Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Miss Writer 05
Summary: Una nueva oportunidad trata de la historia de Rachel Barry y Quinn Fabray, quienes son marcadas por una perdida y una decepción, que les deja el corazón roto en mil pedazos, pero sus caminos se cruzan y sin poder evitarlo terminan viviendo una historia de
1. Chapter 1 Así Comienza Todo

**Una Nueva Oportunidad **

**Prologo **

Una nueva oportunidad trata de la historia de Rachel Barry y Quinn Fabray, quienes son marcadas por una perdida y una decepción, que les deja el corazón roto en mil pedazos, pero sus caminos se cruzan y sin poder evitarlo terminan viviendo una historia de amor, que estará llena de drama, romance, risas, pasión y mucho amor.

**Ficha Técnica **

**Nombre y Apellido**: Rachel Barry

**Edad:** 23 años

**Ocupación:** Cantante

hija de un matrimonio gay, diva por excelencia, cantante de Pop Rock, alcanzo la fama a los 17 años después de luchar contra viento y marea para poder demostrar lo talentosa que era, cuando tenia 20 años durante una de sus giras conoció a Ivys Mays una bailarina, se enamoraron profundamente, se casaron y después de tres años de matrimonio Rachel y Ivys esperaban a su primer bebe, todo era color de rosas en la vida de Rachel hasta que un terrible suceso le cambia la vida del modo mas dramático y que nunca pensó que algo así le pudiera pasar.

**Ficha Técnica **

**Nombre y Apellido:** Quinn Fabray

**Edad:** 23 años

**Ocupación:** Fotógrafa

hija única, fue criada bajo un ambiente de cristianismo, con muchas limitaciones, pero eso no le impidió cometer algunos errores, claro como cualquier adolescente, cuando tenia 16 años salió embarazada de su novio Noha Puckerman, sus padres inmediatamente la casaron con el chico y de esa manera comenzó su vida junto a ese joven. Debido a su temprano matrimonio Quinn tuvo que madurar de manera violenta, se perdió de muchas cosas, pero tuvo su recompensa ya que a pesar de los errores cometidos por Noha, y un matrimonio con altos y bajos, Quinn era feliz, y esa felicidad se la daba su hija.

**Ficha Técnica **

**Nombre y Apellido:** Noah Puckerman

**Edad:** 23 años

**Ocupación:** "Ser Idiota"

Durante su vida de estudiante era el típico rebelde sin causa, vivía metido en problemas y mas de una vez fue a parar al reformatorio, pero la mayor equivocación que cometió fue haber embarazado a Quinn y el padre de esta lo forzado a casarse con ella, se vio atrapado en un matrimonio que no deseaban y al principio había sido algo inmaduro, pero después de un tiempo se corrigió y decidió dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su esposa, su hija, y a su carrera como súper estrella de rock, fundo una banda junto a su mejor amigo Finn, la cual había alcanzado mucho éxito y lo cual le permito darle un buen estatus de vida a su esposa e hija, pero eso no le impediría que en un futuro volviera a cometer grandes errores y por los cuales tendría que pagar un alto precio.

**Ficha Técnica **

**Nombre y Apellido:** Santana López

**Edad:** 23 años

**Ocupación:** Cantante En Ascenso

Es de descendencia hispana, hija única, ha sido la mejor amiga de Quinn desde que tenían 12 años, y fue un gran apoyo para Quinn cuando sucedió lo de su embarazo, Santana estuvo todo el tiempo con ella, y con el pasar del tiempo se a convertido en la hermana que Quinn siempre quiso tener y la tía favorita de Beth, siempre había soñado con ser una famosa cantante de Pop Rock, pero alcanzar ese sueño le estaba costando un poco, ya que había decidido no aceptar acostarse con un tal James Scott y este muerto de la rabia decidió truncarle su carrera como cantante, pero logro conseguir el apoyo de Nancy Dawson quien se convirtió en su representante y le prometo que la llevaría hasta la sima, Santana siempre a sido un poco inestable en su vida amorosa, y muchas veces a sido catalogada como una rompe corazones, pero su vida cambia cuando en camino se cruce con un angelito llamado Brittany Pirce.

**Ficha Técnica **

**Nombre y Apellido:** Brittany Pirce

**Edad:** 22 años

**Ocupación:** Modelo

Desciende de una adinerada y reconocida familia, la joven siempre ha sido lo que la mayoría de las personas considerarían una persona tonta, pero la realidad es que es una persona muy dulce, tierna e inocente que siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar a quien mas lo necesite, y será esa dulzura, ternura e inocencia las que lograran cautivar el corazón de la rompe corazones Santana López.

* * *

><p><strong>Una Nueva Oportunidad <strong>

**Capítulo I**

**Así Comienza Todo **

Rachel Berry es una famosa cantante de cantante de 23 años, hija de un matrimonio gay. Logro la fama a los 17 años y desde entonces solo ha conseguido éxitos, a su corta edad ya está casada con Ivys Mays una bailarina y ambas ya están esperando su primer bebe. Su mejor amiga es Tina que siempre está a su lado apoyándola en todo. En pocas palabras la vida de Rachel es prácticamente perfecta.

**EN LA CIUDAD DE LOS ANGELES**

**Sue:** Rachel debes apurarte el concierto empezara en menos de 15 minutos (le grita a la cantante que aun no sale de su camerino)

**Rachel:**(abre la puerta) ya estoy lista, dios Sue eres muy pesada a veces (dijo algo molesta)

**Sue:** soy tu representante mi trabajo es molestarte (dijo muy sonriente) además sabes que no me gusta que los conciertos empecen tarde (las dos caminaban rumbo al escenario, para la apertura del concierto)

**Rachel:** aun queda tiempo (dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** lo mismo dijiste a ultima vez y mira lo que paso (dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** lo de la vez pasada fue culpa de Ivys de acuerdo (dijo muy seria) no quería colgar el teléfono (dijo muy enamorada)

**Sue:** si vieras la cara de boba que pones cuando hablas de tu esposa (dijo en un tono irónico)

**Rachel:** que te puedo decir yo la amo (suspiro muy profundo) y es por ella que cambie la entrada en este concierto (dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** porque no me sorprende oír eso (dijo muy tranquila) y cuando es el feliz nacimiento de tu hija (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:**dentro de dos semanas, ya muero por tenerla entre mis brazos y ver su carita, (dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** serás una gran madre Rachel, al igual que Ivys (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** ya estoy ansiosa (dijo muy emocionada)

**Sue:** mejor guarda toda esa emoción para la noches de insomnios que tendrás que pasar (dejo a la cantante en su posición para la apertura) rómpete una pierna súper estrella (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** gracias (suspiro muy fuertemente) aquí voy

Las luces del lugar se apagaron, se escuchaban los gritos delos fans cada vez eran mas fuertes, la plataforma donde estaba parada la diva comenzó a ascender y la música comenzó a sonar.

**Rachel:** **_Buenas noches Los Angeles_** (grito al publico y comenzó a cantar)

**_Tal vez sea la intuición_**

**_Pero algunas cosas que simplemente no cuestionan_**

**_Al igual que en tus ojos_**

**_Veo mi futuro en un instante_**

**_Y ahí va_**

**_Creo que he encontrado a mi mejor amiga_**

**_Sé que puede sonar más que un poco loco_**

**_Pero creo que_**

Rachel bajo de la plataforma por todo el escenario con una gran sonrisa y sintiendo cada palabra de aquella hermosa canción que iba dedicada especialmente a Ivys.

**_Yo sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_**

**_Creo que te soñé en la vida_**

**_Yo sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_**

**_He estado esperandote toda mi vida_**

Rachel se detuvo a mita del escenario para cantar la segunda parte de la canción, cuando sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, esa canción le pegaba directamente en el corazón y representaba muy bien lo que le había tocado vivir en los últimos meses, ya que Ivys muchas veces se había tenido que quedar en casa mientras que Rachel salía de viaje.

**_Simplemente no hay orden ni concierto_**

**_Sólo este sentido de la terminación_**

**_Y en tus ojos_**

**_Veo las piezas que faltan_**

**_Estoy buscando_**

**_Creo que he encontrado mi camino a casa_**

**_Sé que puede sonar más que un poco loco_**

**_Pero creo que_**

Muchas veces pasaba más de dos semanas sin ver a su esposa, solo se mantenían en contacto a través de llamadas.

**_Yo sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_**

**_Creo que te soñé en la vida_**

**_Yo sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_**

**_He estado esperando toda mi vida_**

Todo había cambiado desde que Ivys había quedado embarazada, ambas jóvenes habían adoptado una vida mas casera, siempre estaban en reuniones familiares y eran pocos los eventos sociales a los cuales asistían, ya que Ivys se cansaba mucho con la barriga y Rachel casi nunca quería separarse de ella.

**_Mil ángeles bailan a su alrededor_**

**_Estoy completo ahora que te he encontrado_**

**_Yo sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_**

**_Creo que te soñé en la vida_**

**_Yo sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_**

**_He estado esperando toda mi vida_**

El concierto trascurrió con bastante normalidad, la diva se lucio como nunca sobre aquel escenario, como siempre lo hacia y después de una hora y media de canciones y baile la morena se despidió del publico y de dirigió a su camerino.

**Sue:** excelente concierto (dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** si fue increíble (saco su teléfono) llamare a Ivys

**Sue: **por que no me extraña eso (dijo muy tranquila) nos vamos en 15 minutos de acuerdo (le dijo mientras salía del camerino)

**Voz De Ivys:** halo

**Rachel:** hola amor acabo de terminar mi concierto y tenia muchas ganas de escuchar tu voz (dijo muy sonriente)

**Voz De Ivys:** lo se cariño acabo de ver mensajes por el twitter y dicen que tu concierto estuvo increíble (dice muy contento)

**Rachel:** y que hacías antes de que te llamara

**Voz De Ivys:** estaba leyendo un poco, tu sabes que eso me relaja (le dijo muy tranquila) Te extraño

**Rachel: **también yo (suspiro muy profundo) dentro de una hora estaré contigo amor, me muero por que estemos juntas y sabes a lo que me refiero (dijo muy pícaramente)

**Voz De Ivys:** si que se, te estaré esperando (le dijo muy feliz) te amo Rachel

**Rachel: **te amo Ivys

Rachel colgó la llamada, se cambio de ropa y salió de su camerino para encontrarse con Sue quien la acompaña hasta la salida donde la espera su camioneta.

**Sue:** recuerda que mañana temprano tienes una entrevista (le recordó a la diva)

**Rachel:** lo recuerdo perfectamente Sue (dijo muy tranquila) no vemos mañana allá (le dio un abrazo a su representante)

**Sue:** que descanses (le dijo muy tiernamente)

Rachel salió y escoltada por sus guardaespaldas subió a su camioneta y llego a su mansión, que estaba completamente en silencio ya que sus padres estaban de viaje, y por lo general ellos eran los que siempre estaban haciendo ruido, se imagino que Ivys estaba en la habitación que ambas compartían así que subió a buscar a su esposa, la morena entro en su habitación y pudo notar que Ivys estaba acostada en la cama sumergida completamente en la lectura, camino lentamente hasta la cama se acostó con sumo cuidado y pego su cuerpo a la espalda de su esposa con una gran sonrisa, esta tan feliz, tenia todo lo que una vez había soñado, estaba formando una hermosa familia, una carrera éxitos y muy prometedora.

**Rachel:** hola tu (le dijo a Ivys mientras besaba su cuello)

**Ivys:** hola amor (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** que lees (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Ivys:** es solo un libro sobre la maternidad (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** Ivys ya has casi todos los libros que tratan sobre la maternidad (le dijo muy sonriente) tranquilízate lo vamos hacer muy bien (le dijo muy feliz)

**Ivys:** como lo sabes (le pregunta algo insegura)

**Rachel:** simplemente lo se (le dijo muy suavemente) lo único que para hacer las cosas bien con nuestro bebe es amor y eso es lo que mas nos sobra a nosotras (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Ivys:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** porque (le pregunta confundida)

**Ivys:** por haber llegado a mi vida, por ser como eres y sobre todo por amarme como me amas (le dijo tiernamente)

**Rachel:** entonces yo te tendría que agradecerte a ti exactamente lo mismo (le dijo muy feliz) te amo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Ivys:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy suavemente) mañana tengo consulta con el medico (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** si lo se (le dijo muy tranquila) Tina te vendrá a buscar para llevarte (le dijo bajándose de la cama) yo tengo una entrevista temprano, pero nos vamos a encontrar allá (le dijo quitándose la ropa, para ponerse su pijama)

**Ivys:** mañana nos darán la fecha para el nacimiento (dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** (volvió a la cama) si lo se (le dio un beso a su esposa) ya falta poco

Lea poso sus labios sobre los de Ivys, la morena entreabrió su boca, y besó con más persistencia a su esposa, y lentamente fue acercando su cuerpo hasta el de ella. Sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse, y la morena suspiraba profundamente ante cualquier roce. Estaban envueltas en un mar besos y caricias, poco a poco la morena fue desnudando lentamente a Ivys, quien no puso resistencia alguna y cada vez que hacían el amor se entregaban en cuerpo y alma, se volvían una sola.

**EN LA CIUDAD DE NEW YORK **

Mientras que en una urbanización se alta categoría se encontraba Quinn Fabray, una fotógrafa de 23 años, hija única, fue criada bajo un ambiente de cristianismo, con muchas limitaciones, pero eso no le impidió cometer algunos errores, claro como cualquier adolescente, estaba en la sala de su casa junto a su pequeña hija Beth y su mejor amiga Santana, estaban viendo un película de Disney que ya habían visto centenares de veces pero la pequeña Beth amaba esa película y cuando decidía que esa era la película que quería ver nada, ni nadie la hacia cambiar de parecer.

**Quinn:** bien ya termino Beth es hora de que te vallas a dormir (le dijo a la niña)

**Beth:** pero no tengo sueño (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Quinn:** si tienes (tomo a su hija entre sus brazos) vamos señorita que mañana tienes escuela

**Beth:** ayúdame tía (le dijo a Santana)

**Santana:** lo siento pequeña, pero si hay algo que yo nunca me atrevo a hacer es contradecir a tu madre (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** dale un beso de buenas noches a tu tía (le dijo a la pequeña)

**Beth:** buenas noches (le dijo a la latina y luego le dio un beso)

**Santana:** buenas noche (le dijo muy dulcemente) que sueñes con los angelito, es decir conmigo (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn subió a la niña a su habitación, luego de asegurarse que se pusiera la pijama, de arroparla y contarle una historia, bajo de nuevo a la sala para encontrarse con Santana.

**Santana:** ya se durmió (le pregunta la ver a la rubia bajar las escaleras)

**Quinn:** aun no, pero de seguro que dentro de un rato se duerme (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** donde esta Puck (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Quinn:** en el estudio grabando (le dijo algo desanimada)

**Santana:** tan tarde (le pregunta extrañada)

**Quinn:** si, tú sabes cómo se pone cuando está grabando, casi nunca quiere salir del estudio (le dijo algo molesta) ya van tres noches que no viene a acostar a Beth

**Santana:** Quinn porque le has perdonado tanta ausencia a Punk (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (tomo aire) estoy muy enamorada de Puck, se que en el pasado se equivoco más de una vez, pero últimamente se ha portado bien, está concentrado en su carrera, y en nuestra familia (dijo muy feliz)

**Santana:** bueno el no es santo de mi devoción, pero mientras seas feliz con el (le dijo muy sonriente, y vio la hora) será mejor que me valla, mañana tengo un largo día (dijo levantándose del sofá)

**Quinn:** cuando será el lanzamiento de tu nueva álbum (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Santana:** dentro de unos meses, por lo momentos estamos preparando un concierto en beneficencia de una fundación que trata problemas de niños en la calle (le dijo muy tranquila) y voy a trabajar con Rachel Berry, nuestros representantes su pusieron de acuerdo para que grabemos un tema a dúo

**Quinn:** Quien (pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** Rachel Berry, la famosa cantante de música pop rock (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** ni idea (dijo sin saber de quién le hablaba su amiga)

**Santana:** lo dices enserio Quinn, acaso has estado fuera del planeta (le dijo muy sarcástica) ella es la sensación del momento

**Quinn:** pues no la conozco (dijo muy tranquila) pero me alegro que puedas trabajar con ella

**Santana:** no trabajare con ella, solo haremos una canción a dúo para mi nuevo álbum (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** bueno en lo que te pueda ayudar avísame (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** descuida que si necesito algo, yo te aviso (le dijo muy tranquila) no vemos después (le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia) descansa

**Quinn:** igualmente (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn se quedo pensando un momento, últimamente veía muy poco a su esposo y eso estaba empezando a no gustarle, sabía que el chico estaba concentrado en su carrera pero tampoco era para desaparecerse del modo en como lo hacía, la rubia solo rogaba que Puck no estuviera cometiendo una fechoría, porque ella había sido muy clara con él, no estaba dispuesta a perdonarle ni una sola infidelidad.

**EN LA CIUDAD LOS ANGELES**

Al día siguiente Rachel se encontraba a punto de Salir de su casa para dirigirse al sitio donde la harían la entrevista, la morena ya llevaba más de quince minutos despidiéndose de su esposa, quien no dejaba de reír ya que la morena que hacia un intento por salir de la casa, terminaba regresándose.

**Ivys:** amor vas a llegar tarde (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si ya me voy (le dijo algo fastidiada) te amo (le dio un tierno beso)

**Ivys:** también te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** a ti también te amo (le dijo al vientre de Ivys mientras lo acariciaba y le daba un dulce beso)

**Ivys:** ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces te has despedido (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bien (le dio otro beso a su esposa) te veo más tarde, Tina pasara por ti de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Ivys:** de acuerdo, Rachel es la última vez que te digo que vas a llegar tarde (le dijo en un tono muy serio)

**Rachel:** bien agua fiesta (se levanto del sofá) te veo en la clínica (camino para salir de la sala se detuvo y le dio una última mirada a su esposa) te amo (le dijo muy sonriente)

La morena salió de su casa radiando felicidad rumbo a su entrevista, no le podía pedir más a la vida.

**EN LA CIUDAD DE NEW YORK **

Mientras que en casa de Quinn la rubia estaba lista y esperando a que Beth terminara de desayunar para llevarla al colegio y luego dirigirse a su trabajo.

**Quinn:** Beth Puckerman más vale que te apures (le dijo muy tranquila a la niña) si no vamos a llegar tarde

**Beth:** ya voy (dijo muy tranquila) ya termine (dijo levantándose de la mesa)

**Quinn:** bien lavarte las manos (le dijo quitando el plato de la niña) y agarra tus cosas

**Beth:** donde esta papi (le pregunta muy triste)

**Quinn:** salió muy temprano para el estudio (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** tengo días que no lo veo (le dijo muy triste)

**Quinn:** ya se amor, pero papi está muy ocupado con su música (tomo a su hija entre sus brazos) pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiere (le dijo muy dulcemente) es solo que esta mas ocupado de lo normal

**Beth:** pero lo extraño mucho (le dijo con su voz muy apagada)

**Quinn:** lo sé, yo también (le dijo en el mismo tono) sabes lo que vamos a hacer, mas tarde le iré a buscar a tu papi, luego vamos a ir a buscarte a ti y pasaremos la tarde juntos (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** genial (dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** muy bien, pero a hora a la escuela (puso a su hija en el suelo)

Quinn y la pequeña Beth salieron de la casa subieron al automóvil y partieron rumbo a la escuela, des pues de varios minutos la rubia dejo a su hija en la escuela, para después dirigirse a su oficina. Cuando llego Nina su asistente la recibió.

**Nina:** buenos días Señora Puckerman (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** buenos días (dijo muy tranquila) alguna novedad

**Nina:** si la Señorita Santana llamo que necesita las fotos que ya le había encargado (le dijo mientras caminaba al lado de la rubia) y los de la nueva campaña publicitaria de la ropa deportiva quieren reunirse lo más pronto posible con usted

**Quinn:** bien, gracias Nina, (le dijo muy tranquila) estaré en mi oficina y que nadie me moleste, acepto que sea Santana o mi esposo (le dijo entrando a la oficina)

**Nina:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**CIUDAD DE LOS ANGELES**

Las horas transcurrían con la fluidez normal de siempre, y Rachel estaba a punto de terminar su entrevista mientras que Sue la veía desde lejos, de pronto la representante de la morena recibió una llamada, que la dejo paralizada. Rachel culmino su entrevista y camino hacia donde estaba Sue.

**Rachel:** que Sue (le pregunta al ver lo pálida que estaba la mujer)

**Sue:** Rachel necesito decirte algo (le dijo con la voz quebrada) pero necesito que mantengas la calma

**Rachel:** que pasa, me estas asustando (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Sue:** acabo de recibir una llamada de Robert (tomo un poco de aire) Tina e Ivys tuvieron un accidente cuando se dirigían a la clínica

**Rachel:** QUE (grito muy fuertemente) PERO COMO ES POSIBLE (grito muy desesperada)

**Sue:** calma de acuerdo, en este momento están siendo trasladadas hacia la clínica (le dijo tratando de calmar a la morena)

**Rachel:** como están Sue (le pregunta desesperada)

**Sue:** no lo sé, eso no me lo informaron (le dijo muy suavemente) solo sé que están siendo trasladadas

**Rachel:** necesito ir para allá (dijo alejándose de Sue)

**Sue:** espera Rachel (agarro a la morena)

**Rachel:** DEJAME SU NECESITO ESTAR CON MI ESPOSA (le grito muy angustiada)

**Sue:** eso ya lo sé (le dijo tratando de calmarla) pero en ese estado de nervios no puedes conducir, (le dijo en tono de regaño) yo te llevo

**EN LA CIUDAD DE NEW YORK **

Quinn estaba sentada en su escritorio revisando su correo cuando recibió un email que le llamo mucho la atención, no sabía si abrirlo o mandarlo a la papelera ya que podía ser un virus o simplemente publicidad, pero decidió abrirlo ya que la curiosidad mato al gato. La rubia sintió como su corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos, le habían mandado unas fotos de Puck teniendo relaciones con una modelo francesa y las fotos llevaban por título "Adivina lo que él hace cuando está de gira". Quinn sintió un enorme nudo en el estomago no podía creer que Puck le hubiera sido infiel, la rubia sin pensarlo dos veces imprimió las fotos y salió de su oficina como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar a Puck.

**Nina:** señora Quinn (le dijo al ver a la rubia que llevaba la cara roja)

**Quinn:** cancela todas mis citas del día (le dijo sin dejar de caminar)

**Nina:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

Quinn salió del edificio rumbo al estudio de Puck, mientras que Rachel iba con Sue camino al hospital donde habían llevado a Ivys.

_Siempre debes despedirte de los seres queridos con palabras amorosas, porque puede ser la última vez que los veas. _

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	2. Chapter 2 Queda Poco Tiempo

**Una Nueva Oportunidad **

**Capitulo II**

**Queda Poco Tiempo **

_La vida es un tren de colisiones que muchas veces termina estrellándose contra tu cara y cuando menos te lo esperas tú vida es cambiada en cuestiones de horas por personas que ni siquiera te conocen._

Rachel y Sue tardaron 30 minutos para llegar a la clínica, Rachel corrió desesperada hasta la recepción de emergencia buscando información del estado de su esposa y amiga.

**Rachel:** usted no lo entiende necesito saber (le decía muy desesperada a la enfermera de recepción) DIGAME DONDE ESTA MI ESPOSA (le grito muy fuertemente haciendo que la enfermera se asustara)

**Sue:** Rachel calma (le dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la morena) necesitamos saber el estado de Ivys Mays y Tina, tuvieron un accidente y fueron trasladadas aquí (le explico a la enfermera)

**Enfermera:** son las del accidente automovilístico (le pregunta a Sue)

**Sue:** si esas mismas (le dijo muy rápido) como están

**Enfermera:** están siendo atendidas en este momento por lo médicos, tienen que esperar (le dijo tratando de no sonar dura)

**Sue:** ven Rachel vamos a sentarnos (llevo a la morena hasta una de las sillas de la sala)

**Rachel:** dios esto no puede estar pasando (dijo casi llorando)

**Sue:** tranquila (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** como quieres que me tranquilice, mi esposa y mi mejor amiga tuvieron un accidente y no se como están (dijo muy angustiada y con lagrimas en los ojos) dios Ivys tiene ocho meses de embarazo y si le pasa algo al bebe (le dijo llorando)

**Sue:** no pienses eso de acuerdo (le dijo abrazándola) vamos a esperar a que vengan los médicos

Quince minutos después llego Mike el novio de Tina, se acerco corriendo hasta donde estaba Rachel.

**Mike:** que paso (le pregunta muy angustiado)

**Rachel:** no lo se (dijo abrazándolo) solo se que tuvieron un accidente y están atendiéndolas, los médicos aun no dicen nada (dijo muy angustiada)

**Medico:** familiares de Ivys Mays y Tina (pregunta en la sala)

**Rachel:** Ivys es mi esposa (le dijo muy rápido al medico)

**Mike:** Tina es mi novia (le dijo en el mismo tono)

**Medico:** ambas ingresaron con heridas múltiples y traumatismos en diferentes partes (les explico) Tina tiene traumatismo craneoencefálico y varias costillas fracturadas, tenemos que hacerle una radiografía para saber que tan grabe es la fractura craneal que presenta, y luego operar para tratar de repararla (le dijo a Mike)

**Rachel:** que pasa con Ivys (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Medico:** Ivys tiene varias costillas fracturadas, pero eso no es lo que nos preocupa realmente (le dijo muy rápido a la morena) la joven tiene hemorragia interna y a perdido mucha sangre, aun no logramos detectar de donde es la hemorragia, si es de uno de los vasos sanguíneos o de la vena, es por eso que debemos operarla de inmediato, pero debido a su estado de embarazo la cosa se complica bastante.

**Rachel:** que (pregunta sin entender)

**Medico:** la operación es de alto riesgo, tanto para la madre como para el bebe, Ivys esta muy débil debido a la perdida de sangre que ha tenido, y en punto dado se podría decir que si las cosas se complican dentro del quirófano tendríamos que extraer al bebe (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** pero eso será muy arriesgado (le pregunta muy asustada)

**Medico:** (tomo un poco de aire) debido al estado de saludo de la madre y la hemorragia que esta presente, no sabes si podrá resistir la operación (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** que (dijo llorando)

**Medico:** pero es solo una hipótesis, Ivys tiene un cincuenta por ciento de salir con vida de la operación (le dijo tratando de calmarla)

**Rachel:** puedo verla (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Medico:** claro (le dijo muy despacio) y usted también venga para que vea a su novia (le dijo a Mike)

**Sue:** yo los espero aquí (les dijo a la morena y al joven)

El medico llevo ha Rachel hasta una un cuarto donde tenían a Ivys que estaba con oxigeno, pero la castaña estaba consiente y con los ojos abiertos.

**_Por que no habla no entiendo _**

**_Si hace un momento me iba diciendo _**

**_No corras tanto que tengo miedo _**

**_La ambulancia volaba _**

**_Y entre la vida y la muerte pensaba _**

**_Que echaba tanto de menos su casa _**

**Medico:** cinco minutos (le dijo a Rachel)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo al medico, se acerco hasta la cama y vio a su esposa) hola cielo (le dijo tratando de sonreír)

**Ivys:** hola amor (le dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar)

**Rachel:** los médicos dicen que te vas a poner bien (le dijo con la voz completamente quebrada)

**Ivys:** nunca has sabido mentir (le dijo tratando de sonreír)

**Rachel:** te amo (le dijo besándola con mucha delicadeza)

**Ivys:** yo también te amo (le dijo llorando) necesito que me prometas que si algo pasa vas a seguir adelante

**Rachel:** Ivys mi vida eres tu (le dijo llorando) como puedo seguir sin ti

**Ivys:** Rachel nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz como lo he sido a tu lado, y lo único que te pido es que no tengas miedo, yo estaré bien (le dijo viéndola a los ojos) prométeme que vas a seguir adelante

**Rachel:** te lo prometo (le dijo tratando de serenarse)

**Enfermero:** tenemos que llevárnosla (le dijo a Rachel)

**Rachel:** claro (dijo separándose de Ivys) te estaré esperando

**Ivys:** Te amo (le dijo llorando)

**_La marga risa en la cama _**

**_Imagina que es una diana _**

**_Con todas esas agujas clavadas _**

**_Bromea sobre su suerte _**

**_Le hace sentir ser más fuerte _**

**_Entre la vida y la muerte _**

**_Se piensa tan diferente _**

**_Pero la luz se le apago _**

**_Y su voz se le apago _**

Los enfermeros se llevaron a Ivys al quirófano para ser intervenida por la hemorragia que estaba sufriendo.

Mientras que Quinn llego hasta el edificio donde se encontraba el estudio donde estaba grabando Punk, cuando llego vio al mejor amigo de su esposo Finn que estaba muy concentrado enamorando a una chica.

**Quinn:** donde esta Puck (le pregunto muy enojada al joven)

**Finn:** Quinn que haces aquí (le pregunta muy nervioso)

**Quinn:** te hice una pregunta, donde esta Puck (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Finn:** esta en una de las oficinas (le dijo muy rápido) pero espérame aquí, yo lo busco (le dijo tratando de detener a la rubia)

**Quinn:** porque, acaso no quieres que vea que esta con una chica (le dijo de modo sarcástico)

**Finn:** Quinn (dijo algo avergonzado)

**Quinn:** por que esta con una chica cierto (le dijo muy enojada)

La rubia camino muy rápido hacia la oficina donde se encontraba Puck cuando llego hasta la puerta la abrió de un solo golpe y fue cuando pudo ver a Puck que esta divirtiéndose con una chica, el joven tenia a la chica sobre el escritorio casi desnuda mientras el esta entre sus piernas, al oír el golpe de la puerta se levanto muy rápidamente y cuando vio a Quinn casi se desmaya.

**Puck:** Quinn (dijo muy rápido) esto no es lo tu crees (le dijo colocándose su camisa)

**Quinn:** si claro ella se tropezó y tu te resbalaste (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Puck:** mejor vete Amelia (le dijo a la chica)

**Quinn:** si vete (le dijo muy duramente a la joven) que necesito poner en su lugar a mi esposo (vio como la joven abandonaba la oficina corriendo) te felicito Noah una vez mas me demuestras que eres un miserable, cobarde y poco hombre (le dijo muy enojada)

**Puck:** espera Quinn (le dijo muy rápido) no te permito (pero no pudo continuar porque la rubia le mando una bofetada)

**Quinn:** tu a mi me permites lo que yo quiera (le dijo llena de ira) con cuantas ya te has acostado (le pregunta muy enojada) mil, un millón (le reprocha muy duramente) tenemos una hija Noah

**Puck:** las cosas no son como tú crees (le dijo tratando de calmar a la rubia)

**Quinn:** ha no (saco las fotos de su cartera y se la lanzo a la cara) esto no es lo que parece (le dijo muy duramente) esto es una ilusión óptica, se hombre y admite tu verdad (le dio otra bofetada) SE HOMBRE NOAH PUCKERMAN Y ADMITE QUE ME HAS ESTADO ENGAÑANDO (le grito mientras lo golpeaba duramente en el pecho)

**Puck:** CALMATE (le grito sosteniéndola)

**Quinn:** TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO (le gritaba mientras lloraba desconsolada) ME DAS ASCO (le grito y le mando otra bofetada)

**Puck:** Cálmate (le dijo sujetándola con fuerza)

**Quinn:** suéltame (le dijo empujándolo lejos de ella) no me vuelvas a tocar mas nunca en tu vida (le dijo muy duramente) me das asco (le dijo con una mirada de odio)

Quinn salió rápidamente de la oficina, sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas corrían por su rostro que estaba rojo del coraje, la rubia subió a su carro y partió a rápida y furiosa.

**_Todo tiene su final _**

**_Nada dura para siempre _**

**_Veo como el amor se va _**

**_Me sorprende cuando vuelve _**

**_Y se quiere marchar de nuevo _**

**_Y aun no entiendo lo que debo hacer _**

Mientras que en la clínica Ivys ya llevaba una hora en el quirófano y Rachel seguía sin noticia, estaba caminado de un lado a otro, los nervios la estaban matando.

**Sue:** aun no te han dicho nada (le pregunta acercándose)

**Rachel:** aun nada (dijo muy nerviosa) como va Tina

**Sue:** a Mike tampoco le han dado información acerca de su estado (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** esto no puede estas pasando (dijo muy enojada)

**Sue:** trata de calmarte (le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano) ven siéntate un rato

**Rachel:** no puedo sentarme tranquila sabiendo que mi esposa esta con un pies aquí y otro en el cementerio (le dijo muy angustiada) sin mencionar a la bebe

**Sue:** voy a comprarte un te (le dijo muy suavemente y se fue hacia la cafetería)

**Medico:** señora Berry (la llamo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** que paso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Medico:** la situación se complico mucho mas de lo que esperábamos, aun no hemos podio detectar de donde viene la hemorragia, esta perdiendo mucha sangre y ya le hemos hecho mas de 5 transfusiones, hace 20 minutos que entro en estado de critico (le dijo muy suavemente) necesitamos su autorización para sacar a la bebe

**Rachel:** y si la sacan que va a pasar con Ivys (le pregunta muy angustiada)

**Medico:** un vez que saquemos a la bebe, su esposa perderá mas sangre y debido a su estado critico no será mucho lo que podamos hacer por ella (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** y si no sacan a la bebe que pasara (le pregunta casi llorando)

**Medico:** si no la sacamos morirá junto con su esposa, una vez que su Ivys deje de respirar la bebe solo tendrá un tiempo estimulado de 15 minutos, (sujeto a Rachel por lo brazos) señora Berry su esposa ya se esta yendo, pero su hija aun tiene esperanza de sobrevivir, tiene que autorizarnos para que la saquemos

**Rachel:** yo no (dijo llorando) yo, (no podía hablar ya que su llanto se lo impedía) quiero hablar con Ivys, necesito a Ivys (decía muy desesperada)

**Medico:** escuche Ivys ya no estará de acuerdo, pero esa bebe si, y necesito sacarla del vientre de su esposa para que pueda vivir (le dijo muy despacio) de seguro su esposa lo hubiera preferido así (le dijo muy suavemente) necesito la autorización (le pido muy despacio)

**Rachel:** esta (tomo un poco de aire) esta bien, saque a la bebe, salve a la bebe (le dijo llorando)

**Medico:** de acuerdo (la soltó y entro nuevamente al quirófano)

Una vez que el medico se perdió por las puertas del quirófano, Rachel se desplomo en el suelo a llorar, la morena no podía creer que aquello fuera verdad, que solo en cuestiones de horas su vida se hubiera complicado tanto, o mejor dicho se hubiera derrumbado.

**_Se le apago la luz del rostro _**

**_Le cerraron las cortinas _**

**_Y Escucho pasar la vida _**

**_Y el suave latir de un corazón _**

**_La indirecta comprendida _**

**_Una torpe despedida de _**

**_La niña de su vida _**

Mientras que Quinn llego hasta el apartamento de Santana, la latina pudo notar el rostro hinchado de la rubia producto del llanto, rápidamente se apresuro a abrazar a su amiga quien parecía que estaba apunto de colapsar.

**Santana:** que paso (le pregunta abrazándola muy fuertemente)

**Quinn:** el me ha engañado (dijo llorando) Noah me ha visto la cara de estúpida (dijo completamente desconsolada)

**Santana:** oh por dios Quinn cuanto lo lamento (le dijo consolándola)

**Quinn:** (se separo de la latina) al no le importa nuestro matrimonio Santana, el se ha estado acostando con la primera mujer que le pasa por el frente, el ni siquiera le importa mis sentimientos (dijo desconsolada)

**Santana:** voy a matar a Puck (dijo llena de rabia)

**Quinn:** tenemos una hija y a el no le importa, nunca le ha importado (dijo muy triste)

**Santana:** como supiste de su engaño (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** recibí un email con fotos de el divirtiéndose en la cama con una modela francesa, y cuando fui al estudio a buscarlo lo encontré con otra teniendo relaciones sobre un escritorio (dijo sintiendo repulsión)

**Santana:** es un imbécil Quinn (le dijo muy molesta) si no te ha sabido valorar todo este tiempo es por que es un verdadero imbécil, no te merece, y tu no deberías tener gente así en tu vida (le dijo abrazándola)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) necesito que me hagas un favor (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** tu me dirás (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** necesito que busques a Beth en el colegio y te quedes con ella hasta mañana (le pidió tratando de sonar calmada)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila) y tu que piensas hacer (le pregunta preocupada)

**Quinn:** lo que debí hacer desde hace mucho tiempo (dijo llorando) voy a acabar con esta falsa de matrimonio

**Santana:** bueno yo buscare a Beth, (tomo a la rubia por los brazos) pero necesito que me prometas que no harás ninguna estupidez, como asesinar a Puck

**Quinn:** no lo asesinare (le dijo muy segura) aunque ganas no me faltan (dijo muy dolida) solo necesito que Beth este fuera de la casa hasta mañana

**Santana:** de acuerdo, yo iré por la pequeña (le dijo muy tranquila)

Mientras que en la clínica estaba Rachel llorando desconsolada en los brazos de Sue cuando el medico regreso hasta ella.

**Medico:** señora Berry (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si (dijo separándose de Sue)

**Medico:** la bebe esta estable, le estamos practicando unos análisis para asegurarnos de que no tiene ninguna lesión por el golpe recibido, para fortuna nuestra sus pulmones estaban casi completamente desarrollados así que si no le sale en los análisis podrá llevársela pronto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** que paso con Ivys (le pregunta muy triste)

**Medico:** su esposa después de estar en estado critico por mas de veinte minutos, y luego de sacar a la bebe perdió mas sangre, lo que causo que le diera un paro cardiaco, aplicamos la resucitación por mas de treinta cinco minutos, pero no respondió, lamentablemente falleció en la mesa de operaciones (le dijo algo avergonzado) lo lamento

**Sue:** lo lamento (le dijo a la morena)

**Rachel:** gracias se que hizo todo lo posible por salvarla (le dijo llorando)

**Medico:** quiere ver a la bebe (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no (dijo tomando un poco de aire) quiero ver a Ivys, lléveme con mi esposa (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Medico:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquilo) venga (guio a la morena hasta el quirófano donde estaba el cuerpo de Ivys) tiene diez minutos (le dijo a la morena)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo al medico, vio el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa) oh por dios (dijo llorando) Ivys tu no te puedes ir y dejarme aquí sola (le hablo al cuerpo de la castaña mientras toma una de sus manos) yo te necesito amor, por favor levántate (le dijo llorando desconsoladamente) Ivys tenemos una hija que criar, yo no voy a poder sin ti (le dijo llorando encima de su rostro) te amo, y necesito que regreses por favor (dijo mientras se desplomaba encima del cuerpo de la castaña) regresa por favor, Ivys regresa.

**_Te desprende el alma _**

**_Toda en mil pedazos _**

**_Y aunque quieras tú _**

**_El cuerpo no responde _**

**_Y tu corazón se queda _**

**_En carne viva y te quedas solo_**

**_Solo con tu vida _**

**_Solo en el silencio negro de la noche _**

En la casa de Quinn, la rubia se encontraba en su habitación terminado de empacar toda la ropa de Puck en unas maletas cuando escucho que abrían la puerta de la habitación, se giro un momento para ver quien era y pudo notar a Noah parado en la puerta con cara de no entender que hacia la rubia.

**Puck:** que haces (le pregunta confundido)

**Quinn:** tu que crees (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Puck:** te vas de la casa (le pregunta avanzando hasta la rubia)

**Quinn:** no querido, tu te vas de la casa (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Puck:** oh vamos Quinn, no puedes estar hablando enserio (le dijo un poco molesto)

**Quinn:** y que querías Noah (le dijo muy molesta) que te viera encima de otra mujer y fingiera que no pasa nada

**Puck:** que me acuestas con ellas no significa que las ame (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Quinn:** tu no vales la pena (le dijo muy molesta) tengo que quererme y respetarme (le dijo llorando) y para que eso ocurra tengo que deshacerme de todo lo toxico en mi vida y adivina que (le dijo tratando de dejar de llorar) tu eres lo mas toxico que hay en mi vida

**Puck:** lo lamento en verdad (le dijo muy avergonzado)

**Quinn:** no necesito tu disculpas (le dijo muy duramente) necesito que te vallas de la casa y salgas de mi vida, de una vez y para siempre (le dijo muy molesta)

**Puck:** no vas a perdonarme cierto (le pregunta muy triste)

**Quinn:** no Puck (le dijo muy dolida) esta ves no hay vuelta atrás, te quiero fuera de la casa (le dijo muy enojada)

**Puck:** que va a pasar con Beth (le pregunta muy angustiado)

**Quinn:** ella seguirá siendo tu hija, y podrás verla cuando quieras, pero nuestro matrimonio se acabo de una vez y para siempre (le dijo tratando de permanecer calmada)

**Puck:** entonces lo mejor será que me valla (le dijo agarrando su maleta)

**Quinn:** por favor (le dijo muy seria)

Punk estaba apunto de salir de la habitación pero se tomo un momento para darle una ultima mirada a la rubia quien permanecía con la vista clavada en el joven, Punk dio un pequeño suspiro y Salió de la habitación, cuando la rubia se había asegurado de que Punk había salido sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

**_Perdió en este corazón _**

**_Que ya esta casi muerto _**

**_De tanto dolor _**

**_Ya lo intentado todo _**

**_Y nada me resulta _**

**_Donde están los labios _**

**_Que tienen la cura _**

Rachel estaba frente al reten de la clínica viendo a la bebe que estaba metida en la incubadora, la morena dio un suspiro y unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, de pronto Sue llego hasta donde estaba ella.

**Sue:** como va (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** hasta a hora bien (dijo muy suavemente) pero necesita permanecer en la incubadora por unos días (miro a su representante) como salió Tina de la operación (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Sue:** bueno (se callo un momento)

**Rachel:** no me digas que se murió (le pregunta muy angustiada) dime Tina esta muerta (le pregunta desesperada)

**Sue:** no (le dijo muy rápido) no esta muerta pero (tomo un poco de aire) esta en coma Rachel, los médicos dicen que hay que esperar para ver si reacciona

**Rachel:** esto no podría estar peor (dijo muy enojada)

**Sue:** Rachel me preocupas (le dijo muy asustada) trata de calmarte antes de que te de algo (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** pero Sue como quieres que me calme (le dijo llorando) si mi vida se acaba de torcer, aparte de mis padre Ivys era lo mas importante para mi, y a hora ella ya no esta (dijo desconsolada) se fue mi flaca bella (dijo llorando desconsolada)

**Sue:** Ivys se fue, pero te dejo a esa hermosa niña que tienes hay enfrente, no puedes echarte a morir Rachel, porque tu tienes una hija que criar, (dio un pequeño suspiro) no importa cuán roto este tu corazón, el mundo no se detendrá para consolarte (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** tienes razón (dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro) tengo que ser fuerte por ella (dijo tratando se serenarse)

**Sue:** yo me hare cargo de los preparativos del funeral (le dijo muy dulcemente) y tus padres ya viene de regreso, llegaran mañana por la mañana (le dijo abrazándola)

**Rachel:** gracias Sue, eres muy amable por hacerte cargo del funeral (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** soy tu amiga y estaré siempre que me necesites (le dijo muy dulcemente) me voy arreglar todo (comenzó a alejarse de la morena, pero se detuvo y vio a Rachel) como se llamara la niña (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** no lo se (dijo muy despacio) no recuerdo el nombre que escogió Ivys

Rachel se quedo parada hay frente aquel reten mirando a su pequeña hija, la morena sabia que estaba apunto de comenzar una tarea difícil, la cual era criar a la bebe ella sola, y sabia que no seria fácil pero tenia que ser fuerte por su hija, era lo único que le quedaba de Ivys. Mientras que Quinn estaba sentada en uno de los sofá de la sala de su casa, estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras sostenía en sus manos una foto de Beth, la rubia sabia que se le venían tiempos difíciles y tenia que ser fuerte por su hija.

_Las personas que más te importan en la vida, muchas veces son alejadas de tu lado demasiado pronto._

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	3. Chapter 3 Un Triste Adiós

Solo quiero decirles dos cositas, la primera es muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro de que la historia les este gustando. Y lo segundo es que las Faberry van a tardar un poquito para conocerse, cuando digo poquito quiero decir que en el quinto capítulo es que se conocen, porque? Bueno por la sencilla razón de que toda historia tiene que llevar su secuencia y esta no es la exención, porque si se apresuran las cosas pueden quedar huecos en la historia y eso no estaría bien, no sería justo con los lectores, es decir con ustedes. Bueno no tengo más nada que decir solo espero que les guste el capitulo y lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Una Nueva Oportunidad<strong>

**Capítulo III**

**Un Triste Adiós**

_Buscamos llenar el vacío de nuestra individualidad y por un breve momento disfrutamos de la ilusión de estar completos. Pero es sólo una ilusión: porque esta vida une personas y después las separa. _

Rachel estaba en su habitación sentada frente al espejo de su peinadora, viéndose muy fijamente, cuando a su mente le vino un recuerdo.

_**Flashback**_

_**Rachel e Ivys estaban paradas frente al juez de paz que estaba oficiando su boda. **_

_**Juez:**__** Rachel Barbará Berry aceptas como esposa a Ivys Karen Mays (le pregunta a la morena) **_

_**Rachel:**__** acepto (dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Juez:**__** Ivys Karen Mays aceptas como esposa a Rachel Barbará Berry (le pregunta a la pelirroja) **_

_**Ivys:**__** acepto (dijo muy feliz) **_

_**Juez:**__** bien entonces por el poder que me otorga el estado de Boston las declaro unidas en matrimonio (les dijo a las chicas) pueden besarse **_

_**Rachel y Ivys se besaron de manera tierna y dulce mientras que todos aplaudían, por la unió de las chicas, que estaban apunto de comenzar una nueva vida. **_

_**Flashback**_

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose saco a Rachel de sus pensamientos, alguien había entrado a la habitación pero ella ni siquiera volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

**Leroy:** hija ya tenemos que irnos (le dijo parado en la puerta)

**Rachel:** no quiero ir (dijo muy seria)

**Leroy:** porque (le pregunta acercándose)

**Rachel:** porque si voy a su entierro entonces eso significa que ya no hay vuelta atrás (se paro de la silla) no voy a volver a ver a Ivys

**Leroy:** cariño, se cómo te sientes pero tienes que ir (le dijo tomándole las manos)

**Rachel:** no papa no tienes ni idea de cómo me siento (dijo muy enojada)

**Leroy:** estas molesta y es comprensible (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** molesta si estoy molesta (le dijo muy seria) estoy furiosa, mi esposa se murió y yo ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer, todo era perfecto y por culpa de un maldito alcohólico mi vida se derrumbo en un segundo (dijo llorando)

**Leroy:** ya cariño (dijo abrazándola)

**Rachel:** porque tenía que terminar así, porque se tuvo que ir (dijo llorando desconsolada)

**Leroy:** vamos (tomo la mano de la morena) tu padre nos espera abajo

Rachel y Leroy bajaron a la sala donde los estaba esperando Hiram junto a los padres de Ivys, Rachel al verlos de inmediatamente los abrazo muy fuertemente

**Tom:** como está la bebe (le pregunta separándose de la morena)

**Rachel:** esta estable, deberá permanecer unos días en la clínica, pero hasta a hora nada de qué preocuparse (dijo muy tranquila)

**Elizabeth:** iremos a verla después (se callo un momento)

**Tom:** como paso esto (le pregunta muy serio)

**Rachel:** un hombre conducía bajo los efectos del alcohol y término estrellándose contra el auto de tina (dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar)

**Elizabeth:** como esta tu amiga (le pregunta preocupada)

**Rachel:** está en cómo (dijo llorando)

**Tom:** y quien es el desgraciado que causo la muerte de mi hija (le pregunta muy enojado)

**Leroy:** no es nadie, solo un renegado de la sociedad (dijo muy seguro)

**Elizabeth:** para no ser nadie, destruyo muchas vidas (dijo llorando)

**Hiram:** ya es hora de irnos (les informo a todos)

Los cinco salieron de la casa de Rachel para dirigirse a la funeraria, mientras que Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala esperando a que llegara Santana con Beth, la rubia repasaba una y otra vez en su cabeza lo que le diría a su pequeña hija acerca de porque su papa ya no viviría con ellas. Después de unos minutos entro Santana con Beth que venia muy feliz.

**Beth:** MAMI (grito y corrió a los brazos de su madre)

**Quinn:** hola cielo (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Santana:** hola (le dijo muy suavemente a su amiga)

**Quinn:** hola (puso a Beth en el suelo) Beth porque no vas a ver si hay algo guardado bajo tu almohada

**Beth:** claro (dijo muy feliz y salió corriendo)

**Santana:** como estas (pregunta abrazando a la rubia)

**Quinn:** dentro de lo que cabe bien (dijo muy tranquila) tengo que hablar con Beth

**Santana:** quieres que me quede (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no, esto tengo que hacerlo sola (dijo desanimada)

**Santana:** quieres que haga algo por ti (le pregunta muy dulcemente)

**Quinn:** si (tomo un bolso que está en el sofá) llévaselo a Puck, es el resto de su ropa (le dijo dándole el bolso)

**Santana:** donde esta (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** está en casa de Finn (dijo muy seria) y dile que necesito que venga para que hable con Beth

**Santana:** claro (le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga) llámame si necesitas algo

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

Santana salió de la casa de Quinn rumbo a la casa de Finn, mientras que Quinn subió a la habitación de Beth para hablar con la pequeña.

**Quinn:** Beth (dijo entrando a la habitación)

**Beth:** si (dijo levantado la vista)

**Quinn:** que haces (le pregunta acercándose a la cama)

**Beth:** estoy jugando (dijo con su laptop en las piernas)

**Quinn:** cariño quiero hablarte de algo importante (le dijo sentándose al lado de la niña)

**Beth:** de que (pregunta cerrando la laptop)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) se trata de tu papa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** acaso no vendrá a dormir esta noche tampoco (le pregunta muy triste)

**Quinn:** no cariño, papi no vendrá a dormir esta noche (dio un pequeño suspiro) por tu papi ya no vivirá con nosotras (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** porque (le pregunta sin entender)

**Quinn:** son cosas de adultos Beth (le dijo tratando de que no se le salieran las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos) tu padre y yo nos dimos cuentas que no podemos seguir juntos porque eso nos lastima (miro a su hija) y antes de seguir lastimándonos es preferible estar separados

**Beth:** pero yo no quiero que ustedes se separen (le dijo casi llorando)

**Quinn:** cariño que tu padre y yo ya no estemos juntos no significa que no te amemos (le dijo muy dulcemente) es todo lo contrario, te amamos demasiado como para hacerte sufrir (miro a su hija a los ojos) y si seguimos juntos la única que saldrá realmente lastimada eres tu (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** pero yo no quiero que estén separados mami, por favor (dijo llorando desconsolada en los brazos de Quinn) por favor no se separen

**Quinn:** ya amor (dijo abrazándola fuertemente) todo va estar bien, te juro que todo estará bien (dijo casi llorando) Beth te amo más que a nadie en este mundo (le levanto la vista su pequeña hija) ten eso siempre presente (volvió a abrezar a la pequeña muy fuertemente)

Rachel, sus padres, los padres de Ivys y amigos estaban sentados frente a la urna de Ivys mientras el sacerdote decía unas palabras para dar por finalizado el entierro.

**Sacerdote:** de la tierra venimos y a la tierra volvemos (decía mientras la urna decencia) es el designio de la vida, que el alma de Ivys a ascienda al reino de los cielos y que en su camino hacia su encuentro con dios la infinita misericordia de nuestra señor Jesucristo este con ella

**Todos:** y con su espíritu (le respondieron al padre)

El padre termino de oficiar las palabras con las que despedía a Ivys, después todos los presentes comenzaron a ponerse de pie para retirarse, los padres de Ivys se despidieron de Rachel y sus padres y se marcharon, después los padres de Rachel estaban por irse.

**Leroy:** cariño lo mejor será que nos vallamos (le dijo a su hija)

**Rachel:** adelántense ustedes (le dijo sin apartar la vista de hueco donde estaba la urna)

**Hiram:** hija ya no te hagas más daño (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** padres necesito estar a solo un rato (le dijo muy suavemente) por favor

**Leroy:** de acuerdo (le dijo no muy seguro)

**Hiram:** te amamos (le dio un beso en la frente)

Los padres de Rachel se retiraron mientras que la morena permaneció sentada con la vista al frente de donde minutos antes había estado la urna de su esposa, Rachel tomo un poco de aire y rompió en llanto nuevamente.

**Rachel:** como hago para no morirme contigo (pensó mientras lloraba) como hago para que este dolor desaparezca (continuaba pensando)

_**Flashback**_

_**Rachel:**__** cierra los ojos (le dijo a Ivys) **_

_**Ivys:**__** para que (dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Rachel:**__** solo ciérralos por favor (le dijo muy suplicante) **_

_**Ivys:**__** de acuerdo (dijo muy tranquila y cerró los ojos) **_

_**Rachel:**__** bien no los vallas a abrir (le dijo mientras saca un estuche y se lo coloco en las manos a la pelirroja) ya puedes abrirlos **_

_**Ivys:**__** que es esto Rachel (le pregunta muy sorprendida) **_

_**Rachel:**__** yo te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo (le dijo muy dulcemente) cásate conmigo Ivys (le pidió viéndola a los ojos) **_

_**Ivys:**__** lo dices en serio (le pregunta muy sorprendida) **_

_**Rachel:**__** nunca en la vida había hablado tan enserio (le dijo muy sonriente) quieres casarte conmigo (le pregunta nuevamente) **_

_**Ivys:**__** si (dijo muy feliz) si Rachel, quiero casarme contigo (dijo saltando a los brazos de la morena) **_

_**Rachel besos a Ivys de manera apasionada y tierna al mismo tiempo mientras que unas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre ellas. **_

_**Te vi **_

_**Y mis sueños se volvieron locos **_

_**La inocencia se nos fue de apoco**_

_**Con tus cariños de colegial aprendí**_

_**Te vi **_

_**Y la cara se me puso roja**_

_**Y mis ojos no tuvieron ojos **_

_**Para otros ojos demasiado bella **_

_**Flashback**_

**Rachel:** (se levanto de la silla y se acerco hacia el hueco donde estaba la urna, tenía una rosa blanca en las manos) Te juro que voy a ser fuerte por nuestra hija Ivys, te juro que siempre te recordare como lo más bellos que me pudo haber pasado, te amo, te amare siempre (dijo mientras arrojaba la rosa, Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre el lugar y sobre la morena quien miro al cielo que estaba completamente claro y despejado, lo cual le pareció muy extraño que lloviera de esa manera)

Rachel comenzó alejarse del sitio poco a poco, mientras que la lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre ella. Santana llego a casa de Finn con el bolso que le entrego Quinn, la latina toco el timbre y espero unos minutos cuando Finn abrió la puerta.

**Santana:** donde esta (le pregunta sin saludar al joven)

**Finn:** hola para ti también (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Santana:** la verdad es que no me interesa saludarte (le dijo muy seria) a hora donde esta Puck (le pregunta muy seria)

**Finn:** está arriba en la habitación de huéspedes (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Santana:** gracias (dijo entrando a la casa y subiendo las escaleras) solo tardare unos segundos

**Finn:** tomate el tiempo que quieras (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Santana:** Puck (dijo entrando a la habitación de un golpe, y vio al joven acostado en la cama con una botella de whisky al lado) por que no me sorprende (le arrojo el bolso encima) arriba bueno para nada (le dijo duramente)

**Puck:** Santana que rayos quieres (le pregunta molesto)

**Santana:** Quinn te mando el resto de tus cosas (le dijo muy seria) pero por mi parte vine a decirte que eres el imbécil más grande del mundo (le dijo muy molesta) como pudiste tirar todo a la basura por una aventura

**Puck:** no necesito de tus regaños (le dijo muy fastidiado)

**Santana:** no lo que necesitas es una buena golpiza (le dijo muy enojada) Puck lo tenias todo, una esposa que te amaba y una hija que le robaría el corazón a cualquiera con su sonrisa y decidiste serle infiel a Quinn

**Puck:** mira lo que pasa entre Quinn y yo no es asunto tuyo (le dijo muy enojado y levantándose de la cama)

**Santana:** Quinn es mi hermana y todo lo que pase con ella es de mi incumbencia (le dijo tratando de no perder la compostura) y no merece el modo en como las has tratado

**Puck:** Santana te juro que no era mi intención (le dijo muy avergonzado) amo a Quinn pero no me puedo controlar cuando otras mujeres me proponen tener sexo (dijo bajando la cara)

**Santana:** eres adicto al sexo (le dijo muy tranquila) busca ayuda profesional (le aconsejo) Quinn quiere que vallas mañana para que hables con Beth y le expliques el porqué su padre ya no vivirá mas con ellas (dio un pequeño suspiro) no faltes Puck no arruines lo único bueno que queda en tu vida, que es esa pequeña inocente (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Puck:** arruine todo con Quinn, cierto (le pregunta casi llorando)

**Santana:** si Puck lo arruinaste (le dijo duramente) Quinn no va perdonarte y honestamente me parece lo mejor, a hora deja de beber y compórtate como un verdadero hombre (camino hacia la puerta de la habitación) aunque sea una sola vez en la vida

Santana salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Cory que estaba esperándola al pie de la escalera.

**Cory:** como esta (le pregunta preocupado)

**Santana:** está bien (dijo muy tranquila) aunque es una lástima que lo imbécil no se le quite (dijo muy molesta)

**Cory:** oye el pobre también está sufriendo (dijo defendiendo a su amigo)

**Santana:** si claro Cory, me imagino que también sufría cuando le era infiel a Quinn con todas esa chicas verdad (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Cory:** tu eres la persona menos indicada para juzgarlo Santana (le dijo algo enojado)

**Santana:** de que hablas (le pregunta muy seria)

**Cory:** que tu también haces lo que él le hizo a Quinn (le dijo muy serio) o ya se te olvido que le fuiste infiel a Francesca con una completa desconocida (le dijo muy duramente)

**Santana:** eso es muy distinto (dijo muy rápido)

**Cory:** porque, porque no estaban casadas, eso no es una excusa (le dijo muy sarcástico) tu y Punk son caimanes del mismo pozo, solo que él tiene las agallas de admitirlo (le dijo muy duramente)

**Santana:** me voy (dijo muy seria) y espero no tener que verte en mucho tiempo (le dijo saliendo de la casa)

**Cory:** lo mismo digo (le dijo muy tranquilo)

Quinn estaba sentada en la sala de su casa con la mirada perdida, Beth había llorado durante más de dos horas seguido hasta que quedo agotada y se durmió, la televisión estaba encendida pero la rubia no le prestaba atención alguna, estaban pasando una noticia, pero su mente está en otro lado.

**Reportera en la Televisión:** _y así con una rosa blanca en la mano la cantante Rachel Barry le dio el ultimo adiós a quien fuera su esposa y compañera por más de dos años (decía la reportera) _

Quinn sacudió su cabeza y vio por un momento la tele donde estaba corriendo las imágenes de una urna mientras decencia y todos le arrojaban rosas a la urna, la rubia no le prestó mucha atención a la noticia y apago la tele y subió a su habitación, entro en ella y se acostó en la cama mientras rompía en llanto nuevamente, vio una foto de Punk que estaba en la mesita de noche, la tomo en sus manos y la arrojo contra la pared.

_**Sé que me enamore, yo caí perdida sin conocer**_

_**Que al salir el sol, se te va el amor **_

_**Duele reconocer, duele equivocarse**_

_**Y duele saber que sin ti es mejor **_

_**Aunque al principio no **_

_**Me he perdí apenas te vi **_

_**Siempre me hiciste como quisiste **_

Quinn cerró los ojos y continuo llorando de manera desconsolada, sabía que Puck no valía la pena pero ella en verdad estaba enamorada del, aun no entendía cómo pero lo amaba. Quinn abrió los ojos se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el baño de su cuarto, se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo.

**Quinn:** ni una lagrima mas por ti Noah Puckerman (dijo muy seria) ni una sola lagrima mas (dijo secándose la cara)

Quinn camino hasta la ventana de su cuarto y se paro frente a ella donde pudo observar la enorme luna llena que estaba en el cielo y ahí se quedo parada viendo aquella luna llena, cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_**Flashback**_

_**Quinn estaba sentada en el salón del club Glee junto con sus demás compañeros, la rubia tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras escuchaba como Punk le dedicaba una canción, el joven estaba cantando junto con Finn y los demás chicos. **_

_**Puck:**_

_**Beth, te oigo llamando**_

_**Pero no puedo ir a casa ahora**_

_**Yo y los chicos estamos componiendo**_

_**Y no podemos encontrar el sonido**_

_**Todos:**_

_**Apenas unas horas más**_

_**Y voy a estar en casa **_

_**Creo que los oigo llamando**_

_**Oh, Beth, ¿qué puedo hacer?**_

_**Beth ¿qué puedo hacer?**_

_**Finn:**_

_**Tú dices que te sientes tan vacía**_

_**Que nuestra casa no es un hogar**_

_**Y siempre estoy en otro lugar**_

_**Y tú siempre estás allí sola**_

_**Todos: **_

_**Apenas unas horas más**_

_**Y voy a estar en casa **_

_**Creo que los oigo llamando**_

_**Oh, Beth, ¿qué puedo hacer?**_

_**Beth ¿qué puedo hacer?**_

_**Puck: **_

_**Beth, sé que estás sola**_

_**Y espero que estés bien**_

_**Porque yo y los muchachos vamos a componer**_

_**Durante toda la noche.**_

_**Cuando termino la canción Punk se paro frente a Quinn quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa en su rostro.**_

_**Puck:**__** (vio directamente los ojos de la rubia) sé que he tenido fallas, pero solo quiero decirte que voy a ser un buen padre Quinn, quiero estar a tu lado el día que nazca nuestra hija y te voy a apoyar en todo lo que necesites, lo prometo (le dijo muy suavemente) y quiero que la llamemos Beth (le dijo sonriéndole) **_

_**Quinn:**__** de acuerdo (le dijo sonriéndole) **_

_**Puck:**__** te amo (le dijo acercándose para besarla) **_

_**Quinn:**__** yo también te amo (le dijo muy feliz) **_

_**Flashback**_

Rachel estaba parada frente a la ventana de la habitación de su cuarto viendo la enorme luna llena cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_**Flashback**_

_**Rachel estaba sentada en la sala de su casa tocando la guitarra mientras trataba de componer una canción, cuando entro Ivys muy sonriente. **_

_**Rachel:**__** porque tan sonriente (le pregunta viéndola fijamente) **_

_**Ivys:**__** nada es que me estaba acordando de algo que me dijo mi madre hace poco (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Rachel:**__** que te dijo (le pregunta muy tranquila) **_

_**Ivys:**__** me dijo que deberíamos empezar a planear cuando tendremos nuestro primer hijo (le dijo muy tranquila) **_

_**Rachel:**__** solo tenemos ocho meses de casadas y ya quiere nietos (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Ivys:**__** jajajaja Rachel mi madre siempre quiere que todo pase rápido (le dijo tratando de aguantar la risa) **_

_**Rachel:**__** a que te refieres (le pregunta muy tranquila) **_

_**Ivys:**__** cuando estábamos empezando a salir, lo primero que me pregunto fue cuando iba a ser la boda (dijo muy divertida) y ni siquiera teníamos tres meses saliendo **_

_**Rachel:**__** en verdad le gusta apresurar las cosas (dijo sonriendo) pero creo que deberíamos hablar de ese tema (le dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Ivys:**__** en serio (le pregunta dejando de reír) **_

_**Rachel:**__** que acaso no quieres tener hijos (le pregunta algo seria) **_

_**Ivys:**__** claro que quiero tener hijos (le dijo muy tranquila) pero no sabia si tu querías tener hijos **_

_**Rachel:**__** (se sentó al lado de Ivys) claro que quiero tener hijos (le dijo suavemente) nunca te lo había dicho porque nunca sacábamos el tema a relucir (tomo la mano de su esposa) Ivys eres la mujer que escogí para compartir mi vida y eres la mujer con la cual quiero tener mis hijos **_

_**Ivys:**__** hijos (dijo muy sorprendida) cuantos quieres (le pregunta muy rápido) **_

_**Rachel:**__** no se unos 5 o 6 (dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Ivys:**__** 5 o 6 esos son muchos hijos no (dijo muy tranquila) me imagino que todos lo vas tener tu verdad (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Rachel:**__** ah no, claro que no (dijo muy rápido) te recuerdo que yo soy cantante y tengo que cuidar mi figura, así que de ese trabajo te tendrás que encargar tu (le dijo muy divertida) **_

_**Ivys:**__** pero que picara eres (le dijo muy feliz) **_

_**Rachel:**__** que te puedo decir soy una diva (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Ivys:**__** sí que lo eres (le dijo muy feliz) **_

_**Rachel:**__** te amo (dijo acercando su rostro al de Ivys) **_

_**Ivys:**__** yo también te amo (dijo cerrando sus ojos) **_

_**Rachel comienza a besar de manera muy dulce a Ivys, quería recorrer toda la boca de la pelirroja, quería disfrutar de aquel dulce y tierno momento.**_

_**Flashback**_

Rachel y Quinn permanecían mirando fijamente hacia aquella luna llena y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, entonces fue cuando ambas cerraron sus ojos.

**Quinn/Rachel:** no se si he de olvidarte pero te digo adiós, y en esta despedida quizás mi mas hermoso sueño muera dentro de mí, pero te digo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti (abrieron sus ojos y se limpiaron las lagrimas de sus mejillas)

_El gran aprendizaje de la vida es asumir que las cosas no siempre son como quisiéramos que fueran, pero son como deben ser, porque todos tenemos tropiezos, pero para poder continuar viviendo hay que aprender a levantarnos, a salir de los pozos y decir adiós a eso que tanto amamos, un adiós sincero, un adiós definitivo. _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	4. Chapter 4 Lo Hago Por Ti

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo IV**

**Lo Hago Por Ti **

_Lo mejor que puedes hacer es aprovechar el tiempo, vivir la vida con la gente que más quieras, porque la vida según donde se mire es como la miramos, pero la realidad es una sola y es que la vida no se mide por su longitud sino por su complejidad._

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Ivys había fallecido, Rachel se había mantenido fuerte delante de todos, pero cada vez que se quedaba sola se desmoronaba, el dolor por no tener a Ivys a su lado era demasiado grande, pero le había jurado a Ivys el día de su entierro que seguiría que seria fuerte por su hija, por la pequeña Elisa, después de pensarlo varias veces Rachel logro recordar que Ivys le gustaba ese nombre así que la morena decidió ponerle ese nombre a la bebe.

**Rachel:** como sigue (le pregunta a Mike que estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Tina)

**Mike:** igual (dijo muy triste) aun no hay cambios

**Rachel:** tranquilo Mike, ella es fuerte, ya veras que pronto reaccionara (le dijo dándole ánimos al chico)

**Mike:** y si no es así Rachel y si ella no raciona (le dijo casi llorando)

**Rachel:** va a reaccionar de acuerdo (le dijo muy seria) no pienses así (tomo un poco de aire) no soportaría que Tina también se fuera

**Mike:** como has estado (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** estoy bien (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Mike:** como esta la bebe (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** hoy le dan de alta (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Mike:** me alegro (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** Mike me permitirías un momento a solas con Tina (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Mike:** claro (dijo muy tranquilo) aprovechare para ir a la cafetería

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo muy tranquila, vio como Mike salió de la habitación y luego se sentó al lado de Tina) hola (tomo una de sus manos) Tina necesito que despiertes de acuerdo, eres mi mejor amiga y no soportaría perderte a ti también (le dijo un beso en la mano) tengo que alejarme de todo por un tiempo, necesito hacerlo no solo por mi sino también por mi hija, quiero que este en un lugar tranquilo y esta ciudad no ese lugar, no por el momento (tomo un poco de aire) pero me duele irme y dejarte en esta cama, así tan quieta, pero se que vas a salir de este como y cuando regrese serás a la primera persona que quiero ver, así que solo te diré hasta luego Tina (le dijo un beso en la frente) te quiero

**Mike:** regrese (dijo entrando a la habitación)

**Rachel:** cuídate Mike (le dio un abrazo)

**Mike:** gracias por venir (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** cuídala por mi (le dio un beso en la mejilla al joven) voy por mi hija (le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo) si hay algún cambio llámame (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Mike:** claro (le dijo muy tranquilo)

Rachel salió de la habitación de Tina y se dirigió a buscar a su pequeña Elisa que ya estaba siendo preparada para ser dada de alta.

**Enfermera:** señora Berry la niña ya esta lista (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Enfermera:** la pediatra viene en un momento (le dijo saliendo de la habitación)

**Rachel:** claro (dijo sin mirar a la enfermera) ven aquí (dijo cargando a la bebe) como esta mi princesa (le dijo muy sonriente a la bebe) como esta la princesa (dijo muy feliz)

**Pediatra:** señora Berry (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si (dijo mirando a la pediatra)

**Pediatra:** los últimos análisis de su hija salieron muy bien, la niña esta completamente saludable y puede ir con usted (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** gracias (dijo muy feliz) escuchaste Elisa (le dijo a su hija) te vas a casa con mami y con tus abuelos (le dijo muy feliz)

**Pediatra:** le deseo suerte (le dijo a la morena)

**Rachel:** gracias doctora, por todo (le dijo muy sonriente) a hora si me disculpa llevare a esta hermosura a que conozca su casa (dijo muy feliz)

**Pediatra:** claro (dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel tomo el bolso con las cosas de la bebe y salió de la habitación, unos minuto después de firmar algunos papeles en la recepción salió de la clínica con su hija en brazos, afuera la estaban esperando algunos Paparazzi, para suerte de ella Sue desde hace una semana le había contratado dos guardaespaldas, que la estaban esperando afuera y pudieron mantener lejos a los fotógrafos, después del amargo momento Rachel partió rumbo a su casa donde la estaban esperando sus padres.

**Leroy/Hiram:** hola (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Rachel:** padres les quiero presentar a Elisa Berry Mays (dijo acercándose con la bebe)

**Leroy:** oh por dios es la cosa mas bella que he visto (dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** si lo se (dijo muy sonriente)

**Hiram:** esta hermosa (dijo casi llorando)

**Rachel:** papa acaso estas llorando (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** este tipo de situaciones siempre lo hacen llorar (dijo muy sonriente) cuando tú naciste paso una semana llorando

**Hiram:** no es cierto (dijo muy rápido) fueron dos semanas (dijo algo avergonzado)

**Rachel:** porque eso nunca me la habían dicho (les pregunta muy divertida)

**Leroy:** se me había olvidado (dijo muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** oigan necesito que se queden con Eli (dijo entregándole la niña a su padre Leroy)

**Leroy:** claro eso no tienes ni que pedirlo (dijo muy sonriente)

**Hiram:** a donde vas (le pregunta muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** tengo que hablar con Sue de algo muy importante (dijo muy tranquila) vuelvo dentro de dos horas como mínimo

**Hiram:** de acuerdo (le dio un beso en la frente)

**Leroy:** te amamos (dijo besando su frente también)

**Rachel:** yo igual (dijo sonriendo) bien me voy

**Leroy/Hiram:** cuídate (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

Rachel salió de su casa, subió a su auto y se encamino a reunirse con su representante. Mientras que New York, específicamente en casa de Quinn las cosas no estaban muy bien, ya había pasado una semana desde que Punk no vivía con ellas y Beth había tomado una actitud bastante agresiva y rebelde, la ausencia de su padre le estaba afectando bastante y prácticamente estaba descargando toda su ira en contra de su madre, quien ya no sabia que hacer.

**Quinn:** termínate el cereal (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** no quiero (dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** Beth por favor (le dijo muy suplicante) no empieces y termina de comer

**Beth:** dije que no quiero (dijo cruzándose de brazos)

**Quinn:** y que quieres he (le dijo muy molesta) porque ya no se que mas hacer para complacerte

**Beth:** podrías dejar que mi papa regrese (le dijo muy molesta)

**Quinn:** ya hablamos de eso (le dijo muy seria) tienes que empezar aceptar el hecho de que tu padre y yo no vamos a estar juntos

**Beth:** pero el quiere regresar (dijo muy seria) me lo dijo la ultima vez que lo vi, pero tu no lo dejas (dijo levantándose de la mesa) porque eres mala (camino hasta la sala)

**Quinn:** ven aca jovencita (dijo caminado detrás de ella) Beth Puckerman no me des la espalda cuando te hablo (dijo tomándola por el brazo)

**Beth:** déjame (dijo soltándose)

**Santana:** que pasa (dijo entrando a la casa muy rápido)

**Quinn:** lo de siempre (dijo muy seria)

**Beth:** me voy a mi habitación (dijo tratando de subir las escaleras)

**Quinn:** no hemos terminado de hablar (le dijo agarrando a la pequeña)

**Beth:** no quiero hablar contigo (le dijo soltándose)

**Quinn:** lastima porque deberás hacerlo (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** Quinn trata de calmarte (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Beth:** no quiero hablar contigo (dijo alzando la voz)

**Santana:** no le hables así a tu madre señorita (le dijo muy molesta)

**Beth:** te odio (le dijo muy duramente a Quinn) por tu culpa mi papi ya no esta en la casa (le dijo casi llorando)

**Quinn:** tu padre es un imbécil que me robo parte de mi vida y tu me robaste la otra parte (le grito muy molesta) ojala y nunca hubieras nacido (le grito muy duramente)

**Santana:** Quinn (le grito muy seria)

**Quinn:** oh no (dijo rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir) Beth cariño no es cierto (dijo tratando de abrazarla) lo lamento (dijo casi llorando)

**Beth:** déjame (le dijo llorando y se fue a su habitación)

**Santana:** no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir (le dijo muy seria) que te pasa

**Quinn:** no se Santana (dijo rompiendo en llanto) ya no se que hacer Beth cada vez esta peor y Punk no me ayuda, prácticamente se ha encargado de poner a la niña en mi contra (le dijo mientras lloraba) soy la peor madre del mundo (dijo sentándose en uno de los sofá de la sala)

**Santana:** no eres la peor madre del mundo (dijo sentándose al lado de ella) pero debes tener paciencia con Beth, se que parece difícil en este momento pero su actitud es muy comprensible (le dijo muy suavemente) y si te desespera pierdes

**Quinn:** San que voy a hacer si Beth no mejora su actitud (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Santana:** tranquila (la abrazo muy fuertemente) solo esta molesta pero se la va a pasar (vio a su amiga) solo tienes que sentarte a hablar con ella de manera calmada

**Quinn:** claro eso hare (dijo levantándose del sofá)

**Santana:** espera (dijo deteniéndola) primero hablare yo con ella (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo tratando de sonreír) no se que haría sin ti (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** eres mi hermana (le dijo muy sonriente) y nuestro deber es cuidarnos mutuamente

**Quinn:** tienes razón (dijo muy tranquila)

Santana subió a la habitación de Beth y toco la puerta, al ver que la niña no le respondía decidió entrar a la habitación.

**Santana:** Beth (la llamo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** quiero estar sola tía Santana (le dijo muy triste)

**Santana:** cariño la soledad solo es buena compañera cuando tienes a alguien a quien contárselo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** que (dijo sin entender)

**Santana:** que no es bueno querer estar solo (le dijo sentándose a su lado) Beth se que has pasado por mucho esta ultima semana, pero no es justo que descargues toda tu rabia sobre tu madre (le dijo muy suavemente) no se lo merece

**Beth:** pero porque no puede dejar que mi papi regrese (dijo muy seria) el quiere volver

**Santana:** cariño las cosas no son tan simples (le dijo muy tranquila) entre tu papa y tu mama han pasado muchas cosas, alguna buenas y otras no tan buenas, claro esta que eso es normal en un matrimonio, pero cuando las cosas no tan buenas comienzan a opacar las buenas todo empieza a desmoronarse y la mejor solución es tratar de salvar lo poco que quedad (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** solo quiero que sigamos siendo una familia (dijo llorando)

**Santana:** mi cielo que tu padre no este eso no significa que ya no serán una familia (le dijo abrazándola) la familia no se trata de vivir bajo un mismo techo, si no más bien del amor que se tienen los unos a los otros

**Beth:** gracias tía San (le dijo muy suavemente) gracias por estar siempre conmigo

**Santana:** y siempre voy a estar (le dijo muy dulcemente) a hora tu debes prometerme que comenzaras a portarte mejor y que ya no trataras mal a tu madre

**Beth:** lo prometo (dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** esa es mi niña (le dio un beso en la frente) a hora me voy tengo que hacer algunas cosas

**Beth:** vas a cantar (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Santana:** no, voy a reunirme con el productor de mi nuevo disco (abrió la puerta de la habitación) te amo (le dijo a la niña antes de salir)

Santana bajo las escales y se encontró con Quinn quien esta sentada en las últimos escalones, esperando a la latina.

**Santana:** ya deja de llorar (le dijo sentándose al lado de ella) todo estará bien

**Quinn:** no puedo evitarlo (dijo secándose las lágrimas)

**Santana:** mira hable con ella y estará todo bien (le dijo muy suavemente) es solo que no entiende porque no dejas que Punk regrese (pensó un momento) y es comprensible que no lo entienda porque no te has tomado el tiempo de decirle que el te engaño con otra mujer (le dijo algo molesta)

**Quinn:** no puedo decirle eso Santana (le dijo levantándose)

**Santana:** porque no (le dijo muy seria) haber explícame porque no

**Quinn:** ella jamás soportaría algo así (dijo muy nerviosa) destruiría la imagen que tiene de su padre

**Santana:** que bien, sigue preocupándote por Punk (le dijo muy molesta) sigue ocultándole la verdad a Beth, para que el siga quedando como el héroe del cuento y tu como la bruja malvada, nunca hemos sido hipócritas y no creo que deberías serlo con tu hija, a los niños se les habla con la verdad, porque aunque no lo creas ellos tiene mayor capacidad de entendimiento que los adultos (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** creo que tienes razón (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** claro que tengo razón, yo siempre tengo razón (dijo muy segura) me voy (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** a donde vas (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** primero iré a patearle el trasero a Punk hasta cansarme y luego tengo una reunión con mi representante, tiene algo importante que decirme (dijo muy tranquila) y cuando regrese quiero escucharte decirme que le has dicho la verdad a Beth acerca de su padre (le dijo muy seria) no me vallas hacer que te patee a ti también (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** hablare con tu sobrina lo prometo (dijo muy tranquila)

Santana salió de la casa de Quinn mientras que la rubia busca las palabras adecuadas para hablar con su hija y sobretodo el momento preciso, así que decidió esperar un poco mas para ir a la habitación de la niña.

Rachel estaba sentada frente al escritorio de Sue mientras que la segunda seguía tratando de digerir la noticia que la morena la había dicho.

**Sue:** no lo puedo creer (dijo sin salir de su asombro)

**Rachel:** ya esta decidido Sue (le dijo muy despacio)

**Sue:** Rachel entiendo que necesites tiempo, pero no puedes hacer esto, estamos a plena mita de la gira de concierto, sin contar con el montón de acuerdos que hicimos para que grabaras a dúo con varios artistas (le dijo levantándose y caminado hacia ella) piénsalo bien

**Rachel:** ya lo pensé y ya esta decidido (dijo muy segura) voy a retirarme, no digo que será para siempre, pero a hora necesito estar con mi hija, mi deber es velar por ella (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** contratare cien niñeras si quieres (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no quiero cien niñeras Sue (le dijo muy molesta) quiero dedicarme a mi hija por completo, ser madre las veinticuatro horas del día y los siete día a la semana, mi única prioridad en este momento es mi hija (tomo un poco de aire) así que esta decidido venderé la casa y me mudare a Suiza (le dijo muy segura)

**Sue:** cuanto tiempo estarás allá (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** como mínimo un año (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** de acuerdo (dio un pequeño suspiro) se que necesitas tiempo y te lo daré (abrazo a la morena)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** cuando te vas (le pregunta separándose de la joven)

**Rachel:** pasado mañana (le dijo muy tranquila) si necesitas que firme algo avísame

**Sue:** claro yo te avisare (pensó un momento) tendré algunos inconvenientes con unos productores pero nada que una buena indemnización no pueda arreglar (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** no vemos Sue (se despidió de su representante dándole un fuerte abrazo) gracias por todo

**Sue:** serás una gran madre (le dijo separándose de la morena)

**Rachel:** gracias (camino hasta la puerta y salió de la oficina de Sue)

Quinn abrió la puerta del cuarto de Beth muy despacio y pudo ver que la niña se había quedado dormida, se acerco lentamente hasta la cama y con sumo cuidado se sentó aun lado de la pequeña, cuando la niña sintió el peso del cuerpo de la rubia sobre el colchón de inmediato abrió los ojos.

**Beth:** mami (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** dime amor (le pregunta muy dulcemente)

**Beth:** esa molesta conmigo (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Quinn:** no cielo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** lamento todo lo que te dije (le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama)

**Quinn:** yo también (abrazo a la pequeña) Beth escúchame bien (se separo del cuerpo de la niña) eres lo mas importante en mi vida, y no me arrepiento de haberte tenido, solo estaba enojada cundo dije esas cosas, pero nada de eso era cierto (le dijo muy dulcemente) te amo

**Beth:** yo también te amo (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** a hora quiero hablarte de tu padre (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** dejaras que vuelva (le pregunta muy ilusionada)

**Quinn:** no cariño, papi no va a volver (tomo un poco de aire) hay ciertas cosas que debes saber de tu padre (pensó un momento) papi es un ser humano como cualquiera, tienes virtudes y también comete errores, y el se equivoco, me engaño con otra mujer y eso es algo que no puedo perdonar, esa es la razón por la cual no dejo que papi regrese a casa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** mi papi es malo (dijo muy triste)

**Quinn:** no cariño, no es malo (abrazo a su pequeña) simplemente comete equivocaciones como cualquier ser humano (se separo de su hija) y cuando uno se equivoca debe aprender a asumir las consecuencias de esas equivocaciones y a vivir con ellas

**Beth:** estoy muy triste (dijo llorando)

**Quinn:** esta bien cariño, todo va estar bien (dijo abrazándola fuertemente)

Quinn abrazo muy fuertemente a su pequeña mientras esta solo lloraba sobre sus brazos, la rubia no podía evitar que se le partiera el corazón cada vez que escucha el llanto de su pequeña hija. Rachel llego a su casa y encontró a sus padres en la sala leyendo, entro muy despacio y solo los miro por un momento.

**Leroy:** hola (dijo muy feliz) hace cuanto que estas ahí (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** acabo de llegar (dijo muy tranquila) necesito hablar con ustedes (le dijo sentándose en medio de los dos)

**Hiram:** tú dirás (le dijo dejando de leer)

**Rachel:** necesito anunciarles que no vamos a Suiza (dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy/Hiram:** que (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Leroy:** cuando decidimos eso (le pregunta muy sorprendido)

**Rachel:** de hecho lo decidí (dijo muy tranquila) necesito alejarme de todo por un tiempo y pensé que irnos al racho en Suiza seria lo mejor

**Hiram:** Rachel no puedes tomar ese tipo de decisiones sin consultarnos (le dijo algo serio)

**Rachel:** lo se (tomo un poco de aire) pro no puedo estar en esta casa sin que recordar a Ivys en cada rincón (pensó un momento) necesito poner mucha distancia de por medio

**Leroy:** y que va pasar con tu carrera, tu disco, la gira (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** todo eso esta suspendido por el momento (dio un pequeño suspiro) el único trabajo que quiero en este momento es el de ser madre a tiempo completo (dijo muy tranquila) si ustedes se quieren quedar lo entiendo, pero yo me voy (dijo muy segura)

**Hiram:** no cariño, no vamos contigo, es solo que nos tomaste desprevenidos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Leroy:** claro, no te dejaremos sola (se acerco y la abrazo) te amamos

**Hiram:** si te amos (dijo sumándose al abrazo)

**Rachel:** gracias iré a ver a Elisa (dijo separándose de sus padres)

Rachel subió las escaleras mientras era observada por sus padres quienes después que la morena se les perdió de vista se miraron uno al otro y como diciéndose con la mirada todo estará bien. Santana entro a la casa de Quinn y encontró a la rubia sentada en la sala de la casa con la mirada perdida, se acerco a ella muy despacio.

**Santana:** que paso (le pregunta sentándose a su lado)

**Quinn:** hable con Beth acerca de lo que me dijiste (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** y como lo tomo (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no muy bien (tomo un poco de aire) lloro hasta que se quedo dormida (bajo la mirada) pero tenias razón

**Santana:** hablarle con la verdad la ayudara se ser fuerte mas adelante (paso un brazo por encima del hombro de la rubia) todo estará bien

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo dándole una sonrisa) y que poso en tu reunión (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** nada importante (dijo muy tranquila) recuerdas que te dije que trabajaría con Rachel Berry

**Quinn:** quien (pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** en verdad tengo que decirte de nuevo quien es (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** lo lamento Santana, pero mi cabeza últimamente no retiene mucha información (dijo muy apenada)

**Santana:** en fin (dijo muy rápido) ya no podre trabajar con ella (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** porque (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Santana:** al parecer (pensó un momento) bueno al parecer no, se va a retirar del medio musical por un tiempo y suspendió todo, sus presentaciones, sus contratos, todo (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** porque se retira (le pregunta sin entender nada)

**Santana:** no me dijeron (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** que mal (dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** si (dijo muy tranquila) debo irme (dijo levantándose del sofá)

**Quinn:** pensé que te quedarías esta noche (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** me encantaría, pero no puedo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** tienes una cita ardiente (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** oh si (dijo muy tranquila) si que la tengo, te veo mañana (se acerco y le dio un beso la frente a su amiga)

**Quinn:** claro (dijo muy tranquila)

Santana salió de la casa de Quinn, mientras que la rubia subió las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de su pequeña hija, entro y la vio dormida, se acerco sin hacer ruido y se acostó en la cama junto a su pequeña y se quedo viéndola fijamente. Quinn le comenzó a cantar a su pequeña hija muy despacio y suavemente mientras la veía dormida dormir.

_**Quinn:**_

_**Buenas noches mi ángel es tiempo de cerrar tus ojos**_

_**Y salvar a estas preguntas para otro día**_

_**Creo que sé lo que me han estado pidiendo**_

_**Creo que sabes lo que he estado tratando de decir**_

_**Me prometí que nunca te dejaré**_

_**Y tu debes saber que siempre**_

_**Donde quiera que tú puedas ir**_

_**No importa dónde tú estés**_

_**Nunca estaré lejos**_

Mientras que Rachel estaba en la habitación de Elisa con la bebe en sus brazos, se sentó en una mecedora que estaba al lado de la cuna y comenzó a mecerse mientras mira a su pequeña y comenzó a cantarle muy suavemente.

_**Rachel:**_

_**Buenas noches mi ángel ahora es hora de dormir**_

_**Y todavía tantas cosas que quiero decir**_

_**Recuerde que todas las canciones que cantaba para mí**_

_**Cuando salimos a navegar en una bahía esmeralda**_

_**Y como un barco en el océano**_

_**Te estoy meciendo a dormir**_

_**El agua oscura y profunda**_

_**Dentro de este centro histórico**_

_**Siempre serás una parte de mí**_

Quinn y Rachel cantaban muy despacio y suavemente mientras veían a sus pequeñas hijas dormir, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, pero no eran lágrimas de tristezas sino más bien lagrimas de felicidad por que la vida les podía permitir aquel hermoso momento de poder arrullar a sus pequeñas y cantarles mientras dormían.

_**Quinn/Rachel:**_

_**Buenas noches, mi ángel ahora es tiempo de soñar**_

_**Y lo maravilloso sueño de su vida será**_

_**Algún día tu hijo va a llorar y si te canto esta canción de cuna**_

_**Luego, en tu corazón siempre habrá una parte de mí**_

Rachel se levanto de la mecedora y acomodo a su pequeña en la cuna le dio un dulce beso y camino hacia la puerta, se detuvo un momento y vio a hacia la cuna de su hija, mientras que Quinn le dio un beso en la frente a su hija, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, se detuvo un momento y vio hacia la cama de su pequeña hija.

**Rachel/Quinn:** lo hago por ti (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

_El amor es una fuente inagotable de reflexiones: profundas como la eternidad, altas como el cielo y grandiosas como el universo. _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	5. Chapter 5 La Soledad Involuntaria

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo V**

**La Soledad Involuntaria **

_Hay varias clases de soledad, una que es muy mala consejera, y otra que es muy hermosa cuando hay alguien a quien decírselo. Pero lo cierto es que el infierno esta en toda esta palabra: Soledad. Pero cuando se ha vivido en una soledad involuntaria es natural saber estar solo y disfrutarlo. Pero llega el momento en que no es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado._

**UN AÑO DESPUES **

Ya había pasado un año desde todos aquellos acontecimientos en las vidas de Rachel y Quinn, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces en la vida de ambas, Rachel se había ido a Europa con sus padres y su pequeña hija, siempre estaba en contacto con Sue, ella la mantenía informada acerca de todo lo que ocurría en el mundo musical desde su partida, también hablaba con Tina, la joven después de tres meses logro salir del como, claro que este le dejo algunas secuelas, por un tiempo no pudo hablar bien, ni mover sus piernas, con terapia fue superando eso poco a poco las dificultades del habla, pero después de un año aun no podía mover muy bien sus piernas, es por eso que tenia que permanecer en silla de ruedas, claro Rachel sabia que Tina lograría levantarse de esa silla de ruedas, ella era fuerte y si había sobrevivido a ese terrible accidente, una simple parálisis no la detendría, Rachel se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su hija, lo único que hacia las pocas veces que no estaba con su hija era escribir canciones, al principio no tenia pensado volver a escena musical, pero después de un tiempo comenzó a extrañar ese ambiente, pero tenia claro que volvería cuando estuviera lista, y después de un año la morena ya consideraba que estaba lista, no había sido fácil por la situación que le había tocado pasar, pero tenia mucho por lo que salir adelante y lo principal era su hija, su bella Elisa, así que el momento había llegado, Rachel Berry retornaría a EEUU, pero decidió que no quería seguir viviendo en Los Ángeles, es por eso que compro un pent-house en New York, específicamente en Manhattan.

Po su parte Quinn continuo con su vida, al principio no le fue fácil ya que tuvo una época difícil con su hija Beth, la pequeña durante unos meses continuo insistiendo que perdonara a su padre aun después de saber que esta había engañado a Quinn, pero poco a poco la rubia le fue haciendo entender a su hija que por mas que ella lo deseara su papa no volvería a la casa, después de aquella charla la pequeña Beth había cambiado su actitud, volvió a ser la niña dulce y obediente que era desde un principio, Quinn se había concentrado en su carrera y su hija dejando como secundario todo lo demás, aun no estaba divorciada porque Noah se negaba a firmar el divorcio, Quinn había tratado de ser paciente, pero la actitud por parte del joven dejaba mucho que desear, la rubia le advirtió que si no firmaba por la buenas, tomaría la opción del divorcio forzado, ya estaba cansada de tener la misma discusión con Puck todo el tiempo, su mayor apoyo todo ese tiempo fue Santana quien casi siempre estaba en casa de la rubia, la única manera que no estuviera con Quinn y Beth era cuando estaba haciendo alguna presentación, estuviera en alguna entrevista, grabando u andará de fiesta con alguna chica, la latina había madurado mucho musical mente, pero aun continuaba siendo la misma rompe corazones de siempre y eso sin duda alguna le gustaba.

Mientras que Noah Puckerman era el que mas había cambiado ese año, pero lastimosamente ese cambio no era para bien, el joven estaba completamente fundido en las drogas, se volvió adicto a la cocaína, heroína, y estupefacientes desde su separación con Quinn no le importaba nada, ni siquiera Beth, casi nunca iba a verla y siempre le mentía a la pequeña diciéndole que estaba ocupado con su música y la muy inocente se lo cría, lo cierto es que su carrera estaba apunto de irse por un caño ya que nunca estaba en buenas condiciones para cantar, las presentaciones de su banda cada vez eran mas decadentes, las críticos lo atacaban como fieras y al el no parecía importarle, esta decidido a matarse de una sobredosis, por su parte Finn estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible porque su amigo dejara las drogas, pero este no lo quería escuchar, el pobre de Finn ya no sabia que mas hacer, prácticamente Noah estaba derrumbando con los pies lo que tanto les había costado construir, la banda esta perdiendo patrocinadores e incluso les habían echado hacia atrás algunos contratos por culpa del incumplimiento de Puck sobre los escenarios, Finn se había jurado así mismo que el no estaba dispuesto a seguir rogándole a Puck porque se detuviera en su camino hacia el suicidio, trataría de recuperar la imagen de la banda y si era necesario prescindir de su amigo lo haría, esa banda era su vida prácticamente y no podía sentarse a ver como era destruida.

**CIUDAD DE NEW YORK**

Quinn estaba sacando unas fotografías al aire libre, eran unas fotos de la época de las damas antañonas, todo estaba decorado de esa manera, había modelos con trajes, había un carruaje, todo se veía muy bien, la rubia estaba muy entretenida con su trabajo.

**Quinn:** BIEN QUE COMIENCE A ANDAR EL CARRUAJE (grito a uno de los técnicos) MUY BIEN ASI, DESPACIO (decía mientras sacaba las fotos del carruaje andando) PERFECTO ESO ES TODO GRACIAS (les grito a todos los presentes)

Quinn comenzó a alejarse del sitio cuando escucho que la llamaban, conocía esa voz, era Santana, la rubia se detuvo y se giro para encontrarse con su amiga.

**Quinn:** pensé que no vendrías (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** de que hablas, llegue hace rato, pero no quise interrumpirte (le dijo muy sonriente) así que me quede parada por ahí (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** de casualidad por donde te paraste había alguna modelo (le pregunta muy sarcástica)

**Santana:** por favor Quinn (le dijo tratando de sonar ofendida)

**Quinn:** Santana (le dijo muy seria y con una mirada asesina)

**Santana:** en realidad eran tres modelos (dijo muy rápido) y están preciosas, están por allá (le señalo el sitio)

**Quinn:** tú no tienes remedio (le dijo alejándose de su amiga)

**Santana:** de que hablas (le pregunta siguiéndola)

**Quinn:** de que nunca te vas a centrar en una sola chica, siempre andarás con una horita y otra después, muy difícil veo que te enamores (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** cuando una persona se enamora se le complica la vida (dijo muy tranquila) el amor es para los tontos

**Quinn:** eso no es cierto (le dijo muy seria) Santana estar enamorado es maravilloso, a mi me gusta estar enamorada (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** si claro, es por eso que te veo enamorada en este preciso momento (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** que no este enamorada a hora, no significa que no me quiera enamorar mas adelante (le dijo muy tranquila) solo que he decidido que no voy a salir a buscarlo, tendrá que venir a mi, y entonces sonaran las campanas

**Santana:** de que hablas (le pregunta confundida)

**Quinn:** mi abuela siempre me dijo, que cuando uno se enamora escucha campanas y hasta a hora yo no he escuchado el primer campanazo (dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** campanas (le pregunta muy confundida)

**Quinn:** si campanas (le respondió muy sonriente)

Quinn y Santana subieron al carro de la rubia y se pusieron rumbo al colegio de Beth, la pequeña tenia la presentación de una obra escolar y ellas no podían faltar. Mientras que en el apartamento de Noah, Finn tocaba la puerta del apartamento como loco, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna, el joven esta histérico, sin pensarlo dos veces le metió una patada a la puerta y la abrió, entro al lugar en busca de su amigo, vio que no estaba en la sala, luego se dirigió hacia el dormitorio y encontró a Punk dormido con una botella de whisky en la mano.

**Finn:** PUCK (le grito muy enojado) ven acá bastardo (lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo estrujo para que este reaccionara)

**Puck:** que pasa compadre (le pregunta medio adormilado)

**Finn:** IMBECIL (le grito pegándolo contra la pare) por tu culpa perdimos a la disquera

**Puck:** de que hablas (le pregunta sin entender)

**Finn:** de que hablo (le dijo muy enojado) teníamos un concierto y tuvimos que suspender porque tu no llegaste (le dijo furioso) Asdrúbal se puso furioso y nos retiro su apoyo, a hora no tenemos nada (le dijo azotándolo contra la pare) la disquera nos despidió

**Puck:** cálmate Finn (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Finn:** (soltó a su amigo) esta era nuestra única oportunidad de salvar nuestra imagen y tu la tiraste a un caño (le dijo casi llorando) te lo he pedido mil veces, te lo he pedido de mil maneras, deja las drogas, pero a ti pareciera que no te importa nada (le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)

**Puck:** eso no es cierto amigo (le dijo avergonzado) la banda me importa mucho, pero no puedo dejas las drogas, es lo único que me quita el dolor de la ausencia de Quinn (le dijo casi llorando)

**Finn:** no Punk, ya no mas, todo tiene un limite y mi paciencia llego a su limite (tomo un poco de aire) estas fuera de la banda, ya no te quiero ver mas

**Puck:** que tu no puedes sacarme de la banda (le dijo muy enojado)

**Finn:** claro que puedo y lo estoy haciendo (le dijo muy serio) si te quieres matar, bien hazlo, yo ya no te voy a detener, contigo es imposible tratar de racionar, me canse de que lo que te digo te entre por un oído y te salga por el otro, (le dijo muy molesto) estas solo Puck

**Puck:** vamos Finn (le dijo muy serio) yo soy tu amigo, tu compadre, no puedes hacerme esto (le dijo casi llorando) iré a rehabilitación lo prometo

**Finn:** si ve a rehabilitación, pero de igual manera esta fuera de la banda (le dijo caminado hacia la puerta) piensa en tu hija, que dirá si se entera que su héroe no es mas que una adicto bueno para nada (le dijo muy duramente)

**Puck:** IMBECIL (le grito al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un golpe, pero este logro esquivarlo y Punk termino metiéndole el puño a la pare)

**Finn:** adiós Punk, te veré en tu funeral, que por lo que veo será muy pronto (le dijo saliendo de la habitación)

**Puck:** NO TE NECESITO (le grito muy enojado mientras se sostenía la mano herida) NO NECESITO A NADIE (grito casi llorando) no necesito a nadie (dijo entre dientes)

Quinn y Santana estaban observando como Beth actuaba en la obra de la escuela, ambas chicas estaban muy felices al ver como la niña se desenvolvía con facilidad sobre el escenario.

**Santana:** tiene talento (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bastante (dijo muy orgullosa) al igual que Puck tiene talento para decepcionar a su hija (dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** yo ya sabia que no vendría (dijo muy tranquila) el nunca viene a nada que tenga que ver con Beth

**Quinn:** no se hasta donde piensa llegar Puck con esa actitud que tiene (dijo muy molesta)

**Santana:** pues no creo que llegue muy lejos (dijo sin apartar la vista del escenario) de seguro su funeral será muy pronto (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** de que hablas (le pregunta sin entender)

**Santana:** sabes que el y yo compartimos casa disquera cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si (le respondió muy tranquila)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) se corren rumores de pasillos que la disquera esta apunto de despedir a la banda de Puck por el incumplimiento de contrato que han tenido (le dijo muy suavemente) y que esto se debe a que Puck esta metido hasta el cuello en drogas

**Quinn:** Puck esta drogándose (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Santana:** bueno eso dicen las malas lenguas y la mía que no es muy buena (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no puedo creerlo (dijo sin salir de su asombro)

**Santana:** por favor Quinn (le dijo muy seria) últimamente casi no visita a Beth, siempre le esta inventando excusas y recuerdo que la ultima vez que lo vimos no lucia nada saludable (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** pero que imbécil es ese hombre (dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** ya cállate que quiero saber si el pato se salva o no (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** pero hace cuanto que están estos rumores de que Puck se droga (le pregunta muy rápido a la latina)

**Santana:** desde hace un buen tiempo (le dijo sin mirarla) ya deja de hablar (le pidió muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Santana te recuerdo que estamos hablando del padre de mi hija (le dijo algo molesta)

**Santana:** y lo entiendo (le dijo muy seria) pero a diferencia de Puck ese pato esta luchando por su vida (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** por dios Santana el pato se muere (dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** QUE (grito muy rápido) COMO QUE EL PATO SE MUERE (grito desesperada)

**Quinn:** ya baja la voz (le dijo viendo para todos lados) la niña lo abraza muy fuerte y lo asfixia (le dijo en un tono de voy muy bajo)

**Santana:** a ver si entiendo, la niña mata al pato (le pregunta confundida)

**Quinn:** pues si (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** que clase de escuela es esta que presenta ese tipo de material a los niños (le dijo muy seria) le pasare una queja a la directora

**Quinn:** eso me muero por verlo (dijo muy sonriente)

La obra termino, todos lo presentes aplaudieron, Quinn y Santana fueron a buscar a Beth que se encontraba detrás del escenario.

**Quinn:** Beth (la llamo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** MAMI (grito y corrió a los brazos de la rubia) vistes como actué (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** si amor estuviste maravillosa (le dijo muy feliz)

**Santana:** maravillosa es poco, mereces un óscar (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth** tía San (dijo saltando de los brazos de su madre a los de su tía) te gusto a obra (le pregunta muy feliz)

**Santana:** bromeas me fascino (dijo muy feliz) estuviste maravillosa (le dio un beso en la mejilla)

**Beth:** y mi papi (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** el, bueno el (buscaba una excusa)

**Santana:** el esta ocupado en un concierto pero te manda a decir que te quiere y pronto te vera (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** siempre me hace lo mismo (dijo muy triste)

**Quinn:** cariño no te pongas así (le dijo cargando a su hija) papi te quiere es solo que el también se equivoca (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** muy bien, pizza y helado (dijo muy rápido) Quinn invita

**Beth:** SI (grito muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** muy graciosa (le dijo a Santana)

**Santana:** oye salve la situación (le dijo muy sonriente) deberías agradecerme

**Beth:** vamos no perdamos tiempo (dijo bajándose de los brazos de Quinn) vamos (comenzó a correr)

**Quinn:** espera (dijo corriendo detrás de la pequeña)

**Santana:** porque hay que correr, le darán un premio a quien llegue primero (dijo corriendo detrás de ella)

Quinn, Santana y Beth salieron rumbo a la pizzería, Santana y Quinn trataban siempre de mantener muy ocupada a la pequeña Beth para que no pensara mucho en los desplantes que le hacia su padre.

Rachel ya tenia casi dos semana que había arribado a EEUU, específicamente a la ciudad de New York, sus padres decidieron quedarse en Suiza, ya que la tranquilidad de aquel racho los había cautivado y no querían salir de ahí, pero le prometieron a su hija que volverían pronto, solo querían disfrutar un tiempo solos mas nada. Rachel estaba en la sala de su pent-house hablando por teléfono con su padre Hiram.

**Rachel:** si papa estoy bien (decía mientras hablaba por teléfono y caminaba por la sala) no te preocupes, si también esta bien, dios solo hace dos días que hable con ustedes y ya estas histérico (le dijo a su padre muy divertida) en este momento esta con la muchacha que la cuida, no es cualquier muchacha papa, Sue personalmente la escogió a ella, y antes de escogerla le hizo un estudio sociológico y es la que mejor esta capacitada, además yo siempre estoy aquí (tomo un poco de aire) de acuerdo, te veré pronto, adiós, yo también te amo (colgó el teléfono) pero que pesado es ese hombre (dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel agarro su guitarra que esta en uno del sofá, se sentó y comenzó a tocar la guitarra, desde hace tiempo había escrito una canción, entonces se dispuso a cantarla.

**Rachel: **

_Mírame por favor_

_Aquí estoy con mi dolor _

_Ella dio un paso atrás, _

_Un adiós y no queda más_

_Bella, bella la amanecer _

_Sola para mí _

_Bella, belleza de mujer _

_Ella todo me lo dio _

_Desde alma hasta la piel _

_Fue mi verso y mi papel _

_Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor _

_Conocía mi interior como _

_Bola de cristal _

_Me alejo de todo mal _

_Me dio su corazón _

Rachel termino de cantar, y de inmediato se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, era la primera vez que lograba cantar esa canción sin que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta, eso tenia que ser una señal de algo no.

**Fantasma de Ivys:** valla progreso (dijo sentada en uno de los sofá)

**Rachel:** tu no existe (le dijo muy tranquila) eres producto de mi imaginación, me lo dijo mi sicólogo

**Fantasma de Ivys:** tu subconsciente para ser mas especifico (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** creo que los antidepresivos me dejaron males secundarios (dijo levantándose del sofá)

**Ivys:** cariño tu no tomarías antidepresivos aunque los desearas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** que quieres (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Fantasma de Ivys:** estas muy sola cariño (le dijo muy triste) tu soledad comienza a preocuparme y a ti comienza afectarte (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** de que hablas (le pregunta muy confundida) no estoy sola

**Fantasma de Ivys:** si lo estas (le dijo muy rápido) tanto que ya hasta comienzas a imaginar que estas hablando conmigo

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) es que contigo era muy fácil hablar (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Fantasma de Ivys:** pero yo ya no estoy cariño (le dijo muy suavemente) y tu tienes que seguir adelante, me prometiste que seguirías adelante

**Rachel:** recuerdo lo que te prometí (le dijo muy seria)

**Fantasma de Ivys:** entonces porque no lo cumples (le dijo muy molesta) quiero que seas feliz Rachel, quiero que vuelvas a sonreír como lo hacías antes, quiero que salgas de esa soledad involuntaria que te esta volviendo loca (le dijo muy duramente) quiero que te vuelvas a enamorar, necesito que te vuelvas a enamorar

**Rachel:** porque estas tan empeñada en que me enamore de nuevo (le pregunta muy rápido) que ganas tu con eso

**Fantasma de Ivys:** mis alas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** de que hablas (le pregunta confundida)

**Fantasma de Ivys:** aun no he podido ganarme mis alas y si te ayudo a encontrar el camino para salir de esta soledad, me darán mis alas (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** interesante historia (dijo muy tranquila)

**Fantasma de Ivys:** Rachel ya déjame ir, yo no voy a volver así que es inútil tu espera (le dijo muy suavemente) así que cariño ya deja de hablar con tu esposa muerta y sal a pasear un rato (le dio una calidad sonrisa)

**Rachel:** no quiero pasear (le dijo muy rápido)

**Fantasma de Ivys:** si quieres (le dijo muy suavemente) hazme caso sal a pasear (le guiño un ojo) sonaran las campanas

**Rachel:** espera (dijo rápido)

**Jessica:** Rachel (dijo entrando a la sala) estas bien (le pregunta preocupada)

**Rachel:** si estoy bien (dijo muy rápido) porque la pregunta

**Jessica:** juraría que te escuche hablando sola (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** de seguro era la tele (le dijo muy sonriente) sabes Jessica creo que voy a salir un rato, necesito dar un paseo, tomar aire fresco (dijo agarrando su celular) vuelvo dentro de un rato (le dijo saliendo de la sala)

**Jessica:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel salió de su pent-house, tomo su auto y comenzó a manejar, luego de unos minutos se estaciono y se dispuso a seguir su paseo pero a pies, necesitaba analizar cada palabra que le había dicho el fantasma de Ivys o lo que fuera, desde hace un tiempo siempre le pasaba lo mismo, se imaginaba que estaba hablando con ella y al final sus padres la encontraban hablando sola, incluso una vez le sugirieron que fuera a ver a un sicólogo, la morena necesitaba despejar su mente.

Quinn, Santana y Beth caminaba por una acera rumbo a la pizzería, cuando de pronto unos fans detuvieron a Santana para pedirle un autógrafo, la latina se distrajo atendiendo a sus fans, mientras que Quinn permanecía a un lado viendo la situación al igual que Beth, después de uno minutos la pequeña Beth vio hacia el otro lado de la calle donde estaba una publicidad que llamo bastante su atención.

**Beth:** Mami porque hay una princesa de aquel lado de la calle (le pregunta a Quinn)

**Quinn:** es publicidad amor (le dijo sin mirarla)

**Beth:** quiero ir hacia allá (le dijo muy rápido y arranco a correr)

**Quinn:** BETH (grito muy rápido al ver que la niña salió disparada) BETH (volvió a gritarle cuando vio que la niña se lanzo hacia la carretera)

De pronto se escucho el ruido de un carro que había frenado de golpe, Quinn sintió como su corazón se había paralizado y su rodillas temblaban, no podía dar un paso, estaba completamente paralizada, a la rubia le regreso el alma al cuerpo cuando vio que Beth estaba siendo sujetada por una chica que la había agarrado antes de que pudiera pisar la carretera.

**Quinn:** dios mío Beth (dijo llegando hasta donde estaba su hija) no vuelvas a hacer eso entendiste, jamás se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo (le dijo a la niña muy molesta)

**Beth:** yo solo quería ir a donde estaba la princesa (le dijo muy asustada)

**Quinn:** te pudo haber matado un carro (le dijo muy seria) si no hubiera sido por ella (levanto la vista para ver a la chica) gracias en verdad (le dijo muy agradecida)

**Chica:** los niños son muy inquietos (dijo tratando de que bajara la tensión del ambiente)

**Quinn:** no tienes ni idea (le dijo muy tranquila) soy Quinn Fabray (dijo extendiéndole su mano derecha)

**Chica:** Rachel Berry (dijo muy sonriente y tomando su mano)

De pronto de la nada se escucho el redoblar de las campanas de una iglesia, ambas voltearon a ver de donde provenía el sonido y se dieron cuanta que estaba paradas cerca de una iglesia, ambas se miraron nuevamente y aun con sus manos tomas se dieron una dulce sonrisa.

**Rachel/Quinn:** campanas (dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras continuaban sonriendo) sonaron campanas

_La Soledad tiene muy mala fama, asusta porque pocos la entienden, nadie quiere estar con ella por esa mala fama que tiene, pero estar en soledad muchas veces no significa estar solo, sino estar con uno mismo y es hay cuando la soledad deja de ser amenazante, nos entiende y nos enseña a compartir lo que somos con los demás. _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	6. Chapter 6 El Lado Positivo y El Lado Neg

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo VI**

**El Lado Positivo y El Lado Negativo**

_La vida funciona como las pilas, tiene un lado positivo y otro negativo, porque sin ese punto negativo nunca sabríamos lo que realmente es bueno. _

**Santana:** por dios que susto me distes (dijo cargando a Beth) no vuelvas a hacer eso (le dijo muy seria)

**Beth:** lo siento (le dijo muy apenada)

**Santana:** no puedo enojarme contigo te quiero tanto (dijo abrazando fuertemente a la niña) oh por dios (dijo al ver que Quinn aun sostenía la mano de la morena) Quinn (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** que (dijo muy tranquila, pero de pronto noto lo que santana veía y soltó la mano de Rachel muy rápido)

**Santana:** (bajo a Beth muy rápido) no puedo creer que seas tu (le dijo a Rachel)

**Rachel:** hola (le dijo muy tímidamente a Santana) como estas (le pregunta dándole una calidad sonrisa)

**Quinn:** se conocen (les pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Santana:** no personalmente (dijo muy rápido) es Rachel Berry (le dijo muy emocionada a la rubia)

**Quinn:** Quien (pregunta sin entender)

**Santana:** (le dio una mirada asesina a Quinn) ignórala (le dijo muy rápido a Rachel) que emoción Rachel Berry (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** y tu eres Santana López (le dijo muy sonriente) me gusta mucho tu música (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** en serio sabes quien soy (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Rachel:** claro que se quien eres (le dijo muy tranquila) tu carrera va en ascenso, claro pudo haber subido rápido, pero te negaste a trabajar con James Scott y este enojado hizo que te cerraran varias puertas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** valla si que te conoce (le dijo muy sorprendida a Santana)

**Santana:** fascinante (dijo muy feliz)

**Beth:** creí que iríamos a comer pizza (dijo algo molesta)

**Quinn:** claro (dijo muy rápido) vamos (dijo tomando la mano de la niña) Rachel quieres venir con nosotras (le pregunta muy suavemente a la morena)

**Santana:** si acompáñanos por favor (le pidió muy amablemente)

**Rachel:** la verdad es que me encantaría (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bien vamos (le dijo muy sonriente)

Las cuatro llegaron a la pizzería, ubicaron una mesa y se sentaron, Santana al lado de Rachel, Quinn al lado de Beth y Rachel y Quinn quedaron frete a frente.

**Santana:** no sabia que habías regresado al país (le dijo muy suavemente a la morena)

**Rachel:** regrese hace dos semanas (le dijo muy tranquila) y no he querido que nadie se entere

**Santana:** cuando volverás a los escenarios (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** Santana porque no vamos a ordenar (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** claro (dijo levantándose de su puesto)

**Quinn:** ya volvemos (le dijo a su hija)

Santana y Quinn se fueron a ordenar mientras que Rachel se quedo en la mesa con la pequeña Beth.

**Beth:** quien eres y porque mi tía se emociono tanto contigo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** solo soy una persona normal, que a veces se sube a un escenario a cantar (le respondió muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** a como mi papi (dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** tu papa es cantante (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Beth:** si (dijo muy feliz) yo antes solía acompañarlo a sus presentaciones, pero ya no tanto (esto último lo dijo muy triste)

**Rachel:** que mal (le dijo muy suavemente) de seguro pronto volverás acompañarlo

**Beth:** espero que así sea (dijo con una mirada triste)

**Rachel:** oye tienes que tener fe en tu padre (le dijo muy tiernamente) de seguro hace todo lo que puede

Mientras que Quinn esta regañando a Santana mientras esperaban por las pizzas.

**Quinn:** podrías no atosigar a la pobre chica (le dijo muy molesta) va creer que la invitamos para hacerle un interrogatorio

**Santana:** pues justamente para eso fue que le pedí que viniera (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Santana (le dijo muy seria) le pedí que viniera porque gracias a ella no le paso nada a Beth (tomo un poco de aire) por favor compórtate, se que es una cantante que tu admiras mucho pero compórtate

**Santana:** de acuerdo (dijo resignada)

**Quinn:** bien vamos (dijo agarrando las pizzas)

Ambas volvieron a la mesa y pudieron notar que Rachel estaba al lado de Beth, se había cambiado de lugar y estaban sonriendo muy amenamente.

**Quinn:** veo que la están pasando bien (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** como no (dijo sonriendo) tu hija es muy divertida

**Quinn:** te conto el chiste del conejo (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** es un buen chiste (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** en definitiva mi sobrina si que tiene un buen sentido del humor (dijo sonriendo)

**Rachel:** a que te dedicas Quinn (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** soy fotógrafa (dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** la mejor del mundo (dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** no exageres (le dijo dándole una sonrisa a su hija)

**Rachel:** oye los niños siempre dicen la verdad (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** (vio a Rachel con una gran sonrisa) bueno eso es cierto

**Santana:** también los ebrios (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Santana (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** que es verdad (dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** que es un ebrio (pregunta confundida)

**Quinn:** dícese de una persona que este bajo los efectos del alcohol y muchas veces no mide su comportamiento o vocabulario (le explico a su hija)

**Santana:** entre paréntesis Noah Puckerman (dijo sin pensarlo)

**Quinn:** Santana (le dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** perdón (dijo muy rápido) se me salió

**Rachel:** quien es Noah Puckerman (le pregunta a Santana)

**Beth:** mi papi (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** ah ya veo (dijo tratando de entender)

Después de quince minutos el ambiente se había vuelto muy ameno para las cuatro, Rachel siempre reía de cómo Quinn regañaba a Santana y a Beth, disfrutaba de aquella escena.

**Santana:** oye Rachel te importaría si te pidiera un favor (le pregunta muy suavemente a la morena)

**Rachel:** no dime (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** colaborarías conmigo en nuevo disco (le pregunta algo nerviosa)

**Rachel:** solo con una condición (le dijo muy rápido) que sea una de mis canciones (le dijo muy suavemente) tengo una que te gustara (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** por mi esta bien (dijo muy feliz)

**Beth:** tienes hijos (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Beth (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** tranquila (le dijo a la rubia) si cariño tengo una hija (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** que edad tiene (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** un año (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** en serio (le pregunta a Rachel)

**Rachel:** si (le dijo muy sonriente) se llama Elisa (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** entonces es por eso que te retiraste (le dijo muy tranquila) querías ser madre

**Rachel:** bueno digamos que (tomo un poco de aire) influencio un poco (les dijo algo nerviosa)

**Quinn:** (noto lo nerviosa que se esta poniendo Rachel) bueno dejen el interrogatorio (les dijo a Santana y a Beth)

**Santana:** Beth vamos a comprarte un helado (le dijo a su sobrina)

**Beth:** si helado (dijo muy feliz) quieren helado (les pregunta a su mama y a Rachel)

**Quinn:** no gracias (le dijo a su pequeña hija)

**Rachel:** estoy bien, la pizza me lleno bastante (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** (vio como su hija se alejaba junto con Santana) lamento que te maten a preguntas (le dijo muy apenada a la morena)

**Rachel:** no esta bien (dijo muy tranquila) estoy acostumbrada (pensó un momento) pero nunca una niña de seis años me había preguntado todo lo que me pregunta tu hija (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si es muy inteligente (dijo muy orgullosa)

**Rachel:** se nota (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** y tu hija como es (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** es como su madre (dijo muy sonriente) rebelde, inquieta, se fastidia con todo, tiene una dulce sonrisa y una mirada soñadora (dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** como tu (le dijo muy rápido) porque dijiste que es como su madre y me imagino que te refieres a ti (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no (dijo muy tranquila) me refiero a mi esposa Ivys (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** eres casada (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** de hecho (pero no pudo continuar porque el celular de Quinn comenzó a sonar)

**Quinn:** lo siento (le dijo a la morena antes de atender) si con ella habla (dijo mientras hablaba por su celular) como (dijo con tono de preocupación) hace cuanto, oh por dios (dijo muy angustiada) en seguida salgo para allá (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** pasa algo (le pregunta muy rápido al ver la cara que tenía la rubia)

**Quinn:** es el padre de Beth (dijo muy preocupada) acaba de ingresar en un hospital, y al parecer esta muy mal (dijo muy preocupada) tengo que ir para allá

**Santana:** pasa algo (cuando regreso a la mesa y vio la cara de la rubia)

**Quinn:** tengo que hablar contigo (dijo levantándose y llevándose a la latina)

**Rachel:** ven siéntate conmigo (le dijo a Beth)

**Beth:** que pasa (le pregunta muy rápido a la morena)

**Rachel:** nada cosas de adultos (dijo muy suavemente)

Después de unos minutos Santana y Quinn regresaron a la mesa, la rubia tenia cara de que estaba apunto de darle algo.

**Quinn:** Beth mi cielo, te vas con tu tía a la casa, yo tengo que hacer una diligencia (le dijo a la pequeña) no vemos allá (le dio un beso en la frente a su hija)

**Beth:** bueno (dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** bien (dijo cargando a la niña) por lo que quedad del resto de la tarde eres mía (le dijo muy sonriente a su sobrina)

**Quinn:** disculpa que nos vallamos así Rachel (le dijo a la morena disculpándose)

**Rachel:** voy contigo (le dijo muy rápido a Quinn)

**Quinn:** no hace falta de verdad (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no, en serio voy contigo (le dijo muy segura) estas muy nerviosa y no es recomendable que andes así sola (le dijo muy suavemente) deja que te acompañe

**Santana:** tiene razón Quinn (le dijo muy suavemente) yo me quedaría mas tranquila

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) bien (dijo resignada)

Las cuatro salieron de la pizzería, Santana subió al auto de la rubia junto con Beth, mientras que Rachel y Quinn se alejaron un poco del lugar en busca del auto de la morena. Después de unos 20 minutos de recorrido, Rachel y Quinn llegaron al hospital donde se encontraba Punk, se acercaron a la recepción de emergencia para pedir información.

**Quinn:** disculpe (le dijo a la recepcionista)

**Recepcionista:** si (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Noah Puckerman (dijo muy rápido) me llamaron que lo tenían ingresado aquí

**Recepcionista:** claro (tomo el teléfono) los familiares del señor Puck están aquí (vio a Quinn) usted es su esposa (le pregunta a la rubia)

**Quinn:** si (dijo muy rápido) bueno no (dijo sacudiendo su cabeza)

**Recepcionista:** si o no (le pregunta confundida)

**Quinn:** bueno si, pero no (tomo un poco de aire) es el padre de mi hija (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Recepcionista:** claro (dijo algo confundida y vio a Rachel en busca de una respuesta)

**Rachel:** es el padre de su hija (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Medico:** los familiares de Noah Puckerman (le pregunto a la recepcionista)

**Recepcionista:** su esposa (dijo señalando a Quinn) o la madre de su hija (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** eso fue desagradable (le dijo muy seria a la recepcionista)

**Quinn:** no importa (le dijo a la morena) que paso con Noah (le pregunta al medico)

**Medico:** ingreso por una sobredosis de estupefacientes (le dijo muy suavemente) afortunadamente lo encontraron a tiempo, pronto será llevado a una habitación (le dijo a la rubia) le organice una cita con la sicóloga del hospital

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo al medico)

**Medico:** cuanto este en la habitación le avisaremos (le dijo antes de retirarse)

**Quinn:** sabía que era un idiota, pero no sabía a que grado (dijo muy molesta)

**Rachel:** mejor vamos a sentarnos (le dijo a la rubia) sabias que tu esposo tenia problemas con las drogas (le pregunta sentándose al lado de la rubia)

**Quinn:** no es mi esposo (le dijo muy rápido y vio la cara de confusión de la morena) hace una año que estamos separados (tomo un poco de aire) pero se niega a firmar el divorcio y a hora esto (dijo casi llorando)

**Rachel:** si que la has pasado duro cierto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** nunca creí que mi vida llegara a complicarse tanto (dijo muy triste) a veces siento que no puedo continuar

**Rachel:** tienes a tu hija Quinn (le dijo muy suavemente) hazlo por ella (le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos)

**Quinn:** eres muy dulce (dijo colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla de la morena)

**Enfermera:** disculpen (dijo interrumpiendo la escena)

**Quinn:** si (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Enfermera:** el señor Puckerman esta en su habitación (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** esta despierto (le pregunta muy tranquila a la enfermera)

**Enfermera:** si (le dijo muy rápido) quiere que la lleve con el

**Quinn:** no se (dijo algo insegura y miro a Rachel)

**Rachel:** ve, yo te espero aquí (le dijo muy tranquila)

Quinn se fue junto con la enfermera mientras que Rachel permaneció sentada en la silla, la morena no podía evitar sentirse incomoda en un lugar así, le traía muy malos recuerdos, pero tomo un poco de aire y trato de mantenerse calmada. La enfermera llevo a Quinn hasta la habitación de Noah que se encontraba en el tercer piso del hospital, la dejo en la puerta y luego se marcho, la rubia tomo un poco de aire antes de entrar a la habitación, luego con pasos muy cortos fue introduciéndose en esta, vio como Noah estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando escucho pasos en la habitación abrió los ojos muy rápidamente.

**Puck:** Quinn estas aquí (dijo con una sonrisa estúpida)

**Quinn:** la pregunta es porque tu estas aquí (le dijo muy seria)

**Puck:** te juro que yo (pero no pudo continuar porque la rubia no lo dejo)

**Quinn:** que no que (le dijo muy seria) que no te drogas, que tu carrera no esta apunto de irse al diablo, que no le vives mintiendo a nuestra hija cada vez que te llama para preguntarte cuando vas a ir a verla (le dijo muy molesta) crees que lo que estas haciendo esta bien, vas acabar con tu vida Puck y vas acabar con mi cordura (le reprocho muy duramente)

**Puck:** yo nunca quise (pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por Quinn)

**Quinn:** tu nunca quisiste serme infiel, tu nunca quisiste meterte en drogas y no lo volverás hacer (le dijo muy sarcástica) quizás eso te sirva a ti para dormir en las noche, pero yo no te creo ni media palabra

**Puck:** voy a ir a rehabilitación (dijo muy rápido) voy a curarme por ti y por Beth (le dijo muy desesperado)

**Quinn:** si ve (le dijo muy seria) pero no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por ti y por tu hija que a pesar de todo tu errores te ama con todo su corazón (le dijo suavemente) no arruines eso

**Puck:** Finn me saco de la banda (dijo casi llorando) ya no me queda nada (dijo tratando de calmarse)

**Quinn:** esta Beth (le dijo muy rápido) Noah hazlo por ella (le dijo muy suavemente) solo por ella

**Puck:** no le digas a mi hija lo que paso (le pidió muy suplicante) y estos meses que voy a estar en rehabilitación dile que estoy de viaje, por favor

**Quinn:** tranquilo (le dijo muy tranquila) pero debes saber que una vez que regreses tu mismo debes decirle donde estabas (le dijo muy suavemente) voy a tener fe de que se lo dirás Noah Punkerman

**Puck:** de acuerdo (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** adiós Noah (le dijo muy suavemente) espero que te recuperes pronto

**Puck:** adiós Quinn (le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)

Quinn salió de la habitación de Puck, y se dirigió hacia emergencia donde se encontraba Rachel, la morena estaba sentada con la mirada perdida, tomo un poco de aire y no pudo evitar que un recuerdo llegara a su mente.

_**Flashback**_

_**Medico:**__** si no la sacamos morirá junto con su esposa, una vez que su Ivys deje de respirar la bebe solo tendrá un tiempo estimulado de 15 minutos, (sujeto a Rachel por lo brazos) señora Berry su esposa ya se esta yendo, pero su hija aun tiene esperanza de sobrevivir, tiene que autorizarnos para que la saquemos **_

_**Rachel:**__** yo no (dijo llorando) yo, (no podía hablar ya que su llanto se lo impedía) quiero hablar con Ivys, necesito a Ivys (decía muy desesperada) **_

_**Medico:**__** escuche Ivys ya no estará de acuerdo, pero esa bebe si, y necesito sacarla del vientre de su esposa para que pueda vivir (le dijo muy despacio) de seguro su esposa lo hubiera preferido así (le dijo muy suavemente) necesito la autorización (le pido muy despacio) **_

_**Rachel:**__** esta (tomo un poco de aire) esta bien, saque a la bebe, salve a la bebe (le dijo llorando) **_

_**Medico:**__** de acuerdo (la soltó y entro nuevamente al quirófano) **_

_**Flashback**_

Rachel fue sacada de su recuerdo por la voz de Quinn quien la llamaba algo angustiada al ver que esta no salía de su trance.

**Rachel:** si (dijo volviendo en si)

**Quinn:** estas bien (le pregunta preocupada)

**Rachel:** si (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** pareces algo nerviosa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** es que (pensó un momento) no me gustan los hospitales (tomo un poco de aire) su olor me enferma (dijo un poco triste)

**Quinn:** te entiendo (dijo muy tranquila) mejor vamos

**Rachel:** dejaras a tu esposo solo (le pregunta levantándose de la silla)

**Quinn:** primero no es mi esposo (le dijo muy rápido) y segundo el tiene que quedarse porque lo deben tener en observación, luego de aquí saldrá a una clínica de rehabilitación (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** al menos intentara rehabilitarse (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** espero que por su bien lo logre (dijo muy tranquila) bien nos vamos (le pregunta a la morena)

**Rachel:** claro, te llevo a tu casa (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (dio un pequeño suspiro) si, a mi casa (dijo algo triste)

**Rachel:** te parece si nos tomamos un café (le dijo dándole una sonrisa)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa) me parece bien

Rachel y Quinn salieron del hospital, subieron al carro de la morena y se dirigieron hacia el café más cercano.

_Esta vida tiene su lado positivo y su lado negativo, muchas veces el lado negativo opaca al positivo, pero eso solo ocurre cuando las personas lo permiten, porque siempre debemos recordar que dos cargas negativas hacen una positiva, y esta teoría se aplica en la vida de muchas personas, porque dos personas que han sufrido un gran dolor pueden sanarse las heridas mutuamente y tener la felicidad nuevamente en sus vidas. _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	7. Chapter 7 Conociéndote

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegro que les guste la historia y sobre todo como la voy desarrollando, les adelanto que esta será una historia bastante cargada de drama, romance y porque no risas…gracias, espero que le guste el capitulo y lo disfruten….

* * *

><p><strong>Una Nueva Oportunidad<strong>

**Capitulo VII**

**Conociéndote **

_Es mejor cometer errores por ti mismo y aprender de ellos que seguir a alguien y no cometer errores, ya que por más que sea esos errores son los que te ayudan a conocerte a ti mismo y a los demás. _

Rachel y Quinn se encontraban sentadas en un café, ambas permanecían en silencio mientras el camarero les entregaba su pedido.

**Camarero:** desean algo mas (les pregunta a las chicas)

**Quinn:** no esta bien así (le dijo muy tranquila) gracias

**Rachel:** (vio como el joven se retiro) como te sientes (le pregunta a la rubia)

**Quinn:** (pensó un momento) estoy bien (tomo un poco de aire) es solo que me preocupa mi hija

**Rachel:** que le vas a decir (le pregunta mientras le da un sorbo a su capuchino)

**Quinn:** le prometí a Puck que no le diría lo que paso hoy (dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café) pero tengo que inventar algo para justificar su ausencia (dijo algo preocupada)

**Rachel:** y crees que sea correcto mentirle (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no puedo decirle que su padre casi se mato de una sobredosis (le dijo muy rápido) no lo soportaría (dio un pequeño suspiro) además Noah me prometió que el se lo diría cuando regrese

**Rachel:** ya entiendo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** odio a Noah Puckerman (dijo muy cansada) a veces me pregunto si mi vida hubiera sido mas fácil si mis padres no me hubieran obligado a casarme con el (dijo muy triste)

**Rachel:** a que edad saliste embarazada (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** a los 16 años (le dijo muy tranquila) cuando les dije a mis padres que estaba embarazada lo primero que hicieron fue casarme, luego mi padre le dio trabajo a Noah en su empresa y comenzó todo

**Rachel:** por tu tono de voz, me arriesgo a pensar que cuando dices que comenzó todo no te refieres exactamente a que comenzó un cuento de hadas (le dice muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) Puck siempre ha sido muy inmaduro, y después que nos casamos se volvió mas inmaduro, muchas veces faltaba al trabajo, no quería estudiar, estaba mas pendiente de su banda de rock que de mi, casi nunca me acompañaba al medico, pensé que después que naciera Beth las cosas cambiarían, pero solo cambiaron un poco, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarme con Beth, pero aun seguía siendo inmaduro (dijo muy triste)

**Rachel:** porque no lo dejaste (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** intente hacerlo (dijo muy rápido) pero no te voy a mentir, yo continuaba enamorada del, pero sabia que tenia que hacer algo para que el cambiara su actitud, entonces fue cuando decidí que después que nos graduáramos le dije que lo dejaría (vio directamente a los ojos de Rachel)

**Rachel:** pero no tenias intenciones de dejarlo cierto (le pregunto muy despacio)

**Quinn:** no (dijo muy tranquila) lo hice para ver si de esa manera el se corregía

**Rachel:** y lo hizo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si (soltó un pequeño suspiro) me dijo que el me amaba y no se podría imaginar la vida sin mi o sin Beth, desde entonces se decidió a hacer las cosas bien y las hizo, por un buen tiempo solo se dedico a mi, a Beth y por su puesto a su música (le dijo muy tranquila) su banda comenzó a ganar fama y con el dinero que el ganaba me ayudo apagar mi carrera de fotógrafa, por un tiempo fuimos felices (dijo con una sonrisa triste)

**Rachel:** entonces que paso (le pregunta sin comprender)

**Quinn:** nada dura para siempre (dijo algo triste) y nuestra felicidad no era la excepción (pensó un momento) lo descubrí siéndome infiel (dijo casi llorando) después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado, el no midió las consecuencias de sus actos, tiro a bajo el hogar que tanto nos había costado formar, arruino nuestra felicidad.

**Rachel:** pero si en el pasado ya lo habías perdonado (le dijo muy suavemente) porque esta vez fue la excepción (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Quinn:** es muy distinto (le dijo muy rápido) en el pasado yo le perdone ausencias, pero no infidelidad, eso si que no (dijo muy seria) si no estaba dispuesta a perdonárselo en el pasado cuando no tenia una carrera, con una hija y todo en mi contra, mucho menos lo haría a hora que tengo con que luchar y sobretodo una hija por quien ver (dijo muy segura)

**Rachel:** te entiendo (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Noah siempre será un imbécil y lo mas doloroso es que dañara a quien esta a su lado y no puedo evitar pensar que Beth descubra lo que es el realmente y salga lastimada (dijo casi llorando)

**Rachel:** a veces uno no puede evitarle el sufrimiento a los hijos Quinn, pero si podemos hacer que sea menos dolorosos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** como seria menos doloroso decirle a ella quien es realmente su padre (dijo muy triste)

**Rachel:** mira deja que pase un tiempo (le dijo muy suavemente) si tu ex esposo logra salir de su adicción y comienza hacer las cosas como debe no abra necesidad de hacerle saber a tu hija los errores que ha cometido, quedaran en el pasado

**Quinn:** entonces tengo que tener fe en el (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** se que no quieres escucharlo, pero si debes tener fe en el (le dijo muy suavemente) no por ti, si no por tu hija

**Quinn:** solo lo are por ella (le dijo muy tranquila) porque el no merece que le tenga ni lastima (dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) hay personas que no aprecian lo que la vida les dad, lo tienen todo y aun así lo dañan (le dijo muy suavemente) mientras que hay otros que viven deseando que la vida les regrese lo que les a quitado (dijo con la voz quebrada)

**Quinn:** lo dices por experiencia propia (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** cual es tu historia Rachel (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) hace un año, mi esposa y yo esperábamos a nuestro primer bebe

**Quinn:** eso es maravilloso (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si (dijo tratando de sonreír) yo prácticamente tenia la una vida perfecta, unos padre que me aman, una esposa maravillosa, un bebe en camino y una carrera que estaba en su mejor momento (tomo un poco de aire) pero entonces paso algo que ni en mis peores pesadillas me hubiera esperado (pensó un momento) mi mejor amiga y mi esposa tuvieron un accidente cuando iban al medico

**Quinn:** oh dios (dijo poniéndose las manos en la boca)

**Rachel:** Ivys estaba muy mal, tuvieron que meterla al quirófano de emergencia, pero se complico mas de lo que los médicos se esperaban y fue cuando tuve que decidir, o autorizaba que sacaran a la bebe o las perdería a las dos (tomo un poco de aire) esa es mi historia (le dijo a la rubia muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** lo lamento (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** esta bien (le dijo muy tranquila) pasar por toda esa experiencia me enseño que la vida a veces es muy injusta, nos quita a las personas que queremos sin darnos motivos (tomo un poco de aire) pero también aprendí que no importara que tan roto estuviera mi corazón, el mundo no se detendría para consolarme, tenia que hacerlo yo, tenia que seguir adelante y no tanto por mi sino por mi hija

**Quinn:** por eso te fuiste (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** pensé que huyendo pasaría rápido (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** y paso (le pregunta suavemente)

**Rachel:** ya casi no duele (le dijo dándole una sonrisa)

**Quinn:** lamento que tu esposa haya muerto (le dijo agarrando una de sus mano)

**Rachel:** lamento que tu esposo te fuera infiel (le dijo muy suavemente) ambas pasamos por dolores similares (le dijo muy despacio) situaciones muy distintas, pero que nos marcaron de alguna u otra forma

**Quinn:** si, (dijo tratando de sonreír)

En casa de Quinn, Beth estaba viendo la televisión mientras que Santana estaba leyendo una revista de pronto un reporte en la TV llamo la intención de la latina.

**Tv:** la nueva sensación musical Santana López continúa cosechando éxito, su nuevo sencillo ha logrado posicionarse número uno en las carteleras musicales, sin duda alguna este promete ser un buen año para esta joven cantante

**Santana:** vez Beth es por eso que la tía Santana se pierde algunos días (le dijo muy sonriente a la pequeña) para poder lograr cosas como esas (le dijo muy orgullosa)

**Beth:** aja (le dijo muy sonriente a su tía)

**Tv:** entre otras noticas supimos que la cantante Rachel Berry regreso al país después de permanecer ausente durante un año, aun no se ha confirmado si su regreso también marcara el regreso a los escenarios, muchos fanáticos de la cantante estaban decepcionados cuando supieron de su retiro, pero una nueva esperanza se asoma por el horizonte, la representante de Rachel, Sue Silvestre no ha dado declaraciones, tampoco la cantante

**Santana:** como vuelan las noticias (dijo devolviendo su atención a la revista que tenia en sus manos)

**Beth:** mira tía es mi papa (dijo muy emocionada)

**Santana:** que (dijo levantando la vista)

**Tv:** se nos informo que hoy en la tarde el joven rockero Noah Puckerman fue ingresado a un

**Santana:** Beth dame ese control (dijo arrebatándole el control a la niña y cambiando de canal) ese programa enferma (dijo muy molesta)

**Beth:** pero quería oír que iban a decir de mi papi (le dijo muy triste)

**Santana:** _nada bueno_ (pensó la latina) mira mejor ve las comiquitas (puso el canal de la comiquitas) mira el corre camino (se levanto del sofá) eso si es bueno para la salud (le dijo muy sonriente a la niña) bi, bi

**Beth:** eres tan graciosa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** claro que lo soy (dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina)

Rachel y Quinn caminaban por un parque mientras continuaban hablando, ambas sonreían mientras platicaban muy amenamente.

**Quinn:** y como supiste que la música era a lo que te querías dedicar (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bueno me la pasaba cantando día y noche, así que mis papas me dijeron que podría ser cantante, claro lo dijeron de modo sarcástico, pero yo me lo tome muy enserio (dijo muy divertida) ellos querían que yo fuera doctora (tomo un poco de aire) comencé a tomar clases de canto, guitarra, piano y batería

**Quinn:** eres toda una orquesta andante (dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** jajajaja me matas de risa (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** como lograste tener éxito (le pregunta mientras se sienta en un banco)

**Rachel:** bueno resulta que Sue mi actual representante me escucho cantando en la mi puesto de trabajo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** donde trabajabas (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** vendiendo helado en un centro comercial (dijo algo apenada)

**Quinn:** es decir pasaste de cantar en el puesto de helado frente a dos o tres personas a cantar en un monumental frente a cincuenta mil personas (le dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** oye el público que me escucha en ese puesto era muy fiel, siempre iban a comprar helados para escucharme cantar (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no, la verdad es que no (dijo muy rápido) iban era porque les daba porciones extra en los helados (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** que tierna (le dijo sarcástica)

**Rachel:** como supiste que la fotografía era lo tuyo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** siempre me ha apasionado el poder fotografiar a las personas, cosa o animales (le dijo muy sonriente) guardar recuerdos de esos momentos que son cruciales y que muchas veces nos marcan, contar una historia a través de imágenes mudas, que muchas veces dicen mucho mas que mil palabras (dijo con mucha pasión)

**Rachel:** veo que sientes mucha pasión por tu carrera (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bastante (le dijo muy sonriente) cuando estaba en la preparatoria siempre estaba fotografiando todo, a mis amigos, a los profesores, incluso conseguí que me dieran el puesto de fotógrafa del periódico escolar (pensó un momento) que después tuve que dejar debido al embarazo (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** que mal (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si (dijo algo triste, de pronto algo llamo su atención) oh por dios (dijo levantándose del banco muy rápido) ese hombre nos esta fotografiando (dijo muy molesta) que se cree

**Rachel:** de eso vive (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** de que hablas (le pregunta confundida)

**Rachel:** ese es un paparazzi (dijo muy tranquila) creo que es Justin Phillips (dijo tratando de detallar al hombre)

**Quinn:** quien (le pregunta sin entender)

**Rachel:** un paparazzi que se ha encargado de hacerme la vida imposible, se aparece siempre donde estoy (dijo algo fastidiada) eso era una de las cosas que me gustaba cuando vivía en Europa, no tenia que lidiar con el

**Quinn:** y lo dice así de tranquila (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** y como quieres que lo diga (le dijo muy relajada) cuando uno esta en el medio artístico es normal que siempre tengas a un loco con una cámara detrás de ti

**Quinn:** pues eso no es normal para mi (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** tu ex esposo tiene una banda de rock famosa, como es que no te pasa (le pregunta muy sin entender)

**Quinn:** porque yo casi nunca acompañaba a Noah a las fiestas o a los eventos sociales, siempre estaba en casa cuidando a Beth (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** nunca supieron la dirección de tu casa (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Noah siempre tuvo mucho cuidado con eso (le dijo muy rápido) además la urbanización donde vivo esta muy bien custodiada y muy pocas veces entran gente extraña, por no decir nunca (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** voy a tener que mudarme a esa urbanización (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** donde vives tu (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** yo tengo un pent-house en el centro de Manhattan (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** eso tampoco es tan malo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** la verdad es que no (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** mira mejor vámonos (dijo muy seria) ya no soporto que ese hombre este sacando fotografías de nosotras

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (dijo levantándose del banco) que poca tolerancia tienes (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** muy graciosa (le dijo caminado junto a la morena)

Santana estaba leyéndole un cuento a Beth mientras esperaban que Quinn regresara, el típico cuento de la princesa y el príncipe encantado, realmente la latina odiaba ese tipo de historias, solo soportaban aquella situación por su pequeña sobrina por mas nadie lo haría.

**Santana:** y vivieron felices por siempre (dijo terminando el cuento)

**Beth:** es muy bonita esta historia (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** Beth cariño hemos leído este cuento mas de cien veces (le dijo muy suavemente) no te aburres de escucharlo

**Beth:** no, me gusta esta historia (dijo muy tranquila) acaso tu no sueñas con encontrar tu príncipe azul (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Santana:** los príncipes azules no existen cariño (le dijo muy suavemente) pero hay unos que se acercan bastante

**Beth:** como mi papi (le dijo muy ilusionada)

**Santana:** Beth tu papa (vio los ojos de la pequeña) es un buen príncipe azul (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** porque tu no tienes un príncipe azul a tu lado (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) amor a tu tía Santana no le gustan los príncipes azules, prefiere las princesas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** entonces porque no tienes a una princesa a tu lado (le vuelve a preguntar en el mismo tono)

**Santana:** supongo que es porque no he encontrado la princesa adecuada (le dijo muy sonriente) de seguro anda por ahí perdida

**Beth:** entonces tienes que salir a buscarla para que ya no este perdida (le dijo muy tiernamente) cuando a mi se me pierde algo, yo lo busco hasta encontrarlo y si tu princesa anda perdida tienes que buscarla

**Santana:** cuando las personas están destina a estar juntas, pueden estar muy perdidas pero siempre encontraran el camino que las lleve hasta donde se encuentra la otra persona (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Beth:** crees que tu princesa encuentre el camino que la guie hasta ti (le pregunta algo inquieta)

**Santana:** de seguro que si (le dijo mientras le daba un beso el la frente a la niña)

En una urbanización de alta categoría llegaba una limosina a una mansión muy grande y muy hermosa, de la limosina se bajo una hermosa rubia que rápidamente se aproxima a entrar en la mansión casi corriendo.

**Brittany:** estoy en casa (dijo en un todo de voz muy alto)

**Robert:** brittany cariño no hay necesidad de gritar (dijo su padre apareciendo frente a la joven)

**Brittany:** papi (dijo saltando encima de su padre)

**Robert:** como esta mi pequeña (dijo muy feliz)

**Brittany:** bien y feliz de haber regresado (dijo muy sonriente)

**Robert:** como estuvo Marruecos (le pregunta mientras caminaba con su hija hacia la sala)

**Brittany:** nada mal (dijo muy tranquila) aunque para ser sincera la mujeres usan sabanas encima de su cuerpo todo el día y creo que toda la noche también (dijo en un tono muy inocente)

**Robert:** amor no son sabanas, esa es su vestimenta, es parte de su cultura y religión (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** pues no entiendo como lo soportan (dijo sentándose en el sofá)

**Robert:** tienen que hacerlo cariño (dijo sentándose al lado de ella) porque si no las acusarían de deshonrar a su familia o marido y las castigarían con cien latigazos (vio la cara de su hija) no entiendes verdad

**Brittany:** no la verdad es que no (dijo muy tranquila)

**Robert:** no importa (dijo abrazándola)

**Brittany:** donde esta mi mama (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Robert:** esta en un evento de caridad (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Brittany:** y tu porque no fuiste con ella (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Robert:** porque yo preferí quedarme a esperar a mi chica favorita (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** estas engañando a mi mama (le dijo muy rápido) no tienes vergüenza, como te atreves a traer a tu amante a la casa donde vive tu familia (le dijo muy molesta)

**Robert:** amor hablaba de ti (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** ah ya veo (dijo muy tranquila)

**Robert:** Brittany eres lo mas grande que me a pasado en la vida y estoy muy orgulloso de ti (le dijo muy sonriente) te amo

**Brittany:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy feliz)

**Robert:** dentro de cuatro días será tu cumpleaños (le dijo levantándose del sofá) como quieres que sea tu fiesta (le pregunta muy tranquilo)

**Brittany:** quiero que contrates a un artista para que cante en mi cumpleaños (le dijo muy ansiosa)

**Robert:** a quien tienes en mente (le pregunta sin mirarla)

**Brittany:** a nadie (dijo muy rápido) tú busca a alguien que este de moda y tráelo en mi cumpleaños

**Robert:** bien (dijo muy tranquilo) y que crees que te regale Williams este año (le pregunta muy curioso)

**Brittany:** nada, porque termine con el (dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** porque que paso (le pregunta acercándose a ella)

**Brittany:** el me llamo estúpida y me dijo que solo sirvo para verme bonita (le dijo muy triste)

**Robert:** voy a matarlo (dijo muy molesto) cariño escúchame tu no eres nada de lo que el dijo de acuerdo, eres una chica muy hermosa, con unos lindos sentimientos y que cualquier persona desearía tener a su lado (le dio un beso en la frente) no dejes que comentarios como eso te hagan daño

**Brittany:** de acuerdo (dijo tratando de sonreír) voy a mi habitación

**Robert:** voy a decirle a Jaime que suba tu equipaje (dijo saliendo de la sala junto con su hija)

Rachel estaciono su carro frente a la casa de Quinn, ambas salieron del carro y se pararon en la acera.

**Rachel:** linda casa (le dijo a la rubia mientras veía la casa)

**Quinn:** gracias (dijo muy sonriente) quieres quedarte a cenar (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** me encantaría pero debo volver con mi hija (le dijo muy tranquila) pero otro día nos ponemos de acuerdo y cenamos

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy suavemente) gracias por todo (soltó un pequeño suspiro) no solo por acompañarme al hospital sino también por escucharme

**Rachel:** te digo lo mismo (le dijo muy tranquila) hasta pronto Quinn

**Quinn:** hasta pronto Rachel (se acerco y le dio un beso el la mejilla, pero sin querer el beso quedo muy cerca de los labios) lo siento (dijo algo apenada)

**Rachel:** descuida (dijo muy sonriente) dile a Santana que en estos días la llamo para ponernos de acuerdo con la canción (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy suavemente)

Rachel volvió a subir a su carro y lo puso en marcha, mientras que Quinn la miro por un momento y luego camino hacia su casa.

_El conocer a alguien que ha sufrido casi igual que tu, pero que nunca dejo que eso se interpusiera en su vida, porque sabia que tenia mucho por lo que luchar y poco por que dejarse morir, te hace entender claramente que siempre se puede seguir adelante mucho después de que pensabas que ya no podías. _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	8. Chapter 8 Nuestra Propia Maldición

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo VIII **

**Nuestra Propia Maldición**

_Existen varios tipos de maldiciones, como la maldición de la bella condena a dormí cien años hasta que un príncipe la despierte con un beso, y tenga la diferencia de no convertirse en un sapo, o la maldición de la inteligencia que abruma, de la independencia que se vuelve soledad, de la belleza que asusta, del carácter ferió que intimidad, de la posibilidad de decir una mentira en un mundo en que la verdad es una joya exótica en una tienda de antigüedades o la maldición de unas mujeres que pagan por su aparente perfección con una soledad que a veces ellas misma parecen decididas a mantenerla. _

Quinn a su casa y lo primero que encontró fue a Santana esperándola con los brazos cruzados frente a la puerta.

**Santana:** que fue eso (le pregunta algo sonriente)

**Quinn:** el que (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** ese beso (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** solo fue un beso en la mejilla (le dijo caminando hasta la sala)

**Santana:** de aquí se vio que fue un poco mas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** estas imaginado cosas (le dijo sentándose en el sofá)

**Santana:** te gusta Rachel (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Santana por dios como se te ocurre semejante locura (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** que tiene de malo (le dijo sentándose al lado de ella)

**Quinn:** primero no me gustan las mujeres y segundo ella tiene una vida muy distinta a la mía, no creo que llegara a funcionar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** primero no es cuestión de que te gusten las mujeres, es cuestión de que te guste Rachel (le dijo muy suavemente) y ella tiene la misma vida que tengo yo, o que tenia Puck, solo estas buscando una excusa para no aceptar que este poco tiempo que pasaste con ella te gusto

**Quinn:** basta de acuerdo (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** estas creando tu propia maldición al negar algo que es evidente (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** cual maldición (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** la maldición de tu bendita inteligencia que te abruma a ti y a los demás (le dijo muy rápido) dijiste que no saldrías a buscar el amor, esperarías a que el tocara a tu puerta, bueno que sabes tu si ya toco tu puerta (le dijo muy suavemente) tienes que dejarlo pasar, eres una mujer inteligente y sabes que eso es lo correcto

**Quinn:** mira quien lo dice, la persona que le aterra estar con alguien mas de una noche (le dijo muy sarcástica) si dices que yo creo mi propia maldición, entonces tu también

**Santana:** así y cual es mi maldición (le pregunta muy seria)

**Quinn:** tu estúpido carácter ferió que intimidad a los demás a tal punto que los obliga alejarse (le dijo muy seria) no tu no puedes dar consejos acerca de estar enamorados porque tu nunca te has enamorado, tu has vivido la vida de la manera mas lujuriosa que pueda existir

**Santana:** bien debo admitir que de este tipo de cosas no se mucho, pero lo que si se es que te gusto Rachel porque tienes la misma cara de boba que tenias cada vez que veías a Noah (le dijo muy segura) con la única diferencia que esta vez te brillan los ojos

**Quinn:** Santana solo he pasado cuatro horas con ella, como podría gustarme (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** solo buscas excusas (le dijo muy sonriente) te apuesto a que averiguaste cual es su película favorita (le dijo muy rápido) y me imagino que debe ser tictanic

**Quinn:** es un pase sobre las nubes (dijo sin pensarlo) oh por dios caí en tu trampa (dijo cubriéndose el rostro)

**Santana:** jajajajaja si que caíste (le dijo muy feliz) no te sientas avergonzada Quinn (le dijo abrazándola)

**Quinn:** ella es una persona muy dulce, inteligente y bastante misteriosa (le dijo muy rápido) pero no me gusta de acuerdo (tomo un poco de aire) te mando a decir que se pondrá en contacto contigo para lo de la canción (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** excelente (dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** Santana prométeme que no le dirás nada de mi, no quiero que piense que estoy interesada en ella (le dijo muy amenazante)

**Santana:** porque te asusta tanto que piense que ella te gusta (le pregunta sin entender)

**Quinn:** su esposa murió hace un año de acuerdo (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** es enserio (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Quinn:** si, tuvo un accidente de auto cuando estaba embarazada y murió en el quirófano (le dijo suavemente) tuvo suerte de que su hija no muriera también, así que lo ultimo que necesita en este momento que la hagas creer que estoy interesada en ella

**Santana:** pero ya ha pasado un año, debe estar lista para continuar (le dijo muy tranquila) y tu puedes curar ese corazoncito roto (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** basta Santana (le dijo muy seria) no es juego, ella amaba mucho a su esposa (tomo un poco de aire) es mas creo que aun la ama (dijo bajando la cabeza)

**Santana:** y eso es admirable, pero no puede seguir colgada a ese amor, así como tu tampoco puedes seguir colgada a Puck, debes dejar de salir corriendo cada vez que le pasa algo (le dijo muy seria) y debes dejar de venderle una imagen equivocada a tu hija de su padre, porque cuando sepa la verdad le dolerá el doble

**Quinn:** a que te refieres (le pregunta sin entender)

**Santana:** Beth estuvo apunto de enterarse de la sobredosis de Puck por la televisión, por suerte le pude quitar el control y cambiar el canal (le dijo muy seria) te imaginas como hubiera reaccionado

**Quinn:** la televisión no trae nada bueno (dijo muy seria) subiré a hablar con ella

**Santana:** bien (tomo un poco de aire) yo pediré comida (dijo tomando el teléfono)

**Quinn:** que no sea japonesa por favor (dijo subiendo las escaleras)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Beth (dijo entrando a la habitación se su hija)

**Beth:** dime (le dijo quitando la vista de su cuento)

**Quinn:** cariño tengo que decirte algo (le dijo sentándose al lado de ella)

**Beth:** que cosa (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) amor tu papi se ausentara por un tiempo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** porque (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** es que papi va estar de viaje debido a su trabajo, ya sabes como siempre (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** pero el siempre antes de irse siempre se despedía de mi (le dijo muy triste)

**Quinn:** si amor (abrazo a su hija) pero estaba vez todo salió muy de repente, pero te mando a decir que te ama muchísimo y que al regresar tu serás la primera persona a la cual el vera (le dijo dándole un beso en la frente)

**Beth:** pero no estará para mi cumpleaños (dijo casi llorando)

**Quinn:** amor solo será este año, (abrazo muy fuertemente a su hija) tu tía San y yo estaremos ahí, y nos aseguraremos de que todo salga bien

**Beth:** traerán un payaso (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** Beth tu tía Santana le tiene fobia a los payasos, lo sabes bien (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** lo se, por eso quiero que lo traigas, quiero verla como corre huyendo del payaso, como el año pasado (dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** eres muy mala (le dijo haciéndole cosquillas)

**Beth:** jajajajajaja basta mami (dijo riéndose muy alegremente)

Rachel entro a su pent-house camino hacia la sala y encontró a Jessica sentada leyendo un libro, se acerco muy despacio hacia la joven.

**Rachel:** que lees (le pregunta entrando a la sala)

**Jessica:** 11 minutos de Paulo Coelho (le dijo sin despegar la vista del libro)

**Rachel:** es bueno (le pregunta sentándose al lado de la joven)

**Jessica:** si, se trata de una chica brasilera que se va de su país creyendo que se hará rica y famosa en Alemania y termina ejerciendo la prostitución (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** valla historia (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Jessica:** tiene que leerlo para que vea como se desarrolla todo (le dijo mirándola fijamente)

**Rachel:** después lo leeré (tomo un poco de aire)

**Jessica:** te encuentras bien (le pregunta al ver lo pensativa que estaba la morena)

**Rachel:** si porque (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** no se, te noto diferente como si (pensó un momento) te paso algo

**Rachel:** bueno conocí a unas chicas, muy interesantes (dijo muy pausadamente) pero una de ellas me llamo mucho la atención

**Jessica:** de que forma (le pregunta cerrando el libro)

**Rachel:** es que, como decirlo (buscaba las palabras adecuadas) es tan hermosa, madura y sensible, (sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro)

**Jessica:** ya entiendo (dijo muy sonriente) no solo te llamo la atención sino que también te gusto y mucho por la forma en que sonríes

**Rachel:** no eso no (dijo sin dejar de sonreír)

**Jessica:** si eso si (dijo muy segura) y esta bien que te guste (miro fijamente a la morena) admítelo te gusto esa chica

**Rachel:** de acuerdo me gusto algo, pero tampoco es para tanto (dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** por algo se tiene que empezar (dijo muy sonriente) y vas a verla de nuevo (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Rachel:** lo dudo (dijo muy tranquila) además ella esta pendiente de otras cosas y debemos contar el hecho de que tenia esposo, así que no batea para mi equipo (dijo muy segura)

**Jessica:** pero tu misma lo has dicho tenia, tiempo pasado verbo ya no (le dijo sonriente) además no sabes si podría empezar a batear para tu equipo, solo tienes que enseñarle como tu pichas y ella tomara la decisión de si batear o no batear (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** linda forma de pensar (le dijo muy suavemente) pero en realidad no me gusta el beisbol, así que no (dijo muy segura)

**Jessica:** bueno tú sabrás lo que haces (dijo abriendo el libro nuevamente)

**Rachel:** si que lo se (dijo recostándose en la espalda del sofá)

**Jessica:** estas construyendo tu propia maldición de soledad (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** mi que (le pregunta sin entender)

**Jessica:** eres una persona que prácticamente a logrado todo lo que se a propuesto, siempre has sido muy independiente, pero te niegas a darte cuenta que esa independencia terminara dejando en una soledad muy grande, al igual que te asusta admitir que esa chica te gusto y bastante, así que prefieres no hacerle caso y seguir inmersa en tu propia soledad (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** debo empezar a prohibirte que leas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** recuerda que yo estudio sicología (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** entonces no me vengas a sicoanalizar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** de acuerdo (le dijo devolviendo su mira al libro)

Santana estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de la casa de Quinn cuando sonó su celular, esta miro la pantalla y pudo observar que la llamada era de su representante.

**Santana:** hola Nancy (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Nancy:** hola tu (le respondió muy tranquila) te tengo que informar que te contrataron para que cantaras en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Brittany Pierce (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** bueno y es que acaso tu crees que soy Barny o que (le dijo muy seria)

**Voz De Nancy:** deja de quejarte que eso también lo hacen los artistas (le dijo muy seria) a Jennifer López un empresario la contrato hace cuatro años para que cantara en su cumpleaños y como se retraso su hora de salida la pago medio millón de dólares por cada hora de retraso que tuvieron

**Santana:** puedo hacer eso yo también (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Voz De Nancy:** no (le dijo muy rápido) tu carrera esta despegando y no quiero que tengas mala publicidad

**Santana:** bien (dijo resignada) de quien es la fiesta (le dijo pregunta muy tranquila)

**Voz De Nancy:** ya te dije Britany Pirce (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** y esa quien es (le pregunta sarcástica)

**Voz De Nancy:** es enserio San, estas en el medio artístico y no sabes quien es ella (le dijo muy seria) es una famosa modelo y su padre es un magnate de New York, tiene mas dinero del que podrías imaginar y empresas por todo el mundo

**Santana:** ah es una niña consentida que juega a ser modelo (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Voz De Nancy:** Santana no la juzgues antes de conocerla (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** no pienso conocerla, simplemente cantare en su cumpleaños y ya (dijo muy rápido) sabes que nunca me han gustado las niñas consentidas (dijo muy fríamente)

**Voz De Nancy:** lo que tu digas (le dijo muy tranquila) exigieron que cantaras un repertorio de 11 canciones

**Santana:** QUE eso es un disco entero (dijo muy seria)

**Voz De Nancy:** si lo se, pero créeme que la paga vale la pena (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** cuanto (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Voz De Nancy:** espera a que te llegue el cheque y veras (le dijo muy tranquila) la fiesta es dentro de cuatro días, te mandare toda la información que necesitas a tu correo, por cierto Santana espero que su belleza no te asuste (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Santana:** jajajaja muy graciosa (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** con quien hablabas (le pregunta a la latina entrando a la sala)

**Santana:** era mi representante (dijo muy tranquila) me contrataron para que cantara en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una modelo (dijo algo desanimada)

**Quinn:** y porque tanto desanimo (le pregunta muy extrañada) a ti te encantan las modelos

**Santana:** es la hija de un Magnate (dijo muy rápido) de seguro es una niña consentida y presumida, sabes que no me gustan las personas así (le dijo muy segura)

**Quinn:** sabes santana tienes la mala costumbre de prejuzgar a las personas (le dijo muy seria) y un día de esto te podrías llevar una sorpresa

**Santana:** si claro (le dijo muy sarcástica)

Ambas escucharon el teléfono, Quinn rápidamente se apresuro a contestar, la llamaban los porteros de la entrada para confirmar que habían pedido comida.

**Quinn:** si déjenlos pasar (dijo muy tranquila, miro a Santana) se te olvido avisar a los porteros que habíamos pedido comida (le dijo a su amiga)

**Santana:** lo lamento (le dijo sin mirarla) donde esta Beth (le pregunta parándose del sofá)

**Quinn:** esta viendo la Tv enseguida baja (le dijo sentándose al lado de ella)

**Santana:** espero que este viendo algún programa infantil, no valla a ser que nuevamente pasen la noticia de Puck y esta vez si la escuche (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** tranquila le bloquee los demás canales (le dijo muy tranquila) por lo menos hasta que las cosas se calmen

**Santana:** muy bien pensado Fabray (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** llego la comida (dijo al escuchar el timbre) ve a buscar a Beth (le pidió a Santana mientras se levantaba del sofá)

**Santana:** claro (dijo levantándose del sofá)

**CUANTRO días Después **

Quinn estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio viendo muy fijamente la pantalla de su laptop, estaba reproduciendo un video en Youtube, para ser mas especifico era el video de un reportaje acerca de la muerte de la esposa de Rachel, la rubia permanecía atenta a cada palabra que se decía en dicho reportaje.

**Reportera:** Ivys Mays la esposa de la cantante Rachel Berry no logro resistir las heridas causadas por el accidente automovilístico que habría sufrido la mañana de hoy y falleció hace dos horas en la sala de operaciones del hospital New Central de los Ángeles, se conoce de muy buena fuente que los médicos lograron salvar a la bebe de la joven, Rachel aun no dad declaraciones pero se sabe que estuvo en todo momento al lado de su esposa, por su parte la representante de la cantante expreso lo siguiente a los medios de comunicación que se encontraban a las afuera del hospital.

**Voz De Sue:** es un momento muy duro para Rachel, aun no logra asimilar la situación es por eso que les pido un poco de respeto y que se mantengan al margen de esta situación, ya que no es fácil lo que esta viviendo ella en este momento, no tengo más nada que decir.

**Reportera:** aun no se sabe cuando, ni donde serán llevados los restos de la joven Ivys Mays, sin manas que decir me despido pero no sin antes decir que nos unimos al duelo que embarga a la cantante Rachel Berry y desde aquí le expresamos nuestras condolencias, narro para ustedes Lisa Kelly, noticas Tv

El video culmino, Quinn se quedo un momento muy pensativa, luego tomo un poco de aire y presiono otro video de la lista, pero este era un reportaje que trataba sobre el entierro.

**Reportera:** eran las tres de la tarde hora centro cuando la caravana fúnebre partió hacia el cementerio donde serian depositados los restos de la quien en vida fuera la esposa de la cantante Rachel Berry, las medidas de seguridad tomadas pudo mantener a los fans de la cantante a distancia al igual que a la mayoría de los medios de comunicación, la joven cantante esta siendo acompañada por sus padres y los padres de su difunta esposa, luego de 15 minutos de recorrido llegaron al cementerio, después de la habituales palabras del padre, la urna comenzó su descenso y así con una rosa blanca en la mano la cantante Rachel Barry le dio el ultimo adiós a quien fuera su esposa y compañera por mas de dos años, narro para ustedes Lisa Kelly, noticas Tv

Quinn no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta cuando vio la imagen de Rachel sentada frete a la urna de su esposa y con la rosa blanca en las manos, se preguntaba una y otra vez como Rachel había podido resistir algo así, estaba segura de que si la que hubiera vivido aquello hubiera sido ella, muy difícilmente lo hubiera logrado, era admirable la fortaleza de Rachel y el pensar eso no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se marcara en su rostro.

**Nina:** Quinn (dijo entrando a la oficina de la rubia)

**Quinn:** si dime Nina (le dijo apartando su vista de la laptop)

**Nina:** aquí esta lo que me pediste (le dijo entregándole una bolsa)

**Quinn:** gracias Nina (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** no sabia que te gustaba esa cantante (le pregunta sentándose en una silla que estaba frente al escritorio)

**Quinn:** la verdad es que nunca he escuchado sus canciones (le dijo sacando dos CD de la bolsa)

**Nina:** y porque el repentino ataque de escuchar su música a hora (le pregunta confundida)

**Quinn:** curiosidad (le dijo muy tranquila, mientras colocaba uno de los discos en la laptop)

**Nina:** bueno la verdad es que Rachel Berry siempre ha sabido componer buena música y su voz es única (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** ya la habías escuchado antes (le pregunta antes de poner a sonar el CD)

**Nina:** si, yo y la mitad del país (le dijo muy sarcástica) como es que nunca habías escuchado aunque sea una de sus canciones (le pregunta sorprendida)

**Quinn:** nunca me ha interesado mucho el medio musical (dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** tu ex esposo es músico (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** nunca me gusto la música de Puck (dijo muy seria)

**Nina:** porque (le pregunta extrañada)

**Quinn:** porque el en sus canciones solo habla de sexo (dijo muy molesta) nunca has escuchado la canción Volcán (le pregunta muy rápido a su asistente)

**Nina:** no (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** esa canción traumatiza, el habla de darse placer a si mismo delante de una chica (le dijo con cierto asco) y luego acabar sobre ella, es un enfermo

**Nina:** valla si que es un enfermo (dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** quiero escuchar que tipo de música canta Rachel (dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** bueno te dejo sola para que disfrutes de su música (se levanto de la silla) pero eso si debo advertirte que Rachel Berry con su canciones te podría enamorar en cinco minutos, ten cuidado (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** tendré cuidado (le dijo muy tranquila mientras comenzaba a reproducir el CD)

La melodía comenzó a sonar, la primera canción del CD era una bala, Quinn se recostó de la espalda de su silla y quería escuchar muy bien que decía cada canción de ese CD.

**Voz De Rachel:** _Cuando estoy cerca de ti_, _Me quedo muda amor_, _Eres tú mi Ada que detiene_, _Este pobre corazón_, _Yo no sabia que amarte_, _Me pondría así_, _Pero te juro que todo_, _Esto me hace muy feliz_, _Quiero besar tus dulces_, _Labio para sentir tu calor_, _Quiero abrazarte para_, _No sentir ningún temor_, _Daría mi vida si por ti_, _Mi cielo hay que morir_, _Y aun muriendo te diría_, _Que te amo solo a ti_.

_Sola mente tu con tu inmenso amor_ _saciaste la sed de mi corazón_, _hoy te prometo quererte_ _sin miedo delante de dios_ _y en la otra vida jurarte_ _también eterno amor_, _solamente tú_

_Cuando estoy cerca de ti me quedo muda amor eres tú mi Ada que detiene a este pobre corazón_, _daría mi vida si por ti mi cielo hay que morir y aun muriendo te diría que te amo solo a ti _

_Sola mente tu con tu inmenso amor_ _saciaste la sed de mi corazón_, _hoy te prometo quererte_ _sin miedo delante de dios_ _y en la otra vida jurarte_ _también eterno amor_, _solamente tú_

_Sola mente tú con_ _tu inmenso amor_ _saciaste la sed de mi corazón_, _y en una estrella escribiría_ _que te amo con pasión_ _con tintas de sangre que_ _fluyan del corazón_ _de mi corazón_

Quinn al terminar de escuchar aquella canción que era la primera del CD no puedo evitar sentir gran ternura por aquella letra que decía tanto, se imaginaba que la letra de canción Rachel se la había escrito a su esposa, y se preguntaba una y otra vez porque nunca la había pedido a Punk que le escribiera una canción, aunque aquello hubiese sido inútil ya que el chico de seguro le hubiera escrito una que tratara de sexo, la rubia así continua escuchado el CD mientras procedía a revisar unos papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio.

Rachel estaba el la habitación de su pequeña hija jugando con ella, ya era rutina que la morena pasara horas sentada en el suelo de la habitación de Elisa jugando con todos sus juguetes o simplemente leyéndole cuentos a la niña, la pequeña aun no hablaba, cosa que en un momento le preocupo a Rachel pero la pediatra le dijo que no era un problema medico si no mas bien de estimulación, era necesario que le hablara mucho a la niña para tratar de animarla a hablar, la morena constantemente lo hacia pero la pequeña Elisa estaba muy dura para hablar, ni siquiera había dicho su primera palabra.

**Rachel:** y así vivieron felices por siempre (le dijo a la niña terminando de leerle el cuento) te gusto (le pregunta a su hija) vamos cariño di algo, di mama (le pidió muy suavemente) di hola (le volvió a pedir) di algo por favor (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Jessica:** no te desespere que pronto hablara (le dijo entrando a la habitación)

**Rachel:** pero ya tiene un año, me preocupa que no hable aun (dijo mirando a la niñera)

**Jessica:** te aseguro que cuando empiece a hablar vas a querer que se calle (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no lo creo (dijo levantándose del suelo) ya muero por escuchar su voz (dijo muy ilusionada)

**Jessica:** se te nota (le dijo muy tranquila) no vas hacer nada hoy (le pregunta mientras carga a Elisa)

**Rachel:** no lo creo (dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** muy bien que te parece si llevamos a Elisa al parque (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** buena idea (dijo muy sonriente) quizás el aire fresco la haga hablar (le dijo muy rápido)

Santana estaba afinando los últimos detalles para la presentación que tendría esa noche el la fiesta de cumpleaños de Brittany.

**Santana:** bien con eso todo esa listo (dijo muy sonriente a los de su banda) hasta aquí en ensayo chicos

**Nancy:** noche te ira muy bien (le dijo muy sonriente) vistes la información que te mande de Brittany.

**Santana:** si, en verdad es hermosa (le dijo muy tranquila) pero eso no me impresiona mucho y menos me asusta (dijo fastidiada)

**Nancy:** cambia esa cara San que mas bien pareciera que no quieres hacer esto (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** no quiero hacerlo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nancy:** bueno podrás no querer hacerlo, pero debes hacerlo, ya firmamos un contrato (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** recuérdame despedirte mas tarde (le dijo caminando hacia la puerta)

**Nancy:** despedir a Nancy mas tarde (anoto en su agenda) bien ya esta (dijo caminando detrás de la latina)

En la mansión de Pierce Brittany estaba en su habitación, se mantenía en su cama con la vista al frente, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando su madre entro a la habitación.

**Susan:** hola (le dijo muy sonriente) feliz cumpleaños (le dio un beso en la frente y se sentó frente a ella) que pasa amor, porque esa carita (le pregunta al ver la tristeza de su hija)

**Brittany:** nada es solo que (se quedo callada y bajo su mirada)

**Susan:** Brittany que te pasa (le pregunta levantándole la cara)

**Brittany:** tengo miedo (dijo muy rápido)

**Susan:** miedo de que amor (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** de mi belleza mama, (le dijo muy rápido) se enamoran de mi por lo bella que soy, pero cuando me conocen en verdad se asustan y se alejan porque creen que soy estúpida (le dijo casi llorando)

**Susan:** eso no es cierto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** claro que lo es, miro lo que paso con Williams, me tenía como su trofeo, solo le importaba que me viera bella, nunca quiso saber que pensaba o como me sentía y cuando trate de hacérselo saber me llamo estúpida y me dijo que solo servía para verme bonita para nada mas (le dijo casi llorando)

**Susan:** Williams era un imbécil de primera amor, honestamente estoy muy feliz que no estés con el porque nunca me gusto para ti (le dijo muy sincera) y no eres estúpida, eres una de las personas mas tiernas y bella que pueda existir, estoy segura de que hay alguien para ti allá afuera esperándote para cubrirte de amor y ternura, que te va aceptar tal cual como eres, con tus manías, con tus comentarios fuera de lugar y sobretodo no se asustara ante tu belleza, mas bien se enfrentara a ella (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Brittany:** como un caballero se enfrenta al dragón (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Susan:** si así mismo (le dijo muy sonriente) muy bien desde a hora en adelante se prohíbe la tristeza, porque hoy es un día muy especial ya que hoy naciste tu, que fue lo mas grande que dios me pudo haber dado (le dio una mirada muy tierna a su hija) no sabes cuantas veces le he dado gracias a dios por haber mandado una hija tan bella, tan tierna y sobretodo tan única (le dio un beso en la frente)

**Brittany:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Susan:** a hora a levantarse que te espera un gran día (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** de acuerdo (dijo muy sonriente y de un salto se puso de pies)

Rachel estaba jugando con su hija y Jessica en el parque, la morena veía con una gran sonrisa como su hija corría con una pelota en las manos mientras era perseguida por Jessica.

**Jessica:** aja te atrape (dijo agarrando a Elisa)

**Rachel:** eso no es justos das un par de pasos y la alcanzas (le dijo a Jessica)

**Jessica:** la vida no siempre es justa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** dame esa pelota (le dijo agarrando la pelota de las manos de Jessica)

**Jessica:** oye es mía (le dijo arrebatándosela a la morena)

**Rachel:** no es mía (le dijo arrebatándosela nuevamente)

**Jessica:** no es mía (comenzó a forcejear con la morena)

**Rachel:** te despediré si no la sueltas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Jessica:** bien (dijo soltándola, lo que causo que la morena se callera al suelo mientras la pelota salía por loa aires y golpeaba a una persona) hay no (dijo mirando la dirección hacia donde estaba la persona que había sido golpeada) estas en problemas (le dijo a Rachel)

**Rachel:** yo, si fue tu culpa (dijo levantándose, cuando escucho una voz que le era muy familiar)

**Voz:** te gusta golpear personas con una pelota

**Rachel:** Quinn (dijo muy sonriente) disculpa (le dijo muy apenada)

**Quinn:** no te preocupes (le dijo muy sonriente) no están muy grandes para pelear por una pelota (le pregunta a la morena)

**Rachel:** si, si lo estamos (le dijo muy sonriente) que haces aquí (le pregunta muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** estoy paseando con Beth (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** donde esta Beth (le pregunta mirando para todos lado)

**Quinn:** hay viene (dijo señalando a la niña que se acercaba corriendo)

**Beth:** Rachel (le dijo muy sonriente a la morena)

**Rachel:** hola cielo (le dio un beso en la mejilla) como estas

**Beth:** bien (le dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** que haces aquí (le pregunta a Rachel)

**Rachel:** estoy con Elisa (dijo viendo a la niña que estaba en los brazos de Jessica)

**Quinn:** es tu hija (le pregunta viendo a la niña)

**Rachel:** si (dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** valla es hermosa (dijo tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos) se parece a su madre (dijo sin pensar)

**Rachel:** si, bastante (dijo muy sonriente) espera como sabes que se parece a Ivys (le pregunta confundida)

**Quinn:** bueno me imagino que se parece a ella, porque tu lo dijiste (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**Rachel:** claro (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** mira Beth a la bebe, que bonita es (le dijo a su hija) hola Elisa como estas (le pregunta muy dulcemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** si es muy linda (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** aun no habla (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Rachel:** la pediatra dijo que hay que estimularla, pero ya no se que hacer y comienzo a preocuparme (le dijo muy angustiada)

**Quinn:** tranquila ya hablara (vio a Rachel) y te apuesto que después no quera callarse

**Jessica:** eso mismo le dije yo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** ella es la niñera de Elisa (le dijo a Quinn)

**Quinn:** es un placer (le dijo a Jessica)

**Jessica:** igualmente (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** mami prometiste que iríamos por helado (le dijo muy seria a Quinn)

**Quinn:** cierto (dijo acordándose) a nos acompañan (les pregunta a Rachel y a Jessica)

**Rachel:** ah no se (dijo no muy segura)

**Jessica:** Elisa quiere helado (le dijo a Rachel)

**Rachel:** es enserio (le dijo muy seria) ni siquiera habla

**Jessica:** eso no hace falta para saber que quiere helado (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bien entonces vamos (dijo resignada)

Jessica sonreía triunfante ante aquella situación, Quinn solo sonreía, mientras que Rachel tomaba las cosas de Elisa para irse a comer helado.

_Existen varios tipos de maldiciones y vivimos buscando una formula que nos ayude a romperlas, pero como se rompe una maldición, acaso con las mismas armas que la provocan, el beso del príncipe bueno, la independía que nos hace fuerte, la inteligencia que libera, el carácter ferio que abre puertas sin tocar, o la verdad que hiere pero despierta, o con el carácter de todas la mujeres que se sientan libres, fuertes y únicas como las mujeres de esta historia. _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****

* * *

><p><strong>La Canción que escucha Quinn se llama Solamente Tu, y la canta originalmente Rommel Rodríguez <strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Dulce Tortura

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo IX**

**Dulce Tortura**

Rachel y Quinn estaban sentadas en una mesa observando como a lo lejos Jessica estaba jugando con las niñas muy amenamente.

**Quinn:** ella es buena (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** la verdad es que si (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** nunca pude conseguir una buena niñera, de donde la sacaste (le pregunta muy rápido a la morena)

**Rachel:** eso es confidencial (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** muy graciosa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** por cierto donde esta Santana (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** debe estar ensayando, esta noche cantara en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Brittany Pierce (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** enserio (le dijo muy sorprendida)

**Quinn:** si (vio la cara de Rachel) la conoces

**Rachel:** si, ella fue la modelo de uno de mis videos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** en serio y como es (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** es muy hermosa, tanto que su belleza llega asustar (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** tan hermosa es (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Rachel:** si, no hubiera tenido novia para esa entonces te juro que la hubiera enamorado (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** valla entonces eres fiel (le pregunta muy pícaramente)

**Rachel:** bastante (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** eres una especie en extinción (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** eso fue un halago o un insulto (le pregunta confundida)

**Quinn:** jamás me atrevería a insultarte (le dijo suavemente)

**Rachel:** es bueno saberlo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** sabes me gusta tu sonrisa (le dijo sin pensarlo)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo agachando su cara) a mi me gusta tus ojos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo sonrojada)

**Beth:** mami puede venir Elisa para mi fiesta de cumpleaños (le pregunta acercándose a la mesa)

**Quinn:** claro cielo (le dijo muy tiernamente, miro a Rachel) la fiesta de cumpleaños de Beth es dentro de dos semanas, y nos encantaría que llevaras a Elisa

**Rachel:** será un placer (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** genial (dijo muy feliz) iré a decirle a Jessica (miro a Quinn) Jessica también puede venir

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy sonriente a su hija)

**Beth:** súper (salió corriendo)

**Rachel:** esta muy entusiasmada (dijo al ver como Beth corría)

**Quinn:** si (pensó un momento) solo tengo que evitar que Santana no se pelee con los demás niños (dijo muy pensativa)

**Rachel:** que (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Quinn:** Santana sobreprotege demasiado a Beth y a veces no entiende los juegos de los niños (tomo un poco de aire) el año pasado casi golpe a un niño de seis años solo porque sin querer empujo a Beth

**Rachel:** recuérdame no hacerla enojar (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo tranquila, miro su reloj) dios mira la hora, tengo que irme (dijo levantándose de la mesa) Beth vámonos (dijo llamando a la niña)

**Rachel:** si también nosotras tenemos que irnos (dijo llamando a Jessica con un gesto)

**Quinn:** fue bueno verte (le dijo muy sonriente a Rachel)

**Rachel:** igualmente (le dijo suavemente)

**Quinn:** despídete Beth (le dijo a su hija)

**Beth:** adiós Rachel (le dijo a la morena) adiós bebe (le dijo a Elisa con mucho cariño) puedo reunirme a jugar con ella (le pregunta a Quinn)

**Quinn:** no se (miro a Rachel en busca de alguna respuesta)

**Rachel:** claro que puede (dijo muy sonriente) solo avísame cuando y yo la llevo a tu casa o van a la mía (le dijo a Quinn)

**Quinn:** bien entonces dame tu numero (le pido a Rachel algo nerviosa)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo el número, al minuto vio que una llamada estaba entrando a su celular)

**Quinn:** ese es mi numero (le dijo muy suavemente) por si necesitas algo solo llámame

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** (se acerco sin pensarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la morena) vámonos Beth (tomo la mano de su hija) adiós Jessica (les dijo con una dulce sonrisa)

**Jessica:** adiós (dijo mientras cargaba a Elisa)

Quinn comenzó a alejarse mientras era observada por Rachel quien no podía dejar de sonreír y mantenía su mano donde la rubia la había besado, Jessica la saco de su trance con uno de sus comentarios.

**Jessica:** le gustas a esa chica (le dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** a que te refieres (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Jessica:** acaba de pedirte tu numero y aparte te dio su numero (le dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** para que las niñas puedan jugar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** eso es solo una excusa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** basta y vámonos (le dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel, Jessica y Elisa salieron de la heladería dos minutos después que lo hizo Quinn, tomaron un rumbo contrario al de la rubia y se dirigieron a casa.

**VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE. **

Santana estaba en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Pierce esperando para bajar a cantar, la latina no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, siempre le pasaba antes de una presentación, pero ella sabia como calmarse, se sentaba, tomaba aire y buscaba paz interior, mientras que en salón principal estaba todos los invitados, platicando y riéndose muy tranquilamente, Brittany se paseaba por el salón saludando a sus invitados, no duraba mucho tiempo con una sola persona. Después de varios minutos el padre de Brittany llamo la atención de los presentes.

**Robert:** buenas noches a todos, y bienvenidos sean a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi preciosa hija Brittany (todos aplaudieron a la cumpleañera) hace 22 años yo estaba completamente aterrado mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera, me habían hecho salir de la sala de parto debido a que no dejaba que el medico hiciera su trabajo (tomo un poco de aire) pero después de una hora y media una enfermera puso en mis brazos a mi pequeña princesa, entonces desde ese momento fue cuando supe que la vida me había dado lo mejor del mundo (le dijo muy tiernamente a Brittany)

**Brittany:** gracias (dijo abrazando a su papa)

**Robert:** y bien para continuar con la celebración (miro a Brittany) aquí esta tu regalo (señalo hacia el pequeño escenario que estaba en el salón) disfruten de la señorita Santana López

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y Santana subió al escenario, tomo el micrófono, busco a Brittany con la mirada y se dispuso a decirle unas palabras.

**Santana:** buenas noches a todos lo presentes, (miro fijamente a Brittany) quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños a la señorita Brittany Pierce, espero que disfrutes mucho tu fiesta y que tengas una larga y saludable vida (le dijo muy suavemente) esta canción va dedicada a ti (le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa)

La banda empezó a sonar Brittany se acomodo muy cerca de la para escuchar y ver muy bien a la latina, la rubia no podía negar que aquella morena le había llamado bastante la intención, sentía una gran curiosidad por saber como cantaba y que canción le cantaría a ella.

**Santana: **

_Que a hora como estas _

_Plantada por tu historia acabada _

_Y de frente a ti _

_La enorme cuesta arriba _

(Clavo su mirada directamente en Brittany)

_Te sientes algo sola _

_Sin nadie que se siente _

_A escucharte_

_Que comprenda tu situación _

_No te debes de rendir _

(Canto esta ultima parte dándole una sonrisa a la rubia)

_Y sigues siendo tú_

_Persigue tu destino_

_Pues todo ese dolor _

_Que esta adentro nunca debe interferir en tu camino_

_Descubrirás así que tú historia toda _

_Y cada minuto pertenecen tan solo a ti_

_Más si te has quedado tú_

_Navegando sin razones en el mar de tus porque_

_Mira en ti_

_Escucha el silencio_

_Tu corazón te soplara las palabras_

_Mira adentro de ti misma y entonces_

_Pruebas si alcanzas donde te lleva tu alma_

(Brittany no dejaba de sonreír mientras que Santana de adueñaba del escenario)

_Es difícil decidirse_

_Que es lo correcto que debe hacerse _

_Si se tiene la cabeza en otra parte _

_Tu orgullo que te atrapa_

_Las noches que el dolor te destapa _

_Todo tu miedo a equivocarte_

_Si te vuelves a sentir_

_Persiguiendo las estrellas_

_Nunca debes renunciar_

(De manera inconsciente Santana le giño su ojo derecho a Brittany)

_Cree en ti_

_Escucha el silencio_

_Tu corazón te curara las heridas_

_Mira adentro de ti misma y entonces_

_Prueba a volar donde el dolor no te siga _

_No te engañaras_

_Si escuchas atenta_

_Abre los brazos _

_Y es posible que toques _

_Cada mano cada sueño que quieras _

_Cada uno de nosotros te espera _

_Con su corazón_

_Cada vez que tu no si que no sabes _

_Prueba a escucharte_

_Tu corazón si que sabe _

_Tú prueba a escucharle_

_Tu corazón si que sabe_

(Termino la canción y todos aplaudían, pero Brittany aplaudía de manera eufórica)

**Santana:** bien esa fue para la cumpleañera (dijo mirando a Brittany) maestro (le dijo al chico del teclado)

La melodía comenzó a sonar y la latina nuevamente comenzó apoderarse del escenario, mientras era observada bajo la atenta mirada de cierta rubia que la veía con una mirada de lujuria y se mordía su labio inferior. Después de una hora sobre el escenario Santana esta próxima a cantar su ultima canción, tomo un poco de agua, respiro profundo y prosiguió.

**Santana:**

_Vives en un laberinto_

_Cargado de colores_

_Que aun no descifro_

_Llevas en tus bolsillos_

_Todas mis ilusiones_

_Llenas de brillo_

_Y me hace daño_

_Me sigue haciendo daño_

_Te digo que yo se que juegas_

_Con los corazones, mientras_

_Te alimentas de las pasiones_

_Guardas en tu maletas, sonrisas_

_Preparadas para cualquier ocasión_

_Y me hace daño, me sigue haciendo daño_

_No, no, no_

_Quiero ver otra vez, _

_Todo lo que te di ayer_

_Mis deseos_

_Mis ganas _

_Que yo te entregue _

_Quiero ver, quiero ver _

_Como te pierdes después_

_En el gran laberinto que en ti yo encontré _

_Dando falsas esperanzas _

_Con frases estudiadas, pre fabricadas _

_Una bonita historia, de estrellas _

_Y cometas adornan la situación _

_Y me hace daño, me sigue haciendo daño_

_No, no, no_

_Quiero ver otra vez, _

_Todo lo que te di ayer_

_Mis deseos_

_Mis ganas _

_Que yo te entregue _

_Quiero ver, quiero ver _

_Como te pierdes después_

_En el gran laberinto que en ti yo encontré _

_Que en ti yo encontré_

Santana termino de cantar, agradeció y bajo del escenario, se encontró con su representante que la estaba esperando con una botella de agua.

**Santana:** gracias (le dijo agarrando el agua)

**Nancy:** muy buena actuación (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** si (dijo muy tranquila) ya nos podemos ir (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nancy:** de hecho no (le dijo muy tranquila) la cumpleañera quiere conocerte (le dijo guiñándole un ojo)

**Santana:** es enserio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nancy:** si y ahí viene (le dijo bajando la voz) ah Santana te presento a Brittany Pierce, la cumpleañera

**Santana:** mucho gusto (le dijo estirándole la mano y dándole una cálida sonrisa)

**Brittany:** el gusto es mío, me encantaron tus canciones y la que me dedicaste fue muy hermosa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** me alegro que te gustara (le dijo algo nerviosa) bueno nosotras ya nos vamos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** que (le dijo muy rápido) no te pues ir aun, eres mi regalo y pienso disfrutarte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** espera un minuto (le dijo muy rápido) me contrataron para que cantara en tu cumpleaños, no te pertenezco (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** no, mi papi dijo que eres mi regalo, así que me perteneces (le dijo muy inocentemente)

**Santana:** me ayudas (le dijo a Nancy)

**Nancy:** bueno técnicamente por hoy le perteneces (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** oye no soy un trozo de carne (le dijo muy molesta a su representante)

**Brittany:** le pagare la misma cantidad porque se quede una tres horas mas (le dijo a Nancy)

**Nancy:** vendida (dijo muy rápido) que disfruten su velada (le dijo a Santana)

**Santana:** eres una (pero no pudo terminar porque Brittany la interrumpió)

**Brittany:** vamos a bailar (dijo arrastrando a la latina al medio de la sala)

Brittany llego con Santana hasta la mita del salón, la música que colocaba el Dj era música Dance, había muchas personas bailando.

**Brittany:** me encanta esta música (dijo moviéndose al compas de la música)

**Santana:** si (dijo viéndola bailar) se nota (tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a bailar también)

Brittany se sentía como pez en el agua, mientras que Santana no podía evitar sentir intimidada por la rubia, era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba, normalmente era ella la que intimidaba a las chicas no al contrario, no podía entender porque le pasaba aquello con aquella chica que parecía igual a las demás o no lo era, de pronto comenzó a sonar una música romántica, Brittany sin pensarlo dos veces rodeo el cuello de la latina con sus brazos y esta se quedo completamente inmóvil.

**Brittany:** bueno vas a tomarme de la cintura o te quedaras así toda la noche (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** claro (dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia)

Santana estaba un poco nerviosa al sentir a Brittany tan cerca, la rubia la pego a su cuerpo, se vieron a los ojos, y comenzaron a bailar lento pero con intensidad.

_Así que aquí estamos_

_En nuestro lugar secreto_

_Con el ruido de la multitud_

_Tan lejos_

_Y toma mi mano_

_Y se siente como en casa_

_Los dos entendemos_

_Es donde pertenecemos_

**Santana:** hace cuanto te dedicas al modelaje (le pregunta viéndola a los ojos)

**Brittany:** desde que tenia 17 años (le dijo muy tranquila) y tu desde cuando te dedicas a la música (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** oficialmente desde los 19 años (le dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado del salón)

**Brittany:** eres antes oficial de la policía (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** que no (le dijo muy sorprendida por la pregunta)

**Brittany:** bueno es que dijiste oficialmente, entonces eso quiere decir que eras oficial y luego te volviste demente (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana: **_esto tiene que ser una broma_ (pensó mientras veía a la rubia) no, cuando dije oficialmente, quise decir que empecé a dedicarme a la música como profesión (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** ah ya entiendo (le dijo muy tranquila)

La canción continuaba mientras que ellas seguían bailando y viéndose a los ojos, Santana comenzaba a darse cuenta de que Brittany no era la persona más inteligente del mundo, ni mucho menos la más lista, mientras que Brittany estaba fascinada con la actitud ruda que tenia la morena con ella.

_Entonces, ¿cómo voy a decir?_

_¿Debo decir adiós?_

_Ambos tenemos nuestros sueños_

_Ambos queremos volar_

_Así que tomemos esta noche_

_Para llevar a nosotros a través de_

_Los tiempos solitarios_

**Brittany:** porque tan seria (le pregunta al ver la cara de la morena)

**Santana:** por nada (dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** me gusta tu seriedad (le dijo muy coquetamente)

**Santana:** ah si (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** si me recuerdas a mi gato (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Santana:** espera me estas diciendo que te recuerdo a tu mascota (le pregunta muy seria)

**Brittany:** lo quiero mucho, aunque últimamente casi no confió en el (miro para todos lado) es que estoy segura de que lee mi diario (le dijo bajando la voz)

**Santana:** los gatos no saben leer (le dijo pausadamente)

**Brittany:** claro que saben leer, lo hacen en voz muy baja (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** _esta __será __una __larga __noche_ (pensó mientras le daba una sonrisa forzada a la rubia)

_Siempre voy a mirar atrás_

_Como me alejo_

_Esta memoria_

_Tendrá una duración de la eternidad_

_Y todas nuestras lágrimas_

_Se perderán en la lluvia_

_Cuando he encontrado mi camino_

_Volver a tus brazos otra vez_

_Pero hasta ese día_

_Usted sabe que son_

_La reina de mi corazón_

Santana se mantenía viendo hacia todos lados evitando la mirada de la rubia, quien no dejaba de disfrutar de aquel momento, estaba casi segura de que la morena se sentía intimidada por ella y eso le gustaba.

_Así que tomemos esta noche_

_Y nunca cesar_

_Mientras que bailan nos besaremos_

_Como si no hubiera mañana_

_Como el brillo de estrellas por debajo de_

_Al igual que un anillo de diamantes_

_Atesoraré este momento_

Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar

**Brittany:** te sientes bien (muy suavemente)

**Santana:** te importaría si paramos de bailar (le pregunta muy suavemente) es que siento como si me quisiera dar un calambre

**Brittany:** quieres que traiga alguna herramienta (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** para que (le pregunta confundida)

**Brittany:** para cortar el alambre de tu pierna (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Santana:** _oh __carajos_ (peno muy rápido) no estoy bien, necesito ir al baño, donde esta (le pregunta a la rubia)

**Brittany:** ven te llevo (dijo tomando la mano de la morena)

La rubia llevo a Santana hasta uno de los baños de la parte de arriba de la mansión, cuando la latina se encontraba dentro del baño rápidamente saco su celular y marco el numero de Quinn.

**Voz****De****Quinn:**hola (dijo al otro lado de la línea)

**Santana:** tienes que ayudarme (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz****DE****Quinn:** que pasa (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** la cumpleañera cree que soy su regalo y no me quiere dejar ir (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz****De****Quinn:** jajajajajaja (lo único que hacia era reírse)

**Santana:** deja de reírte (le dijo muy enojada)

**Voz****De****Quinn:** lo siento (tomo un poco de aire) bueno y porque te molesta tanto, siempre te a gustado que te traten como un pedazo de carne

**Santana:** no es eso Quinn, (busco las palabras adecuadas) es que ella no es como las demás chicas

**Voz****De****Quinn:**a que te refieres (le pregunta sin entender)

**Santana:** es (tomo un poco de aire) un poco tonta, por no decir mucho

**Voz****De****Quinn:** lo dices enserio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** si, parece una niña de seis años (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz****De****Quinn:** oh por dios te van arrestar por abuso a un menor (le dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** podrías dejar los chistes y darme una idea para salir de esta (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz****De****Quinn:** oye tu sabes como persuadir a una niña de seis años (le dijo muy rápido) aplica la misma técnica que usas con Beth cuando quieres persuadirla

**Santana:** quieres que le compre un helado (le dijo muy seria)

**Voz****De****Quinn:** de acuerdo, entonces no te queda mas remedio que inventarte una (le dijo muy rápido) y suerte

**Santana:** espera no me cuelgues (pero fue muy tarde porque la rubia ya le había colgado)

La latina tomo un poco de aire, salió del baño y se encontró con Brittany que permanecía esperándola afuera.

**Santana:** he Brittany hay algo que debo decirte (le dijo acercándose a la rubia)

**Brittany:** también yo (le dijo muy sonriente)

Sin pensarlo dos veces Brittany se lanzo sobre Santana y la beso de manera muy apasionada, la latina se quedo completamente incrédula, y rápidamente separo con sutiliza a la rubia de ella.

**Santana:** que haces (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** eres mi regalo y te dije que quiero disfrutarte (le dijo muy sonriente) quieres que vallamos a mi habitación

**Santana: **_es perfecta me puedo acostar con ella y mañana le invento una excusa y desparezco para siempre_ (pensó mientras sonreía maliciosamente) _no dios eso es muy cruel_ (sacudió su cabeza) no Brittany no me siento muy bien, tengo que irme (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** pero la fiesta ni siquiera a acabado (le dijo algo triste)

**Santana:** si lo se (tomo un poco de aire) pero que te parece si te lo compenso después (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** cuando (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Santana:** pronto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** que tan pronto (le pregunto muy rápido)

**Santana:** mientras más rápido me valla, mas pronto será (le dijo tratando de sonar convincente)

**Brittany:** de acuerdo (le dijo separándose de ella)

**Santana:** adiós (le dio un beso en la mejilla)

**Brittany:** recuerda que tienes una deuda conmigo (le dijo muy sonriente)

Santana le dio una última mirada a la rubia, bajo las escaleras casi corriendo y busco a Nancy, prácticamente arrastro a su representante fuera de la mansión, subieron a la camioneta y se marcharon.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones: <strong>

**Escucha Tu Corazón – Laura Pausini **

**Ruleta de Amor – Tisuby & Georgina**

**Queen Of My Heart - Westlife**


	10. Chapter 10 Los viajes de la vida

**Primero que nada gracias por los mensajes que me dejan, me sirven para saber si estoy llevando bien la historia, segundo hubo una persona que me escribió que no le gusto como desarrolle el encuentro de Brittany y Santana, bueno a esa personal le quiero decir que no es que no haya sabido manejar la historia, es que hay muchas cosas que aun no se conocen sobre Brittany Pierce, entre ellas esta el porque de su forma de ser, en pocas palabras lo que trato de decir es que Brittany puede parecer tonta, pero que lo sea realmente eso hay que ponerlo en duda, ya que muchos misterios son los que se esconden detrás de la hermosa rubia. La historia de las Brittana va ser tan importante como la de las Faberry, pero como una vez les dije tienen que tener un poco de paciencia y ver como se va ir desarrollando todo, el porque de las cosas y el para que de las cosas. Tengan un poco de fe en mí, que les juro que hare todo lo posible por llenar las expectativas de todos. Bueno sin mas nada que decir les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste y lo disfruten mucho. **

* * *

><p><strong>Una Nueva Oportunidad<strong>

**Capitulo X**

**Los viajes de la vida **

_Hay una clase de viaje, que se necesita hacerse al menos una vez en la vida, un viaje para el que no hay planes, ni trasporte cómodo, ni siquiera alimentos en el trayecto, es el viaje al interior de uno mismo, viaje que a veces nos negamos a realizar, aun cuando la promesa sea el mejor paisaje del mundo. _

**Quinn:** jajajaja me hubiera gustado ver tu cara en ese momento (le dijo a Santana mientras se sentaba al lado de ella)

**Santana:** basta Quinn que no es gracioso (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** para ti no es gracioso, para mi es muy gracioso (le dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** oye es enserio (le dijo muy molesta)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) a ver cual es el problema, no hiciste nada de lo que te arrepientes o si (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** no (le dijo muy segura) pero (se callo un momento)

**Quinn:** pero que Santana, que pasa (le dijo muy seria) acaso es chica te gusto o que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** no me gusto (le dijo muy rápido) ya te dije ella es diferente

**Quinn:** también dijiste que parece una niña de seis años (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** si lo parece (soltó un pequeño suspiro) pero de cierta forma no esta tan mal (dijo muy tranquila) digo su belleza es única, tanto que casi asusta

**Quinn:** ella te gusto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** de que hablas (le dijo muy rápido) ella no me gusto

**Quinn:** claro que te gusto, sabes como lo se, porque sonreíste cuando hablabas de ella y eso nunca lo haces cuando hablas de una chica (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** claro que no (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** admite que te gusta Santana (le dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** entonces admite tu que te gusta Rachel (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** por decima vez no me gusta Rachel (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** si claro entonces porque le distes tu numero (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** para que las niñas se reúnan a jugar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** esa solo es una excusa (le dijo muy sonriente) realmente lo que quieres es que ella te llame para invitarte a salir

**Quinn:** basta de acuerdo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** por ahora (le dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel estaba terminando de meter una ropa en su maleta, cuando entro Jessica algo angustiada a la habitación de la morena.

**Rachel:** que pasa Jessica (le pregunta al ver la expresión facial de la joven)

**Jessica:** es que mi padre sufrió un conato de infarto y tengo que ir a Massachusetts de inmediato (le dijo muy angustiada a Rachel)

**Rachel:** oh por dios (dijo muy rápido) Jessica cuanto lo lamento (le dio un abrazo a la joven) llamare a la línea para reservarte un pasaje

**Jessica:** espera, pero si me voy, quien va a cuidar a Elisa mientras estas en Los Ángeles (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** eso no importa en este momento (le dijo mientras sacaba su celular) yo ya resolveré

**Jessica:** iré hacer mi maleta (dijo saliendo de la habitación)

Después de diez minutos Rachel entro a la habitación de Jessica, la joven estaba terminando de hacer su maleta, Rachel no puedo evitar notar que había estado llorando.

**Rachel:** cálmate Jessica estoy segura de que tu padre va estar bien (le dijo acercándose) de seguro cuando te vea se recupera en un dos por tres (le dijo logrando hacer que la joven sonriera) ya te reserve y compre tu pasaje, sale dentro de tres horas así que necesitas apurarte, también voy a hacer una transferencia d a tu cuenta para que tengas con que solventar gastos

**Jessica:** gracias Rachel eres muy amable (le dijo muy agradecida)

**Rachel:** y no te apures en volver, hazlo cuanto estés completamente segura de que tu padre esta bien, de acuerdo, no quiero que te preocupes por nada, solo concéntrate en tu familia (le dijo muy suavemente) en mas nada

**Jessica:** (tomo un poco de aire) bien voy a bañarme

**Rachel:** te pediré un taxi (dijo saliendo de la habitación)

Brittany estaba recostada tomando el sol en el jardín de su casa, cuando llego hasta ella su mejor amigo Kurt Hummel, quien venia muy sonriente.

**Kurt:** hola cielo (le dijo parándose al lado de la rubia)

**Brittany:** hola (dijo quitándose sus lentes) estoy molesta contigo porque no viniste a mi fiesta (le dijo muy seria)

**Kurt:** lo siento Britt pero estaba en una sección fotográfica, ya sabes me contrataron como modelo exclusivo de la nueva marca de ropa de Carolina Herrera (dijo muy contento)

**Brittany:** que bueno por ti (dijo parándose de su lugar)

**Kurt:** y como estuvo todo (le pregunta caminado a su lado)

**Brittany:** igual que siempre (dijo llegando a la mesa)

**Kurt:** oh vamos fue tu fiesta de cumpleaños, algo interesante tuvo que haberte pasado (le pregunta sentándose frente a ella)

**Brittany:** (pensó un momento) conocí a alguien bastante interesante (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Kurt:** quien (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** Santana López (le dijo muy rápido)

**Kurt:** (escupió la limonada que estaba bebiendo) QUE (le pregunto de un grito)

**Brittany:** lo que escuchaste (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Kurt:** Britt estas consiente que Santana es una de las personas mas infieles que pueda existir (le dijo muy rápido) nunca ha tenido un relación estable, y siempre tienes amoríos con modelos (le dijo muy serio)

**Brittany:** porque la juzgas sin conocerla (le dijo muy enojada)

**Kurt:** no me hace falta conocerla para saber que no te conviene (tomo un poco de aire) veras hace tres meses una de las secciones de fotografía se atraso bastante (de pronto fue interrumpido por la rubia)

**Brittany:** y dicen que soy yo la que hace comentarios fuera de lugar (le dijo muy rápido)

**Kurt:** te quiero explicar el porque se que Santana no es buena para ti (le dijo muy serio)

**Brittany:** de acuerdo (dijo resignada)

**Kurt:** una de las modelos se había encerrado a llorar en el baño, no quería salir, estaba devastada, yo logre hacer que me abriera la puerta y entre hablar con ella, le pregunte porque de pronto se había puesto así y me dijo que la chica con la cual estaba saliendo la llamo y termino con ella (le dijo muy serio)

**Brittany:** aja y (le pregunto sin entender)

**Kurt:** la persona con la que salía era Santana (le dijo muy rápido) puedes creerlo, termino con ella por teléfono, ni siquiera tuvo la valentía de darle la cara a la chica (le dijo muy enojado)

**Brittany:** Kurt yo se que ella no es una Santa, pero muy en el fondo ella es una buena persona, pude verlo en sus ojos, solo necesita que alguien le saque esa persona de su interior de donde esta escondida (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Kurt:** y crees que tu puedes hacerlo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** claro que si (le dijo muy segura) vas a ver, yo me convertiré en la razón de vida de Santana López (dijo muy segura) esa mujer va a amarme mas que a su propia vida

**Kurt:** espero que no salgas lastimada en tu intento Britt (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** claro que no, ella va amarme, vas a ver (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Kurt:** y como lo lograras (le pregunta muy tranquilo)

**Brittany:** utilizare a la Brittany estúpida e insoportable que sacaría de quicio hasta el mas cuerdo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Kurt:** jajajaja todo el mundo piensa que eres estúpida y tonta Brittany, pero creo que solo yo soy el que realmente conoce tu verdadera personalidad, eres una de las personas mas inteligentes y astutas que pueda existir (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** Kurt yo simplemente finjo que soy estúpida y tonta porque de esa manera puedo conocer quien realmente me merece, pero de tonta y estúpida no tengo nada (le dijo muy sonriente) vas a ver Santana ni se imagina lo que se le viene encima

**Kurt:** hui no me gusta cuando pones esa sonrisa picara, es señal de que ya tienes algo planeado (le dijo muy nervioso)

**Brittany:** claro que tengo algo planeado (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn y Santana estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala revisando unas fotografías que habían sido sacadas por la rubia.

**Quinn:** te gusta esta (le pregunta dándole una foto)

**Santana:** no esta mal (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** hablo de la modelo (dijo sin pensarlo)

**Quinn:** Santana concéntrate por favor (le dijo muy seria) dentro de cuatro días tengo que mostrar el boceto a los inversionistas y necesito que las fotos sean las mejores

**Santana:** de acuerdo (le dijo resignada) esta me gusta (le mostro una foto) muestra un plano muy real de la historia

**Quinn:** perfecto (dijo agarrando la foto) que te parece esta (le muestra otra foto)

**Santana:** no esa no (le dijo no muy convencida) es muy simple, no me hace sentir nada (le dijo muy sincera) esa que esta ahí si (le señalo una foto)

**Quinn:** esta (tomo la foto)

**Santana:** si esa (le dijo muy sonriente) trasmite mucha confianza

**Quinn:** entonces será esta (dijo muy tranquila) que te parece (pero no pudo continuar porque su celular comenzó a sonar) halo (dijo muy tranquila) como, pero como pudo haber pasado (dijo muy rápido) voy para allá (cerro la llamada) era del colegio de Beth (le dijo a Santana)

**Santana:** que paso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Beth se peleo con una compañerita de clases (le dijo levantándose del sofá) tenemos que ir a hora mismo

**Santana:** vamos (dijo muy rápido)

Rachel y Jessica estaban paradas frete a la puerta del departamento de la morena, se estaban despidiendo, Rachel tenía en sus brazos a Elisa quien no entendía nada de la situación.

**Rachel:** que tengas un buen viaje (le dijo muy dulcemente a la joven)

**Jessica:** gracias (le dijo dándole una sonrisa) te extrañare pequeña (le dijo a Elisa dándole un beso) nos vemos pronto

**Rachel:** espero que se recupere tu padre pronto (le dijo dándole un abrazo) te estaré llamando para que me pongas al tanto de la situación y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme

**Jessica:** claro (le dijo muy agradecida) adiós

**Rachel:** hasta luego (le dijo muy tranquila)

Jessica salió del pent-house, mientras que Rachel se dirigió hacia la sala mientras cargaba a su pequeña hija.

**Rachel:** bueno creo que solo seremos tú y yo por un rato (le dijo a Elisa) di mama (le pidió a la niña) por favor Eli di algo (le pidió muy suplicante a la niña)

Quinn y Santana después de veinte minutos llegaron al colegio donde estudiaba Beth, fueron a la oficina de la directora, cuando entraron vieron que la pequeña estaba sentada frete al escritorio con la mirada clavada en el piso.

**Quinn:** cariño que paso (le pregunta a la pequeña)

**Directora:** su hija agredió a una de sus compañeras de clase (le dijo muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Santana:** porque (le pregunta muy rápido a la mujer)

**Directora:** aun desconozco el porque ya que no ha querido decir nada (le respondió muy tranquila) señora Fabray tiene que estar consiente que la políticas de nuestra institución son muy claras, y no permitimos ese tipo de comportamiento dentro de la institución, el alumno que llegue a violar esas políticas amerita una expulsión inmediata

**Quinn:** expulsara a mi hija (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Directora:** debido a que es la primera falta de Beth desde que comenzó a estudiar en esta escuela, he decidido darle una nueva oportunidad, siempre y cuando no se repita un hecho como este (le dijo muy pausadamente)

**Quinn:** gracias por su comprensión (le dijo dándole la mano a la directora) vamos cariño (tomo la mano de Beth)

Salieron de la oficina de la directora, después de unos minutos se encontraban frete a la salida del colegio, Beth no había dicho ni una sola palabra, Quinn tomo un poco de aire y se puso a la altura de su hija.

**Quinn:** a ver bebe porque le pegaste a tu amiguita (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** ella ya no es mi amiga (dijo muy enojada)

**Quinn:** pero porque le pegaste (le pregunta levantando su mirada)

**Beth:** se burlo de mi (le dijo muy triste)

**Santana:** princesa escucha (dijo colocándose a la misma altura de su sobrina) eso no es una excusa, no hay motivos para agredir a otra persona (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** pero dijo, que su mama había dicho que mi papa era un drogadicto (le dijo muy rápido) y que mi tía Santana era una lesbiana desvergonzada (dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** como (dijo muy rápido) donde esta la madre de esa niña (le pregunta levantándose)

**Beth:** allá (señalo a una mujer castaña que estaba conversando en un grupo hablando)

Se escuchaban los gritos de unas niñas que estaba haciendo una rueda mientras que Santana estaba encima de la mujer castaña estrangulándola con fuerza, Quinn no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, trataba de quitar a Santana de encima de esa mujer pero no podía, hasta que saco fuerza de donde no tenia y logro levantar a Santana de un solo jalón y la aparto de aquella mujer que ya estaba roja.

**Niñas:** dale, dale, dale (gritaban alentando a Santana) dale, dale

**Quinn:** te volviste loca (le dijo a Santana mientras la sostenía con fuerza)

**Santana:** escucha soy una persona mala y puedo hacerte la vida miserable si vuelves a insultarme (le gritaba a la mujer)

**Quinn:** basta Santana (le dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** le voy a arrancar los ojos (dijo tratando de llegar nuevamente hasta la mujer)

**Quinn:** Santana te meterás en problemas (dijo sosteniéndola con fuerza)

**Santana:** no me importa (dijo tratando de soltarse)

Rachel estaba acostando a su pequeña hija en su cuna ya que se había quedado dormida mientras veían la televisión, le dio un beso en la frente, la arropo, tomo el comunicador y salió de la habitación, saco su celular y le marco a Sue.

**Voz De Sue:** hola súper estrella (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** he hola Sue, tengo un problema (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Sue:** que pasa (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** veras a Jessica se le presento una emergencia y tuvo que ir a ver a su familia, así que no tengo quien cuide a Elisa mientras voy a Los Ángeles (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Voz De Sue:** menudo problema (le dijo muy preocupada) bueno porque no la traes contigo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** que estas loca (le dijo muy rápido) de seguro va haber paparazis por todos lados, no quiero exponerla de esa manera (tomo un poco de aire) no puedes tratar de conseguir a alguien para que la cuide

**Voz De Sue:** esta un poco difícil, bueno podría conseguir a alguien, pero no estoy segura de quieras dejarle a tu hija a una completa desconocida por tres días verdad (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** tienes razón (le dijo muy preocupada, pensó un momento) ya va Sue tengo una idea, dame tiempo para ver si se puede, te llamo luego (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Sue:** claro estaré esperando tu llamada (le dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel cerro la llama, busco en su celular y mantuvo la mirada fija en el nombre que estaba en la pantalla.

**Directora:** estoy muy decepcionada de su comportamiento señorita (le dijo muy enojada a Santana que estaba sentada frente al escritorio) pensé que era una persona madura y centra pero veo que me equivoque

**Santana:** pero señora directora ella fue la que empezó con los insultos (dijo muy enojada)

**Directora:** y usted la agredió físicamente (le dijo muy rápido) esta en serios problemas, no se puso a pensar que no le estaba dando un buen ejemplo a su sobrina a hora va pensar que las bases para resolver todos los problemas es agredir a los demás

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) lo siento

**Directora:** con decir que lo siente no será suficiente (le dijo muy seria) esta expulsada de la institución (le dijo señalándola con su dedo) no podrá entrar aquí, ni sus hijos, ni los hijos de sus hijos (pensó un momento) por tres meses (esto ultimo lo dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** bien (dijo muy seria y se levanto de la silla)

Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala viendo fijamente la pantalla de su celular, tenía un debate interno de si llamar o no llamar, de pronto una voz muy conocida la saco de sus pensamientos.

**Fantasma De Ivys:** por amor a dios, llama de una vez (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no creo que deba (dijo muy rápido)

**Fantasma De Ivys:** porque no, confías en ella (le dijo sentándose a su lado) sino lo hicieras no estarías considerando en este momento el llamarla (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no puedo (dijo soltando su celular)

**Fantasma De Ivys:** que cobardes te has vuelto Rachel Berry (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** oye crees que puedes aparecerte frente a mi cada vez que quieras y decirme como debo vivir mi vida, pues deja informarte que no puedes de acuerdo (le dijo muy enojada y tratando de no levantar su voz)

**Fantasma De Ivys:** no tendría que hacerlo si no estuvieras empeñada en quedarte encerrada en ti misma (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** dios eres tan frustrante (le dijo muy enojada) yo hare lo que me plazca, y sabes porque no puedes obligarme a hacer lo que tu quieras que haga, así que ya SAL DE MI VISTA (le grito muy fuerte)

**Fantasma de Ivys:** valla al menos puedo ver algo de ti que nunca vi cuando estaba con vida (le dijo muy sonriente) gritas (le dijo muy feliz) nunca te había visto hacerlo

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) por favor vete (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Fantasma De Ivys:** de acuerdo, pero antes de irme solo te diré que la vas a llamar, porque muy en tu interior es lo que quieres hacer (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** rayos (dijo al escuchar el llanto de su hija atreves del comunicador)

Santana y Beth entraron a casa seguida por Quinn, la rubia estaba furiosa con las dos, pero sobretodo con Santana, no podía creer lo que su amiga había hecho.

**Quinn:** no puedo creer que haya tenido que pasar por esto (dijo muy enojada) ustedes dos están serios problemas (les dijo muy amenazante)

**Santana:** cálmate que no es para tanto (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** que no es para tanto (le dijo muy molesta) casi matas a la madre de una alumna (le dijo muy duramente)

**Santana:** ella me insulto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** pero que ejemplo le estas dando a tu sobrina (le dijo señalando a Beth)

**Santana:** que debe golpear a las personas cuando insulten a su familia (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** si (dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** suficiente (dijo muy molesta) están castigadas las dos (les dijo en tono de sentencia)

**Beth:** que, tu no puedes castigar a mi tía San, porque ella no es hija tuya (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** tienes razón (le dijo muy rápido) tu estas castigada el doble (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** eso no es justo (le dijo muy molesta)

**Quinn:** quieres que sea el triple (le dijo muy seria, vio como la niña bajo la cara) bien a tu habitación (le dijo muy tranquila, miro a Santana) tía San a tu casa (le dijo muy seria a la morena)

**Santana:** pero creí que te ayudaría a seleccionar las fotos (le dijo muy triste)

**Quinn:** ya ayudaste bastante (le dijo muy tranquila) te veo mañana u otro día

**Santana:** bien se cuando no me quieren en un lugar (dijo muy seria) pero después vas a suplicar que regrese (le dijo muy segura)

**Quinn:** lo dudo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** dile a Beth que la amo (le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel llego hasta la habitación de su pequeña hija, la saco de la cuna y comenzó a mecerla entre sus brazos.

**Rachel:** ya cariño (le dijo muy dulcemente a Elisa) mami ya esta aquí (le dio un beso en la frente) ven vamos a sentarnos (tomo asiento en la mecedora) Elisa cariño tengo que decirte algo importante, mami tiene que viajar por tres días y no te puede llevar con ella, es por eso que tienes que quedarte con una amiga de mami (le dijo muy suavemente) te amo (le dijo abrazándola) eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida (le dio un suave beso)

Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala revisando nuevamente las fotos seleccionadas para la presentación, había algo que no le cuadraba de aquellas fotos, no estaba segura de si esa idea era la que quería venderles a los clientes.

**Quinn:** desde cuando dudo tanto ante una idea (se dijo a si misma) que pasa conmigo

De pronto se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su celular, lo agarro rápidamente y cuando vio el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, pero una sonrisa apareció de inmediato en su rostro, tomo un poco de aire y contesto la llamada.

**Quinn:** halo (dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Rachel:** Quinn (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** hola Rachel (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Voz De Rachel:** hola (tomo un poco de aire) Quinn necesito un favor tuyo (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** que pasa Rachel (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Voz De Rachel:** es que me voy a Los Ángeles (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** espera te mudas de vuelta a Los Ángeles (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Voz De Rachel:** no solo me voy por tres días (le dijo muy tranquila) pero no quiero llevar a Elisa conmigo, y Jessica tuvo una emergencia familiar y no esta (le dijo muy rápido) me preguntaba si no te molestaría que Elisa se quedara contigo (le pregunta algo nerviosa) es que no tengo a mas nadie a quien acudir

**Quinn:** no hay problema Rachel, la bebe se puede quedar conmigo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Rachel:** en serio (dijo muy feliz) gracias Quinn de verdad, te voy a deber una muy grande

**Quinn:** bueno espero que seas buena pagando tus deudas (le dijo muy tranquila) cuando te vas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Voz De Rachel:** mañana al mediodía, así que antes de irme al aeropuerto paso dejando a Elisa por tu casa (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no hay problema (le dijo muy sonriente) te espero mañana entonces

**Voz De Rachel:** no vemos mañana (le dijo muy tranquila)

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Quinn estaba un poco nerviosa ya que Rachel le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que estaba apunto de llegar con Elisa, la rubia no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma cada vez que sabia que iba a ver a la morena, aun no entendía bien el porque. Después de unos minutos el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de Rachel, la rubia tomo un poco de aire, trato de calmarse y camino a abrir la puerta.

**Quinn:** hola (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** hola (dijo sonriendo mientras tenia a Elisa en sus brazos)

**Quinn:** pasa (dijo haciéndose a un lado)

**Rachel:** de verdad gracias por quedarte con Elisa (le dijo muy rápido) la llevaría conmigo pero de seguro tendré periodistas presionándome y no quiero exponerla (dijo tratando de justificarse)

**Quinn:** descuida (le dijo quitándole a la niña) hola preciosa (le dijo a Elisa y le dio un beso) puedes irte tranquila que estará bien con Beth y conmigo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** eso no lo dudo ni un segundo (le dijo viendo la escena) bien aquí esta un bolso con las cosas de la niña, su ropa, pañales, alimento, los biberones y este CD que esta aquí es el que siempre se le coloca en la noche para que ella duerma, son músicas para dormir (le dijo dándole el CD)

**Quinn:** genial, quien canta las canciones (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** yo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** tu (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Rachel:** si (tomo un poco de aire) grabe ese CD días después de haberme enterado del embarazo, me pareció que seria una buena idea grabar un CD de cancines de cuna, y resulta que funciono (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** que ingeniosa idea, porque no pensé en eso antes (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** bien debo ir (se acerco a Elisa) adiós amor, te voy a extrañar mucho (le dio un dulce beso) pórtate bien, (la abrazo fuertemente) te amo mí princesa (vio a Quinn) una vez mas gracias (le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia) nos vemos dentro de tres días

**Quinn:** claro (dijo muy sonriente) espero que te valla bien (le dijo muy suavemente) y no te preocupes por esta belleza

**Rachel:** adiós Quinn (le dijo muy suavemente mientras la veía a los ojos)

**Quinn:** adiós Rachel (le dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel salió de la casa de Quinn mientras que esta observaba como se alejaba desde la ventada del frente, la rubia sonreía abiertamente mientras sostenía a Elisa en sus brazos, Rachel subió a la camioneta que la estaba esperando y se marcho, Quinn tomo un poco de aire y se alejo de la ventana.

**Quinn:** bien princesa (le dijo a Elisa) que quieres hacer (le pregunta muy dulcemente, se queda observando a la bebe que no dice nada) me gusta esa idea (le dijo un beso y se dirigió hacia la cocina)

_Al menos una vez en la vida todos tenemos que realizar por lo menos un viaje, los viajes pueden ser de diversas índoles, y por muchas diferentes razones, pero siempre según dicen los viajes ilustran, algunos viajes se hacen sin moverse de donde uno esta, cuando son a futuro le decimos planes, proyectos, cuando son al pasado entonces los llamamos recuerdos. _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	11. Chapter 11 Si Pudiéramos Cambiar El Pasa

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XI**

**Si Pudiéramos Cambiar El Pasado**

_Quien no se pregunto que seria de su vida si pudiera volver al pasado y esta vez hacer lo que debió hacer en un principio, volver a esa conversación con ese alguien que ya se no merecía una oportunidad y decir no, ya no quiero seguir con esto, si tan solo hubiéramos sabido que el perdonarlo nos haría daño mas adelante, volver al momento en que decidimos abandonar a un amigo, volver a ese día en el que tomamos una decisión de la que a hora nos arrepentimos. _

**CIUDAD DE LOS ANGELES **

Rachel estaba saliendo del aeropuerto cuando un monto de fotógrafos y periodistas la abordaron, de inmediato aparecieron unos guardaespaldas y lograron sacárselos de encima.

**Reportero 1:** es cierto que pronto volverás a lo escenarios (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Reportero 2:** como ha sobrellevado la muerte de su esposa

**Reportero 3:** que nos puedes decir, estas feliz de regresar

Rachel logro llegar hasta la camioneta que la trasportaría hasta el hotel, subió en ella y se marcho dejando atrás a los reporteros.

**Rachel:** son unos buitres (dijo algo enojada)

**Sue:** si lo se (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** menos mal que estabas esperándome (le dijo muy aliviada)

**Sue:** en verdad creíste que tu regreso no seria notado (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** tenia la esperanza (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** por favor cariño, si tu popularidad subió mas desde que decidiste irte (le dijo muy sonriente) cosa que podemos aprovechar

**Rachel:** Sue por favor solo quiero llegar a hotel, darme una ducha e ir a ver a Tina (le dijo muy seria) que es por ella que estoy aquí, no para hablar de mi popularidad

**Sue:** eso lo entiendo (le dijo muy tranquila) pero te recuerdo que también tenemos una conversación pendiente

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) de acuerdo, pero será después de que vea a Tina (dijo muy segura)

**Sue:** como quieras (dijo muy tranquila)

**CIUDAD DE NEW YORK **

Quinn estaba en el estudio de su casa haciendo un montaje el su laptop cuando el repique del teléfono la saco de su concentración.

**Quinn:** desesperada (dijo casi llorando)

**Voz De Santana:** y se puede saber porque desesperada no contesta su celular (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** Santana esto es horrible, no encuentro la manera de hacer el montaje (dijo muy angustiada) es como si se me hubieran acabado todas la ideas

**Voz De Santana:** tranquila Quinn que tu siempre logras hacer las cosa bien (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** y si no puedo (dijo muy rápido) tengo que presentar las fotos dentro de cuatro días y no estoy segura de que sean muy buena, no creo que sea lo que los clientes quieren (dijo muy insegura)

**Voz De Santana: **a ver, sacaste las fotos como te lo pidieron, no veo cual es el problema (le dijo sin entender)

**Quinn:** es que siento como si las fotos fueran vacías, o mejor dicho, como si la modelo de las fotos no trasmitiera nada (dijo muy inquieta)

**Voz De Santana:** entonces busca otra modelo y haz que funcione (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si fuera así de sencillo ya lo hubiera hecho (le dijo muy seria) pero ya he revisado y no encuentro exactamente la modelo perfecta, así que voy a tener que hacer la presentación con lo que tengo

**Voz De Santana:** pues te deseo suerte (le dijo muy tranquila) a hora te dejo que llego mi cita (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** queras decir la chica con la que te acostaras y luego no la llamaras mas (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Voz De Santana:** oye que tengas los nervios de punta no te dad derecho a atacarme de acuerdo (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** si claro adiós (le dijo muy rápido y cerro la llamada) bien aquí vamos (dijo para si misma)

Santana se dirigió abrir la puerta de su departamento, estaba esperando a Melinda una chica que conoció la noche anterior y quedaron para verse ese día en el apartamento de la latina.

**Santana:** hola (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Melinda:** hola (le dijo y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre Santana)

Santana sin dejar de besar a la chica cerro la puerta y entre beso y beso fue llevándola hasta el sofá de la sala, donde se dejo caer encima de la Melinda, la latina besaba en cuello de la morena mientras pasaba sus manos por sus muslos, todo se estaba tornando muy apasionado, blandos gemidos comenzaron a salir de la boca de Melinda cuando sintió la mano de Santana debajo de su blusa acariciando uno de sus senos, de pronto toda aquella pasión se vio interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.

**Santana:** esto no puede ser cierto (dijo levantándose)

**Melinda:** estas esperando a alguien mas (le pregunta muy seria)

**Santana:** claro que no (le dijo muy rápido) quien quiera que sea se tendrá que ir (dijo caminado hacia la puerta)

La latina abrió la puerta y se quedo fría cuando vio a Brittany parada frente a ella con una sonrisa muy grande.

**Brittany:** hola (le dijo muy feliz)

**Santana:** pe, pe, pe (trataba de terminar la frase pero no podía)

**Brittany:** no soy pepe, soy Brittany (dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** se quien eres (le dijo muy rápido) que haces aquí (le pregunta muy nerviosa)

**Brittany:** te recuerdo que tienes una deuda conmigo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** no hablas enserio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** claro que hablo enserio (dijo entrando al apartamento) o ya se te olvido que eres mi regalo (le dijo muy coquetamente)

**Santana:** a ver escúchame bien (le dijo muy pausadamente) no soy tu regalo, simplemente cante en tu cumpleaños porque me contrataron (tomo un poco de aire) así que si me disculpas estoy a mita de algo importante y tienes que irte (le dijo tratando de llevarla hasta la puerta)

**Brittany:** no voy a irme (le dijo soltándose) hasta que cumplas tu promesa (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** no tengo por que cumplir con nada (le dijo muy seria) a demás (pero no pudo continuar porque la voz de Melinda la interrumpió)

**Melinda:** todo en orden (pregunta llegando hasta la puerta) quien es ella (le pregunta a Santana algo molesta)

**Brittany:** soy Brittany (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** y ya se va (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no, no me voy (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** si, si te vas (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** no, no me voy (dijo tranquila)

**Melinda:** Santana que esta pasando aquí (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Brittany:** pasa que Santana suele hacer promesas y luego no cumplirlas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Melinda:** como (pregunta sin entender)

**Santana:** yo no te hice ninguna promesa (le dijo muy seria a Brittany)

**Brittany:** si lo hiciste (le dijo muy rápido) me prometiste que te casarías conmigo, que seriamos felices y tendríamos muchos hijos (le dijo casi llorando)

**Melinda:** le prometiste eso (le pregunta muy enfadada)

**Santana:** yo jamás le prometí tal cosa (dijo muy rápido) acaso perdiste la razón (le pregunta a Brittany)

**Brittany:** a si, entonces porque me diste este anillo (le mostro a Melinda un anillo que tenia en su mano) también me dijo que estaba cansada de las chicas como tu (le dijo muy rápido a Melinda)

**Melinda:** chicas como yo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** si, chicas como tu (le dijo muy tranquila) sabes Santana me dijo que las chicas como tu no le importaban, que solo eran su sexo fácil, tu sabes cosa de una vez y ya (le dijo sonriente)

**Melinda:** a si que solo soy tu sexo fácil (le dijo muy enojada a Santana)

**Santana:** claro que no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Melinda:** no puedo creerlo (dijo caminado hacia la puerta)

**Santana:** espera Belinda (le dijo muy rápido)

**Melinda:** me llamo Melinda (le dijo muy enojada) eres una completa imbécil Santana, le pides matrimonio a ella (señalo a Brittany) y luego casi te acuestas conmigo, y encima me insultas llamándome tu sexo fácil, ni siquiera sabes mi nombre

**Santana:** pero yo no le pedí matrimonio a ella (le dijo muy desesperada, de pronto sintió como la mano de Melinda se estrellaba contra su mejilla)

**Melinda:** eso y mas te mereces (le dijo muy molesta y le dio un pisotón en su pie derecho) no quiero volver a saber de ti (salió furiosa del apartemente de la latina)

**Santana:** el pisotón no era necesario (dijo muy molesta)

**Brittany:** jajajajajaja (se reía muy divertida)

**Santana:** y se puede saber de que te ríes tu (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Brittany:** es obvio que de ti (le dijo muy divertida)

**CIUDAD DE LOS ANGELES **

Rachel estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Tina, la morena estaba tan nerviosa, la ultima vez que vio a su mejor amiga esta estaba en coma, se sentía mal por haberla abandonado cuando Tina mas la necesitaba, tomo un poco de aire y suficiente valor y toco la puerta del apartamento, después de dos minutos abrió la puerta Mike.

**Mike:** Rachel (dijo muy emocionado)

**Rachel:** Mike (dijo abrazándolo) cuanto tiempo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Mike:** bastante (se separo de la morena) como esta tu beba (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** esta bien, ya cumplió su primer añito (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Mike:** si, yo me acorde porque fue justamente cuando (pero se dio cuenta de que estaba apunto de decir algo que no debía) voy a buscar a Tina (dijo muy apenado)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

Mike camino muy rápido hacia la habitación mientras que Rachel se quedo ahí parada recorriendo con la vista el departamento de su amiga, no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo había visto, de pronto escucho la voz de Tina.

**Tina:** Rachel (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** Tina (dijo muy feliz, camino hasta donde su amiga, se agacho para saludarla ya que esta estaba en una silla de ruedas) cuanto tiempo (dijo casi llorando)

**Tina:** bastante (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** como te sientes (le pregunta separándose de su amiga)

**Tina:** bien (dijo muy tranquila)

**Mike:** bien yo las dejare a solas (les dijo muy tranquilo) tienen mucho de que hablar (tomo sus llaves) vuelvo dentro de un rato (le dio un beso en la boca a Tina) te amo

**Tina:** también yo (le dijo muy sonriente)

Mike salió del apartamento dejando solas a las chicas, ambas se dirigieron hacia la sala Rachel se sentó en el sofá y Tina se coloco frete a ella.

**Rachel:** como has estado (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Tina:** a veces tengo días bueno y otras veces no tan bueno (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** se a lo que te refieres (le dijo muy sonriente) sabes la ultima vez que te vi estabas en como y fuiste muy maleducada porque de las tres horas que estuve hablando contigo no contestaste ni una sola de las preguntas que te hice (le dijo muy divertida)

**Tina:** lamento eso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** lamento haberme ido y haberte dejado así (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Tina:** tranquila, no había mucho que pudieras hacer (le dijo muy tranquila) como esta la bebe (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** esta bien (le dijo muy sonriente) se llama Elisa, recuerdas que Ivys le gustaba ese nombre

**Tina:** si lo recuerdo (tomo un poco de aire) lamento que hayas perdido a Ivys (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no te preocupes no fue tu culpa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Tina:** de hecho si lo fue (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** de que hablas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Tina:** repaso ese momento una y otra ves en mi cabeza, y me pregunto si hubiera hecho lo que ella me pidió, si hubiera doblado a la izquierda y en vez de seguir de largo, todo fue tan rápido, paso solo en cuestiones de segundo (dijo con la voz completamente quebrada)

**Rachel:** como pasaron las cosa Tina (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Tina:** (tomo un poco de aire) Ivys y yo íbamos camino al consultorio del doctor cuando

**_Flashback_******

**_Tina: deja de quejarte quieres (le dijo muy tranquila a Ivys) _**

**_Ivys: es que nunca me escuchas (le dijo muy seria) eres igual de testaruda que Rachel _**

**_Tina: y tu eres muy quejumbrosa (le dijo muy rápido) _**

**_Ivys: suficiente (dijo muy seria) para el auto que me voy a ir caminando _**

**_Tina: si claro porque yo que Rachel me quite la cabeza (le dijo muy sonriente) _**

**_Ivys: hazme caso Tina en la siguiente dobla a la derecha para que podamos llegas rápido (le dijo muy suplicante) _**

**_Tina: a ver la siguiente calle es flecha de acuerdo y si me meto por allí de seguro me van a multar (le dijo muy tranquila) relájate que nada me cuesta llegar hasta el semáforo tomar el retorno y bajar_**

**_Ivys: es que quiero que lleguemos rápido (le dijo desesperada) dobla a la izquierda (le ordeno muy seria) _**

**_Tina: no voy a doblar a la izquierda (le dijo muy tranquila) _**

**_Ivys: Tina obedéceme (le dijo algo molesta) _**

**_Tina: no lo hare (le dijo muy tranquila) _**

**_Ivys: bien has lo que quieras (le dijo resignada) _**

**_Tina: dios que suertes que eres esposa de Rachel porque si fueras mí esposa ya te hubiera pedido el divorcio (le dijo muy divertida) _**

**_Ivys: que graciosa (le dijo muy sonriente) _**

**_Tina llego hasta el semáforo que estaba en rojo, espero un minuto y este cambio a verde cuando la asiática arranco el auto y estaba en mita del cruce un auto salió de la nada y las impacto por el lado derecho, que era lado del copiloto, el fuerte impacto hizo que el auto de Tina saliera disparado y diera vueltas quedando en medio de la calle. _**

**_Flashback_**

**Rachel:** no fue tu culpa (le dijo muy suavemente) no podías saber que algo así pasaría

**Tina:** entonces porque no dejo de sentirme culpable (le dijo llorando) debí hacerle caso, y doblar a la izquierda como ella me lo pidió

**Rachel:** deja de culparte Tina (le dijo tomándole las manos) tu hiciste lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, hasta yo (tomo un poco de aire) solo fue un desafortunado accidente por culpa de un ebrio que se comió la luz roja

**Tina:** (soltó un pequeño suspiro) sabes un día me preguntaron que si pudiera ir a al pasado y cambiar algo que seria y yo conteste que nada, pero a hora mi respuesta seria, ir a ese día, a ese momento y girar a la izquierda (trato de no romper en llanto) Ivys murió ese día Rachel, pero en mi mente la he salvado mas de cincuenta veces, lo he repetido una y otra vez y siempre giro a la izquierda

**Rachel:** Tina a veces debemos aceptar la realidad de la vida, y nuestra realidad es que Ivys se fue, pero no sabes cuantas veces le he dado gracias a dios que tu estés viva, no hubiera podido soportar perderlas a las dos al mismo tiempo (le dio un beso en la frente a su amiga) te quiero mucho

**Tina:** también yo (le dijo tratando de calmarse)

**Rachel:** debemos dejar el pasado atrás, por mas difícil que sea (le dijo muy suavemente) porque por mas que queramos no podemos cambiar lo que en el a sucedido

**Tina:** (soltó un pequeño suspiro) donde dejaste a la bebe (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** esta en New York (le dijo sentándose nuevamente) esta con una (se quedo pensativa)

**Tina:** una que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** con una amiga (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Tina:** porque sonríes como tonta (le pregunta muy divertida)

**Rachel:** no lo hago (le dijo muy rápido)

**Tina:** si lo haces (le dijo muy sonriente) hay algo que quieras decirme (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (dijo resignada)

Quinn escucho el timbre de la puerta así que se dirigió abrirla, sabia que se trataba de Nina, ya que le había pedido a su asistente que fuera a buscar a Beth al colegio ya que ella no tenía tiempo.

**Beth:** mami (dijo saltando a los brazos de la rubia)

**Quinn:** hola cielo (dijo muy sonriente mientras la abrazaba) como te fue hoy (le pregunta separándose de la niña)

**Beth:** bien, hice muchas cosas divertidas (dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** me alegro (miro a Nina) gracias Nina (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** no tienes de que, además me encanta la pequeña, es tan graciosa (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** te conto el chiste del conejo verdad (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** es un buen chiste (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila) quieres pasar y que nos tomemos un café (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Nina:** claro porque no (dijo muy tranquila)

Santana entro a la sala de su departamento y pudo notar que Brittany aun se encontraba ahí, estaba muy tranquila leyendo una revista.

**Santana:** aun estas aquí (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Brittany:** te dije que no me iré hasta que cumplas tu promesa (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** Brittany ya te dije que no te cumpliré nada, porque no estoy obligada hacerlo (le dijo muy despacio) a hora vete por favor (le pidió muy amablemente)

**Brittany:** necesito que me acompañes a un lugar (le dijo colocándose frente a ella)

**Santana:** a donde (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** tengo que ir de compras y necesito que cargues mis bolsas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** eso no va a pasar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** sabes que yo puedo lograr convencerte (le dijo muy segura)

**Santana:** me gustaría ver que lo intentaras (le dijo muy sarcástica) además la respuesta va ser siempre la misma, y es no, no te acompañare y mucho menos cargare tus bolsas, no hay manera de que me convenzas para que haga tal cosa (dijo muy segura)

Santana estaba parada frente a un vestidor de ropa, sostenía varias bolsas de mientras esperaba a que Brittany saliera.

**Santana:** como diablos logro convencerme (se pregunto a si misma muy enojada)

Rachel continuaba hablando con Tina mientras esta no dejaba de interrogar a la morena sobre la misteriosa chica que estaba cuidando a su hija.

**Tina:** entonces si te gusta (le pregunto muy divertida)

**Rachel:** claro que no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Tina:** le dejaste a tu hija (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** porque confió en ella (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Tina:** Rachel esta bien que te guste alguien, me alegro por ti (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no crees que es demasiado pronto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Tina:** por supuesto que no tonta (le dijo muy rápido) no puedes seguir colgada al pasado tu misma me lo dijiste, y que te vuelvas a enamorar es lo mejor que te puede pasar, estoy segura de que Ivys lo gustaría verte sola (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no, dijo que no le gusta (dijo sin pensarlo)

**Tina:** perdón (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** que de seguro no le gustaría (le dijo muy rápido)

**Tina:** y que vas a hacer con tu carrera (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** aun no estoy muy segura, Sue quiere que vuelva a los escenarios, pero (pensó un momento) no te voy a negar que extraño esa vida, pero aun no estoy segura de si deba volver o no (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Tina:** yo pienso que debes volver (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** tu crees (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Tina:** claro, no puedes dejar de hacer lo que tanto te apasiona y sobretodo para lo naciste, porque tu naciste para cantar, para ser una estrella (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo muy feliz) bueno señorita debo irme, aun tengo que reunirme con Sue, pero te prometo que no me iré sin antes venir a verte nuevamente (le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente)

**Tina:** claro (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** te quiero Tina (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Tina:** yo mas mi súper estrella (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn estaba haciendo el montaje de las fotos, era la quinta vez que intentaba hacerlo, pero aun así seguía sin lograr obtener el resultado que ella quería, algo aun continuaba sin cuadrarle, de pronto un recuerdo llego a su mente.

**_Flashback_******

**_Quinn tenía las maletas de Puck en la sala de la casa, estaba sentada en el sofá esperando a su esposo cuando este entro muy tranquilo. _**

**_Puck: y esas maletas (le pregunta muy tranquilo) _**

**_Quinn: son para ti (le dijo muy tranquila) _**

**_Puck: pero yo no voy a ningún lado (le dijo muy confundido) _**

**_Quinn: si, si vas (se levanto del sofá) quiero que te vallas de la casa (le dijo muy seria) _**

**_Puck: que, porque (le pregunta muy rápido) _**

**_Quinn: como que porque (le dijo muy seria) estoy cansada de tu actitud Noah, harta de tus ausencias, de que no te importe nuestro matrimonio (le dijo muy enojada) _**

**_Puck: eso no es cierto (le dijo muy rápido) Quinn yo te amo en verdad, y se que me he portado mal últimamente, pero te juro que eso no volverá a pasar, de a hora en adelante solo me importara tu y Beth (le dijo tomándole las manos) solo dame una nueva oportunidad para demostrarte que si me importa nuestro matrimonio _**

**_Quinn: una ultima oportunidad Noah, no mas (le dijo muy suavemente) _**

**_Puck: solo eso necesito (le dijo muy sonriente) _**

**_Puck se acerco lentamente a Quinn, la beso de manera tierna y dulce, para después abrazarla muy fuertemente._**

**_Flashback_******

**Quinn:** (sacudió su cabeza) nunca debí perdonarte esa vez (se dijo a así misma)

De pronto dirigió su vista hacia el comunicador que tenia al lado y pudo escuchar unas risas, se quedo pensando un momento, tomo el aparato y camino hacia el cuarto donde había dejado dormida a Elisa, cuando llego a este una gran sonrisa se apodero de su rostro cuando vio a Beth sobre la cama jugando con la bebe.

**Quinn:** que haces (le pregunta acercándose a ellas)

**Beth:** porque no me dijiste que ella estaba aquí (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** quería esperar a que se despertara (le dijo sentándose en la cama) pero veo que tú la encontraste antes

**Beth:** pasaba frente a la habitación y la escuche riéndose sola (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** como dijiste (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** lo que escuchaste, estaba sentada viendo hacia la pare y riéndose sola (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** (vio hacia la pare donde le había señalado su hija) de seguro no es nada (tomo a Elisa entre sus brazos) vengan vamos a dar un paseo

**Beth:** pero creí que estabas ocupada (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** nunca voy a estar ocupadas para ustedes (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Beth:** puedo cargarla (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Quinn:** no, tu aun eres muy pequeña para cargarla (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** voy a cumplir 8 años este mes (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** bueno cuando cumplas los otro diez que te faltan, podre decir que eres una adulta, mientras tanto sigues siendo pequeña (le dijo muy sonriente)

Santana ya estaba apunto de perder la paciencia, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas tiendas ya habían visitado y Brittany no dejaba de medirse ropa.

**Brittany:** que te parece este (le pregunta saliendo del vestidor)

**Santana:** no me importa (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** oye cambia esa actitud (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** es enserio Brittany, ya vámonos (le pidió muy despacio)

**Brittany:** pero si nos estamos divirtiendo (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** no, tu te estas divirtiendo, yo estoy apunto de salir corriendo y tirarme por las escaleras (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** no puedo creer que me digas eso (le dijo mientras fingía que lloraba) no tienes nada de consideración conmigo, me esfuerzo porque lo nuestro funcione y tu no dejas de insultarme (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** (vio a unas chicas que estaban cerca y observaban todo) de que hablas (le pregunta muy rápido a la rubia)

**Brittany:** admítelo piensas que estoy gorda (le dijo casi llorando)

**Santana:** QUE (grito muy rápido)

**Brittany:** pueden creerlo mi novia piensa que estoy gorda (les dijo a las chicas que miraban a Santana con ganas de matarla)

**Santana:** yo no pienso que esta gorda, y no eres mi novia (le dijo muy enojada a la rubia)

**Brittany:** oh me estas negando porque te avergüenzas de mi, no puedo creerlo (dijo tapándose la cara y entrando al vestidor) PORQUE ME PASA ESTO A MI (grito para que afuera la escucharan)

**Santana:** ya deja el escándalo (le dijo a Brittany)

**Brittany:** NO ME QUIERE, PORQUE (volvió a gritar)

**Santana:** YA DEJA EL ESCANDALO (le grito muy fuertemente)

**Chica 1:** que mala novia (le dijo muy enfadada)

**Chica 2:** le diré a mi hermana que ya no escuche tus canciones (le dijo pasándole por el lado)

**Chica 3:** debería darte vergüenza tratar a tu novia de esa manera (le dijo muy enfadada pasándole por el lado)

**Brittany:** bien vamos (dijo saliendo del vestidor muy sonriente)

**Santana:** espero que estés feliz con lo que acabas de hacer (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** bastante (le dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel coloco un ramo de rosas blancas sobre la lapida de Ivys, tomo un poco de aire y se arrodillo frente a ella.

**Rachel:** hola (le dijo muy suavemente) se que es absurdo que venga aquí a hablar contigo, cuando siempre te me estas apareciendo, pero siento que aquí esta tu esencia

**Fantasma de Ivys:** de hecho solo esta mi cuerpo (le dijo parada detrás de ella)

**Rachel:** porque siempre apareces así (le pregunta muy seria)

**Fantasma de Ivys:** me gusta sorprenderte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** comienzas a enfurecerme (le dijo parándose)

**Fantasma de Ivys:** rosas blancas (dijo viendo el ramo) mis favoritas

**Rachel:** por eso las traje (dijo muy tranquila)

**Fantasma De Ivys:** recuerdas cuando nos conocimos (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** como olvidarlo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**_Flashback_**

**_Rachel estaba parada frente a un muelle viendo a hacia el agua, estaba muy concentrada cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos. _**

**_Ivys: _****_vas a quedarte ahí parada todo el día o vas a saltar (le pregunta acercándose a ella)_**

**_Rachel: _****_saltar implica muchos riesgos (le dijo muy tranquila) _**

**_Ivys: _****_si, pero si te vas a poner a pensar en los riesgos que implica vivir la vida, creo que jamás vas a llegar a conocer lo que significa el tomar un verdadero riesgo (le dijo muy sonriente) _**

**_Rachel: _****_y tu si te atreves a tomar el riesgo (le pregunta muy tranquila) _**

**_Ivys: _****_te ver a bajo (le dijo muy suavemente) y para animarte a saltar te diré que te estaré esperando desnuda (le dijo muy sonriente y salto del muelle) _**

**_Rachel: _****_no se quien diablos eres, pero me he enamorado de ti (dijo muy sonriente y salto del muelle) _**

**_Flashback_**

**Rachel:** fuiste una tramposa, porque si mal no recuerdo cuando llegue abajo tenias la ropa puesta (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Fantasma De Ivys:** pero saltaste (le dijo muy rápido) que es lo que verdaderamente importa, a hora te toca hacer lo mismo, estas en un puente Rachel y tienes que escoger si saltar hacia un nuevo comienzo o quedarte sobre el muelle viajando por el pasado (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** voy a saltar Ivys, por eso vine a verte, porque quería decirte que dejare mis viajes al pasado porque no puedo colgarme a el, el paisaje ya no es el mismo, pero siempre te recordare como lo mas bello y hermoso que me paso en la vida, siempre ocuparas un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, pero llego la hora de que deje entrar a alguien mas en el (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Fantasma De Ivys:** no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme eso (le dijo casi llorando) prométeme que la persona que has elegido para estar a tu lado, amara tanto a Elisa como lo haría yo misma, que será feliz en un hogar lleno de amor y comprensión, que serán felices (le pide muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** te lo prometo (le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)

**Fantasma De Ivys:** adiós Rachel, estaré contigo aunque no me puedas ver (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** adiós Ivys, te recordare siempre (le dijo muy tranquila)

Y así Ivys desapareció frente a los ojos de la morena quien sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

_Así es por mas que lo deseemos no podemos regresar al pasado, para corregir nuestros errores y hacer lo que deberíamos a ver hecho en un principio, arreglar todo lo que rompimos, simplemente no se puede, sin embargo, aunque parezca demasiado tarde, tal vez en el intento descubramos que a pesar de todas nuestras equivocaciones, la vida que es mas generosa que nosotros, siempre nos dará una nueva oportunidad. _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	12. Chapter 12 De Regreso

Bueno solo tengo una cosa que decirles, gracias por leer esta historia y sobretodo comentar, ya que de esa manera se si la historia marcha por buen camino o no, muchísimas gracias, la verdad es que no estaba segura de mi forma de escribir, bueno esto se debe a que una persona me dijo que todo lo que escribía era muy cursi, pero ya van varias personas que me han dicho que les gusta como escribo así que estaré mas tranquila. Espero que les guste el capitulo, porque lo escribí con mucho cariño.

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XII**

**De Regreso**

Rachel entro a la oficina de Sue, quien la estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa, la morena, la saludo y luego se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio.

**Sue:** y bien, ya pensaste lo que te dije (le pregunto muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** claro que lo pensé (tomo un poco de aire) esta bien Sue, voy a volver a los escenarios (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** excelente (dijo muy sonriente) ya vas a ver que vamos a hacer grandes cosa, incluso mas grandes de las que hemos hecho ya (le dijo muy entusiasmada)

**Rachel:** no lo dudo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** que te hizo cambiar de opinión (le pregunto muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** me di cuenta de que naci para cantar y quiero volver, necesito volver (dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** perfecto (dijo muy sonriente) a hora cuando regreses a Los Ángeles tener (pero no pudo continuar ya que la morena no se lo permitió)

**Rachel:** espera volver a los Ángeles (dijo muy rápido) yo no dije nada acerca de volver a mudarme aquí

**Sue:** no entiendo, quieres regresar, pero ya no quieres vivir en los Ángeles (le pregunta muy confundida)

**Rachel:** si eso (dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** oye Rachel entiendo que te sientes muy cómoda viviendo en New York, pero el mudarte nuevamente aquí nos facilitaría bastante las cosas, si te quedas allá, debemos buscar un nuevo productor, los estudios de grabación, asesores, seria como empezar de nuevo, creo que debes pensarlo mejor (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no tengo que pensar nada Sue, no me mudare de regreso, esta decidido (le dijo muy segura) según tengo entendido que para ti no hay imposibles, el productor se puede mudar un tiempo a New York, a el le conviene seguir trabajando conmigo, en cuanto los estudios, pues busca uno, compra uno, construye uno, ve como haces ese es tu trabajo, y los asesores en New York sobran, aun no veo cual es el problema de que yo permanezca en allá (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** Rachel no tienes nada que te ate a New York, toda tu vida esta acá (le dijo muy seria) o acaso si tienes algo u alguien esperándote en New York (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no es asunto de nadie lo que me ate a New York, si quieres que siga trabajando contigo debes respetar mis decisiones, y si no puedes perfecto yo me busco otro agente que si este dispuesto a trabajar bajo mis términos (le dijo muy segura y seria)

**Sue:** esta bien (le dijo muy rápido) será como tu quieras, yo me hare cargo de todo (pensó un momento) pero lo que si debes hacer es dar una rueda de prensa donde anuncies tu regreso, la darás mañana en la mañana, mientras mas rápido no movamos mejor (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** me imagino que ellos harán pregunta acerca de tu ya sabes que (le pregunto muy rápido)

**Sue:** eso no se puede evitar Rachel, estas sedientos por saber como has sobrellevado todo (le dijo muy tranquila) podrás con ello (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** hace unos meses atrás te diría que no, pero hoy te digo que si, puedo con eso (le dijo muy segura)

**Sue:** a hora necesito saber (pensó un momento) hay alguien especial en tu vida, aparte de tu hija (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** conocí a alguien (y antes de que Sue hablara continuo) pero no es lo que piensas, no hay nada entre esa persona y yo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** bien, necesito su nombre (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no vas a investigarla Sue (le dijo muy seria) mira tu solo ocúpate de manejar mi carrera, que de mi vida personal la manejare yo (le dijo muy segura) como siempre

**Sue:** de acuerdo (dijo resignada) cuadrare la rueda de prensa y te avisare mas tarde

**Rachel:** perfecto (le dijo levantándose de la silla) nos vemos después (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** estoy feliz de que haya vuelto súper estrella (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** estoy feliz de haber regresado (dijo muy tranquila)

Santana entro muy rápido a la casa de Quinn, estaba desesperada necesita hablar con ella y de paso esconderse.

**Santana:** QUINN (grito entrando a la sala, pero se quedo muy seria cuando vio a Elisa sentada en el suelo jugando con una pelota) hola (le dijo acercándose a ella) quien eres tu (le pregunta tomándola entre sus brazos) no esta muy pequeña para se amiguita de la escuela de Beth (le pregunto a la niña)

**Quinn:** Santana (le pregunta entrando a la sala)

**Santana:** quien es esta hermosura (le dijo acercándose a ella con la niña en sus brazos)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) es la hija de Rachel (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** es la hija de Rachel (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**Santana:** oh por dios, acaso te has convertido en la niñera sexi (le pregunta muy divertida)

**Quinn:** Santana por favor (le dijo muy seria) no digas esas cosas delante de la bebe (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** por favor ella no entiende de que hablo (le dijo muy tranquila) verdad bebe que no entiendes (le pregunta a Elisa)

**Quinn:** se llama Elisa y no habla (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** pero tiene un año (le dijo muy sorprendida)

**Quinn:** el pediatra dice que es falta de estimulación (le dijo quitándole a Elisa de los brazos de Santana)

**Santana:** Beth nunca tuvo ese problema (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** como lo iba a tener si tu haces hablar hasta un mudo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** yo también te quiero (le dijo muy sarcástica) que haces con la hija de Rachel (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Rachel tuvo que ir a Los Ángeles y no quería llevar a la niña, así que me pido el favor de que la cuidara (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** y tu muy gustosa le dijiste que si verdad (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** solo le estoy haciendo un favor (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** pero no es el único favor que quieres hacerle verdad (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** porque mejor no me dices porque llegaste tan desespera, cual es tu crisis (le pregunta dejando a Elisa nuevamente en el suelo para que siguiera jugando con su pelota)

**Santana:** mi crisis tiene nombre y apellido, se llama Brittany Pierce (dijo muy rápido) esta apunto de volverme loca (le dijo muy desesperada)

**Quinn:** de amor (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Santana:** no de amor no (le dijo muy rápido) Quinn en verdad que esta loca (le dijo sentándose en el sofá)

**Quinn:** espera un momento, me habías dicho que ella era como una niña de seis años, y a hora me dices que esta loca (le pregunta confundida)

**Santana:** bueno es que es ambas cosas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** a ver San, es una niña de seis años o esta loca, porque no puede ser la dos juntas (le dijo sentándose a su lado)

**Santana:** ella es una mezcla entre una niña de seis años, con una persona muy inteligente, astuta y que al mismo tiempo esta un poco loca (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** valla esa es una combinación fatal (le dijo muy sonriente) y como lograste hacer que te dejara ir (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** me escape (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** como dices (le pregunta confundida)

**Santana: **que apenas se descuido Salí corriendo y no mire hacia atrás (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** SANTANA eso no se hace (le dijo muy enojada) en este preciso momento te vas a ir a buscar a esa chica, le pedirás disculpas y la llevaras a su casa (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** no lo hare (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** oh no lo harás (le pregunta muy seria)

**Santana:** no (dijo muy segura)

**Quinn:** ya me imagino los encabezados de mañana de la sección de farándula, Santana López huye por la izquierda (le dijo muy despacio) suena bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** no creo que ella salga a contar nada (le dijo muy segura)

**Quinn:** no estoy diciendo que la va hacer ella, lo hare yo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** no te atreverías (le pregunta muy seria)

**Quinn:** quieres ponerme a prueba (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** perfecto, voy a buscarla (dijo levantándose del sofá) ves Elisa como tu futura mami trata a tu futura tía (le dijo a la bebe)

**Quinn:** te escucho hablar pero no te veo salir (le dijo a su amiga)

**Santana:** esto no se queda así (sentencio a la rubia)

**Quinn:** adiós Santana (le dijo muy sonriente)

Santana salió de la casa de Quinn muy deprisa para regresar al centro comercial donde había dejado a Brittany, la latina tenia que inventarse una buena excusa que convenciera a la rubia de porque de su ausencia.

**Rachel:** halo (contesto su celular)

**Voz De Sue:** súper estrella (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** dime Sue (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Sue:** la rueda de prensa es para mañana a las diez de la mañana, quiero decirte que asistirán mas de 50 reporteros, así que prepárate que tu regreso será anunciado por todo lo alto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no esperaba menos viniendo de ti (le dijo muy tranquila) entonces nos vemos mañana

**Voz De Sue:** descansa que mañana cierta persona tiene que lucir hermosa y radiante, y esa persona eres tu (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo Sue nos vemos (le dijo muy tranquila y cerro la llamada) oh por dios dedo saber de mi hija (dijo marcando el numero de Quinn)

**Voz De Quinn:** halo (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** Quinn (dijo algo tímida)

**Voz De Quinn:** hola Rachel (dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** te llamaba para saber como esta Elisa (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Voz De Quinn:** esta bien, se a mantenido tranquila, ha jugado, comido, dormido y cabe también mencionar que Beth esta fascinada con que la pequeña este aquí (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Voz De Quinn:** y como te esta yendo por allá (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** todo normal, como me lo esperaba supongo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Quinn:** sucede algo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) mañana daré una rueda de prensa donde anunciare mi regreso a los escenarios (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Quinn:** entonces es oficial tu regreso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** desde mañana lo será (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Quinn:** eso significa que te mudaras a Los Ángeles (le pregunta de manera tímida)

**Rachel:** Sue dice que es lo mejor, todo será mas fácil si volviera a mudarme aquí (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Quinn:** pero esa no fue la pregunta (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** el tiempo lo dirá Quinn, si me quedo en New York, o regreso a Los Ángeles (le dijo muy suavemente) digo si consigo un motivo por el cual quedarme en New York, créeme que no me iré por nada del mundo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Voz De Quinn:** bueno Santana quiere trabajar contigo, ese es un buen motivo verdad (le dijo muy rápido) _Quinn eso es lo peor que has podido decir_ (se reprocho mentalmente)

**Rachel:** seguro (dijo algo desanimada) he me tengo que ir, pero te llamo mañana para saber como va todo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Quinn:** claro, esperare tu llamada (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** hasta luego Quinn (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Quinn:** hasta luego Rachel (le dijo muy suavemente)

Santana corría por el centro comercial en busca de Brittany, era el segundo recorrido que hacia, esta empezando a preocuparse, y a pensar que la rubia ya se había ido, cuando estaba apunto de darse por vencida, pudo divisar a Brittany que estaba sentada en un banco con la mirada fija, inmediatamente corrió hasta ella.

**Santana:** Brittany (le dijo llegando hasta a ella) por dios que bueno que te encuentro, me descuide dos segundos y te desapareciste (le dijo tratando de sonar preocupada)

**Brittany:** queras decir que te fuiste (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** claro que no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** Santana por favor antes de tratar de defenderte primero guarda el boleto del estacionamiento (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** (vio el boleto en su mano) de acuerdo me fui (le dijo muy rápido) pero Brittany estaba apunto de tirarme por las escaleras, necesitaba alejarme (trato de excusarse)

**Brittany:** que tan lejos llegaste (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** hasta la casa de una amiga, la cual me obligo a regresar (le dijo muy sonriente) lamento haberme ido de esa manera (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** descuida no serias la primera persona en abandonarme (le dijo muy desanimada)

**Santana:** ya te a pasado esto antes (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** mas de las que tú puedas imaginar (le dijo algo triste)

**Santana:** lo lamento Brittany en verdad, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal (le dijo muy suavemente y tomo una de sus manos) mira vamos a empezar de nuevo de acuerdo, pero por favor Brittany no me hagas mas escenas delante de la gente, no quiero perder mi popularidad, la necesito para vender discos (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Brittany:** muy bien no te hare mas escenas, pero tu no volverás a salir corriendo (le dijo muy tranquila) trato hecho (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** trato hecho (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** quiero un helado (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** entonces vamos (le dijo levantándose de la banca)

Quinn estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con las niñas mientras Beth estaba comiendo y la rubia le estaba dando de comer a la pequeña Elisa.

**Quinn:** ahí viene el avioncito (le dijo a Elisa para que abriera la boca)

**Beth:** ella puede quedarse para siempre con nosotras (le pregunta muy sonriente a su mama)

**Quinn:** no cariño, solo la estamos cuidando por un tiempo (le dijo muy tranquila) es solo hasta que regrese Rachel

**Beth:** cuando vuelve Rachel (le pregunta muy tranquila a su mama)

**Quinn:** dentro de tres días (le dijo dándole llevando la cuchara a la boca de la pequeña)

**Beth:** tan pronto (dijo muy desanimada) pero no quiero que ella se valla (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** que se valla a su casa no significa que dejaras de verla, podrás jugar cuando quieras con ella (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** y la tía San también podrá jugar con ella (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** estoy segura de que eso le gustaría mucho (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** donde esta mi tía San (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** esta atendiendo un asunto de mucha importancia (le dijo limpiándole la boca a la bebe)

**Beth:** que tan importante es ese asunto (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** eso no sabría decírtelo (le dijo muy suavemente) tendrías que preguntarle a ella cuando la veas

**Beth:** bien porque eso hare (le dijo muy sonriente) termine de comer (le hizo saber a su madre)

**Quinn:** entonces lávate las manos y sube a tu habitación a terminar la tarea (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** ya termine la tarea (le dijo muy sonriente) podemos ver una película

**Quinn:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** pero en tu habitación (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo, sube ponte tu pijama y ve a mi habitación, que enseguida voy yo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** si (dijo muy emocionada)

Santana estaciono su camioneta frente a la mansión de los Pierce, después de su ultima charla con la rubia todo había estado mas clamado, a decir verdad se había divertido mucho con la compañía de Brittany, los chistes de la rubia siempre la hacían reír y aun que de vez en cuando la rubia decía algún comentario fuera de lugar, pero nada grabe.

**Santana:** bien aquí estamos (dijo apagando su auto)

**Brittany:** si, gracias por acompañarme hoy, y cargar mis bolsas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** ah si con respecto a eso no lo volveré a hacer (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** estas segura (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Santana:** muy segura (dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** recuerda que yo tengo un gran poder de convencimiento (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Santana:** si aun no me explico como lograste hacer eso (le muy intrigada)

**Brittany:** eso es secreto de estado (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** lo que digas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** (tomo un poco de aire) oye mañana tengo una sección de fotografía y me preguntaba si querías acompañarme (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Santana:** ah no puedo Brittany, tengo que estar en el estudio, pero que te parece si voy por ti y luego vamos a comer algo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** por mi perfecto (le dijo muy feliz)

**Santana:** entonces quedamos así (le dijo muy sonriente) te llamo para decirte a que hora paso por ti

**Brittany:** esperare tu llamada (le dijo muy suavemente) bien, hasta mañana

**Santana:** hasta mañana (le dijo muy tranquila)

Brittany bajo de la camioneta, luego vio como esta arranco, la rubia se quedo parada viendo como la camioneta de la latina desaparecía frente a sus ojos. Luego entro a su casa con una sonrisa muy grande, cuando estaba apunto de subir para ir a su cuarto vio a su madre que se acercaba a ella.

**Susan:** porque tan sonriente (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** porque estoy enamorada (le dijo muy feliz)

**Susan:** de quien (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** todo a su tiempo mami, todo a su tiempo (le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y subió a su habitación)

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

**CIUDAD DE LOS ANGELES **

**09:00am**

Rachel estaba esperando a que terminaran de llegar todos los reporteros para empezar la rueda de prensa, la morena estaba bastante nerviosa, no podía evitarlo, este tipo de cosas nunca la puso nerviosa, pero a hora si, trata de calmar sus nervios mentalmente, de pronto vio como Sue ingreso a lugar donde ella se encontraba.

**Sue:** estas lista (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** nerviosa (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** algo (le dijo muy rápido) bueno bastante

**Sue:** tranquila súper estrella, ya has hecho esto un montón de veces (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** si pero antes era muy distinto que a hora (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**Sue:** todo va a salir muy bien, solo respira profundo y piensa que esto no es mas que algo norma y comunico riente (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (le dijo tomando un poco de aire) estoy lista

**Sue:** bien entonces vamos (le dijo señalándole la puerta)

Rachel salió a la sala de conferencia acompañada por Sue, apenas se abrió la puerta los fotógrafos comenzaron su trabajo, la morena camino con una gran sonrisa hasta la mesa, tomo asiento y se dirigió a los presentes.

**Rachel:** primero que nada solo quiero decirles gracias por estar aquí, a hora si demos comienzo a esta rueda de prensa (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** tres preguntas por persona (les dijo a los periodistas)

**Reportera 1:** hola Rachel (le dijo muy sonriente a la morena) dos pregunta para ti, la primera como has sobrellevado la perdida de tu esposa y la segunda porque decides volver justamente a hora (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** bueno con respecto a la primera pregunta, la perdida de Ivys fue un golpe bastante doloroso, ya que ella y yo teníamos una relación que iba mucho mas allá de lo corporal, y solo logre superar su partida gracias al apoyo de mis padres, y a mi hija, ella fue la razón por la cual decidí salir adelante, ella me inyecto vida cuando estaba muriendo, y con respecto a tu segunda pregunta, no fue fácil el que haya decidido a volver, no se puede decir cuando es un momento justo para volver, uno simplemente lo sabe y eso es suficiente (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Reportera 2:** hola Rachel (le dijo muy cordialmente) una pregunta para ti, que podremos esperar con tu nueva producción, acaso ya tienes la pauta de cómo será, has escrito alguna canción que marcara o nos dará alguna idea de cómo será tu nuevo disco (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** todavía seria muy temprano para decir como será mi nueva producción, tengo una idea de cómo quiero que sea, pero en si no hay nada armado aun, todavía me queda un largo recorrido por hacer antes de decir lo que pueden esperar, sobre las canciones, si estado escribiendo en mi tiempo libre, de hecho tengo bastantes canciones y debo sentarme a elegir las que quiero que estén el en disco, pero lo que si les puedo adelantar es que será un disco muy emocional, tratare de desnudarme en cuerpo y alma (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Reportero 3:** hola Rachel (le dijo muy tranquilo) dos preguntas para ti, la primera podrías darme tu numero (este comentario hizo que la morena se riera muy feliz) la segunda como ha sido la experiencia de la maternidad (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bueno, con respecto a la primera pregunta, no eres mi tipo así que lo siento, la segunda es que la maternidad ha sido lo que mas me ha asustado y al mismo tiempo lo mas grande y hermoso que me ha podido pasar, no es fácil ser madre, honestamente llegue a pensar que no podría lograrlo, pero luego me di cuenta de que no consistía en que tenia que saber todo acerca de cómo ser madre, sino lo básico y el resto lo tenia que aprender en el camino, junto con mi hija, yo le debo enseñar a ella como ser una buena hija y ella me enseñara a mi como debo ser una buena madre (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Reportero 4:** hola Rachel, donde esta tu hija en este momento y con quien se encuentra (le pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Rachel:** esta New York, no quería exponerla ante el lente publico, es solo una bebe, y esta en casa de una amiga (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Reportero 4:** una amiga o una nueva conquista (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** una amiga (le dijo muy sonríete)

**Reportero 5:** hola Rachel, tienes pensado trabajar con algún artista en particular, como lo has hecho en tus discos anteriores (le pregunta muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** si, de hecho hace poco conocí a Santana López, y la verdad es que estamos planeando grabar una canción juntas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Reportero 5:** como es la personalidad de Santana López (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** es una perdona bastante agradable, pero nunca se metan con su sobrina porque es capaz de golpearlos sin pensarlo dos veces (dijo muy divertida) están advertidos

**Todos:** jajajajaja (rieron ante el comentario de la morena)

**CIUDAD DE NEW YORK**

Quinn llego a su oficina con Elisa en sus brazos, apenas cruzo la puerta Nina llego hasta ella con unas carpetas en la manos.

**Nina:** buenos días (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** buenos días (le dijo muy tranquila) que tienes para mi (le pregunta rápido)

**Nina:** acabo de confirmar la reunión con los clientes que quieren las fotos para nueva marca de ropa deportiva (le dijo muy tranquila) y los otros cliente dijeron que ya no pueden esperar mas por las fotos, que las muestras pasado mañana o se retiran

**Quinn:** bien (dijo resignada) algo más (le pregunta llegando a su escritorio)

**Nina:** he si acaso hoy es el día de venir al trabajo con un bebe (le pregunta al ver a Elisa)

**Quinn:** es la hija de una amiga que esta de viaje, la cuidare hasta que regrese (le dijo muy tranquila) a hora necesito que vengas porque te voy a mostrar lo que tengo para que me des tu opinión (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** bien voy por mi libreta (le dijo antes de salir de su oficina)

Rachel salió de la sala de conferencia acompañada por Sue quien tenia una gran sonrisa, ya que la rueda de prensa había sido todo un éxito.

**Sue:** todo salió mejor de lo que se esperaba (dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** la verdad es que si (dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** bien a hora solo nos queda concentrarnos en tu disco y lo demás será nada (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** espero que así sea (dijo muy sonriente) he su creo que voy a volver a New York hoy mismo, necesito estar con mi hija (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** estas segura, porque quería presentarte a alguien (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** será mejor después (le dijo tranquila) quiero regresar

**Sue:** bien, pediré que te tengan listo el avión para hoy en la tarde (dijo sacando su celular)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn estaba caminado de un lado a otro mientras le explicaba a Nina toda la presentación que había montado, su asistente la miraba muy fijamente mientras sostenía a Elisa.

**Quinn:** y bien que opinas (le pregunta muy rápido) crees que les guste

**Nina:** no se Quinn, siento como si a las fotos le faltara algo (le dijo muy insegura)

**Quinn:** si una mejor fotógrafa (dijo muy desilusionada)

**Nina:** no, no se trata de tu trabajo de fotografía, mas bien se trata de la modelo, no expresa nada con su cuerpo, es muy vacía (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** lo se, lo mismo pienso yo (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Nina:** porque no buscas otra modelo (le sugerido muy rápido)

**Quinn:** lo he considerado, pero no encuentro la adecuada (le dijo muy preocupada) lo mejor será que le diga a los clientes que no puedo

**Nina:** espera un segundo Quinn, te recuerdo que tu borraste esa palabra de tu diccionario cuando lograste obtener tu propio negocio, a hora vas a daré cuatro pasos hacia atrás, cuando puedes dar seis hacia delante (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no es tan fácil Nina (le dijo muy rápido, en ese momento Elisa comenzó a llorar)

**Nina:** ves tu pesimismo puso de mal humor a la bebe (le dijo muy rápido) tranquila que no pasa nada (dijo abrazando a la Elisa)

**Quinn:** creo que tiene hambre (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** no creo que es tu pesimismo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** voy por tu biberón (dijo caminado hacia el bolso de Elisa)

Brittany estaba en maquillaje cuando recibió la visita de su amigo Kurt quien tenía una sonrisa muy grande.

**Brittany:** porque tan sonriente (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Kurt:** Blaine me llamo y me dijo que quiere verme de nuevo (le dijo muy feliz)

**Brittany:** me alegro por ti (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Kurt:** y a ti como te fue con tu misión de enloquecer a Santana (le pregunta sentándose al lado de ella)

**Brittany:** todo salió mejor de lo que yo esperaba (dijo muy feliz) hubieras visto su cara cada vez que le hacia una escena delante de la gente, y cabe destacar también que interrumpí una de sus citas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Kurt:** pero en si tu plan esta dando resultado (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** claro que esta dando resultado, hoy vamos a salir a comer (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Kurt:** y continuaras haciéndole tus ataques de locura y todo lo demás (le pregunta muy tranquilo)

**Brittany:** bueno digamos que le prometí que no le haría mas escenas, pero como Brittany están impredecible quien sabe lo que pueda pasar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Kurt:** a ver Brittany, no has pensado en como va a reaccionar Santana cuando sepa que todo lo que haces cuando estas con ella esta fríamente calculado, que prácticamente la estas poniendo a prueba (le pregunta muy preocupado)

**Brittany:** y porque tendría que enterase (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Kurt:** acaso no se lo vas a decir en un momento dado, digo si todo sale como lo planeas y ella se enamora de ti, vas a fingir que eres tonta toda la vida (le pregunta muy serio)

**Brittany:** no había pensado en eso (dijo muy preocupada)

**Kurt:** pues deberías (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** si debería (dijo muy seria)

Santana estaba sentada en la parte afuera del estudio de grabación esperando a que llegara el productor, la latina tenía su guitarra y estaba tratando de escribir una canción.

**Santana:** (comenzó a tocar la guitarra) _estoy sentada aquí, sin nadie cerca de mi, cuando toco la guitarra así, me doy cuenta de que no tengo nada bueno que decir_ (cantaba muy despacio)

**Roger:** Santana disculpa el retraso pero ya estoy aquí (dijo entrando de golpe en el estudio)

**Santana:** oye estaba a mita de un clásico (dijo muy seria)

**Roger:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** no la verdad es que no (dijo muy tranquila)

**Roger:** muy entonces empecemos (le dijo muy tranquilo) ve ahí adentro y has lo que tu sabes hacer

**Santana:** muy bien aquí vamos (dijo ingresando a la cabina de grabación)

**Roger:** cuando estés lista (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** lista (dijo con los audífonos puestos)

**Roger:** aquí vamos (dijo dejando sonar la pista) desde arriba

La pista comenzó a sonar mientras que Santana esperaba el momento en el que tenía que empezar a cantar.

**Santana:** _Estuvimos aquí mucho tiempo, tratando de llevarnos bien, pretendiendo que eres oh! muy tímido, yo soy una chica normal haciendo todo lo que puedo mi temperatura está subiendo, llorar por la noche, nadie a la vista y tenemos mucho que compartir, hablar esta bien si tienes el tiempo_ _pero yo no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar__, sí_

_¿Quieres tocar? (Sí), ¿Quieres tocar? (Sí) ¿Quieres tocarme ahí? ¿Dónde? ¿Quieres tocar? (Sí) ¿Quieres tocar? (Sí) ¿Quieres tocarme ahí? ¿Dónde? No? sí _

_(Sí, oh sí, oh sí) (Sí, oh sí, oh sí) _

_Toda chica y chico necesitan un poco de diversión todo lo que haces es sentarte y mirar rogando de rodillas nena no quieres? correr tus dedos por mi pelo? mi, mi, mi, whiskey de centeno no te hace sentir bien? bien o mal, no te excita? no ves que estamos perdiendo el tiempo?_

_¿Quieres tocar? (Sí), ¿Quieres tocar? (Sí) ¿Quieres tocarme ahí? ¿Dónde? ¿Quieres tocar? (Sí) ¿Quieres tocar? (Sí) ¿Quieres tocarme ahí? ¿Dónde? No? sí _

_(Sí, oh sí, oh sí) (Sí, oh sí, oh sí) _

**Roger****:** muy bien, lo lograste en un solo intento (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** para eso se cantar (le dijo muy feliz)

**Roger****:** muy bien esta solo hay que ecualizarla y el coro hará el resto (le dijo muy tranquilo) vamos con la segunda (le indico muy tranquilo)

**Santana:** bien (dijo muy sonriente)

**Roger**: lista (le pregunta a la latina y esta levanta su pulgar en modo afirmativo) desde arriba

Santana esperaba el momento en el que tenía que empezar a cantar.

**Santana:** _Bueno, algunas veces salgo sola y miro a través del agua y pienso en todas las cosas que estás haciendo y en mi cabeza pinto una imagen_

_ Porque desde que he vuelto a casa, bueno, mi cuerpo ha sido un desorden y he extrañado tu pelo jengibre y la manera en la que te gusta vestirte_

_¿No vendrás por aquí? Deja de hacerme parecer una tonta ¿Por qué no vendrás por aquí, Valerie? Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

_¿Tuviste que ir a prisión? ¿Pusiste tu casa en venta? ¿Conseguiste un buen abogado? Espero que no te hayas bronceado, espero que encuentres al hombre correcto que lo arregle por ti ¿Andas de compras en algún lugar? ¿Cambiaste el color de tu pelo? ¿Estás ocupada? ¿Y tuviste que pagar la multa, que evadías todo el tiempo? ¿Todavía estás mareada?_

_Porque desde que he vuelto a casa, bueno, mi cuerpo ha sido un desorden y he extrañado tu pelo jengibre y la manera en la que te gusta vestirte_

_¿No vendrás por aquí? Deja de hacerme parecer una tonta ¿Por qué no vendrás por aquí, Valerie? Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

_Bueno, algunas veces salgo sola y miro a través del agua y pienso en todas las cosas que estás haciendo y en mi cabeza pinto una imagen_

_ Porque desde que he vuelto a casa, bueno, mi cuerpo ha sido un desorden y he extrañado tu pelo jengibre y la manera en la que te gusta vestirte_

_¿No vendrás por aquí? Deja de hacerme parecer una tonta ¿Por qué no vendrás por aquí, Valerie? Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie ¿Por qué no vendrás por aquí, Valerie?_

**Roger**: estoy impresionado has logrado mantener la potencia de tu voz mas tiempo (le dijo muy feliz)

**Santana:** es que he estado trabajando en eso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Roger**: pues sigue así, y este proyecto estará listo antes de tiempo (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Santana:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy feliz)

**CUIDAD DE LOS ANGELES**

**11:00am **

Rachel estaba lista para salir hacia el aeropuerto para tomar el avión que la regresaría directo a New York, la morena estaba en living de hotel esperando a que Sue terminara de firmar unos papeles de la recepción.

**Sue:** bien todo listo, vámonos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** ya quiero llegar a New York (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** por la cara de ansiosa que tienes en este momento, me imagino que así debe ser (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** cuando iras a New York (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sue:** apenas consiga un estudio, y los asesores iré (le dijo muy tranquila) mientras tanto tu solo preocúpate por ir escogiendo tus canciones, quiero que todo sea lo mas rápido posible

**Rachel:** oye no me presiones, que sabes que me pongo nerviosa y cuando me pongo nerviosa no funciono (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** jajaja muy graciosa (le dijo muy tranquila)

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	13. Chapter 13 Muy Cerca De La Tentación

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XIII**

**Muy Cerca De La Tentación**

_La tentación es más fuerte que la pasión o el amor, por que no se apaga ni se olvida una vez que se hace realidad, es como un pozo sin fondo en el que siempre se puede caer más y más abajo. _

Brittany salió del estudio donde había estado haciendo la sesión fotográfica, la rubia estaba apunto de buscar un taxi para irse cuando recibió una llamada a su celular.

**Brittany:** halo (dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Santana:** hola (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** Santy pensé que no me llamarías (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Voz De Santana:** es que estaba esperando a que salieras (le dijo muy tranquila) y veo que estas buscando un taxi

**Brittany:** acaso estas viéndome en este momento (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Voz De Santana:** si te giras podrás ver mi camioneta (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** (giro muy rápido y vio la camioneta de la latina que estaba a pocos metros de donde ella estaba) ya veo (camino muy rápido hacia el carro) me alegro que estuvieras esperándome

**Santana:** pues acordamos que saldríamos a comer no, y eso haremos (le dijo muy sonriente) como te fue hoy (le pregunta encendiendo el carro)

**Brittany:** normal como siempre (dijo muy tranquila) a donde me vas a llevar (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** espera y veras (dijo arrancando su carro)

Quinn estaba apunto terminando algunos pendientes en su oficina, Elisa y Beth estaban jugando con Nina en una parte del estudio, la rubia estaba apunto de terminar todo para irse a su casa con las niñas cuando escucho a Beth gritar muy fuertemente, sin perder tiempo corrió hasta donde estaba su hija.

**Quinn:** que paso (dijo llegando al lugar)

**Beth:** mira mami es Rachel (le dijo muy emocionada, mientras estaba encima de la morena)

**Quinn:** cuando llegaste (le pregunta muy rápido a la morena)

**Rachel:** acabo de llegar (dijo muy sonriente, colocando en el suelo a Beth) apenas el avión aterrizo me vine para acá (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** como supiste donde se encontraba mi oficina (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** veras tengo ciertos dotes para la investigación (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** Rachel (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo Santana me lo dijo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** oh por dios Quinn, porque no me dijiste que conocías a Rachel Berry (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** he creo que se me paso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** me lo pudiste decir cuando me pediste que te consiguiera sus CD (le reprocho muy seria)

**Rachel:** perdón, como dijiste (le pregunta a Nina)

**Quinn:** nada (dijo muy rápido) Rachel te presento a mi asistente Nina

**Rachel:** es un placer (le dijo estirándole la mano)

**Nina:** el placer es mío (le dijo muy sonriente) me encanta tus canciones (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** es bueno saberlo (le dijo muy sonriente) y bien donde esta mi pequeña princesa (dijo acercándose a donde estaba Elisa) oh mi cielo extrañaste a mami (le pregunta cargando a la bebe) si, si me extrañaste (le vuelve a preguntar)

**Quinn:** aun no habla Rachel (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** oye tenia la esperanza de que hablara (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** te fuiste por dos días y medio (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** tiempo suficiente para que pudiera hablar (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** no habla pero siempre se esta riendo sola (le dijo muy rápido a la morena)

**Rachel:** como (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** si, siempre esta viendo a la pare y riéndose sola (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** sabias que hacia eso (le pregunta a Rachel)

**Rachel:** no, me entero (le dijo muy tranquila) de seguro no es nada

**Quinn:** no es que no me alegre que regresaras, pero creí que regresarías hasta mañana (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** ese era el plan originalmente, pero termine todo lo que iba hacer antes de lo previsto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** ya veo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) bien creo que esta pequeña y yo nos iremos a casa (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** que (le pregunta a la rubia)

**Quinn:** no te puedes ir (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** de hecho si puedo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** claro que puedes, pero primero me gustaría que me contaras como te fue (le dijo muy sonriente) que te parece si cenamos en mi casa y me cuentas todo

**Rachel:** me parece bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** entonces vamos (le dijo agarrando su bolso) hasta mañana Nina (le dijo a su asistente)

**Nina:** hasta mañana Quinn (le dijo muy tranquila) adiós Rachel fue un placer conocerte

**Rachel:** igualmente (le dijo muy tranquila)

Santana y Brittany estaban en restaurante, la mesa donde se encontraban estaba bastante apartada de las demás.

**Santana:** entonces me estas diciendo que golpeaste a una chica en plena pasarela (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** claro que lo hice (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** porque (le pregunta muy confundida)

**Brittany:** bueno ella me choco el hombro cuando yo pase cerca de ella, como yo era nueva en este campo me estaba haciendo ver que ese era su terreno, prácticamente estaba marcando territorio (le explico muy rápido)

**Santana:** entonces la golpeaste cuando te choco el hombro (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no, ella ya estaba bastante lejos para poder golpearla, así que golpe a la que venia detrás de mi (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** porque, ella que culpa tenia (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Brittany:** ninguna, pero la rabia me cegó en ese momento (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** oye te aseguro que alguna vez en la vida has debido golpear al alguien (le dijo muy tranquila) de seguro a tu hermano para demostrarle que tu eres quien manda

**Santana:** bueno yo de hecho si he golpeado algunas personas, la mayoría de los que he golpeado ha sido por una sola razón (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** cual (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** simplemente me caían mal (dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** que tierna (le dijo muy sonriente) pobres de tus hermanos y padres

**Santana:** yo solo tengo una hermana, y nunca me atrevería a golpearla aun que estoy casi segura de que ella si me golpearía a mi (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** déjame adivinar ella es la favorita de tus padres (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** no Brittany veras no es mi hermana de sangre, la conozco desde los 12 años y hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntas que nos convertimos en hermanas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** pero como pueden ser hermanas si no llevan la misma sangre (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** la familia no se trata de lazos sanguíneos Brittany, se trata de amor, unión y sobretodo apoyo, Quinn y yo no salimos del mismo vientre, pero crecimos con un mismo corazón, nos queremos incondicionalmente y nos apoyamos siempre por sobre todas las cosas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** eso es hermoso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** y estoy casi segura de que ella seria la favorita de mis padres (le dijo muy sonriente) porque ella siempre ha sido mas centrada y madura, en cambio ellos siempre dicen que yo nunca he podido actuar como una persona adulta y nunca puedo tenerlos contentos, no importa lo que haga (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** si se de que hablas, ese miedo que se siente cuando tus padres prefieren a otro porque llega a demostrar que puede ser mejor hijo que tu (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** sientes eso con tus hermanos (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Brittany:** no, yo no tengo hermanos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** entonces como puedes decir eso, si eres hija única (le pregunto muy confundida)

**Brittany:** a lo que pasa es que yo tenia una amiga imaginaria y mis padres la preferían a ella (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** ah claro (le dijo muy rápido) bueno yo nunca tuve amigos imaginarios (pensó un momento) siempre tenia que jugar con los de Quinn (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** entonces creo que no estamos entendiendo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** al parecer (le dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Quinn esperando a la rubia quien había subido para dejar a Beth y a Elisa en el cuarto viendo una película mientras esperaban la comida, la rubia entro a la sala y pudo ver que la morena estaba con la mirada fija en una foto de Beth.

**Quinn:** ahí tenia dos años (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** se ve hermosa (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si, aunque para poder tomarle esa foto tuve que luchar ya que no quería sonreír (le dijo sentándose en el sofá) estaba de mal humor porque se sentía mal

**Rachel:** y como lograste hacer que sonriera (le pregunta sentándose al lado de esta)

**Quinn:** su sonrisa fue un acto de reflejo ya que mi antiguo asistente se tropezó y se callo, entonces yo aproveche y le tome la foto (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** que profesional (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bueno era eso, o sacarle la foto con la cara arrugada (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) como lo haces Quinn, el ser madre y ser profesional al mismo tiempo, como puedes hacerlo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** oye tu haces lo mismo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** no, yo solo he sido madre, no he sido las dos cosas (le dijo muy rápido) y para serte sincera al principio creí que no podría con esa tarea, estaba aterrada ya que es trabajo iba a ser compartido y de pronto me encuentro con que estaba sola, nunca en la vida tuve tanto miedo de algo como fue el enfrentar la maternidad (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** te entiendo, yo sentí lo mismo, pero luego me di cuenta de que no se trataba de poder hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, sino de aprender a hacer las dos cosas, que una complementara la otra y viceversa, claro tampoco se pude permitir que una toma mas importancia que la otra, tiene que existir un equilibrio perfecto entre la maternidad y la profesión (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** y si ese equilibrio se quiebra (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bueno no te sabría decir que hacer si eso pasa, ya que eso conmigo no ha pasado (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** es bueno saberlo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** a hora el porque de la pregunta, acaso no crees que puedas retomar tu carrera y ser madre al mismo tiempo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** la verdad es que tengo algo de temor, quiero regresar a los escenarios, en verdad lo deseo con toda mi alma, pero no me puse a pensar en Elisa, como la afectara esto, cuando salga de gira, por los momentos la puedo llevar conmigo, pero cuando ya no pueda porque se tenga que quedar para ir a la escuela, no quiero ser ese tipo de madre que impone su carrera antes que a su hija, aunque lo haga inconscientemente (le dijo muy suavemente) están por venir los mejores años de su vida y no quiero perderme ni un solo momento, se que a veces uno dice yo puedo, pero si no puedo, si comienzo a cometer errores, grabes errores y por los cuales tenga que pagar un alto precio por ellos, (tomo un poco de aire) no lo se creo que no debí anunciar mi regreso, tengo miedo de haber cometido un error.

**Quinn:** claro, entonces supongamos que dejas tu carrera de un lado y solo te dedicas a ser madre en cuerpo y alma, lo haces muy bien, te conviertes en la mejor madre del mundo, después Elisa crece, consigue su propio camino y como es el designio de la vida se va de tu lado, que queda para ti después de eso Rachel, el orgullo y la satisfacción de haber sido una buena madre, de siempre haber estado a su lado, pero sabes que mas te va a quedar, un vacio interno y una gran frustración por haber abandonado tu carrera, comenzaras a reprochártelo una y otra vez, preguntándote, como hubiera sido si hubiera hecho las dos cosas, si me hubiera arriesgado, como seria todo a hora, te lo preguntaras una y otra vez, y tu mayor dolor será saber que ya no puedes echar el tiempo hacia atrás (le dijo muy suavemente) no te digo que será fácil, porque nada en esta vida es fácil, pero debes tener fe en ti misma de que si puedes, mira que el resto del mundo se caiga, pero que tu fe quede intacta, ten fe Rachel de que si puedes y que lo lograras, no dejes que el temor te invada, si tu crees en ti, nada mas importa (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** cuando lo dices de esa manera, hasta sencillo suena (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** no es sencillo, pero tampoco es imposible (le dijo muy suavemente) vas a ver que podrás hacer las dos cosas, a demás te voy a decir como una vez me tu me dijiste, hazlo por ella, se que ella se sentirá feliz y orgullosa de ti (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** gracias Quinn (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no hay porque (le dijo muy sonriente)

Ambas se quedaron viéndose a los ojos fijamente, es como si de pronto todo lo demás dejo de existir, ninguna de las dos quería apartar la mirada de la otra, era como si trataran de descifrar una transposición que se ocultaba en sus ojos, ese era un momento perfecto para ambas, Rachel comenzó a acercar su rostro poco a poco al de Quinn, la rubia pudo sentir como su corazón empezó a latir de manera apresurada, no estaba segura si quería dejar que aquello pasara, pero tampoco estaba tan segura de querer detenerlo, así que decidió dejar su mente en blanco, por su parte Rachel no sabia bien lo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo por primera vez actuó solo, pero ella tampoco hizo nada para detenerlo, la morena estaba tan cerca de los labios de Quinn que podía sentir la respiración de esta, cuando estaba apunto de cerrar el espacio que quedaba fueron interrumpidas por el teléfono de la sala.

**Quinn:** _que oportuno el teléfono_ (pensó mientras se separaba de Rachel) halo (dijo contestando el aparato)

**Rachel:** _no se si eso a sido bueno o malo_ (pensó mientras se levantaba del sofá)

**Quinn:** era el vigilante que quería avisar que la comida llego (le dijo a la morena)

**Rachel:** ah claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** tú espera a que llegue el repartidor y yo voy por las niñas (le dijo mientras salía de la sala)

**Rachel:** seguro (le dijo muy tranquila) _genial a hora la asuste_ (pensó mientras que veía como la rubia salía de la sala)

Santana estaciono su camioneta fuera de la mansión Pierce, ella y Brittany habían pasado un muy buen rato juntas, la cena se realizo con calma, Santana le dio gracias a dios que la rubia no le hizo ninguna escena como las del día anterior, claro que eso tampoco fue impedimento para que Brittany hiciera sus comentarios fuera de lugar, aunque la latina debía admitir que la mayoría de ellos le causaba mucha gracia.

**Brittany:** gracias por la cena (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** gracias por no hacer ninguna de tus escenas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** bueno te prometí que no las haría, al menos que sea estrictamente necesario (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** puedo hacerte una pregunta (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** por su puesto (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** porque no has intentado besarme (le pregunta muy suavemente) acaso no te provoca intentarlo

**Santana:** ah veras Brittany, no es que no quiera besarte, me muero por besarte, porque de una manera muy extraña y rara, me pareces adorable, con todo tus arranques de locura incluidos, y aunque parezca increíble, por primera vez quiero hacer las cosas de manera correcta, durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntas he estado tentada a besarte, pero se que si lo hago voy a terminar haciendo después algo de lo cual me voy a arrepentir, no quiero arrepentirme de nada Britt, no contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** pero yo no me voy a arrepentir de nada, te lo aseguro (le dijo muy tranquila tomando las manos de Santana)

**Santana:** es mejor que dejemos que las cosas marche despacio, no quiero arruinar lo poco que he logrado (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Brittany:** tan poca confianza tienes en ti misma (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** veras los medios siempre describen algunos artistas como rompe corazones e infieles, la mayoría de esos artistas no son como los dibujan, pero un pequeño porcentaje es exactamente como lo describen y adivina que, yo estoy incluida en ese pequeño porcentaje (le dijo muy despacio) es cierto todo lo que dicen de mi Brittany, vivo de aventuras con modelos de las cuales ni me preocupo por aprenderme su nombre porque la verdad es que no tengo intenciones de volverlas a ver, soy exactamente como me dibujan, y siempre he dicho, que no me importa lo que piensen los demás (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** y si te importa lo que piensen los demás (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Santana:** la verdad es que no (le dijo muy rápido) pero si me importa lo que pienses tu (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** yo (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Santana:** si, no se que me pasa contigo Brittany, pero quiero averiguarlo y como te dije anterior mente quiero hacerlo de manera correcta, así que es mejor que te bajes de mi carro antes de que la tentación me gane y termine secuestrándote (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy sonriente) pero solo te diré una cosa, la tentación muchas veces logra enloquecer a las personas, así que es mejor dejarse llevar por ellas antes de que eso ocurra (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Santana:** lo tomare en cuenta (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** adiós Santy (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** adiós Britt (le dijo muy despacio)

Rachel estaba en la puerta de la casa de Quinn con Elisa en sus brazos, la pequeña se había quedado rendida, la morena se estaba despidiendo para luego irse a su Pent-house.

**Rachel:** nuevamente gracias por haber cuidado a Elisa mientras estuve fuera (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** por favor ya deja de agradecerme, lo hice con mucho gusto, además ya se como te voy a cobrar el favor (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** ah acaso debo asustarme por esa sonrisa que tienes en tu rostro (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** tranquila si, (le dijo muy suavemente) necesito que vallas a mi oficina mañana, muy temprano (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** para que (le pregunta confundida)

**Quinn:** allá te explicare todo, solo ve por favor (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** así es, hasta mañana (se acerco a Elisa) hasta pronto mi princesa bella (le dijo muy tiernamente y le dio un beso en la frente)

**Rachel:** dale un beso a Beth por mi, por favor (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** hasta mañana Quinn (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** hasta mañana Rachel (le dijo muy suavemente)

Rachel salió de la casa de Quinn se subió a su camioneta y partió rumbo a su casa, después de 30 minutos llego, acostó a Elisa en su cuna, se dirigió a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir ya que estaba bastante cansada, había tenido un día bastante movido.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Rachel llego a la oficina de Quinn muy temprano como la rubia se lo había pedido, la morena tenia a Elisa entre sus brazos, Quinn al verla llegar rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaban.

**Quinn:** que bueno que viniste (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** te dije que vendría cierto (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** bueno eso es cierto (agarro a Elisa) hola princesa me extrañaste (le dijo a la bebe) muy bien acompáñame (le dijo a Rachel)

**Rachel:** a donde (le pregunta siguiendo a la rubia)

**Quinn:** ya veras (le dijo muy tranquila) a Nina (llamo a su asistente)

**Nina:** si (dijo llegando hasta ella)

**Quinn:** necesito que cuides a Elisa por el día de hoy (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** claro (dijo agarrando a la bebe) hola Rachel (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** hola (le dijo muy amablemente)

**Nina:** bien yo me voy a entretener a esta belleza (dijo llevándose a Elisa)

**Rachel:** ah Quinn me podrías decir que esta pasando (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** ven y te explico (le pido muy amablemente a la morena)

**Rachel:** oh mira tienes una sección de fotografía (le dijo mirando la pantalla azul que estaba en el estudio)

**Quinn:** si y tu eres la protagonista (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** perdón (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** necesito tu ayuda con algo importante (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** con que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** necesito que te quites la ropa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** eso no va a pasar (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no me malinterpretes Rachel (le dijo muy tranquila) ven (le pidió a la morena)

**Rachel:** a donde (le pregunta siguiendo a la rubia)

**Quinn:** solo ven (le dijo muy rápido) necesito que te coloques esta ropa (le dijo entregándole unas prendas) para sacarte unas fotos

**Rachel:** para que (le pregunta sin entender)

**Quinn:** veras mañana tengo que entregar un boceto para unos clientes y para serte sincera no me convence mucho las fotos que tengo, así que revisando en internet fotos tuyas pude notar que tu tienes algo que a la modelo le falta (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** que será (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** actitud (le dijo muy sonriente) es por eso que quiero sacarte unas fotos con el vestuario para luego hacer el montaje y ver como queda

**Rachel:** en verdad buscaste fotos mías en Internet (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** claro que lo hice (le dijo muy sonriente) a hora cámbiate (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** oye yo no he accedido a hacer esto (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** por favor Rachel estoy desesperada, estos cliente son muy importantes y mi única salvación eres tu (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Rachel:** pero Quinn yo canto, no modelo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** a ver cuando estas trabajando en un disco tienes que sacarte fotos para la portada, también te sacan fotos cuando vas a salir en alguna revista, cuando vas algún premio (de pronto fue interrumpida por la morena)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo, ya me quedo claro que no puedo librarme de esta (le dijo resignada)

**Quinn:** perfecto (le dijo muy sonriente) te dejo sola para que te cambies, luego vas a pasar para que Génesis te maquille y peine de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

Santana llego al estudio de grabación con una sonrisa muy grande, estaba feliz, bueno eso se le notaba a kilómetros de distancia, en el estudio la esperaba Roger y Nancy.

**Santana:** buenos días (dijo muy sonriente)

**Nancy:** porque tan feliz (le pregunta al ver la cara que traía la latina)

**Santana:** acaso no puedo estar feliz (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Nancy:** no, porque tu odias la felicidad (le dijo muy rápido) casi tanto como sonreír, así que porque sonríes (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** no pienso responder esa pregunta (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nancy:** acaso esa sonrisa no tendrá nada que ver con Brittany Pierce (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** que sabes de Brittany (le pregunto muy rápido)

**Nancy:** bueno, se que estuvieron de compras hace dos días y que ayer salieron a cenar (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** acaso estas espiándome (le pregunto muy confundida)

**Nancy:** Santana yo soy tu representante, mi deber es conocer cada cosa que tu hagas, a hora lo que en verdad quiero saber es si estas interesada en Brittany de manera seria o debo empezar a reparar el discurso que colocaras en tu Twitter cuando le rompas el corazón (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Santana:** gracias por la confianza (le dijo muy sarcástica) y solo te diré que esta vez quiero hacer las cosas de manera correcta

**Nancy:** Santana te estas enamorando de Brittany (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Santana:** es que ella tiene algo que la hace especial y única, jamás había conocido a alguien así, no se si me estoy enamorando de ella, pero lo que si se es que no quiero lastimarla (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nancy:** entonces eso quiere decir que aun no la has (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Santana:** no, aun no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nancy:** valla eso me demuestra una cosa, hasta las personas como tu tiene sentimientos (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** yo también te quiero (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Roger:** he lamento interrumpir su muestra de afecto, pero tenemos que ponernos a trabajar (les dijo muy sarcástico)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Roger:** entra a la cabina y haz lo que sabes hacer (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** enseguida (dijo caminando hacia la cabina)

Rachel estaba lista para la sección fotográfica, la morena camino hasta donde estaba Quinn, la rubia estaba terminando de ajustar la cama, de pronto se dio vuelta y se encontró a Rachel con aquel vestido plateado, que le llegaba un poquito mas abajo de sus muslos, estaba completamente hermosa, Quinn se quedo sin habla por unos segundos, miro de arriba a bajo a la morena quien por un momento se sintió desnuda ante la mirada de la rubia.

**Rachel:** ah Quinn (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si (le responde muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** podemos empezar (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** ah cierto, perdón (dijo dándose la vuelta) necesito que te coloques frente a la pantalla azul

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila) a hora dime exactamente para que son estas fotos (le pregunta caminado hacia la pantalla)

**Quinn:** veras es simple los clientes quieren un boceto de algún tipo de publicidad, quieren ver la creatividad, el enfoque y sobretodo la potencia que tienen las fotos utilizadas para darle vida a esa publicidad, es por eso que le pidieron a cuatro empresas que les presentaran sus ideas, la que sea mas fresca y glamorosa, se quedara con el contrato (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** ah muy bien es una competencia, pero en si, cual es el producto que ellos quieren vender (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** eso aun no lo han dicho, dijeron que lo darían a conocer cuando decidan a quien darle el contrato (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** oye prácticamente lo que estas haciendo es disparar a ciegas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** de eso se trata a veces la vida, si quieres conseguir algo que de verdad quieres debes arriesgarte a saltar, es fácil no hay mucho que pensar (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** y si saltas y luego te das cuenta de que lo que conseguiste no era lo que esperabas, que haces (le pregunta despacio)

**Quinn:** bueno primero hay que llegar hasta ahí, porque hay un espacio de tiempo entre cuando saltas y estas en el aire, es tiempo es el que dictara que sucederá cuando llegues abajo, muchas cosas pueden suceder (le dijo muy despacio) a demás debe ser algo verdaderamente importante para hayan elegido las cuatro mejores empresas, y cabe destacar que la competencia es fuerte así que vamos a empezar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** a hora otra pregunta (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** dime (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** que publicidad utilizaras tu (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Quinn:** cuando haya terminado ya veras (le dijo muy sonriente) a hora empecemos (tomo su cámara) Jean por favor las luces y aquí vamos (dijo apuntando a Rachel con su cámara)

**SEIS HORAS DESPUES **

Quinn estaba terminando el montaje de las fotos, estaba feliz con el resultado obtenido ya que la diferencia entre las fotos de Rachel y las fotos de la otra modelo era impresionante, las fotos de la morena tenían potencia, su mirada era profunda, su lenguaje corporal expresaba mucho mas de lo se podía decir con las palabras, esa actitud que de seguridad y sensualidad que reflejaba era mas que suficiente para mover a su antojo a cualquier persona.

**Rachel:** ya terminaste (le pregunta mientras camina de un lado a otro frente a ella)

**Quinn:** no (le dijo sin apartar la vista de la computadora)

**Rachel:** ya terminaste (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** ya terminaste (le pregunta mientras camina de un lado a otro frente a ella)

**Quinn:** no (le dijo muy rápido) ya termine (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** quiero ver (dijo caminado hasta ella)

**Quinn:** mira (dijo dándole al botón para que comenzara a correr la presentación)

**Rachel:** valla si que eres buena en lo que haces (le dijo muy tranquila, de pronto se dio cuenta de las palabras que había utilizado) oh lo siento yo no quise (dijo algo apenada)

**Quinn:** descuida fue gracioso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bien, tu presentación es muy buena de seguro lograras conseguir el contracto (le dijo muy segura)

**Quinn:** una sola cosa hace que sea buena (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** que cosa (le pregunta sin dejar de ver la pantalla)

**Quinn:** tu (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no exageres Quinn, tu eres la fotógrafa, tu eres la que has sabido sacar las mejores fotos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si pero tu eres la modelo, tu eres la que le dad la esencia a las fotos (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** bueno es verdad, soy genial (dijo muy segura y sonriente)

**Quinn:** eres hermosa Rachel (le dijo muy suavemente mientras veía fijamente a la morena)

**Rachel:** tu también eres hermosa Quinn (le dijo muy despacio) muy hermosa (le dijo colocando su mano en la mejilla de la rubia) _vamos Rachel bésala a hora, no pierdas tiempo_ (pensaba mientras veía a la rubia los ojos)

**Quinn:** _que me bese, por favor que me bese_ (pensaba mientras veía a los ojos color chocolate de la morena)

**Nina:** Quinn (dijo entrando al lugar)

**Quinn:** si dime (dijo alejándose de Rachel) _que oportuna Nina_ (pensó mientras trataba de calamar sus nervios)

**Nina:** llamaron del colegio de Beth, hoy sale temprano (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** claro, yo aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer, por favor Nina llama a Santana y dile que valla a buscarla (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** pero a Santana la suspendieron del colegio recuerdas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** cierto, porque Santana tiene la mala costumbre de siempre hacer lo que no debe (dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** yo puedo buscarla, la llevo a mi casa y luego tu puedes pasar por ella (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** ah bueno supongo que no hay problema con eso (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** entonces esta decidido (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** así parece (dijo muy sonriente) te anotare la dirección del colegio (dijo escribiendo en un papel) aquí esta

**Rachel:** muy bien (dijo leyendo el papel) donde esta Elisa (le pregunta a Nina)

**Nina:** esta jugando con Jean (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** bien, me voy a buscar a Beth (le dijo a Quinn) te veo mas tarde (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** claro y gracias (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no te preocupes lo hago con gusto (le dijo muy tranquila) adiós Nina (le dijo a la asistente)

**Nina:** adiós Rachel (le dijo muy tranquila, cuando se aseguro de que la morena estaba bastante lejos se acerco a Quinn) te gusta Rache cierto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** de que hablas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** de que te gusta Rachel (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** a ver deja de tomar tanto café que ya se te seco el cerebro (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Nina:** hay por favor Quinn, no hay que ser muy listo para ver lo que aquí sucede, te derrites cada vez que tienes a Rachel cerca, sin contar la mirada de lujuria que le das cada vez que puedes y la sonrisa estúpida que se forma en tu rostro cada vez que te habla (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** eso no es cierto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** si niégalo cuanto quieras, pero no dejara de ser verdad (le dijo muy tranquila) lo mejor que puedes hacer es admitir que te gusta

**Quinn:** de acuerdo, me gusta Rachel, cada vez que la tengo cerca no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, inquieta ante su mirada, no puedo evitar sentir una gran tentación de querer besarla, un deseo enorme de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, esta feliz con lo que acabo de decir, con lo que acabo de admitir, porque lo admito me gusta Rachel Berry (dijo muy rápido)

De pronto la rubia escucho una voz que la dejo completamente fría y casi hace que se le salga el alma del cuerpo.

**Voz De Rachel:** Quinn (la llamo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** oh por dios (dijo sorprendida, se dio vuelta muy rápido y vio a Rachel parada en la puerta) _trágame tierra_ (pensó mientras se ponía completamente roja)

_Que es lo que queda después de que una persona cae ante una tentación, sin importar que tipo sea, ya sea una tentación carnal, o simplemente la tentación de admitir esa verdad que llevamos dentro. La mayoría de las veces nos arrepentimos de haber sucumbido ante una tentación, sobretodo si esa nos deja completamente al descubierto ante otra persona. _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	14. Chapter 14 Un Primer Beso

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XIV**

**Un Primer Beso**

_El primer beso es ese que siempre esperamos encontrar, el que nunca hemos recibido antes, el que no hemos vuelto a dar. _

**Quinn:** Rachel, que, que, que estas haciendo ahí parada (le pregunto muy nerviosa) que tanto escuchaste

**Rachel:** nada, porque acaso debía escuchar algo (le pregunta confundida)

**Quinn:** no, no, claro que no, escuchar es malo, muy malo, esta terminantemente prohibido escuchar (dijo muy nerviosa) ya sabes Nina tienes prohibido escuchar (le dijo muy rápido a su asistente)

**Nina:** soy yo o de repente te volviste una idiota que balbucea (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** eres tu (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bien no entiendo bien que pasa aquí (les dijo muy confundida) Quinn solo me devolví para darte la dirección de mi casa, se me había olvidado (le dijo entregándole un papel)

**Quinn:** claro (dijo agarrando el papel) gracias (le dijo algo nerviosa)

**Rachel:** de nada, no vemos mas tarde (le dijo antes de salir de la oficina)

**Nina:** debiste ver tu cara, parecía que estaba apunto de darte un infarto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** no es gracioso (le dijo muy seria) te imaginas si hubiera escuchado

**Nina:** que tiene de malo, algún día se va a enterar no (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** porque ves todo tan fácil (le pregunta muy seria)

**Nina:** porque es fácil, la que se lo complica eres tu (le dijo sarcástica) vamos Quinn lo que tienes que hacer es decirle si Rachel me gusta y cuando algo me gusta lo obtengo sin importarme nada (le dijo con un tono de voz algo sensual)

**Quinn:** deja de ver películas con contenido pornográfico, comienza atrofiarte el cerebro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** bien has lo que quieras, pero recuerda que Rachel es una de las solteras mas codiciadas del mundo, no queras que alguien mas se te adelante verdad, bueno solo lo digo porque ella va ir a buscar a Beth y en esa escuela hay un montón de mamas solteras, no valla a ser que enloquezcan cuando vean a la morena sexi, que por cierto es famosa (le dijo antes de salir de la oficina)

**Quinn:** jajajaja sabes eso no es (pensó un momento) un momento tiene mucha razón en lo que dice (dijo muy preocupada)

Santana salió de la cabina de grabación muy feliz, no había tenido que repetir ninguna canción ya que su voz esta en las mejores condiciones y eso significaba que podía cantar como nunca.

**Roger:** muy bien santana (le dijo muy feliz) a hora solo ahí que esperar que venga el técnico y ecualicé las canciones, después ajustaremos los detalles que faltan

**Santana:** excelente (dijo muy sonriente)

**Roger:** oye no me habías dicho que ibas a grabar a dúo con Rachel Berry, que paso, si queremos que esa canción este en el disco necesitamos que entren al estudio lo mas pronto posible (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** bueno si, lo que pasa es que ella dijo que la canción debía ser de ella, pero todo aun esta en palabras, aun no me ha dicho que canción quiere (dijo muy tranquila)

**Nancy:** bueno llamare a su agente para que cuadre una cita con ella (dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** espera Nancy eso no es necesario de acuerdo, yo hablare con Rachel (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nancy:** bueno será como tu quieras (le dijo rápido)

**Roger:** bueno, creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso (dijo levantándose de la silla)

**Nancy:** ven Santana vamos a comer algo (le dijo a la latina)

**Santana:** si es mejor (dijo caminando detrás de su agente)

Rachel llego hasta el colegio de Beth, aun no habían tocado el timbre de salida, así que la morena bajo de su camioneta, tomo a Elisa entre sus brazos y se dispuso a esperar a la pequeña Beth, total no faltaba mucho para que saliera, la morena estaba sentada en una banca cuando una chica se le acerco.

**Chica:** hola (le dijo muy sonriente a Rachel)

**Rachel:** hola (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Chica:** eres Rachel Berry (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** si lo soy (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Chica:** soy Debra (le dijo extendiéndole la mano)

**Rachel:** mucho gusto Debra (le dijo muy cordialmente)

**Debra:** que haces aquí, buscas a alguien en especial (le pregunta sentándose al lado de ella)

**Rachel:** si a la hija de una amiga (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Debra:** que bien (dijo en bobada por la morena)

**Rachel:** y tu a quien buscas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Debra:** a mi hermanita (le dijo muy tranquila) ella es tu hija (le pregunta al ver a Elisa en los brazos de la morena)

**Rachel:** si (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Debra:** es hermosa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo muy suavemente)

En ese momento sonó el timbre y los niños comenzaron a salir, Rachel se levanto de la banca y espero a ver a Beth, cuando la pequeña la vio corrió hasta donde estaba la morena.

**Beth:** Rachel (dijo muy emocionada) que haces aquí (le pregunta llegando a donde estaba la morena)

**Rachel:** pues vine a buscarte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** en serio (le pregunta muy feliz)

**Rachel:** claro, hoy pasaras la tarde conmigo y con Elisa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** genial (dijo muy sonriente) y mi mami también (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** ah no, ella tiene que trabajar, pero después te ira a buscar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** bien (dijo resignada) hola bebe (le dijo a Elisa)

**Debra:** que niña tan adorable (dijo viendo a Beth)

**Rachel:** si y eso que aun no te ha contado el chiste del conejo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Debra:** claro (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bueno, nosotras nos vamos (le dijo a Debra) fue un placer conocerte (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Debra:** el placer fue todo mío (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** adiós (le dijo agarrando de la mano a Beth) vamos pequeña (le dijo a Beth)

**Debra:** adiós Rachel (dijo mientras la morena se alejaba con las niñas)

Brittany estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Kurt esperando a que su amigo le abriera la puerta, cuando por fin este lo hizo la rubia sin pedir permiso entro al apartamento.

**Brittany:** estoy feliz (dijo muy sonriente)

**Kurt:** yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Brittany:** Santana se esta enamorando de mi (dijo muy feliz)

**Kurt:** no te creo (le dijo muy sorprendido)

**Brittany:** pues créeme, ayer me confeso que quiere hacer las cosas de manera correcta conmigo, en si no sabe lo que le pasa conmigo pero que quiere averiguarlo (le dijo feliz)

**Kurt:** que bien, ojala no averigüe tu perverso plan (le dijo muy serio)

**Brittany:** por favor Kurt no me pagues la felicidad (le dijo muy rápido)

**Kurt:** mira Santana no tiene nada de estúpida, y de un momento a otro también se dará de cuenta de que tu tampoco tienes nada de estúpida (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** ella no se enterara a menos que yo se lo diga, lo cual hare pero será en su momento dado (le dijo muy tranquila) a hora solo quiero disfrutar de lo que esta pasando entre ella y yo, quiero ver como ella se enamora de mi y sobretodo quiero enamorarme mas de ella, de lo que ya estoy (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Kurt:** hay Brittany, para ser una persona tan inteligente, el amor te esta volviendo bruta (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** oye eso fue cruel (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Kurt:** lo que tu digas (le dijo muy rápido) quieres algo de tomar (le pregunta caminado hacia la cocina)

**Brittany:** jugo de naranja (le dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel llego con las niñas al Pent-house, Elisa se había quedado dormida, así que la morena la llevo a su habitación, luego de acostar a la bebe, Rachel se dirigió a la sala junto con Beth.

**Beth:** donde esta Jessica (le pregunta sentándose en el sofá)

**Rachel:** tuvo que ir a ver a sus padres (le dijo sentándose al lado de ella)

**Beth:** cuando vuelve (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no se (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** si no vuelve pronto no va poder asistir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** es verdad tu fiesta (dijo muy rápido) oye que te gustaría que te regalara (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** un dinosaurio (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** de juguete (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Beth:** no, de verdad, que sea real (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** ah Beth cariño, los dinosaurios dejaron de existir hace mucho tiempo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** pero yo vi en un película que en una isla había bastante dinosaurios, de todos los tamaños y todos los colores (le dijo muy rápido) puedes ir a esa isla a buscarme uno (le pido muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** bueno, puedo intentarlo (le dijo muy tranquilamente)

**Beth:** entonces lo intentaras (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** claro, aunque no te prometo nada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** esta bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

Santana estaba saliendo de un restaurante junto con Nancy cuando el teléfono de la latina sonó, al mirar la pantalla pudo notar que era Brittany quien la llamaba.

**Santana:** es Brittany (dijo mientras sonreía)

**Nancy:** si vieras la cara que tienes (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Santana:** no me fastidies (le dijo muy rápido) halo (dijo respondiendo la llamada)

**Voz De Brittany:** Santy (dijo muy tímidamente)

**Santana:** si Brittany dime (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Brittany:** me preguntaba si podíamos vernos (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Santana:** cuando a horita mismo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Voz De Brittany:** aja (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** (miro a Nancy) quiere que nos veamos (le susurro a su representante)

**Nancy:** no puedes tienes que regresar al estudio (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** de acuerdo Britt, donde que quieres que te vea (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Voz De Brittany:** te mando la dirección en un mensaje (le dijo muy feliz)

**Santana:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nancy:** oye que crees que esta haciendo (le pregunta muy seria) te dije que tienes que regresar al estudio a seguir grabando

**Santana:** puedo seguir mañana de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nancy:** Santana no quiero que (fue interrumpida por la latina)

**Santana:** a ver Nancy tampoco voy a vivir metida en el estudio solo para complacerte de acuerdo, ya le dije a Brittany que iría a verla y eso hare (le dijo muy segura) continuamos mañana (se alejo de su representante)

**Nancy:** Santana esta enamorada, quien iba a decirlo tiene sentimientos (dijo muy sonriente para si misma)

Quinn estaba con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su computadora, cuando de pronto Nina que estaba sentada frete a ella le hablo.

**Nina:** si sigues viéndola así le vas a abrir un hueco a la pantalla (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** solo estoy afinando los últimos detalles de la presentación (le dijo tratando de sonar convincente)

**Nina:** si claro (le dijo muy sarcástica) por favor Quinn no has hecho ningún movimiento solo estas viendo fijamente la pantalla donde puedo apostar que esta una foto de Rachel (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Nina no empieces (le dijo muy seria)

**Nina:** de acuerdo no empezare a decirte una verdad tan grande como un templo, la cual es que te gusta Rachel (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** basta (le dijo de modo amenazante)

**Nina:** vamos Quinn, dile de una vez que te gusta y ya (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** y si se lo dogo y resulta que yo no le gusto a ella, como quedo he, como una tonta (dijo muy seria)

**Nina:** que te hace pensar que tu no le gustas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** es que, no crees que es muy rápido, digo no tengo ni tres semanas conociéndola (le dijo muy inquieta)

**Nina:** a ver, no es como que le fueras a pedir matrimonio, solo le vas a decir que te gusta y ya (le dijo muy tranquila) y no es nada rápido, a veces con solo ver a una persona una solo vez es suficiente para uno darse cuenta de que le gusta o pasa algo que indica que algo importante pasara con esa persona

**Quinn:** bueno a decir verdad cuando conocí a Rachel sonaron las campanas (dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** espera acaso las campanas no suenan cuando uno se enamora (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** exacto (dijo muy feliz) oye ya va espera un segundo yo no estoy enamorada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** y quien esta diciendo que lo estés (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** te lo digo porque me estas mirando así (le dijo muy inquieta)

**Nina:** así como (le pregunta confundida)

**Quinn:** así (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** a ver yo siempre miro así (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** tienes razón (le dijo tomando un poco de aire) no se que pasa conmigo últimamente (dijo algo inquieta)

**Nina:** bueno yo diría que (pero fue interrumpida por la rubia)

**Quinn:** ni te atrevas a decir que estoy enamorada (le dijo muy seria)

**Nina:** yo solo iba a decir que estas algo estresada por el trabajo (se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la salida) y que estas enamora (le dijo y salió corriendo de la oficina)

**Quinn:** no estoy, bueno ya no tiene caso discutir con ella (dijo resignada)

Santana llego a la dirección que le había indicado Brittany, la latina pudo notar que había llegado a una casa bastante grande y hermosa, se veía que los dueños era personas adinerada, también pudo notar que dentro de una casa se estaba desarrollando una fiesta, Santana entro a la casa ya que la puerta estaba abierta, camino un par de pasos dentro de esta y de pronto fue sorprendida por Brittany.

**Brittany:** que bueno que viniste (le dijo abrazándola)

**Santana:** ah no sabia que me habías invitado a una fiesta (dijo mirando a su alrededor) ç

**Brittany:** bueno es que toda surgió de repente (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** ven que te quiero presentar con algunos amigos (le dijo agarrándole la mano y llevándosela) oigan chicos (llamo la atención de un grupo) ella es Santana (les dijo presentando a la latina)

**Santana:** hola (les dijo a todos con una sonrisa)

**Kurt:** mucho gusto Santana (le dijo extendiéndole la mano)

**Santana:** el gusto es mío (le dijo muy cordialmente)

**Kurt:** soy Kurt el mejor amigo de Brittany (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo muy atenta)

**Kurt:** y ellos son, Conor (le señalo a un chico alto que estaba frente a el) ella es Lauren (le señalo a una morena que esta al lado de Conor) Ella es Paris (le señalo a una castaña que estaba casi al lado de Santana) y este guapo que tienes al lado es mi novio Blaine (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Blaine:** gracias por la introducción (le dijo a su novio)

**Santana:** es un gusto conocerlos a todos (les dijo muy tranquila)

** Brittany:** quieres algo de tomar (le pregunta a la latina)

**Santana:** ah no estoy bien (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Blaine:** no digas tonterías, te buscare una bebida (dijo muy sonriente y se fue a buscar la bebida)

**Santana:** que amble es tu novio (le dijo a Kurt)

**Kurt:** es todo un caballero (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** y tu eres tan gay (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Todos:** jajajajajaja (rieron por el comentario de la rubia)

**París:** y dime Santana cuando sales de gira (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** a por el momento eso no pasara, ya que estoy en plenas grabaciones (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Lauren:** oye porque la mayoría de tus canciones son basadas en experiencias vividas o en situaciones incomodas, y no en un sentimiento profundo como el amor o las relaciones (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** bueno porque básicamente yo escribo sobre lo que vivo, y pienso que para poder escribir sobre el amor primero se tiene que sentir eso, uno no puede escribir sobre algo que no conoce o nunca ha experimentado, seria muy contradictorio (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Lauren:** espera entonces me estas diciendo que tu nunca te has enamorado (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Santana:** no, yo dije que nunca había amado a alguien, claro que me he enamorado, bueno solo paso una vez, pero paso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Lauren:** y de quien te enamoraste (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Santana:** de acuerdo acaso trabajas para algún medio de comunicación, tienes un micrófono escondido en alguna parte (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Todos:** jajajajaja (todos rieron por el comentario)

**Brittany:** ya dejen el interrogatorio (les dijo muy rápido)

De pronto al grupo se acerco un chico rubio, de estatura normal, bastante delgado y cuerpo muy bien trabajado, tenía una mirada cínica y una sonrisa pervertida que podía llegar a incomodar a cualquiera.

**Alex:** Brittany (llamo a la rubia)

**Brittany:** ah hola Alex (le dijo con algo de fastidio)

**Alex:** te llame ayer, porque no me devolviste la llamada (le dijo muy serio)

**Brittany:** estaba bastante ocupada (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** quien es ese (le pregunta a Kurt)

**Kurt:** un pervertido que anda detrás de Brittany, cree que todas las chicas están locas por el, pero se obsesiono con la rubia ya que esta no le hace caso (le dijo muy rápido a la latina)

**Alex:** que te parece si bailamos (le dijo muy insistente)

**Brittany:** gracias pero no quiero bailar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Alex:** solo será una pieza (le dijo agarrándola le mano)

**Brittany:** te dije que no (le dijo soltándose bruscamente)

**Santana:** bien amiguito creo que ella ya respondió a tu pregunta así que porque mejor no te largas (le dijo muy seria)

**Alex:** tú no te metas (le dijo muy amenazante a la latina)

**Brittany:** a ella no le hables así (le dijo muy enojada)

**Alex:** espera acaso estas saliendo con ella (le pregunta muy enojado) no quieres salir conmigo por estar con ella, por favor Brittany me había dicho que eras estúpida, pero no que eras realmente estúpida (le dijo muy enojado)

De pronto Alex sintió como el puño de Santana se estrellaba contra su cara, la latina lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas y logro tirar al chico al suelo, todos los que estaba cerca quedaron completamente perplejos ya que el chico parecía realmente aturdido por el golpe recibido, Brittany no dejaba de sonreír, mientras que Santana esperaba a ver si el chico se levantaba.

**Brittany:** ven vamos (le dijo muy sonriente a Santana mientras la llevaba afuera de la casa)

**Santana:** claro (miro a Alex) por cierto no te levantes (le dijo muy sonriente al chico)

Santana y Brittany salieron de la casa envueltas en risas mientras corrían hacia el carro de la latina, entraron muy rápido, Santana encendió el carro y se marcharon muy deprisa.

**Santana:** ese idiota si que tiene la cara dura (dijo mirando su mano que estaba lastimada)

**Brittany:** lo que hiciste fue increíble, nunca nadie había peleado por mi dignidad (le dijo muy feliz y sin pensarlo dos veces se le lanzo encima para abrazarla)

**Santana:** oye cuidado (le dijo tratando de no perder el control del auto) es un peligro andar contigo Brittany Pierce (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** y eso que aun no me has visto conduciendo (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn estaba frente a la puerta del Pent-house de Rachel, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ya que últimamente eso no podía evitarlo, cada vez que sabia que iba a ver a Rachel se ponía nerviosa, y la situación empeoraba cuando estaba cerca de la morena, tomo un poco de aire, toco el timbre y después de unos minutos la morena abrió la puerta.

**Rachel:** hola (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** hola (le dijo algo nerviosa)

**Rachel:** pasa (se aparto de la puerta para darle paso a la rubia)

**Quinn:** gracias, donde esta Beth (le pregunta buscando a la niña con la mirada)

**Rachel:** se quedo dormida y la acosté en mi habitación (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** ah claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** quieres algo de tomar (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** agua (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** claro (dijo caminado hacia la cocina seguida por la rubia)

**Quinn:** Rachel este Pent-house es increíble, bastante grande (le dijo admirando el lugar)

**Rachel:** la verdad es que si, bueno es todo un piso entero, es casi como una casa, solo que esta el las alturas (le dijo muy tranquila) aquí tienes (le entrego el vaso con agua a la rubia)

**Quinn:** gracias, como se porto Beth (le pregunta antes de darle un sorbo al vaso)

**Rachel:** muy bien, tu hija es muy educada y sobretodo tranquila (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si lo se, oye ya escogiste la canción que vas a grabar con Santana (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** aun no (le dijo muy rápido) tengo algunas opciones pero no se por cual decidirme

**Quinn:** pues creo que deberías decidir rápido, Santana vive metida en el estudio grabando, de seguro pronto te llama para decirte que te necesita en el estudio (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** si, los se, pero a hora yo también tengo que escoger las canciones para mi CD (le dijo algo preocupada)

**Quinn:** que pasa, es que acaso no tienes suficientes canciones (le pregunta la ver la cara de la morena)

**Rachel:** el problema es que tengo exceso de canciones, durante todo el año que estuve ausente me dedique a escribir, a hora no se cual escoger (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** que tan difícil puede ser (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** se que parece tonto, pero si es difícil, porque escoges las que mas te gustan, pero luego te das cuenta de que son muchas, así que tienes que escoger cuales te gustan mas, pero cuando esta haciendo eso te das cuenta de que no puedes porque las que ya has escogido son las que mas te gustan y el volver a escoger te hace que sigas decidiéndote por las misma (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** pero al final terminas escogiendo (le dijo muy tranquila) y resulta ser que las que escogiste son las indicadas

**Rachel:** bueno en eso tienes razón, aunque aun no entiendo como eso pasa (se pregunto a si misma)

**Quinn:** simplemente pasa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** ven (le dijo a la rubia)

**Quinn:** a donde (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** quiero que escuches una canción y me des tu opinión (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** pero yo no se nada de música (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** no es necesario que sepas de música, solo tienes que decir si te gusta o no (le dijo llegando al salón que tenia como su salón musical privado)

**Quinn:** valla este salón es muy musical (dijo recorriendo el salón con su mirada)

**Rachel:** te gusta (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** veras quiero que escuches muy atenta (le dijo sentándose frente al piano) que haces ahí Quinn ven siéntate aquí (le pido señalándole que se sentara a su lado)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo un poco nerviosa, se sentó al lado de la diva)

**Rachel:** escucha muy atenta de acuerdo (le pidió muy suavemente, la rubia asintió con su cabeza)

Rachel comenzó a tocar el piano bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn quien no apartaba la vista de la morena, Rachel tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a cantar.

**Rachel:** _Ella dice que me siento extraviada y no puedo decir nada mas, si estamos de ida o de regreso, no es como lo había planeado, debo tener la llave de la puerta pero no se abrirá _

_Y lo se, lo se, lo se, una parte de mi se va, la vida pasa por una razón, no se, no se, no se, esta va como nunca fue pero este tiempo, es tiempo _

_Estoy tratando de hacer cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor, dime que haces, sabes que no puedo con la niebla alrededor de mí y hago cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor_

_Y no puedo encontrar mi camino, chica, necesito un cambio y hago cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor, cualquier cosita que me que me haga sentir mejor_

_Ella dice que te necesito para que me abraces estoy un poco lejos de la orilla y estoy asustado de ir descendiendo, eres la única que me conoce y quien no puede ignorar, que mi alma esta llorando_

_Lo se, lo se, lo se, una parte de mi se va, cada cosa debe tener temporadas, rondan, rondan y se van y cada día es como el anterior, pero este tiempo es tiempo_

_Estoy tratando de hacer cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor, dime que haces, sabes que no puedo con la niebla alrededor de mí y hago cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor_

_Y no puedo encontrar mi camino, Dios, necesito un cambio y hago cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor, cualquier cosita que me haga sentir mejor, falta mucho para tenerte en mis brazos y debo dejar todo esto atrás, si, en verdad no voy a ningún lado, creo que necesito un poco de ayuda esta vez_

_Estoy tratando de hacer cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor, dime que haces, sabes que no puedo con la niebla alrededor de mí y hago cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor_

_Y no puedo encontrar mi camino, chica, necesito un cambio y hago cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor, cualquier cosita que me que me haga sentir mejor_

Rachel termino de cantar, luego giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Quinn, quien parecía que estaba muy sonriente

**Rachel:** que te pareció (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** esa canción es hermosa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** me alegro que te gustara (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** se ve que en ella expresas un mensaje bien claro (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** así es, quiero seguir adelante Quinn, necesito seguir adelante (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** es bueno escucha eso (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**Rachel:** porque tan nerviosa (le pregunta acercándose a la rubia)

**Quinn:** no estoy nerviosa (le dijo muy rápido) porque he de estarlo

**Rachel:** pareces nerviosa, actúas como una persona nerviosa (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** a donde quieres llegar Rachel (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** debo decirte algo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** que cosa (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** escuche claramente lo que dijiste hoy en tu oficina acerca de que yo te gusto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** oh por dios (le dijo poniéndose completamente roja) porque no dijiste nada en ese momento (le pregunta alejándose de la morena)

**Rachel:** el haberte dicho algo en ese momento, hubiera sido una catástrofe, estabas pálida y temblando (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** esto no puede estar pasando (dijo tratando de salir del salón, pero Rachel la detuvo)

**Rachel:** cálmate un poco Quinn (le pregunta sujetándola por los brazos) por favor solo cálmate (le pidió muy suavemente) ven vamos a sentarnos (le dijo llevándola hasta el sofá que estaba en el salón)

Santana se estaciono frente a un parque, cuando la latina detuvo su camioneta Brittany inmediatamente salió corriendo de esta.

**Brittany:** vamos Santy (le dijo muy sonriente a la latina)

**Santana:** espera (le dijo corriendo detrás de ella) cálmate (le dijo a la rubia cuando logro alcanzarla)

**Brittany:** me encanta cuando el cielo esta así de estrellado (dijo mirando hacia el cielo)

**Santana:** esta hermoso, pero no tanto como tu (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** gracias por haberme defendido hoy (le dijo muy suavemente y agarro la mano lastimada de Santana) fue muy tierno de tu parte

**Santana:** lo haría nuevamente sin pensarlo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** me sentí tan bien cuando te vi golpearlo, porque como te dije anterior mente es la primera vez que alguien me defiende (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** bueno Britt, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, así como hay cosas que muchas veces se hacen una sola vez (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** como cuales (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** bueno solo se cumple 15 años una vez (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** claro que no, puedes celebrarlos nuevamente cuando cumplas 30 años, se puede decir que son los 15 años de la segunda vuelta (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** bien, esa teoría es aceptada (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** que mas solo se puede pasar una sola vez (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** un primer beso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** un primer beso (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Santana:** así es, cuando conoces a alguien que realmente te gusta, y quieres besarla, ese beso será realmente importante, porque después de ese beso podrán venir muchos mas, pero el que mayormente recordaras será el que sucedió por primera vez, ese primer beso que le dio paso a los que vinieron después, es beso que dicto el comienzo del algo bueno o malo, según como lo vean los que participaron en el (le dijo muy suavemente) solo ahí un primer beso Brittany, solo uno (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** bueno quizás solo ahí un primer beso, pero siempre abra un ultimo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** bueno vas a seguir dándome discursos toda la noche o vas a besarme (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Santana:** me inclino por la segunda opción (dijo muy sonriente)

Santana se acerco muy sonriente hacia el rostro de Brittany, cuando estaba muy cerca de la boca de la rubia la miro fijamente a los ojos, roso su nariz con la de la rubia y unió de manera tierna y dulce sus labios con los de Brittany, al principio fue algo tímido, pero poco a poco aquel beso fue tomando forma, Santana tomo a Brittany por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, mientras que la rubia sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo su lengua en la boca de la latina, están se rozaban cada segundo, el beso se estaba haciendo cada vez mas apasionado, ambas chicas se separaron cuando comenzaron a sentir la falta de aire.

**Brittany:** no hay nada como el primer beso (dijo muy sonriente mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Santana)

**Santana:** lo se (le dijo muy suavemente)

Quinn y Rachel estaban sentadas mirándose fijamente, la rubia no había querido decir nada mientras que Rachel solo estaba mirándola y sonriendo.

**Quinn:** puedes dejar de mirarme (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Quinn porque estas así (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Quinn:** como que porque, me dijiste que escuchaste lo que dije hoy acerca de que tu (pero se callo al darse cuenta de que estaba apunto de decirlo nuevamente)

**Rachel:** te gusto (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** ya deja de decirlo (le dijo levantándose del sofá) me siento estúpida (le dijo avergonzada)

**Rachel:** porque (le pregunta muy rápido) no tiene nada de estúpido lo que dijiste

**Quinn:** no dije que fuera estúpido, dije que yo me siento estúpida (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** y porque te sientes así (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** porque yo no te gusto, y entonces (pero fue interrumpida por la morena)

**Rachel:** como sabes que no me gustas Quinn, si ni siquiera me has preguntado nada (le dijo muy rápido) porque te adelantas a sacar conclusiones

**Quinn:** entonces yo (le pregunto muy despacio)

**Rachel:** si Quinn, tu me gustas y mucho (le dijo muy sonriente) mas de lo que te puedas imaginar

**Quinn:** eso es genial (dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** si que es genial (le dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel sin pensarlo dos veces sujeto fuertemente a Quinn por la cintura, acerco su rostro lentamente al de la rubia y unió sus labios con los de esta, Quinn al sentir los labios de Rachel sobre los de ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente, tomo el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y de manera inmediata intensifico el beso introduciendo su lengua el la boca de la morena, sus cuerpos cada vez se pegaban mas mientras que sus labios se movían en una perfecta coordinación, era como si sus labios ya se conocieran, y después de mucho tiempo se reencontraran nuevamente, la situación se estaba volviendo cada vez mas apasionada, ambas chicas se sentían en el paraíso, no quería que aquel momento terminara nunca, todo a su alrededor empezó a sentirse de manera diferente, era como si la habitación girara alrededor de ellas, como si los objetos cambiaran de forma, de color, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese preciso instante, no existía mas nada, no importaba mas nada que ellas y ese beso, que era el primero entre ellas, el primero que recibían en mucho tiempo, pero definitivamente no seria el ultimo. Ambas chicas continuaban inmersas en ese dulce, tierno, cálido y apasionado beso.

_La __sombra del primer beso son esos labios que lo esperan sobre los labios que todavía recuerdan el beso de ayer o se preguntan... ¿En dónde estarán mañana?_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cancion: Just feel better - Aerosmit<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	15. Chapter 15 Los Miedos De Las Persona

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XV**

**Los Miedos De Las Persona**

_El miedo es como la familia, todo el mundo tiene una, pero aunque se parezcan, los miedos son tan personales y tan diferentes, como pueden serlo todas las familias del mundo, hay miedos hechos de inseguridades, esta el miedo a no dar la talla, miedo a que nadie entienda lo que queremos ser, hay miedos que nos va dejando la conciencia, el miedo a ser culpables de lo que les pasa a los demás, también esta el miedo a lo que no queremos sentir, a lo que no queremos mirar, miedo a lo desconocido._

Lo que empezó siendo un beso casto, dulce y lento, poco a poco se intensifico, acelerando la respiración de ambas chicas, Rachel no puede mantener sus manos quietas en un lugar fijo, las mueve subiendo por el costado hasta llegar al rostro de la rubia, sus lenguas continúan entretenidas jugando entre ella, la falta de aire comenzó a hacerse presente pero eso a ellas no les importo y continuaban ocupada en lo suyo.

**Voz De Beth:** Rachel (dice desde el pasillo)

**Quinn:** rayos (dice separándose rápidamente de Rachel),

Ambas chicas se separan de golpe ya que escuchan la voz de la pequeña Beth que viene en busca de Rachel.

**Beth:** mami estas aquí (dijo muy emocionada al ver a su madre y corrió hasta ella)

**Quinn:** hola mi pequeña (le dijo sonriéndole y tratando de ocultar su agitación)

**Beth:** estas bien (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si porque (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** es que te escuchas como alguien que ha corrido mucho (le dijo muy inocentemente)

**Quinn:** no es nada (le dijo muy rápido) como te portaste con Rachel (le pregunta colocándola en el piso)

**Beth:** muy bien (le responde muy sonriente) verdad Rachel (le pregunta a la morena)

**Rachel:** claro, se porto de maravilla (le dijo muy sonriente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** bien entonces ya que estas despierta será mejor que nos vallamos (agarro la mano de Beth) gracias por quedarte con ella Rachel (le dijo muy rápido a la morena)

**Rachel:** espera no quieres quedarte otro rato (le pregunta muy rápido a la rubia que estaba caminado hacia la salida) digo creo que deberíamos hablar un poco

**Quinn:** hablamos después (le dijo sin mirarla y arrastrando a Beth)

**Rachel:** que tan después (le pregunta yendo detrás de ella)

**Quinn:** (se detuvo y miro a la morena) hablamos luego, por favor (pidió muy suplicante)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (dijo resignada)

**Quinn:** Beth despídete de Rachel (le ordeno a su hija)

**Beth:** adiós Rachel, recuerda tu promesa (le dijo mientras la abrazaba)

**Rachel:** no te preocupes no la olvidare (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** que promesa (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** te digo después (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** eso no es justo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** no, a mi me parece lo mas justo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** adiós Rachel (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** adiós Quinn (le dijo muy suavemente)

La camioneta de Santana ya tenia como quince minutos parada frente a la mansión Pierce, pero Brittany aun no salía de esta, la razón era simple estaba muy ocupada besando a la latina que constante mente le decía que era mejor que pararan.

**Santana:** Brittany tenemos mucho tiempo aquí, se empezara a ver raro (le dijo muy preocupada separando a la rubia de ella)

**Brittany:** mis padre de seguro no están en casa (le dijo muy tranquila) siempre anda en alguna cena o algo por el estilo (se lanzo nuevamente sobre los labios de Santana)

**Santana:** definitivamente debemos parar o voy a terminar haciendo algo que no debo (le dijo separándose de la rubia)

**Brittany:** oh vamos no seas aguafiestas (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Santana:** por favor Brittany, me pones en una situación algo difícil (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** de acuerdo (le dijo resignada) te veo mañana (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Santana:** yo te llamo de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** esperare tu llamada (le dio un ultimo beso a la latina) adiós (le dijo antes de bajar de la camioneta)

**Santana:** adiós (le dijo muy sonriente) oh estoy en serios problemas (dijo para si misma apoyando su cabeza en el volante)

Quinn y Beth llegaron a casa, durante todo el trayecto la rubia le había preguntado a su hija sobre como paso la tarde con Rachel, la pequeña le conto muy sonriente todo lo que hizo, que vieron una película, que luego Rachel le canto una canción y que incluso le estaba enseñando a tocar el piano y que le había prometido que le daría lecciones, pero lo único que no le conto fue acerca de la promesa que le había hecho Rachel, pero la rubia tampoco le pregunto ya que esperaría a que la morena fuera quien se lo contara.

**Quinn:** bien vea a tu habitación a hacer la tarea mientras yo preparo la cena (le dijo muy tranquila a su hija)

**Beth:** ya hice mi tarea (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** en que momento (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Beth:** Rachel me ayudo después de que me dio lecciones de piano (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** si, ella me pregunto si tenia tarea y yo le dije que si y le pedí que me ayudara a hacerla (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Beth no quiero que abuses de la confianza que te da Rachel (le dijo muy seria) si tienes tarea la haces tu y si tienes problemas me preguntas a mi (le ordeno muy rápido)

**Beth:** pero ella dijo que no le importaba ayudarme (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** ya dije señorita, a hora a tu habitación (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** claro (le dijo rápido y subió las escaleras corriendo)

**Quinn:** hay Rachel (dijo para si misma mientras sonreía) oh por dios casi se me olvida (dijo muy rápido y agarro su celular, marco el numero de Santana)

**Voz De Santana:** valla se levanto un muerto (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** deja el sarcasmo quieres (le dijo muy rápido) necesito que te quedes con Beth mañana en la mañana (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Santana:** que paso no va ir a la escuela, acaso se siente mal (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** cálmate San, no es eso, lo que sucede es que su maestra no podrá ir mañana (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Santana:** bueno lo que sea por mi princesa (le dijo muy rápido) oye no has sabido nada de Rachel (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn**_**:**__si que he sabido_ (pensó muy rápido) si ya regreso de Los Ángeles (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Santana:** perfecto porque necesito hablar con ella (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** bien, me imagino de que se trata (le dijo muy tranquila) te veo mañana

**Voz De Santana:** claro, adiós (le dijo muy rápido y cerro la llamada)

**Quinn:** adiós (dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de su casa, la morena estaba tocando su guitarra, dejaba de tocar unos segundos y escribía sobre su cuaderno de canciones.

**Rachel:** _**se que poco a poco te iré conquistando, beso a beso te iré enamorando, hasta que ya no puedas mas de amor, de tanto amor **_(cantaba mientras tocaba la guitarra) nada mal (dijo para si misma) hay Quinn (dijo mientras suspiraba)

_**Flashback**_

_**Rachel salió de la oficina de Quinn para ir a buscar a Elisa, de pronto recordó que no le había dado la dirección de su casa a la rubia. **_

_**Rachel: **__**diablos (dijo para si misma) **_

_**Rápidamente se regreso y cuando estaba apunto de entrar pudo escuchar como la rubia discutía con su asistente, iba a entrar pero decidió esperar a ver si la discusión cesaba de pronto escucho como la rubia hablaba de ella. **_

_**Quinn: **__**de acuerdo, me gusta Rachel, cada vez que la tengo cerca no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, inquieta ante su mirada, no puedo evitar sentir una gran tentación de querer besarla, un deseo enorme de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, esta feliz con lo que acabo de decir, con lo que acabo de admitir, porque lo admito me gusta Rachel Berry (dijo muy rápido) **_

_**De pronto la morena no resistió mas y sin pensarlo dos veces se paro en la puerta de la oficina de la rubia y dijo su nombre. **_

_**Rachel: **__**Quinn (la llamo muy suavemente) **_

_**Quinn: **__**oh por dios (dijo sorprendida, se dio vuelta muy rápido y vio a Rachel parada en la puerta)**_

_**Flashback**_

**Rachel:** jajajaja tu cara no tenia precio (dijo muy sonriente) al igual que tus labios (dijo muy suavemente)

_**Flashback**_

_**Quinn: **__**entonces yo (le pregunto muy despacio) **_

_**Rachel: **__**si Quinn, tu me gustas y mucho (le dijo muy sonriente) mas de lo que te puedas imaginar **_

_**Quinn: **__**eso es genial (dijo muy feliz) **_

_**Rachel: **__**si que es genial (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Rachel sin pensarlo dos veces sujeto fuertemente a Quinn por la cintura, acerco su rostro lentamente al de la rubia y unió sus labios con los de esta, Quinn al sentir los labios de Rachel sobre los de ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente, tomo el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y de manera inmediata intensifico el beso introduciendo su lengua el la boca de la morena, sus cuerpos cada vez se pegaban mas mientras que sus labios se movían en una perfecta coordinación, era como si sus labios ya se conocieran, y después de mucho tiempo se reencontraran nuevamente, Rachel no puede mantener sus manos quietas en un lugar fijo, las mueve subiendo por el costado hasta llegar al rostro de la rubia, sus lenguas continúan entretenidas jugando entre ella, la falta de aire comenzó a hacerse presente pero eso a ellas no les importo y continuaban ocupada en lo suyo.**_

_**Voz De Beth: **__**Rachel (dice desde el pasillo) **_

_**Quinn: **__**rayos (dice separándose rápidamente de Rachel) **_

_**Flashback**_

De pronto el sonido de su celular la saca de sus pensamientos, la morena mira la pantalla y nota de inmediato que se trata de Santana, sin pensarlo dos veces contesta la llamada.

**Rachel:** Cristina (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Voz De Santana:** que (le pregunta muy confundida)

**Rachel:** jajajajaja como me gustaría ver tu cara en este momento (le dijo burlándose)

**Voz De Santana:** muy graciosa Berry (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** a que debo tu llamada (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Voz De Santana:** necesito saber si tienes la canción que grabaremos a dúo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** he (se quedo pensativa)

**Voz De Santana:** no la tienes, oh por favor dijiste que escogerías la canción y aun no lo has hecho (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** oye cálmate, tuve que salir de viaje y no me he sentado a escoger la canción (se defendió muy rápido) mira te propongo algo, porque no vienes y entre las dos decidimos cual canción, te parece (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Voz De Santana:** me gusta la idea, pero mi productor esta presionándome, dice que mientras mas rápido vallamos, mas rápido terminaremos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** pues dile a tu productor que se tome las cosas con calma, porque tu estas formando una carrera, no te estas formando a la carrera (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Santana:** sabes que tienes razón, si quiero hacer las cosas bien debo llevarlo con calma, se lo diré (le dijo muy segura)

**Rachel:** así se habla (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Voz De Santana:** bien te dejo, te veo después (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** claro, adiós (le dijo muy rápido y cerro la llamada)

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Quinn entro muy deprisa a su estudio, Nina inmediatamente la intercepto mientras tenia la agenda de la rubia en las manos.

**Quinn:** buenos días, que tienes para mi (le pregunto muy rápido)

**Nina:** a las 10 es la reunión con los clientes para que les presentes tu boceto, después tienes un almuerzo con los clientes de la marca deportiva y para finalizar tienes que elegir la locación para la sesión de fotos de trajes de baños (le dijo mientras caminaban hacia la oficina de la rubia)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo creo que hoy no será un día nada fácil (dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** para nada (de pronto vio lo cansada que estaba la rubia) estas bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si porque (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Nina:** es que parece como si hubieras dormido bien (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** es que me costo conciliar el sueño, digo estoy algo inquieta por la presentación de hoy (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Nina:** desde cuando ese tipo de cosas te quitan el sueño (le pregunta muy confundida) o mas bien no será que una persona te quita el sueño (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** no empieces Nina que no tengo tiempo (le dijo muy rápido) a hora vamos a concentrarnos en lo que importa en este momento (le dijo sentándose en su silla)

**Nina:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** que preparen la sala de presentaciones y me avisen cuando todo este listo (le dijo fijando su vista el la pantalla de su computadora)

**Nina:** enseguida (le dijo muy rápido y salió de la oficina de la rubia)

**Quinn:** (vio como su asistente salió de su oficina y luego soltó un gran suspiro) Rachel (dijo muy suavemente)

_**Flashback**_

_**Quinn: **__**entonces yo (le pregunto muy despacio) **_

_**Rachel: **__**si Quinn, tu me gustas y mucho (le dijo muy sonriente) mas de lo que te puedas imaginar **_

_**Quinn: **__**eso es genial (dijo muy feliz) **_

_**Rachel: **__**si que es genial (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Rachel sin pensarlo dos veces sujeto fuertemente a Quinn por la cintura, acerco su rostro lentamente al de la rubia y unió sus labios con los de esta, Quinn al sentir los labios de Rachel sobre los de ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente, tomo el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y de manera inmediata intensifico el beso introduciendo su lengua el la boca de la morena, sus cuerpos cada vez se pegaban mas mientras que sus labios se movían en una perfecta coordinación, era como si sus labios ya se conocieran, y después de mucho tiempo se reencontraran nuevamente, Rachel no puede mantener sus manos quietas en un lugar fijo, las mueve subiendo por el costado hasta llegar al rostro de la rubia, sus lenguas continúan entretenidas jugando entre ella, la falta de aire comenzó a hacerse presente pero eso a ellas no les importo y continuaban ocupada en lo suyo.**_

_**Voz De Beth: **__**Rachel (dice desde el pasillo) **_

_**Quinn: **__**rayos (dice separándose rápidamente de Rachel) **_

_**Flashback**_

**Quinn:** si que besa bien (dijo para si misma mientras sonreía)

Santana estaba sentada en el sofá de su sala revisando las partituras de una de sus canciones mientras Beth veía la televisión.

**Santana:** Beth cariño la tía San tiene que concentrarse puedes bajar un poco el volumen (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Beth:** pero tía San, si le bajo el volumen no podre oír las canciones (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** de acuerdo tu ganas (le dijo resignada)

**Beth:** tía San (le llama suavemente)

**Santana:** dime (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Beth:** porque no te había visto en días, donde estabas (le pregunta mirando fijamente a la latina)

**Santana:** ocupada en el estudio cariño (le dijo sin mirar a la niña)

**Beth:** que me darás para mi cumpleaños (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Santana:** ya te dije que es una sorpresa (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** si, pero que es (le pregunta muy insistente)

**Santana:** si te lo digo ya no seria sorpresa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** si me lo dices me hare la sorprendida (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Santana:** jajajaja no cabe duda que tienes mi encanto (le dijo muy sonriente)

En ese preciso momento tocaron el timbre del apartamento, Santana sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo sintió como una rubia se le abalanzaba encima sin decir nada, la latina se quedo inmóvil al ver a Brittany sobre ella.

**Brittany:** que crees no me pude aguantar a que me llamar y decidí venir a buscarte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** ah Britt este no es un buen momento (dijo separando a la rubia de ella) estoy a mita de algo importante (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** pero estas en tu apartamento, que puede ser tan importante (le dijo muy rápido) a menos que estés con alguien y no quieres que yo te interrumpa (le dijo muy seria) no estas sola cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no, no estoy sola (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** claro, creí que en verdad eras diferente a lo que decían de ti, que por una vez en la vida podrías intentar ser diferente, pero veo que eso es pedirte mucho (le dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** no Brittany, lo que pasa es que tu no entiendes (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** entender que, pensé que íbamos bien Santana, pensé que tu en verdad sentías algo por mi (le dijo casi llorando)

**Santana:** y lo siento Brittany, pero hay muchas cosas que tu debes saber antes para poder entender lo que realmente soy (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** queras decir para poder entender lo imbécil que eres (le dijo muy enojada)

**Beth:** tía San (dijo llegando hasta donde estaba la latina) que pasa porque gritan (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** tía San (le pregunta muy confundida a la latina)

**Santana:** esa soy yo (le dijo muy suavemente) soy la tía San (dijo mientras cargaba a Beth) y ella es Beth mi sobrina, cariño saluda (le dijo a la pequeña Beth)

**Beth:** hola (le dijo muy sonriente a Brittany)

**Brittany:** hola Beth soy Brittany amiga de tu tía San (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** te gusta las películas de princesas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** claro, son mis favoritas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** también las mías, quieres que veamos una (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Brittany:** me encantaría (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** bien voy a ir a colocarla, te espero en la sala (dijo muy emocionada) no tardes (le dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de las chicas)

**Brittany:** linda niña (le dijo muy sonriente a la latina)

**Santana:** es la hija de Quinn (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** porque no me habías hablado de ella (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** porque (pensó un momento) Brittany tu has empezado a conocer mi lado amable, cariñoso e incluso divertido, pero no has visto mi lado vulnerable (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** cual es tu lado vulnerable Santana (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Santana:** mi lado vulnerable tiene 7 años y esta ahí en la sala viendo una película de princesas, esa película que hemos visto tantas veces que ya se me cada dialogo, pero aun así no digo nada cuando ella me pide que la veamos, cuando me pide que le lea el mismo cuento que ya hemos leído una y otra vez, (le dijo muy rápido) Brittany no tienes ni idea de lo aterrada que estaba la primera vez que la tuve en mis brazos (le dijo muy suavemente)

_**Flashback**_

_**Santana entro a la habitación donde estaba Quinn con Beth entre sus brazos, la latina miro por un momento a la rubia quien no dejaba de sonreír mientras miraba detenidamente a la bebe. **_

_**Quinn: **__**hola (dijo muy sonriente al ver a Santana parada en la puerta) **_

_**Santana: **__**hola (dijo acercándose a la cama) **_

_**Quinn: **__**Santana te presento a Beth Puckerman Fabray (le dijo muy feliz) **_

_**Santana: **__**es hermosa Quinn (dijo mirando a la niña) **_

_**Quinn: **__**toma cárgala (le dijo entregándole a la bebe) **_

_**Santana: **__**que no, oye espera no puedo, yo no se como hacerlo (le dijo muy nerviosa) **_

_**Quinn: **__**vamos Santana relájate (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Santana: **__**de acuerdo (le dijo tomando un poco de aire) ven aquí pequeña (sujeto a Beth entre sus brazos) **_

_**Quinn: **__**te ves bien (le dijo muy feliz) **_

_**Santana: **__**si claro (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Quinn: **__**lo vas hacer muy bien tía San (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Santana: **__**ah Quinn no se si pueda, en verdad, yo no estoy, digo esta pequeña (pero no pudo continuar ya que la rubia la interrumpió) **_

_**Quinn: **__**relájate Santana, mira se que tu no eres la persona mas amable del mundo y matarías a cualquiera que te fastidie, pero yo confió en ti, y se que cuidaras y queras a esta bebe tanto como yo, puedo verlo en tus ojos en este momento, solo tienes que tener un poco de fe en ti, mas nada, a demás suena bien el tía San (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Santana: **__**escuchaste Beth, soy yo tu tía San, y siempre voy a estar contigo, siempre no importa lo que pase (le dijo muy dulcemente a la bebe) **_

_**Flashback**_

**Santana:** desde ese momento mi vida se dividió en dos, por un lado era la persona mas cruel, despiadada, que no le importaba hacerle la vida miserable a quien fuera, y por otro lado era la tía San que cuidaba a la pequeña Beth, la que le leía cuentos, la que la arropaba y me quedaba con ella toda la noche si era necesario cada vez que tenia pesadillas (tomo un poco de aire) mi relación con esa pequeña es tan personal y tan mía que me no me gusta con partirla con nadie, porque soy vulnerable cuando estoy con ella, y no me gusta mostrar mi lado vulnerable a nadie, porque hacer eso implicaría dejar que vieran esa parte de mi que solo ella conoce, no estoy lista para eso aun, ni siquiera para mostrártelo a ti (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** bien, hazme un favor, cuando estés lista para mostrarme todos tus lados búscame, porque no quiero conocer solamente tu lado cariñoso, quiero conocer todos tus lados Santana López, pensé que estabas dispuesta a eso, (tomo un poco de aire) dale un beso de mi parte a la pequeña

**Santana:** Brittany por favor trata de entender (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no te entiendo de verdad, y respecto tu punto de vista, pero aun así no deja de dolerme (le dijo muy triste y salió del apartamento de la latina)

Quinn estaba terminado de hacer la presentación de su boceto bajo la atenta mirada de los clientes y de Nina.

Quinn: así que básicamente a esto se resume el boceto (dijo muy sonriente) preguntas (les dijo a los clientes)

**Clientes:** solo una, la modelo de las fotos es Rachel Berry (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si, es ella (dijo muy sonriente)

**Cliente:** bien Señorita Fabray debe decirle que su presentación ha sido bastante interesante, tiene creatividad y sobretodo las fotos tienen potencia, pero aun no hemos tomado una decisión, cuando lo hagamos se la dejaremos saber (le dijo muy amablemente)

**Quinn:** claro (dijo muy rápido) que tengan buenos días (les dijo a los señores mientras salían de la sala)

**Nina:** estuvo maravilloso todo (le dijo muy feliz) estoy segura de que te darán el contrato (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** eso espero (le dijo muy tranquila) ah Nina cancela el almuerzo de hoy (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** pero Quinn eso clientes son importante (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** reprográmalo para mañana, tengo algo importante que hacer (le dijo saliendo de la sala)

**Nina:** claro no hay problema solo es una cuenta millonaria, en que nos afecta eso, digo si no te importa a ti que eres la jefa, porque a mi que simplemente soy tu asistente (dijo mientras buscaba en su agenda el numero de los clientes)

Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala hablando por teléfono con sus padres, la morena estaba feliz con solo escuchar la voz de estos, los extrañaba de modo inimaginable.

**Voz De Hiram:** entonces esta decidido vas a regresar a los escenarios (le pregunta muy feliz)

**Rachel:** si papa, esta mas que decidido (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Leroy:** eso es fantástico hija, no sabes lo feliz que nos hace saber eso (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** y ustedes cuando regresan (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Voz De Hiram:** aun no por los momentos, queremos pasar mas tiempo a solas (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo, pero les recuerdo que tienen una nieta que los necesita (le dijo muy despacio)

**Voz De Leroy:** y nosotros a ella, Rachel hay algo que quieres decirnos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** porque crees que quiero decirles algo (les pregunta muy nerviosa)

**Voz De Hiram:** porque aun que estemos hablando por teléfono te podemos ver las muelas del juicio cuando estas nerviosa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (tomo un poco de aire) conocí a alguien, y creo que estoy a un paso de enamorarme nuevamente (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Voz De Hiram:** eso es genial hija, como se llama, donde vive, a que se dedica, como la conociste (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Voz De Leroy:** Hiram no quieres que te diga también su tipo de sangre y los nombres de sus familiares de la tercera generación de su familia (le dijo muy sarcástico a su esposo)

**Rachel:** no pudiste haberlo dicho mejor Papa (le dijo mientras se reía) solo les diré lo básico, la conocí al poco tiempo de llegar a New York, es fotógrafa, tiene una hija de siete años y esta divorciada (les dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Hiram:** oh no Rachel cariño no te involucres con una mujer divorciada, siempre trae problemas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Leroy:** Hiram amor porque mejor no te callas (le dijo muy serio a su marido) Rachel cielo solo te diremos que tengas cuidado y te apoyamos en todo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Voz De Hiram:** si lo que tu padre dijo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** gracias los quiero mucho (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Hiram:** te llamaremos pronto (le dijo muy feliz)

**Voz De Leroy:** cuídate y dale un beso muy grande a Eli (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** claro (les dijo muy tranquila y cerro la llamada) padres (dijo para si misma)

Quinn llego al apartamento de Santana toco muy rápido y después de unos minutos la latina abrió la puerta.

**Santana:** Quinn que haces aquí, no deberías estar trabajando (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** necesito hablar contigo (le dijo entrando al apartamento)

**Santana:** que bueno, porque yo también (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bese a Rachel (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** bese a Brittany (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn/Santana:** que tu que (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Quinn:** vaya veo que a ambas nos ha pasado cosas interesantes (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** solo hemos dejado de vernos un día y medio y mira (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** anoche bese a Rachel (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** eso es genial Quinn (le dijo muy sonriente) espera porque no tienes cara de que haya sido genial (le pregunta al ver el rostro de la rubia)

**Quinn:** no es que no haya sido genial, porque si lo fue, pero es que (pensó un momento) tengo miedo Santana

**Santana:** miedo a que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** a esto que estoy sintiendo, es algo tan nuevo, tan desconocido, no se como manejarlo, por primera vez en la vida no se como actuar (le dijo muy desesperada)

**Santana:** bueno creo que eso es normal, no siempre todo lo que hagas tiene que estar fríamente calculado, y esta bien lo que estas sintiendo, porque eso significa que tu corazón te esta avisando que esta dispuesto a volver a sentir amor, es maravilloso lo que te esta pasando (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si, se que es maravilloso, pero todo ha pasado tan rápido que hasta parece de mentira (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** pero no es mentira, es verdad (le dijo muy tranquila) además me vas a decir que no estas feliz porque Rachel siente lo mismo que tu (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** Rachel es tan dulce y tan única, no te voy a mentir San, me gusta y mucho, pero tengo miedo simplemente se resume a eso, tengo miedo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** bueno no eres la única (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** que paso contigo y con Brittany (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) todo iba bien entre nosotras, nos empezábamos a entender a la perfección, pero (pensó un momento)

**Quinn:** pero que (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** se molesto porque no le mencione a Beth (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Beth, que tiene que ver mi hija en todo esto, acaso (pensó un momento) o ya entendí (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** si, tu sabes bien que Beth es mi lado vulnerable y nunca dejo que nadie conozca ese lado, yo quiero hacer las cosas de manera correcta con Brittany pero me da miedo mostrarle todo de mi, sobretodo ese lado (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** y que te dijo Brittany (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** que cuando estuviera dispuesta a mostrarle todo de mi, la buscara, porque ella no quería conocer solo un lado, quería conocer todo (le dijo muy triste)

**Quinn:** y tiene razón Santana, si quieres hacer las cosas de manera correcta como dices, tienes que estar dispuesta a que ella conozca todo acerca de ti, es la única manera de que lo tuyo con ella funcione (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** yo también tengo miedo Quinn (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** miedo a que (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** miedo hacerle daño, si le muestro todo de mi y aun así termino haciéndole daño, ya sea de manera inconsciente o consiente, honestamente tengo miedo no poder dar la talla (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si estas dispuesta a cambiar por ella, hacer las cosas correctamente, creo que darás muy bien la talla, tu miedo es normal, pero tienes que dejarlo atrás, date la oportunidad de que alguien mas te conozca como la maravillosa persona que eres (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** muy bien, entonces quedad decidido ambas dejaremos los miedos (le dijo muy rápido) a partir de este momento

**Quinn:** muy bien que así sea (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** voy a ir a buscar a Brittany (dijo muy rápido agarrando las llaves de su carro)

**Quinn:** yo voy a ir a ver a Rachel (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** bien vamos (abrió la puerta de su apartamento y salió)

**Quinn:** si vamos (salió detrás de la latina y cerraron la puerta) por dios Santana casi se me olvida mi hija (dijo entrando nuevamente al apartamento)

**Santana:** oye a mí no me culpes (dijo entrando detrás de ella)

Brittany estaba en su habitación llorando cuando de pronto sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta entro Kurt muy rápido.

**Kurt:** cariño que paso (le pregunta llegando hasta donde estaba la rubia)

**Brittany:** Santana eso es lo que paso (le dijo tratando de calmarse)

**Kurt:** lo sabia, que te hizo (le pregunto muy enojado)

**Brittany:** fui a su departamento y la encontré con (no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por su amigo)

**Kurt:** con otra, voy a matar a esa mujer (dijo muy enfadado)

**Brittany:** no Kurt, la encontré con una personita de este tamaño (dijo señalándole con su mano la estatura de Beth) y que tiene siete años

**Kurt:** a hora si no entiendo (dijo muy confundido)

**Brittany:** estaba con su sobrina (le dijo serenándose)

**Kurt:** sigo sin entender (le dijo muy rápido) en que te afecta que este con su sobrina

**Brittany:** es que ella nunca me dijo que tenia una sobrina, y cuando le pregunte porque no lo hizo, me dijo que era porque ella era su lado vulnerable y no le gustaba que nadie viera ese lado de ella, ni siquiera yo, que no podía mostrarme ese lado (le dijo muy triste)

**Kurt:** bueno entiendo tu punto de vista Brittany, pero también debes entender que ella tiene razón hasta cierto punto, las personas estamos compuestas de varios lado, y decidimos cual es el que queremos mostrar cada persona en nuestro entorno, cuando sentimos que uno de esos lados nos deja débil ante los demás es cuando decidimos ocultarlo, no podemos mostrar la debilidad ante el enemigo, eso seria darle la clave para que nos derrote (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** pero ella me dijo que quería hacer las cosas de manera correcta conmigo, y yo creo que si eso es verdad debía empezar a mostrar todo lo que la envuelva, no es justo que solo conozca una parte (le dijo muy enojada)

**Kurt:** a ver Brittany tu estas haciendo exactamente lo mismo, lo que es igual no es trampa de acuerdo, tu solo le has mostrado un lado tuyo, por lo menos ella fue sincera contigo y te dijo el porque, cual es tu excusa (le dijo muy serio)

**Brittany:** se supone que eres mi amigo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Kurt:** y porque soy tu amigo te digo las cosas como son (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Brittany:** entonces que hago, le digo que acepto sus condiciones y ya (le dijo muy seria)

**Kurt:** mira creo que si quieres que ella te muestro sus lados tu debes darle la seguridad de que puede hacerlo, que no saldrá lastimada, empieza tu primero (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no es tan fácil para mi de acuerdo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Kurt:** por que, que lo hace difícil (le pregunta muy serio)

**Brittany:** porque yo también tengo miedo Kurt (le dijo muy rápido)

**Kurt:** miedo a que Britt (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** miedo a que ella no entienda lo que quiero ser, que tal si le digo que todo este tiempo he estado fingiendo ser tonta, porque esa es la única manera que tengo de saber quien realmente merece estar conmigo y ella simplemente no me entienda y se aleje

**Kurt:** entiendo eso cariño, pero recuerda que ella hasta los momento ha sido completamente sincera contigo, lo mínimo que merece es que tu hagas lo mismo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** de acuerdo se lo diré lo más pronto posible (le dijo resignada)

**Kurt:** a hora me voy (le dio un beso en la frente a la rubia) te quiero, hablamos luego

**Brittany:** yo también te quiero (le dijo muy suavemente)

Santana llego a la mansión de los Pierce toco el timbre rápidamente después de unos minutos un hombre bastante mayor abrió la puerta.

**Jaime:** buenos días, en que puedo ayudarle (le pregunta muy amablemente)

**Santana:** buenos días, se encuentra Brittany (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Jaime:** la señorita Pierce esta en su habitación y pido que no ser molestada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** si me imagino, pero es muy importante que hable con ella (le dijo muy rápido)

**Jaime:** lo siento Señorita, pero deberá volver después (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Santana:** oiga por favor solo dígale que es Santana, de seguro decide atenderme (le dijo muy desesperada)

**Jaime:** perdón pero yo solo cumplo ordenes, vuelva después (le dijo muy tranquilo y cerro la puerta)

**Santana:** gracias (le dijo muy sarcástica) a hora que hago (se pregunto a si misma)

**Kurt:** Santana (le dijo muy sorprendido)

**Santana:** Kurt que bueno que estas aquí, oye necesito hablar con Brittany pero no me dejan entrar será que tu me puedes ayudar (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Kurt:** claro, yo estaba con ella hasta hace unos minutos ven (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Santana:** gracias (le dijo muy feliz)

Kurt llevo a Santana hasta la habitación de Brittany cuando estaban frente a la puerta el joven le dio una calidad sonrisa y se retiro, la latina tomo un poco de aire y toco la puerta.

**Voz De Brittany:** adelante (se escucho desde el interior)

**Santana:** Britt (dijo entrando muy despacio)

**Brittany:** que haces aquí (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Santana:** necesitaba hablar contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** sobre que (le pregunta muy seria)

**Santana:** por favor Britt no te pongas así, en verdad quiero hacer las cosas bien (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Brittany:** Santana si viniste a decirme que vas a hacer las cosa bien, pero no quieres que vea esa lado tuyo, te puedes a horrar tus palabras e irte (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** claro que no, mira (se acerco a la rubia y le toma las manos) lo que sucede es que debo confesarte que tengo miedo de acuerdo, y por eso te dije lo que te dije (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** miedo de que San (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** de esto que estoy que estamos viviendo Britt, la verdad es que no se que me pasa contigo de acuerdo, prácticamente llegaste a mi vida y derribaste las barreras que había puesto para que nadie entrara en mi corazón, tengo miedo de hacerte daño, tengo miedo de que por primera vez alguien sepa todo de mi, tengo miedo a no dar la talla (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** se que es difícil para ti Santana, pero si en verdad queremos que lo nuestro funcione, debemos ser completamente sinceras, mostrar todo acerca de nosotras (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Santana:** lo se, es por eso que decidí venir a verte, porque te quería decir que voy a dejar los miedos atrás, quiero que me conozcas tal cual soy, necesito que me conozcas tal cual soy (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Brittany:** en serio San (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Santana:** claro que es enserio, que te parece si mañana salimos Beth, tu y yo (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** me encantaría (dijo muy feliz y abrazo a la latina)

Brittany sin pensarlo dos veces beso a Santana quien de manera inmediata respondió al beso, poco a poco todo se fue tornando muy apasionado, Santana se aferro fuertemente a la cintura de la rubia mientras continuaban besándose, Brittany rápidamente introdujo su lengua en la boca de la latina logrando que esta se enloqueciera mas de lo que ya estaba y así continuaron envueltas en aquel apasiónate momento, hasta que poco a poco se fueron separando.

**Brittany:** no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hayas venido (le dijo mientras mantenía su frente unida a la de Santana)

**Santana:** no sabes lo feliz que estoy de estar aquí (le dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel escucho el timbre rápidamente fue abrir para ver quien era, cuando lo hizo sintió como Beth se abalanzo sobre ella.

**Rachel:** hola pequeña (le dijo muy sonriente mientras abrazaba a la pequeña)

**Beth:** estoy feliz de verte (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** yo igualmente (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** donde esta Elisa (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** esta en su habitación (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** voy a verla (dijo muy rápido y salió corriendo)

**Rachel:** claro (dijo mientras veía como la pequeña desaparecía, se dio la vuelta y miro a Quinn) oye no deberías (pero no pudo continuar ya que la rubia se lo impidió)

Quinn se abalanzo sobre sus labios de la morena besándola con pasión hasta quedar sin aire, la posibilidad de ser descubiertas por Beth esta presente en la rubia así que tomo fuerzas suficientes y se separo de Rachel.

**Rachel:** eso si que no me lo esperaba (dijo casi sin aliento)

**Quinn:** necesitaba hacer eso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** tengo que decirte algo importante (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bien vamos a sentarnos, quieres algo de tomar (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no, gracias (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** bien, que me querías decir (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) veras, Rachel tengo miedo de lo que me esta pasando contigo, de repente apareciste en mi vida y la hiciste girar 180 grados, cada vez que te tengo cerca me siento tonta, nerviosa, no se como actuar, esto nunca me había pasado con nadie, me gusta como me siento, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar sentir mucho miedo porque esto es algo prácticamente desconocido para mi (le dijo muy rápido y sin respirar)

**Rachel:** vaya eso si que fue rápido (le dijo muy suavemente) escucha Quinn es normal que te sientas así, yo también me siento así, todo a pasado de una manera muy extraña y divertida e incluso rápida, que es normal sentir temor (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si (le pregunta algo insegura)

**Rachel:** claro, pero si enfrentamos esos miedos juntas quizás podemos superarlos, dejarlos atrás, eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente, con una de las sonrisas mas encantadora que jamás haya visto, tu prácticamente me desarmas, no puedo evitar sentirme tan insegura (le dijo muy suavemente) y honestamente no se que va a pasar entre nosotras, pero me gustaría averiguarlo, quieres averiguarlo también (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si quiero averiguarlo (le dijo muy sonriente) pero por los momento no quiero que Beth sepa nada, todo podría ser muy confuso para ella (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** entiendo, solo lo sabremos tu y yo (le dijo muy sonriente) será nuestro pequeño secreto

**Quinn:** es tan fácil hablar contigo, eres tan comprensiva (le dijo muy suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla)

**Rachel:** y tu eres tan dulce, incluso a veces podría jurar que pareces una niña de 10 años (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** muy graciosa Rachel (le muy rápido y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo)

**Rachel:** entonces que hacemos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

Quinn: tu misma lo dijiste, vamos averiguarlo (le dijo muy pícaramente)

Rachel sin pensarlo dos veces acerco su rostro al de Quinn el beso fue intenso y profundo, Rachel se perdió en los labios de Quinn mientras jugaba sobre ellos con su lengua pidiéndole permiso para poder entrar, la rubia abrió la boca y sus lenguas se encontraron, Quinn tomó la cara de la morena con las dos manos para profundizar aún más el beso, pronto el beso se volvió aún más intenso, se besaban con necesidad, con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con dulzura y disfrutando del momento, se separaron cuando el aire comenzó a ser necesario.

**Quinn:** esto es increíble (dijo muy suavemente mientras apoyaba su frente con la de Rachel)

**Rachel:** si lo se (le dijo muy sonriente)

_El miedo es tan simple como desnudarse ante un extraño, pero uno puede aprender a convivir con los miedos, y de esta manera lograr hacer que estos desaparezcan por completo un día, para poder alcanzar la felicidad que queremos para nuestras vidas, porque un antiguo sabio dijo un día que la felicidad es la ausencia del miedo, y me he dado cuenta últimamente que es cierto, mientras menos miedos tengas contigo, mas seguridad sentirás en ti, mas fuerza para atreverte a hacer eso que tanto miedo tienes de hacer o aceptar. _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	16. Chapter 16 De Paseo A Un País Extranjero

Bueno mi gente solo tengo dos cosas que decirles, la primera es gracias a todas las personas que dejan sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho y me animan a continuar la historia. Y la segunda es que este capitulo va dedicado a Gricel Vázquez López, quien me ha escrito que es mi fan numero 1, gracias Gricel, este capitulo es tuyo. Disfrútalo. A todos los demás gracias y espero que el capitulo les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Una Nueva Oportunidad<strong>

**Capitulo XVI**

**De Paseo A Un País Extranjero**

_Mi abuelo siempre me decía que el pasado es como un país extranjero, lo conocemos a través de fotografías, no necesitamos cruzar fronteras para visitarlo o volver a el y es completamente distinto a la forma de vida actual, aunque ese pasado sea el nuestro, ese país llamado pasado tiene toda clase de paisaje, algunos muy feos y otros de una belleza conmovedora, a hora la pregunta seria con cual de esas fotos debemos quedarnos. _

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES **

Quinn estaba sentada en su escritorio mientras revisaba unas fotos que había sacado para una presentación, estaba buscando la manera de realizar el montaje de estas cuando su mirada se fijo en la foto que estaba al lado de su computadora, era una foto del cumpleaños pasado de Beth, la pequeña se veía tan feliz en esa foto, recordaba perfectamente el memento en que saco esa fotografía.

_**Flashback**_

_**Quinn: **__**vamos Beth quédate quieta para que pueda sacarte la foto (le dijo a su pequeña hija) **_

_**Beth: **__**pero mami, quiero manejar el carrito que me regalo mi tía San (decía muy inquieta) **_

_**Quinn: **__**podrás seguir manejándolo después, primero quiero tomarte una foto (le dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Beth: **__**para que tantas fotos, ya tienes un montón de fotos mías (le dijo algo fastidiada) **_

_**Quinn: **__**eres igual de difícil que tu padre (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Beth: **__**no es cierto, el dice que somos encantadores (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Santana: **__**puck no es encantador, es un idiota (dijo parándose al lado de Quinn) **_

_**Quinn: **__**Santana por favor no a hora (le dijo muy seria) **_

_**Santana: **__**que, acaso no te has dado cuenta de que esta allá sonriéndole muy coquetamente aquella mujer (le dijo muy seria) **_

_**Quinn: **__**(miro a su esposo que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que le había dicho la latina) de eso me encargare después, a hora dile a tu sobrina que se quede quieta (le dijo a Santana) **_

_**Santana: **__**Beth cariño puedes dejar de conducir (le pidió a la pequeña) **_

_**Beth: **__**de acuerdo (dijo estacionando su auto) **_

_**Quinn: **__**claro hazle caso a la tía San, pero le hagas caso a tu madre (dijo muy sarcástica) **_

_**Santana: **__**querías que se detuviera cierto, bueno ya esta, a hora saca la bendita foto de una vez (le dijo muy rápido)**_

_**Quinn: **__**muy bien cariño mira a la cámara y sonríe (le dijo a su hija) muy bien así (le dijo muy tranquila y presiono el botón) **_

_**Santana: **__**para ver como quedo (le pidió a Quinn) salió hermosa (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Quinn: **__**porque es hermosa (dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Santana: **__**como su madre (le dijo muy tranquila a la rubia) **_

_**Quinn: **__**gracias (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Quinn se quedo mirando la foto en su cámara, de verdad que la pequeña había salido hermosa, en esa imagen reflejaba su inocencia de manera abrumadora. **_

_**Flashback**_

**Nina:** Quinn (la llamo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** dime Nina (le pregunta volviendo en si)

**Nina:** los clientes de la cuenta millonaria te hablan por la línea dos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** claro (dijo muy rápido y tomo el teléfono) halo (dijo muy suavemente) si con ella habla, como, es enserio (dijo muy sonriente) es increíble, no sabe lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso (dijo levantándose de su asiento de un golpe) muchas gracias, no se van arrepentir, gracias, claro (cerro la llamada) nos dieron el contrato (le dijo muy feliz a su asistente)

**Nina:** en serio (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** en serio, nos eligieron a nosotros, para que desarrollemos todo (dijo muy feliz)

**Nina:** eso es genial, cuando será todo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** aun no se, dijeron que quieren reunirse con nosotros para decirnos de que se trata todo, dijeron que mañana llamaban para decirnos donde y cuando nos reuniremos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** ves no tenias nada de que preocuparte, lograste conseguir la cuenta (le dijo muy sonriente) volviste hacer tu magia Quinn

**Quinn:** de hecho hay alguien a quien debo agradecerle en particular (dijo muy rápido, tomo su bolso y su celular) Nina (pero no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por la joven)

**Nina:** ya se, cancelo lo tengas pendiente para el resto de la tarde (le dijo muy tranquila) se te esta haciendo costumbre

**Quinn:** no fastidies Nina porque te despido (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** hazlo para ver si encuentras a alguien que logre organizar tu agenda (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** le pediría a Santana que lo hiciera (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** por favor Quinn, Santana ni siquiera organiza su vida (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** eso no lo discuto (dijo saliendo de su oficina)

Santana estaba junto con Brittany afuera de la escuela de Beth esperando a que la pequeña saliera de clases, algunos niños ya habían comenzado a salir, luego de unos minutos la pequeña rubia salió y a lo lejos vio a su tía, sin dudarlo dos veces corrió hasta ella y salto a sus brazos.

**Beth:** tía San (dijo muy sonriente) viniste a buscarme (le dijo muy feliz)

**Santana:** así es, vas a pasar la tarde conmigo y con Brittany (le dijo muy sonriente) recuerdas a Brittany (le pregunta a la pequeña)

**Beth:** claro, a ella le gustan las películas de princesas como a mi (dijo muy sonriente) hola (le dijo a Brittany)

**Brittany:** hola pequeña (le dijo acercándose a la pequeña)

**Beth:** no soy pequeña, mañana cumpliré 8 años, eso me hace grande (dijo muy orgullosa)

**Santana:** Beth te faltan diez años mas para poder decir que eres grande (le dijo muy seria)

**Beth:** lo mismo me dijo mi mami (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** pues tiene razón (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** bueno es pequeña, pero a la vez es grande para algunas cosas (dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** a si, como cuales cosas (le pregunta muy rápido a la rubia)

**Brittany:** bueno es pequeña ver una película de terror, pero es grande para una comedia romántica (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** no esta mal tu teoría Britt, pero prefiero quedarme con la mía, eres pequeña y no se discute mas (le dijo a su sobrina)

**Brittany:** bueno lo intente (le dijo a la pequeña Beth)

**Santana:** mejor vamos si (puso a Beth en el suelo)

**Beth:** a donde iremos (les pregunta muy emocionada)

**Santana:** primero al cine, luego comeremos algo y después a casa (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** veremos una comedia romántica (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Brittany:** si (dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** no (dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** entonces una de terror (les pregunta muy sonriente)

**Santana/Brittany:** no (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Beth:** será una tarde divertida (dijo my seria)

Rachel estaba sentada en la sala de su casa mientras revisaba algunas canciones, estaba seleccionando algunas para después decidir cuales estarían en el disco y cuales no.

**Rachel:** cuando esto se volvió tan difícil (dijo para si misma)

De pronto la morena fijo su mirada en la mesita que estaba al lado del sofá donde se encontraba una foto de Elisa con sus padres, el día que había tomado esa foto había sido el primer cumpleaños de su hija, recordaba muy bien ese día, en especial ese momento.

_**Flashback**_

_**Rachel estaba sosteniendo a Elisa mientras le cantaban el cumpleaños feliz, después la morena soplo las velas. **_

_**Leroy: **__**yo quiero una foto con la cumpleañera (dijo muy emocionado) **_

_**Rachel: **__**bien, siéntense juntos para sacárselas (dijo dándole a la bebe a su padre) **_

_**Hiram: **__**muy bien aquí vamos (dijo muy feliz) **_

_**Rachel: **__**muy bien sonrían, eso es (dijo sacando la foto) que hermosa fotografía (dijo viendo la cámara) **_

_**Leroy: **__**muy bien Eli, vamos a picar el pastel (le dijo a la bebe) **_

_**Rachel: **__**es increíble mi hija ya tiene un año (dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Hiram: **__**como pasan los días de rápido (le dijo a su hija) **_

_**Rachel: **__**si, apenas fue ayer que tenia días de nacida y a hora mira ya tiene un año (dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Hiram: **__**no me quiero imaginar cuando tenga 16 años, y tenga novio (dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Rachel: **__**ella tendrá novio cuando tenga 30 y si acaso (dijo muy seria) **_

_**Hiram: **__**oh por favor hija (le dijo muy tranquila) **_

_**Rachel: **__**he dicho, no voy a permitir que ningún idiota le ponga un dedo encima (dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Hiram: **__**que carácter (dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Rachel: **__**es solo que, es tan pura y inocente, quisiera que se quedara así para siempre (dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Hiram: **__**pero no será así Rachel, ella va a crecer, al igual que lo hiciste tu, entonces deberás aprender a ser tolerante con ella, y cuando llegue el momento deberás respetar sus decisiones, en eso consiste este trabajo (le dijo muy suavemente a la morena) **_

_**Rachel: **__**no es un trabajo fácil (dijo algo nerviosa) **_

_**Hiram: **__**pero hasta a hora has ido haciendo un buen trabajo (le dijo muy tiernamente) **_

_**Rachel: **__**bueno aprendí de los dos mejores (le dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Rachel y Hiram se quedaron mirando a Leroy que estaba con la bebe comiendo pastel, una enorme sonrisa se apodero del rostro de la morena quien no despegaba la vista de su pequeña hija.**_

_**Flashback**_

Rachel fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el llanto de la pequeña Elisa a través del comunicador, la morena rápidamente se levanto y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hija.

**Rachel:** ya pequeña, mami ya esta aquí (le dijo a la pequeña mientras la sacaba de la cuna) no hay porque tener miedo (le dio un beso en la frente)

De pronto Rachel escucho el timbre de salió de la habitación con Elisa cargada para abrir la puerta, cuando estaba muy cerca escucho que el timbre sonaba nuevamente, apuro su paso y de un golpe abrió la puerta y una enorme sonrisa se apodero de su rostro cuando vio de quien se trataba.

**Rachel:** no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Jessica:** y no sabes lo feliz que estoy de estar de regreso (dijo muy emocionada) ven acá bebe (le quito a Elisa a Rachel) no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe (le dijo un fuerte abrazo a la pequeña) me extrañaste, vamos dime (le pregunta a Elisa)

**Rachel:** aun no habla (le dijo muy rápido)

**Jessica:** bueno tenía la esperanza (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** porque no me avisaste que regresabas hoy (le pregunta pasando la maleta de Jessica)

**Jessica:** bueno quería sorprenderte (le dijo muy tranquila mientras caminaba hacia la sala)

**Rachel:** pues déjame decirte que lo lograste (le dijo siguiendo a Jessica) a hora dime como quedaron las cosas por allá (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** todo bien, mi padre salió muy bien de todo, tiene que guardar mucho reposo, pero estará bien (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** me alegro de escuchar eso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Jessica:** y cuéntame que ha pasado en mi ausencia (le pregunta sentándose en el sofá y colocando a Elisa en sus piernas)

**Rachel:** la verdad es que no mucho, viaje a Los Ángeles, anuncie mi regreso, estoy seleccionando las canciones de mi disco, pronto empezare las grabaciones (le dijo sentándose a su lado)

**Jessica:** si eso ya lo sabia, vi las noticias (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** oye me tome el atrevimiento de buscar todos los apuntes de todas las clases que perdiste (le dijo muy tranquila) los tengo en mi estudio

**Jessica:** en verdad muchas gracias, no sabes el enorme favor que me has hecho (le dijo muy sonriente) a parte no tenias porque hacerlo

**Rachel:** tranquila, además no fue nada difícil (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** si me imagino (le dijo muy sonriente)

El timbre volvió a sonar, Rachel y Jessica se miraron, Rachel sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto abrir la puerta seguida por la pelirroja.

**Jessica:** esperas a alguien (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** no (le dijo muy tranquila) y tu (le pregunta muy divertida)

**Jessica:** jajajaja muy graciosa (le dijo muy sarcástica)

Rachel abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir algo Quinn se lanzo sobre ella atrapándola en un apasionado beso, la morena se quedo estática ya que durante la semana que había pasado la rubia siempre hacia eso, pero esta vez era diferente porque Jessica estaba presenciando todo.

**Jessica:** y esto cuando paso (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Jessica (dijo muy sorprendida separándose de Rachel) cuando volviste (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Jessica:** hace menos de una hora (le dijo muy tranquila) solo me fui dos semanas (les dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** a bueno, es que en dos semanas pueden pasar muchas cosas (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**Jessica:** bastante por lo que veo (le dijo muy sarcástica) sabes cuando te pregunte que había pasado en mi ausencia pudiste mencionarme que habías comenzado a salir con Quinn (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel/Quinn:** no estamos saliendo (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Jessica:** bueno si no están saliendo, dejen de besarse porque eso puede confundir a los demás (les dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel/Quinn:** bueno si estamos saliendo (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Jessica:** bueno decídanse porque ya estoy confundida (les dijo muy rápido) si o no (les pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel/Quinn:** no (se miraron entre si)

**Jessica:** no (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel/Quinn:** bueno si (dijeron muy rápido)

**Jessica:** es enserio (les pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) bueno veras, resulta que estamos averiguando lo que sentimos la una por la otra (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** si, estamos en fase de averiguación, aun no lo sabe nadie, bueno excepto tu, Santana y Elisa, pero ella no habla así que no le dirá a nadie (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**Jessica:** saben esto es muy confuso así que yo me iré a dar un paseo con Elisa mientras ustedes averiguan lo que sea que vayan averiguar (les dijo muy tranquila) vamos Elisa dejemos a estas dos que no están saliendo darse una besos apasionados (le dijo a la niña mientras salía del Pent-house)

**Rachel:** Jessica (le dijo muy seria)

**Jessica:** si como si no lo fueran hacer (le dijo muy tranquila mientras cerraban la puerta)

**Quinn:** en eso tiene razón (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** en que (le pregunta muy tranquila)

Quinn tomó el rostro de Rachel y comenzó a besarla, poco a poco su lengua fue entrando en contacto con la de Rachel que se movía frenéticamente, pasó sus dedos por el cabello de la morena quién la tenía sujetada por la cintura, estuvieron entretenidas en ese profundo, dulce y apasionado beso durante unos minutos luego se separaron se miraron a los ojos y una sonrisa tonta apareció en sus rostro.

**Quinn:** creo que debo cambiar mi manera de entrar (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si, Jessica se quedo en un tacón, menuda forma de recibirla (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** tengo noticias (le dijo muy tranquila y camino hacia la sala)

**Rachel:** que será (le pregunta yendo detrás de la rubia)

**Quinn:** me dieron la cuenta misteriosa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** en serio (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si, apenas me avisaron me viene a decírtelo (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** muy bien, te lo mereces porque hiciste un gran trabajo (le dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** a decir verdad no lo hubiera podido lograr sin ti (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no Quinn fustes tu, yo solo fui la modelo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** te tengo que recordar que eras la parte central de todo, si no hubiera sido por ti jamás hubiera logrado tomas las fotos adecuadas (le dijo acercándose a ella)

**Rachel:** bueno entonces digamos que fue mita y mita (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bien, pero creo que te mereces un premio (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Rachel:** a si (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si (le dijo tomando el rostro de la morena) un dulce premio (dijo sobre los labios de Rachel)

Santana, Brittany y Beth entraron al apartamento de la latina, Brittany estaba furiosa con Santana ya que gracias a ellas las habían corrido del cine.

**Beth:** porque nos corrieron del cine (le pregunta a Brittany)

**Brittany:** porque tu tía Santana no dejaba de hablar alto en la sala (le dijo muy seria dándole una mirada asesina a Santana)

**Santana:** hablaba alto, porque el sonido estaba alto, era una llamada importante (les dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no puedo creer que hayas arruinado la salida con Beth (le dijo muy enfadada)

**Santana:** deja el drama quieres, podemos ir al cine mañana (les dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** mañana es mi fiesta de cumpleaños, acaso se te olvido (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** si es cierto (tomo un poco de aire) de acuerdo lamento que por mi culpa nos hayan sacado del cine, hare lo que sea para compensárselos (les dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** veamos Encantada (dijo muy emocionada corriendo hacia la sala)

**Brittany:** me encanta esa película (dijo siguiendo a Beth)

**Santana:** para que abrí la boca (dijo muy seria)

Jessica entro al pent-house con Elisa en sus brazos, antes de proceder a entrar en la sala del mismo, tomo un poco de aire.

**Jessica:** oigan hemos regresado (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** calma Jessica solo estamos hablando (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** bueno siempre es bueno anunciarse no vaya a ser que por mala suerte Elisa vea algo que no es apto para ella (les dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** jajajaja muy graciosa (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** a ver déjame cargar a mi princesa bella (dijo levantándose para agarrar a Elisa)

**Jessica:** claro (le dijo dándole a la niña)

**Quinn:** ven amor vamos a tu habitación a jugar un rato (le dijo yéndose con la bebe)

**Jessica:** valla, es hermosa, encantadora, profesional, y aparte le encanta tu hija, creo que te sacaste la lotería (le dijo a la morena viendo como Quinn se iba)

**Rachel:** no empieces con tus bromas Jessica (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** de acuerdo, me voy a desempacar mis maletas (le dijo yéndose a su habitación)

**Rachel:** si es lo mejor (le dijo muy tranquila) yo voy con Quinn y Elisa (camino hasta la habitación y cuando llego pudo ver que la rubia estaba sentada con Elisa en las piernas y estaba viendo el álbum de fotos Rachel) veo que lo encontraste (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** ah lo siento creo que no debí (dijo algo apenada)

**Rachel:** tranquila no pasa nada (le dijo acercándose hasta ella)

**Quinn:** te ves tan diferente en estas fotos (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bueno es porque ahí tenia 14 años (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** y por lo que veo estabas en ballet (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si, de hecho a mi nunca me gusto el ballet, pero mis padres siempre me obligaban ir, me decían que era bueno para mi culturización (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** y te sirvió de algo (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** no me culturizo para nada, pero si me sirvió para desarrollar agilidad y flexibilidad (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** interesante (le dijo muy suavemente) quienes son esas chicas que están contigo en esta foto (le pregunta señalando una fotografía de Rachel donde estaba sentada junto con una chica de color y otra asiática)

**Rachel:** esas eran mis compañeras del club Glee (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** estabas en un club Glee (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** también yo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** vaya eso si que es casualidad (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bastante, y tus amigas como se llaman (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** ella es mercedes (le dijo señalando a la chica de color) una diva por excelencia

**Quinn:** como tu (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si como yo (Le dijo muy tranquila) y ella es mi mejor amiga Tina (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** ah Tina la que tuvo el (de pronto de dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y guardo silencio)

**Rachel:** si Quinn, ella es la que tuvo el accidente junto con Ivys (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** lo siento yo (pero fue interrumpida por la morena)

**Rachel:** tranquila, tampoco es que vamos a prohibir su nombre (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** esta foto que esta aquí, quien es el (le pregunta señalándole una foto donde estaba Rachel sentada en las piernas de un joven de cabellos rizados y ojos café)

**Rachel:** ese es mi mejor amigo Jesse St. James (le dijo muy sonriente) fuimos novios pero tuve que terminar con el (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** porque (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** se robo mi Sailor Moon (le dijo muy seria, vio la cara de confusión de Quinn) teníamos diez años (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** ah ya entiendo (le dijo muy sonriente) en donde esta a horita (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** esta en Paris, es escritor, trato de hacerse carrera como actor de Broadway pero luego descubrió que su pasión era la escritura, estudio licenciatura en letras, escribió el libro de viajes y vivencias, se hizo famoso, se mudo a Paris y continua su vida envuelto en sus libros (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** cuando fue esta foto (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Rachel:** esa foto fue sacada cuando el estaba apunto de irse a estudiar a Londres (le dijo muy tranquila) recuerdo muy bien esa noche

**Quinn:** si (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si, fue la noche en que descubrí que me gustaban las chicas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** a si, pues cuéntame como fue que lo descubriste (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bueno veras yo estaba con Jesse (le dijo muy despacio)

_**Flashback**_

_**Rachel y Jesse se encontraban en un restaurante donde se estaba llevando acabo la despedida del joven debido a que el día siguiente partiría rumbo a Londres, Rachel estaba sentada en las piernas de Jesse mientras conversaban muy alegremente. **_

_**Rachel: **__**no puedo creer que te vayas a ir mañana (le dijo algo triste) **_

_**Jesse: **__**oye puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras (le dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Rachel: **__**lo hare cuando sea una famosa cantante (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Jesse: **__**claro, famosa cantante de los helados del centro comercial cierto (le dijo muy sarcástico) **_

_**Rachel: **__**oye eso no es justo, deja de burlarte (le dijo dándole un golpe en el pecho) te voy a extrañar mucho Jesse (le dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Jesse: **__**yo también (se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla) sabes aun no entiendo porque nunca pudimos ser novios (le pregunta muy tranquilo) **_

_**Rachel: **__**es porque tuvimos la buena suerte de ser amigos (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Jesse: **__**ah si, y el hecho de que tus intereses estén en otro lado no tiene nada que ver (le pregunta muy sonriente) **_

_**Rachel: **__**de que hablas (le pregunta muy rápido) **_

_**Jesse: **__**oh por favor Rachel yo soy tu amigo y no soy ciego, he visto como miras a Lindsay (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Rachel: **__**oye simplemente aprecio la belleza femenina (se defendió muy rápido) **_

_**Jesse: **__**si claro, vamos Rach, debes admitir que tienes cierta inclinación hacías las chicas (le dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Rachel: **__**bueno quizás se me haya pasado uno que otro pensamiento, pero solo eso (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Jesse: **__**si como no (le dijo muy sarcástico) **_

_**Rachel: **__**crees que estoy mal porque aun no defino bien como me siento (le pregunta muy suavemente) **_

_**Jesse: **__**claro que no, no tienes porque avergonzarte de lo que sientes, o de cómo te sientes, eres una persona sumamente adorable, inteligente, dulce, cariñosa y se que vas a tener mucho éxito, la chica que este a tu lado será muy afortunada (le dijo muy tiernamente) **_

_**Rachel: **__**ah Jesse cuando me hablas así hasta me dan ganas de enamorarme de ti (le dijo muy dulcemente) **_

_**Jesse: **__**lo siento pero no suelo involucrarme con chicas que les gustan otras chicas (le dijo muy divertido) **_

_**Rachel: **__**eres muy cruel (le dijo dándole un golpe en el pecho) **_

_**Jesse: **__**claro que lo soy (le dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Rachel y Jesse se quedaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos, y sin pensarlo dos veces la morena acerco su rostro hacia el del joven y unió sus labios con los de Jesse quien de forma inmediata respondió al beso de la morena, el beso fue dulce y pausado, Rachel sostenía el rostro de Jesse de manera firme mientras continua sumergida en aquel dulce momento, después de unos minutos la morena se separo lentamente de Jesse y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. **_

_**Jesse: **__**y sentiste algo (le pregunta muy suavemente) **_

_**Rachel: **__**no nada (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Jesse: **__**al menos lo intentaste (le dijo muy tranquilo) **_

_**Rachel: **__**besas muy bien (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Jesse: **__**bueno es que he besado a mas de cuatro chicas (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Tina: **__**se ven muy adorables (les dijo llegando junto a ellos) sonrían para la cámara (los apunto con su cámara, Rachel y Jesse posaron juntos) que lindo salieron (les dijo enseñándole la foto) **_

_**Rachel: **__**si, no vemos muy bien juntos (dijo sonriente) **_

_**Flashback**_

**Quinn:** que edad tenias cuando tuviste esa conversación con Jesse (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** tenia 17 años (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** esa no fue a la edad en la que comenzaste (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si, a los pocos meses de la partida de Jesse, empecé a trabajar con Sue (le dijo muy tranquila) y bueno el resto tu ya lo sabes (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** claro (miro su reloj) dios tengo que irme, debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana (dijo levantándose)

**Rachel:** ven Elisa (dijo agarrando a la bebe) vamos a tu cuna (metió a la bebe en la cuna) que haces (le pregunta a Quinn quien estaba marcando en su celular)

**Quinn:** llamo un taxi (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** no trajiste carro (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no, es por eso que llamo un taxi (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** deja el sarcasmo para otro día, y también el taxi, yo te llevo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** en verdad Rachel no hace falta (pero fue interrumpida para la morena)

**Rachel:** dije que yo te llevo y yo te llevo de acuerdo (le dijo muy firme)

**Quinn:** hui pero que carácter (le dijo muy sonriente mientras se acercaba a la morena y le dio un tierno beso) mira le gusta que te bese (dijo mirando a Elisa quien sonriendo mientras las veía)

**Rachel:** entonces vamos a hacerlo otra vez (le dijo muy sonriente y beso nuevamente a la rubia)

**Jessica:** oigan no deberían hacer eso delante de la niña (dijo entrando a la habitación)

**Rachel:** de hecho a ella le gusta que Quinn me bese (le dijo muy rápido) se ríe cuando lo hace

**Jessica:** bueno veamos si le gusta que yo te bese (dijo acercándose a la morena)

**Quinn:** oye no te pases he, que te despido (le dijo muy rápido)

**Jessica:** miren me fui dos semanas y ya tengo otra jefa (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** bueno mejor dejamos esto por el bien de todas (les dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bien, vamos Rachel que se me hace tarde (le dijo a la morena)

**Rachel:** voy a llevar a Quinn, nos vemos dentro de un rato (le dijo a la niñera)

**Jessica:** descuida, tomate tu tiempo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** Jessica (le dijo muy seria)

**Jessica:** que solo dije que te tomaras tu tiempo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** nos vemos mañana en la fiesta de Beth (le dijo a Jessica)

**Jessica:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila luego vio como Quinn y Rachel salían de la habitación) ven acá pequeña es hora de darte tu biberón (dijo sacando a la bebe de la cuna)

En el apartamento de Santana todo estaba muy tranquilo ya que Brittany y Beth estaban muy entretenidas viendo la película que estaba apunto de terminar, mientras que la latina se limitaba a jugar con su celular.

**Beth:** podemos verla otra vez (le pregunta a Brittany)

**Brittany:** Santy podemos verla otra vez (le pregunta a la morena)

**Santana:** no, por mi salud mental no la veremos otra vez (les dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** entonces que haremos a hora (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** que te parece si vas a buscar tus cuadernos para que hagas la tarea (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** pero tía San dijiste que pasaría una tarde divertida, hacer la tarea no es divertido (le dijo muy desanimada)

**Santana:** quizás no sea divertido, pero si es necesario, vamos a hacer la tarea (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** de acuerdo (dijo resignada yéndose a buscar sus cuadernos)

**Brittany:** siempre eres así de amargada (le pregunto muy rápido)

**Santana:** disculpa (le pregunta muy seria)

**Brittany:** bueno dijiste que pasaríamos la tarde de manera divertida, y no lo estas cumpliendo, primero haces que nos corran del cine, luego no la dejas ver su película favorita y a hora la mandas hacer la tarea (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** oh perdón por querer hacer que mi sobrina sea una persona responsable (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** eso no lo discuto, pero ya tendrá tiempo mas tarde para hacer la tarea (le dijo muy tranquila levantándose del sofá) Beth (llamo a la niña)

**Beth:** si (dijo caminado hacia donde estaba la rubia)

**Brittany:** ven vamos por un helado (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** Britt yo no dije que las llevaría por un helado (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** y yo no dije que tu estabas invitada (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** espera que significa eso (le pregunta muy seria)

**Brittany:** que estas castigada, debes quedarte aquí y pensar muy bien en tu comportamiento (le dijo mientras caminaba de la mano con Beth hacia la puerta) cuando regresemos espero que hayas meditado las cosas

**Santana:** (vio como la rubia y su sobrina salían del apartamento) que fue eso (se pregunto así misma)

Quinn entro a su casa seguida por Rachel quien iba llevando unas bolsas llenas de globos y serpentinas.

**Rachel:** no crees que son demasiadas serpentinas para un solo día (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** bromeas, a Beth le encanta las serpentinas o acaso a Elisa no le gustan (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bueno a decir verdad en su cumpleaños solo estuvimos mis padres y yo, así que no hubo serpentina (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** bueno para su próximo cumpleaños habrá bastantes serpentinas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** para eso aun falta bastante (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** solo te estoy avisando, recuerda que guerra avisada no mata soldado y si lo mata es por descuidado (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si lo que digas, donde coloco esto (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** llévalo a mi estudio, esta por ese pasillo a la derecha (le indico a la morena)

Rachel fue exactamente por donde la había indicado la rubia, entro al estudio de esta y pudo notar que este estaba decorado con fotografías clásicas.

**Rachel:** vaya en verdad le gusta su trabajo (dijo para si misma)

**Quinn:** igual que a ti te gusta el tuyo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar a las personas (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bueno en mi defensa escuche eso cuando entre, así que no te estaba espiando (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** que buen argumento (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** ven quiero mostrarte algo (le dijo agarrándole la mano y llevándola hasta el sofá del estudio)

**Rachel:** que será (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** siéntate (le pide muy amablemente) veras ya que tu me dejaste ver las fotografías de tu adolescencia pues pensé que seria justo hacer lo mismo (le dijo regresando con un álbum en sus manos) así que toma (le entrego el álbum a la morena)

**Rachel:** ha Quinn no es necesario de verdad (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** pero quiero que lo veas, creo que deberías conocer un poco mi pasado (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** solo conoceré lo que tu quieras que conozca, no quiero que te sientas forzada a nada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no me siento forzada a mostrarte este álbum, solo quiero mostrarte un poco de mi que no conoces (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo aquí vamos (le dijo abriendo el álbum)

Brittany y Beth estaban sentadas en la mesa de una heladería, comiéndose unas copas de helados mientras sonreían muy alegremente.

**Beth:** porque no vino mi tía San (le pregunta mientras comía de su helado)

**Brittany:** tu tía tiene una cuantas cosas que pensar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** como cuales (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** cosas de adultos nena (le dice muy suavemente)

**Beth:** de donde conoces a mi tía San (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** bueno ella canto en mi cumpleaños y desde entonces comenzamos a tratarnos (le dijo muy tranquila) tu y Santana se llevan muy bien cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** si, ella es la mejor tía del mundo, siempre me dice que yo soy lo mas importante en su vida, que soy su princesa (le dijo muy sonriente)

Brittany: si, se nota que te ama mucho, la forma en como te mira es única (le dice muy suavemente)

**Beth:** también como te mira a ti (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** de que hablas (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Beth:** mi tía San nunca ha mirado a nadie de la forma en como te mira a ti, nunca a dejado que nadie se acerque a ella y mucho menos a compartido el tiempo que pasa conmigo con alguien mas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** bueno cariño, yo no quiero que pienses que estoy tratando (le dijo algo nerviosa)

**Beth:** solo promete que no alejaras a mi tía San de mi (le pidió muy rápido)

**Brittany:** jamás me atrevería hacer eso (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Beth:** me gusta que estés con mi tía (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** claro, tu has sido la única que ha logrado regañar a mi tía san y dejarla castigada, nadie a hecho eso antes, ni siquiera mi mama (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** bueno digamos que tengo ciertos dones (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** vas a ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños verdad (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** solo si tu me invitas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** entonces te invito a mi fiesta de cumpleaños (le dijo muy alegre)

**Brittany:** pues será un placer ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** genial (le dijo muy feliz)

Rachel estaba mirando el álbum de fotos de Quinn mientras la rubia le explicaba los acontecimientos de cada foto.

**Rachel:** esta es la mejor foto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** oh por favor Rachel, ahí esta pasada de peso, tenia aparatos en los dientes y usaba lentes (le dijo muy avergonzada)

**Rachel:** y que, a mi me gusta esta foto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** en serio (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si, en verdad (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** eres muy dulce (le dijo muy sonriente y se acerco y le dio un tierno beso)

**Rachel:** si me vas a besar cada vez que se así, pues lo seré siempre (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** oye quiero aprovechar para decirte que en la fiesta Beth creo que seria mejor que (miro muy fijamente a Rachel)

**Rachel:** guardáramos distancia (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** es que no quiero que (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**Rachel:** entiendo Quinn, lo mejor será que Beth no se entere por el momento de lo que ahí entre nosotras (le dijo muy suavemente) a hora la siguiente pregunta seria, que hay entre nosotras (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** ah bueno eso no lo se, digo, tu me gustas y no puedo evitar querer besarte cada vez que te veo (le dijo un poco nerviosa) tenemos que definir eso a hora (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no (le dijo muy tranquila) mas bien podemos seguir viendo las fotos (le dijo muy sonriente) y quiero que me cuentes porque Santana sale con un ojo morado en esta fotografía (le pregunta muy divertida)

**Quinn:** jajaja jamás olvidare lo que paso ese día, veras yo me tenia seis meses de embarazo cuando ocurrió (le contaba de forma muy tranquila)

_**Flashback**_

_**Quinn estaba sacando unos libros de su casillero cuando una chica castaña de estatura media y ojos azules se le acerco con una mirada cínica y una sonrisa despiadada. **_

_**Chica: **__**tu eres Quinn Fabray (le pregunta acercándose a ella) **_

_**Quinn: **__**tu quien eres (le pregunta dándole una mirada de desconfianza) **_

_**Chica: **__**me llamo Demi Jones soy nueva en esta escuela (le dijo muy tranquila) **_

_**Quinn: **__**y que quieres de mi (le pregunta muy rápido) **_

_**Demi: **__**nada solo quería conocerte, porque me ha hablado mucho de ti (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Quinn: **__**a si, y que te han dicho (le pregunta muy tranquila) **_

_**Demi: **__**bueno me dijeron que eras la capitana de las porrista, la presidenta del club de celibato y que también eras una perra (le dijo muy rápido) pero que saliste embarazada del peor chico de la escuela y que hora solo eres una perra embarazada (le dijo muy cruelmente) **_

_**Santana: **__**como le dijiste (le pregunta parándose detrás de la chica) **_

_**Demi: **__**lo que escuchaste (le dijo dándose la vuelta y enfrentando a Santana) **_

_**Quinn: **__**San déjalo así (le pidió a la latina) **_

_**Santana: **__**claro que no, quiero que esta zorrita de cuarta me repita lo que te dijo (le dijo muy molesta) **_

_**Demi: **__**le dije la verdad, que solo es una perra embarazada (le dijo muy cruelmente) **_

_**Santana sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un golpe justo en la nariz a la chica lanzándola contra los casilleros. **_

_**Santana: **__**si vuelves a hablarle de esa manera te destrozare toda la cara (le dijo muy fríamente) **_

_**Quinn: **__**San por favor te meterás en problemas (le dijo tratando de agarrar a la latina) ven mejor vámonos (le dijo llevándose a Santana) **_

_**Cuando ambas estaban alejándose del sitio Santana fue derribada por Demi quien se la había lanzado encima y le dio un golpe en su ojo derecho, inmediatamente Quinn trato de intervenir. **_

_**Santana: **__**Quinn ni se te ocurra meterte (le dijo cubriéndose ya que Demi le lanzaba golpes como loca) **_

_**Quinn: **__**alguien detenga a esa loca (dijo muy desesperada) **_

_**Santana le dio un empujón a Demi y logro quitársela de encima, cuando la castaña se disponía a írsele encima nuevamente a la latina, esta le dio un fuete golpe en la cara que la lanzo al piso casi inconsciente. **_

_**Santana: **__**mejor quédate quieta (le dijo algo agitada) **_

_**Quinn: **__**dios Santana estas bien (le pregunta muy preocupada) **_

_**Santana: **__**yo si (miro a Demi) pero ella no (dijo señalando a la chica que estaba en el suelo) **_

_**Quinn: **__**ven vamos a curarte es ojo y la boca (le dijo llevándose a Santana) **_

_**Jacobo: **__**para el periódico escolar (le dijo sacándole una foto de sorpresa a la latina) **_

_**Santana: **__**ven acá pequeño rufián (dijo yéndose detrás del chico) **_

_**Quinn: **__**San por favor (la llamo muy rápido) **_

_**Santana: **__**voy a matarte (le decía a Jacobo mientras corría detrás del) **_

_**Quinn: **__**pobre chico (dijo para si misma) **_

_**Flashback**_

**Rachel:** Santana no tiene limites cierto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** la verdad es que siempre me protegió y mucho mas cuando Salí embarazada (le dijo muy suavemente) ella me entendía muy bien, sabia lo mal que la estaba pasando, tenia muchas cosas y de un día para otro me quede sin nada (le dijo muy triste)

**Rachel:** no la pasaste muy bien cierto (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no fue fácil, pero todo lo que me ocurrió me sirvió para ser mas fuerte y eso me ha servido de mucho (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** es bueno saber eso (le dijo muy sonriente) a hora dime que paso con Demi, te volvió a molestar (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no, después de eso ni siquiera volteaba a mirarme (le dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** y con el chico de la fotografía (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** con Jacobo, que crees que le pudo haber pasado después de haberle tomado esa foto a Santana (le dijo muy rápido) vive si eso es lo que preguntas, pero estoy casi segura de que aun le deben doler los golpes de Santana (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** pobre chico (dijo muy tranquila) a hora dime que paso en esta foto (le pregunta señalándole otra foto)

Santana estaba en su departamento dando mas vuelta que el demonio de Tasmania bailando merengue, ya que había pasado bastante rato desde que Brittany y Beth se habían ido a comer helado.

**Santana:** bueno y será que no piensan regresar (dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro) bien calma Santana todo esta bien, simplemente Brittany me castigo eso es todo (dijo muy tranquila) castigarme que significa eso, nadie puede castigarme, hay pero es tan linda cuando se enoja (dijo muy sonriente) oh por favor ya sueno como una adolescente (se reprocho muy duramente) bien será mejor que me siente (tomo una revista y de ella callo un CD) cumpleaños de Beth (leyó lo que decía el CD) como llego esto hasta aquí (se pregunto a si misma, pensó un momento) bueno porque no (camino hasta el DVD y coloco el CD) será bueno viajar en el tiempo por un rato

**Brittany:** llegamos (dijo entrando al apartamento)

**Santana:** como entraron (les pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Beth:** le dije de la llave debajo de la maseta (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** oh es el CD de mi fiesta de cumpleaños (dijo muy emocionada la ver las imágenes)

**Brittany:** quiero verlo (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** de acuerdo (dijo muy tranquila)

Santana y Brittany se sentaron en el sofá frente al televisor, mientras Beth se sentó en las piernas de su tía, el CD continuo rodando y las imágenes del cumpleaños de Beth aparecían una detrás de otra.

**Beth:** mira ahí es cuando mi tía San corrió porque pensó que el payaso la atacaría (dijo muy emocionada)

**Brittany:** le tienes miedo a los payasos (le pregunto muy sonriente)

**Santana:** no les tengo miedo, simplemente no me gustan (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** por lo que veo en le video me atrevería a decir que les tienes miedo (dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** genial (dijo muy seria)

**Beth:** me gusta este video, porque todos nos vemos muy felices, en especial mi mama (dijo muy emocionada)

**Santana:** si eso es verdad, pero no podemos volver a ese tiempo cariño, esos momentos ya pasaron (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Brittany:** pero podemos poner pausa al video y detenerlo el tiempo que queramos (le dijo muy suavemente) mira (agarro el control)

Brittany detuvo el video y en la pantalla queda la imagen de Beth cuando estaba saltando feliz, mientras Santana y Quinn estaba junto con ella, las tres sonreían muy alegremente y se veían muy felices.

**Santana:** vaya esa imagen es única (dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no se puede regresar, pero si se puede detener el tiempo en ese momento perfecto (le dijo muy sonriente)

_Muchas veces es necesario regresar al pasado de algunas personas para poder entender bien el porque son como son hoy en día, aunque algunas veces el pasado llega ser una región tan basta que no importa cuantas veces la visitemos, nunca dejamos de conocerlo, nunca dejamos de ser extranjeros en el_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	17. Chapter 17 Una Comedia o Una Tragedia

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XVII**

**Una Comedia o Una Tragedia**

_Dicen por ahí que la única diferencia entre una comedia y una tragedia es el tiempo que puedan llegar a durar, aunque se debe tomar en cuenta que muchas veces una comedia se vuelve tragedia y viceversa, eso dependerá de que tan lejos llegue y el que eso pase se debe gracias a la vida que puede llegar a ser muy absurda, nos puede provocar las risas mas profundas como también arrancarnos las lagrimas mas sentidas _

Quinn estaba sentada en la sala de espera de una clínica, Rachel estaba sentada a su lado mientras que Brittany y Santana se no dejaban de caminar de un lado para otro.

**Santana:** como fue que la fiesta de Beth termino en una tragedia (pregunto muy rápido)

**Quinn:** esto es mi culpa (dijo llorando)

**Rachel:** cálmate Quinn, tu no tienes la culpa de nada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** claro Quinn, esto simplemente fue un desafortunado accidente (le dijo de manera calmada a la rubia)

**Quinn:** un accidente que yo provoque (le dijo muy seria) dios fui un irresponsable, como pude ser tan irresponsable

**Rachel:** por favor Quinn ya no te tortures así (le pido muy suavemente)

**Santana:** porque tardan tanto en darnos información (dijo muy desesperada)

**Brittany:** Santana por favor no estas ayudando (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Medico:** los padres de Beth Fabray (pregunto llegando a la sala)

**Quinn:** soy su madre (dijo muy rápido)

**Medico:** la pequeña esta bien, solo tiene un brazo fracturado, fue enyesada, pero no hay peligro alguno, ni señal de algún traumatismo severo (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Quinn:** gracias a dios (dijo respirando aliviada)

**Medico:** pero para asegurarnos de que todo esta bien, la dejaremos esta noche para que mantenerla en observación (le informo a la rubia)

**Quinn:** esta bien, puedo verla (le pregunta al medico)

**Medico:** claro, venga conmigo (le pidió muy suavemente)

Quinn miro a Rachel que con una mirada le hizo saber que ella esperaría ahí en la sala, luego miro a Santana que estaba abrazando a Brittany muy aliviadamente, el medico llevo a Quinn hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la pequeña Beth, la rubia antes de entrar tomo un poco de aire y abrió la puerta muy suavemente, entro muy despacio y vio a su pequeña hija en la cama al parecer estaba dormida, la rubia se acerco muy cuidadosamente y se sentó al lado de la cama, tomo la mano de su pequeña hija y con su otra mano acaricio el cabello de Beth.

**Quinn:** (soltó un suspiro de cansancio) lo lamento mucho amor (le susurro muy dulcemente a su hija) no sabes cuanto lo lamento (rompió en llanto)

**DOCE HORAS ANTES **

Quinn estaba en el estudio de su casa sentada en su escritorio, la rubia estaba muy feliz ya que estaba hablando por teléfono con Rachel.

**Quinn:** hasta los momentos todo esta bien, están decorando la casa para fiesta, están organizando las mesas, están organizando todo en la cocina, hasta hora no hay ninguna histeria colectiva (le dijo muy tranquila) y como te va a ti con Santana (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Voz De Rachel:** bueno la verdad es que tiene suerte de que en el estudio no haya ventanas, porque sino ya la hubiera lanzado en picada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bueno te apoyaría en que lo hicieras, pero la verdad es que mi hija sufriría mucho por su ausencia, así que por favor trata de que no suceda una tragedia (le dijo muy divertida)

**Voz De Rachel:** claro, oye no te enojas si llego algo tarde a la fiesta verdad, es que tengo que reunirme con algunas personas después de terminar aquí con Santana (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bueno no es que me moleste, pero no quiero que Elisa se pierda la mayoría de la fiesta (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Voz De Rachel:** ha no por ella no te preocupes, Jessica se ira con ella adelante y yo las alcanzare allá (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** bueno entonces no hay mucho de que preocuparse, pero aun así me gustaría que hicieras un esfuerzo por no llegar tan tarde (le pidió muy tiernamente)

**Voz De Rachel:** oye da igual no, recuerdas que quedamos en mantener distancia frente a Beth (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si lo recuerdo, pero aunque no podamos estar cerca me conformo con solo poder verte de lejos (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Voz De Rachel:** hui pero que picara has resultado ser Srta. Fabray (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** no tienes ni idea (le dijo muy feliz) oye tengo que irme hacer algunas cosas (le dijo muy rápido a la morena)

**Voz De Rachel:** claro, no vemos mas tarde (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** claro (cerro la llamada)

Santana estaba sentada al lado de Rachel mientras esta tocaba el piano, la latina tenia un papel en la mano, cuando la morena le dio la señal Santana comenzó a cantar.

**Santana:** _tengo que encontrar un camino, Si, no puedo esperar otro día, no va a cambiar nada si nos quedamos por aquí_

**Rachel:** _tengo que hacer lo que toca, porque está todo en tus manos, todos cometemos errores si, pero nunca es demasiado tarde para comenzar de nuevo_

**Santana:** _toma otro aliento_

**Rachel:** _y rezar otra oración_

**Rachel/Santana:**_ volaremos de aquí, a cualquier lado, si, no me importa, simplemente volaremos de aquí, nuestras esperanzas y sueños están fuera de allí en alguna parte _

**Rachel:** _no dejaremos que el tiempo nos pase por encima_

**Santana:** _simplemente volaremos_

**Rachel:** _si esta vida se torna más difícil ahora, no, no importa_

**Santana:** _me tienes a tu lado y en cualquier momento que quieras, si, podemos tomar un tren y encontrar un mejor lugar_

**Rachel:** _si, porque no dejaremos que nada ni nadie nos tire abajo_

**Santana:** _tal vez tú y yo podamos hacer nuestras valijas y apuntar al cielo y volar de aquí_

**Rachel/Santana:**_ volaremos de aquí, a cualquier lado, si, no me importa, simplemente volaremos de aquí, nuestras esperanzas y sueños están fuera de allí en alguna parte _

**Santana:** _no dejaremos que el tiempo nos pase por encima_

**Rachel:** _simplemente volaremos_

**Santana:** _¿tú ves un cielo más azul ahora? Puedes tener una vida mejor ahora, abre tus ojos_

**Rachel:** _porque nadie aquí puede detenernos, ellos pueden intentarlo pero no los dejaremos, de ninguna manera_

**Santana/Rachel:** _tal vez tú y yo podamos hacer nuestras valijas y decir adiós y volar de aquí_

**Rachel/Santana:**_ volaremos de aquí, a cualquier lado, si, no me importa, simplemente volaremos de aquí, nuestras esperanzas y sueños están fuera de allí en alguna parte _

**Rachel:** _volar de aquí_

**Santana:** _si, a cualquier lado cariño_

**Rachel:** _no me, no me, no me importa_

**Santana:** _simplemente volaremos_

Rachel termino de tocar las últimas notas en el piano, mientras era observada bajo la atenta mirada de Santana.

**Rachel:** bien, creo que encontramos la canción perfecta para cantarla a dúo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** si creo que si (le dijo algo insegura)

**Rachel:** que pasa (le pregunta la ver la cara que puso)

**Santana:** es que (pensó un momento) no se Rachel, este tipo de canciones no es lo que estoy a acostumbrada a cantar (le dijo muy insegura)

**Rachel:** pero de eso se trata cuando uno trabaja con otros artistas Santana, de meterse en un nuevo campo, hacer fusiones para lograr una evolución musical (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** si eso lo se, es solo que tengo que acostumbrarme (le dijo muy tranquila) digo tu modo de escribir es muy distinto al mío

**Rachel:** si, tu escribes sobre experiencias vividas y yo me he dedicado a escribir sobre sentimientos encontrados (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** oye se me ocurre que tu podrías cantar una canción mía y yo cantaría una canción tuya (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** hacer un cruce de canciones (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** exacto (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** crees que sea buena idea (le pregunta muy insegura)

**Santana:** claro, además tu misma dijiste que debemos introducirnos en campos completamente nuevos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo, creo que seria interesante hacer eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** bueno pero desde a hora te digo que no quiero ninguna canción que sea muy romántica y melosa, no estoy preparada cantar una canción así (le dijo muy rápido) no aun, quizás mas adelante

**Rachel:** bien, creo que tengo la canción perfecta para ti (le dijo levantándose para buscar en una de sus carpetas) toma esta va contigo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** me estas llamando alcohólica (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** jajaja por favor Santana ni siquiera has visto de que se trata la canción (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** me acabas de dar una canción que se titula Whisky, que quieres que piense (le dijo mirándola de manera seria)

**Rachel:** solo lee quieres y me dices si o no (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** de acuerdo, a hora te daré la canción que quiero que cantes (le dijo buscando la canción) toma es esta

**Rachel:** bien, me gusta el titulo, la leeré y te diere lo que pienso (le dijo sentándose en el sofá del estudio)

**Santana:** yo hare lo mismo (le dijo sentándose al lado de diva)

**CUATRO MINUTOS DESPUES **

**Santana:** me gusta esta canción, definitivamente la cantare (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** no pienso cantar esta canción Santana (le dijo muy rápido) se que te dije que teníamos que introducirnos en campos distintos, pero tu quieres que me vaya al extremo (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** oye es una buena canción (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** para ser titulada lobby, no dice mucho acerca de un lobby, que estabas pensando cuando escribiste esta canción (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Santana:** ya te dije que yo escribo sobre experiencias vividas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** en verdad te paso todo lo dice aquí (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Santana:** bueno casi todo, excepto la parte que dice que yo la quería volver a ver, eso lo invente, todo lo demás si me paso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** que hay de la parte de las uñas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** también, solo que en la vida real fue en la espalda y no como escribí ahí (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** lo siento Santana pero me niego a cantar esta canción (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** que pasa Berry, de repente te entro un espíritu cobarde (le pregunta muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** no me digas Berry, y tengo una hija de acuerdo, la prensa va a destrozarme si canto esta canción, y estoy segura de que a Quinn tampoco le gustara (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Santana:** sigo pensando que eres cobarde (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** basta, deja de llamarme así (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila y se quedo mirándola fijamente)

**Rachel:** deja de pensar que soy cobarde (le dijo mientras la apuntaba con el dedo)

**Santana:** dijiste que dejara de llamarte así, mas no me dijiste que dejara de pensarlo (le dijo muy sonriente) vamos Rachel arriésgate, te aseguro de que no pasara nada, además la prensa siempre busca cualquier escusa para hablar mal de los cantantes (le dijo dándole ánimos)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) de acuerdo (le dijo resignada) pero tu primero (le pidió muy rápido)

**Santana:** claro, toca para mi entonces (le pidió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bien (se sentó frente al piano) aquí vamos (comenzó a sacar la melodía)

**Santana:** _Todo el mundo en Houston lo llama "Texas" todos en el norte lo llama "pan de maíz" tu debes haber oído el modo en que tu mamá lo llama bebé, Papá lo llama niño, tus amigos le llaman loco_

_Debería sólo llamarlo como yo lo vi, debería acabar de llamar para pedir ayuda y correr como el infierno ese día, el aguijón de la quema, el alto, el calor y el me dejó una forma más de sentimiento cuando me dio un beso, debería acabar llamándolo whisky_

_Llevaba mi cuerpo hasta la médula como una montaña, tenía un sabor tan dulce y que me dejó sin aliento, me golpeó tan duro como una roca a través de una ventana, yo sabía que estaba en problemas desde el momento en que te conocí, muchacho_

_Debería sólo llamarlo como yo lo vi, debería acabar de llamar para pedir ayuda y correr como el infierno ese día, el aguijón de la quema, el alto, el calor y el me dejó una forma más de sentimiento cuando me dio un beso, debería acabar llamándolo whisky_

_Ahora no tiene sentido, se ha ido como el viento y apenas puedo sentir el dolor_

_Debería sólo llamarlo como yo lo vi, debería acabar de llamar para pedir ayuda y correr como el infierno ese día, el aguijón de la quema, el alto, el calor y el me dejó una forma más de sentimiento cuando me dio un beso_

_¡Oh, la quema de la picadura, el alto, el calor y el me dejó una forma más de sentimiento cuando me dio un beso, debería acabar llamándolo whisky_

_Debería acabar llamándolo whisky, debería acabar llamándolo whisky, debería acabar llamándolo whisky_

**Rachel:** perfecto, la cantaste muy bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** es una buena canción (le dijo muy tranquila) a quien se la escribiste (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** a nadie, simplemente la escribí un día después de haber emborrachado con una botella de whisky (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** pues tu canción es muy buena, a hora te toca a ti (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bien aquí vamos (pensó un momento) creo que para esta canción seria mejor utilizar la guitarra (se levanto y tomo su guitarra)

**Santana:** te recomiendo que le des un ritmo de rock suave (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** claro (comenzó a sacar la melodía, tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a cantar) _creo que ella no me era sincera, creo que ella era teibolera, y me saco de su cuarto tan deprisa, que me dejo en el pasillo sin camisa, moviendo la pelvis, llamando al room service en el heartbreak hotel de Elvis_

_Esa maldita cosita bulímica me clavo en el corazón las acrílicas, luego se para y se va de madrugada sin besito, sin bye bye, sin nada, abrió la nevera, lleno la bañera, niña manos de tijera y la música súbita suena y su blusa traslucida vuela, acelera, frena y se va_

_Como se supone que te encuentre, sino me dijiste ni tu nombre, será traerte con mi mente, soñar el número de tu móvil o tropezarte en algún lobby_

_Ella no quiere que le cuentes tus problemas, ella no quiere que le leas tus poemas, ella prefiere herir a quien la hiere, ella prefiere destruir a quien la quiere, moviendo la pelvis, llamando al room service en el heartbreak hotel de Elvis y la ropa quedaba arrugada en el piso mientras ella hizo lo que quiso sobre mi sofá_

_Como se supone que te encuentre, sino me dijiste ni tu nombre, será traerte con mi mente, soñar el número de tu móvil o tropezarte en algún lobby_

_Como tu pasatiempo, tu hobby, tu juguete, me dijiste vístete y vete, aprenda, cállese y respete._

**Santana:** viste no estuvo tan mal (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bueno debo admitir que es buena la canción, solo que no es mi estilo, pero bueno (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** ya dejas las quejas, a hora dime que le darás a Beth mas tarde en su cumpleaños (le pregunta sentándose al lado de ella)

**Rachel:** bueno ella quiere que le regale un dinosaurio real (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** es en serio (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Rachel:** si (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** y que piensas hacer (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** ya se me ocurrirá algo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** pues déjame decirte que esa niña no es fácil de engañar, debes inventarte algo realmente bueno para mantenerla satisfecha (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si, es una personita muy inteligente, demasiado para su edad (le dijo muy sorprendida)

**Santana:** bueno me imagino que eso se desencadena por el hecho de que casi siempre se la pasa rodeada de adultos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** Santana como crees que pueda (pero no pudo continuar ya que la latina la interrumpió)

**Santana:** no tengo ni idea de cómo vaya a reaccionar Beth cuando se entere de lo que pasa entre Quinn y tu (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** es solo que me preocupa que me vea como una amenaza (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) veras Rachel eso creo que es inevitable, todos los niños ven así a las personas que se acercan a algunos de sus padre, y no creo que las cosas con Beth sea la excepción ya que ella aun tiene la esperanza de que Quinn y Puck regresen (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** temía que me dijeras eso (le dijo muy preocupada)

Santana: mira mejor no pienses en eso, cuando llegue el momento verán como lo resuelven (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** si, será lo mejor (le dijo muy tranquila)

Quinn toco la puerta del cuarto de Beth, después de unos segundos escucho la voz de su pequeña hija donde le decía que podía pasar.

**Quinn:** cariño estas bien (le pregunta acercándose a ella)

**Beth:** si (le dijo sin mirarla)

**Quinn:** que pasa (le pregunta sentándose al lado de su hija)

**Beth:** es que mi papa no me ha llamado (le dijo muy triste)

**Quinn:** no te ha llamado porque no puede, pero si te escribió una carta (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** en serio (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** toma, llego ayer junto con una para mí, donde me pedía que te diera esta carta el día de hoy (le dijo entregándole el sobre)

**Beth:** una carta de mi papi (dijo muy feliz mientras abría el sobre)

**Quinn:** quieres que te la lea (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Beth:** no, yo puedo sola (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** segura (le pregunta muy tranquila y su hija asienta con la cabeza) bien te dejo para que leas con tranquilidad, cualquier cosa me preguntas o me avisas (le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación)

**Beth:** (vio como su madre salió de la habitación y rápidamente procedió a leer la carta) bien (dijo antes de leer)

**Carta de Puck**

_Mi Dulce Beth _

_Yo sabía que serias un pequeño ángel, cuando te vi por primera vez comprendí de manera inmediata que eras un regalo enviado por Dios. Pero !que regalo mas maravilloso llegaste a ser! tu me ensenaste a amar, estaba tan orgulloso de ti cuando te diste vuelta y te sentaste balbuceando tus primeras palabras, deseo lo mejor para este día y para todo el año que tienes por delante, para ese camino hacia tus ocho años, que disfrutes del paseo, que aprecies todo lo que te encuentres: el aire, el cielo, a veces nublado, pero casi siempre soleado, las piedras del sendero y las personas con las que te cruces, y sobre todo los que te acompañaremos caminando a tu lado. Deseo que aprendas hasta de lo que te guste menos, de esas cuestas empinadas y de ese esfuerzo que tienes que hacer para subirlas. Que te sigas haciendo sabia, que sepas abrir los ojos y la mente a todo lo que te rodea, y que tu espíritu, eso tan grande que crece dentro de ti, se siga coloreando con esas tonalidades tan bonita. _

_También quiero aprovechar para darte las gracias por tus abrazos y por tu maravillosa sonrisa. Me das momentos de mucha felicidad. Espero ansiosa mente el día de nuestro reencuentro, muero por estrecharte entre mis brazos y decirte una y otra vez que eres lo más grande que la vida me pudo haber dado. Tu me hacer querer ser una mejor persona, recuerda que lo hago por ti. _

_Te ama, tu papa_

Beth termino de leer la carta con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba mas que feliz, su papa le había escrito, estaba segura de que cuando volviera todo volvería a ser como antes, salió corriendo de la habitación, bajo muy rápido las escaleras, vio a su madre que estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala revisando unos papeles y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre ella.

**Quinn:** oye que pasa porque tanto entusiasmo (le pregunta muy rápido a su hija)

**Beth:** simplemente estoy feliz (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** es por lo que te dijo tu padre en la carta (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** si (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** y que te escribió (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Beth:** eso es entre el y yo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** hui pero que misteriosa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** mami, somos amigas cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente a su hija)

**Quinn:** cierto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** y siempre vamos a estar juntas (le pregunta viéndola a los ojos)

**Quinn:** (tomo las manos de su hija) Beth escucha bien, yo siempre voy a estar contigo, nada ni nadie nos va a separar jamás, eres lo mas grande que tengo, y todas las noches le doy gracias a dios por t presencia en mi vida, te amo hija (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Beth:** yo también te amo (le dijo feliz y abrazo muy fuertemente a su madre)

**Quinn:** bien creo que es hora de que te vayas preparando ya que tu fiesta comenzara dentro de poco, así que arriba a bañarte (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** claro (se levanto y se puso en frente de Quinn) y tu también debes alistarte (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si también (le dijo levantándose del sofá)

**DOS HORAS DESPUES **

Quinn recibía a los invitados mientras que la pequeña Beth se dedicaba a jugar con los niños, todo marchaba a la perfección, la rubia estaba muy entretenida conversando con algunas amigas cuando vio que llego Jessica con Elisa, de manera inmediata se acerco a ellas.

**Quinn:** hola Jessica (le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla)

**Jessica:** hola Quinn (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** ven acaba preciosa (dijo agarrando a Elisa) cada vez que te veo estas mas linda (le dijo a la pequeña antes de darle un beso) y Rachel (le pregunta Jessica)

**Jessica:** dijo que nos adelantáramos que ella venia después (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si es cierto (dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** si, me dijo que tenia una cita (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** como (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Jessica:** si una cita, con una chica que la invito a salir o algo así (le dijo muy tranquila) que acaso no te lo hizo saber (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no, dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante, pero no me dijo que (le dijo tragando grueso)

**Jessica:** es tan fácil engañarte (le dijo muy sonriente) solo te estoy fastidiando la paciencia (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no es gracioso Jessica (le dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo)

**Jessica:** Rachel dijo que tenia que hacer algo, pero no me dijo que (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** ven vamos a tu mesa (le dijo levándola a la mesa donde debía sentarse) y tu pequeña te vas a ir a jugar con Kate (le dijo a Elisa llevándosela a donde estaba una de las recreadoras)

Quinn se acerco a una joven 18 años de estatura media, piel bronceada, cabello oscuro, ojos color miel, y facciones faciales perfiladas, esa chica era la encargada de llevar acabo la recreación de los niños.

**Quinn:** Kate (llamo a la joven) aquí te encargo a esta belleza (le dijo dándole a Elisa)

**Kate:** claro (dijo agarrando a Elisa) hola princesa, vamos a divertirnos un poco (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** cuídala como a tu vida, no quiero que le pase nada (le dijo muy seria)

**Kate:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

Cuando Quinn regresaba a la mesa donde estaba Jessica pudo ver como hacia su aparición Santana junto con Brittany, de manera inmediata fue a recibirlas.

**Quinn:** donde estabas Beth tiene rato preguntado por ti (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** tranquila ogro, digo Quinn, lo que pasa es que había trafico (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** hola soy Quinn Fabray (le dijo a Brittany mientras le extendía su mano)

**Brittany:** Brittany Pierce, es un placer (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** es placer es mío (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** ya llego Berry (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** se llama Rachel y aun no ha llegado (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** pero si ahí esta su hija (le dijo muy confundida)

**Quinn:** es porque vino con Jessica (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** quien es Jessica (le pregunta confundida)

**Quinn:** la niñera (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** disculpen están hablando de Rachel Berry (les pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** la misma que viste y calza (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** Santy porque no me dijiste que conocías a Rachel Berry (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** es que es muy reciente, ella y yo estamos preparando para grabar una canción a dúo y Quinn se esta preparando para casarse con ella (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** deja de fastidiar (le dijo dándole un pequeño golpe)

**Santana:** di lo que quieras pero estoy segura de que terminaras casada con ella (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** quien se casa (pregunta sorprendiendo a todas)

**Quinn:** nadie (le dijo muy rápido a su hija)

**Beth:** pero la tía San dijo que alguien se iba a casar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** la tía San esta confundida, tu sabes como se pone a veces (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**Beth:** si un día confundió la palabra juego, con jugo (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** es fue porque ley muy rápido (les dijo defendiéndose)

**Brittany:** Santana hasta yo que soy algo lenta jamás me ha pasado eso (le dijo muy suavemente) estas segura que no necesitas lentes (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** Beth cariño porque no llevas a Brittany y me esperan en la mesa (le pidió a su sobrina)

**Beth:** claro, ven Brittany te presentare a Jessica ella es muy agradable y bonita (le dijo llevándose a la rubia)

**Quinn:** Santana te agradecería que por hoy dejos tus comentarios acerca de Rachel y de mi (le pidió muy seria)

**Santana:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** como te fue hoy con Rachel (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Santana:** nada mal, después de escoger la canción que cantaríamos a dúo, hicimos un cruce de canciones (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** un que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** ella me dio una de sus canciones para que yo la grabara y yo le di una de las mía (le dijo rápido)

**Quinn:** espera que canción le diste a ella (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** una canción (le dijo algo nerviosa)

**Quinn:** Santana no le abras dado la canción lobby verdad (le pregunta muy seria)

**Santana:** como crees Quinn (le dijo muy nerviosa) voy a la mesa (dijo yéndose muy rápido)

**Quinn:** voy a dejar a Beth si su tía favorita (dijo para si misma)

**UNA HORA DESPUES **

Quinn estaba sentada en la mesa junto a Santana, Brittany y Jessica, las cuatro estaban hablando muy amenamente, el habiente era agradable ya que Jessica había logrado agradarle tanto a la latina como a Brittany, mientras que Quinn no dejaba de mirar su reloj ya que Rachel no daba señales de vida.

**Santana:** puedes dejar de ver el reloj, ya comienzas a ponerme nerviosa (le susurro al oído a la rubia)

**Quinn:** pero es que Rachel aun no aparece (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Santana:** pues descarta esa teoría porque acaba de llegar (le dijo señalándole hacia donde estaba la morena)

**Quinn:** (se levanto muy rápido y fue hasta donde esta Rachel) por fin, pensé que no vendrías (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** oye calma ogro, digo Quinn (le dijo muy tranquila) estaba buscando el regalo de Beth (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** donde esta (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** (saco un control y presiono un botón) aquí esta

De pronto un dinosaurio mecánico de la misma estatura de Beth apareció por la puerta, sus ojos brillaban y movía su boca mientras gruñía, Quinn estaba atónita ante aquello no lo podía creer, todo el mundo dirigió la mirada hacia donde provenía el ruido y cuando la pequeña Beth vio aquello de manera inmediata salió corriendo hacia donde estaba aquel dinosaurio.

**Beth:** oh por dios, es un dinosauro, es un dinosaurio (dijo muy emocionada mientras saltaba de alegría)

**Rachel:** si, y es todo tuyo (le dijo dándole en control)

**Beth:** me compraste un dinosaurio (le dijo mientras la abrazaba)

Beth rápidamente comenzó a apretar los botones del control logrando hacer que el dinosaurio mecánico caminara, la pequeña estaba rodeada de los demás niños que miran aquel sorprendente robot que estaba caminado

**Quinn:** he Rachel le compraste un dinosaurio mecánico (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** oye era eso, o comprarle un dinosaurio real (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** como lograste conseguirlo (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Rachel:** eso te lo contare después (le dijo muy tranquila) a hora dime donde esta mi pequeña

**Quinn:** esta bien, (busco a Elisa con la mirada) esta allá con la recreadora (le dijo apuntando a donde estaba la pequeña)

**Rachel:** bien, voy por ella (le dio una sonrisa a Quinn) a hora regreso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** no te tardes (le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior)

Quinn se fue hasta la mesa donde estaba Santana y las demás mientras Rachel fue en busca de su hija que estaba muy entretenida jugando con Kate

**Rachel:** aquí esta mi pequeña (dijo levantando a Elisa)

**Kate:** no puedo creerlo eres Rachel Berry (le dijo completamente sorprendida)

**Rachel:** hola (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Kate:** yo te amo (le dijo muy rápido) bueno lo que trato de decirte es que soy tu fan, me encantan tus canciones, me encantas (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**Rachel:** gracias eres muy dulce (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Kate:** y tu eres hermosa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** perdón (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Kate:** digo tu hija es hermosa (le dijo algo avergonzada)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Rachel vamos a la mesa (le dijo llegando al sitio)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila) adiós (le dijo a Kate)

**Kate:** cásate conmigo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn/Rachel:** perdón (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Kate:** que voy a buscar un papel para que me des un autógrafo (le dijo reaccionando)

**Rachel:** (vio como se iba la joven) que chica tan rara (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** acaba de pedirte matrimonio (le dijo muy molesta)

**Rachel:** eso ya me a pasado antes (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** me están diciendo que tus fans siempre te piden matrimonio (le pregunto muy seria)

**Rachel:** por decirlo de una manera decente, si eso lo hacen muy seguido (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** que interesante (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** oye yo no tengo la culpa de ser irresistible (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** una pregunta, que tan seguido te suelen pedir matrimonio u otras cosas (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** no contestare esa pregunta si que mi abogado este presente (le dijo my tranquila)

**Quinn:** buena respuesta (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** ven vamos a la mesa (le dijo alejándose del sitio)

**Quinn:** antes debo hacer algo (le dijo muy tranquila a la morena)

**Rachel:** a donde vas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** voy a despedir a la recreadora (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** oh por dios es enserio (le pregunta muy seria yendo detrás de la rubia)

**Quinn:** muy enserio (le dijo acercándose a Kate) estas despedida (le dijo muy rápido a la joven)

**Rachel:** no, no lo estas (le dijo a la joven)

**Quinn:** si, si lo estas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Kate:** estoy confundida (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** yo te sacare de la confusión, quiero (y fue interrumpida por Rachel)

**Rachel:** que vayas animar a los niños (le dijo muy rápido a Kate) ven Quinn vamos a sentarnos (dijo llevándose a la rubia)

**Quinn:** eso no es lo que quiero (le dijo muy enojada a Rachel)

**Rachel:** créeme tampoco quieres despedirla (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si, eso si es lo que quiero (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** ya basta Quinn solo me pidió matrimonio, no hizo nada malo (le dijo muy rápido a la rubia)

**Quinn:** te estas escuchado (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** oigan les preguntaría que pasa, pero la verdad es que no me interesa, podrían sentarse que están llamando la atención de los demás invitados (les dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo sentándose)

**Quinn:** (se sentó al lado de Rachel) sabes ella no volverá animar la fiesta de Beth mas nunca (le dijo muy tranquila a la morena)

**CUATRO HORAS DEPUES **

Quinn estaba despidiendo a los últimos invitados, las únicas que quedaban eran Jessica, Rachel, Santana y Brittany que estaban sentadas aun en la mesa conversando.

**Santana:** solo digo que al crecer los temores desaparecen, una ya no tiene miedo de que el mostro que esta bajo la cama lo atrape (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** oh por favor eso no es del todo cierto, siempre seguimos sintiendo miedo a algo, por ejemplo tu saliste corriendo porque pensaste que un payaso te atacaría (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** eso paso solo una vez, y matare a Quinn por decírtelo (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** de hecho me lo dijo Beth (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** a mi me parece muy tierno (le dijo muy sonriente a la latina)

**Quinn:** Rachel podrías acompañarme un momento (le pidió llegando a la mesa)

**Rachel:** claro (se levanto de su silla) a Jessica dentro de unos minutos nos vamos (le dijo a la chica)

**Jessica:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila mientras de daba el biberón a Elisa)

Quinn y Rachel caminaron juntas hacia el interior de la casa mientras las demás se quedaron en la mesa platicando, Quinn llevo a Rachel hasta su estudio.

**Rachel:** sucede algo (le pregunta a la rubia)

**Quinn:** no (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** entonces porque estamos aquí (le pregunta sin comprender)

**Quinn:** porque (le dijo acercándose a la morena) me muero por darte un beso (le dijo acercando el cuerpo de Rachel al de ella)

**Rachel:** Quinn se te olvida que Beth puede entrar (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**Quinn:** esta muy entretenida con el dinosaurio mecánico (susurro sobre los labios de la morena) no hay peligro a la vista (le dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los de la morena)

Rachel sin pensarlo dos veces sujeto fuertemente a Quinn por la cintura, rápidamente comenzaron a besarse de manera muy apasionada, con necesidad, como si ese beso fuera el ultimo, Rachel no puedo mantener sus manos quietas en un lugar fijo, las mueve subiendo por el costado hasta llegar al rostro de la rubia, sus lenguas continúan entretenidas jugando entre ella, ambas no estaban sumergidas en ese momento, cuando de pronto la voz de la pequeña Beth hizo que se separaran de manera inmediata.

**Beth:** mami (dijo muy sorprendida)

**Quinn:** Beth cariño (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** esto esta mal (dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** porque estas besando a Rachel como besabas a mi papa (le pregunta muy triste)

**Quinn:** pequeña deja que te explique (le dijo acercándose a la pequeña)

**Beth:** no quiero que me expliques nada, no es justo que hagas eso (le dijo muy enojada)

**Quinn:** Beth no me hables así, recuerda que yo soy tu madre (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** ha Quinn no la grites que con eso no ayudas (le dijo muy rápido a la rubia) Beth pequeña (pero no pudo continuar ya que Beth no la dejo)

**Beth:** tu no te me acerques ya no eres mi amiga (le dijo muy duramente a la morena)

**Quinn:** no le hables así a Rachel jovencita (le dijo muy seria) discúlpate de inmediato (le ordeno)

**Beth:** NO (le dijo muy duramente y salió del estudio)

**Quinn:** Beth Puckerman ven aquí en este instante (dijo yendo detrás de la pequeña)

**Beth:** déjame, no quiero verte (le dijo muy enfadada)

**Quinn:** no es cuestión de que quieras o no (la agarro por el brazo) le debes una disculpa a Rachel

**Beth:** DEJAME, QUIERO A MI PAPA (le grito muy duramente a la rubia) POR TU CULPA EL NO ESTA CONMIGO

**Quinn:** por amor a Cristo Beth cuantas veces vamos a tener la misma discusión (le dijo muy seria)

**Beth:** DEJAME (se soltó del brazo de su madre y subió las escaleras) NO QUIERO VERTE (le grito a Rachel una vez que estaba en la parte de arriba)

**Quinn:** YA BESTA JOVENCITA (dijo subiendo las escaleras) Rachel no tiene porque aguantarse tus malcriadeces, a hora mismo bajas a pedirle una disculpa (la jalo por el brazo)

**Beth:** DEJAME, NO VOY A NINGUN LADO (dijo tratando de soltarse)

**Quinn:** cálmate Beth (dijo tratando de hacer que la pequeña dejara de sacudirse)

De pronto Beth se sacudió de una manera tan brusca que Quinn no la pudo sujetar y la pequeña callo por las escaleras, el corazón de Quinn se detuvo cuando vio a su pequeña hija rodando cuesta abajo, Rachel corrió de inmediato pero estaba a una distancia bastante lejos de las escaleras así que no pudo hacer mucho, solo llego cuando la pequeña ya estaba al pies de las escaleras.

**Quinn:** BETH (grito bajando las escaleras) OH POR DIOS (gritaba muy desesperada)

**Santana:** porque los gritos (dijo entrando a la sala) BETH (grito al ver a la pequeña al suelo) llamare una ambulancia (dijo sacando su celular)

** Rachel:** no hay tiempo para esperar (dijo levantando a la pequeña) la llevaremos nosotras mismas (dijo caminando hacia la puerta)

Rachel salió de la casa con la niña en brazos seguida por Quinn quien no dejaba de llorar, Santana corrió hacia donde estaba Brittany y Jessica y les dijo lo que había pasado, Brittany de manera inmediata se ofreció a ir con Santana mientras que Jessica se quedo en la casa ya que Elisa estaba dormida en sus brazos, Rachel arranco su camioneta a toda velocidad mientras que era seguida por la camioneta de Santana, Quinn iba en la parte de atrás mientras llevaba a Beth en sus brazos, y lloraba de manera desconsolada, después de 20 minutos, llegaron a la clínica, Rachel ayudo a bajar a Beth y entraron a emergencias.

**Rachel:** NECESITO AYUDA (grito entrando a la clínica)

**Enfermera:** una camilla (dijo muy rápido) póngala aquí (dijo acercando la camilla) que sucedió (le pregunta a Rachel)

**Rachel:** rodo por las escaleras (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** por favor hagan algo, por favor (dijo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente)

**Enfermera:** deben esperar aquí (les indico a las chicas)

**Quinn:** esto no puede estar pasando (dijo abrazando a Rachel mientras lloraba) tiene que ser una pesadilla

**Rachel:** calma Quinn, ya veras que todo estará bien (le dijo abrazándola fuertemente)

**Santana:** que ha pasado (pregunta llegando al sitio)

**Rachel:** la están atendiendo (dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** como paso (le pregunta a Rachel)

**Quinn:** fue mi culpa (dijo llorando)

**Rachel:** no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente, un terrible y desafortunado accidente (le dijo muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Santana:** oh por dios, no puedo creer que la fiesta término siendo una tragicomedia (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel/Quinn/Brittany:** Santana (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Santana:** perdón (dijo apenada)

**UNA HORA DESPUES **

**Medico:** los padres de Beth Puckerman (pregunto llegando a la sala)

**Quinn:** soy su madre (dijo muy rápido)

**Medico:** la pequeña esta bien, solo tiene un brazo fracturado, fue enyesada, pero no hay peligro alguno, ni señal de algún traumatismo severo (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Quinn:** gracias a dios (dijo respirando aliviada)

**Medico:** pero para asegurarnos de que todo esta bien, la dejaremos esta noche para que mantenerla en observación (le informo a la rubia)

**Quinn:** esta bien, puedo verla (le pregunta al medico)

**Medico:** claro, venga conmigo (le pidió muy suavemente)

Quinn miro a Rachel que con una mirada le hizo saber que ella esperaría ahí en la sala, luego miro a Santana que estaba abrazando a Brittany muy aliviadamente, el medico llevo a Quinn hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la pequeña Beth, la rubia antes de entrar tomo un poco de aire y abrió la puerta muy suavemente, entro muy despacio y vio a su pequeña hija en la cama al parecer estaba dormida, la rubia se acerco muy cuidadosamente y se sentó al lado de la cama, tomo la mano de su pequeña hija y con su otra mano acaricio el cabello de Beth.

**Quinn:** (soltó un suspiro de cansancio) lo lamento mucho amor (le susurro muy dulcemente a su hija) no sabes cuanto lo lamento (rompió en llanto)

Quinn escucho unos pasos que se acercaba a ella de manera muy silenciosa, alzo la vista y vio a Rachel que estaba algo alejada de ella, la rubia sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y abrazo fuertemente a la morena mientras continuaba llorando.

**Rachel:** tranquila yo estoy aquí, no pasa nada (le dijo muy tiernamente mientras acariciaba su espalda)

**Quinn:** gracias por estar aquí (le dijo sin dejar de llorar)

Quinn continuo llorando mientras que Rachel solo se limitaba a abrazarla muy fuertemente tratando de hacerla sentir protegida, que no tuviera miedo, que nada pasaría y que ella estaría a su lado para apoyarla y cuidarla.

_Mucha veces en la vida hay momentos en lo que no hay lugar para las risas, solo para las lagrimas, aunque cabe destacar también que existen toda clase de lagrimas, las hay de tristezas, de felicidad, o de rabia por sentirse impotente ante una situación difícil, pero afortunadamente las lagrimas también pueden currarnos, porque cada lagrima derramada riega la tierra y alimenta una semilla que dará comienzo a una nueva vida _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CANCIONES <strong>

**Fly Away From Here - Aerosmith  
><strong>

**Whiskey - Jana Kramer **

**Lobby - Caramelos De Cianuro  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	18. Chapter 18 Madre Con M Mayúscula

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XVIII**

**Madre Con "M" Mayúscula**

_Desde chiquitos nos enseñan que las madres con M mayúscula son puro amor, entrega desinteresada y sacrificios por sus hijos, una buena madre hace todo por sus retoños y no entiende de razones cuando se trata de defenderlos, por eso nos enseñan a venerarlas y a ponerlas en un altar gracias a su aparente perfección, pero que a una mama no se le ocurra tener pasiones, ni deseos como cualquier mortal, porque entonces si vienen los reclamos, porque hay hijos que creen que sus madres les deben obediencia a ellos cuando en realidad es todo lo contario, que duro deber ser el trabajo de ser madre o mejor dicho debe ser muy duro ser la madre de Beth Puckerman Fabray. _

Quinn estaba dormida sobre un costado de la cama de Beth, poco a poco la pequeña empezó abrir los ojos, vio a su madre dormida y comenzó acariciar el cabello de la rubia, cuando Quinn sintió las caricias empezó a despertar.

**Quinn:** oh cariño que bueno que despiertas, como te sientes (le pregunta muy dulcemente a su hija)

**Beth:** estoy mareada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** eso se debe a los calmantes (le dijo muy sonriente) dios Beth me diste el susto de mi vida (le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente)

**Beth:** no estas enojada conmigo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no amor, mami no esta molesta contigo (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Beth:** no quiero que sigas viendo a Rachel (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Beth este no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** prométeme que no veras a mas a Rachel (le pidió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** voy a buscar al medico (le dijo levantándose muy rápido)

Quinn salió del cuarto camino hasta la recepción del piso y le pidió a la enfermera que llamara al medico para que revisara a Beth, cuando la rubia se dio vuelta vio a Rachel que estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala, la morena esta con los ojos cerrados, Quinn no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en su rostro, se acerco muy despacio hasta donde estaba Rachel, se sentó al lado de esta y tomo su mano, la morena casi de manera inmediata abrió los ojos.

**Rachel:** hola (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** pensé que te habías ido (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no, eso no era una opción (le dijo muy tranquila) como esta Beth (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** acaba de despertar, y el medico la revisara (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** que pasa Quinn (le pregunta al ver la cara de la rubia)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) Beth no quiere que te vuelva a ver (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bueno era de esperarse eso (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** y lo dices así de tranquila, acaso quieres que dejemos de vernos (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** a ver cálmate un momento, mira las cosas están muy recientes vamos a esperar a que se calmen un poco, a hora ella esta enojada, pero cuando ese enojo se le pase todo será mas fácil (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** y si no se le pasa (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** claro que se le pasara, es una niña y los niños se enojan a horita y al rato esta contentos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no se si debo calmarme por tu tranquilidad o preocuparme (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** todo saldrá bien, ya vas a ver (le dijo muy dulcemente)

Quinn se acerco a Rachel y le dio un suave beso, la morena agarro el rostro de Quinn y profundizo el beso solo unos segundos ya que escucharon toser a alguien y se separaron de manera inmediata.

**Santana:** lamentamos interrumpir su momento pero queremos saber que ha pasado con Beth (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** ya despertó y la esta revisando el medico (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** que bueno (dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** pensé que se habían ido (les dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** no yo salgo de esta clínica si no es con mi sobrina (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** porque no me haces un favor y vas a verla (le pidió muy tranquila)

**Santana:** claro (tomo la mano de Brittany) ven vamos

**Quinn:** (vio como Santana y Brittany se alejaban) yo también debo regresar o Beth saldrá a buscarme (le dijo a Rachel)

**Rachel:** claro (se levanto de la silla) yo creo que lo mejor será que yo me vaya, digo lo ultimo que necesita Beth es verme a mi (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** me encantaría que te quedara (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** descuida, te llamo luego (le dijo muy suavemente) adiós (le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla)

**Quinn:** es enserio (le dijo pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** pensé que (le dijo muy rápido)

Quinn tomo el rostro de Rachel en sus manos y le dio un beso algo apasionado y dulce al mismo tiempo, la rubia se separo y vio la cara que tenia la morena.

**Quinn:** así esta mejor (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bastante (le dijo muy rápido) te llamo luego (le dijo antes de alejarse de la rubia)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila y vio como la morena se perdía entre el ascensor)

Después que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran Quinn rápidamente se dio vuelta y camino hacia la habitación de su hija, cuando llego pudo escuchar las risas de Beth, entro y vio como su hija reía ante los chiste de su tía Santana.

**Quinn:** si te estas riendo eso significa que estas bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** el medico dijo que todo esta perfecto, que no las podremos llevar de inmediato (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** muy bien, iré a firmar la salida en recepción (dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** te acompaño, Brittany por favor ayuda a la niña a vestirse (le pido a la rubia)

**Brittany:** será un placer (dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn y Santana salieron de la habitación mientras Beth se preparaba para irse a casa, una vez fuera de la habitación Santana procedió a interrogar a Quinn.

**Santana:** muy bien habla (le dijo muy rápido a la rubia)

**Quinn:** que quieres que diga (le pregunta muy confundida)

**Santana:** que piensas hacer, digo esta claro que Beth no te quiere cerca de Rachel (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** ella te dijo algo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** casi me suplico que te pidiera que te alejaras de Rachel (le dijo muy inquieta)

**Quinn:** no puedo creer que se atreviera hacer eso (le dijo sorprendida)

**Santana:** nunca la había visto así, escucha el nombre de Rachel y se transforma (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** dios que voy a hacer (dijo muy inquieta)

**Santana:** que opina Rachel (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** ella dice que debemos esperar a que su el enojo se le pase y hablar con ella (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** están dispuestas a esperar una vida entera, porque nunca la había visto tan enfadada (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** Santana que hago si Beth no cambia de parecer (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** bueno tienes dos alternativas, dejas de ver a Rachel (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Santana (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** escucha (le pido muy rápido) dejas de ver a Rachel o le haces entender a tu hija que tu eres una persona como cualquier otra con necesidades y que necesitas vivir tu vida (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) se que nunca diría esto pero Beth va tener que entender que no siempre hare las cosas que ella me pida (dijo muy segura)

**Santana:** así se habla, muéstrale carácter (le dijo muy sonriente)

Brittany estaba terminando de ayudar a Beth a vestirse, la pequeña no podía sola debido al brazo enyesado que tenia.

**Brittany:** ya esta, luces preciosa (le dijo muy sonriente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** ah cariño porque de pronto no te agrada Rachel (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** porque ella se quiere robar a mi mama (le dijo muy enojada)

**Brittany:** cielo eso no es cierto, Rachel no te quiere robar a tu mami (le dijo muy sonriente) nadie puede robarte a tu mami, Rachel es una buena personas, si le dieras la oportunidad de que te explicara las cosas

**Beth:** no quiero hablar con ella, y no la quiero cerca de mi mama (le dijo muy enfadada)

**Brittany:** Beth estas siendo muy injusta con tu madre, no puedes pedirle que sacrifique algo que la hace feliz simplemente por complacerte a ti (le dijo muy seria)

**Beth:** a ella no le importara hacerlo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** sabes quizás a hora no lo entiendas porque eres muy pequeña, pero cuando crezcas puede que te arrepientas por como estas haciendo las cosas, quizás cuando tengas hijos (le dijo muy suavemente)

Rachel llego a su casa, entro muy silenciosamente cuando estaba apunto de irse a su habitación vio a Jessica parada en la entrada de la sala.

**Rachel:** que haces ahí (le pregunta acercándose a ella)

**Jessica:** estaba esperándote (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** donde esta la bebe (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** en su habitación, esta dormida (le dijo sentándose en el sofá) como esta la pequeña Beth (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** esta bien, aunque se rompió su brazo izquierdo, pero nada grabe (le dijo sentándose al lado de Jessica)

**Jessica:** a Rachel que fue lo que paso (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) Beth nos vio a Quinn y a mi besándonos, se enfado mucho, le grito a Quinn, me grito a mi, Quinn se enojo mas, trato de calmar a la pequeña, pero no pudo, Beth hizo un movimiento brusco y rodo por la escaleras de manera inevitable (le dijo muy rápido)

**Jessica:** todo eso paso en un segundo (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Rachel:** mas de un segundo, pero si paso muy rápido (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** y ahora que harán ustedes dos (le pregunta muy inquieta)

**Rachel:** no tengo ni idea, Beth le dijo a Quinn que no quiere que me vea mas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** y lo dices así de tranquila (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Rachel:** la niña solo esta enojada, de seguro se le pasa pronto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** y si no es así (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Jessica para estudiar sicología eres algo lenta, la niña solo esta molesta porque piensa que le voy a robar a su mama, pero cuando vea que no soy una amenaza se relajara (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Jessica:** quizás yo soy lenta, pero tu eres demasiado optimista (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** sabes me voy a dormir (le dijo levantándose)

**Jessica:** descansa y que sueñes con Quinn (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** cállate (le dijo saliendo de la sala)

Quinn y Beth llegaron a la casa, la rubia llevo a su pequeña hija a su habitación una vez que estaban ahí, la pequeña se acostó en su cama.

**Quinn:** Beth cariño creo que te debo una explicación (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** no quiero explicaciones mami, solo quiero que dejes de ver a Rachel (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** no entiendo porque te pones así, pensé que Rachel te agradaba (le pregunto muy rápido)

**Beth:** pues ya no me agrada y no la quiero volver a ver (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Beth yo nunca te impuesto nada, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta de dejarme dar ordenes contigo, te recuerdo que la adulta aquí soy yo no tu (le dijo muy seria)

**Beth:** te cuesta mucho dejar de ver a Rachel, por favor mama no la quiero cerca (le dijo muy molesta)

**Quinn:** Beth aunque yo aleje a Rachel eso no significa que voy a volver con tu padre cuando el regrese (le dijo muy seria)

**Beth:** aunque no vuelvas con mi papa, no quiero a Rachel contigo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** estas siendo muy injusta jovencita, no tienes ningún derecho a pedirme que deje de ver a Rachel (le dijo muy molesta)

**Beth:** si fueras una buena madre lo harías (le dijo muy duramente)

**Quinn:** perdón (le dijo muy rápido) crees que no he sido una buena madre, no tienes derecho a decir eso, porque desde el momento que naciste me he dedicado en cuerpo y alma a ti, he tratado de llevarte por el buen camino, incluso soporte cosas que jamás pensé que soportaría y todo por ti, y a hora simplemente porque no quiero complacer tu capricho de niña consentida resulta ser que soy una mala madre (le dijo muy molesta) bien, si lo que quieres es tenerme rabia por gusto y placer, te voy a dar bastante motivos para que me tengas rabia, estas castigada (le dijo muy seria)

**Beth:** que eso no es justo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** a mi me parece muy justo, de esta habitación no sales, sino para ir a la escuela, cero televisión, cero juegos, cero música (le dijo muy rápido) vas a odiarme bien, entonces hagamos que se con bastantes motivos (le dijo muy seria)

**Beth:** te odio (le dijo muy molesta)

**Quinn:** bien por lo menos se que vamos por buen camino (le dijo antes de salir de la habitación)

Santana estaciono su camioneta frente la mansión Pierce, durante todo el camino de la clínica hasta la casa de Brittany la latina no había articulado palabra alguna.

**Brittany:** San esta bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** si es solo que, ni te imaginas el miedo que sentí cuando vi a Beth inconsciente en el suelo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** si lo se, puede verlo en tus ojos, tenia una mirada de preocupación que nunca había visto en nadie (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** yo siempre trato de mantenerme fuerte ante cualquier situación, pero la verdad es que nunca he estado en un situación verdaderamente critica, y tampoco quiero estarlo, pero me he dado cuenta de que no soy tan fuerte como aparento (le dijo muy inquieta)

**Brittany:** eso es porque eres un ser humano Santana, nadie sabe como va a reaccionar ante una situación critica, al menos que la viva, todo es muy impredecible (le dijo muy rápido) y honestamente prefiero que no sientas miedo a que siempre te mantengas fuerte, porque eso me demuestra que tienes sentimientos y no te dad miedo mostrarlos (le dijo muy dulcemente)

Santana: gracias por ser como eres (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** por ser hermosa y dulce al mismo tiempo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** por ser diferente, por ser tan tu, tener esas múltiples personalidades que a veces me sacan de quicio, pero que al mismo tiempo me hacen reír, y me gustan, creo que lo que verdaderamente te hace bella es lo diferente que eres a todas las demás personas (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Brittany:** ah si soy todo un misterio de la naturaleza (le dijo muy inquieta)

**Santana:** bueno te llamo luego, a hora debo darme un baño e irme al estudio (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** claro, esperare tu llamada ansiosa (le dijo muy sonriente)

Santana le dio un corto pero tierno beso a Brittany antes de que esta bajara de la camioneta, la rubia espero a que Santana arrancara para después ella entrar a su casa.

**Susan:** cariño donde estabas, nos tenias muy preocupados (le dijo muy seria a Brittany)

**Brittany:** a lo siento, es que pase la noche en una clínica (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** clínica, acaso te sentías mal (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no, es que la sobrina de Santana tuvo un accidente y bueno ya sabes (le dijo muy rápido)

**Susan:** Santana, la cantante (le pregunta confundida)

**Brittany:** si (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Susan:** ah Brittany estas saliendo con esa cantante (le pregunta muy seria)

**Brittany:** que tiene de malo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Susan:** no lo tomes a mal hija pero esa chica no me parece que sea la indicada para ti, ella es algo inestable y no quiero que te lastime (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Brittany:** como puedes decir eso, cuando ni siquiera la conoces, si se que ella no tiene el mejor historial, pero se esta esforzando por cambiar, y honestamente lo esta haciendo muy bien y todo eso lo esta haciendo por mi (le dijo muy seria)

**Susan:** bien entonces si eso es verdad creo que deberíamos conocerla (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** quieres conocer a Santana, por favor mama, si aun no somos novias, solo estamos saliendo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** y porque no son novias, acaso ella no quiere comprometerse (le dijo pregunta muy seria)

**Brittany:** no es eso, es que simplemente estamos llevando las cosas con calma (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** pues yo quiero conocerla (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** y la conocerás, pero a su debido tiempo, a hora si me disculpas estoy muy cansada, quiero irme a dormir (le dijo muy tranquila, le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a su habitación)

**Susan:** ya veremos que misterios ocultas Santana López (saco su celular) soy Susan y necesito que me hagas un favor (dijo muy tranquila)

**VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE**

Quinn abrió la puerta de su casa y una sonrisa adorno su rostro cuando vio a Rachel para frente a su puerta, la rubia sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a la diva.

**Quinn:** que haces aquí (le pregunta muy feliz)

**Rachel:** pues necesitaba verte (le dijo separándose de la rubia) quería saber como están las cosas con Beth (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** nada bien (le dijo muy desganada) insiste que en que te aleje, hasta tuve que castigarla por ponerse malcriada (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** oye se que no debo decirte como criar a tu hija, pero castigarla no es la mejor manera de lograr que ella acepto las cosas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** entonces que hago, dime porque la verdad es que no se que hacer (le dijo muy desesperada)

**Rachel:** hablar con ella (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** crees que eso no lo intente (le dijo muy rápido) Rachel conozco muy bien a mi hija y cuando se pone así de difícil no se puede razonar con ella, porque es terca, testaruda, obstinada y sobretodo siempre cree que tiene la razón (le dijo algo enojada)

**Rachel:** tranquila Quinn que te dará un ataque al corazón si sigues así (le dijo muy rápido) mira no es cuestión de hablar o no hablar, es cuestión de saber hablar con ella, debes buscarle la vuelta, saber por donde debes empezar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** muy buen consejo, pero me gustaría que lo intentaras para que veas que no es tan fácil (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** bien, déjame intentarlo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** hablas en serio, quieres hablar con Beth (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Rachel:** dame un tiempo a solas con ella para que podamos hablar, te prometo que todo saldrá bien (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no se Rachel, no quiero que Beth te salga con alguno de sus desplantes (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** por favor si pude soportar las criticas de Joan Rivers, los desplantes de Beth no dolerán (le dijo muy segura)

**Quinn:** esta bien, adelante (le dijo resignada)

**Rachel:** donde esta su habitación (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** al final del pasillo (le dijo muy tranquila) Rachel (la llamo muy suavemente) gracias por hacer esto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no tienes que agradecerme nada (le dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel subió las escaleras, camino despacio por el pasillo, llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de Beth, la morena tomo un poco de aire y toco la puerta.

**Voz De Beth:** adelante (se escucho desde el interior de la habitación)

**Rachel:** Beth (dijo asomándose muy despacio)

**Beth:** no quiero verte, vete (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** nena solo quiero que hablemos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** no quiero hablar contigo (le dijo sin mirarla)

**Rachel:** Beth se que estas molesta, pero por lo menos deja que te explique algunas cosas (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Beth:** tu quieres robarte a mi mama (le dijo muy enfadada)

**Rachel:** eso no es cierto, yo jamás intentaría hacer eso (le dijo sentándose al lado de la pequeña)

**Beth:** dices eso solo para que yo te crea (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** Beth porque crees que quiero robarme a tu mami (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** porque eso es lo que hacen las personas que llegan a las familias que ya están formadas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** de donde sacaste eso (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Beth:** lo vi en un programa de televisión, en el canal Infinito (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** primero ese canal no esta bien que lo veas y segundo no voy a robarme a tu madre, porque ella te ama demasiado, jamás permitirá que alguien la aleje de ti (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** no vas a robártela (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** aun así no te quiero cerca (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** mira vamos a hacer algo muy sencillo, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy una amenaza, que puedes confiar en mi, te pido un plazo de dos meses, durante esos dos meses vamos a conocernos, yo te contare todo lo que tu quieras saber de mi y tu me contaras solo lo que quieras que yo sepa de ti, si después de esos dos meses sigues sintiéndote amenazada, y no me quieres cerca de ti y de tu mama, te juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo que es Elisa que me alejare de ustedes (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** cumplirás con tu promesa (le pregunto algo insegura)

**Rachel:** sabes que si, te conseguí el dinosaurio cierto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** bien, haremos como dices (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo muy feliz)

**Beth:** puedes cantarme una canción (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy sonriente) pero no traigo mi guitarra (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** toma la mía (le señalo una guitarra que estaba sobre una cómoda)

**Rachel:** oye si que es linda (le dijo agarrando la guitarra)

**Beth:** me la regalo mi papa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** y sabes tocarla (le pregunta sentándose al lado de ella)

**Beth:** no mucho, mi papa me estaba enseñando pero como el no esta (le dijo muy triste)

**Rachel:** bueno no te preocupes, yo te puedo seguir enseñando (le dijo muy rápido) bueno solo si tu me lo permites (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** claro, pero será después que me quiten este yeso (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** que canción quieres que te cante (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** canta una de tus canciones (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** bien (pensó un momento) ahí una que escribí hace tiempo se llama "Ella Es Un Encanto" (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** a quien se la escribiste (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** a Elisa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** si (le pregunta muy emocionada) vamos cántala quiero oírla (le dijo muy ansiosa)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a cantar) _ella es un encanto, ella es una maravilla, ella es preciosa, aún no ha cumplido un minuto de vida, nunca pensé que el fruto de nuestro amor sería tan encantador como ella, ella es un encanto fruto del amor _(canto a capela, comenzó a tocar la guitarra para cantar la segunda parte de la canción, mientras Beth observaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)

_Ella es bonita, de verdad el mejor ángel, estoy muy feliz, el cielo nos ha bendecido, no puedo creer lo que Dios ha hecho, utilizándonos le ha dado vida, pero ella es un encanto fruto del amor_

_Ella es un encanto, vida y amor son lo mismo, vida es Aisha, lo que su nombre significa, londie: no hubiera podido hacerse, sin ti, que la concebiste, por ello es un encanto fruto del amor_

**Beth:** es una canción muy bonita (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** me alegro que te gustara (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** me escribirías una canción (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** las que tu quieras (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** canta otra canción (le pidió muy sonriente)

De pronto escucharon que tocaban la puerta de la habitación, Rachel miro a Beth y esta solo se encogió de hombros.

**Rachel:** quien (pregunta muy tranquila)

**Voz De Quinn:** todo bien ahí adentro (pregunta desde afuera)

**Beth:** esta bien mami pasa (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** bueno es que estaba algo preocupada como tu no bajabas (le dijo a Rachel) pensé que Beth te había asesinado (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** todo bien Quinn (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** Rachel estaba apunto de cantar una canción, ven siéntate aquí conmigo para que también la escuches (le pidió a la rubia)

**Quinn:** segura (le pregunta muy rápido a su hija)

**Beth:** si ven (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** bueno (dijo muy sonriente y se sentó al lado de su hija quedando justamente enfrente de Rachel)

**Beth:** empieza (le pidió a la morena)

**Rachel:** bien esta canción se llama "No Voy A Renunciar" (dijo muy suavemente, comenzó a sacar la melodía en la guitarra) _No me digas que el amor es algo que no vuelves a intentar, Eso no es verdad, Pero cariño justo ahora, tal vez lo que necesites es un amigo, Bueno, estoy aquí para ti_

_Estaré a tu lado, Si alguna vez caes profundo en la oscuridad de la noche, Cuando alguna vez llames, Y no voy a cambiar mi opinión, No, voy a verte hasta el fin, Y no voy a renunciar, no voy a renunciar, no voy a renunciar a ti _(la morena canto esta ultima parte mirando directamente a Quinn)

_Necesitas a alguien que te conozca desde adentro hacia fuera, De la manera que lo hago, Te he visto caminar sobre el cable, nunca mirando abajo, Yo creo en ti _(Quinn tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Beth se había quedado dormida, la morena cantaba muy suavemente mirando a la rubia)

_Estaré a tu lado, Si alguna vez caes profundo en la oscuridad de la noche, Cuando alguna vez llames, Y no voy a cambiar mi opinión, No, voy a verte hasta el fin, Y no voy a renunciar, no voy a renunciar, no voy a renunciar a ti_

_Estaré a tu lado, Si alguna vez caes profundo en la oscuridad de la noche, Y no voy a renunciar, no voy a renunciar, no voy a renunciar, Puedes llamarlo amor, Pero no voy a renunciar a ti_

**Quinn:** hermosa canción (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no tan hermosa como tu (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** ven vamos a dejarla dormir (le dijo a la morena)

**Rachel:** claro (dijo levantándose)

**Quinn:** descansa amor (le dijo a la pequeña muy suavemente, la arropo y le dio un beso en la frente)

**Rachel:** (coloco la guitarra donde estaba anteriormente) se ve muy linda mientras duerme (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** parece un ángel (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** corrección es un ángel (le dijo a la rubia muy rápido)

Quinn tomo la mano de la morena y salieron de la habitación, caminaron por el pasillo muy tranquilas y luego bajaron a la sala.

**Quinn:** a hora dime como lograste calmar a Beth (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Rachel:** hice lo que te dije que haría, hable con ella (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** así nada mas, solo hablaste con ella (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no te he dicho que tengo un gran encanto para convencer a las personas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** no sabes lo feliz que me hace que hayas podido calmar a Beth (le dijo muy sonriente mientras se acercaba a la morena)

**Rachel:** bueno no cantes victoria aun, me dio un plazo de dos meses para demostrarle que no quiero alejarte de ella (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** y crees que puedas lograrlo (le pregunta muy rápido)

Rachel: acaso no te dije que tengo un súper encanto y puedo hacer lo que me proponga (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** hui pero que presumida resultaste ser (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no tienes ni idea (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** (tomo la mano de Rachel y la guio hasta el sillón) quiero que me cuentes como lograste conseguir el dinosaurio que le regalaste a Beth (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** no hay mucho que contar, llame a Sue, ella movilizo unas cuantas cosas y lo conseguí (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** pues debo decirte que estoy impresionada (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** esa era la idea (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** oye Santana me dijo que hicieron un cruce de canciones o algo así (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** ah si, fue idea de ella, yo le di una de mis canciones para que la grabara y ella me dio una de las suya (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** y de casualidad cual canción te dio ella (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** una canción que es algo interesante, se llama lobby (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** se atrevió a darte esa canción (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** oye calma no es para tanto (le dijo tratando de calmar a la rubia)

**Quinn:** que no es para tanto, no me gusta esa canción, no va contigo (le dijo muy rápido a la morena)

**Rachel:** lo mismo le dije yo, pero ella insistió tanto que termine aceptando (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** ah que bien, entonces si alguien te insiste en que te tires frente a un camión tu lo harías simplemente por complacer a esa persona (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** por favor Quinn es solo una canción (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** tienes una hija Rachel, como crees que la prensa reaccionara cuando escuchen esa canción (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** vaya creo que despediré a Sue y te contratare a ti como mi representante (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** bien sigue con el sarcasmo, ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando la prensa te destroce (le dijo levantándose enojada)

**Rachel:** oye calma si, no lo dije para que te enojaras (le dijo levantándose detrás de ella) mírame (le dijo agarrándola por los brazos) no pasara nada, es solo una canción nada mas, además no es vaya a ser la promocional ni nada por el estilo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** lo lamento no quise enojarme así, es solo que no quiero que piensen que te convertiste en una persona que anda por ahí rompiendo corazones (le dijo muy inquieta)

**Rachel:** la prensa sabe que no soy así (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** quizás la prensa n lo sepa, pero que hay del montón de fans que van a creer que si se encuentran contigo en el lobby de un hotel las vas a invitar a subir a tu habitación (le dijo muy rápido) te apuesto que van a ser fila en el lobby esperándote (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** bueno se quedaran esperando porque yo nunca utilizo el lobby del hoteles para salir, siempre salgo por la parte de la cocina (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** pues mas te vale que lo sigas haciendo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** nunca te han dicho que te ves muy linda cuando te enojas (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn no dijo nada solo le dio un beso en el que pudiese mostrarle todo aquello había significado para ella el hecho de que la morena se atreviera a hablar con Beth, el beso comenzó a tornarse cada vez más pasional, la lengua de Rachel pidió permiso para entrar y la rubia encantada la dejo entrar, el beso fue intenso y profundo, Quinn tomó la cara de la morena con las dos manos para profundizar aún más el beso, poco a poco el beso se volvió aún más intenso, se besaban con necesidad, con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con dulzura y disfrutando del momento, se besaron durante varios minutos y se separaron cuando el aire comenzó a ser necesario entre ellas.

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo abrazando fuertemente a la morena)

**Rachel:** porque (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** por todo, por haber hablado con Beth, por ser como eres, gracias simplemente por estar aquí (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no tienes nada que agradecerme, no tengo alternativa, me gustas demasiado como para rendirme tan fácilmente (le dijo separándose de la rubia)

**Quinn:** tu también me gustas mucho, y honestamente no tenia intenciones de alejarte de mi (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** entonces como pretendías hacer (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no tenia ni idea, pero lo que si tenia claro era que no te alejaría (le dijo muy tiernamente) Rachel lo único bueno que me ha traído la vida ha sido Beth, pero desde que te conocí puedo decir que estoy segura de que entraste en mi vida como algo bueno y no estoy dispuesta a dejarte escapar (le dijo muy segura)

**Rachel:** como sabes que entre como algo bueno y no como todo lo contrario (le pregunta muy divertida)

**Quinn:** porque yo se reconocer lo bueno apenas lo veo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** me agrada esa respuesta (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** he sido madre durante mucho tiempo, a hora también quiero ser una mujer feliz, quiero estar completa (le dijo muy suavemente)

Después de esas palabras la rubia miro directamente a los ojos de Rachel, le regalo un calidad sonrisa y acerco su rostro al de ella, se fundieron en un apasionado beso, Quinn necesitaba sentirse nuevamente viva y de esa manera era como la hacían sentir exactamente los labios de Rachel, desde hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, no se sentía tan deseada y al mismo tiempo no había sentido deseo por algo u alguien, lo que sentía cada vez que besaba a Rachel era un misterio, como ese susurro secreto que la hacia ir mas allá de los limites, lo desconocido, lo sugerente, lo seductor, lo prohibido, Quinn empezaba a sentirse nuevamente como una niña pequeña que comenzaba su recorrido por las calles de la vida.

_Las madres solamente son niñas pequeñas que un día crecieron y tuvieron hijos, todavía lloran, y necesitan a alguien que les curen las heridas cuando se caen, cuando somos pequeños vemos a nuestros padres como seres inmensos, todo poderoso, inmortales y al crecer llega el día en que invariablemente nos preguntamos, porque te fuiste si yo aun te necesitaba o porque lo hiciste mama, y tal vez no encontremos las respuestas hasta que crezcamos y dejemos de ser niñas pequeñas y tengamos hijos. _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CANCIONES <strong>

**isn't she lovely - Glee  
><strong>

**i won t give up - Jana Kramer **

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	19. Chapter 19 Amor Del Bueno

Hola espero que estén bien, solo quería decirles una cosita muy importante, estoy impresionada que solo tuve tres comentarios por el capitulo pasado, lo que me lleva a pensar de dos formas, una es que no les gusto para nada el capitulo y por eso no comentaron, o la segunda seria que leyeron el capitulo, les gusto pero dijeron ha para la próxima comento, quiero aferrarme firmemente a la segunda opción, ya que de ser la primera me tendría que ver en la penosa obligación de no escribir mas, digo no puedo publicar algo que no les gusta, en fin, basta de darle largas al asunto y dejo que lean el capitulo espero que les guste y lo disfruten…NOTA: comente este capitulo necesito saber si en verdad les gusto. NOTA 2: este capitulo se lo dedico a gbrujndl, Darkhannock, spyireland, por ser fiel y comentar. También va dedicado a Gricel por ser mi fan numero 1, gracias Gricel..!

* * *

><p><strong>Una Nueva Oportunidad<strong>

**Capitulo XIX**

**Amor Del Bueno **

_El amor del bueno te ayuda a descubrirte como persona, a conocerte, a crearte como una obra de arte que nunca se olvida, si construyes un amor del bueno no habrá nadie que pueda desplazarte, porque es como un sello que queda marcado en la piel para siempre. _

**DOS MESES DESPUES **

Santana estaba en la sala de la casa de Quinn jugando con Elisa, cuando la rubia entro a la sala muy tranquila.

**Quinn:** Santana cuantas veces debo repetirte que no la sacudas así (le dijo muy seria a la latina)

**Santana:** relájate Quinn, no pasa nada, además a ella le gusta mira como se ríe (dijo muy tranquila) verdad que te gusta, verdad que te gusta (le pregunta muy sonriente a la pequeña)

**Quinn:** te recuerdo que Elisa no es un juguete, ya deja de sacudirla (le dijo sentándose al lado de Santana)

**Santana:** bien (le dijo resignada) donde esta la madre de esta criatura (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** salió con Beth (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** solas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** es que tienen cosas que hablar (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** Beth tiene 8 años, de que pueden estar hablando (le dijo muy confundida)

**Quinn:** San hace dos meses que Rachel y yo estamos saliendo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** muy bien dicho, a hora dime de que color es mi camisa (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** lo que trato de decirte es que Rachel le pidió a Beth que le diera dos meses para demostrarle que ella no era una amenaza, y bueno eso dos meses ya pasaron así que Rachel necesitaba hablar sobre eso con ella (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** se preocupan demasiado, si Beth realmente no soportara la presencia de Rachel ya hubiera buscado la manera de alejarla (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** bueno en eso tienes razón, pero de igual manera Rachel dijo que quería hablar con ella (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** has notado la sonrisa de boba que pones cada vez que hablas de Rachel (le dijo my sarcástica)

**Quinn:** es la misma que pones tu cada vez que te llama Brittany (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** ese fue un golpe bajo (le dijo muy seria) ves lo mala que es tu mami Quinn, si es mala (le dijo a Elisa)

**Quinn:** ya Santana deja de decirle a la bebe que soy mala y que soy su mama (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** que acaso no quieres ser la madre de esta preciosidad (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** claro que si, me encantaría que me dijera mami, pero no quiero que Rachel piense que estoy apresurando las cosas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** Rachel durante dos meses se ha esforzado para ganarse el cariño de tu hija, créeme cuando te digo que no le importara que quieras que Elisa te llame mami (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** es que aun quedan muchas cosas por hacer antes de llegar ahí Santana (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** como que irse a la cama antes (le dijo muy sarcástica) oh por dios (dijo al ver la cara de Quinn) tu y Rachel no han tenido intimidad aun cierto (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no, es que no hemos tenido tiempo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** esa es la peor escusa que has podido inventar para no aceptar que tienes algo de miedo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no tengo miedo Santana, es solo que (pensó un momento) bueno quizás si tengo algo de miedo

**Santana:** relájate Quinn eso es comprensible, digo solo te le has entregado a una sola persona, es normal sentirse así (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** ella me gusta en verdad, cada vez que la beso u la veo no puedo evitar querer arrancarle la ropa, pero siempre hay algo que me detiene (le dijo algo apenada)

**Santana:** lo has hablado con ella (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no puedo hablarlo con ella (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** ella esta involucrada así que si creo que debes hablar con ella (le dijo muy despacio) dile como te sientes o lo que sientes de seguro te entenderá (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** es que ella nunca se atrevido a tocarme mucho (dijo muy despacio) por no decir nada

**Santana:** eso solo quiere decir que no quiere hacerte sentir incomoda, o presionada (le dijo muy tranquila) no sabría muy bien cual de las dos, esa respuesta solo te la puede dar ella (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** pero Santana no quiero hacerla sentir incomodad, digo no puedo llegar y decirle Rachel tócame (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Santana:** bueno si se lo dices con ese tono de voz, como mínimo te va a decir y "tu no tienes manos" (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** deja las bromas quieres (le dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo)

**Santana:** cuidado Quinn puedes golpear a Elisa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** cuanto tiempo tardaron Brittany y tu en pasar a la siguiente etapa (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** tres semanas (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** vaya eso algo rápido, bueno en realidad para ti fue algo lento (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** oye yo hubiera podido esperar más tiempo de acuerdo (se defendió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** y porque no lo esperaste (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** porque Brittany dijo que no era necesario esperar mas, que ese paso era necesario para estar completamente conectadas, que era tonto esperar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** crees que soy tonta por esperar (le pregunta algo insegura)

**Santana:** no, son dos situaciones muy distintas Quinn (le dijo muy rápido) yo estoy acostumbrada a dormir con mujeres desde los 17 años, Brittany es bisexual, así que ella ya había pasado esa línea, pero tu no, cuando estés con Rachel va ser tu primera vez con una mujer, es como si fueras a perder tu virginidad nuevamente (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** a hora si me puse nerviosa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** no te lo digo que te para que te pongas nerviosa, te lo digo es para que entiendas que es normal que te sientas de la manera como te sientes, así como también es normal que esperes hasta estar lista (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** cuando estuviste con Brittany, fue diferente a tus otras veces (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Santana:** la verdad si, las otras veces solo había tenido sexo, pero cuando estuve con Brittany fue la primera vez que logre conectarme con alguien (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** como paso todo (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Santana:** veras ocurrió de la manera siguiente (le empezó a contar)

_**Flashback**_

_**Santana entro a su departamento seguida por Brittany quien no traía la mejor cara, la rubia parecía bastante molesta. **_

_**Santana: **__**quieres algo de tomar (le pregunta a la rubia) **_

_**Brittany: **__**no gracias (dijo seria) **_

_**Santana: **__**vas a seguir así de enojada (le pregunta muy tranquila) **_

_**Brittany: **__**que quieres que te diga Santana, esa reportera no dejo de coquetearte durante toda la entrevista (le dijo muy enfadada) **_

_**Santana: **__**si pero yo no le hice caso, así que no tienes porque ponerte así (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Brittany: **__**si tienes razón, no tengo porque ponerme así, al fin y al cabo tu y yo solo estamos saliendo, no somos algo formal (le dijo muy seria) **_

_**Santana: **__**espera, eso quiere decir que no quieres que formalicemos nada (le pregunta confundida) **_

_**Brittany: **__**no lo se, dímelo tu, quieres formalizar algo conmigo (le pregunta muy rápido) **_

_**Santana: **__**claro que si Britt, porque piensas que no (le pregunta acercándose a la rubia) **_

_**Brittany: **__**bueno es que nunca hemos hablado del tema, y honestamente me ha dado miedo preguntártelo (le dijo un poco insegura) **_

_**Santana: **__**muy bien señorita Pierce (abrazo a Brittany por la cintura) se lo voy a preguntar una sola vez y espero que su repuesta sea afirmativa (le dijo muy sonríete) te gustaría formalizar nuestra relación (le pregunta muy suavemente) **_

_**Brittany: **__**me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia oficial (le pregunta muy sonriente) **_

_**Santana: **__**si es exactamente lo que te estoy pidiendo (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Brittany: **__**entonces acepto su petición (le dijo muy feliz y abrazo a la latina) **_

_**Santana: **__**eso era todo lo que quería escuchar (le dijo muy feliz) **_

_**Santana beso de manera de manera tierna a Brittany, cuando la latina estaba apunto de separarse, la rubia tomo el rostro de esta e intensifico el beso, Brittany comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Santana la cual al ver lo que pasaba agarro rápidamente las manos de la rubia. **_

_**Santana: **__**que haces (le pregunto muy rápido) **_

_**Brittany: **__**te quito la camisa (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Santana: **__**si eso lo note, pero lo que quiero saber es porque (le pregunta muy confundida) **_

_**Brittany: **__**en verdad debo darte una clase del porque te quito la camisa (le pregunta muy divertida) **_

_**Santana: **__**Brittany no crees que sea muy pronto (le dijo algo insegura) **_

_**Brittany: **__**acaso tu me estas diciendo que es muy pronto (le pregunta muy sonriente) **_

_**Santana: **__**es que siempre que me acuesto con una chica, lo que veo en ella pierde el encanto y luego no quiero volver a saber de ella (le dijo muy rápido) no quiero que eso me pase contigo (le dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Brittany: **__**eso solo te pasó porque no sentías nada por esas chicas (le dijo desabotonando la camisa de la latina) **_

_**Santana: **__**bueno en eso tienes razón (le dijo mientras veía como la rubia le abría la camisa) **_

_**Brittany: **__**además debes entender que (le saco la camisa a Santana y la arrojo al suelo) el sexo solo nos va a unir mas, mucho mas (le dijo con un tomo bastante sexi) no crees tu (le dijo antes de comenzar a besar muy suavemente el cuello de la latina) **_

_**Santana: **__**ah me gusta como piensas (le dijo muy rápido y tomo de la cintura a la rubia) **_

_**Santana acerco su rostro hasta el de Brittany lentamente fue besando sus labios al principio el beso era tierno y dulce, pero poco a poco se fue tornando muy apasionado, ambas chicas sentían como sus corazones latían cada vez más fuerte, se besaban con tanta pasión, de pronto Santana se separo un momento de la rubia**_

_**Santana: **__**será mejor que vayamos a mi habitación (le dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Brittany: **__**por mi encantada (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

**Te ofrezco un amor sincero,**

**Que no naufrague en el mar,**

**Te ofrezco el azul del cielo,**

**Mi paz y mi consuelo en tus horas de soledad**

_**La latina tomo la mano de Brittany y la llevo hasta la habitación, apenas entraron reanudaron la sesión de besos, Brittany empujo suavemente a Santana sobre la cama, luego se coloco encima de esta y continuo besándola muy apasionadamente. Poco a poco sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a moverse en perfecta armonía, la rubia comenzó a besar el cuello de Santana, la morena sentía como una sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo y comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia arriba contra las piernas abiertas de Brittany que respondió con un gemido sobre los labios de esta. **_

**Te ofrezco un amor mañanero,**

**Que despierta con tu andar**

**Te ofrezco mis sueños, mis alas en vuelo,**

**Ay! qué más yo te puedo dar**

_**Santana logro incorporarse un poco sobre la cama mientras Brittany permanecía sobre ella, la latina comenzó a desnudar a la rubia poco a poco, mientras lo iba haciendo no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de esta, una sonrisa se apodero del rostro de Brittany al ver como la latina la miraba de esa manera tan especial y única, era la primera vez que alguien la veía de esa forma, con esa mirada pura y tierna. **_

_**Brittany: **__**me encanta cuando me ves así (le dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Santana: **__**eres hermosa Britt, lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida (le dijo muy tiernamente) **_

_**Brittany: **__**y tu eres lo persona mas dulce que he conocido (le dijo muy dulcemente) **_

**Amor del bueno que no se lo lleve el viento**

**Y que se lleva por dentro y que no se puede borrar**

**Amor del bueno que no se pierda en el tiempo**

**Y es puro sentimiento lo que te puedo yo dar**

_**La ropa de ambas fue quedando regada en el piso de la habitación, mientras ellas continuaban sobre la cama envueltas en aquella pasión que se había apoderado de ambas, Santana aguantaba el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos mientras besaba el cuello de Brittany, poco a poco la latina descendió hacia los pechos de la rubia, de manera inmediata los mordió suavemente y sintió como la humedad la rubia brotaba como una río sin control mientras bajaba hasta el obligo de dejando besos y mordidas a lo largo del abdomen de esta, la morena siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a la intimidad dela rubia, la latina abrió las piernas a la Brittany y se introdujo entre ellas, durante un buen rato se mantuvo en esa zona, Santana sentía como la respiración de Brittany se incrementaba cada vez mas, y los movimientos de cadera eran cada vez mas rápido, poco a poco bajo la intensidad y subió por la línea de la cintura de la rubia mientras ponía suaves besos húmedos sobre esta que seguía retorciéndose. **_

**Te ofrezco mi monte virgen**

**Para que puedas entrar**

**Tu amor que se desviste al beso que me diste,**

**Ven te quiero enamorar**

_**Santana entrelazo sus piernas con las de Brittany mientras la miraba de le daba una mirada penetrante, una mirada con la cual le quería decir muchas cosas, Brittany no podía quitar sus ojos de la mujer que estaba sobre ella, se sentía tan bien ante aquella mirada llenada de pasión y ternura, era como si la latina pudiera verle el alma, sin pensarlo dos veces Brittany le regalo una dulce sonrisa, no paso mucho tiempo para que Santana se acomodara mejor encima de su chica logrando que sus centros quedaran completamente unidos. **_

**Te ofrezco un amor mañanero**

**Que despierta con tu andar**

**Te ofrezco mis sueños, mis alas en vuelo,**

**ay! qué más yo te puedo dar.**

_**Los movimientos de Santana sobre Brittany empezaron de manera pausada, sus caderas subían y bajaban, durante unos minutos mantuvo ese ritmo, pero poco a poco este fue subiendo, hasta alcanzar una velocidad algo agitada, La latina apoyo su frente contra la de su novia mientras sentía los movimientos de cadera que esta tenia debajo de ella, y veía el sudor en el cuerpo de la rubia mientras que esta la apretaba con fuerza para que se pegara mas a ella, la latina comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia con locura, Britt dejo escapar un grito sensual de sus labios, y busco la mirada de Santana por unos segundos. **_

**Amor del bueno que no se lo lleve el viento**

**Y que se lleva por dentro y que no se puede borrar**

**Amor del bueno que no se pierda en el tiempo**

**Y es puro sentimiento lo que te puedo yo dar,**

_**Ambas chicas se besaban con pasión, sus lenguas estaban luchando mientras algunos gemidos escapaban de sus bocas, la latina presiono con fuerza sus centros. Ambas se movían frenéticamente tratando de llegar al punto de clímax juntas, y sus cuerpos sudorosos se pegaban cada vez más. Hasta que ambas chicas sintieron la explosión contra sus centros, Santana se desplomo en la cama jadeando, ambas trataban de mantener el contacto visual aunque ya había terminado pero querían mantener en contacto visual lo mas que pudieran, después de regalarse una sonrisa cómplice, se abrazaron muy tiernamente y así permanecieron, abrazadas sobre la cama en aquella habitación que había sido testigo de aquella entrega total por parte de ambas chicas. **_

_**Flashback**_

**Santana:** me sentí tan diferente, cada caricia de ella era como algo nuevo, nunca me había sentido así, y realmente me gusto, Brittany ha sido la primera mujer con la que he hecho el amor (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** que bonito es todo lo que dices (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** si lo repites te asesinare (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** soy una tumba (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** que, porque me miras de esa manera (le pregunta al notar la mirada de la rubia)

**Quinn:** es la primera vez que te veo tan feliz, y te escucho hablar de alguien que no se de ti misma (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** porque es la primera vez que estoy enamorada (le dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** oh por dios mi hermanita se enamoro, no sabes cuanto espere por este momento (le dijo muy feliz)

**Santana:** bueno es que Britt me a cambiado la vida, digo ya no tengo esas ganas de vivir la vida con tanta lujuria (le dijo muy rápido) a hora solo quiero disfrutar cada momento que paso con ella (dijo con un tono de voz algo soñador)

**Quinn:** me alegro de que alguien haya podido derribar esa paredes que habías puesto alrededor de tu corazón, aun que lo que si me sorprende es que haya sido una persona como Brittany (le dijo algo sorprendida) tu sabes por el hecho de que ella es algo especial (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** Britt no es estúpida y mucho menos tonta Quinn, mas bien es una persona muy inteligente, hasta me atrevería a decir que es mas inteligente que tu (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** en serio (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** si, muy en serio (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** y como lo descubriste, acaso ella te lo dijo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no, yo misma me di cuenta, aunque ella piensa que yo sigo creyendo que ella es tonta, pero la realidad es que yo se quien es la verdadera Brittany Pierce (le dijo muy orgullosa)

**Quinn:** y no te molesta que te haya mentido (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** bueno hace cuatro meses mu hubiera molestado, pero a hora la verdad es que no me importa (le dijo muy tranquila) y sabes porque no me importa, porque estoy enamorada de esa mujer, ya sea estúpida, tonta o inteligente (le dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** vaya si que estas enamorada (le dijo muy sorprendida)

**Santana:** bueno si me enamore de la Brittany insoportable y tonta que me sacaba de quicio, hasta el punto de querer tirarme por las escaleras, como no me voy a enamorar de la Brittany dulce, tierna e inteligente que es digna de admiración (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** sabes que San lo tuyo simplemente es amor del bueno (le dijo muy feliz)

**Santana:** a hora la pregunta será lo tuyo con Rachel amor del bueno también (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** espero que si, porque si no, no se que hare (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** bueno solo debemos esperar a que regrese de su paseo con Beth (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** me pregunto como les estará yendo (dijo algo preocupada)

**Santana:** estoy segura de que todo va bien (le dijo muy tranquila) verdad que todo va bien (le dijo a la pequeña Elisa mientras le da besos en la mejilla)

**Quinn:** oye mira como se ríe, le gusta que le hagas ese tipo de cariño (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** esta niña es muy dulce me provoca comérmela (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** pues te recomiendo que no lo hagas, porque eso es considerado como canibalismo (le dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** jajajaja que graciosa (le dijo muy sarcástica) ves Elisa, que sentido del humor tan extraño tiene tu mami Quinn (le dijo a la bebe)

**Quinn:** Santana (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** solo era broma (le dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel y Beth estaban sentadas en la banca de un parque mientras que la pequeña disfrutaba de un helado, la morena observaba muy sonriente cada detalle de Beth al comer aquel helado.

**Beth:** porque mi mami y Elisa no vinieron (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** es porque quería hablar contigo a solas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** acerca de que (le pregunta sin mirarla)

**Rachel:** Beth recuerdas al acuerdo que llegamos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** si lo recuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** pues ya se cumplieron los dos meses, a hora necesito saber si aun quieres que me aleje de ti y de tu mami (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Beth:** bueno siempre me enseñaron a que fuera sincera y la verdad es que no quiero que te alejes (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** en serio (le pregunto muy sonriente)

**Beth:** me gusta estar contigo, eres divertida, y siempre me haces reír, además me gusta pasar tiempo con Elisa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** y a ella también le gusta pasar tiempo contigo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** solo quiero que me prometas que no le harás daño a mi mami (le pidió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** eso jamás (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** entonces todo esta bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

Brittany estaba en su habitación cuando su madre entro muy despacio, la rubia al notar la presencia de esta de manera inmediata le regalo una sonrisa.

**Susan:** que haces (le pregunta acercándose a ella)

**Brittany:** nada solo paso el tiempo (dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** cariño quiero hablarte de algo muy importante (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** dime (dijo sin despegar la vista de su laptop)

**Susan:** tu padre y yo hemos estado conversando y hemos considerado que seria conveniente que nos presentes a Santana (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** (miro a su madre) quieren conocer a San (le pregunto muy rápido)

**Susan:** bueno si es tu novia, es algo normal que queramos conocerla, no crees (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** pero mami no es que yo no quiera que conozcan a San, pero hay un pequeño problema (le dijo muy rápido)

**Susan:** cual será (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Brittany: **Santana no sabe quien soy yo realmente (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**Susan:** Como no va a saber, por si se te olvida ella canto en tu cumpleaños (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany: **si, pero ella cree que yo soy una persona tonta, lenta, que muchas veces no se donde estoy parada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Susan:** aun no entiendo Britt a donde quieres llegar (le pregunta confundida)

**Brittany:** que si viene aquí y los conoces a ustedes sabrá quien soy yo realmente y temo que se enfade conmigo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Susan:** pues solo tienes una alternativa Brittany, y es decirle la verdad (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** pero si se enoja (le dijo muy asustada)

**Susan:** Britt no creo que eso pase, digo si esta enamorada de ti realmente no le va importar mucho realmente (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** mama le he mentido durante todo este tiempo, fingiendo ser algo que no soy, eso no le agrada a nadie (dijo muy despacio)

**Susan:** pues no tienes alternativa Brittany, debes decirle la verdad, porque no piensas vivir una mentira toda tu vida cierto (le dijo muy seria) habla con ella y dile que la esperamos para cenar mañana en la noche (le dijo caminando hacia la puerta) y no quiero ninguna excusa de tu parte (le dijo antes de salir de la habitación)

**Brittany:** genial (dijo para si misma)

Santana estaba sentada en la sala de la casa de Quinn cuando recibió un mensaje a su celular, lo abrió y pudo ver que se trataba de su novia quien le decía que esa noche iría a su apartamento, la latina sonrió muy feliz ya que ella pensaba que no vería a la rubias sino hasta el día siguiente.

**Quinn:** porque tan sonriente (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Santana:** es Britt diciéndome que mas tarde ira a mi apartamento (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Rachel:** llegamos (dijo desde la entrada)

**Quinn:** estamos aquí (dijo muy feliz)

**Beth:** tía San (dijo muy alegre y corrió a los brazos de la latina)

**Santana:** como esta mi sobrina favorita (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Beth:** soy tu única sobrina (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** bueno en eso creo que tienes razón (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** hola Santana (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** Berry (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Santana (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** déjala Quinn, ya sabes como es (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** como te fue con tu ya sabes quien, sobre ya sabes que (le pregunta muy despacio a la morena)

**Rachel:** pues déjame decirte que ya sabes quien, esta muy feliz con ya sabes que (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** en serio (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** no hay problemas a la vista (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** eso es genial (dijo abrazando a la morena)

**Rachel:** si (dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** lamento interrumpir su momento pero creo que tu hija quiere tu atención (le dijo a la morena)

**Rachel:** hola princesa, como estas, extrañaste a mami (le pregunto muy tiernamente a la pequeña)

**Santana:** oh por favor ha estado conmigo, no creo que notara tu ausencia (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** tía Santana porque mejor no te callas (le dijo muy seria)

**Elisa:** tía tana (dijo muy rápido)

Rachel, Quinn y Santana miraron a la pequeña Elisa con la boca abierta, la pequeña había dicho sus primeras palabras, Rachel sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido.

**Santana:** ella (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** acaba (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** de hablar (dijo muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** oh por dios eso es genial (dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** Elisa tus primeras palabras (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** lo mejor de todo es que me dijo tía tana (dijo muy feliz) ven acá con tu tía tana, si soy tu tía tana (le decía a la pequeña mientras la abrazaba)

**Beth:** bueno creo que a hora tienes dos sobrinas (le dijo muy sonriente a su tía)

**Santana:** dos sobrinas favoritas (dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** Santana son tus únicas dos sobrinas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** cállate (le dijo mientras mecía a Elisa entre sus brazos)

**Quinn:** haber dame a la pequeña (le dijo a Santana) Elisa ella es tu mami (le dijo a la pequeña señalándole a Rachel) puedes decir mami, vamos bebe di mami (le pidió muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Elisa:** tía tana (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** creo que es lo único que dice (dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** a mi me parece que no esta nada mal (dijo muy sonriente)

**Elisa:** Be (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** oh por dios dijo Beth (dijo muy emocionada)

**Beth:** genial (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** a que bien, puedes decir tía tana, y Beth, pero no puedes llamarme mami (le dijo muy rápido a la pequeña)

**Quinn:** ya déjala quieta (le dijo muy rápido a la morena)

**Santana:** si no seas mala perdedora (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** y tu deja de presumir (le muy seria a la latina)

**Santana:** perdón (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bueno no importa lo que Elisa dijo, lo importante es que ya dijo sus primeras palabras (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** (miro su reloj) bueno me encantaría a quedarme a celebrar, pero debo irme (dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** puedo irme contigo (le pregunta muy rápido a su tía)

**Santana:** no se, Quinn puede venir conmigo (le pregunta muy rápido a la rubia)

**Quinn:** claro, total mañana no tiene clases (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** que bien voy por mis cosas (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** bien ya que la Beth estará conmigo, tu podrás hablar con Rachel (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** hablar de que (le pregunta algo confundida)

**Santana:** Quinn sabe de que, ella te lo dirá (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** estoy lista (dijo legando con su bolso)

**Santana:** bien vamos (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no quiero que la dejes ver televisión hasta tarde (le dijo a la latina)

**Santana:** descuida que no lo hare (dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** adiós mami (le dijo a Quinn mientras le daba un beso) adiós Rachel (le dijo muy tranquila para después darle un beso en la mejilla) adiós Elisa (le dijo a la pequeña)

**Elisa:** Be (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** y ahí esta nuevamente (dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** bien hecho, sabia que podías hacerlo (le dijo muy sonriente a la pequeña)

Santana salió de la casa junto con la pequeña Beth, después de asegurarse de que estaban solas Rachel se acerco a la rubia.

**Rachel:** de que quieres hablar (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** nada importante (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** por favor Quinn si hay algo que quieras decirme, solo dímelo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** es que (puso a la pequeña Elisa en el suelo) estuve hablando de Santana acerca de nuestra intimidad (le dijo algo avergonzada)

**Rachel:** pero Quinn tu y yo no hemos tenido (de pronto capto de lo que se trataba) oh ya entendí (le dijo muy rápido) Quinn no quiero que hagas nada bajo presión de verdad (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** entonces tu no quieres hacerlo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** con temor a sonar desesperada te diré, claro que quiero hacerlo, pero no estábamos en la mejor situación para dar ese paso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bueno a hora nuestra situación ha cambiado (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** relativamente (tomo un poco de aire) tu estas segura de que estas lista para dar ese paso, porque tu nunca has estado con (fue interrumpida por la rubia)

**Quinn:** si eso lo se, pero yo quiero estar contigo completamente (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** yo también quiero lo mismo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** entonces si también quieres porque nunca te has atrevido a tocarme de manera sugerente (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** porque no quería que pensaras que te estoy presionando, me muero por tocarte, pero debo confesar que he sentido algo de miedo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no debes sentir miedo, porque yo quiero estar contigo, solo debemos buscar el momento perfecto (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Rachel:** opino lo mismo (le dijo muy sonriente)

Los labios de Rachel se posaron suavemente sobre los de Quinn, era un beso tierno y lleno de amor, la rubia le correspondió de la misma manera, ambas se perdieron en ese momento que estaba lleno de ternura. Después de varios minutos se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y se dieron una tierna sonrisa.

**Rachel:** te invito a cenar a mi casa, que te parece (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** me encantaría (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bien que cocinaras (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** pero tu me estas invitando a cenar (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** yo te dije que te invitaría a cenar, mas no que yo cocinaría (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** jajaja muy graciosa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** mejor vámonos (dijo levantando a Elisa en su brazos) porque se acerca la hora de que esta señorita tome su biberón (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** claro, vamos (dijo muy tranquila)

Las tres salieron de la casa de Quinn muy tranquilas y sonrientes, subieron a la camioneta de Rachel y partieron rumbo a la casa de la morena.

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES**

Santana estaba sentada en la sala de su casa junto con la pequeña Beth, después de casi una hora la latina había logrado convencer a la su pequeña sobrina de ver la película Vecinos Invasores y no Encanta, que era la que siempre veían, el timbre sonó y Santana rápidamente se levanto a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo se encontró a Brittany quien tenia una cara de bastante preocupación.

**Santana:** vaya te diría que cada vez que te veo luces mas hermosa que la anterior, pero como soy una rompe corazones solo te diré hola (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** hola amor (le dijo muy suavemente y le dio un tierno beso)

**Santana:** Beth esta aquí (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** en serio (le preguntan muy sonriente)

**Beth:** Britt (dijo muy feliz al ver a la rubia)

**Brittany:** hola princesa (dijo abrazándola)

**Beth:** estamos viendo una película, quieres verla también (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Brittany:** me encantaría, pero primero debo hablar con tu tía San (le dijo muy suavemente) porque no nos esperas allá (le pidió muy sonriente)

**Beth:** de acuerdo pero no tarden (le dijo muy tranquila y se fue hacia la sala)

**Santana:** de que quieres hablar (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** (tomo un poco de aire) mis padres quieren que vayas mañana en la noche a cenar en la casa para ellos poder conocerte (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** y por eso tienes esa cara, descuida amor, me parece bien, yo también quiero conocerlos (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** Santana tu no entiendes, si los conoces, entonces sabrás todo de mi y eso me pone algo nerviosa (le dijo muy inquietad)

**Santana:** creí que querías que nos conociéramos perfectamente (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** y es lo que quiero, pero hay cosas que aun tu no sabes y no se como las vayas a tomar cuando lo sepas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** cosas como cuales Brittany (le pregunta muy rápido) temes que me entere de que tu finges ser estúpida y tonta, cuando en realidad eres un persona muy inteligente y lista (le dice muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** si, a eso me refiero (le dijo muy rápido) tengo miedo de que (pensó un momento) espera un segundo, sabes que solo he estado fingiendo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** jajajaja deberías ver tu cara en este momento (le dijo muy divertida)

**Brittany:** hace cuanto lo sabes, o mejor dicho como lo sabes, durante mucho tiempo nadie se había dado cuenta de eso (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Santana:** porque esas personas no estaban realmente enamorados de Brittany Pierce (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** estas muy enamorada de mi (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** si (le dijo muy dulcemente) al menos que tu no lo estés de mi, entonces retiro lo dicho (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** claro que lo estoy y no sabes lo feliz que me hace que no estés enojada conmigo (le dijo mientras la abrazaba)

**Santana:** yo no podría enojarme contigo, además me pareció muy astuto tu plan (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** bueno cuando las únicas armas que tienes a tu favor son la inteligencia y la belleza debes saber como utilizarlas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** muy bien dicho (le dijo muy tranquila) ven que Beth nos espera (le dijo llevándosela a la sala)

Quinn estaba sentada en sofá de la sala del pent-house esperando a la morena que había llevado a Elisa a su habitación ya que se había quedado dormida.

**Rachel:** bien la pequeña esta en su cuna (dijo entrando a la sala)

**Quinn:** es increíble que haya dicho sus primeras palabras (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** lo que me parece increíble es que sus primeras palabras fueran tía tana (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** acaso estas celosa (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no (le dijo muy rápido) estoy agradecida de mi hija haya hablado (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** pues si de agradecimientos hablamos, yo estoy muy agradecida por la cena, estuvo muy deliciosa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** de nada (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** donde esta Jessica (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** dijo que tenia que hacer un proyecto de la universidad y se quedaría en casa de una amiga (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** entonces estamos solas (le pregunta muy pícaramente)

**Rachel:** bueno con Elisa pero ella esta dormida (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** que bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

Quinn se acerco a la morena y la comenzó a besar de manera muy dulce, quería disfrutar ese beso, fueron fundiéndose en un mar de ternura, en su propio mar de ternura, ambas chicas se sentían como en el cielo en aquel momento, Quinn se separo poco a poco de la morena, la miro a los ojos mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa, luego desvió su vista hacia las manos de Rachel, tomo la mano derecha de la morena, y beso la punta de sus dedos muy delicadamente.

**Quinn:** tócame Rachel (le pidió muy suavemente) quiero que me toques (le dijo colocando la mano de la morena sobre uno de sus senos)

**Rachel:** Quinn estas segura de querer hacerlo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** quiero entregarme a ti de una forma total, no con un beso nada mas, quiero ser tuya, sea por bien o se por mal (le dijo muy tiernamente)

Rachel y Quinn entraron a la habitación de la morena envueltas en un apasionado beso, el cuerpo de la rubia comenzaba a sentir un calor por dentro al notar como la lengua de Rachel intentaba ingresar en su boca, encontrándose con la suya que sin oponerse fue acoplándose al ritmo que la morena imponía, los besos apasionados de Rachel eran correspondidos por los labios sedientos de Quinn, la morena permanecía abrazando con ímpetu a la rubia, poco a poco Rachel fue acostando a la rubia sobre la cama la cual accedió sin ningún problema, la morena no dudo en colocarse sobre ella ante la mirada llena de deseo de su compañera.

_**Como un cuchillo**_

_**En la mantequilla**_

_**Entraste a mi vida**_

_**Cuando me moría**_

Rachel movía su cuerpo de forma sugerente, sus labios permanecían unidos a los de Quinn, quien estaba enloqueciendo al sentir como los movimientos de la morena, la respiración de ambas se aceleraba, la rubia se dejaba llevar por los besos de la morena, Rachel tenia el control de aquella situación imponiéndose con besos cada vez más fogosos y pasionales tanto que Quinn no podía evitar que unos gemidos comenzaran a salir por su boca.

_**Como la luna**_

_**Por la rendija**_

_**Así te metiste**_

_**Entre mis pupilas**_

Rachel comenzó a besar el cuello de Quinn con furia mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la rubia, los gemidos que salían de la boca de Quinn excitaban cada vez más a la morena y esta poco a poco fue intensificando sus movimientos pélvicos sobre la rubia. De una manera casi veloz la ropa fue desapareciendo, Rachel besaba de manera eufórica el cuello de la rubia mientras esta soltaba suaves gemidos sobre su oído, la morena descendiendo por el cuerpo de Quinn mientras dejaba besos a lo largo de su recorrido, llego a la intimidad de la rubia y sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo su cabeza en la entre pierna de esta, Quinn al sentir como la lengua de la morena entraba en ella, soltó un fuerte gemido y casi instintivamente arqueo su espalda, durante unos minutos Rachel se mantuvo en esa zona, luego fue subiendo nuevamente por el cuerpo de la rubia hasta quedar frente a frente con esta.

**Rachel:** estas bien (le pregunto muy suavemente a la rubia, quien tenia una mirada algo nerviosa)

**Quinn:** si (dijo con un hilo de voz)

**Rachel:** quieres que me detenga (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no, eso jamás (le dijo muy firmemente)

Quinn atrapo los labios de Rachel para darle un apasionado beso, de esa manera la rubia logro tomar el control de la situación, de un rápido movimiento logro colocarse encima de la morena, lentamente fue bajando, mientras depositaba pequeños besos por el cuerpo de esta, hasta llegar a su intimidad, la rubia no dudo ni un segundo en comenzar a estimular aquella zona de la morena con su lengua, y supo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo cuando pudo escuchar los gemidos por parte de Rachel, durante varios minutos mantuvo un ritmo algo acelerado hasta que decidió ir bajándolo poco a poco, y volvió a subir para encontrarse con la mirada de Rachel.

_**Y así te fui queriendo a diario**_

_**Sin una ley, sin un horario**_

_**Y así me fuiste despertando**_

_**De cada sueño, donde estabas tú**_

Rachel con una sonrisa picara tomo por la cintura a la rubia y giro rápidamente para quedar sobre el cuerpo de esta, comenzó a besar el cuello de Quinn, mientras que esta acariciaba la piel bronceada de la morena, Quinn nunca había sentido tanta excitación por un beso, los besos de Rachel lograban hacerla temblar. La morena siguió acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de Quinn y depositando un beso en cada caricia que realizaba, la rubia sonreía mirándola con atención, y a veces suspiraba por la delicadeza que lograba tener Rachel con ella.

_**Y nadie lo buscaba**_

_**Y nadie lo planeo así**_

_**En el destino estaba**_

_**Que fueras para mí**_

_**Y nadie le apostaba**_

_**Ha que yo fuera tan feliz**_

_**Pero Cupido se apiado de mí**_

Rachel entrelazo sus piernas con las de Quinn para lograr que sus centros pudieran rozarse, y de esa manera la morena empezó a mecer sus caderas adelante y atrás rítmicamente sobre la Quinn, que a su vez, controla sus movimientos con las manos en sus caderas, Rachel siente las uñas de la rubia recorrer su espalda, y sin pensarlo dos veces Rachel empuja fuertemente las caderas contra Quinn quien a su ves coloco una mano sobre el trasero de la morena para mantener la presión, Rachel se sostiene el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos mientras que continua sus movimientos sobre Quinn.

_**Como la lluvia**_

_**En pleno desierto**_

_**Mojaste de fe mi corazón**_

_**Ahogaste mis miedos**_

_**Como una dulce voz**_

_**En el silencio**_

_**Así nos llego el amor**_

_**Amor del bueno**_

Rachel apoyo su frente contra la de Quinn mientras veía como los ojos de la rubia estaba llenos de pasión, Quinn podía sentir como el sudor del cuerpo de Rachel caía sobre el suyo, esto la enloqueció cada vez mas haciendo que apretara con mas fuerza a la morena para que lograr que se pegara mas a ella, Ambas chicas estaban jadeando cuando Rachel llevo su cabeza hacia atrás ella ya no podía sostener aquel encuentro por mucho más tiempo, así que acelero el ritmo de sus caderas logrando hacer que sus embestidas contra la Quinn fueran cada vez mas fuerte.

_**Y así te fui queriendo a diario**_

_**Sin una ley, sin un horario**_

_**Y así me fuiste despertando**_

_**De cada sueño, donde estabas tú**_

Rachel se movía frenéticamente tratando de que ambas llegaran al punto máximo del clímax juntas y así fue, ambas se sintieron como en el cielo cuando lograron llegar aquel tan deseado orgasmo que las hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, el cuerpo de Rachel se desplomo sobre el de Quinn, ambas estaban jadeando y agotadas, ninguna podía decir nada, mejor dicho no querían decir nada con temor a arruinar aquel momento tan perfecto.

_**Y nadie lo buscaba**_

_**Y nadie lo planeo así**_

_**En el destino estaba**_

_**Que fueras para mí**_

_**Y nadie le apostaba**_

_**Ha que yo fuera tan feliz**_

_**Pero Cupido se apiado de mí**_

Rachel se rodo quedando al lado de Quinn mientras se miraban a los ojos, ninguna quería que acabara ese momento querían quedarse así por siempre se acurrucaron entre las sabanas y se quedaron abrazadas hasta que le sueño las venció.

_Desnudos en la cama dos personas se saben todas las verdades, verdades que pueden hacer explotar el lecho de esas dos personas desnudas, las verdades que pueden ser la noticia que estábamos esperando, verdades tan esquivas o que tanto esquivamos porque creemos que al decirlas nadie las entenderá "porque ese tipo de verdades son las que quedan grabadas para siempre en la piel"_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CANCIONES <strong>

**Amor Del Bueno - Hector Montaner  
><strong>

****Amor Del Bueno **- Reily**

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	20. Chapter 20 Lo Que Se Dice Del Amor

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XX**

**Lo Que Se Dice Del Amor **

_Del amor se dice muchas cosas, que es ciego, que no conoce razones, que es una enfermedad que se cura con el matrimonio, que es un regalo, que es un erróneo, pero todo coinciden que es cosa de locos o de tontos, el amor si no dad paz no es amor dicen, paz en el alma, en el pensamiento, en el cuerpo, todo arde en una paz que te reconcilia con todo, también dicen que cuando se ama todo puede suceder porque la energía del amor es la única fuente que permite la evolución, quien no ama no avanza _

**CASA DE RACHEL 2:30am **

El sonido del llanto de Elisa se escuchaba a través del comunicador, esto hizo que Quinn se despertara, la rubia rápidamente noto que estaba siendo abrazada por Rachel, sentía la desnudez de la morena, junto a su cuerpo, y no podía parar de sonreír, todo había sido perfecto e incluso mejor que en sus sueños, Quinn centro su atención en el comunicador, con mucho cuidado se levanto de la cama, se coloco una bata de baño que encontró y salió camino a la habitación de la pequeña Elisa, cuando llego pudo notar como la pequeña estaba sentada en la cuna llorando.

**Quinn:** ya princesa, no pasa nada (le dijo a la pequeña sacándola de la cuna) tuviste una pesadilla (le pregunta a la pequeña) ven vamos a sentaros (dijo sentándose en la mecedora)

**Rachel:** le toca su biberón (dijo parada en la puerta)

**Quinn:** oh con razón esta tan molesta (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** porque no me despertaste (le pregunta acercándose a la rubia)

**Quinn:** te veías muy tranquila, además a mi no me costaba nada pararme (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** eres muy tierna (le dijo muy sonriente) voy a prepararle el biberón (dijo caminando hacia la puerta)

La morena salió de la habitación, tardo solo cinco minutos y regreso con el biberón de la pequeña Elisa.

**Rachel:** bien dámela (le pidió a la rubia)

**Quinn:** no (le dijo muy rápido) dame tu el biberón (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** ah Quinn no tienes que hacerlo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** pero quiero hacerlo (le dijo muy rápido) además desde que Beth creció extraño hacer esto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (le dijo resignada)

Rachel se quedo mirando como la rubia le daba el biberón a Elisa, una gran sonrisa se apodero del rostro de la morena ya que esa imagen que tenia la frente era perfecta, se notaba que Quinn estaba disfrutando lo que estaba haciendo.

**Quinn:** esta algo inquieta (dijo al ver que Elisa se movía)

**Rachel:** es que por lo general le canto mientras se bebe su biberón (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** entonces cántale (le pidió muy rápido) antes de que se ponga mas inquieta

**Rachel:** oye tu la estas alimentando, tu cántale (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** Rachel yo no se cantar (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** estabas en un club Glee (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** eso solo fue para conseguir créditos extras (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** eso no es excusa (le dijo muy tranquila) canta (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo (le dijo resignada, tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a cantar) _sueña, Elisa duerme y sueña, duerme hasta mañana, duerme junto a mi, sueña, Elisa duerme y sueña, si duermes tranquila tus sueños serán mas dulces y profundo, azul como el mar, duerme hasta mañana, duerme junto a mi, sueña, Elisa duerme y sueña _(le cantaba muy suavemente a Elisa) _Dulces sueños_ (le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña)

La rubia levanto su mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Rachel, ambas se quedaron así mirándose fijamente mientras se sonreían muy tiernamente.

**Quinn:** bien con cuidado (dijo mientras acostaba a Elisa en su cuna) se ve muy tierna (dijo mientras observaba a la pequeña)

**Rachel:** la verdad es que si, a veces siento que podría pasar hora viéndola dormir (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** se a lo que te refieres, me pasa lo mismo con Beth (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** cantas muy bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** hace años que no cantaba (le dijo muy apenada)

**Rachel:** pues tienes una hermosa voz (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** ven vamos a acostarnos (le dijo llevándose a la morena de la habitación)

Ambas caminaron tomadas de la mano hasta la habitación de Rachel, cuando llegaron se miraron de manera cómplice, y una sonrisa se apodero del rostro de ambas.

**Rachel:** como estas (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bien (le dijo muy sonriente) acaso no me veo bien (le pregunta muy pícaramente)

**Rachel:** si, te ves muy bien, pero, bueno como ha sido (de pronto fue interrumpida por la rubia)

**Quinn:** ha sido maravilloso Rachel, eso no lo dudes ni un solo segundo (le dijo muy suavemente) a hora quiero preguntarte, yo solo he estado con una sola persona, así que me gustaría saber como ha sido para ti (le pregunta muy tímidamente)

**Rachel:** (sonrió muy ampliamente) pues déjame decirte que mis padres me dieron una buena educación, así que yo no hablo del desempeño de las chicas que han estado en mi cama (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** jajajaja muy graciosa (le dijo dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo)

**Rachel:** eres hermosa Quinn (le dijo tomándola por la cintura)

**Quinn:** y tu eres la persona mas tierna que he conocido (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** creo que deberíamos dormir (le dijo muy tranquila caminado hacia la cama)

**Quinn:** si, podemos hacer eso, luego (le dijo con una sonrisa picara)

**Rachel:** luego (le pregunta confundida)

**Quinn:** luego (le dijo acercándose a la morena con una mira y sonrisa traviesa)

Rachel vio como la rubia se acercó hacia ella y antes de que pudiese arrojarla sobre la cama, la morena descendió por sus propios medios, Quinn tenia una mirada llena de deseo, sin apuro comenzó a desprenderse de la pequeña bata de dormir que cubría su cuerpo, Rachel descansaba sus manos al costado de su cuerpo apreciando cada movimiento con codicia, las manos de Quinn se apoyaban en los hombros de Rachel y su cuerpo se sentaba sobre ella mientras las manos de la morena se apoderaban de la cintura al descubierto de la rubia.

**Quinn:** (acerco su boca al oído de Rachel) me encanta como me tocas (le dijo muy sensualmente antes de empezar a dejar besos sobre el cuello de la diva)

**Rachel:** eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír (dijo muy rápido)

Con mucha firmeza Rachel se adueña de la situación, aprieta fuertemente la cintura de la rubia con sus manos y de un giro muy veloz se coloca encima de esta, los ojos de ambas se buscaron manera inmediata y el deseo que emanaban era inexplicable, y de esa manera empezaron una nueva sesión de amor que les llevo bastante tiempo.

**CASA DE SANTANA 8:00 am **

Santana dormía muy plácidamente mientras que Brittany permanecía sobre su pecho, ambas estaba envueltas en las sabanas, cuando unos golpes empezaron hacerse sentir en la puerta de la habitación.

**Voz De Beth:** tía San despierta (decía desde afuera) vamos a desayunar (insistía bastante)

**Brittany:** dios (dijo levantándose de un golpe) San, Santana despierta (le pedía muy rápido a la latina)

**Santana:** que Britt, cual es la prisa (le dijo medio adormilada)

**Brittany:** es Beth, te esta llamando (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**Santana:** pues abre la puerta (le dijo muy tranquila cerrando los ojos)

**Brittany:** no, como se te ocurre, la niña no puede verme aquí, que la vamos a decir, no esta bien (le dijo muy rápido mientras se vestía)

**Santana:** y que piensas hacer, volverte invisible (le pregunta muy sarcástica)

**Brittany:** jajaja muy graciosa, tu distrae a la niña para que yo pueda salir (le dijo terminando de vestirse)

**Santana:** claro (dijo poniéndose de pie) pero déjame decirte que te estas comportando como una adolescente (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** solo has lo que te pido (le dijo muy rápido y se metió al baño)

**Santana:** de acuerdo (se coloco su bata y abrió la puerta) que pasa pequeña (le pregunta a Beth)

**Beth:** tengo hambre (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** es sábado, porque te levantaste tan temprano (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** no tenia mucho sueño (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** bien vamos (le dijo caminado hacia la cocina con la pequeña)

Después de unos minutos Santana estaba desayunando junto con Beth muy tranquilamente, la latina estaba leyendo el periódico mientras la pequeña comía su cereal.

**Beth:** que haremos hoy (le pregunta muy rápido a su tía)

**Santana:** bueno no creo que mucho, ya que tengo que volver al estudio y en la noche tengo otro compromiso (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** pero es sábado, siempre pasamos los sábados juntas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** lo se nena, pero te lo compensare después (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** mas te vale (le dijo muy tranquila) oye tía San (la llama muy suavemente)

**Santana:** dime (le pregunta sin despegar la vista de lo que estaba leyendo)

**Beth:** acaso Britt no va a desayunar con nosotras (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** como sabes que Britt esta aquí (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Beth:** es que su bolso esta aun en la sala (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** Beth porque no vas a cepillarte para que te saques la azúcar de los dientes (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Beth:** de acuerdo (le dijo yéndose a su habitación)

Cuando la pequeña entro a su habitación rápidamente salió Brittany disparada del cuarto de Santana, la latina al ver la actitud nerviosa de su novia no pudo evitar reír alegremente, Brittany agarro su bolso y camino hacia la puerta.

**Brittany:** te veo esta noche (le dijo muy rápido a su novia)

**Santana:** claro, no te preocupes (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** no llegues tarde (le dijo muy rápido y luego le dio un rápido beso a su novia)

**Santana:** descuida seré muy puntual (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** nos vemos (le dijo antes de salir del apartamento)

Santana cerró la puerta y volvió a la cocina con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, tomo asiento nuevamente y de repente apareció Beth.

**Beth:** tía San no encuentro mis zapatos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** de seguro los dejaste en la sala como siempre (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** iré a buscarlos (dijo yéndose a la sala) si ahí estaban (dijo regresando a la cocina) Britt se fue cierto (le pregunta muy rápido a su tía)

**Santana:** como sabes eso (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Beth:** porque su bolso ya no esta en la sala (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo muy sonriente) solo tu te das cuenta de todo (dijo muy tranquila)

**CASA DE RACHEL **

Rachel estaba sentada dándole de desayunar a Elisa cuando entro Jessica muy tranquila, la morena la verla le dio una calidad sonrisa.

**Rachel:** veo que tu proyecto te llevo toda la noche (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** a decir verdad no, pero era muy tarde y me quede en casa de mi amiga (dijo sentándose en una de las sillas)

**Rachel:** hice tostadas (le dijo señalándole el plato)

**Jessica:** no tengo hambre (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** tienes el fin de semana libre, así puedes ocuparte de tus cosas o salir de fiesta (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** ah gracias, pero he decidido quedarme estudiando, esta semana que viene será de exámenes y la verdad es que no estará nada fácil (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** muy responsable de tu parte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** Rachel no encuentro mis zapatos (le dijo entrando al salón) ah hola Jessica, llegaste temprano (le dijo muy nerviosa a la joven)

**Jessica:** y tu pasaste la noche aquí (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** Jessica porque no vas a estudiar, si vas a tener una semana apretada, será mejor que empieces desde a horita (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** claro (dijo levantándose de la mesa) ah Quinn (la llama cuando paso al lado de la rubia)

**Quinn:** si (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** tienes un morado en el cuello (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** oh por dios (dijo completamente roja)

**Rachel:** Jessica sal de aquí (le dijo muy seria)

**Jessica:** yo solo decía (dijo saliendo del salón)

**Rachel:** lo lamento (le dijo muy apenada a la rubia)

**Quinn:** descuida es solo que no esperaba encontrarme con ella (le dijo sentándose en la mesa)

**Rachel:** debajo de la cama (le dijo muy tranquila a Quinn)

**Quinn:** quieres que me meta debajo de la cama (le pregunta confundida)

**Rachel:** no, que busques tus zapatos debajo de la cama (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** claro (dijo entendiendo) voy a ver (dijo levantándose de la mesa)

Pasaron solo unos minutos cuando la rubia apareció de regreso, la morena la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la parte baja del cuerpo de esta y pudo ver que tenia sus zapatos puestos.

**Rachel:** entonces acerté (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** pues si, aunque aun no comprendo como llegaron ahí abajo (dijo muy intrigada)

**Rachel:** de verdad no tienes idea (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** bueno a hora que lo pienso bien, si creo que si se como (le dijo muy sonriente) debo irme (le dijo muy pesadamente)

**Rachel:** no quieres desayunar primero (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** me encantaría, pero tengo que trabajar el campaña millonaria (le dijo levantándose) ya sabes que estos clientes son muy (pensó un momento)

**Rachel:** fastidiosos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** mejor no pudiste decir (le dijo muy sonriente) te veré esta noche cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** muy bien, entonces nos vemos esta noche (le dijo antes de darle un tierno beso) a ti también te veré esta noche (le dijo muy dulcemente a Elisa y le dio un beso en la frente)

**Rachel:** nos vemos (dijo viendo como la rubia salía del salón)

**VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE **

**MANSION DE LOS PIERCE 7:00 pm **

Brittany estaba en la sala junto a sus padre esperando a Santana, la rubia estaba un poco nerviosa ya que sus padres cuando se trataba de este tipo de situaciones llegaban a ser realmente pesados, solo pasaron unos minutos cuando Santana entro a la sala acompañada por Jaime.

**Santana:** buenas noche (dijo un poco nerviosa)

**Susan/Robert:** buenas noche (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Brittany:** hola amor (le dijo acercándose a ella y le dio un rápido beso) ven te presentare a mis padre (dijo agarrándole la mano) papi, mami ella es Santana mi novia (les dijo muy feliz)

**Robert:** bueno ya te conocíamos desde el cumpleaños de Britt, pero no esta de mas decir nuevamente es un placer (le dijo muy cordialmente)

**Santana:** el placer es mío (dijo algo nerviosa)

**Susan:** que bueno que viniste (le dijo dándole la mano)

**Santana:** gracias por invitarme (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Robert:** bien porque no tomamos asientos y conversamos un poco antes de cenar (les dijo muy tranquilo)

**Brittany:** me parece muy bien (dijo muy sonriente)

**Robert:** y dime Santana como va tu carrera musical (le pregunta sentándose junto a su esposa)

**Santana:** bastante bien, de hecho mi nuevo disco estará preparado en pocos meses (dijo muy sonriente)

**Susan:** y tu gira mundial (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** gira mundial, San no tiene ninguna gira mundial (dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** segura (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** ah de hecho hace una semana que se esta viendo la posibilidad de arrancar una gira mundial con esta nueva producción, pero como sabe usted eso (le pregunta muy confundida)

**Susan:** bueno digamos que tengo mis propios medios para saber las cosas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Robert:** hay no (dijo entendiendo de lo que hablaba su esposa)

**Santana:** ha estado investigándome (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Susan:** uno a veces debe tomar medidas necesarias para (pero no pudo continuar ya que Brittany la interrumpió)

**Brittany:** por dios has estado investigando a mi novia (le dijo muy enojada) papa (le dijo a su padre)

**Robert:** oye a mí no me metas, yo le dije que no lo hiciera (se defendió muy rápido)

**Susan:** Britt cariño tenia que asegurarme que Santana no estaba jugando contigo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** esto no puedo creerlo (dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** ah creo que será mejor que me vaya (dijo levantándose) pero antes de irme Sra. Pierce solo le diré que lo que siento por Brittany es muy fuerte y jamás me atreverá hacer nada que la lastime (miro a Brittany) te llamo luego (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** en verdad lo lamento (le dijo muy avergonzada)

**Santana:** descuida (le dio un rápido beso) Sr. Y Sra. Pierce fue un placer (pensó un momento) creo (dijo antes de salir de la sala)

**Susan:** Britt (llamo suavemente a su hija)

**Brittany:** no tenias ningún derecho a investigar a mi novia (le dijo muy enojada) quiero estar sola (le dijo saliendo de la sala)

**Susan:** hice lo que toda madre haría (dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** no una madre normal, esperaría a estar a solas con la pareja de su hija y amenazarla de muerte, lo que tu hiciste no tiene nombre (le dijo muy serio y salió de la sala)

Quinn estaba sentada en la sala jugando con Elisa que permanecía sobre sus piernas cuando empezó a escuchar una música que inundaba toda la sala, de repente miro a su izquierda y vio como Rachel y Beth entraron deslizándose al ritmo de la música, la rubia no pudo evitar reír al ver aquella imagen tan graciosa pero que definitivamente era única.

**Rachel_:_**_solo una chica de una ciudad pequeña_ (empezó a cantar) _viviendo en un mundo solitario cogía el tren de medianoche para ir a cualquier lugar_

**Beth:** _solo un chico de ciudad_ (canto muy sonriente) _nacido y criado en South Detroit cogía el tren de medianoche para ir a cualquier lugar_

Rachel y la pequeña Beth continuaron bailando muy coordinadamente, Quinn estaba sorprendida ya que parecía como si los paso los hubieran ensayado con bastante anterioridad.

**Beth:** _un cantante en una habitación llena de humo olor a vino y perfume barato_ (canto acercándose a su madre)

**Rachel:** _por una sonrisa pueden compartir la noche esto sigue y sigue y sigue y sigue_ (canto poniéndose al lado de la rubia)

**Rachel/Beth:** _extraños que esperan, arriba y abajo del boulevard, sus sombras se buscan en las noches de farolas, gente viviendo solo para encontrar emociones escondidos en algún lugar de las noches_ (cantaban paradas frente a Quinn y Elisa)

**Quinn:** oh por dios (dijo muy sonriente mientras vía como la morena y su pequeña hija cantaban y bailaban)

**Rachel/Beth:** _No dejes de creer, agárrate a esa sensación, farolas, gente, No dejes de creer, agárrate a esa sensación, farolas, gente. ¡No pares!_

**Quinn:** es ha sido muy tan sorprendente (les dice muy feliz y emocionada)

**Beth:** te gusto (le pregunta muy rápido a su madre)

**Quinn:** que si me gusto, me fascino (dijo muy sonriente) de quien fue la idea (pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** de esta señorita que esta aquí (dijo señalando a Beth)

**Beth:** es que vi algo parecido en la televisión y me gusto mucho, entonces le pedí ayuda a Rachel (dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** todo lo planeamos mientras tu preparabas la cena (dijo sentándose al lado de la rubia)

**Quinn:** pues déjenme decirles que lo han hecho muy bien (dijo antes de darle un breve beso a Rachel)

**Rachel:** ah Quinn las niñas (dijo algo apenada)

**Quinn:** cierto (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bueno creo que es hora de que esta señorita y yo nos vayamos (dijo agarrando a Elisa)

**Beth:** van a venir mañana (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** claro, de hecho esta pensando que quizás será bueno que mañana saliéramos un rato (le dijo muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** por mi esta bien (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** entonces ya esta decidido (dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** genial (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bien mi princesa bella no vemos mañana (le dijo a Elisa antes de darle un beso en la frente) Beth despídete (le dijo a su pequeña hija)

**Beth:** adiós Rachel (le dijo muy suavemente a la morena)

**Rachel:** adiós princesa (le dijo antes de darle un beso en la cabeza)

**Beth:** adiós Eli (le dijo muy tiernamente a la bebe)

**Rachel:** nos vemos mañana (le dijo a Quinn)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** (vio que Beth esta distraída y se acerco a Quinn y le dio un rápido beso) adiós (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** adiós (le dijo muy tranquila mientras sonreía)

Brittany estaba concentrada en su laptop cuando su madre entro muy despacio a la habitación de esta, la rubia la miro pero no le presto la mayor atención posible.

**Susan:** Britt cariño se que estas molesta (le dijo acercándose a la rubia) pero debes entender me (le dijo sentándose al lado de esta)

**Brittany:** no tenias ningún derecho a hacer lo que hiciste, debiste confiar en mi, pero veo que eso te resulta muy difícil (le dijo muy seria)

**Susan:** no es que me resulta difícil Britt, pero tenia que asegurarme que Santana no te haría daño, de que (de pronto fue interrumpida por la rubia)

**Brittany:** de que mama, no tienes excusa, se que a veces cuesta creer que las personas cambian, pero Santana no haría nada para lastimarme, si tan solo le hubieras dado una oportunidad lo habrías notado enseguida (le dijo muy seria) sabes que me dijo cuando le confesé que yo estaba fingiendo ser tonta (le pregunta muy seria) nada mama, no me juzgo, no se enojo, simplemente me entendió, incluso ella ya lo sabia, y me confeso que si se había enamorado de la Brittany tonta e insoportable, como no estar enamorada de la que era inteligente (le dijo muy rápido) esa es Santana López mama, no la que me comprende y me acepta tal cual como soy

**Susan:** soy tu madre Brittany debes entender mi punto de vista (se defendió muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no viniste aquí a decirme que lo sientes verdad (le pregunta muy seria)

**Susan:** no tengo porque disculparme por se madre (dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** ni siquiera lo sientes, no puedo creer que seas tan soberbia (le dijo muy enojada)

**Susan:** porque te cuesta tanto entender que eres mi vida Britt y me moriría si alguien te hiciera daño (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no madre yo tengo una vida y estoy viviéndola (le dijo muy seria) tu búscate una vida y vívela (le dijo muy duramente) a hora si me disculpas quiero estar sola (le dijo muy enojada)

**Susan:** no puedes estar enojada por siempre conmigo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** puedo intentarlo, créeme cuando te digo que puedo intentarlo (le dijo sin mirarla) a hora cuando estés dispuesta a disculparte con Santana te escuchare con gusto, hasta entonces no quiero verte (le dijo muy seria)

**Susan:** claro (dijo tomando un poco de aire)

Susan salió de la habitación mientras Brittany le daba la espalda, después de que escucho la puerta cerrase detrás de Brittany no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Santana esta revisando algunas canciones cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta, sin mucho animo se levanto para abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo se quedo completamente fría ya que frente su puerta estaba parada Susan Pierce.

**Susan:** buenos días Santana (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** buenos días Sra. Pierce (dijo algo nerviosa)

**Susan:** puedo pasar (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** claro, pase (le dijo muy rápido) quiere algo de tomar, café, jugo, _cianuro _(lo ultimo lo pensó)

**Susan:** café, negro sin azúcar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** claro, ya regreso, póngase cómoda (le dijo muy amablemente)

Susan dio un rápido vistazo al apartamento de la latina, se notaba que era un espacio bastante amplio, y estaba muy bien decorado, tenía un toque clásico, pudo notar la guitarra sobre el sofá y algunas canciones al lado de esta, de pronto vio Santana que apareció con una bandeja y en ella tenia dos tazas de café.

**Santana:** un café negó sin azúcar (le dijo entregándole la taza a la Susan)

**Susan:** gracias (le dijo muy amablemente) tienes un muy bonito apartamento (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** gracias, la decoración vino por parte de mi hermana Quinn (le dijo muy tranquila) pero me imagino que no vino a hablar de mi apartamento o me equivoco (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Susan:** no (tomo un poco de aire) estoy aquí porque aunque me cueste admitirlo cometí un error contigo, debí darte la oportunidad de conocerte, no prejuzgarte (le dijo algo avergonzada)

**Santana:** bueno creo que como madre usted hizo lo que considero que seria mejor (le dijo muy rápido)

**Susan:** gracias, podrías decirle eso a Britt (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** Sra. Pierce yo no tengo intenciones de lastimar a Britt, se lo puedo asegurar, ella a sido la primera chica de la cual me he enamorado realmente, jamás me atrevería hacer algo para lastimarla (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Susan:** es que Britt es tan única que no puedo evitar sentir miedo, durante mucho tiempo tuve que ver a mi hija ser lastimada por las personas, cada vez que la veía triste mi corazón se rompía, no quiero que pase por eso nuevamente (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** me imagino lo duro que ha debido ser para usted, pero yo no la voy a lastimar (le dijo muy firmemente)

**Susan:** estas enamorada de mi hija cierto (le dijo pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** si, y mucho (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Susan:** lo lamento Santana, espero que puedas disculparme por mi conducta tan poco ética (le dijo muy apenada)

**Santana:** por mi parte todo esta olvidado (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Susan:** veo que escribes canciones, le has escrito alguna a mi hija (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Santana:** ha bueno estoy trabajando en una, pero aun no esta terminada (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** espero que cuando la termines nos dejes escucharla (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** será un placer (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** bueno me voy, de seguro tienes muchas cosas por hacer (le dijo levantándose del sofá)

**Santana:** la verdad es que no (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Susan:** debo advertirte que si le haces daño, lo que ella sufra no será nada comparado con lo que yo te hare sufrir a ti (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** de acuerdo a hora si me asusto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Susan:** esa era la idea (le dijo muy tranquila) hasta pronto Santana (le dijo saliendo del apartamento)

**Santana:** hasta luego Sra. Pierce (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** al menos tuvo la delicadeza de disculparse (dijo entrando a la sala)

**Santana:** escuchaste cada palabra cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** así es (le dijo acercándose a su novia)

**Santana:** como crees que hubiera reaccionado tu madre si tu hubieras salido en esas fachas delante de ella (le dijo mirando a la rubia que solo llevaba puesto una camiseta sin nada abajo)

**Brittany:** bueno te mata a ti, me mata a mi, la matazón en vivo y directo (le dijo muy sonriente) bueno no solo por el hecho de verme en así, sino también por el saber que me escape de la casa para pasar la noche contigo (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Santana:** como en la adolescencia (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** aja (le dijo muy tranquila) a hora que haremos (le pregunta pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su novia)

**Santana:** para serte sincera tengo muy pocas ganas de hacer algo hoy, podríamos solo quedarnos en la cama sin hace nada (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** a mi me parece perfecto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE **

Quinn y Rachel estaban en un parque junto con las niñas que estaban jugando muy felices, ambas chicas observaban aquella imagen tan perfecta de las so pequeñas jugando muy sonrientes.

**Quinn:** no Beth con cuidado (le dijo a su hija)

**Beth:** pero a ella le gusta así (le dijo muy rápido a su madre)

**Quinn:** cuantas veces debo repetir que Elisa no es un juguete (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** huy aquí esta la pequeña que se mueve así (dijo levantando a Elisa mientras la sacudía)

**Quinn:** que puedo esperar de los demás, cuando la propia madre la sacude como un juguete (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** relájate Quinn que el pediatra me dijo que ellos son muy flexibles (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** me da igual, podrías bajarla por favor y con cuidado (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (dijo resignada y bajo a la pequeña)

De pronto sonó el celular de la diva, esta miro la pantalla y rápidamente noto que se trataba de Sue, sin pensarlo dos veces contesto la llamada.

**Rachel:** Sue empezaba a creer que te habías muerto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Sue:** también me alegro de escucharte (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** ya que sensible estas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Sue:** te llamo para preguntarte si ya tienes las canciones, ya las escogiste (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** si, algunas son recientes, las escribí hace poco (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Voz De Sue:** perfecto, porque ya casi tengo cubierto lo del estudio, voy a viajar a New York para cerrar ese trato y en cuanto lo haga quiero que te metas al estudio a grabar, no quiero excusa de tu parte, debes estar el 100% metida de lleno en las grabaciones (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo, puedo hacer eso (dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Sue:** muy bien, entonces te veré en unos días súper estrella (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** claro Sue (le dijo muy rápido)

Rachel cerró la llamada y se acerco a Quinn que estaba concentrada viendo a las niñas jugar a lo lejos con una pelota.

**Quinn:** porque tan sonriente (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** era Sue, dice que ya tiene casi cubierto lo del estudio de grabación, así que unos días va a venir para puntualizar todo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** eso es genial, entonces eso significa que (le dijo muy pausadamente)

**Rachel:** que en muy poco tiempo voy a estar grabando de nuevo (le dijo muy feliz) lo único que me preocupa de todo esto, es que voy a tener que estar metida en el estudio muchas horas, ya sabes, y me preocupa que (fue interrumpida por la rubia)

**Quinn:** no nos veamos, por favor Rachel, sabes que buscaremos las maneras de administrar el tiempo (le dijo muy sonriente) no te preocupes todo estará bien (le dijo mientras le una de sus manos)

**Rachel:** ves eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que siempre estas positiva, y aparte que eres hermosa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** pues tu no te quedas atrás (le dijo acercándose su rostro al de la diva, pero fueron interrumpidas por la voz de una chica)

**Chica:** disculpen (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** he si (dijo muy seria)

**Chica:** me podrías dar tu autógrafo (le pregunta muy sonriente a Rachel)

**Rachel:** claro (dijo muy sonriente mientras agarraba el lápiz y la libreta de la joven) tu nombre (le pregunta a la chica)

**Chica:** Karen (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** con mucho cariño para Karen de su amiga Rachel Berry, persigue tus sueños siempre nunca los abandones (le escribió muy rápido)

**Karen:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente) eres genial (dijo antes de darle un fuerte abrazo a la diva)

**Rachel:** gracias a ti por ser una fiel admiradora (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** el abrazo no tiene que durar tanto, acaso te la piensas llevar para tu casa (le pregunta muy seria a la chica)

**Karen:** lo siento (dijo algo apenada)

**Rachel:** descuida (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Karen:** una vez mas gracias, adiós (le dijo a la morena antes de marcharse)

**Rachel:** que fue eso (le pregunta muy rápido a la rubia)

**Quinn:** una fan pidiéndote un autógrafo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** eso no, acaso te molesto que la chica me abrazara (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no para nada, porque piensas eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no se quizás porque tienes una cara bastante seria (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** es que se te lanzo encima sin previo aviso (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** es porque es una fan, y siempre hacen eso, se lanzan encima sin previo aviso (le dijo muy rápido) y creo que deberías irte acostumbrando (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** acostumbrarme a que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** a que los fans se me lancen encima Quinn, porque no es la primera y mucho menos será la ultima, (le dijo muy suavemente) o que te vas a pelear con todos los fans que me abracen (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** bueno podría intentarlo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bueno estoy tentada a decirte que me gustaría verlo, pero no me harías buena publicidad, así que por favor no lo hagas (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** descuida que no lo hare (tomo un poco de aire) solo debo acostumbrarme supongo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** me alegro de escuchar eso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** acaso esa mujer le esta sacando fotos a las niñas (dijo muy seria al ver a una paparazzi sacando fotos de Beth y Elisa)

**Rachel:** diablos (dijo muy seria) déjame yo hablare con ella (dijo caminado hacia la mujer)

Rachel entro a su pent-house seguida por Quinn quien traía a Elisa cargada y a Beth de la mano, Rachel estaba sangrando por la boca y tenía varios golpes marcados en la cara, mientras que Quinn tenia la mirada seria.

**Jessica:** por dios que te paso (le pregunta muy rápido a la morena)

**Quinn:** nada que decidió volverse Rocky (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** y que querías que hiciera, ella empezó (se defendió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** lo único que tenias que hacer era ofrecerle dinero por la fotos, no irte a los golpes (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** oh disculpa no se me ocurrió eso antes, le ofrecí dinero de acuerdo, pero no lo quiso, así que tuve que tomar medidas drástica (le dijo a Jessica)

**Quinn:** claro y volverte salvaje era lo mejor (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Jessica:** a ver de que están hablando, porque no entiendo nada (les pregunta muy confundida)

**Quinn:** una paparazzi les saco unas fotos a la niñas mientras jugaban en el parque, Rachel dijo que se encargaría y cuando me di cuenta se estaba cayendo a golpes con la mujer (le explico muy rápido a Jessica) o mejor dicho la paparazzi le monto la paliza de su vida (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** eso no es cierto, ella también se llevo sus golpes (se defendió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** los únicos golpes que recibió ella fueron cuando accidentalmente se cayo, y no por un golpe recibido por ti, sino porque se enredó con sus propios pies (le dijo muy divertida)

**Jessica:** nunca te dijeron que si no sabes pelear no lo hagas (le dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** están disfrutando esto verdad (les pregunta muy seria)

**Quinn/Jessica:** la verdad es que si (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Rachel:** gracias por el apoyo (dijo muy seria y luego se sentó en el sofá)

**Jessica:** sabes deja el drama que tu misma te lo buscaste (le dijo muy tranquila) a hora llevare a las niñas a la habitación para que vean la televisión (dijo agarrando a Elisa) ven Beth vamos (le dijo a la pequeña)

**Quinn:** necesito curarte esa heridas (le dijo muy tranquila a la morena)

**Rachel:** en la cocina hay un botiquín (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** bien voy por el (dijo yéndose a la cocina)

Solo pasaron unos minutos cuando la rubia volvió con el botiquín en las manos, la morena tenía la mirada fija al frente, Quinn se sentó al lado de esta, saco un pedazo de algodón lo mojo con alcohol y lo puso sobre la herida que tenia Rachel en la boca.

**Rachel:** oye con cuidado que me duele (le dijo muy rápido a la rubia)

**Quinn:** ya no seas cobarde (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** no me digas cobarde, me caí a golpes por defender a las niñas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no tenias que llegar a esos extremos, digo siempre estas rodeada de paparazis persiguiéndote por todos lado (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** es muy distinto que me acosen a mi, a que le metan una cámara en el rostro a mi hija de un año, eso me enloqueció (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bueno eso punto de vista lo entiendo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** Quinn a esto te vas a exponer al salir conmigo, puedes con eso (le pregunta muy suavemente) porque aun estas a tiempo de poder salir bien parada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** y crees que unos cuantos paparazis van a asustarme y hacer que me aleje de ti, por favor (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** me agrada esa respuesta (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** mira como quedaste (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** al menos tengo algo interesante que contar (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** que es lo interesante que sacaste lo peor de ti el día de hoy (le pregunta muy rápido, miro la cara que puso la morena) ya solo bromeaba (le dijo muy sonriente y se acerco para darle un dulce beso a la morena)

**Rachel:** hay eso duele (dijo algo adolorida)

**Quinn:** lo siento te lastime (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** el dolor vale la pena (le dijo muy dulcemente, la rubia volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de ella) sabes que no vale la pena, (le dijo apartando rápidamente a Quinn) en verdad me duele (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** jajajaja eres adorable (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn continuo curándole las heridas de la cara a Rachel mientras esta se quejaba de ello diciendo que le dolía, pero eso no le importaba a la rubia ya que tenía que curar a la diva, que había quedado como si hubiera peleado 10 round.

_El amor podrá ser ciego, sordo o mudo, pero nos puede hacer ver, oír y decir lo mejor que tenemos, o también lo peor, lo más oscuro, lo que menos deseamos de nosotros mismos, porque el amor siempre implica pasión desenfrenada, sea por una persona, una causa, o un proyecto de vida, y por eso no hay un poder más grande que el amor, y el amor más grande que existe, es el de las grandes mujeres, que saben amar y ser amadas_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	21. Chapter 21 La Lucha Por La Libertad

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XXI**

**La Lucha Por La Libertad **

_En muchos lugares y en muchas épocas ha habido cadenas, y mucha gente atadas con ellas, y por cada cadena hay también hombres y mujeres dispuestos a luchar por la libertad, cuando se trata de luchar por la libertad, todos los esfuerzos son importantes, no importa que sean modestos, lo que importa es que sean constantes, hay muchos tipos de cadenas, algunas disfrazadas, otras escondidas tras falsas imágenes y también hay muchas formas de luchar contra ellas _

**CUATRO MESES DESPUES **

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde aquel incidente de Rachel con la paparazi, y sumándole los otros dos meses anteriores, habían sido un total de seis meses, seis bellos, emocionantes, románticos y divertidos meses, toda había marchado normal desde entonces, la morena se había metido de lleno con las grabaciones, Quinn sumergida en su trabajo que cada vez era más, pero a pesar de sus apretadas agendas ambas chicas tenían tiempo para verse, compartían con las niñas, tenían sus momentos románticos y apasionados, todo parecía marchar a la perfección para ellas, pero hubo un detalle con el que ambas no contaron, en especial Quinn, ya que tener paparazis detrás de ella la había expuesto bastante, pero eso en realidad no le importaba mucho, lo que no recordó y mucho menos vio venir fue que las fotos de ella junto con Rachel llegaron hasta los ojos de sus padres, a los cuales no le había informado que se había separado de Puck, ni mucho menos que había empezado una relación con una nueva persona, o mejor dicho con una mujer.

Quinn estaba en su casa, ese día había decidido no ir a su oficina y trabajar en casa, necesitaba relajarse un poco y nada la ayudaba más que la tranquilidad de su hogar, la rubia estaba en su estudio revisando unas fotos, mientras hablaba por teléfono con Nina.

**Quinn:** no, Nina esa idea es algo cínica y corriente (le dijo muy segura)

**Voz De Nina:** a mi me parece una muy buena idea (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** a ti con tal de ver a los modelos con poco rapa dices que es una buena idea (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Nina:** entonces que sugieres tu (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no se, tengo que pensar muy bien y con cuidado, ya sabes que a estos clientes les gusta exigir bastante (le dijo algo inquieta)

**Voz De Nina:** bueno por la cantidad de dinero que nos dan, no es para menos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si, prácticamente le vendimos el alma al diablo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Nina:** por dios que exagera te has puesto últimamente (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** jajajaja muy graciosa, solo has lo que te pedí (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Nina:** claro, enseguida jefa (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** (escucho el timbre de la puerta) Nina debo dejarte, hablamos mas tarde (le dijo muy tranquila y cerro la llamada)

Quinn se levanto muy tranquila y fue abrir, pero se quedo helada por unos segundos, ya que ante ella estaban sus padres, tenia casi un dos años sin verlos y a juzgar por sus caras no parecían muy contentos.

**Quinn:** mama, papa (dijo muy sorprendida)

**Judy:** hola hija (le dijo dándole un abrazo)

**Quinn:** por dios que hacen aquí, bueno no es que no me agrade verlos, pero (dijo muy rápido)

**Russel:** bueno ya que tu no vas a visitarnos hemos decidido venir nosotros (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Judy:** queríamos sorprenderte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** pues lo han logrado (dijo llevándolos hasta la sala)

**Russel:** donde esta mi nieta (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** esta en el colegio (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Russel:** y Puck (le pregunta muy tranquilo)

**Quinn:** hay esto va ser algo incomodo (dijo algo inquieta, tomo un poco de aire) Noah y yo nos separamos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Judy:** como paso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** lo encontré siéndome infiel, y decidí correrlo de la casa, luego el se volvió adicto a las drogas, casi se mata de una sobredosis y decido ir a rehabilitación (les explico muy rápido)

**Russel:** y por eso decidiste jugar a ser lesbiana (le pregunta muy serio)

**Quinn:** perdón (le pregunta muy rápido) oh ya entiendo (dijo cayendo en cuenta) no vinieron aquí porque deseaban verme, vinieron aquí porque se enteraron de mi relación (les dijo muy seria)

**Russel:** si, sabemos que andas de aventuras con una cantante llamada Rebecca Berry (le dijo muy serio)

**Quinn:** se llama Rachel y no ando de aventura con ella, estamos saliendo (le dijo muy seria)

**Judy:** cariño eso no esta bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** que no esta bien madre, el ser feliz (le dijo muy rápido)

**Russel:** esa no es la educación que te hemos dado Quinn Fabray (le dijo muy enojado) si tenias problemas con tu esposo tenias que buscar la manera de resolverlos, como una buena esposa lo haría (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** resolver el que, no estaba dispuesta a seguir aguantando las desfachateces de Noah, ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo que era mi vida junto a el (le dijo muy seria)

**Russel:** debes terminar con todo eso, dejaras de ver a esa chica (le ordeno muy serio)

**Quinn:** no tengo 16 años padre, ya no puedes decirme que hacer (le dijo muy rápido)

**Russel:** no pienso permitir que mi nieta este bajo ese ambiente, no es sano (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** créeme cuando te digo que es mas sano que estar cerca de ustedes (le dijo muy enojada)

**Judy:** Quinn (le dijo muy rápido)

**Russel:** no te permito que nos hables así, aun somos tus padres (le dijo muy enojado)

**Quinn:** por favor seamos realistas, nunca han sido mis padres siempre estaban muy ocupados para darse cuenta de que tenían una hija, porque creen que hice todo lo que hice cuando tenia 16 años (le dijo muy enojada)

**Russel:** a nosotros no nos culpes de tu inmadurez, tu eres la que avergonzó a nuestra familia, tiraste nuestro apellido al piso, igual como lo estas haciendo a hora (le dijo muy duramente)

**Judy:** Russel (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** y tu si eres el hombre perfecto que no te equivocas verdad (le dijo muy seria) siempre te has impuesto tu santa voluntad, o acaso se te olvido que me obligaste a casarme con Noah, ni siquiera me preguntaste lo que yo quería, simplemente sentencias y ya, yo sabia desde un principio que mi matrimonio con Puck era un error, pero tu nunca me diste la oportunidad de expresarme, luego fue tarde, porque estaba casada, atrapada en un matrimonio que no deseaba, un matrimonio que me hacia realmente infeliz (le dijo muy duramente)

**Russel:** claro, y supongo que ir por la vida siendo madre soltera, siendo el objeto de burlas y criticas, era mejor (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Quinn:** eso era lo único que te importaba, que tu imagen se fuera al suelo, yo solo quiero ser feliz, porque te cuesta entenderlo (le dijo casi llorando)

**Russel:** tu felicidad no esta con esa mujer, esta siguiendo la educación que te dimos, los principios para los que te formamos (le dijo muy serio)

**Quinn:** tu no entiendes nada, la felicidad de una persona no esta en una educación de la mediana edad, la felicidad es cuando uno se siente completo, cuando encuentra a alguien que lo haga sentir así, y sabes que yo lo encontré (le dijo muy seria)

**Russel:** a quien le importa lo que encontraste, debes obedecerme, para eso soy tu padre (le dijo muy serio)

**Quinn:** entonces te libero de esa carga, si tú no quieres una hija como yo, yo tampoco quiero un padre como tu, ya no más, rompo las cadenas que me han atado a ti todo este tiempo (le dijo con la voz completamente quebrada)

**Russel:** escucha bien Quinn Fabray, si esta es tu ultima palabra, esa es la decisión que tomas, voy a salir por esa puerta y tu te olvidaras que tienes un padre, que te quede claro (le dijo muy serio)

**Quinn:** que así sea (le dijo muy desafiante)

**Russel:** bien, que asi sea (le dijo muy serio) July nos vamos (le dijo a su esposa)

**Quinn:** (miro a su madre que estaba al borde de las lágrimas) esta bien mama, sigue bajo las cadenas de mi padre (le dijo muy suavemente a su madre)

**Judy:** hija (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Russel:** Judy dije que nos vamos (le dijo muy serio)

Los padres de Quinn salieron de la casa, una vez que la rubia se había asegurado que ellos no estaban rompió en llanto, aquella discusión había sido bastante inesperada y sobretodo dolorosa, a pesar de todo lo vivido ella amaba a sus padres, a pesar de que nunca estuvieron pendiente de ella, los quería, ese cariño era incondicional, pero no estaba vez no iba a permitir que su padre le arruinada la vida como lo había hecho anterior mente, ya estaba lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que le convenía y lo que no, y si había sobrevivido todos estos años sin ellos, podía seguir así, no dejaría que le arruinen su felicidad.

**Stefano:** bien Rachel una vez mas, pero desde arriba de acuerdo (le dijo a la diva que estaba dentro de la cabina de grabación)

La pista comenzó a sonar, Rachel esperaba el momento de su entrada, para comenzar a cantar, tomo un poco de aire y empezó a cantar.

**Rachel:** _cuando estoy perdida en la lluvia, yo se que en tus ojos, encontraré la luz para luminar mi camino, cuando estoy asustada, cuando pierdo terreno, cuando mi mundo se vuelve loco, tu puedes cambiarlo, sí y cuando estoy caída, tu estas allí empujándome hacia la cima, siempre estas presente brindándome todo lo que tienes _

_Por un refugio contra la tormenta, por una amiga, por un amor que me mantenga cálida y segura, vuelvo a ti, por la firmeza para ser fuerte, por el deseo de seguir, por todo lo que haces, por todo que es verdad, vuelvo a ti, si_

_Cuando pierdo el anhelo de ganar, me basta con alcanzarte para alcanzar el cielo de nuevo, cualquier cosa puedo hacer, porque tu amor es asombroso, porque tu amor me inspira y cuando necesito un amigo, tu siempre estas a mi lado, dándome fe, conduciéndome a través de la noche_

_Por un refugio contra la tormenta, por una amiga, por un amor que me mantenga cálida y segura, vuelvo a ti, por la firmeza para ser fuerte, por el deseo de seguir, por todo lo que haces, por todo que es verdad, vuelvo a ti_

_Por los brazos que son mi protección, durante toda la lluvia, por la realidad que nunca cambiará, por alguien en quien apoyarme, por un corazón en que pueda confiar, por alguien que, puedo ir, ohh yo, vuelvo a ti_

_Por un refugio contra la tormenta, por una amiga, por un amor que me mantenga cálida y segura, yo vuelvo a ti, por la firmeza para ser fuerte, por el deseo de proseguir, oh ohh, por todo lo que haces (todo lo que haces) por todo que es verdadero, por todo lo que haces, ohh, por todo que es verdadero, yo vuelvo a ti_

Rachel termino de cantar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que era la misma sonrisa que tenia Stefano y Sue.

**Sue:** sabes a lo que me sonó eso (le pregunta a la morena)

**Rachel:** no, a que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sue:** a un nuevo éxito, uno que te dejara con un nuevo disco de platino (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** ya extrañaba tus comentarios (le dijo muy sonriente)

En ese preciso momento la morena sintió como su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo, lo saco y miro que se trataba de Quinn, rápidamente contesto.

**Rachel:** amor (dijo muy rápido) que, espera un segundo Quinn cálmate que no te entiendo nada, espera, voy para allá (le dijo muy rápido y cerro la llamada)

**Sue:** sucede algo (le pregunta a la morena al verla salir de la cabina)

**Rachel:** es Quinn, estaba llorando, necesito irme (le dijo agarrando sus cosas)

**Sue:** espera que va a pasar con las grabaciones (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Sue eso puede esperar, Quinn no de acuerdo (le dijo muy seria)

**Sue:** claro (le dijo resignada)

**Rachel:** nos vemos luego y no me llames, yo te llamo (le dijo antes de salir del estudio)

**Stefano:** vaya si que es una diva (dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** si eso jamás lo dudes (le dijo muy tranquila)

Santana estaba esperando a Brittany quien estaba en plena sesión fotográfica, a la latina no le cabía la menor duda de que su chica había nacido para el modelaje, lo hacia con tanta naturalidad, y sin contar que se veía realmente sexi con esa ropa y esas poses.

**Chica:** disculpa me podrías dar tu autógrafo (le pidió a la latina)

**Santana:** claro (dijo agarrando el lápiz y el papel) tu nombre (le pregunta a la joven)

**Chica:** Anastasia (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** con mucho cariño, gracias por tu admiración (le termino de escribir) toma (le dijo dándole el autógrafo a la chica)

**Anastasia:** quieres mi numero (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** disculpa como dijiste (le pregunta a la joven)

**Santana:** hay no sabes en la que te metiste (le dijo a la chica)

**Brittany:** acaso le acabas de ofrecer tu numero a mi novia (le pregunta muy seria)

**Anastasia:** ha lo siento no sabia que ella (dijo algo asustada por la cara que tenía la rubia)

**Brittany:** será mejor que te pierdas (le dijo muy amenazante)

**Santana:** corre por tu vida (le dijo muy rápido a la chica)

**Brittany:** que atrevida (dijo mientras veía como la chica se alejaba)

**Santana:** jajaja pobre chica, de seguro pensó que la golpearías (le dijo muy divertida)

**Brittany:** iba a golpearla (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** hay ya amor, sabes que yo no tengo ojos para nadie mas (le dijo agarrando a la rubia por la cintura)

**Brittany:** lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** pues no te voy a negar que eso me gusta, pero no hay necesidad de ellos, el día que encuentre a otra chica que me guste ese mismo día te lo diré, aunque ambas sabemos que eso jamás va a suceder porque siempre te voy a querer a ti (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Brittany:** eres muy dulce (le dijo muy suavemente y le dio un tierno beso)

**Santana:** bien señorita porque mejor no se va a cambiar, ya que pasaremos el resto del día juntas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** buena idea, solo tardare unos minutos, ya vuelvo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** hay que mujer (dijo con una sonrisa boba en su rostro mientras veía como su novia se alejaba)

Rachel llego lo mas rápido que pudo a la casa de Quinn, toco la puerta varias veces, pasaron solo uno pocos minutos cuando la rubia abrió la puerta, Rachel se quedo incrédula cuando vio el semblante de la fotógrafa, claramente se notaba que había estado llorando, y la tristeza en sus ojos era demasiado grande, la morena no pudo decir ni una sola palabra ya que Quinn rápidamente se abrazo a ella, y rompió en llanto.

**Rachel:** cariño que paso (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** mis padres eso fue lo que paso (le dijo sin dejar de llorar)

**Rachel:** se murieron (le pregunta algo inquieta)

**Quinn:** que no (le dijo muy rápido) mis padres saben acerca de nuestra relación y vinieron aquí a exigirme que dejara de verte (le explico un poco mas calmada)

**Rachel:** pues lo mismo hizo Beth no y pudimos con ella (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Rachel por favor, no creo que puedas convencer a mis padres cantándoles una canción (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** puedo intentarlo (le dijo muy tranquila, vio lo seria que estaba Quinn) oh vamos no te enojes, mejor cuéntame lo que paso (le dijo llevándola hasta la sala)

**Quinn:** al parecer mis padres se enteraron de lo nuestro a través de unas fotos que salieron en una revistas de nosotras juntas, entonces vinieron hasta aquí para reclamarme y exigirme que me alejara de ti, como si yo fuera una adolescente, pues creerlo (le dijo muy molesta)

**Rachel:** bueno el impacto tuvo que haber sido algo grande para ellos (le dijo muy suavemente) la ultima vez que te vieron estabas casada con un hombre y a hora sales con una mujer

**Quinn:** los estas defendiendo (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** claro que no, es solo que por una parte debes comprenderlos a ellos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** comprenderlos Rachel, tu no sabes lo que ha sido para mi ser su hija, ellos nunca estuvieron conmigo, cuando quede embarazada en ves de darme su apoyo lo que hicieron fue hacerme sentir miserable, y me obligaron a casarme (le dijo muy enojada) ellos dicen que yo he tirado el apellido de la familia por el suelo, que los avergüenzo, que clase de padres pueden tratar así a su hija (le dijo con algo de tristeza)

**Rachel:** hay Quinn en verdad has tenido que soportar tanto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** yo nunca tuve padres Rachel, y si no los tuve cuando mas los necesitaba, pues no me importara no tenerlos a hora que soy una mujer independiente (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** ya amor, debes calmarte un poco (le dijo abrazándola)

**Quinn:** no puedo seguir atada a esas cadenas que me impiden la felicidad (le dijo casi llorando) no quiero

**Rachel:** yo pienso que debes esperar que las cosas se enfríen un poco y luego intentar hablar con ellos (le dijo muy suavemente) se que a veces puede parecer difícil, pero (no pudo continuar ya que la rubia la interrumpió)

**Quinn:** ellos no van a entender Rachel, mi padre tiene una visión de la vida muy antigua, el cree que aun estamos en la América de los años 50, jamás aceptara lo nuestro (le dijo muy triste) y esta bien, de verdad, yo simplemente acepto que el no me ame, puedo vivir sabiendo eso

**Rachel:** no digas eso Quinn, necesitas esperar un poco para ver lo que pasa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** ya deja de decirme que necesito esperar, no quiero que sigas diciéndomelo (le dijo muy enojada mientras se levantaba del sofá)

**Rachel:** entonces que Quinn, dime que quieres que diga o que haga, porque de verdad estoy tratando de hacerte ver que aunque parezca difícil todo se puede solucionar (le dijo muy seria mientras se levantaba del sofá) y si no quieres que lo diga, entonces dime que quieres que haga, solo dímelo y lo hare (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** quiero que me hagas el amor (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** como dijiste (le pregunta algo sorprendida)

**Quinn:** necesito que me hagas el amor, necesito estar en tus brazos y olvidar todo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** he Quinn no se si pueda, estas tan enojada que me das miedo (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**Quinn:** sálvame Rachel, necesito que me salves de esta angustia, necesito que me ayudes a creer en mi (le dijo muy rápido)

Quinn empujo fuertemente a la morena sobre el sofá, rápidamente se subió sobre la morena y comenzó a besarla muy apasionadamente, Rachel se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de la rubia y no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió que la rodilla de Quinn ejercía presión sobre su centro, nunca había sentido nada parecido, como si estuviese a punto de explotar por el simple contacto de la rubia, se besaban con tanta necesidad, se separaron un poco cuando el aire era necesario, agitadas y jadeando para luego volver a besarse pasados unos pocos segundos.

**_Quiero hacerte el amor con infinita vehemencia_**

**_Que me envuelva la inconsciencia por esta loca pasión,_**

**_Que la piel se me ericé por todos lados_**

**_Y sientas el salvajismo descontrolado  
><em>**

El ambiente en la sala se había vuelto sumamente excitante para Quinn ya que era la primera vez que actúa por impulso, siempre había sido muy centrada, pero estaba vez no quería pensar, solo quería que hacer el amor con Rachel, no importaba que estuvieran en la sala, no quería perder tiempo yéndose a la habitación.

**Quinn:** esto está estorbando (susurró con voz ronca mientras le quitaba la camisa) te necesito (le dijo acariciando los pechos de la morena)

**_Sentir tu aliento lleno de fuego,_**

**_Que tu sudor corra por mi cuerpo,_**

**_Que perdamos por completo el conocimiento_**

**_Sentir q estoy contigo en el cielo,_**

**_Volverme loco sentirme ciego,_**

**_Que ni siquiera sienta el final de este lindo encuentro, amor_**

Rachel enloqueció por el contacto de las manos de la rubia sobre sus pechos apretó sus labios de nuevo contra los de su chica e intento tomar el control, pero la rubia no la dejo y así entre una lluvia de besos y caricias descontroladas ambas fueron quedando sin ropa, Quinn seguía sobre Rachel se miraban fijamente a los ojos, la rubia tomó la mano de su chica y la hizo descender desde la cara, siguió por el cuello, continuo por sobre sus pechos, paso por su abdomen y finalmente la poso sobre su parte intima, haciéndole una invitación con la mirada para que hiciera su trabajo sobre aquella zona, Rachel inmediatamente entendió lo que le pedía la rubia y comenzó a masajear suavemente la zona intima de Quinn.

**_Quiero hacerte el amor una y otra vez porque te quiero,_**

**_Contigo mi vida llego hasta el fin del cielo,_**

**_Quiero hacerte el amor una y otra vez porque te quiero,_**

**_Contigo mi vida llego hasta el fin del mundo, amor_**

Quinn se aferro fuertemente a los hombros de la morena mientras sentía como esta la acariciaba, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba suaves gemidos, sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia comenzó a besar y morder el cuello de la diva mientras que con sus manos comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos sobre los pezones de esta, Rachel sonrió cuando la fotógrafa emitió un gemido ahogado al sentir como dos de sus dedos entraban en ella, la morena sonrió con satisfacción y su excitación aumentó de repente al notar las paredes de su chica apretando contra sus dedos

**_Quiero hacerte el amor, con extremada locura_**

**_Por todo el amor que siento cuando te rozo la piel,_**

**_Que la piel se te ericé por todos lados_**

**_Y sientas el salvajismo descontrolado_**

Quinn siguió besando con mucha pasión a Rachel mientras comenzó a bajar lentamente su mano por el cuerpo de la diva acariciando cada centímetro y haciendo erizar cada parte de piel por la que pasaba, la morena se mordió fuertemente el labio y echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la mano de la rubia entre sus piernas dándole masajes de manera suave pero firme en su parte intima, Quinn apoyo su frente en contra de la de Rachel al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba la morena mientras seguía empujando dentro y fuera sus dedos en su interior, los gemidos propios del momento suben su intensidad con cada embestida de la morena y sus piernas rodean el cuerpo de la morena manteniéndola más cerca del suyo

**Rachel:** necesito que entres (le pidió a la rubia con un hilo de voz)

Quinn de manera inmediata introduce dos dedos dentro de la diva y comienza sus movimientos en el interior de esta, en poco tiempo los movimientos de ambas comienzan a ser más rápidos e incontrolados, ambas respiraban con más dificultad mientras seguían con la embestidas de parte y parte

**_Sentir tu aliento lleno de fuego,_**

**_Que tu sudor corra por mi cuerpo,_**

**_q perdamos por completo el conocimiento._**

**_Sentir q estoy contigo en el cielo,_**

**_Volverme loco sentirme ciego,_**

**_Que ni siquiera sienta el final de este lindo encuentro, amor_**

**Quinn:** estoy muy cerca (susurró sobre los labios de la morena)

**Rachel:** también yo (le dijo con la voz algo entre cortada)

Ambas chicas se movían como aun un mismo compas mientras los gemidos inundaban toda la sala, sus labios se separaban y se unían nuevamente mientras seguían los movimientos de sus caderas los cuales las llevo a alcanzar el máximo placer primero la rubia quien se estremeció encima de la morena emitió un gemido descontrolado segundos después la diva quien sintió como su cuerpo convulsionaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

**_Quiero hacerte el amor una y otra vez porque te quiero,_**

**_Contigo mi vida llego hasta el fin del cielo,_**

**_Quiero hacerte el amor una y otra vez porque te quiero,_**

**_Contigo mi vida llego hasta el universo_**

**_Quiero hacerte el amor una y otra vez porque te quiero,_**

**_Contigo mi vida llego hasta el fin del mundo, amor_******

Rachel se desplomó exhausta sobre el sofá mientras que Quinn permanecía abrazada a ella con la respiración agitada aun.

**Rachel:** alguna vez habías hecho algo parecido (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** nunca (le dijo recuperando el aliento)

**Rachel:** vaya veo que últimamente te ínsito a hacer cosas nuevas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** así parece (le susurró divertida dándole un corto beso)

Quinn sonrió levantándose del sofá y buscó su ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo, lo mismo hizo Rachel, tardaron solo unos minutos en vestirse, cuanto estaba completamente vestidas se miraron un segundo y una sonrisa se apodero de sus rostros, luego se sentaron nuevamente en el sofá una al lado de la otra.

**Quinn:** dios tengo que buscar a Beth en el colegio (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** he será mejor que llame a Jessica para que ella la busque, tu y yo aun tenemos unas cuantas cosas que hablar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) si tienes razón, mientras hablas con Jessica voy a preparar café (dijo levantándose del sofá)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila, saco su celular y marco el numero de la niñera) Jessica necesito que busques a Beth en el colegio y la lleves a la casa, no te explico después el porque (le dijo muy tranquila) no presiones Jessica (le dijo muy rápido) de acuerdo, nos vemos mas tarde, hasta entonces (le dijo muy tranquila y cerro la llamada)

Rachel se quedo sentada en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás, una sonrisa se apodero de sus rostro al recodar todo lo que había pasado momentos antes, después de unos minutos apareció Quinn con dos tazas de café.

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo agarrando la taza que la rubia le ofrecía)

**Quinn:** de nada (le dijo sentándose al lado de la morena)

**Rachel:** Quinn necesito que me expliques algo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** dime (le dijo fijando su mirada en la morena)

**Rachel:** porque antes de que pasara lo que paso, me dijiste que necesitabas que yo te salvara, que quisiste decir con eso (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** es que (tomo un poco de aire) Rachel yo nunca tuve el cariño de mis padres, ellos nunca tuvieron una palabra de aliento hacia a mi, no importaba cuanto me esforzara por hacer las cosas de manera correcta, ellos nunca notaron eso (le dijo con tristeza) dios era tan frustrante desear el amor de mis padres, ese amor que nunca llego, y por el cual cometí tantos errores

**Rachel:** saliste embarazada apropósito cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** quería castigarlos, quería que se sintieran miserables (pensó un momento) escogí la peor manera de hacerlo, nunca estuve realmente enamorada de Noah, simplemente empecé a salir con el porque sabia que eso molestaría a mis padres, luego pensé que si le entregaba mi virginidad podría tirárselos en la cara, pero cuando se los dije, prácticamente no les importo, ni siquiera me dijeron "eres una mala hija" simplemente me ignoraron, luego decidí dar el toque final, y eso ultimo me salió tan mal (le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)

**Rachel:** entonces eso es un si, saliste embarazada apropósito (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Puck y yo estábamos solos en su casa (comenzó a contarle) ya habíamos tenido sexo varias veces pero siempre tuvimos cuidado, pero esa vez el dijo que era mejo no hacerlo porque la protección se le había acabado, entonces yo le dije que no importaba, que igual podíamos hacerlo, yo sabia que podía quedar embarazada, sabia que debía hacerle caso a Puck y no hacerlo, pero igual seguí adelante, no me detuve, no quise detenerme (le dijo con la voz completamente quebrada) así que si Rachel salí embarazada a propósito, para castigar a mis padres, pero resulta ser que la única que salió perdiendo fui yo (dijo rompiendo en llanto)

**Rachel:** ya esta bien (dijo abrazando a la rubia) Quinn no pasa nada, todo esta bien (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** debes pensar que soy una persona horrible (le dijo separándose de ella)

**Rachel:** no Quinn yo jamás pensaría eso de ti, tu solo estabas molesta porque necesitabas a tus padres y ellos no estaban contigo, cometiste errores como cualquier ser humano, no tengo porque juzgarte, no soy nadie para juzgarte (le dijo muy firmemente)

**Quinn:** soy una idiota, sabes que después de que me case con Puck, trate de encontrar en el ese amor que me faltaba, me empeñe tanto en quererlo a la fuerza solo por no sentir el rechazo que había sentido con mis padres (le dijo tratando de calmarse) no es lo mismo, pero así fue

**Rachel:** descuida, ya todo eso ha quedado atrás, tus padres fueron unos idiotas, pero aun siguen siendo tus padres y creo que cuando llegue el momento preciso deben perdonarse de manera mutua (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** abrázame Rachel, simplemente quiero estar en tus brazos sin que nada me preocupe (le dijo aferrándose a la morena)

**Rachel:** tranquila yo estoy aquí (le dijo abrazándola muy fuertemente)

**Quinn:** quiero ser libre, quiero ser feliz acaso es mucho pedir (le dijo muy rápido a la morena)

**Rachel:** escucha Quinn (la separo para que esta la viera) eres libre de acuerdo, libre se sentir, libre expresar lo que sientes, libre de elegir y sobretodo eres libre para vivir tu vida como mejor gustes (le dijo muy suavemente) tuviste que luchar mucho para conseguir esa libertad, y no vas a permitir que nadie te la robe, te deshiciste de las cadenas que te ataban, entonces ya nadie te las puede poner de nuevo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, tanto que a veces pienso que no eres real (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** soy muy real, estoy aquí contigo y siempre voy a estar, las veces que me necesites (le dijo muy dulcemente)

Quinn se acerco al rostro de la morena y le dio un dulce, cálido y tierno beso, luego abrazo a esta, Rachel rápidamente se recostó por completo sobre el sofá dejando a la rubia sobre su pecho y así se quedaron, abrazadas.

**Quinn:** se siente tan bien estar así contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** lo mismo digo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Rachel (la llamo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** dime (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** puedes cantar algo (le pregunta algo tímida)

**Rachel:** quieres alguna canción en especial (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no, simplemente quiero que me cantes (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel_:_**_ ¿Está mejorando?_ (comenzó a cantar) _O te sientes igual? ¿Va a hacer más fácil para ti ahora? ¿Tienes a alguien a quien culpar? usted dice_ (de pronto Quinn la interrumpió)

**Quinn_:_**_ usted dice que un amor_ (empezó a cantar) _es una vida, es una necesidad en la noche, un amor, llegamos a compartirlo, te dejo, cariño, si no lo cuidas_

**Rachel:** _¿te he decepcionado? O deje un mal sabor en tu boca? actúas como si nunca hubieras tenido amor y quieres que me vaya _

**Rachel/Quinn:** _bueno, ya es demasiado tarde, esta noche, para sacar el pasado a la luz, somos uno, pero nosotros no somos los mismos, llegamos a sostenernos el uno al otro, sostenernos el uno al otro, Uno_ (cantaron juntas)

**Rachel:** _¿Has venido aquí para el perdón? ¿Has venido a resucitar a los muertos? ¿Has venido aquí para jugar a Jesús y curar a los leprosos en tu cabeza?_

**Quinn:**_ ¿Me pides demasiado, más que mucho? tú no me diste nada, ahora es todo lo que tengo somos uno, pero no somos lo mismo, bueno, nos hacemos daño unos a otros, entonces tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo_

**Quinn/Rachel:** _el amor es un templo, el amor es una ley suprema, el amor es un templo, el amor es la ley suprema_

**Quinn:** _Me pides que entre, pero luego me haces gatear y no puedo seguir aguantando lo que tienes cuando todo lo que tienes está herido _

**Rachel/Quinn:** _un amor, una sangre, una vida que tienes que hacer lo que debes, una vida uno con el otro: hermanas, hermanos, una vida, pero no somos lo mismo, llegamos a sostenernos el uno al otro, sostenernos el uno al otro, un amor! Uno!_

Al terminar de cantar ambas tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, Quinn alzo su rostro y miro a Rachel que estaba muy sonriente.

**Rachel:** sabes que tu y yo podríamos hacer un excelente dueto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** no seas boba (le dijo volviéndose a recostar sobre el pecho de la morena) solo fue cosa de un momento

**Rachel:** deberías pensarlo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no hay nada que pensar Rachel, no voy a grabar una canción contigo (le dijo muy segura)

**Rachel:** bueno tengo suficiente tiempo para convencerte (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** me gustaría ver que lo intentaras (le dijo muy sonriente)

**DOS HORAS DESPUES **

Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá tocando la guitarra de Beth, Quinn apareció con un plato de frutas en las manos, vio que la morena estaba muy concentrada sacando una melodía, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la fotógrafa al ver como la diva le ponía mucho empeño a lo que hacia, se veía la pasión en su ojos, no cabía la menor duda de que Rachel disfrutaba hacer lo que hacia.

**Quinn:** hermosa melodía (le dijo sentándose al lado de ella)

**Rachel:** gracias, desde hace tiempo que la tenia en la cabeza (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** y ya le tienes letra (le pregunta muy mientras coloca un trozo de fruta en la boca de la morena)

**Rachel:** aun no, solo tengo la melodía, no se que letra darle (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** yo tengo una letra que quizás te pueda servir (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si, deme un momento (le dijo levantándose del sofá)

La rubia salió de la sala y solo tardo cinco minutos en aparecer de nuevo, le entrego a Rachel un papel que tenia en las manos, la morena la miro con una sonrisa en el rostro y procedió a leer el contenido impreso en el papel.

**Rachel:** esto lo escribiste tu (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si, un día simplemente deje salir lo que sentía, lo puse en ese papel, fue mi manera de encerrar toda aquella ira en ese trozo de papel (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** muy bien vamos a ver como queda con la melodía (le dijo empezando a sacar la melodía con la guitarra) _Cuantas veces lo bese en las fotos que encontré, el sabrá de mí, que yo estoy aquí, no se, no se si algún día lo veré_ (canto muy suavemente)

_Cuantas veces lo llame cuando más lo necesite, yo busque en ti un poco de ese amor, yo se, yo se no es lo mismo, yo se_

_Sálvame de esta angustia de mirar alguien que no puedo hallar, ayúdame a creer en mí, sálvame tengo miedo de saber que no existo para el y que nunca lo abrazare_

_Cuantas veces pregunte si me parezco un poco a el, yo busque en ti un poco de ese amor, yo se yo se no es lo mismo yo se_

_Sálvame de esta angustia de mirar alguien que no puedo hallar, ayúdame a creer en mí, sálvame tengo miedo de saber que no existo para el y que nunca lo abrazare_

**Quinn:** realmente eres buena en lo que haces (le dijo muy sonriente) acabas de armar una canción (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** gracias a ti (le dijo muy suavemente) de casualidad no tendrás alguna otra escritura por ahí guardada (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** acaso vas a utilizar todo lo que te digo para escribir una canción (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** oye no te puedes quejar, te estas convirtiendo en musa (le dijo muy sonriente y le dio un beso en la cabeza) a hora si tienes algo triste y doloroso que rime démelo (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** muy graciosa (le dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo) eres feliz escribiendo canciones cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** más que feliz, ya que en ellas puedo expresar todo lo que siento, me siento libre (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si algún día perdieras esa libertad de escribir, que harías (le pregunto muy despacio)

**Rachel:** lucharía por recuperarla, y no descansaría hasta lograrlo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si algún día perdiéramos la libertad de ser felices juntas, lucharías por que la recuperáramos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** dejaría mi ultimo aliento en eso, lucharía contra todos y contra todo lo que nos impidiera ser felices (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** aunque sean mi familia (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** aunque sea tu familia, a hora la pregunta es si tu lucharías conmigo (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Quinn:** por supuesto que lucharía contigo, eso jamás lo dudes (le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos)

**Rachel:** eso era todo lo que quería escuchar (le dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel rápidamente beso los labios de Quinn quien intensifico de manera inmediata el beso, y así se quedaron recostadas en aquel sofá abrazadas besándose, sintiéndose muy cerca una de la otra, sintiéndose libres, felizmente libres.

_Existen luchas personales por la propia libertad, que sirven para que otros luchen también por la suya, porque la libertad sea compartida, esas luchas no se ganan con una sola victoria, se gana con la voluntad de volver a ellas cada vez que sea necesario, aunque los riesgos sean tan filosos como una navaja y se pueda perder, pero es mejor un riesgo bien corrido que una libertad incompleta_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones <strong>

**One - Glee**

**Iturn to you - Christina Aguilera**

**Quiero Hacerte El Amor - Omar Enrique  
><strong>

**Salvame - Karina  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	22. Chapter 22 El Bueno y El Malo

Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia y pode dejar sus comentarios, ya que gracias a ellos puedo saber si voy llevando bien la historia o no. Sin mas nada que decir espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>Una Nueva Oportunidad<strong>

**Capitulo XXII**

**El Bueno y El Malo**

_En las películas de vaqueros siempre esta muy claro quien es el bueno y quien es el malo, el malo viste de negro y maltrata a señoritas inocentes, el bueno mata cuando solo es para proteger a una señorita, el bueno nunca miente, nunca engañan, y nunca se despeina, pero en la vida real las cosas no se ven con tanta claridad, los seres humanos queremos pensar que los que piensan como nosotros son los buenos y que los demás están equivocados y no nos ponemos de acuerdo en lo que esta bien y en lo que esta mal, tal vez porque tenemos un poquito de cada cosa, hasta la persona mas virtuosa posee una beca de crueldad, hasta el hombre mas despiadado tiene bondad en su corazón _

Santana estaba viendo televisión cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta rápidamente se levanto a abrir.

**Santana:** Berry que haces aquí (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** yo también estoy feliz de verte (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** pasa (le dijo apartándose de la puerta)

**Rachel:** gracias, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** dime (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) es Quinn

**Santana:** que pasa con ella (le pregunta confundida)

**Rachel:** bueno en si no es ella, es sus padres (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** que pasa con Judy y Russel (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** se enteraron de nuestra relación, vinieron a verla y eso no termino nada bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** me imagino, Russel a veces puede ser muy (de pronto fue interrumpida por la diva)

**Rachel:** duro (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** iba a decir idiota (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** estaba pensando que quizás tu y yo deberíamos hablar con el, tratar de hacerlo entender de que Quinn lo necesita, necesita a su padre (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** no, eso no una buena idea, conociendo como conozco a Russel no quera vernos y mucho menos escucharnos, el es muy cerrado, cree que aun estamos en la América de los años 50 (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** entonces que propones, dejar las cosas como están (le pregunta algo inquieta)

**Santana:** lo mejor es que me dejes esto a mi (le dijo pidió muy rápido) yo iré a verlo, tratare de hablar con el

**Rachel:** espera porque tienes que ir sola (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** porque de esa manera se alterara menos, si te ve a ti de seguro nos mata (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** pero yo soy quien esta con Quinn, es mi deber (pero no pudo continuar ya que la latina la interrumpió)

**Santana:** tu deber es apoyarla a ella de acuerdo, deja que yo me encargue de Russel (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Santana no vayas a matarlo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** no voy a matarlo, aunque ganas no me faltan (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo, este es el hotel donde se están hospedando (le entrego un papel con la dirección anotada) avísame si logras algo (le dijo caminando hacia la puerta)

**Santana:** descuida que lo hare (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** nos vemos Santana (le dijo antes de salir)

**Santana:** cuida a mi hermana Berry (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** (cerro la puerta) bien Russel eres mío (dijo para si misma)

Quinn estaba sentada en la sala de su casa no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido con sus padres el día anterior, estaba deprimida, no podía evitarlo, a pesar de que para sus padres ella había sido invisible, pensó que quizás algún día eso cambiaria, que a hora que era una persona adulta todo podría mejorar, pero a hora veía esa posibilidad cada vez mas lejana, de pronto la rubia fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido del timbre de la puerta, se levanto a abrí y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver que frente a su puerta estaba parada su madre.

**Quinn:** mama (dijo sorprendida)

**Judy:** Quinni quiero que hablemos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** pasa (le dijo apartándose de la puerta) mi padre sabes que estas aquí (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Judy:** no, el cree que estoy de compras (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** ya veo (dijo algo seria)

**Judy:** por favor Quinni debes entendernos un poco (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** porque yo debo entenderlos a ustedes y ustedes no pueden entenderme a mi (le dijo muy seria)

**Judy:** es que tu no eras así (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** tú no puedes decir como era yo realmente, tu nunca supiste nada de mi mama, tu y mi padre jamás me conocieron en verdad (le dijo muy duramente)

**Judy:** eso no es cierto, te conocíamos lo suficiente como para darte respecto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** respecto, ustedes no me daban respecto, me daban todo lo que yo les pedía para no tener que lidiar conmigo (le dijo muy enojada) tenia 10 años no 30, y lo único que necesitaba era a mis padres, solo eso nada mas, no pedía demasiado (le dijo con la voz completamente quebrada)

**Judy:** como madre he tenido muchas fallas Quinn eso lo acepto, pero te amo, eres mi hija y no quiero seguir alejándote (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no voy a dejar a Rachel, no importa cuanto me lo pidas (le dijo muy segura)

**Judy:** quiero entenderte, no viene hasta aquí para juzgarte, solo quiero que me ayudes a entenderte, cuéntame todo Quinn, quiero saberlo todo (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** estas segura de lo que me estas pidiendo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Judy:** si, aun no es tarde para convertirme en tu madre de la manera en que siempre debí hacerlo (le dijo muy firmemente)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) bien, vamos a sentarnos y te cuento todo (le dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel bajo de su camioneta y se disponía a entrar al edificio donde viva cuando de repente un hombre mayor como de unos 40 años se acerco a ella.

**Señor:** disculpe Srta. Berry (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si dígame (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Señor**: mi nombre es Goran Vrdoljak (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** lo conozco de algún lado (le pregunta muy confundida)

**Goran:** no, bueno no personalmente (le dijo algo nervioso)

**Rachel:** disculpe señor si tengo un signo de interrogación sobre mi cabeza, pero no entiendo nada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Goran:** (tomo un poco de aire) yo soy el persona que le arruino su vida hace un año y medio, yo fui el causante de la muerte de su esposa (le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)

**Rachel:** no puede ser (dijo completamente sorprendida)

**Goran:** se que no debería estar aquí (de pronto fue interrumpido por la morena)

**Rachel:** usted debería estar en prisión, pagando por lo que hizo (le dijo muy duramente)

**Goran:** yo estaba enfermo ese momento y me dictaron que cumpliera mi sentencia en un clínica de rehabilitación, Salí hace poco (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** ah que bien, usted simplemente va a rehabilitación, luego sale como si nada (le dijo muy duramente)

**Goran:** solo quiero pedirle perdón por lo que paso, me he sentido miserable desde ese día (le dijo muy avergonzado)

**Rachel:** con pedir perdón ya no soluciona nada, usted destruyo en dos segundo mi vida, perdí a mi esposa, casi pierdo a mi hija, y mi mejor amiga esta en sillas de ruedas (le dijo muy enojada) y usted esta libre y como si nada

**Goran:** como si nada no, necesito que me de una oportunidad de expresarle como me siento, de decirle cuando me arrepiento y sobretodo contarle mi versión de los hechos (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Rachel:** no tengo porque escucharlo, un día me jure a mi misma que si lo tenia en frente lo asesinaría con mis propias manos, así que será mejor que se vaya antes de que ya no me pueda controlar, no vuelva a buscarme (le dijo muy enojada) y si vino hasta aquí para pedir perdón porque su conciencia no lo deja dormir en las noches, perdió su tiempo (le dijo muy duramente)

**Goran:** mire aquí esta mi dirección (le dio un papel) si cambia de opinión vaya a verme, por favor se lo suplico, deme una oportunidad (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Rachel:** le suplico que se retire (le dijo muy seria)

Rachel vio como el hombre comenzó a alejarse de ella, la morena sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas, de repente una rabia enorme se había apoderado de su cuerpo, quería asesinar aquel hombre que se alejaba de ella, pero se contuvo, tomo un poco de aire y entro al edificio.

**Judy:** cariño porque no nos dijiste lo que había pasado con Noah (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** todo paso tan de repente, que me concentre en asegurarme de que Beth no sufriera por la ausencia de su padre (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Judy:** como lo tomo la mi nieta (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** al principio fue duro para ella, estaba acostumbrada a ver a su padre siempre, incluso se puso un poco rebelde, y las cosas no mejoraron cuando Puck decidió volverse adicto a las drogas y dejar de visitar a Beth (le dijo muy seria)

**Judy:** dios, pero como pudo pasar eso (le pregunta sorprendida)

**Quinn:** no se, pero viniendo de Puck no me sorprende (le dijo muy tranquila) lo bueno es que decidió ir a rehabilitación

**Judy:** como tomo Beth la partida de su padre (le pregunta muy inquieta)

**Quinn:** nada bien, por suerte tuve la ayuda de Santana, quien me apoyado todo este tiempo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Judy:** me alegro de saber que Santana siempre ha estado a tu lado (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si ha sido un gran apoyo, ella es una buena persona, aunque a veces suela ser muy ruda, con Beth siempre ha sido excelente (le dijo muy feliz)

**Judy:** esta chica Rachel, como la conociste (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Quinn:** fue por casualidad, y después sin querer nos volvimos a encontrar, Beth quedo fascinada por la hija de Rachel y (fui interrumpida por su madre)

**Judy:** tiene una hija (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si, una hermosa niña de un año y medio (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Judy:** en serio (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si se llama Elisa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Judy:** acaso ella estaba casado u que (le pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) la historia de Rachel es algo triste mama, porque su esposa murió después de sufrir un accidente cuando tenia 8 meses de embarazo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Judy:** por dios eso es horrible (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si, pero afortunadamente Rachel supero ese dolor y a hora esta bien, estamos bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Judy:** estas muy enamorada verdad (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** por primera vez en la vida me he enamorado de verdad (dijo muy feliz) ella ha sido maravillosa conmigo, con Beth, me ha sabido entender, escuchar y sobretodo nunca se atrevido a juzgarme por nada de lo que le he contado acerca de mi (le dijo muy ilusionada)

**Judy:** al parecer la chica es perfecta (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bueno no es perfecta, pero se acerca bastante a la perfección (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Judy:** me encantaría conocerla (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** y a ella le encantara conocerte (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Judy:** voy a hablar con tu padre Quinn, voy a tratar de hacerlo entender que tu eres feliz con Rachel, y que debemos aceptar eso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** el nunca va a entender (le dijo muy triste)

**Judy:** se que el puede parecer malo, pero en el fondo no lo es de acuerdo, el te ama Quinn, aunque no sepa como demostrártelo, pero te ama (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no quiero hablar de eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Judy:** bien debo irme (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** cuando regresan a Lima (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Judy:** nuestro vuelo sale esta noche, es por eso que debo volver para hablar con tu padre (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** me alegro que vinieras (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Judy:** me alegro de haber venido (dijo abrazando a su hija) te amo Quinni, eso jamás lo dudes y estoy feliz por ti (le dijo separándose de su hija)

**Quinn:** gracias por entender (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Judy:** te llamare pronto (le dio un beso en la frente a la rubia) te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy sonriente)

Russel estaba sentado en el sofá que estaba en la habitación del hotel mientras leía un libro, cuando escucho que golpeaban la puerta, rápidamente se levanto para ver quien era.

**Russel:** la que me faltaba, que haces aquí (le pregunta muy seria a Santana)

**Santana:** viene a patear su envejecido trasero (le dijo muy enojada)

**Russel:** sabes no tengo tiempo para soportarte (le dijo tratando de cerrar la puerta)

**Santana:** no escúcheme bien señor siempre creo que tengo la razón (le dijo entrando por la fuerza en la habitación)

**Russel:** no tengo porque escucharte (le dijo muy serio)

**Santana:** que cree que esta logrando con esa actitud que tiene hacia su hija (le dijo muy enojada)

**Russel:** Santana lo que pasa entre Quinn y yo no es asunto tuyo (le dijo muy serio)

**Santana:** claro que es asunto mío, porque Quinn es mi hermana de acuerdo, yo soy quien la ha visto sufrir todos estos años, mientras usted la ignoraba por completo, mientras usted pensaba que era un padre excelente solo porque la gente se lo decía (le dijo muy duramente) acaso no ama a su hija, porque se empeña en alejarla de usted, porque eso es lo que logra con esa actitud, alejar cada vez mas a Quinn

**Russel:** Claro que amo a mi hija, la ame desde el primer momento en que la tuve en mis brazos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** entonces porque se empeña en demostrar lo contrario (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Russel:** solo tenia que ser una buena hija, no le pedía mucho, en cambio decidió cometer tantos errores, uno detrás de otro, ella fallo como hija, eso esta claro (dijo muy duramente)

**Santana:** acaso no se ha puesto a pensar que quizás lo errores que Quinn cometió como hija, son los resultados de los errores que usted cometió como padre (le dijo muy duramente)

**Russel:** no te permito (pero fue interrumpido por la latina)

**Santana:** no me permites que (le dijo muy desafiante) decirte la verdad, vamos tu sabes que lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad (le dijo muy rápido)

**Russel:** todo esto es tan frustrante (dijo algo cansado y sentándose en el sofá)

**Santana:** lo se (se sentó al lado de Russel)

**Russel:** siempre creí que ser padre era una tarea fácil, pero cuando me di cuenta de que no era así, tome la salida fácil a todo aquello y fue alejarme de mi hija, pensé que si la complacía con todo lo que ella me pedía no tendría que lidiar con ella, entonces fue cuando (fue interrumpido por la latina)

**Santana:** te convertiste en el malo de la historia (le dijo muy rápido) tenias todo el potencial para ser el bueno, pero optaste por el otro papel porque era mas fácil de desempeñar, si elegías ser el bueno tenias que ser perfecto ante ella, tenias que estar siempre, lo viste difícil, pensaste que no podrías (le dijo muy suavemente) en cambio si te convertías en el malo solo tenias que hacer una cosa bien, imponer tu ley sobre todas las cosas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Russel:** he sido muy malo cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** si, pero has sido muy bueno siendo el malo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Russel:** no es fácil enterase que tu hija le gustan las mujeres, y mucho menos si lo haces por medio de una revista (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** se que no es fácil Russel, pero por primera vez en la vida tu hija esta siendo feliz, y tu solo quieres que ella sea feliz cierto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Russel:** necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas con calma (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** claro, tomate tu tiempo, pero procura que no sean otros 23 años mas (le dijo muy seria)

**Russel:** eres una buena persona Santana (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Santana:** si, yo escogí bien, decidí ser la buena, aunque de vez en cuando algo una que otra maldad (le dijo muy sonriente)

En ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando mostrar a Judy quien al ver a Santana en la habitación sonrió ampliamente.

**Judy:** San (dijo muy feliz)

**Santana:** Judy me alegro de verte (le dijo abrazándola)

**Judy:** que haces aquí (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** vine a hablar con tu esposo, pero ya me iba (le dijo caminado hacia la puerta)

**Judy:** me imagino de que (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** Judy deberías ir a ver a Quinn, habla con ella, necesita a su madre (le dijo muy rápido)

**Judy:** de hecho ya la fui a ver y hable con ella (dijo muy sonriente)

**Russel:** porque lo hiciste Judy (le pregunta muy enojado)

**Judy:** porque es mi hija y la amo por sobre todas las cosas (dijo muy firmemente)

**Santana:** ves Russel ella si sabes como hacer las cosas, deberías seguir su ejemplo (le dijo muy sonriente) me voy a hora queda de parte de ustedes (salió de la habitación)

**Russel:** no puedo creer que fueras a verla (le dijo muy serio)

**Judy:** hice lo correcto Russel y tu deberías hacer lo mismo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Russel:** esta noche salimos para Lima (le dijo muy serio caminado hacia la puerta de la habitación)

**Judy:** a donde vas (le pregunta al verlo abrir la puerta)

**Russel:** necesito aire (dijo saliendo de la habitación)

Rachel estaba sentada en la sala de su pent-house con la mirada fija al frente, estaba completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

**Flashback**

**Ivys: amor vas a llegar tarde (le dijo muy suavemente) **

**Rachel: si ya me voy (le dijo algo fastidiada) te amo (le dio un tierno beso) **

**Ivys: también te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente) **

**Rachel: a ti también te amo (le dijo al vientre de Ivys mientras lo acariciaba y le daba un dulce beso) **

**Ivys: ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces te has despedido (le dijo muy sonriente) **

**Rachel: bien (le dio otro beso a su esposa) te veo mas tarde, Tina pasara por ti de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila) **

**Ivys: de acuerdo, Rachel es la ultima vez que te digo que vas a llegar tarde (le dijo en un tono muy serio) **

**Rachel: bien agua fiesta (se levanto del sofá) te veo en la clínica (camino para salir de la sala se detuvo y le dio una ultima mirada a su esposa) te amo (le dijo muy sonriente) **

**Flashback**

Rachel tomo su rostro entre sus manos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, había tenido frente a ella a la persona que se llevo una parte de su vida, una hermosa parte de su vida.

**Rachel:** esto no puede estar pasando (dijo levantándose y caminado hacia la venta)

**Flashback**

**Rachel: hola cielo (le dijo tratando de sonreír) **

**Ivys: hola amor (le dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar) **

**Rachel: los médicos dicen que te vas a poner bien (le dijo con la voz completamente quebrada) **

**Ivys: nunca has sabido mentir (le dijo tratando de sonreír) **

**Rachel: te amo (le dijo besándola con mucha delicadeza) **

**Ivys: yo también te amo (le dijo llorando) necesito que me prometas que si algo pasa vas a seguir adelante **

**Rachel: Ivys mi vida eres tu (le dijo llorando) como puedo seguir sin ti **

**Ivys: Rachel nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz como lo he sido a tu lado, y lo único que te pido es que no tengas miedo, yo estaré bien (le dijo viéndola a los ojos) prométeme que vas a seguir adelante**

**Rachel: te lo prometo (le dijo tratando de serenarse) **

**Enfermero: tenemos que llevárnosla (le dijo a Rachel) **

**Rachel: claro (dijo separándose de Ivys) te estaré esperando **

**Ivys: Te amo (le dijo llorando) **

**Flashback**

Rachel tomo un poco de aire para poder aguantar las lagrimas que estaban apunto de salir de sus ojos, de pronto escucho el timbre de la puerta y sin pensarlo mucho fue abrir, vio a Quinn para frente a la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, la rubia sin decir nada abrazo a la diva.

**Quinn:** tengo buenas noticias (le dijo muy sonriente y separándose de la morena)

**Rachel:** dime (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** mi madre fue a verme hoy (le dijo muy feliz) hablamos y logramos entendernos, ella me apoya Rachel, nos apoya con nuestra relación (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** eso genial Quinn, a hora solo falta tu padre (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bueno eso lo veo algo difícil, pero me conformo con que mi madre este de nuestro lado (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** que te pasa porque tienes esa cara (le pregunta al ver lo seria que estaba la morena)

**Rachel:** no fuiste la única que recibió una visita hoy (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** a que te refieres (le pregunta confundida)

**Rachel:** conocí a Goran Vrdoljak (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** quien (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) es el hombre que ocasiono el accidente donde murió Ivys (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** oh por dios (dijo muy sorprendida)

**Rachel:** si, esta libre, y quería decirme que lamentaba mucho lo que había pasado (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** y te que le dijiste (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** que no me volviera a buscar, porque la próxima vez que lo tuviera en frente lo asesinaría con mis propias manos (le dijo muy enojada)

**Quinn:** en serio le dijiste eso (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** acaso parece que bromeo (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** pero no puedes decir ese tipo de cosas Rachel, tu no eres así, o por lo menos la parte de ti que conozco (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no conoces todo de mi Quinn (le dijo rápido)

**Quinn:** que significa eso (le pregunta muy sorprendida) que detrás de esa chica dulce, encantadora, sencilla y comprensiva se oculta una persona cruel y despiadada (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** porque discutimos esto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** es que me parece absurdo que digas eso, ya que tu misma me dijiste que entendiera el punto de vista de mis padres, que comprendiera, cuando tu no te atreves hacerlo, vendes un producto del cual no crees ni media palabra (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** son dos situaciones muy distintas Quinn, tus padres estaban enojados contigo porque le omitiste cierta información, en cambio ese hombre me robo parte de mi vida, se llevo una parte de mi que nunca va a regresar (le dijo muy enojada)

**Quinn:** entiendo que estés molesta, pero el hecho de que este molesta no te da derecho a ser cruel (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** y que quieres que haga he, que me siente a escuchar como el llora y se lamenta por no poder controlar su bebida, que le diga que lo perdono cuando en realidad no siento deseo de perdonarlo, porque esa es la verdad, no lo quiero perdonar, no lo puedo perdonar (le dijo muy rápido y enojada)

**Quinn:** te veo, te escucho y no te reconozco (le dijo muy dolida) jamás pensé que tu actuarias de esa manera

**Rachel:** a mi no me conviertas en la mala de la historia Quinn, porque tu no sabes lo que estar en la situación que yo estoy, no tienes ni idea del dolor que se siente al perder algo que realmente amas, no puedes juzgarme por se simplemente honesta con lo que pienso y con lo que siento (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** tienes razón, no lo se, pero lo que si se es que si no escuchas lo que ese hombre te quiere decir, jamás estarán en paz contigo misma, se que duele Rachel, pero si quieres que la herida sane por completo debes hacer lo que sea necesario, incluso escuchar al hombre que te causo tanto sufrimiento (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no voy a escucharlo y no pienso hablar mas del asunto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bien, espero que mas adelante no te arrepientas de lo que estas haciendo (le dijo muy seria) me voy, tengo cosas que hacer (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** quieres que te lleve (le pregunta muy seria)

**Quinn:** no, traje mi carro (le dijo muy tranquila) pero para serte sincera en estos momento no quiero estar cera de ti (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** lo dices en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** muy en serio (le dijo sin mirarla)

**Rachel:** tu eres la persona menos indicada para juzgarme Quinn (le dijo muy enojada)

**Quinn:** que significa eso (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** que para ser una persona que ha cometido errores creí que serás mas comprensiva (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si Rachel he cometido errores, y muchos es verdad (le dijo muy rápido) pero tu eres mejor que yo, y es por eso que me sorprende tu actitud, porque para ser una persona tan comprensiva, la cual hace que uno la admire tanto y se sienta tan impuro ante ella, te estas comportando como una persona comunico corriente, de la cual uno no espera mucho (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** mejor vete, necesito estar sola (le dijo dándole la espalda)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo con la voz completamente cortada)

Quinn camino hacia la puerta la abrió y antes de salir le dio un ultimo vistazo a Rachel quien permanecía de espalda a ella, la rubia tomo un poco de aire y salió del pent-house, cuando Rachel escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella tomo un poco de aire y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, la diva metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco el papel que le había dado aquel hombre.

**VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE **

Quinn estaba en su estudio tratando de trabajar un poco, cosa que se la hacia algo imposible ya que su mente estaba en otro lado, por un lado estaba la situación vivida con su padre, el cual no quería saber nada de ella, y por otro lado estaba la pelea que había tenido con Rachel, era la primer vez que había visto de esa manera a la diva, con esa mirada llena de rabia y resentimiento, esa ira incontrolable que se le notaba por encima, eso la llevaba a pensar que quizás Rachel no había superado del todo la muerte de su esposa, eso aun la afectaba y se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, de pronto su la rubia fue sacada de sus pensamiento al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, sacudió su cabeza y se levanto para ver de quien se trataba, llego hasta la puerta y abrió rápidamente para encontrarse frente a ella a su padre quien parecía que algo aturdido.

**Quinn:** papa (de repente sacudió su cabeza) digo Russel (se corrigió muy rápido)

**Russel:** soy tu padre Quinn (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** que curioso que lo digas porque nunca has actuado de esa manera (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Russel:** necesito hablar contigo (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** pasa (se aparta un poco para darle paso a su padre) pensé que ha esta hora ya estarían de regreso a Lima (le dijo muy rápido)

**Russel:** tu madre me dijo que vino a hablar contigo, y me recomendó que hiciera lo mismo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** entonces por eso esta aquí, porque mi madre te lo pido (le pregunto muy seria)

**Russel:** claro que no, podrías bajar la guardia un segundo, porque no estoy aquí para pelear (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** entonces para que papa dime (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Russel:** quiero hablar contigo (pensó un momento) no, no quiero hablar, quiero que me escuches atentamente (le pido muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si vas a darme un discurso de los tuyos preferiría no escucharte (le dijo muy rápido)

**Russel:** solo escúchame por favor (le pidió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bien habla (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Russel:** se que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo, decidí pensar que yo era un buen padre, me lo repetía un y otra vez en mi cabeza, me lo repetí tanto que incluso termine creyéndomelo, pero la realidad era otra, no era un buen padre (le dijo muy suavemente, y vio como los ojos de Quinn comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas) un buen padre hubiera estado siempre dispuesto a escuchar a su hija, en cambio yo solo te imponía reglas, era duro contigo, jamás te dije una sola palabra de aliento (se acerco a Quinn y quedo frente a ella) eras solo una niña indefensa que necesitabas que yo te escuchara, te cuidara, te comprendiera, soy el malo de esta historia hija, me convertirme en el malo de esta historia, pude ser el bueno, pero decidí ser el malo, porque me era mas fácil (le dijo muy avergonzado)

**Quinn:** yo solo quería a mi padre (le dijo casi llorando)

**Russel:** lo se, lamento en verdad ser el malo en todo esto, te amo hija, perdón por nunca saber como demostrártelo (le dijo muy suavemente) pero tu puedes enseñarme amar de esa forma, podrías enseñarme amar incondicionalmente, necesito que me enseñes hija porque no quiero perderte, no puedo perderte (le dijo casi llorando)

**Quinn:** si puedo, claro que puedo (le dijo rompiendo en llanto) no es tarde, aun tenemos tiempo (le dijo abrazando fuertemente a su padre)

**Russel:** no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso (le dijo sonriendo)

**Quinn:** pero aun queda un tema pendiente (le dijo secándose las lagrimas) esta Rachel, debes entender que yo estoy con ella, soy feliz con ella, por primera vez en la vida me siento completa (de pronto fue interrumpida por su padre)

**Russel:** eso es suficiente para mi (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** en serio (le pregunta sorprendida)

**Russel:** si, debo admitir que no es que estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero si quiero hacer las cosas bien, de a hora en adelante te apoyare en todo lo que decidas, no me impondré (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** ella es una buena persona padre, cuando lo conozca lo notaras (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Russel:** ya habrá tiempo para eso (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Quinn:** bien, entonces me parece que es hora de que veas a tu nieta que de seguro estará muy contenta de verte (le dijo tomando la mano de su padre)

**Russel:** nada me haría mas feliz, pero será mejor que sea mañana a hora debo volver con tu madre que debe estar muy preocupada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** cierto, entonces será mañana (le dijo con una dulce sonrisa)

**Russel:** hasta luego hija (le dijo muy tiernamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla) por cierto deberías saber que el hecho que hoy estuviera aquí se debe a Santana (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Quinn:** santana (le dice sorprendida)

**Russel:** si, digamos que ella me dio un empujoncito para que viniera a verte (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** de casualidad no te amenazo con que te patearía (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Russel:** si lo hizo y al mejor estilo de Santana López (le dijo muy sonriente) tienes mucha suerte de tener a alguien como ella a tu lado

**Quinn:** lo se, Santana es única (le dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel se encontraba afuera del un viejo edificio, miraba fijamente la entrada preguntándose una y otra vez que hacia allí, la diva sacudió su cabeza y se encamino hacia la entrada de aquel edificio, entro, subió el ascensor y llego hasta el 4to piso, salió del ascensor, después de dar unos cuantos pasos se encontró frente a la puerta del apartamento de Goran, golpeo un par de veces y luego de esperar unos minutos, la puerta de abrió.

**Goran:** me alegro de que viniera (le dijo muy suavemente a Rachel)

**Rachel:** para ser sincera no se que hago aquí (le dijo muy seria)

**Goran:** por favor pase (le pidió dándole paso a la morena)

**Rachel:** dígame lo que me quiere decir y sea rápido por favor (le dijo muy rápido)

**Goran:** es que (de pronto no pudo continuar ya que una fuerte toz se apodero del)

**Rachel:** oiga se encuentra bien (le pregunta al ver como tocia sin parar) señor me esta asustando (le dijo acercándose a hombre)

**Goran:** descuida estoy bien (dijo dejando de toser un poco) esto es muy normal en mi vida últimamente (saco unas pastillas de su bolsillo y se metió una en la boca)

**Rachel:** debería ir a un medico (le dijo muy rápido)

**Goran:** no hace falta se lo que tengo (le dijo muy tranquilo) me imagino que la pregunta que encabeza tu lista es saber porque estoy libre (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no se ofenda pero debería estar pagando por lo que hizo (le dijo muy duramente)

**Goran:** lo estaba haciendo, pero resulta ser que cuando tienes una enfermedad mortal y te quedan poco meses de vida, el sistema se apiada de ti y te liberan (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Rachel:** que tiene (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Goran:** cirrosis hepática (le dijo muy tranquilo) tanto años de alcoholismo no pasan en vano (le dijo caminando hacia el sofá de la sala) descubrieron mi enfermedad mientras estaba en prisión (se sentó en el sofá) no es tan mala, excepto cuando el dolor se hace agudo (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Rachel:** bueno usted mismo se hizo eso, así que no se puede quejar (le dijo muy duramente)

**Goran:** claro (dijo algo desanimado)

**Rachel:** lo siento, yo no acostumbro a herir de esa manera con mis palabras, es solo que (de pronto fue interrumpida por el hombre)

**Goran:** esta llena de rabia, eso es comprensible (tomo un poco de aire) yo he estado igual desde hace mucho tiempo, al principio solía tragarme mi rabia, pero luego la fui dejando salir, y comencé arruinar muchas cosas debido a esa rabia, lo primero fue mi trabajo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** a que se dedicaba (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Goran:** era profesor de literatura en una importante universidad, hasta que me despidieron porque faltaba a clases y las veces que iba lo hacia ebrio (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no entiendo como pudo pasarle esto, como pudo arruinar su vida a causa del alcohol, como pudo tirar todo al vacío por nada (le pregunta sentándose al lado del)

**Goran:** mi vida no se arruino cuando perdí mi trabajo (miro a Rachel directamente a los ojos) mi vida estaba arruinada desde hace mucho tiempo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** eso no es una excusa para haber arruinado la vida de las demás personas, para haberme quitado a mi esposa, por casi llevarse a mi hija también (le dijo muy enojada)

**Goran:** yo también perdí a mi esposa, y a mi hija al mismo tiempo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** como (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Goran:** (tomo un poco de aire) fue hace diez años, vivíamos aun en Croacia, yo acababa de terminar mi doctorado, era lo único que estábamos esperando para partir hacia acá, Croacia a pesar de que era ya era una nación independiente y libre de guerras no queríamos quedarnos allá, sabíamos que el cualquier momento algún ataque terrorista podría ocurrí, solo faltaba una semana para que saliéramos, mi esposa Ivana, mi hija Amelija de 5 años y yo (le dijo muy suavemente) una tarde yo había salido a comprar pan y queso para cenar, aun recuerdo a mi hija lanzándose encima de mi mientras me pedía que la llevara conmigo, le dije que era mejor que se quedara y partí, luego que estaba afuera del edificio no había dado ni 50 pasos cuando escuche la bomba caer sobre el edificio.

**Flashback**

**Goran subía por lo que quedaba de las escaleras del edificio donde vivía, mientras corría escaleras arriba notaba como sus vecinos estaba esparcidos por los pasillos, algunos bajos los escombros, otros simplemente agonizando aun lado del pasillo, el hombre sacudió su cabeza y continuo hasta llegar a su apartamento, la puerta estaba derribada, cuando entro vio el montón de escombros lanzados. **

**Goran: ****Ivana donde estas (grito buscando con la vista a su esposa) **

**Ivana: ****Goran aqui (dijo levantando su mano ya que estaba al lado de unos escombros) **

**Goran: ****oh por dios (dijo llegando hasta donde estaba su esposa) **

**Ivana: estoy bien (le dijo aguantando el dolor) busaca a ****Amalija (le dijo muy desesperada) **

**Goran: ****Amelija (grito llamando a su hija) oh por dios (dijo cuando vio a la niña que estaba pisada con unos escombros) Amelija (dijo corriendo hasta ella y levanto los escombros) hija, diablos (dijo al ver que su corazon no latia) **

**Ivana: ****como esta (le pregunta muy rapido) **

**Goran: ****su corazon no late (dijo muy desesperado y comenzo aplicarle recicitacion a la pequeña) Ivana necesito que me dogas si puedes levantarte (le pregunta mientras continua tratando de revivir a su hija) **

**Ivana: ****cre que si (cuando se trato de levantar solto un gemido de dolor) **

**Goran: ****tienes una heridad por un costado no te muevas (le grito muy rapido) descuida la ayuda ya viene (le dijo muy rapido a su esposa) **

**Ivana: ****Goran mirame (le pidio muy rapido, el hombre clavo su mirada en ella) te amo**

**Goran: ****yo tambien te amo, solo reciste que la ayuda ya viene (le dijo muy rapido) **

**Goran continuo aplicandole recicitacion a su hija, cuando volteo a ver nuevamente a su esposa esta se habia desplomado por completo, estaba inconciente sobre aquel suelo que estaba lleno de escombros y humo, el hombre continuaba tratando de recicitar a su pequeña hija, hasta que agotado ya sin fuerzas cayo al piso envuelto en lagrimas. **

**Flashback**

**Goran:** si hubiera sacado a mi esposa en mis brazos de aquel edificio, ella podria haber vivido, pero no podia dejar a mi pequeña hay sola, no podia (dijo mientras lloraba) para cuando la ayuda llego Ivana habia fallecido tambien, perdi a mi familia en abrir y cerrar de ojos

**Rachel:** lo lamento mucho (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Goran:** una semana despues, me fui de Croacia, vine aqui a los estados unidos para empezar una nueva vida, pero resulta ser que jamas pude superar lo sucedido, y comence a beber, encontre en la bebida ese escape que tanto deseaba, pero resulta ser que con ese escape termine cabando mi propia tumba, y lo peor de todo fue que termine haciendote a ti lo que me habian hehco a mi (dijo muy dolido) te arranque lo que mas amabas, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me converti en el malo de tu historia

**Rachel:** porque tenia que ser usted, porque tenia que estar ahi en ese preciso momento, porque simplemente no pudo quedarse donde estaba (le pregunta casi llorando)

**Goran:** la misma pregunta me hago yo (tomo un poco de aire) siempre me digo a mi mismo, si tan solo me hubiera retrasado unos cinco minutos ese dia, si me hubiera quedado inconsiente dentro de mi carro, que distinto seria todo en este momento (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** Sr. Goran usted es el unico resposabel de todo, cuando decidio entregarse a la bebida marco su propio destino, a hora esta viviendo las consecuencias de las malas deciciones que tomo, tengo mucho motivos y razones para odiarlo (le dijo muy seria) pero no quiero hacerlo, no mas, porque si continuo acumulando esta rabia que tengo adentro, va seguir creciando cada vez mas y mas, hasta que un dia voy a terminar igual que usted, y realmente no quiero que eso pase, perdi mucho ese dia, usted me robo una gran parte de mi vida ese dia, pero a hora tengo mucho por que luchar (le dijo muy suavemente) ya no mas odio Sr. Goran, yo lo perdono por todo

**Goran:** gracias, gracias por ser tan buena y perdonarme (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** pero debe entender que de nada sirve que yo lo perdone, si usted mismo no se perdona, deje de maldecir su suerte, y viva este tiempo que le queda en paz con usted mismo, perdose, pero hagalo desde aqui adento (le dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho del hombre) eso le servira de mucho, ya que cuando llegue la hora de su partida podra encontrarse con su esposa y su hija (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Goran:** antes de acercarme a ti, busque mucha informacion en internet, la mayoria decian que eres una persona maravillosa y encantadora (le dijo dandole una sonrisa) pero se les olvido describir que eres una persona muy sabia y con un gran corazon, que incluso es capaz de perdonar al hombre que arruino su vida (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si realmente quiero ser feliz nuevamente debo dejar el pasado atras, y debo comenzar por olvidar tanto dolo y sufrimiento (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Goran:** estaremos bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** (tomo la mano del hombre y entrelazo la suya) estaremos bien (le dijo muy suavemente y dandole media sonrisa)

y de esa manera Rachel y Sr. Goran se quedaron sentados en silencio con sus manos entrelazadas en la sala de aquel pequeño departamento, el silencio se apodero del lugar, pero a diferencia de otras veces aquel no era un silencio incomodo, mas bien era un silencio de paz y tranquilida, ese silencio que muchas veces es necesario.

_En la lucha entre el bien y el mal a veces confundimos quien es quien y por lo mismo no sabemos en quien podemos confiar, entre el bien y el mal, hay muchos participes a considerar si tenemos la valentía de abrir los ojos, porque cerrar los ojos en la oscuridad por temor a lo desconocido nos impide ver cosas buenas, como la sonrisa de un niña antes de dormirse, yo creo que el peor vicio que tenemos los seres humanos es que siempre queremos tener la razón y en nombre de esa razón podemos cometer muchas injusticias_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	23. Chapter 23 Te Amo y Gracias

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XXIII **

**Te Amo y Gracias **

_Decirle a una persona te amo es bonito, siempre y cuando la respuesta sea un yo también te amo, porque la palabra te amo es muy grande, muy pesada y también es muy hermosa, pero como se sabe cuando uno esta preparado para decirla, o escucharla sin sentir ese nudo en el estomago, sin devolver a cambio una respuesta que deje dudas en la persona que fue valiente y la dijo _

Rachel llego a su Pent-house ya era bastante tarde, la morena estaba mentalmente agotada, solo un suspiro algo cansado, de pronto vio a Jessica aparecer.

**Jessica:** donde estabas, me tenias con el corazón en la boca, porque no me contestabas el celular (le dijo muy rápido y enojada)

**Rachel:** estaba resolviendo un asunto, lamento haberte preocupado (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** que asunto, que pudo ser tan importante para desaparecerte de esa manera y además pelearte con Quinn (le pregunto muy rápido)

**Rachel:** como sabes de mi pelea con Quinn (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Jessica:** bueno es que me preocupe cuando no te conseguía y decidí llamarla para preguntarle si estabas con ella (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** y que te dijo ella (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Jessica:** que no sabia donde estabas, porque habían tenido una discusión, pero nunca me dijo porque (le dijo muy rápido) pero que apenas supiera algo de ti la llamara

**Rachel:** bueno llámala y dile que aparecí sana y salva (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** eso enseguida lo hago, pero dime donde estabas (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Rachel:** llama a Quinn y después te cuento (le dijo yéndose del sitio)

Rachel se dirigió hacia la habitación de su pequeña hija, entro con sumo cuidado ya que no quería despertar a la pequeña, se puso aun lado de la cuna mientras veía la imagen de su pequeña hija dormida, de pronto sintió como Jessica ingresaba a la habitación también.

**Rachel:** que te dijo Quinn (le pregunta en un tono de voz muy bajo)

**Jessica:** nada del otro mundo, creo que aun esta molesta contigo (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** si me imagino (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** que hiciste (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** porque asumes que fui yo la que hizo algo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Jessica:** que paso entonces (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** recibí la visita del hombre que ocasiono el accidente de Ivys (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** por dios (dijo muy sorprendida) que quería (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** quería decirme lo mal que se sentía por lo que paso, bla, bla, bla (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Jessica:** y tu que hiciste (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** le dije que no quería escucharlo y que no volviera a buscarme (le dijo muy seria)

**Jessica:** entonces por eso discutieron Quinn y tu (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** ella me dijo que tenia que escucharlo ya que solo de esa manera iba a poder cerrar por completo la herida, pero yo me negué, entonces ella se molesto, luego yo me moleste, y al final terminamos discutiendo (le dijo muy seria)

**Jessica:** bueno no la tienes fácil, eso es verdad, ese hombre te quito algo que jamás podrás recuperar nuevamente, pero Quinn tiene un punto muy importante y es que si no lo escuchas, no podrás cerrar esa herida de manera permanente (le dijo muy suavemente) siempre quedara ahí recordándote lo que paso, haciéndote daño y sobretodo amargándote la vida

**Rachel:** eso ya lo se (le dijo muy rápido)

**Jessica:** entonces porque no quieres hablar con el (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** hable con el Jessica, fui verlo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Jessica:** en serio, y que paso (le pregunta muy inquieta)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) después de saber ciertas cosas del, pude comprenderlo, y perdonarlo, Quinn tenia razón, solo así pudo seguir adelante (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** bueno no esperaba menos de ti (le dijo muy sonriente) a hora será mejor que te vayas a descansar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** (miro a su hija) esta noche dormirá conmigo (dijo muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** estas segura (le pregunta algo inquieta)

**Rachel:** muy segura (le dijo muy tranquila)

Sin pensarlo dos veces la morena tomo a su hija entre sus brazos y la saco de la cuna, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su propia habitación, acostó a la pequeña en la cama y se acostó junto a ella mientras la abrazaba muy tiernamente

**Rachel:** te amo Elisa (le dijo muy suavemente a su pequeña hija y le dio un beso en la cabeza)

Rachel se acurruco junto a su hija, no paso mucho tiempo para que el sueño terminara venciéndola y se quedo profundamente dormida junto a su pequeña Elisa.

**OFICINA DE QUINN 9:00 am **

Quinn esta sentada en su escritorio, la rubia tenia su atención completamente puesta en una fotos que había sacado y las esta revisando para ver cuales serial las elegidas para el montaje que tenia que realizar de pronto la fotógrafa fue sacada de su trabajo debido a los golpes que se escucharon en la puerta, esta levanto la mirada y se encontró con Rachel parada en la puerta.

**Quinn:** Rachel (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** lamento aparecerme así en tu trabajo sin avisar (le dijo muy apenada)

**Quinn:** tranquila pasa (le dijo levantándose de su silla) esta todo bien, ayer Jessica me llamo porque no podía localizarte por ningún lado y eso me preocupo mucho, porque no me contestabas el celular (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** lamento eso en verdad (se disculpo muy rápido) pero necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas

**Quinn:** lo comprendo, pero no puedes desaparecerte así (le dijo con un tono de voz algo serio) lamento sonar algo dura pero es que en verdad me preocupaste (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no volverá a suceder (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** eso espero (tomo un poco de aire) no es que no me agrade verte, pero no deberías estar en el estudio grabando (le dijo muy inquieta)

**Rachel:** si debería pero es que no me sentía bien con lo que había pasado entre nosotras, lamento haberme portado como una (pero no pudo continuar ya que la rubia la interrumpió)

**Quinn:** idiota (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** iba a decir tonta, pero veo que tu ya tienes bien en claro el nombre de mi comportamiento (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** yo también lo lamento, no debí presionarte de esa manera, tienes razón, debe ser muy duro para ti estar frente a ese hombre sin sentir ganas de matarlo, no le debes nada, no tienes porque escucharlo, estas (pero no pudo continuar ya que la morena la interrumpió)

**Rachel:** hable con el Quinn, escuche lo que me quería decir (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** oh por dios, es enserio, porque ese discurso que te estaba dando de que no tenias porque escucharlo lo decía por salir del paso (dijo muy rápido) estas bien, digo se que es una pregunta estúpida, pero estas bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si, tenias razón, era necesario escucharlo para poder cerrar la herida (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** entonces significa que (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** significa que lo perdone (le dijo muy tranquila) irónicamente el paso por lo mismo que pase yo, solo que el perdió el doble porque perdió a su esposa y a su hija al mismo tiempo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** pobre hombre (dijo algo triste)

**Rachel:** si, me tomo solo un segundo darme cuenta de que si no lo perdonaba, yo terminaría exactamente igual que el, hundida en la mi propia desgracia y maldiciendo mi suerte, no quiero ser así, no puedo ser así (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no eres así (le dijo agarrando las manos de la diva) tu jamás serás así, de eso estoy muy segura (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** uno nunca sabe de lo que es capaz en esta vida Quinn (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** quizás los demás, pero se que tu no, porque tu vas mas allá de todos, eres única (le dijo muy dulcemente) fuiste capaz de escuchar a este hombre, de comprenderlo e incluso de perdonarlo, eso solo lo hacen las grandes personas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no digas eso, me decidí a escuchar a Goran gracias a ti, tu me impulsaste, tu regaño me hizo abrir los ojos, así que si al punto vamos, todo te lo debo a ti (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** no yo solo te dije lo que pensaba, tu decidiste el resto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bueno digamos que fue una victoria de parte y parte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** hecho (le dijo muy feliz) yo también te tengo buenas noticas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** y cuales será (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** mi padre vino a verme ayer, hablamos, el me pidió disculpa y por primera vez en la vida no pudimos entender (le dijo muy feliz) mi padre me quiere Rachel, ayer me lo dejo muy claro y estoy tan feliz por eso (dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** por dios Quinn eso es maravilloso, me alegro por ti (le dijo abrazándola) espera un segundo, y que dijo acerca de lo nuestro (le pregunta separándose de la rubia)

**Quinn:** bueno dijo que no esta del todo feliz, pero respetara nuestra relación, sabe que tu me haces feliz así que no simplemente lo acepta (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bueno por algo se empieza (le dijo muy tranquila) ya abra tiempo para lo demás

**Quinn:** lo mismo pienso yo (le dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de la morena)

Ambas chicas acercaron sus rostros y unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso, que duro unos minutos, después de separarse Quinn de manera inmediata abrazo fuertemente a la diva, la fotógrafa tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

**Quinn:** te amo Rachel (le dijo muy suavemente sin pensarlo) _oh por dios que acabo de decir_ (pensó muy rápido)

**Rachel:** _que me acaba de decir_ (pensó muy rápido, se separo de la rubia muy despacio y la miro a los ojos con una tímida sonrisa) gracias (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**Quinn:** de nada (le dijo completamente nerviosa) supongo (dijo algo inquieta)

**Rachel:** me tengo que ir (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** claro, te veré mas tarde cierto (le pregunta muy nerviosa)

**Rachel:** no lo se, es que estaré en el estudio, tu sabes necesito pensar, digo grabar, grabar las canciones (le dijo sumamente nerviosa)

**Quinn:** _soy yo oh se esta poniendo nerviosa_ (pensó al ver la actitud de la diva)

**Rachel:** puedes venir al estudio, digo si no tienes muchas cosas que hacer (le dijo muy rápido)

Quinn: claro me encantara verte grabar (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos allá (le dijo muy rápido)

Rachel sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de la oficina de la fotógrafa, mientras que esta se que daba viendo la puerta que se cerro antes sus ojos, la rubia no podía creer lo que había dicho, bueno si podía creerlo, lo que no podía creer era que Rachel le hubiera respondido con un simple "gracias", acaso ella no la amaba, quien demonios dice gracias después de que le dicen te amo, eso confirmaba una vez mas que Rachel Berry era la única persona de su especie, y a hora estaba en peligro de extinción.

**Nina:** Quinn necesito confirmar la reunión de mañana (le dijo entrando a la oficina) Quinn esta viva (le pregunta al ver que la rubia no le respondía, que ni siquiera se movía)

**Quinn:** ella no me dijo que me amaba (dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** quien (le pregunta confundida)

**Quinn:** Rachel, le dije que la amaba (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** en serio, gua eso es grande, le dijiste que la amabas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** creo que cometí un grabe error (le dijo muy asustada)

**Nina:** porque, que te respondió ella (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** que educada (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** y luego salió corriendo, dios asuste a mi novia (dijo muy rápido) espera un segundo, ella no es mi novia (dijo pensando en sus palabras)

**Nina:** de que estas hablando Quinn, tienen seis meses saliendo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** exacto, eso es todo, solo estamos saliendo, ella jamás me ha pedido que sea su novia, nunca hemos dicho que lo nuestro es algo oficial (dijo muy rápido y nerviosa) dios no es mi novia y le dije que la amaba (dijo algo nerviosa)

**Nina:** de acuerdo creo que estas exagerando un poco, de seguro se asusto y no supo como reaccionar cuando escucho ese te amo, pero eso no significa que ella no te ame (le dijo muy suavemente) debes esperar a volver a verla

**Quinn:** volver a verla, no puedo volver a verla después de esto, con que cara la veo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** con la que tienes, bueno al menos que te quieras hacer una cirugía, pero no te la recomiendo (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** deja el sarcasmo, no se que voy hacer, acabo de arruinar todo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** de acuerdo estas entrando en una crisis existencial innecesaria, así que te recomiendo que te calmes un poco y respire profundo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** dios soy tonta como pude decirle te amo (dijo muy desesperada)

**Nina:** que te calmes mujer, clámate (le dijo muy rápido mientras la agarraba por los brazos y sacudía fuertemente)

**Quinn:** Nina los estrujones no son necesarios (le dijo muy seria)

**Nina:** entonces clámate (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** estoy calmada (le dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel llego a su pent-house muy rápido, entro y se apoyo de espalada sobre la puerta, desde que salió de la oficina de Quinn no dejo de pensar en lo que la rubia le había dicho, soltó un suspiro ahogado.

**Rachel:** te amo, porque esta difícil decir esa palabra (dijo para misma)

**Jessica:** porque implica compromiso, solo las personas completas son capaces de decir esa palabra (le dijo muy rápido) que haces aquí pensé que estabas en el estudio

**Rachel:** yo puedo asumir compromisos, aunque aun no se si soy una persona completa (le dijo muy despacio) se me quedo mi celular y tuve que regresar por el (le dijo agarrando el celular de la mesita de la entrada)

**Jessica:** que pasa porque esa cara (le pregunta acercándose a la morena)

**Rachel:** Quinn me dijo te amo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Jessica:** en serio y tu que le dijiste (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** que educada (le dijo muy sarcástica) porque no le dijiste que también la amabas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** porque es que (trataba de ordenar sus palabras)

**Jessica:** acaso no la amas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** que, claro que no, es solo que, no lo se (dijo muy despacio)

**Jessica:** no sabes si la amas (le pregunta confundida)

**Rachel:** no, que no se porque no le respondí que yo también la amaba, todo paso muy deprisa y el gracias salió primero de mi boca (le dijo muy rápido)

**Jessica:** caramba para ser una persona tan inteligente y romántica, sueles ser algo torpe y descuidad (le dijo muy seria) como se te ocurre decirle gracias a tu novia después de que ella te dijo que te amaba

**Rachel:** ella no es mi novia, solo estamos saliendo, es por eso que (de pronto pensó en sus palabras) hui, tienes razón Jessica si soy algo torpe (le dijo muy despacio)

**Jessica:** algo, yo mas bien dirá que eres torpe a kilómetros cuadrados (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** dios Quinn se debe sentir horrible por todo esto (dijo algo culpable)

**Jessica:** bueno tranquila, de seguro puedes arreglar todo esto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** hablare con ella cuando vaya mas tarde al estudio (dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** bien esa es la actitud (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** nos vemos mas tarde Jessica (le dijo antes de salir del apartamento)

**Jessica:** Rachel (llamo a la morena y esta la miro fijamente) yo también te amo (le dijo muy suavemente y le lanzo un beso)

**Rachel:** jajajaja muy graciosa (le dijo muy seria y salió del apartamento)

**Jessica:** esa mujer esta muerta (dijo para si misma)

Santana llego lo mas rápido que pudo al estudio de Quinn, se dirigió a la oficina de la rubia y sin pensarlo mucho entro a esta cuando lo hizo se quedo sorprendida al ver a Quinn que caminaba de un lado a otro mientras hablaba sin para y a Nina parada a un costado viéndola sin decir nada.

**Santana:** que diablos le pasa (le pregunta muy rápido a Nina)

**Nina:** esta en plena crisis existencial, sabes como se pone (le dijo muy rápido) tu eres su hermana, y estamos con mucho trabajo, debo confirmar una reunión, llamar a unos modelos y (de pronto fue interrumpida por Santana)

**Santana:** tranquila yo me encargo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** gracias (le dijo muy rápido y salió de la oficina)

**Santana:** Quinn que te pasa (le pregunta a la rubia)

**Quinn: **le dije a Rachel que la amaba, como puede decirle eso, cuando ella ni siquiera es mi nova, en que estaba pesando, acaso perdí la cabeza (dijo muy agitada)

**Santana:** primero cálmate que no tengo que mucho tiempo, tengo una sesión fotográfica en menos de dos horas (le dijo sujetándola por los brazos) segundo explícame con calma quieres

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) le dije a Rachel que la amaba, y ella me dijo gracias (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** que educada (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** Santana como pude decir eso, es obvio que ella no me ama, de seguro debe seguir amando a su esposa muerta, esta muerta pero ella un la ama (dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** no digas eso Quinn, de seguro Rachel se asusto un poco y por eso no te dijo que te amaba, debes calmarte porque con ponerte así no ganas nada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** y que pasa si tengo razón, si aun la ama a ella (le dijo muy asustada)

**Santana:** Quinn (pero no pudo continuar ya que la rubia la interrumpió)

**Quinn:** se que suena loco Santana pero no es imposible, quizás a ella le agrada estar conmigo, u simplemente se conforma en estar conmigo porque nunca va volver a estar con ella, y lo sabe y se resigno incluso lo acepto, pero quizás no la olvido, quizás ella aun la ama y por eso no me respondió que también me amaba a mi (le dijo con un tono de voz algo triste)

**Santana:** hay Quinn se que te sientes algo insegura en este momento, pero no dejes que esa inseguridad te ciegue, Rachel no sigue enamorada de su difunta esposa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** es solo que deberías escuchar la manera en como habla de ella, cada canción que he escribió pensando en ella, eso me deja mucho en que pensar (dijo con la voz completamente quebrada)

**Santana:** ya ven acá (le dijo muy suavemente y la abrazo) debes hablar con ella sobre como te sientes, es la única forma de que te sientas mejor (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo lo hare mas tarde (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** bien a hora me voy porque soy una persona con muchos compromisos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** donde esta Brittany (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** esta de compras creo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** crees (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** es que me lo dijo cuando estaba entre dormida y despierta, bueno estaba mas dormida que despierta, así que lo ultimo que escuche fue pras, así que supongo que es de compras que esta (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** vaya tu si que le prestas atención a tu novia cuando te habla (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Santana:** al menos se que ella no me responderá gracias cuando le diga te amo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** SANTANA (le grito muy enojada)

**Santana:** me voy (dijo muy rápido y salió corriendo de la oficina de la rubia)

**DOS HORAS DESPUES **

Rachel estaba sentada en el estudio escuchando una de sus canciones que ya estaba grabada, la morena parecía tranquila mientras escuchaba aquella canción que hace dos meses que había escrito, le gustaba y pensó que seria bueno grabarla.

**Voz De Rachel:** _Ahora salgo y me emborracho, veo la noche hacerse el día, desayuno con un cacho y con una fría, desde que has ido mi vida ha sido control y descontrol_

_Ya vi todas las de ovnis, las de sangre y las de zombis, en estado vegetal frente al televisor inmóvil, cada noche es más negra y ya no me alegra ni el alcohol_

_Porque esta casa ya no es un hogar desde que te fuiste sola y triste, paredes frías, camas vacías, siento sin tu aliento el tiempo lento, porque esta casa ya no es un hogar desde que te fuiste sola y triste, paredes frías, camas vacías, tanto tengo y tanto me arrepiento_

Quinn entro al estudio y se paro en la puerta mientras observaba a Rachel y escuchaba la música que estaba sonando, la rubia tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no podía negar que le gustaba la voz de la diva.

_Y ahora voy tratando de evitar algo que me conmueva, invernando como un animal en una cueva, desde que te has ido mi vida ha sido soledad….desolación _

_Ya vi todas las de ovnis, las de sangre y las de zombis, en estado vegetal frente al televisor inmóvil, cada noche es más negra y ya no me alegra ni el alcohol_

_Porque esta casa ya no es un hogar desde que te fuiste sola y triste, paredes frías, camas vacías, siento sin tu aliento el tiempo lento, porque esta casa ya no es un hogar desde que te fuiste sola y triste, paredes frías, camas vacías, tanto tengo y tanto me arrepiento_

La fotógrafa cuando escucho bien la letra de la canción una tristeza se apodero de su cuerpo, era obvio a quien Rachel le había escrito esa canción, de una manera inmediata una rabia inexplicable se apodero de la fotógrafa.

_Porque esta casa ya no es un hogar desde que te fuiste sola y triste, paredes frías, camas vacías, siento sin tu aliento el tiempo lento, porque esta casa ya no es un hogar desde que te fuiste sola y triste, paredes frías, camas vacías, tanto tengo y tanto me arrepiento_

_Esta casa no es hogar desde que te fuiste nada mas es fría, es vacía, siento sin tu aliento el tiempo lento, esta casa no es hogar desde que te fuiste nada mas es fría, es vacía, tanto tengo y tanto me arrepiento_

**Quinn:** hermosa canción (le dijo muy seria a la morena)

**Rachel:** oh Quinn hace cuanto que estas ahí (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** no mucho, pero lo suficiente para escuchar tu canción (le dijo acercándose a ella)

**Rachel:** bueno es que aproveche que Stefano no esta para revisar el material que tenemos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** que pasa Quinn (le pregunta al ver lo seria que estaba la rubia)

**Quinn:** nada es solo que me preguntaba, esa canción la escribiste por Ivys cierto (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** no, la escribí hace dos meses (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** entonces eso confirma mis sospechas, aun estas enamorada de Ivys (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** que (le pregunta muy rápido) de donde sacas eso (le pregunta muy confundida)

**Quinn:** como que de donde, todo apunta a eso (le dijo muy seria) las canciones que escribes, tu forma de hablar de ella, el hecho de que no me dijeras (pero de dio cuenta de sus palabras y se callo)

**Rachel:** que no te dijera que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Rachel siento que te conozco, eres tan sincera conmigo que prácticamente eres tranparente ante mi (le dijo muy suavemente) pero otras veces eres tan misteriosa, que siento como si fueras una extraña ante mi (le dijo muy inquieta)

**Rachel:** no te oculto nada Quinn, porque no tengo nada que ocultarte y me parece absurdo que pienses que aun sigo amando a Ivys (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** no tan absurdo, esas cosas suelen pasar (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** pero este no es mi caso, si Ivys fue una de las mejores cosas que me pudo haber pasado, la ame mucho y ella me dio una hermosa hija (le dijo muy seria) pero también entendí hace mucho tiempo que ella se fue y no volverá por mucho que lo desee

**Quinn:** entonces si deseas que vuelva (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Rachel:** claro que no, Quinn por favor no pongas palabras en mi boca, y mucho menos tras-verses las que digo (le pidió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** entonces porque cada canción de este disco habla de ella (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** este disco viene cargado de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, no puedes culparme por utilizar las canciones que escribí hace un año, cuando ni siquiera te había conocido (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** no te culpo de nada, es solo que pareciera que este disco es un homenaje a ella (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel: **y que tiene si es así (le pregunta muy enojada) no puedes enojarte si yo decido dedicarle este disco a ella (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** claro que no puedo, porque ella siempre estará primero que yo, aunque este muerta, no puedo enojarme porque yo simplemente soy la estúpida que se ha ilusionado contigo durante estos últimos seis meses, la que te dijo que te amaba y a la que tu le dijiste gracias simplemente (le dijo muy dolida) si tienes razón, no puedo enojarme

**Rachel:** cariño yo no quise decirlo de ese modo, solo quería (pero no pudo continuar ya que la rubia la interrumpió)

**Quinn:** esta bien, simplemente esta bien (le dijo muy suavemente) mejor me voy

**Rachel:** Quinn espera (le pidió muy suplicante)

Quinn salió del estudio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras que Rachel solo se quedo viendo la puerta cerrada por donde acababa de salir la rubia.

Santana estaba sentada esperando a que terminaran de acomodar la iluminación del estudio para continuar con la sesión fotográfica cuando su representante llego hasta ella.

**Nancy:** te tengo buenas noticias (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** Joan Rivers se murió (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Nancy:** que no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** entonces no son buenas noticias (le dijo algo molesta)

**Nancy:** olvídate de Joan (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** la mujer dijo que soy la López de los pobres (le dijo muy molesta)

**Nancy:** Santana por favor esa mujer se mete con todo el mundo, la semana pasada encontró afiche de ella en la calle y le pinto un bigote, una barba y puso de titulo la gran perra (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** jajajaja ese titulo le va muy bien (dijo muy feliz)

**Nancy:** podemos pasar a lo importante (le pregunta muy seria)

**Santana:** claro dime (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Nancy:** recuerdas tu gira mundial (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** como la voy a olvidar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nancy:** bueno esta mas próxima de lo que te imaginas (le dijo sonriente)

**Santana:** a que te refieres (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nancy:** has tus maletas porque dentro de dos semana te vas de gira (le dijo muy feliz)

**Santana:** que no (dijo muy preocupada)

**Nancy:** no (le pregunta confundida)

**Santana:** pero aun no hemos hecho el lanzamiento del disco, como me voy a ir de gira (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Nancy:** bueno en que planetas vives tu, acaso se te olvido que el lanzamiento de tu disco es dentro de una semana, y luego de sales de gira (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** si es cierto (dijo algo triste)

**Nancy:** que pasa Santana, acaso eso no era lo que querías, recuerdas que esa fue nuestra meta, lograr posicionarte en los primeros lugares de las listas, luego hacer que te conocieran en gran parte del mundo y embarcarte en una gran gira mundial (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** si Nancy y nada de eso ha cambiado es solo que voy a estar lejos de Brittany mucho tiempo (le dijo algo preocupada)

**Nancy:** tu novia de seguro entiende que es tu trabajo, además el verdadero amor continua creciendo a pesar de las distancias mas grandes (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** eso no me hace sentir mejor (le dijo con un tono e voz apagado)

**Nancy:** lo siento San, pero muchas veces en esta vida para lograr lo que verdaderamente quieres, debes hacer grandes sacrificios (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** supongo (le dijo triste)

**Fotógrafo:** Santana estamos listos (le dijo desde lejos)

**Nancy:** anda no pierdas tiempo (le dijo muy sonriente)

Santana se levanto de su silla y se encamino hacia donde estaba el fotógrafo y los demás esperándola para continuar con la sesión fotográfica.

**SEIS HORAS DESPUES **

Beth estaba en una heladería junto a sus abuelos Judy y Russel, la pequeña estaba feliz de poder compartir con ellos ya que tenía tiempo que no los veía y los extrañaba mucho.

**Judy:** y dinos princesa como te va en el colegio (le pregunta muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** bien, mi maestra es la mejor maestra del mundo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Judy:** eso es bueno (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Russel:** Beth debo hacerte una pregunta, pero debe quedar entre nosotros (le dijo muy despacio)

**Judy:** Russel cuidado con lo que preguntas (le dijo muy seria)

**Russel:** debo asegurarme de que ella esta bien (le dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo a su esposa)

**Beth:** que quieres saber abuelito (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Russel:** es acerca de tu madre y Rachel (le dijo muy despacio) como te llevas con ella (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** bien, Rachel es genial, siempre me pregunta como ve ha ido en el colegio, me ayuda hacer la tare y algunas veces me va a buscar al colegio cuando mi mami no puede (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Judy:** que chica tan tierna (dijo muy feliz)

**Beth:** y su hija es muy bonita, me encanta jugar con ella, siempre que jugamos la dejo ganar, porque ella es mas pequeña, mi mami me dijo que debo dejarla ganar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Russel:** entonces te sientes bien junto a Rachel (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** si, ella es genial, que parte no entiendes abuelo (le dijo muy seria)

**Judy:** es que tu abuelo es algo lento, se debe a su edad (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Russel:** Judy (le dijo muy serio)

**Judy:** Russel (le dijo en el mismo tono)

**Beth:** ustedes deben conocer a Rachel, estoy segura de que si la conocen verán que es muy buena persona, además de ser muy bonita (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Judy:** y nos encantara conocerla (le dijo muy rápido) verdad Russel (le pregunta muy seria a su esposo)

**Russel:** claro (dijo muy tranquilo)

**Beth:** puedo quedarme esta noche con ustedes (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Russel:** por supuesto que puedes (le dijo muy feliz)

**Judy:** llamare a tu madre para avisarle (le dijo sacando su teléfono)

Quinn estaba encerrada en su estudio tratando de ocupar su cabeza en su trabajo para ver su de esa manera dejaba de pensar el Rachel y en la discusión que habían tenido hace horas atrás, de pronto el celular de la rubia sonó.

**Quinn:** halo (contesto muy tranquila)

**Voz De Judy:** hola hija (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** madre (le dijo muy desanimada)

**Voz De Judy:** todo bien (le pregunta al escuchar el tono de voz de la rubia)

**Quinn:** si todo bien, es solo que tengo trabajo atrasado (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Judy:** bueno te llamaba para decirte que Beth se quiere quedar esta noche con nosotros en el hotel, te parece bien (le pregunta muy inquieta)

**Quinn:** por mi no hay problema, mañana es sábado, pero Beth no tiene ropa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Judy:** lo de la ropa es lo de menos, tu padre y yo podemos comprarle algo para que pase la noche y el día de mañana, queremos compartir con ella los mas que podamos (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Quinn:** esta bien (dijo resignada) pero no la consientan mucho que después no hay quien la aguante (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Voz De Judy:** hui ese mensaje llego tarde (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** mama (le dijo muy seria)

**Voz De Judy:** debo rime (le dijo muy rápido y cerro la llamada)

**Quinn:** no espera (pero escucho como la llamada ya había sido cerrada) genial (dijo para si misma)

La fotógrafa escucho el timbre de la puerta, sin mucho animo se levanto abrir la puerta para ver quien era, al abrir la puerta vio a Rachel parada del otro lado, la morena tenia un semblante algo serio

**Rachel:** hola (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** hola (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** necesitamos hablar (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** claro pasa (le dijo dándole paso al interior)

**Rachel:** donde esta Beth (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** se quedara con mis padres en el hotel esta noche (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** tus padres cuando vuelven a Lima (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** pasado mañana (le respondió muy rápido) acaso viniste aquí para hablar de mis padres y Beth (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) no quiero pelear contigo Quinn, no me gusta pelear contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** a mi tampoco me gusta (le dijo muy triste)

**Rachel:** lamento lo que te dije (le dijo algo apenada)

**Quinn:** esta bien, yo creo que exagere un poco, es tu disco y no puedo (pero fue interrumpida por la morena)

**Rachel:** no, eso no (le dijo muy rápido) lamento haberte dicho gracias cuando me dijiste que me ambas (se disculpo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** esta bien, no tienes porque decir algo que no sientes (le dijo algo triste)

**Rachel:** ese es el asunto Quinn, porque si lo siento (tomo las manos de la rubia) yo te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Rachel no (pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por la diva)

**Rachel:** y no lo digo por salir del paso u porque estoy obligada a decirlo (le dijo muy rápido) lo digo porque es lo que siento, en verdad te amo, es solo que me agarraste desprevenida y yo suelo ser algo torpe a veces para decir las cosas (le dijo algo avergonzada)

**Quinn:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** porque crees que me va muy bien escribiendo canciones, me es mas fácil decir las cosas de ese modo (le dijo muy sonriente) ame mucho a Ivys eso no es un secreto, pero a hora eres tu quien esta en mi corazón (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** yo también lamento haber reaccionado de la manera en como lo hice, (pensó un momento) pero es que me aterre cuando te dije que te amaba y tu solo me dijiste gracias, me sentí muy mal (le dijo muy suavemente) Rachel yo puedo soportar a tus fans enloquecidas que siempre se andan lanzando encima de ti, a los paparazis que siempre nos andan acosando, pero no podría soportar saber que aun amas a Ivys, eso si no (le dijo muy inquieta) porque con eso si no puedo luchar

**Rachel:** Quinn Fabray te amo, no dudes de esa verdad por favor, porque esa es la única verdad que conozco (le dijo muy suavemente) te amo (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** oye eso fue un golpe bajo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** te amo Rachel Berry (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** sabes me gustaría que formalizáramos nuestra relación, digo ya no quiero que digamos solamente que estamos saliendo, quiero decir que eres mi novia (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** a mi también, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme eso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** me alegro de escucharlo (le dijo muy tranquila)

Santana entro a su departamento algo triste, soltó un leve suspiro y se apoyo de espalda sobre la puerta, Brittany quien estaba en la habitación supuso que su novia había llegado y fue a recibirla.

**Brittany:** amor por fin llegas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** hola (le dijo desanimada y le dio un rápido beso)

**Brittany:** que pasa San porque esa tristeza (le pregunta algo preocupada)

**Santana:** es que (tomo un poco de aire) tengo que irme de gira Britt (le dijo desanimada)

**Brittany:** y no se supone que eso es bueno (le pregunta muy inquieta)

**Santana:** claro que es bueno, es maravilloso, pero no quiero alejarme de ti (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** ni que te fueras a ir para siempre, además es igual que pasa conmigo cuando me voy a una sesión de fotos al extranjero (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** no es igual Britt, porque tu te vas por tres días, una semana como máximo, yo estaré fuera 7 meses (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** tanto tiempo (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Santana:** es una gira mundial, recorreremos parte de Europa, Asia y América Del Sur (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** pero San, no quiero estar separada de ti tanto tiempo (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Santana:** eso es lo que te dije desde el principio (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** y no hay una manera de posponerla (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** créeme esa fue mi primera opción pero no (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** entonces que vamos hacer (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no se (le dijo algo triste)

Rachel y Quinn estaba sentadas una frente a la otra en el sofá del estudio de la rubia mientras se miraban a los ojos, ninguna decía nada solamente se miraban fijamente, era como si a través de esa mirada se estuvieran diciendo todo lo que quisieran decirse desde hace mucho

**Debe ser difícil ser amantes,  
>Pero es más difícil ser amigos,<br>Nena, baja las cubiertas,  
>Es tiempo de que me dejes entrar,<br>Quizás podemos encender algunas velas,  
>Solo seguiré y cerraré las puertas,<br>Solo háblame, hasta que no seamos extraños nunca más**

Brittany estaba acostada en la cama mientras veía a Santana que estaba sentada al lado de ella con su mirada fija al frente, la tristeza inundaba aquella habitación, ninguna decía nada solo se mantenían en silencio, de pronto la latina soltó un leve suspiro y se acostó al lado de Brittany quedando frente a frente.

**Santana:** te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente a la rubia)

**Brittany:** yo también te amo (le dijo apunto de llorar)

**Pon tu cabeza en mi almohada,  
>Me siento a tu lado en la cama,<br>No crees que es tiempo de decir lo que no hemos dicho?  
>No es muy tarde para volver a ese lugar,<br>donde pasamos cosas antes,  
>Porqué no me miras hasta que no seamos extraños nunca más?<strong>

Quinn estaba sentada apoyando su espalda al pecho de Rachel mientras esta rodeaba la cintura de la rubia con sus brazos.

**Rachel:** tengo mucha suerte de haberte encontrado (dijo mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano con los de la rubia)

**Quinn:** lo mismo digo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** han pasado tantas cosas desde que nos encontramos aquella vez, en la cuales sonaron las campanas (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** hui si es cierto se me habían olvidado las campanas (dijo muy rápido recordando aquel acontecimiento)

**Rachel:** nunca entendí bien el porque sonaron las campanas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** mi abuela siempre me dijo que cuando uno se enamora suenan campanas (le explico muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** entonces eso quiere decir que te enamoraste de mi en ese momento (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** si (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** cuando te vi a los ojos por primera vez fue como si me hubieras robado el alma (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** mira que casualidad, me paso exactamente lo mismo contigo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** a veces es tan difícil odiarte (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** eso es parte de mi encanto (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** a veces lo haces muy fácil (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** sigue siendo parte de mi encanto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** jajaja muy graciosa (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**A veces es difícil amarme,  
>A veces es difícil amarte también,<br>Sé que es difícil creer que ese amor nos trajo hasta aquí,  
>Sería tan fácil vivir tu vida con un pie fuera de la puerta,<br>Sólo sostenme hasta que no seamos extraños nunca más**

Santana rodeo con su brazo la cintura de Brittany y trajo a la rubia muy cerca de su cuerpo, una vez que estaba solo a escasos centímetros una de la otra, la latina no tardo en unir sus labios con los de su novia quien de manera inmediata le responde al beso, pero no era un beso lleno de pasión, era un beso lleno de ternura y amor, un beso casi inocente

**Es difícil encontrar el perdón,  
>Cuando hemos corrido fuera de las mentiras,<br>Es difícil decir que lo sientes,  
>Cuando no distingues el bien del mal,<br>Sería tan fácil vivir la vida solo manteniendo la cuenta**

Rachel besaba muy delicadamente a Quinn mientras esta sujetaba el rostro de la diva entre sus manos, aquel beso estaba cargado de pasión, de pronto ambas chicas se separaron cuando sintieron que ya no podían respirar por la falta de aire, unieron sus frente y se mantuvieron de esa manera muy juntas con sus ojos cerrados, de pronto Rachel deposito un beso en la frente de Quinn quien de manera inmediata sonrió al ver aquel gesto tan cariñosos de su novia

**Rachel:** te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** también te amo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Entonces hagámoslo nena  
>No hay necesidad de mentir.<br>Dime a quien crees que ves,  
>Cuando miras dentro de mis ojos<strong>

Brittany estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Santana mientras esta la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura, la rubia estaba muy concentrada escuchando los latidos del corazón de su novia, sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la modelo quien desde hace mucho tiempo estaba evitando romper en llanto

**Brittany:** San (la llama muy suavemente)

**Santana:** dime (le pregunta muy delicadamente)

**Brittany:** quiero irme contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** como lo escuchaste (le dijo levantando su cabeza para ver a su novia)

**Santana:** Brittany no puedes hacer eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** que acaso no quieres que vaya contigo (le pregunta algo triste)

**Santana:** claro que quiero, me encantaría, pero que hay de tus contratos para modelar, tienes muchos compromisos, no pensaras dejarlos todos para irte conmigo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no me importa mis compromisos, no quiero separarme de ti tanto tiempo, y si tengo que dejar todo para poder estar a tu lado lo hare sin pensarlo (le dijo muy segura)

**Santana:** no Britt ese no es el modo de hacer las cosas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** entonces cual es el modo, separarnos por seis meses, porque eso a mi no me parece nada bien, ni siquiera puedo estar dos días sin verte, como quieres que pase seis meses lejos de ti (le dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** pero si te demandan por incumplimiento de contrato (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Brittany:** eso no me importa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** eso dices a hora, pero si pierdes todo lo que has conseguido (le dijo muy inquieta)

**Brittany:** no importa si pierdo todo, lo que me importa es que te tendré a ti (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Santana:** hay Brittany con lo que acabas de decir ya hasta me dieron ganas de hacerte mi esposa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no es necesario que me hagas tu esposa, solo dime que quieres que me vaya contigo y lo hare sin pensarlo (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) Brittany Pierce te gustaría irte conmigo de gira durante seis meses (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** me encantaría (le dijo muy sonriente)

Santana beso rápidamente los labios de su novia quien le correspondió de manera inmediata, el beso se fue tornado muy apasionado, y poco a poco la latina fue recostando a su novia sobre la cama mientras se colocaba sobre ella sin romper aquel beso que ambas estaban disfrutando.

**Pongamos nuestros dos corazones juntos,  
>Dejaremos las partes rotas en el suelo,<br>Hagamos el amor, nena,  
>Hasta que no seamos extraños nunca más...<br>No somos extraños nunca más,  
>No somos extraños<strong>

_Las personas que se atreven a de decir te amo, son las que verdaderamente saben lo que quieren, y lo que buscan, que es llenar ese vacio de su individualidad, sentirse completos y únicos, porque el amar es entre todos los sentimientos del alma, es el que más se parece a la eternidad, el que más nos acerca a ella. En mi opinión personal me atrevo a decir que nadie conoce o sabe lo que es el amor, sino hasta que lo siente y lo vive, porque un antiguo sabio dijo un día que **"aprender a amar puede costar años, pero si tienes quien te enseñe te puede costar solo meses"** será eso cierto… _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones <strong>

**Till we aint strangers anymore**** -**** **bon jovi & leann rimes****

****La Casa - Caramelos De Cianuros  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	24. Chapter 24 Mas Alla De Las Palabras

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad es agradable ver que esta historia les gusta a muchas personas, espero que este capitulo les guste y lo disfruten mucho…!

* * *

><p><strong>Una Nueva Oportunidad<strong>

**Capitulo XXIV**

**Más Allá De Las Palabras **

_Una vez le preguntaron a un fotógrafo de guerra porque había elegido esa profesión y el respondió, que si pudiese contestar con palabras todo lo que veía no necesitaría cargar todo el día con la cámara de fotos, que ciertos momentos de belleza, de desolación, de horror, y de heroísmo, estaban mas allá de las palabras, yo también creo eso firmemente, por que hay cosas que no podemos explicar con simples palabras, cosas como seguir vivos, sentimientos como el amor y el compromiso, o sensaciones como abrazar a un ser amado_

**CASA DE RACHEL 7:00 am **

Rachel estaba dormida cuando escucho un sonido algo suave pero fastidioso y sintió un flash golpearse contra su cara, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y fue cuando vio a Quinn que estaba acostada al lado de ella apuntándola con su cámara

**Rachel:** oye eso no es justo (le dijo bloqueando con su mano la cámara)

**Quinn:** no seas tan agua-fiesta, que te ves hermosa cuando duermes (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** que dirías si yo te empiezo a sacarte fotos mientras duermes (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** la fotógrafa soy yo así que la única que puede tomar fotos soy yo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** sigues siendo injusta (le dijo mientras le quitaba la cámara) ven acá (le dijo atrayendo a la rubia contra su cuerpo)

**Quinn:** sabes mis padres regresan mañana a Lima (le dijo muy suavemente mientras sentía como la morena dejaba suaves besos en su cuello)

**Rachel:** aja (le dijo mientras continuaba besando el cuello de la rubia)

**Quinn:** bueno que estaba pensando que quizás seria bueno que los conocieras antes de que se fueran (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** lo dices en serio (le pregunta levantado su cara y mirando a su novia)

**Quinn:** acaso no quieres conocerlos (le pregunta algo seria)

**Rachel:** claro que quiero, pero la pregunta seria ellos me quieren conocer a mi (le dijo algo inquieta)

**Quinn:** claro que te quieren conocer (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** Quinn (le dijo muy seria)

Quinn: bueno mi padre quizás no, pero si le pido que lo haga lo hará (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no quiero que presiones a tu padre Quinn (le dijo colocándose boca arriba en la cama)

**Quinn:** Rachel eres mi novia, el tiene que conocerte (le dijo muy rápido) estoy segura que cuando te conozca te amara tanto como yo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bueno como lo haces tu espero que no (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** muy graciosa (le dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro)

**Rachel:** sin golpes he (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** que me dices, preparamos una cena para esta noche (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bueno deberás prepararla tu porque yo tengo que trabajar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** es sábado Rachel (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** eso no influye en mi trabajo, además Sue me esta presionando, dice que mientras mas duro trabaje en el estudio, mas rápido saldrá el disco, y mas rápido saldré de gira, bla, bla, bla (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no deberías dejar que te presione de esa manera (le dijo algo enojada)

**Rachel:** tranquila amor ya estoy acostumbrada a las presiones de Sue, no es nada (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Rachel no hemos hablado acerca de cuando salgas de gira (le dijo algo inquieta)

**Rachel:** que hay con eso (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** que va a pasar (le dijo pregunta muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** saldré de gira eso es lo que pasara (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** si eso lo se, lo que te pregunto es que pasara con Elisa por ejemplo (le dijo muy inquieta)

**Rachel:** nada, ella se vendrá conmigo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no crees que eso seria demasiado para una niña de su edad, estar viajando constantemente (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** eso no le afectara en nada (le dijo muy rápido) porque mejor no me dices lo que realmente te preocupa si (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) es solo que, no quiero estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti (le dijo muy temerosa)

**Rachel:** la distancia no nos afectara en nada, a menos que consigas a alguien con quien remplazarme (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** sabes que eso no pasara, yo te amo y tu eres irremplazable (le dijo tiernamente)

**Rachel:** eso lo se (le dijo muy segura)

**Quinn:** hui pero que presumida (le dijo colocándose sobre ella)

**Rachel:** soy todo una diva (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn comenzó a besar de manera dulce y tierna a Rachel quien coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, de pronto los besos empezaron a tornarse más intensos, las manos de la morena, bajan y subían desesperadamente por la espalda de la rubia quien decidió separar sus labios y esta vez atacar el cuello de la diva, la cual no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, mientras mordía su labio. De pronto el celular de Rachel comenzó a sonar, Quinn al escuchar el sonido del aparato se separo de Rachel.

**Quinn:** vaya que oportuno (dijo acostándose a un lado)

**Rachel:** (agarro su celular y vio el numero) es Sue (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** espero que tu representante no se convierta en una piedra en el zapato (le dijo muy fastidiada)

**Rachel:** lo siento en verdad (le dijo algo apenada a la rubia)

**Quinn:** si que más da (dijo levantándose de la cama y colocándose una bata para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo)

**Rachel:** dime Sue (dijo contestando la llamada)

**Voz De Sue:** te llamo para decirte que se adelanto la hora de grabación, debes estar en el estudio dentro de una hora (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** porque adelantaste la hora (le pregunta algo seria)

**Voz De Sue:** mientras mas temprano mejor, lo sabes bien súper estrella (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel: **bien entonces nos vemos dentro de una hora (le dijo resignada)

**Voz De Sue:** esa es la actitud que me gusta (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** adiós Sue (cerro la llamada)

**Quinn:** en serio vas a permitir que te presione de esa manera (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** se que Sue puede ser a veces un poco frustrante, pero en verdad sabe lo que hace, además cuando uno esta en el medio musical debe trabajar duro y bajo presión (le dijo levantándose de la cama)

**Quinn:** es solo que no me gusta como te presiona (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** deja de preocuparte estoy bien (le dijo muy suavemente) voy a bañarme tengo que estar en el estudio dentro de una hora (le dijo caminado hacia el baño)

**Quinn:** yo iré a preparar café (dijo saliendo de la habitación)

Quinn salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, cuando llego ahí pudo olfatear el olor a café recién hecho, al entrar en la cocina pudo notar a Jessica que estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina con una taza de café en su mano y una hoja en la otra, la joven parecía concentrada en su lectura.

**Quinn:** buenos días (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** buenos días (le dijo sin mirarla)

**Quinn:** te levantaste temprano (le dijo sirviéndose café)

**Jessica:** si es que tengo que estudiar, así que me levante temprano para poder hacerlo antes de que Elisa se despierte (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Jessica no quiero sonar como tu madre, pero no puedes hacer una esfuerzo físico tan brutal, eso te traerá problemas (le dijo algo preocupada)

**Jessica:** lo se, pero no puedo dejar de estudiar y tampoco puedo descuidar a la bebe (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** eso es cierto, pero aun así debes cuidarte (le dijo sentándose al lado de la joven)

**Jessica:** gracias por tu preocupación (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** sabes vamos hacer algo, me llevare a Elisa conmigo y así tu podrás tener todo el día para estudiar, que te parece (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Jessica:** eso seria de mucha ayuda en verdad (le dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** entonces no se diga mas, eso es lo que haremos (le dijo muy sonriente) a hora preparare el desayuno (se levanto de la silla) que quieres comer (le pregunta a la joven)

**Jessica:** no es necesario, solo comeré cereal (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si vas a estudiar necesitaras un buen desayuno, así que te preparare un buen desayuno (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** vaya Rachel si que tiene suerte al tenerte a su lado (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si que la tiene (le dijo muy tranquila)

Después de 30 minutos Rachel entro a la cocina y pudo notar a su novia desayunando junto con Jessica, ambas estaban muy entretenidas conversando.

**Rachel:** Jessica que haces levantada tan temprano (le pregunta mientras se sirve café)

**Jessica:** es que tengo que estudiar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** me alegro que seas una chica responsable, pero no crees que no deberías esforzarte tanto (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** lo mismo le dije yo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Jessica:** cuando uno quiere lograr sus metas en la vida debe hacer todos los esfuerzos que sean necesarios (les dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** ves Quinn ella si sabe (le dijo muy rápido a su novia)

**Quinn:** eso no cambia mi opinión acerca de Sue (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** bueno yo debo irme porque se me hace tarde (dijo dejando su taza sobre el fregadero)

**Quinn:** voy a llevarme a Elisa para mi casa para que Jessica pueda estudiar tranquila (le dijo muy suavemente a la morena)

**Rachel:** por mi no hay problema (le dijo muy tranquila) nos vemos mas tarde (le dio un corto beso a Quinn) Jessica pórtate bien (le dijo a la joven)

**Jessica:** siempre me porto bien (le dijo muy rápido a la diva)

**Rachel:** si lo se, pero nunca esta demás recordártelo (le dijo antes de salir de la cocina)

**Quinn:** (miro a Jessica) uno, dos, tres (conto muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** por cierto Quinn te amo (dijo asomándose a la cocina)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Jessica:** voy a volverme diabética (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** ya te veré cuando te enamores (le dijo levantándose de la mesa)

**Jessica:** lo que digas (le dijo concentrándose en su desayuno)

**Quinn:** voy a arreglarme para irme (le dijo antes de salir de la cocina)

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES **

**MASION DE LOS PIERCE **

Brittany entro al salón de su casa donde se encontraban sus padres muy entretenidos hablando, la rubia tomo un poco de aire ya que se había decidido decirles la decisión que había tomado acerca de irse con Santana

**Brittany:** buenos días (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Susan/Robert:** buenos días hija (le dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Brittany:** tengo algo importante que decirles (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Susan:** pues nosotros también (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** que sucede, porque esa sonrisa (le pregunta al ver la cara de sus madre)

**Susan:** recuerdas a Chloe (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** claro, como voy a olvidarla es tu mejor amiga, desde que se regreso a Irlanda no hemos vuelto a saber de ella (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** pues déjame decirte que me llamo hoy y me aviso que están aquí en New York, así que la invite almorzar, deberías quedarte porque traerá a su hijo Rory (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** ah me encantaría almorzar con ustedes pero ya he quedado de almorzar con Santy (le dijo muy rapido)

**Susan:** oh por favor hija, siempre estas con Santana, además de seguro Chloe quiere verte, (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** pero mama yo quiero almorzar con Santy (le dijo muy seria)

**Susan:** eso lo se, pero puedes almorzar con ella otro día (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Robert:** Susan si no quiere almorzar con nosotros esta bien, déjala tranquila, ella tiene su propia vida y tiene que vivirla (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Susan:** no le estoy pidiendo mucho, solo que almuerce con nosotros (dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** esta bien, llamare a Santana para cancelar (le dijo resignada)

**Robert:** (vio como su hija salió del salón) se lo que estas haciendo (le dijo muy serio a su esposa)

**Susan:** de que hablas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Robert:** intentaras hacer que Brittany se fije en Rory pero eso no funcionara ya que ella esta enamorada de Santana y tu debes respetar eso, creí que habías aceptado el hecho de que Santana hacia feliz a nuestra hija (le dijo muy serio)

**Susan:** Santana le romperá el corazón tarde o temprano, eso lo presiento, solo quiero evitarle ese dolor a mi pequeña hija (le dijo muy seria)

**Robert:** sabes lo que creo, que estas demente (le dijo muy despacio) le llegas arruinar la vida a Brittany y te interno en un manicomio de por vida (le dijo muy duramente)

**Susan:** se supone que este es el momento donde siento miedo (le pregunta muy desafiante)

**Robert:** estas advertida (le dijo muy serio)

Robert salió del salón bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa quien tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, Susan tenia un plan y haría todo lo posible por llevarlo acabo.

**Santana:** Quinn estoy en casa (dijo entrando muy rápido)

**Elisa:** tía tana (dijo caminando hacia la latina)

**Santana:** oh pero si aquí esta mi pequeña (dijo muy feliz) ven con tu tía tan (dijo levantando a Elisa en sus brazos) donde esta tu mami Quinn (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Santana cuanta veces vamos a discutir por lo mismo (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** oh vamos, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que terminaras convirtiéndote en la madre de esta criatura (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** mira Eli esta en la etapa en que lo repite todo, no quiero que me diga mama antes de que se lo diga a Rachel, se puede enojar por eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** aun no le dice mami a Rachel (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Quinn:** no (le dijo algo preocupada)

**Santana:** bueno de seguro ya se lo dirá (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** eso espero (le dijo muy tranquila) y como te fue en tu sesión de fotos (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** muy bien (le dijo muy tranquila) pero te tengo noticas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** buenas o malas (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** dependiendo del punto de vista que se le de (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** bien habla (le dijo caminando hacia la sala)

**Santana:** bueno el lanzamiento de mi disco es dentro de una semana (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** eso es genial San (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Santana:** si, lo se, y dentro de dos semanas arranco mi gira mundial (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bueno eso es mejor aun (le dijo muy feliz)

**Santana:** solo me preocupa una cosa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no te preocupes por Beth, estará bien, entenderá de es tu trabajo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** eso lo se, pero no nunca he estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella, me preocupa que (fue interrumpida por la rubia)

**Quinn:** Beth no dejara de quererte, de acuerdo, así que no te preocupes (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** bien, pero te juro que antes de irme me tomare muchas fotografías con ella, para llevármelas conmigo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** eso es muy lindo de tu parte, pero que pasara con Brittany (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** eso esta resuelto (le dijo muy sonriente) Brittany se vendrá conmigo (le dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** en serio (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Santana:** si, y no tuve que pedírselo, ella mas bien me lo pidió a mi (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** me alegro por ustedes (le dijo muy feliz) y me alegro que estés aquí porque así de una vez te aviso que esta noche tenemos una cena con mis padres (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** tenemos quien (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** tu, Brittany, Rachel y yo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** oh ya veo lo que pasa aquí, me quieres aquí para que pueda cuidar que Russel no asesine a tu novia (le dijo muy rápido) lo siento pero no lo hare, no me convertiré en el guardaespaldas de Rachel (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Santana por favor, te necesito de acuerdo, si tu estas aquí se que Rachel no se pondrá mas nerviosa de lo que ya esta, aun que no lo admite se que esta muy nerviosa, tu serás un gran apoyo moral (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Santana:** Quinn hay cosas que la gente debe hacer sola, y esta es una de ellas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** bien si no lo quieres hacer por mi, entonces hazlo por Beth si (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Santana:** de acuerdo lo hare por Beth (le dijo resignada)

**Quinn:** así me gusta (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** agarra a Elisa (dijo entregándole a la pequeña) mi celular esta vibrando (saco su celular y vio que era Brittany) hola amor (dijo muy sonriente)

**Voz De Brittany:** hola, amor debo cancelar nuestro almuerzo ya que mi madre quiere que la acompañe almorzar a ella y una amiga que acaba de llegar a New York (le dijo algo triste)

**Santana:** no te preocupes (le dijo muy tranquila) pero no hagas planes para esta noche ya que tenemos una cena en casa de Quinn (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Brittany:** de acuerdo, pero cuales son los motivos para la cena (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** Rachel conocerá a los padre de Quinn y esta quiere que juguemos a los guardaespaldas de su novia (le dijo muy sarcástica) deja Quinn (dijo cuando sintió un golpe en el hombro)

**Voz De Brittany:** esta bien, entonces nos vemos esta noche (le dijo muy emocionada) te extrañare mucho (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** también yo (le dijo muy tranquila y cerro la llamada) porque me miras así (le pregunta a la rubia la ver su cara)

**Quinn:** estas tan enamorada, deberías ver la imagen de tu cara después de hablar con Brittany (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** cállate (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** puedo callarme pero eso no dejara de ser verdad (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** voy a buscar algo de tomar (le dijo saliendo de la sala)

**Quinn:** ves Eli tu tía tana esta enamorada (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña) Santana podrías ir a buscar a Beth al hotel donde están mis padres por favor (le pidió muy suavemente a la latina)

**Santana:** por su puesto que no (le dijo entrando nuevamente a la sala)

**Quinn:** te daré mil dólares (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** puedes ponerles tres ceros mas a esa cantidad y me respuesta será la misma (le dijo sentándose en el sofá)

**Quinn:** Santana son mis padres (le dijo muy sorprendida)

**Santana:** lose (le dijo muy tranquila) estoy dispuesta a soportar a Russel esta noche, porque se que si voy a buscar a Beth terminare golpeándolo en cuanto me haga uno de sus comentarios ofensivos (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo, voy yo (se levanto del sofá) pero debes quedarte con Elisa mientras voy por Beth

**Santana:** en eso no tengo problemas (le dijo muy tranquila) ven Eli tendremos un maratón de canciones (dijo agarrando a la pequeña)

**Quinn:** espero que le cantes canciones para niños San (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** ya vete Quinn (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** vuelvo dentro de un rato (le dijo saliendo de la casa)

Rachel estaba dentro de la cabina esperando la señal de Stefano para comenzar a grabar, la morena estaba bajo la atenta mirada de Sue quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

**Stefano:** muy bien Rachel desde arriba (le dijo muy suavemente)

La pista comenzó a sonar mientras que la morena esperaba su entrada para comenzar a cantar, tomo un poco de aire y empezó a interpretar la canción.

**Rachel:** _Ella dice que me siento extraviado y no puedo decir nada mas, si estamos de ida o de regreso, no es como lo había planeado debo tener la llave de la puerta, pero no se abrirá_

_Y lo se, lo se, lo se, una parte de mi se va, la vida pasa por una razón, no se, no se, no se, esta va como nunca fue, pero este tiempo, es tiempo_

_Estoy tratando de hacer cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor, dime que haces, sabes que no puedo con la niebla alrededor de mí y hago cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor_

_Y no puedo encontrar mi camino, chica, necesito un cambio y hago cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor, cualquier cosita que me que me haga sentir mejor_

_Ella dice que te necesito para que me abraces, estoy un poco lejos de la orilla y estoy asustado de ir descendiendo, eres la única que me conoce y quien no puede ignorar, que mi alma esta llorando_

_Lo se, lo se, lo se, una parte de mi se va, cada cosa debe tener temporadas, rondan, rondan y se van y cada día es como el anterior, pero este tiempo es tiempo_

_Estoy tratando de hacer cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor, dime que haces, sabes que no puedo con la niebla alrededor de mí y hago cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor_

_Y no puedo encontrar mi camino, dios, necesito un cambio y hago cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor, cualquier cosita que me que me haga sentir mejor_

_Falta mucho para tenerte en mis brazos y debo dejar todo esto atrás, si, en verdad no voy a ningún lado, creo que necesito un poco de ayuda esta vez_

_Estoy tratando de hacer cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor, dime que haces, sabes que no puedo con la niebla alrededor de mí y hago cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor_

_Y no puedo encontrar mi camino, chica, necesito un cambio y hago cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor, cualquier cosita que me que me haga sentir mejor_

**Sue:** muy bien súper estrella (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** estuvo fácil (dijo saliendo de la cabina de grabación)

**Stefano:** no estuvo fácil, que tu capacidad vocal es muy grande y eso hace las cosas fáciles (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** porque esa cara de preocupación (le pregunta muy suavemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** es que esta noche conoceré a los padres de Quinn y bueno no puedo evitar estar nerviosa (le dijo algo inquieta)

**Sue:** bueno es normal sentir nervios por eso, pero descuida que de seguro todo saldrá bien (le dijo dándole ánimos)

**Rachel:** es que lo padres de Quinn son algo complicados (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Sue:** Rachel todos los padres son complicados, por eso se llaman padres (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** eso lo se, pero su padre es algo, como decirlo, bastante ortodoxo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** hui entonces si que lo tienes algo complicado (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** vez hasta tu ya le tienes miedo, imagínate tener que cenar con el (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Sue:** mira debes tranquilizarte, porque si te pones nerviosa podrías arruinar todo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si tienes razón, tratare de relajarme (le dijo tomando un poco de aire)

**Stefano:** que tal si te relajas grabando otra canción (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** me parece una buena idea (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si, claro aprovéchense de mi (dijo entrando a la cabina de grabación)

**CASA DE LOS PIERCE 11:30 am **

Brittany estaba sentada en el área de la piscina junto con su madre cuando vio aparecer a una mujer alta de unos 45 años, delgada, bastante elegante y muy hermosa, venia acompañada de un joven alto, castaño, ojos azules y unos 23 años.

**Susan:** Chloe cuanto tiempo (dijo abrazando a la mujer)

**Chloe:** lo se, demasiado (dijo muy sonriente) mi hijo Rory (le dijo apuntando al joven)

**Susan:** por su puesto, Rory que guapo (dijo abrazando al joven)

**Rory:** es un placer conocerla (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Chloe:** y tu debes ser Brittany (le dijo a la rubia) dios estas hermosísima (le dijo abrazando a Britt)

**Brittany:** gracias usted igual (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Chloe:** Rory conoce a Brittany (le dijo a su hijo que estaba embobado con la belleza de Brittany)

**Rory:** claro, mucho gusto Brittany (le dijo dándole la mano)

**Brittany:** igualmente (le dijo muy amablemente)

**Susan:** James (llamo al mayordomo) trae unos refrescos tenemos mucho de que hablar (dijo muy emocionada)

**Chloe:** eso es verdad (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** Brittany porque no le muestras la casa a Rory y así se conocen un poco (le pidió muy amablemente a su hija)

**Brittany:** claro (dijo muy tranquila) ven vamos a darte un recorrido por la casa (le dijo muy suavemente al joven)

**Chloe:** tu hija esta mucho mas hermosa de lo que recordaba (le dijo a Susan mientras veía como los jóvenes se alejaban)

**Susan:** si (dijo muy sonriente)

**Chloe:** tiene novio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Susan:** no (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Chloe:** entonces Rory tiene una oportunidad, digo porque harían una pareja hermosa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Susan:** sabes estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo (le dijo muy suavemente)

Brittany caminaba junto a Rory quien no apartaba su vista de la joven modelo y esto ocasiono que la rubia se sintiera un poco incomoda.

**Brittany:** si sigues viéndome así, vas abrirme un hueco (le dijo muy seria)

**Rory:** lo siento, pero es que tu belleza impacta (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rory:** y dime tu corazón ya tiene dueño (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** si, lo tiene, y no es dueño, es dueña (le dijo muy orgullosa)

**Rory:** ah ya veo (dijo algo apenado)

**Brittany:** no te sientas mal, solo quiero dejar las cosas claras (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rory:** no te preocupes (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** bien te enseñare el salón donde siempre hacen las fiestas, ven es enorme (le dijo muy emocionada)

Russel estaba jugando con Beth cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta, rápidamente se levanto abrir, cuando lo hizo una gran sonrisa se apodero de su rostro ya que vio a Quinn parada frente a el.

**Russel:** hija (dijo abrazándola)

**Quinn:** papa (le dijo muy sonriente) donde esta mi mama (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Russel:** salió hacer una compras (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Beth:** mami (dijo muy emocionada y abrazando a su madre)

**Quinn:** como esta mi pequeña hija (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Beth:** genial, fuimos al cine, luego a un parque, luego comimos helados y me compraron muchos juguetes (le dijo muy rápido y feliz)

**Quinn:** eso es genial amor (le dijo muy dulcemente) porque no vas a jugar mientras hablo con tu abuelo (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Beth:** bien (dijo muy rápido y se fue)

**Quinn:** que parte de que no la consientan demasiado no entienden (le dijo muy rápido a su padre)

**Russel:** todo es culpa de tu madre, sabes como se pone (se defendió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** papa (le dijo muy seria)

**Russel:** de acuerdo fue culpa mía, pero que te puedo decir soy débil ante mi nieta (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila) oye necesito que vengas a cenar esta noche a la casa para que puedas conocer a Rachel (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Russel:** no crees que es algo pronto para eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** papa llevo seis meses saliendo con ella (le dijo muy seria)

**Russel:** lose, eso que no se como debo comportarme (le dijo muy sincero)

**Quinn:** mientras no seas un idiota, todo estará bien (le dijo muy tranquila, vio la cara que puso su padre) papa debes acostúmbrate a la idea de que estoy con Rachel, ya que si todo sale bien entre ella y yo tendrán que convivir en ciertas ocasiones, además debes tener en cuenta de que tendrás una nueva nieta (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Russel:** estas embarazada (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** que no (le dijo muy rápido) Rachel tiene una hija, de un año

**Russel:** espera eso es demasiado, primero me entero a los golpes que sales con una mujer, y a hora que tengo otra nieta, que pasara cuando llegue a tu casa esta noche, me dirán que se casaran (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Quinn:** deja el sarcasmo (le dijo muy seria) por favor papa solo te pido que le des una oportunidad a Rachel, se que cuando la conozcas la queras igual que yo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Russel:** como tu espero que no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** mira ya tienes algo en común con ella, los dos son a veces insoportables (le dijo muy rápido) Beth nos vamos (le dijo a su hija) avísale a mi mama (le dio un beso a su padre) los veo esta noche, Beth despídete de tu abuelo (le dijo a su pequeña hija)

**Beth:** adiós abuelo (le dijo a Russel)

**Russel:** adiós amor te veo esta noche (le dijo dándole un beso a su nieta)

**Quinn:** no me falles padre (le dijo a su padre antes de salir de la habitación)

**CASA DE LOS PIERCE 8:00 pm **

Brittany estaba apunto de salir de su casa cuando fue interceptada por su madre, la rubia sin mucho animo se detuvo a prestarle atención a su madre.

**Susan:** a donde vas tan hermosa (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Brittany:** tengo una cena en casa de la hermana de Santana (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** te vas sola (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** le pediré a James que me lleve y luego Santy me traerá (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** quería preguntarte que te parece si dentro de dos semanas nos vamos unos días a Paris, necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas allá (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** no creo que pueda (le dijo muy rápido)

**Susan:** que sucede, tienes alguna sesión fotográfica o tienes que modelar en alguna pasarela (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** no, lo que pasa es que Santana sale de gira dentro de dos semanas y me voy con ella (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** que tu no puedes hacer eso (le dijo muy enojada)

**Brittany:** porque no, soy grande, puedo decidir que hacer y que no (le dijo muy seria)

**Susan:** y que pasara con tu carrera, con los contratos que tienes pendientes (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Brittany:** todo eso puede esperar, y realmente es lo que menos me importa en este momento, yo quiero esta con Santana (le dijo muy segura)

**Susan:** no puedo creer que Santana te pida eso, me parece muy egoísta de su parte (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** Santana no me pido nada, si al caso vamos yo fui quien le pido que me permitiera irme con ella (le dijo muy rápido)

**Susan:** pues no permitiré que hagas semejante locura (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** tu no puedes prohibirme nada, yo tome una decisión y no hay retorno de la decisión tomada, así que te pido que respectes mis decisiones (le dijo muy seria) y a hora me voy que se me hace tarde (salió de la casa)

**Susan:** sobre mi cadáver te vas con Santana (dijo para si misma)

**CASA DE QUINN 8:00 pm **

Rachel llego a la casa de su novia, la morena estaba hecha todo un manojo de nervios, no sabia como debía comportarse, nunca antes se había sentido tan nerviosa ante una situación, tomo un poco de aire y toco el timbre de la puerta, después de tocar el timbre Quinn abrió la puerta.

**Quinn:** que bueno que llegas (le dijo muy sonriente) pasa (le dio paso a la morena)

**Rachel:** donde esta Elisa (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** esta en la sala con mis padres (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** con tus padres (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si y déjame decirte que están encantados con tu hija (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** al menos ella se gano la simpatía de ellos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** y tu también lo harás, ya veras (le dijo dándole animo)

Quinn tomo la mano de Rachel y caminaron hacia la sala cuando entraron se quedaron fascinadas con la imagen de la imagen de Russel cargando a Elisa mientras Judy se tapaba los ojos jugando con la imaginación de la bebe, definitivamente era una imagen hermosa

**Beth:** Rachel que bueno que llegaste (le dijo corriendo a los brazos de la morena)

**Rachel:** hola pequeña (le dijo abrazándola muy fuertemente)

**Beth:** aquí están mis abuelos y no han dejado de jugar con Elisa, están fascinados (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** ya veo (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** papa, mama (los llamo muy suavemente y esto voltearon a ver a la rubia) ella es Rachel Berry, mi novia (dijo muy sonriente)

**Judy:** Rachel por fin te conocemos (le dijo muy sonriente) es un placer (abrazo a la morena) gua eres realmente hermosa (dijo viendo detalladamente a Rachel)

**Rachel:** gracias, usted igual (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Judy:** por favor no me trates de usted, dime Judy (le pidió muy amablemente)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Russel:** a mi dime Russel, es un gusto conocerte, debo confesarte que tu hija es realmente hermosa (le dijo muy sonriente mientras sostenía a la pequeña en sus brazos)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** llegue yo (dijo entrando a la sala)

**Beth:** tía San (grito muy emocionada y salto encima de la morena)

**Santana:** aquí esta mi princesa bella (dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo y beso)

**Beth:** mis abuelos están aquí (le dijo apuntándole a sus abuelos)

**Santana:** si eso es genial (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Russel:** por favor como si te importara (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Santana:** hola Russel, también me dad gusto verte, dime una cosa como hiciste para salir, porque yo tengo entendido que los espantos salen a la media noche (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** podrían por favor no pelearse hoy (les pidió muy seria)

**Santana:** el empezó (dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** no me importa quien empezó (le dijo muy seria) donde esta Brittany (le pregunta al verla sola)

**Santana:** viene en camino (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Judy:** quien es Brittany (les pregunta muy curiosa)

**Santana:** mi novia (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Russel:** vaya por fin decidiste dejar la vida de promiscuidad (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Santana:** la pregunta seria acaso tu decidiste dejarla (le pregunto muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Santana (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** que (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** vengan acompáñenme a poner la mesa (les pido muy rápido) tu no (le dijo a Rachel) quédate con mi papa (le pidió muy suavemente) Beth, Santana y mama vengan conmigo (les dijo muy suavemente)

**Russel:** (vio como las demás salieron de la sala) me atrevo a pensar que mi hija quiere que nos quedemos solos (le dijo muy suavemente a Rachel)

**Rachel:** si (dijo algo nerviosa) ven con mami Elisa (le dijo a la pequeña, pero esta no quiso y se aferro a los brazos de Russel) vaya esto nunca la había hecho (dijo algo apenada)

**Russel:** no te preocupes, me encanta esta pequeña (dijo muy sonriente) y dime Rachel como va tu carrera (le pregunta sentándose en el sofá)

**Rachel:** bien, estoy grabando mi próximo disco (le dijo sentándose al lado de este)

**Russel:** eso esta muy bien (le dijo muy sonriente) Quinn es lo mas grande que tengo y como su padre debo decirte que si le llegas hacer daño hare tu vida miserable (le dijo muy amenazante)

**Rachel:** no hare sufrir a Quinn, yo la amo (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**Russel:** solo te estoy advirtiendo con tiempo, en guerra avisada no muere soldado y el que mueres es por descuidado (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** señor Russel le doy mi palabra de que jamás hare nada que lastime a Quinn (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Russel:** eso es suficiente para mi (le dijo muy sonriente) a hora cuéntame, es cierto lo que dijo Joan Rives de ti (le pregunta muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** empiezo a odiar a esa mujer (dijo muy rápido)

**Russel:** jajajaja a mi me parece divertida (le dijo muy divertido)

**TRES HORAS DESPUES **

Ya la habían cenado y todos estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa hablando muy animadamente, Brittany sobre las piernas de Santana, Quinn al lado de Rachel tomando su mano, Russel y Judy juntos en el sillón grande, las niñas se habían dormido haces mas de una hora.

**Russel:** solo digo que si en verdad queremos cambiar algo en este mundo primero debemos empezar por cambiar algo en nosotros (dijo muy tranquillo)

**Santana:** hay por favor eso no es del todo cierto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bueno de hecho si, las personas cambian cuando se dan cuenta de que tienen el potencial de cambiar las cosas (le dijo muy suavemente a Santana)

**Santana:** entonces eso explica porque Russel cambio hasta hora (pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany/Quinn:** Santana (le dijeron muy enojadas)

**Santana:** que (dijo muy tranquila)

**Russel:** bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, mañana salimos temprano para Lima (dijo mirando su reloj)

**Quinn:** cuando vuelven (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Russel:** no creo que sea pronto, tengo mucho trabajo (le dijo algo desganado)

**Judy:** no te preocupes, ustedes pueden ir a visitarnos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** será un placer (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** como se ve que no conoces Lima, no hay nada bueno ahí (le dijo muy seria)

**Judy:** no digas eso jovencita, que te vendría bien ir a visitar a tus padres (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** hace cuanto que no vas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** no mucho (dijo muy rápido)

**Judy:** desde hace dos años (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** Santana eso no esta bien (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** Britt no conoces a mis padres, lo mejor es mantenerlos a distancias (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** oye mis padres tan bien son fastidiosos pero aun así no paso tanto tiempo sin verlos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** múdate con ellos (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** que agresiva (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Santana no ataques a Rachel solo porque te dijo algo con lo que no estas de acuerdo (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** da igual, vamos Britt te llevare a tu casa (dijo agarrando la mano de su novia)

**Russel:** bueno nos vemos (le dijo un fuerte abrazo a Quinn) te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** también yo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Russel:** Rachel cuídate (dijo dándole un abrazo) y cuida a mi hija y mi nieta (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** eso no tiene ni que pedirlo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Judy:** despídenos de Beth y de Elisa (le pidió a Quinn mientras la abrazaba)

**Quinn:** lo hare no te preocupes (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Judy:** Rachel fue un placer compartir contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** lo mismo digo (le dijo muy sonriente)

Así continuaron despidiéndose unos de otros, luego Russel y Judy salieron de la casa acompañados por Santana y Brittany, mientras que en la casa se quedaron Rachel y Quinn.

**Rachel:** menos mal que todo salió bien (dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Quinn)

**Quinn:** te dije que no tenias porque sentir miedo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** son tus padres, con solo saber eso es mas que suficiente para sentir miedo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** y cuando conoceré yo a los tuyos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** apenas regresen de Estocolmo (le dijo muy tranquila) bueno si es que regresan, porque al paso que van lo dudo (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** jajajaja pareces niña pequeña (le dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** hablando de niñas pequeñas, iré por Elisa (dijo caminado hacia las escaleras)

**Quinn:** pensé que te quedarías esta noche (le dijo muy rápido a Rachel)

**Rachel:** no creo que sea buena idea (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** por favor Rachel yo siempre me estoy quedando a dormir en tu pent-house, porque tu no te puedes quedar aquí (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** es muy distinto de acuerdo, esta es tu casa, la que compartías con tu esposo, no esta bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, te niegas a quedarte a dormir aquí, pero si pudiste hacerme el amor en la sala (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** oye baja la voz (le pidió muy rápido) y tu fuiste la que empezó eso, hasta me atrevería a decir que tu abusaste de mi (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** vaya con eso si me dejas fuera de base (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** lo siento, pero es que no me siento cómoda (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** yo hare que te sientas cómoda, por favor quédate (le pidió muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** ven (tomo la mano de la diva) vamos

Quinn y Rachel subieron las escaleras tomadas de la mano, antes de irse a la habitación decidieron pasar por la habitación de Beth para asegurarse de que las pequeñas seguían dormidas, al asomarse en la habitación pudieron ver a las pequeñas dormían abrazadas y tranquilamente, una enorme sonrisa se apodero del rostro de las chicas ya que aquella imagen era realmente conmovedora.

**Rachel:** hermosa imagen (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** lose, sabes no me molestaría ver esa imagen todos las noches (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** hablas en serio (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** muy en serio, no me molestarías verte todas las noches (le dijo sonriente)

**Rachel:** acaso me estas proponiendo que nos mudemos juntas (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Quinn:** quien sabe, puede ser (le dijo muy suavemente)

Rachel y Quinn cerraron muy suavemente la puerta, y continuaron su camino hacia la habitación de la rubia, al entrar en ella, Rachel tomo un poco de aire, estudio la habitación con su vista y luego sintió los brazos de Quinn que rodeaban su cintura.

**Quinn:** decidí remodelar la habitación apenas me separe (le dijo dejando un tierno beso en el cuello de la diva)

**Rachel:** lo dices en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** aja (le dijo sin dejar de besar el cuello de la morena)

**Rachel:** y cuales fueron esas remodelaciones (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** porque mejor no hablamos de eso luego, a hora solo quiero que hagamos el amor (le dijo muy rápido)

Rachel no la hace esperar ni un momento, gira su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con Quinn, ambas unen sus labios en un apasionado beso, las manos de la fotógrafa se aferran a la cintura de la diva y las manos de Rachel recorren la espalda de la rubia, sin previo aviso Quinn empuja fuertemente a su novia sobre la cama.

**Quinn:** eres realmente hermosa (le dijo parada frente a la morena)

**Rachel:** igualmente tu (le dijo muy sonriente) pero creo que mejor quedarías sin ese vestido (le dijo muy pícaramente)

Quinn sin pensarlo dos veces se desata el cabello, luego baja el cierre de su vestido y lentamente lo deja caer su vestido al suelo, ante la atenta mirada de Rachel quien se quedo sin respiración ante aquella imagen tan perfecta que estaba frente a ella.

**Rachel:** creo que morí y fui al paraíso (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no (camino lentamente hacia la morena) a hora es que vas a conocer el paraíso (le dijo colocándose encima de la morena)

_Nuestra vida se compone de imágenes, momentos congelados en el tiempo para siempre, de decisiones que cambian sin remedio el rumbo de las cosas, de fotografías fijas guardadas en la memoria, que nos recuerdan cada segundo lo hermoso que es vivir_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones <strong>

**Just feel better - Aerosmit y Carlos Santana**

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	25. Chapter 25 Puertas Del Pasado, Ventanas

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XXV**

**Puertas Del Pasado, Ventanas Al Futuro **

_El futuro es el movimiento del tiempo hacia la muerte, leyeron bien, "**es el movimiento del tiempo hacia la muerte"** nadie se salva, la inquietud que nos despierta tanta angustia del futuro es saber como demonios vamos hacer para no llegar a la muerte tan rápido, por eso vamos con la brujas, hacerle al futuro las grandes preguntas, nos vamos a casar, tendremos hijos, abra grandes acontecimientos, viajaremos por países extraños, conoceremos la paz y la justicia, el amor, el éxtasis, la libertad, podremos cerrar las puertas del pasado para abrir las ventanas al futuro_

Rachel caminaba de regreso a la habitación de Quinn después de haber ido asegurarse de que Elisa continuaba dormida, llego a la habitación y pudo notar como el cuerpo desnudo de su novia descansaba en la cama, sin hacer mucho ruido se acerco a la cama y volvió acostarse boca arriba

**Quinn:** donde estabas (le pregunta sin moverse de su posición y con los ojos cerrados)

**Rachel:** me aseguraba de que Elisa estuviera dormida, como no tengo el comunicador y siempre se levanta a esta hora (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** cierto (dijo levantándose un poco y colocándose sobre el pecho de Rachel) si viviéramos juntas eso no pasaría, el comunicador estaría siempre (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** entonces era enserio lo que me dijiste de vivir juntas (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** muy en serio, me encantaría poder despertar junto a ti todos los días (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** pero no crees que es muy pronto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** hemos estado saliendo por casi siete meses, es normal (le dijo muy tranquila) además no podemos estar así todo el tiempo

**Rachel:** así como (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bueno que quiero que te quedes a dormir y no puedes porque Elisa no esta aquí, o yo no puedo verte durante el día y en la noche cuando puedo verte no lo hare porque estas en tu casa y yo tengo que llegar aquí porque Beth esta aquí (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si lose, es frustrante (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** muy frustrante (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** pero no crees que será como demasiado para Beth (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** hablaremos con ella, le explicaremos la situación y estoy segura de que lo entenderá (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** en verdad quieres hacerlo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si quiero hacerlo, quiero formar un futuro contigo a mi lado (le dijo muy dulcemente) a hora tu quieres lo mismo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** también (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** entonces eso es si (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** creo que debemos hablarlo con mas calma (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo algo triste)

**Rachel:** no es que no quiero vivir contigo, es solo que debemos sentarnos hablar (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** tienes razón (le dijo muy tranquila)

Quinn le dio un tierno beso y de manera inmediata volvió a su posición anterior y cerro sus ojos, mientras Rachel soltó un suspiro algo cansada y cerro sus ojos para intentar dormir nuevamente

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE**

Brittany entro a la sala comedor de su casa para desayunar, cuando llego pudo ver que sus padres ya estaban desayunando.

**Brittany:** buenos días (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Robert/Susan:** buenos días (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Susan:** Britt quiero hablar contigo con respecto a tu loca idea (pero no pudo continuar ya que la rubia la interrumpió)

**Brittany:** no es ninguna loca idea, y mi decisión esta tomada, no hay nada de que hablar (le dijo muy seria)

**Robert:** de que hablan (pregunta confundido)

**Susan:** de que nuestra hija a tomado la maravillosa idea de irse a acompañar a Santana en su gira y suspenderá todos sus deberes (le dijo muy seria)

**Robert:** en serio, eso es genial princesa, me alegro por ti (le dijo muy feliz a su hija)

**Susan:** no puedes hablar en serio Robert (le dijo muy molesta)

**Robert:** claro que hablo muy en serio, yo apoyo a Britt en lo que ella decida y si irse con Santana la hace feliz, pues que sea feliz (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Brittany:** gracia papi (dijo muy sonriente y lo abrazo fuertemente)

**Susan:** pues yo no estoy de acuerdo (les dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** da igual, Brittany no te esta pidiendo permiso, ella es grande y sabe lo que hace (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Susan:** esto es increíble (dijo levantándose molesta) eres increíble (le dijo muy molesta a su esposo antes de salir)

**Robert:** ignora a tu madre, haz lo que tu corazón te indique y veras que te ira muy bien (le dijo muy suavemente a su Britt)

**Brittany:** lose, estoy muy emocionada (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Robert:** pero Britt el hecho de que te vayas no significa que no puedas seguir trabajando (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** eso lo se, pero la verdad es que quiero disfrutar junto a San, no quiero interrumpir nuestros momentos por tener que cumplir con algún compromiso, solo quiero estar con ella sin que nada ni nadie nos interrumpa (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Robert:** eso es comprensible (le dijo muy tranquilo) cuando se van

**Brittany:** la semana que viene, Santana tiene que ajustar algunas cosas, esperar el lanzamiento del disco y después nos vamos (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Robert:** el simple hecho de verte tan feliz, me hace muy feliz a mi (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** eres el mejor padre del mundo (le dijo muy sonriente) no se que haría sin ti

**Robert:** siempre voy a estar para ti, y siempre te voy apoyar en lo que tu decidas en tu vida, te amo hija (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Brittany:** lo se, yo también te amo papi (le dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel estaba en la cocina tratando de darle de desayunar a la pequeña Elisa mientras que Beth comía su cereal y Quinn terminaba de preparar el desayuno de ella y de la morena.

**Rachel:** vamos Elisa, si quieres crecer debes comer (le dijo muy suplicante) no entiendo porque esta si, ella no es problemática para comer (dijo algo preocupada)

**Beth:** tal vez no tiene hambre (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** tal vez (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** oh tal vez no sabes como darle de comer (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** perdón, te recuerdo que soy su madre (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** a ver permíteme (le dijo quitándola de su puesto)

**Rachel:** bien inténtalo, pero no creo que lo logres (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** a ver Eli aquí viene el trencito (le dijo llevándole la cuchara a la boca, la pequeña abrió la boca la cucharilla entro en esta) ves que todo es cuestión de técnica (le dijo muy sonriente a la morena)

**Rachel:** me siento tan humillada (dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** no has considerado hacer un curso para ser mama (le pregunta muy suavemente a la morena)

**Rachel/Quinn:** que (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Beth:** mi maestra nos ha dicho que cuando uno no sabe algo, debe hacer un curso para aprender hacerlo bien, tu deberías hacer eso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** oh genial a hora resulta ser que tengo que hacer un curso para poder ser madre (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** no te sientas mal, lo tuyo es la música, pero la maternidad digamos que es otro asunto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** siento que estoy cayendo en un pozo muy profundo (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** ves Elisa tu madre una persona dramática por naturaleza (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Elisa:** mami (le dijo muy rápido a Quinn)

**Quinn:** oh no, no, yo no soy tu mami, tu mami es ella (dijo muy rápido apuntando a Rachel)

**Elisa:** mami (le volvió a decir a la rubia)

**Rachel:** y llegue al final del pozo (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** lo lamento en verdad, todo es culpa de Santana (le dijo muy apenada a Rachel mientras se levantaba de la silla)

**Rachel:** tranquila cielo, no pasa nada, deberías alegrarte no preocuparte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** pero es que me da vergüenza contigo, debes sentirte mal, ella aun no (la morena le tapa la boca para impedirle que siga hablando)

**Rachel:** en verdad no pasa nada, Elisa ya me dirá mama, a hora disfruta tu momento, ella te ve como su madre también, y eso me alegra muchísimo (le dijo muy tiernamente y le dio un corto beso)

**Beth:** entonces eso significa que Elisa es mi hermanita (les pregunta muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** claro cariño (le dijo muy suavemente a su pequeña hija)

**Beth:** entonces seremos una familia, ustedes se van a casar, tendrán mas hijos (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** ha, bueno eso (trato de hablar pero los nervios la invadieron)

**Rachel:** Beth anda a cepillarte para que te quites el azúcar de los dientes (le pidió muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** claro (dijo levantándose de la mesa)

**Quinn:** (espero que su hija saliera de la cocina) lo siento Beth a veces suele emocionarse y deja su imaginación volar (se disculpo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Quinn deja de disculparte, si me dieras un dólar por cada vez que te disculpas te juro que seria muy rica (le dijo muy suavemente) Beth es una niña, y los niños suelen emocionarse por todo y se apasionan fácilmente, no te preocupes (le dijo un suave beso)

**Quinn:** cuando eras niña te apasionabas mucho (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** mas de lo que te puedas imaginar (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** y a hora que eres adulta, te apasionan muchas cosas (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** realmente estoy apasionada por una sola persona (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** huy esa persona si que afortunada (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si que lo es (dijo muy rápido y le dio un apasionado beso) a hora iré a asegurarme de que Beth se cepille los dientes (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** claro, yo terminare de darle de comer a Eli (dijo sentándose nuevamente frente a la pequeña)

Rachel camino hacia la salida de la cocina se detuvo y vio la Quinn sentada frente a Elisa dándole de comer, una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro y no pudo evitar pensar que seria fantástico ver esa imagen diariamente, tener a Quinn, a Beth y Elisa bajo un mismo techo, formar una familia, una hermosa familia, sacudió su cabeza y se fue a buscar a la pequeña Beth.

**Santana:** Nancy creí que serias tú la que te encargarías de esto (le dijo muy seria a su representante)

**Nancy:** te recuerdo que es tu gira y debes ver todo los detalles (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** solo son los bailarines, eso puedes escogerlos tu (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nancy:** Santana (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** de acuerdo, que empiece la función (le dijo sentándose en su silla)

**Nancy:** muy bien Kevin muéstranos a los candidatos (le dijo al coreógrafo)

**Kevin:** de acuerdo (dijo caminando hacia la puerta)

Al salón entraron unos treinta bailarines que buscaban ser seleccionados para formar parte de la gira de Santana, la latina estaba sentada, junto a su representante y el coreógrafo observando la actuación de los aspirantes

**Santana:** acaso no preparaste una coreografía grupal (le pregunta al coreógrafo) porque eso nos ahorraría tiempo (dijo muy pesadamente)

**Kevin:** no, Nancy pido que todos audicionaran de manera individual (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Santana:** eres cruel (le dijo a su represéntate)

**Nancy:** solo hago mi trabajo (le dijo muy sonriente) muy bien, el primero (llamo muy rápido al bailarín que tenia el numero uno en su pecho) muéstranos lo que tienes (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** esto será algo largo (dijo soltando un suspiro ahogado)

**CUATRO HORAS DESPUES **

**Nancy:** bueno valió la pena, al final hemos conseguido a los bailarines (le dijo muy sonriente a la latina)

**Santana:** si, al menos no tendremos que hacer esto de nuevo mañana (dijo muy tranquila)

**Nancy:** recuerda que dentro de dos días es lanzamiento de tu disco, va ser un evento por todo lo alto (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Santana:** cuando dices que será por todo lo alto, a que te refieres exactamente (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Nancy:** Santana será grande, he convocado a mas de cien reporteros para que cubran el evento, muchos artistas asistirán al lanzamiento de tu disco, unos que conoces otros que no, pero da igual (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** vaya si que sabes como hacer tu trabajo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nancy:** también he invitado a Rachel Berry, de esta manera podrán dar a conocer el tema que han grabado juntas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** excelente (dijo muy sonriente)

**Nancy:** si, dentro de dos días comenzara una nueva etapa en tu carrera, dejaras de ser una cantante en ascenso, para convertiré en la chica mala del pop rock (le dijo muy emocionada) se abren las ventanas de tu futuro

**Santana:** debo decirle esto a Brittany (dijo muy emocionada)

**Nancy:** si, ve dile y recuerda que en el evento deben verse bellas, enamorada y felices (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** pues eso no será problema ya que es así exactamente como estamos (le dijo muy feliz)

**Nancy:** eso lo puedo notar a kilómetros de distancias (le dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel estaba recostada boca arriba en el sofá de la sala mientras que Quinn estaba recostada sobre su pecho, ambas permanecían en silencio, hasta que la morena decidió hablar

**Rachel:** sabes he estado pensando acerque de mudarnos juntas (le dijo muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** Rachel entiendo si no quieres lo entiendo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Quinn déjame hablar quieres (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** esta mañana cuando te veía darle de comer a Elisa, fue lo mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida (le dijo suavemente) y eso que me veo en un espejo todos los días (le dijo muy presumida)

**Quinn:** jajajaja muy presumida (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** lo que trato de decir es que, tienes razón, no hay nada mas hermoso que abrir los ojos y verte dormida a mi lado, compartir contigo y con Beth las mañanas y las noches, quiero que vivamos juntas Quinn (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Quinn:** es en serio (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** muy en serio (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** por dios eso es genial (le dijo muy feliz) no sabes lo feliz que me haces (dijo antes de darle un tierno beso)

**Rachel:** si lose, porque estas tan feliz como yo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** vamos a vivir juntas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** vamos a vivir juntas (le dijo muy tiernamente y le dio un tierno beso)

Brittany entro a una cafetería donde se supone que se encontraría con Rory, le había prometido al chico que le daría un recorrido por algunas partes de New York, apenas entro pudo notar como el joven irlandés le hacia señas con su mano, la modelo se acerco a la mesa donde estaba Rory

**Brittany:** hola (le dijo muy tranquila y le dio un beso en la mejilla)

**Rory:** hola, gracias por acompañarme (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** bueno mi madre me pidió el favor, pero no te acostumbres ya que dentro de poco me iré (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rory:** irte, a donde (le pregunta muy curioso)

**Brittany:** mi novia sale de gira y he decidido irme con ella (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rory:** eso es genial (dijo sonriendo falsamente) _diablos tengo que mover mis cartas rápido_ (pensó mientras bebía de su café)

**Brittany:** bien si quiero lograr mostrarte todos los sitios que quiero debemos irnos a hora, así que vamos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rory:** por su puesto (le dijo muy tranquilo y se levanto de la mesa)

Susan estaba sentada leyendo una revista en la sala de su casa cuando escucho el timbre que sonaba, espero unos segundos y cuando sonó nuevamente decidió levantarse abrir la puerta.

**Susan:** de que sirve tener servicio si uno termina haciendo el trabajo de ellos (decía mientras caminaba abrir la puerta) hola Santana (dijo al ver que se trataba de la latina)

**Santana:** Sra. Pierce (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** pasa (le dijo dejándola entrar)

**Santana:** gracias, viene a hablar con Brittany (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Susan:** claro, pero ella no se encuentra, salió con Rory (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** Rory, quien es Rory (le pregunta confundida)

**Susan:** como Britt no te ha contado de Rory (le pregunta fingiendo sorpresa)

**Santana:** si le pregunto es porque ella no me ha dicho nada (le dijo algo inquieta)

**Susan:** ya veo (tomo un poco de aire) Rory es el hijo de una amiga, hace poco llegaron de Irlanda, el y Brittany se conocieron, debo decir que se cayeron muy bien, tiene mucha química (le dijo muy sonriente a la latina) entonces Britt se ofreció para mostrarle la ciudad a Rory, que raro que mi hija no te haya mencionado nada, tenia entendido que ustedes se decían todo (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Santana:** de seguro se le paso, debe estar algo ocupada preparando todo para cuando nos vayamos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** irse a donde (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** acaso Britt no le ha dicho que yo salgo de gira y ella se va conmigo (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Susan:** no, no lo ha mencionado, de hecho estaba planeando que fuéramos a Paris hacer unas compras (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** ha creo que mejor me voy, tengo cosas que hacer (le dijo algo incomoda)

**Susan:** claro, no te preocupes le diré a Brittany que viniste (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** en verdad Brittany no le dijo nada de irse conmigo (le pregunta algo dolida)

**Susan:** no lo menciono Santana, a decir verdad Brittany anda muy rara desde que conoció a Rory, me atrevería a decir que anda en otro mundo (le dijo muy sonriente) nunca la había visto así

**Santana:** hasta luego Sra. Pierce (le dijo muy rápido)

**Susan:** hasta luego Santana (le dijo muy falsamente, vio como la latina salió de la casa) jajajaja sembrar la duda en esa chica resulto ser mas fácil de lo que yo pensaba (dijo muy triunfante y sonriente)

**Robert:** porque sonríes de esa manera (le pregunta al ver la cara de su esposa)

**Susan:** por nada (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Robert:** porque será que no le creo ni media palabra (dijo para si mismo muy preocupado)

Beth miraba a Rachel y a su madre quienes estaba sentadas frete a ella, ambas sonreían pero la pequeña no sabia bien el porque

**Beth:** hice algo malo (les pregunta algo temerosa)

**Quinn:** no cariño no has hecho nada malo, es solo que Rachel y yo debemos decirte algo importante (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** van a darme un carro (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** no (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** Beth amor, Rachel y yo hemos estado hablando acerca del futuro de nuestra relación, y las cosas que están implicadas (miro a Rachel buscando ayuda)

**Rachel:** cuando dos personas adultas están en una relación amorosa, esta tiene ciertas etapas que deben cumplirse, nosotras pensamos que es hora de que pasemos a otra etapa de nuestra relación, una un poco mas seria y que te involucra a ti y a Elisa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** si me involucra a mi y a Elisa, porque ella no esta aquí (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** porque ella es muy pequeña para entender lo que te vamos a decir (pensó un momento) y porque esta dormida (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** que me van a decir (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Rachel y yo hemos decidido que queremos vivir juntas (le dijo agarrando la mano de la morena)

**Beth:** entonces eso significa que seremos una familia (les pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** una hermosa familia (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** eso es genial (dijo muy feliz y salto a los brazos de ambas chicas)

**Quinn:** muy genial (dijo muy feliz)

**Beth:** me regalan un poni (les pregunta muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** no (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si (dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** bueno eso lo discutiremos después (dijo muy rápido)

Brittany estaba caminado junto a Rory mostrándole Central Park mientras platicaban muy tranquilamente

**Brittany:** entonces eres escritor (le pregunta muy suavemente a chico Irlandés)

**Rory:** bueno intento serlo (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Brittany:** lo bueno de ser escritor es que puedes escribir desde donde tu quieras, no tienes que permanecer en un solo sitio (le dijo muy tranquila mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el del joven)

**Rory:** si, pero la desventaja es que tienes que ser muy creativo si quieres que la gente lea tu material (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Brittany:** y haz escrito algún libro (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Rory:** no, estoy buscando una historia interesante que contar, pero aun no encuentro nada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** pero específicamente en que tipo de escritura te quieres especializar, romanticismo, terror, misterio y suspenso, fisión u acción (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rory:** hace tiempo se pensé en escribir la historia acerca de una familia Italiana Los Jacometti que es una de las más poderosas familias de mafiosos que existen en Sicilia, el cabeza de familia es Don Francesco Jacometti, el tiene planeado dejar al mando cuando el muera a su hijo menor Paolo Jacometti, ya que es su mayor orgullo, esto enloquece a Cecilio Jacometti el hijo mayor de Don Francesco, Paolo esta comprometido con Beatrice Di Gennaro, Cecilio envuelto en furia asesina a su hermano Paolo y deja mal herida a Beatrice quien huye de Sicilia embarazada de Paolo, Cecilio toma el mando de la familia y pasan 20 años cuando aparece Lucas Manassero que le pone las cosas difíciles a Cecilio (le conto muy emocionado)

**Brittany:** me atreveré a pensar que Lucas es el hijo de Paolo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rory:** efectivamente, Lucas quiere venganza, recuperar lo que debió tener su padre, pero la historia es mucha mas larga de lo que te puedes imaginar, porque no termina en Lucas, el es solo un parte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** puede haber mas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rory:** claro, es una historia que trasciende generaciones, cuatro generaciones para ser más específicos, Paolo y Cecilio son la apertura de la historia, Lucas y Cecilio son la primera parte, luego de ellos vienen las siguiente generaciones que sin desearlos acaban atrapados en un confito familiar que es debido a la envidia y avaricia de Cecilio (le conto muy emocionado)

**Brittany:** vaya, entonces todo queda entre familia (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rory:** es una guerra interna, donde se encuentran implicados muchas emociones, como el amor, la venganza, la mentira, pasiones desenfrenadas y avaricia, en donde cuatro generaciones están destinadas a pagar por el error de una sola persona, ya que la ley de la mafia es matar o morir, todo o nada (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** es una historia interesante, porque no la escribes (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rory:** digamos que es falta de inspiración (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Brittany:** pues te sugiero que encuentres esa inspiración porque de verdad me gustaría leer esa historia (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rory:** bueno lo intentare (le dijo muy sonriente)

Brittany y Rory continuaron caminando mientras charlaban muy tranquilamente, estaban muy sonrientes, cualquiera hubiera jurado que parecían una pareja de enamorados en plena cita, o al menos eso era lo que pretendía hacer creer el paparazzi que les estaba fotografiando sin que ellos se dieran cuenta

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES **

Santana no dejaba de dar vueltas dentro de su apartamento, había estado llamando a Brittany pero su novia no le contesto ninguna de las veces que ella la llamo, sin contar que las palabras de Susan no dejaban de darle vuelta en la cabeza, la latina estaba hecha un manojo de rabia e inseguridad, por fin sintió como la puerta de su apartamento se abrió muy despacio y vio a su novia ingresar muy sonriente

**Brittany:** hola amor (dijo feliz y se acerco a su novia)

**Santana:** donde estabas (le pregunta muy seria)

**Brittany:** estaba haciéndole un favor a mi madre (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** porque no me contestaste el teléfono (le pregunto muy enojada)

**Brittany:** porque estaba ocupada amor (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** ocupada con quien (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Brittany:** con un amigo San, acaba de llegar de Irlanda y le estaba mostrando algunos lugares de la ciudad (le dijo algo enojada)

**Santana:** porque no me dijiste que saldrías con tu amigo (le dijo muy seria y enfatizando la palabra amigo con sus dedos haciendo unas comillas)

**Brittany:** pero bueno que te pasa Santana porque esa desconfianza, no te he dado motivos para que desconfíes así (le dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** Britt en verdad te quieres ir de viaje conmigo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** por supuesto que quiero, sino quisiera no te hubiera propuesto (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** no quiero que hagas nada que no quieras hacer, de acuerdo, no tienes que sentirte obligada a nada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no me siento obligada a nada, deseo irme contigo, no entiendo porque estas actuando así (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Santana:** olvídalo, es solo que estoy algo nerviosa por lo del lanzamiento del disco es dentro de dos días y tengo mucha presión encima (le dijo disculpándose)

**Brittany:** bueno, conozco algo que te hará sentir mejor (le dijo muy sonriente, y le dio un suave beso en el cuello a la latina) mejor (le pregunta sin dejar de besar el cuello de su novia)

**Santana:** algo (le dijo muy suavemente) como se llama tu amigo (le pregunta muy rápido a la rubia)

**Brittany:** porque insiste en saber del (le pregunta muy seria)

**Santana:** porque no me dices su nombre (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Brittany:** Rory, así se llama estas feliz (le dijo alejándose de su novia)

**Santana:** solo quería saber su nombre (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** pues ya lo sabes (le dijo muy enojada) me voy, quiero estar sola (dijo agarrando su bolso y caminado hacia la puerta)

**Santana:** Britt el lanzamiento es dentro de dos días (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** pues suerte con eso (le dijo muy seria y salió del apartamento)

**Santana:** genial (dijo muy enojada)

Santana se sentó en el sofá y llevo manos hacia su rostro, estaba sumamente molesta con ella misma, como había podido ser tan torpe y dejarse llevar por las palabras de Susan, como había podido dudar de Brittany, era tan idiota por haberlo hecho, sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto del sofá y corrió hacia la puerta, cuando abrió la puerta pudo notar a Brittany parada frente a esta

**Santana:** creí que te habías ido (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** lo pensé pero la verdad es que no me quiero ir así (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** lo siento Britt, no debí ponerme así, y lo mas importante es que no debí dudar de ti, no se que me paso (le dijo muy apenada)

**Brittany:** descuida, se que no fue tu intensión y comprendo que estas bajo mucha presión, pero no lo vuelvas hacer, porque yo jamás haría nada para lastimarte (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no volverá a pasar lo prometo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** eso era todo lo que quería escuchar (le dijo muy sonriente)

La modelo se acerca rápidamente a los labios de la latina quien cierra los ojos apenas siente el contacto de los labios de su novia sobre los de ella, era un beso tierno, que poco a poco fue tomando forma y se volvió muy apasionado, las manos de Santana rodearon la cintura de Brittany y rápidamente la halo dentro del apartamento, cuando las manos de Britt empezaron a desabotonar la camisa de Santana escucharon el teléfono que sonó

**Santana:** tiene que ser un chiste (dijo muy enojada)

**Brittany:** jajaja que carácter (le dijo muy sonriente a su novia)

**Santana:** halo (dijo respondiendo el teléfono) Quinn que oportuna (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Voz De Quinn:** pero que dulce tu carácter (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** estaba ocupada en algo importante, así que habla rápido (le dijo muy seria)

**Voz De Quinn:** necesito que vengas a la casa, tengo que decirte algo importante (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** a hora no puede esperar a mañana (le dijo algo fastidiada)

**Voz De Quinn:** a hora Santana, trae a Britt por favor (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** esta bien, vamos para allá (le dijo resignada y cerro la llamada)

**Brittany:** que sucede (le pregunta a su novia)

**Santana:** Quinn quiere que vayamos para su casa porque tiene algo importante que decirnos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** entonces vamos (le dijo muy sonriente a su novia)

**Santana:** si no queda de otra (dijo resignada)

Santana y Brittany salieron del apartamento de la latina rumbo hacia la casa de Quinn, tardaron treinta minutos en llegar, rápidamente Santana abrió la puerta de la casa y entraron en ella muy tranquilas

**Santana:** muy bien que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos (le dijo pregunto muy rápido a Quinn)

**Quinn:** hola, también me da gusto verte (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Santana:** Quinn habla de una vez (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** por amor a dios Santana podrías ser un poco mas amable (le reclamo a su novia) hola Quinn (le dijo muy sonriente a la fotógrafa y le dio un beso en la mejilla)

**Quinn:** hola Brittany (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si San se amble (le dijo entrando en la sala)

**Santana:** no me provoques Berry que puedes ir al lanzamiento de mi disco con un ojo morado (le dijo muy amenazante)

**Rachel:** Brittany mas vale que la eduques porque puede terminar mordiendo a alguien (le dijo muy sonriente a la modelo)

**Santana:** muy bien, suficiente, van a decirme para que nos pidieron que viniéramos o se quedaran toda la tarde insultándome (dijo muy molesta)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo, lo que sucede es que (de pronto no pudo continuar ya que Beth la interrumpió)

**Beth:** tía San (dijo muy emocionada y corrió a los brazos de su tía)

**Santana:** hola cielo, como esta mi sobrina favorita (le pregunto muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** Santana (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** lo siento, donde esta mi otra sobrina favorita (le pregunta a Rachel)

**Rachel:** esta (pensó un momento) un momento estaba contigo (le dijo muy rápido a Beth)

**Beth:** se quedo en la otra sala (le dijo muy tranquila a la morena)

**Rachel:** bien voy por ella (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Beth no puedes dejarla sola, tienes que cuidarla (le dijo muy seria a su hija)

**Beth:** lo siento (dijo algo apenada)

**Rachel:** bien aquí esta la otra princesa (dijo llegando con Elisa en sus brazos)

**Brittany:** quiero cargarla, hace tiempo que no la cargo (dijo agarrando a la pequeña)

**Quinn:** bien ya que estamos todas aquí, les pedí que vinieran Rachel y yo hemos tomado una decisión muy importante (dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** vamos a vivir juntas como una gran familia (dijo muy emocionada)

**Santana/Brittany:** Que (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Rachel:** como lo dijo Beth, nos mudaremos juntas (dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** eso es genial, las felicito (les dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** esperen es enserio (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** muy en serio (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** vaya me alegro por ustedes (le dijo muy feliz) mi hermanita y Rachel arrejuntadas (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel/Quinn:** Santana (le dijeron muy seria)

**Santana:** es broma, es un gran paso y me alegro ver que ustedes vayan a darlo, serán una familia, por dios van a formar una familia (dijo cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo)

**Beth:** una hermosa familia (le dijo muy sonriente a su tía)

**Brittany:** y San y yo nos alegramos por ustedes (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** bien hay que brindar por la nueva familia Berry-Fabray o Fabray-Berry, como ustedes decidan (dijo muy alegre)

**Quinn:** voy por una botella de vino (dijo saliendo de la sala)

**Rachel:** te ayudare con las copas (dijo siguiendo a su novia)

**Brittany:** que te parece, Quinn y Rachel va a vivir juntas (le dijo muy sonriente a su novia)

**Santana:** y tu y yo nos iremos juntas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** vaya si que están pasando cosas importantes en nuestras vidas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** eso se le llama avanzar hacia un futuro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** muy bien cada uno tome su copa (dijo entrando de regreso a la sala)

**Brittany:** brindemos (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** por los nuevos lazos familiares que se forjan el día de hoy (dijo levantando su copa)

**Quinn:** por los proyectos que se logran con muchos esfuerzos (dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** por la nueva etapa que tomara nuestras vidas (dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** por nuestro futuro que parece ser un futuro lleno de felicidad y prosperidad para nosotras (dijo muy sonriente)

**Todas:** salud (chocaron sus copas)

**DOS DIAS DESPUES **

**Rachel:** Quinn esta es la sexta casa que vemos (le dijo muy desanimada)

**Quinn:** quiero encontrar una casa perfecta, estamos hablando de nuestro hogar, formaremos un futuro en ella (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** eso lo entiendo, pero recuerda que hoy es el lanzamiento del disco de Santana, debemos desocuparnos temprano (le recordó muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** así con respecto a eso, creo que llegare un poco tarde ya que tengo una reunión, pero nos encontraremos haya de acuerdo (le dijo a su novia)

**Rachel:** con tal de que llegues todo esta bien (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Lily:** muy bien que les parece la casa (les pregunta llegando hasta donde estaba las chicas)

**Quinn:** no creo, quiero algo mas acogedor, esto es algo grande (le dice muy insegura)

**Lily:** exactamente de cuantas habitaciones están buscando la casa (les pregunta revisando su carpeta)

**Rachel:** a ver, la habitación de Beth. Elisa, Jessica, la habitación de juegos para las niñas, La nuestra (decía mientras pensaba) seis habitaciones (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** porque seis, son cinco (le dijo confundida a su novia)

**Rachel:** la habitación de invitados, acaso cuando tengamos visitas los pondrás a dormir en el suelo (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** cierto (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Lily:** bueno esta tiene ocho habitaciones, una piscina bastante amplia, dos estudios y salón comedor, sala principal, estacionamiento para cinco autos, podría considerarla (les dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** a hora que lo pienso, necesitaremos dos estudios, uno para tu trabajo y otro para el mío, deberíamos pensarlo (le dijo muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo, lo pensaremos (le dijo muy suavemente a la vendedora)

**Lily:** entonces esperare su respuesta (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bueno debemos irnos (le informo a Quinn)

**Quinn:** podrías dejarme en mi estudio, tengo que una reunión importante (le pregunto a su novia)

**Rachel:** por supuesto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Lily:** pero antes de que se vayan, podrías darme tu autógrafo (le pregunta a Rachel)

**Rachel:** por supuesto (le dijo agarrando el papel y lápiz que la mujer le daba)

**Lily:** gracias (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** de nada (le dijo muy tranquila) nos vamos (le pregunta a Quinn)

**Quinn:** claro, hasta luego (le dijo a Lily)

Rachel y Quinn salieron tomadas de la mano de aquella casa que estaba viendo y la cual podría ser su próximo hogar, subieron a la camioneta de la morena y partieron rumbo al estudio de la rubia, pasaron solo 35 minutos cuando llegaron, Quinn se despidió de su novia con un apasionado beso, y entro al edificio, tardo solo unos minutos en el ascensor, luego llego al piso donde se encontraba su estudio, al llegar pudo notar que Nina la esperaba en la puerta y esta estaba completamente pálida

**Quinn:** que sucede Nina acaso vistes un fantasma (le pregunta muy sarcástica)

**Nina:** un fantasma no, pero quizás un muerto que resucito de su tumba si (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** de que hablas (le pregunta sin entender)

**Nina:** hay alguien esperándote en tu oficina, y desde ya debo decirte que le pedí que se fuera pero no quiso (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** quien (pregunta muy tranquila)

**Nina:** será mejor que lo veas por ti misma (le dijo muy suavemente)

Quinn camino sin prisa hasta su oficina y abrió de un solo golpe la puerta, de pronto su corazón se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Nina tenia razón era un muerto lo que estaba frente a ella, un muerto que no había sido bien enterrado y se había escapado de su sepultura.

**Quinn:** oh por dios (dijo muy sorprendida)

**Puck:** hola Quinn (le dijo muy sonriente) volví, volví por ti y por Beth (le dijo muy suavemente)

_El futuro es ese pequeño suplido que en un instante se lleva nuestro castillo de arena, nuestros cuidadosos esfuerzos por formar algo solido y ese pasado al que le cerramos la puerta puede regresar por la venta en el futuro, porque los muertos que no son bien enterrados al menos dos metros bajo tierra, tienen esa dolorosa manía de salir a la superficie en un futuro que se acerca hasta inevitablemente volverse presente_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Del Autor: <strong>la historia que cuenta Rory sobre la familia de mafiosos, es originalmente mía, se llama el Halcón Rojo, es un libro que he estado escribiendo desde hace un tiempo, pero debido a ciertos acontecimientos esta varada en el capitulo 10, pero si algún día lo termino les prometo que se las hare llegar para que la lean, bueno a los que esten interesados…Los Quiero

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	26. Chapter 26 Pasiones y Posesiones

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XXVI**

**Pasiones y Posesiones**

_Hay de pasiones a posesiones, entre estos dos se dice que las mas fuertes es el instinto de poseer, desde algo material hasta algo tan equivocado como un alguien, poseer es una necesidad tan vital y urgente como respirar, porque al poseer un cuerpo, sus pensamientos, es como si pudiéramos poseer a la pasión misma, también hay que saber que el deseo de poseer es como el licor, hay que tomarlo con respecto porque puede terminar por poseernos en lugar de que nosotros lo poseamos a el, es realmente peligroso cuando uno se obsesiona con el arte de la posesión, sobretodo si lo que se quiere poseer es una persona como si fuera un objeto, como si no tuviera voluntad propia y para lograr poseerlo sentimos la necesidad de arrancarle su libertad y su derecho a elegir _

Quinn no se movía de su lugar estaba estática, aun no podía creer que Noah estuviera ahí, justamente parado frente a ella, Puck se veía muy bien, se notaba que estos meses en rehabilitación se la habían sentado bien, no tenia ese aspecto de hombre enfermo, se veía recuperado y feliz

**Puck:** bueno te vas a quedar ahí parada sin decir nada (le pregunta acercándose a la rubia)

**Quinn:** Noah cuando saliste de rehabilitación (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Puck:** ayer, apenas Salí tome un avión de regreso, me moría por verte a ti y a Beth (le dijo muy sonriente) quería sorprenderlas

**Quinn:** bueno déjame decirte que lo conseguiste (le dijo alejándose de Puck)

**Puck:** que pasa amor, no me darás un abrazo al menos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Noah me alegro que hallas conseguido recuperarte, pero el hecho que estés aquí no significa que vamos a volver, tu y yo ya no somos nada, estamos divorciados, lo único que nos une es nuestra hija, porque eso es lo que eres para mi, eres solamente el padre de mi hija (le dijo tratando de no sonar dura)

**Puck:** Quinn cometí muchos errores, pero me jure a mi mismo que después de salir de la clínica trataría de enmendarlos todos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** eso esta bien, pero solo quiero ser completamente clara contigo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Puck:** quiero ver a Beth (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** ah no, aun no (le dijo muy rápido) tu partida le afecto mucho, quiero hablar con ella primero

**Puck:** eso lo entiendo, pero es mi hija y me ama, se pondrá muy feliz de verme (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** Puck por favor (le dijo muy fuertemente) sabias que Beth lloraba por ti todas las noches durante mas de cinco meses, lloraba hasta que se quedaba dormida, luego despertaba en mita de la madrugada toda agitada debido a las pesadillas que tenia, todo esto se desencadeno después que te fuiste, fue muy duro para ella, no puedes aparecer de un día para otro y pretender que todo vuelva a ser como antes (le dijo muy duramente)

**Puck:** solo quiero ver a mi hija (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** la veras, pero primero debo hablar con ella, se que las cosas parecen fáciles, pero Beth a sufrido mucho y no quiero volver a verla destrozada (le dijo muy seria)

**Puck:** claro, entiendo (le dijo resignado) Quinn aun sientes algo por mí (le pregunto tomando sus manos)

**Quinn:** Noah nuestra historia ha sido demasiado complicada, y si contamos el hecho de que tu no ayudaste con tu comportamiento, mis sentimientos cambiaron, yo cambie (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Puck:** yo aun te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) yo no Noah, tu te encargaste de matar lo que sentía por ti, eres el padre de mi hija, solo eso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Puck:** acaso conociste a alguien mas (le pregunta muy serio)

**Quinn:** ese no es asunto tuyo (le dijo muy enojada)

**Puck:** entonces si estas saliendo con alguien (le dice dándolo por hecho)

**Quinn:** por favor (le dijo pidió muy rápido)

**Puck:** SOLO QUIERO SABES (le grito muy fuertemente)

**Quinn:** SI PUCK, DE ACUERDO SI (le grito muy duramente) estoy saliendo con alguien y debo decir que estoy feliz, como nunca antes lo fui (le dijo muy duramente)

**Puck:** quien es (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** vete por favor, te avisare cuando puedas ver a Beth (le dijo muy seria)

**Puck:** Quinn por favor (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Quinn:** vete Noah, solo vete si (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Puck:** claro (le dijo resignado) pero quiero ver a mi hija y lo quiero hacer lo mas pronto posible (le dijo muy duramente)

Puck salió de la oficina de Quinn vuelto una fiera, mientras que la rubia se sentó en el sofá de su oficina y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, de manera inmediata Nina entro a la oficina de la rubia

**Nina:** Quinn estas bien (le pregunta muy rápido y vio la cara de Quinn) por supuesto que no estas bien, que pregunta mas tonta (dijo muy apenada)

**Quinn:** tranquila, es solo que no me esperaba esto, no justamente a hora (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Nina:** bueno Quinn sabias que el regresaría en algún momento (le dijo sentándose al lado de la rubia)

**Quinn:** si lo sabia, pero por un momento logre olvidar ese detalle, por dios Nina todo esto parece tan irreal, porque tenia que parecer justamente a hora (le dijo muy angustiada)

**Nina:** que pasa que haya regresado justamente a hora (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Rachel y yo decidimos mudarnos juntas, hoy pasamos casi toda la mañana viendo casas (le dijo muy rápido) a hora en ves de lidiar con si quiero una casa con ocho habitaciones o una casa con seis habitaciones, debo lidiar con que mi ex esposo regreso y al parecer logro salir de las drogas, pero sigue siendo igual de imbécil que antes (dijo algo desesperada) dios Rachel, como ira a reaccionar Rachel

**Nina:** cálmate, porque poniéndote así no vas a conseguir nada, lo primero que tienes que hacer es pensar como se lo vas a decir a tu hija, segundo a Rachel y tercero ver como equilibras la reacción de ambas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** dios eso parece mucho trabajo, no hay una manera de hacerlo mas fácil (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** si las cosas en esta vida fueran fáciles nadie se esforzaría por nada (le dijo muy despacio) además que seria de la vida sin en drama, no tendría sentido (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** créeme que si hay algo que ha tenido mi vida ha sido drama, y aun no termino de acostumbrarme (le dijo muy inquieta)

**Nina:** pues creo que debes mentalizarte porque no creo que Puck acepte tan fácilmente que estés saliendo con alguien mas, o mejor dicho que estés saliendo con Rachel (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** realmente me importa poco lo que el piense, y si le gusta o no le gusta, lo que me preocupa es como vaya equilibrar sus sentimientos Beth, no quiero que la presencia de su padre afecte su relación con Rachel, eso es lo que en verdad me preocupa (le dijo muy angustiada)

**Nina:** bueno tienes que pensar con la cabeza fría y sobretodo saber como hacer las cosas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** necesito estar sola un rato (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Nina:** claro, la reunión con los clientes es dentro de dos horas, tienes tiempo suficiente para calmarte (le dijo caminado hacia la puerta)

**Quinn:** apenas lleguen hazlos pasar a la sala de conferencia y luego me avisas (le pidió muy amablemente)

**Nina:** no te preocupes (le dijo muy sonriente)

Santana estaba sentada con Brittany en sus piernas mientras veían la televisión, ambas estaban tratando de relajarse un poco ya que dentro de unas horas tenían que empezar a prepararse para irse al evento del cual la latina seria protagonista

**Brittany:** crees que mi vestido es muy provocativo (le pregunta muy suavemente a su novia)

**Santana:** no, me parece acorde para la ocasión (le dijo muy tranquila) mira van a decir una noticia tuya (le dijo a la rubia subiéndole volumen a televisión)

**Brittany:** de seguro es sobre mi retiro temporal del modelaje (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Reportera De La Televisión:** al parecer la reconocida modelo Brittany Pierce ha aprovechado que su novia la cantante Santana López esta ocupada en su carrera para soltar una canita al aire, la hermosa rubia fue vista el día de ayer paseando del brazo de un joven cuyo nombre se desconoce (dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany/Santana:** QUE (gritaron al mismo tiempo y se levantaron del sofá)

**Reportera De La Televisión:** en esta fotos que les fueron sacadas se les puede ver en plan muy romántico mientras hablaban sonrientes y cruzaban miradas algo comprometedoras, será que Santana sabrá lo que hace su novia cuando no esta con ella, a caso la nueva chica mala del pop rock paso de ser una rompe corazones para ser la engañada (dijo de manera muy sarcástica)

**Santana:** fantástico (dijo muy enojada y apago la televisión) esto era justamente lo que me faltaba

**Brittany:** San cálmate son solo chismes, sabes que nada de lo que dijeron es verdad (le dijo muy desesperada)

**Santana:** yo se eso, tu sabes eso, pero el resto de los que lo vieron no (le dijo muy seria) a hora van a pensar que soy la idiota a la que su novia le es infiel, dios la prensa va a fusilarme (dijo muy inquieta) porque tenias que estar paseándote con tu amigo del brazo, que acaso alguno se iba a caer (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Brittany:** por dios Santana estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua (le dijo muy seria) Rory y yo solo estábamos platicando como amigos

**Santana:** amigos, ja, amigo el ratón del queso, ese chico no me agrada para nada Britt, desde que apareció solo nos ha traído problemas, no pierde oportunidad para llamarte, con la excusa de que no conoce la ciudad, acaso el cree que yo naci ayer, de seguro en este momento va a llamarte para decirte que hoy amaneciste mas hermosa que ayer (le dijo muy rápido y enojada, Brittany la miro confundida) bien no te llamo, así que te lo diré yo, hoy amaneciste mas hermosa que ayer (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** por dios San, no te pongas así (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Santana:** ya déjame quiero estar sola (dijo caminado hacia la puerta de su departamento)

**Brittany:** San este es tu departamento, a donde vas (le pregunta caminando detrás de su novia)

**Santana:** por ahí, necesito caminar un rato (le dijo sin mirarla y abrió la puerta)

**Brittany:** por favor San (le dijo casi llorando)

**Santana:** déjame Britt, solo déjame (le dijo muy duramente y salió del apartamento)

Rachel llego a su pent-house junto con Beth quien apenas llego salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Elisa a buscar a la pequeña

**Jessica:** también me da gusto verte Beth (le dijo muy sarcástica a la pequeña al ver que la había ignorado por completo)

**Rachel:** ya déjala, sabes muy bien como son los niños (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** como te fue buscando tu nuevo hogar (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Rachel:** mas o menos, Quinn no se decide por ninguna casa (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** bueno es que no solo será un simple casa, va ser donde van a vivir durante mucho tiempo, van a formar una historia, no puedes verlo como una simple posesión material, debes verlo como algo especial (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** eso lo se, pero es un poco agotador no decidirse por ninguna (le dijo algo inquieta)

**Jessica:** sabes lo que es agotador que siempre buscas cualquier cosa, hasta la mas mínima para quejarte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no fastidies, solo vine a dejar a Beth, me voy al estudio luego de ahí me voy a un hotel a arreglarme y después al lanzamiento del disco de Santana (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** claro, dile a Santana que le deseo mucha suerte (le pidió muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila y salió del pent-house)

**Beth:** donde esta Rachel (le pregunta a Jessica llegando de repente)

**Jessica:** tuvo que irse (le dijo muy tranquila) dime que quieres hacer (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** podemos patinar dentro de la casa (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Jessica:** Rachel dijo que no quería que hiciéramos eso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** pero ella no esta aquí (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Jessica:** si es cierto, ojos que no ven (dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** Rachel que no se molesta (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Jessica:** vamos (le dijo llevándose a la pequeña)

Quinn entro a su oficina seguida por Nina quien traía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ya que nuevamente Quinn había logrado cautivar a los clientes con su manera de crear las mejores fotos

**Nina:** todo ha sido un gran éxito, como siempre (le dijo muy sonriente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** si, al menos algo bueno el día de hoy (le dijo sin animo)

**Nina:** vamos Quinn todo saldrá muy bien, pero debes cambiar tu actitud para que eso pase (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo, Nina hazme un favor, cancela todo lo que tenga que hacer para mañana, necesito tomarme el día, quiero estar con Beth y hablar con ella (le pidió muy amablemente)

**Nina:** no hay problema, enseguida lo hago (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo tratando de sonreír, espero que su asistente salió de su oficina y tomo el teléfono y marco un numero) Srta. Thompson, habla Quinn Fabray (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Lily Thompson:** Sra. Fabray, acaso ya tomo una decisión sobre la casa (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si de hecho ya lo hicimos, hemos decidido que queremos la casa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Lily Thompson:** muy buena elección, cuando quiere que nos reunamos para firmar el contrato de compra (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** podría ser mañana mismo, queremos que todo sea lo mas rápido posible (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Lily Thompson:** entonces mañana las espero en mi oficina, las felicito porque han escogido una casa maravillosa (le dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** gracias (cerro la llamada) si que hemos sabido escoger (dijo para si misma)

Santana llego a su departamento, había salido por mas de una hora cuando regreso encontró que en su casa estaban los estilistas que la peinarían y la maquillarían a ella y a Brittany para el evento que tenían dentro de unas cuantas horas

**Brittany:** por fin regresas, se hace tarde (le dijo acercándose a ella)

**Santana:** si claro (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** Santana por favor, dentro de poco tenemos que estar en el hotel para la fiesta, podrías moderar tu carácter, por lo menos unas horas (le pidió muy seria)

**Santana:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** que mal vamos San (le dijo con algo de decepción)

**Estilista:** Britt cariño ya es hora de arreglarte (le dijo llegando hasta ella)

**Brittany:** claro (dijo muy tranquila y se fue con el joven)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) presiento que será una larga noche (dijo para si misma y se fue a su habitación)

**The Roosevelt Hotel Nueva York 8:30 pm **

La entrada del hotel estaba repleta de paparazis atentos a la llegada de los artistas invitados al evento, los reporteros televisivos ubicados de acuerdo a como la logística lo indico, el perímetro que mantenía alejados a los fans era custodiado por los agentes de seguridad, las limosinas llegaban una detrás de otras, y de estas bajaban diferentes artista, algunos músicos, actores, productores, entre otros, pero la protagonista de la noche aun no aparecía, bueno se tenia que hacer esperar, pero la verdad era que un par de inconvenientes de ultimo momento le habían impedido llegar a Santana temprano a su propia fiesta de lanzamiento, primero se habían tardado mas de lo normal arreglándose, luego el trafico decidió jugarle una mala pasada y habían quedado atoradas en un cola, por suerte lograron salir de ella y llegaron al hotel.

**Brittany:** por fin llegamos (dijo algo aliviada, vio a su novia que no le emitía ninguna palabra) bueno vas a decirme algo u vamos a caminar de la mano sin ni siquiera hablarnos (le pregunta muy seria)

**Santana:** solo quiero salir de esto lo mas rápido posible si (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** cuantas veces debo disculparme contigo (le pregunto algo inquieta) y disculparme por algo que no hice (le dijo muy molesta)

**Santana:** no quiero pelear, no en este momento (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no entiendo el porque de tu desconfianza, cuantas veces debo decirte que no siento nada por Rory, que es solo una persona que acabo de conocer y me cae muy bien, pero solo eso (le dijo algo desesperada)

**Santana:** podríamos no hablar de tu amiguito en este momento (le pidió muy seria)

**Brittany:** por dios Santana porque lo dices así, con ese odio en la voz (le pregunta muy dolida)

**Santana:** y como quieres que lo diga, todo el mundo piensa que me estas engañando con el, como quieres que me ponga si en la televisión se burlan de mi porque afirman que mi novia me esta viendo la cara de estúpida (le dijo muy molesta)

**Brittany:** no puedo creer que te importe mas lo que dicen en la televisión a lo que te digo yo (le dijo muy molesta)

**Santana:** mira (pero no pudo continuar ya que la puerta de la limosina se abrió de un golpe)

**Nancy:** acaso piensan quedarse ahí toda la noche, ya todos están preguntándose porque no salen (le dijo muy rápido) vamos salga, es hora de posar para la prensa

**Santana:** de acuerdo (dijo soltando un suspiro algo cansado) vamos amor (le dijo a su novia agarrando su mano)

**Brittany:** claro cielo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Nancy:** perfecto (dijo viendo a la pareja salir de la limosina) se ven adorables (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** somos adorables (dijo muy sonriente)

**Nancy:** bien vamos es hora de lucir, bellas, hermosas y muy enamorada (les dijo indicándoles el camino por donde tenían que pasar)

Santana y Brittany caminaban de la mano ante la atenta mirada de los fans, los paparazis gritaban sus nombre mientras sacaban fotos, ambas chicas sonreían muy alegre-mentes para los lentes de las cámaras, Nancy cuidaba que todo su recorrido fuera hecho sin ningún tipo de percance, de pronto llego el momento de enfrentar a la prensa, Nancy le indico a la latina que tenia que dar una pequeña entrevista antes de entrar al hotel.

**Giuliana Rancic E:** vaya Santana López tu disco ha sido uno de los mas esperado del año, como te sientes al ver que todo se esta cumpliendo con gran éxito (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Santana:** ha sido un largo recorrido que he tenido que hacer para poder llegar aquí, muchos son los esfuerzos y sacrificios que he tenido que realizar y me da mucha alegría ver que mi metas se están cumpliendo, que tanto esfuerzo ha valido la pena (dijo muy feliz y sonriente)

**Giuliana Rancic E:** que me puedes decir de esta producción musical, que podemos esperar de ella (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** ha es un disco que viene cargado de muchas experiencias vividas mas que todo, pero también tiene su lado romántico, se podría decir que es una combinación que logramos hacer a la perfección y esto trajo un equilibrio, pero no tiene mucho sentido que te lo explique tienes que escuchar el disco (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Giuliana Rancic E:** de hecho ya tengo mi disco aquí, tienes que firmármelo (le dijo entejándole el disco y un bolígrafo)

**Santana:** por su puesto (le dijo agarrando el disco para firmarlo)

**Giuliana Rancic E:** Brittany Pierce como estas, como te sientes en esta noche tan especial para tu novia (le pregunta a la rubia)

**Brittany:** estoy muy bien, me siento muy feliz de ver todo estos fans que apoyan a mi chica, y de ver que San esta realizando sus metas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Giuliana Rancic E:** cuéntanos como lograste atrapar a la rompe corazones del momento (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no fue tarea fácil, pero no tengo mis métodos (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Giuliana Rancic E:** quieres revelarlos (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** ha no creo, después los pueden usar en mi contra (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Giuliana Rancic E:** tienes razón, esta mañana salió un rumor de que le eras infiel a tu chica, como respondes a esos rumores (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** tu misma lo has dicho solo son rumores mal intencionados, la gente tiende confundir situaciones, y cuando uno esta en el medio artístico, suele ser peor ya que la prensa puede ser muy dañina (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Giuliana Rancic E:** cuales son los planes a futuro para ustedes, porque ya tienen casi siete meses de relación, ya deben tener algún plan a futuro (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Santana:** ah bueno (miro a Brittany buscando ayuda)

**Brittany:** por el momento estamos muy bien y felices, en cuanto a los planes a futuro, dejaremos que pase el tiempo y veremos que pasa (respondió muy rápido)

**Nancy:** es hora de entrar (le dijo muy suavemente a Santana)

**Giuliana Rancic E:** muy bien, gracias por tu tiempo, que disfrutes tu noche, les deseo lo mejor (le dijo muy sonriente a las chicas)

**Santana/Brittany:** gracias (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

Santana y Brittany fueron escoltadas por Nancy hasta el interior del hotel, a los pocos minutos llego la limosina que traía a bordo a Rachel Berry, la morena venia junto con Sue, hace apenas unos minutos la diva había hablado con Quinn y esta le informo que aun no había salido para allá, pero que apenas llegara le avisaría

**Rachel:** Sue recuerdas que te pedí que me golpearas en le rostro si me ponía nerviosa (le pregunta a su represéntate)

**Sue:** si lo recuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** puedes golpearme (le pidió muy rápido)

**Sue:** mejor lo hago cuando estemos adentro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** creo que voy a vomitar (dijo mirando por la ventana de la limosina)

**Sue:** tranquilízate, recuerda que ya has hecho esto muchas veces y siempre lo haces muy bien (le dijo tratando de calmar a la morena)

**Rachel:** es que ha pasado mucho tiempo, no se si podre (dijo algo preocupada)

**Sue:** claro que puedes, eres Rachel Berry para ti no hay imposibles recuerdas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** jajaja si, tienes razón, puedo hacerlo (dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** así se habla súper estrella (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** prométeme que estarás cerca para atraparme por si me desmayo (le pidió muy rápido)

**Sue:** lo prometo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bien vamos (dijo tomando aire para calmar los nervios)

**Sue:** aquí vamos (dijo abriendo la puerta de la limosina)

Sue bajo de la limosina después de unos segundos bajo Rachel quien apenas puso un pies afuera todos lo paparazis enloquecieron, era al primer evento que la diva asistía desde que había decidido tomarse un tiempo, todos los medios estaban esperando ansiosos ver como Rachel se desenvolvía, todos las miradas se fijaron en la morena que a hora caminaba muy sonriente escoltada por Sue mientras posaba para los lentes de las cámaras, después de posar por varios minutos ante los fotógrafos y escuchar una y otra vez como estos gritaban su nombre al igual que sus fans, finalmente llego con hasta donde realizaría la pequeña entrevista antes de entrar al hotel

**Giuliana Rancic E: **Rachel Berry es fascinante verte aquí, estas mas hermosa que nunca (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** gracias, yo estoy feliz de estar aquí (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Giuliana Rancic E:** ha pasado mucho tiempo, como has estado (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** estoy bien, tengo días bueno y días malos, como es normal (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Giuliana Rancic E:** como va tu nueva producción, que no puedes decir acerca de ella (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bueno aun falta un poco para que este completamente terminada, pero te puedo decir que va muy bien, hemos escogido canciones fantásticas, estoy trabajando con Stefano con quien anteriormente ya había trabajado y va ser un disco que estará cargado de muchas emociones, va se un gran disco (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Giuliana Rancic E:** hablando de emociones, desde hace un tiempo se comenta que tienes nueva pareja sentimental, que nos puedes decir de ella, como es, como te sientes (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Rachel:** si, la conocí hace tiempo, es una chica sumamente hermosa, inteligente, estoy muy feliz con ella de verdad, que ha sido una bendición en mi vida (dijo muy feliz)

**Giuliana Rancic E:** donde esta porque no vino contigo (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Rachel:** de hecho vendrá dentro de un rato, es que tenia algunas cosas pendientes, pero de que viene, viene, ella jamás podría faltar al evento mas importante de su hermana (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Giuliana Rancic E:** acaso es la hermana de Santana (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** hui creo que no debí decir eso (dijo muy tranquila)

**Giuliana Rancic E:** es fantástico, como te ha ido con la maternidad, como ha sido esa experiencia en tu vida (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** es lo mejor que me ha pasado, mi hija es lo mas grande para mi y sin ella realmente no se que seria de mi vida (dijo muy emocionada)

**Giuliana Rancic E:** como ha sido la experiencia de trabajar con Santana, porque grabaron un tema a dúo, como fue eso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** fue una experiencia única, la verdad es que Santana es una persona maravillosa y trabajar con ella fue una experiencia muy grata, tiene un talento único e inigualable, es por eso que estoy segura que llegara muy lejos (dijo muy sonriente)

**Giuliana Rancic E:** a parte que a hora es tu cuñada (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bueno eso es otro tema, pero no hablare mas del (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** es hora de entrar (le dijo muy suavemente a Rachel)

**Rachel:** debo irme, fue grato verte (le dijo a la presentadora)

**Giuliana Rancic E:** lo mismo digo, cuídate y espero tenerte pronto en el estudio (le dijo muy amablemente a la morena)

Rachel ingreso al hotel junto con Sue, recorrieron un pasillo para luego llegar al salón donde estaban se estaba llevando acabo el evento, Rachel le tocaba estar en la misma mesa que Santana ya que eran la principal atracción de la noche, la morena llego a la mesa donde ya estaban Santana y Brittany

**Santana:** Berry al fin apareces (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** lo siento el tráfico esta algo pesado (le dijo sentándose)

**Brittany:** igual que algunas personas (le dijo mirando a Santana)

**Santana:** donde esta Quinn (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** se atraso por una reunión que tenia con unos clientes importantes, pero llegara en cualquier momento (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** claro (dijo algo seria)

Rachel noto que algo no andaba bien ya que Santana y Brittany estaban muy juntas pero al mismo tiempo estaban a kilómetros de distancias

**Rachel:** esta todo bien (les pregunta muy suavemente a las chicas)

**Santana:** genial (dijo sonriendo falsamente)

**Brittany:** no podrían estar mejor (dijo muy triste)

Pasaron 30 minutos cuando Rachel vio a Quinn entrar al salón, la diva sonrió muy feliz al ver a su novia, pero a medida que esta se acercaba a la mesa pudo notar que a la rubia le pasaba algo, tenia una mirada de preocupación, no tenia ese brillo de siempre, notablemente algo le pasaba, algo le preocupaba

**Quinn:** lamento el retraso (dijo muy rápido y le dio un corto beso a su novia) pero ya estoy aquí (dijo sentándose al lado de Rachel)

**Rachel:** estas bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** claro, estoy muy bien, como no voy a estarlo, hoy es una gran noche para San, sin pensar que es también es una gran noche para nosotras, así que si estoy bien, muy bien (dijo muy rápido y nerviosa)

**Rachel:** vaya si que estas bien (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** estoy bien Rachel, en verdad (le dijo muy rápido y agarro la copa de vino de que tenia la morena en las manos y se la tomo de un solo golpe)

**Rachel:** oye con calma no queras embriagarte o si (le dijo algo inquieta)

**Quinn:** tranquila, eso no pasara (agarro otra copa que estaba en la mesa y también se la bebió de un solo golpe)

**Rachel:** Quinn por favor despacio (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** donde están Santana y Brittany (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** Brittany salió a saludar a unos conocidos y Santana esta preparándose para hablar acerca del lanzamiento del disco (le dijo muy tranquila) amor estas bien (le pregunta muy inquieta)

**Quinn:** ya te dije que estoy bien (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** pero no te ves bien, pareces preocupada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no es nada (le dijo bebiendo el contenido de su copa)

**Rachel:** claro (dijo muy preocupada viendo la copa vacía en la mano de Quinn)

De pronto Santana subió al escenario con un micrófono en las manos, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, luego de varios minutos de aplausos la latina pidió amablemente que la escucharan.

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) buenas noches, sean todos y todas bienvenidas a esta maravillosa celebración, hoy es una noche muy importante para mi, fueron muchas la adversidades que tuvimos que pasar para lograr llegar hasta aquí, fue una larga caminata, muchos se cansaron en el camino, pero otros continuamos (dijo muy suavemente) este nuevo disco titulado "Solo Soy Yo" es el segundo en mi carrera, pero me atrevería a decir que es al que mas empeño le he puesto, porque, prácticamente se convirtió en un hijo para mi, y como todos saben, los hijos se crean, nacen, luego se bautizan, los cuidas durante un trayecto y después lo dejas libres para que conozcan el mundo, bueno eso es exactamente lo que tengo planeado hacer con este hijo, el fue creado de una idea encerrada en una vieja carpeta, nació debido al esfuerzo mío y de muchas mas personas y a hora será bautizado, lo demás lo veremos con el pasar del tiempo (dijo muy sonriente) Nancy (llamo a su representante quien se acerco con el disco en la mano y una botella de champanes) hoy bautizamos a esta criatura con el nombre de solo soy yo (dijo la latina mientras esparcían la champanes encima del disco)

Todos los presentes en la sala comenzaron aplaudir, mientras Santana sonreía muy feliz mente, desde una parte alterna del salón Brittany aplaudía muy sonriente viendo lo feliz que estaba su novia, Rachel y Quinn aplaudían muy alegres desde la mesa.

**Santana:** y como todos lo imaginan también cantare el tema promocional del disco, que ya lleva varias semanas sonando en las emisoras, la canción se llama Whisky y fue escrito por mi amiga Rachel Berry (dijo muy sonriente)

La banda comenzó a sonar y Santana a moverse muy sonriente sobre el escenario, todos las miradas se posaban sobre ella

**Santana:** (comenzó a cantar) _Todo el mundo en Houston lo llama "Texas" todos en el norte lo llama "pan de maíz" tu debes haber oído el modo en que tu mamá lo llama bebé, Papá lo llama niño, tus amigos le llaman loco_

_Debería sólo llamarlo como yo lo vi, debería acabar de llamar para pedir ayuda y correr como el infierno ese día, el aguijón de la quema, el alto, el calor y el me dejó una forma más de sentimiento cuando me dio un beso, debería acabar llamándolo whisky_

**Quinn:** es canción es hermosa, de verdad que tu sabes como crear magia, así sea con una simple palabras como lo es whisky (le dijo muy suavemente a Rachel)

**Rachel:** la verdad es que esa canción nació por accidente (le dijo muy sonríete)

**Quinn:** hay muchas cosas en esta vida que suelen ser una accidente, o personas que regresan por accidente (dijo bebiendo todo el vino de su copa)

**Rachel:** que dijiste (le pregunta sin entender)

**Quinn:** nada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:**_ Llevaba mi cuerpo hasta la médula como una montaña, tenía un sabor tan dulce y que me dejó sin aliento, me golpeó tan duro como una roca a través de una ventana, yo sabía que estaba en problemas desde el momento en que te conocí, muchacho_

_Debería sólo llamarlo como yo lo vi, debería acabar de llamar para pedir ayuda y correr como el infierno ese día, el aguijón de la quema, el alto, el calor y el me dejó una forma más de sentimiento cuando me dio un beso, debería acabar llamándolo whisky_

_Ahora no tiene sentido, se ha ido como el viento y apenas puedo sentir el dolor_

**Sebastián:** tu novia es realmente talentosa (le dijo muy suavemente a Brittany)

**Brittany:** lo se (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sebastián:** de seguro ustedes dos son muy felices (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** si somos muy felices, nada nos podría separar (le dijo algo insegura) eso espero (dijo bajando la voz y soltando un suspiro mientras continuaba con su mirada clavada en Santana)

**Santana:** _Debería sólo llamarlo como yo lo vi, debería acabar de llamar para pedir ayuda y correr como el infierno ese día, el aguijón de la quema, el alto, el calor y el me dejó una forma más de sentimiento cuando me dio un beso_

_¡Oh, la quema de la picadura, el alto, el calor y el me dejó una forma más de sentimiento cuando me dio un beso, debería acabar llamándolo whisky_

_Debería acabar llamándolo whisky, debería acabar llamándolo whisky, debería acabar llamándolo whisky_

Santana termino de cantar y todos la aplaudieron de pies, la latina sentía como su corazón estaba apunto de salir de su pecho, de inmediato busco entre los presentes la mirad de Brittany, pasaron unos segundos cuando logro localizar a la rubia quien sonreía muy feliz mientras aplaudía

**Quinn:** bravo esa es mi hermana (dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** en verdad llegara a la cima (le dijo muy suavemente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** eso no lo dudes (le dijo muy sonriente)

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

**MANSION DE LOS PIERCE 10:00 am**

Brittany salió acompañar a Rory hasta afuera de la casa, el joven había ido a visitar a la rubia para platicar con ella, el joven Irlandés no pudo evitar notar el estado de animo de la modelo así que durante todo el rato que estuvo hablando con esta intento subirle el animo, cosa que no logro conseguir, ya que Britt no dejaba de pensar en la discusión que había tenido con Santana después de que terminara el evento, la latina casi a gritos le había exigido que no viera mas a Rory

**Brittany:** gracias por la visita (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rory:** sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** es bueno saber eso (le dijo muy tranquila)

Brittany abrazo a al joven muy cariñosamente, de pronto la rubia levanto la vista y vio a Santana que se acercaba a ellos, la latina traía una cara de no estar muy contenta sin pensarlo dos veces Britt se separo de Rory, la rubia quería decirle hablar con Santana pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la latina le lanzo un fuerte golpe al joven en la cara, tirándolo al piso

**Santana:** estoy cansada de verte cerca de mi novia (le dijo muy enojada a Rory)

**Brittany:** por dios Santana que crees que haces (le dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** que hago yo (le pregunta muy enojada) que haces tu con este idiota, por dios Britt no puedes entender que no puedo verte cerca del, no quiero verte cerca del (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** no eres mi dueña Santana, no puede decirme con quien puedo juntarme y con quien no, no soy de tu propiedad, no me trates como si lo fuera (le dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** lo lamento Brittany en verdad, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos cada vez que te veo cerca del, porque pareciera como si el te gustara, actúas como si el te gustara (le dijo muy rápido) es por eso que necesito saber si sientes algo por el (le pregunta muy temerosa)

**Brittany:** no siento nada por Rory (le dijo muy seria) por dios cuantas veces, cuanta veces debo decirte que siento nada por el, porque no puedes confiar en mi, no te he dado motivos para que desconfíes, no entiendo (le dijo muy enfadada)

**Santana:** yo venia a disculparme por la discusión que tuvimos anoche (pero no pudo continuar ya que la rubia la interrumpió)

**Brittany:** pero eso no fue lo que paso, llegaste aquí y sin preguntar golpeaste a Rory, actuaste de manera agresiva, y lo mas triste de todo es que no confías en mi (le dijo muy triste) y eso es lo que mas duele, porque yo a pesar de todo si confió en ti (dijo casi llorando)

**Santana:** se que actué mal, en verdad, fui muy estúpida, lo lamento (le dijo con la voz completamente quebrada)

**Brittany:** decir que lo lamentas ya no sirve Santana, me has mostrado un lado de ti que no conocía y que realmente no me gusta, hoy sientes celos de Rory, cuanto tiempo pasara para que empieces a sentir celos de otra persona, no importa cuantas veces te jure que te amo, siempre va estar tu duda presente, vas a creer que cualquier persona que se me acerca quiere algo conmigo u peor aun, que yo quiero algo con esa persona (le dijo muy triste) así no Santana, no puedo estar contigo sabiendo que no confías en mi

**Santana:** espera Britt, acaso esta terminando conmigo (le pregunta casi llorando)

**Brittany:** creo que es lo mejor, porque si seguimos así vamos a terminar haciéndonos mucho mas daño, te amo demasiado como para terminar odiándote (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no Britt espera, mira se que te es difícil creerme, pero ya no voy a desconfiar de ti, te juro que voy a cambiar, mira vámonos de gira, te aseguro que podremos solucionar nuestros problemas durante la gira, solo dame otra oportunidad (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Brittany:** San por favor vete, necesito que te vayas (le dijo llorando)

**Santana:** esta bien me iré, pero volveré después y hablamos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no Santana, vete de gira, la distancia será lo mejor para ambas (le muy suavemente)

**Santana:** Britt por favor (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Brittany:** adiós Santana (le dijo muy llorando y camino hacia la entrada de la casa)

Santana se quedo con la mirada fija en la puerta que se cerraba, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, tomo un poco de aire para evitar que las lagrimas estas cayera, giro su mirada para encontrarse con Rory quien la veía con algo de temor

**Santana:** lamento el golpe (le dijo muy seria)

**Rory:** descuida (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Santana:** te gusta Brittany lo se (le dijo muy seria) y sabes como lo se (le pregunta cercándose al joven) por tu mirada, esa mirada no engaña a nadie (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rory:** la cuestión es esta, tienes razón me gusta Brittany, pero la realidad es que yo no moví ni un dedo y tu relación con ella se arruino, y a hora nada me impide intentar tener algo con ella, al fin y al cabo tu te iras y ella se quedara, al igual que yo (le dijo muy tranquilo) lo siento Santana, pero a veces se gana y a veces se pierde, y tu ya perdiste (le dijo pasando por el lado de la latina)

Santana cerro los ojos al escuchar las ultimas palabras de Rory, por mas que le doliera tenia que reconocer que era verdad lo que le decía, ella misma había arruinado su relación con Brittany, su estúpida desconfianza, sus celos, su bendita manía que querer poseer a Britt como si fuera un objeto, ella tampoco conocía esa parte celosa de si misma y la verdad es que tampoco le gustaba, no entendía como se había convertido en aquella persona

**Santana:** soy una idiota (dijo para si misma)

**CASA DE QUINN **

Quinn entro a la cocina con un gran dolor de cabeza, sentía que el mas mínimo ruido le perturbaba, se sentó en una silla, pasaron solo unos segundos y Rachel coloco una taza de café negro frente a la rubia

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo muy suavemente, le dio un sorbo a la taza y vio como Rachel la miraba fijamente) porque me miras de esa manera (le pregunta algo temerosa)

**Rachel:** no se, estoy esperando que me digas que te sucede, antes que decidas beberte todas la botellas de la casa, bueno ya que anoche no lo pudiste lograr quizás hoy lo intentes nuevamente (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** lo lamento, se que mi comportamiento dejo mucho que desear, en verdad lo lamento (le dijo muy apenada)

**Rachel:** Quinn no quiero que te disculpes, quiero que me digas que te sucede, porque tu no eres así, tu no resuelves tus problemas bebiendo, eres demasiado madura para eso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** es que es algo tan complicado, aun no puedo creer que este sucediendo (dijo muy inquieta)

**Rachel:** el que esta sucediendo, acaso alguna empresa te retiro su cuenta, o algún cliente no esta feliz con tu trabajo, dime que es eso tan grabe que te hizo embriagarte hasta el punto de querías correr desnuda por la calle (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** que (pregunto muy rápido) por dios Rachel no me digas que hice eso (le pregunto muy angustiada)

**Rachel:** no, por suerte te pude detener antes de que llegaras a la puerta (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) Puck salió de rehabilitación, ayer estuvo en mi oficina, quiere que lo deje ver a Beth (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** sabíamos que el iba a volver en cualquier momento (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si cualquier momento, pero porque tuvo que ser en este preciso momento (dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** y que tiene que haya regresado a hora, o mas adelante, su presencia no cambia nada entre nosotras (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** tú no conoces a Puck, ayer enloqueció cuando le dije que estaba saliendo con alguien y que era realmente feliz, cuando se entere de que estoy contigo hará todo lo posible por arruinar lo nuestro (le dijo levantándose de la mesa)

**Rachel:** el podrá intentarlo, pero es muy distinto que lo dejemos (le dijo levantándose detrás de ella) Quinn mírame (le dijo agarrándole las manos) estamos juntas y juntas somos muy fuertes, se que tienes miedo y es normal, pero si dejas que ese miedo te venza entonces si estarás acabada, se que no será nada fácil lidiar con Puck, pero juntas podremos hacerlo

**Quinn:** tienes razón, creo que debí hablar contigo desde un principio (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si debiste, porque de eso se trata cuando estas en una relación, de la confianza y sinceridad, buscaremos la maneras de que este asunto de Puck vaya lo mas calmado posible, solo tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fría, y debes alejarte del alcohol por un buen tiempo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bueno creo después de que te diga lo que te voy a decir entonces si te vas a molestar en verdad (le dijo bajando la mirada)

**Rachel:** que pasa (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** hice algo realmente estúpido, digamos que deje que el miedo se apoderara de mi y tomo una decisión yo solo, una decisión que debimos tomar las dos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** podrías decirme que hiciste, me estas angustiando (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** llame a la agente inmobiliaria y le dije que íbamos a comprar la casa (le dijo muy avergonzada)

**Rachel:** que, como pudiste hacer eso Quinn, eso no esta bien, tu no quieres esa casa (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** claro que la quiero, es perfecta (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no Quinn, a hora la vez perfecta, quieres creer que es perfecta, no debiste hacer eso, es una decisión que teníamos que tomar juntas como pareja que somos (le dijo muy enojada)

**Quinn:** Rachel lo lamento en verdad, no supe como actuar, me deje llevar y en verdad lo lamento (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Rachel:** cuando decidimos vivir juntas fue porque queríamos formar una vida juntas, una familia, un futuro (le dijo muy seria) si a hora tomas decisiones sola como será mas adelante

**Quinn:** Rachel te dije que fue una tontería, que me deje llevar (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** esa va ser tu excusa de a hora en adelante (le pregunta muy enojada) porque yo quiero formar una familia contigo, pero tu ves esa casa como la solución a nuestros problemas, y no como la el futuro que queremos formar, y así no Quinn, esa no es la manera de hacer la cosas, así no quiero hacer las cosas (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** me estas diciendo que ya no quieres que vivamos juntas (le pregunta casi llorando)

**Rachel:** necesito estar sola (le dijo saliendo de la cocina)

Quinn vio como Rachel salió de la cocina, se notaba que estaba realmente molesta, a decir verdad la rubia jamás había visto esa mirada en la diva, y así fue cuando Quinn en verdad lamento lo que había hecho, como pudo ser tan tonta y dejarse llevar por su miedo, había actuado de la manera mas tonta que alguien pueda actuar

_Poseer es un instinto tan imposible de controlar que a veces la mente no pude detenerlo y gana el temperamento, y es entonces cuando salen a flote las escenas de celos, rabietas, escándalos, o el simple instinto de conservación, pero poseer es una ilusión, nadie puede poseer a nadie, nadie tiene a nadie, la posesividad mata al amor_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones: <strong>

**whiskey - **jana kramer**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	27. Chapter 27 El Silencio De Las Preguntas

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XXVII**

**El Silencio De Las Preguntas **

_Se han fijado que si escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte durante mucho tiempo, cuando ya no lo hay el silencio nos escucha, así también la revelación de una verdad que nos hizo ruido en la cabeza no nos deja escuchar ese silencio necesario para recapacitar, otra veces el silencio enterrado provoca tanto ruido que tenemos que hablar y hablar hasta dejar un espacio para que el silencio nos deje disfrutar lo que descubrimos_

Rachel estaba sentada en el estudio de Quinn, tenia la mirada fija al frente mientras continuaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, de pronto escucho la puerta abrirse, Quinn entro de manera muy silenciosa y con una mirada triste, la rubia se sentó al lado de la morena

**Quinn:** lo lamento Rachel, en verdad no debí actuar de esa manera, y se que estas enojada, pero podría ser esa clase de enojo en donde aun hablas conmigo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no estoy enojada Quinn, mas bien estoy decepcionada (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** podría ser esa clase de decepción donde aun hablas conmigo (le pregunto muy rápido) Rachel se que me equivoque, pero lo que sucede es que nunca en la vida había sido tan feliz, tengo miedo de perderte, de perder a Elisa, no sabes lo feliz que soy junto a ustedes dos, no quiero que nada cambie, tengo mucho miedo (le dijo rompiendo en llanto)

**Rachel:** calma Quinn que no vas perderme, ni mucho menos a perder a Elisa, mira se que tienes miedo, pero podemos con esto, pero debemos hacerlo juntas, actuando juntas, porque si tomamos decisiones solas, sin preguntarnos no estamos haciendo nada, y todo lo que queremos formar será solamente una ilusión y no durara mucho (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** gracias por ser tan comprensiva (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Rachel:** de nada (le dijo muy sonriente) a hora debes llamar a la agente de bienes raíces para decirle que veremos otras casas, que aun no hemos tomado una decisión (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si lo se (le dijo muy tranquila) de seguro empieza a creer que estoy loca

**Rachel:** descuida eso ya lo pienso yo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no es graciosos, no es gracioso (le dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro)

**Rachel:** oye deja la agresividad (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

Rachel se acercó lentamente al rostro de Quinn, la rubia perdió la mirada en esos labios que se acercaban a los suyos cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de la diva sobre los suyos, el beso comenzó tierno, delicado, pero poco a poco comenzó a intensificarse mas y mas, cuando las manos estaban entrado al juego, escucharon una voz muy conocida que las hizo separarse de inmediato.

**Voz De Santana:** QUINN DONDE ESTAS (grito desde el pasillo)

**Quinn:** no puede ser (dijo separándose de Rachel)

**Rachel:** jajajaja me siento como una adolescente (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** no me parece nada gracioso (dijo levantándose del sillón)

**Santana:** ahí están, necesito hablar con ustedes (le dijo entrando al estudio)

**Quinn:** que sucede (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** acaso Joan Rivers dijo algo nuevo sobre ti (le pregunta muy sarcástica)

**Santana:** jajajaja muy graciosa, de hecho creo que dijo algo de ti (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** voy a matar a esa mujer (dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** Santana quieres explicar porque estas así (le dijo algo preocupada)

**Santana:** Brittany termino conmigo (le dijo muy triste)

**Rachel/Quinn:** QUE (gritaron al mismo tiempo)

**Quinn:** como paso, digo ustedes estaban tan bien (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bueno no tan bien, porque anoche podían estar muy juntas pero se notaba que estaba al mismo tiempo a kilómetros de distancia (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** cierra la boca Berry (le dijo muy molesta)

**Quinn:** Santana (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** pero es la verdad (se defendió muy tranquila)

**Santana:** porque mejor no te vas, quiero hablar con Quinn (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** espera esta corriéndome (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Santana:** si eso es lo que hago (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** no puedes correrme (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** amor déjanos solas, por favor (le pidió muy amablemente a su novia)

**Rachel:** espera estas de acuerdo con que me corra (le pregunta muy inquieta a Quinn)

**Santana:** vete Berry (le dijo muy molesta)

**Rachel:** ya esta bien no te pongas así, me voy, iré a mi pent-house (dijo muy tranquila) regreso después (le dijo a Quinn)

**Quinn:** claro, si puedes llama a la agente de bienes raíces (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no, tú comenzaste este lio y tu lo resuelves (le dijo saliendo del estudio)

**Quinn:** hay por favor (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Rachel:** dije que no (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** podemos concentrarnos en lo importante (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** bien, dime que fue lo que paso (le pregunta muy suavemente)

Brittany estaba en su cama llorando cuando Susan entro muy despacio a la habitación de la rubia, vio a su hija mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y sin pensarlo se acerco a ella.

**Susan:** amor que te pasa (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Brittany:** termine con Santana (le dijo sin dejar de llorar)

**Susan:** _música para mis oídos_ (pensó mientras aguantaba no sonreír) que paso cariño pensé que las cosas entre ustedes estaban bien (le pregunta fingiendo asombro)

**Brittany:** estábamos bien, hasta hace unos días, Santana cambio de pronto, se volvió insegura acerca de lo nuestro y no confía en mi, cree que siento algo por Rory (le dijo muy dolida)

**Susan:** y lo sientes (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** que, no mama por favor como crees, yo amo a Santana en verdad la amo, pero así no puedo, si ella no confía en mi entonces no puedo estar con ella (le dijo muy triste)

**Susan:** a veces la cosas pasan por alguna razón (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** pero es que no comprendo el porque de sus dudas, es como si le hubieran envenenado la mente, es tan drástico su cambio, tan repentino (le dijo muy confundida)

**Susan:** eso solo te demuestra que Santana no es lo suficientemente madura para llevar una relación, mira a las primeras dudas como se pone, que pasara mas adelante (le dijo muy tranquila) yo pienso que es mejor que haya pasado a hora y no una vez que estuvieran en plena gira

**Brittany:** pero la amo madre, la amo con todo mi corazón (le dijo llorando desconsoladamente)

**Susan:** por favor cariño estoy segura que si te das tiempo podrás olvidarte de ella, Santana no merece a un chica tan dulce y hermosas como tu (le dijo muy suavemente) dale tiempo al tiempo

**Brittany:** y si cometí un error, debería hablar con ella (le dijo muy rápido)

**Susan:** no, nada de eso, lo que debes hacer es olvidarte de Santana, es lo mejor para ti (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** porque hablas de ella de esa manera, pensé que te agradaba (le pregunta sorprendida)

**Susan:** no es cuestión de que me agrade o no, simplemente te doy mi opinión como madre, no quiero verte derramar una sola lagrima por ella (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** necesito estar sola (le dijo muy triste)

**Susan:** claro, pero vendré a verte luego (le dijo levantándose de la cama)

**Brittany:** Santana me ama, pero ella nunca había amada a nadie y creo que de ahí viene su inseguridad (le dijo muy suavemente a su madre)

**Susan:** descansa cariño (le dijo saliendo de la habitación)

Susan salió de la habitación de Brittany con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que la rubia volvía a recostarse en su cama y rompía en llanto nuevamente.

**Quinn:** por dios Santana como pudiste desconfiar así de Brittany, estoy de acuerdo con que haya terminado contigo (le dijo muy molesta)

**Santana:** no puedes estar hablando enserio (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** claro que hablo en serio, desconfiaste de ella de la peor manera y para rematar golpeaste a su amigo, ella te ama a ti, que acaso no puede tener amigos (le dijo muy enfadada)

**Santana:** no es cuestión de que tenga amigos o no, es cuestión de que el quiere algo con ella (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** pero ella no quiere nada con el (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** y conmigo tampoco (le dijo muy triste)

**Quinn:** mira comprendo el porque de tu desconfianza, nunca has tenido una relación verdadera, tienes cierta desconfianza porque no quieres sufrir, pero las relaciones sentimentales se basan en la confianza, si no confías en tu pareja entonces no tienes nada que hacer (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** yo confió en ella, pero la verdad es que me deje ganar por mi temperamento, la amo Quinn no la quiero perder (le dijo muy dolida)

**Quinn:** entonces lucha por ella (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** no va querer escucharme, lo dejo bien en claro (le dijo muy dolida)

**Quinn:** no pierdes nada con intentarlo, inténtalo una y otra vez (le dijo dándole ánimo)

**Santana:** pues no tengo mucho tiempo, porque mañana salgo hacia los Ángeles, porque ahí arrancara la gira, justamente eso iba a decirle a Britt cuando paso lo que paso, se adelanto el viaje (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** entonces el tiempo es oro, mira se romántica escríbele una carta donde le exprese como te sientes, de seguro eso te ayudara bastante (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** y si no funciona (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no pienses en eso, concéntrate en escribirle la carta (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** de acuerdo (tomo un poco de aire) donde esta Beth (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** esta en el Pent-house de Rachel (le dijo muy tranquila) Rachel y yo decidimos dormir aquí

**Santana:** para poder tener una sesión desenfrenada de sexo sin interrupciones (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** que no, lo que sucede es que tome de mas y bueno Rachel pensó que era mejor estar aquí (le dijo muy apenada)

**Santana:** como fue que no pude verte en ese estado de ebriedad (le pregunta muy confundida)

**Quinn:** bueno es que estabas muy ocupada recibiendo elogios por tu disco y dando entrevistas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** ah si es verdad (dijo muy tranquila) a hora la pregunta es el porque de tu ebriedad, digo tu nunca tomas, que te paso (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) Puck volvió (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** que (le pregunta muy sorprendida) cuando

**Quinn:** ayer en la mañana fue a mi oficina (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** y que te dijo, como esta, que quiere (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** me dijo que volvió por Beth y por mi, esta bien, bueno se le ve bien y que quiere, arruinar mi vida como de costumbre (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** ya va, me estas diciendo que Puck regreso y quiere volver contigo (le pregunta muy despacio)

Quinn exactamente, pero ya le deje en claro que no quiero nada con el, además le dije que estoy saliendo con alguien y estoy muy feliz (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** y le dijiste con quien estas saliendo (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no, pensé que no era el mejor momento (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** Quinn tu rostro esta en todas la revistas de farándula, y siempre llevan el titulo, la novia de Rachel Berry quien antes fuera la esposa de Noah Puckerman (le dijo muy sarcástica) es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Puck se entere de que sales con Rachel Berry, como crees que va a reaccionar (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** ese es asunto del, no mío (le dijo muy molesta)

**Santana: **pues esta Beth de por medio y hay algo que la pueda afectar a ella entonces es asunto mío también, debes hablar con Puck y decirle todo con lujos y detalles (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** Santana por favor tu conoces muy bien a Puck, cuando se lo diga va a reaccionar como el típico hombre machista que es, el va a desequilibrar todo lo que he logrado con Rachel, estoy segura (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Santana:** mira se que tienes miedo, pero la mejor manera de hacer que todo esto funcione es enfrentado la situaciones como se deben y si el intenta arruinar algo te juro que le romperé la cabeza (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** siempre con violencia verdad (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Santana:** debes hablar con el de manera clara (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** San me preocupa mas Beth, sabes como le afecto la partida de su padre, y ahora que regreso tengo miedo que se ilusione con el y Puck nuevamente termine rompiéndole el corazón (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Santana:** solo eso te preocupa (le pregunta muy inquieta)

**Quinn:** bueno también me preocupa que la presencia de Noah afecte la relación de Beth y Rachel (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Santana:** te comprendo, pero Beth tiene que saber que el volvió y el por mas que odie admitirlo el tiene derecho a estar con su hija (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no se porque presiento que las cosas se pondrán un poco tensas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** y justamente cuando yo me voy (dijo muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** me harás mucha falta (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** tu también (le dijo muy dulcemente)

Rachel llego a su pent-house y apenas entro escucho las risas de Jessica y Beth que provenían de la cocina, sin pensarlo dos veces la morena entro a ver el porque de tanta alegría

**Rachel:** vaya si que están muy felices (dijo entrando a la cocina)

**Beth:** Rachel (dijo corriendo a abrazarla)

**Rachel:** hola princesa, como han estado por aquí (le pregunta abrazándola a la pequeña)

**Beth:** muy bien (dijo muy sonriente) donde esta mi mami (le pregunta a Rachel)

**Rachel:** en tu casa, es que se quedo hablando con tu tía Santana (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** quiero ver a mi tía Santana (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** la veras después a hora díganme que tal la pasaron anoche (les pregunta sirviéndose un baso con agua)

**Beth:** muy bien, Jessica me dejo ver televisión hasta tarde (le dijo muy feliz)

**Jessica:** traidora dijiste que no dirías nada (le dijo muy rápido a Beth)

**Beth:** upss se me olvido (dijo muy apenada)

**Rachel:** Beth cielo porque no vas a ver a Elisa (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Beth:** claro (dijo saliendo de la cocina)

**Jessica:** de acuerdo se que me dijiste que no la dejara dormirse tarde, pero esa niña es muy persuasiva y logro convencerme de que la dejara ver televisión hasta tarde (le dijo muy rápido y nerviosa a la morena)

**Rachel:** eso no importa en este momento Jessica, hay algo mas importante que eso (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** que sucede (le pregunta preocupada)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) el padre de Beth regreso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** que, el idiota que fue a rehabilitación porque casi se mato de una sobredosis (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** el mismo que viste y calza (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** y a hora que van hacer (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** nada, digo el es el padre de Beth, no podemos hacer nada, solo debemos intentar llevar la fiesta en paz (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** en verdad crees que será así de fácil, hay muchas cosas involucradas, tu relación con Quinn, tu relación con Beth, la relación de Beth con su padre, no esta fácil Rachel (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** eso lo se, pero debe haber una manera de llevar esto de manera tranquila (le dijo muy rápido)

**Jessica:** no quiero ser pesimista, pero no la hay, creo que tu y Quinn deberían prepararse porque creo que les tocara vivir un tiempo de ajetreos (le dijo muy inquieta)

**Rachel:** mira será mejor mantener la mente positiva, de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** si claro (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** sabes que no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, me voy al estudio, tengo mucho trabajo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Jessica:** puedes enojarte pero sabes que es verdad (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** mira prepara a Beth y llévala con Quinn por favor (le dijo saliendo de la cocina)

**Jessica:** seguro (dijo viendo a Rachel salir de la cocina)

Rachel llego a la habitación de Elisa, cuando abrió la puerta una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro al ver a Beth jugando con Elisa

**Rachel:** oye Jessica te llevara a tu casa dentro de un rato (le dijo acerándose a la pequeña)

**Beth:** Eli se puede quedar en la casa conmigo y mi mami (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no lo creo nena, necesitas pasar tiempo con tu mami (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** pero si vamos a vivir juntas debemos estar juntas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** pero aun no hemos encontrado una casa adecuada para formar nuestro hogar, pero cuando eso pase tu y Elisa siempre estarán juntas (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Beth:** pero yo quiero que se quede (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** gracias (le dijo abrazando a la Rachel)

**Rachel:** Jessica tiene razón, en verdad eres muy persuasiva (le dijo muy tranquila) bueno me voy al estudio, te veo mas tarde (le dio un beso en la frente) no hagas ninguna travesura (le dijo muy suavemente y luego miro a Elisa) y tu no la ayudes (le dijo a su hija) cuídense (les dijo saliendo de la habitación)

Puck llego a casa de su mejor amigo Finn, toco la puerta varias veces y espero algo nervioso a que su amigo abriera, cuando Finn abrió la puerta una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro

**Finn:** compadre (dijo muy feliz)

**Puck:** viejo he regresado (dijo muy sonriente)

**Finn:** ven pasa (haciéndose a un lado)

**Puck:** como va todo, con la banda (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Finn:** hasta a hora muy bien, el disco fue un éxito, la gira igualmente y estamos a punto de comenzar a grabar nuevamente (le dijo muy emocionado)

**Puck:** eso es genial (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Finn:** cuando saliste de rehabilitación (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Puck:** hace dos días (le dijo sentándose en el sofá de la sala)

**Finn:** te ves muy bien, me alegro que hayas podido superar tu problema (le dijo muy sincero)

**Puck:** gracias (le dijo muy suavemente) y como va todo con Michelle

**Finn:** muy bien, hace poco nos comprometimos (le dijo muy feliz)

**Puck:** felicidades entonces (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Finn:** ya le avisaste a Quinn que regresaste (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Puck:** ayer fui a su oficina, pero no creo que se alegrara mucho de verme ya que se puso pálida, nerviosa y hasta histérica (le dijo muy confundido)

**Finn:** bueno no es para menos, te fuiste un año y medio, ella ya estaba haciendo su vida y de repente BUM apareces nuevamente (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Puck:** si, me dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien (le dijo muy preocupado)

**Finn:** y de casualidad te dijo el nombre de esa persona (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Puck:** no (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Finn:** sabes quien es Rachel Berry cierto (le pregunta muy tranquilo)

**Puck:** por supuesto que se quien es, el la diosa del pop rock (le dijo muy sonriente) porque la pregunta

**Finn:** no por nada, es que estuvo ausente de los escenarios por un año y ha regresado, y dicen que su nuevo disco viene con todo (le dijo muy despacio) _hasta con una rubia incluida_ (pensó mientras veía a su amigo)

**Puck:** oye crees que pueda lograr grabar una canción con Rachel (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Finn:** ah no creo, ustedes se mueven en géneros muy distintos, tu eres un músico de rock y ella pop rock, por eso no creo que trabajar juntos sea muy buena idea (le dijo muy rápido) _y por el hecho de que ella se acuesta con tu ex esposa _(pensó mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un lado)

**Puck:** bueno eso no es mucho impedimento, muchos artistas de diferentes géneros trabajan juntos y logran crear magia (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Finn:** compadre créeme cuando te digo que es mejor que ni lo consideres (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Puck:** hay algo que quieras decirme al respecto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Finn:** no nada (le dijo algo nervioso)

**Puck:** bien, entonces hay algo que debas decirme (le pregunta muy despacio)

Finn desvió la mirada hacia un lado ya que esa ultima pregunta de su amigo si que lo puso en tres y dos, no sabia que decirle o mejor dicho no podía decirle nada, eso no le correspondía a el

Quinn abrió la puerta de su casa para ver a Jessica, Beth y Elisa paradas en frete de esta, Jessica sostenía en brazos a Eli mientras sonreían muy felices

**Beth:** MAMI (grito muy feliz)

**Quinn:** hola amor (le dijo abrazándola fuertemente) como te fue (le pregunta separándose de la pequeña)

**Beth:** muy bien, Jessica me dejo (pero no pudo continuar ya que Jessica la interrumpió)

**Jessica:** oye no te olvides de tu otra pequeña (le dijo entregándole a Elisa)

**Quinn:** eso jamás (dijo muy rápido) como esta mi princesa (le pregunta a la pequeña mientras la abrazaba)

**Elisa:** mama (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** como se porto Beth (le pregunta a Jessica)

**Jessica:** muy bien, como siempre (le dijo tranquila)

**Beth:** TIA SAN (grito la pequeña al ver aparecer a la latina)

**Santana:** hola cielo (le dijo muy sonriente mientras la abrazaba)

**Beth:** recuerda que la semana que viene tengo un recital en la escuela, ya sabes que no puedes faltar (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** ah bueno cielo debo hablar contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** será mejor que Jessica y yo vayamos a la cocina, vamos (le dijo a Jessica)

**Jessica:** claro (dijo muy tranquila)

Santana llevo a Beth hasta la sala se sentó en el sofá mientras la pequeña se acomodaba en sus piernas, la latina tomo un poco de aire y miro fijamente a los ojos de la pequeña

**Santana:** cariño la tía San no podrá ir a tu recital de la semana que viene (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** porque que pasa (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Santana:** debo salir de gira (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** de gira, igual que mi papi (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** igual (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** que no, por favor tía no te vayas (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Santana:** calma amor, solo me iré un tiempo, pero voy a regresar eso lo puedes jurar (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Beth:** pero nunca hemos estado tanto tiempo lejos, no quiero estar lejos de ti (le dijo muy triste)

**Santana:** yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti, pero si quiero cumplir mis sueños debo irme (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** yo quiero que cumplas tus sueños, te voy a extrañar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no mas que yo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Beth:** también extrañare a Brittany (le dijo muy inocentemente)

**Santana:** también yo (le dijo muy triste)

**Beth:** acaso Britt no se ira contigo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** eso no lo se aun (le dijo muy suavemente)

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES **

Santana estaba sentada en la sala de su departamento con la mirada fija al frente, aun trataba de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, todo parecía tan irreal.

**_Flashback_**

**_Santana se estaciono frente a un parque, cuando la latina detuvo su camioneta Brittany inmediatamente salió corriendo de esta. _**

**_Brittany: vamos Santy (le dijo muy sonriente a la latina) _**

**_Santana: espera (le dijo corriendo detrás de ella) cálmate (le dijo a la rubia cuando logro alcanzarla) _**

**_Brittany: me encanta cuando el cielo esta así de estrellado (dijo mirando hacia el cielo) _**

**_Santana: esta hermoso, pero no tanto como tu (le dijo muy suavemente) _**

**_Brittany: gracias por haberme defendido hoy (le dijo muy suavemente y agarro la mano lastimada de Santana) fue muy tierno de tu parte _**

**_Santana: lo haría nuevamente sin pensarlo (le dijo muy sonriente) _**

**_Brittany: me sentí tan bien cuando te vi golpearlo, porque como te dije anterior mente es la primera vez que alguien me defiende (le dijo muy suavemente) _**

**_Santana: bueno Britt, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, así como hay cosas que muchas veces se hacen una sola vez (le dijo muy suavemente) _**

**_Brittany: como cuales (le pregunta muy rápido) _**

**_Santana: bueno solo se cumple 15 años una vez (le dijo muy tranquila) _**

**_Brittany: claro que no, puedes celebrarlos nuevamente cuando cumplas 30 años, se puede decir que son los 15 años de la segunda vuelta (le dijo muy sonriente) _**

**_Santana: bien, esa teoría es aceptada (le dijo muy sonriente) _**

**_Brittany: que mas solo se puede pasar una sola vez (le pregunta muy rápido) _**

**_Santana: un primer beso (le dijo muy suavemente) _**

**_Brittany: un primer beso (le pregunta muy curiosa) _**

**_Santana: así es, cuando conoces a alguien que realmente te gusta, y quieres besarla, ese beso será realmente importante, porque después de ese beso podrán venir muchos mas, pero el que mayormente recordaras será el que sucedió por primera vez, ese primer beso que le dio paso a los que vinieron después, es beso que dicto el comienzo del algo bueno o malo, según como lo vean los que participaron en el (le dijo muy suavemente) solo ahí un primer beso Brittany, solo uno (le dijo muy despacio) _**

**_Brittany: bueno quizás solo ahí un primer beso, pero siempre abra un ultimo (le dijo muy sonriente) _**

**_Santana: que (le pregunta muy rápido) _**

**_Brittany: bueno vas a seguir dándome discursos toda la noche o vas a besarme (le pregunta muy sonriente) _**

**_Santana: me inclino por la segunda opción (dijo muy sonriente) _**

**_Santana se acerco muy sonriente hacia el rostro de Brittany, cuando estaba muy cerca de la boca de la rubia la miro fijamente a los ojos, roso su nariz con la de la rubia y unió de manera tierna y dulce sus labios con los de Brittany, al principio fue algo tímido, pero poco a poco aquel beso fue tomando forma, Santana tomo a Brittany por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, mientras que la rubia sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo su lengua en la boca de la latina, están se rozaban cada segundo, el beso se estaba haciendo cada vez mas apasionado, ambas chicas se separaron cuando comenzaron a sentir la falta de aire. _**

**_Brittany: no hay nada como el primer beso (dijo muy sonriente mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Santana) _**

**_Santana: lo se (le dijo muy suavemente) _**

**_Flashback_**

**Santana:** al diablo con todo (dijo levantándose del sofá y agarro las llaves de su auto)

Rachel llego a casa de Quinn después de estar metida en el estudio grabando por horas, la morena abrió la puerta y entro de manera muy silenciosa, miro hacia todos lados, no vio a nadie, rápidamente subió las escaleras llego a la habitación de Quinn y abrió la puerta muy despacio, durante unos segundo vio aquella imagen que la dejo sin palabras, Quinn estaba acostada junto con las niña, Elisa estaba dormida en el pecho de la rubia mientras que Beth estaba a su lado abrazándola, camino con sumo cuidado para no despertarlas, se sentó al otro lado de Quinn, la rubia poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio a Rachel sentada mirándola y una sonrisa se apodero del rostro de Quinn.

**Quinn:** hola (le dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo)

**Rachel:** hola (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** hace cuanto llegaste (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no hace mucho, se ven hermosas las tres (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Quinn:** estas lista para ver esta imagen siempre, porque cuando vivamos juntas te prometo que así nos encontraras esperándote (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** mas que lista (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** ven acuéstate con nosotras (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (con mucho cuidado se acostó al lado de Beth)

**Quinn:** (miro a los ojos a Rachel) te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy despacio)

Santana llego a la mansión Pierce, toco el timbre y espero a que abrieran la puerta, espero unos tres minutos aproximadamente, la latino vio a James quien le regalo un cálida sonrisa

**James:** Srta. López (dijo muy amablemente)

**Santana:** hola James necesito hablar con Brittany (le dijo muy rápido)

**James:** la Srta. Pierce no se encuentra salió hace menos de una hora (le dijo muy amablemente)

**Santana:** claro, James quiero que le entregues este sobre, es muy importante que Britt lo reciba (le pido muy suplicante mientras le daba el sobre)

**James:** no se preocupe, yo le hare llegar el sobre (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Santana:** gracias James (le dijo muy despacio)

**James:** que tenga buenas tarde Srta. López (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** igualmente (le dijo muy tranquila)

James se quedo para en la puerta viendo como la latina se retiraba, una vez que se aseguro que esta se había marchado cerro la puerta y camino hacia las escaleras de la casa, cuando fue interceptado por Susan

**Susan:** quien era James (le pregunta acercándose al hombre)

**James:** la Srta. López (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Susan:** que le dijiste (le pregunta muy rápido)

**James:** lo que usted me pidió que le dijera (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Susan:** que es eso (le pregunta viendo el sobre)

**James:** esto me lo entrego la Srta. López para que se lo diera a su hija (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Susan:** bien, dámelo yo se lo daré (le dijo muy seria)

**James:** pero se lo iba a entregar en este momento (le dijo muy confundido)

**Susan:** deme el sobre James que yo se lo entregare a mi hija (le dijo con un tono de enojo)

**James:** claro Señora, disculpe (le dijo dándole el sobre)

**Susan:** bien, recuerda si Santana regresa no la dejes entrar y le vuelve a decir que mi hija no esta (le pidió muy seria)

**James:** no se preocupe que hare exactamente lo que me pide (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Susan:** bien a hora retírate (le pidió muy tranquila)

Susan vio como James se alejo, espero hasta que no lo vio más y abrió el sobre, saco la carta que esta en este y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a leerla.

**Carta De Santana **

_Perdóname mi amor, por mi enojo injustificado, pero si supieras lo que mi corazón siente cuando te alejas entenderías mi miedo, perdóname por no saber controlar esto que siento por ti, por sentirte mía, pero me he cansado de repetirle a mi corazón que no nos perteneces pero el no entiende, el solo sabe que te tiene atrapada en el, que cada latido que da, es por ti, hasta en mi sangre te siento, el solo hecho de oír tu voz me alegra el día, cuando estas cerca todo mi mundo se ve perfecto, y es que tu para mi eres como el aire que respiro, como el sol que sale todos los días, te pido perdón por todo el daño que te hecho, no quiero renunciar a ti tan fácilmente porque a tu lado descubrí lo hermosa que es la vida, fueron tus ojos la luz de mi oscuridad, fue tu sonrisa la pintura mas bella de mi museo, fue tu rostro el horizonte de mi perdida ciudad y fue tu vida el camino mas cierto de esta vida incierta._

_Llegaste a mí como estrella y te quedaste como luna, de las estrellas más bellas de mi negro y oscuro universo, tu eres la que mas alumbra, tu luz se reflejará en mi alma hasta que mi grande y egoísta corazón deje de existir._

_No te regalaría el cielo, sino te llevaría de la mano a conocerlo. Por todo esto y por mucho más solo te puedo decir TE AMO._

_Por favor Brittany regresa conmigo, se que nuestro amor puede superar esto y mucho mas, te esperar en el aeropuerto mañana en la tarde, si decides no aparecer te entenderé y respetare tu decisión. _

_Con amor Santana _

**Susan:** pues te quedaras esperando Santana (dijo mientras rompía la carta)

**Brittany:** madre (la llamo llegando por su espalda)

**Susan:** a Brittany cariño que sucede (le pregunta muy nerviosa)

**Brittany:** nada es que te vi para aquí y me acerque para ver que hacías y esos papeles rotos que tienes en las manos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** ha no son nada importante (le dijo algo nerviosa)

**Brittany:** estas bien (le pregunta acercándose a Susan)

**Susan:** claro que estoy bien, porque no debería estarlo (le dice tratando de calmarse)

**Brittany:** es que te ves un poco nerviosa, acaso hay algo que quieras decirme (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Susan:** no, nada (le dijo bajando la mirada)

**Brittany:** bien, entonces hay algo que debas decirme (le pregunta muy suavemente mientras la miraba fijamente y Susan rápidamente desvió la vista y guardo silencio)

Quinn y Rachel permanecían acostadas junto con las niñas, de pronto la rubia escucho el timbre de la puerta, con mucho cuidado se levanto de la cama para ir abrir la puerta, antes de salir de la habitación le dio una breve mirada Rachel quien se veía realmente hermosa durmiendo, Quinn salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras, camino despacio hacia la puerta y abrió muy tranquila. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver a Puck parado frente a la puerta

**Quinn:** por dios que haces aquí (le pregunta muy seria)

**Puck:** he venido a ver a Beth (le dijo intentando pasar al interior de la casa)

**Quinn:** espera Puck no puedes aparecerte así de repente, no esta bien (le dijo deteniéndolo)

**Puck:** quiero ver a mi hija (le dijo algo enojado)

**Quinn:** la veras de acuerdo, pero no en este momento, esta dormida (le dijo muy rápido)

**Puck:** no me vengas con esa excusa tan barata (le dijo muy serio)

**Quinn:** Noah no le he dicho que has regresado de acuerdo, tengo que primero hablar con ella (le dijo muy enojada)

**Puck:** muy bien Quinn ya es suficiente, soy su padre y de aquí no me muevo hasta no ver a mi hija (le dijo muy desafiante)

**Quinn:** Puck vamos hacer las cosas por la buenas, así que mejor vete (le dijo muy despacio)

**Puck:** ya te dije que no me voy (dijo entrando a la fuerza a la casa)

**Quinn:** espera no puedes pasar así (le dijo yendo tras el)

**Puck:** mírame (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo basta, no tienes ningún derecho aparecerte de esa manera, exigir ver a Beth y de paso entrar a la fuerza a mi casa (le dijo parándose frente a Puck)

**Puck:** entonces no me obligues, porque he decidió hacer la cosas de manera correcta, pero no se que pasa contigo, porque te incomoda que venga a ver a mi hija (le dijo muy enojado y subiendo un poco la voz)

**Quinn:** no te atrevas alzarme la voz Noah, esta es mi casa y aquí no puedes venir a gritarme (le dijo muy enojada)

**Puck:** busca a Beth (le dijo muy enojado)

**Quinn:** no (le dijo muy seria)

**Puck:** Quinn no me obligues a comportarme como un idiota (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** vete, te avisare cuando puedas ver a Beth (le dijo muy seria)

**Puck:** LLAMA A BETH (le grito muy duramente)

**Quinn:** BASTA (le grito muy enojada)

**Rachel:** Quinn que sucede (pregunta llegando hasta donde esta la rubia)

**Puck:** por dios Rachel Berry (dijo muy sorprendido) que haces aquí (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** ah Quinn (miro a la rubia buscando una respuesta)

**Puck:** Quinn, que hace Rachel aquí (le pregunta muy inquieto a la rubia)

Quinn miraba a Puck luego miraba a Rachel, y viceversa, sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle y su corazón se acelero al máximo, justamente en preciso momento se quedo sin una respuesta, solo miraba en silencio de un lado a otro.

_El silencio de las preguntas que no tienen respuestas es ruidoso como una estampida, o como el detonar de cañones, y tan desesperante como el llanto que no fluye_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	28. Chapter 28 Ganando y Perdiendo

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XXVIII**

**Ganando y Perdiendo**

_A veces se gana, a veces se pierde, es la ley de la vida, pero otras veces preferimos no entrar en el juego con tal de no salir perdiendo, perder una la relación estable a causas de errores que cometemos y por los cual tenemos que pagar un alto precio, perder a ese alguien que amamos, peor aun, perder la fe de encontrar a alguien que si sea capaz de amarnos tal como somos y si perdemos esa esperanza entonces si estamos mal, en ciertos momentos la única manera de mantener la razón es perdiéndola, perdernos a nosotros mismos, nos obliga a buscarnos y en el camino volvernos a encontrar_

**Puck:** Quinn te hice una pregunta (le dijo muy serio a la rubia) que hace Rachel Berry aquí (le vuelve a preguntar)

**Rachel:** soy amiga de Quinn (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no es cierto (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Quinn por favor (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no Rachel, es momento de enfrentar la verdad, ya no hay marcha atrás, vamos hacer las cosas de manera correcta (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Puck:** quieren explicarme que esta pasando, de que están hablando (les pregunta muy serio)

**Quinn:** Rachel es mi novia (le dijo muy segura de sus palabras)

**Puck:** QUE (grito muy sorprendido) acaso es un chiste (le pregunta muy incrédulo)

**Quinn:** no es un chiste (le dijo muy seria)

**Puck:** esto no puede ser cierto (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Quinn:** por dios sabia que reaccionarias así, eres tan imbécil (le dijo muy enojada)

**Puck:** SIN INSULTOS QUINN (le grito muy enojado)

**Rachel:** no la grites, no tienes derecho a gritarla (le dijo muy enojada al joven)

**Puck:** esto es entre Quinn y yo (le dijo muy enojado)

**Quinn:** a ella no le hables así Noah, no te atrevas hablarle de esa manera (le dijo muy enfadada) ella es mi novia y tiene mucho que ver en esto

**Puck:** si claro, que te lleve a la cama le da bastante derecho (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Quinn:** Puck (le dijo acercándose al joven)

**Rachel:** Quinn espera (le dijo deteniéndola) escucha Puck, no te conozco, lo único que se de ti es que eres el idiota que le fue infiel a Quinn, que destruyo su hogar por nada, el que casi se mata de una sobredosis, has decepcionado tanto a tu hija que es increíble que aun te ame, y si en verdad quieres hacer las cosas bien te sugiero que empieces por bajar la guardia y aceptar las condiciones que Quinn te pone o sino hay esta la puerta te invito a salir (le dijo muy firmemente)

**Puck:** de acuerdo, veo que tienes carácter Rachel Berry, pero la verdad es que no me importa nada de lo que dices (le dijo muy serio) quiero ver a mi hija y de aquí no me muevo

**Rachel:** acaso crees que vas a ganar algo con esa aptitud tan prepotente, vas a terminar dañando mas a Beth (le pregunta muy seria)

**Puck:** escucha bien, te podrás estar acostando con mi ex esposa, pero no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi hija, así que te sugiero que te mantengas al margen de todo esto (le dijo muy duramente)

**Quinn:** basta Puck, no voy a permitir que le hables así a Rachel (le dijo muy enojada)

**Puck:** hay por favor Quinn, solo digo la verdad (miro a Rachel) por cierto Rachel ya te dijo que no solo se conformo conmigo, también intento seducir a mi mejor amigo, se comporto como una cualquiera (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** Quinn permíteme (aparto a la rubia)

Cuando Rachel estuvo frente a Puck sin pensarlo dos veces le mando un fuerte golpe a la boca, este cayo al suelo mientras se cubría la boca por el golpe recibido, mientras que Quinn miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos completamente

**Rachel:** no te atrevas nuevamente a insultar a Quinn (le dijo muy enojada)

**Puck:** este golpe te va a salir muy caro (le dijo muy serio)

**Rachel:** estoy temblando de miedo (le dijo sarcástica)

**Quinn:** vete Noah, te avisare cuando puedas ver a Beth (le dijo muy calmada)

**Puck:** regresare mañana y espero que me dejes ver a Beth, no quiero mas excusas (le dijo en un tono de voz muy amenazante)

Rachel y Quinn vieron como Puck salió de la casa, la diva soltó un suspiro de dolor y se agarro su mano derecha.

**Rachel:** si que tiene la cara dura (dijo sobándose la mano)

**Quinn:** déjame ver (dijo agarrando la mano de su novia)

**Rachel:** con cuidado que en verdad me duele (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Quinn:** se te va a inflamar, mejor te ponemos un poco de hielo (le dijo llevándosela a la cocina)

**Rachel:** no es para tanto (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** acabas de golpear a mi ex esposo, es bastante (le dijo muy sorprendida)

**Rachel:** pues se lo merecía, no tiene derecho hablar así de ti, podrá estar enojado, pero eso no le da derecho (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** no tiene porque estar enojado, el solo quiere fastidiar como siempre (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** oye con cuidado (se quejo al sentir el hielo sobre su mano)

**Quinn:** no seas cobarde (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** Quinn Fabray esas palabras me han ofendido, quiero una disculpa (le dijo asiéndose la ofendida)

**Quinn:** (se acerco y le dio un tierno beso) me disculpas

**Rachel:** disculpa aceptada (le dijo muy sonriente) Quinn es cierto lo que el dijo de que intentaste seducir a su mejor amigo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) si es verdad, no estoy muy orgullosa de eso, pero tampoco quiero mentirte (le dijo algo avergonzada)

**Rachel:** no tienes porque sentir vergüenza, no me importa lo que hiciste en tu pasado, solo me importa tu presente y nuestro futuro (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** un hermoso futuro (le dijo muy dulcemente)

Rachel comenzó a besar de forma suave a Quinn, disfrutando de la suavidad de los labios de su novia, mordiéndolos de forma sutil para estimular a la rubia, después comenzó a rozarlos con su lengua, Quinn suspiraba entre beso y beso, la forma de besar que tenia Rachel era única, sentía que la morena se entregaba en cada beso, de pronto se separaron una mínima distancia, solo para mirarse a los ojos

**Quinn:** odio cuando me besas así (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** porque (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** me hace decir que si a todo (le dijo mirándola muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** a todo (le pregunta muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** a todo (le dijo muy suavemente)

Rachel sonrío y lentamente fue acercándose al rostro de Quinn esta vez con un beso más apasionado, la diva fue acercando cada vez más el cuerpo de la rubia al de ella mientras continuaba besándola de manera apasionada

**Quinn:** debemos parar, las niñas están dormidas en nuestra habitación (le dijo separándose de Rachel)

**Rachel:** si lo se (le dijo tomando un poco de aire)

**Quinn:** tengo que hablar con Beth (dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** todo saldrá bien amor (le dijo dándole ánimos)

**Quinn:** si te pido que estés presente cuando hable con Beth lo harías (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** Quinn creo que es una conversación que deberías tener a solas con Beth (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** pero quiero que estés presente, necesito que estés presente (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** lo lamento pero esto debes hacerlo sola (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Rachel si vamos a ser una familia, debemos actuar como tal, necesito tu apoyo en esto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** sabes tienes mucha razón, estaré contigo cuando hables con Beth (le dijo muy segura)

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente y le dio un rápido beso)

**Rachel:** de nada (le dijo muy tranquila)

Santana estaba en la puerta de su habitación observando como Nancy hacia su maletas, la latina le había dicho que no era necesario pero su represéntate la conocía muy bien y sabia perfectamente que Santana no iba a hacerle caso y haría sus maletas al ultimo momento y eso les traería muchos retrasos.

**Nancy:** bien, ya esta todo listo (dijo cerrando una de las maletas)

**Santana:** no crees que es un poco apresurado, digo no me voy sino hasta mañana en la tarde (le dijo muy tranquila sentándose en la cama)

**Nancy:** te conozco Santana y se que no harás las maletas con tiempo y eso nos causara retraso (le dijo sentándose al lado de esta)

**Santana:** si lo que tu digas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nancy:** has hablado con Brittany (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no, pero le deje una carta donde le pido perdón, le digo lo que significa para mi y le digo que la estaré esperando en el aeropuerto (le dijo algo esperanzada)

**Nancy:** crees que ella vaya a buscarte al aeropuerto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** quiero aferrarme a la esperanza de que si (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nancy:** y sino no va (le pregunta con algo de temor)

**Santana:** entonces eso solo significara que ella no esta dispuesta a perdonarme (le dijo muy triste) la abre perdido

**Nancy:** a veces perder no es tan malo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** a ver Nancy en que parte del universo perder no es malo (le pregunta muy seria)

**Nancy:** perder el miedo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** pero yo no estoy perdiendo el miedo, estoy perdiendo a Brittany (le dijo muy dolida)

**Nancy:** se que es difícil, pero a veces las cosas pasan por alguna razón, mira a lo mejor esto es una prueba que tiene que pasar Brittany y tu para ver si su amor es verdadero, quizás a hora no estés con ella, pero no sabes lo que pueda pasar mas adelante (le dijo dándole animo)

**Santana:** y si ella se olvida de mi (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Nancy:** entonces tu deberás olvidarte de ella (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** eso no se si pueda hacerlo (le dijo casi llorando)

**Nancy:** sabes San, a veces las personas deben perderse para después volver a encontrarse y de esa manera saber si su amor es verdadero (le dijo muy despacio) es como una ley no escrita

**Santana:** no me siento mejor (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nancy:** te sentirás mejor, ya veras (le dijo abrazándola) a hora descansa que mañana te espera el comienzo de tu nueva etapa

**Santana:** antes de irme al aeropuerto quiero despedirme de Beth (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nancy:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila) nos vemos mañana (le dijo caminando hacia la puerta)

**Santana:** gracias Nancy (le dijo muy agradecida) por todo lo que haces por mi

**Nancy:** es un verdadero placer (le dijo muy sonriente y salió de la habitación)

Brittany entro a su casa junto a Rory quien intentaba hacer sonreír a la rubia pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano ya que Brittany estaba muy triste

**Rory:** vamos Brittany debes intentar alegrarte un poco (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** lo siento Rory pero la verdad es que extraño mucho a San, y honestamente creo que cometí un error al terminar con ella (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rory:** se que no quieres escuchar esto, pero igual lo diré (le dijo muy despacio) Santana no te merece, tu mereces a alguien que confié ciegamente en ti, no a alguien que apenas vea a una persona cerca de ti y piense mal (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** eso lo se, pero a hora que lo pienso bien, yo también hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, tu no tienes ni idea de cuantas escenas de celos le hice a ella por causas muy tontas y ella simplemente me entendió (le dijo muy rápido) creo que ella también merece que yo la comprenda

**Rory:** es muy distinto Britt, ella tiene un largo historial de chicas con las que se ha acostado, tu no, tus celos son justificados (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Brittany:** tú sientes algo por mí (le pregunta muy rápido al joven)

**Rory:** a que viene esa pregunta (le pregunta algo nervioso)

**Brittany:** a que si sientes algo por mi, los celos de Santana están bien justificados (le dijo muy seria)

**Rory:** Brittany me gustas, como es normal ya que eres una mujer sumamente hermosa, pero en estos momentos quiero ser tu amigo, porque necesitas un amigo y según tengo entendido tu mejor amigo esta fuera del país (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** que bueno escuchar eso, porque quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, y honestamente una mi amistad es lo único que te puedo ofrecer (le dijo muy sincera)

**Rory:** ven vamos a sentarnos (le dijo llevándosela a la sala)

Beth estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Quinn y con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro su madre quien acariciaba su cabello muy suavemente, de pronto Rachel apareció en la sala cuando vio esa imagen sonrió muy grandemente e intento irse pero Quinn la miro y le hizo seña de que se sentara a su lado

**Quinn:** Beth cariño hay algo de lo que queremos hablarte Rachel y yo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** ya no nos mudaremos juntas (le pregunta separándose de su madre para mirarla a los ojos)

**Rachel:** no, no es eso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** entonces (les pregunta)

**Quinn:** (miro a Rachel y tomo aire) es sobre tu padre (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** que pasa con mi papi (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** tu papi regreso de su viaje (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** en serio (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si, y quiere verte (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** yo no quiero verlo (le dijo muy triste)

**Rachel:** que pasa cariño porque no quieres ver a tu padre (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** es que no quiero estar feliz por su presencia y que de pronto me deje otra vez (le dijo muy dolida)

**Quinn:** cariño tu padre en verdad necesitaba irse, por razones que el mismo te explicara cuando lo veas, entonces entenderás todo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** no quiero verlo (dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** cariño ven aquí (le pidió a Beth que se sentara en sus piernas) se que estas molesta con tu padre, y eso es comprensible, porque los padres a veces suelen hacer cosas que sin querer terminan hiriendo a nuestros hijos (le dijo muy suavemente) yo misma he estado molesta con mis padres, por diferentes razones, pero la verdad es que no importa que tan molesta este, siempre debo escucharlos, porque nadie mejor que ellos sabes lo que hace y porque lo hacen, tu padre es un ser humano como cualquier otro, con virtudes y defectos, que se equivoca, pero que te ama

**Beth:** yo también lo amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** entonces debes verlo, escuchar lo que te tiene que decir y decirle exactamente lo que me acabas de decir, que lo amas mucho (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Beth:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila) tu nunca te vas a ir cierto (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** claro que no, bueno solo cuando tenga que salir de gira, pero regresare eso tenlo en cuanta siempre (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Beth:** irte de gira como mi tía San (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si, pero para eso todavía falta un poco (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** puedo acompañarte cuando te vayas de gira (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** por su puesto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** ah no lo creo, te recuerdo que tienes escuela (le dijo muy rápido a la pequeña)

**Beth:** pero puedo estar de vacaciones (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** mira eso lo veremos después, a hora lo importante es que sabes que tu padre esta de regreso y mañana vendrá a verte (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** ustedes estarán presente cuando lo vea (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si tu quieres que estemos contigo lo estaremos y si luego quieres quedarte sola con el también lo comprenderemos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** quiero que estén, luego veremos (les dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** entonces así será (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** las quiero (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** también te queremos (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bueno mas bien te amamos mas de lo que te imaginas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** y ya es hora de irte a la cama, sube a ponerte la piyama luego nosotras subimos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** claro (dijo bajándose de las piernas de Rachel) no tarden (les pido mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras)

**Rachel:** descuida en unos segundos vamos (le dijo mirándola alejarse)

**Quinn:** manejaste la situación mejor que yo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** ni tanto, por un momento mi corazón dejo de latir (dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio)

**Quinn:** estoy tan feliz de estuvieras conmigo en estos momentos, no sabes lo que ayudaste (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** (tomo la mano derecha de Quinn y la beso muy suavemente) tenias mucha razón, somos una familia y debemos enfrentar las cosas como tal (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** tenemos una reunión con la agente de bienes raíces pasado mañana, quiere mostrarnos otras casas, quizás haya alguna que nos pueda gustar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** esperemos, será mejor que subamos a ver a Beth no vaya a ser que baje a buscarnos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si mejor vamos (le dijo levantándose del sofá)

Rachel agarro la mano de Quinn y caminaron hacia las escaleras muy sonriente, subieron al la habitación de Beth donde encontraron a la pequeña ya cambiada y acostada esperándolas.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Quinn estaba sentada en la sala de su casa mientras miraba su reloj cada dos minutos, estaba esperando a que llegara Puck quien estaba apunto de aparecer, Beth estaba en su habitación junto con Rachel jugando, por petición de Rachel Jessica se había llevado a Elisa al parque ya que era mejor que estuviera fuera de la casa en esos momentos, el timbre saco a Quinn de sus pensamientos, la rubia tomo un poco de aire, camino despacio hacia la puerta, antes de abrir la puerta tomo un poco de aire y se dijo a si misma "todo estará bien" abrió la puerta y vio a Puck quien estaba con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y una mirada relajada

**Puck:** hola Quinn (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Quinn:** Noah (le dijo apartándose para que el joven pasara)

**Puck:** donde esa Beth (le pregunta viendo hacia todos lado)

**Quinn:** en su habitación con Rachel (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Puck:** claro, a caso juega a ser la mami perfecta (le pregunta muy sarcástico)

**Quinn:** Rachel ha estado con Beth cuando tu estabas en una clínica de rehabilitación, ha hecho cosas por ella que deberías haber hecho tu, así que te pido que la respetes y ni se te ocurra hablarle mal a Beth de ella porque entonces si no veras a Beth mas nunca (le dijo muy amenazante)

**Puck:** sabes no viene a escuchar tus amenazas, vine a ver a mi hija, así que búscala (le dijo muy serio)

**Quinn:** espera en la sala (le dijo muy seria)

Puck paso a la sala mientras que Quinn subió en busca de la pequeña Beth, solo pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando aparecieron las tres en la sala, Beth venia en el medio de las dos chica mientras tomaban su mano, Puck al ver a la pequeña le sonrió muy ampliamente y se agacho para esperar a la pequeña, Beth se soltó de las manos de Rachel y Quinn y corrió hacia su padre, cuando llego hasta donde estaba este en ves de abrazarlo comenzó a darle golpes en el pecho mientras le gritaba, Quinn intento caminar para agarrar a su hija pero Rachel se lo impidió

**Rachel:** déjala (le dijo sujetando a Quinn)

**Beth:** COMO PUDISTE IRTE SIN DECIRME ADIOS, NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE TE EXTRAÑE, PORQUE NO ME LLAMASTE, SOLO ME MANDASTE UNA CARTA EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS, NO ESTUVISTE EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS (le gritaba mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho con su bracitos)

**Puck:** amor, por favor cálmate un poco, te lo explicare todo, pero debes calmarte primero, por favor cálmate (le pedía mientras intentaba abrazarla) calma nena, por favor, te lo voy a explicar (le dijo mientras la abrazaba)

**Rachel:** será mejor que los dejemos solos (le dijo a Quinn)

**Quinn:** no, me quedare aquí (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Quinn debemos darle privacidad, ven vamos a la cocina (le dijo llevándosela)

**Quinn:** Beth cariño estaremos en la concina, cualquier cosa que necesites (le dijo muy suavemente a su hija)

**Beth:** esta bien (dijo separándose de su padre)

Rachel se llevo a Quinn a la cocina mientras que Puck se sentó junto con Beth en el sofá de la sala, el joven miraba a su hija quien permanecía en silencio mirando al frente

**Puck:** (tomo un poco de aire) se que no debí ir de esa manera (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** no, no debiste (le dijo muy enojada)

**Puck:** cielo, papa se ha equivocado mucho, el primer error fue haber arruinado mi familia, el segundo fue haber arruinado mi banda y el tercero fue haberme metido con las drogas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** que (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Puck:** así es, hace seis meses casi me mate de una sobredosis, entonces fue cuando me asuste de verdad, y decidí ir a rehabilitación, le perdí a tu madre que no te dijera nada, porque quería ser yo mismo quien te contara la verdad, lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar por esto cielo, lamento mucho haberte decepcionado tanto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** yo pensé que ya no me querías, que por eso te habías ido (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Puck:** no cielo jamás te atrevas a pensar eso, yo te amo demasiado, incluso no merezco tenerte en mi vida (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Beth:** solo quiero que me prometas que si algún día tienes que irte nuevamente me lo dirás frente a frete (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Puck:** no me iré a ningún lado, pero te lo prometo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** te amo (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Puck:** yo mas (le dijo muy sonriente) a hora cuéntame que como has estado todo este tiempo

Quinn no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro mientras Rachel permanecía sentada en la mesa viéndola como caminaba

**Rachel:** podrías sentarte, comienzas a marearme (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** como quieres que me siente, mi hija esta hablando con su padre, el cual tenia mas de ocho meses que no veía, sabrá dios que le estará diciendo ese cavernícola (le dijo muy angustiada)

**Rachel:** Quinn ese cavernícolas es su padre y por mas que sea no creo que le diga nada que le vaya hacer daño (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** como puedes estar tan tranquila, no te preocupa lo que pueda estar pasando en estos momentos allá en la sala (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** claro que me preocupa, pero que gano con desesperarme nada, solo nos queda esperar a que ellos conversen y luego nos digan que paso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no se si alegrarme por tu serenidad o golpearte (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** vamos amor (le dijo levantándose) todo va estar bien, deja la angustia (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Quinn:** aun no se como haces para darme tranquilidad de esa manera (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** es parte de mi encanto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** pero que presumida (le dijo muy suavemente)

Rachel acerco su rostro al de Quinn para darle un tierno beso, el beso se mantiene lento por poco tiempo, ya que la diva se encarga de aumentar el ritmo sin poder controlarse, Quinn no pone resistencia hasta que a la morena se le escapa un suave gemido

**Rachel:** lo siento (dijo algo avergonzada)

**Quinn:** esta bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

Puck escuchaba muy atento todo lo que le contaba su pequeña hija, la niña estaba muy emocionada contándole todo lo que había hecho durante ese tiempo que el no había estado, le conto desde su obra escolar hasta su fiesta de cumpleaños, sin omitir por supuesto el accidente que tuvo cuando callo por las escaleras, lo cual hizo que el rockero se tensara un poco

**Puck:** cuanto tiempo estuviste con tu brazo enyesado (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** solo fueron un par de semanas, la verdad es que no fue para tanto (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Puck:** claro (le dijo muy serio) Beth como es tu relación con Rachel (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** es fantástica, Rachel siempre me lleva al parque a jugar y siempre me canta canciones, y me esta enseñando a tocar la guitarra (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Puck:** eso es fantástico (le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa)

**Beth:** acaso no te agrada Rachel (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Puck:** no es que no me agrade, es que (pensó un momento) son cosas de adultos (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Beth:** papi si quieres que odie a Rachel lo hare (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Puck:** no cariño no quiero que odies a nadie (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Beth:** que bueno, porque en verdad no quiero odiar a Rachel, ella me quiere y yo también la quiero (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Puck:** me alegro que pienses así (le dijo muy suavemente) ven vamos a buscar a tu madre (le dijo tomando la mano de la pequeña)

Puck y Beth caminaron hasta la cocina donde encontraron a Quinn y a Rachel tomando café mientras conversaban muy tranquilas

**Quinn:** y bien como ha estado todo (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** muy bien, le he contado a mi papi todo lo que me ha pasado (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** eso es genial (dijo fingiendo alegría)

**Rachel:** hay dios (dijo al escuchar el llanto de Elisa a través del comunicador) debo ir a ver a Elisa (dijo saliendo de la cocina)

**Beth:** voy contigo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Puck:** (vio como Rachel salió de la cocina junto con Beth) ya tienen una hija, si que fueron rápidas (le dijo en un tono muy sarcástico)

**Quinn:** cierra la boca Puck (le dijo muy seria)

**Puck:** solo digo, quien fue la madre o no, de seguro decidieron adoptar (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Quinn:** Noah no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que te tengo (le dijo muy enojada)

**Puck:** lo siento, es solo que es un poco difícil todo esto, digo regreso y me encuentro con que no solo sales con alguien mas, sino que es una mujer, y no cualquier mujer es Rachel Berry la diosa del pop rock y para rematar ya tienen una hija (le dijo muy inquieto)

**Quinn:** y comportarte como un idiota te ayuda a sobrellevar la situación (le pregunta muy sarcástica) Elisa es la hija de Rachel, de su primer matrimonio (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Puck:** es divorciada (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** viuda (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Puck:** que suerte tuviste, lastima que ella no tanto (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Quinn:** eso es una amenaza (le pregunta muy desafiante)

**Puck:** no estoy amenazando, solo digo que debido a como vayan las cosas creo que seria bueno que Beth viviera un tiempo conmigo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** que excelente chiste (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Puck:** no es un chiste, lo digo enserio (le dijo muy serio)

**Quinn:** por favor, eso no va a pasar, podrás ver a Beth las veces que quieras, pero de que se ira a vivir contigo, eso no esta en discusión (le dijo tratando de mantener la compostura)

**Puck:** si tienes razón, digo contigo estará mejor, digo mientras no ruede por las escalera nuevamente (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Quinn:** SUFICIENTE (le grito muy enojada) no voy a permitir que por ahí te guindes Noah, solo fue un accidente, de todos estos años ha sido el único, y voy a dejar que esa sea tu excusa para amargarme la existencia y tratar de separarme de Beth (le dijo muy seria) en verdad crees que ella estaría mejor contigo por favor, eres un niño grande, no actúas como un adulto, nunca lo has hecho, y no creas que por que lograste superar tu problema eso te hace una persona madura y responsable, porque no es así, te falta mucho Noah Puckerman, demasiado (le dijo muy rápido)

**Puck:** no eres mejor que yo Quinn, no te creas mejor que yo (le dijo muy serio)

**Quinn:** si soy mejor que tu, y sabes que soy mejor que tu y eso es lo que realmente te molesta (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Puck:** bueno será mejor que me vaya (dijo resignado)

**Quinn:** si es lo mejor (le dijo muy tranquila) voy por Beth (dijo saliendo de la cocina)

**Puck:** no tendrás paz Quinn Fabray, no mientras yo viva (dijo para si mismo)

Susan entro a la habitación de Brittany y pudo ver a su hija que se estaba terminando de arreglar, la rubia se veía realmente hermosa lo cual causo una gran curiosidad en su madre por saber a donde iba

**Susan:** a donde vas (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** tengo una cita con mi representante (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** ah que bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** si ya que no me voy de viaje, quiere que me ocupe al cien por ciento de mi carrera y a mi me parece muy bien (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** eso es bueno, mientras te mantengas ocupada no pensaras en Santana (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** si Santana (dijo algo triste) es increíble que ni siquiera me haya buscado, tan poco le importo lo nuestro, si se que termine con ella, pero en verdad deseaba que ella me buscara y me suplicara por que volviéramos (le dijo casi llorando)

**Susan:** si te hubiera buscado la habrías perdonado (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** si, la verdad es que si, yo la amo y si la hubiera perdonado (le dijo muy sincera)

**Susan:** _porque no me sorprende oír eso _(pensó mientras veía a su hija) pero no te busco, de seguro ya volvió a sus viejas andadas, y debe tener una fila de chicas esperando afuera de su departamento para acostarse con ellas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** si, quizás (dijo muy dolida) y bueno si a ella no le importa lo nuestro no tengo porque seguir sufriendo, ni una lagrima mas por Santana López, no las merece (dijo tomando su bolso)

**Susan:** que te parece si mas tarde invitamos a Rory a cenar (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** me parece bien, no vemos más tarde (le dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su madre)

**Susan:** claro (le dijo viéndola salir de su habitación) _bueno al parecer no hay nada de que preocuparse_ (pensó mientras sonreía muy alegremente)

**VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE **

Santana entro a la casa de Quinn junto con Nancy, se dirigieron a la sala y pudieron ver que Quinn, Rachel y las niñas

**Santana:** vaya aquí esta toda la familia (dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** tía San (dijo muy alegre y corrió a los brazos de la latina)

**Elisa:** tía tana (dijo corriendo también)

**Santana:** ven aquí mi princesa bella (dijo alzando a Elisa)

**Rachel:** no deberías estar camino al aeropuerto (le pregunta acercándose junto con Quinn)

**Santana:** si, pero no podía irme sin antes despedirme (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** quiero hablar con Beth a solas antes (les pido muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** claro estaremos en la cocina (le dijo agarrando a Elisa) Nancy quieres un café (le pregunta a la mujer)

**Nancy:** por su puesto (le dijo muy sonriente)

Todas salieron de la sala dejando a la latina junto con Beth, Santana tomo la mano de Beth y la llevo hasta el sofá y se sentó junto con ella

**Santana:** Quinn me conto que viste a tu padre (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** si, fue genial (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** como estas (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Beth:** bien (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** estas segura (le pregunta muy insistente)

**Beth:** tía San esta mal haberle gritado a mi papi (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** depende del porque le gritaste (le dijo muy despacio) si le gritaste por malcriadez o le gritaste porque te sentías herida (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** es que me sentí muy enojada, porque el se fue sin despedirse y antes de eso casi no lo veía (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** entonces no esta mal, estabas enojada y necesitabas expresar ese enojo de alguna manera (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** el me prometió que no se iría nuevamente (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** espero que así sea (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** te voy a extrañar mucho tía San (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** también yo, pero siempre podremos hablar por teléfono y por el chat (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** si, pero es mejor tenerte en persona (le dijo algo triste)

**Santana:** si lo se soy genial (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** donde esta Brittany (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) cielo cabe la gran posibilidad de que Britt y yo ya no estemos juntas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** porque (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Santana:** son cosas de adultos y no podrías entender (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** por favor tengo 8 años y medio (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** la tía San cometió un grabe error y Britt esta muy enojada conmigo (le dijo con algo de tristeza)

**Beth:** pídele perdón, cada vez que hago algo malo le pido perdón de corazón (le dijo muy inocentemente)

**Santana:** eso ya lo hice, pero debo esperar a ver si ella quiere perdonarme (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** estoy segura que te perdonara Britt te quiere mucho (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** eso espero de verdad (le dijo muy suavemente) bien es hora de irme (tomo las manos de la pequeña) no te pierdas en el camino Beth

**Beth:** eso que significa (le pregunta muy confundida)

**Santana:** un día lo entenderás (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nancy:** Santana ya es hora de irnos (dijo entrando a la sala)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo levantándose de sofá) te amo (dijo abrazando a Beth)

**Beth:** yo también (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** Quinn a ti también te quiero (dijo mientras abrazaba a la rubia)

**Quinn:** también yo y te voy a extrañar mucho (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** adiós Princesa la tía San te extrañara mucho a ti también (le dijo a la pequeña Elisa) Berry mas te vales que cuides a estas señoritas mientras no estoy (le dijo muy amenazante a la diva)

**Rachel:** descuida que lo hare con mucho gusto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** eso lo que quería escuchar (le dijo dándole un abrazo)

**Quinn:** que pasara con Britt (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** la esperare en el aeropuerto (le dijo con algo de esperanza)

**Rachel:** y si no va (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** mejor me voy (dijo muy rápido)

Santana le dio un último abrazo a Beth y salió de la casa junto a Nancy mientras que era observada por Quinn y Rachel.

**Rachel:** y si Brittany no va (le pregunta muy suavemente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** Santana la abra perdido (le dijo muy triste)

**Rachel:** espero que vaya (dijo muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** también yo (dijo en el mismo tono)

**TRES HORAS DESPUES **

**AEROPUERTO JFK **

Santana estaba sentada esperando a Brittany mientras sujetaba los pasajes en su mano, miraba de un lado a otro buscando a la rubia, tenia la esperanza de que apareciera en cualquier momento, de pronto Nancy llego hasta donde estaba la latina

**Nancy:** San ya no podemos seguir esperando, ya hicieron la ultima llamada (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Santana:** en verdad creí que vendría (dijo muy triste y aguantando las lagrimas)

**Nancy:** lo lamento en verdad (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** esta bien (le dijo agarrando su maleta)

**Nancy:** vamos o perderemos el avión (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** perder el avión no me dolería tanto como me duele saber que he perdido a Brittany (le dijo muy triste)

**Nancy:** a veces a hay que saber perder (le dijo abrazándola)

**Santana:** si, supongo que es parte de la vida (le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la zona de embarque)

Santana entrego su boleto después que le indicaron que todo estaba en perfecto orden la morena camino hacia la puerta que la llevaría al pasillo de embarque, miro hacia atrás, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas

**Santana:**_no viniste Britt, no quisiste venir_ (pensó mientras tomaba un poco de aire)

La latina sin pensarlo se adentro al pasillo junto con Nancy, ya no había vuelta atrás, caminaba directo hacia su nuevo destino, por fin empezaba a tener todo lo que había soñado, pero al mismo tiempo no tenia nada, ya que en su corazón llevaba una gran tristeza al saber que por primera vez había amado, había sido feliz y ella misma lo había arruinado, había ganado mucho y al mismo tiempo lo había perdido todo

_Perder el miedo a perder, abrazarlo y entender que saber perder lo mas amado es parte de la vida, ganamos recuerdos, historias que se quedan dentro de nosotros que no se van con el ser querido_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	29. Chapter 29 Fantasma Que Duelen

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XXIX**

**Fantasma Que Duelen **

_No hay casa antigua que se respecte en la que habite por lo menos un fantasma, almas en penas, aparecidos a los que nadie les ha informado que ya están muertos, espantos que espantan, pero que con un par de peleas se ahuyentan, pero hay otro tipo de fantasmas mucho mas persistentes, tan apegados a nosotros que no hay exorcismos que ayude a hacerlos desaparecer, son los fantasmas que no asustan, los que amamos y necesitamos, los que pueblan nuestros sueños y nuestros insomnios, los que vienen a recordarnos aquello que perdimos, son los fantasmas que duelen, las imágenes vacías que se disuelven cuando las queremos abrazar_

**CUATRO MESES DESPUES **

Muchas cosas habían pasado esos cuatro meses, las chicas habían conseguido la casa perfecta para ellas, tenían tres meses y medios de haberse mudado juntas, todo era maravillosos entre ellas, la vida les sonreía muy favorablemente, a cada una de manera distinta, Rachel estaba apunto del lanzamiento de su disco, estaba preparándolo todo, ya había terminado de grabar, y estaba en pleno proceso del rodaje del video del sencillo promocional, la diva había presentado una seria de lucha interna en cuando había sido la hora de elegir la canción que seria la promocional de disco, tenia dudas ya que había dos que le gustaban mucho mas que las demás, pero no sabia cual será la apropiada, la primera era **"Día De Suerte"** y la segunda era **"Fuera De Este Mundo" **ambas estaban escrita gracias a su hermosa Quinn quien le había servido muchas veces como musa, al final se decidió por Fuera De Este Mundo y la otra la dejarían para sacarla después. Por otro lado estaba Quinn quien cada vez tenía más clientes fascinados por su trabajo, su empresa estaba en el mejor punto, mientras que en su vida personal estaba más que bien, dejando de lado las múltiples discusiones que sostenía todo el tiempo con Puck, el joven no dejaba de buscar cualquier excusa para fastidiar la tranquilada de las chicas, pero ellas no dejaban que esto las afectara, mientras que las niñas estaban muy bien, cada día que pasaba se querían mas, a Beth le estaba empezando a costar trabajo estar lejos de Elisa, cuando no estaba en la escuela siempre estaba jugando con la pequeña, mientras que Elisa ya tenia mas soltura en cuanto a su habla, por fin le había dicho mami a Rachel claro después de un tiempo, pero lo importante era que lo había dicho, eran una familia muy unidad y feliz, todo estaba marchando a la perfección para ellas.

Rachel y Quinn estaban totalmente desnudas con sus cuerpos unidos y rozándose sin parar mientras no dejaban de besarse un solo segundo, las dos mecían sus cuerpos a un mismo compas, la pequeña diva se separó de los labios de la otra bajando hasta su cuello el cual lamió y mordió con fiereza y Quinn arañaba su espalda, estaban sitiándose como nunca que la excitación iba en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba, la fotógrafa soltó un fuerte grito que rezumbo en la habitación.

**Rachel:** Quinn vas a despertar a las niñas (le dijo dejando de besar a la rubia)

**Quinn:** sabes muy bien que ambas tienen el sueño pesado (le dijo muy uniendo sus labios con los de la morena)

**Rachel:** están dormidas, no muertas así que por favor (le dijo separando su rostro de la rubia para mirarla a los ojos)

**Quinn:** Rachel concéntrate si, que la alarma sonara en menos de una hora y luego debemos levantarnos (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Rachel:** cierto (dijo muy rápido)

Rachel reaccionó rápidamente unió sus labios con los de la rubia, la morena poco a poco fue descendiendo por el cuerpo de su novia, cuello, cintura, cadera, abdomen, cada centímetro de Quinn era explorado, la morena hizo el mismo recorrido de vuelta hacia arriba, la diva besaba el cuello su novia con mucha pasión y deseo mientras esta soltaba pequeños suspiros sobre su oído

**Quinn:** Rachel (soltó el nombre de la morena en su suave gemido)

La diva de inmediato supo lo que esto significaba, tomó su nombre como la petición que era y bajó su mano hasta encontrar el clítoris de Quinn y fue acariciándolo con delicadeza, con ternura, con lentitud, solo pasaron unos minutos cuando el ritmo se fue acelerando y Quinn sin previo aviso entró dentro de ella

**Rachel:** por dios (dijo sin poder evitarlo tirar su cabeza para atrás)

La diva sin pensarlo mucho también entro dentro de Quinn, movía sus dedos de manera suave y sutil, mantuvo ese ritmo durante unos minutos hasta que su respiraciones acelerando, sus cuerpos unidos, gemidos, suspiros, sus nombres soltados en gemidos que inundaban toda la habitación, no tardaron mucho en juntas llegar al orgasmo, Quinn se aferró al cuerpo de Rachel con fuerza mientras arqueaba la espalda dejando que el clímax la invadiese mientras la diva mordía su cuello con fuerza sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que ella

**Quinn:** me encanta hacer el amor por las mañanas (le dijo recuperando el aliento)

**Rachel:** si lo se, llevas mas de una semana despertándote muy excitada (le dijo sin dejar de besar el cuello de la rubia)

**Quinn:** si, pero a ti te encanta que me despierte así (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** eso es muy cierto (le dijo recostándose al lado de ella) quiero preguntarte algo y realmente espero que digas que si (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** después de hacerme el amor de la manera en la que me lo acabas de hacer, te diré que si a cualquier cosa que me quieras pedir (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** podrías encargarte de la fotografías del disco (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** excepto a eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** por favor Quinn, eres la mejor y necesito a la mejor (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Quinn:** amor tengo mucho trabajo acumulado, no puedo, lo siento en verdad pero en este momento no puedo (le dijo disculpándose)

**Rachel:** te entiendo, le diré a Sue que busque a otra persona (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no estas molesta verdad (le pregunta lago temerosa)

**Rachel:** claro que no, si no pues, no pienso presionarte, no seria justo contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** ves es por eso que cada día te amo mas (le dijo muy feliz)

De pronto sonó la alarma del despertador indicándoles a ambas que era hora de levantarse porque les esperaba un nuevo día lleno de trabajo y muchos compromisos más

**MADRID – ESPAÑA **

Santana estaba viendo las estrellas desde el balcón de su suite cuando de pronto sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban alrededor de su cintura, la latina sonrió alegremente al sentir como esa persona colocaba un tierno beso en su hombro derecho y le susurraba al oído

**Santana:** no tengo sueño Britt (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** últimamente no duermes mucho (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** si, creo que es debido a los cambios de horario, un día estoy en un país y al siguiente en otro, eso por mas que sea afecta (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** pues yo ya estoy muy acostumbrada (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** pues yo aun no (le dijo dándose vuelta para quedar frente a frente con la rubia)

**Brittany:** te amo y estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Santana:** yo también estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** casi podría decirse que parece real (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** es real (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no, no lo es y tu lo sabes (le dijo muy segura)

**Santana:** Britt no me dejes (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Brittany:** despierta Santana (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** no, Brittany (dijo intentando abrazar a la rubia)

Santana se despertó muy agitada y sudorosa a causa del su sueño, desde hace mas de cuatro meses venia repitiéndose ese sueño, una y otra vez, distintos países, pero el mismo sueño, siempre soñaba con Brittany, soñaba que la rubia estaba a su lado, pero justamente en el momento que iba abrazarla esta se desvanecía frente a su ojos como un fantasma, eso estaba comenzando a enloquecerla

**Santana:** voy a enloquecer (dijo para si misma mientras se recostaba nuevamente en la cama)

Muchas cosas habían pasado en la vida de Santana eso cuatro meses, su gira estaba siendo todo un éxito, durante esos cuatro meses había estado recorriendo varias ciudades de los países de Latino América, a hora era el turno de Europa, solo faltaban tres meses para que su gira terminara y en esos tres meses se pasearía por España, Reino Unido, Mónaco, Irlanda, Francia, Austria, Bélgica, Alemania, Italia, Portugal, Suecia, al igual que en el continente pasado recorrería por lo menos tres ciudades por país, hasta hora había sido una gira bastante agotadora, pero había valido la pena, gracias a su gira había conocido lugares fascinantes y personas muy interesantes y de todas clases, muchas chicas eran las que se le insinuaban con la esperanza de pasar una noche con ella pero la latina no les hacia caso, no tenia tiempo para aventuras o mejor dicho no quería tener tiempo para aventuras. Pero de todas las personas que había conocido ninguna se comparaba con "Sugar Motta". desde hace mas de cuatro meses Sugar Motta se había convertido en su sombra no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, la pelirroja había sido contratada por Nancy para que estuviera junto a la latina durante la gira ya que la represente de la cantante tenia muchos asuntos que atender en New York, y le pareció que lo mas correcto era contratar a una asistente que vigilara muy de cerca a la latina, Santana no le importo que Sugar tomara el lugar de Nancy durante la gira, pero lo único que no le gustaba era la contante vigilancia que la pelirroja le tenia, se sentía como una niña de cuatro años, no le gustaba, pero poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando, la verdad es que Sugar era muy buena escuchándola y también era una muy buena conversadora

Santana dormía cuando fue despertada por unos golpes que provenían de la puerta de su habitación, por unos segundos ignoro los golpes, pero al ver que no cesaban se levanto muy rápido y camino hacia la puerta, sin pensarlo dos veces decidió abrir para ver quien estaba interrumpiendo su sueño

**Santana:** dios que tú no duermes (le reclamo a Sugar)

**Sugar:** no hay tiempo para dormir (le dijo entrando a la habitación)

**Santana:** siempre hay tiempo para dormir (le dijo muy rapido)

**Sugar:** créeme cuando te digo que tu no tienes ese tiempo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** que quieres (le pregunta algo fastidiada)

**Sugar:** quiero que te bañes, te vistas, y agarres tu maleta (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** perdón (le dijo sin entender)

**Sugar:** Santana hoy partimos hacia Londres (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** aun no estamos en Londres (le pregunta muy confundida)

**Sugar:** no, estamos aun en Madrid – España (le dijo muy despacio) que pasa Santana ya perdiste la noción del tiempo (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Santana:** la verdad es que creo que tanto viajes ya me comienza a afectar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sugar:** vamos a báñate, yo te esperare el living del hotel, no te tardes que no quiero que volvamos a perder el avión (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** eso solo paso una vez (se defendió muy rápido)

**Sugar:** si, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, así que movimiento (le dijo antes de salir de la habitación)

**Santana:** necesito vacaciones (dijo para si misma entrando al baño)

**GUAYNABO – PUERTO RICO **

Brittany había viajado a Puerto Rico para una sesión de fotográfica, tenia ya tres días en la Isla del encanto, no había viajado sola, Kurt la acompañaba ya que también participaría en la sesión de fotos, desde hace mas de cuatro meses la vida de Brittany había cambio radicalmente, la joven modelo se había entregado a las fiestas y el alcohol, todas la noches era lo mismo, discoteca, bailes, muchas bebidas, no había quien la detuviera, la rubia estaba decidida a vivir la vida loca, era como si nada le importara

**Jacobo:** bien es todo por hoy (les dijo a los modelos)

**Brittany:** al fin (dijo muy rápido) Kurt que te parece si esta noche nos vamos de fiesta nuevamente (le dijo pregunta muy sonriente a su amigo)

**Kurt:** no lo se Britt, estoy muy cansado (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Brittany:** por favor, es nuestra ultima noche aquí, mañana regresamos a New York, debemos despedirnos como se debe (le dijo muy insistente)

**Kurt:** Brittany creo que deberías pararlo un poco, tantas fiestas no te traerán nada bueno (le dijo muy preocupado)

**Brittany:** hay por favor ya suenas como mi padre (le dijo algo molesta)

**Kurt:** pues tu padre tiene razón (le dijo muy serio)

**Brittany:** Kurt no necesito de tus regaños, solo quiero vivir la vida a mi manera (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Kurt:** y salir de fiesta todas las noches y emborracharte es la mejor manera de vivir la vida (le dijo con algo de decepción) dios que paso con la Brittany tierna y dulce que yo conocía (le pregunta muy dolido)

**Brittany:** esa Brittany ya no esta (le dijo muy seria)

**Kurt:** eso veo, es como si Santana se la llevo verdad (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no quiero hablar de Santana, ella ya no significa nada para mi (le dijo muy seria)

**Kurt:** Britt esta bien que estés molesta y dolida, pero emborracharte hasta caerte no resolverá nada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** voy a mi habitación, si quieres irte de fiesta conmigo esta noche avísame, pero si no de igual manera me iré yo sola (le dijo antes de irse)

Rachel llego a la locación donde se realizaría la grabación de su video, lo primero que noto la morena fue a su representante hablando junto con el director, parecían sostener una ligera discusión y eso lo supo por la forma en que Sue miraba al hombre

**Rachel:** a Sue por favor no mates a Max (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** pues si no hace lo que le pido, tendré que hacerlo (le dijo muy seria)

**Max:** Sue no te ofendas, pero tu eres muy buena como represéntate, pero el director soy yo, de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** a ver me pueden decir que es lo que sucede (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Sue:** quiere cambiar la historia del video (le dijo muy rápido)

**Max:** creo que la idea que tengo es mejor, la canción habla acerca de dos personas que vivían en una misma ciudad y estaban sumergidas en una soledad igual de grande, hasta que se encontraron (les explico muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** cual es tu nueva idea Max (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Max:** la idea principal es crear una casa, un ambiente lleno de velas donde la pareja se encuentra sumergida en su propio mundo, donde nada ni nadie los moleste, al mismo tiempo un montaje donde tu cantas, el fondo seria un paisaje o algo por el estilo (le explico muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** a decir verdad esa idea no esta nada mal (dijo muy tranquila a Sue)

**Sue:** bien, será como quieran, debemos buscar los modelos que harán la historia (dijo muy tranquila)

**Max:** creo que Rachel debería ser actuar, digo esa canción representa una parte de su vida, eso lo haría mas convincente (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** oh no, no creo que sea una buena idea (dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** de hecho creo que es una buena idea (dijo muy sonriente)

**Max:** bien, yo iré trabajando los planos de la idea principal, avísenme cuando tenga a la otra modelo (dijo retirándose)

**Rachel:** Sue no puedo hacerlo, tu sabes que Quinn va a matarme (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Sue: **por favor Rachel, solo es un video, además es tu trabajo, tu no le prohíbes que fotografié modelos en ropa interior (le dijo antes de irse)

**Rachel:** hay no, tendré serios problemas (dijo muy preocupada)

**VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Quinn entro a la casa estaba agotada, la jornada de trabajo había sido mas pesada que nunca, tenia un ligero dolor de cabeza, solo quería llegar y acostarse, apenas entro pudo escuchar la risas de Beth y Elisa, camino hasta la sala y pudo ver a Rachel jugando con las pequeñas una enorme sonrisa se apodero de su rostro

**Quinn:** hola (les dijo muy sonriente para llamar su atención)

**Rachel:** oh miren llego su mami vayan a darle un abrazo (les dijo a la niñas)

**Beth:** mami (dijo abrazando a la rubia)

**Elisa:** mami (dijo aferrándose a una de las piernas de rubia)

**Quinn:** aquí están mis princesas bellas (dijo alzando a Elisa y abrazando a Beth) nada como llegar a casa y tener este recibimiento (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** lo mismo pienso (dijo dándole un tierno beso a la rubia) como estuvo tu día (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** con bastante trabajo, pero nada fuera de lo normal (dijo muy tranquila) y a ti como te fue (le pregunta dejando a Elisa en el suelo)

**Rachel:** bien, ya tenemos una idea de cómo será el video (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** ah si y como será (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Rachel:** ah no te quiero aburrir con eso en este momento, te lo cuento mas tarde (le dijo muy rápido) que te parece si cenamos, digo te estábamos esperando

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila) has sabido algo de Jessica (le pregunta caminado hacia la cocina)

**Rachel:** si, me llamo hace rato, dice que esta bien y que regresara dentro de cuatro días (le dijo yendo detrás de la rubia)

**Quinn:** que bien (dijo muy tranquila)

La cena transcurrió con mucha normalidad, Quinn le conto a Rachel como había estado la sesión de fotos que había realizado, la morena la escuchaba muy atenta, las niñas comían y jugaban entre ellas, el ambiente era muy familiar, después de la cena Rachel ayudo a Beth a realizar su tarea, y durmió a Elisa, luego llego la hora de dormir de Beth, la morena la metió a la cama, le canto una canción y la dejo dormida en su habitación, luego de eso se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su novia, cuando entro pudo ver a la rubia que estaba terminado de colocarse la pijama

**Rachel:** vaya día que has tenido (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si, solo quiero acostarme y dormir hasta mañana (le dijo muy cansada)

**Rachel:** me parece una excelente idea (dijo buscando su pijama)

**Quinn:** aun no me has dicho cual es la idea para tu video (le pregunta metiéndose a la cama)

**Rachel:** no es nada del otro mundo (le dijo sin mirarla)

**Quinn:** si pero cual es la idea (le vuelve a preguntar)

**Rachel:** bueno el directo quiere como idea principal crear una casa, un ambiente lleno de velas donde la pareja se encuentra sumergida en su propio mundo, donde nada ni nadie los moleste y donde profesan el amor que sienten mutuamente (le dijo metiéndose a la cama)

**Quinn:** no esta mal (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** también quiere que sea yo la que lo protagonice junto con otra chica, te amo, que duermas bien (le dijo muy rápido, apago la luz y se acostó de espalda a Quinn)

**Quinn:** que dijiste (le pregunta muy rápido) Rachel se que no estas dormida (le dijo muy seria al ver que la morena no le respondía)

**Rachel:** lo siento yo les dije que no era buena idea, pero Sue no me apoyo (le dijo encendiendo la luz nuevamente)

**Quinn:** amor acaso me tienes miedo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no, un poco, quieres que te tenga miedo (le pregunta algo temerosa)

**Quinn:** es tonto que pienses que me voy a enfadar contigo por eso, es tu trabajo (le dijo muy tranquila) es muy distinto que actúes en un video a que lo hagas en la vida real, porque hay si es verdad que no te salva nadie (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** es bueno saber eso (le dijo muy aliviada)

**Quinn:** y quien será la modelo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** aun no se, Sue se esta encargando de eso (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** bien, vamos a dormir (le dijo acostándose nuevamente)

**Rachel:** si es lo mejor, buenas noches (le dijo muy suavemente y le dio un tierno beso)

**Quinn:** buenas noche (le dijo muy suavemente)

**TRES DIAS DESPUES **

**CASA DE BERRY/FABRAY **

Quinn había decidido no ir a trabajar ese día ya que necesitaba estar a solas para poder realizar a la perfección un campaña que le estaba dando bastantes problemas y sabia que si trabajaba en la tranquilidad de su casa lograría su cometido, la rubia se encontraba mirando fijamente la pantalla de su laptop como esperando a que una idea le viniera a la cabeza cuando de pronto sonó su teléfono

**Quinn:** halo (dijo sin mirar la pantalla)

**Voz De Santana:** halo (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Santana que bueno escuchar tu voz (le dijo muy alegre) te llame hace un par de días pero no me contestaste así que me imagine que estabas muy ocupada (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Santana:** si, es que entre los viajes, las ruedas de prensa, las entrevistas, los ensayos, los conciertos, no tengo tiempo para mucho (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si me imagino, y como estas, como te sientes (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Voz De Santana:** estoy agotada, pero feliz, y me siento tan extraña, digo nunca antes había viajado tanto, y bueno tu ya sabes que cuando empiezas a pasar mucho tiempo en hoteles las habitaciones comienzan a ser iguales todas (le dijo con algo de tristeza)

**Quinn:** si me imagino (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Santana:** y como esta todo por allá (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** todo tranquilo, bueno Rachel esta ajustado todo para grabar su video, Elisa cada día mas hermosa, Beth cada día mas traviesa y yo cada día con mas trabajo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Santana:** si, Beth me conto que el lanzamiento de Rachel es muy pronto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** oh tienes tiempo para hablar con Beth y a mi solo me llamas una vez a la semana (le reprocho muy duramente)

**Voz De Santana:** que te puedo decir, tengo debilidades por esa niña (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si me imagino (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Santana:** como están las cosas con el imbécil de Puck (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bueno que te puedo decir, Noah busca cualquier excusa para fastidiarnos a Rachel y a mi, pero casi siempre lo ignoramos, aunque un día de estos voy a dejar que le des una paliza (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Santana:** descuida que apenas regrese lo primero que hare será eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** jajaja me encantaría ver eso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Voz De Santana:** oye tengo que colgar sino Sugar va a tumbar la puerta de mi habitación (le dijo muy rápido) hablamos luego

**Quinn:** claro cuídate (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Santana:** tu también (le dijo muy suavemente y cerro la llamada)

Santana colgó el teléfono y fue abrir la puerta de su habitación, una vez que lo hizo Sugar entro a la habitación sin pedir permiso

**Santana:** pasa (le dijo muy irónica)

**Sugar:** estas lista (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** lista para que (le pregunta sin entender)

**Sugar:** te vine a invitar a un bar que es muy conocido aquí en Londres (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** crees que debería irme de fiesta (le pregunta algo insegura)

**Sugar:** por favor, estamos en Londres, la vida nocturna de aquí es la mejor y mañana tienes medio día libre así que no hay de que preocuparse (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** no lo se Sugar (le dijo algo insegura)

**Sugar:** San estas muy deprimida, eso lo puedo ver a kilómetros de distancia, y lo que necesitas es distraerte y para eso estoy yo aquí (le dijo muy rápido) así que vamos, que la noche es joven

**Santana:** de acuerdo (le dijo resignada)

**Sugar:** esa es la actitud (le dijo muy sonriente)

**NEW YORK **

**MANSION PIERCE **

Brittany se encontraba sentada en el área de la piscina leyendo una revista cuando de pronto aprecio su madre y le arrojo un periódico sobre la mesa, la rubia levanto la vista, miro a su madre luego el periódico y continúo con su lectura

**Susan:** me quieres decir que es eso (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Brittany:** si, un periódico (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** me refiero al reportaje, estas en primera plana (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** siempre estoy en primera plana (le dijo sin dejar de leer)

**Susan:** si, pero esta vez es muy diferente, te tomaron fotos mientras salías de una discoteca completamente ebria, claro después de dar el espectáculo de tu vida dentro es esta (le dijo muy enojada)

**Brittany:** hay si, gran cosa (dijo sin importancia)

**Susan:** Brittany Susan Pierce que demonios crees que estas haciendo, crees que esta actitud te llevara algún lado, vas arruinar tu carrera (le dijo muy rápido) acaso es no te importa (le pregunta muy seria)

**Brittany:** honestamente no (le dijo levantándose de su silla)

**Susan:** que paso contigo, estas completamente cambiada, solo eres un fantasma (le dijo muy dolida)

**Brittany:** las personas cambian, para bien o para mal, pero siempre cambian (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** si y lastimosamente tu cambiaste para mal, mira estas hecha todo un desastres, lo único que haces es salir de fiesta y emborracharte, alejaste a Rory de tu lado (le dijo muy dolida)

**Brittany:** Rory nunca me intereso, y lo mejor que le pudo pasar fue que se diera cuenta de eso y se fuera hacia tumbatu a escribir o donde quiera que este, porque realmente solo quiero quedarme sola, serena, vacía, es que acaso no puedo respirar con libertad (le dijo muy seria)

**Susan:** estoy tan decepcionada de ti, siempre pensé que eras un persona madura y centrada pero veo que no (le dijo muy decepcionada)

**Brittany:** mama no tengo tiempo para tu drama si (le dijo alejándose de su madre)

**VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE **

**CASA DE BERRY/FABRAY **

Quinn aun continuaba sumergida en su mundo cuando escucho a alguien que se aclaraba la garganta, la rubia subió la vista y se encontró con Rachel que estaba parada en la puerta y le sonreía muy dulcemente

**Quinn:** que haces parada ahí, ven, acércate a saludarme (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** es que no quería molestarte (le dijo caminado hasta Quinn)

**Quinn:** tu jamás me molestaras (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** es bueno saber eso (le dijo antes de sentarse en la piernas de Quinn)

**Quinn:** como estuvo tu día (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** normal (le dijo muy tranquila) y tu día como ha estado (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** tranquilo, y hable con Santana (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** como estas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** esta bien, cansada pero feliz (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** jajaja y lo que le falta (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** no te burles que dentro de poco a ti te tocara lo mismo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si es cierto (dijo dejando de reírse de repente) donde están las niñas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Beth en su habitación haciendo la tarea y Elisa en su habitación dormida (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** que quieres cenar (le pregunta levantándose)

**Quinn:** comida italiana (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bien, entonces será comida Italiana (dijo agarrando el teléfono para pedir la comida)

**Quinn:** iré a ver a las niñas (dijo antes de salir del estudio)

Quinn salió del estudio rumbo a las habitaciones de sus hijas, primero entro a la de Elisa quien aun continuaba durmiendo muy plácidamente, luego fue a ver a Beth quien estaba haciendo su tarea como se lo había ordenado la rubia, sin dejar que la pequeña notara su presencia cerro la puerta de la habitación y se fue a encontrarse con Rachel quien aun continuaba en el estudio. Quinn entro y rápidamente noto lo pálida que estaba su novia, la morena tenia la mirada perdida, con su celular en la mano, estaba ida completamente, Quinn se acerco a ella poco a poco, la llamo un par de veces pero esta no respondió, así que decido moverla un poco para ver si salía de su trance

**Quinn:** amor reacciona (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Rachel:** Quinn (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** que sucede Rachel (le pregunto muy preocupada) Rachel por favor me estas asustando (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** es que (pensó un momento) sucedió algo (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** que sucedió (le pregunta muy asustada)

**Rachel:** el padre de Ivys falleció esta mañana (le dijo casi sin voz)

**Quinn:** oh por dios (dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** tengo que ir a San Francisco (le dijo muy suavemente)

**CASA DE LOS PIERCE **

Brittany intentaba abrir la puerta de su casa, pero no podía ya que estaba completamente ebria y su visión no era la mejor, su padre quien bajo las escalera y escucho el alboroto que había el la entrada de la casa, se acerco rápidamente y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su hija

**Brittany:** hola papi porque no pasas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Robert:** porque mejor no pasas tu (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no puedo, mi llave no funciona y no puedo abrir la puerta. Jajajajajaja (le dijo muy divertida)

**Robert:** Britt pasa por favor (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** claro (entro con un poco de dificulta ya que casi no podía mantenerse en pie)

**Robert:** Brittany son las 8 de la noche, te parece bien estar ebria a estas horas (le pregunta muy serio)

**Brittany:** no te pongas así, solo me tome un par de copas (dijo con su mano derecha completamente abierta y mostrando sus cinco dedos)

**Robert:** cariño se que estas mal en estos momentos, que estos cuatro meses han sido muy duros, pero no puedes seguir haciéndote esto, no esta bien (le dijo muy preocupado mientras se acercaba a la rubia)

**Brittany:** hacer me que padre, no me hago nada, simplemente soy feliz (le dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** feliz, por favor, esto no es felicidad, simplemente te estas torturando (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no me torturo, encontré una solución a mi problema y la estoy aplicando (le dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** una solución, por favor Britt, no te has puesto a pensar que refugiarte en el alcohol es solo una solución temporal (le dijo muy preocupado)

**Brittany: **solo si dejo de beber (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Robert:** cariño se que tu separación de Santana ha sido muy dura para ti, y entiendo que estés mal (le dijo muy suavemente) pero estoy preocupado por ti, tengo miedo que acabes en un pozo sin fondo

**Brittany:** Santana, jajajaja por favor padre, porque crees que bebo por ella, porque crees que bebo para olvidarla o para recordarla, o para ambas cosas (le dijo muy rápido) no estoy así por Santana, como puedo estar así por alguien que no me quiere, que solo le tomo un minuto olvidarse de mi, como puedo estar sufriendo por alguien que no le importo perderme, por que es verdad, no le importo, no me busco, simplemente se fue sin mirar atrás, si detenerse a pensar que su partida me destrozaría (le dijo casi llorando) pero sabes que no me importa, porque soy Brittany Pierce la chica mas deseada de todo New York así que AL DIABLO CON SANTANA LOPEZ (grito muy dolida)

**Robert:** cariño (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** como pudo irse sin ni siquiera luchar, tan poco le importaba que ni siquiera intento buscarme, después de todas las cosas que nos prometimos (dijo llorando desconsoladamente) ella es un fantasma en mi vida, uno que no se quiere ir (dijo abrazando fuertemente a su padre)

**Robert:** ya cariño, todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**LONDRES – INGLATERRA 1:47 am**

Santana entro a su habitación mientras era sostenía por Sugar ya que la latina había tomado un poco mas de lo previsto y estaba algo mareada, Sugar sentó a Santana en la cama mientras esta no dejaba de llorar

**Sugar:** si hubiera sabido que cuando tomas demás llorabas no te hubiera dejado beber (le dijo mientras le quitaba los zapatos)

**Santana:** estoy bien, en verdad (le dijo mientras intentaba no seguir llorando)

**Sugar:** ya deja de llorar y duérmete (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Santana:** es que tu no entiendes, ella no me perdono, solo me equivoque una vez y ella no me perdono (le dijo mientras volvía a romper en llanto)

**Sugar:** Santana por favor duérmete (le pidió muy rápido)

**Santana:** acaso no te importa lo que te digo, ella no me perdono (le dijo llorando nuevamente) Sugar (dijo levantándose y agarrando las manos de la pelirroja) Sugar te voy a decir algo muy importante

**Sugar:** a ver dime (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** yo fui una imbécil (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** si fuiste, si fuiste (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** aja ya va (le pido muy rápido) yo fui una imbécil

**Sugar:** si fuiste, si fuiste (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** aja ya va, pero espera que termine (le dijo muy rápido) yo fui una imbécil al desconfiar de Brittany, al golpear a Rory y asumir esa actitud estúpida en vez de comportarme de manera madura y centrada

**Sugar:** no, tu no fuiste imbécil, tu fuiste imbécil al cuadrado (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Santana:** y sabes porque te digo esto, porque yo aun amo a Brittany con todo mi corazón y me duele saber que ella nunca me va a perdonar y de seguro en estos momentos esta de novia con Rory el irlandés idiota que tiene sonrisa estúpida (le dijo llorando)

**Sugar:** Santana porque mejor no te duermes que mañana tienes un día bastante largo (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Santana:** esta bien (dijo tomando un poco de aire)

Santana se acostó en el medio de la cama y cerró sus ojos mientras Sugar la veía muy atentamente con una mirada triste, era la primer vez que veía a la latina bajo los efectos del alcohol y realmente le partía el corazón saber que ella estaba sufriendo por causa de otra persona, normalmente eran pocas la veces que Santana le había mencionado a Brittany, y lo poco que sabia de su relación era porque lo había leído en alguna revisto, si, Sugar y Santana hablaban bastante pero casi nunca lo hacían de la rubia ya que la latina siempre había sido muy reservada en ese punto, a Sugar le dolía ver así a Santana, sobretodo desde que sin querer se enamoro de la latina, no sabia muy bien en que punto había empezado a tener sentimientos por la cantante, solo sabia que los tenia, no quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, incluso Nancy se lo advirtió, que no se enamorara de Santana que tuviera mucho cuidado, que no mesclara el trabajo con su vida personal, pero esas advertencias no sirvieron de mucho ya que torpemente paso lo que no debía pasar, se enamoro de Santana y le dolía ver que esta sufría por otra chica, que esa chica era un fantasma en la vida de la latina uno que no quería irse por mucho que Santana intentara expulsarlo de su vida.

**Sugar:** que lastima que este condena y no pueda hacerte feliz (dijo sentada al lado de Santana mientras le acariciaba la cara)

**NEW YORK 8:50 PM**

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Quinn estaba en su habitación mientras preparaba la maleta de Rachel, de pronto escucho como la puerta se abrió y vio a su novia ingresar a la habitación muy despacio, la rubia le dio una calidad sonrisa y volvió a su labor

**Rachel:** la maleta de Elisa esta lista (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** la tuya ya casi (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no tenías porque hacer mi maleta (le dijo acercándose a su novia)

**Quinn:** si tenia, se que odias organizar tu equipaje (le dijo sin mirarla)

**Rachel:** como sabes eso (le pregunta mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura)

**Quinn:** lo leí en una entrevista que te hicieron hace mucho tiempo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** jajaja eso es hacer trampa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bien ya esta (dijo cerrando la maleta)

**Rachel:** no se si puedo hacerlo Quinn (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** claro que puedes, y tienes que hacerlo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** lo se, pero es que (pensó un momento) no puedo ver a Elizabeth a la cara sin recordar Ivys (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** se que es duro ir a allá, pero es un compromiso moral con el cual debes cumplir (le dijo muy suavemente) vas a estar bien (le dijo antes de darle un suave beso)

**Rachel:** porque no vienes conmigo (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no amor, hay cosas que uno debe hacer solo y esto lo debes hacer sola (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Rachel:** valió la pena preguntarte (le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa)

**Quinn:** será mejor que te acuestes debes descansar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si es mejor (le dijo resignada)

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Rachel estaba con Elisa en sus brazos mientras se despedía de Quinn y Beth, la morena saldría rumbo a San Francisco al funeral de su ex suegro y entierro de ex suegro.

**Quinn:** llame apenas llegues de acuerdo (le dijo antes de darle un tierno beso)

**Rachel:** claro, regresare en tres días (le dijo muy suavemente) mientras no este, pórtese bien señorita (le dijo a Beth)

**Beth:** te voy a extrañar mucho (le dijo abrazando a la morena)

**Rachel:** también yo cariño (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Beth:** y extrañare mucho a Eli (dijo dándole un beso a la pequeña)

**Rachel:** ella también las extrañara a las dos (les dijo muy suavemente) bien creo que es hora de irme (dijo mirando a Quinn) te amo (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy suavemente) y a ti también te amo (le dijo a Elisa antes de darle un beso en la frente)

**Rachel:** hasta pronto amor (le dijo muy suavemente y le dio un rápido beso)

**Quinn:** hasta pronto (le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa)

Rachel salió de la casa con Elisa en sus brazos, subió al carro que las estaba esperando, la morena le dio una última mirada a Quinn y Beth que aun permanecían en la puerta, y le dijo al chofer que arrancara. Durante el camino hacia el aeropuerto Rachel se mantenía hundida en sus pensamientos, un millón de cosas pasaban por su mente, tenia miedo de ir a San Francisco, sabia que ir hasta allá la haría enfrentarse a una parte de su pasado, esa parte que tanto había luchado por dejar atrás, ella era feliz a hora, había logrado rehacer su vida, era inmensamente feliz al lado de Quinn, pero tampoco podía tapar el sol con un dedo, aun le dolía lo que había pasado con Ivys, y estaba segura que siempre le dolería, ya que ella siempre iba ser parte de su vida, era como un fantasma que nunca la dejaría, pero un fantasma que no la asustaba sino uno que le dolía en lo mas profundo de su corazón y que la arrastraba muy abajo sin ella poder lograr defenderse

_Los fantasmas son ligeros como el aire, incorporos, pero aun así tiene el peso suficiente para arrastrarnos como si tuviéramos una roca atada al cuello, hay fantasmas que son solo sabanas blancas con agujeros en el lugar de los ojos que tienen un niño asustado adentro, un niño que aunque no parezca nos tiene mas miedo a nosotros que nosotros a el, pero hay ausencias que no se pueden tapar con una sabana, eso son los fantasmas reales, los que se esconden debajo de las piedras y no sabemos cuando van a salir y asustarnos, esos son los fantasmas que aun cuando deciden ocultarse nos quitan el sueño, porque en la oscuridad de la noche sabemos que están asechando_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Importante:<strong> primero que nada gracias a las personas que leen y siempre comentan, y a las que solo leen también…jejejejeje. Lo segundo es que se que a veces me atraso en subir los capítulos, pero lo que sucede es que en estos momentos estoy muy ocupada con mi presentación de tesis, y entre estudiar, trabajar, practicar, las correcciones, las asesorías, organizar todo para el gran día, la verdad es que me queda muy poco tiempo para escribir, es por eso que me atraso, pero después del 1 de febrero estaré mas desahogada e intentare publicar mas seguido. Bueno gracias por su atención, por leer mi historia, por su comprensión y sus comentarios. Los quiero…!


	30. Chapter 30 El Destino De Las Personas

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XXX**

**El Destino De Las Personas **

_El destino de una persona no lo escriben sus buenas obras, ni sus equivocaciones, ni siquiera sus decisiones mas importantes, el destino solo depende del azar, de los accidente, eso es lo que llaman el "Efecto Mariposa" el aleteo de una mariposa en Pekín puede provocar un tornado en Texas, es decir que cualquier mínimo accidente, por mas pequeño que sea, pude cambiar en milésimas de segundo, el curso de toda una vida _

**AEROPUERTO DE SAN FRANCISCO 2:00 PM **

Rachel caminaba por el aeropuerto con Elisa en sus brazos mientras montones de paparazis la acosaban, la morena trataba de prestarles la mayor atención posible, pero eso era un poco complicado si tienes mas de treinta flash golpeado contra tu rostro constantemente, lo que medio ayudaba un poco eran los hombres de seguridad que Sue le había asignado para mantener a raya a los fotógrafos, la diva salió del aeropuerto y rápidamente subió a la camioneta que la esperaba.

**Rachel:** que locura (dijo soltando un suspiro)

**Sue:** que esperabas (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** porque siempre te quedas en el carro (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sue:** lo hago porque eso evita que mate algunos de los fotógrafos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** la habitación del hotel esta lista (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** gracias Sue (le dijo muy agradecida)

**Sue:** por nada (le dijo muy sonriente) quieres que te acompañe (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no, quiero ir sola, y necesito que te quedes con Elisa (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** oye acaso tengo cara de niñera (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** oh por favor, solo será una cuantas horas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** sabes hare algo mejor conseguiré alguien experto en la materia para que cuide a tu pequeño retoño (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** cobarde (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** cierra la boca (le dijo muy seria)

**CIUDAD DE NEW YORK **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY 5:00 PM **

Quinn estaba junto con Beth en la sala de su casa cuando escucharon que alguien tocio muy suavemente para llamar la atención de ambas, la pequeña Beth al ver que se trataba de Jessica se levanto de un salto y corrió abrazar a la joven

**Beth:** Jessica (grito mientras corría hacia ella)

**Jessica:** hola pequeña, te extrañe mucho (le dijo muy sonriente, mientras levantaba a Beth en sus brazos)

**Beth:** yo también, sabes Rachel me regalo la nueva película de Rapúncel (le dijo muy rápido) quieres verla conmigo (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Jessica:** seguro, ve a colocarla y luego yo subo (le dijo muy sonriente mientras colocaba a la pequeña en el suelo)

**Beth:** genial (dijo muy feliz y salió corriendo de la sala)

**Jessica:** amo a esa niña (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** que bueno que regresaste solecito (le dijo acercándose a la joven)

**Jessica:** hola Quinn, como ha estado todo por aquí en mi ausencia (le pregunta)

**Quinn:** todo había estado calmado hasta hace poco (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** como es eso que hasta hace poco, acaso Puck ha dado problemas nuevamente (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no, por lo momentos no, es que (tomo un poco de aire) el ex suegro de Rachel murió y Rachel se fue a San Francisco (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** que mal (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** como te fue (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** recuerdas que te dije que no esperaba mucho de este viaje, porque solo se trataba de una conferencia acerca de los trastorno de las personalidades humanas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** pues, conseguí mas de lo que te imaginas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** como que conseguiste mas (pensó un momento) oh por dios conseguiste una oferta de trabajo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Jessica:** si, así es (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** eso es sorprendente, es genial, es increíble (le dijo muy emocionada) eso significa que vas a irte cierto (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Jessica:** el trabajo es en Londres, en una importante clínica, que al mismo tiempo es escuela (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** vaya no se que decir Jessica (le dijo muy desconcertada) bueno si, te diré, felicidades y que me alegro por ti (le dijo muy rápido)

**Jessica:** gracias (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** como paso, como lograste conseguir esta oferta (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** bueno digamos que fue un accidente (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** un accidente (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Jessica:** si, un accidente, antes de entrar a la conferencia estaba tomándome un capuchino, yo estaba completamente distraída cuando de repente choque con alguien, y todo el café termino derramándose en mi ropa (le conto muy despacio)

**Quinn:** y con quien chocaste (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** esa es la mejor parte, era un hombre bastante joven, elegante, con acento ingles y muy educado, pero eso no me detuvo y de inmediato me puse histérica, digo tenia que asistir a una conferencia importante, aburrida pero importante, entonces comencé a gritarle completamente enojada y el trataba de disculparse pero yo no lo deje, simplemente me fui (le dijo muy tranquila) luego cuando llego la hora de la conferencia adivina quien era uno de los que hablaría en ella (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** el hombre con el que chocaste (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** exactamente (le dijo muy rápido) cuando lo vi ahí en el escenario me quería morir de la vergüenza, digo yo le grite y el era uno de los que darían la conferencia, luego de que la conferencia acabo el se acerco a mi para hablar, yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara (dijo muy avergonzada)

**Quinn:** entonces que paso después (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Jessica:** nos fuimos a tomar un café, y luego entre platica y platica me conto que había un puesto vacante en la clínica donde el trabaja y que debido a mi experiencia el puesto era perfecto para mi (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** y ese hombre tiene un nombre (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Jessica:** si, se llama Connor Lemacks, tiene 30 años es uno de los tres directores de la clínica y aparte es sumamente guapo y con un acento ingles encantador (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si que profesional (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Jessica:** oye soy muy profesional de acuerdo, me tomo tiempo en decidirme por esta oportunidad (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** cuanto tiempo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Jessica:** el tiempo en que tardaron preguntándome y el tiempo en que yo tarde respondiendo (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** lindo (le dijo muy suavemente) al menos podemos decir que algo bueno salió de tu accidente con el café (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** si, los accidentes a veces suelen ser buenos (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** tu misma lo dijiste, a veces, pero no todo el tiempo (le dijo muy suavemente) cuando te vas (le pregunta rápido)

**Jessica:** el lunes (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** muy bien aun te quedan cinco días aquí (le muy sonriente)

**Jessica:** si, al menos me dará tiempo de que Rachel regrese (le dijo muy tranquila) porque solo me preocupa el hecho de las niñas no tendrán niñera (le dijo algo preocupada)

**Quinn:** no te preocupes por eso, lo resolveremos (le dijo muy tranquila) lo importante es que tienes una gran oportunidad y no debes no desperdiciarla

**Jessica:** gracias Quinn (le dijo abrazando a la rubia)

**LONDRES – INGLATERRA 10:15 PM **

El publico aplaudía, gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, las luces estaba apagadas, Santana se había despedido del publico hace uno tres minutos exactamente, pero estos no dejaban de gritar eufóricamente, de pronto se empezó a escuchar el sonido de la batería que indicaba el regreso de la latina al escenario, el volumen de la percusión fue aumentando rápidamente y en un abrir y cerras de ojos se escucho la voz de Santana que parecía la cima de las escaleras que estaban en el escenario

_Bueno, a veces salgo por mi cuenta __  
><em>_Y miro a través del agua __  
><em>_Y creo que de todas las cosas, lo que está haciendo __  
><em>_Y en mi cabeza pintar un cuadro _

Santana poco a poco empezó a bajar por las escaleras hasta llegar al centro de escenario mientras continuaba cantando y sus bailarines se unían a ella

_Porque desde que he llegado a casa, __  
><em>_Bueno mi cuerpo ha sido un desastre __  
><em>_Y echo de menos tú pelo jengibre __  
><em>_Y la forma en que le gusta vestirse __  
><em>_No va a venir en más de __  
><em>_Deje de hacer el ridículo de mí __  
><em>_¿Por qué no va a venir en más de Valerie? _

_Valerie_

Santana continuaba canto muy alegremente mientras el público cada vez mas enloquecía por ella, la latina se paseaba por todo el escenario con micrófono en mano mientras sus bailarines realizaban la coreografía

_¿Tuvo que ir a la cárcel? __  
><em>_Pon tu casa hasta en la venta, se obtiene un buen abogado? __  
><em>_Espero que no coger un bronceado, __  
><em>_Espero que encontrar al hombre adecuado que lo arreglaremos para usted __  
><em>_¿Está usted shopping en cualquier lugar, __  
><em>_Se ha cambiado el color de tu cabello, usted está ocupado? __  
><em>_¿Y usted tiene que pagar la multa? __  
><em>_Que estaban esquivando todo el tiempo, son todavía mareado?_

Santana sonreía mientras bailaba rodeada por sus bailarines, la coreografía que realizaban era bastante coordinada, no había márgenes de errores, una de las bailarinas como ya estaba previsto comenzó a bailar sola con Santana mientras continuaba cantando

_Porque desde que he llegado a casa, __  
><em>_Bueno mi cuerpo ha sido un desastre __  
><em>_Y echo de menos tú pelo jengibre __  
><em>_Y la forma en que le gusta vestirse __  
><em>_No va a venir en más de __  
><em>_Deje de hacer el ridículo de mí __  
><em>_¿Por qué no va a venir en más de Valerie? __  
><em>

_Valerie_

Sugar no dejaba de sonreír mientras veía como Santana se lucia sobre el escenario, sin duda alguna la cantante era como un torbellino que hacia estremecer todo a su alrededor gracias a su potente voz y la energía que desprendía sobre el escenario

_Bueno, a veces salgo por mi cuenta __  
><em>_Y miro a través del agua __  
><em>_Y creo que de todas las cosas, lo que está haciendo __  
><em>_Y en mi cabeza pintar un cuadro__  
><em>

Santana dejo a sus bailarines en el centro del escenario mientras ella comenzaba a subir nuevamente las escaleras, para llegar a la cima del escenario, la latina llego hasta el punto donde debía estar y continuo cantando

_Porque desde que he llegado a casa, __  
><em>_Bueno mi cuerpo ha sido un desastre __  
><em>_Y echo de menos tú pelo jengibre __  
><em>_Y la forma en que le gusta vestirse __  
><em>_No va a venir en más de __  
><em>_Deje de hacer el ridículo de mí __  
><em>_¿Por qué no va a venir en más de Valerie? __  
><em>

_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

La canción termino de un solo golpe y de pronto comenzaron a caer un montón de confetis por todo el lugar, Santana sonreía muy alegremente mientras saluda con su mano hacia su publico desde lo mas alto del escenario

**Santana:** GRACIAS LONDRES, SERA HASTA UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD (grito muy emocionada)

Santana se despido del público con besos y sonrisa, mientras la lluvia de confetis continuaba cayendo sobre los presentes esa noche. El concierto había sido un éxito total, el publico la había aplaudido hasta cansarse, Santana no dejo de sonreír durante todo el espectáculo, mientras cantaba y actuaba con una energía única que solo ella poseía, sin duda alguna la latina amaba lo que hacia ya que cada vez que se subía a cantar dejaba todo sobre el escenario y eso era lo que iba ocurriendo cada noche desde hace cuatro meses

Santana estaba tomando agua y tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando Sugar llego hasta ella muy sonriente, la latina apenas vio a su represéntate le dio una calidad sonrisa

**Sugar:** felicidades te luciste como siempre (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Santana:** gracias Sugar (le dijo muy feliz)

**Sugar:** ya tengo la camioneta esperándote, así que vamos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** si, ya quiero llegar al hotel (dijo muy tranquila)

Santana comenzó a caminar junto a Sugar por los pasillos del lugar muy tranquilamente, Sugar no dejaba de mirar a Santana mientras caminaban, la mirada de la joven era pesada ya que la latina pudo notarlo y la miro de regreso

**Santana:** pasa algo Sugar (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** no, nada es solo que anoche (guardo silencio)

**Santana:** anoche que (se paro en seco y le pregunto muy rápido) oh por dios Sugar no me digas que hice algo estúpido, o que intente propasarme contigo (le pregunta muy asustada)

**Sugar:** que no, por supuesto que no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** menos mal (dijo respirando aliviada)

**Sugar:** pero si lloraste y bastante (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** ah si, eso suelo hacerlo cuando tomo demás (dijo muy avergonzada)

**Sugar:** porque nunca me contaste lo que realmente paso entre tu y Brittany (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** que dije acerca de eso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sugar:** no mucho, solo llorabas y repetías que ella no te había perdonado, también dijiste que eras una imbécil y que golpeaste a un tal Rory (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** lo lamento Sugar de verdad (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sugar:** no te disculpes por eso, pero lo que realmente me inquieto es el porque no nunca me dijiste nada acerca de eso (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) es que realmente Sugar no me siento cómoda hablando de ese tema (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** no te sientes cómoda porque aun no lo superas cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** ah mejor seguimos, en verdad quiero llegar a hotel (le dijo esquivando el tema)

**Sugar:** si es mejor, mañana salimos para Manchester (le dijo muy tranquila)

**CIUDAD DE NEW YORK **

**MANSION DE LOS PIERCE 6:25 PM**

Brittany bajo las escalera de su casa muy tranquilamente, y se dirigió hacia la entrada cuando escucho la voz de su padre

**Robert:** vas algún lado (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** si, saldré con unos amigos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Robert:** si, pero antes quiero hablar contigo (le pidió muy amablemente)

**Brittany:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Robert:** cariño se que eres joven y a la mayoría de los jóvenes les gusta divertirse, pero llega un punto en que la diversión empieza a ser dañina y las personas deben detenerse (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** a ver padre, no entiendo cual es tu punto (le pregunta lago seria) +

**Robert:** mi punto es que te estas haciendo daño, y te niegas aceptar que esa actitud que tienes no te va a traer nada bueno, tienes un problema Brittany (le dijo muy serio)

**Brittany:** me estas diciendo que soy una alcohólica (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Robert:** no, te digo que terminaras siéndolo sino te detienes a hora mismo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** estoy bien, solo porque salga a divertirme no quiere decir que tenga un problema (le dijo muy enojada)

**Robert:** Brittany que salgas a divertirte no tiene nada de malo, pero que todas las noches regreses ebria a la casa, eso es demasiado (le dijo muy rápido) cariño la vida a veces tiende a probarte de la peor manera posible y yo comienzo a temer por ti (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** ya se que mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor, pero es que (pensó un momento) no se como afrontar lo que siento o como me siento (le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas) quiero gritar, quiero golpear a Santana, quiero simplemente arrancarme todo lo que siento por dentro (le dijo muy dolida)

**Robert:** se que es duro, pero si te lo propones lograras olvidar a Santana, pero de manera madura, no a punta de bebidas y fiestas (le dijo agarrando sus manos) yo voy a estar siempre que quieras hablar, llorar o gritar, yo estaré ahí (le dijo muy suavemente) y pienso seriamente que necesitas una dosis de chocolate caliente y galletas

**Brittany:** si, tienes razón, eso es lo que necesito (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Robert:** entonces vamos (le dijo pasando su brazo por encima de su hombro)

**CIUDAD DE SAN FRANCISCO 3:00 PM **

**CASA DE LOS MAYS **

Rachel llego a la casa de los Mays, el entierro de Thomas había sido en la mañana, pero muchas personas estaban reunidas en la casa aun, la mayoría eran familiares, la morena antes de bajar del auto respiro muy profundo, estaba temblando, la diva sabia que apenas pusiera un pies fuera del auto todas las miradas se posarían en ella, estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, donde quiera que llegaba todo el mundo posaba su vista sobre ella, estaba acostumbrada a eso, a soportar miles de mirada sobre ella, pero estaba vez era muy diferente, ya que estaba frente a la casa donde vivan sus ex suegros, no quería estar ahí, odiaba esa situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento. Rachel tomo un poco de aire, se repitió a si misma la frase "_tu puedes, tu puedes_" y bajo del auto. Tan dicho como tan hecho apenas puso un pies dentro de la casa todas las miradas fueron para ella, dios que incomoda se sentía, pero sin mirar hacia ningún lado camino hacia en interior de la casa en busca de Elizabeth, cuando de pronto choco con una persona, de inmediato se escucho el sonido de una taza rompiéndose, Rachel rápidamente busco con la mirada a la persona con quien había tropezado, y se dio cuenta de que era una joven como de unos 18 años

**Joven:** hola (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** hola (le dijo sorprendida)

La diva se quedo completamente fría al ver aquella chica, su parecido con Ivys era impresionante, tenia el mismo color de cabello, rojo fuego, la única diferencia era que estaba algo mas corto, tenia los ojos grandes, y los rasgos faciales eran casi iguales, lo único que diferenciaba a esa chica de Ivys era que se notaba que esta era mas joven

**Joven:** Rachel Berry (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** y tu eres (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Joven:** Alyson Mays (le dijo extendiéndole la mano)

**Rachel:** Mays (le pregunta muy rápido) eso quiere decir que (y fue interrumpida por la joven)

**Alyson:** si, Thomas era mi tío (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** vaya entonces eso explica porque te pareces tanto a Ivys (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** si, éramos primas hermanas, y siempre nos dijeron que nuestro parecido era impresionante, lo único que nos diferenciaba era la edad (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** claro, a veces las personas dicen esas cosas y a veces suelen equivocarse, pero esta vez son muy acertados (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** si que eres dulce (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si, eso me han dicho antes (le dijo muy tranquila) porque no te vi en mi boda (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** será porque estabas muy concentrada casándote con mi prima (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila) sabes donde esta Elizabeth (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** esta en el estudio de mi tío Thomas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** gracias y lamento haberte tumbado la taza (le dijo muy suavemente antes de irse)

**Alyson:** no hay problema (dijo viendo a Rachel alejarse) a ti te permito lo que seas (dijo para si misma)

Rachel camino despacio hacia el estudio, evadiendo las miradas de los presentes, cuando se paro frente a la puerta tomo la manilla, la giro lentamente, abrió la puerta muy despacio y entro al estudio, una vez que estuvo adentro pudo ver a Elizabeth parada de espalda a ella, Rachel tomo un poco de aire y camino lentamente hacia ella.

**Rachel:** Elizabeth (la llamo muy suavemente cuando estaba muy cerca de ella)

**Elizabeth:** (se giro muy lentamente hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mirada de la morena) Rachel (dijo con un hilo de voz)

**Rachel:** lamento mucho lo que paso (le dijo abrazándola muy fuertemente)

**Elizabeth:** se fue también Thomas, por dios Rachel he perdido a Thomas (dijo llorando desconsoladamente)

**Rachel:** tranquila Elizabeth (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Elizabeth:** gracias por venir, es bueno verte (le dijo tratando de calmarse)

**Rachel:** lamento no haber podido llegar mas a tiempo (le dijo disculpándose)

**Elizabeth:** esta bien (le dijo muy suavemente) donde esta Elisa

**Rachel:** decidí dejarla en el hotel, creo que no es recomendable que vea este tipo de escenario (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Elizabeth:** quiero verla (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** y así será, pero no hoy, mañana lo prometo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Elizabeth:** es pequeña es lo único que me queda de mi familia, primero perdí a Ivys, a hora Thomas (dijo casi llorando)

**Rachel:** ven Elizabeth vamos a sentarnos (le pidió muy suavemente) como paso lo de Thomas (le pregunta mientras se sentaban en el sofá)

**Elizabeth:** fue un infarto (le dijo muy suavemente) no lo vimos venir, paso muy demasiado rápido

**Rachel:** no se que decirte, todo parece tan irreal (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Elizabeth:** me he quedado completamente sola (le dijo muy triste)

**Rachel**: no estas sola, no digas eso, yo estoy contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Elizabeth:** gracias (le dijo abrazando a la diva) cuéntame como esta mi pequeña Elisa (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** esta hermosa, deberías verla, es rebelde igual que Ivys, inquieta, se fastidia con todo, tiene una sonrisa hermosa y una mirada tan pura que a veces logra quitarle el aliento a quien este viéndola (dijo muy sonriente)

**Elizabeth:** me imagino (dijo sonriendo muy suavemente)

De pronto un silencio abrazo aquel estudio, pero no era un silencio incomodo sino mas bien uno necesario, bueno para Rachel era necesario ya que no había mucho que pudiera decir para hacer sentir mejor a Elizabeth que ese momento estaba viviendo algo realmente doloroso, la diva entendía perfectamente el dolor de esa mujer, ella había vivido el mismo dolor hace tiempo, y no era nada fácil, era un dolor agudo que te presiona fuertemente el pecho y espalda, uno dolor intenso que te hace querer gritar hasta quedar inconsciente, un dolor tan grande que sientes que te duele todo el cuerpo debido a que no puedes soportarlo, Rachel lo sabia muy bien y es por eso que solo se limito a abrazar Elizabeth y permanecer en silencio, simplemente en silencio.

**HOTEL BEST WESTERN PLUS AMERICANIA 08:00 PM **

Rachel estaba acosta mientras Elisa se encontraba dormida a su lado, la diva estaba hablando por teléfono con Quinn, le contaba como había ido todo hasta el momento.

**Rachel:** ya sabes, normal (le dijo muy tranquila a Quinn)

**Voz De Quinn:** pero estas bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si, pero si fue duro ver a Elizabeth en ese estado, digo no es nada fácil por lo que esta pasando (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Quinn:** lo se amor, la vida no siempre es justa (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** eso es cierto (le respondió muy rápido)

**Voz De Quinn:** como esta mi princesa (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** esta bien, estuvo algo inquieta durante el viaje, pero creo que es por el cambio climático, pero luego se calmo, en estos momentos esta durmiendo (le dijo muy tranquila) como esta Beth (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Voz De Quinn: **esta bien, aunque no deja de preguntar que cuando regresara Elisa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** me imagino, pues dile que esta tranquila que regresaremos pronto (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Quinn:** que tan pronto (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si es posible mañana mismo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Quinn:** me alegro de escuchar eso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** Jessica regreso (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Voz De Quinn:** si, y trajo buenas noticas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** que noticias (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Voz De Quinn:** será mejor decirte cuando estés aquí (le dijo muy tranquila) a hora te dejo, voy asegurarme de que Beth se haya cepillado los dientes como se lo ordene

**Rachel:** claro, te veré pronto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Quinn:** te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy sonriente y cerro la llamada)

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

**LONDRES – INGLATERRA 10:00 AM**

Santana estaba tumbando la puerta de la habitación de Sugar ya que tenía mas de media hora de retraso, era la primera vez en que la pelirroja se retrasaba, no era común en ella eso, Santana insistía nuevamente tocando, pero nada sucedía, de pronto pasaba una señora que era la encargada de la limpieza de las habitaciones y se acerco a la latina.

**Señora:** disculpe ocurre algo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** si que ocurre, Sugar no me responde, tengo mas de 15 minutos tocando (le dijo muy preocupada) podría usted ser tan amable de abrir la puerta (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Señora:** claro (dijo buscando la llave) de seguro esta dormida

**Santana:** oh tiene los auriculares puesto que seria lo mismo (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Señora:** lo jóvenes de hoy en día y sus aparatos de música (dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** si la juventud de a hora esta muy distraída (dijo muy sonriente) Sugar (llamo a la joven adentrándose en la habitación) Sugar (volvió a llamar al no obtener respuesta alguna, miro la cama y pudo notar que estaba vacía, así que camino hacia el baño) Sugar estas ahí (pregunta acercándose al notar la puerta del baño abierta) vamos mujer deja de jugar al escondite (dijo entrando al baño) oh por dios SUGAR (grito muy rápido al ver a la pelirroja en el suelo inconsciente y con un frasco de pastillas al lado de ella) Sugar, Sugar, vamos Sugar reacciona (decía mientras movía a la chica)

**Señora:** esta muerta (pregunta muy asustada)

**Santana:** no, necesito que llame a una ambulancia, rápido (le pidió a la señora)

**Señora:** claro (dijo saliendo del baño)

**Santana:** vamos Sugar (miro las pastillas regadas al lado del cuerpo de Sugar) pero que demonios hiciste (dijo muy asustada)

**HOSPITAL 01:00 PM **

Santana estaba en la sala de espera, no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro esperando tener noticias de Sugar, ya habían pasado mas de tres horas desde que había ingresado a la clínica y aun no le daban información del estado de la joven, de pronto un doctor se acerca a la cantante

**Doctor:** disculpe usted vino con la Srta. Sugar Motta (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Santana:** si, como esta ella (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Doctor:** bueno, logramos estabilizarla, tendrá que permanecer unas horas en observación, pero ya esta fuera de riesgo (le dijo muy tranquilo) tuvo mucha suerte de que no pasara a mayores

**Santana:** de que no pasara a mayores (dijo sin entender) ella trato de suicidarse y usted dice que no paso a mayores, debería hacerle una cita con algún sicólogo (dijo muy seria)

**Doctor:** suicidarse de que habla (le dijo muy rápido a la latina) la Srta. Motta no intento suicidarse, ella sufrió una descompresión debido a su enfermedad

**Santana:** enfermedad, de que habla (le pregunta confundida) Sugar esta enferma

**Doctor:** ella tiene una enfermedad congénita del corazón, esta enfermedad es bastante rara (le explico muy despacio) que se controla con un tratamiento especial pero a través de que avance los años el corazón de la persona se vuelve mas débil hasta llegar a un punto de que ya no puede soportar y entonces sufre un infarto fulminante (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** espere un momento me esta diciendo que Sugar esta enferma y se va a morir (le pregunta sin entender)

**Doctor:** su corazón ya esta muy débil, por lo que pude observar lleva tiempo recibiendo ataque que se podrían determinar como conatos de infartos y no estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo mas aguante, su corazón es una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento explota (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** pero ella es demasiado joven, no se puede morir (dijo muy suavemente)

**Doctor:** ella esta despierta, de seguro quera verla (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Santana:** claro (dijo caminado detrás del doctor)

Santana siguió en silencio al doctor hasta que llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba Sugar, antes de retirarse el doctor le dio una calidad sonrisa a la latina, quien le correspondió, luego esta tomo un poco de aire y entro a la habitación, cuando lo hizo pudo ver a Sugar que estaba con la mirada fija al frente, Santana se acerco muy despacio hacia la cama

**Santana:** Sugar (la llamo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** oye lamento este accidente, pero lo arreglare de inmediato, antes de lo que imaginas estaremos en Manchester (pero fue interrumpida por Santana)

**Santana:** basta Sugar, por favor (le pidió muy rápido) porque no me dijiste que estabas enferma (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** no es un tipo de información que se le dad a todo el mundo (dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** creí que éramos amigas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sugar:** para que te lo iba a decir, para que sintieras lastima por mi, para que sostuvieras mi mano y lloraras mientras te contaba como he padecido con esta enfermedad desde que tengo 14 años, la misma enfermedad que mato a mi padre (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Santana:** yo jamás sentiría lastima por ti Sugar, no digas eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sugar:** eso dicen todos, pero la realidad es otra, apenas saben lo que ocurre conmigo y su mirada cambia, su manera de tratarme cambia, nadie se atreve a ser duro conmigo, solo me miran con lastima como diciendo "oh pobre chica en cualquier momento se muere es mejor ser amable con ella" (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** se que esto es muy duro, y la gente que te ve de esa manera son unos idiotas (le dijo muy despacio) se que tienes miedo, pero no tienes porque pasar por esto sola (le dijo tratando de agarrar su mano)

**Sugar:** no tengo miedo (dijo quitando su mano) la verdad es que me siento avergonzada, siento vergüenza porque la muerte es mi torcido destino y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, por más que lo intente (le dijo aguantando no romper en llanto)

**Santana:** no tienes porque sentir vergüenza, eres una mujer extraordinaria, mira has estado enferma desde que tenías 14 años y eso no te ha impedido nada, solo mírate eres toda una profesional, logras hacer cosas maravillosas, siempre estas sonriendo, tienes una mirada alegre, y nunca te rindes ante nada, debes en cuando haces algún comentario fuera de lugar, pero eso te hace encantadora, diferente (le dijo muy suavemente) cualquier persona se enamoraría de ti en tres días

**Sugar:** no tres digamos más bien cinco (le dijo sonriendo)

**Santana:** ok serán cinco (tomo la mano de Sugar) no estas sola de acuerdo, yo estere contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** gracias (le dijo casi llorando)

**Santana:** a hora descansa para que te recuperes y podamos irnos a Manchester (le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente)

**Sugar:** claro (dijo recostándose en la cama)

**CUIDAD DE NEW YORK **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY 8:00 AM**

Quinn estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina leyendo el diario mientras bebía su café cuando de pronto entro Jessica quien estaba hablando por teléfono con su madre y al parecer la conversación no iba nada bien.

**Jessica:** no mama, como crees, a ver ya te dije que es una oferte de trabajo única (decía mientras caminaba por la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn) me voy a Londres no a otro planeta mama, no, por favor como crees, regresare apenas termine de estudiar, no fastidies con eso de nuevo (le dijo muy rápido) pues déjeme decirte que Quinn me apoya al cien por ciento, si se que no te importa lo que piense Quinn, pero a mi si (le dijo algo cansada) mira sabes que cuando se te pase la histeria colectiva hablamos (le dijo muy cansada) adiós (cerro la llamada)

**Quinn:** que conversación más tierna (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Jessica:** no fastidies, mi madre esta histérica con la noticia de que me voy a Londres (dijo muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** es normal (le dijo dándole un sorbo a su taza de café)

**Jessica:** oye has sabido algo de Rachel (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si, anoche me llamo para decirme que todo esta bien por allá, bueno dentro de lo que cabe, y que regresa pronto (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** es bueno escuchar eso (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si es bueno (se levanto de su silla) a hora me voy porque tengo mucho trabajo, gracias a dios hoy es viernes (dijo algo cansada)

**Jessica:** si, espera es viernes, pensé que era jueves (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Jessica cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes las drogas (le dijo saliendo de la cocina)

**Jessica:** jajajaja muy graciosa (dijo muy sarcástica)

**SAN FRANCISCO 11:00 AM**

**CASA DE LOS MAYS **

Rachel llego a la casa de Mays junto con Elisa quien iba en sus brazos, la morena al estar frente a la entrada de la casa no pudo evitar que un recuerdo llegara a su mente en ese preciso momento

_**Flashback**_

_**Rachel e Ivys caminaban de la mano hacia la entrada de la casa de los padres de Ivys, ambas estaban muy felices y sonrientes. **_

_**Rachel: como crees que lo tomen (le pregunta muy rápido) **_

_**Ivys: de seguro estarán muy emocionados (le dijo muy feliz) **_

_**Rachel: oye creo que deberíamos decirles después de la cena, digo no esta bien que apenas abras la puerta les digas Rachel me pidió matrimonio (le dijo muy despacio) **_

_**Ivys: claro, si es lo mejor no estaría bien (le dijo muy tranquila) **_

_**Ivys abrió la puerta y ambas entraron muy despacio, estudiaron el lugar con la mirada y solo pasaron unos segundos cuando los padres de Ivys aparecieron frente a ellas. **_

_**Thomas: al fin llegan (dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Elizabeth: y como han estado (les pregunta muy suavemente) **_

_**Ivys: Rachel me pido matrimonio (dijo muy rápido y emocionada, de pronto la miro a su lado a Rachel quien estaba con la boca abierta y con la mirada fija en ella) lo siento (se disculpo muy rápido) **_

_**Rachel: tu si que sabes esperar (dijo muy sarcástica) **_

_**Flashback**_

Rachel sacudió su cabeza y toco el timbre de la casa, solo pasaron unos minutos cuando Elizabeth abrió la puerta, la mujer sonrió apenas vio a Elisa, sin pensarlo dos veces la cargo y alegremente

**Elizabeth:** oh mi nieta hermosa (dijo abrazando a la pequeña) por dios se parece mucho a Ivys (dijo observando a la pequeña)

**Rachel:** si, sobretodo cuando se enoja, pone la misma mirada que ella (dijo muy sonriente)

**Elizabeth:** ven vamos a sentarnos (dijo caminado hacia la sala)

**Rachel:** como estas (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Elizabeth:** ah hora que estoy con mi nieta, estoy bien (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** es bueno escuchar eso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Elizabeth:** dios que grande esta mi princesa hermosa (dijo abrazando a Elisa)

**Rachel:** si, ya muy pronto cumplirá dos años (dijo muy feliz)

**Elizabeth:** si el mismo día que (pensó un momento en lo que iba a decir) y me imagino que será una gran fiesta (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** aun no estoy muy segura, bueno yo quiero algo sencillo, pero Quinn quiere algo grande, aun no logramos ponernos de acuerdo (dijo muy tranquila)

**Elizabeth:** quien es Quinn (pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Quinn es mi novia (dijo algo nerviosa)

**Elizabeth:** novia, tienes novia (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si, desde hace unos meses, diez meses para ser exactos (dijo muy rápido)

**Elizabeth:** es bueno escuchar eso, y como es ella (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** es una mujer extraordinariamente maravillosa, apasionada, luchadora, inteligente, perspicaz, que me ama y sobretodo que ama a Elisa (le dijo muy sonriente y emocionada)

**Elizabeth:** la amas cierto, digo por la manera que te emocionas al hablar de ella, y esa sonrisa que se apodero de tu rostro puedo saber que la amas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** la amo tanto como ella me ama a mi (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Elizabeth:** a que se dedica (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** es fotógrafa, una de las mejores de New York (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Elizabeth:** eso es bueno saberlo, Rachel yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y que mi nieta esta con alguien que verdaderamente la ame y si tu me dices que ella es una excelente mujer y que ama a Elisa como si fuera su hija propia, entonces estoy feliz por ti (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** gracias Elizabeth, tu has sido como una madre para mi y realmente me alegra saber que me apoyas (le dijo muy agradecida)

**Elizabeth:** si, bien iré a ver si han preparado la comida (dijo dándole a Elisa a Rachel) en seguida vuelvo

**Rachel:** claro (dijo muy tranquila) que pasa Elisa, porque tan inquieta (le preguntaba a su hija cuando de pronto una voz llamo su atención)

**Alyson:** vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí (dijo entrando a la sala)

**Rachel:** hola Alyson (dijo muy tranquila)

**Alyson:** esa es la hija de Ivys (le pregunto acercándose)

**Rachel:** no, esta niña me la robe anoche (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Alyson:** claro, es obvio que si, si es idéntica a mi prima (dijo agarrando a la pequeña) dios es sumamente hermosa

**Rachel:** si que lo es (dijo muy tranquila) que haces aquí

**Alyson:** me quedare unos días con mi tía, hasta que tenga que ir a la universidad (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** a si, y en donde estudiaras (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Alyson:** tengo una beca para estudiar Periodismo en la Universidad de Columbia (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** Columbia, estudiaras en New York (dijo un poco asombrada)

**Alyson:** si, me iré a New York, dentro de un mes para ser específica (dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** eso es excelente, digo la universidad de Columbia es una de las mas prestigiosa de New York, tienes mucha suerte (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** si que la tengo (dijo muy despacio)

**LONDRES – INGLATERRA 4:00 PM **

Santana entro a la habitación de Sugar quien estaba viendo la televisión muy tranquila, la latina tenia una sonrisa picara y mirada traviesa.

**Santana:** Srta. Motta mire lo que tengo para usted (le dijo mostrándole un helado de chocolate con vainilla)

**Sugar:** mi preferido (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** lo se (le dijo muy sonriente) toma es todo tuyo (le entrego el helado)

**Sugar:** gracias (dijo agarrando el helado)

**Santana:** mañana te darán de alta a primera hora, si te sientes capacitada podremos irnos a Manchester (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** en verdad lamento haber atrasado tu concierto (le dijo muy avergonzada)

**Santana:** no te disculpes, a demás es bueno un poco de drama (le dijo muy sonriente) además Nancy ya se encargo de cubrir todo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sugar:** acaso le dijiste lo que paso conmigo (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Santana:** por supuesto que no, le dije que tenias un resfriado, pero nada del otro mundo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sugar:** gracias (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** Sugar se que lo que te voy a decir sonara algo mal, pero no has pensado en hacer una lista (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** una lista para que (le pregunta sin entender)

**Santana:** una lista de las cosas que te gustaría hacer, las mas locas y fuera de lo normal (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** no, nunca había pensado hacer eso (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** yo creo que deberías hacerla, digo, seria genial que la hicieras (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sugar:** Santana no tengo tiempo para cumplir una lista de cosas locas, cuando debo ocuparme de tu gira (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** eso no es impedimento (le dijo muy rápido) mira tu has la lista, que yo me encargare de que puedas cumplir todo lo que en ella escribas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** oh en serio (le pregunta muy incrédula)

**Santana:** claro, si quieres que sea justo yo también hare una (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sugar:** y como la llamaría "mi lista de cosas locas" (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Santana:** si, me gusta ese nombre (dijo muy rápido)

**Sugar:** estoy siendo sarcástica Santana (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** oh vamos, has la lista, por favor (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Sugar:** sabes que al pedirme que haga esa lista me estas dando a entender que mi fin esta cerca verdad (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** bueno es verdad, en cualquier momento tu te morirás y es justo que hagas algo loco antes de irte (le dijo en un todo burlón)

**Sugar:** jajajaja me gusta cuando me haces sonreír (le dijo muy suavemente) de acuerdo hare la lista

**Santana:** si (dijo muy orgullosa de su victoria)

**Sugar:** pero con una condición (le dijo muy rápido) que se va a cumplir todo lo que en ella este escrita

**Santana:** por mi no hay problema (dijo muy sonriente)

**SAN FRANCISCO 02:00 PM **

Elizabeth y Alyson estaban en la puerta de la casa despidiendo a Rachel, Elizabeth no dejaba de besar a Elisa mientras que la diva sonreía por la actitud de la mujer

**Elizabeth:** bien, ya hora si las dejare ir (dijo dándole a Elisa a Rachel)

**Rachel:** te prometo que vendré a verte tan pronto pueda (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Elizabeth:** me encantaría que hicieras eso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** Alyson espero que tengas suerte en New York (le dijo muy suavemente a la joven)

**Alyson:** gracias, quizás nos podamos ver una vez que este allá (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila) hasta pronto (dijo antes de dirigirse al auto que la esperaba)

**Elizabeth:** New York pensé que estudiarías en Italia (le pregunta muy confundida)

**Alyson:** no tía, resulta ser que hay muchas cosas que me interesan de New York (le dijo mientras veía a Rachel alejarse)

**Elizabeth:** estas segura de la decisión que estas tomando (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** muy segura (le dijo muy sonriente)

**VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE **

**HOTEL **

Rachel estaba sentada en la cama junto con Beth cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta de su habitación, se levanto muy tranquila para abrir la puerta i ver que era Sue quien tocaba la puerta

**Sue:** estas lista (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** entonces vamos, que se nos hace tarde (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** claro (dijo agarrando a Elisa) oye gracias por haber venido

**Sue:** por favor si lo único que hice fue estar encerrada en el hotel casi todo el tiempo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** si, pero el solo saber que estabas aquí para apoyarme fue bastante reconfortante (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** yo siempre te voy a poyar, en cualquier decisión que tomes y eso lo sabes bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** eso me quedo muy claro (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** es bueno saber eso (le dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel, Elisa y Sue salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al aeropuerto donde ya el avión las estaba esperando para llevarlas nuevamente de regreso a New York, Rachel ya estaba desesperada por estar nuevamente en su casa junto a Quinn y Beth, las extrañaba mucho, tanto que le pido a Sue que adelantaran el viaje para esa misma tarde, no quería pasar ni un segundo mas lejos de su hogar

_Se necesita solo un instante para que la vida de una persona cambie, ese accidente, ese aleteo de la mariposa, que puede dirigir nuestros pasos por rumbos insospechados, a veces para bien y a veces para mal, a donde nuestros pasos nos lleven es lo de menos, siempre que sea con paso firme, por amor o por fe, lo importante es tirar para adelante y siempre a gol_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones: <strong>

****Valerie - **Glee****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Nota Del Autor: <strong>**hola espero que estén bien, primero que nada como siempre quiero agradecer a las personas que leen y comentan esta historia, muchísimas gracias. Segundo a pesar de todo el corre, corre en el que ando pude terminar este capitulo así que paso a dejárselos, espero que les guste, si les gusta comente y sino les gustan también comenten que no cuesta nada. Tercero y ultimo pero no menos importante, les quiero anticipar de una vez que la pareja Brittana esta apunto de entrar en una etapa de bastante drama, y se los digo desde a hora para que mas adelante no me anden reclamando, como dicen por ahí "en guerra avisada no muere soldado y si muere es por descuidado" las Faberry estarán bien, por el momento, pero también les tocara su dosis de tensión y drama, pero no aun….Bueno me despedido, los quiero…Disfruten la vida que solo es una y a veces no dura mucho…..!


	31. Chapter 31 Cuanto Pesan Los Sueños

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XXXI **

**Cuanto Pesan Los Sueños **

_La definición científica de los sueños es: una serie de imágenes o escenas asociadas a distintas sensaciones y sentimientos que recordamos al despertar. Bueno científicamente es lo que significan los sueños. Pero para mí los sueños son: una puertecilla escondida en los más íntimos y secretos espacios del alma que logran hacerte luchar por todo lo que quieres en la vida y muchas veces gracias a ellos puedes vivir más tiempo del que te imaginaste que vivirías. Como dicen por ahí "los sueños dan vida" pero cuanto pesan los sueños, porque algunos que ya han cumplido sus sueños deben cargar con ellos y con todo lo que ellos implican. Es por eso que se hace la gran pregunta ¿Cuánto pesan los sueños? _

**CIUDAD DE NEW YORK **

**ESTUDIO DE GRABACION DEL VIDEO DE RACHEL 08:00 AM **

Rachel llego al estudio donde se llevaría a cabo la grabación de su video musical, a penas llego se encontró con Sue quien estaba esperándola junto con Max.

**Rachel:** buenos días (dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue/Max:** buenos días (respondieron al mismo tiempo)

**Sue:** como te sientes (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** estoy emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** pues relájate, recuerda que ya has hecho estoy muchas veces (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** no tantas Sue (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** si han sido muchas veces (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** lo que digas, que será lo primero que haremos (le pregunta a Max)

**Max:** bien, primero grabaremos unas tomas contigo sola y luego grabaremos las tomas contigo y la modelo (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** quien es la modelo (le pregunta a Sue)

**Sue:** Adriana Lima, tiene 20 años y es una de los Ángeles de Victoria's Secret (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** por favor dime que es broma (le pidió muy rápido)

**Sue:** que sucede (le pregunta sin entender)

**Rachel:** Sue pensé que buscarías otro tipo de modelo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** que tiene de malo, ella es muy profesional, y ya ha rodado varios videos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** _dios que Quinn no se entere_ (pensó rápidamente) de acuerdo (dijo de manera resignada)

**Max:** muy bien ve a cambiarte y maquillaje, te espero en el set de grabación (le indico a Rachel)

**Sue:** si vamos (le dijo a la Diva)

**BIRMINGHAM – INGLATERRA**

**HOTEL HILTON BIRMINGHAM METROPOLE 01:00 PM **

Santana estaba sentada en su cama tocando su guitarra mientras cantaba una canción que había escrito recientemente, la latina esta sumergida completamente en su mundo cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta de su habitación se levanto muy tranquila y abrió la puerta.

**Santana:** hola Sugar (la saludo muy sonriente)

**Sugar:** ya la termine (dijo muy feliz entrando a la habitación)

**Santana:** la lista, vaya ya era hora (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Sugar:** no te quejes he que lo de la lista fue idea tuya (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** si pero no pensé que te tomara cuatro días hacerla (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sugar:** oye es mi lista y yo decido que tiempo me toma (le dijo muy amenazante)

**Santana:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sugar:** además me costo este tiempo hacerla porque de muchas cosas solo escogí diez (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** bien, puedes leerme la lista (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** claro (dijo muy tranquila) lo primero de la lista es Nº 1 robarme unos pantalones de la tienda de un centro comercial.

**Santana:** robarte unos pantalones, a ver Sugar no prefieres que los compremos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** que chiste tiene comprarlos, yo nunca me he robado nada en la vida y bueno quiero hacer eso (le dijo muy rápido) robarme unos pantalones

**Santana:** pero cuando dije que hicieras una lista con las cosas mas locas que querías hacer no me refería a que rompieran con la ley (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sugar:** acaso tienes miedo (le pregunta muy desafiante)

**Santana:** miedo yo, por favor (se defendió muy rápido)

**Sugar:** entonces, dijiste que harías cumplir todo lo que estuviera en la lista (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** de acuerdo (dijo resignada) pero espero que no haya mas cosas ilegales

**Sugar:** Nº 2 quiero bañarme en el mar desnuda (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** te acompaño (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sugar:** me parece bien (le dijo muy sonriente) Nº 3 quiero ver las montañas, Nº 4 quiero recibir el mejor beso del mundo, Nº 5 quiero montar a caballo por Central Park, Nº 6 quiero hacerme un tatuaje que diga "Soy Única" Nº 7 quiero mirar la estrellas muy de cerca, Nº 8 quiero quedarme acostada todo un día sin hacer nada Nº 8 quiero escribir un libro Nº 9 quiero llorar, quiero reír, Nº 10 quiero vivir un gran amor, esos que son eternos (dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** los amores eternos no existen (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** cuando te quedad poco tiempo como a mi, si existen (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** bien entonces haremos todo eso (dijo muy sonriente)

**Sugar:** crees que podamos hacerlo (le pregunta muy inquieta)

**Santana:** claro que podemos, y empezaremos por el principio (le dijo agarrando su chaqueta)

**Sugar:** no puedes Santana, dentro de una hora tienes un par de entrevistas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** si es cierto, bien, pero después de eso nos robaremos unos pantalones (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sugar:** no, porque luego tienes que ir a ensayar para el concierto de esta noche (le recordó muy tranquila)

**Santana:** diablos si es cierto (dijo muy enojada) ya se mañana antes de irnos al aeropuerto nos robaremos eso pantalones, y si así la policía nos busca ya estaremos rumbo a Italia (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sugar:** me parece una buena idea (le dijo muy sonriente)

**CIUDAD DE NEW YORK **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY 08:00 AM **

Quinn bajo las escalera de la casa para cuando paso por frente a la sala pudo ver a Jessica sentada en uno de los sofá, la rubia sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca a la joven

**Quinn:** oye solecito que haces levantada a esta hora (le pregunta sentándose al lado de la joven)

**Jessica:** es que de pronto no estoy muy segura de si irme a Londres será lo correcto (le dijo algo preocupada)

**Quinn:** porque que paso (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** no se, pienso que (pensó un momento) supongo que tengo algo de miedo (le dijo algo asustada)

**Quinn:** a ver Jessica eso es normal, te vas a ir lejos, a otro país, sentir miedo esta bien de tu parte, pero debes tener en cuenta que vas a cumplir tus sueños (le dijo muy suavemente) no debes dejar que ese miedo te invada

**Jessica:** y si estoy cometiendo un error (le pregunta con algo de inseguridad)

**Quinn:** a ver solecito no puedes saber si vas a cometer un error, sino te arriesgas, se que suena algo loco pero en esta vida debes apostar sin miedo si quieres cumplir tus metas (le dijo dándole ánimos)

**Jessica:** tu también sentiste miedo (le pregunta muy suavemente) cuando tuviste que arriesgarte

**Quinn:** estaba aterrada, me repetía una y otra vez no puedo fallar (le dijo muy suavemente) no solo por mi, sino también por Beth, porque parte de mis sueños era salir adelante para que mi hija estuviera bien, para que nunca le faltara nada

**Jessica:** y lograste cumplirlos (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** pues con mucho esfuerzos, sacrificios y sobretodo ganas de superarme, si logre cumplirlos (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Jessica:** y aun tienes sueños (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** claro que aun tengo sueños, las personas viven gracias a sus sueños, son los que dan la energía cada día (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Jessica:** cuales son tus sueños a hora (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bueno mis sueños son ver crecer a Beth y Elisa, pasar mi vida junto a Rachel, ser feliz cada día, ver como mis hijas se gradúan de la universidad, ver crecer a mis nietos (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Jessica:** tienes unos hermosos sueños (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** tu también y debes salir a buscarlos, pero de ante mano quiero que sepas que si en algún momento tienes problemas Rachel y yo estaremos aquí para ayudarte siempre que lo necesites (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Jessica:** lo se (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** así que vamos solecito, deja las dudas y termina de arreglar tus maletas que mañana sales para Londres (le dijo abrazándola)

**Jessica:** en verdad voy a extrañarlas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** mas te vale, y mas te vale que nos llames para decirnos como te va por allá (le dijo muy amenazante) no me vayas hacer ir hasta Londres a darte una paliza

**Jessica:** descuida que las mantendré informada siempre (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** así me gusta, y a hora me voy que se me hace tarde (dijo levantándose) nos vemos

**Jessica:** nos vemos (dijo viendo a Quinn abandonar la sala)

**BIRMINGHAM – INGLATERRA 03:00 PM **

Santana y Sugar salieron del estudio donde la latina le estaban realizando las entrevistas, para la cantante era un poco fastidioso esa parte ya que siempre eran las misma preguntas, parecía como si no tuvieran creatividad a la hora de formularlas y eso realmente empezaba aburrirla, pero como toda una profesional la latina ponía su mejor sonrisa y contestaba de la manera mas cordial que existía, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez "todo sea por la causa"

**Sugar:** bueno la entrevista no estuvo tan mal (decía mientras caminaba al lado de Santana)

**Santana:** por favor fue aburrida, siempre hacen las mismas preguntas (dijo algo fastidiada)

**Sugar:** bueno eso es verdad, pero ve la parte buena ya sabes que responder (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** definitivamente no cabe duda de que tu siempre ves el vaso medio lleno (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sugar:** es mejor, para que amargarse (le dijo muy tranquilamente)

**Santana:** me gustas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** mejor vamos que tienes ensayo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** si vamos (dijo muy tranquila)

**CUIDAD DE NEW YORK 10:00 AM **

**OFICINA DE QUINN **

Quinn estaba ajustando los últimos detalles para la reunión con unos clientes, cuando de pronto en su oficina sin previo aviso entro Puck quien era seguido por Nina que intentaba detenerlo

**Nina:** lo siento Quinn le dije que estabas ocupada pero no le importo (dijo disculpándose con la rubia)

**Quinn:** esta bien Nina (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Puck:** ves cariño, Quinn siempre tiene tiempo para mi (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** (espero a que Nina saliera de la habitación) que pasa contigo, cuantas veces debo decirte que no quiero que vengas a mi oficina, si tienes algo que decirme llámame y ya (le dijo muy molesta)

**Puck:** que pasa amor, ni siquiera un abrazo me darás (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Quinn:** Puck no tengo tiempo para tus necedades (le dijo muy molesta) que quieres (le pregunta muy seria)

**Puck:** necesito que me permitas llevarme a Beth a Lima todo el fin de semana (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** para que (le pregunta muy seria)

**Puck:** es el cumpleaños de mi madre y quiere que la niña este presente en su fiesta (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Quinn:** no lo se, tengo que pensarlo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Puck:** pensar que, solo quiero llevarla al cumpleaños de su abuela, no puedes negarte (le dijo muy enfadado)

**Quinn:** tengo que preguntarle a Beth si quiere ir, luego hablar con Rachel acerca de esto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Puck:** estoy seguro de que ve se muere por Beth a sus abuelos y Rachel no tiene nada que ver en nuestros asuntos con Beth (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** tiene mucho que ver Noah, Rachel es mi novia y no puedo tomar una decisión sin antes hablar con ella porque Beth es como su hija también (le dijo muy seria)

**Puck:** pero no lo es (le dijo muy molesto)

**Quinn:** no me fastidies Noah, te dije que lo pensaría, no me hagas que me niegue desde ya (le dijo muy enojada)

**Puck:** (tomo un poco de aire) de acuerdo, consúltalo con tu súper Rachel (le dijo muy enojado) por cierto como esta, tengo entendido que graba su video, ya supiste que contrato a Adriana Lima como modelo para su video (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Quinn:** como (le pregunta sin entender)

**Puck:** si, Adriana Lima, morena, alta, ojos café, labios fino, largar piernas, trasero firme, muy hermosa, y con una cierta debilidad por los artistas musicales, sobretodo si son tan famosos y deseados como lo es tu querida Rachel Berry (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** como sabes sobre la modelo que contrato Rachel, cuando ni yo se quien es (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Puck:** oh mi querida Quinn yo tengo muchos contactos y me entero de muchas cosas y mas si esas cosas me interesan (le dijo muy sonriente) pero en fin lo cierto es que en este momentos Rachel Berry debe estar siendo seducida por una súper modelo, pobre que mal la debe estar pasando (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Quinn:** Rachel no es como tu Noah, ella no se deja bajar los pantalones con la primera chica que le pase por el frente (le dijo muy seria)

**Puck:** estas segura (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** completamente, porque ella me ama a mi (le dijo muy segura)

**Puck:** yo también te amo, pero eso no fue impedimento para mi (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** amarme, por favor no me hagas reír, tu jamás me amaste (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Puck:** claro que te ame y te amo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no Noah, no me amas porque tu no sabes amar, tu no sabes lo que es el amor (le dijo muy duramente) no puedes amar a alguien y hacerle todo lo que me hiciste a mi

**Puck:** ella también te hará lo mismo Quinn, tarde o temprano pero te hará exactamente lo mismo (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Quinn:** como se nota que tu no ves mas allá de tus ojos, Rachel es la persona mas integra que pueda existir, jamás se atrevería a engañarme, ella nunca haría nada que me lastime (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Puck:** Quinn se realista si, bueno yo te daré una ayuda (le dijo muy tranquilo) veras dentro de poco tiempo Rachel se ira de gira, y sabes lo que pasa en las giras, muchas cosas y no hablo de las entrevistas o de los paseos a lugares exóticos, hablo de lo que ocurre con las fans, esas fans que siempre estas asechando como animales salvajes, buscando cualquier oportunidad para estar asolas con uno, esas que hace hasta lo imposible por lograr acercarse (le dijo muy sonriente) y una vez que lo logran ruegan porque les permitas estar contigo, y sabes que eso a todas las personas les encanta, que lo hagan sentir deseado, y bueno lamentablemente uno termina perdiendo la cabeza y se las lleva a la cama

**Quinn:** quizás eso era lo que te pasa a ti (pero no pudo continuar porque Puck la interrumpió)

**Puck:** no solo a mi, a ella también le pasara, al principio estoy seguro que se niega, pero luego de tanta insistencia, bueno la carne es débil y tu sabes (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Quinn:** quiero que te vayas a hora mismo (le dijo muy seria)

**Puck:** te apuesto que en este momento esta de lo mas feliz con Andy, digo con esa sonrisa que tiene tu novia que haría derretir a cualquiera y Andy es una experta en seducción, es mas yo pienso que antes de lo que te imaginas ya no tendrás novia (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** LARGATE NOAH (le grito furiosa)

**Puck:** ya esta bien, no te pongas así (le dijo caminado hacia la puerta) pero yo que tu mejor iría a asegurarme de que no estén entrando en tu terreno (le dijo muy sonriente y salió de la oficina)

**Quinn:** (lanzo una grapadora contra la puerta) Idiota (dijo para si misma)

**Nina:** que pasa Quinn que te dijo a hora (le pregunta entrando a la oficina)

**Quinn:** Nina cuanto falta para que nuestra reunión con los clientes (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** en media hora estarán aquí (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** perfecto (dijo sentándose en su silla)

**Nina:** pasa algo (le pregunta al ver la cara de enojada que tenia)

**Quinn:** nada, ten preparada la sala de juntas y avísame cuando los clientes lleguen (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** claro (le dijo antes de salir de la oficina)

**Quinn:** (espero que su asistente saliera, agarro su celular y marco el numero de Rachel) oh vamos no puedes tener el teléfono apagado (dijo muy rápido)

Quinn se quedo muy pensativa, las palabras de Puck rezumbaban en su cabeza "_ella también te hará lo mismo Quinn, tarde o temprano pero te hará exactamente lo mismo" _cuanta inseguridad sentía en ese momento, no podía negarlo, tenia miedo de que Rachel en cualquier momento cediera ante una de sus fans enloquecida u otra mujer que quisiera algo con ella, su novia era la diosa de pop rock, deseada por todas y todos, hubiera sido mas fácil enamorarse de alguien común, no tendría ese problema de celos, "_por que, porque eres tan encantadora y bella Rachel Berry" _se repetía una y otra vez para si misma, tomo un poco de aire y se recostó en su silla y cerro los sus ojos.

Quinn era perfectamente consiente de que dudar de Rachel no era correcto, la diva nunca le había dado ni un solo motivo para que sintiera celos, es mas cada vez que alguna de sus fans se acercaban a ella siempre las atendía de manera amable y simpática, cuidaba mucho los lugares donde colocaría sus manos al momento de tomarse la foto e incluso vigilaba que las manos de sus fans estuvieran siempre visibles y fuera de alguna zona de alto riesgo, algunas veces llego a pensar "Rachel si es exagerada" no era muy distinto cuando salían algún evento publico que tenia Rachel, siempre la tenia tomada de la mano, no la soltaba en ningún momento, posaban ante las cámaras muy sonrientes, cuando las entrevistaban la cantante siempre la presentaba no con el típico esta es mi novia, no, Rachel siempre decía "Ella es Quinn Fabray la mejor fotógrafa del país, la mujer mas inteligente que he conocido y la que me ha dado la dicha de permitirme estar en su vida" esa era la amera en como la presentaba ante algún reportero, si era algo larga la presentación pero no podía sentirse mas feliz cada vez que lo hacia y cuando alguna que otra modelo se le acercaba a hablar con ella rápidamente mantenía una distancia prudente, su mirada siempre se mantenía en los ojos de esta, y sus manos visibles, nunca permitía mucha acercamiento, así que no tenia de que preocuparse, Rachel no seria capaz de nada cuando hacia todo aquello mientras estaba con ella. De pronto una nueva preocupación la invadió y pensó "_si hace todo eso cuando yo estoy cerca, cuando sabe que la estoy observando, pero que podría pasar cuando esta sola sin nadie que la vigile, se comportara igual"_ ya comenzaba a imaginarse lo peor nuevamente, porque dios le había dado un don tan grande para la imaginación, abrió los ojos de golpe y sacudió su cabeza, no quería seguir torturándose, no quería ni imaginarse que podría estar pasando entre Rachel y aquella modelo en ese preciso momento en aquel lugar

**Quinn:** por dios, odio a Noah Puckerman (dijo para si misma muy enojada)

**TRES HORAS DESPUES **

**ESTUDIO DE GRABACION DEL VIDEO DE RACHEL 01:00 PM **

Apenas había terminado su reunión con los clientes Quinn cancelo todo lo que le quedaba por el resto del la tarde y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el estudio donde Rachel grababa su video, muchas cosas pasaban en su mente mientras conducía, se preguntaba una y otra vez "que estoy haciendo" se repita de igual manera "esto no esta bien" pero nada de eso funciono para detenerla continuo su camino y llego al set de grabación, estaciono su auto, bajo del, tomo un poco de aire y procedió a buscar el tráiler de su novia, cuando estaba en plena búsqueda se topo con Sue quien se extraño de verla ahí pero le indico como llegar hasta el tráiler de Rachel, después de unos dos minutos al fin estaba frente a la puerta del tráiler, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta y entro, cuando estaba en el interior de este puedo divisar a su novia que estaba acostada en el sofá, una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro y camino muy despacio hacia ella

**Quinn:** estas muy cansada (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** Quinn que haces aquí (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Quinn:** no me digas que te molesta mi presencia (le pregunta con algo de seriedad)

**Rachel:** molestarme por favor me encanta que estés aquí (dijo levantándose rápidamente) es solo que me agarraste de sorpresa (dijo antes de darle un tierno beso)

**Quinn:** pues esa era la idea (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** me encanta que estés aquí (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** así y como porque (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** porque me moría de ganas por estar contigo (dijo mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo) dime una cosa cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que hicimos el amor (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** han pasado 8 horas, 30 minutos y 7 segundos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** pues creo que es mucho tiempo (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** si, bastante (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** entonces eso debemos solucionarlo (dijo lanzando a Quinn sobre el sofá)

**Quinn:** espera acaso vamos hacer el amor aquí a hora (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** aja (dijo colocándose encima de su novia)

Quinn sonrió con ternura y beso a la diva despacio con tiempo, poco a poco la situación comenzó a volverse mas sexy, la necesidad y pasión se apodero del lugar, las chicas a hora se besaban con rudeza y pasión, las manos de Quinn se enredaban en el cabello de Rachel, sus labios se unían con fuerza al igual que sus cuerpos, la diva comenzó a descender una de sus manos por el cuerpo de Quinn hasta llegar a su pantalón, poco a poco fue abriendo los botones y justamente cuando estaba apunto de bajar el cierre del mismo escucho que tocaban la puerta del tráiler

**Rachel:** no puede ser (dijo muy enfadada) LARGO ESTOY MUY OCUPADA (grito muy rápido)

**Voz De Sue:** ME IMAGINO, PERO DEBEMOS CONTINUAR CON LAS GRABACIONES, PERDEMOS LUZ SOLAR (grito desde afuera)

**Rachel:** DAME 15 MINUTOS (grito muy suplicante)

**Voz De Sue:** RACHEL NO TENEMOS NI CINCO, SAL A HORA (le grito muy seria)

**Quinn:** jajajaja en verdad crees que podemos hacerlo en 15 minutos (le pregunta muy divertida)

**Rachel:** claro que podemos (dijo levantándose)

**Quinn:** Rachel por favor, 15 minutos (le dijo mientras cerraba los botones de su pantalón)

**Rachel:** bien, quizás no, pero podemos intentar un día de estos (dijo resignada) a hora vamos (dijo estirándole la mano)

**Quinn:** si es mejor antes de que Sue entre (dijo tomando la mano de la morena)

**Rachel:** esa mujer cuando quiere es un fastidio (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** corrección siempre es un fastidio (le dijo muy suavemente)

Rachel y Quinn salieron del tráiler tomadas de la mano, se encontraron con una Sue algo molesta pero no le hicieron caso y se encaminaron hacia set de grabación.

**Quinn:** quien es la modelo (le pregunta muy suavemente a su novia)

**Rachel:** es Adriana Lima, creo que es uno de los ángeles de Victoria (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** en serio, no crees que es un poco exagerado (le dijo algo seria)

**Rachel:** lo mismo pensé yo pero su dijo que (no pudo continuar porque Sue la interrumpió)

**Sue:** es perfecta (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** y como es (pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no se, porque aun no la he conocido (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** en serio (le responde muy sonriente)

Una sonrisa se apodero del rostro de Quinn, le había encantado la respuesta de Rachel, aun no la he conocido" eso le demostraba que su novia no estaba interesada en aquella modelo, ni siquiera sabiendo que era uno de los ángeles de victoria, ya que ni se había tomado la molestia de buscarla, simplemente se limitaría a tratar con ella el tiempo que fuera necesario, es decir cuando les tocara grabar y mas nada, sintió unas enormes ganas de gritar de felicidad y bailar, pero se contuvo y simplemente se limito a sonreír y seguir caminado hacia el set de la mano de su querida y fiel novia, la mejor novia del mundo. Cuando llegaron al lugar pudieron notar a que Adriana ya estaba ahí, era una chica realmente hermosa, bueno para ser uno de los ángeles de Victoria's Secret no era para menos, apenas entraron loa modelo se acerco a ellas muy sonriente

**Sue:** Rachel ella es Adriana (le indico a la diva)

**Rachel:** mucho gusto (dijo extendiéndole la mano)

**Adriana:** el gusto es mío, no puedo creer que voy aparecer en tu video (dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** no es para tanto (dijo muy tranquila)

**Adriana:** eres la diosa del pop rock es bastante (le dijo muy coquetamente)

**Rachel:** ella es Quinn (dijo señalando a su novia) mi novia

**Adriana:** mucho gusto (dijo estirándole la mano a la rubia)

**Quinn:** lo mismo digo (dijo algo seria)

**Max:** bien es hora de empezar (dijo muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** bueno el deber me llama (le dijo muy sonriente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** rómpete un pierna (le dijo muy suavemente) _espero no tener que romperle yo una a la modelo_ (pensó muy rápido)

**Sue:** ven Quinn vamos a sentarnos (le dijo a la rubia)

**BIRMINGHAM – INGLATERRA**

**HOTEL HILTON BIRMINGHAM METROPOLE 06:00 PM**

Santana toco insistentemente la puerta de la habitación de Sugar, ya habían pasado unos minutos y aun no tenia respuesta, estaba empezando a preocuparse ya que tenia miedo que la pelirroja hubiera sufrido otra descompresión, cuando estaba apunto de ir por ayuda vio escucho como puerta se abría, la latina pudo ver a Sugar quien parecía bastante cansada

**Santana:** ya estaba preocupada, pensé que te (se callo de inmediato)

**Sugar:** descuida no tengo intenciones de morirme antes de que termine tu gira (le dijo con media sonrisa)

**Santana:** como te sientes (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** estoy algo cansada, pero estaré bien (dijo intentando levantarse) debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde a tu concierto (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** deberías quedarte a descansar (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Sugar:** y si no voy quien se supone que vigilara que todo este en orden (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** pero es que no me parece (le dijo muy inquieta)

**Sugar:** Santana estaré bien, solo estoy algo cansada pero nada fuera de lo común (le dijo muy seria) debemos irnos

**Santana:** de acuerdo, pero si en algún momento te sientes mal me avisas de inmediato (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** descuida que lo hare (le dijo muy tranquila) a hora espérame en el lobby mientras yo me arreglo un poco

**Santana:** de acuerdo (se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente) no tarde mucho

Santana se retiro al lobby mientras Sugar soltaba un suspiro de cansancio, la verdad era que no se sentía nada bien, pero tenia que cumplir con su trabajo y nada le impediría que lo hiciera, ni siquiera la amenaza de un nuevo conato de infarto. La verdad era que ella estaba decidía a dejar de trabajar cuando recibió la llamada de Nancy preguntándole si quería dirigir la gira de Santana, de forma inmediata dijo que si, ese era uno de sus sueños, durante mucho tiempo había esperado por una oportunidad como esa, dirigir todo una gira, sabia que su condición de salud no era la mejor, pero tampoco se imagino que ya estaba tan mal, de pronto se vio con una dura realidad y es que tenia que aceptar que era hora de abandonar el barco, no sabia en que momento sus sueños se volvieron tan pesados, mas de lo que ella se imaginaba, tenia que retirase y disfrutar del poco tiempo que le quedaba mientras pudiera.

**CIUDAD DE NEW YORK **

**ESTUDIO DE GRABACION DEL VIDEO DE RACHEL 02:00 PM **

Había pasado solo una hora de grabación, durante ese tiempo Quinn veía como su novia grababa las escenas, hasta el momento no ninguna escena de beso había sido grabada, solo escenas de miradas y sonrisas, durante las pocas pausas que hubieron Rachel entablo conversación con Adriana la cual no se cansaba de sonreírle y coquetearle, la diva poco caso le hacia mantenía su postura a distancia, pero debes en cuando si le daba una sonrisa carismática a la modelo, lo cual hizo que Quinn tensara su mandíbula en mas de una ocasión

**Max:** bien vamos a rodar la escena del beso (les indico a Rachel y a Adriana)

**Quinn:** que tan fuerte será esta escena (le pregunta muy suavemente a Sue)

**Sue:** no mucho, será bastante simple, nada fuera de lo normal (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** claro (dijo algo inquieta)

**Max:** bien chicas esto es lo que quiero que hagan (se acerco a ellas) están sentadas en el sofá, envueltas en un momento de ternura y comienzan a besarse, pero de manera dulce y suave, nada feroz, quiero que sea una escena suave, donde se pueda proyectar el amor que indica la canción (les explico muy despacio)

**Rachel:** entiendo (dijo muy tranquila)

**Adriana:** también yo (dijo muy tranquila)

**Max:** muy bien, entonces empecemos (dijo volviendo a su silla)

Rachel y Adriana se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Quinn permanecía sentada al lado de Sue quien estaba al lado de Max.

**Max:** muy bien acción (dijo para que comenzara a sonar la música)

La canción empezó a sonar mientras que Rachel y Adriana entraban en sus personajes, Quinn mantenía su mirada pegada al monitor ni siquiera parpadeaba, no quería perder ningún detalle de lo que ocurría, había llegado el momento de la verdad, la rubia vio como poco a poco Adriana se acerco al rostro de su novia y comenzó a besarla, el beso estaba siendo justamente como lo había pedido el director dulce y suave, no había nada de que preocuparse hasta que pudo ver como la lengua de la modelo entraba en la boca de Rachel y el beso empezó a volverse algo apasionado, la rubia comenzó a ponerse bastante inquieta ya que al parecer a su novia no le molestaba para nada eso, mas bien parecía estarlo disfrutando, la fotógrafa respiro profundo y conto hasta diez, trataba de calmarse pero no sabia cuanto tiempo resistiría al ver a su novia besando los labios de otra chica, sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando vio que las manos de la modelo entraban en acción y comenzaban a acariciar partes del cuerpo de su novia, entonces fue cuando su control desapareció y su rabia exploto

**Quinn:** CORTEN, CORTEN, CONTEN (grito muy molesta mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Rachel)

**Max:** espera yo soy el que dice Corten (dijo yendo detrás de la rubia)

**Quinn:** que demonios crees que hace (le pregunta a Adriana)

**Adriana:** yo, que haces tu (le pregunta muy molesta)

**Rachel:** Quinn que pasa (le pregunta poniéndose de pie)

**Quinn:** te diré lo que pasa, que esta chica se esta aprovechando de la situación y tu la estas dejando (dijo muy molesta)

**Rachel:** dejándola, amor estamos actuando (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** actuando, tengo entendido que cuando se actúa no se utiliza la lengua (dijo muy enojada)

**Adriana:** mira yo soy muy profesional, y no es la primera vez que trabajo en una escena de este tipo (le dijo muy seria a la rubia)

Quinn: me imagino, pero de seguro si es la primera de bajo perfil (le dijo muy rápido)

**Adriana:** un momento sin insultos (le dijo muy enojada a Quinn)

**Quinn:** entonces deja de meter tu lengua en la boca de mi novia sino quieres que te despida (le dijo muy duramente)

**Sue:** espera tu no puedes despedir a nadie aquí, así que compórtate (le dijo muy seria a Quinn)

**Rachel:** Sue no le hables así a Quinn (le dijo muy molesta a su represéntate) Quinn cálmate un poco, ven vamos a hablar (le pidió intentando llevársela)

**Quinn:** no quiero hablar, solo quiero que esta deje de aprovecharse de la situación (dijo muy rápido)

**Adriana:** no me aprovecho de nada, solo quiero hacer bien mi trabajo, porque no haces tu el tuyo, te quedas tranquila, dejas de interrumpir y de actuar como una loca histérica (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** loca histeria, piensas que soy una loca histeria (miro a Rachel) vas a necesitar otra modelo (le dijo muy suavemente)

Sin pensarlo mucho Quinn le mando un fuerte golpe a Adriana que se estrello contra el ojo derecho de la modelo, la cual callo inconsciente en el suelo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos en especial la de Rachel

**Quinn:** a hora si soy una loca histérica (dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** hay por dios (dijo acercándose a Adriana) Adriana, Adriana despierta (movía muy suavemente a la modelo) acaso perdiste la cabeza mujer (le dijo muy molesta a Quinn)

**Quinn:** ella empezó, me llamo loca histérica (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Quinn vete al tráiler (le pidió muy seria a su novia)

**Quinn:** Rachel ella empezó todo (se defendió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no me importa vete al tráiler Quinn (le dijo muy molesta)

**Quinn:** esto es increíble (dijo muy molesta mientras se alejaba del lugar)

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES **

**Rachel:** no se ve tan mal (dijo muy rápido)

**Adriana:** tengo el ojo completamente morado e hinchado (dijo muy molesta) se ve horrible (dijo mirándose en un espejo)

**Rachel:** no, no es para tanto (dijo tratando de persuadir a la modelo)

**Adriana:** tu novia esta loca (le dijo muy molesta)

**Rachel:** se le fue un poco la mano Adriana pero no es mala, ni mucho menos esta loca (defendió rápidamente a Quinn)

**Sue:** espero que estés feliz, lo que hizo Quinn nos costara bastante caro, tenemos que parar la grabación hasta que Adriana se recupere (le dijo muy molesta a Rachel)

**Adriana:** disculpen pero no trabajare mas con ustedes (dijo levantándose de su silla)

**Rachel/Sue:** perdón (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Adriana:** como escucharon, me rehusó a trabajar en este video (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** oh vamos solo fue un pequeño golpe (le dijo muy rápido)

**Adriana:** un pequeño golpe, casi me saca el ojo, no tengo porque soportar esto, soy un ángel, así que hasta nunca y agradezcan que no las demandare (dijo muy seria antes de retirarse del lugar)

**Rachel:** oh genial (dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** que bien, los celos de Quinn nos costo la filmación del video, mas 50 mil dólares, sabes el tiempo que me tomara encontrar otra modelo (le dijo muy molesta)

**Rachel:** no es para tanto, de seguro hay muchas que quieren trabajar en este video (dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** no cuando sepan que una rubia desquiciada puede aparecer en cualquier momento y golpearlas (dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** no llames así a Quinn, yo hablare con ella (le dijo muy seria)

**Sue:** controla a tu novia, porque este tipo de publicidad no te ayuda (le dijo muy molesta)

**Rachel:** dije que hablaría con ella (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** eso espero (le dijo antes de retirarse)

**UNA HORA DESPUES **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY 04:00 PM **

Jessica estaba leyendo en la sala cuando escucho la voz de Rachel y Quinn en la entrada de la casa, sonaba como si estuvieran discutiendo, la joven rápidamente se levanto a ver lo que ocurría y fue cuando se encontró con semejante escena por parte ambas

**Rachel:** no puedo creer lo que hiciste (le dijo muy enojada)

**Quinn:** que querías que hiciera he, esa chica se paso de la raya (dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** solo estaba haciendo su trabajo (dijo muy seria)

Jessica miraba de un lado a otro todo lo que ocurría, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero si algo pudo notar es que ambas chicas estaban muy molestas, se notaba en la forma como se hablaban, nunca antes las había visto discutir de esa manera

**Quinn:** disculpa no sabia que la habían contratado para que metiera su lengua en tu boca (le dijo muy molesta)

**Rachel:** ella no (pensó un momento) bueno si hizo eso, pero eso no justifica que la hayas golpeado (le dijo muy molesta)

**Quinn:** que agradezca que la golpe y no que la guindara de una biga (dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** por dios eres tan celosa, que actuaste como una lunática (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** porque tu permitiste que ella te manoseara descaradamente (le dijo muy molesta)

**Rachel:** solo estábamos actuando (le dijo muy rápido) porque te cuesta entender eso

**Quinn:** esa es la excusa perfecta para poder manosear a alguien sin que la pareja se moleste (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** vaya que linda definición, veo que tienes todo cubierto (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** deja el sarcasmo Rachel Berry (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** deja de actuar como una lunática Quinn Fabray (le dijo muy enojada)

**Quinn:** sabes que no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo (le dijo con un tono cansado) voy a ver a las niñas, pero debes saber que estoy muy molesta (dijo alejándose de Rachel)

**Rachel:** oh genial, tu eres la que dejas inconsciente a una modelo, con un ojo morado, la que arruina mi video, gracias a ti debemos buscar otra modelo porque Adriana se niegue a trabajar conmigo nuevamente y tu eres la que esta molesta (le dijo muy rápido) por favor Quinn

**Quinn:** si Rachel estoy molesta, y no quiero seguir hablando (le dijo yéndose)

**Rachel:** genial, me costaste una cantidad de cincuenta mil dólares y tu estas molesta, eso es genial (dijo muy molesta para si misma, miro a Jessica quien estaba aun lado) Jessica hiciste tus maletas

**Jessica:** si, todo esta listo (dijo algo temerosa)

**Rachel:** perfecto mañana en la noche te llevare al aeropuerto (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** todo esta bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si la definición de bien es que Quinn haya perdido la razón, entonces si todo esta bien (le dijo muy molesta caminado hacia la sala)

**Jessica:** con temor te preguntare que hizo Quinn (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** puedes creer que golpeo a la modelo que se contrato para mi video (le dijo muy rápido)

**Jessica:** oh por dios (dijo muy sorprendida)

**Rachel:** porque según ella, estaba manoseándome (dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá)

**Jessica:** y lo hacia (le pregunta sentándose a su lado)

**Rachel:** claro que no, solo estaba haciendo su trabajo (dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** segura (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** claro que estoy segura Jessica (le dijo muy despacio)

**Jessica:** mirando no pienses que me estoy poniendo del lado de Quinn, pero creo que debes entenderla (le dijo muy suavemente) no es fácil ver a la persona que amas besarse con otra persona, por mas actuación que sea

**Rachel:** se que no es fácil, pero tampoco puede actuar de esa manera (dijo muy seria)

**Jessica:** bueno Rachel se le fueron los tapones eso le pasa a cualquiera (le dijo muy rápido) creo que debes arreglar las cosas

**Rachel:** yo, porque debo ser yo la que arregle este problema, ella fue la que hizo mal, ella es la que tiene que buscar manera de solucionarlo (dijo muy rápido)

**Jessica:** te estas escuchando, estas actuando como una niña de diez años (le dijo muy molesta)

**Rachel:** lo siento Jessica pero esta vez no me voy a disculpar, no hice nada malo así que no tengo porque disculparme (dijo muy seria)

**Jessica:** cuales eran tus sueños (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** que (le pregunta sin entender)

**Jessica:** tus sueños, cuando eras pequeña, cuales eran (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** eso que tiene que ver (le pregunta confundida)

**Jessica:** solo respóndeme (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bueno yo tenia muchos sueños, quería ir a la luna, quería ser piloto de carrera, quería correr por el parque durante horas, luego a media que fui creciendo mis sueños fueron cambiando, quería convertirme en cantante, quería recorrer lugares exóticos , quería enamorarme y formar una familia (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Jessica:** creo que todos esos sueños los has cumplidos (le dijo muy suavemente) digo eres una famosa cantante, has conocido lugares maravillosos, estas enamorada y tienes una hermosa familia

**Rachel:** si tienes toda la razón, se puede decir que he cumplido mis sueños, bueno los principales (le dijo cayendo en cuenta)

**Jessica:** hace poco estaba leyendo un libro que decía que las personas que cumplen sus sueños deben lidiar también con lo que estos implican, es como un peso que traen estos incluidos, tu eres una cantante famosa, debes lidiar con tus fans enloquecidas, con los paparazis persiguiéndote, con las entrevistas que a veces se vuelven agresivas, y como si fuera poco debes equilibrar tu vida artística con tu vida personal para que esta no se dañe, tratar de no perderte ningún momento en la vida de tus hijas, enamorar cada día a tu novia, hacerla sentir segura, demostrarle que no tiene motivos para desconfiar de ti, asegurarte de que lo entienda (le explico muy despacio) es demasiado cierto, es un peso muy grande el que llevas sobre tus hombros

**Rachel:** solo quería cantar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** si solo era tu sueño, pero nunca pensaste que este podría pesar tanto (le dijo muy despacio) cuanto pesan los sueños Rachel (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** pesan mas de lo que cualquiera pude imaginar (dijo muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** y no te has puesto a pensar que también los sueños de Quinn se han vuelto pesados al igual que los tuyos (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** quizás (le dijo no muy segura)

**Jessica:** quizás (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** se que a Quinn le es difícil confiar después de la manera en como la trato Puck, digo le fue infiel mas veces de las que el mismo pueda recordar y eso por mas que sea crea cierta inseguridad en ella (dijo muy despacio)

**Jessica:** exacto, ella sabe que puede confiar en ti, pero ya es algo interno, debes entenderla y decirle lo mucho que la amas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** sabes en verdad me harás falta cuando no estés (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** si, tu también (le dijo abrazándola) a hora ve a decirle a tu novia cuanto la amas

**Rachel:** espero que se la haya pasado un poco el enojo (dijo levantándose del sofá)

**Jessica:** eso solo lo sabrás cuando hables con ella (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** desame suerte (le pidió muy rápido)

**Jessica:** suerte, tu puedes (le dijo muy sonriente y vio como Rachel salió de la sala en busca de Quinn) espero que puedas (dijo muy divertida)

Rachel entro a la habitación que compartía con Quinn, la rubia estaba sentada frente a su peinadora removiendo su maquillaje cuando vio a su novia ingresar en la habitación, sin prestarle mucha atención continuo con lo que estaba haciendo, Rachel se acerco poco a poco hasta quedar detrás de su novia y se pudo a su altura

**Rachel:** debemos hablar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no quiero seguir peleando (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** no dije que fuéramos a pelear, dije que debemos hablar (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo (dijo dándose la vuelta) hablemos (tomo un poco de aire) hoy fue Puck para mi oficina y me lleno la cabeza de cosas, me dijo que tu me harías exactamente lo mismo que el me hizo, luego de que se fue me quede torturándome con esas palabras, sabia que no debía hacerlo pero lo hice, entonces la desconfianza se apodero de mi y fui a verte (le explico muy despacio)

**Rachel:** entonces no fuiste porque me extrañabas, fuiste porque te querías asegurar de que no te fuera infiel u atraparme en el acto si lo estaba haciendo (le dijo muy dolida) sabes lo que realmente duele Quinn (le pregunto muy suavemente) que no importa lo que yo haga para demostrarte que te amo y que puedes confiar en mi, porque siempre estará tu duda presente, no confías en mi

**Quinn:** si confió en ti (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no lo haces, si confiaras en mi no hubieras actuado como lo hiciste hoy (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) confió en ti, mas no confió en las chicas que se acercan a ti (le dijo muy despacio) no me gusta que te coqueteen tan descaradamente, eso me enloquece

**Rachel:** eso no justifica tu comportamiento (le dijo algo enojada)

**Quinn:** si lo justifica, y sabes porque (le dijo acercándose a la morena) porque estoy locamente enamorada de ti, nunca había sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti, te amo con locura y cuando una ama así es capaz de hacer las cosas mas locas e increíble que puedan existir (le dijo muy suavemente mientras quedaba frente a la cantante)

**Rachel:** como golpear a una modelo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** aja (le dijo acercándose muy lentamente al rostro de su novia)

Quinn tiró de Rachel acercándola hacia su cuerpo para darle un delicado beso y luego junto su frente a la de la morena.

**Quinn:** te amo (dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** yo te amo mas (le respondió muy sonriente)

Quinn comenzó a besar en el cuello de su chica, recorriendo la piel de Rachel con sus manos mientras esta cerraba los ojos para disfrutar aún más del contacto de la piel suave de Quinn, la fotógrafa comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Rachel para luego quitar y arrojar la prenda al suelo, Quinn sin pensarlo mucho empujo a su novia sobre la cama y rápidamente se coloco encima de esta juntado sus labios de manera apasionada

**Rachel:** oye espera (dijo apartándose un poco de Quinn)

**Quinn:** que sucede (le pregunta algo molesta)

**Rachel:** la puerta no tiene seguro (dijo levantándose de la cama) y es mejor prevenir que (le paso seguro a la puerta)

**Quinn:** lamentar (dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel se acerca muy rápido a la cama con una sonrisa picara la cual se borra cuando sus labios son capturados por los de Quinn en un beso lento y delicado, no hay luchas por tener el control, Rachel lo cede rápidamente, dejándose llevar por el ritmo impuesto por su novia, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta Quinn esta sobre ella, no hay necesidad de palabras, sus gestos, sus miradas, hablan por sí solas, las cuales están cargadas de deseo y un profundo amor que se desbordaba por toda la habitación en aquel preciso momento, ese momento perfecto entre ambas.

_Si los sueños pueden ser muy pesados a veces pero eso no significa que dejemos de soñar y de luchar por cumplir nuestros sueños, porque a pesar de que estos muchas veces se nos vuelven pesados, complicados, siempre van a ser los que nos den vida y ganas de seguir adelante, los sueños dan vida y nuestro pequeño mundo está rodeado de sueños y nosotros estamos hechos de la misma materia que los sueños_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Nota Del Autor: <strong>**hola nuevamente yo, espero que estén bien, primero que nada gracias a los que leen y comentan esta historia, y segundo hay una persona que siempre en los comentarios que me deja me pide que escriba sobre los papas de Rachel, a esta persona le digo, tranquila que la cosa es calmada, los padres de Rachel si van a salir pero será un poquitín mas adelante, a decir verdad no falta mucho para que eso pase, pero todo lleva una secuencia y esta historia no es la excepción, vamos paso por paso, recuerden que el mundo no se hizo en un día, sino en siete, u ocho según Shakira fue en ocho días…jajajajajaja, lo siento pero me gustaban muchos las canciones de Shakira, bueno cuando aun valían la pena, a hora simplemente pienso que se ha vuelto muy comercial, primero era loba, luego loca y a hora rabiosa, por favor que alguien llame al veterinario….bueno sin mas que decir me despido, espero que les guste el capitulo, comenten que no cuesta nada. Los quiero un mundo...!


	32. Chapter 32 Despedidas

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XXXII**

**Despedidas **

_No hay nada mas duro para el corazón que una despedida, dejar que una persona se lleve una parte de ti y con ella todos los momentos que faltaban por vivir, hay despedidas cortas, bonitas, simples, que están llenas de esperanzas y futuros. Y despedidas largas de adioses definitivos que se niegan a partir _

**CIUDAD DE NEW YORK 06:30 PM **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Quinn salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, miro así la cama donde estaba Rachel debajo de las sabanas, la morena dormía boca abajo muy tranquilamente una sonrisa estaba marcada en el rostro de la diva mientras parte de su cabello caía sobre su cara, la rubia se acerco a la cama, se sentó al lado del cuerpo de su novia y deposito un tierno beso en la espalda de la morena

**Quinn:** amor debes levantarte (le dijo muy suavemente en su oído) vamos Rachel arriba (dijo moviéndola un poco)

**Rachel:** no quiero estoy muy cómoda (le dijo sin abrir sus ojos)

**Quinn:** no seas floja (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** oye estoy cansada y tú tienes la culpa (le dijo mientras levantaba un poco su cabeza)

**Quinn:** eso fue un cumplido o una queja (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** elige el que mas te guste (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** vamos levántate y date un baño, recuerda que le prometimos a Beth que hoy cenaríamos en Luigi (dijo levantándose de la cama) así de una vez aprovecho para preguntarle si quiere irse con Puck el fin de semana a Lima (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** Puck quiere llevarse a Beth a Lima todo el fin de semana (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si, porque te sorprendes (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** no se, quizás es porque no lo sabia (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** (pensó un momento) cierto que no te lo dije, con todo esto que ha pasado hoy se me había olvidado decírtelo (le dijo algo apenada)

**Rachel:** no es para menos, digo estabas muy ocupada volviéndote Rocky (dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** jajajajaja muy graciosa (dijo acercándose a la cama y sentándose al lado de ella) Puck fue a mi oficina a decirme que quería llevarse a Beth durante el fin de semana ya que su madre cumple año y bueno quería ver a la niña (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** y tu que le dijiste (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** le dije que primero tenia que hablar con Beth y contigo sobre este asunto (le dijo muy tranquila) que no podía tomar una decisión sin antes consultar

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) bueno por mi no hay problema que la niña pase el fin de semana con el, pero creo que la que debe decidir es Beth, y nosotras apoyaremos su decisión (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** sabia que dirías eso (le dijo algo inquieta)

**Rachel:** que pasa amor, acaso no quieres que Puck se lleve a la niña (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no confió en el, tengo miedo que algo llegue a pasar (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** a ver Quinn se van a Lima no a otro país, además es su padre no puede correr peligro con el (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si, si puede, Puck no se cuida ni a si mismo, como puedo confiar que cuidara a Beth (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no seas exagerada (le dijo muy rápido) mira si alguna vez se le cayo Beth de los brazos déjame decirte que eso es normal, y le pasa hasta al mejor padre o madre y lo digo por experiencia, porque una vez Elisa se me cayo de la cama, lloro durante dos minutos (le dijo muy suavemente) los dos minutos mas largos de mi vida

**Quinn:** Rachel esto no es cuestión de si alguna vez por error Beth se lastimo estando con el, esto se trata de que Puck no es confiable (le dijo muy rápido) mira te contare algo que paso hace tiempo (Rachel la miro fijamente) una vez estaba terminando el semestre en la universidad, para esa época las cosas se ponían bastante complicadas para mi, muchas veces debía quedarme hasta muy tarde en la biblioteca u en algún estudio trabajando en algún proyecto, cuando eso pasaba siempre era Santana la que se quedaba con Beth cuando hasta que yo llegara, pero hubo una vez que Santana tuvo que irse porque se le presento algo, le pedí a Puck que se quedara con la niña, el quería irse de fiesta con sus amigos, pero le exigí que se quedara con Beth, el de mala gana acepto, cuando volví a la casa eran casi la una de la madrugada, no encontré a Noah ni a Beth, me imagine lo peor, llame a todos los hospitales que aparecía en la guía preguntado por ellos, pero nada, luego entendí que el se había ido de fiesta con sus amigos y de paso se había llevado a la niña, rápidamente Salí a buscarlo, recorrí mas de 10 bares en todo New York buscándolo, finalmente logre encontrar su auto en el estacionamiento de un bar me acerque rápidamente y el estaba completamente ebrio dormido sobre el volante del auto, mientras Beth estaba dormida en el asiento trasero, temblando de frio porque ni un suéter le había puesto, mi pequeña se estaba congelando mientras el estaba completamente ebrio (dijo casi llorando) solo tenia que cuidarla tres horas y mira lo que hizo, a hora quiere que lo deje llevarse a Beth por tres días, eso no estoy segura de querer hacerlo (dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** ese hombre en verdad que es idiota (dijo muy molesta) pero aun así no puedes negarte, porque quieras o no, Beth esta en edad de decidir si quiere ir o no y debes respetar su decisión (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** odio cuando eres tan inteligente y comprensiva (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** que te puedo decir he sido bendecía por los dioses (le dijo muy presumidamente)

**Quinn:** pero les falto darte modestia (le dijo muy divertida) a hora báñate que se nos hace tarde (dijo levantándose de la cama)

**Rachel:** enseguida (dijo saltando de la cama y yéndose al baño)

**BIRMINGHAM – INGLATERRA**

**HOTEL HILTON BIRMINGHAM METROPOLE 11:00 PM **

Santana entro a su habitación seguida por Sugar, la latina rápidamente se sentó lanzo sobre la cama completamente agotada

**Sugar:** cansada (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** bastante (le dijo muy tranquila) a que hora partimos mañana (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Sugar:** tu vuelo sale a las 03:00 PM y el mío a las 12:00 PM (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** espera el tuyo, acaso vas algún lado sin mi (le pregunta muy divertida)

**Sugar:** voy a New York (dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** que bien, cuando te encuentras conmigo en Italia (le pregunta quitándose sus zapatos)

**Sugar:** (tomo un poco de aire) no voy a regresar de New York Santana, he decidió renunciar, ya hable con Nancy sobre eso (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** espera, renunciaste, eso significa que me dejas sola (le pregunta levantándose muy rápidamente de la cama)

**Sugar:** lo siento Santana en verdad, pero no puedo continuar dirigiendo tu gira (se disculpo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** pero Sugar tenemos planes, grandes planes recuerdas, tienes una lista que cumplir (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sugar:** exacto (la interrumpió) y quiero cumplirla, pero no podre hacerlo mientras este trabajando (se le quebró la voz) necesito tiempo para mi, tiempo que no tengo y debo comenzar aprovechar el poco que me quedad

**Santana:** pero yo te prometí que haría todo lo posible por que realizaras todo lo que escribiste en tu lista, y pienso cumplir esa promesa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sugar:** te agradezco lo que intentas hacer por mi, pero no es tu deber Santana (le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)

**Santana:** no te vayas Sugar, por favor (le pidió con la voz entre cortada)

**Sugar:** lo siento, Nancy mandara alguien que me sustituya (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no quiero a mas nadie, te quiero a ti (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sugar:** eres muy dulce San, pero debes sentirte obligada, yo te libero (le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla)

**Santana:** (agarro la mano de Sugar) tu me amas cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** si, te amo mucho, y por esa misma razón no puedo seguir cerca de ti, me duele saber que tu no sientes por mi, lo que yo siento por ti y que solo estas cerca de mi por obligación (le dijo muy triste)

**Santana:** no digas eso, yo no siento lastima, en verdad (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** aun así, aunque no la sientas, esto no va para ningún lado, es mejor despedirnos a hora y tomar rumbos distintos (le dijo muy suavemente) prometo mandarte fotos con todas las cosas que he realizado de la lista (se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla) adiós Santana cuídate (comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación)

**Santana:** Sugar espera por favor, no te vayas, no quiero que te vayas (le pidió caminando detrás de ella)

**Sugar:** lo siento (le dijo llorando y salió de la habitación)

**Santana:** no me dejes (dijo muy en un tono de voz muy bajo viendo la puerta cerrarse)

Santana se quedo parada viendo la puerta por donde había salido Sugar, unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la cantante mientras intentaba procesar todo lo que había pasado, Sugar acababa de terminar con ella, como pudo pasar algo así, como la pelirroja pudo terminar con algo que ni siquiera había empezado, se suponía que en ese preciso momento debía sentirse aliviada pero no era así, se sentía mal, triste, por mas que fuera le dolía que Sugar se fuera, el solo hecho no pensar que no la volvería a ver le dolía en el alma, sentía como si un puñal se atravesara en su corazón

**CUIDAD DE NEW YORK**

**RESTAURANTE LUIGI 07:40 PM**

Quinn y Rachel estaban sentadas en una de las mesas familiares del restaurante junto con Jessica y las niñas, la estaban pasando muy bien, siempre que salían algún lugar era igual se divertían mucho, sobretodo con las discusiones que se presentaban entre Beth y Jessica, la joven discutía con la pequeña como si tuviera la misma edad, cosa que le parecía muy gracioso a Quinn y Rachel

**Beth:** es un pony (dijo muy rápido)

**Jessica:** caballo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** pony (dijo muy seria)

**Jessica:** caballo (insistió muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** creí que teníamos dos niñas, pero veo que me he equivocado (le dijo muy divertida a Quinn)

**Quinn:** muy bien suficiente (dijo muy rápido)

**Jessica:** pero ella empezó (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** tu la provocaste (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** si claro, la defiendes porque es tu hija (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** eso no es cierto (se defendió muy rápido)

**Beth:** no (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** entonces no soy tu hija (le pregunta muy triste)

**Rachel:** que (pregunta muy rápido) no cielo, no me refería a eso (le dijo muy suavemente) claro que eres mi hija y te amo

**Beth:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Jessica:** que lindo momento, pero aun así sostengo que ella empezó (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Jessica compórtate, no queras que en nuestra ultima noche juntas la pases escribiendo cien veces no debo molestar a Beth (le dijo mientras le daba de comer a Elisa)

**Jessica:** ya te pareces a mi maestra de primaria (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** pues debo decir que tu maestra si que es sexy (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** Rachel por dios (le dijo algo apenada)

**Rachel:** que (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Beth cariño quiero decirte algo importante (le dijo a la pequeña)

**Beth:** si (dijo mirándola fijamente)

**Quinn:** (tomo aire) cariño tu padre quiere que vayas con el a casa de tus abuelos en Lima durante todo el fin de semana

**Beth:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** en serio (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** ustedes no vendrán (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no amor (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** a hora debes decirnos si quieres ir o no, sino quieres ir esta bien (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** y si quiero ir que pasaría (le pregunta algo temerosa) se molestarían por eso

**Quinn:** por su puesto que no amor (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Beth eres libre de decidir si ir o no, nosotras no nos molestaremos si quieres irte con tu padre a Lima (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** quiero ir, quiero pasar tiempo con mi papi (dijo muy ilusionada)

**Rachel:** esta bien, entonces nosotras te dejaremos ir (le dijo muy sonriente) cierto Quinn (le pregunta a su novia)

**Quinn:** si, te dejaremos ir (dijo no muy convencida)

**Beth:** genial me voy con mi papi a Lima (dijo muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** si genial (dijo fingiendo una sonrisa)

Quinn respiro profundo para asimilar todo, le había prometido a Rachel que respetaría la decisión de Beth, si la niña decidía ir a Lima no se opondría por mas que lo deseara, pero no podía evitar sentir inquietud por ese viaje que realizaría su pequeña hija junto al cavernícola de su padre, tenia ganas de imponer su autoridad y decir no, así Beth se molestara con ella y eso le trajera como consecuencia otra discusión con Rachel, pero sabia que no era lo mas conveniente así que simplemente tomo aire y puso su mejor sonrisa

**UNA HORA Y MEDIA DESPUES **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Rachel entro a la habitación de Elisa con su pequeña hija en brazos, se había dormido en sus brazos cuando estaban en la habitación de Beth viendo una película, así que la morena decidió llevarla a su habitación y meterla en la cama, la arropo, le dio un beso en la frente, tomo el comunicador y salió de la habitación, luego se encontró con Jessica que salía de la habitación de Beth

**Jessica:** bien ya esta lista para dormir (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Jessica:** crees que Quinn estará tranquila cuando Beth se vaya con su padre (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** no, a pesar de que tenia una sonrisa en el rostro se que por dentro estaba muriéndose (le dijo algo preocupada) pero yo me encargare de ella

**Jessica:** es mejor que te prepares porque capaz y tengas que viajar a Lima (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no exageres, Quinn no es tan impulsiva (dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** acaso se te olvido que golpeo a una modelo hoy en la tarde (le recordó muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no fue tan grabe (dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** lo que te haga feliz cariño (le dijo muy sarcástica y comenzó alejarse de ella)

**Rachel:** sabes no extrañare ni un poquito tu sarcasmo (le dijo a Jessica mientras esta se alejaba)

Rachel abrió muy despacio la puerta de la habitación de Beth, se asomo y pudo ver a la pequeña que se disponía a meterse en la cama.

**Rachel:** emocionada por el viaje (le pregunta acercándose a ella)

**Beth:** bastante, ya quiero que llegue el viernes (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** eso es genial, Beth necesito que me prometas que mientras estés allá te portaras bien y sobretodo tendrás mucho cuidado (le pidió sentándose al lado de la pequeña)

**Beth:** lo prometo (dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** esa es mi pequeña (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** a hora tú debes prometerme que cuidaras a mi mami mientras yo no este (le pidió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** lo prometo (le dijo muy suavemente) a hora será mejor que descanses que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano (le dijo arropándola) buenas noches cielo (le dijo muy dulcemente antes de darle un beso en la frente)

**Beth:** buenas noches (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** te quiero (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** yo también te quiero (le dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel pago la luz de la habitación de Beth y salió de esta rumbo a su propia habitación, cuando entro puedo ver a Quinn que colgaba el teléfono de la mesita de noche, la rubia soltaba un suspiro de cansancio lo cual le pareció gracioso ya que era mas que obvio lo que pasa con su novia

**Rachel:** las niñas ya están acostadas (le dijo acercándose a la rubia)

**Quinn:** que bien, acabo de hablar con Puck, le dije que podía llevar a Beth con el (dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** preocupada cierto (le pregunta al ver la cara que tenía la rubia)

**Quinn:** tanto se nota (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** si (le dijo muy tranquila mientras se sentaba en la cama)

**Quinn:** no quiero dejar ir a Beth (dijo sentándose al lado de la morena)

**Rachel:** Quinn no compliques las cosas (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no dije que no la dejaría ir, dije que no quiero que vaya (le explico despacio)

**Rachel:** amor todo estará bien (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** como sabes que todo estará bien (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** simplemente lo se (le dijo muy sonriente) solo relájate (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no puedo relajarme (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** yo conozco una buena forma para que te relajes (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** creí que estabas cansada (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no tanto (le dijo acercando su rostro al de Quinn)

Rachel unió sus labios juntos con los de Quinn de manera muy apasionada, poco a poco la diva empuja a la rubia sobre la cama colocándose sobre de esta, Quinn sonríe cuando siente los labios de su novia sobre su cuello y en un rápido movimiento Quinn logra colocarse encima de la diva sin dejar de besarla, cuando de pronto el celular de Rachel comenzó a sonar.

**Quinn:** tiene que ser una broma (dijo muy molesta)

**Rachel:** es Sue (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** como sabes eso, no has visto la pantalla (le pregunta confundida mientras se aparta de la morena)

**Rachel:** ese es el tono que le coloque a Sue (dijo agarrando su celular) dime Sue (respondió la llamada)

**Quinn:** que astuta (dijo yéndose al baño)

**Rachel:** claro, si no te preocupes estoy consiente de eso, bien entonces me mantienes informada (hablaba a través de su celular)

Después de unos cinco minutos Quinn regresa del baño y encuentra a Rachel sobre la cama solamente en ropa interior.

**Rachel:** estas molesta (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** porque debería (le pregunta muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** oh vamos no te pongas así, no volverá a pasar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** claro (dijo quitándose su ropa)

**Rachel:** te he dicho que te ves hermosa cuando te enfadas (le pregunta abrazándola por la espalda)

**Quinn:** no (le dijo muy sonriente mientras siento como la diva deposita un cálido beso en su cuello)

**Rachel:** te ves hermosa cuando te enfadas (le dijo muy suavemente)

Quinn sin pensarlo dos veces besa a Rachel, la diva poco a poco conduce a la rubia hacia la cama y la empuja levemente sobre el colchón sin pensarlo dos veces se coloca encima de esta mientras sus manos acarician los muslos de su chica.

**Quinn:** cual es el mío (pregunta muy suavemente mientras su novia besa su cuello)

**Rachel:** perdón (le pregunta levantando rápidamente su mirada para encontrarse con la de la rubia)

**Quinn:** como reconoces mis llamadas (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** es en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** solo responde (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** esta no es una conversación muy sexi (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** solo hice una pregunta, porque te cuesta tanto responderla (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** es que no entiendo porque tanto interés en saber (dijo quitándose de encima de la rubia)

**Quinn:** pues yo tampoco entiendo porque tanto misterio (respondió levantándose de la cama) Rachel no me hagas llamarte para averiguarlo (le dijo muy despacio) muy bien que así sea (dijo agarrando su celular)

**Rachel:** no Quinn (intento impedir la llamada pero no tuvo suerte y su celular que estaba sobre la mesita de noche comenzó a sonar)

**Celular de Rachel:** _voy a buscar a mi nena, voy a abrasarla fuerte, voy a tomar una "tarde de delicia" mi lema siempre fue "cuando esta bien, esta bien" por que esperar hasta la fría y oscura noche? Cuando todo es un poco mas claro con la luz del día y sabemos que la noche estará aquí a pesar de todo _

_Pensar en ti me esta haciendo "trabajar" mi apetito buscando un poco de tarde de delicia frotar palos y piedras juntos hace que las chispas enciendan y la idea de "frotarte" se está haciendo tan emocionante _

**Quinn:** es en serio (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** oye es buena canción (se defendió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** esa canción habla de escaparse para tener un rapidito (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** y eso que, se que a veces deseas hacer eso cuando estas en tu trabajo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** me estas llamando ninfómana (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** yo no dije eso (le dijo un poco asustada)

**Quinn:** lo pensaste (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** que a hora eres adivina (le pregunta muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** suficiente, no abra sexo para ti esta noche (le dijo muy segura y se metió en la cama y se arropo)

**Rachel:** oh vamos Quinn eso no es justo (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Quinn:** buenas noches Rachel (le dijo muy tranquila y apago la lámpara de la mesita de noche)

**Rachel:** que bien (dijo acostándose a un lado de la rubia)

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY 07:00 AM **

Quinn, Jessica y Rachel estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina tomado café mientras esperaban a que Puck pasara por Beth

**Jessica:** están muy calladas las dos, que pasa (les pregunta al ver el silencio que había)

**Quinn:** nada a veces simplemente en bueno disfrutar de los silencios (dijo sin mirar a la joven)

**Rachel:** si, sobretodo los que son silencios obligados (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** Rachel (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** yo solo digo (dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café)

**Jessica:** acaso están molestas (les pregunta muy divertida)

**Quinn:** yo no estoy molesta (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** yo no tuve sexo anoche así que si estoy molesta (dijo sin mirar a ambas chicas)

**Jessica:** oh por dios (dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** Rachel por favor (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** es la verdad (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** sabes que, sino tuviste sexo anoche fue por tu propia culpa, así que no deberías molestarte (le dijo levantándose de la mesa)

**Rachel:** me estas castigando (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** tu que crees (le dijo antes de salir de cocina)

**Jessica:** yo creo que te esta castigando (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** castigarme, por favor, ella no puede castigarme a mí, yo la castigare a ella (dijo muy segura)

**Jessica:** si claro (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** que significa eso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Jessica:** veras Rachel todo el mundo tiene un punto débil (le dijo muy suavemente) sabes cual es el tuyo (le pregunta muy rápido) Quinn Fabray, esa mujer solo te da una sonrisa y te desarma completamente, así que si, creo firmemente que si puede castigarte, y va disfrutar haciéndolo (le dijo antes de salir de la cocina)

**Rachel:** castigarme, por favor, nadie castiga a Rachel Berry, yo la castigare a ella (dijo para si misma) castigarme, como se le ocurre (miro para todos lado y se dio cuenta que estaba sola) genial estoy hablando sola

**BIRMINGHAM – INGLATERRA**

**AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL 12:00 PM **

Sugar estaba en la fila para abordar el en avión que la llevaría de regreso hacia New York solo había dos personas delante de ella, la pelirroja estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto escucho una voz muy familiar que la regreso de inmediato al mundo real, Sugar rápidamente se dio vuelta y vio a Santana que estaba parada detrás de ella sosteniendo su maleta y con una sonrisa en su rostro

**Sugar:** Santana que haces aquí (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** tomare un avión (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sugar:** si pero tu avión sale dentro de tres horas (le informo muy despacio)

**Santana:** si ese avión, no tomare ese avión, tomare este vuelo (le indico muy tranquila)

**Sugar:** de que hablas, tu debes irte a Italia (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) regresare a New York contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** perdón (le pregunta sin entender)

**Santana:** como me escuchas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** Santana no puede hacer eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** porque no (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sugar:** porque tu tienes una gira que terminar, no puedes dejarla e irte de regreso a New York (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** sin ti no quiero continuar la gira, si tu te vas entonces yo también (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sugar:** Santana por favor no sabes lo que dices (le dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** claro que se, escucha Sugar, no se que me pasa contigo, pero lo que si se es que no quiero estar lejos de ti, por favor no me obligues a estar lejos de ti (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Sugar:** yo si se lo que te pasa, te sientes mal por mi, pero no deberías, no es tu obligación estar a mi lado (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no es obligación (le dijo muy enojada)

**Sugar:** entonces que es (le pregunta muy seria) porque no me vas a decir que es amor, porque sabes muy bien que no es amor, tu no me amas Santana y lo mejor es que estemos separadas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** tienes razón, no es amor (tomo un poco de aire) pero si es algo muy bonito lo que siento aquí adentro (dijo colocando su mano en su pecho) Sugar llegaste a mi vida cuando yo estaba muriéndome y poco a poco te has ido colando en mi corazón, y el solo hecho de imaginar que ya no te veré me mata (tomo las manos de Sugar) quiero estar contigo, déjame hacerte feliz, se que tu también puedes hacerme feliz a mi (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** hay Santana no sabes lo feliz que soy al escuchar tus palabras, pero no puedo, sabes muy bien que no tenemos un futuro juntas, esa palabra para mi esta prohibida (le dijo casi llorando)

**Santana:** entonces no hablemos de un futuro, vivamos el presente justas, por favor Sugar (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Sugar:** Nancy va enloquecer cuando se entere (dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** eso significa que si (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sugar:** si Santana, quiero que estemos juntas (le dijo muy sonriente)

Santana abrazo muy fuertemente a Sugar, la levanto en brazos y giraron, giraron mientras las personas miraban muy sonriente lo que sucedida. De pronto la latina decidió tomar el riesgo y atrapó los labios de la pelirroja, suavemente, tiernamente, estaban recién descubriéndose en ese territorio, pero a medida que Santana sintió la aceptación de Sugar comenzó a profundizar el beso, e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la pelirroja, Sugar sentía que sus sentidos estaban al máximo, no tenía certeza de lo que iba a ocurrir cuando sus labios dejaran de estar unidos, ni cuando llegaran a New York, pero eso no le importaba a Sugar, en ese momento tenía a la mujer que quería, y esta le estaba besando como nunca antes la habían besado. Poco a poco se fueron separando y unieron sus frentes mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

**Sugar:** hay que eliminar una de las cosa de la lista (dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** porque (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Sugar:** porque acabo de recibir el mejor beso del mundo (dijo muy feliz)

**Santana:** jajajaja es bueno escuchar eso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Azafata: **señoritas van a abordar o no (les pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** abordaremos (le dijo muy sonriente) estas lista (le pregunta a Sugar)

**Sugar:** a hora lo estoy (le dijo muy suavemente) y tu estas lista (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** más que lista (dijo muy tranquila)

Santana abordo aquel avión que la llevaría de regreso a New York, se despidió de su gira y de una parte de sus sueños, pero no se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo, muy en fondo de su corazón la latina sabia perfectamente que hacia lo correcto, bueno lo que ella consideraba que era correcto, y no podía estar equivocada ya que no hubo ningún fenómeno telequinectico que le impidiera subir aquel avión, ni siquiera el temor de dejar algo por lo que había luchado tanto, no hubo malos presagios para la latina, pero si hubo el encuentro romántico de película como lo predijeron los héroes solitarios, al pie de un avión en medio de la niebla si hubo un grito de no te vayas yo te necesito.

**CIUDAD DE NEW YORK 10:00 AM **

**OFICINA DE QUINN **

**Quinn:** quieres dejar de reírte (le pidió muy seria)

**Brittany:** lo siento pero es inevitable, golpeaste a Adriana Lima (intentado controlar su risa)

**Quinn:** fue necesario de acuerdo, ella empezó a manosear a mi novia (dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** jajajajaja aun así sigue siendo gracioso, a hora cada vez que coincida con Adriana en los desfiles no podre evitar reírme (le dijo volviendo a reír)

**Quinn:** basta Brittany (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** de acuerdo (dijo dejando de reírse)

**Quinn:** te pedí que vineras porque necesito un favor (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** dime (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** quiero que seas la modelo del video de Rachel (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Brittany:** solo si prometes no golpearme (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** solo si prometes no meter tu lengua en la boca de mi novia (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** descuida Rachel no es mi tipo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** es bueno saber eso (le dijo muy sonriente) además todos sabemos quien es tu tipo

**Brittany:** como están las niñas (le pregunta cambiando rápidamente la conversación)

**Quinn:** Brittany tarde o temprano deberás hablar de ella (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** espero que sea mas tarde que temprano (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** que paso con ustedes, su amor parecía invencible, como fue que de la noche a la mañana se arruino todo (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Brittany:** eso deberías preguntárselo a tu hermana, que le dio por volverse insegura, celosa, posesiva e incluso agresiva (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Britt se que Santana tiene dos o tres millones de defectos y una sola virtud, pero realmente te ama, eso no lo dudes nunca (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** entonces porque no lucho por mi, porque simplemente se resigno, no puedes amar a alguien y simplemente rendirte a la primera (le dijo muy dolida)

**Quinn:** bien no se exactamente que paso hay, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que ella estaba dispuesta a hacerte saber que estaba muy arrepentida por lo que hizo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** Quinn no te ofendas pero no quiero hablar de Santana, por favor (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si, puedes evitar el tema las veces que quieras, pero que pasara cuando te la encuentres (le dijo pregunto muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** eso no lo se, pero hasta entonces no quiero hablar de ella (le dijo tranquila)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo resignada)

**Nina:** Quinn necesito que me firmes estos papeles (dijo entrando a la oficina)

**Quinn:** claro dámelos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** oye Brittany que bueno que estas aquí, debo decirte que mi primo te ama (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** en serio (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Nina:** si (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** de hecho Brittany no esta aquí por casualidad, yo le pedí que viniera porque quiero que sea la modelo de Rachel (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** en serio (miro a Brittany quien confirmaba esa noticia con una sonrisa) eso es genial o aterrador no sabría decir bien cual de las dos (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** porque dices eso (le pregunta muy confundida)

**Nina:** he se te olvido lo que hiciste ayer (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** descuida, no golpeare a Brittany (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** eso dices a hora, pero cuando se este besando con Rachel que (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Nina (le dijo muy seria)

**Nina:** además no crees que será demasiado raro (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** si, Nina tiene razón si seria algo raro (dijo cayendo en cuenta)

**Quinn:** por favor Brittany tu tienes que ser la modelo, no quiero que Sue consiga otra desvergonzada que intente seducir a Rachel (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Brittany:** no dije que no lo haría, solo dije que seria algo raro, es por eso que debo pedirte que no vayas a la grabaciones (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** si es mejor que prevengas, no sea que termines con un ojo morado (dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** Nina no tienes trabajo que hacer (le dijo muy seria)

**Nina:** lo estoy haciendo de acuerdo (se defendió muy rápido) hay una compañía que solicita una reunión contigo (le informo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo, diles que el jueves en la mañana y cancela mis citas de esta tarde, tengo que salir temprano, debemos llevar a Jessica al aeropuerto (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** claro (dijo anotando en su libreta)

**Brittany:** Jessica va algún lado (pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si, consiguió una oferta de trabajo en Londres y se va esta noche (dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** eso es genial, Londres – Inglaterra nada mal (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si Inglaterra donde en este momento esta (pero se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se cayo rápidamente) hay que incomoda situación (dijo avergonzada) Nina di un comentario fuera de lugar (le pido muy rápido a su asistente)

**Nina:** mi padre una vez se puso la bata de hospital al revés (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** dios eso si que fue fuera de lugar (dijo mirando a la joven)

**Nina:** tu lo pediste (le dijo muy tranquila) a hora seguiré con mi trabajo (dijo saliendo de la oficina)

**Brittany:** yo debo retirarme, tengo cosas que hacer (dijo levantándose de su silla)

**Quinn:** claro, entonces le avisare a Rachel sobre lo acordado entre nosotras (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** claro, que me avisen cuando comenzaran las grabaciones (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** gracias Brittany, eres una buena amiga (le dijo muy agradecida)

**Brittany:** no hay de que (dijo muy sonriente) hasta pronto Quinn (le dio un beso en la mejilla)

**Quinn:** hasta pronto (le dijo muy tranquila)

Brittany salió de la oficina de Quinn mientras esta la miraba fijamente, la fotógrafa si pudo notar que por más que la modelo intentara fingir se notaba que estaba triste, su mirada no mentía mas bien la delataba y eso le rompía el corazón a Quinn ya que estaba mas que segura que Brittany y Santana estaban hechas la una para la otra, pero no caía en cuenta el porque estaba separadas cuando se amaban tanto, era hasta ilógico e injusto, tenia que hablar con Santana lo mas pronto posible, debía hacer entrar en razón a la terca de la latina

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY 05:30 PM **

**Rachel:** muy bien ya tienes todo listo cierto (le pregunta a Jessica)

**Jessica:** si Rachel, todo listo (le dijo algo cansada) igual que la última vez que me preguntaste, que fue (miro su reloj) hace tres minutos (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** solo quiero que no pierdas nada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Jessica:** es eso u otra cosa (le pregunta muy suavemente) porque si hay algo que quieras decirme mejor dímelo de una vez

**Rachel:** no quiero decirte nada (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Jessica:** muy bien (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** no te vayas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Jessica:** perdón (le pregunta sin entender)

**Rachel:** no quiero que te vayas, te pagare el doble si te quedas (le dijo algo desesperada)

**Jessica:** Rachel (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** muy bien será el triple (le dijo muy rápido)

**Jessica:** sabes que no es cuestión de dinero, y me encantaría quedarme, pero este tipo de oportunidades solo se dan una sola vez en la vida (le dijo muy suavemente) y debo aprovecharla

**Rachel:** si lo se y es muy egoísta de mi parte cuando te digo que quiero que te quedes, pero Jessica te has convertido en una hermana para mi y realmente me duele que te vayas (le dijo muy suavemente) te quiero

**Jessica:** yo también te quiero (dijo abrazándola fuertemente)

**Quinn:** hay que lindo se abrazan (dijo entrando a la sala)

**Jessica:** te has perdido la mejor parte de todo, cuando Rachel me pido que me quedara (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bueno ya había tardado (dijo muy tranquila) es raro que no este llorando por los rincones de la casa

**Rachel:** oye yo no hago eso, no es mi estilo (se defendió muy rápido)

**Jessica/Quinn:** si claro (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Quinn:** Jessica ve por tus cosas, recuerda que debes estar dos horas antes en el aeropuerto (le dijo a la joven)

**Jessica:** claro (dijo antes de salir de la sala)

**Quinn:** no estés triste, si quieres yo te puedo alegrar la noche (le dijo a Rachel mientras la abrazaba por la cintura)

**Rachel:** en serio (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** en serio (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no gracias (alejo a Quinn de ella)

**Quinn:** perdón (le pregunta confundida)

**Rachel:** estas castigada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** a ver Rachel me vas a castigar (le pregunta confundida)

**Rachel:** si como lo escuchas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** sácame de una duda (le dijo muy suavemente) yo te estoy diciendo que quiero tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado contigo y tu me dices que no porque quieres castigarme

**Rachel:** así es (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** que ganas con todo esto del castigo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** fijo mi posición y demuestro que puedo castigarte la veces que yo quiera (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** entonces significa que no sederas bajo ninguna circunstancia (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** por supuesto que no (le dijo muy firmemente)

**Quinn:** no importa cuanto yo te provoque, tu seguirás firme en tu posición de castigarme (le pregunta muy pícaramente)

**Rachel:** absolutamente (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bien eso tendríamos que verlo (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** puedo controlarme Quinn, a demás creo firmemente que serás tu la que terminaras suplicándome a mi (le dijo muy segura de si misma)

**Quinn:** como dije debemos verlo (le dijo muy pícaramente) voy por las niñas (caminando hacia las escaleras)

**Rachel:** vas a caer Fabray (le dijo muy rápido a su novia)

**Voz De Quinn:** lo que digas amor (le dijo subiendo las escaleras)

**DOS HORAS DESPUES **

**AEROPUERTO JFK 08:00 PM **

**Altavoces:** ultimo llamado para abordar el vuelo 4563 con destino a Londres, por favor pasar por la puerta 4

**Jessica:** bien a hora si debo irme, es el ultimo llamado (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** cuídate mucho Jessica y si necesitas algo solamente llámanos, no importa la hora que sea, aunque sea solamente para decir hola (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** no te preocupes que lo hare (le dijo tratando de aguantar las lagrimas)

**Rachel:** te queremos Jessica y te vamos a extrañar mucho (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Jessica:** a ver déjame cargar por ultima vez a mi princesa (le quito a Elisa a Rachel) te voy a extrañar cariño (dijo abrazando a la pequeña) y a ti también preciosa (dijo abrazando a Beth)

**Beth:** yo también te extrañare (dijo llorando)

**Jessica:** ya no llores, vendré a visitarlas lo prometo (dijo casi llorando)

**Rachel:** mas te vale (le dijo muy sonriente y le quito a Elisa)

**Quinn:** bien es hora de irte no queras perder el vuelo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** si (agarro su maleta) las quiero mucho a todas (les dijo muy dulcemente)

Jessica empezó alejarse mientras las chicas la veían, sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Rachel pero rápidamente las limpio. Jessica antes de entrar por la puerta de abordaje miro por ultima vez a las chicas que le dieron un ultimo saludo agitando sus manos la joven hizo lo mismo y se perdió de la vista de todas

**Quinn:** no hay que estar triste, ella regresara estoy segura (dijo tratando de sonreír)

**Rachel:** estoy feliz por ella, pero aun así siento algo de tristeza (dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** me prometió que hablaríamos siempre por chat (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** entonces no hay que estar triste porque la veras siempre (le dijo muy sonriente a su hija) cuando unos se van otros regresan es la ley de la vida (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** amor cuando dijiste que algunos regresan te referías a Santana (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** claro que no, porque dices eso (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** porque la estoy viendo (dijo apuntando una de las puertas de donde salían unas personas)

**Quinn:** donde (le pregunta buscando con la mirada a la latina)

**Rachel:** allá (le dijo muy rápido)

Quinn volteo rápidamente y vio a Santana que estaba parada cerca de la puerta de desembarque, su mirada estaba fija en su celular, Beth al mirar a su tía rápidamente salió corriendo hasta donde esta estaba.

**Beth:** TIA SAN (grito muy emocionada y corrió al encuentro con la latina)

**Santana:** BETH (grito muy feliz) que haces aquí (le pregunta cargando a la pequeña)

**Quinn:** tú que haces aquí (pregunta llegando hasta ellas)

**Santana:** pero si esta toda la familia (dijo viendo a Rachel que se unía al grupo)

**Rachel:** hola Santana, no es que no me alegre verte pero que haces aquí (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** ah bueno lo que sucede es que (tomo un poco de aire) he regresado

**Quinn:** por unos días (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** no, suspendí la gira y regrese (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel/Quinn:** QUE (gritaron al mismo tiempo)

**Quinn:** pero porque hiciste eso (le pregunta muy seria)

**Sugar:** amor gracias por esperarme (dijo llegando hasta donde estaba Santana)

**Quinn:** te llamo amor (le pregunta a Santana)

**Santana:** ah si, Quinn, Rachel, niñas, ella es Sugar mi novia (dijo agarrando la mano de la pelirroja)

**Sugar:** mucho gusto (dijo extendiéndole la mano a Quinn)

**Rachel:** es un placer (dijo muy rápido y agarrando la mano al ver que Quinn solo se quedo parada viendo a Santana fijamente)

**Quinn:** entonces regresaste y con novia (le pregunta muy seria a Santana)

**Santana:** si he regresado y con novia (le dijo muy firmemente)

Quinn mantenía la mirada fija en Santana quien hacia lo mismo, mientras Rachel le daba una calidad sonrisa a Sugar quien de momento empezó a sentirse algo incomoda por la inesperada reunión y sobretodo la cara de Quinn quien no parecía estar nada contenta, a diferencia de Rachel y las niñas que estaban sonrientes.

_Partir, desprenderse y elevar anclas, desprendernos de una parte de nuestras vidas, sin saber si vamos a quedar flotando a la deriva, sin rumbo, sin dirección, y sin razones, por eso la sola idea de despedirnos de alguien de terminar con eso tan grande que hay entre los dos nos llena de miedo, por eso nos cuesta tanto decir a dios, porque intentamos mantener latiendo esa parte de nuestro corazón, que ya no esta, pero que sin el como vamos hacer para seguir viviendo, pero solo en la tristeza de esa despedida somos capaces de comprender realmente la profundidad de nuestro amor, de lo que somos capaces de hacer por ese alguien al que no queremos decirle adiós. Pero debemos tomar en cuenta que las despedidas también son necesarias porque sin ellas no existirían los dulces o amargos reencuentro_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Nota Del Autor: <strong>**hola a todas las personas que leen esta historia, como siempre empiezo diciendo gracias por leer y comentar. Y segundo es que con esta historia he recorrido un lindo camino, atrás de mi el camino ya andado y delante lo que quedad por recorrer, pero debo informales o mas bien preguntarles algo. En este recorrido hemos llegado a una encrucijada y debemos elegir un camino, bueno ustedes lo elegirán por mi. La cuestión es la siguiente: cada capitulo de esta historia como han podido apreciar son largos bueno desde mi punto de vista son largos, y es por esto que se me hace difícil poder actualizar seguido, porque debido a que como hago los capítulos largos debo tomarme bastante tiempo para escribir y organizar las ideas, luego viene la revisión para asegurarme de que todo esta en perfecto orden y debo decir que soy una maniática del orden y me gusta las cosas de manera perfecta, esto me deja en que necesito tiempo para escribir, tiempo que en este preciso momento no tengo, entonces estaba pensando que si comienzo a hacer los capítulos cortos puedo publicar un poco mas seguido, digamos que cada dos días, claro tendría que organizarme para hacer eso, pero cuando digo que los capítulos serán cortos son cortos, los cortare mas de la mita, las situaciones presentadas serán bastantes resumidas, no abra mucha extensión, y es por esto que les voy a preguntar y necesito que me contesten porque dependiendo de su respuesta será como continúe la historia. La pregunta es la siguiente: ¿Hago los capítulos cortos para poder publicar un poco mas seguido o continuo con los capítulos Largos? Quiero que piensen bien su respuesta, ponga en una balanza las dos opciones, escojan las que mas les guste y háganmelo saber, porque pienso cumplir. Pero de ante mano les digo que no hay retorno de la decisión que tomen, es por eso que les pido que lo piensen bien y no se apresuren…Bueno sin mas nada que decir me despido, les deseo mucho éxito y vivan la vida como si no hubiera mañana.


	33. Chapter 33 Amargos Reencuentros

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XXXIII **

**Amargos Reencuentros**

_El reencuentro entre dos personas es algo maravilloso, siempre y cuando sea un recuentro deseado, anhelado e incluso preparado, pero cuando es sorpresivo, inesperado e inexplicable no es tan maravilloso porque se pasa mas tiempo haciéndose preguntas sin obtener las respuestas deseadas, reclamos que están pendientes desde hace mucho tiempo. Es por eso que los reencuentros inesperados, esos que son sorpresivos e inexplicable casi siempre terminan convirtiéndose en amargos reencuentros_

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

**Beth:** estoy tan feliz de que mi tía San haya regresado (dijo entrando a la casa)

**Rachel:** si es genial cielo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Beth amor sube a colocarte la pijama que yo enseguida subo (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** claro (dijo muy rápido y subió las escaleras corriendo)

**Quinn:** no corras (la regaño)

**Rachel:** bien yo llevare a esta señorita a su habitación porque se le están cerrando los ojitos (dijo viendo a Elisa que se estaba durmiendo)

**Quinn:** déjame yo la llevo (dijo quitándole a Elisa)

**Rachel:** estas bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila) vamos Elisa es hora de que te duermas (dijo subiendo las escaleras)

**Rachel:** _porque será que tengo el presentimiento de que no esta nada bien_ (pensó mientras veía a Quinn subir las escaleras)

**APARTAMENTO DE SANTANA **

**Santana:** hogar dulce hogar (dijo entrando a su apartamento)

**Sugar:** tu apartamento es hermoso (dijo examinando el lugar)

**Santana:** gracias (le dijo muy tranquila) bien debes estar cansada, te llevare a la habitación

**Sugar:** Santana no quiero que me trates como a una enferma (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** oye no hago eso de acuerdo, pero el viaje fue muy largo y supongo que debes estar casada, porque yo lo estoy (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** de acuerdo, muéstrame la habitación donde dormiré (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** bueno, estaba pensando que quizás debas quedarte en mi habitación (le dijo un poco nerviosa)

**Sugar:** un momento señorita me esta haciendo una proposición indecorosa (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Santana:** no, pero eres mi novia así que no tiene sentido que te quedes en otra habitación (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sugar:** si lo soy, pero recuerda que tu y yo no hemos estado juntas aun (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** eso es cierto, pero puedes quedarte conmigo, prometo no apresurar las cosas, se harán cuando tu quieras (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Sugar:** eres muy dulce Santana (le dijo muy sonriente y la beso muy despacio)

**Santana:** entonces te muestro la habitación (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** por favor (le dijo muy sonriente)

Santana tomo la mano de su novia y la llevo hacia su habitación, una vez que estaban adentro de esta la latina le dio un tierna sonrisa a Sugar que fue seguida por un tierno beso, la pelirroja se separo sus labios de los de Santana y abrazo muy fuertemente a la latina.

**Sugar:** gracias (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** porque (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Sugar:** por estar conmigo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** estaré contigo siempre (le dijo muy sonriente) a hora que te parece si (miro la cama)

**Sugar:** claro (dijo muy rápido)

Santana se acostó justamente en el medio de la cama mientras que Sugar se acostó al lado de ella, la pelirroja paso su brazo por encima de la cintura de la latina y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de esta

_Acostada aquí contigo tan cerca a mí  
>Es difícil luchar contra estos sentimientos<br>Cuando no se puede respirar  
>Atrapada en este momento<br>Atrapada en tu sonrisa_

**Santana:** Sugar (la llamo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** dime (le dijo sin moverse)

**Santana:** estoy feliz de estar así contigo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Sugar:** yo mas (le dijo muy sonriente)

_Nunca me he abierto a nadie más  
>Es tan difícil contenerse cuando te tengo en mis brazos<br>No hay por que apresurar las cosas  
>Tomémoslo con calma<em>

**Sugar:** buenas noches (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** buenas noches (le dijo muy dulcemente y le dio un suave y tierno beso)

_Sólo un beso en tus labios a la luz de la luna  
>Sólo una caricia en el fuego ardiendo con tanta intensidad<br>Y no quiero echarlo a perder  
>No quiero presionar las cosas<br>Sólo una imagen en la oscuridad  
>Que tu podrías ser el único que he estado esperando la vida entera<br>Así que cariño, me basta con sólo un beso de las buenas noches_

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Rachel estaba acostada con la mirada fija al frente cuando Quinn entro a la habitación, la diva le dio una tierna sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por la rubia.

**Quinn:** las niñas ya están acostadas (le dijo caminado hacia la cama)

**Rachel:** que bien (le dijo muy suavemente) Quinn estas bien (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Quinn:** claro (dijo sentándose a la orilla de la cama)

**Rachel:** por favor amor se que no estas bien (le dijo un poco preocupada)

**Quinn:** es que (pensó un momento) me parece tan raro e increíble que Santana suspendiera su gira y aparte tiene novia, una de la cual nunca me dijo nada (le dijo algo molesta)

**Rachel:** si a mi también me parece increíble, pero es sus motivos tendrá no (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si pero cuales son (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Quinn eso es parte de la vida privada de Santana, no nos corresponde saberlo solo tenemos que apoyarla (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** no estoy segura de querer apoyarla en lo que esta haciendo (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** por favor no compliques las cosas, debes primero hablar con Santana, si ella quiere contarte el porque de su decisión bien y sino quiere entonces debes aceptarlo y sobretodo respetarlo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo (le dijo resignada)

**Rachel:** por favor prométeme que no harás ni dirás nada que pueda complicar las cosas (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (levanto su mano derecha) te doy mi palabra de niña exploradora (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** que graciosa (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** hay algo que tengo que decirte, algo importante (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** dime (le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos)

**Quinn:** hoy vi a Brittany, y le pedí que fuera la modelo para tu video (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** Quinn no debiste hacer eso, cuantas veces debo repetirte que no debes tomar decisiones sin antes consultarlas conmigo (le dijo con algo de seriedad)

**Quinn:** lo se Rachel, pero la verdad es que quiero reponer lo que hice, arruine la grabación de tu video y mi manera de arreglarlo es consiguiéndote una nueva modelo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** porque Brittany (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** porque no, ella da la talla, además me sorprende que Sue no la haya considerado en un principio, digo si quería un ángel de Victoria Secret hubiera contratado a Britt, es la mejor de todas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** a decir verdad ella fue la primera opción, pero cuando Sue se puso en contacto con su representante este le informo que Britt estaba en Puerto Rico, así que Sue termino contratando a Adriana (le explico muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** pues como dicen por ahí "lo que es del cura va para la iglesia" Brittany esta disponible y acepto ser la modelo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no se Quinn, no te parece algo raro que tenga que besar a Brittany (le dijo algo inquieta)

**Quinn:** mira se que no es fácil, a mi también me dad cierta inquietud, pero confió en Brittany, honestamente estaría mas tranquila (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo mañana le avisare a Sue (dijo resignada)

**Quinn:** gracias (dijo muy sonriente y le dio un suave beso) voy a cambiarme (dijo levantándose de la cama)

**Rachel:** ten piedad (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Quinn:** la tendría si dejaras de lado tu idea de castigarme (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** oh no eso si que no, yo sigo firme en mi posición, estas castiga hasta nuevo aviso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** como quieras (le dijo muy tranquila)

Quinn comenzó a quitarse la camisa muy lenta mente mientras era observada por Rachel quien la miraba sin ni siquiera pestañear mientras sentía como un intenso calor comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, luego que su camisa no estaba Quinn se desabrocho su pantalón y se fue quitando muy despacio, Rachel a este punto ya estaba bastante excitada, jamás había visto a Quinn quitarse la ropa de una manera tan sensual como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, la diva trago un poco de saliva y luego se relamió los labios

**Quinn:** te sucede algo (le pregunta metiéndose en la cama)

**Rachel:** nada estoy bien (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**Quinn:** segura, porque esta algo roja (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no es nada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bien (se acerco muy sonriente al rostro de su novia)

Quinn atrapo los labios de Rachel en un beso muy apasionado, la rubia sin pensarlo introdujo su lengua en la boca de su novia quien estaba completamente indefensa ante aquel inesperado beso que estaba apunto de hacerla perder la razón, cuando Rachel estaba apunto de recostar a Quinn sobre la cama, la rubia se separo de manera brusca de sus labios.

**Quinn:** ahí tienes tu beso de buenas noches (le dijo muy sonriente, se acostó y apago la lámpara)

**Rachel:** ten piedad (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Quinn:** jajajaja (comenzó a reírse de la morena) _no va resistir mucho tiempo_ (pensó muy alegremente)

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

**OFICINA DE NANCY **

**Nancy:** HA SIDO LO MAS IRRESPONSABLE QUE HAS PODID HACER (le grito furiosa a Santana)

**Santana:** por favor Nancy clámate un poco (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nancy:** que me calme, como quieres que me calme, tienes idea del montón de problemas en que te has metido, en el que me has metido (le dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** se que esto traerá problemas (pero fue interrumpida por su representante)

**Nancy:** problemas no cariño esto no traerá problemas, esto puede acabar con tu carrera (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** tampoco exageres quieres (le dijo muy enojada)

**Nancy:** crees que exagero (le pregunta muy rápido) no exagero Santana, tu carrera esta despegando, apenas te estas haciendo un nombre, no es momento para que suspendas giras, ni caigas en las drogas, ni mucho menos le hagas adoraciones a Satanás (le dijo muy enfadada)

**Santana:** no estoy en drogas, y lo de adoraciones a Satanás no lo había pensado, pero no esta nada mal la idea (le dijo muy divertida)

**Nancy:** te parece gracioso, la prensa va a destrozarte, lo que se te viene encima no es nada fácil (le dijo muy seria) es por eso que regresaras a Europa de manera inmediata, esta misma noche (le sentencio)

**Santana:** no puedo irme (le dijo con un tono bastante triste y bajando su mirada)

**Nancy:** porque no puedes (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** no lo entenderías (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nancy:** que no entendería (le pregunta muy seria)

**Santana:** no puedo irme y punto (le dijo muy enfadada)

**Nancy:** jamás pensé que diría esto pero estoy tan decepcionada de ti (le dijo muy duramente)

**Santana:** sabes yo nunca me he preocupado por alguien que no sea yo misma, siempre he sido una egoísta, pero estoy haciendo lo correcto, puede que a hora lo veas como un ruina para mi carrera, pero estoy donde debo estar y con la persona que debo estar (le dijo con la voz completamente quebrada)

**Nancy:** que se supone que significa eso (le pregunta muy seria)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) Sugar (dijo casi en un susurro)

**Nancy:** estas saliendo con Sugar (le pregunta muy suavemente y la latina afirma con su cabeza) y eso que tiene que ver, porque no puedes seguir con tu gira, en que afecta eso tu relación (le pregunta muy seria)

**Santana:** esta enferma de acuerdo, a Sugar no le queda mucho tiempo (le dijo casi llorando) no puedo irme y dejarla, no quiero irme (le dijo muy firmemente)

**Nancy:** lamento escuchar eso Santana (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** lamento haber ocasionado tantos problemas, pero a hora solo quiero estar con Sugar nada mas (le dijo despacio)

**Nancy:** mira necesito unas horas para pensar como podemos resolver este problema (le dijo muy suavemente) yo te avisare

**Santana:** claro, hasta pronto Nancy (le dijo antes de salir de la oficina)

**Nancy:** hasta pronto Santana (dijo viéndola salir de la oficina)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

**ESTUDIO DE RACHEL**

**Rachel:** entonces te parece bien (pregunta muy suavemente)

**Sue:** bueno no podemos seguir retrasando las grabaciones, además Brittany Pierce fue la primer opción (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** genial (dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** solo hay una cosa que me inquieta (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** descuida Quinn esta vez no estará presente en las grabaciones (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** es bueno saberlo, porque no quería tener que pedirle a los de seguridad que la sacaran (le dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** Sue no es gracioso (le dijo muy seria)

**Sue:** lo siento (dijo muy rápido) a hora hay otro tema del que quiero hablarte (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** tu me dirás (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Sue:** veras, según lo planeado el lanzamiento de tu disco será dentro de dos mese y medio, a partir de maña mismo tu sencillo comenzara a sonar en la emisoras del país (le dijo muy suavemente) después del lanzamiento estaba pensando seria muy apresurado hacer una gira mundial, digo hay factores que tomar en cuenta, es por eso que estaba pensando en que lo que mas te conviene es un gira interna, no se recorrerías unos 25 estados seria un pequeña gira de unos dos meses y medio

**Rachel:** me parece perfecto (dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** bien (se levanto de su silla) debo irme, prepárate porque mañana mismo comienza las grabaciones

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**APARTEMENTO DE SANTANA**

Santana entro a su departamento muy tranquilamente busco con la mirada a Sugar pero no la vio la latina supuso que estaba aun en la habitación así que se dirigió a buscarla y cuando entro la vio aun acostada

**Santana:** oye no seas flojita párate (dijo sentándose a la orilla de la cama)

**Sugar:** no estoy muy cómoda (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** me imagino, pero no queras pasarte todo el día en la cama (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Sugar:** claro que quiero, recuerda que es una de las cosas de la lista, Nº 8 quedarme acostada todo el día sin hacer nada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** cierto (dijo acordándose) bien dame un lado (le dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos)

**Sugar:** que haces (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** pues me parece muy tentador eso de quedarse acostada todo el día sin hacer nada (dijo acostándose al lado de la pelirroja)

**Sugar:** si que es tentador (dijo abrazando a la latina) como te fue con Nancy (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** te puedes imaginar como estaba, pero logre calmarla y dijo que buscara una solución a todo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sugar:** de seguro logra encontrarla, esa mujer es un genio (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** bueno pero nosotras vamos a olvidarnos de eso y disfrutemos de este momento (le dijo muy suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente)

**Sugar:** me parece bien (le dijo muy sonriente) podemos comprar un perro (pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sugar:** porque (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** no puedo tener una mascota, eso nunca acaba bien, la ultima mascota que tuve murió asfixiada, me senté sobre ella (dijo muy tranquila)

**Sugar:** como pudiste sentarte sobre ella (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Santana:** se me olvido que estaba ahí (se defendió muy rápido)

**Sugar:** eres tan rara (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** no tienes ni idea (le dijo muy rápido)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Quinn entro a su casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo, eso era lo que mas le gustaba de sus días, cuando le tocaba llegar a casa y encontrarse con que Rachel y las niñas la recibían muy felizmente, nada podía borrar esa sonrisa que se apoderaba de su rostro cuando eso sucedía, pero esta vez fue diferente ya que la casa estaba bastante silenciosa lo que ere muy raro, la rubia se imagino que Rachel estaría en sus estudio así que se decidió ir a buscarla, cuando Quinn llego hasta el estudio de su novia pudo escuchar una el piano, la rubia inmediatamente sonrió ya que conocía muy bien esa canción, abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta y pudo ver a Rachel de espalda a e la puerta tocando el piano

**Rachel:** _He estado solo contigo dentro de mi mente y en mis sueños he besado tus labios, mil veces, algunas veces te veo pasar fuera de mi puerta _(cantaba muy suavemente)

_¡Hola! ¿Es a mí a quien estás buscando? puedo verlo en tus ojos, puedo verlo en tu sonrisa, eres todo lo que siempre he querido y mis brazos están bien abiertos, porque tú sabes exactamente que decir y sabes exactamente qué hacer y quiero decirte mucho, te amo _

**Quinn:** _Anhelo ver la luz del sol en tu cabello y decirte una y otra vez cuanto me importas_ (canto acercándose muy despacio hasta donde estaba Rachel y se sentó al lado de la diva)

**Rachel/Quinn:** _algunas veces pienso que mi corazón se desbordará ¡Hola! Simplemente tengo que dejarte saber, porque me pregunto dónde estás y me pregunto qué haces ¿Estás en alguna parte sintiéndote solitaria? ¿O hay alguien amándote? dime como ganar tu corazón, porque no tengo ni idea, pero déjame empezar diciendo te amo_

_¡Hola! ¿Es a mí a quien estás buscando? porque me pregunto dónde estás y me pregunto qué haces, ¿Estás en alguna parte sintiéndote solitaria? ¿O hay alguien amándote? dime como ganar tu corazón, porque no tengo ni idea, pero déjame empezar diciendo te amo_

Rachel dejo de tocar el piano y atrapo los labios de Quinn en un beso muy tierno que poco a poco se acaba convirtiendo en uno muy apasionado, ambas se separan cuando el aire se vuelve necesario

**Quinn:** ten piedad (le dijo muy suavemente a la morena)

**Rachel:** jajajaja no puedo soy mala (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** donde están las niñas (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** Beth en su habitación haciendo la tarea y Elisa dormida (le dijo muy tranquila) oye mañana haremos la grabación del video, bueno de la parte que nos falta

**Quinn:** eso es genial (le dijo muy sonriente, pensó un momento) con quien se quedara Elisa (dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** crees que debamos buscar un cuidado diario (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** ah no se amor, no me gustaría que la niña pase el día rodeada de gente desconocida (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** no es para tanto, pasara el día rodeada de niños de su edad (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** aun así, que tal si alguno le hace daño (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** son niños Quinn no ex convictos (le dijo muy sarcástica) además no seria cualquier cuidado, buscaríamos el mejor de todos (le dijo para tranquilizarla)

**Quinn:** necesito pensarlo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** claro piénsalo el tiempo que quieras, mientras tanto podemos dejar a Elisa frente al televisor, el sabrá que hacer si se presenta alguna emergencia (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** cariño hay días en que tu sarcasmo cae mal (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** lo que intento decir (pero no pudo continuar ya que Quinn la interrumpió)

**Quinn:** se lo que quisiste decir (le dijo muy suavemente) mira mañana Elisa se viene conmigo a mi oficina y luego veremos lo de los cuidados diarios

**Rachel:** bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** a hora voy a ver a las niñas (dijo caminado hacia la puerta)

**Rachel:** claro (dijo viendo a su novia salir del estudio)

**AL DIA SIGUEINTE **

**OFICINA DE QUINN **

Quinn estaba concentrada revisando unas fotografías, por mas que intentara no podía concentrarse, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, primero el hecho de que Puck se llevaría a Beth, y segundo el sorpresivo regreso de Santana que no le había causado nada de gracia a la rubia, Quinn seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz la regreso a la realidad.

**Santana:** dudas en tu trabajo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** mas o menos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** se como se siente (dijo sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio)

**Quinn:** que haces aquí (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** no puedo venir a visitarte (le pregunta muy confusa)

**Quinn:** claro que puedes (pensó un momento) creo que ya estaba acostumbrada a hablar contigo a través del teléfono (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** si es extraño sin el teléfono (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** porque suspendiste la gira (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** oh vamos Quinn, porque tanta insistencia con eso (le pregunta fastidiada)

**Quinn:** Santana siempre hemos confiado la una en la otra, no tiene porque ser diferente a hora (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** eso es verdad, pero hay cosas que a veces solo deben saberlas una persona y con eso es suficiente, a hora solo importa que estoy aquí y nada mas (le dijo muy despacio) puedes entenderlo Quinn, puedes aceptarlo sin ser preciso una explicación (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no (le contesto muy rápido)

**Santana:** Quinn (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** disculpa Santana, pero me cuesta entender que de un día para otro suspendes tu gira, dejas tus sueños (le dijo muy rápido) y actúas como si nada pasara, se lo mucho que has luchado por tu carrera para que de un día a otro simplemente la abandones

**Santana:** no estoy abandonando nada, que suspenda la gira no quiere decir que dejo mis sueños, solo los pospongo por poco tiempo (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** es por tu nueva novia (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** ya basta Quinn (le dijo enojada)

**Quinn:** solo quiero sabes si es por esa chica que regresaste (le pregunta muy molesta)

**Santana:** se llama Sugar y honestamente no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que yo haga o deje de hacer (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** cuidado como me hablas Santana (le dijo levantando un poco la vos)

**Santana:** entonces deja el interrogatorio, simplemente acepta lo que te digo y ya (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** disculpa por preocuparme por ti (le dijo muy sarcástica) por pensar que la manera en como estas haciendo las cosas no son las mas correctas, no esta bien a actúes por impulso (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** lo dices tu, tu, quien monto el espectáculo del año cuando actuaste por impulso y golpeaste a la modelo del video de Rachel, por favor (le dijo muy duramente)

**Quinn:** Santana quiero que te vayas (le dijo muy enfadada)

**Santana:** vamos Quinn no debemos pelearnos (pero fue interrumpida por la rubia)

**Quinn:** VETE SANTANA (le grito muy enojada)

**Santana:** PERFECTO, COMO QUIERAS (le grito en el mismo tono)

Santana salió de la oficina mientras Quinn aguantaba las lagrimas que ya se estaba asomando en sus ojos, la rubia tomo un poco de aire y se dispuso a respirar profundo ya que verdad le dolía lo que acaba de pasar, nunca había peleado con Santana de la manera que lo acaba de hacer, claro de vez en cuando tenían sus diferencias pero lograban arreglarlo de manera rápida, pero esta vez sentía que era diferente, y no estaba segura si las cosas se arreglarían de manera rápida.

**ESTUDIO DE GRABACION DEL VIDEO DE RACHEL**

**TRAILER DE BRITTANY **

**Brittany:** deja los nervios, estas temblando (dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** pero es necesario que hagamos esto (dijo muy inquieta)

**Sue:** cuantas veces debo decirte que es para que logres romper el hielo (le dijo algo cansada)

**Brittany:** si Rachel, recuerda que hemos pasado casi toda la mañana intentando grabar pero tu lo arruinas, cuando llegamos a la parte del beso quitas la cara o comienzas a reírte de manera descontrolada (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** has arruinado mas de diez tomas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** es que es muy raro (dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** cariño raro es un perro azul (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** Brittany no te sientes rara cuando vamos a besarnos (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** a decir verdad no (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** muy bien estamos hablando demasiado para el tiempo que nos conocemos, hagan lo que pidió el directo (les dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) de acuerdo (dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** lista (le pregunta muy suavemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** lista (dijo muy tranquila)

Brittany acerco su rostro al de Rachel muy despacio, la rubia miro por un momento miro directamente a los ojos de la morena, le dio un pequeña sonrisa y cerro el espacio que había entre sus bocas, el beso comenzó siendo un beso lento y suave, muy suave, pero poco a poco se fue volvió intenso. El beso en si duro tres o cuatro minutos luego Rachel rompió de manera sutil con el beso.

**Brittany:** a hora entiendo porque Quinn esta contigo (le dijo muy sonriente a la diva)

**Rachel:** gracias (dijo un poco nerviosa)

**Sue:** perfecto hagan eso mismo frente a la cámara y no tendremos problemas alguno (dijo levantándose del sillón)

**Rachel:** seguro (dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua)

**Sue:** las quiero en 15 minutos en el set (dijo antes de salir del tráiler)

**Brittany:** quieres que practiquemos de nuevo (le pregunta muy tranquila a la diva)

**Rachel:** ah no ya tengo bastante claro lo que debemos hacer (le dijo algo nerviosa)

**Brittany:** no seas cobarde si, Quinn no se enojara (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no Britt en serio, es mejor que no (dijo levantándose del sofá)

**Brittany:** de acuerdo, como quieras (le dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel salió rápidamente del tráiler de la rubia y se encamino hacia el set de grabación, la morena estaba un poco incomoda, a diferencia de Brittany que parecía estar disfrutando de la situación incluso Rachel estaba empezando a pensar que la rubia intentaba ponerla nerviosa de manera intencional

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

**SET DE GRABACION **

Rachel estaba esperando a que Brittany terminara de ser maquillada para comenzar las grabaciones cuando fue sorprendida por Santana

**Santana:** que demonios le pasa a Quinn (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Rachel:** de que hablas (le pregunta sin entender)

**Santana:** fui a su oficina porque necesitaba hablar con ella y terminamos (fue interrumpida por Rachel)

**Rachel:** peleándose (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** si, que le pasa, esta de atoque (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** lo que sucede es que Puck se llevara a Beth a Lima este fin de semana y eso la tiene algo fuera de control (le explico muy rápido)

**Santana:** de acuerdo eso lo puedo entender, pero eso no le da derecho a atacarme y mucho menos atacar mi relación con Sugar (dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** hizo eso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** claro que lo hizo (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Santana en verdad lo lamento, pero a Quinn le esta constando trabajo creer quede pronto abandonaste tu gira y de paso que estés enamorada de alguien que ella no conoce (le dijo muy suavemente) se podría decir que la tomaste por sorpresa

**Santana:** las decisiones que tomo son asunto mío, de mas nadie, Quinn debe entender eso y sobretodo respetarlo (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** estoy de acuerdo, cada persona es dueña de sus actos, hablare con ella (le dijo muy suavemente) a hora solo viniste a decirme eso (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** si, y quería ver que tal la grabaciones (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** Santana puedo hacerte una pregunta (le dijo muy suavemente y la latina asienta con su cabeza) lo de Sugar es real (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** claro que es real, mira se que es sorpresivo, pero no es un juego, estoy con Sugar y deben empezar a hacerse la idea ya que la verán muy seguido (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** tienes razón, sabes que deberías venir a cenar con Sugar mañana en la noche, así podemos conocerla y nos cuentas como paso todo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** no deberías preguntarle a Quinn, de seguro enloquece (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** de Quinn me ocupo yo, tu solo ven mañana en la noche (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** de acuerdo (dijo resignada) oye porque no has empezado a grabar (le pregunta viendo hacia todos lados)

**Rachel:** es que falta la modelo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** a quien contrataste esta vez (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** oye no has pensado hablar con Brittany de tu regreso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** con Brittany, porque, no tengo nada que ver con ella (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** si eso lo se, pero puedes cruzarte con ella tarde o temprano y entonces ya sebes, debes pensar en que le dirás (le dijo algo nerviosa)

**Santana:** mira se que tarde o temprano me encontrare con ella, y honestamente no se que diré (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bueno creo que deberías pensar en que le dirás y que sea rápido porque tal vez su encuentro sea mas temprano que tarde, mira sobre tu hombro derecho (le dijo muy rápido y muy nerviosa)

**Santana:** de que estas hablando (dijo sin comprender)

Santana se giro, de pronto sintió como un enorme escalofríos recorría su cuerpo mientras veía como Brittany se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella junto con Rachel, la rubia se veía hermosa con ese vestido que resaltaba sus piernas, y su figura, Santana tenia que admitir que ver nuevamente a la rubia la descolocaba completamente, mil veces se había preparado supuestamente para ese momento, pero la verdad es que su mente quedo en blanco, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su corazón a latir tan fuerte que juraría que todos a su alrededor escuchaban eso latidos acelerados

**Santana:** Brittany (dijo casi en un susurro)

**Brittany:** Santana (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** yo me voy (dijo muy rápido y nerviosa)

**Santana:** (vio como Rachel se alejaba) que haces aquí Brittany (le pregunta muy rápido a la rubia)

**Brittany:** yo, tu que haces aquí, no se supone que estabas de gira (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** ah si, pues he vuelto, antes de lo pensado (dijo nerviosa)

**Brittany:** vaya eso si no me lo esperaba (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Santana:** eres la modelo del video (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** si, me contrataron para que fuera la modelo (dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** y Quinn lo sabe (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Brittany:** de hecho fue idea de ella (le dijo muy sonriente) sabe que conmigo no tiene de que preocuparse, no me aprovechare de Rachel

**Santana:** claro (tomo un poco de aire) y como esta Rory (le pregunta muy seria)

**Brittany:** y porque yo debería saberlo (le pregunta confundida)

**Santana:** no se, acaso no son novios (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** claro que no (dijo muy rápido) Rory se fue a Tumbatú

**Santana:** donde queda eso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** yo que se, solo se que se fue (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** (pensó un momento) bueno me voy debo hacer algo importante, cuídate Brittany, que salga bien las grabaciones (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** gracias (le dijo intentando sonreír)

Brittany vio como Santana le dio la espalda y comenzó alejarse de ella, de pronto una rabia se apodero del cuerpo de la modelo y actuó por impulso.

**Brittany:** sabes Santana López eres el ser mas idiota y cobarde de este mundo (le dijo mientras se acercaba hacia la latina)

**Santana:** disculpa (le pregunta muy seria)

**Brittany:** como pudiste irte sin luchar por mi, como pudiste olvidar todas la promesas que nos hicimos, como no fuiste capaz de dar la pelea, como pudiste ser tan cobarde (le dijo muy dolida)

**Santana:** de que estas hablando yo pelee por ti (le dijo muy enojada)

**Brittany:** oh si claro, caerle a golpes a Rory no es pelear por mi (le dijo muy molesta)

**Santana:** no hablo de eso Britt, después de eso volvía a buscarte, unas cinco veces de acuerdo, tres veces tu madre me dijo que no querías verme y dos veces James me dijo que no estabas (le dijo muy rápido y enojada) pelee por ti Brittany Pierce, a pesar de que no querías saber nada de mi, no me rendí, te deje una carta donde te decía todo lo que sentía, te suplicaba que me perdonaras e incluso te decía que te esperaría en el aeropuerto para que nos fuéramos juntas (le dijo muy dolida) así que si hubo alguien que fue cobarde y no quiso pelear por lo nuestro fuiste tu no yo

**Brittany:** carta no dejaste ninguna carta (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** claro que lo hice (le respondió en el mismo tono)

**Brittany:** como puedes inventar una mentira de esa magnitud simplemente para no admitir que fuiste cobarde (le dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** suficiente de acuerdo, no estoy inventando nada, solo digo lo que paso, te deje una carta, así que pienso que tu fuiste la cobarde (le dijo muy duramente)

**Brittany:** nunca supe que fuiste a buscarme, jamás recibí una carta tuya (le dijo confundida)

**Santana:** entonces creo sinceramente que deberías hablar con la mujer que llamas madre, porque creo que tiene que decirte unas cuantas cosas (le dijo muy duramente)

**Brittany:** claro es mas fácil transferir la culpa (le dijo muy seria) como se que no estas inventado todo, digo es tu palabra contra la de ella

**Santana:** claro debí suponer que seria así (dijo muy enojada)

**Brittany:** así como he, tú fuiste la que se volvió posesiva y desconfiada, dudaste de mi Santana, de mi amor hacia ti, pensaste que te sentía algo por Rory (le dijo muy duramente)

**Santana:** gracias a tu mami Brittany (le dijo muy molesta) quien crees que me hizo pensar que todo eso, quien crees que se encargo de llenarme la cabeza con esa ideas absurdas, fue ella, y yo como una estúpida me las creí, en eso si soy culpable, pero tu madre también lo es

**Brittany:** sabes que no te creo, honestamente deje de creer en ti hace mucho tiempo (le dijo llena de rabia)

**Santana:** como quieras, pero no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver (le dijo muy dolida)

Santana se alejo rápidamente mientras una lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Brittany, la modelo limpio las lagrimas, respiro profundo y se dispuso hacer su trabajo. Santana llego hasta su auto, la latina estaba furiosa con Brittany, la latina entro en su auto y cuando estaba apunto de arrancar su celular sonó

**Santana:** dime Nancy (le pregunta tratando de sonar calmada)

**Voz De Nancy:** daré una rueda de prensa dentro de tres horas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** perdón (le pregunta sin entender)

**Voz De Nancy:** que daré (fue interrumpida por la latina)

**Santana:** eso lo escuche, pero no comprendo el porque (le dijo muy rápido)

**Vos De Nancy:** esa va ser nuestra movida maestra para explicar el porque tu repentino retiro de los escenarios (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** y que vas a decir Nancy, porque no puedes decir lo de Sugar, te lo prohíbo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Nancy:** eso lo se, mira tu solo ponte frente al televisor y sintoniza el canal 28, del resto me encargo yo, confía en mi (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** de acuerdo (dijo resignada y cerro la llamada) que habrá inventado Nancy (se pregunto a si misma)

**OFICINA DE QUINN **

**Nina:** Quinn soy tu asistente no la niñera de tu hija (le dijo entrando a la oficina de la rubia)

**Quinn:** oh vamos Nina ya te dije que te pagaría por eso (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** no me importa, esta niña esta muy agresiva (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** de que hablas Elisa es una niña muy dulce (defendió muy rápido a la pequeña)

**Nina:** eso (no pudo continuar hablando ya que Elisa le pego su peluche el la cara) aun crees que es muy dulce (le pregunta muy seria a Quinn)

**Quinn:** que curioso nunca había hecho algo así (dijo muy sonriente) dame a mi princesa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** sinceramente creo que esta niña necesita ser educada (dijo dándole a la pequeña a Quinn) no has pensado meterla en un cuidado diario (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** la verdad es que Rachel dice que deberíamos hacer eso, pero yo no estoy muy segura (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** porque no, es bueno para ella (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no se, tanto niños juntos, que tal si se pone nerviosa, o peor que tal si alguno le hace daño (dijo muy preocupada)

**Nina:** son niños Quinn no ex convictos (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** hay ya suenas como Rachel (le dijo muy seria)

**Nina:** honestamente creo que debes considerarlo, si quieres te puedo buscar los mejores cuidados de la zona, hacerte una lista y luego lo discutes junto con Rachel (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** (pensó un momento) de acuerdo hazlo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** lo hare de enseguida (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Elisa:** mama (llamo a Quinn)

**Quinn:** dime (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Elisa:** te chero (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** yo también te quiero (le dijo muy feliz) ven vamos a buscar tu biberón que de seguro tienes hambre (dijo levantándose de su silla)

**TRES HORAS DESPUES **

**ESTUDIO DE GRABACION DEL VIDEO DE RACHEL**

**TRAILER DE BRITTANY**

Brittany estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta del tráiler, sin mucho animo dio permiso a la persona que tocaba para que entrara.

**Rachel:** oye estas bien (le pregunta acercándose a ella)

**Brittany:** de maravilla (le dijo con algo de tristeza)

**Rachel:** es por Santana (le pregunta sentándose al lado de la rubia)

**Brittany:** no más bien es por todo (le dijo algo cansada)

**Rachel:** a ver explícate (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** es que honestamente no se si la vida es complicada o uno es quien se la complica (dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** bueno yo pienso que seria un 50/50 (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** y que se supone que uno debe hacer cuando las cosas se complican tanto (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** buscar la manera de solucionarlas, enfrentar lo que tengas que enfrentar o a quien tengas que enfrentar, no dejar ningún clavo suelto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** claro, es lo que tengo que hacer (dijo mas para si misma que para Rachel)

**Rachel:** a hora me voy (se levanto del sofá) gracias por aceptar ser la modelo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** fue un placer (le dijo muy sonriente) es increíble que hayas terminado de grabar en un solo día nuestras escenas juntas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bueno es que solo teníamos que hacer las escenas juntas, ya que las otras escenas ya estaban grabadas (le dijo muy tranquila) de hecho a ti aun te faltan algunas que grabar sola (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** si, estoy esperando que monte la escenografía para ir a grabar (le dijo un poco cansada)

**Rachel:** nos vemos luego Britt (le dijo antes de salir del tráiler)

**Brittany:** adiós Rachel (se despidió muy tranquila)

**SALA DE CONFERECIA DEL HOTEL **

Nancy hizo su aparición de uno de los costados del escenario, apenas puso un pie fuera los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a dispararse contra la representante la cual tomo lugar detrás del pódium para leer lo que tenia en su mano

**Nancy:** buenas tardes, primero que nada gracias por venir (dijo muy suavemente) desde hace cuatro meses y medio para ser exactos la cantante Santana López arranco con una gira mundial, recorrió mas de 15 países de América Latina, la respuesta del publico fue maravillosa y el trato por parte de los medios de comunicación de cada país fue único e inigualable, luego de culminar le toco el turno de recorrer Europa el recibimiento fue igual de acogedor, pero hubo un factor con el que no se contaba el cual fue (hizo un breve pausa y tomo un poco de aire) una realidad golpeo fuertemente a Santana y es que la joven cantante comenzó a presentar malestares en la garganta, cada vez tenia que esforzar mas su voz e incluso en algunas ocasiones quedo afónica, después de una revisión por parte de los médicos se le diagnostico que estaba padeciendo de una grave inflamación e irritación en las cuerdas vocales, no es una irritación o inflamación como cualquier otra, es por eso que la cantante requiere de un tratamiento bastante fuerte para poder lograr que sus cuerdas vocales mejoren, de no funcionar el tratamiento se deberá optar por una cirugía para limpiar las cuerdas vocales, pero para eso se debe esperar un tiempo mientras se cumple con el tratamiento. Debido a esto fue que se tuvo que suspender de manera inmediata la gira por Europa, Santana esta bastante apenada por no poder continuar con sus planes pero les promete que pondrá todo de su parte para recuperarse por completo y lograr terminar lo que una vez empezó, agradece su preocupación, sus buenos deseos y sobretodo que hayan asistido la tarde de hoy (termino de leer el papel) bien procedemos con la ronda de preguntas (les indico a los periodistas)

**Periodista 1:** la cantante esta internada en alguna clínica (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nancy:** no, no fue necesario tener que internarla, cumplirá con el tratamiento desde su casa (le respondió muy tranquila)

**APARTAMENTO DE SANTANA**

**Santana:** bien al menos Nancy supo hacer muy bien su movida (dijo apagando la televisión)

**Sugar:** a hora no tienes nada de que preocuparte, con esto los medios se calmaran y tus fans no dejaran de quererte (le dijo muy suavemente mientras la abrazaba)

**Santana:** si, nada de que preocuparse (dijo dándole una sonrisa)

**Sugar:** estabas preocupada (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** la verdad es que no (le dijo muy tranquila y le dio un tierno beso) cuando estoy contigo nada me preocupa

**Sugar:** lo mismo digo yo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** por cierto mañana tenemos una cena en casa de Quinn (le dijo levantándose del sofá)

**Sugar:** ah tenemos quienes (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** tu y yo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Sugar:** ah no estoy segura Santana, tengo la sensación de que no le agrado a tu hermana (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Santana:** no digas tonterías, claro que le agradas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sugar:** por que será que no te creo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** amor relájate si, todo estará bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** lo prometes (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** lo prometo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

**Quinn:** cariño estoy en casa (dijo entrando en la habitación con Elisa en los brazos)

**Rachel:** si no lo dices no me doy cuenta (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** esto es lo bonito de una relación cuando llegas a tu casa y tu novia te recibe con un comentario sarcástico y poco romántico que te hace desear tirarle algo justamente en la cabeza (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** pero que genio tienes (dijo levantándose de la cama y le dio un corto beso) que genio tiene tu mami Elisa (dijo agarrando a la pequeña)

**Quinn:** como te fue hoy en las grabaciones (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** bien, yo termine de grabar Brittany se quedo porque todavía le faltaban algunas escenas (le dijo llevándose a Elisa a la cama)

**Quinn:** eso es genial (dijo sentándose en la cama) donde esta Beth (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** en casa de Emma (le recordó muy tranquila) acaso se te olvido que hoy tenían una pijama-da (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** cierto, bueno es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** cosas como tu pelea con Santana (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** como te enteraste de eso (le pregunta sorprendida)

**Rachel:** Santana vino al estudio y me lo dijo (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** claro (dijo muy seria) espera si Santana fue a verte eso significa que vio a Brittany (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si, pero no me cambies el tema (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** hablaron (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Rachel:** te dije que no cambies el tema (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** no quiero hablar de lo que paso con Santana de acuerdo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Quinn me prometiste que no le dirías nada (le dijo un poco molesta)

**Quinn:** se que lo que te prometí, pero (tomo un poco de aire) quiero entenderla (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** pues peleándote con ella no es la mejor manera (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** no quiero seguir hablando del tema y mis asuntos con Santana los arreglare a mi manera (le dijo levantándose de la cama)

**Rachel:** que te parece si los arreglas con una cena (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Rachel que hiciste (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** invite a Santana a cenar y le dije que trajera a su novia (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** y tu eres la que dices que no haga nada sin antes consultar (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** solo intento hacer que arregles las cosas con Santana (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo si eso es lo que quieres hazlo, pero tu cocinas, total fue tu idea (le dijo antes de salir de la habitación)

**Rachel:** no hay problema (dijo muy tranquila) tendremos una cena Eli que te parece (le pregunta muy sonriente a su hija) será genial, no hay de que preocuparse, solo de que tu mami Quinn no haga nada loco (dijo un poco preocupada)

**Elisa:** doco (dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** así es loco (le dijo muy suavemente)

_Por más amargos que a veces sean los reencuentros entre las personas, muchas veces son necesarios, porque gracias a ese amargo momento las personas son capaces de decir eso que tienen guardado en su interior, algunas para entender el porque de una decisión repentina y que ante sus ojos no tiene ningún fundamento y otras para buscar una explicación sobre el porque se fue cobarde y no se lucho por ese algo u alguien que a según tanto se amaba, pero lo cierto es una sola cosa y es que de esos amargos reencuentros solo quedan una duras verdades por afrontar _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	34. Chapter 34 La Verdad Es Belleza

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XXXIV**

**La Verdad Es Belleza**

_Cuando yo era pequeña mi abuelo siempre me decía "debes hablar siempre con la verdad, porque la verdad es belleza" pero lo que mi abuelo no me dijo nunca es que la verdad a veces suele ser muy dolorosa, como puede ser bello algo doloroso, si es algo que te lastima, te deja colgado, te arranca las lagrimas mas sentidas. Es una lastima que mi abuelo ya no este para poder decirle que su teoría de la verdad termino siendo una paradoja, que muchas personas les toma años en descifrar, entender e incluso aceptar_

**ESTUDIO DE FOTOGRAFIA DE QUINN 08:30 AM **

Quinn entro muy rápido a su estudio cargando unas tres cajas mientras Nina la miraba de forma desconcertada, la rubia apenas podía sostener las cajas así que apenas entro coloco las cajas en el suelo.

**Quinn:** Nina necesito que me ayudes (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** que son estas cajas (le pregunta sin entender)

**Quinn:** son todas las ollas de la casa (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** y porque te las trajiste para la oficina (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Quinn:** porque si no hay ollas en la casa Rachel no podrá cocinar y si no cocina entonces no hay cena (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** Quinn te sientes bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** claro que estoy bien (le dijo muy rápido) a hora ayúdame a colocarlas donde no estorben

**Nina:** te sentirás bien pero definitivamente no actúas bien (le dijo agarrando una de las cajas)

**Quinn:** yo se lo que hago y porque lo hago (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** seguro (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** Nina no me juzgues (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** no lo hago (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** tengo mis motivos para hacer esto (le dijo muy suavemente) y Nina tienes extritas ordenes de no decirle a Rachel que yo me traje las ollas (le dijo antes irse a su oficina) veamos como resuelve este problema mi querida Rachel

**Nina:** porque será que tengo un mal presentimiento (dijo para si misma)

**DOS HORAS DESPUES **

**MASION DE LO PIERCE **

Brittany no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Santana, desde el día anterior esas palabras le daban vuelta en la cabeza, así que sin pensarlo mucho decidió bajar a la cocina y buscar a James

**Brittany:** James (lo llamo apenas entro a la cocina)

**James:** si Srta. (Le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Brittany:** necesito preguntarte algo (le dijo acercándose al hombre)

**James:** dígame (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** Santana en algún momento me dejo una carta contigo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**James:** si Srta. Ella me entrego una carta que era para usted y me dijo que era muy importante que usted la leyera (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Brittany:** no puede ser (dijo casi en un susurro) James donde esta esa carta, porque no me la entregaste (le pregunta muy molesta)

**James:** vera yo le iba a entregar la carta, pero su madre me la pidió y me dijo que ella misma se la entregaría (le explico muy despacio)

**Brittany:** mi madre, ella tiene la carta (le pregunta muy rápido)

**James:** usted nunca recibió la carta (le pregunta confundido)

**Brittany:** no James, por eso te pregunto (le dijo muy rápido)

**James:** pues su madre fue a quien le entregue la carta, debería hablar con ella (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** claro que hablare con ella, si que hablare con ella (dijo muy enojada antes de salir de la cocina)

Brittany subió rápidamente las escaleras, se dirigió a pasos apresurados hacia la habitación de sus padres y sin ni siquiera tocar abrió la puerta de un solo golpe haciendo sobresaltar a su madre que estaba frente al espejo

**Susan:** por dios Brittany que manera de entrar es esa (le pregunta algo asustada)

**Brittany:** eres increíble (le dijo muy enfadada)

**Susan:** que sucede (le pregunta al ver la cara de enfado de su hija)

**Brittany:** todo este tiempo me dejaste pensar que ella había sido una cobarde cuando la realidad era otra (le dijo acercándose lentamente a su madre)

**Susan:** Brittany Susan Pierce no me gusta el tono en el que me hablas (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** oh no te gusta, y que es lo que realmente te gusta a ti madre (le dijo levantándole un poco la voz) ya se lo que te gusta, arruinar la vida de las demás personas cierto, en especial la mía (le dijo muy duramente)

**Susan:** de que estas hablando (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** de Santana (le dijo muy rápido)

**Susan:** que tiene que ver San (pero fue interrumpida por su hija)

**Brittany:** NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR SU NOMBRE (le grito muy duramente) su nombre queda grande en tu boca (le dijo muy duramente)

**Susan:** baja el tono Brittany recuerda que yo soy tu madre (le dijo muy enojada)

**Brittany:** por desgracia (le dijo muy duramente) arruinaste mi relación con Santana, por tu culpa no estamos juntas

**Susan:** no se de que hablas (le dijo haciéndose la desentendida)

**Brittany:** deja de actuar quieres, que se te cayo el teatro (le dijo muy rápido) se que Santana vino a buscarme pero tu le dijiste que no quería verla, también se que me dejo una carta (tomo un poco de aire) donde esta la carta que me dejo Santana (le pregunta muy seria)

**Susan:** la destruí (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** no tenias ningún derecho hacer eso, no tenias ningún derecho a alejarme de ella (le dijo muy enojada)

**Susan:** honestamente pensé que estarías mejo sin ella (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** mejor, que defines tu por mejor, llorar durante horas, sufrir de insomnio constante, casi volverme alcohólica, esa es la definición de mejor para ti (le dijo muy duramente) como pudiste tomar mi mano y consolarme mientras lloraba pensando que a ella yo no le importaba, como pudiste ser tan descarada y decirme que ella no me merecía, como pudiste verme sufrir todo este tiempo y aun así permanecer calla (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Susan:** hija (le dijo intentado acercarse a ella)

**Brittany:** NO ME LLAMES HIJA, NO TIENES DERECHO A LLAMARME ASI (le grito muy duramente) tu no mereces ser madre, tu no mereces mi amor, me fracturaste la vida, me quitaste lo que yo mas amaba y todo para que (le dijo casi llorando) para nada, dime una cosa, que ganabas alejándome de ella, que ganabas haciéndome infeliz (le pregunto muy seria)

**Susan:** pensé que alejarte de ella era lo que mas te convenía (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no, no pensaste, porque si te hubieras detenido a pensar un solo instante, te abrías dado cuenta de que ella era lo que me convenía, porque la amaba y ella me amaba a mi, no había nada de malo en eso, pero como tu odias la felicidad de los demás, te cuesta tanto dejar que los demás seamos felices (le dijo muy duramente) no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, para mi estas muerta, me oyes bien, MUERTA (le grito muy duramente y salió de la habitación)

Brittany salió de la habitación de sus padre y se dirigí hacia la de ella, mientras caminaba sentía como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, aquella verdad era mas de lo que ella podía soportar, una cosa es saber a tu madre algunas no este de acuerdo contigo o con las decisiones que tomas y otra muy distinta es saber que tu madre es un mostro capaz de arruinar tu vida y que ni siquiera le importe, porque a Susan no le importaba haber arruinado parte de la vida de Brittany ya que la vio sufrir como nunca antes había sufrido, sumergirse en una depresión aguda, caer en el alcohol y no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo callada. Porque uno puede cometer errores y cuando ve las consecuencia de estos intentar arreglar lo que se ha dañado, pero cuando ve las consecuencias de eso errores y no decir nada, no mover ni un solo dedo para intentar reponer lo que se ha dañado, eso es típico de las personas malas, esa personas que solo piensan en ellos mismo y en lo que les conviene.

**ESTUDIO DE FOTOGRAFIA DE QUINN**

Quinn estaba preparando su cama para empezar con la sesión de fotos que tenia programada para esa mañana, la rubia veía como terminaban de maquillar a las modelos y como sus asistentes terminaban de montar la escenografía que se iba a utilizar

Nina: sácame de una duda, porque asaltaste tu propia casa (le pregunta sorprendiéndola por la espalada)

**Quinn:** Nina no a hora (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** mira soy parte del crimen cometido, así que merezco saber el porque (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) de acuerdo, Rachel va hacer la cena de esta noche (le dijo mientras ajustaba su cámara)

**Nina:** Quinn cuando tu novia no sabe cocinar no es preciso que te robes las ollas de la casa, simplemente dile que se inscriba en un curso de cocina (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Rachel sabe cocinar (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** entonces cual es el problema (le pregunta confundida)

**Quinn:** Rachel invito a Santana a cenar esta noche, para que ella y yo resolvamos nuestros desacuerdos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** ah ya entiendo y tu no quieres resolverlos, por eso te robaste las ollas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no es que no quiera resolverlos, es solo que no me gusta que me presionen hacer cosas (no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por la castaña)

**Nina:** eres demasiado terca (le dijo muy rápido) no aceptas que te impongan reglas ni mucho menos que intenten solucionar cosas por ti, Rachel hace lo correcto pero tu te niegas a reconocerlo porque tu orgullo no te lo permite ver de esa manera y mas bien lo disfrazas de invasión a tu espacio o decisiones

**Quinn:** disculpa cuando te volviste sicóloga (le pregunta muy sarcástica)

**Nina:** sabes que te digo la verdad (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si Nina piensa lo que quieras, pero la verdad es que yo se lo que hago (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** sabes Quinn deberías apreciar lo que Rachel intenta hacer, al menos ella se preocupa por ti y por lo que te afecta (le dijo muy suavemente antes de irse)

**Quinn:** bien comencemos (les dijo a su personal)

**CENTRAL PARK **

**Sugar:** oye esto no esta en la lista (le reclamo a Santana)

**Santana:** no, pero si ha estado en mi lista desde hace mucho tiempo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sugar:** oh vamos yo no se patinar (dijo terminando de colocarse sus patines)

**Santana:** eso no es problema, te dije que yo te enseñaría (le dijo sentándose junto a ella)

**Sugar:** (respiro profundo) de acuerdo, pero no me dejes caer (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Santana:** como crees amor, ven (dijo levantándose de la banca y tendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja) ven no seas miedosa (le dijo halándola sutilmente)

**Sugar:** San si me dejas caer te juro que no te hablare mas (le dijo con algo de temor)

**Santana:** pero que cobarde resultaste ser (le dijo muy divertida)

**Sugar:** lo dice la chica que corrió en el cumpleaños de su sobrina porque pensó que el payaso la atraparía (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** no debí contarte eso (le dijo muy tranquila) a hora imita lo que yo hago, primero desliza tu pie derecho así (le indica muy suavemente a su novia) y luego el izquierdo de la misma manera, muy bien así (dijo viendo a Sugar hacer lo que ella le indicaba) ves que si puedes

**Sugar:** no es tan difícil (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana**: la verdad es que no tiene mucha ciencia (le dijo mientras patinaba sujetando la mano de su novia)

**Sugar:** es genial poder hacer esto (dijo riendo como niña pequeña)

**Santana:** ves te dije que no te dejaría caer (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** veo que puedo confiar en ti (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** siempre (le dijo muy tiernamente)

Santana acerco su rostro al de Sugar para darle un beso pero sus patines resbalaron y la latina cayó al suelo muy duramente.

**Sugar:** jajajaja te apuesto que eso no lo viste venir (le dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** no es gracioso, me golpe duro (dijo con voz adolorida)

**Sugar:** ah pobrecita, vente ayudo a levantarte (dijo tendiéndole su mano)

Santana sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la mano de Sugar y la halo fuertemente hacia abajo haciendo que la pelirroja cayera sentada sobre ella, ambas se miraron a los ojos y estallaron en una rosa divertida mientras eran observadas por las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

**Sugar:** por dios estamos montando la escena del año (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** y eso que importa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** eres tan tierna (le dijo acariciando el rostro de la latina)

**Santana:** no lo soy, yo soy mala y ruda (le dijo muy rápido)

Sugar: yo pienso que eres tierna (le dijo muy sonriente)

Santana sin pensarlo dos veces unió sus labios con los de Sugar en beso muy tierno, dulce, suave y al mismo tiempo profundo, ambas chicas sintieron como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en es preciso momento, después de uno tres minutos se separaron y unieron sus frentes mientras se sonreían muy dulcemente

**MANSION DE LOS PIERCE **

Robert entro rápidamente a la casa para encontrarse con James esperándolo al pie de las escaleras, el mozo escucho toda la discusión de Brittany con su madre y apenas la rubia se dirigió a su cuarto este llamo a su padre para que fuera de manera inmediata a la casa

**Robert:** donde esta (le pregunta muy rápido a James)

**James:** esta en su habitación (le dijo muy suavemente)

Robert subió las escaleras casi corriendo, camino de prisa hacia la habitación de su hija y abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera tocar, al entrar pudo ver a Brittany sacando su ropa del closet y metiéndola en una maleta que estaba puesta sobre la cama

**Robert:** Brittany que significa esto (le pregunta acercándose a su hija)

**Brittany:** me voy de la casa, no pienso permanecer ni un segundo mas bajo el mismo techo que esa mujer (le dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo)

**Robert:** espera un segundo hija (dijo deteniéndola) que paso (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** ella arruino mi relación con Santana eso fue lo que paso (le dijo rompiendo en llanto)

**Robert:** porque dices eso (le pregunta sin entender)

**Brittany:** porque es la verdad (le dijo muy dolida) ella le enfermo la mente a Santana en contra mía, no conforme después le dijo que yo no quería saber nada de ella y luego rompió una carta que Santana me había dejado un día antes de irse, como pudo hacerme eso (dijo rompiendo en llanto)

**Robert:** a ver calma cariño, ya estoy aquí y todo estará bien (le dijo abrazándola)

**Brittany:** no, nada estará bien, como pueden estar las cosas bien cuando descubro que el ser que me dio la vida es un mostro (le dijo muy dolida)

**Robert:** si es doloroso estrellarse contra esa verdad (le dijo muy dolido) pero a hora que sabes como fueron las cosas puedes recuperar a Santana (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** por favor papa, como puedo ni siquiera pensar en recuperarla cuando le he tirado a la cara que fue cobarde, cuando la juzgue sin piedad, cuando la odie un par de veces (le dijo llorando) como puedo mirarla a la cara sin sentir vergüenza, como puedo decirle que por culpa de mi madre hemos sufrido todo este tiempo, que la sangre de esa mujer corre por mis venas

**Robert:** pero también llevas mi sangre, no debes sentir vergüenza por algo que no ha sido tu culpa, no debes culparte por los errores que cometió tu madre (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** esa mujer no es mi madre (le dijo muy enojada) maldigo el día que naci de su vientre

**Robert:** no cariño no hables así, tu no eres mala, no dejes que esa rabia te consuma (le dijo muy suavemente) mira no sigas empacando tus cosas, porque tu no vas a ningún lado

**Brittany:** ya te dije que no viviré bajo el mismo techo que esa mujer (le dijo muy seria)

**Robert:** hazme caso, yo me encargare de esta situación (le dijo muy seria antes de salir la habitación de su hija)

**VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE **

Rachel estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina leyendo la receta de uno de los libros de cocina, Elisa estaba sentada al lado de la diva comiéndose una galleta.

**VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE**

Rachel estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina leyendo la receta de uno de los libros de cocina, Elisa estaba sentada al lado de la diva comiéndose una galleta.

**Rachel:** muy bien será Arroz a la Parmesana (dijo para si misma) te gusta el arroz a la parmesana Eli (le pregunta a su hija y la pequeña negó con su cabeza) claro que no te gusta porque no lo has probado aun (le dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a buscar los ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar la cena, una vez que logro reunirlos todos se dirigió a buscar las ollas que necesitaba para preparar la comida, la morena abrió la lacena donde se supone que deberían estar las ollas y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al igual que su boca ya que no había ni una sola olla, la lacena estaba vacía

**Rachel:** pero que (dijo completamente sorprendida) Quinn (dijo comprendiendo lo que sucedía) esa mujer va sacarme canas verdes (dijo agarrando el teléfono y marco el número de la oficina de su novia)

**Voz De Nina:** oficina de Quinn Fabray en que puedo ayudarle (dijo la muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** Nina (dijo muy seria)

**Voz De Nina:** oh dios, oh dios (pensó muy asustada) hola Rachel (le dijo intentado sonar calmada)

**Rachel:** podrías decirle a Quinn que se metieron a robar a la casa (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Nina:** por dios, eso esta mal, no te hicieron daño (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no afortunadamente no, pero sabes que es lo mas curioso de todo, que de todo lo que hay dentro de la casa los ladrones decidieron llevarse solamente las ollas (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Voz De Nina:** bueno pueden que estén muy necesitados de utensilios de cocina (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**Rachel:** si como no (le dijo muy irónica) que hizo Quinn con las ollas (le pregunta muy seria)

**Voz De Nina:** no se de que me hablas (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**Rachel:** Nina no me hagas enojar mas de lo que ya lo estoy (le dijo muy duramente)

**Voz De Nina:** lo siento Rachel pero tengo extritas ordenes de no decirte que Quinn se trajo todas la ollas para evitar que tu pudieras cocinar (le dijo muy rápido) oh no debí decir eso (dijo cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho)

**Rachel:** con que quiere jugar bajo esos términos no, bien que así sea, Quinn Fabray no sabe no quien esta tratando (dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Nina:** quiero acotar que soy inocente de todo, simplemente cumplo ordenes (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy seria y cerro la llamada) esa mujer es increíble (dijo para si misma y miro a su hija que la veía muy sonriente) no te rías que no es gracioso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Elisa:** soso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no, no es graciosos (dijo cargándola) vamos a demostrarle a tu madre que tenemos una carta bajo la manga (dijo mientras salía de la cocina)

**MANSION DE LOS PIERCE**

Susan entro a su casa y lo primero que vio fue a James al pie de las escaleras junto con unas maletas, la mujer se acerco muy despacio sin entender lo que pasaba.

**Robert:** significa que te quiero fuera de esta casa (le dijo muy duramente)

**Susan:** no entiendo lo que pasa, porque me quieres correr de mi casa (le dijo muy molesta)

**Robert:** tienes el cinismo de preguntar (le dijo muy enojado) me entere de lo que le hiciste a nuestra hija, como pudiste ir tan lejos (le pregunta serio)

**Susan:** se que cometí un error, y no tengo excusa (no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por su esposo)

**Robert:** no, no la tienes, alejaste a Santana de Brittany cuando sabias que nuestra hija era feliz a su lado, y lo hiciste sin ningún remordimiento, y lo hiciste porque te dio la gana de hacerlo (le dijo muy duramente) te lo pedí Susan, te lo pedí no una sino mil veces que no te metieras en la relación de Santana y Brittany, que no hicieras nada que pudiera lastimar a nuestra hija, pero no fue suficiente, aun así desiste hacerlo

**Susan:** Robert me equivoque, pero soy humana y tengo derecho a equivocarme (le dijo muy desesperada)

**Robert:** no cuando sabes que lo que estas haciendo esta mal y sobretodo si dañas alguien como Brittany, eres su madre se supone que debes cuidarla, amarla y sobretodo protegerla (le dijo muy duramente)

**Susan:** amo a mi hija de acuerdo (le dijo muy enojada)

**Robert:** pues que manera tan rara de demostrarlo (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Susan:** entonces así es como va acabar todo, me correrás de la casa, me expulsaras de la vida de ambos (le pregunta casi llorando)

**Robert:** si, así va ser todo, te lo advertí Susan, te dije que si llegabas a arruinarle la vida a Brittany te iría muy mal (le dijo muy enojado) pero quiero que sepas también que no solo te corro de la casa por lo que le hiciste a nuestra hija, también lo hago por que ya no soporto vivir a tu lado, porque dejaste de ser esa mujer dulce, cariñosa y honesta de la que me enamore, te convertiste en un mostro que es capaz de hacer lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiere, porque tus intereses están en otro lado y porque este matrimonio acabo desde hace mucho tiempo, solo te soportaba por nuestra hija, pero ya no mas Susan (le dijo muy duramente) no puedo tener tu veneno cerca de mi y mucho menos cerca de Brittany, así que quiero que te vayas, de esa puerta para afuera destila todo el veneno que quieras pero aquí no

**Susan:** (tomo un poco de aire) bien, pero dile a Brittany que lo siento (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Robert:** tu no mereces una hija como Brittany (le dijo muy duramente) lo único perfecto que tenias era tu relación con Brittany y la arruinaste por nada

**Susan:** yo amo a mi hija, eso nunca lo pongas en duda (le dijo muy seria)

**Robert:** no, tú amabas manipular a nuestra hija (le dijo muy serio) a hora vete

Robert sin sentir ningún remordimiento le dio la espalda a su esposa y subió las escaleras dejando a Susan al pie de las escaleras con sus maletas y sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, Susan se dio cuenta de el gran error que había cometido, el cual el había costado todo prácticamente, se gano el odio de su hija y el de su esposo, lo perdió todo por nada

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY 06:00 PM **

Quinn entro a la casa muy sonriente, miro a su alrededor y no vio ningún movimiento sospechoso, respiro aliviada y supuso que por lo tranquilo que estaba todo Rachel había desistido de la cena y seguramente había llamado a Santana para avisarle que esta se cancelaba, la rubia dejo su bolso sobre la mesita de la sala y se encamino hacia la cocina donde encontró a su novia sentada en la mesa de la cocina con una copa de vino en la mano, la morena estaba sumamente clamada era como si nada la perturbara

**Quinn:** hola cielo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** hola amor (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** y como ha estado tu día hoy (le pregunta sentándose en una silla al lado de esta)

**Rachel:** bien, muy bien, Beth esta en su habitación haciendo su tarea Elisa esta con ella (le dijo muy tranquila y le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino)

**Quinn:** entonces nada fuera de lo común (le pregunta muy suavemente)

Rachel: bueno aparte de que hayas secuestrado todas las ollas de la casa, no nada fuera de lo común (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** sorprendida (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no, realmente no mucho, digo ya se que de ti puedo esperarme las cosas mas locas he insólitas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** porque estas tan tranquila, acaso no te enfurece lo que hice (le pregunta extrañada ante la actitud de la morena)

**Rachel:** bueno debo admitir que al principio si me moleste (le dijo levantándose de la mesa) pero luego pensé y me dije a mi misma para que molestarme ya sabes como es ella (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bueno amor supongo que la cena se cancela digo ya que no tienes (se quedo muda cuando vio a Rachel mostrarle que la cena) la cena preparada y lista para servir (dijo muy sorprendida)

**Rachel:** sorprendida (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** como lo hiciste (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** digamos que se que hacer cuando hay una situación de emergencia (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** muy bien cielo prepárate porque la mesa esta lista y Santana llegara en cualquier momento (le dijo saliendo de la cocina)

**Quinn:** Rachel no quiero participar en esta cena (dijo yendo detrás de la morena)

**Rachel:** por favor Quinn podrías dejar de actuar como una niña pequeña y intentar arreglar las cosas con tu hermana (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** mira arreglare las cosas con Santana a su debido tiempo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** y cuando será eso, cuando se caiga el cielo (le pregunta muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** deja el sarcasmo (le dijo muy rápido) no quiero cenar con mi hermana y su novia (dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** bien entonces cenaremos con mi amiga y colega que acaba de regresar de su gira y tiene una nueva novia (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** jajajaja muy graciosa (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** (escucho el timbre de la puerta) llegaron, iré abrir la puerta (dijo dándole la espalda a Quinn)

**Quinn:** no espera tu no iras a ningún lado (dijo lanzándose encima de la espalda de Rachel y tumbándola) no te dejare abrir la puerta (dijo impidiendo que la diva se levantara)

**Rachel:** acaso enloqueciste mujer (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** todos tenemos un poco de locura en nosotros (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** pero la tuya rebaso los limites (le dijo muy rápido) no se como voy hacer para explicarles a las niñas que tienen una madre que no esta cuerda y que pesa mas de lo que aparenta (dijo intentando quitarse a la rubia de encima)

**Quinn:** haz ejercicios (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** come mas verduras (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Beth:** están peleándose (les pregunta entrando a la sala comedor)

**Rachel:** no cielo, no estamos peleando (le dijo muy rápido a la pequeña)

**Beth:** entonces porque mi mami Quinn esta encima de ti (le pregunta muy confundida)

**Quinn:** es que estábamos jugando a las cabalgadas y nos caímos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si porque resulta ser que alguien pesa mas de lo que debería, claro debe ser porque tiene incluido el peso de su conciencia (dijo muy sarcástica) oye deja de clavar tu codo en mi espalda (se quejo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** lo siento (le dijo muy falsamente)

**Beth:** ya notaron que alguien toca el timbre (les pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** claro, enseguida abro la puerta (dijo intentado levantarse) amor si no te quitas no puedo abrir la puerta (le dijo muy suavemente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** pero si estoy muy bien así (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** vamos Quinn que empieza a dolerme la espalda (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** esta bien (dijo resignada y se quito de encima de Rachel)

**Rachel:** oye me lastimaste con el codo (le dijo levantándose muy rápido)

**Quinn:** fue sin querer (le dijo muy tranquila) iré a ver a Elisa (dijo saliendo del lugar)

**Rachel:** oye no espera no te vayas, Quinn tenemos invitadas (dijo viendo a la rubia irse) Quinn, Quinn (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** la puerta (le recordó a Rachel)

**Rachel:** claro la puerta (dijo caminando de prisa)

La diva llego corriendo hasta la puerta y la abrió de muy rápido y se encontró con una Santana algo inquieta por la tardanza

**Santana:** porque tardaste tanto en abrir (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** hola Santana yo estoy bien pasa adelante (le dijo muy sarcástica y abriéndole paso a la latina) hola Sugar (le dijo muy suavemente a la pelirroja)

**Sugar:** hola (le dijo algo tímida)

**Santana:** vaya esta casa es hermosa (dijo mirando hacia todos lado)

**Rachel:** si, bueno después de ver 15 casas esta fue la que mas le gusto a tu hermana (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** si, me imagino (dijo muy tranquila) hablando de ella donde esta (le pregunta muy suavemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** esta arriba con Elisa, enseguida voy por ellas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** TIA SAN (grito muy emocionada y corrió abrazar a la latina)

**Santana:** hola princesa (le dijo abrazándola muy fuertemente)

**Beth:** estoy feliz de verte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** no mas que yo (le dijo muy rápido) saluda a Sugar (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Beth:** hola Sugar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** hola pequeña (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bien Beth quédate aquí mientras voy por tu madre y por tu hermana (le dijo muy suavemente)

Rachel casi corriendo subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Beth donde supuso que estaría Quinn junto con Elisa.

**Rachel:** que haces (le pregunta entrando a la habitación)

**Quinn:** veo la tele con la niña (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** Quinn por favor Santana esta en la sala junto con Sugar y Beth así que por favor haz como Lázaro levántate y anda (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no gracias prefiero quedarme aquí con mi pequeña princesa (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** pues esta pequeña princesa va a estar presente así que vamos (dijo agarrando a Elisa) por favor amor vamos (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo (dijo resignada) pero no esperes mucho de mi (le advirtió)

**Rachel:** solo no hagas nada para provocar a Santana (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Quinn:** lo intentare (le dijo antes de salir de la habitación)

**25 MINUTOS DESPUES **

Solo les tomo unos tres minutos comenzar a pelearse y ya llevaban 25 minutos sin dejar de gritarse, aquello era frustrante, Quinn y Santana estaba gritándose cosas sin sentido, y que las demás no lograban entender debido a lo rápido que hablaban, Sugar miraba de un lado a otro, Beth estaba riéndose como loca ya que la escena era muy divertida, Elisa ni atención prestaba a lo que pasaba mientras Rachel tenia sus codos apoyados en la mesa y sostenía su rostro con sus manos mirando a Santana y a Quinn

**Sugar:** me intriga saber que harán en la cena de navidad (le dijo muy suavemente a Rachel)

**Rachel:** a mi también (dijo muy tranquila) MUY BIEN SUFICIENTE (grito levantándose de la mesa) BASTA DE TANTOS GRITOS

**Beth:** pero tu estas gritando (le dijo muy sonriente a la morena)

**Rachel:** es necesario amor (le dijo a la pequeña) ustedes dos son las personas mas insoportables que pueda existir (dijo apuntando a su novia y a la latina) siempre creen tener la razón en todo y lo mas doloroso es que ambas están equivocadas, se comportan como niñas pequeñas (las regaño muy duramente) acabaron con la cena, acabaron con un momento que podíamos pasar tranquilamente en familia y sobretodo acabaron con mi paciencia, solo quería que arreglaran las cosas de manera civilizada, pero veo que es mucho pedir para ustedes dos

**Quinn:** pero amor (pero no pudo continuar ya que la morena la interrumpió)

Rachel: amor nada, tu eres tan obstinada que podrías dejarte asesinar con tal de no dar tu brazo a torcer (le dijo muy seria) y tu Santana eres tan inmadura que no eres capaz de asumir que tu hermana es obstina y tratar de hacerla entender las cosas de una mejor manera, sino que te vas a las peleas, como si eso solucionara algo (le dijo muy duramente a ambas) se quedaran aquí hasta que resuelvan sus diferencias o alguna de las dos sea un cadáver, ustedes decidirán quien, pero de ante mano te digo Santana que Quinn puede ser muy peligrosa (le dijo agarrando a Elisa)

**Santana:** ustedes que harán (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** iremos a un lugar donde haya calma y tranquilidad (dijo muy seria)

**Beth:** la casa de los panqueques (dijo muy rápido y emocionada)

**Rachel:** no hay mejor lugar que ese (dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** SI (grito muy feliz)

**Rachel:** vamos Sugar (le pidió a la joven antes de salir de la sala comedor con las niñas)

**Santana:** espera Sugar te vas a ir también (le pregunta muy rápido a su novia)

**Sugar:** San me quedaría pero realmente no quiero (le dijo muy suavemente) te veo en un rato (le dijo antes de salir de la sala comedor)

**Santana:** hemos sido abandonadas (dijo muy sorprendida)

**Quinn:** así parece (dijo sentándose nuevamente)

**Santana:** todo ha sido tu culpa (le dijo muy rápido a la rubia)

**Quinn:** no ha sido tu culpa (le respondió de igual modo)

30 MINUTOS DESPUES

Sugar y Rachel estaban sentadas en una mesa en la casa de los panqueques, ambas miraban como las niñas jugaban muy sonrientes no muy lejos de ellas.

**Sugar:** siempre tienen tanta energía (le pregunta a la morena)

**Rachel:** si, nunca se cansan (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sugar:** dime algo crees que fue seguro dejar aquellas dos solas (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** es lo mejor, cuando esas dos pelean lo mejor es apartarse y que ellas resuelvan sus asuntos (le dijo muy rápido)

Sugar: y sino los resuelven (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** una de las dos será un cadáver (le dijo muy sonriente)

Sugar: todo su desacuerdo es por mi (dijo algo triste)

**Rachel:** no Sugar no digas eso, todo lo que esta pasando entre ellas es porque las dos son muy necias y no les gusta admitir que a veces se equivocan (le dijo muy suavemente) a Quinn le cuesta aceptar que Santana haya dejado su gira y la mata que no le diga el porque, a ella le gusta tener todo bajo control, es una controladora de primera (le dijo muy tranquila) es mi controladora bella y hermosa (dijo muy sonriente)

**Sugar:** amas mucho a Quinn cierto (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** nunca he amado a alguien como ha ella y creo que nunca amare a mas nadie como la amo a ella (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** que hay de tu difunta esposa (le pregunta muy despacio) perdón, no debo preguntarte eso (le dijo muy apenada)

**Rachel:** no esta bien (le dijo muy rápido) Ivys siempre será una parte de mi vida y para nadie es un secreto que la ame mucho, pero me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que amaba a Ivys, en cambio con Quinn solo me tomo un segundo darme cuenta que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, nunca ha habido dudas ni nada (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sugar:** que suerte tiene Quinn (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** estoy segura de que Santana siente lo mismo por ti (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** ah no, Santana me quiere, pero no me ama en realidad (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** bueno, de seguro con el tiempo te llaga amar eso no lo sabes (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sugar:** pero tiempo es lo que no tengo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** por favor Sugar siempre hay tiempo (le dijo muy tranquila) no es como si te estuvieras (pero se detuvo al ver la mirada triste de la pelirroja) oh por dios (dijo muy despacio) Sugar eso (pensó un momento) Santana lo sabe (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sugar:** si, ella lo sabe (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** pero te ves bien, como es (se detuvo al ver que estaba siendo algo imprudente) lo siento (se disculpo)

**Sugar:** esta bien, tengo una enfermedad del corazón, que es editaría, durante años la he controlado con tratamiento, pero mi corazón cada vez esta mas débil y lamentablemente ya no tengo mucho tiempo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** lo siento Sugar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** esta bien, una parte de mi ya lo acepto (le dijo muy suavemente) pero hay otra parte de mi que le parece tan injusto todo, dios quiero tener mas tiempo, quiero tener (pensó un momento) quiero tener lo que tu tienes, quiero una familia (dijo con la voz quebrada)

**Rachel:** la vida no siempre es justa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** si, pero aprovechare al máximo el tiempo que me queda, eso puedes jurarlo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** muy bien, esa es la actitud (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sugar:** tienes una hermosa familia (le dijo mientras veía a las niñas jugar)

**Rachel:** si, he sido bendecida (dijo muy feliz)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

**Quinn:** vamos a estar así toda la noche (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** tu fuiste la que empezó (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** ya Santana por favor si, siento que hemos peleado unos diez rounds y aun no logramos ponernos de acuerdo (le dijo cansada)

**Santana:** si la situación ya es agotadora (dijo sentándose al lado de la rubia)

**Quinn:** San soy tu hermana, siempre hemos confiado la una en la otra, por sobre todas las cosas, no tiene que ser diferente a hora (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no te lo digo no porque no confié en ti, no te lo digo porque se que no estarás de acuerdo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** eso no lo sabes, primero debes decírmelo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) deje la gira porque Sugar le queda poco tiempo de vida y quiero estar con ella ese tiempo que le queda (dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** San es admirable lo que haces, pero no es justo para ti, ni para Sugar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** sabía que dirías eso, lo sabía (le dijo un poco enojada)

**Quinn:** Santana no lo digo por ser mala, lo digo porque es la verdad y tu lo sabes (le dijo muy rápido) como crees que se siente Sugar al pensar que estas con ella por compromiso o lastima

**Santana:** no digas eso, no siento lastima de acuerdo (le dijo con enfado)

**Quinn:** entonces me vas a decir que la amas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** no, no la amo (le dijo muy suavemente) pero si la quiero Quinn, en verdad la quiero y no quiero que este sola, puedes entenderlo, puedes apoyarme (le pregunta con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)

**Quinn:** Santana eres mi hermana y siempre te voy apoyar (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Santana:** lamento no habértelo dicho antes (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** lamento haberme enfadado contigo y haberte gritado (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** lamento haberte llamado histérica y desquiciada (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** nunca me llamaste así (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** entonces lo pensé (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** te quiero (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** yo también te quiero (le dijo muy suavemente)

Quinn abrazo a Santana mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ambas chicas, de pronto escucharon la voz de Rachel desde la entrada

**Voz De Rachel:** oigan alguien sobrevivió (pregunto muy rápido) espero que haya sido Quinn (le susurro a Sugar)

**Sugar:** oye (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** disculpa pero sabes lo difícil que seria criar a dos niñas sola (le dijo muy rápido) en especial a estas dos niñas (dijo apuntando a las pequeñas)

**Quinn:** descuida nadie murió (dijo apareciendo junto con Santana)

**Rachel:** menos mal (dijo aliviada)

**Santana:** como les fue (pregunta muy tranquila)

**Beth:** genial, Eli y yo hemos jugado en los toboganes y Eli se cayó y se lastimo la boca (dijo muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** que (dijo muy rápido) como que se lastimo (dijo levantando a la pequeña)

**Rachel:** no fue nada, solo un simple golpe (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** pero tiene el labio roto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** porque se cayo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** Rachel no me parece gracioso (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** Quinn los niños se caen todo el tiempo, no es nada (le dijo muy rápido) además la niña esta sonriendo (dijo viendo a Elisa)

**Beth:** ella siempre se ríe (dijo muy rápido) es muy alegre y linda (dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** como tu (le dijo a Beth)

**Santana:** bien, nosotras nos vamos (dijo muy tranquila) gracias por la cena, comeré algo cuando llegue a casa (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** espera San (le dijo muy rápido y bajo a Elisa) quiero decirle algo a Sugar (dijo acercándose a la joven) Sugar se que no he sido la persona mas amable contigo y te pido una disculpa por eso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** esta bien (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no, no esta bien, eres la novia de mi hermana y mereces ser tratada con respecto y amabilidad, y de ahora en adelante a si será, bienvenida a la familia Sugar (le dijo muy suavemente y la abrazo)

**Sugar:** gracias (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** espero que podamos conocernos mejor (le dijo separándose)

**Sugar:** me encantaría (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** oigan ustedes deberían tomarse un café y así se conocen mejor (les dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** muy buena idea (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no (dijo muy rápido) Sugar solo toma te (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** como sabes eso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** porque hablamos mucho durante todo este rato que no estuvimos aquí, es increíble lo mucho que uno puede conocer a alguien simplemente tomándose un café y un té (dijo muy rápido) bueno yo me tome varios, primero un capuchino, luego un macacino, luego un doble, luego café negro, tienes alguna pastilla que me haga dormir (le pregunta muy rápido a Quinn)

**Santana:** tendrás una larga noche (le dijo muy divertida a Quinn)

**Quinn:** así parece (dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** bien nos vamos, te llamo luego (le dijo a Quinn antes de salir)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila y vio como estas salieron de la casa) bien creo que es hora de llevar a estas señoritas a sus habitaciones (dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** Eli puede dormir conmigo esta noche (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no amor, sabes que cada una tiene su habitación (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** pero a ella le gusta dormir conmigo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Rachel (dijo buscando apoyo en la morena)

**Rachel:** no tiene nada de malo que duerman juntas (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** hay veces que siento que estoy criando a tres niñas (dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** oye eso fue muy bajo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** entonces Eli dormirá conmigo (les pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** esta bien (dijo resignada)

**Beth:** si (dijo muy feliz)

Después de treinta minutos Quinn y Rachel estaban en la habitación de Beth, ambas observaban a las niñas dormidas, una sonrisa en el rostro de ambas chicas que no podían dejar de ver aquella imagen tan hermosa de las niñas durmiendo abrazadas

**Rachel:** oye ya has pensado sobre el cuidado diario para Elisa (le pregunta muy suavemente a su novia)

**Quinn:** aun no me decido (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** debemos tomas una decisión amor (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** lo se, pero no será esta noche (le dijo caminando hacia la puerta)

**Rachel:** claro (dijo yéndose detrás de Quinn)

Las chicas entraron a su habitación muy sonrientes, su día había llegado al final, un día bastante fuera de lo normal para ambas chicas, pero no se quejaban ya que todo lo ocurrido les daba a entender varias cosas, Quinn entendía que no siempre puede tener el control sobre todos y que hay ciertas cosas que van mas haya de su capacidad para comprender pero que debe aprender a aceptar y sobretodo a respectar las decisiones que los demás tomen y Rachel entendía que no siempre puede lograr que arreglar todo en la vida de los demás, pero que vale la pena intentarlo y sobretodo debía empezar a poner bajo llaves las ollas de la casa si decide hacer eso nuevamente.

**Rachel:** que día (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si estoy un poco cansada (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** si he escuchado que la locura es agotadora (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** jajaja muy graciosa (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** no tengo nada de sueño (le informo a la rubia)

**Quinn:** eso significa que podemos tener una noche muy larga y divertida (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** eso crees (le pregunta abrazándola por la cintura)

**Quinn:** si creo (dijo muy mordiéndose su labio inferior)

Quinn rápidamente besa a Rachel, la diva apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando siente la lengua de Quinn rozar su labio inferior, sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho tiempo le cede paso, abriendo ligeramente su boca, ambas chicas se envuelven en un muy, pero muy apasionado beso, un beso que tan rápido como empieza, de esa misma manera se termina

**Quinn:** lastima que estas castigándome (dijo alejándose de la diva)

**Rachel:** perdón (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si, estas castigándome recuerdas, estas fijando tu posición (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** ah si, castigándote, mi posición (dijo casi en un susurro)

**Quinn:** bien (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** pero Quinn acaso tu no quieres que deje de castigarte (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no amor, digo tú tienes tus motivos y yo respecto lo que tu decidas (le dijo yéndose al baño)

**Rachel:** a si a hora si decides respectar las decisiones de los demás verdad (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** bien (salió del baño) hasta mañana (le dio un beso en la mejilla) que duermas bien

**Rachel:** estas segura que no quieres que te quite el castigo (le pregunto en un tono algo desesperado)

**Quinn:** ya te dije que no (le dijo metiéndose en la cama)

**Rachel:** Quinn yo cedo (dijo en un tono muy bajo)

**Quinn:** perdón (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** que yo cedo (le dijo un muy suavemente) ya no quiero seguir castigándote porque resulta ser que me estoy castigando mas a mi misma

**Quinn:** eso significa que (fue interrumpida por la morena)

**Rachel: **que me muero por tocarte y hacer el amor, pero quería que tu suplicaras por que lo hiciera, pero veo que es casi imposible que eso pase, así que yo cedo, tu ganas, no puedo castigarte, no tengo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacer eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** oh cariño lamento que seas tan débil antes mis encantos (le dijo levantándose de la cama)

**Rachel:** bien ya probaste tu punto, a hora no te aproveches si (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** hui me encantas cuando tienes ese carácter serio y rígido (le dijo abrazándola)

La diva comienza a besar a Quinn de manera desesperada olvidándose por completo el resto del mundo, Rachel la conduce hasta llegar a la cama y lentamente empuja a su novia a recostarse quedando ella encima, el beso deja de ser uno para convertirse en muchos, que van desde su boca, pasando por su cuello hasta detenerse en el hombro de la rubia donde le da un leve mordisco haciéndola gemir

**Quinn:** será una larga noche (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** una muy larga noche (le dijo muy pícaramente)

De manera delicada y poco a poco se fueron desnudando la una a la otra, para poder amarse sin restricciones, sin apuros, sin límites, ambas tenían esa necesidad de sentirse, de besarse, de acariciarse durante horas, estaban acostumbradas hacerlo muy seguido, les gustaba hacerlo muy seguido, se conectaban tan bien la una con la otra, ambas se entregaban con el deseo que habían acumulado durante esos días, esa noche se amaban con furia, se entregaban de una manera única, se susurraban palabras tiernas, soltaban gemidos sin importarles si podían oírlas y se dijeron cuanto se amaban, cuanto se extrañaban y sobretodo cuanto se deseaban.

_Hay una verdad que duele, sin importar quien lo diga o como lo diga, esa verdad siempre va a doler, siempre va a lastimar, siempre nos hará llorar, pero hay otra verdad que es mas simple, mas bonita, mas verdadera y esa verdad es la que muchas veces al decirla se convierte en un poema, es la verdad del amor, ese amor que se siente por alguien, que te hace respetarlo, quererlo sin condiciones y sobretodo que te hace entender que en esta vida hay momentos que debemos comenzar a pensar en otras personas, esa es la verdad que muchas personas prefieren, pero lastimosamente no siempre es la que obtienen _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	35. Chapter 35 Dolorosas Realidades

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XXXV **

**Dolorosas Realidades **

_Hay realidades en esta vida que son difíciles de digerir, de entender o simplemente de aceptar, y por mas que se trate no siempre se cuenta con la virtud de ser razonable a la hora de enfrentarse con esas dolorosas realidades para las que no estabas preparado y que te hacen darte cuenta de que hay cosas que se te escapan de las manos y que lo único que te quedad es resignarte, por mas que te duela en el alma, no puedes hacer nada para cambiar la realidad en la que estas sumergid o acaso si se puede… _

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Quinn estaba sobre Rachel besándola muy apasionadamente, la morena se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda de la rubia y no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió que la rodilla de Quinn ejercía presión sobre su centro, nunca había sentido nada parecido, como si estuviese a punto de explotar por el simple contacto de su novia, se besaban con tanta necesidad, se separaron un poco cuando el aire era necesario, agitadas y jadeando para luego volver a besarse pasados unos pocos segundos. El ambiente en la habitación se había vuelto sumamente excitante se escuchan los jadeos y gemidos de ambas, ruedan por la cama luchando por tener el control, Quinn es quien gana la lucha y sujeta con fuerza las muñecas de Rachel contra el colchón, con suaves besos baja por su cuello, su pecho y descansa en su abdomen y de la misma manera vuelve a subir por el cuerpo de la diva, pero de un rápido movimiento Rachel logra quedar encima de la rubia con una sonrisa picara marcada en su rostro mientras sujeta fuertemente sus manos

**Velas y el alma para siempre  
>Significado de los sueños de tú y yo juntos<br>Di que lo crees, tu lo crees  
>Tu mente libre de duda y peligro<br>para ser real no ser un extraño  
>Podemos conseguirlo, podemos conseguirlo<br>Vamos un poco mas cerca cariño  
>Porque esta noche es la noche cuando 2 se convierten en 1 <strong>

Rachel la tiene acostada boca arriba, completamente atrapada bajo su cuerpo y sosteniendo con fuerza sus manos contra el colchón, la tiene a su merced, la lengua de la diva recorre lentamente el abdomen de la rubia deteniéndose entre sus pechos para dejar un húmedo beso, después continua con su recorrido hasta saborear la blanca piel de su cuello, sube hasta el lóbulo de su oreja donde le da un mordisco algo rudo logrando conseguir que Quinn se queje por el leve dolor

**Necesito algo de amor como nunca necesite amor antes  
>Quiero hacerte el amor a ti cariño<br>Tuve un poco de amor ahora volví por más  
>Quiero hacerte el amor a ti cariño<br>Libera tu espíritu, es la única manera de ser**

Quinn trata de liberar sus manos pero Rachel no se lo permite, continúa sujetándola con fuerza, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, le había dejado creer a la rubia que tenía el control pero ya al estar en ese punto de la situación le iba a demostrar que era ella la que tenia el control y no estaba dispuesta a cederlo, la cadera de la fotógrafa se levanta buscando el roce con su chica, quien comienza a moverse rítmicamente sobre ella. El vaivén de sus cuerpos incrementa el ritmo de sus respiraciones

**Tontos juegos que has estado jugando  
>Palabras vacías que ambos dijimos<br>Vamos a trabajarlo cariño, vamos a trabajarlo chico  
>Cualquier acuerdo que nos empeñamos<br>ambos se sienten bien juntos  
>Tómalo o vete, tómalo o vete<br>Eres tan bueno como recuerdo cariño? Descárgalo, descárgalo  
>Porque esta noche, es la noche, cuando 2 se convierten en 1<strong>

Las manos de la diva presionan un poco más fuerte cuando aumenta el ritmo de sus movimientos sobre la pelvis de Quinn. Los gemidos son cada vez más altos e inundan la habitación por completo, de pronto Rachel ralentiza el balanceo de su cuerpo pero aumenta la presión entre sus centros, se mueve lento sobre Quinn llevándola a la locura y la desesperación, después de unos minutos la diva vuelve a tomar el ritmo acelerado que antes había conseguido, la respiración pesada de ambas se hace notar, jadeos seguidos, gemidos fuertes e incontrolables, Rachel libera las manos de la rubia la cuales automáticamente sostienen la cadera a la diva obligándola a mantener el ritmo, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando ambas logran alcanzar su máximo nivel y son golpeadas por un maravilloso orgasmo

**Necesito algo de amor como nunca necesite amor antes  
>Quiero hacerte el amor a ti cariño<br>Tuve un poco de amor ahora volví por más  
>Quiero hacerte el amor a ti cariño<br>Libera tu espíritu, es la única manera de ser  
>Ser un poco prudente cariño, ponlo, ponlo<br>Porque esta noche, es la noche, cuando 2 se convierten en 1**

Sus cuerpos entran en tensión y un profundo gemido se libera de sus gargantas. Rachel siente como cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se relaja lentamente al igual que los de Quinn, la diva cae rendida sobre el cuerpo de Quinn. A ambas les tomas varios minutos poder recuperarse por completo de aquel alucinante encuentro que acababan de tener

**Necesito algo de amor como nunca necesite amor antes  
>Quiero hacerte el amor a ti cariño<br>Tuve un poco de amor ahora volví por más  
>Quiero hacerte el amor a ti cariño<br>Libera tu espíritu, es la única manera de ser**

Quinn descansa sobre el pecho de Rachel mientras se miran directamente a los ojos, la mirada en ambas era profunda, en sus ojos veía todo ese amor que sitian la una por la otra y todo lo que deseaban en la vida, se aman con intensidad y locura, eso no se podía negar

**Rachel:** te amo (le dijo muy suavemente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa) tengo que decirte algo importante (le dijo algo preocupada)

**Rachel:** oh por dios no me digas que decidiste esconder otra cosa de la casa (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** basta Rachel (le dijo con un tono serio)

**Rachel:** lo siento (le dijo muy tranquila) que sucede (le pregunta acomodándose a un lado de la cama)

**Quinn:** es sobre Santana (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** que pasa a hora con tu hermana (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bueno en si no es Santana, mas bien es Sugar (le dijo muy preocupada) ella, San me dijo que (tomo un poco de aire) no le queda mucho tiempo (soltó de un golpe)

**Rachel:** si lo se (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** como que lo sabes (le pregunta sorprendida) acaso tienes poderes ocultos y no me lo has dicho

**Rachel:** Sugar me lo dijo cuando estábamos en la casa de los panqueques (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** y que piensas con respecto a eso (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** creo que la verdadera pregunta es que piensas tu con respecto a eso (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no me parece justo (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** que no te parece justo (le pregunta sin entender)

**Quinn:** primero que Santana tenga que pasar por esa situación y segundo que Santana este con Sugar por lastima (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** espera un segundo Quinn, no debes adelantarte a los hechos, tu no puedes saber lo que verdaderamente siente Santana, porque la chica este muriéndose no significa que este con ella por lastima (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** entonces porque (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** porque la quiere y quiere estar con ella (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** bueno supongamos que es como dices, que Santana la quiere de verdad entonces eso nos deja en mi primer punto, no es justo que pase por una situación como esa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** amor Santana es una persona adulta, libre de tomar la decisión que a ella mejor le parezca (le dijo muy suavemente) si tienes razón no es justo, pero es su decisión

**Quinn:** es solo que (pensó un momento) no quiero verla sufrir (dijo con la voz quebrada)

**Rachel:** eso lo se, pero debes dejar que ella viva sus experiencias, porque esas son las verdaderas enseñanzas de la vida (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** es que parece tan irreal, Sugar es tan joven, no es justo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** la vida no siempre es justa y lo sabes muy bien (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** (tomo la mano de la morena) te amo Rachel, te amo mas de lo que te imaginas y si algo te llegara a pasar, si algún día tu me faltaras yo me moriría de la tristeza (le dijo casi llorando)

**Rachel:** ya amor no te pongas así, yo jamás podría te dejare, te amo y nunca, nunca te voy a dejar (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** mas te vale (le dijo dándole una sonrisa)

**Rachel:** si mas me vale (le dijo muy sonriente)

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

**APARTAMENTO DE SANTANA 09:00 AM **

Santana entro a la cocina donde pensó que encontraría a Sugar pero su novia no estaba ahí lo único que encontró la latina fue una nota sobre la mesa donde la pelirroja le informaba que había salido resolver algunos asuntos que regresaría en unas horas, Santana dejo la nota nuevamente sobre la mesa, se sirvió café y se dirigió hacia la sala para ver un poco la televisión, cuando estaba sentada frete a la tele escucho el timbre sonar, sin mucho animo se levanto para ver de quien se trataba, cuando la latina abrió la puerta su corazón empezó a latir muy fuertemente ya que frete a ella estaba Brittany, su Brittany, bueno la que antes fue su Brittany

**Santana:** Britt que haces aquí (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Brittany:** necesito hablar contigo (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Santana:** claro, pasa (dijo dándole paso a la rubia)

**Brittany:** gracias (le dijo antes de entrar al apartamento)

**Santana:** quieres tomar algo (le pregunta a la rubia)

**Brittany:** no, será mejor que nos sentemos (le pidió algo nerviosa)

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia el sofá y se sentaron, pasaron unos segundos un poco incómodos ya que ninguna de las dos decía nada, pero Santana decidió hablar

**Santana:** bueno de que quieres que hablemos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** (tomo un poco de aire) bueno primero que nada quiero pedirte perdón por la forma en como te hable el otro día (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** esta bien Britt (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** no esta bien, porque te ataque de una forma despiadada y tu no lo merecías porque tenias razón, siempre tuviste razón (le dijo con un tono triste)

**Santana:** razón sobre que (le pregunta sin entender)

**Brittany:** razón sobre mi madre (le dijo muy suavemente) ella destruyo la carta que me dejaste, es por eso que nunca supe que estabas esperándome en el aeropuerto

**Santana:** por dios Brittany no sabes cuanto lamento oír eso, tu madre en verdad es (fue interrumpida por la rubia)

**Brittany:** una porquería (dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** bueno yo iba a decir mala persona (dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** me siento tan estúpida, tan avergonzada (le dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo)

**Santana:** no Britt no tienes porque sentirte así, no es culpa tuya, fue Susan quien hizo todo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** exacto mi madre, mi propia madre quien te enveneno la mente, quien me manipulo, quien nos mintió a ambas, quien destruyo nuestra felicidad (dijo muy molesta) por dios Santana perdóname por ser tan tonta y no haberte buscado, perdóname, necesito que me perdones (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Santana:** no Britt, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, nada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** San yo sigo tan enamorada de ti como la primera vez y a hora que ambas sabemos la verdad de lo que paso entre nosotras podemos volver a estar juntas, nada no los impide (dijo agarrando las manos de la latina)

**Santana:** ah no es tan fácil Britt, las cosas han cambiado mucho (le dijo soltando las manos de la rubia)

**Brittany:** bueno eso es verdad pero lo que sentimos la una por la otra no (le dijo muy rápido) oh acaso tu ya no sientes nada por mi (le pregunta con preocupación)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) Brittany lo que nos paso fue muy injusto, tu y yo vivimos cosas maravillosas juntas (no pudo continuar ya que la modelo la interrumpió)

**Brittany:** y podemos volver a vivirlas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** no, no podemos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** que pasa Santana, es que acaso tu ya no estas enamorada de mi (le pregunta con temor)

**Santana:** tengo novia y vive conmigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** tienes novia (repitió casi sin poder creérselo)

**Santana:** lo siento Britt (le dijo bajando su mirada)

**Brittany:** ya no me amas (le pregunta con la voz quebrada)

**Santana:** creo que lo mejor es que te vayas (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** a si de simple te olvidaste de mi (le pregunta tratando de no llorar)

**Santana:** que esperabas que pasara Britt, yo pensaba que tu me odiabas, que no querías saber nada de mi (le dijo muy despacio) solo fue cuestión de tiempo para (fue interrumpida por la rubia)

**Brittany:** no, no lo digas, no quiero escucharlo, no quiero escuchar como me dices que te enamoraste de otra chica (le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)

**Santana:** yo nunca he querido lastimarte y se que en este momento lo estoy haciendo, lo lamento en verdad (le dijo con mucha tristeza)

**Brittany:** esta bien, no te preocupes (le dijo con la voz quebrada) no te preocupes (salió corriendo hacia la puerta del apartamento)

**Santana:** adiós Britt (dijo con cierta tristeza al ver a la rubia salir del apartamento)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

**Nina:** muy bien esta es la lista de los cuidados que están mas cerca de su zona residencial (dijo entregándoles una lista)

**Quinn:** vayan son muchos (dijo viendo la lista)

**Rachel:** mejor, así tenemos mas opciones a la hora de elegir (dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** los que están marcados con una X son los mejores (les informo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** bien, entonces solo consideraremos esos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** bueno no es que los otros estén mal, así que deberías considerarlos a todos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no pienso igual, te recuerdo que esas personas cuidaran a mi pequeña princesa así que solo quiero lo mejor de lo mejor, de esa manera no ahorraremos muchos inconvenientes (dijo sin apartar la vista del papel)

**Nina:** te has vuelto muy neurótica últimamente (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** que pasa, solo porque quiero lo mejor para mis hijas ya soy neurótica (dijo muy rápido) digo y lo sostengo, solo quiero lo mejor (miro a Rachel) tu me estas conmigo en eso verdad amor (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) bueno en teoría estoy contigo, en teoría, en teoría el comunismo funciona, solo en teoría (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** sabes estoy apunto de tirarte algo en la cabeza por ser tan tu (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** salvada por la campana (dijo al escuchar el llanto de Elisa a través del comunicador)

**Quinn:** tiene tanta suerte (dijo al ver a la morena salir de la sala)

**Nina:** no mas que tu (le dijo muy suavemente) y bien cual eliges (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Nina por favor, hablas como si se trata de un premio de la lotería, esto no es una decisión que se toma a la ligera, debo pensarlo con calma, luego ir a visitar personalmente las que mejores me parezcan y luego que elija uno quiero que le hagas un estudio social a todo el personal (dijo muy seria) quiero estar bien segura de que mi pequeña estará segura y sana (vio la cara que tenia Nina)

**Nina:** no quieres exámenes de sangre también (le pregunta muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** no empieces (le dijo muy seria)

**Nina:** claro, oye como va el asunto del viaje de Beth (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** ah eso (dijo con desanimo) mañana Puck se llevara a la niña, así que tengo que preparar todo hoy

**Nina:** no esta muy segura de dejarla ir cierto (le dijo como una afirmación)

**Quinn:** la verdad es que no, pero Rachel insiste que es lo mejor, tu sabes para evitar problemas con Noah (dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** bueno tiene razón, porque la realidad es una sola y es que el es su padre y tiene derecho a llevarla a visitar a sus abuelos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** odio la realidad (dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** eso lo se (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** odia a Noah Puckerman (dijo muy seria)

**Nina:** eso también lo se (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Quinn tu hija me pego con su pelota (dijo entrando a la sala con Elisa en los brazos)

**Quinn:** pero de que hablas Beth esta en la escuela (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** no esa hija, esta hija (dijo enseñándole a la pequeña)

**Quinn:** porque te golpeo (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** no lo se, últimamente tiene muy mal carácter (dijo regresando a donde estaba sentada anteriormente)

**Nina:** lo confirmo (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** lo que sucede es que ustedes no entienden a Elisa, ella es igual a mi, las dos somos hermosas y orgullosas (dijo muy sonriente mientras agarraba a la pequeña)

**Nina:** estoy preocupada (le dijo a Rachel)

**Rachel:** si también yo (dijo viendo fijamente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** al diablo con ustedes dos (dijo levantándose del sofá con Elisa en sus brazos)

**Nina:** bien yo me retiro, tengo pendientes que atender en la oficina (dijo levantándose del sofá)

**Quinn:** si hay algún inconveniente me avisas por favor (le dijo pidió muy suavemente)

**Nina:** seguro (dijo muy tranquila) adiós Elisa pórtate bien y ya no le des de pelotazos a tu mami (le dijo a la pequeña)

**Rachel:** empiezo a creer que Quinn la entreno para que hiciera eso (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Rachel (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** Quinn (repitió en el mismo tono)

**Nina:** bien me voy antes de que empiecen a lanzar golpes, nos vemos luego (dijo saliendo de la sala)

**Quinn:** yo iré a prepararle el biberón de esta princesa (dijo yéndose a la cocina) tal vez por eso te golpeo (le dijo muy sonriente a su novia)

**Rachel:** oh quizás tu la entrenaste para que lo hiciera (le respondió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Rachel (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** Quinn (le respondió en el mismo tono)

**APARTAMENTO DE SANTANA**

**Sugar:** amor llegue (dijo entrando al apartamento)

**Santana:** hola (dijo acercándose a la pelirroja y le dio un corto beso) donde estabas (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** tenia que arreglar unos asuntos, nada importante (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** me hubieras dicho y te habría acompañado (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** no era necesario amor (le dijo muy suavemente) te sucede algo (le pregunta a la latina al ver lo distraída que estaba)

**Santana:** no nada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** pues tienes una cara de cómo si te sucediera algo (le dijo un poco preocupada)

**Santana:** no es nada en verdad (le dijo dándole un sonrisa)

**Sugar:** bien (dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** quieres salir a cenar esta noche (le pregunta abrazándola por la cintura)

**Sugar:** no lo se, yo preferiría que nos quedaremos aquí (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** bien, entonces nos quedaremos aquí (le dijo muy suavemente)

La latina sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a Sugar y la beso de forma apasionada, los labios de ambas chicas comenzaron a moverse a un compás divino, de pronto la lengua de Sugar ataco la boca de Santana la cual encantada decidió que la guerra debía ser de dos y no solo de una. Entre beso y beso se hicieron paso hacia la habitación, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar por lo cual se fueron despojando de ellas poco a poco quedando solamente en ropa interior y terminaron enredadas en la cama, donde la sesión de besos entre ambas chicas continuo, Sugar se separo un poco de Santana y la miro fijamente, necesitaba comprobar si todo eso que estaba ocurriendo no era simplemente un impulso de la latina, pero lo que vio en sus ojos de esta le dio confianza, le dio una seguridad, pero al mismo tiempo pudo ver que no era amor del todo, pero no le importo y sólo se dejaba llevar por la situación, sus piernas entrelazadas, mus manos juntas, sus bocas moviéndose a un solo ritmo, estaban prácticamente entrando a un terreno que no habían pisado aun pero ninguna de las dos quería detenerse analizar eso

**Una gota de tu amor**

**Calló en mi alma**

**Y en un mar de sábanas blancas te pedí**

**Ámame**

Santana tenia el control de la situación, estaba disfrutando cada centímetro de ese cuerpo en descubrimiento, con sus manos recorría buscando los puntos débiles que producían que Sugar se entregara a ella, desabrochó con habilidad el sujetador, y dejo a la vista los pechos de la pelirroja que no dudo en besar casi con desesperación, con necesidad, Sugar sentía como cada musculo de su cuerpo producía alguna reacción ante las caricias de Santana, le encantaba sentirla tan cerca, escuchar los latidos de su corazón, sentir su aliento entrecortado, el roce de su piel, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo le parecía un sueño del que no quería despertar

**Fuiste labios y amor**

**Fuiste cuerpo y ardor**

**Yo estaba ardiendo**

**Fuiste lluvia menuda y viento**

**Te pedí ámame**

Santana comenzó a besar a Sugar desde el cuello, bajando por el espacio entre los pechos de la pelirroja, su abdomen, llegando justo donde quería, que era la entrepierna de su novia, con suavidad acaricio los muslos de Sugar separándolos para acercar su boca y con su lengua comenzar a darle placer, Sugar intento silenciar los gemidos pero le fue imposible, su cuerpo la obligaba responder a cada toque, sentía que le faltaba tan poco para llegar al clímax, así que opto por tomar con una de sus manos el rostro de Santana subirlo para besarla

**Sugar:** lleguemos juntas (susurró como pudo dado que las palabras le salían con dificultad)

**Ámame como lo hiciste ayer**

**Ámame**

**Ámame como la hiedra a la encina**

**Ámame vida mía ámame**

Sugar la miró y le dio una sonrisa, la pelirroja tenia que admitir que estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de esa latina hermosa, así que bajo una de sus manos introduciendo dos de sus dedos, santana al sentirla dentro de sí, dejo escapar un gemido aún más alto, y con su muslo comenzó a hacer fricción en sexo de la otra chica. La embestidas fueron aumentando en su velocidad, los que en uno momento fueron dos cuerpos ahora parecían uno

**Aunque finjas calor**

**Aunque mientas amor**

**No estoy herida**

**Lo que importa es sentirse querida**

**Ámame**

La excitación estaba llegando al límite y ambas chicas estaban conscientes de que no faltaba mucho para que alcanzaran el orgasmo, por lo que fijaron sus miradas y cuando el máximo placer las alcanzó, acercaron sus labios en un tierno beso

**Ámame como la hiedra a la encina**

**Ámame vida mía ámame**

**Ámame como la rosa a la espina**

**Ámame vida mía ámame**

Ambas chicas permanecieron abrazadas en silencio mientras se miraban a los ojos y se sonreían de manera tierna, aquel silencio que era necesario para ellas

**ESTOCOLMO SUECIA **

**Hiram:** ya estoy enloquecido por ver a Rachel y Elisa (dijo muy emocionado)

**Leroy:** te recuerdo que todavía falta una semana para eso (le dijo sin apartar la vista de su libro)

**Hiram:** si eso lo se, pero no puedo evitar emocionarme tenemos diez meses sin verlas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** oye recuerda que también vamos a conocer a Quinn (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Hiram:** si, bueno a decir vamos a verla en persona porque de la manera en que Rachel siempre habla de ella siento que ya la conozco (dijo muy suavemente)

**Leroy:** si, nuestra pequeña esta muy enamorada (dijo muy sonriente)

**Hiram:** y eso me parece genial, estoy tan feliz por ella (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** crees que se casen (le pregunta muy emocionado)

**Hiram:** espero que si, aun que honestamente no estoy seguro de si Rachel esta lista para dar ese paso (dijo un poco preocupado)

**Leroy:** si, después de todo lo que paso (dijo muy despacio)

**Hiram:** debo confesarte algo (se acerco a su esposo) nunca lo he mencionado, pero cuando Sue nos llamo para decirnos lo que había ocurrió con Ivys mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos de tan solo imaginar lo mal que la estaba pasando nuestra hija, pero al mismo tiempo no pude evitar sentirme feliz y aliviado de que no fuera Rachel la que estaba muerta (le dijo muy suavemente) soy una mala persona por eso (le pregunta con un poco de temor a su esposo)

**Leroy:** no cielo, eres humano y sobretodo eres padre (le dijo muy suavemente) honestamente yo sentí lo mismo (dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa)

**Hiram:** Rachel es lo mejor que nos ha podido pasar en la vida y si algo llegara a pasarle yo enloquecería de dolor (dijo muy suavemente)

**Leroy:** pues deja de preocuparte porque nada le va a pasar (le dijo muy despacio)

**Hiram:** me muero por ver su cara cuando vea que llegamos de sorpresa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** si va ser muy divertido (dijo muy feliz)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Quinn y Rachel estaban en el sofá de la sala envueltas en un apasionado beso, de pronto Rachel siente un pellizco algo fuete en su espalda lo cual la hace separase rápidamente de Quinn

**Rachel:** oye no seas ruda (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** de que hablas (le pregunta confundida)

**Rachel:** me pellizcaste (le dijo sobándose su espalda)

**Quinn:** claro que no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** te digo que sentí un golpe en la espalda (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** entonces asumes que soy yo (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** entonces quien fue, el hombre invisible (le dijo en un tono irónico)

**Quinn:** te digo que no fui yo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** te digo que sentí un golpe (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** mira mejor deja de pelear y bésame si (dijo acercándose a la diva)

**Rachel:** bien pero sin golpes (le dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de la rubia)

Rachel comenzó a besar el cuello de Quinn mientras que la rubia acariciaba la espalda y brazos de la diva, Quinn nunca había sentido tanto deseo por una persona como lo sentía por Rachel, los besos de la diva lograban hacerla temblar de una manera única

**Quinn:** ven vamos a la habitación (dijo levantándose del sofá)

**Rachel:** muy buena idea (dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel y Quinn entraron a la habitación envueltas en un apasionado beso, sus cuerpos comenzaban a desprender mucho calor, la lengua de Rachel rápidamente ingreso en la boca de la rubia, los besos apasionados de la diva eran correspondidos por los labios sedientos de Quinn, la morena permanecía abrazando con ímpetu a la rubia pero poco a poco fue acostándola sobre la cama, la morena no dudo en colocarse sobre ella ante la mirada llena de deseo de su compañera

**Rachel:** te deseo (susurro sobre el cuello de la rubia)

**Quinn:** no más que yo (dijo muy excitada al sentir la boca de la diva sobre su cuello)

Rachel besaba con furia a Quinn mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la rubia, los gemidos que salían de la boca de fotógrafa excitaban cada vez más a la morena. De una manera casi veloz la ropa fue desapareciendo, la diva descendiendo por el cuerpo de Quinn mientras dejaba besos a lo largo de su recorrido, Quinn al sentir como la diva recorría su cuerpo con su boca soltó un fuerte gemido al mismo tiempo que arqueaba su espalda

**Quinn:** esta matándome (le dijo con la voz ronca)

**Rachel:** es bueno escuchar eso (dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn jalo a la diva hasta atrapar sus labios para fundirse en un apasionado beso, y de esa manera la rubia logra tomar el control de la situación, de un rápido movimiento logro colocarse encima de la diva, lentamente fue bajando por el cuerpo de esta mientras depositaba pequeños besos por en su cuerpo hasta llegar a la intimidad de esta, la rubia no dudo ni un segundo en comenzar a estimular aquella zona con su lengua, y entonces fue cuando comenzó a escuchar fuertes gemidos por parte de Rachel, después de unos minutos la fotógrafa volvió a subir por el cuerpo de su novia para encontrarse con la mirada de esta, la rubia admiro por un momento la belleza infinita de Rachel quien con una sonrisa picara la tomo por la cintura y giro rápidamente para quedar sobre el cuerpo de esta, comenzó a besar el cuello de Quinn, mientras que esta acariciaba la piel bronceada de la morena, Quinn suspiraba por la delicadeza que lograba tener Rachel así que decidió dar otro giro a la situación

**Quinn:** no señorita, esta vez yo seré la que tenga el control (dijo con una sonrisa picara)

**Rachel:** no creo que eso suceda (dijo intentando moverse)

**Quinn:** te dije que no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** dios que piensas hacer (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** espera y veras (le dijo con un tono muy sexi)

Quinn entrelazo sus piernas con las de Rachel para lograr que sus centros pudieran rozarse, y de esa manera la rubia empezó a mecer sus caderas adelante y atrás rítmicamente sobre Rachel mientras esta comienza a soltar intenso gemidos, Quinn siente las uñas de su novia recorrer su espalda, y sin pensarlo dos veces empuja fuertemente sus caderas contra la diva para crear mas placer en esta. La fotógrafa sostiene el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos mientras que continúa sus movimientos sobre la diva

Rachel empezó a sentir el sudor del cuerpo de Quinn sobre el suyo, esto enloqueció cada vez mas a la diva haciendo que apretara con mas fuerza a la rubia para lograr que se pegara mas a ella, Ambas chicas estaban jadeando si control estaba claro que ya no podían sostener aquel encuentro por mucho más tiempo, así que Quinn acelero el ritmo de sus caderas logrando hacer que sus embestidas contra la diva fueran cada vez mas fuertes

**Rachel:** ya casi (apenas pudo decir)

**Quinn:** también yo (dijo con la voz entre cortada)

Ambas llegaron al punto máximo del clímax juntas, se sintieron como en el cielo cuando lograron llegar aquel tan deseado orgasmo que las hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, el cuerpo de Quinn se desplomo sobre el de Rachel, estaban agotadas, ninguna podía decir nada, la rubia se rodo quedando al lado de la diva mientras se miraban a los ojos

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES **

**Quinn:** debemos ir a buscar a Beth al colegio (dijo al sentir a Rachel besar su cuello)

**Rachel:** lo se (dijo separándose de la rubia)

**Quinn:** también debo preparar todo para su viaje a Lima (dijo sin mucho animo)

**Rachel:** si, pero no te pongas así veras como el fin de semana pasa muy rápido (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** eso lo se, pero de todas manera no me hace sentir mejor (dijo con algo de tristeza)

**Rachel:** que te parece si esta noche salimos y la pasamos en familia (le propuso muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** no se, yo casi preferiría que nos quedáramos aquí en la casa, ya sabes para que todo sea mas intimo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** me parece bien, podemos invitar a Santana para que nos acompañe (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** por mi no hay problema (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** entonces hagamos lo siguiente, tu vas por Beth al colegio, mientras yo le aviso a Santana y preparo todo para la cena (le propuso muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** eres maravillosa Rachel, no me cansare de decirlo nunca (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** pues lo mismo pienso yo de ti (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn se baño, se alisto y se fue a busca a Beth al colegio mientras que Rachel se quedo en la casa para preparar la cena, llamar a Santana para que las acompañara durante la cena que tendrían en familia ya que al día siguiente Beth se iría con su padre para Lima a visitar a sus abuelos. Después de casi dos horas todo estaba listo, las chicas se encontraban en la sala escuchando las aventuras que había tenido Beth en el colegio, la pequeña les narraba con mucha emoción lo que había hecho en el colegio.

**Quinn:** muy bien, veo que tu día estuvo bastante interesante (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** no tienes ni idea (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** yo abriere la puerta (dijo al escuchar el timbre de la puerta)

**Santana:** bien llego por quien lloraban (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** y Sugar (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** estaba un poco cansada así que prefirió quedarse en casa (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** que mal (dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** TIA SAN (grito muy feliz y corrió a los brazos de la latina)

**Santana:** hola pequeña (dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** sabes tía mañana me voy con mi papi a visitar a mis abuelos (dijo muy feliz)

**Santana:** genial (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Elisa:** Tana (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** pero si aquí esta mi pequeña princesa (dijo muy feliz cargando a la pequeña)

**Quinn:** donde esta Sugar (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** en casa, estaba cansada así que decidió quedarse (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** muy bien ya que estamos todas aquí, podemos comenzar a cenar (les informo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** por mi no hay problema (dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** después podemos jugar a las tasitas (pregunta muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** GENIAL (grito muy feliz)

**45 MINUTOS DESPUES **

Mientras Rachel estaba con Beth y Elisa en el cuarto de juego, Quinn estaba con Santana en la cocina, la rubia estaba muy pensativa y callada por lo cual la latina decidió averiguar lo que le pasaba aun que tenia una idea clara del porque su hermana estaba así

**Santana:** estas bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si estoy bien porque (el dice y le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** porque ya has lavado el mismo plato tres veces (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** ups no me había dado cuenta (dijo un poco avergonzada)

**Santana:** me imagino que estas así por que mañana Beth se va con Puck cierto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) nunca he dejado que Beth se vaya tan lejos sin mi, estoy muy, pero muy preocupada (le confeso muy rápido)

**Santana:** lo se, pero esta situación se te escapa de las manos (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** y si visito a mis padres, así podría estar segura de que todo este bien (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** Quinn se racional por favor, mira tranquilízate y veras que cuando menos lo pienses Beth estará de regreso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** ya se porque no vas tu a lima a visitar a tus padres y vigilas a Puck muy de cerca (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** empiezo a respetar a Rachel (le dijo analizando la situación)

**Rachel:** que pasa conmigo (pregunta entrando a la cocina)

**Quinn:** nada (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** pero es que escuche mi nombre (dijo acercándose a las chicas)

**Quinn:** donde están las niñas (pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** jugando, pero me mandaron a buscar a su tía San (dijo viendo a la latina)

**Santana:** ah no, lo siento la tía San tiene que volver a su casa porque tiene una persona esperándola (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** oye no te puedes ir, Beth quiere jugar a la piñata (dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** y que tiene eso de malo (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** que quiere que yo sea la piñata (le dijo muy asustada)

**Santana:** jajajajaja lo siento mami Rachel, pero debes complacer a tu pequeña (se burlo de ella) las llamo luego (dijo antes de salir de la cocina)

**Rachel:** si huye cobarde (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** suerte piñata (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** bien piñata vamos con las niñas (dijo empujándola fuera de la cocina)

**Rachel:** pero Beth tiene un bate (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Rachel Berry le tienes miedo a tu hija de 8 años (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** honestamente si (le dijo sin pensarlo)

**Quinn:** vamos no seas cobarde (dijo arrastrando a la morena)

**Rachel:** pero me va a doler (se quejo muy rápido)

**MANSION PIERCE **

**Robert:** Britt cariño (dijo entrando a la habitación de su hija) no piensas cenar (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no tengo hambre (le dijo con un tono triste)

**Robert:** estas bien (le pregunta acercándose a su hija)

**Brittany:** no (dijo muy suavemente)

**Robert:** que pasa amor (se sentó al lado de la rubia)

**Brittany:** es Santana, hoy fui a verla y le conté lo que había pasado (le dijo un poco triste)

**Robert:** acaso ella no te entendió, te juzgo, te hizo sentir mal (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Brittany:** no, fue todo lo contrario, me dijo que yo no tenia la culpa de lo que había hecho Susan, me comprendió (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Robert:** entonces no veo porque estas así de triste (le pregunta sin entender)

**Brittany:** es que le confesé que sigo enamorada de ella, y le dije que volviéramos a intentarlo (sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas) pero ella me dijo que no podíamos porque muchas cosas han cambiado, que ella había cambiado (tomo un poco de aire) y me dijo que tiene novia, no podía volver conmigo porque tenia novia (dijo mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas)

**Robert:** cariño lo lamento tanto (dijo abrazando a su hija)

**Brittany:** no puedo resignarme a no tenerla, no quiero resignarme (dijo llorando)

**Robert:** Brittany te dijo que tiene novia, amor sabes que en este caso ya no puedes hacer nada (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** dijo que tiene novia, pero no dijo que ya no siente nada por mi, ella me ama papa lo se (dijo con esperanza)

**Robert:** por favor hija ya no te hagas daño, no te aferres a un sentimiento (le dijo muy suavemente) mira se que suena muy cruel pero debes aceptarlo y ya

**Brittany:** aceptar que (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Robert:** aceptar que Santana y tu ya no estarán juntas, que su tiempo ya paso (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** no, no puedo aceptar eso, no quiero aceptarlo (dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** hija a veces la realidad es muy dura, pero la resignación es la mejor arma (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** no voy a resignarme, y no voy aceptarlo porque ella me ama, yo lo se, me lo repitió miles de veces, me lo dijo en diferentes idiomas, ella me ama tanto o mas de lo que yo la amo a ella y es por eso que no puedo renunciar a ella (le dijo casi llorando)

**Robert:** hija tu situación me parte el corazón (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** tu corazón esta roto, pero el mío esta lleno de esperanza y listo para luchar por Santana, porque esa es mi realidad, voy a luchar por ella, no me importa cuanta veces me digas que no tiene caso, yo se que puedo recuperarla y lo voy hacer (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Robert:** Brittany no quiero que sufras mas de lo que ya has sufrido (le dijo muy preocupado)

**Brittany:** hasta que ella no me mire a los ojos y me diga que ya no me ama yo luchare por ella, así de simple 8le dijo muy segura de si misma)

**AL DIA SIGUENTE **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY 08:00 am **

Rachel entro a la sala donde estaba Quinn dándole un sermón a Puck sobre lo responsable que tenia que ser con Beth y amenazándolo de que si algo le llagaba a pasar a la pequeña lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo y lo asesinaría.

**Puck:** oye rubia relájate, Beth estará bien conmigo recuerda que soy su padre (le dijo muy serio)

**Quinn:** que orgulloso lo dices, lastima que el titulo te quede grande (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Puck:** cuidado Quinn mide tus palabras (la amenazo muy duramente)

**Rachel:** cuidado Puck no la amenaces (dijo parándose al lado de Quinn)

**Puck:** Rachel Berry siempre tan defensora de su chica (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Rachel:** y tu siempre tan idiota (le respondió en el mismo tono)

**Puck:** eres una (dijo intentando acercase a Rachel con su puño cerrado)

**Quinn:** cuidado Puck, ni se te ocurra (dijo colocando su mano en el pecho del joven)

**Rachel:** déjalo quisiera ver que lo intentara (dijo muy desafiante)

**Quinn:** Beth amor (dijo viendo llegar a su hija)

**Puck:** no siempre Quinn estará presente para detenerme y cuando ese día llegue voy a disfrutar haciéndote mucho daño (amenazo duramente a Rachel)

**Rachel:** supongo que esta es la parte en la que siento miedo (le dijo muy desafiante)

**Beth:** papi (dijo muy emocionada saltando a los brazos de Puck)

**Puck:** oh mi pequeña princesa (dijo muy sonriente) lista para divertirte conmigo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** más que lista (dijo muy sonriente)

**Puck:** entonces no hay tiempo que perder, vamos (dijo bajando a la pequeña)

**Beth:** adiós Rachel (dijo abrazando a la morena) te voy a extrañar

**Rachel:** no mas que yo cielo (le dijo muy dulcemente) te quiero

**Beth:** y yo a ti, también extrañare a Elisa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** se que si (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** adiós mami, te extrañare mucho (dijo abrazando a su madre)

**Quinn:** no mas que yo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** te quiero (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** yo también te quiero (le respondió sin dejar de abrazarla)

**Beth:** mami no me podre ir sino me sueltas (le dijo muy rápido a la rubia)

**Quinn:** cierto, lo siento (dijo soltando a su hija)

**Puck:** bien nos vemos el domingo en la noche (les dijo a las chicas antes de salir de la sala de la mano con Beth)

Beth antes de salir le dio una ultima mirada a las chicas que le dieron una calidad sonrisa a la pequeña, luego esta salió de la casa junto a su padre, Quinn sin decir ni media palabra salió de la sala rumbo a la parte superior de la casa, la rubia entro a la habitación de Beth donde se sentó en la cama de la pequeña, tomo un poco de aire mientras miraba fijamente al frente

**Rachel:** amor (dijo entrando a la habitación) Quinn (la llamo muy suavemente mientras se acercaba a la rubia y se sentaba a su lado) se que es duro, pero todo estará bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** pero es que una realidad muy dura (le dijo con la voz completamente quebrada)

**Rachel:** amor solo serán tres días, ella va a regresar (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** lo se, pero nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella (dijo comenzando a llorar)

**Rachel:** ya amor, todo va estar bien, te prometo que todo va estar bien (le dijo muy suavemente mientras la abrazaba)

_Las realidades cuando no son a favor de uno duelen mucho, más de lo que deberían, duele descubrir que justamente cuando pensabas que podías volver a tener lo que un día perdiste no es tan sencillo como parecía, porque ya alguien mas lo tiene y debes intentar luchar por recuperarlo o simplemente resignarte a perderlo, duele darte cuenta de que esa persona de la cual estas locamente enamorada no te mira de manera como quieras, que su mirada expresa cariño, seguridad, pero no amor, duele despedirte de alguien que es un pedazo de ti, aun sabiendo que va regresar, pero eso no impide que duela menos, porque duele exactamente igual como si se fuera de por vida_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Cancione: <strong>**

****2 Become 1 - Spice Girls ****

****Amame - Yuridia****


	36. Chapter 36 Ser Transparente

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XXXVI **

**Ser Transparente **

_La transparencia es la virtud inseparable de la sinceridad y no hay relación que pueda fincarse con raíz solidad sin ella, ser clara no siempre es fácil, hay que lidiar con el pudor, con el miedo, con los propios fantasmas, incluso con uno misma, puede una mujer enredarse con las contradicciones, luchar por tener claridad, pero de repente en el silencio de la intimidad, la verdad se transparenta y ahí hay que tomarla. Basta con poner un poquito de atención para pescar esos instantes en que la verdad se transparentan pero se necesita mucho corazón para saber mirarlo _

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES **

Ya había pasado una semana en la vida de nuestras protagonistas, durante el fin de semana en el que Beth estuvo con su padre Quinn se la paso algo mal, pasaba de reír a llorar en un segundo, sus cambios de humor eran impredecibles, Rachel no sabia como hablarle así que simplemente se limito a sostener su mano y quedarse a su lado en silencio, aunque la rubia no le decía nada la diva sabia perfectamente que eso la ayudaba y la mantenía tranquila, durante esos tres largos días para Quinn la rubia decidió que Elisa durmiera con ellas, le decía a Rachel que necesitaba tener a la pequeña muy cerca de ella, así que la diva decidió acceder sin protestar, luego llego el tan esperado regreso de Beth, apenas entro a la casa Quinn la abrazo muy fuertemente, era como si la pequeña se hubiera ido por años, durante toda la semana la pequeña Fabray había estado contándoles lo que había hecho ese fin de semana que estuvo en casa de sus abuelos, también les conto como sus abuelos Fabray la habían ido a buscar para pasar un rato con ella, si algo no dudaba Quinn y Rachel era que la niña se la había pasado muy bien y eso las alegraba, pero lo que mas les alegraba era que estaban juntas nuevamente como una familia feliz

**Quinn:** me gustan estos (dijo enseñándoles unos vasos a la diva)

**Rachel:** creí que la fiesta era de Doky (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** es de Doky (dijo muy segura)

**Rachel:** entonces porque estas escogiendo vasos del Dino-Tren (le pregunta muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** son lindos (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** sabes muy bien que Elisa no le gusta el Dino-Tren (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** entonces no (dijo dejando los vasos en su lugar)

**Rachel:** en verdad necesitamos hacer una fiesta tan grande (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** amor nuestra hija va a cumplir 2 años, merece que le hagamos una fiesta así (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** si pero primero eran 40 invitados a hora la lista va por 60, no crees que son muchos (le pregunta algo insegura)

**Quinn:** algunos son los amiguitos de Beth del colegio, otros son clientes míos, otros los agrego Sue porque son famosos como tu y aparte te conocen (le explico muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** claro (dijo sin ánimos)

**Quinn:** sabes siento que no quieres que hagamos la fiesta, digo has estado distante con respecto a esto (le dijo con algo de preocupación)

**Rachel:** no digas tonterías amor (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Rachel se que el cumpleaños de Elisa es el mismo día que (pero no pudo continuar ya que la morena la interrumpió)

**Rachel:** no lo digas Quinn, simplemente no quiero que mi hija piense que su cumpleaños es triste, porque no lo es (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** es que nunca quieres hablar de ello, siempre evades el tema y eso me preocupa, no me dices la verdad de cómo te siente (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** es que no hay mucho de que hablar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** claro que si, se que ese fue uno de los días mas dolorosos para ti, y te comprendería totalmente si te derrumbaras o lloraras (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** me derrumbe muchas veces Quinn, llores hasta quedarme dormida y honestamente ya no puedo hacer eso, soy feliz a hora, tengo una familia, te tengo a ti, así que no tengo motivos para llorar, solo quiero celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hija (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** se que eres feliz Rachel, lo veo en tu mirada y en esa forma tan hermosa cuando sonríes, pero aun así siento que no me dices la verdad, se que esto te afecta y que no lo digas me preocupa (le dijo con preocupación) amor siempre hemos sido honestas y tranparentes, no entiendo porque no lo eres a hora

**Rachel:** soy honesta Quinn, no veo porque insistes tanto (le dijo un poco seria)

**Quinn:** porque actúas como si no te importara y eso se que no es verdad (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** mira no quiero hablar mas del tema, lo mejor será que decidas si llevas eso vasos de o no (le dijo soltando un suspiro)

**Quinn:** no luego le digo a Nina que busque los que en realidad quiero (dijo resignada)

**Rachel:** muy bien, entonces vamos a cancelar lo demás (dijo caminado hacia la caja)

**Quinn:** claro (dijo algo seria al ver a su novia alejarse)

**THE ****GYPSY COFEE **

**Santana:** gracias (dijo recibiendo el café que había ordenado)

**Chica:** gracias a usted (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** mira que grande es el destino y esta ciudad es chica (dijo acercándose muy sonriente)

**Santana:** Britt que haces aquí (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** lo mismo que tu, comprar café (le dijo regalándole una sonrisa)

**Santana:** claro, claro (dijo apenada al ver que la pregunta sobraba) sabes a veces no es cosa del destino, sino simplemente casualidades de la vida (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** oh mi querida Santana existe una línea muy delgada que separa las casualidades del destino y muchas veces no se puede distinguir cual es cual (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** la vida esta llena de casualidades de Brittany (le dijo tratando de no sonar dura)

**Brittany:** y el destino separa y une, tenlo siempre presente (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** adiós Brittany (le dijo muy suavemente y forzando una sonrisa antes de irse)

**Brittany:** hasta pronto San (dijo viendo a la latina alejarse)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Sugar estaba con Beth y Elisa en casa de las chicas, se había ofrecido a cuidarlas mientras Rachel hacia las compras junto con Quinn, la pelirroja estaba enloquecida por las pequeñas, casi siempre que salía con Santana le pedía llevar a las niñas para poder pasar un rato agradable y la latina accedía sin protestar ya que le gustaba la sonrisa que se formaba en su novia cada vez que estaba con las niñas.

**Beth:** te vas a casar como mi tía San (le pregunta de repente a Sugar logrando que esta se atorara con el te que estaba bebiendo)

**Sugar:** que no, por que lo preguntas (le dijo recuperando el habla)

**Beth:** no se, ustedes parecen una pareja de esas que se casan (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** ah bueno pero que lo parezcamos no quiere decir que nos vayamos a casar cielo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** porque, acaso no se quieren (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sugar:** si nos queremos, pero a veces se necesita mucho mas que eso para embarcarse en el tren del matrimonio (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** que se necesita (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sugar:** se necesitan muchas cosas, y no tengo intenciones de ponerme a decirte cuales son (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** pero te quieres casar con mi tía San (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** digamos que toda chica sueña con casarse algún día (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** no respondiste mi pregunta (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sugar:** cariño creo que este no es un buen tema de conversación (le dijo muy suavemente) porque mejor no vas a jugar

**Beth:** bien, pero yo creo que si te quieres casar porque tu mirada se ilumino cuando te lo pregunte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sugar:** ah (pero no pudo decir nada porque fue interrumpida por una voz muy conocida)

**Voz De Quinn:** llegamos (dijo entrando a la casa)

**Beth:** llegaron (dijo muy feliz y salió corriendo para encontrarse con las chicas)

**Sugar:** genial llegaron (dijo levantándose de su asiento)

**Beth:** quiero ver lo que compraron (dijo llegando hasta las chicas)

**Quinn:** solo compramos parte de lo que necesitaremos para la fiesta de tu hermana (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** pero quiero ver (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Beth no empieces (le dijo un poco seria)

**Rachel:** no tiene nada de malo que vea (le dijo muy rápido a la rubia)

**Quinn:** podrías no consentirla tanto (le pidió muy suavemente a su novia)

**Rachel:** si dejo de hacer eso la vida perdería el sentido (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sugar:** lograron conseguir todo (les pregunta apareciendo en la escena)

**Quinn:** casi todo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** pero lo mejor de todo esta aquí (dijo mostrando una caja de pastelería)

**Beth:** que es, que es (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** son muestras de pasteles (dijo abriendo la caja)

**Beth:** quiero probar, quiero probar (dijo saltando de un lado a otro)

**Sugar:** creí que ya habían escogido el sabor del pastel (les dijo sin entender)

**Quinn:** así es, será de chocolate (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sugar:** entonces porque traer las muestras (le pregunta confundida)

**Rachel:** porque escogimos chocolate, pero no que tipo de chocolate (le dijo muy rápido) es por eso que aquí tenemos mas de 20 tipos de chocolates (dijo colocando la caja sobre la mesita de la sala)

**Beth:** se ven deliciosos (dijo viendo los pastelitos)

**Quinn:** si, pero necesitamos escoger uno solo (le dijo a su pequeña)

**Rachel:** vamos a probarlos y con calma escogeremos (pero no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por Beth)

**Beth:** no resisto (dijo muy desesperada y se lanzo sobre la caja)

**Quinn:** por dios Beth (dijo muy sorprendida)

**Rachel:** oye, oye pequeña Willie Wonka necesitamos saber como están (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** deliciosos (dijo con la boca llena de pastel)

**Rachel:** si, pero cual de todos (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** TODOS (grito muy alegre)

**Sugar:** bueno ahí tienen su respuesta (les dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** (miro a Rachel) te dije que debíamos probarlos nosotras en la pastelería (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si, debimos (dijo mirando a Beth devorar la caja de pasteles)

**Santana:** chicas (dijo entrando a la sala)

**Sugar:** hola amor (le dijo muy sonriente a su novia)

**Santana:** hola cielo (le respondió antes de darle un tierno beso) vaya parece que alguien tiene hambre (dijo viendo a Beth con la cara llena de chocolate)

**Quinn:** esa niña va sufrir un coma diabético (dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** si lo mismo pensé (dijo sin apartar la vista de su sobrina)

**Rachel:** a ver cielo déjame tomar un poco de este (dijo intentado sacar uno de las muestra de la caja) oye eso dolió (le dijo a Beth)

**Sugar:** que paso (le pregunta muy rápido a la morena)

**Rachel:** me mordió (dijo viéndose la mano)

**Quinn:** recuerdas que siempre te he dicho que no te acerques a Beth mientras esta comiendo (le dijo muy sonriente a la Rachel)

**Rachel:** a hora entiendo porque (dijo sobándose la mano)

De pronto escucharon el timbre de la puerta, todas se miraron entre si, de pronto Rachel comenzó a contar a las personas que estaban en la sala

**Rachel:** no falta nadie o si (pregunta confundida)

**Quinn:** mira deja de contar y anda a ver quien es (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** claro (dijo caminando hacia la puerta)

La diva apenas abrió la puerta sintió el flash de una cámara estrellarse contra su rosto lo que la dejo un poco impresionada, pero mas impresionada se quedo al ver quien era la persona que estaba detrás de la cámara

**Rachel:** no puede ser (dijo muy sorprendida al ver a su padre Hiram muy sonriente frete a ella)

**Hiram:** esa cara merece otra foto (dijo muy sonriente y volvió a disparas su cámara contra la morena)

**Rachel:** por dios padre deja la cámara (dijo muy rápido) estoy tan feliz de verte (dijo lanzándose a los brazos de su padre)

**Hiram:** no mas que yo mi pequeña (dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** oye no estas como algo solo, donde esta mi papa (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Hiram:** bueno debo confesarte que he abandonado a tu padre (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Hiram:** si, lo deje por un chico mas joven, el cual lo deje en un hotel ya que primero quería darte la noticia a ti para luego presentártelo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** tienes que estarme fastidiando (le dijo muy rápido)

**Hiram:** claro que te fastidio, esta ahí afuera trayendo las maletas (dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** Hiram que desconsiderado de tu parte no ayudarme (dijo entrando con todas las maletas)

**Hiram:** eres un hombre fuerte, tu puedes (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** papa (dijo lanzándose a los brazos del hombre)

**Leroy:** mi pequeña, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** no mas que yo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Hiram:** bien deje los abrazos para después, Leroy acomoda bien las maletas mientras Rachel busca a mi pequeña nieta (les dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** porque no las acomodas tu, no has hecho nada, solo darme ordenes (le dijo un poco serio)

**Hiram:** oh mi cielo no seas tan exagerado (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** papa porque tienes la tu ropa un poco rasgada (le pregunta viéndole la ropa a su padre)

**Leroy:** todo es culpa de tu padre, para no esperar para retirar las maletas grito en pleno aeropuerto que yo era John Travolta (dijo muy molesto)

**Hiram:** quería mis maletas rápido (se defendió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** oh pobrecito, te hicieron eso solo para pedirte un autógrafo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Leroy:** no, me lo hicieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que yo no era John Travolta (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** oh (dijo intentado no reírse de su padre)

**Quinn:** Rachel quien tocaba (pero se quedo callada al ver a la morena en compañía de sus padres)

**Hiram:** por dios (dijo acercándose a la rubia) Rachel cuando dijiste que Quinn era hermosa se te olvido mencionar que parece la reencarnación de la diosa Afrodita (tomo las manos de Quinn) te apuesto que tu belleza crece con cada luna nueva (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** ah que cosas tan lindas dice (dijo poniéndose completamente roja)

**Leroy:** si, así fue que yo caí rendido a sus pies (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** eso es demasiada información (dijo muy rápido)

**Hiram:** es un placer conocerte Quinn (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** el placer es todo mío señor Berry (le dijo algo nerviosa)

**Hiram:** por favor llámame Hiram, aquel si puedes decirle señor (dijo apuntando a su esposo)

**Leroy:** muy gracioso (dijo acercándose a Quinn) es un verdadero placer conocerte en persona, ya que Rachel no ha hablado tanto de ti, que siento que ya te conozco (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** pues lo mismo digo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** muy bien pase, porque todavía les falta por conocer lo mejor de la casa (dijo llevándose a sus padres hacia la sala)

**Hiram:** la sala (dijo viendo hacia todos lados) esta muy bien decorada, yo le daría un 7 bueno, pero no excelente (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** padre no hablo de la sala, estoy hablando de mi hija (dijo muy rápido)

**Hiram:** pero a Elisa la conocemos (dijo muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** hablo de mi otra hija (dijo apuntando a Beth) de Beth

**Hiram:** por dios (dijo viendo a la pequeña que continuaba comiendo y tenia el rostro lleno de chocolate) esa niña es lo mas hermoso y tierno que he visto en los años que llevo de vida (dijo muy sonriente) y he visto muchas cosas hermosa y tiernas

**Leroy:** si, es la perfección hecha personita (dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** lo se (dijo muy sonriente)

**Hiram:** ven acá pequeña (dijo acercándose a Beth)

**Santana/Sugar/Quinn:** no la toque (dijeron deteniendo al hombre)

**Hiram:** que pasa (pregunta sin entender)

**Quinn:** bueno digamos que a Beth no le gusta que se le acerquen cuando esta comiendo (le explico un poco apenada)

**Rachel:** si suele morder (dijo muy tranquila)

**Leroy:** una vez conocí a alguien que hacia eso, pero ya era un adulto y estaba en un sanatorio (dijo muy tranquilo)

**Hiram:** si era tu abuelo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** ah cierto era mi abuelo (dijo recordado ese detalle)

**Rachel:** padres también quiero que conozcan a Santana (dijo apuntando a la latina) es la hermana de Quinn

**Hiram/Leroy:** mucho gusto (dijo al mismo tiempo)

**Santana:** el gusto es mío (les dijo muy sonriente) ella es Sugar mi novia (les presento a la pelirroja)

**Sugar:** es un placer (les dijo algo tímida a los hombres)

**Beth:** quienes son ellos (pregunta acercándose a los hombres)

**Quinn:** mira cielo ellos son los padre de Rachel, recuerdas que ya te habíamos hablados de ellos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** ah los abuelos de Elisa (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** exacto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** entonces si ellos son los abuelos de Elisa, y Ella es mi hermanita, también son mis abuelos (pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** por supuesto cielo, son tus abuelos (dijo muy sonriente)

**Hiram:** entonces que me dice mi preciosa nieta, no le dará un abrazo a su abuelo (dijo abriéndole los brazos a Beth)

**Beth:** ABUELO (grito muy feliz y corrió a los brazos del hombre)

**Quinn:** no Beth lo ensuciaras de chocolate (dijo algo apenada)

**Hiram:** descuida no hay problema (dijo muy feliz)

**Leroy:** oye yo también soy tu abuelo, dame un abrazo (le dijo a la pequeña)

**Beth:** ABUELO (salto a lo brazos del hombre)

**Quinn:** Rachel amo a tus padres (le dijo muy sonriente a su novia)

**Rachel:** pues únete al club (le dijo sin dejar de mirar a imagen de Beth abrazando a sus padres)

**Santana:** bien, Sugar y yo nos retiramos (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** porque no se quedan a comer (les pidió muy suavemente)

**Santana:** nos encantaría pero ya tenemos planes (les dijo muy rápido)

**Sugar:** vamos a montar a caballo por central park (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** que romántico (dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** creo que es ilegal (dijo muy rápido)

**Todos:** cállate Rachel (le dijeron a la morena)

**Santana:** bien, nos vemos luego, Señores Berry fue un placer (les dijo a los hombres)

**Hiram:** el placer es todo nuestro (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** oigan donde esta mi pequeño tesorito (le pregunta a Rachel)

**Rachel:** en su habitación (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** iré por ella (miro a Beth) vamos Beth así de una vez te lavas la cara y manos (le indico a su hija)

**Beth:** claro (dijo muy tranquila)

**Leroy:** son hermosa (dijo viendo a ambas salir de la sala)

**Rachel:** no tienen ni idea (dijo muy feliz) porque no me avisaron que venían (les pregunto muy rápido)

**Hiram:** queríamos sorprenderte (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** vaya que lo consiguieron (les dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** misión cumplida (dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** y bien cuéntenme que tan su viaje

**Leroy:** bueno estuvo pesado (dijo sentándose en el sofá)

**Hiram:** si, bastante pesado ya que tu padre decidió dormirse encima de mí (dijo muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** eso siempre lo hace (dijo sentándose al lado de su padre) regresaron en el momento justo ya que el fin de semana será el cumpleaños de Elisa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Hiram:** eso lo sabemos y justamente por eso decidimos regresar (dijo muy sonriente) no podíamos perdernos el cumpleaños de nuestra nieta favorita

**Leroy:** ah no Hiram, ya no puedes decir así, te recuero que a hora tenemos dos nietas favoritas (lo corrigió muy rápido)

**Hiram:** cierto (dijo muy sonriente) dos nietas favoritas (le dijo a Rachel)

**Leroy:** bueno a hora el punto importante, como te sientes amor con respecto a tu ya sabes, el cumpleaños de Elisa (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bien, porque debería sentirme de otra manera (dijo muy suavemente)

**Hiram:** bueno cabe destacar también que ese día (pero no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por su hija)

**Rachel:** ese día es el cumpleaños de mi hija, lo demás será tratado después (dijo muy rápido) y yo estoy bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse

**Hiram:** hija suenas igual de falsa que tu padre cuando dijo que destruyo mi camisa favorita por accidente (le dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** fue un accidente (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** basta no quiero que entren en esa discusión, porque tardan horas discutiendo por eso (los detuvo muy rápido) y les digo la verdad, estoy bien de acuerdo y agradecería que no empiecen con los interrogatorios, porque ya se los dije estoy bien y no lo volveré a repetir (les dijo muy tranquila)

**Hiram/Leroy:** de acuerdo (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Quinn:** muy bien aquí esta la pequeña de la casa (dijo entrando a la sala con Elisa en los brazos)

**Leroy:** oh por dios que grande y hermosa esta (dijo levantándose para agarrar a pequeña)

**Hiram:** si que ha crecido (dijo parándose junto a su esposo)

**Leroy:** hola Eli me recuerdas soy yo tu abuelo Leroy (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Hiram:** y yo soy tu abuelito Hiram (dijo muy sonriente)

**Elisa:** lito (dijo muy sonriente)

**Hiram:** eso abuelito (dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** se ve que aun los reconoce (le dijo muy sonriente a Rachel)

**Rachel:** es comprensible, esos dos son muy difíciles de olvidar (le dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** igual que tu (le dijo antes de darle un tierno beso)

**Rachel:** oye donde esta Beth (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** le dije que se bañara, esa niña tenia chocolate hasta en el cabello (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** a mi me pereció muy tierna (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** Rachel te mordió una mano (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** pero lo hizo de manera tierna (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** eres increíble (le dijo muy seria)

**VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE **

**APARTAMENTO DE SANTANA **

Santana estaba acostada con Sugar en su regazo, estaban disfrutando de aquel silencio que invadía la habitación, la latina no dejaba de acariciar el cabello sedoso de Sugar

**Sugar:** San (la llamo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** dime (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sugar:** alguna vez has considerado el matrimonio (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** que (dijo levantándose de un golpe)

**Sugar:** que si alguna (pero fue interrumpida por la latina)

**Santana:** te escuche (le dijo muy rápido) porque la pregunta

**Sugar:** es que hoy antes de que llegaras a casa de Quinn, Beth me pregunto que si tu y yo nos íbamos a casar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** y tu que le respondiste (le pregunta con algo de temor)

**Sugar:** que no por supuesto (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** ah (dijo un poco aliviada)

**Sugar:** no me has respondido (le dice muy despacio)

**Santana:** Sugar no crees que es muy pronto para que considere el pedirte matrimonio (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sugar:** no, no has entendido, no hablo de que si has considerado casarte conmigo, te pregunto que si alguna vez has soñado con casarte (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** no, nunca (le respondió muy rápido)

**Sugar:** oh vamos, siempre hay una primera vez (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** pues no conmigo, yo nunca he pensado en el matrimonio (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sugar:** bueno eso es comprensible, tú has sido una rompe corazones de primera (fue interrumpida por la latina)

**Santana:** gracias amor, es bueno saber lo que mi novia piensa de mi (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Sugar:** lo digo con todo el cariño y el amor del mundo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** tu has soñado con casarte (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** claro y muchas veces y de muchas formas distintas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** eso es bueno (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sugar:** se que no sucederá de ninguna de las forma que lo he soñado, o mejor dicho se que no sucederá, pero soñar no cuesta nada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no debes dejar de soñar Sugar, no importa cual sea el panorama que tengas en frente (le dijo muy tiernamente)

Sugar sin pensarlo dos veces unió sus labios con los de Santana en un beso tierno, dulce, suave y al mismo tiempo profundo y poco a poco la latina comenzó a recostar en la cama a Sugar para colocarse encima de ella.

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Todos estaban en la sala, Hiram y Leroy cargaban a Elisa mientras disfrutaban escuchando todas las cosas que le contaba la pequeña Beth mientras era observada por Rachel y Quinn

**Beth:** entonces mi maestra me nombro la protagonista de la obra que presentara mi salón (le dijo muy feliz)

**Hiram:** estoy seguro de que lo harás genial (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** por favor Hiram, no solo lo hará genial, mas bien lo hará fabuloso (le dijo muy emocionado)

**Rachel:** oh no (dijo muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** que sucede (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** de seguro se van a ofrecer a darles clase de actuación (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** cual es el problema (le pregunta sin entender)

**Rachel:** que ellos no actúan (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** jajajaja me parecen tiernos (dijo mirando a los hombres)

**Rachel:** lo son, pero no saben actuar (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** creo que cierta personita tiene sueño (dijo viendo a Elisa que se le cerraban los ojos)

**Quinn:** si, ya es hora de irse a la cama, Beth sube a ponerte la pijama (dijo levantándose de su lugar) vamos Eli tu mami te llevara a tu habitación (dijo cargando a la pequeña)

**Leroy:** te acompaño (se levanto de su asiento) extraño arroparla en la noche (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Hiram:** es esa mujer es maravillosa (dijo viendo a Quinn subir las escaleras junto con su esposo)

**Rachel:** es única (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Hiram:** siempre has sabido escoger las mejores chicas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** es porque he tenido buen gusto (le dijo muy presumidamente)

**Hiram:** no tienes ni idea de cuanto te extrañamos (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** y yo a ustedes (dijo abrazándolo muy fuertemente)

**Hiram:** bueno estas consiente que después de la fiesta de Elisa nos vamos a Los Ángeles (le pregunta muy suavemente) tengo que volver a reabrir mi consultorio

**Rachel:** lo se, pero ya no estarán tan lejos y podremos ir a visitarlos cuando queramos (le dijo muy sonriente)

Mientras que el la habitación de Elisa estaban Leroy y Quinn observando a la pequeña que estaba dormida en su cama

**Leroy:** dios como extrañaba verla dormir (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si, es hermosa (dijo muy suavemente)

**Leroy:** igual que su madre (dijo muy tiernamente luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho) bueno es que (trataba de hablar bastante nervioso)

**Quinn:** esta bien te preocupes (le dijo muy suavemente) la verdad es que tienes razón, es igual que Ivys

**Leroy:** ah Quinn no quiero que me lo tomes a mal, pero debo preguntarte esto (tomo un poco de aire) ustedes han considerado hablarle a Elisa de Ivys, verdad, porque creo que deben hacerlo, la pequeña merece saber sobre ella (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** claro que lo he considerado e incluso cuando llegue su momento ella sabrá todo acerca de Ivys (le dijo muy tranquila) pero (dijo muy suavemente y se quedo callada)

**Leroy:** Rachel (dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** si, ella ha estado muy cerrada con respecto a ese tema, cada vez que trato de tocarlo ella simplemente lo esquiva, nunca me ha dicho como se siente o mejor dicho nunca se abierto conmigo para hablar de ello (le dijo con un tono algo triste)

**Leroy:** no te sientas así, mira Rachel siempre ha sido muy cerrada con respecto a Ivys, ni con nosotros que somos sus padres ha hablado de eso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bueno yo la entiendo a la perfección, digo Ivys es el amor de su vida (pero no pudo continuar ya que Leroy la interrumpió)

**Leroy:** no tu eres el amor de su vida (le dijo muy rápido) pero durante un tiempo Ivys fue la mujer mas importante en la vida de Rachel y necesitas lograr que te diga lo que siente, porque solo falta una semana para el cumpleaños de Elisa y mi hija necesita sacar esos sentimientos reprimidos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** pero que puedo hacer yo, si ella no quiere hablar (le dijo con algo de desesperación)

**Leroy:** Quinn si hay alguien que puede lograr que Rachel hable acerca de ese tema eres tu, ten mas confianza en ti (le dijo sujetándola por lo hombros)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo (dijo respirando profundo)

Quinn y Leroy salieron de la habitación de Elisa, de manera inmediata la rubia se dirigió a la habitación de Beth mientras que su suegro se fue a buscar a su esposo e hija, Rachel les indico a sus padres cual habitación ocuparían, para luego irse a su propia habitación, después de unos minutos Quinn llego también

**Rachel:** te aseguraste de que Beth se haya cepillado los dientes verdad (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** aun no puedo creer que mis padres estén aquí (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si, es emocionante, podre pedirles que me cuente historia de cuando eras pequeña (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** oye no, ellos son grandiosos, pero también suelen avergonzarme debes en cuando (le dijo sentándose en la cama)

**Quinn:** como todos los padres del mundo (le dijo sentándose al lado de ella)

**Rachel:** supongo (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** crees que nosotras también lleguemos avergonzar a las niñas algún día (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no, bueno tu si, pero se que yo no (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** jajajaja no te confíes he que tu perfecta sonrisa no te servirá para siempre (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** jajaja quieres apostar (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** también debemos tener en cuenta de que en algún momento dado deberemos hablar con ellas de ciertos temas importantes (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si lo se (dijo soltando un suspiro de cansancio)

**Quinn:** en especial con Elisa (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** Quinn ya hablamos con respecto a eso (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** no, no hemos hablado (le dijo muy rápido) y hasta que no lo hablemos no me quedare tranquila

**Rachel: **perfecto, sabes no entiendo cual es tu obsesión con respecto a ese tema (dijo levantándose de la cama)

**Quinn:** pues estamos igual porque yo no entiendo tu actitud (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** sabes que, estoy muy cansada y lo que menos quiero es pelear (le dijo muy rápido) así que me dormiré y ya

**Quinn:** perfecto duérmete (le dijo muy molesta yéndose al baño)

Rachel soltó un fuerte suspiro cuando vio a Quinn entrar al baño, no entendía porque la rubia insistía tanto con respecto al tema de Ivys, si es verdad dentro de una semana se cumplirían dos años de su partida, y sabia que en algún momento debía hablar con Elisa sobre ese tema, pero la diva no quería pensar en eso, necesitaba no pensar en eso, así que sacudió su cabeza, se quito la ropa, se coloco su pijama y se metió a la cama. Mientras que en el baño Quinn estaba sentada al borde de la tina pensando sobre toda la discusión que había tenido con Rachel, desde hace días había notado que la diva estaba pensativa, un poco distante e incluso de mal humor, ella sabia perfectamente el porque estaba en ese estado y le molestaba que Rachel no quisiera hablar con ella con respecto a como se sentía, lo que sentía, pero lo que mas le enfurecía de todo era que repitiera una y otra vez que no había nada de que hablar cuando la realidad era que si había muchas cosas de que hablar, Quinn necesitaba que la morena fuera sincera, que fuera transparente como siempre lo había sido, y conseguiría volver a Rachel transparente nuevamente costara lo que le costara e incluso utilizaría cualquier recurso a su favor.

**DOS DIAS DESPUES **

**APARTAMENTO DE SANTANA**

Sugar estaba buscando su celular que se la había extraviado, la pelirroja había revisado toda la casa, a hora estaba en la habitación, revisaba cada parte de la habitación, de pronto abrió una de las gavetas de un solo golpe y de ella cayo una pequeña cajita, rápidamente la joven se arrodillo para recogerla y se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, entonces fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver lo que estaba adentro de esta, era un anillo de compromiso, un hermoso anillo de compromiso, Sugar saco el anillo y vio que tenia una inscripción y esta decía: "Te Amare Por Siempre Mi Dulce Brittany" sin poder evitarlo la pelirroja rompió en llanto mientras se sentaba en la cama

**Santana:** Sugar amor (llamo a su novia desde la sala) Sugar no me vas a creer, pero no me di cuenta y me lleve tu celular (dijo entrando a la habitación) Sugar (dijo al ver que esta no se movía de su ligar) que pasa porque lloras (le pregunta acercándose a ella rápidamente)

**Sugar:** porque me he dado cuenta de que no importa cuanto lo intente, tu jamás serás sincera conmigo (le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)

**Santana:** de que estas hablando (le pregunta sin entender)

**Sugar:** de esto (le dijo enseñándole el anillo)

**Santana:** ah eso, eso no es nada (le dijo sin darle importancia)

**Sugar:** como puedes decir eso, es mucho Santana, es anillo de compromiso (le dijo muy seria) y se perfectamente que es para Brittany por lo que mandaste a grabar en el

**Santana:** te digo que no tiene importancia, porque le das importancia (le dijo muy despacio)

**Sugar:** porque la tiene, querías comprometerte con ella, querías casarte (le dijo con un tono seria) y sabes lo que es mas doloroso que te lo pregunte Santana y me dijiste que no, no fuiste sincera conmigo (le dijo casi llorando)

**Santana:** y que querías que te dijera, si Sugar hubo un momento en el que si considere casarme, con mi ex novia Brittany, por cierto quieres ver el anillo que le compre (le dijo en un todo sarcástico)

**Sugar:** aunque lo digas en ese tono, no hubiera dolido, duele descubrirlo de esta manera (le dijo muy dolida)

**Santana:** bien, quieres que sea sincera, de acuerdo lo hare (le dijo muy suavemente y tomo un poco de aire) si, de acuerdo, iba a pedirle a Brittany que se casara conmigo, tenia planeado hacerlo una vez que estuviera de gira, específicamente en parís, luego ocurrió lo que ocurrió entre nosotras y yo me quede con el corazón roto y un anillo de compromiso en las manos y no te lo dije cuando me lo preguntaste porque no quería recordar lo mal que me sentí por eso, porque sufrí como nunca en mi vida había sufrido y ese anillo solo me trae un triste recuerdo nada mas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Sugar:** lamento que hayas sufrido de esa manera Santana (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** lamento no haberte dicho la verdad cuando me lo preguntaste (se disculpo muy despacio)

**Sugar:** San necesito que me prometas que no volverá a pasar algo parecido, no importa lo que sea, de que se trate, siempre serás sincera conmigo (le pidió muy despacio)

**Santana:** lo prometo (le dijo muy suavemente y abrazo muy fuertemente a su novia)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala leyendo el diario cuando entro Quinn muy sonriente con un álbum de fotos en las manos

**Quinn:** donde están tus padres (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** llevaron a Elisa al parque, luego dijeron que pasarían buscando a Beth para llevarla a comer pizza (le dijo sin levantar la vista de su lectura)

**Quinn:** son geniales (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si, ya vas a ver que esos dos van a consentir a las niñas hasta más no poder (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** igual que tu (le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla) te tengo el regalo de Elisa (le dijo muy suavemente a la morena)

**Rachel:** creí que ya habíamos comprado el regalo (le dijo sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo)

**Quinn:** si, pero este es mas personal (le dijo sentándose a su lado)

**Rachel:** (le dio una tierna sonrisa a la rubia) que es (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** mira (le entrego el álbum)

**Rachel:** a ver (dijo abriéndolo muy sonriente y de pronto su sonrisa se apago de un solo golpe) Quinn porque hiciste esto (dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** es para que se nos haga mas fácil poder explicarle a Elisa sobre Ivys (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** explicarle que (le pregunta un tanto enojada)

**Quinn:** como que, que (le dijo un poco molesta) decirle quien fue Ivys, que ella la trajo al mundo, que fue tu esposa, que es su madre biológica y que durante un tiempo fue la mujer mas importante en tu vida (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** creo que Elisa aun no esta en edad de entender eso (le dijo levantándose de la cama)

**Quinn:** bueno ahí tienes razón, pero va a crecer y debemos estar preparadas para cuando eso ocurra, o que acaso no piensas decírselo nunca (le dijo muy enfadada)

**Rachel:** no puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta discusión (dijo intentando mantenerse calmada)

**Quinn:** pues no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación si desde un principio hubieras sido sincera con respecto a como te sientes o lo que sientes (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Quinn por favor no mas si, ya te dije que no hay nada de que hablar (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** si claro, por amor a Cristo Rachel podrías hablar de una buena vez que es lo que tanto te molesta, por que no quieres hablar del tema de Ivys, porque el solo mencionarte que debemos decírselo a Elisa te pone de mal humor, te recuerdo que Elizabeth su abuela viene a la fiesta de Elisa, que le dirás cuando tenga unos años mas, como justificaras la presencia de ella en su vida, o acaso le prohibirás que vea a la niña (le pidió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** mira déjalo así quieres (dijo caminado hacia la puerta)

**Quinn:** si claro, es mejor salir corriendo (le dijo muy enfadada)

**Rachel:** y que quieres Quinn, dime que quieres (le pregunta muy seria)

**Quinn:** solo quiero que seas sincera es mucho pedir (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (tomo un poco de aire) tengo miedo de acuerdo, por primera vez en la vida estoy completamente aterrada (le confeso con la voz quebrada)

**Quinn:** miedo de que (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** de lo rápido que esta creciendo Elisa, de tener que explicarle todo lo que paso, de que no pueda soportarlo (le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos) de que en vez de sentirse feliz por su cumpleaños se deprima y piense que ese día murió su madre, que en vez de ser su día feliz termine convirtiéndose en el día mas triste para ella

**Quinn:** amor (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no es justo Quinn, no es justo que ella deba pasar por eso, mi pequeña princesa no merece pasar por eso (dijo sentándose en el sofá)

**Quinn:** tienes toda la razón, no es justo (se sentó al lado de la morena) pero ella merece saber lo que paso, ni tu ni yo podemos robarle esa verdad, y por mas que queramos protegerla a veces va a sufrir, pero lo mas importante es que vamos a estar ahí para ella, justas como lo que somos una familia (le dijo agarrándole las manos) sabes lo que siempre me ha fascinado de ti (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** el que (le pregunta mirándola a los ojos)

**Quinn:** la valentía con que enfrentas la vida, dios eres tan fuerte (le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa)

**Rachel:** tu también (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** te amo Rachel Berry, te amo mas de lo que te imaginas (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn se acerco a la morena y la comenzó a besar de manera muy dulce, quería disfrutar ese beso, ambas fueron fundiéndose en un mar de ternura, en su propio mar de ternura, se sentían como en el cielo en aquel momento, Quinn se separo poco a poco de la morena, la miro a los ojos mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa

_Dicen que volver transparente a alguien es un acto deliberadamente cruel porque la verdad muchas veces se roba, la transparencia no siempre sirve para ver las cosas mas claras sobretodo cuando uno no quiere ver ciertas verdades amargas, y también sucede que las cosas son tan difíciles de ver precisamente por lo claras que están. Como sea, hace falta ver las cosas como son, incluso verse a uno mismo de vez en cuando, hay tan poca transparencia que cualquier ilusión se puede creer, la transparencia también tiene sus riesgos, creer por ejemplo que hacemos cosas por razones que no son tales, si es que no somos transparente con nosotros mismos, porque eso es lo mas difícil, ser los últimos en enterarse de lo que nuestro propio corazón esta apunto de decirnos y que solo podremos ver en la transparencia de otros ojos como los nuestros_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	37. Chapter 37 Un Momento De Alegria

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XXXVI **

**Un Momento De Alegría**

_La alegría es un momento raro y pequeñito que sin en embargo es capaz de abarcar la vida completa, y de darle un sentido, un solo momento de alegría, puede ser mayor que todas las dudas, las tristezas o las dificultades que tuvieron que pasar, antes que la alegría fuera posible, por eso no importa que sea breve, porque su intensidad se contagia, y las alegrías de otros se vuelven nuestras también_

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Beth estaba sentada en la sala junto con sus abuelos cuando Quinn y Rachel entraron junto con Elisa quien estaba aun un poco adormilada

**Quinn:** bien aquí esta la cumpleañera (dijo con Elisa en los brazos)

**Leroy:** pero si aun esta un poco dormida (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si, la verdad es que nos costo mucho despertarla (dijo muy tranquila)

**Hiram:** aun no entiendo el porque de esta reunión tan temprano (se quejo muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** cuantas veces debo decírtelo, la fiesta de Elisa será después del mediodía por lo tanto la casa no tardara en llenarse de las personas que organizaran todo, así que nos reunimos a esta hora porque queremos darle los regalos a Elisa y pasar un momento en familia, un momento intimo y alegre (le explico muy despacio)

**Hiram:** pero tiene que ser tan temprano (pregunto muy rápido)

**Rachel:** papa (dijo muy seria)

**Beth:** a mi me parece (de repente bostezo) bien (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** creo que Elisa no es la única que tiene sueño (dijo viendo a la pequeña Beth bostezar)

**Leroy:** yo estoy activo y listo para dar mi regalo (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bien (se sentó en el sofá con Elisa en las piernas) Beth quieres empezar (le pregunta a su hija)

**Beth:** si (dijo muy emocionada) no compre mi regalo porque no tenia suficiente dinero para comprarle lo que quería, así que lo hice (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** cariño porque no hablaste a tiempo, si quieres podemos ir a comprar ese regalo dentro de un rato (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** me parece bien (dijo muy tranquila) que querías comprarle Beth (le pregunta a su pequeña hija)

**Beth:** el país del nunca jamás, para ir a vivirnos haya y poder volar y no crecer (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo no creo que podamos conseguir comprar eso, a decir verdad no creo que podamos conseguir ese país (dijo analizando la situación)

**Quinn:** cariño sabes que no podemos comprar eso cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente a Beth)

**Beth:** si lo se, y es por eso que lo pinte (dijo mostrándole su dibujo) aquí estoy yo y Elisa volando agarradas de la mano, aquí esta la casa donde vivimos y estas líneas las pinte porque me parecieron bonitas (les explico muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** genial no podemos competir contra ese regalo, es el mejor (dijo escondiendo su regalo)

**Beth:** si mi regalo es el mejor (dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** esta muy lindo tu regalo amor, ve Eli lo que tu hermanita te pinto (le dijo a la pequeña mostrándole el dibujo de su otra hija)

**Rachel:** bien padres su regalo (les dijo a sus progenitores)

**Leroy:** bueno nuestro regalo no esta bueno, ni tan original como el de esta pequeña pero hicimos lo que pudimos (dijo dándoles el regalo)

**Hiram:** quiero acotar que la próxima vez avisen con tiempo para uno también poder hacer un regalo tan ingenioso como de mi pequeña princesa (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** pero que hermosura, mira Eli tus abuelitos te compraron un teclado (dijo enseñándole el juguete a la pequeña) bien nos toca a nosotras (le dijo a Rachel)

**Rachel:** bien, aquí vamos (dijo sacando su regalo)

**Beth:** le compraron un álbum de fotos (le pregunta un poco confusa)

**Quinn:** no amor, le hicimos un álbum de fotos (le explico muy suavemente) están muchas fotos de ella cuando estaba mas pequeña, también hay fotos donde esta junto contigo Beth, y lo mas importante esta aquí (dijo pasando las hojas)

**Leroy:** son fotos de (miro a su hija)

**Rachel:** Ivys cuando estaba embarazada (dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** de nuestra boda, esta que esta aquí la tomamos cuando faltaban dos semanas para que cumpliera siete meses (dijo mostrando una foto de ella y Ivys abrazadas)

**Quinn:** Rachel y yo acordamos que Elisa merece conocer todo lo que paso, no aun porque esta un poco pequeña, pero si mas adelante y este álbum de foto es una manera sutil de introducirnos en el tema, que vaya reconociendo las imágenes, que conozca a la mujer que la llevo en su vientre (les explico muy suavemente)

**Leroy:** me parece algo muy hermoso (les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa)

**Hiram:** las felicito porque no todos se atreven hacer lo que ustedes quieren hacer (les dijo muy orgulloso)

**Rachel:** gracias (les dijo muy feliz) te gusta cariño (le pregunta a Beth)

**Beth:** no esta nada mal, pero mi regalo es mejor (dijo muy presumidamente)

**Rachel:** bueno eso es verdad, pero hicimos lo que pudimos (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** quien quiere desayunar panqueques (pregunta muy rápido y todos levantaron las manos) que bien entonces a la cocina (les dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** ya va pero Rachel y yo tenemos algo planeado para Eli (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si es cierto (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** que planearon (les pregunta con un poco de curiosidad)

**Rachel:** bueno resulta ser que la pequeña Beth (agarro su guitarra) ha practicado una canción para cantarse a Elisa (dijo sentándose al de Quinn y Elisa mientras Beth se paraba frete a ellas)

**Quinn:** que canción (les pregunta muy sonriente)

**Beth:** una que yo mima le escribí (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** lista (le pregunta a Beth)

**Beth:** muy lista (dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** entonces hagámoslo (dijo muy sonriente y comenzó a sacar las notas con su guitarra)

**Beth:** (comenzó a cantar muy suavemente) _es la una, son las dos, son las tres y mucho mas mi hermanita no se duerme no se que va a pasar, es la una, son las dos, son las tres y mucho mas mi hermanita no se duerme no se que va a pasar_

_Que venga mi mami Quinn que les gusta malcriar, que venga mi mami Rachel que les gusta cantar, que venga mi mami Quinn que les gusta malcriar, que venga mi mami Rachel que les gusta cantar _

_Mi hermanita siempre esta feliz, a mi hermanita la quiero como ella a mi, mi hermanita es muy traviesa y todo lo que encuentra cree que es merienda_

_Que venga mi mami Quinn que les gusta malcriar, que venga mi mami Rachel que les gusta cantar, que venga mi mami Quinn que les gusta malcriar, que venga mi mami Rachel que les gusta cantar _

_Es la una, son las dos, son las tres y mucho mas mi hermanita no se duerme no se que va a pasar, es la una, son las dos, son las tres y mucho mas mi hermanita no se duerme no se que va a pasar_

_Que venga mi mami Quinn que les gusta malcriar, que venga mi mami Rachel que les gusta cantar, que venga mi mami Quinn que les gusta malcriar, que venga mi mami Rachel que les gusta cantar _

Todos aplaudieron muy felices por la canción que le había escrito Beth a Elisa, Quinn no podía ocultar la emoción tanto que sus ojos llenaron de lagrimas

**Quinn:** bravo que hermosa canción (dijo muy feliz)

**Hiram:** eso es lo que yo llamo tener talento (dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** si, la verdad es que si (apoyo a su esposo)

**Rachel:** oigan denme un poco de crédito si, yo saque la melodía (dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** pero yo escribí la canción (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** una hermosa canción (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** te toca a ti (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** oh no, no podría competir contra ti, no tengo oportunidad alguna (le dijo muy rápido)

**Hiram:** bueno eso lo sabemos, jamás podrías superar la presentación la pequeña Beth, pero podrías cantar (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si amor, cántale su canción (le pidió muy dulcemente)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (dijo resignada y comenzó a sacar las notas con su guitarra) _ella es un encanto, ella es una maravilla, ella es preciosa, aún no ha cumplido un minuto de vida, nunca pensé que el fruto de nuestro amor, sería tan encantador como ella, ella es un encanto fruto del amor_ (canto muy suavemente)

_Ella es bonita, de verdad el mejor ángel, estoy muy feliz, el cielo nos ha bendecido, no puedo creer lo que Dios ha hecho, utilizándonos le ha dado vida, pero ella es un encanto fruto del amor _

**Todos:**_ella es un encanto, vida y amor son lo mismo, vida es Aisha lo que su nombre significa, londie, no hubiera podido hacerse sin ti, que la concebiste por ello es un encanto fruto del amor_

**Quinn:** hermosa presentación amor (le dijo muy tiernamente a la diva y le dio un suave beso)

**Hiram:** si muy hermosa, pero debo decir que delante de la de la pequeña Beth no es nada (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** eso es verdad (dijo apoyando a su esposo)

**Rachel:** bueno debo admitir que tienen mucha razón, Beth fue la mejor (dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** SI FUI LA MEJOR (grito muy emocionada saltando en los brazos de su abuelo Leroy)

**Quinn:** muy bien, a hora todos a la cocina vamos a desayunar (les dijo a todos)

Todos se encaminaron hacia la cocina delante iban Leroy y Hiram con Beth en sus brazos y atrás Rachel, Quinn con Elisa que se había vuelto a quedar dormida en brazos de la rubia

**DOS HORAS DESPUES **

Santana estaba sentada en la mesa de un café junto con Sugar, ambas desayunaban muy entre risas, besos y juegos, estaban felices, como casi siempre, esa mañana habían decidió salir a desayunar afuera para romper la rutina

**Sugar:** aun no entiendo porque no quieres (le pregunta dándole de comer en la boca a la latina)

**Santana:** ya te dije que tengo mis motivos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sugar:** a ver cuales son (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** de acuerdo (dijo resignada) porque de que sirve inscribirnos en ese curso si vamos a estar ausente por dos mese y medio (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** acaso vas algún lugar (le pregunta confundida)

**Santana:** vamos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** a donde vamos (le pregunta sin comprender)

**Santana:** recuerdas que dijiste que querías bañarte en el mar desnuda (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Sugar:** si (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** que te parece si lo haces, pero no en las playas de aquí, sino en las de Phuket (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Sugar:** Tailandia, quieres que nos vayamos a Tailandia (le pregunta con una enorme sonrisa)

**Santana:** por dos meces y medio (le dijo muy sonriente) que te parece (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** por dios Santana me parece maravilloso (le dijo muy feliz mientras la abrazaba fuertemente)

**Santana:** me alegro que reacciones así, porque ya tengo los pasajes (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sugar:** lo dices en serio (le pregunta muy feliz)

**Santana:** si (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sugar:** cuando nos vamos (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Santana:** dentro de tres días (le dijo muy suavemente) dentro de tres días nos iremos a un hermoso paraíso

**Sugar:** san me haces tan feliz (le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)

**Santana:** tu también amor (le dijo muy suavemente y le dio un tierno beso)

Las chicas continuaban envueltas en su momento sin percatarse que a fuera del café una persona las miraba fijamente con lagrimas en los ojos y apretando sus puños

**Kurt:** Britt cielo mejor vámonos, nada ganas torturándote así (le dijo muy suavemente a su amiga) te dije que no era buena idea seguir a Santana

**Brittany:** míralas se ven tan felices (dijo con la voz completamente quebrada)

**Kurt:** si, lo se (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** el destino se ríe de mí (dijo un poco dolida)

**Kurt:** Britt creo que es hora de que te resignes de que Santana esta con otra persona, no puedes seguir así (le dijo muy preocupado)

**Brittany:** si, creo que solo me queda la resignación (dijo bajando su mirada) odio a mi madre sabes (le dijo muy despacio a su amigo)

**Kurt:** ven, te llevare a tu casa (dijo abrazando a la rubia)

**Brittany:** gracias (le dijo muy suavemente)

**A DOS HORAS Y MEDIA DE LA FIESTA**

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

**Rachel:** Quinn mi cielo se que estas nerviosa por la presencia de Elizabeth, pero debes calmarte un poco (le dijo viendo a su novia que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro)

**Quinn:** no puedo evitarlo de acuerdo, es la abuela de Elisa, quiero que tenga una buena imagen de mí (le dijo revisando el closet por cuarta vez)

**Rachel:** la tiene de acuerdo, ella sabe lo maravillosa que eres, no tienes porque estar nerviosa (le dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia)

**Quinn:** muy sabe que soy maravillosa, pero solo lo sabe, a hora pienso demostrarle que no es mentira, que en verdad soy maravillosa (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** muy bien ya basta, deja la histeria colectiva, porque mejor no te relajas (le dijo mientras besaba muy suavemente su cuello)

**Quinn:** aunque lo desee no puedo relajarme (le dijo soltando un suspiro algo cansado)

**Rachel:** yo te puedo ayudar a relajarte (le dijo guiándola hasta cama)

**Quinn:** Rachel por dios, te recuerdo que en menos de dos horas y media tendremos muchos invitados que atender (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** tu misma lo dijiste tenemos dos horas y media (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** las niñas Rachel (le recordó mientras la morena la colocaba sobre la cama)

**Rachel:** están con sus abuelitos, siempre están con ellos (le dijo mientras se colocaba encima de ella) solo relájate quieres (le dijo besando su cuello)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo (dijo con una sonrisa al sentir los labios de su novia en su cuello)

Rachel comenzó a cubrir con subes besos a Quinn mientras sus manos acariciaban los muslos de esta, Quinn acariciaba la espalda de la diva mientras soltaba leves gemidos al sentir los labios de esta sobre su piel, Rachel despacio fue desabrochando cada uno de los botones de la blusa de Quinn y besando cada parte de su piel que iba quedando al descubierto, cuando la diva estaba apunto de retirar por completo la prenda de ropa escucho unos golpe en la puerta de la habitación

**Rachel:** no puede ser verdad (dijo muy rápido) LARGO QUIEN QUIERA QUE SE (grito muy rápido)

**Leroy:** hija necesito que salgas un momento (le pidió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** papa estoy muy ocupada, sea lo que sea lo atenderé después (le dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** créeme cuando te digo que no puede esperar (le dijo recercando cada palabra)

**Quinn:** mejor ve a ver que es (le dijo colocándose nuevamente su blusa)

**Rachel:** pero no quiero ir (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Rachel prometo que terminaremos lo que empezamos esta noche (le dijo antes de darle un corto beso)

**Rachel:** mas vale que se este cayendo el mundo (dijo caminando hacia la puerta) a ver que es eso tan importante que debo ver (pregunta saliendo de la habitación)

**Leroy:** acompáñame (le pido muy suavemente)

Leroy llevo a Rachel hasta la parte trasera de la casa donde estaba su padre Hiram parado frente a tres esculturas de hielo bastante llamativas

**Rachel:** pero que (dijo mirando las esculturas) porque hay esculturas porno aquí (pregunto muy seria)

**Hiram:** no son porno, son arte (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** son tres mujeres de hielo desnudas, son porno (le dijo muy rápido) creí que habían ordenado unos esculturas de Doky (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Leroy:** así fue de acuerdo, pero por alguna extraña razón nos enviaron esto (dijo señalando las esculturas)

**Rachel:** entonces donde están las esculturas de Doky (pregunta confundida)

**Hiram:** supongo que en donde deberían estar las esculturas porno, que decepcionados deben estar los que las ordenaron (dijo sin poder evitar soltar una risa divertida) que en momentos así la risa es la mejor opción (se defendió muy rápido al ver las miradas de su esposo e hija)

**Rachel:** debemos hacer algo, no podemos tener esto en la fiesta de Elisa (dijo muy preocupada)

**Leroy:** que sugieres que hagamos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Hiram:** ya se, porque no las cortamos en pedacitos y las servimos en las bebidas (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** ya había olvidado como eras (dijo mirando a su padre)

**Leroy:** créeme hay días que me pregunto porque me case con el (le dijo muy suavemente a su hija)

**Hiram:** bien y que sugieren ustedes (les pregunto muy rápido)

**Leroy:** podríamos derretirlas con un soplete (dijo muy tranquilo)

**Hiram:** por favor como si supieras utilizar uno de esos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** mira quien habla, el que destrozo media sala una vez intentando colocar un cuadro (le recordó muy rápido)

**Hiram:** ya te dije lo que paso, una abeja entro y me aterre de acuerdo, sabes que soy alérgico a las abejas (se defendió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** basta, que me marean cuando empiezan a discutir (les dijo muy seria) llamen a alguien para que se las lleve (les pido antes de alejarse de ellos)

**Leroy:** no eres alérgicos a la abejas (le dijo muy suavemente a su esposo)

**Hiram:** podría serlo, no voy a arriesgarme (le dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** histérico (le dijo muy rápido)

**Hiram:** pesado (le dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** te amo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Hiram:** también yo (le respondió muy suavemente)

Rachel entro nuevamente a su habitación y vio a Quinn que estaba sentada frente la peinadora maquillándose

**Quinn:** para que te querían tus padres (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** oye no te alteres pero las esculturas de hielo no están bien (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** como que no están bien, de que hablas (le pregunta girándose muy rápidamente)

**Rachel:** bueno resulta ser que en vez de enviar las que pedimos, enviaron unas que no son muy adecuadas para una fiesta infantil (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** que tan inadecuadas son (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) mujeres desnudas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** como, como que mujeres desnudas (le pregunta colocándose de pie)

**Rachel:** ya te dije fue un error (le explico muy deprisa)

**Quinn:** por supuesto que fue un error, y alguien va apagar por ese error (dijo agarrando su celular)

**Rachel:** que piensas hacer (le pregunta con un poco de temor)

**Quinn:** te dije que alguien va apagar (dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** a ver Quinn deja eso (dijo quitándole en teléfono) no es para tanto

**Quinn:** como que no es para tanto (pero no pudo continuar ya que Rachel coloco un dedo sobre sus labios)

**Rachel:** no lo es, hoy es un día muy especial, nuestra pequeña cumple sus dos años y necesita que su mami Quinn este completamente relajada y tranquila (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo (dijo respirando profundamente) estaré calmada, pero aun así no quiero esas esculturas en la fiesta (le pidió muy despacio)

**Rachel:** tranquilízate yo me encargo (le dijo muy sonriente y le dio un suave beso)

**DOS HORAS Y MEDIA DESPUES **

Los invitados ya estaban llegando, las felices anfitrionas se encontraban recibiéndolos constantemente mientras que Beth estaba jugando con Elisa y los demás niños en el castillo inflable, todo era perfecto, tal cual como lo había deseado Quinn

**Leroy:** vaya todos parecen felices (dijo mirando el habiente de la casa)

**Hiram:** es porque están felices (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Leroy:** hay que quisquilloso eres (le reprocho)

**Rachel:** porque pelean a hora (dijo acercándose a sus padres)

**Hiram:** porque tu padre no acepta una corrección (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** oigan que hicieron con las esculturas (les pregunta muy curiosa)

**Leroy:** he bueno digamos que (se quedo callado mirando a su esposo)

**Rachel:** que, que (les pregunta muy despacio)

**Hiram:** tus vecinos recibieron un hermoso regalo el día de hoy (le dijo dándole una calidad sonrisa)

**Rachel:** les mandaron las esculturas a mis vecinos (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Hiram:** bueno tanto como mandar no, mas bien digamos que fueron ordenadas (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** por quien (le pregunta sin entender)

**Leroy:** confórmate que no habrá esculturas porno en la fiesta de tu pequeña hija (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Hiram:** no son porno, son arte (le recordó muy suavemente a su esposo) esperemos que los vecinos piense lo mismo (dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo)

**CASA DE MR & MRS SPENCER **

**Mrs. Spencer:** que lindo ordenado esculturas porno (le reprocho muy duramente a su esposo)

**Mr. Spencer:** ya te dije mujer que yo no las ordene (se defendió muy rápido)

**Mrs. Spencer:** entonces me vas a decir que fue el vecino que las ordeno y como no le gustaron las trajo y las dejo frente a nuestra puerta (le pregunta muy seria)

**Mr. Spencer:** bueno no podemos descartar esa posibilidad (le dijo muy rápido)

**Mrs. Spencer:** eres patético (le dijo muy enojada antes de irse)

**CASA DE LOS BERRY**

**Santana:** muy bien llego la tía favorita (dijo llegando hasta donde estaban las chicas)

**Quinn:** también nos da gusto verte (le dijo muy sarcástica) hola Sugar (le dijo muy suavemente a la pelirroja)

**Sugar:** hola chicas (les dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** menos mal que llegas, Beth no deja de preguntar por ustedes (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** y donde esta ese pequeño terremoto (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** esta en el castillo, junto con Elisa y otras 35 niñas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sugar:** ven vamos San, me encantan los castillos (dijo jalando a la latina)

**Santana:** odio los castillos (dijo dejándose llevar por su novia)

**Sugar:** pero son lindos (le dijo muy feliz)

**Santana:** vive en uno (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Sugar:** lo haría si pudiera (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** se ven muy lindas (dijo viendo a la pareja alejarse)

**Rachel:** si, la verdad es que si (dijo muy sonriente) oye llego tu madre (dijo viendo a Judy acercarse)

**Quinn:** que (dijo buscando con la mirada a su madre) mama que haces aquí (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** la invitamos recuerdas (le dijo muy despacio) hola Judy que gusto verte (dijo saludando muy sonriente a su suegra)

**Quinn:** si, pero como me dijiste que mi padre no podía venir (y fue interrumpida por su madre)

**Judy:** si, te dije que tu padre no venia por asuntos de trabajo, mas no te dije que yo no (le dijo muy rápido) como crees que me iba a perder el cumpleaños de tu pequeña hija (le dijo muy sonriente) que por cierto donde están mis dos amores

**Quinn:** están jugando, ya sabes como son los niños en este tipo de cosas, pero bueno ven, vamos para que conozca a los padres de Rachel (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** Judy si te dicen algo muy gay y completamente inapropiado por favor discúlpalos, es que a veces suelen ser muy ellos (se disculpo muy rápido) bueno en pocas palabras son todo un espectáculo gay

**Quinn:** un divertido espectáculo gay (dijo muy sonriente) ven vamos (dijo llevándose a su madre)

**Rachel:** es vergonzoso (le dijo muy rápido a su novia)

**Quinn:** para ti, para mi es divertido (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn dirigió a su madre hasta la mesa donde estaban los padres de Rachel quienes miraban muy sonriente hacia donde estaban las niñas jugando

**Quinn:** Leroy, Hiram quiero presentarles a mi madre Judy (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** Judy que hermoso nombre y que hermosa mujer (le dijo levantándose de la mesa para saludar a la mujer)

**Hiram:** en eso estamos de acuerdo (dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a la mujer)

**Judy:** pero que cosas tan bonitas dicen (dijo algo apenada)

**Quinn:** te lo dije (le dijo muy sonriente) bien quédate aquí con ellos, yo regresare con Rachel (le dijo un poco nerviosa)

**Judy:** sucede algo cariño (le pregunta al ver los nervios de la rubia)

**Quinn:** es que de un momento a otro va llegar la suegra de Rachel (le dijo muy rápido)

**Judy:** de que hablas, yo estoy aquí (le dijo confundida)

**Quinn:** tu no, la otra suegra (le dijo muy rápido)

**Judy:** y aceptas con tanta facilidad que Rachel tenga otra novia (le pregunta muy sarcástica) que liberar resultaste ser (dijo muy asombrada)

**Quinn:** que, no madre (le dijo muy rápido) la abuela de Elisa, la madre de Ivys (le explico muy rápido)

**Judy:** ah ya entiendo (dijo comprendiendo todo) bueno deja los nervios, porque eres una persona maravillosa y eso lo notara enseguida (le dijo dándole ánimos)

**Hiram:** lo mismo le dijimos nosotros (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si, pero aun así no puedo evitar estar nerviosa (les dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** mira solo se tu misma, estoy seguro que te amara apenas te conozca (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Judy:** eso es lo mas importante ser tu misma (le dijo muy rápido)

**Hiram:** actúa como tu, pero al contrario (le dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy/Quinn/Judy:** que (le preguntaron al mismo tiempo)

**Hiram:** solo es un consejo (se defendió muy rápido)

**Leroy:** el peor que has dado (le dijo muy serio)

**Quinn:** bien yo los dejo, nos vemos en un rato (dijo muy rápido antes de irse)

Rachel continuaba recibiendo a los invitados cuando pudo ver entrar a Elizabeth que venia acompañada de su sobrina Alyson, la diva de manera inmediata sonrió alegremente

**Elizabeth:** Rachel que felicidad verte (dijo abrazando a la morena)

**Rachel:** digo lo mismo Elizabeth, no sabes lo feliz que estoy que hayas venido (le dijo muy feliz)

**Elizabeth:** no me perdería el cumpleaños de mi nieta por nada (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Alyson:** hola Rachel (saludo muy sonriente a la diva)

**Rachel:** hola Alyson (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Elizabeth:** donde esta mi princesa bella (le pregunta muy rápido a la morena)

**Rachel:** esta jugando con la recreadora, iremos con ella a horita, pero primero quiero que conozcas a Quinn (le dijo muy despacio)

**Elizabeth:** claro (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** Quinn (llamo a la rubia que se había entretenido hablando con unos amigos)

**Quinn:** dime (le dijo muy tranquila pero al notar la presencia de Elizabeth comenzaron sentir nervios)

**Rachel:** te presento a Elizabeth la abuela de Elisa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** es un verdadero placer (dijo extendiéndole la mano a la señora)

**Elizabeth:** lo mismo digo (dijo ignorando la mano de la rubia y dándole un cariñoso abrazo) dios eres realmente hermosa (dijo separándose para mirar fijamente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo con un poco de pena)

**Elizabeth:** ella es mi sobrina Alyson (le dijo presentándole a la joven)

**Quinn:** mucho gusto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Alyson:** igualmente (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** bien, vamos para que veas a tu nieta (le dijo a Elizabeth)

**Quinn:** disculpa Rachel pero yo la llevare con la niña, tú quédate atender a los demás invitados (le dijo muy tranquila a su novia)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel vio como Quinn se alejo con Elizabeth y Alyson sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la diva al ver a su novia haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ganarse la aprobación de la abuela de Elisa.

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES **

Ya habían trascurrido varias horas desde el comienzo de la fiesta de la pequeña Elisa, habían cortado las piñatas, el pastel, los niños continuaban jugando, y ya estaban en un punto dado en el que todos estaban sentados en una misma mesa platicando de todo un poco, por un momento Elizabeth se quedo viendo fijamente a Rachel y Quinn quienes estaban sentadas no muy lejos de ella y podía observar como Quinn le daba a Elisa pastel mientras que Rachel jugaba a las vencidas de pulgares con Beth, la mujer no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro ya que sin duda alguna esa era una imagen sumamente hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia ya que se dio cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a su hija y su esposo, sin decir mucho les dijo a todos que la disculparan un momento que tenia que ir al baño, Quinn rápidamente le dio a Elisa a Rachel y se encamino detrás de Elizabeth.

**Quinn:** Elizabeth todo esta bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Elizabeth:** si, estoy bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** segura (le vuelve a insistir)

**Elizabeth:** es solo (tomo un poco de aire) Rachel ya me había dicho que eras maravillosa, pero jamás me imagine que fueras mas que maravillosa, te veo con Elisa, veo la forma en como la tratas, como le hablas, como la cuidas y no puedo solo puedo ver una cosa en tus ojos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** que ves (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Elizabeth:** amor, amor de una madre así una hija (le dijo con la voz un poco quebrada) y eso me hace tan feliz, saber que mi pequeña nieta esta creciendo al lado de unas personas que la aman tanto

**Quinn:** yo en verdad amo a esa niña, se robo mi corazón desde el primer momento que tuve en mis brazos y me siento tan afortunada por poder formar parte de su vida (le dijo casi llorando)

**Elizabeth:** se que tu y Rachel harán un gran trabajo con esas dos niñas, estoy segura y feliz por tener la certeza de que así será (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** ven quiero darte algo (le dijo llevándose a la mujer hacia su estudio) veras cuando supe que vendrías a la fiesta quise preparar algo para dártelo (tomo un sobre que estaba sobre su escritorio) espero que te guste (dijo entregándole el sobre a Elizabeth)

**Elizabeth:** por dios son hermosas (dijo viendo unos montajes que Quinn había hecho con unas fotos de Elisa) esta por dios, esta es hermosa (dijo muy sorprendida al ver que uno de los montajes era una foto de Ivys con Elisa) como lo hiciste (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** eso es lo bueno de vivir en esta época del siglo, podemos hacer lo que queramos con los programas de montajes (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Elizabeth:** dios bendiga la tecnología y dios te bendiga a ti (le dijo muy feliz) gracias (le dijo muy agradecida)

**Quinn:** fue un placer, espero que esto compense un poquito el no ver siempre a Elisa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Elizabeth:** si que lo compensa (le dijo muy sonriente) no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hayas sido tu la mujer que esta al lado de Rachel

**Quinn:** después de Beth, Rachel y Elisa son lo mejor que me han podido pasar en la vida (dijo muy feliz) no pudo imaginar mi vida sin ellas

**Rachel:** oigan todo bien (pregunta entrando al estudio con Elisa en los brazos)

**Quinn:** todo de maravilla (le informa muy feliz)

**Elizabeth:** bien ya debo irme, mañana temprano regreso a San Francisco (le dijo muy tranquila a la rubia)

**Quinn:** eres bienvenida las veces que quieres visitarnos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si cuando quieras (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Elizabeth:** gracias, adiós mi princesa, te veré pronto (dijo dándole un beso a la pequeña Elisa) gracias por todo y Quinn gracias por esto (dijo mostrándole el sobre)

**Quinn:** de nada (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** (viendo como Elizabeth salía del estudio) que le diste (le pregunta muy curiosa a su novia)

**Quinn:** no seas curiosa (le dijo quitándole a Elisa) ven amor que tu mami es muy curiosa (le dijo a la pequeña mientras salía del estudio)

Y así poco a poco la fiesta fue llegando a su fin, los invitados se fueron despidiendo hasta que solo quedaron Santana, Sugar, los padres de Rachel, Quinn y Rachel sentados en una de las mesas platicando muy tranquilamente

**Rachel:** bien, todo salió como lo planeo usted señorita Fabray (le dijo muy suavemente a su novia)

**Quinn:** si (dijo muy sonriente) donde esta Beth (pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** en el castillo jugando aun (le dijo muy tranquila) hacerla salir de ahí va ser un verdadero reto

**Sugar:** acaso nunca se cansa (pregunta un poco sorprendida)

**Rachel/Quinn/Santana:** no (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Sugar:** genial (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** oigan ya que estamos todos reunido debo Sugar y yo queremos decirle algo importante (les dijo muy rápido y miro a su novia)

**Sugar:** nos vamos a Tailandia (les dijo muy feliz)

**Leroy/Hiram:** a vivir (preguntaron al mismo tiempo)

**Santana:** no, solo de vacaciones por unos meses (les aclaro muy rápido)

**Rachel:** oye espera, acaso no estarás para el lanzamiento de mi disco (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sugar:** ah no descuida regresaremos a tiempo para tu lanzamiento (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bueno me parece bien, que recorran el mundo (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** que bueno porque nos vamos dentro de tres días (les dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** espero la pasen muy bien y me traigan algún regalo, no tiene que ser gran cosa, aunque sea una camiseta que diga mis amigas fueron a Tailandia y solo me trajeron esta estúpida camisa (les dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** jajajajaja muy graciosa (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Leroy:** me encantaría volver a visitar Tailandia (dijo muy emocionado)

**Hiram:** no te antojes Leroy, recuerda que acabamos de llegar de Suiza (le dijo muy despacio)

**Leroy:** mejor aun las maletas ya están hechas (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bien yo llevare a esta señorita que a su habitación (dijo levantándose con Elisa que estaba dormida en sus brazos)

**Rachel:** yo intentare sacar a Beth del castillo (dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** nosotras nos vamos (dijo muy tranquila)

Santana y Sugar se fueron al igual que los padres de Rachel se retiraron a su habitación, mientras Rachel intentaba hacer salir a Beth del castillo y Quinn subía a Elisa a su habitación, después de 15 minutos de negociación donde la diva le había prometido que la llevaría a buscar el país del nunca jamás a cambio de que saliera del castillo.

**Rachel:** oye tienes idea de donde queda el país del nunca jamás (le pregunta muy a Quinn entrando a la habitación)

**Quinn:** no, y si le prometiste a Beth que la llevarías a buscarlo te deseo suerte (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** si la voy a necesitar (dijo soltando un bostezo de agotamiento)

**Quinn:** cansada (le pregunta muy suavemente a su novia)

**Rachel:** bastante y tu (le responde y le pregunta al mismo tiempo)

**Quinn:** igualmente (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** (se acerco a su novia y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura) eres feliz cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** como nunca antes lo había sido (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** te amo (le dijo muy suavemente y deposito un tiernos beso en el cuello de la rubia)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** y me vas amar para siempre (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no, para siempre se escucha como muy poquito tiempo, mas bien digamos que será para toda la eternidad (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** crees que nuestro amor dura tanto (le pregunta con una sonrisa)

**Quinn:** créeme mi cielo cuando te digo que nuestro amor será una leyenda (le dijo muy sonríete y feliz)

Quinn sonrió con ternura y beso a la diva muy despacio, con tiempo, cuando termino el beso se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras se daban una tierna sonrisa y se abrazaron muy fuertemente disfrutando ese momento que estaban viviendo, definitivamente no podía haber mejor momento que ese

**TRES DIAS DESPUES **

**APARTAMENTO DE SANTANA **

**Santana:** a hora recordé porque odio hacer mi maleta (dijo muy sonriente) nunca se como organizarla

**Sugar:** que excusa mas barata (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no es una excusa es la verdad (se defendió muy rápido) además tu no puede hablar mucho ya que no te veo haciendo la tu maleta (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sugar:** aun tenemos tiempo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** si, pero aun así creo que deberías hacer tu maleta a hora (le dijo dándole una orden)

**Sugar:** que voz casi me lo creo (le dijo muy divertida y se quedo viendo fijamente a la latina)

**Santana:** porque me miras así (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Sugar:** por nada es solo que (tomo un poco de aire) soy muy feliz (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** también yo (le dijo con una sonrisa tan grande como la su novia) a hora ponte hacer tu maleta

**Sugar:** ahí Santana tenemos tiempo si (le dijo muy tranquila, se acerco a su novia y le dio un tierno beso) la hare dentro de un rato (le dijo yéndose al cuarto de baño)

**Santana:** no señorita, se por donde va la cosa, quieres distraerme para que luego yo te ayude hacer tu maleta, pero de antemano te digo que no, soy tu novia y te quiero, pero no te ayudare (le dijo sin dejar de organizar su ropa) Sugar me estas escuchando verdad, te dije que no te ayudare hacer tu maleta, Sugar (dijo acercándose al cuarto de baño) mujer te quedaste sorda (dijo entrando al cuarto de baño) SUGAR (grito al ver a su novia tirada en el suelo) Sugar, por favor Sugar despierta, por favor despierta amor (decía muy desesperada mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su novia que estaba inconsciente)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

**Rachel:** porque no sacan la basura mis padres, y tengo que hacerlo yo, soy Rachel Berry la diosa del pop rock, no Rachel Berry la dios de sacar la basura (se quejaba mientras colocaba las bolsas de basura donde iban)

**Mrs. Spencer:** buenos días Rachel (le saludo muy cordialmente)

**Rachel:** hola señores Spencer como están (les pregunta a la pareja de casados)

**Mr. Spencer:** todo bien, y como están tus hijas (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** están bien, hace poco la mas pequeña cumplió sus tres años (le dijo muy feliz)

**Mrs. Spencer:** que hermosura, de seguro la fiesta fue maravillosa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si, hubo de todo un poco, payasos, castillos inflables, solo faltaron esculturas de hielo, pero bueno (les dijo muy tranquila)

**Mrs. Spencer:** que bueno, y que bueno que utilizas el servicio de las esculturas de hielo para las fastas infantiles y no como el pervertido de mi esposo que ordena esculturas de hilo de mujeres desnudas (le recrimino muy duramente a su esposo)

**Mr. Spencer:** ya te dije mujer que no fui yo (se defendió muy rápido)

**Mrs. Spencer:** pervertido (le dijo muy duramente) hasta luego Rachel (le dijo a la diva antes de alejarse de ella seguida por su esposo)

**Rachel:** hasta luego señores Spencer (dijo intentando contener la risa)

La morena se encamino de regreso al interior de la casa mientras reía por la situación que acababa de presenciar, el solo hecho de imaginar a sus padres dejando las esculturas en la casa de sus vecinos y la impresión de estos al descubrirlas la hacia reír sin poder detenerse, entro a la casa y se encontró con Quinn en medio de la sala

**Rachel:** amor no vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar (le dijo acercándose a su novia) Quinn, cielo estas bien (le pregunta un poco preocupada al ver que esta no le responde) Quinn que sucede (le pregunta acercándose muy despacio)

**Quinn:** (se giro muy lentamente para ver a la diva) me acaba de llamar Santana (miro a Rachel fijamente a los ojos) Sugar esta muerta (le dijo sin poder creérselo aun)

**Rachel:** hay por dios (dijo muy suavemente)

_Nadie puede decir que posee la felicidad, porque cuando parece que la tenemos en las manos suele escabullirse como un sueño bonito, que de repente se convierte en pesadilla, y a veces nos duele la alegría de otros, que ríen una risa que podría haber sido nuestra, y cuando nuestra alegría no depende de nosotros sino del destino, a veces es inevitable que alguien salga lastimado, sino es que todos _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	38. Chapter 38 La Muerte Es Fugaz

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XXXVIII**

**La Muerte Es Fugaz y Llama Al Amor**

_La muerte es asunto de un solo instante, cuando nos ocurre algo importante creemos que nos va a durar mucho tiempo, pero no siempre es cierto, la alegría puede convertirse en tragedia de un segundo a otro, los planes, el amor y la felicidad son solo momentos fugaces por eso deben sacárseles el máximo jugo mientras los tenemos, no sabemos cuantos nos puedan durar, ni cuanto vamos a durar nosotros, somos tan fugaces como el momento que se nos va_

**APARTAMENTO DE SANTANA**

**Sugar:** oye que te parece este (le pregunta a Santana quien estaba sentada en el sofá con su vista clavada en la tele)

**Santana:** es igual que los demás (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sugar:** pero que poco entusiasmo tienes (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Santana:** tienes mas de tres días tratando de decidir el color de tu traje de baño, ya creo que van mas de cien colores, disculpa si mi entusiasmo se agoto (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sugar:** solo quiero que sea perfecto (se defendió muy rápido)

**Santana:** a ver (dijo apagando la tele y se acerco hasta su novia) va se perfecto de acuerdo y sabes porque lo será, porque solo necesitamos dos cosas, la primera a ti y la segunda a mi y mira ya tenemos esas dos cosas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sugar:** si creo que tienes razón (le dijo muy feliz)

**Santana:** claro que tengo razón a hora escoge uno y ya, el que sea, no importa (le dijo muy tranquila) te veras perfecta con el (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Sugar:** San creo que deberíamos hablar acerca de cuando yo no este o digo sobre (pero no pudo continuar porque Santana coloco un dedo sobre sus labios)

**Santana:** no señorita, de eso hablaremos en otro momento, son las 11 de la mañana y no se hablan de estos temas a esta hora (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sugar:** pero amor no sabemos cuando pueda pasar (le dijo un poco preocupada) el medico lo dijo muy bien, es una bomba de tiempo

**Santana:** Sugar yo te quiero, no es que no quiera hablar de ese tema, es que no puedo hablar de ese tema, solo lo pienso y me duele, hablarlo seria de muerte lenta para mi (le dijo muy despacio)

**Sugar:** de acuerdo, te entiendo (le dijo sujetando las manos de su novia) pero San solo prométeme que no vas a tener miedo, y que siempre me recordaras como soy, como me conociste (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Santana:** Sugar Motta te prometo que no temeré, que te recordare como la persona que eres, como te conocí, pero sobretodo te prometo que siempre estarás en mi corazón, estarás ahí siempre (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Sugar:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente y le dio un tierno beso) a hora que te parece este color (le pregunta enseñándole una foto)

**Santana:** horrible (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sugar:** entonces este no (dijo descartándolo)

Santana miraba a Sugar que continuaba concentrada tratando de decidirse por un color, de pronto Sugar volteo a verla, sus miradas se encontraron por unos breves segundos luego se apartaron de la misma manera que se encontraron

_**Flashback**_

Santana estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación tenia los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que estaba acumuladas en ellos, la latina con su mirada seguía todos los movimientos de los paramédicos mientras levantaban el cuerpo sin vida de Sugar.

_Cuando alguien me amaba, todo era hermoso _

_Cada hora que pasamos juntos,_

_Vive dentro de mi corazón_

Santana se puso de pie cuando sacaban el cuerpo de Sugar de la habitación, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ya que en solo cuestiones de segundo su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados

**Paramédico 1:** lo siento mucho (le dijo a Santana antes de salir de la habitación)

Santana miro fijamente al paramédico que salía de la habitación cuando Nancy entro a la habitación muy rápido y vio a la latina que tenia la mirada perdida

**Nancy:** Santana (llamo muy suavemente) Santana (le volvió a llamar ya que esta no respondía)

Santana miro fijamente a Nancy que estaba parada frente a ella hablándole pero de pronto empezó a sentirse realmente mareada, toda la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, Santana hizo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse de pie pero su cuerpo colapso y cayo al suelo, apenas su cuerpo tuvo contacto el suelo la latina cerro los ojos perdiendo el conocimiento

**Quinn:** Santana, Santana (llamaba muy despacio a la latina que estaba dormida)

**Santana:** por dios (dijo despertando de un solo golpe)

**Quinn:** Santana estas bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** tuve una pesadilla horrible (le dijo un poco agitada)

**Quinn:** si, bueno, resulta ser que (miro fijamente a la latina)

**Santana:** lo se, no fue una pesadilla (dijo un poco dolida)

**Quinn:** necesitas alistarte, el entierro de Sugar será en menos de dos horas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** claro, gracias por despertarme (le dijo sentándose en la cama)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo antes de salir de la habitación)

Santana se estrujo los ojos para luego mirar a su alrededor, la latina estaba bastante confusa por todo lo que había pasado en las ultimas horas tanto que le costo unos minutos comprender que no estaba en su apartamento sino en casa de Quinn, tomo un poco de aire y respiro profundamente para luego levantarse y dirigirse al baño. Quinn entro a su habitación donde estaba Rachel en la cama viendo a Elisa jugar con su celular

**Rachel:** como esta (le pregunta a la rubia al verla acercarse a la cama)

**Quinn:** un poco desorientada, pero esta tranquila (dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama)

**Rachel:** bueno eso es normal (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** oye este angelito no debería estar tomando su siesta (le pregunta al ver a Elisa)

**Rachel:** si, pero no se quiere dormir (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** últimamente ha estado muy rebelde (dijo sin apartar la vista de la pequeña)

**Rachel:** si (dijo muy tranquila) que va a pasar a hora Quinn (le pregunta un poco preocupada a la rubia)

**Quinn:** honestamente no se (le dijo muy suavemente) pero si se una cosa y es que tenemos que apoyar a Santana, esto no va ser fácil para ella (le dijo un poco preocupada)

**Rachel:** si, lo se (le dijo muy despacio)

**UNA HORA Y MEDIA DESPUES **

Santana estaba parada viendo por la ventana de la habitación, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, así que cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando organizar su mente.

_Y cuando ella estaba triste, _

_Yo estaba allí para secar sus lágrimas _

_Y cuando ella era feliz, _

_Así estaba yo_

_Cuando ella me amaba._

Santana se sentía atrapada como si le faltara la respiración, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería golpear a alguien pero no sabia cual de las tres hacer de repente escucho la voz de Rachel a sus espaldas

**Rachel:** Santana (la llamo suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella)

**Santana:** dime (le pregunta sin dejar de mirar por la ventana)

**Rachel:** debemos irnos (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** como lo hiciste Rachel (le pregunta muy suavemente) como soportaste pasar por algo así

**Rachel:** la verdad es que no fue fácil, y honestamente pensé que no podría (le dijo muy despacio) pero tenia que ser fuerte por Elisa, ella me necesitaba y por ella pude (tomo un poco de aire) San se que en este momento ves todo tan oscuro, pero hay una luz de acuerdo, no debes dejarte caer

**Santana:** como puedo hacer eso (le pregunta con la voz quebrada) tu tenias a tu hija que te daba fuerzas, pero yo que, Sugar se fue y no me queda nada (le dijo casi llorando)

**Rachel:** si te queda, te quedan los recuerdos, las fotos, todo lo que viviste con ella, mientras la recuerdes con amor, ella no se habrá ido del todo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** solo quería ser feliz, ella solo quería ser feliz (le dijo mientras unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos)

**Rachel:** lo se (dijo abrazando fuertemente a la latina) vamos no podemos llegar tarde (le dijo muy suavemente)

**FUNERARIA **

Rachel estaba sentada en un banco fuera de la sala fúnebre, había decidió esperar afuera hasta el momento de empezar con el funeral debido a que odiaba las funerarios por razones obvias, la diva miraba a lo lejos unas personas que hablaban tratando de consolar a la que se imagino que era la madre de Sugar y lo suponía porque que tenia facciones físicas parecidas a ella, la mujer lloraba de manera desconsolada, Rachel sabia que estaba sufriendo, entendía el dolor de aquella mujer, porque ella misma lo había sentido una vez y era algo que deseaba volver a sentir nunca mas, Rachel se concentro tanto en si misma que no vio a su padre Leroy llegar junto a ella, noto la presencia de esta cuando escucho su voz que la hizo regresar al mundo real nuevamente

**Leroy:** parece una eternidad desde la última vez que pisaste una funeraria cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente sentándose al lado de su hija)

**Rachel:** si (le dijo bajando su mirada)

**Leroy:** aun no lo superas eso cierto (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** de que hablas, ya supere todo, simplemente odio el olor de las funerarias, al igual que odio el olor de las clínicas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** lo que quiero decir es que no has superado el miedo a enfrentar este tipo de situaciones (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** este tipo de situaciones son difíciles de superar de acuerdo, nadie esta preparado para esto (le dijo manteniendo su mirada al frente)

**Leroy:** pero estoy seguro de que ustedes sabían que esto pasaría de un momento a otro, sabían que ella esta enferma cierto (le pregunta despacio)

**Rachel:** claro que sabíamos que pasaría, pero no sabíamos cuando pasaría y eso es lo que realmente frustra, por mas que se sepa que sucederá, cuando ocurre te sorprende tanto que no sabes como sentirte (le explico muy rápido) yo no sabia como sentirme, estaba tan molesta, tan dolida, no sabia en que dirección ir y se que a Santana le ocurre lo mismo

**Leroy:** si es lamentable su situación (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** no solo es lamentable, es dolorosa, es triste (le dijo muy rápido) papa ella esta apunto de decirle adiós a su novia, la chica con la que vivió momentos tiernos y la cual estoy segura que le dio momentos de felicidad quizás fueron pequeños o fugaces pero por una brevedad de tiempo Sugar se convirtió en la mujer mas importante en la vida de Santana y a hora ella tiene que despedirse de un cadáver porque ni tiempo le dio de hacerlo cuando esta estaba con vida y realmente saber eso me parte el corazón (le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)

**Leroy:** Rachel por diferentes razones hemos aprendido que la vida a veces no es justa y las personas que amamos no siempre estarán con nosotros, por eso debemos aprovechar cada momento con ellos, por mas pequeños que sean (le dijo muy suavemente abrazando a la morena)

**Rachel:** porque pasan este tipo de cosas (le pregunta muy suavemente a su padre)

**Leroy:** amor la vida a veces decide probarnos de la peor manera que pueda existir (le dijo mirándola a los ojos)

**Rachel:** te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Leroy:** no mas que yo mi pequeño lucero (le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa y luego le dio un tierno beso en la frente)

**Hiram:** oigan ustedes dos ya es hora de empezar (les dijo llegando hasta donde estaba su esposo y su hija)

**Rachel:** claro (dijo levantándose de la banca)

Santana estaba sentada en la primera fila acompañada por Quinn, Rachel, Hiram, Leroy y Nina, Quinn sostenía la mano de San mientras escuchaban las palabras que decía el padre, la sala no estaba muy llena ya que Sugar no tenia muchos familiares, solo su madre y unos cuantos tíos y primos, amigos también eran pocos ya que la chica nunca cosecho muchas amistades por diversas razones, pero lo que Santana no sabia y tampoco había notado es que en las ultimas filas se encontraba Brittany sentada mirando fijamente hacia donde estaba ella sentada, la rubia tenia mas de una hora sentada ahí observando y escuchando todo, no quería acercase a la latina por miedo a su reacción pero se conformaba con verla a distancia ya que sabia perfectamente que esta estaba siendo apoyada por Quinn y Rachel. De pronto llego el turno de Santana hablar, la latina respiro profundamente y se levanto para decir sus palabras

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) hoy es un día para estar inmensamente triste, porque despedimos físicamente a una persona que fue importante en la vida de cada uno de los que estamos aquí presentes, pero a pesar de que hoy es un día para llorar, yo digo que no lo haremos, porque Sugar era una persona feliz, siempre sonreía, no importaba en circunstancia se encontrara ella nunca dejo de sonreír, y es por eso que llorar seria un traición a ella, duele tener que decirle adiós, pero mas duele recordarla llorando, si en verdad queremos honrar su memoria debemos sonreír por tuvimos la dicha de conocerla, porque fuimos parte de su vida, recuerden a Sugar siempre así como era ella, alegre, divertida, tierna, inteligente, sensible y sobretodo feliz, recuérdenla así y Sugar no morirá del todo, recuérdenla así y honraran la memoria de una chica que fue humilde y justa, firme y valiente y sobretodo que nunca lloro ni siquiera cuando tenia la muerte frente a ella (les dijo a los presentes con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas)

_Durante el verano y el otoño, teníamos uno al otro, _

_Eso era todo _

_Sólo ella y yo juntos, _

_Como que estaba destinado a ser_

Santana se reunió con Quinn quien le dio un fuerte abrazo para hacerla sentir segura, luego de unos minutos el urna de Sugar comenzó a ser sacado para dirigirlo hacia donde se llevaría hacia los hornos donde seria incinerado

_Y cuando ella estaba sola, _

_Yo estaba allí para consolarla _

_Y yo sabía que ella también me quiso_

**TRES HORAS DESPUES **

Santana estaba sentada junto con Quinn y Rachel esperando que el proceso de incineración terminara, la latina miraba fijamente a la madre de Sugar la cual hacia lo mismo, ambas se mantenía la mirada fija ninguna la quitaba, era como si a través de aquella mirada se estuvieran hablando hasta que la señora Motta no pudo mas y se acerco a Santana

**Sra. Motta:** necesito hablar contigo (le dijo con la voz completamente quebrada)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** nosotras vamos por un café (dijo agarrando la mano de Rachel)

**Sra. Motta:** necesito que me digas que mi hija era feliz, necesito saber que era feliz, solo eso puede darme consuelo en este momento (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Santana:** señora Motta (le dijo muy suavemente) Sugar y yo estábamos preparándonos para irnos dos meses y medio a Phuket – Tailandia, recuerdo muy bien la sonrisa de Sugar, era una sonrisa brillante, limpia, pero lo que jamás podre olvidar fueron sus palabras (tomo un poco de aire ya que la voz comenzaba a temblarle) ella dijo: soy muy feliz (le dijo muy suavemente a la madre de Sugar)

**Sra. Motta:** mi hija era feliz (le dijo sonriéndole mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas)

**Santana:** si, era feliz, muy feliz (le dijo rompiendo en llanto)

**Sra. Motta:** gracias, por hacer feliz a mi hija, gracias por tu hermosas palabras y simplemente gracias (le dijo abrazando fuertemente a Santana)

**Hombre:** disculpen (dijo llamando la atención de ambas) las cenizas, quien se quedara con ellas (les pregunta sosteniendo un pequeño cofre dorado en sus manos)

**Sra. Motta:** lo mejor será que tú te quedes con ellas (le dijo muy suavemente a Santana)

**Santana:** no, yo no podría, usted tiene mas derecho que yo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sra. Motta:** tal vez, pero tu sabrás que hacer con ellas, porque por una brevedad de tiempo tu fuiste la persona que mas llego a conocer a mi hija (le dijo muy rápido) por favor yo no podría, no lo soportaría (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Santana:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy suavemente)

Aquel hombre le entrego a Santana las cenizas de Sugar, la cual acaricio el cofre por unos segundos, luego vio a la Sra. Motta que le dio un calidad sonrisa y se despido de la latina volviendo con su familia, Rachel y Quinn se acercaron nuevamente a la latina que no apartaba la mirada de aquel cofre

**Santana:** quiero irme a casa (les dijo muy suavemente a las chicas)

**Quinn:** claro, vamos (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** a mi casa (le dijo muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Rachel:** estas segura, porque seria bueno que te quedaras un tiempo con nosotras (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** no se ofendan chicas pero quiero estar sola, necesito estar sola (les dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** San no es bueno que estés sola (le dijo un poco preocupada)

**Santana:** Quinn por favor, quiero irme a mi casa (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo (le dijo un poco inconforme)

**UNA HORA DESPUES **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Las chicas habían dejado a Santana en su apartamento y a hora llegaban hasta su casa, los padres de Rachel se habían adelantado para estar con las niñas el mayor tiempo posible ya que dentro de dos días partirían hacia los Ángeles donde tenían asuntos pendientes

**Quinn:** creo que debimos intentar traerla con nosotras (dijo entrando a la casa)

**Rachel:** amor la escuchaste, quiere estar en su apartamento (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** pero no es bueno que este sola, y mucho menos ahí (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** pienso igual que tu, pero sabes como es y además sinceramente yo pienso que necesita su espacio (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** es que simplemente estoy muy preocupada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** lo se, pero Santana es fuerte, debemos confiar en que estará bien (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** también tengo miedo (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** miedo de que (le pregunta sin entender)

**Quinn:** de nuestra felicidad, tengo miedo de que en cualquier momento nos ocurra algo que pueda arrebatárnosla (le dijo un poco asustada)

**Rachel:** amor (le dijo muy suavemente pero la rubia la interrumpió)

**Quinn:** sabes bien que puede ocurrir, mira lo que te paso a ti, mira lo que le paso a Santana, ambas son buenas personas, eran felices y de un momento a otro les paso lo que les paso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** es normal que te sientas así cuando ves este tipo de cosas, y también es normal tus tu miedo (le dijo mientras se acercaba a la rubia) pero debes saber que nada nos pasara, ni a mi, ni a ti, somos felices porque merecemos ser felices, y nuestra felicidad no la dañara nada, (le dijo muy tiernamente mientras sujetaba las manos de su novia) te lo prometo

**Quinn:** como puedes estar tan segura (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** no lo estoy, simplemente tengo fe de que así será, Quinn yo te amo y eso no lo cambiara nada ni nadie, y si algún día nuestra felicidad dependiera de tener que cruzar el infierno entero, lo haría, yo cruzaría el infierno entero por ti y por nuestra hijas, por nadie mas (le dijo muy dulcemente)

**Quinn:** abrázame Rachel (dijo abrazando fuertemente a la morena) necesito sentirme segura y solo en tus brazos me puedo sentir así (le dijo un poco inquieta)

**Rachel:** tranquila, yo estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Hiram:** chicas (las llamo llegando hasta donde estaban las chicas)

**Rachel:** que sucede papa (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Hiram:** necesitan hablar con Beth (les dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** le sucede algo (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Hiram:** tiene muchas preguntas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** rayos (dijo corriendo hacia la habitación de su hija)

Quinn se dirigió lo mas rápido posible a la habitación de Beth seguida por Rachel cuando entraron vieron a la pequeña sentada en su cama con la mirada clavada en el suelo, Quinn rápidamente se acerco a la pequeña y se sentó a su lado

**Quinn:** amor que sucede (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Beth:** quiero ver a mi tía San (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** cielo la tía San en este momento necesita estar un tiempo a solas (le dijo sentándose en la cama)

**Beth:** pero no quiero que este sola, cada vez que yo estaba triste ella siempre se quedaba conmigo, porque no puedo hacer lo mismo yo (les dijo un poco molesta)

**Quinn:** amor sabemos que te preocupas por ella, pero a veces la única manera que tenemos de ayudar a alguien es respectando sus peticiones, y la tía San pidió estar sola, estoy segura de que cuando se sienta mejor podrás verla (le dijo consolando a la pequeña)

**Beth:** y si no se siente mejor y si ya no quiere verme mas (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** no Beth, no digas eso, sabes muy bien que la tía San es muy fuerte y te ama con todo su corazón, pero su corazón necesita tiempo para sanar (le explico muy despacio)

**Beth:** cuanto tiempo debo esperar (les pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** el que sea necesario, a veces debemos esperar el tiempo que sea necesario (le dijo muy tiernamente y abrazo a la pequeña)

**Leroy:** lamento interrumpir pero (les dijo un poco inquieto)

**Rachel:** no te preocupes (le dijo tranquilizando a su padre) que sucede

**Leroy:** es Elisa (les dijo con un tono de preocupación)

**Rachel:** que tiene (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Leroy:** tiene fiebre (les dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** que (dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama)

**Rachel:** bueno eso es normal (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** como que normal (le dijo un poco molesta)

**Rachel:** recuerda que la vacunaron hace tres días, y la pediatra nos dijo que lo mas posible era que le diera fiebre (le recordó muy rápido)

**Quinn:** aun así, llamare a la pediatra (dijo saliendo de la habitación)

**Rachel:** claro, yo iré a ver a Elisa (dijo saliendo detrás de la rubia)

**Leroy:** estas bien (le pregunta a su pequeña nieta y la pequeña levanto sus hombros en señal de no saberlo) claro (dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de habitación)

**DOS DIAS DESPUES **

**Leroy:** bien llego el momento de despedirnos (les dijo muy suavemente a las chicas)

**Hiram:** si, pero no debemos estar triste ya que nos veremos dentro de dos meses y medio aproximadamente (dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** no quiero que se vayan (dijo abrazando a Hiram muy fuertemente)

**Hiram:** tampoco queremos irnos cielo, pero debemos hacerlo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** vaya no se que decir (dijo un poco triste)

**Leroy:** no digas nada, simplemente dale un fuerte abrazo a tus padre (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** los voy a extrañas mucho (les dijo abrazándolos fuertemente)

**Hiram:** no mas que nosotros (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** Rachel recuerda siempre que no importa donde estemos, siempre pensamos en ti y cada día que pasa te amamos mas (le dijo muy tiernamente) y a ti también te amos Quinn (dijo abrazando a la rubia)

**Quinn:** los extrañaremos mucho (dijo un poco triste)

**Elisa:** lito te chero (le dijo a Leroy)

**Leroy:** yo también te quiero mi pequeña princesa (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Hirma:** bien debemos irnos ya sino queremos perder nuestro vuelo (le dijo a su esposo)

Los padres de Rachel terminaron de despedirse de las chicas y las niñas, luego estas vieron como abordaron el taxi que los llevaría hacia el aeropuerto, una vez que los hombres estaban dentro del taxi saludaron por última vez a las chicas y las cuales hicieron lo mismo

**Rachel:** voy a extrañar sus peleas (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (tomo la mano de la diva) yo también (le dijo dándole una terna sonrisa)

**Beth:** estoy triste (dijo con la voz apagada)

**Quinn:** tranquila amor, tus abuelitos regresaran dentro de dos meses y medio (le dijo consolando a su hija)

**Beth:** sigo estando triste (dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** quien quiere ver Encantada (pregunto muy rápido)

**Beth:** YO (grito muy fuerte y entro corriendo a la casa)

**Quinn:** tu si sabes como animarla (le dijo muy sonriente a su novia)

**Rachel:** si, si que se (dijo muy sonriente)

**APARTAMENTO DE SANTANA **

Santana estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina observando las cenizas de Sugar que estaban frete a ella, la latina tomo un poco de aire para no romper en llanto ya que las lagrimas estaban apunto de salir de sus ojos

_Así fueron pasando los años, me mantuvo en el mismo _

_Y ella empezó a alejarse _

_Yo me quedé sola_

La latina se levanto de su silla y se fue a su habitación cuando entro miro la cama su cama, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. Santana no aguanto mas y comenzó a destrozar la habitación, tumbo todo lo que estaba sobre la peinadora, luego arranco las sabanas de la cama, tomo un frasco de crema y lo estrello contra el espejo, luego termino desplomándose en el suelo mientras lloraba inconsolablemente

_Todavía me esperaba el día, cuando me decía_

_"yo siempre te amaré."_

De pronto la latina dirigió su vista hacia un sobre manila que estaba tirado en el suelo, Santana se acerco y tomo el sobre para darse cuenta de que este estaba dirigido hacia ella, rápidamente lo abrió y noto que dentro de este había un CD y una pequeña nota escrita por Sugar

**Santana:** para ti San (leyó en voz alta, seco sus lagrimas y se encamino hacia la sala)

Santana sin pensarlo mucho prendió el televisor y coloco el CD dentro del DVD para reproducirlo, se sentó en el sofá y le dio volumen a la tele, entonces en la pantalla apareció Sugar hablando

**Sugar:** hola San cuando estés viendo esto será porque yo ya no estoy contigo, físicamente, muchas han sido las veces que he intentado hablar contigo acerca de lo que es inevitable, y muchas han sido las veces que te has rehusado a hacerlo y te entiendo, pero la realidad es una sola San, voy a partir a cualquier momento, lo se porque cada vez estoy mas cansada, cada vez me siento peor y no quiero irme sin antes decirte lo que tengo que decirte (dijo con la voz un poco quebrada) gracias por hacerme tan feliz, me diste esperanza cuando ya la había perdido, me diste paz en medio de una tormenta, me hiciste sentir tan querida, tan apreciada, y eso es algo que nunca nadie había hecho por mi, eres un ser maravilloso, capaz de sacrificar lo que sea por ver feliz a los demás, se que no me amas Santana eso siempre lo he tenido claro, pero si se que te importo mucho, es injusto hacerte pasar por esto, pero se que esa fue una decisión tuya, eres tan necia, y tan fuerte, se que vas a estar bien porque las personas como tu no se dejan vencer tan fácilmente, te deseo lo mejor del mundo y siempre voy a estar a tu lado aunque no puedas verme, te quiero Santana por favor no tengas miedo. Y para finalizar te voy a cantar una hermosa canción, debo acotar que no soy tan buena cantando como tu, pero me esforzare (dijo muy sonriente) _Cuando estoy deprimido y, oh mi alma, tan cansada; Cuando tengo problemas y mi corazón lleno de carga; Entonces, permanezco inmóvil y espero en silencio, Hasta que vengas a sentarte un rato conmigo. Me elevas, para caminar en mares tormentosos; Soy fuerte, cuando estoy en tus hombros; Me elevas... Para ser más de lo que puedo ser. Me elevas, para poderme parar en las montañas; Me elevas, para caminar en mares tormentosos; Soy fuerte, cuando estoy en tus hombros; Me elevas... Para ser más de lo que puedo ser_ (Sugar finalizo de cantar)

Santana lloraba a mar suelto después de ver el video que le dejo Sugar, no podía evitarlo por mas que quería, las lagrimas simplemente salían de su ojos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, así que simplemente hizo lo que corazón le dicto y continuo llorando, quería llorar, necesitaba llorar, sentía que era la única manera de arrancarse todo ese dolor que sentía y eso era lo que quería que el dolor desapareciera solo eso

_Solo y olvidada _

_Nunca pensó que vería a mi manera, _

_Ella me sonrió y me abrazó, al igual que ella solía hacer _

_Como si me amara, cuando me amaba_

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES **

**Quinn:** Santana este es el quinto mensaje que te dejo en este día, podrías por favor contestar o por lo menos devolver las llamadas, necesito saber si estas bien, San se que no ha sido fácil para ti, pero en estoy muy preocupada por favor (decía caminado de un lado a otro mientras le dejaba un mensaje a la latina)

**Rachel:** Quinn podrías calmarte un poco (le dijo mirándola desde el sofá)

**Quinn:** como quieres que me calme, si desde hace una semana que no se nada de Santana, no me devuelve las llamadas, no me abre la puerta cuando voy a su apartamento, no puedo estar calmada (le dijo un poco desesperada)

**Rachel:** amor sabes muy bien que necesita un tiempo, no es fácil de acuerdo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** si se que necesita tiempo, pero se esta torturando, y es como si quisiera sentirse miserable (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** porque es exactamente como necesita sentirse Quinn, debe sentirse miserable, y esta bien que se sienta de esa manera (le dijo un poco seria)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo, la dejare quieta, pero si dentro de dos días mas no se nada de ella, me importa poco lo que me digas, iré a su apartamento y tirare la puerta si es necesario solo para asegurarme de que esta respirando (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bien, si eso es lo que quieres hacer yo te apoyare entonces (le dijo dándole una sonrisa)

**Quinn:** me parece bien (dijo sentándose al lado de su novia)

**Rachel:** te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le dijo sonriéndole)

**Beth:** miren ya podemos bajar las escaleras juntas (dijo trayendo a Elisa de la mano)

**Quinn:** mira nuestros pequeños angelitos ya son medio independientes (dijo sin dejar de mirar a Beth y a Elisa que se acercaban a ellas)

**Rachel:** de seguro pronto van a querer que les enseñemos a conducir (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** eso no pasara (dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** podemos ir por un helado (les pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** no esta mal esa idea (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** voy por las llaves del auto (dijo levantándose del sofá)

**Beth:** pueden enseñarme a conducir (les pregunta muy emocionada)

**Rachel/Quinn:** No (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Beth:** pueden enseñarle a Elisa (les vuelve a insistir)

**Quinn/Rachel:** menos (dijeron muy rápido)

**Elisa:** mami (le dijo a Quinn)

**Quinn:** dime mi pequeña (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Elisa:** te chero (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** yo también te quiero (le dijo muy feliz)

**Beth:** pues no creo que Elisa te quiera mas que a mi (le dijo muy rápido a su madre)

**Quinn:** Beth no tenemos que competir para saber a quien quiere mas Elisa (le dijo muy sonriente a su hija)

**Beth:** claro, porque de seguro tu perderías (le dijo muy segura)

**Quinn:** vaya veo que estas muy segura de ti misma, sabes lo mejor será preguntarle a un tercero (le dijo muy rápido a su pequeña hija) Rachel amor (llamo a la morena)

**Rachel:** que sucede (dijo entrando a la sala)

**Quinn:** a quien crees que quiere mas Elisa, a Beth o a mi (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** a Beth y por mucho (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** te lo dije (le dijo a la rubia mientras sonreía de manera triunfante)

**Rachel:** bien vamos por los helados (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** oye no esta siendo completamente imparcial de acuerdo (dijo acercándose a su novia)

**Rachel:** no te sientas mal, yo te quiero mucho (le dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla)

**Quinn:** a si que chiste tiene eso (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** hui pero que complicada es mi novia (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** yo creo que deberíamos decidir de otra manera (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** y que quieres que hacer, poner a Elisa en medio y que elija entre tu y Beth (le pregunta un poco sarcástica y vio la sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de Quinn) creo que te di una idea sin querer (dijo muy preocupada)

Elisa estaba en medio de la sala mientras que de un lado estaba Beth y del otro Quinn y Rachel, la pequeña miraba de un lado a otro mientras escuchaba como la llamaban, poco a poco de coloco de pie y comenzó a caminar muy despacio hacia donde estaba Quinn

**Quinn:** eso ven con mami, ven con mami (le decía muy sonriente a la pequeña)

**Rachel:** oye no, ve para allá, para allá (le decía a la pequeña señalándole hacia donde estaba Beth)

**Beth:** ven Eli vamos a jugar con la pelota (le dijo muy rápido)

**Elisa:** lota (dijo muy sonriente y se giro y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Beth)

**Quinn:** que no, ven hacia acá, hacia acá (le decía muy rápido a la pequeña Elisa)

**Rachel:** eso es, para allá, ve para allá (decía muy sonriente)

Beth recibió con los brazos abiertos a su pequeña hermanita fundiéndose en un tierno abrazo mientras Rachel celebraba aquello y Quinn fingía estar enojada

**Rachel:** bien ya no hay mas dudas cierto (le pregunta muy sonriente a su novia)

**Quinn:** no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar (dijo muy incrédula)

**Rachel:** yo si, podemos ir ya por los helados (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** claro (dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa a su novia) ven acá pequeña traidora (dijo levantado a Elisa) quien es mi pequeña traidora, tu (dijo haciéndole cosquillas a su pequeña hija)

**Beth:** gane (dijo abrazando a Rachel)

**Rachel:** de hecho solo confirmamos lo que ya sabíamos (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** te quiero (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** no mas que yo pequeña (le dijo dándole un beso en la frente)

**Quinn:** a quien quieres mas a Beth o a mi (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** amor empiezas asustarme (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** jajajaja solo bromeo, se a quien quieres mas (le dijo muy tranquila) bien vamos (dijo caminando hacia la puerta)

**Rachel:** sabes bien que la respuesta a tu pregunta es Beth cierto (le susurro al oído a su novia)

**Quinn:** si, lo se (le dijo muy sonriente) y por eso te amo, porque se que al amar a mi hija me amas a mi (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** en eso tienes razón (le dijo muy sonriente y le dio un tierno beso)

**Beth:** oigan vamos, no pensaran quedarse ahí todo el día (les dijo un poco molesta)

**Rachel:** ahí vamos katie kaboom (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** vamos antes de que comience a transformarse (dijo muy sonriente saliendo de la casa)

**Rachel:** si es mejor (dijo yendo detrás de su novia)

**APARTAMENTO DE SANTANA **

Santana estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de su casa, desde hace una semana era lo único que la latina hacia sentarse ahí durante horas, con la mirada fija al frente ignorando todo lo que pudiera pasar afuera, no respondías las llamadas, ni las de Quinn, ni las de Nina simplemente se desconecto del mundo eso la hacia sentir mejor, bueno solo un poco, ya que los recuerdos se mantenía ahí, pasando uno a uno por su mente. De pronto la latina escucho unos golpes en la puerta por unos momento dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, luego la regreso hacia donde la tenia anteriormente, la cantante tenia la esperanza de que no volvieran a tocar pero sus esperezas fueron derribadas cuando nuevamente escucho que tocabas pero esta vez con un poco mas de insistencia

**Santana:** LARGATE QUINN QUE NO VOY ABRIR LA PUERTA (grito un poco furiosa) TE DIJE QUE NO ABRIRE (grito nuevamente cuando volvió a escuchar los toques) pero que insistencia (dijo levantándose del sofá y caminado hacia la puerta bastante molesta) acaso eres sorda no escuchaste que (pero sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando vio que la persona que estaba parada en la puerta no era Quinn sino Brittany) Britt que haces aquí (le pregunto muy rápido)

Brittany no dijo nada simplemente abrazo fuertemente a Santana la cual sin esperar mucho correspondió al abrazo, la verdad es que ese abrazo le hacia falta, se sentía tan protegida en los brazos de Brittany, se sentía segura, era como si su dolor poco a poco fuera aliviándose, no se iba del todo simplemente se sentía aliviada, no era por el abrazo sino mas bien por la persona que le estaba dando el abrazo, tenia que reconocer que ver a Brittany la ayudaba, simplemente la hacia sentir mejor

**Santana:** gracias por estar aquí (le dijo muy suavemente sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia)

**Brittany:** siempre he estado (le dijo muy tiernamente)

_Cuando alguien me amaba, todo era hermoso,_

_Cada hora que pasamos juntos, vive dentro de mi corazón_

_Cuando ella me amaba_

_Un amigo mío decía que la muerte llama al amor, unos llegan y otros se van es la ley de la vida, los que comienzan tienen un camino por delante lleno de retos, de misterios y promesa, los que todavía estamos aquí no nos queda más que seguir celebrando la vida con sus alegrías y con sus tristezas, tratando de ahuyentar la sombra de la muerte, si la muerte llama al amor, porque solo el amor puede vencerla, o al menos reconciliarnos con ella _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet**

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones: <strong>

**You Raise Me Up - Celtic Woman **

**When She Loved Me - Sarah Maclachlan**


	39. Chapter 39 La Linea De La Vida

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XXXVIX**

**La Línea De La Vida**

_Dicen que la formula de la felicidad es vivir plenamente todo los días como si fuéramos a morir mañana, porque la línea de la vida es frágil, impredecible y se puede romper en cualquier momento, pero nuestra existencia es tan larga o tan corta como nosotras lo hacemos, no es una cuestión de años sino de todo lo que hemos vivido, amado y arriesgado durante el camino, todas la mañanas nos despertamos y nos ponemos los zapatos, sin saber que ese día puede ser el ultimo de nuestras vidas, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es asegurarnos de que sea un gran día, la línea de la vida puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un instante, y sin dioses bondadosos ni querubines sabios que anuncien con trompetas que desde ese momento en adelante ya nada será igual _

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

**Beth:** PUEDO VOLAR (grito muy emocionada entrando a la casa)

**Quinn:** no, no puedes volar (le dijo corriendo detrás de la pequeña)

**Beth:** si puedo, lo hice en el parque (dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** eso fue saltar alto y con seguridad (le dijo muy intentando alcanzarla)

**Beth:** PUEDO VOLAR (dijo subiéndose en uno de los muebles y salto muy rápido)

**Quinn:** BETH (dijo atrapando a la pequeña antes de que tocara el piso) no vuelvas hacer eso (le dijo muy seria)

**Beth:** esta bien (dijo un poco asustada)

**Rachel:** esta todo bien (pregunta llegando al sitio)

**Quinn:** de maravilla (dijo respirando aliviada) Beth súbete a bañarte (le dijo muy suavemente a su hija)

**Beth:** bien (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** yo llevare a esta señorita a su habitación (dijo mirando a Elisa que estaba dormida en sus brazos)

**Quinn:** claro, yo llamare a Santana (dijo agarrando el teléfono) por favor asegúrate de que Beth se este bañando (le pidió muy rápido a su novia)

**Voz De Rachel:** claro (dijo subiendo las escaleras)

**Quinn:** por favor Santana responde el teléfono, comienzas a preocuparme (dijo dejándole nuevamente un mensaje a su hermana)

**APARTAMENTO DE SANTANA**

Santana estaba sentada en un extremo del sofá mientras Brittany estaba en el otro extremo, ambas estaban mirándose fijamente manteniéndose en completo silencio cuando escucharon una voz conocida en la contestadora de la latina

**Voz De Quinn:** por favor Santana responde el teléfono, comienzas a preocuparme (se escucho en la contestadora)

**Brittany:** cuantos mensajes ya te ha dejado (le pregunta muy suavemente a la latina)

**Santana:** ya perdí la cuenta (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** y cuantos le has respondió (le pregunta nuevamente en el mismo tono)

**Santana:** ni uno solo (le respondió en el mismo tono)

**Brittany:** no crees que es hora de responderle, debe estar muy preocupada por ti (le dijo con un tono algo serio)

**Santana:** si vas actuar como mi madre deberías empezar a usar ropa holgada y sobrero de color (le dijo levantándose del sofá)

**Brittany:** Santana por favor, no tienes porque actuar así (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** entonces como se supone que actué (le dijo deteniéndose en seco) hace una semana que mi novia falleció, una semana y aun siento como si fuera ayer (le dijo muy dolida)

**Brittany:** Santana (dijo levantando y acercándose a ella)

**Santana:** Brittany tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, tantos sentimientos encontrados (le decía un poco desesperada) estoy realmente (y de pronto fue interrumpida por la rubia)

**Brittany:** confundida lo se (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** estoy muy dolida, a veces siento que no puedo con esto (le dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar)

**Brittany:** claro que puedes, yo estoy aquí para hacerte saber que puedes (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** gracias (le dijo dándole una sonrisa algo triste)

**Brittany:** tu sabias que ella estaba enferma cierto (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Santana:** si, me entere cuando estaba en plena gira (le dijo caminado de vuelta al sofá)

**Brittany:** por eso suspendiste tu gira (le pregunta haciendo lo mismo que la latina)

**Santana:** si (le dijo bajando su mirada)

**Brittany:** vaya debiste amarla mucho, para a ver hecho eso (le dijo un poco triste)

**Santana:** Britt (pero no pudo continuar ya que la rubia no se lo permito)

**Brittany:** no te lo estoy preguntando, no tienes porque responder, solo lo decía (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** ella fue muy importante para mi, solo estuve con ella un corto tiempo, pero durante ese brevedad de tiempo ella fue muy importante para mi (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** lo se, y también se que lo ultimo que necesitas en este momento es que te diga esto, pero debo hacerlo (le dijo muy rápido) te amo, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie

**Santana:** por favor (pero Britt no la dejo continuar)

**Brittany:** no escucha, te digo la verdad, te amo San, y porque te amo estoy aquí apoyándote, se que en este momento quizás tu no puedas decirme que me amas también o quizás no lo sientas, pero eso no me importa porque aun así yo estoy dispuesta a quedarme a tu lado y sostener tu mano mientras lloras por la partida de tu novia, necesitas una amiga y eso es lo que pretendo ser para ti en este momento, tu amiga, de acuerdo (le dijo sujetando fuertemente su mano)

**Santana:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

**Rachel:** no has podio comunicarte con Santana (le pregunta entrando a la sala)

**Quinn:** sigue sin responder mis mensajes (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** vaya que dilema (dijo sentándose al lado de Quinn)

**Quinn:** creo que deberíamos ir para allá (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** amor yo creo que (pero fue interrumpida por Quinn)

**Quinn:** dejarla sola lo se (le dijo muy rápido) pero no quiero que este sola Rachel, estoy muy preocupada por ella

**Rachel:** lo se, pero debes respetar el hecho de que ella quiere estar sola, vamos a esperar un poco si (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo (le dijo tomando un poco de aire) te aseguraste de que Beth se bañara verdad (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si, esta haciendo su tarea (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** tengo algo que mostrarte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** debo emocionarme (le pregunta muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** no pervertida (le dijo muy rápido mientras se levantaba del sofá)

**Rachel:** oye me ofendes (se defendió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** mira (dijo entregándole unos papeles)

**Rachel:** que es esto (le pregunta revisando los papeles)

**Quinn:** son los papeles de inscripción de Elisa en un cuidado diario (le dijo sentándose nuevamente a su lado)

**Rachel:** espera acaso tu (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si, tienes razón, ya es tiempo que Elisa vaya a un cuidado diario, le hará bien (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** y como es que te decidiste por uno (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** no empieces quieres (le dijo muy rápido) no fue fácil, pero este es el mas seguro hay y bueno fue el que elegí

**Rachel:** cuando empieza (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** mañana mismo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** pues le verdad es que me alegro que te hayas decidió (le dijo un poco aliviada)

**Quinn:** como te dije no fue fácil, pero lo hice, la vida es muy corta para pasarse pensando en las posibles consecuencias de algunas cosas, a veces simplemente hay que tomar una decisión y ya (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** también te amo (le dijo muy sonriente)

La diva unió sus labios con los de Quinn en beso muy tierno, dulce, suave y al mismo tiempo profundo, ambas sintieron como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en es preciso momento, después de unos minutos se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras se sonreían de manera tierna

**APARTAMENTO DE SANTANA **

**Santana:** alguna vez te has sentido tan perdida que no sabes ni siquiera donde estas o hacia donde vas a ir (le pregunta muy suavemente a Brittany que estaba sentada frente a ella)

**Brittany:** una vez (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** cuando (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** fue después de que nos separáramos, estaba tan enojada contigo, conmigo, con la vida (le dijo muy despacio) que llego un punto en el que no sabia hacia donde debía ir, pensaba que fuera a donde fuera ya nada importaba todo seria igual, no le encontraba el sentido a buscarme, prefería estar perdida, me daba igual

**Santana:** como te encontraste (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Brittany:** no me he encontrado aun, pero te puedo decir que conozco el camino que tengo que seguir para encontrarme nuevamente, por un momento perdí ese camino, pero hoy mas que nunca lo tengo muy claro, se lo que quiero y si tengo que esperar y recorrer pacientemente ese camino delante de mi lo hare, sin ninguna duda (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** yo no se a donde ir, no se como si quiera empezar a buscarme (le dijo un poco aturdida)

**Brittany:** San la única manera que tienes de poder encontrarte es siguiendo tu corazón, no importa si lo que te dice es lo que no quieres escuchar, debes seguirlo porque es el único que te va decir la verdad, deja que tu corazón te guie y veras que lograras encontrarte (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Santana:** no estoy segura de querer hacer eso, las ultimas veces que le he permitido a mi corazón que me guie he terminado muy mal (le dijo muy dolida)

**Brittany:** Santana has pasado por muchas cosas, injustas que te han lastimado de verdad, pero no puedes rendirte (le dijo muy suavemente) eres una luchadora, no te caigas

**Santana:** he perdido muchas batallas Britt y no es fácil mantener la fe (le dijo casi llorando)

**Brittany:** no es fácil, mas no es imposible (le dijo muy rápido) hazme caso, deja que el te guie y sabrás que hacer (dijo colocando su mano sobre el pecho de la latina) prométemelo Santana, promete que vas a escuchar tu corazón (le pidió muy despacio)

**Santana:** de acuerdo te lo prometo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** debo irme (le dijo un poco desanimada)

**Santana: **gracias por a ver venido Britt, fuiste de gran ayuda (le dijo muy agradecida dándole una tierna sonrisa)

**Brittany:** siempre a tu lado, y cuando me necesites mas estaré (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Santana:** eres tan única y diferente Britt, vales demasiado (le dijo muy suavemente)

La latina acompaño a Brittany hasta la puerta donde se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo, ambas se sintieron tan bien con ese abrazo, tan reconfortante, tan cálido, tan suave, tan profundo y al mismo tiempo tan triste, pero eso no importaba, ya que Brittany había dejado bien en clara su posición, amaba a Santana pero sabia que lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento era una amiga así que eso fue exactamente lo que se había propuesto ser para ella, estar a su lado ayudándola a sanar sus heridas, no estaba dispuesta a dejarla caer en ningún momento

**Santana:** escuchar a mi corazón (dijo para si misma apoyando su espalda en la puerta después de cerrarla)

Santana tomo un poco de aire y camino hacia su habitación cuando entro lo primero que vio fue su maleta, ya tenia una semana hecha desde que ocurrió lo que ocurrió no se había atrevido a desempacar su ropa, sin penarlo dos veces agarro la maleta y la coloco sobre la cama la abrió miro por un momento su ropa y cerro fuertemente sus ojos

**Santana:** de acuerdo escuchare a mi corazón (dijo para si misma, abrió sus ojos) porque no, nada me lo impide (dijo soltando una sonrisa de tristeza)

**MUCHAS HORAS DESPUES **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY 04:00 am **

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Santana entro en la casa de su hermana, con sumo cuidado intentado no hacer ningún tipo de ruido subió las escaleras, luego se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su pequeña sobrina Beth, se adentro en la habitación de la pequeña, por unos minutos la latina estuvo observando como su pequeña sobrina dormía tan plácidamente, luego procedió hacer lo que fue hacer

**Santana:** Beth, cielo despierta (le pidió muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** tía San (dijo medio adormecida)

**Santana:** hola cielo (le dijo dándole un tierna sonrisa)

**Beth:** te he extrañado mucho (le dijo abrazando fuertemente a la latina)

**Santana:** igualmente amor (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** ya es de día, viniste a jugar conmigo (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Santana:** no amor, aun no es de día y vine porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte (le dijo sentándose junto a la pequeña)

**Beth:** que sucede (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) cariño la tía San debe irse (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** irte a donde, ya no te voy a volver a ver (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Santana:** no amor, no me iré para siempre (le dijo muy rápido) pero necesito alejarme un tiempo, han pasado muchas cosas, que me han lastimado el corazón y necesito sanarlo, pero no podía irme sin antes verte y decirte que cuanto te quiero y que no importa que tan lejos me encuentre siempre, siempre te voy a tener presente en mi mente y mi corazón (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Beth:** sabes dicen que amor cura todo y yo te amo mucho, quizás yo puedo curar tu corazón (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** eso no lo dudo (le dijo muy sonriente) pero lo que necesita tu tía san es poner un poco de distancia, puedes comprender eso verdad (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Beth:** si (le dijo un poco triste)

**Santana:** no estés triste, yo voy a regresar y cuando lo haga haremos nuevamente muchas cosas juntas como siempre (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** me compraras un poni (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo muy sonriente) pero no le digas a tu mami (le pidió muy rápido)

**Beth:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** a hora necesito que me hagas un favor, quiero que le entregues esta carta a tu mami Quinn (le dijo entregándole un sobre)

**Beth:** claro (le dijo agarrando el sobre)

**Santana:** bien, debo irme, te amo Beth recuerda eso siempre (le dijo muy tiernamente y le dio un tierno beso en la frente)

**Beth:** también te amo (le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa)

**Santana:** a hora vuelve a dormir (le dijo muy suavemente mientras la arropaba)

Beth cerró sus ojitos, Santana espero unos minutos y luego se levanto de la cama para salir de la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo le dio una ultima mirada a su pequeña sobrina, después salió con mucho cuidado de no ser escuchada, la latina salió de la casa para dirigirse al aeropuerto.

Eran las 8:30 am y Quinn se encontraba en la cocina de la casa preparando el desayuno cuando escucho la voz de Beth que la llamaba, la rubia sin moverse de donde estaba le contesto a su pequeña

**Quinn:** estoy aquí cariño (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** mami vi a mi tía San (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** de seguro soñaste con ella mi cielo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** no, estuvo en mi habitación (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** en tus sueños mi amor (le dijo sin mirar a su pequeña hija)

**Beth:** claro que no, vino a despedirse de mí y me dio esta carta para que te la entregara (le dijo mostrándole el sobre)

**Quinn:** que (dijo agarrando el sobre)

**Beth:** luego se fue (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Beth siéntate a desayunar (le dijo muy tranquila mientras abría el sobre) rayos (dijo mientras leía la carta y salió rápidamente de la cocina)

**MANSION PIERCE **

Brittany estaba sentada desayunando cuando James llego hasta ella para entregarle una carta que le había llegado

**James:** Srta. Pierce (la llamo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** si James (le dijo muy tranquila)

**James:** le llego esta carta (dijo entregándole el sobre blanco)

**Brittany:** gracias James (le dijo muy sonriente)

Brittany sin mucha prisa abrió el sobre y de inmediato noto que la carta era de Santana, sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo comenzó a leerla

**Carta De Santana **

_Mi dulce Britt te escribo esta carta porque no podre decirte todo esto en persona y no por no tener el suficiente valor sino porque no estaré para poder hacerlo. La realidad es una sola, ayer cuando me dijiste que me amabas y yo no respondió lo mismo, no fue porque no lo sienta por que la verdad es que te amo Brittany, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, pero en este momento no me siento capaz de poder darte un amor limpio y puro como el que mereces, estoy en un punto de mi vida en el que no se quien soy ni adonde quiero ir, sabes muy bien que he perdí mi camino, necesito sanar por dentro para poder amarme mas y amar a los demás, y es por eso que hice lo que me pediste, me quede en silencio y escuche mi corazón, dijiste que hiciera lo que el me pidiera y es por eso que he decidido irme muy lejos, no me voy huyendo Britt simplemente me voy buscándome a mi misma, no se cuanto tiempo pasara antes de mi regreso, no se si serán, semanas, meses o años, es muy incierto y es por eso que no puedo pedirte que me esperes, seria muy egoísta de mi parte hacer eso, mereces ser feliz, y si tu felicidad no esta a mi lado sino al lado de alguien mas te digo que lo entiendo, te libero de todo esto, yo solo quiero que seas feliz no importa con quien, no importa donde, lo mereces, cuídate Brittany_

_Con amor Santana_

**Brittany:** no (dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al terminar de leer la carta)

**Robert:** que sucede cariño (le pregunta un poco preocupado)

**Brittany:** Santana se fue, no se a donde y no se cuando regresara (dijo con la voz completamente quebrada)

Robert: lo siento tanto cariño (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Brittany:** perdí a Santana nuevamente papa y creo que esta vez es para siempre (dijo rompiendo en llanto)

**Robert:** ya amor, todo estará bien, ya veras que todo estará bien (dijo abrazando muy fuertemente a su hija)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

**Quinn:** como pudo irse (dijo muy molesta)

**Rachel:** porque estas molesta (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** acaso se te olvido lo que esta pasando (le pregunta muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** Santana es una persona adulta Quinn puede hacer lo que quiera (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** pero se fue quien sabe a donde y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo (dijo muy desesperada)

**Rachel:** se fue Quinn porque necesitaba irse, esta pasando por un momento muy amargo y si alejarse de todo es lo que la hace sentirse bien, no veo porque no hacerlo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** eso fue lo que te paso a ti cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente acercándose a su novia)

**Rachel:** si, me sentí atrapada, por eso me fui (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** pues yo me alegro de que hayas regresado (le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa)

**Rachel:** al igual que ella regresara, pero debes ser paciente muy paciente (le dijo muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** como es que la vida a veces se complica tanto (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no se (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** estoy lista (dijo llegando hasta la sala)

**Rachel:** bien voy por Elisa (dijo levantándose del sofá)

**Beth:** mami estas molesta (le pregunta a su madre al ver lo seria que estaba)

**Quinn:** no mi cielo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** mi papi va ir por mi al colegio (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Quinn: **lo se, ya me aviso (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** dijo que me llevaría a comer helado y a pasear al parque (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** espero que se diviertan (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bien vamos (dijo entrando a la sala con la pequeña Elisa en sus brazos)

**Quinn:** bien aquí vamos (dijo levantándose del sofá)

Las chicas salieron de la casa rumbo al colegio de Beth, después de dejar a la pequeña Fabray en su colegio, Quinn y Rachel se dirigieron hacia el cuidado diario al cual empezaría a ir Elisa, la diva pudo notar durante el camino que su novia estaba bastante calmada, mas de lo normal, lo cual era signo de que algo pasaría, bueno viniendo de Quinn Fabray cualquier cosa es posible

**Rachel:** estas lista (le pregunta muy suavemente a su novia)

**Quinn:** lista (le dijo respirando profundamente y abrió la puerta de la camioneta)

**Rachel:** bien aquí vamos (dijo antes de salir de la camioneta)

Quinn y Rachel entraron al cuidado, la pequeña Elisa iba en brazos de la rubia quien miraba a todos los niños que estaban en el salón en ese momento, eran bastantes, algunos jugaban entre ellos, otros jugaban solo, mientras las auxiliares los vigilaban muy de cerca, había una maestra y tres auxiliares en aquel salón, la maestra apenas las vio entrar se acerco a ella, una mujer de unos 27 años, de estatura normal, delgada, piel un poco oscura, cabello liso negro, ojos café, labios finos y nariz perfilada, era bastante hermosa de eso no había duda

**Maestra:** buenos días soy Sonia la maestra a cargo de este salón (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** hola mucho gusto soy (pero no pudo continuar ya que la joven la interrumpió)

**Sonia:** Rachel Berry por dios, eso lo se muy bien (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** genial (dijo un poco molesta)

**Rachel:** calma tigre (le dijo a su novia con un tono de voz muy bajo)

**Quinn:** soy (pero también fue interrumpida por la chica)

**Sonia:** Quinn Fabray (le dijo muy sonriente) es un gusto conocerlas (dijo dándole la manos a ambas) y esta pequeña debe ser Elisa (dijo agarrando a la pequeña) vaya que es hermosa

**Rachel/Quinn:** gracias (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Sonia:** muy bien, como se habrán dado cuenta tengo tres auxiliares que me ayudan, los niños en ningún momento estaba sin la supervisión de un adulto, así que les puedo asegurar de que su pequeña hija esta muy bien con nosotros (les dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si, se nota que todo esta en perfecto orden (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** así parece (dijo supervisando el lugar con su mirada)

**Sonia:** bien, Elisa dile adiós a tus mamis (le dijo a la pequeña muy suavemente)

Rachel y Quinn vieron como la maestra se alejaba con la pequeña en sus brazos hacia donde estaban los demás niños, la diva tomo un poco de aire ya que le dio cierta nostalgia ver que su pequeña estaba empezando a crecer, luego vio a Quinn quien parecía que estaba apunto de romper en llanto

**Rachel:** bien, es hora de irnos (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si, vamos (dijo sin moverse de su lugar)

**Rachel:** Quinn vamos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** claro vamos (le dijo viendo fijamente hacia donde estaba Elisa y sin moverse)

**Rachel:** pero muévete entonces (le dijo pidió muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** ya esta bien (le dijo caminando hacia la salida)

Ambas chicas se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia la puerta del salón, luego antes de salir por completo miraron por última vez a la pequeña Elisa que esta muy sonriente en las piernas de su maestra quien le cantaba una canción

**Rachel:** se ve feliz (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) quisiera que no creciera (dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** también yo, pero como se le hace (dijo muy tranquila) vamos, te dejare en tu estudio

**Quinn:** si vamos (le dijo muy despacio)

Rachel y Quinn salieron del salón y caminaron por los pasillos de aquel lugar muy despacio mientras iban tomadas de la mano en completo silencio, no era un silencio incomodo mas bien era un silencio perfecto, lleno de miradas tiernas y sonrisas llenas de complicidad que les decía a ambas que todo estaba bien en sus vidas y eso era mas que evidente

**UN MES DESPUES **

Rápidamente pasaron los días hasta que se cumplió un mes desde aquel triste día que tuvieron que vivir, muchas cosas pasaron ese mes, Quinn estaba cada día mas sumergida con su trabajo, al igual que Rachel quien ya había comenzado las promociones de su nuevo disco, la diva siempre andaba en entrevistas televisivas, de radio, eventos de a los que era invitada, eventos de beneficencia a los que se había unido otros a los cuales pertenecía pero que los había vuelto a retomar en fin, al igual que estaban lo mas que podían con las niñas ninguna de las dos querían que su trabajo afectara su relación con sus pequeñas hijas ni mucho menos se interpusieran en su maternidad, ambas tenían prioridades y la principal era ser madres, pero a veces algunas situaciones se les escapaban de las manos, pero hasta hora nada de que preocuparse, solo eran pequeñeces.

Mientras que con Brittany y Santana la cosa estaba en un dilema total, la latina había desaparecido sin dejar ningún tipo de información de a donde fue, mientras que Brittany la buscaba por cielo, mar y tierra, la rubia había contratado un detective privado para que localizara a Santana, Brittany había ya viajado en mas de tres ocasiones a diferentes continentes debido a pistas que el investigador le había proporcionado, pero este siempre le advertía que las solo eran pistas que no era seguro que la latina se encontrara ahí precisamente, pero esto no le importaba a la modelo la cual viajaba sin pensarlo, pero en mas de tres ocasiones ya había regresado con el corazón roto y triste ya que no encontraba a Santana, pero la tristeza le duraba poco tiempo ya que estaba decidida a encontrar a la latina, de eso estaba muy segura, donde sea que Santana estuviera ella llegaría a su lado

**AFUERA DEL COLEGIO DE BETH **

Nina estaba sentada en una banca afuera del colegio de Beth esperando a la pequeña, Quinn le había pedido que fuera a buscar a la niña ya que a ella se le había atrasado un sesión fotografía y debía terminarla cuanto antes y Rachel también esta cumpliendo compromisos y no podía ir tampoco por la pequeña, la pequeña Beth apenas vio a Nina corrió hasta donde estaba la chica para saltar a sus brazos

**Beth:** NINA (grito muy alegre)

**Nina:** aquí esta la pequeña Fabray (dijo levantando a la pequeña)

**Beth:** que haces aquí (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Nina:** oye me ofendes, acaso no puedo venir a buscarte (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** si, pero nunca lo haces, siempre vienen mis mamis por mi (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** bueno, resulta ser que ninguna de tus madres no pueden venir por ti hoy, así que me pidieron a mí que lo hiciera (le dijo bajando a la pequeña)

**Beth:** porque no pueden (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** tu mami Quinn se le atraso un poco una sesión fotográfica y Rachel esta en un acto de beneficencia o algo por el estilo (le dijo muy tranquila) pero te tengo buenas noticias me dieron permiso para que te llevara a comer helado y a pasear

**Beth:** GENIAL (grito muy emocionada) Eli vendrá con nosotras cierto (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** claro, de hecho en estos momentos iremos por ella (le dijo tomando la mano de la pequeña y llevándola hacia su carro)

**HOSPITAL ORTOPEDICO INFANTIL DE NEW YORK **

**Reportero 1:** Rachel como te sientes al poder ayudar a todos estos niños (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** me siento muy bien, es una labor muy bonita la que se esta realizando en este hospital el día de hoy para poder sacarles una sonrisa a esos pequeños que por uno u otra razón están aquí internados (le dijo muy despacio)

**Reportero 2:** el hecho que hoy en día seas madre ha influenciado en tu decisión de ayudar (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** digamos que si ha influenciado bastante, tengo dos pequeñas que son la luz de mis ojos y si yo estuviera en alguna situación como en la que están los padres de estos pequeños también apreciaría la ayudad que me brindaran (le dijo muy amablemente)

**Reportero 3:** que puedes decirnos acerca de tu nuevo álbum y tu gira (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bueno en resumidas cuentas, el lanzamiento del álbum será dentro de un mes y medio y la gira arrancara una semana después del lanzamiento, no es una gira muy extensa, mas bien es interna, solo será aquí en el país, digamos que es una especia de calentamiento para la gira que se esta planeando mundialmente (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** muy bien suficiente, Rachel debe seguir (dijo apartando a los reporteros)

**Rachel:** gracias por venir (les dijo muy sonriente a los reporteros)

Sue la abrió paso a la diva entre la multitud de reporteros para poder salir del hospital y llegar a el carro que las estaba esperando en la entrada, una vez que subieron ambas respiraron aliviadas

**Rachel:** vaya había olvidado lo agotador que esto (dijo un poco cansada)

**Sue:** bueno mas vale que lo recuerdes, porque es solo el comienzo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** como vamos con el lanzamiento del disco (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Sue:** hasta hora todo esta bajo control, ya tengo el sitio donde realizaremos la fiesta, no te preocupes de nada, tu solo concéntrate en guardar energías para ese día, porque después trabajaras sin parar (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** genial es bueno saberlo a hora (le dijo mirando por la ventana)

**Sue:** esa es la actitud (le dijo muy tranquila)

**MANSION PIERCE **

**Robert:** Brittany hija que haces (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** el investigador que contrate logro localizar a Santana, esta en Varkala, un pequeño pueblo de la India, saldré para allá esta misma noche (le dijo cerrando su maleta)

**Robert:** hija no creo que debas hacerlo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** de que hablas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Robert:** hace una semana viajaste a Italia porque pensaste que Santana estaba ahí, dos semanas mas atrás viajaste a Mónaco porque también pensaste que estaba ahí, siempre que tienes una nueva pista vas llena de ilusiones, pero siempre regresas con el corazón roto (le dijo muy despacio) no puedes seguir así, estas torturándote demasiado (le dijo muy preocupado)

**Brittany:** y que pretendes que haga, que me quede aquí esperando a ver si ella regresa o no regresa (le pregunta un poco molesta)

**Robert:** se fue porque quiere estar sola (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** se fue porque se sintió atrapada, no la culpo, pero eso no significa que no me ame (le dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** como puedes estar tan segura (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany: **simplemente lo se, mi corazón me lo dice, e iré hasta el fin del mundo por ella, solo por ella (le dijo muy despacio)

**Robert:** Britt tu das tanto amor sin esperar nada a cambio y me dolería mucho que ella te rompiera el corazón nuevamente (le dijo muy preocupado)

**Brittany:** estaré bien, te llamare apenas llegue (le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla)

**Robert:** ten cuidado (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** claro, te quiero (le dijo muy sonriente antes de salir de su habitación)

**James:** el carro esta listo (le dijo muy tranquilo a la rubia)

**Brittany:** perfecto, antes de ir al aeropuerto necesito que me lleves a un sitio primero (le dijo al hombre entregándole su maleta)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Rachel entro a la casa y escucho las risas de Beth y Elisa, la morena conocía perfectamente a sus hijas y sabia que esas risas se debían a que alguna travesura estaban haciendo, de eso no le quedaba duda así que rápidamente se dirigió hacia la sala ya que de ahí era donde provenían las risas y cuando entro vio a las pequeñas corriendo por la sala mientras reían alegremente

**Rachel:** que hacen (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** jugamos a las carreras (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** eso es genial, pero porque están aquí abajo solas, donde esta Nina (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** se quedo en nuestro cuarto de juego (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** iré a buscarla no se muevan de aquí (les dijo muy tranquila a las niña)

La diva subió hasta la habitación de juego de las niñas para ver que hacia Nina, a Rachel le parecía muy raro que la chica estuviera en el cuarto de juego cuando las niñas estaban en la sala completamente sola, cuando la diva abrió la puerta se quedo completamente sorprendida al encontrar a Nina amordazada y atada aun silla

**Rachel:** pero que paso (le pregunta acercando rápidamente a la chica) como terminaste así (le pregunta mientras le quita la mordaza)

**Nina:** tus hijas son un peligro para la sociedad (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** espera ellas te hicieron esto (le pregunta sin poder creérselo)

**Nina:** me dijeron que jugaríamos a la atadas y mira (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** no es para tanto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** no te rías Rachel y desátame a hora mismo (le dijo exigió muy enojada)

**Rachel:** dulcifícame tu voz (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** muévete (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (dijo resignada y comenzó a desatarla)

Quinn entro a la casa muy tranquila camino despacio hacia la sala y se quedo en la entrada viendo a sus pequeñas hijas jugando muy alegremente cuando de repente escucho unas voces que se acercaban y fue cuando vio a Nina y Rachel bajaban las escaleras, su asistente estaba histérica y la diva no encontraba manera de calmarla, hablaba sin parar, bueno mas bien se quejaba sin parar mientras buscaba sus cosas para salir de la casa, la rubia miraba completamente desconcertada toda aquella escena

**Rachel:** vamos Nina no es para tanto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** no es para tanto, cuando pases dos horas amarada a una silla me avisas sino es para tanto (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** solo estaban jugando (le dijo siguiéndola hasta la puerta)

**Quinn:** se puede saber que pasa (les pregunta acercándose a ellas)

**Nina:** resulta ser que tus hijas son unas terroristas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** perdón (le pregunta confundida)

**Rachel:** Beth y Elisa le jugaron una pequeña broma a Nina (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** no, una broma es que se escondan abajo de la mesa por 15 minutos, pero que me dejen atada a una silla eso es demasiado, mi abogado se enterara de esto (les dijo muy rápido y salió de la casa)

**Quinn:** muy bien que ha pasado (le pregunta a su novia)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) las niñas ataron a Nina a una silla y la dejaron ahí por dos horas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** NIÑAS (grito muy seria caminando hacia donde estaban las pequeñas)

**15 MINUTOS DESPUES **

**Quinn:** Beth cuantas veces debo repetirte que es de mala educación atar a las personas a una silla (le dijo muy seria a su hija)

**Beth:** perdóname mami (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** pedir perdón no te sacara de este problema (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no crees que ya la regañaste bastante (le pregunta muy tranquila a su novia la cual le dio una mirada asesina) solo preguntaba (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Beth a tu habitación y llévate a tu hermana contigo (le dijo muy seria a la pequeña)

**Beth:** vamos Eli (dijo agarrando de la mano a la pequeña)

**Rachel:** Quinn (la llamo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Que (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Rachel:** solo iba a preguntarte como te fue hoy (le dijo muy rápido y nerviosa)

**Quinn:** lo siento (se disculpo rápidamente)

**Rachel:** esta bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** mi día estuvo un poco pesado y llego y me encuentro con que mis hijas son un peligro para la sociedad (le dijo dándole un poco cansada)

**Rachel:** se que las niñas se pueden salir un poco de control, pero tampoco se portan tan mal (le dijo mientras la abrazaba tiernamente)

**Quinn:** lo se, es solo (pensó un momento) tengo miedo a que se descontrolen completamente cuando no estés, digo falta tan poco para tu gira (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** no creo que eso pase de acuerdo, y solo me iré por dos meses y medio nada mas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** eso es demasiado tiempo para mi (le dijo con un poco de tristeza)

**Rachel:** para mi también (le dijo muy suavemente)

Quinn sonrió con picardía y beso a la diva despacio con tiempo, pero poco a poco la situación comenzó a volverse mas sexy, la necesidad y pasión se apodero del lugar, las chicas a hora se besaban con rudeza y pasión, las manos de Quinn se enredaban en el cabello de Rachel, la diva comenzó a descender una de sus manos por el cuerpo de Quinn hasta llegar a sus muslos, cuando escucharon un carraspeo que rápidamente las saco de su mágico momento

**Quinn:** por dios (dijo bastante apenada)

**Brittany:** están consiente que tienen dos pequeñas, no pueden montar este tipo de espectáculo en la sala, que tal si entraran de repente (les dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** jamás pensé sentirme tan avergonzada (dijo completamente roja)

**Rachel:** Brittany como entraste (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** la puerta estaba abierta (le dijo acercándose a las chicas)

**Rachel:** claro (dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** tengo una nueva pista de San (les dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** ya sabes donde esta (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no estoy totalmente segura de que sea ella, pero las posibilidades son bastante fuertes esta vez de que sea ella (les dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** donde esta (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** en la India (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel/Quinn:** la India (le preguntaron al mismo tiempo)

**Brittany:** si (les respondió muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no creo que Santana este ahí, la India es un país cautivador y delirante, que te puede enamorar con sus paisajes afrodisiacos y Santana odia todo eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** quizás, pero de todas maneras iré para allá, debo asegurarme con mis propios ojos si es ella o no (le dijo muy segura)

**Rachel:** y si no es ella (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** seguiré buscándola (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** sinceramente espero que sea ella (le dijo acercándose a la rubia) y avísame de inmediato si la encuentras

**Brittany:** claro (le dijo dándole una calidad sonrisa)

**Rachel:** suerte Brittany (le dijo antes de abrazarla)

**Brittany:** bueno debo irme, tengo un vuelo que tomar, las mantendré informadas (les dijo muy tranquila y camino hacia la salida) por cierto ya no monten escenas no actas para menores en la sala (les dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** ya vete (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** por dios, tiene razón casi lo hacemos aquí en la sala con las niñas allá arriba (le dijo muy apenada)

**Rachel:** bueno debo admitir que me es difícil controlarme cuando te tengo en frente (le dijo dándole un tierno beso en el cuello)

**Quinn:** lo se, me pasa lo mismo (le dijo muy sonriente) pero debemos hacerlo (le dijo separándose de la diva) iré hacer la cena tu ve con las niñas (le dijo caminando hacia la cocina)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (dijo completamente resignada)

La diva a su novia completamente enamorada mientras esta se alejaba de ella, una sonrisa estaba marcada en el rostro de Rachel quien por inercia propia sonreía tan solo con pensar en Quinn, era feliz eso no se podía negar y la diva se repetía una y otra vez que tenia tanta suerte de todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, estaba viviendo los mejores momentos y lo mejor era que los estaba viviendo junto a Quinn y a sus dos pequeñas no podía pedir mas

**DOS DIAS DESPUES **

**VARKALA – INDIA **

Santana estaba sentada con su espalda apoyada al respaldo de la cama, la latina pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en su vida desde que llego aquel pueblo donde de una forma u otra había encontrado cierta paz, reconocía que apenas llego sintió grandes ganas de irse, pero algo la obligo a quedarse, luego de un tiempo logro descubrir el que, Santana se sentía bien consigo misma, era como si poco a poco estuviera sanando por dentro, era como si empezara a encontrarse con ella misma, a reconciliarse con la vida, pero aun así sentía que algo le faltaba y no lograba descifrar el que, había escuchado a su corazón, hizo lo que correcto, pero porque no estaba completamente feliz, que le faltaba, o quien le faltaba. De pronto la latina fue sacada de sus pensamientos debido a unos suaves goles en la puerta de su habitación, con mucha calma se levanto y camino hacia la puerta para abrirla y apenas lo hizo pudo ver a Brittany parada frente a la puerta con una mirada llena de esperanza y una sonrisa en su rostro

**Santana:** por dios Britt que haces aquí (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Brittany:** vengo del oriente buscando a alguien que se me perdió (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** pues yo vengo del occidente creo que es a mi a quien buscas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** si, eres tu (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** como llegaste hasta aquí (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** cuando uno tiene bien claro a donde quiere llegar para encontrar a la persona que ama, uno no se pierde en el camino Santana (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Santana:** te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Brittany:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** si, te amo mas de lo que imaginas (le dijo casi llorando)

Brittany se lanzo rápidamente a los brazos de Santana quien la recibió con una enorme sonrisa, se abrazaron fuertemente como si el mundo fuera a dejar de existir en ese preciso instante, nada importaba ya, todo había quedado atrás, solo existían ellas, nadie mas, ellas y su inmenso amor que fue capaz de resistir, las mas duras pruebas hasta hora y las distancias mas grandes y aun así seguía completamente intacto

_La línea de la vida puede ser corta como un suspiro, larga como un viaje que no parece terminar nunca, a veces la línea de nuestra vida puede correr paralela con la de otros, a veces puede cruzarse, solo para distanciarse nuevamente, o para volver al punto de origen, donde empieza y donde termina, que importa saberlo, lo importante es el camino tan lleno de misterios, de sinuosidades y quiebres inesperados o tan predecible como una línea recta_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet_  
><em>**


	40. Chapter 40 R De Responsabilidad

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XXXX**

**R De Responsabilidad **

_Hay una palabra que empieza con R y que a veces puede parecer recalcitrante. Es Responsabilidad, viene del latín y significa responder, así que la responsabilidad es la habilidad de responder por los propios actos cometidos, y que muchas veces no suelen ser hechos con mala intenciones sino todo lo contrario o responder al llamado de alguien que toca tu puerta esperando volver a ver ese rostro que tanta felicidad le da, o asumir que te has equivocado nuevamente e intentar salir de esa situación tan peligrosa de una manera limpia, asumir la responsabilidad debería ser algo natural, algo ético en la forma de relacionarnos con todo el mundo, deberíamos simplemente ser responsable con los seres que amamos, porque es un privilegio, porque es un honor, porque a veces es lo único que podemos hacer para retribuir el daño causado _

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá de su estudio revisando unas canciones cuando vio pasar a Beth por cuarta vez frente a la puerta, la diva ya conocía lo suficiente a la pequeña como para saber que algo quería pedirle pero no se atrevía, sonrió cálidamente cuando volvió a ver a la pequeña pasar

**Rachel:** Beth puedes venir un momento (la llamo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** si (le pregunta acercándose a la diva)

**Rachel:** necesitas pedirme algo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** por piensas que necesito algo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no se, quizás es porque llevas mas de cinco minutos bailando frente a la puerta del estudio (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Beth:** podrías firmarme esto (le pregunta entregándole una hoja)

**Rachel:** que es (le pregunta agarrando el papel)

**Beth:** es una autorización para poder formar parte del equipo de soccer de mi escuela (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** no crees que estas muy pequeña para eso (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Beth:** ya casi cumplo 9 años (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** aun así (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** quiero ser parte del equipo y la entrenadora me dijo que si uno de mis representantes firma la autorización podre entrar (le explico muy despacio)

**Rachel:** no estoy segura, será mejor que le preguntas a tu madre (le dijo devolviéndole el papel)

**Beth:** pero tu también eres mi mama (le dijo muy rápido)

De pronto el corazón de Rachel se detuvo cuando escucho aquellas salir de la boca de la pequeña, desde hace mucho tiempo ella se consideraba parte importante en la vida de la pequeña, pero nunca se había impuesto como su madre y hasta los momentos Beth no la había llamado de esa manera y se sintió tan feliz de escucharlo, de saber que la pequeña la consideraba también su madre, que sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro

**Rachel:** de acuerdo, lo firmare, pero de igual manera le hablare a tu madre de esto (le dijo muy suavemente antes de firmar el papel)

**Beth:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** aquí esta (dijo entregándole la autorización firmada)

**Beth:** gracias, gracias (dijo abrazando muy emocionada a la diva) mami (le dijo muy sonriente antes de salir corriendo del estudio)

**Rachel:** amo a esa pequeña (dijo muy sonriente para si misma)

**THE GYPSY COFEE **

Puck estaba sentado en una mesa de aquel café conversando muy animadamente con una hermosa chica, bueno mas bien coqueteando con aquella chica cuando a ellos se acerco un hombre alto de traje formal y con un muy mal aspecto, el rockero apenas los vio se puso bastante tenso

**Hombre:** Puck (le dijo muy serio)

**Puck:** lo siento pequeña debo atender a los señores, pero te llamare lo prometo (le dijo muy rápido a la chica)

**Hombre:** linda chica (dijo mirando a la chica alejarse)

**Puck:** para pasar el rato no esta mal (le dijo muy tranquilo) que quieres Paskha (le pregunta algo fastidiado)

**Paskha:** el jefe no ha recibido tu pago (le dijo muy serio sentándose frente al rockero)

**Puck:** me he atrasado un poco pero le voy a pagar (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Paskha:** veras Puck se que eres nuevo en esto así que te lo diere de manera calmada, no se permiten retrasos, pagas a tiempo o se atienes a las consecuencias (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Puck:** oh vamos somos amigos, no puedes amenazarme (le dijo muy rápido)

**Paskha:** la amistad es una cosa y el negocio es otra, tienes 48 horas para pagar tu deuda (le dijo muy serio)

**Puck:** oye espera, el dinero lo tengo invertido y lo voy a recuperar pero necesito mas tiempo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Paskha:** el jefe odia las excusas Noah, 48 horas nada mas (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Puck:** pero de donde saco esa cantidad en tan poco tiempo (le pregunta un poco desesperado)

**Paskha:** consíguelo prestado, robalo, prostitúyete, eso no es mi asunto realmente, yo te digo que debes pagar en el lazo de tiempo que se te da o bueno te puedes imaginar (le dijo muy tranquilo levantándose de la silla)

**Puck:** (vio como Paskha se alejaba) estoy muerto (dijo para si mismo muy asustado)

**VARKALA – INDIA**

Santana estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama mientras que Brittany estaba sentada en el sofá que estaba frente a la cama, ambas se miraba atentamente mientras la modelo le contaba a Santana sobre los lugares donde la había estado buscando

**Santana:** en verdad me has buscado por todas partes (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Brittany:** si, la verdad es que no fue fácil encontrarte (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** si, digamos que soy buena ocultándome (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** porque te fuiste de esa manera tan repentina (le pregunta con un todo algo triste)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) hice lo que me pediste, escuche a mi corazón (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** y tu corazón te dijo que desaparecieras de un día para otro, que me dejaras con un montón de preguntas, que vinieras a la India (le pregunta con un poco de reproche)

**Santana:** Britt se que no debí irme así (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** si, no debiste, como crees que me sentí cuando leí tu carta, te dije que estaría a tu lado, pero al parecer eso no te importo porque tomaste un avión y te largaste, me dejaste por segunda vez (le dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** oye espera, la primera vez me fui sin ti por culpa de tu madre (se defendió rápidamente)

**Brittany:** y la segunda vez porque te fuiste sin mi (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** quería alejarme de todo, necesitaba alejarme de todo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** supongo que también necesitabas alejarte de mi (le dijo con mucha tristeza)

**Santana:** no Britt (le dijo muy suavemente) no quería alejarme de ti, pero necesitaba alejarme, necesitaba amarme a mi misma para poder entregarte un amor limpio y puro como el que te mereces

**Brittany:** tenia miedo de no encontrarte, de que no regresaras (le dijo con la voz completamente quebrada)

**Santana:** lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto Britt, lamento ser la responsable de todas tus lagrimas, no sabes cuanto lo siento (le dijo muy apenada)

**Brittany:** eso no importa ya (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** claro que importa, porque tu has estado conmigo tan incondicionalmente, y simplemente te he lastimado en repetidas ocasiones (le dijo arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de la rubia) hay veces que me digo a mi misma que no merezco a alguien como tu (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** no digas eso, yo te amo y siempre voy a estar para ti (le dijo muy tiernamente) pero prométeme que no habrá mas huida de tu parte (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Santana:** lo prometo (le dijo dándole una sonrisa)

Brittany acerco su rostro a Santana y la beso de manera tierna, era un beso dulce suave no, había prisa tenían bastante tiempo para disfrutar aquel beso, ese beso que las volvía a unir, que les regresaba la vida, que las revivía de maneras muy distintas, aquel beso que se podía decir que era mágico, sus corazones latían rápidamente mientras continuaban envueltas en aquel bello momento, y después de varios minutos Santana fue la primera en separarse lentamente de Brittany

**Santana:** extrañaba tus labios (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** también yo (le dijo muy tiernamente) San debo preguntarte esto (tomo un poco de aire) has logrado encontrar lo que buscabas (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** he encontrado muchas cosas, pero la mas importante me ha encontrado a mi (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Brittany:** te amo (le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa)

**Santana:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

Brittany abrazo fuertemente a Santana como queriéndose fundirse en la piel de la latina, mutuamente exhalaron sus aromas, mientras continuaban abrazadas, con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus rostros

**VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE **

Quinn llego a su casa muy sonriente ya que ese día le había ido de maravilla, tuvo dos sesiones fotográficas y ambas salieron a pedir de boca, por eso la rubia esta tranquila, relajada, y sobretodo feliz, pero mas feliz sentía al llegar a su hogar ya que se moría de ganas de ver a Rachel y sus pequeñas

**Quinn:** llegue a casa (dijo en un tono algo alto)

**Voz De Rachel:** aquí en la sala (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** a ver que nueva travesura inventan hoy (dijo entrando a la sala) estas sola (le pregunta un poco sorprendida)

**Rachel:** las niñas están viendo una película en el cuarto de Beth (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** que bien (dijo sentándose al lado de la diva y dándole un tierno beso)

**Rachel:** como estuvo tu día (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bien, todo salió como esperaba (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** es bueno escuchar eso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** y como se portaron las niñas hoy (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** bueno después de que llegaron del colegio estuvieron tranquila (le dijo muy suavemente) por cierto debo decirte algo con respecto a Beth

**Quinn:** hiso otra travesura (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no, me pidió que le firmara una autorización para poder ser parte del equipo de soccer del colegio (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** es en serio (le pregunta muy rápido y la diva afirma con su cabeza) pero si solo tiene 8 años, y tengo entendido que en el equipo solo permiten niñas de 11 y 12 años (le dijo muy inquieta)

**Rachel:** lo se, pero me dijo que le hacia mucha ilusión formar parte del equipo de soccer y que la entrenadora le dijo que si alguno de su represéntate le firmaba la autorización la aceptaría (le explico despacio)

**Quinn:** ya entiendo, la entrenadora no tuvo la suficiente fortaleza para rechazarla y prefiere que nosotras seamos las malas en no firmar la autorización (dijo comprendiendo lo que pasaba)

**Rachel:** exactamente (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** y que hiciste (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** firme la autorización (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** que hiciste que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** lo que escuchaste (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** acaso perdiste la razón, Rachel autorizaste que nuestra hija de 8 años perteneciera a un equipo de soccer en donde solo hay niñas mayores (le pregunta un poco alterada)

**Rachel:** Quinn relájate (le dijo muy rápido) solo lo hice para que Beth no se enojara conmigo

**Quinn:** honestamente prefiero que este enojada contigo por una semana a que le rompan un tobillo en algún partido (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** amor detente a pensar un segundo, acaso crees que la entrenadora va dejarla entrar al equipo, puede que tenga la autorización firmada pero ninguna persona en su sano juicio dejaría a que una niña de 8 años entrara a un equipo donde solo hay niñas mas grandes que ella (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** y si lo permite que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** ya vas a ver que no lo va a permitir (le dijo abrazándola muy suavemente) tranquila, veras que para mañana este asunto se habrá resuelto solo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** espero que tengas razón (le dijo un poco preocupada)

**Rachel:** tengo razón, no hay nada de que preocuparse (le dijo muy tranquila)

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Beth estaba parada frente a Rachel y Quinn quienes la miraba con la boca completamente abierta ya que la pequeña tenia puesto un uniforme del equipo de soccer de su colegio, la pequeña brincaba de felicidad mientras sus madres estaban mas que sorprendidas ya que para empezar el uniforme le quedaba bastante grande porque era como dos tallas mas grande que la suya y segundo como era posible que la entrenadora le permitiera a una niña de 8 años estar en el equipo de soccer

**Beth:** GENIAL ESTOY EN EL EQUIPO (gritaba muy emocionada y rápidamente abrazo a Rachel) gracias, gracias por firmar la autorización (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** de nada, lo que sea por mi pequeña (le dijo con un hilo de voz y vio como la niña corrió hacia la camioneta)

**Quinn:** y bien hay algo que quieres decir (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** si, el uniforme le queda algo ajustado (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Rachel (la reprendió rápidamente con un tono bastante serio)

**Rachel:** lo siento de verdad, no esperaba que esto pasara (se disculpo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** pero paso (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** vamos a relajarnos si, debe haber alguna explicación del porque la aceptaron en el equipo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** porque firmaste la autorización (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** otra explicación aparte de esa (le dijo muy rápido) iré hablar con la entrenadora

**Quinn:** si, arregla esto sino quieres dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes esta noche (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** oh vamos no te atreverías (le dijo muy sonriente y vio la mirada asesina que le dio su novia) lo arreglare de acuerdo (le dijo muy rápido y nerviosa)

La diva rápidamente se adentro a las instalaciones del colegio para buscar a la entrenadora del equipo de soccer, después de preguntarle a una bedel Rachel pudo dar con la bendita oficina de la entrenadora, la diva antes de tocas tomo un poco de aire y toco tres veces la puerta, para escuchar una inmediata respuesta de que podía pasar, entro despacio y pudo divisar a la entrenadora sentada detrás de su escritorio con la vista clavada en unos papeles que estaba llenando, la diva se sorprendió ya que era una mujer bastante joven

**Rachel:** disculpe entrenadora (la llamo muy suavemente y esta levanto la mirada) soy (y de pronto fue interrumpida por la mujer)

**Entrenadora:** Rachel Berry (dijo muy rápido y se levanto para darle la mano) es un gusto soy Joey

**Rachel:** es un gusto (le dijo dándole una sonrisa)

**Joey:** a que debo la visita de la diosa del pop rock en mi oficina (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bueno es que me preguntaba (pensó un momento) conoce a Beth Fabray cierto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Joey:** si, es una hermosa niña, tiene mucho entusiasmo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si, hermosa, pero pequeña, porque la acepto en el equipo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Joey:** porque usted firmo la autorización (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** temía que dijera eso (dijo muy rápido)

**Joey:** hay algún problema con la pequeña (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si que lo hay, ella no puede estar en el equipo, en que estaba pesando cuando la acepto (le pregunta un poco seria)

**Joey:** vera cuando Beth me pido estar en el equipo no tuve las suficientes fuerzas para decirle que no, es por eso que le entregue la autorización, pensé que no la firmarían, pero no fue así, estaba apunto de decirle que no podía estar en el equipo cuando vi la firma y le pregunta a Beth si la firma era suya y ella me dijo que si, entonces decidí aceptarla (le explico muy despacio)

**Rachel:** a ver si entiendo, la acepto porque yo firme la solicitud (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Joey:** eres famosa y si tengo a Beth en el equipo eso significaría que tu vendrás a los partidos, y cuando las personas sepan que tu asistes a los partidos de la niña vendrá a los partidos, así de simple (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** espere acepto a mi hija solo porque sabe que yo vendré a los partidos a verla (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Joey:** a si es (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** eso es muy bajo (le dijo un poco seria) esta utilizando a la niña, sin contar el hecho de que la va arriesgar cuando este en el campo

**Joey:** ella no jugara en los partidos, no estoy tan cruel para meterla a jugar (se defendió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** pero si para aceptarla por conveniencia (le dijo muy duramente) que piensa hacer, mantenerla en la banca toda la temporada (le pregunta un poco molesta)

**Joey:** pues si (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** esto es increíble (le dijo muy seria)

**Joey:** escuche necesitamos que las personas venga a los partidos y usted hace mucha publicidad así que si lo piensa bien todos ganan (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** yo no veo donde gana mi hija (le pregunta muy seria)

**Joey:** estará en el equipo como ella lo quiere (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** sentada en una banca (le dijo muy molesta)

**Joey:** bueno si prefiere la puedo poner a jugar (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** estoy a solo un segundo de golpearla (le dijo muy molesta) estoy acostumbrada a que la gente quiera algo de mi porque soy famosa, pero no voy a permitir que utilice a mi hija de esa manera tan baja, no se lo merece, Beth es una niña demasiado dulce e inocente como para que personas como usted se aprovechen de eso

**Joey:** mis intenciones no son malas (se defendió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** ahórrese sus intenciones, Beth no estará en el equipo y no se discute mas (le dijo muy seria) gracias por su tiempo

**Joey:** va a romperle las ilusiones a su pequeña (le dijo muy rápido antes de que la diva saliera de la oficina)

Rachel comino muy de prisa de vuelta a su camioneta para irse a casa, la diva estaba preocupada del como reaccionaria Beth al enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, cuando llego a la camioneta pudo ver la sonrisa de la pequeña Beth que estaba llena de ilusiones y la mirada de preocupación de Quinn

**Beth:** bueno el uniforme me queda algo ajustado no les parece (les pregunta muy sonriente a ambas)

**Rachel:** si eso mismo pensé yo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** podemos hacer que te quede bien (miro a Rachel) debo hacer que le quede bien (le pregunta con un poco de temor)

**Rachel:** hablamos en la casa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** todo bien (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** será mejor hablar en la casa, vamos por Eli (le dijo un poco seria)

Después de buscar a Elisa se dirigieron a su casa, durante todo el camino Rachel no dijo palabra alguna lo cual le daba una clara señal a Quinn de que algo no andaba bien, podía notar la mirada de preocupación de su novia, cuando llegaron a casa Quinn subió a las pequeñas a su habitaciones para luego bajar a la sala para encontrarse con Rachel

**Quinn:** bien Beth esta haciendo su tarea y Elisa viendo la tele (le dijo muy suavemente entrando a la sala)

**Rachel:** me parece bien (le dijo un poco desanimada)

**Quinn:** bien a hora necesito que me digas que te sucedes, desde que volviste de hablar con la entrenadora ha estado callada y pensativa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) la entrenadora solo acepto a Beth en el equipo porque yo firme la autorización (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** eso ya lo sabia, pero lo que (fue interrumpida por la diva)

**Rachel:** no, porque yo firme la autorización (le recalco muy despacio)

**Quinn:** oh (exclamo entendiendo lo que le había dicho su novia) pero que cruel es esa mujer, con pudo hacer algo así (dijo muy molesta)

**Rachel:** eso fue exactamente lo que le pregunte (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bueno esta bien cariño, Beth no estará en el equipo y ya (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no, no esta bien Quinn, Beth esta muy emocionada por que logro entrar al equipo, se pondrá muy triste cuando sepa que no la dejaremos estar (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** y que prefieres que la dejemos en el equipo y la entrenadora la utilice como publicidad (le pregunta un poco seria)

**Rachel:** no dije eso (le respondió muy molesta) no debí firmar la autorización, todo esto es mi culpa (le dijo muy dolida)

**Quinn:** no amor, tu no sabias que la entrenadora haría algo así, tu solo hiciste lo que pensaste que era lo mejor (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no, debí hablar con Beth desde un principio, quise hacer las cosas fáciles y termine enredando todo (le dijo muy culpable)

**Quinn:** Rachel a veces las cosas se nos van a escapar de las manos, no siempre podremos tener el control de todo, esto me pudo haber pasado hasta a mi (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** es solo que (pensó un momento) no me importa que la gente a veces me quiera cerca por mi fama Quinn, pero no quiero que utilicen a mis hijas para llegar a mi, que las acepten por que saben de mi y no por lo que ellas valen realmente, eso si no puedo tolerarlo (le dijo muy molesta)

**Quinn:** se que es frustrante, pero sabes muy bien que en el camino de la vida nuestras pequeñas van a encontrar personas así, pero también nos tendrán a nosotras para que apoyarlas en esos momentos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** a veces me pregunto si seria mas fácil hacerlo sin fama (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** seria igual Rachel, nada en esta vida es fácil y lo sabes bien (le dijo muy rápido) a hora iré hablar con Beth

**Rachel:** no yo iré hablar con Beth, yo cree este problema y yo lo resuelvo (le dijo muy segura)

**Quinn:** bien ve (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** Beth va a odiarme (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** no va a odiarte, se que se molestara, pero no te odiara (le dijo muy suavemente)

La diva tomo un poco de aire camino despacio hacia las escaleras, mientras subía las escaleras no dejaba de pensar en la posible reacción de Beth, tenia miedo de que la pequeña se enfadara con ella, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de la pequeña, de dio animo así misma y abrió lentamente la puerta cuando se asomo pudo ver a Beth sentada en su pequeña mesa realizando su tarea

**Rachel:** Beth (la llamo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** si (le pregunta levantando su mirada)

**Rachel:** necesitado hablar contigo (le dijo muy suavemente mientras se acercaba a la pequeña)

**Beth:** sobre que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** sobre (se sentó en una silla al lado de la pequeña) el equipo de soccer (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** primero tengo algo para ti (le dijo muy rápido y le entrego un dibujo)

La pequeña Fabray le había dibujado a la diva con un traje de súper héroe y como titulo le había puesto gracias por se mi héroe, un nudo enorme se le hiso a Rachel en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras veía el dibujo

**Beth:** te gusta (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** me encanta (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** que querías decirme (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** cielo cuando te diga lo que te voy a decir posiblemente te enfades pero necesito que recuerdes lo mucho que te quiero (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** no entiendo (le dijo un poco confundida)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) no puedo dejar que estés en el equipo de soccer (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** que porque (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** estas muy pequeña cielo, podrían lastimarte (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** no soy tan pequeña, y la entrenadora me acepto (le dijo un poco seria)

**Rachel:** la entrenadora solo te acepto porque vio mi nombre en la autorización, sino fuera así no lo hubiera aprobado (le explico muy suavemente)

**Beth:** que me estas diciendo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** ella sabe que si tu estas en el equipo yo iré a verte a los partidos y si yo voy a los partidos muchas personas irán al partido y eso es lo que ella quiere (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** entonces solo me acepto porque tu eres famosa (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** lo lamento tanto cielo se que es injusto (no pudo continuar ya que la pequeña la interrumpió)

**Beth:** si que es injusto, yo solo quiero estar en el equipo y me dices que no puedo a pesar de que la entrenadora me acepto y que solo lo hizo porque te conozco a ti (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** Beth (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** ojala no te conociera así esto no hubiera pasado (le dijo muy duramente)

**Rachel:** se que estas enojada pero de verdad lamento todo esto (le dijo con la voz completamente quebrada)

**Beth:** quiero estas sola (le dijo yéndose hacia su cama y se acostó boca abajo)

Rachel suspiro pesadamente y salió de la habitación pero no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a la pequeña que permanecía acostada en la misma posición, un par de lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la diva una vez que estaba afuera de la habitación, Rachel alzo la mirada y se encontró con la de Quinn quien estaba parada frente a ella

**Rachel:** escuchaste todo cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** te dije que me odiaría (le muy dolida)

**Quinn:** no te odia (le dijo acercándose a su novia) esta enfadada (le dio un tierno abrazo)

**Rachel:** no debí firmar la autorización (se reprocho muy duramente) debí dejar que tú te encargaras

**Quinn:** muy bien basta si, tu hiciste lo que era correcto, la única persona que se aprovecho de todo fue la entrenadora (le dijo muy rápido) créeme que si la situación hubiera sido al revés y Elisa hubiera sido la que me pidiera a mi que firmara la autorización lo hubiera hecho, así que deja de sentirte culpable ya

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (le dijo no muy convencida)

**Quinn:** conozco una forma de hacerte sentir mejor (le dijo muy suavemente y comenzó a dejarle tiernos besos por el lado derecho de su cuello) te sientes mejor (le pregunta sin dejar de besarla)

**Rachel:** algo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** algo (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** porque mejor no hablas con Beth (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo, lo hare (le dijo resignada) pero luego terminaremos esta conversación (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Rachel:** bien (le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa)

Quinn entro a la habitación de su pequeña hija y pudo notar a la pequeña sentada en su cama su rostro estaba reflejado claramente su enojo, lo que hizo pensar a Quinn que las cosas no serian tan fáciles

**Quinn:** Beth (la llamo suavemente)

**Beth:** quiero estar sola (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** cariño se que estas molesta pero no puedes culpar a Rachel (le dijo sentándose al lado de la pequeña)

**Beth:** pero si ella (pero no pudo continuar ya que la rubia la interrumpió)

**Quinn:** de nada te sirve estar molesta con ella porque de igual manera yo no hubiera permitido que estuvieras en el equipo de Soccer (le dijo muy rápido) Rachel se siente muy mal porque no quiere que tu y Elisa sean tomadas en cuenta solo porque ella es famosa, podrías por favor no hacerla sentir peor (le pido muy suplicante)

**Beth:** entonces si deja de ser famosa todo se podrá arreglar y yo podre estar en el equipo (le pregunta muy ilusionada)

**Quinn:** las cosas no son tan fácil como se dicen Beth, la fama es algo con lo que a veces se debe aprender a vivir y sobrellevarla, mira quizás a hora no puedas entenderlo porque estas pequeña, pero mas adelante lo comprenderás (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** mi tía San y mi papi también son famosos y esto nunca había pasado (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) es porque tu padre y tu tía San no han tenido en mundo a sus pies como Rachel (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** estas diciendo que ella es mas famosa que mi tía San y mi papi (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo con miedo a sonar arrogante te diré que si, lo es (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** no quiero que esto siga pasando (le dijo muy enojada)

**Quinn:** no volverá a pasar, tendremos mas cuidado para la próxima (le dijo muy despacio)

Beth: lo prometes (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** lo prometo (le respondió muy rápido)

Quinn le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeña hija y salió de la habitación, se dirigió hacia su propia habitación y se encontró con Rachel sentada a la orilla de la cama con el dibujo que le había hecho en las manos mirándolo fijamente

**Quinn:** quieres dejar de torturarte (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no puedo evitarlo (le dijo con un tono algo triste)

**Quinn:** si, si puedes (le dijo muy rápido) Beth solo necesita tiempo para que se le pase (se sentó al lado de la diva)

**Rachel:** y si no se le pasa (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** claro que se le pasara, es una niña y los niños se enojan a horita y al rato esta contentos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** oye esas (dijo mirando fijamente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** las palabras exactas que utilizaste para calmarme cuando Beth se acababa de enterar de lo nuestro (le dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel se acerco a Quinn y le dio un suave beso, pero rápidamente la rubia agarro el rostro de la diva y profundizo el beso

**Quinn:** te amo (le dijo juntado su frente con la de su novia)

**Rachel:** también te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

Se miraron a los ojos dándose cuenta de que ambas estaban mas que enamoradas, aquel sentimiento que compartían era único e indescriptible, no podían explicarlo solo sabían como se sentían y les gustaba sentirse de esa manera tan única y especial

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

**Quinn:** Beth date prisa o se hará tarde (le dijo entrando a la cocina)

**Beth:** ya voy (le dijo un poco desanimada)

**Rachel:** bien Elisa esta lista (dijo entrando a la cocina con la pequeña en los brazos) vamos (le pregunta a Beth)

**Beth:** podrías llevarme tú a la escuela (le pregunta a su madre)

**Quinn:** (miro a la niña y luego a Rachel) cariño sabes bien que Rachel siempre te lleva en las mañana (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** pero quiero que hoy me lleves tu (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** por mi no hay problemas (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo yo te llevo (le dijo resignada)

**Beth:** podrías llamar a mi papi y decirle que me pase el buscando (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** sabes bien que tu padre te vera el fin de semana (le dijo tratando de no perder la paciencia)

**Beth:** pero quiero que el me vaya a buscar (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Rachel te buscara en la tarde Beth (le dijo un poco enojada)

**Beth:** no quiero que ella me busque (le dijo muy enfada)

**Quinn:** Beth Puckerman Fabray no quiero pelear contigo pero no voy a tolerar tus desplante hacia Rachel (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** ya Quinn no hagas las cosas mas grande (le pidió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** es que (pero la diva la interrumpió)

**Rachel:** no pasa nada, si quiere que tu la lleves, llévala y si quiere que su padre la busque que la busque, esta bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) Beth toma tus cosas y espérame en el auto (le dijo un poco enfadada, vio como su hija abandono la cocina) lo lamento tanto en verdad, no pensé que fuera a tomar esa actitud (se disculpo muy apenada con su novia)

**Rachel:** esta bien, ya me esperaba que algo así pasara (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** te prometo que esta noche nos sentaremos hablar con ella (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (le dijo forzando una sonrisa)

**Quinn:** adiós mi pequeña (le dijo a Elisa y le dio un beso en la frente) adiós amor (le dio un tierno beso en los labios a la diva)

**Rachel:** adiós (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Elisa:** adiós (le dijo muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Rachel:** (vio a su novia salir de la cocina) bien creo que solo seremos tu y yo por un rato (le dijo muy suavemente a su pequeña hija)

**Elisa:** rato (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si un rato (dijo saliendo de la cocina)

**MUCHAS HORAS DESPUES**

**AFUERA DEL COLEGIO DE BETH **

Puck estaba afuera del colegio de su pequeña hija sentado en un banca esperando cuando Beth lo vio a lo lejos y sin pensarlo mucho corrió para saltar sobre a sus brazos

**BETH:** PAPI (dijo muy feliz)

**Puck:** hola princesa bella (le dijo muy sonriente mientras la abrazaba fuertemente)

**Beth:** te extrañado mucho (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Puck:** también yo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** vas a llevarme a pasear (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Puck:** si, iremos al parque, luego comeremos pizza y helado que te parece (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** genial (dijo muy feliz)

**Puck:** entonces vamos (le dijo colocándola en el suelo y tomando su mano)

Puck y Beth subieron al auto del rockero y se pusieron en marcha hacia el parque, durante el camino la pequeña Beth le contaba a su padre lo que había hecho en el colegio

**Beth:** también entre en el equipo de soccer, pero no dure mucho (le dijo muy rápido y un poco triste)

**Puck:** y eso porque que paso (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** es que soy muy pequeña y si me quedaba debía estar siempre en la banca y yo no quería estar en la banca (le explico muy despacio)

**Puck:** bueno de seguro mas adelante podrás jugar cariño (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** si, también espero eso (le dijo dándole una sonrisa)

De pronto Puck tuvo que frenar de golpe ya que un carro se le atravesó en medio impidiendo su paso, cuando el rockero trato de echar hacia atrás otro carro le cerro el paso quedando atrapado completamente, de ambos carros bajaron dos hombres por carro, el corazón de Puck se acelero al máximo sabia que aquella situación no era nada buena, miro rápidamente a su pequeña hija la cual estaba muerta de miedo

**Beth:** papi que pasa (le pregunta muy asustada)

**Puck:** tranquila amor, papi no dejara que nada te pase (le dijo muy rápido)

De pronto la puerta de Noah fue abierta y Paskha pasca saco al rockero rápidamente del carro y lo pego contra este muy fuertemente

**Paskha:** se venció el plazo Puck, donde esta el dinero (le pregunta muy serio)

**Puck:** Paskha no lo tengo pero voy a pagar te lo juro (le dijo muy asustado)

**Paskha:** te dimos un plazo Puck, sabias bien que las cosas se pondrían feas sino pagabas (le dijo muy duramente)

**Beth:** DEJA A MI PAPI (le grito muy rápido al hombre)

**Paskha:** vaya pero si es la pequeña (dijo muy sonriente) saquen a la niña del auto (les dijo a los otros hombres)

**Puck:** NO, NO LA TOQUES (grito muy desesperado intentando soltarse del agarre de Paskha)

Paskha rápidamente saco su arma y le dio un disparo en la pierna derecha a Puck el cual cayo al suelo muy adolorido y sangrando

**Beth:** PAPI (grito al ver a su padre caer al suelo)

**Paskha:** si quieres a tu pequeña de regreso sana y salva, deberás pagar tu deuda (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** PAPI, PAPI, PAPI AYUDAME (gritaba muy desesperada mientras era metida en el carro de Paskha)

**Puck:** BETH (grito muy desesperado intentando pararse pero no podía) NO

El rockero rompió en llanto mientras veía como los carros se alejaban llevándose a su pequeña hija, en ese momento Puck pudo darse cuenta de que muchas veces las equivocaciones que uno comete en la vida y por la cuales debe pagar no siempre suelen recaer en uno sino en lo más valioso que uno tiene, en los hijos

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

Quinn estaba en plena sesión fotográfica cuando su celular sonó, la rubia lo ignoro por completo ya que estaba muy ocupada sacando las fotos, que Nina atendiera para eso era su asistente, la chica después de atender el celular de su jefa se acerco a ella muy rápido

**Nina:** Quinn es para ti (le dijo dándole el teléfono)

**Quinn:** halo (dijo muy tranquila) si con ella habla, QUE (grito muy rápido) en donde lo tienen, voy para allá a hora mismo (dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** que sucede (le pregunta muy rápido al ver la cara de preocupación de la rubia)

**Quinn:** a Puck le dieron un disparo en la pierna (dijo muy rápido mientras buscaba su cartera)

**Nina:** Beth esta bien (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no lo se, solo me dijeron que debía ir para allá de inmediato (le dijo caminando hacia la puerta)

Quinn salió lo mas rápido que pudo para la clínica donde se encontraba Puck, durante el camino había llamado a Rachel para que se encontrara con ella allá, la diva estaba acababa de llegar a la casa con la pequeña Elisa y con las misma salió disparada hacia la clínica, después de 20 minutos de recorrido Quinn llego a la clínica y corrió hacia la recepción de emergencia para buscar información de su ex esposo

**Quinn:** disculpe Noah Puckerman, ingreso con un disparo el la pierna (le pregunta muy rápido a la recepcionista)

**Recepcionista:** un momento (dijo levantando el teléfono) en seguida viene el medico (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo muy rápido)

**Medico:** familiares de Noah Puckerman (pregunto llegando a emergencia)

**Quinn:** soy su ex esposa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Medico:** soy el doctor Smith, su ex esposo ingreso con un disparo en la pierna derecho, afortunadamente fue un disparo limpio, la bala entro y salió sin causar daños mayores (le explico muy despacio)

**Quinn:** donde esta (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Dr. Smith:** en estos momentos esta hablando con la policía (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** (busco con su mirada por los alrededores de la sala de emergencia) donde esta la niña (le pregunta rápidamente al doctor)

**Dr. Smith:** que niña (le pregunta sin comprender)

**Quinn:** mi hija, ella estaba en ese momento con su padre (le dijo muy rápido)

**Dr. Smith:** su ex esposo ingreso solo, no había ninguna niña con el (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** como que no había ninguna niña (le pregunta muy seria) necesito hablar con Puck (dijo muy rápido)

**Dr. Smith:** cuando termine de hablar con la policía (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Quinn:** no puedo esperar (dijo alejándose del medico en busca de su ex esposo)

**Dr. Smith:** oiga espere, tiene que esperar (dijo yendo detrás de la rubia)

Quinn camino a paso firme sin hacerle caso al doctor que iba detrás de ella, revisando cada cuarto que se cruzaba a su paso, hasta que por fin pudo dar con Puck el cual aun continuaba hablando con un oficial de policía, pero esto no le importo a Quinn ya que entro de un golpe llamando la atención de ambos hombres

**Quinn:** Noah (dijo muy rápido)

**Puck:** Quinn (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Noah donde esta Beth (le pregunta muy rápido, pero Puck solo baja la cabeza muy despacio) te hice una pregunta donde esta nuestra hija (le pregunta muy molesta)

**Puck:** se la llevaron Quinn (le dijo casi llorando)

**Quinn:** (abrió los ojos enormemente y trago grueso) que (le pregunta con la voz entre cortada)

**Puck:** secuestraron a Beth (le volvió a repetir en el mismo tono)

Quinn en ese mismo instante sintió como si su mundo se derrumbara frente a sus propios ojos, no daba crédito a lo que escucho, habían secuestrado a su pequeña hija, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, un sudor frio empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos mientras su respiración se volvía entre cortada, y al mismo tiempo sintió como una fuerte punzada golpeo su corazón, la fotógrafa estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento, solo tuvo tiempo para mirar a Puck que estaba aun con la mirada clavada en el suelo, Quinn intento respirar pero no pudo mas, su cuerpo colapso en ese mismo instante perdiendo el conocimiento y cayendo al suelo, mientras el Dr. Smith y el oficial rápidamente la socorrían

_Desde muy temprana edad empezamos con la tarea mas grande que nos puede tocar, y que debemos llevar por toda nuestra vida." La Responsabilidad" la responsabilidad puede ser una tarea muy pesada y muy linda también. A medidas que vamos creciendo la responsabilidad va creciendo con nosotros. De pequeños somos responsables de hacer las tareas y del orden de nuestro cuarto. Más adelante nos sentimos responsables de los actos de otros. Hasta que nos cae la responsabilidad de nuestros propios actos _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	41. Chapter 41 En Un Momento La Vida Cambia

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XXXXI**

**En Un Momento La Vida Cambia **

_Un momento es cuando el tiempo como si fuera una tela se rasga y entra por ese agujero la mano del destino que viene a transformarnos la vida, porque todo, todo cambia en un instante, para bien o para mal, en un momento podemos quedar atrapados como un animalito indefenso sin poder hacer nada, y pasado ese momento la vida seguirá, pero será totalmente distinta_

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Ya habían pasado seis horas desde el secuestro de Beth, la situación estaba completamente tensa en aquella sala donde se encontraban todos esperando que los secuestradores se comunicaran para exigir el rescate, Quinn no dejaba de llorar mientras Rachel la abrazaba fuertemente, Puck solo las miraba desde cierta distancia, el medico le había recomendado al rockero que se quedara en el hospital a pasar la noche pero el hizo caso omiso y se fue para esperar también noticias de su pequeña, tres detectives de la policía estaban también presente al igual que Sue y Nina la cual en ese momento estaba con Elisa en su habitación

**Quinn:** porque tardan tanto en comunicarse (dijo un poco desesperada)

**Rachel:** eso es normal (le pregunta al detective Harris)

**Detective Harris:** en algunos caso podrían pasar días sin hablar por teléfono (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** días, debe estar bromeando (le dijo muy seria)

**Detective Harris:** cálmese un poco (le pidió muy amablemente)

**Quinn:** no me diga que me calme, mi hija de 8 años fue secuestrada, no me diga que me calme (le dijo muy molesta)

**Rachel:** amor por favor no te desesperes (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** tengo miedo Rachel (le dijo rompiendo en llanto nuevamente)

**Rachel:** lo se, pero van a llamar ya veras (le dijo abrazándola fuertemente)

**Sue:** traeré más café (dijo yendo hacia la cocina)

Cuando Sue estaba apunto de salir de la sala el teléfono sonó y todo dirigieron su mirada hacia el aparato que estaba puesto sobre la mesa de la sala, uno de los detectives le indico a Quinn que respondiera y la rubia sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo respondió la llamada

**Quinn:** halo (dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Paskha:** tres millones de dólares a cambio de la pequeña (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** quiero hablar con mi hija (le pidió muy rápido)

**Voz De Paskha:** no estas en condiciones de exigir, quieres a tu pequeño ángel de regreso, paga, sino ya te puedes imaginar, y se que la policía esta involucrada así que te recomiendo que le pidas que no estorben sino quieres que todo termine muy mal (le dijo muy rápido y colgó)

**Quinn:** espere, espere (dijo muy rápido)

**Detective Harris:** si que fue rápido y preciso, no dio tiempo de rastrear la llamada (dijo un poco decepcionado)

**Rachel:** que te dijo Quinn (le pregunta rápidamente a su novia)

**Quinn:** quiere tres millones de dólares (dijo muy suavemente)

**Puck:** tres millones eso es absurdo, la deuda no es tan grande (dijo muy rápido y enojado pero de manera inmediata se dio cuenta de su error)

**Rachel:** que deuda (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Puck:** ninguna, es solo que me parece una exageración (se defendió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** piensas que la vida de Beth vale menos que eso (le pregunta muy seria)

**Puck:** no dije eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca (le dijo muy molesto)

**Quinn:** podrían no pelear, necesitamos conseguir el dinero (dijo muy seria)

**Sue:** yo me encargo (dijo sacando su celular)

**Detective Harris:** bien a hora esperaremos que se vuelvan a comunicar y cuando sepamos como será la entrega planearemos el rescate (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Detective Harris:** disculpe (le pregunta sin comprender)

**Quinn:** ellos saben que la policía es involucrada y exigieron que se retiraran porque sino todo terminara muy mal (le dijo muy seria) así que no estorbaran, pagaremos el rescate y devolverán a Beth sana y salva

**Detective Harris:** Srta. Fabray siempre dicen lo mismo, ellos están acostumbrados amenazar de esa manera, pero no podemos retirarnos como si nada pasara, trate de entender (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** que trate de entender, no pienso arriesgar la vida de mi hija, no los quiero involucrados y no se habla mas (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** Quinn por favor se racional, pueden que tenga razón (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** piensas arriesgar la vida de nuestra hija, porque yo no (le dijo muy seria)

**Puck:** yo estoy con Quinn, lo mejor será pagar y que todo termine (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** y que nos asegura que terminara con solo pagar, que pasa si mas adelante vuelven a secuestrar a Beth (les explico muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si es necesario le pondré un guardaespaldas las 24 horas pero no quiero que la policía siga en esto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Quinn no estas pensado con se debe (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** NO ME DIGAS COMO DEBO PENSAR RACHEL (le grito muy duramente) no entiendes que solo el pensar que mi pequeña en este momento esta en manos de esa persona me mata, hare lo que sea necesario para que regrese lo mas pronto posible y si eso implica dejar a la policía fuera y pagar, lo hare, que les quede claro (dijo muy decidida) los quiero fuera de mi casa de inmediato (les exigió a los detectives)

Quinn salió de la sala y subió las escaleras a paso veloz mientras era observada por todos, en especial Rachel que se había quedado fría ante la actitud de su novia, Puck solo tomo un poco de aire, el bastón que le habían entregado en el hospital y también se retiro de la sala pero hacia la parte trasera de la casa para poder fumarse un cigarro. Rachel se disculpo con los oficiales y subió para buscar a Quinn, sabia perfectamente a donde había ido la rubia así que no dudo en ir por ella, la diva entro a la habitación de Beth y encontró a su novia acostada en la cama de la pequeña llorando mientras abrazaba una fotografía contra su pecho

**Rachel:** amor debes intentar calmarte un poco (le pidió sentándose a un lado de ella)

**Quinn:** no puedo calmarme Rachel, nuestra hija esta en manos de personas malas muy malas (le dijo sin dejar de llorar)

**Rachel:** lo se, pero con desesperarte no consigues nada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** solo quiero que ella regrese (dijo sentándose al lado de la diva)

**Rachel:** va a regresar sana y salva, pero para que eso pase debemos dejar que los agentes hagan su trabajo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** no Rachel (le dijo muy rápido) los secuestradores fueron claros, no voy arriesgar la vida de Beth

**Rachel:** si hacemos lo que piden ganaran doble Quinn, sino se les atrapa no podremos estar tranquilas (le dijo un poco desesperada)

**Quinn:** tome una decisión y no pienso cambiar de idea (le dijo levantándose molesta de la cama) así que no trates de convencerme

**Rachel:** solo estoy pensando en que así podemos prevenir que esto vuelva a pasar en un futuro (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** BIEN PIENSA TU EN EL FUTURO Y YO ME ENCARGARE DEL PRESENTE (le grito muy duramente) te exijo que les pidas que se vayan de la casa (le dijo muy despacio y le dio la espalda)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) bien, si eso es lo que quieres (le dijo un poco decepcionada)

La diva camino hacia la puerta de la habitación pero antes de salir le dio una ultima mirada a su novia que permanecía de espalda a ella, Rachel tomo un poco de aire y salió en busca de los agentes de la policía

**Detective Harris:** logro que cambiara de opinión (le pregunta a la diva cuando entra a la sala)

**Rachel:** no, quiere que salgan de la casa de inmediato (le dijo muy rápido)

**Detective:** esa no es la mejor decisión y lo sabe (le dijo muy suavemente a Rachel)

**Rachel:** lo se (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Detective Harris:** hay algo que podemos hacer (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** que es (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Detective Harris:** podemos fingir que nos salimos del caso, pero estaremos vigilando desde afuera y cuando se vaya a ser la entrega del dinero podemos poner un localizador para poder estar presente y actuar (le explico muy despacio)

**Rachel:** ese plan no esta nada mal (dijo muy suavemente)

**Detective Harris:** utilice ese localizador, colóqueselo a la persona que vaya hacer la entrega y del resto nos encargamos nosotros (le pidió entregándole un pequeño localizador)

**Rachel:** si Quinn se entera de este plan no me perdonara jamás (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Detective Harris:** si quiere que la niña regrese sana y salva hará lo que le pido, le prometo que nada malo pasara (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (dijo agarrando el localizador)

**Detective Harris:** bien, nosotros nos retiramos, estaremos muy cerca (le dijo muy tranquilo) específicamente cruzando la calle

**Rachel:** claro, gracias (le dijo muy suavemente)

Mientras que la parte trasera de la casa estaba Puck fumando un cigarrillo y por enésima vez tratando de comunicarse con Paskha

**Puck:** por fin atiendes (le dijo muy rápido)

**Paskha:** que quieres idiota (le pregunta muy serio)

**Puck:** devuélveme a mi hija (le exigió muy rápido)

**Paskha:** paga la deuda (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Puck:** Paskha si le haces algo a mi pequeña te juro (pero el hombre lo interrumpió)

**Paskha:** no estas en posición de amenazar Puck, si tu hija esta con nosotros es por tu propia culpa, ya te dije si pagan se las regreso sana y salva (le dijo muy rápido)

**Puck:** se te va a pagar (le dijo muy rápido)

**Paskha:** eso era todo lo que quería oír, por cierto asegúrate de que la policía quede fuera, no quiero estorbos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Puck:** descuida Quinn ya los corrió de la casa (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Paskha:** bien, sigan así y dentro de unas horas todo habrá terminado (le dijo muy sonriente y cerro la llamada)

**Puck:** imbécil (dijo muy enojado)

El rockero guardo su celular y entro nuevamente a la casa, cuando llego a la cocina pudo ver a Rachel sentada en la mesa con una taza de café frente a ella, ambos cruzaron sus miradas por un segundo y luego un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar

**Puck:** la policía se fue (le pregunta a la diva mientras se servía una taza de café)

**Rachel:** si (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Puck:** es lo mejor (le dijo muy aliviado)

**Rachel:** como puedes estar tan seguro (le pregunta un poco enojada)

**Puck:** preferirías arriesgar la vida de Beth (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no, pero si no se hace algo mas adelante podría pasar algo parecido (le dijo muy seria)

**Puck:** no pasara nada (le dijo sin mirarla)

**Rachel:** porque estas tan seguro (le pregunta muy molesta)

**Puck:** si se les paga se quedaran quietos y fin del cuento (le dijo muy molesto)

**Rachel:** eso no podemos saberlo, que tal si no es así (le dijo muy rápido)

**Puck:** que desconfiada eres (le dijo muy molesto)

**Rachel:** perdón por querer proteger a mi familia (le dijo muy rápido)

**Puck:** no juegues a ser el héroe Rachel (le dijo muy serio)

**Rachel:** yo no juego a nada (le dijo muy molesta)

**Puck:** (tomo un poco de aire) iré a ver a Quinn (dijo muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** déjala descansar (le dijo muy rápido)

**Puck:** no tengo que seguir tus ordenes (le dijo muy serio)

**Rachel:** no juegues a ser perfecto Puck que no te queda (le dijo muy molesta)

**Puck:** yo no juego a nada (le respondió muy sarcástico)

Rachel vio como Puck salió de la cocina y no pudo evitar sentir grandes ganas de arrojarle algo por la espalda, pero logro contenerse y continuo sentada tratando de mantener la calma. Puck abrió la puerta de la habitación de Beth y vio a Quinn sentada en la cama mientras miraba fijamente una fotografía de la pequeña

**Puck:** su sonrisa es única (le dijo muy suavemente sentándose al lado de la rubia)

**Quinn:** si que lo es (le dijo con un tono triste)

**Puck:** Quinn todo va estar bien (le dijo agarrando la mano derecha de la rubia)

**Quinn:** quisiera estar tan segura de eso, pero no puedo Noah, tengo miedo, mucho miedo (le dijo un poco desesperada)

**Puck:** ya tranquila (dijo abrazando fuertemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** solo quiero que nuestra hija regrese eso es todo (le dijo rompiendo en llanto)

**Puck:** también yo (le dijo muy suavemente)

Por uno cuantos minutos permanecieron abrazados en silencio sin darse cuenta que en la puerta estaba Rachel observándolos muy seria, la diva tomo un poco aire, respiro profundo, bajo su mirada y se alejo del sitio, prefirió no decir nada ya que no quería mas problemas con Quinn en ese momento

**VARKALA – INDIA**

Santana y Brittany estaban disfrutando la compañía una de la otra mientras caminaban a la orilla de la playa con sus manos entrelazas, habían estado hablando mucho desde que se habían vuelto a reunir, Brittany le conto como estaban las cosas en casa de Quinn y Santana escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de la rubia, pero sin poder contenerse Brittany necesitaba saber como era que Santana había terminado en un lugar tan exótico como ese

**Brittany:** aun no entiendo como es que terminaste aquí (le dijo muy suavemente a la latina)

**Santana:** bueno debo confesarte que estuve apunto de irme solo un segundo después de haber llegado (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** que te detuvo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** bueno sonara un poco loco pero fue mi maestro espiritual (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** tu que (le pregunta muy confundida)

**Santana:** te contare lo que paso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Flashback**

**_Santana estaba sentada a la orilla de la playa con las cenizas de Sugar entre sus manos, la latina observaba fijamente el mar mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas_**

**_Santana: que demonios estoy haciendo, hacia donde debo ir (se pregunta a si misma en voz alta)_**

**_Hombre: eso depende de lo que busques (dijo parándose al lado de la latina)_**

**_Santana: oye quien eres tu, de donde has salido (le pregunta muy rápido)_**

**_Hombre: una mejor pregunta es adonde vas (le pregunta sentándose al lado de ella)_**

**_Santana: no se (le dijo muy rápido)_**

**_Hombre: no sabes (le pregunta muy sonriente)_**

**_Santana: no lo tengo claro, vine aquí pensado que era lo que necesitaba, pero a hora no estoy tan segura (le dijo muy suavemente)_**

**_Hombre: eso suele pasar, a hora debo preguntarte, estas huyendo de algo o alguien (le pregunta muy suavemente)_**

**_Santana: no, bueno mas o menos (le dijo muy rápido)_**

**_Hombre: podrías ser mas clara (le pregunta muy suavemente)_**

**_Santana: (tomo un poco de aire) vera antes las cosas estaban bien en mi vida, luego me enamore perdidamente de una persona, entonces las cosas se complicaron, luego todo estaba bien nuevamente pero luego se volvieron a complicar, yo solo quiero que las cosas estén bien, quiero estar bien, acaso eso es mucho pedir (le pregunta muy rápido)_**

**_Hombre: ya veo, tu solo quieres quedarte serena, limpia, vacía, quieres poder respirar con libertad (le dijo muy despacio)_**

**_Santana: si acaso es muy difícil de hacer (le pregunta muy seria)_**

**_Hombre: no, yo te ayudare a que eso pase (le dijo muy sonriente)_**

**_Santana: usted (le pregunta muy rápido)_**

**_Hombre: si, ya sabes lo que dicen, cuando el alumno esta listo el maestro aparece (le dijo muy suavemente)_**

**_Santana: ha estado comiendo galletas de la fortuna (le pregunta muy sarcástica)_**

**_Hombre: mas o menos (le dijo muy sonriente) bien pero para poder ayudarte debes hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga (se puso de pie)_**

**_Santana: de acuerdo extraño aunque sabio hombre (le dijo parándose también) pero al menos primero dígame su nombre (le pregunta muy rápido)_**

**_Hombre: soy Yamir (le dijo muy tranquilo)_**

**_Santana: Yamir que (le pregunta muy rápido)_**

**_Yamir: simplemente Yamir (le dijo muy sonriente)_**

**_Santana: muy bien simplemente Yamir, como me ayudaras (le pregunta muy curiosa)_**

**_Yamir: ya veras como, pero recuerda que vas hacer exactamente lo que te diga (le dijo comenzando a alejarse de Santana)_**

**_Santana: bien, lo que tú me digas (dijo yéndose detrás del hombre)_**

**Flashback**

**Brittany:** y que te dijo que hicieras (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** bueno lo primero fue (pensó un momento)

**Flashback **

**_Santana estaba parada en la punta de un risco junto con Yamir quien la observaba muy sonriente mientras la latina miraba hacia abajo tratando de no sentir vértigo ya que la altura era bastante considerable_**

**_Santana: me va a ser saltar desde aquí (le pregunta muy rápido)_**

**_Yamir: claro que no (le dijo muy sonriente)_**

**_Santana: entonces que hacemos aquí (le pregunta mas tranquila)_**

**_Yamir: es para que arrojes las cenizas (le dijo muy suavemente)_**

**_Santana: pero Sugar le tenia miedo a las alturas (le dijo muy rápido)_**

**_Yamir: son cenizas, ya no tienen fobias (le dijo muy rápido)_**

**_Santana: eso lo se, pero no puedo lanzarlas y ya (le dijo muy rápido)_**

**_Yamir: no es que no puedes lanzarlas, es que no quieres lanzarlas (le dijo muy suavemente)_**

**_Santana: es que (tomo un poco de aire) creo que es más difícil de lo que imagine (le dijo un poco dolida)_**

**_Yamir: siempre es difícil, pero para poder tener un nuevo comienzo y sanar completamente debes dejar ir todo ese dolor, esa es la única manera en la que podrás sanar de adentro hacia afuera (le dijo muy despacio)_**

**_Santana: de acuerdo (dijo respirando profundamente)_**

**_La latina dio unos pasos hacia adelante, abrió la pequeña urna donde estaban las cenizas de Sugar, miro a Yamir quien la observaba fijamente, tomo un poco de aire y se dispuso a arrojar las cenizas desde aquel risco_**

**_Santana: te recordare siempre Sugar, siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón (dijo muy suavemente y con la voz completamente quebrada)_**

**_Santana comenzó a dejar caer poco a poco las cenizas desde aquel risco las cuales comenzaron a descender y a ser elevadas por la suave brisa, unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la latina mientras observaba como las cenizas desaparecían poco a poco frente a ella_**

**_Yamir: bien, creo que estas lista para lo demás (le dijo acercándose a Santana)_**

**_Santana: para lo demás (le pregunta muy suavemente)_**

**_Yamir: si, para tu sanación (le dijo dándole una calidad sonrisa)_**

**Flashback**

**Brittany:** entonces te sanaste (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** si Britt sane (le dijo dándole una calidad sonrisa) aunque debo admitir que aun me falta una parte por sanar

**Brittany:** bueno aquí estoy yo para ayudarte a sanar esa parte que te falta (le dijo muy tiernamente mientras se acercaba a ella)

**Santana:** no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** no mas que yo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**EN LA HABITACION DEL HOTEL **

Santana se encontraba parada frente a la cama de su habitación mientras Brittany permanecía sentada frete a ella, ambas se miraban fijamente a los ojos mientras se sonrieran tiernamente sin decir palabra alguna. Santana se retiro su camisa bajo la atenta mirada de Brittany quien después de ver como la latina arrojaba la prenda al suelo llevo su mano derecha hacia el abdomen de la latina y lo acaricio suavemente, mientras que Santana con su mano derecha acaricio la mejilla sonrojada de la modelo quien no dejaba de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo Brittany cerró la brecha que las separaba con beso carente de cualquier tipo de represión. Simplemente buscaba entregarse de nuevo, Santana le correspondía con pasión, con todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía darle, sentía como su corazón latía más rápido prácticamente de manera desbocada, le exigía más contacto por lo que se fue acomodando sobre Brittany, quitando con calma la ropa que llevaba la rubia

_Aquí estoy yo_

_Para hacerte reír cada vez más_

_Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te das_

_Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios_

_Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar_

La rubia se dejaba llevar por las caricias impuestas por Santana, poco a poco cada prenda de ropa que tenían fueron desapareciendo de sus cuerpos y cayeron al suelo. Con un par de movimientos Brittany cambio de posiciones y se puso a horcajadas sobre la latina, la modelo no rompía el contacto visual, y procedió a desabrocharse el sujetador para dejar a la vista su desnudo pecho y casi de manera inmediata una sonrisa se apodero del rostro de la rubia ya que por la manera en que Santana la miraba en ese momento supo que la deseaba, eso no había cambiado y era algo que la hacia inmensamente feliz. La modelo soltaba dulces suspiros al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior al sentir como Santana acariciaba sus pechos con delicadeza y ternura.

_Le pido al sol que una estrella azul_

_Viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz_

_Aquí estoy yo_

_Abriéndote mi corazón_

_Llenando tu falta de amor_

_Cerrándole el paso al dolor_

_No temas yo te cuidare_

_Solo acéptame_

Santana sabia perfectamente lo que estaba provocando en el cuerpo de Brittany en ese momento, porque era exactamente lo mismo que la rubia estaba provocando en ella también, así que dio un rápido giro y puso a la modelo debajo de ella. La latina comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello mientras iba deslizando una de sus manos hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo de la rubia quien no dejaba de soltar gemidos debido a lo excitada que estaba y esto hacia que la excitación en el cuerpo de Santana subiera más y mas. Ambas ya se encontraban debajo de las sabanas completamente desnudas, sus cuerpos comenzaron a acoplarse en una perfecta armonía, reconociéndose nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo sin estar tan cerca aquel reencuentro era perfecto, mejor de cómo lo habían soñado ambas, ya que estaban haciendo lo que desde hace tiempo deseaban mutuamente

_Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…_

_Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad_

_Serán de verdad_

_Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti nuevos sentimientos_

_Y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir_

_Los abrazos que tengo_

Santana entrelazo completamente sus piernas con las de Brittany para poder sentir su sexo completamente junto al suyo, y así ambas comenzaban a moverse al ritmo que ellas tanto conocían y recordaban. Santana apoyo sus brazos sobre el colchón mientras continuaba moviéndose sobre Brittany quien mantenía el equilibrio de la postura aferrándose a la cintura de la latina y los gemidos empezaron a pronunciarse al vaivén de sus caderas, el sudor las invadió, el calor que juntas emanaban las asfixió pero ninguna de las dos cesó en su movimiento puesto que ellas dos solo con mirarse a los ojos sabían que iban a llegar juntas. Los gemidos fueron en aumento, cómo señal que el clímax estaba cerca, por lo que la latina intensifico sus movimientos, con la vista fija en esos ojos ahora azules intensos de Brittany la cual cerró sus ojos fuertemente al sentir aquel impresionante orgasmo que era compartido con su chica, ya que pudo sentir como Santana apretó fuertemente con sus manos las sabanas mientras temblaba sobre su cuerpo

_Le pido a Dios_

_Un toque de inspiración_

_Para decir_

_Lo que tú esperas oír de mí_

_Aquí estoy yo_

_Abriéndote mi corazón_

_Llenando tu falta de amor_

_Cerrándole el paso al dolor_

_No temas yo te cuidare_

_Solo acéptame_

Santana se acomodó al lado de su rubia, observando las expresiones de Brittany después de aquel encuentro, vio como movía su cabeza ligeramente y suspiraba intentado controlar la respiración, cómo su cuerpo seguía vibrando y ese calor aún emanaba, se regalaron varios besos cortos en los labios, besos de reencuentro, besos llenos de complicidad y ternura por el momento vivido

_Dame tus alas mas voy a llorar_

_Y de mi mano te invito a volar_

_Aquí estoy yo_

_Abriéndote mi corazón_

_Llenando tu falta de amor_

_Cerrándole el paso al dolor_

_No temas yo te cuidaré_

_Siempre te amaré_

Durante varios minutos ambas se limitaron a verse a los ojos sin articular palabra alguna, estaban sumergidas en aquel silencia que no era incomodo sino mas bien acogedor, se miraban de manera tierna mientras se sonreían dulcemente, el brillo en los ojos de ambas era impresionante y hermoso, hasta que Brittany decidió hablar primero

**Brittany:** fue hermoso (le dijo muy suavemente a la latina)

**Santana:** si lo fue (le dijo muy sonriente y le dio un tierno beso)

**Brittany:** San lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotras (no pudo continuar ya que Santana coloco un dedo sobre sus labios)

**Santana:** lo que acaba de pasar, es el comienzo de una nueva etapa para nosotras, a partir de aquí le decimos adiós al sufrimiento, vamos hacer felices juntas Britt, ya nada no los impide ni no los impedirá (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** te amo (le dijo muy feliz)

**Santana:** yo también te amo Britt, siempre te amado y siempre te amare (le dijo muy tiernamente)

Brittany se acomodo en el pecho de Santana mientras que la latina aspiraba su aroma, ese dulce aroma que tanto le gustaba, que tanto la enloquecía y el cual había extrañado tanto, y así se durmieron acurrucadas, abrazadas sin dejar que ninguna parte de su cuerpo, sintiera el vacío de no estar en contacto con la de la otra.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Eran las 8 de la mañana y todos estaban en la sala dormidos, se habían quedado esperando que los secuestradores se volvieran a comunicar, pero nada, esperaron y esperaron hasta que el sueño los fue venciendo a uno por uno, la primera en caer fue Sue, quien estaba sentada en uno de los muebles pequeños, el segundo Puck que estaba también en otro mueble pequeño y las ultimas en rendirse ante el sueño fueron Rachel y Quinn quienes estaban en el sofá grande pero con un gran espacio entre ellas, cada una estaba sentada en un esquina del sofá, no se había dirigido palabra alguna desde la ultima conversación que tuvieron o pelea como quieran verlo, lo cierto era que había mucha tensión en el ambiente y mas entre Rachel y Quinn. De pronto el teléfono sonó y todos despertaron de un golpe, Quinn sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo respondió

**Quinn:** halo (dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Paskha:** tiene el dinero (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si, lo tengo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Paskha:** perfecto, va a seguir las siguientes instrucciones, vaya al parque que estaba cerca de su zona residencial y cuando este ahí pídale un fosforo al hombre de chaqueta negra de cuero que estará sentado en la banca cerca de la fuente (le dijo muy despacio) si en algún momento vemos policías cerca el juego se acaba y su hija paga las consecuencias (la amenazo muy duramente)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo entiendo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Paskha:** una hora, en una hora debe estar en ese parque, recuerde sin trucos (le dijo muy rápido y colgó)

**Rachel:** que te dijeron (le pregunta muy rápido apenas la rubia cuelga)

**Quinn:** en una hora debo estar en el parque que esta cerca de esta zona (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bien (dijo casi en un susurro)

**Quinn:** iré a prepararme (dijo levantándose rápidamente del sofá)

Rachel vio como su novia se alejaba casi corriendo, luego miro a Puck que tenia cara de estar tranquilo y luego a Sue quien parecía que aun no comprendía nada, Rachel sin pensarlo se levanto y le siguió los pasos a Quinn quien ya se encontraba en la habitación lavándose la cara y los dientes

**Rachel:** Quinn necesito hablar contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** a hora no Rachel no tenemos tiempo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** deja que vaya yo (le pidió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no, iré yo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Quinn por favor, estas muy nerviosa, deja que vaya yo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** es mi hija e iré yo (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** también es mi hija (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire y miro fijamente a la morena) de acuerdo Rachel dejare que vayas tu (le dijo resignándose)

**A SOLO 10 MINUTOS PARA EL ENCUENTRO **

Rachel estaba parada en la entrada de la sala con el maletín en sus manos, Quinn le dio un fuerte abrazo, Puck solo la veía con un poco de seriedad, Sue caminaba de un lado a otro mas que nerviosa, Nina estaba cargando a Elisa a la cual la diva le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente

**Rachel:** bien, es hora (dijo respirando profundamente)

**Quinn:** te cuidado Rachel por favor y trae a Beth sana y salva (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Rachel:** lo hare de acuerdo, todo saldrá bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Puck:** insisto que debería ir yo (dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** si, yo también creo que debería ir el, si lo matan no importara mucho (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Sue por favor (le dijo muy seria a la mujer) Noah tu no puedes moverte casi con la pierna como la tienes (le dijo muy rápido)

**Puck:** claro que puedo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** iré yo Puck, no se habla mas del asunto (le dijo muy seria)

La diva respiro profundo le dio una ultima mirada a Quinn y camino hacia la entrada de la casa, apenas se cerro la puerta tras ella busco rápidamente con la mirada al otro lado de la calle a los oficiales, pudo ver una Bam blanca a unos metros y se imagino que era ellos, Rachel subió a su camioneta y una vez que estaba dentro de esta encendió el localizador lo coloco en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y arranco rumbo al parque. La diva solo tardo 10 minutos en llegar al parque, tal y como le habían indicado se acerco al hombre que estaba en la banca cerca de la fuente y le pidió un fosforo apenas lo hizo un auto negro se acerco hasta ellos y ambos subieron en el

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

**Sue:** Quinn trata de calmarte un poco quieres (le dijo muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** no puedo de acuerdo, esta situación es demasiado desesperante (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**AUTO **

Había un incomodo silencio, Rachel miraba de un lado a otro a los hombres que iban con ella en el auto mientras esto solo la miraban fijamente

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

**Sue:** todo estará bien, ya veras (le dijo a Quinn quien no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro) cierto Puck (le pregunta al rockero)

**Puck:** si todo estará bien (dijo muy rápido)

**AUTO**

Después de casi treinta minutos arribaron hasta un bosque muy apartado y completamente desierto a las afuera de la ciudad, los hombres le indicaron a Rachel que bajara del auto y los siguiera, poco a poco se fueron internando en aquel penumbroso bosque, después de unos minutos se detuvieron y de inmediato Rachel pudo ver como cuatro hombres se acercaban de frente a ellos y traían a Beth, la pequeña apenas vio a Rachel su rostro se ilumino al igual que el de la diva

**Paskha:** vaya, vaya, pero si es Rachel Berry, que placer (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** el placer es todo tuyo (le dijo muy serio)

**Paskha:** pero que carácter (le dijo muy divertido) el dinero (le pidió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** primero deja ir a mi hija (le dijo muy rápido)

**Paskha:** no estas en una posición de exigir diva (le dijo muy duramente y le puso su arma en la cabeza de la pequeña Beth)

**Beth:** mami (dijo rompiendo en llanto)

**Rachel:** esta bien, de acuerdo (le dijo muy rápido y asustada) aquí esta (le entrego el maletín a uno de los hombres que tenia al lado de ella)

**Paskha:** (vio que el hombre le hizo seña de que estaba todo en orden) muy bien, aquí esta tu hija (dijo soltando a Beth) ve con tu mami (le dijo muy tranquilo a la pequeña)

Apenas Paskha soltó a Beth la pequeña corrió hasta donde estaba Rachel la cual de forma inmediata se agacho para recibirla entre sus brazos.

**Beth:** sabia que vendrías (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Paskha:** que linda reunión familiar y me encantaría quedarme mas tiempo pero no puedo (le dijo muy sarcástico) fue un placer hacer negocios contigo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** oye (llamo a Paskha que estaba apunto de alejarse) espera (saco el localizador que le había dado el detective y se lo arrojo al hombre)

**Paskha:** (vio el aparato en el suelo y de pronto una rabia lo invadió) acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte (le dijo duramente a la diva y la apunto con su arma)

De pronto uno de los oficiales lanzo un disparo al aire para llamar la atención de los secuestradores, Rachel abrigo a Beth en sus brazos mientras todos miraban hacia todos lados en busca de donde había venido el disparo, y cuando menos lo esperaban un montón de oficiales bien armados salieron de entre los arboles

**Detective Harris:** policía de New York arrojen sus armas (les grito mientras se acercaban a los hombres)

La rabia de Paskha aumento al ver la situación y sin pensarlo dos veces apunto nuevamente a Rachel, pero cuando estaba apunto de jalar el gatillo el detective Harris le disparo en el pecho, Paskha dio un paso hacia atrás al recibir el impacto de la bala contra su cuerpo y luego poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo

**Beth:** por dios (dijo muy asustada)

**Rachel:** no veas cielo (dijo cargando a la pequeña)

**Beth:** tenía mucho miedo (dijo llorando abrazada a Rachel)

**Rachel:** también yo (le dijo respirando aliviada mientras veía como arrestaban a los demás secuestradores)

**Detective Harris:** buen trabajo Rachel, lo hiciste bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** gracias por todo (le dijo muy agradecida)

**Detective Harris:** te prometí que te protegería, no pensaba faltar a mi palabra (le dijo muy rápido) bien una ambulancia las espera, para llevarlas de inmediato a un hospital para asegurarnos de que este en perfectas condiciones (les dijo muy despacio a ambas)

**Rachel:** claro, vamos cielo (le dijo a la pequeña)

**Beth:** quiero ver a mi mami (le pidió muy rápido a Rachel)

**Rachel:** pronto la veras (le dijo muy suavemente)

Varios oficiales escoltaron a Rachel y a Beth hasta la ambulancia la cual las trasladaría hasta el hospital central donde la pequeña seria chequeada para descartar cualquier problema.

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES **

Beth entro a la sala de emergencia acostada en la camilla mientras era seguida por Rachel, casi de forma inmediata la camilla fue interceptada por Quinn y Puck quien ya se encontraba esperándolas en la sala debido a que la policía la llamo para avisarle que su pequeña hija iba directo al hospital

**Quinn:** gracias a dios estas bien (dijo abrazando fuertemente a su pequeña)

**Beth:** estoy bien mami, pero me asfixias (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** lo siento (le dijo separándose de la pequeña)

**Beth:** PAPI (grito muy feliz al ver a Puck)

**Puck:** oh mi princesa, que bueno verte (dijo muy feliz y abrazo a la pequeña)

**Paramédico:** bien debemos seguir a la pequeña la esperan (les dijo a todos)

**Quinn:** claro (dijo apartándose para que se llevaran a Beth)

**Rachel:** quien les aviso (le pregunta muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** el detective Harris (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** claro (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** como es que la policía sabia donde seria el intercambio (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) porque yo accedí a ayudarlos, utilice un localizador para poder guiarlos (le dijo muy despacio)

**Puck/Quinn:** que hiciste que (le pregunta muy serios)

**Quinn:** como pudiste hacer eso Rachel, te dije que no quería que la policía interviniera (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** y que querías que hiciera, que me quedara de brazos cruzados mientras los secuestradores se salían con al suya (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no puedo creer lo que hiciste, arriesgaste tu vida y la vida de nuestra hija (le dijo muy molesta)

**Rachel:** yo hice lo que tenia que hacer Quinn, porque te cueste entender eso (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** que tal si las cosas no hubieran salido como lo planearon, que tal si te hubieran lastimado o a Beth (le pregunta muy molesta)

**Rachel:** pero no paso, yo estoy a salvo, Beth esta a salvo y los secuestradores están detenidos, todo salió como debía salir (le dijo muy rápido)

**Puck:** espera detenidos, agarraron a los secuestradores (le pregunta muy rápido a la diva)

**Rachel:** bueno a uno lo asesinaron, los demás están detenidos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Puck:** _estoy muerto_ (pensó muy preocupado)

**Enfermera:** Srta. Berry tenemos ordenes de revisarla a usted también (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** yo estoy bien (le dijo muy rápido)

**Enfermera:** es por protocolo Srta. (Le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** en verdad estoy bien (le dijo un poco fastidiada)

**Quinn:** ve a que te revisen Rachel, yo iré con Beth (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** Quinn (la llamo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** solo ve Rachel (le dijo muy molesta)

**Rachel:** claro (dijo un poco triste)

Quinn se alejo sin mirar a la diva quien bajo su mira y apretó fuertemente sus labios antes de dejarse guiar por la enfermera, mientras Puck permaneció en el sito mirando de una lado a otro mientras que sus manos comenzaban sudar y sus pierna a temblar un poco ya que el rockero sabia lo que se le vendría encima, sabia que Máximo lo asesinaría de un momento a otro, tomo un poco de aire y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en el pasillo, apoyo sus brazos en sus piernas y tomo su rostro entre sus manos

**Puck:** estoy tan muerto (dijo para si mismo muy preocupado)

**UNA HORA DESPUES **

Quinn estaba sentada al lado de la cama donde estaba Beth, la rubia sostenía la mano de la pequeña mientras esta permanecía con los ojos cerrados, de pronto la rubia escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, subió la mirada y se encontró con Rachel que acababa de entrar

**Rachel:** como esta (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** esta bien, esta descansado (le dijo bastante aliviada)

**Rachel:** que bueno (le dijo respirando aliviada)

**Quinn:** tu como estas, el medico te reviso verdad (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** estoy bien (le dijo muy tranquila)

La diva se acerco hasta donde estaba su novia y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la rubia, se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos

**Rachel:** lamento haberte mentido (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) no tienes porque disculparte Rachel, tu solo hiciste lo que yo debí hacer, sino hubiera sido por ti Beth no estaría aquí, así que gracias (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no tienes nada que agradecer, haría cualquier cosa por ella (le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos)

**Quinn:** lamento haberme enojado contigo (se disculpo un poco apenada)

**Rachel:** esta bien, la situación no era la mejor así que (pero fue interrumpida por la rubia)

**Quinn:** no, no esta bien, tenias razón, ellos debían pagar por lo que hicieron, no era justo que se salieran con la suya, que estuvieran tranquilos después del infierno que nos hicieron pasar, tu tenia razón y yo debí escucharte (le dijo muy rápido) pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar, somos una familia y las familias se escuchan y se apoyan (agarro la mano de la diva)

**Rachel:** te amo Quinn (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

Rachel acerco su rostro al de su novia y le dio un beso cargado de amor y pasión, de pronto las chicas se separaron porque escucharon como la pequeña Beth se iba despertando poco a poco, ambas sonrieron al ver su hija despierta

**Quinn:** hola amor como te sientes (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** estoy un poco mareada (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** eso era normal (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** los hombres malos volverán (les pregunta un poco asustada)

**Quinn:** no mi cielo, los hombres malos no volverán mas (le dijo muy suavemente tranquilizando a la pequeña)

**Rachel:** ya todo termino (le dijo colocando su mano sobre la de Quinn quien sostenía la de Beth)

**Beth:** entonces nos iremos a casa (le pregunta dándole una sonrisa)

**Quinn:** si nos vamos a casa (miro a Rachel y le dio una tierna sonrisa)

**Rachel:** y olvidaremos este amargo momento (dijo correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su novia)

**Beth:** las quiero mucho a las dos (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** y nosotras a ti (le dijo muy sonriente)

Las tres sonreían felizmente mientras disfrutaban de aquel momento tan íntimo, tan familiar, todo había terminado de la mejor manera posible y Puck quien estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación viendo toda aquella escena familiar sintió como una enorme tristeza se apodero de el al ver lo feliz que se veían las tres, así que simplemente bajo su mirada, apretó fuertemente sus labios, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando a las chicas que siguieran disfrutando de su momento familiar. Puck camino muy despacio por los pasillos del hospital, llego hasta la salida, tomo un gran bocado de aire y encendió un cigarro solo le dio tiempo de aspirar la primera bocado de aquel cigarro cuando un auto negro se paro frente a el y dos hombres los obligaron a subir al auto

**Puck:** oigan esperen un momento (dijo cuando cayó en el asiento del auto)

**Máximo:** Puck (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Puck:** Máximo (dijo muy asustado)

**Máximo:** me has traído muchos problemas Puck, por tu culpa mi mano derecha esta muerto y ocho de mis hombres están detenidos (le dijo muy serio)

**Puck: **te juro que no quería que esto pasara, pero ustedes secuestraron a Beth entonces Quinn enloqueció y Rachel ayudo a la policía (le trataba de explicar muy asustado)

**Máximo:** de nada te servirán tus excusas (le dijo muy enojado)

**Puck:** Máximo voy a cancelar la deuda, solo necesito tiempo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Máximo:** eso ya no te servirá, veras por causa tuya acaba de perder personal, así que pagaras tu deuda trabajando para mi (le explico muy tranquilo)

**Puck:** trabajando para ti (le pregunta sin comprender)

**Máximo:** si trabando para mi, que tanta droga te dejo idiota (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Puck:** a ver Máximo no te ofendas pero yo solo hice lo que hice porque necesitaba dinero para poder financiar mi disco (le dijo muy rápido)

**Máximo:** bueno si prefieres que te corte la garganta y te deje morir en medio de la calle, puedo hacerlo ya que de esa manera también estaríamos a mano (le dijo muy amenazante)

**Puck:** veo que no tengo salida (dijo comprendiendo la situación)

**Máximo:** eso, se un buen chico y acepta tu destino, quieres un disco, yo lo pagare, pero que te quede bien claro algo Noah Puckerman de a hora en adelante tu alma es mía (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Puck:** de acuerdo (dijo bajando la cabeza)

**Máximo:** a hora te llevare a tu casa, no quiero que nada le pase a mi nuevo empleado (le dijo muy sonriente)

**VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá de su habitación mirando fijamente hacia la cama donde se encontraba Quinn acostada con Beth y Elisa la rubia abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada de la diva quien le sonrió cálidamente, Quinn de manera inmediata le devolvió la sonrisa y con un pequeño gesto la invito a unirse a ellas, Rachel sin pensarlo mucho le hizo caso y se acerco a la cama introduciéndose en ella por uno de los costado quedando Quinn del otro lado y las niñas en medio de ellas dos

**Rachel:** te amo (le susurro suavemente a su novia)

**Quinn:** te amo (le susurro de la misma manera)

Ambas continuaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos hasta que poco a poco el sueño las fue venciendo y cayeron profundamente dormidas con sus pequeñas hijas en medio de ellas, no había momento más perfecto que ese

_Un momento puede ser una simple mirada, una coincidencia, un azar, una casualidad, un momento es una flecha que revoluciona el corazón, todo cambia, tomamos decisiones que antes jamás imaginamos que podríamos tomar, pero nos arriesgamos hacerlo, en pocas palabra muchas veces en un momento podemos hacer posible lo imposible_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	42. Chapter 42 El Final Con Un Dia Despues

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XLII**

**El Final Con Un Día Después **

_La mayoría de las historias se caracterizan por que siempre tienen dos tipos de finales, el final feliz y el final triste, un final feliz es ese en donde el bueno y el malo al final siempre quedan bien, por alguna u otra razón, y el final triste que es ese que no se ve venir, porque muchas veces llegan de sorpresa, dejando con su llegada muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Pero también existe otro tipo de final, ese que es llamado el final con un día después, el cual es el que marca un punto de llegada y partida, ese final es el que anuncia que la historia continuara pero que de ahí en adelante muchas cosas podrán suceder, cosas buenas, malas, inesperadas, es difícil predecir el futuro que se acerca cuando una historia tiene un final con un día después, pero lo que si es seguro es que una nueva etapa empieza para todos, una que arranca así _

**UN MES Y MEDIO DESPUES **

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde amargo momento que habían tenido que pasar con el secuestro de Beth y muchas cosas habían pasado en ese tiempo, Quinn nerviosa y paranoica durante unas semanas debido a que pensaba que en cualquier momento intentarían hacer daño a las niñas, pero con mucha paciencia Rachel la supo ayudar para que se calamara, haciéndole entender que nada les pasaría que todo estaba en perfecto orden, y debido a que el caso por el se cerro rápidamente debido al fallecimiento del supuesto líder de la banda y Máximo le había ordenado a los que sobrevivieron que no abrieran la boca o lo pagarían caro, así que ninguno dijo nada y de ese modo no hubo mas investigaciones, no encontraron mas culpables o mejor dicho no atraparon al verdadero culpable. La chicas continuaron con sus vidas tranquilamente, la fotógrafa cada vez mas ocupada en su estudio, las niñas cada día mas traviesas y Rachel cumpliendo con entrevistas, presentaciones, firmas de autógrafos, metida de lleno en su regreso a la palestra musical, teniendo en cuenta que el lanzamiento de su nueva producción que había sido titulada "Caminos Transversales" estaba cada vez mas cerca al igual que su gira, la cual empezaría cinco días después del lanzamiento arrancando con un concierto en Los Ángeles, Quinn se había mantenido calmada ante la inevitable separación que tendría de su novia y esto preocupaba mucho a la diva debido a que conocía a la perfección a la rubia y sabia que tanta calma no era bueno, se estaba reprimiendo, y eso no era precisamente lo que Rachel quería, la diva sabia que Quinn hacia un esfuerzo por mantenerse calmada, pero estaba consciente que en un punto dado de la situación debía dejar salir sus inquietudes, pero de eso se ocuparía después porque a hora tenia planes, grandes planes que la involucraban a ella y Quinn. Con Puck las cosas seguían iguales, el rockero veía a Beth tres veces por semanas, pero ya no se quedaba con la niña los fines de semana debido a que estaba muy ocupado en su nuevo trabajo, a ciencia cierta el joven a un no estaba muy cómodo con lo que estaba haciendo pero no le quedaba mas alternativa ya que o cumplía con las ordenes que le daban o se moría y bueno era mas que claro que el no quería morirse, así que simplemente obedecía como un niño bueno, lastima que lo que hacia no era nada bueno.

Mientras que con Santana y Brittany todo estaba de lo mejor, las chicas habían decidió quedarse un tiempo mas en la India, querían tomarse ese tiempo para ellas, para amarse sin limites, para olvidarse de todo a su alrededor, para vivir sin preocupaciones, estaban consciente que debían regresar a New York, pero eso lo harían luego ya que Brittany tuvo una repentina idea que le presento a Santana y la latina solo tardo dos segundos en aceptar y llevar acabo la propuesta de su novia.

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

La gran noche había llegado, durante todo el día había sido un estrés total, entre los estilista, manicuristas, maquilladores, elección de que vestidos usarían, Sue a cada cinco segundo recordándoles que debían estar puntuales, bellas, sonriente y perfectas antes los paparazis, su padre Hiram una y otra vez quejándose de que no quería ser fotografiado, las niñas que ese día decidieron ponerse mas traviesas que nunca, todo había sido un completo caos, pero gracias a dios cuando ya eran las 08:00 pm en punto pudieron estar lista a tiempo para salir hacia el lugar donde se llevaría acabo el lanzamiento. No había sido fácil la elección de los vestidos, pero lograron dar justamente en el clavo, Quinn con un Christian Dior de color manzana que lograba resaltar sus bellos ojos, de escote no muy pronunciado y un peinado clásico de los años 20, la rubia parecía toda una muñeca esculpida a mano. Mientras que Rachel iba con Carolina Herrera de color negro, de escote algo pronunciado como le gustaba a la diva, y llevaba su cabello suelto, con un peinado muy actual, que hacia resaltar su belleza hasta mas no poder. En pocas palabras ambas chicas estaban hermosas, sin duda alguna serian el centro de atención por diferentes motivos

**Nina:** vaya si que se ven perfectas (dijo muy sonriente al ver a las chicas bajando las escaleras)

**Quinn:** gracias Nina (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** donde están mis padres, se nos hará tarde (dijo mirando su reloj)

**Nina:** ya se fueron (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** como que se fueron, se supone que nos iríamos juntos (dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** tu padre Hiram dijo que se adelantarían y se fueron (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** ese hombre va a sacarme canas (dijo un poco molesta)

**Quinn:** deja el drama Rachel, no es para tanto (le dijo muy rápido) bien Nina nos vamos, ya sabes que hacer en caso de que Beth te ate de nuevo (le dijo muy tranquila a su asistente)

**Nina:** si, decirle que tengo el teléfono de Santa Claus y amenazarla que sino me suelta lo llamare para decirle que se porto mal (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** perfecto (le dijo muy sonriente) nos vamos (le pregunta a su novia)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** suerte esta noche (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel/Quinn:** gracias (le dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta)

Las chicas salieron de la casa tomadas de la mano mientras sonreían muy alegremente, ambas estaña felices, Quinn porque le agradaba ver que su novia estaba realizando lo que tanto le apasionaba, que era cantar, enamorar al publico con sus letras y su maravillosa voz y Rachel porque regresaba al mundo musical después de tanto tiempo, ese mundo que le encantaba por diversas razones, la diva tenia que admitir que había extrañado a montones los conciertos, las entrevistas, las firmas de autógrafos, los viajes, en fin todo lo que implicaba ese medio lo había extrañado, hasta lo mas mínimo. Ambas muy sonrientes subieron a la limosina que las esperaba enfrente de la casa para llevarlas hasta el hotel, una vez adentro se sonrieron mutuamente como dándose apoyo mutuo pero en silenció y con un simple gesto como lo era esa simple sonrisa

**THE ROOSEVELT HOTEL NEW YORK **

La entrada del hotel estaba repleta de paparazis atentos a la llegada de los artistas invitados al evento, los reporteros televisivos ubicados de acuerdo a como la logística lo indico, el perímetro que mantenía alejados a los fans era custodiado por los agentes de seguridad, las limosinas llegaban una detrás de otras, y de estas bajaban diferentes artista, algunos músicos, actores, productores, entre otros. Por fin llego la limosina donde venían Rachel y Quinn

**Quinn:** vaya que hay personas (dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** bueno es el evento del año (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** presumida (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** están listas (dijo abriendo la puerta de la limosina)

**Rachel:** lista (le pregunta muy rápido a su novia)

**Quinn:** si (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** entonces aquí vamos (les indico a ambas)

Apenas Rachel puso un pie fuera de limosina el público y los paparazis enloquecieron, los flashes no se hicieron esperar, la diva junto a Quinn posaron muy sonrientes para las cámaras, luego Sue les indico sobre la entrevista que tendrían para luego dirigirse al salón para el evento

**Giuliana Rancic E:** vaya Rachel Berry una gran noche para ti (le dijo muy sonriente a la diva)

**Rachel:** lo se, es fantástico (dijo muy emocionada)

**Giuliana Rancic E:** como te sientes con tu regreso, en tu gran noche, porque has regresado por lo alto, tu sencillo promocional esta posicionado en los primeros lugares de las carteleras, y en menos de una semana arrancas con tu gira, con la cual tengo entendido que recorrerás varios estados del país (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bueno estoy muy feliz de ver que todos los esfuerzos han tenido un buen resultado, porque no solo he sido yo, detrás de todo este gran trabajo hay un montón de personas que agradecerles, para empezar a esta señorita que esta aquí (dijo señalando a Quinn) quien fue la me inspiro para escribir la canción (dijo muy sonriente logrando hacer que Quinn se sonrojara bastante) y bueno la gira será de dos meses y medio y luego empezaremos a planear la gira mundial

**Giuliana Rancic E:** Quinn Fabray como te sientes de ser una de las chicas mas envidiada del país (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** nada mal (dijo muy sonriente)

**Giuliana Rancic E:** ya tiene casi un año juntas, que sigue a hora, para cuando la boda (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bueno, eso (dijo un poco nerviosa) podrías ayudarme un poco (le pidió muy suavemente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** si casi un año de estar juntas, y estamos muy bien, felices, disfrutando de la vida junto con nuestras hijas y bueno no necesito un anillo para saber que esta mujer me ama y que siempre estaremos juntas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Giuliana Rancic E:** muy bien dicho, felicidades por todo sus éxitos y que disfruten la noche (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn/Rachel:** gracias (le respondieron muy sonriente)

Ambas entraron al hotel, después de uso minutos llegaron hasta el gran salón donde se llevaría acabo el evento, Sue las guio hasta la mesa donde estarían, apenas ingresaron al lugar los fotógrafos comenzaron a disparar sus flashes contra ellas mientras estas caminaban y sonreían alegremente, cuando llegaron a la mesa se encontraron con Hiram y Leroy quienes estaban muy sonrientes observando todo a su alrededor

**Rachel:** oigan gracias por esperarnos (le dijo muy rápido a sus padres)

**Hiram:** no te enfades pero yo prefería pasar desapercibido y contigo al lado eso era imposible (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** eres mi padre por dios (le dijo muy seria)

**Hiram:** y te amo pero no me gusta mucho los flashes disparándose en mi cara (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** lo mismo pienso amor (le dijo muy suavemente a su hija)

**Rachel:** puedes creerlo (le pregunta muy rápido a su novia)

**Quinn:** ya Rachel no seas dramática, ellos tienen derecho a no querer aparecer en primera plana (le dijo muy rápido) lastima que no puedo hacer lo mismo

**Rachel:** que dijiste (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Sue si que supo como organizar todo (dijo rápidamente evadiendo la pregunta de la diva)

**Rachel:** me imagine que haría esto cuando me dijo "yo me encargare de todo" (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** bien, dentro de poco subirás al escenario para bautizar el disco (le susurro al oído a la diva)

**Rachel:** claro Sue (le dijo muy tranquila)

De esa manera pasaron los minutos entre sonreír a las cámaras, saludar a conocidos, otros no tan conocidos, pero la verdad es que la estaban pasando muy bien, entre las bromas de los padres de Rachel, todo marcha a la perfección, Sue se acerco a la diva para indicarle que el momento había llegado, debía subir al escenario

**Rachel:** deséame suerte (le pidió a Quinn)

**Quinn:** no necesitas suerte amor, lo harás bien (le dijo muy tiernamente y le dio un suave beso)

**Rachel:** aquí voy (dijo levantándose de su silla)

La diva subió al escenario mientras los presentes la aplaudían alegremente, Rachel no pudo evitar sentir unos nervios horribles una vez que estaba en mita del escenario lista para hablar por lo que tuvo que respirar profundo, miro hacia la mesa donde estaba Quinn y sus padres y ver la sonrisas que estos le dirigían la calmo bastante

**Rachel:** buenas noches a todos, gracias por haber venido a celebrar conmigo en esta noche tan especial para mi, porque como todos sabes esta noche bautizamos un nuevo disco, uno que viene cargado de muchas emociones (tomo un poco de aire) para nadie es un secreto que hace dos años mi vida fue cambiada de manera dramática cuando lamentablemente perdí a un ser muy importante para mi, pero dentro de toda esa tormenta pude encontrar nuevamente el amor (dijo esto ultimo mirando a Quinn) hoy celebro el nacimiento de mi nuevo disco, así como celebro casi un año de haber conocido a la mujer perfecta que me rescato de mi soledad y me hizo ver que no importa cuan lastimada este siempre podre seguir adelante, que solo necesito tener confianza en mi misma, a ella le debemos que yo este hoy aquí bautizando este disco, agradézcanselo o repróchenselo ustedes decidan (dijo muy divertida) te amo Quinn gracias por todo lo que me has dado este tiempo (le dijo muy tiernamente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le respondió a la diva con lagrimas en los ojos)

Todos comenzaron aplaudir ante las palabras de Rachel, Sue se acerco con un disco en su mano y una botella de champagne en la otra, sin perder mucho tiempo la diva bautizo el disco frente a todos los presentes los cuales continuaban aplaudiendo muy efusivamente

**Hiram:** puedes creerlo, nosotros somos sus padre y ella solo hablo de lo maravillosa que es Quinn (le dijo a su esposo fingiendo estar molesto)

**Leroy:** podría pasar un día sin que te quejes (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Hiram:** si, pero no quiero (le dijo muy tranquilo)

De pronto la melodía de la canción de la canción promocional de Rachel comenzó a sonar, todos miraban fijamente a la diva que se preparaba para interpretar su canción, Quinn sonrió alegremente al ver como Rachel no apartaba la vista de ella

**Rachel:** _Quien te puso en mi camino, Quien te dijo que aun estaba vivo, Quien tuvo, la brillante idea, Con un corazón que ardía, por falta de compañía, Por tanta, tanta soledad, Y me dijo que también estaba sola, Y abrí mis brazos y así le entregue la vida_ (canto sin apartar la vista de su novia)

_Y volamos, fuera de este mundo, Por un rato, me sentí seguro Y libre como el pensamiento, Como para no volver_

Quinn no dejaba de sonreír viendo a su novia mientras cantaba al igual que los padres de esta quienes la miraban completamente orgullosos y felices de su pequeña diva

**Leroy:** nuestra hija es tan talentosa (le susurro muy feliz a su esposo)

**Hiram:** si, hicimos un buen trabajo cuando la criamos (le dijo muy orgullos)

**Leroy:** si (dijo tratando de no llorar)

**Rachel:** _Y se nos fue la noche entera, Entre besos y quimeras, Debajo de una luna llena Y nos dijimos pocas cosas, Justo en lo que nuestras bocas, Quedaban libres para hablar Y nos perdimos en la noche plata y negra, Y ahí comprendí que vivir vale la pena _

_Y volamos, fuera de este mundo, Por un rato, me sentí seguro Y libre como el pensamiento, Como para no volver_

La diva no apartaba la mirada de Quinn mientras le cataba aquella canción que le había escrito, porque para nadie era un secreto de que esa canción la había escrito gracias a su dulce y adorada Quinn, la diva siempre admitía que cada día que pasaba esta mas y mas enamorada de su novia, y como no estarlo si era una mujer maravillosa, luchadora y sobretodo amorosa, como no enamorarse cada día mas de Quinn Fabray

**Rachel:** _Y llegue a pensar que no era de este mundo, Tanto amor no se concibe en un segundo _

_Y volamos, fuera de este mundo, Por un rato, me sentí seguro Y libre como el pensamiento, Como para no volver_

Rachel termino de cantar y todos la aplaudieron fuertemente, sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo la diva bajo del escenario y se dirigió hacia su mesa, cuando llego recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de sus padres

**Leroy:** estamos muy orgullosos de ti cielo (le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)

**Hiram:** naciste para brillar y eso quedo mas que demostrado el día de hoy (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** los amo, y estoy muy orgullosa de que ustedes sean mis padres (les dijo muy feliz) a hora disculpen tengo que ir con mi novia (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** hola tu (le dijo abrazando fuertemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** hola (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** estuviste maravillosa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** gracias, debo admitir que estaba un poco asustada pero tu mirada me tranquilizo bastante (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** que bueno que puede ayudarte (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** hiciste mas que eso Quinn, tu me devolviste la vida, te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le dijo casi llorando)

Ambas unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, los fotógrafos se enloquecieron en aquel momento y empezaron a fotografías aquel beso, pero lo que mas les gustaba era que no era un beso apasionado ni forzado, era un beso cálido y tierno donde se podía ver el inmenso amor que se tenían ambas chicas, se veían cómodas, felices y sobretodo muy enamoradas

**Rachel:** tengo una sorpresas para ti (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** a ver con que nueva sorpresa me va a salir mi novia a hora (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** esta noche no regresamos a la casa (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** y eso como porque (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** porque reserve una suite en este hotel para que tu y yo pasáramos la noche (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** a ver señorita Berry acaso me esta haciendo una proposición indecorosa (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** ya me conoces bien, y sabes que si (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** pues debo decir que me encanta la idea (le dijo muy feliz) espera un segundo que va a pasar con las niñas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** para que crees que están sus abuelitos, ellos se encargaran de cuidarlas mientras no estamos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** que suerte de que estén aquí (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** siempre llegan en el momento justo (le dijo muy feliz)

**CUATRO HORAS DESPUES **

**SUITE THE ROOSEVELT HOTEL**

Rachel abrió la puerta y guio a Quinn hasta el centro de la habitación, la diva dio un breve vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todo estaba de acuerdo a como ella lo había pedido, tomo un poco de aire para intentar calmar sus nervios

**Rachel:** lista (le pregunta muy suavemente a su novia)

**Quinn:** si (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** aquí vamos (dijo antes de retirar la venda de los ojos de la rubia)

**Quinn:** por dios Rachel esto es hermoso (le dijo completamente sorprendida)

La habitación estaba decorada con velas por todos lados, la cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosas blancas, había champagne en una hielera, una pequeña mesa llena de dulces y una fuente de chocolate

**Rachel:** te gusta (le pregunta muy suavemente a su novia)

**Quinn:** me encanta (dijo muy feliz abrazando fuertemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** que bueno (dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** nunca antes me habían preparado una sorpresa como esta (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** pues me alegro de ser la primera (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** has sido la primera en muchas cosas (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Rachel:** que bien, pero tengo que confesarte que esto no es todo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** hay mas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si hay mas (le dijo agarrando la mano de la rubia) ven (guio a Quinn hasta el balcón de la habitación) necesito que cierres los ojos por un momento (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bien, camina despacio, acércate un poco más, párate aquí (decía mientras guiaba a su novia) a hora puedes abrir tus hermosos ojos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** oh por dios (dijo muy sorprendida)

Quinn se quedo sin aliento cuando vio a lo lejos en el jardín del hotel un enorme corazón hecho con pequeños bombillos de luces blancas y en el medio de este tenia algo escrito, los ojos de Quinn se llenaron de lagrimas mientras Rachel la miraba muy sonriente al ver que había conseguido su cometido el cual era dejar completamente impresionada a su novia

**Quinn:** no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto (le dijo casi llorando)

**Rachel:** bueno solo quería hacerte sentir especial, quería que fuera especial (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** es en serio, lo que dice ese corazón es en serio (le pregunta tratando de permanecer calmada)

**Rachel:** Quinn llegaste a mi vida cuando yo había perdido toda esperanza de amar nuevamente, poco a poco te fuiste abriendo paso hasta que te metiste en lo mas profundo de mi corazón y todos los días le doy gracias a la vida por hacer que nuestros caminos se cruzaran (le dijo muy tiernamente) y es por eso que lo que dice ese corazón que esta ahí a fuera es una suplica desesperada de mi hacia ti (le dijo dándole una sonrisa algo nerviosa) Quinn Fabray aceptas casarte conmigo (le pregunta mostrándole un hermoso y enorme anillo de compromiso)

**Quinn:** acepto (le dijo llorando como una niña pequeña)

**Rachel:** segura (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** mas que segura (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** (tomo la mano de su novia y empezó a colocar el anillo) Quinn este anillo es mas que un anillo de compromiso, con el vamos a marcar un antes y un después en nuestras vidas, vamos a gritarle al mundo lo que ellos saben pero nunca esta demás decirlo en voz alta y es que yo te amo y tu me amas, que nos amamos con furia (termino de colocar el anillo en el dedo de su a hora prometida)

**Quinn:** te amo Rachel, nunca pensé que amaría alguien como te amo a ti (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** que afortunada soy (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn se lanzo sobre los brazos de Rachel sin pensarlo dos veces, se abrazaron fuertemente y después de unos segundo se miraron a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente hasta unir sus labios, aquel beso era muy apasionado, Rachel se había pegado a Quinn sin dejar ningún espacio intermedio en ellas mientras la besaba desesperadamente, sus labios se movían en una sincronización muy buena, Quinn decidió unir su lengua al juego mientras rozaba los dientes de su novia, después de unos minutos se separaron y unieron sus frentes mientras en sus rostros se dibujaba una gran sonrisa

**Quinn:** entonces seremos felices por siempre (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** seremos felices por siempre (le dijo muy sonriente) ven entremos (tomo de la mano a la rubia llevándola al interior de la habitación) bridemos te parece (le pregunto agarrando la botella de champagne)

**Quinn:** me parece perfecto (le dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel destapo la botella de champagne y lleno dos copas, le entrego una a Quinn la cual la recibió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

**Quinn:** porque brindamos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bridaremos por el comienzo de una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, por lo felices que vamos a ser los próximos 500 años (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** salud entonces (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** salud (dijo chocando su copa con la de su novia)

**Quinn:** oye como se te ocurrió esta idea (le pregunta dándole un sorbo a su copa)

**Rachel:** como te dije quería que fuera especial, pero sobretodo intimo, no quería pedirte que te casaras conmigo frente a millones de personas, quería que este momento fuera nuestro y de nadie mas (le dijo muy tiernamente mientras se acercaba a ella)

**Quinn:** pues debo decir que has conseguido lo que te has propuesto (le dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la diva)

**Rachel:** que bueno (le dijo muy sonriente)

La diva avanzo sin dudarlo, y comenzó a besar a Quinn de manera delicada y sumisa, lentamente fue logro firmeza, coloco sus manos sobre el cuello de su novia, el cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a estremecerse cuando sintió la lengua de Rachel entrar en su boca encontrándose con la suya que sin oponerse fue acoplándose al ritmo que la diva imponía. Los besos apasionados de Rachel eran correspondidos por los labios sedientos de Quinn, la morena que permanecía abrazando con ímpetu a la rubia, las manos de Rachel empezaron a moverse por los costados de Quinn hasta que llegaron a su espalda donde poco a poco comenzaron a bajar el cierre del vestido de la rubia.

La diva vio como el vestido se du novia cayo al suelo frente a sus ojos sin poder evitarlo sonrió grandemente y relamió sus labios, Quinn pudo notar en Rachel una mirada llena de deseo que le indicaba que estaba apunto de recibir caricias, y besos que le robarían el alma, Rachel empujó hacia la cama a Quinn la cual cayó sentada, por unos segundos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, luego la fotógrafa pudo ver como su novia bajaba de manera lenta el cierre de su vestido para luego dejarlo caer por completo al piso, ambas se sonrieron tiernamente, entonces la diva en avanzar y poco a poco irse colocando sobre su novia.

Habían pasado unos minutos y las chicas estaban acostadas a lo largo de la cama repartiéndose besos en los labios, cuello, hombro, no dejaban de besarse ni por un segundo, Rachel se separo de Quinn y la miro directamente a los ojos

**Rachel:** espera un momento (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** a donde vas (le pregunta muy rápido al ver que su novia se levanta de la cama)

**Rachel:** solo espera (le dijo muy rápido)

La diva sin mucha prisa camino hacia la hielera y tomo un trozo de hielo en su mano, rápidamente regreso a la cama y se sentó sobre Quinn colocando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la rubia

**Quinn:** que piensas hacer con ese trozo de hielo (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** tu que crees (le dijo muy pícaramente)

La diva empezó a deslizar poco a poco el hielo sobre el cuerpo de Quinn, empezando desde su frente, pasando por su sobre su nariz, deslizándose sobre la barbilla, continuando por la garganta, deteniéndose en los pechos de la rubia, paso el hielo sobre el seno derecho de Quinn y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escucho a la rubia emitir un ligero gemido, sin perder mucho tiempo se traslado hacia el seno izquierdo e hizo el mismo procedimiento pasar en forma circular el hielo sobre la piel de la fotógrafa, minutos después Rachel abandona los pechos de Quinn y continua recorriendo el cuerpo de su novia con aquel trozo de hielo, llego hasta su abdomen.

_**Mirando cada movimiento, En mi absurdo juego de amor, En este interminable océano, Finalmente los amantes, no conocen la vergüenza, Entrando y retornando, A algún secreto lugar adentro, Mirando en cámara lenta, Como tú te das vuelta y dices**_

Quinn sentía como su pulso se aceleraba al sentir aquellas caricias frías sobre su piel, al mismo tiempo que veía como las gotas de agua recorrían su piel y debido a esto sin poder evitarlos soltaba suaves suspiros que prácticamente eran música para los oídos de Rachel

_**Quítame la respiración, Quítame la respiración**_

Rachel llego hasta el vientre de su novia, luego continuo bajando por su pierna derecha mientras acariciaba la parte interna de su muslo, ese fue el punto exacto en el que se dio cuenta de que su plan estaba funcionando de maravilla ya que Quinn soltó un gemido bastante fuerte que la hizo sonreír grandemente, sin perder tiempo paso a la parte interna del muslo izquierdo

**Quinn:** Rachel estas matándome (le dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente)

**Rachel:** esa es la idea (le respondió muy sonriente)

La diva dejo caer el hielo a un lado de la cama y procedió a retirar la parte baja de la ropa interior de Quinn, una vez que había sacado la prenda la arrojo lejos de la cama, Rachel miro fijamente a la rubia mientras le daba una sonrisa un poco pervertida y sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo comenzó a rozar con la punta de su lengua la parte interna de sus muslos al mismo tiempo que Quinn comenzaba a gemir con un poco mas de fuerza al sentir como Rachel trabajaba con su boca sobre su zona intima de manera lenta pero firme logrando que la respiración de la fotógrafa aumentara increíblemente al igual que sus gemidos

_**Mirando quedo esperando, Aún anticipando amor, Nunca dudando, Para convertirnos en los predestinados, Entrando y retornando, A algún lugar para esconder, Mirando en cámara lenta, Como tú volteas y me dices**_

Después de unos minutos Rachel abandono la zona intima de su novia para comenzar a subir por su cuerpo con un camino de besos muy despacio, la diva recorría con sus labios el mismo camino que había marcado con el trozo de hielo, paso por su abdomen, hasta que llego a sus pechos, sin perder tiempo retiro el sujetador de Quinn para luego besar de manera apasionada sus senos, continua subiendo y ataco con furia el cuello de la rubia logrando dejar varias marcas sobre la piel de esta, hasta que finalmente llego hasta su boca. Se besaban de manera apasionada no se separaban en ningún momento, ni si quiera para tomar aire, no lo necesitaban, ellas misma creaban su propio oxigeno, las manos de Rachel acariciaban la zona intima de Quinn de manera suave, muy suave, mientras que la rubia arrastraba sus uñas por la espalda de la diva la cual soltó un suspiro sobre la boca de Quinn cuando sintió las uñas de esta clavarse en su espalda

_**Quítame la respiración, Quítame la respiración**_

Quinn no podía evitar soltar fuertes gemidos al sentir la mano de Rachel acariciar sus zona intima y sus labios sobre su cuello, por otro lado la diva pudo sentir lo humedecida que estaba Quinn y por la intensidad en la que sus gemidos salían de ella comprendió que estaba en el punto exacto en la que la necesitaba por completo, por lo que decidió soparse de esta para poder despojarse de su ropa interior y una vez que lo hizo se fue colocando sobre el cuerpo de la rubia mientras separaba las piernas de esta con las suyas propias hasta que sus zonas intimas quedaron completamente juntas

_**A través del reloj de arena yo te vi, al tiempo que te marchaste, cuando el espejo se rompió yo te llamé y giré para escucharte decir, si solo por hoy, no tengo miedo**_

Quinn no pudo evitar suspirar entre cortadamente al sentir a Rachel completamente unida a ella, Rachel comenzó a moverse de manera lenta sobre la rubia, con sus brazos se apoyaba sobre el colchón mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Quinn.

_**Quítame la respiración, Quítame la respiración**_

Sus caderas subían y bajaban a un mismo ritmo, así como los gemidos eran cada vez más fuerte por parte de ambas, Quinn podía ver el sudor en el cuerpo de Rachel mientras apretaba con mas fuerza a la diva para que se pegara mas a ella mientras esta continuaba moviéndose sobre ella

**Quinn:** mas, mas rápido (le pido con un poco de dificulta a la diva)

_**Mirando cada movimiento, En mi absurdo juego de amor, Perseguido por la noción, En algún lugar hay un amor en llamas, Entrando y retornando, A algún secreto lugar adentro, Mirando en cámara lenta, Como das vuelta mi camino y dices**_

Rachel acelero el ritmo de sus caderas logrando hacer que sus embestidas contra la rubia fueran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes. De pronto ambas sintieron como estaban apunto de llegar a donde deseaban llegar, Quinn apretó con fuerzas sus ojos y clavo una vez mas sus uñas en la espalda de Rachel al mismo tiempo que la diva clavo sus dedos en el colchón y apretó con gran fuerza las sabanas

_**Quítame la respiración, Quítame la respiración**_

Aquel orgasmos fue tan intenso que hizo que ambas temblaran de pies a cabeza, el cuerpo de la diva se desplomo sobre el de Quinn, ambas continuaban jadeando intensamente, ninguna decía nada, mejor dicho ninguna podía decir nada

**Quinn:** me has dejado sin aliento (logro decir cuando estaba un poco más calmada)

**Rachel:** esa era la idea (le dijo muy suavemente y se rodo para quedar al lado de su novia)

**Quinn:** ha sido uno de los mejores orgasmos que he tenido (le dijo confeso muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** dios si que soy buena (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** y presumida (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** eso también (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** esto no es un sueño verdad (le pregunta muy despacio a su novia)

**Rachel:** no, es la realidad (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** me pediste que me casara contigo (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** y tu aceptaste (le dijo muy feliz)

Quinn sin decir mas nada beso muy tiernamente a su a hora prometida, luego se acomodo en su pecho mientras sentía como Rachel comenzaba a dejar suaves caricias sobre su espalda

**UNA HORAS DESPUES **

Se encontraban recostadas en la cama disfrutando aquel suave, Quinn sobre el pecho de Rachel mientras la diva acariciaba su cabello y depositaba suaves besos en su cabeza

**Quinn:** es hermoso (dijo muy sonriente mientras miraba el anillo en su mano)

**Rachel:** no tan hermoso como tu (le dijo muy tiernamente y le dio un beso en la frente)

**Quinn:** la verdad es que jamás me imagine que me pedirías matrimonio (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** porque no (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** como nunca hablamos con respecto a ese tema (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** bueno ya ves que a veces pueden pasar cosas que jamás te esperas que pasen (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo (le dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de la diva)

**Rachel:** pues tu también me haces muy feliz (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** sabes me provoca comer un poco de chócale (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** me parece bien (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si, pero en realidad me provoca comerlo de tu abdomen (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Rachel:** espere un momento señorita yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa idea (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** te recuerdo que tu pásate un hielo por mi cuerpo, así que eso me da derecho de comer chocolate de tu cuerpo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** lo del hielo lo hice para calentarte, fue sexy (se defendió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** esto también puede ser sexy (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no, claro que no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** pues lo siento señorita no tiene alternativa, esta noche usted tiene que complacerme en todo (le dijo muy sonriente y le dio un suave beso) voy por el chocolate (se levanto rápidamente de la cama)

**Rachel:** oye espera yo no de dicho que si (le dijo muy rápido)

Quinn solo tardo tres minutos en regresar a la cama con un pequeño baso lleno de chocolate, Rachel se negó a la idea de su novia pero eso no le impidió a la rubia llevar su objetivo acabo, ya que después de unos minutos se encontraba removiendo el chocolate del abdomen de la diva con su lengua, Rachel inconscientemente soltaba suaves gemidos al sentir la lengua de la rubia tocar su piel, no estaba nada mal esa sensación pensó la diva mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos

**Quinn:** lo disfrutas cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente a su novia)

**Rachel:** oh si, lo haces genial (le dijo con la respiración un poco agitada)

La rubia rápidamente retomo su trabajo pero esta vez dio una pequeña mordida en el abdomen de Rachel, la fotógrafa que no había apartado la vista de su novia pudo ver como Rachel estaba apretaba apretando fuertemente sus ojos y sus labios, al igual que con sus manos apretaba las sabanas

**Rachel:** estas matándome (le dijo con un poco de dificulta)

**Quinn:** esa era la idea (le dijo muy pícaramente)

La rubia estaba también sintiendo placer al ver como Rachel se iba excitando poco a poco mientras ella continuaba limpiando su abdomen con su lengua, así que continuo con su trabajo. Quinn al limpiar la ultima parte de la piel de la diva que tenia chocolate aprovecho para darle un mordisco con algo de presión haciendo que la diva se quejara un poco

**Rachel:** oye eso dolió (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** a mi no (le dijo muy sonriente mientras se acercaba a sus labios)

**Rachel:** pero (no pudo continuar ya que la rubia la callo con sus labios)

Quinn rápidamente cayo a la diva con un beso, el cual era un beso profundo, tierno, lleno de amor, de pasión, rápidamente sus lenguas pidieron encontrarse, Las manos de Rachel comenzaron a trazar suaves caricias por la espalda de Quinn, mientras que las manos de la rubia comenzaron acariciar las piernas de la diva la cual enloqueció de placer al sentir como una de las manos de su novia se movía hacia la parte interior de sus muslos

**Rachel:** me enloqueces (dijo bastante excitada)

**Quinn:** no mas que tu a mi (le dijo mientras deslizaba sus labios hacia el cuello de su novia)

El tiempo paso lento y en aquella habitación solo se escuchaban los gemidos de placer que salían de la bocas de las chicas, debido a que se encontraban en una sesión de amor muy apasionada, ambas sentían como el sudor recorría sus cuerpos, y se mesclaba convirtiéndose en uno solo, los gemidos que se escapaban de sus bocas eran cada vez mas fuertes y repetitivos, Quinn presiono con fuerza su cuerpo sobre Rachel y pudo sentir como su novia se rendía completamente debajo de ella, ya que su cuerpo entero tembló por completo

**Rachel:** eso fue genial (dijo intentando controlar su respiración)

**Quinn: **lo se (le dijo mientras depositaba suave besos en el cuello de la diva)

**Rachel:** Quinn (la llamo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** dime (dijo sin dejar de besar su cuello)

**Rachel:** gracias a tu maravillosa idea del chocolate a hora necesito un baño (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** jajajaja si creo que si (le dijo colocándose al lado de ella) sabes yo también necesito un baño, porque no ahorramos tiempo y nos bañamos juntas (le dijo muy pícaramente mientras veía como la diva caminaba así el cuarto de baño)

**Rachel:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** aja, hasta podríamos jugar a buscar el jabón (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** como se juega (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no se, pero podemos averiguarlo (le dijo muy rápido y vio como la diva entro al baño sin decirle nada) o tal vez no (dijo recostándose en la cama)

**Voz De Rachel:** Quinn no encuentro el jabón me ayudas a buscarlo (le grito desde el baño)

**Quinn:** por su puesto que te ayudo (dijo levantándose de un golpe de la cama y corrió hacia al baño)

**DOS HORA DESPUES **

Quinn se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación viendo el corazón hecho de luces blancas que estaba justamente en el jardín en frente, ese corazón que tenia en el medio escrito la palabra cásate conmigo, la rubia no podía evitar sonreír al recordar como su corazón casi se le sale del cuerpo al verlo, fue tan emocionante, tierno y sobretodo inesperado entonces no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, de pronto la rubia sintió unos brazos que rodaban su cintura, de forma espontanea sonrió ya que sabia perfectamente que se trataba de su novia

**Rachel:** que haces aquí afuera (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** miraba nuevamente tu sorpresa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** estas llorando (le pregunta muy rápido y gira despacio a la rubia para ver sus ojos) porque lloras (le pregunta un poco preocupada)

**Quinn:** no te preocupes son lagrimas de felicidad, créeme (le dijo limpiándose las lagrimas) es que son tantas cosas (tomo un poco de aire) mi vida ha cambiado de una manera muy drástica este ultimo año, pero de la mejor manera que pueda existir, tu llegaste a mi vida llenándola de días felices, tardes cálidas y noche apasionadas, me diste una nueva hija a la cual quiero como si yo la hubiera tenido, me has amado mas que cualquier otra persona en este mundo, me has hecho sentir única y especial, siempre me comprendes, y nunca te has atrevido a juzgarme por nada, después de Beth tu eres el regalo mas grande que me ha dado la vida Rachel (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** tu también cielo (le dijo abrazándola fuertemente)

**Quinn:** ven volvamos adentro (dijo guiando a la diva hacia la habitación) querido diario amar a Rachel Berry es tan fácil (dijo muy tiernamente mientras se recostaba en la cama)

**Rachel:** querido diario amar a Quinn Fabray es tan hermoso (le dijo muy suavemente a su novia mientras se recostaba a su lado abrazándola fuertemente)

**Quinn:** te amo (le dijo mirándola muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

Ambas permanecieron abrazadas la una a la otra mirándose fijamente a los ojos mientras se sonreían de manera tierna, ninguna quería que acabara ese momento querían quedarse así por siempre se acurrucaron entre las sabanas y permanecieron juntas, muy juntas hasta que le sueño las venció por completo

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Los rayos del sol se hacían presentes en la habitación colándose a través de la ventana del balcón iluminando los dos cuerpos desnudos que yacen sobre la cama, dormidas, abrazadas la una a la otra, con sus piernas entrelazadas y sus manos unidas

**Rachel:** rayos (despertó de un golpe al escuchar su teléfono sonar) halo (dijo medio adormilada)

**Voz De Sue:** tu lanzamiento fue un éxito total, esta en primera plana y todas las críticas son buenas (dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** Sue no crees que es muy temprano para que llamaras (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Voz De Sue:** temprano, de que hablas, si son las 10:30 de la mañana (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel: **en serio (le pregunta revisando la hora) por dios si es cierto (dijo confirmando la hora) oye debo colgar si, te llamo mas tarde

**Voz De Sue: **espera necesito saber otra cosa (la detiene muy rápido antes de que la diva cuelgue)

**Rachel:** dime (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Sue:** todo salió como lo planeaste (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) a decir verdad salió mejor de lo que planee (le dijo muy feliz)

**Voz De Sue:** pues felicidades súper estrella, ya tienen fecha para la boda, porque hay que empezar con los preparativos cuanto antes (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Sue nos acabamos de comprometer, aun no le ponemos fecha a la boda (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Sue:** de acuerdo, esperare tu llamada (dijo muy tranquila y cerro la llamada)

**Quinn:** ya quiere que le pongamos fecha a la boda (le pregunta un poco adormilada y con sus ojos aun cerrados)

**Rachel:** ya sabes como es (le dijo recostándose nuevamente al lado de su a hora prometida) debemos levantarnos, tenemos que regresar a la casa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no, quiero quedarme así por siempre (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** a mi también me gustaría quedarme así por siempre, pero te recuerdo que tenemos un par de angelitos que en este momento deben estar acabado con la casa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** están con sus abuelitos, ellos sabrán que hacer en caso de que incendien la casa (le dijo muy divertida sin ni siquiera abrir sus ojos)

**Rachel:** amor si eso pasa estoy casi segura de que mis padres va a ser los responsable de ese incendio, así que vamos arriba bella durmiente (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** cinco minutos mas (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Rachel: **de acuerdo, cinco minutos mas, pero luego arriba (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo (acepta dejando un tierno beso en los labios de la diva)

**UNA HORA DESPUES **

Rachel estaba terminado de abrocharse su camisa cuando su novia ingreso a la habitación envuelta en una toalla tarareando una canción la diva la miro sonriente a la rubia mientras esta continuaba cantando

**Quinn:** _vamos a la capilla y nos vamos a casar, vamos a la capilla y nos vamos a casar, te amo de verdad y nos vamos a casar nos vamos a la capilla del amor_ (cantaba muy suavemente hasta que noto la mirada de su novia sobre ella) que (le pregunta muy rápido) es una buena canción (se defendió rápidamente)

**Rachel:** lo que tu digas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** _llegó la primavera, el cielo es azul, los pájaros cantan como sólo ellos saben, hoy es el día, en el que diremos "Sí, quiero" y ya no estaremos solos nunca más, porque_ (continuo cantando muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** (comenzó a cantar muy suavemente también_) vamos a la capilla y nos vamos a casar, vamos a la capilla y nos vamos a casar, te amo de verdad y nos vamos a casar nos vamos a la capilla del amor_ (se acerco muy despacio hacia Quinn y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos)

**Quinn/Rachel:** _las campanas tocarán, el sol brillará, seré suyo y ella será mía, nos amaremos para siempre y ya no estaremos solos nunca más, porque_ (cantaban al mismo tiempo mientras se sonreían muy cálidamente) _vamos a la capilla y nos vamos a casar, vamos a la capilla y nos vamos a casar, te amo de verdad y nos vamos a casar, nos vamos a la capilla del amor_

**Rachel:** jajajaja no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** yo si (le dijo muy suavemente y le dio un rápido beso) a hora debo vestirme

**Rachel:** claro, en la maleta tienes ropa (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** gracias a dios se te ocurrió tener ropa cómoda aquí, no hubiera soportado volverme a poner el vestido (le dijo un poco aliviada)

**Rachel:** ya sabes lo que dicen, mujer precavida vale por dos (le dijo muy sonriente) iré a cancelar la cuenta en la recepción, te espero allá debajo de acuerdo (dijo caminando hacia la puerta)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo sacando su ropa de la maleta)

Rachel le dio una ultima mirada a su prometida que comenzó nuevamente a tararear la misma canción que hace pocos minutos habían cantado juntas, la diva no pudo evitar sonreír de manera divertida al ver la felicidad que irradiaba Quinn en esos momentos

**AEROPUERTO JFK DE NEW YORK **

Santana y Brittany descendían por las escaleras eléctricas del aeropuerto mientras muy sonriente y con sus manos entrelazadas, ambas chicas estaban muy felices de regresar a New York, pero lo que realmente las hacia felices es que estaban juntas y mas enamoradas que nunca

**Brittany:** como crees que vayan a tomar la notica (le pregunta muy suavemente a su novia)

**Santana:** al principio se van sorprender pero luego de seguro se alegran bastante (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** yo solo espero que a mi padre no le de un infarto (le dijo un poco preocupada)

**Santana:** ah bueno eso no lo podemos asegurar, pero he pensado seriamente que seas tu la que le de la noticia a tu padre, digo por si se llega a infartar tu seas la única responsable (le dijo muy divertida)

**Brittany:** San basta si, nadie se va infartar (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** es por si acaso amor (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** nada de por si acaso, iremos de inmediato a casa de mi padre y le daremos la noticia juntas como debe ser (le dijo muy firmemente)

**Santana:** ah cielo yo preferiría que fuéramos primero a casa de Quinn (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** si me parece bien (le dijo muy tranquila) pero luego vamos a casa de mi padre (sentencio muy rápido)

**Santana: **de acuerdo (le dijo muy sonriente y le dio un tierno beso)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Rachel y Quinn entraron a su casa la cual estaba en bastante calma, ambas se imaginaron que las niñas estarían arriba con los abuelos, caminaron con sus manos entrelazadas cuando escucharon unos quejidos que provenían de la sala, se asomaron y ambas abrieron sus ojos hasta mas no poder ya que Leroy estaba atado y amordazado a una silla en medio de la sala

**Rachel:** por dios (dijo corriendo hacia su padre) pero que paso (le pregunta muy rápido mientras le quita la mordaza de la boca)

**Quinn:** Beth, eso fue lo que paso (dijo muy molesta) voy a castigar a esa niña por un mes

**Leroy:** espera (le dijo a la rubia) ella no tiene la culpa

**Quinn:** Leroy no la defiendas, te apuesto a que Hiram también esta amarrado allá arriba (le dijo muy seria)

**Leroy:** no lo creo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** porque dices eso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Leroy:** porque el fue el que me ato a la silla (les dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel/Quinn:** que (preguntaron al mismo tiempo)

**Leroy:** así como lo oyen, no fue Beth sino mi maravilloso esposo, al cual considerare seriamente pedirle el divorcio (dijo muy serio)

**Quinn:** tu padre ato a tu papa a una silla (le dijo muy rápido a su novia)

**Rachel:** sabia que el tenia problemas, pero nunca me imagine que estaba completamente demente (le dijo un poco avergonzada)

**Leroy:** oigan podrían desatarme ya no siento mis muñecas (les dijo muy rápido a la chicas)

**Rachel:** claro (dijo muy rápido y comenzó a desatar a su padre) porque te ato mi padre a una silla (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Hiram:** porque no podemos jugar a los secuestrados sino hay nadie atado a una silla (dijo entrando a la sala)

**Rachel:** padre por favor (le dijo muy rápido) como podemos intentar enseñarle a Beth que este tipo de juegos son desagradables cuando su propio abuelo ata a su esposo a una silla

**Hiram:** fue gracioso (dijo muy tranquilo y vio la mirada asesina que le dirigieron todos) bueno para mí fue gracioso (susurro muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** eres increíble (le dijo muy seria)

**Leroy:** no increíble es lo que tiene Quinn en su dedo (dijo muy sorprendido) acaso es lo que me imagino que es (pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** (miro su mano y sonrió de manera inmediata) si, Rachel me pidió matrimonio anoche (dijo muy feliz mostrando el anillo) estamos comprometidas

**Hiram:** por dios eso es una excelente noticia (dijo muy feliz) Felicidades (dijo abrazando a la rubia)

**Leroy:** mi pequeña se casa (dijo casi llorando mientras abrazaba a Rachel)

**Hiram:** porque no nos dijiste de tus intenciones (le pregunta muy rápido a su hija)

**Rachel:** para que solo tardaras cinco segundos en salir corriendo a decírselo a Quinn y arruinarme la sorpresa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Hiram:** yo no hubiera hecho eso, como es que no confías en mí (le dijo haciéndose en ofendido)

**Rachel:** padre tu jamás puedes guardar un secreto (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Hiram:** me ofendes (le dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** si claro a hora decir la verdad es ofensa (le dijo muy duramente a su esposo)

**Quinn:** bueno basta, tampoco lo ataquen de esa manera (les dijo muy rápido a su novia y a su suegro)

**Hiram:** eso Quinn, vamos defiéndeme de estos dos malos (le dijo a Quinn mientras se colocaba al lado de ella)

**Rachel:** saben que mi prometida y yo iremos a ver a las niñas, ustedes quédense por aquí y traten de no asesinarse (les dijo tomando la mano de Quinn)

**Quinn:** si, regresaremos en un rato (les dijo muy sonriente yéndose con Rachel)

**Hiram:** y bien quieres que nos tomemos un café (le pregunta a su esposo)

**Leroy:** eres increíble (le dijo yéndose muy molesto)

**Hiram:** oh vamos cielo solo jugaba (le dijo muy rápido caminado detrás de su esposo)

**Leroy:** pues no me gusto ese juego (le dijo muy serio)

**Hiram:** a ti no, pero a mi si (le dijo muy sonriente) oh Leroy no te enojes por favor (le dijo muy suplicante a su esposo ya que este lo ignoro y continuo caminando)

Las chicas entraron al cuarto de juego de las niña, las cuales apenas vieron a sus madres corrieron abrazarlas muy alegremente

**Rachel:** que hacían las pequeñas de la casa (les pregunta muy sonriente sus hijas)

**Beth:** jugamos a los secuestros y mi abuelito Hiram ato a mi abuelito Leroy a una silla (le conto muy emocionada) y me dijo que no había nada de malo en hacer eso

**Quinn:** ya veo (dijo muy seria mirando a Rachel)

**Rachel:** ah abuelos siempre tan ellos (dijo muy rápido) a ver niñas su madre y yo tenemos algo importante que anunciarles (les dijo muy suavemente a sus hijas)

**Beth:** vamos a mudarnos otra vez (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no cielo, lo que sucede es que (miro a su novia buscando apoyo)

**Rachel:** le pedí a su mami que se casara conmigo (les dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** y yo dije que si (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** casarse, como en los cuentos de hadas (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si, podría decirse que algo así (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** GENIAL, mis mamis van a casarse (dijo muy emocionada)

**Elisa:** si (dijo celebrando también)

**Quinn:** vamos a casarnos (le dijo muy sonriente a su novia)

Rachel: así parece (dijo muy feliz y se acerco a la rubia para besarla de manera tierna y suave)

Rachel y Quinn se perdieron una en los labios de la otra mientras que Beth y Elisa bailaban alrededor de ellas celebrando la noticia de que se casarían, las chicas se separaron unos segundos para ver como las niñas celebraban, ambas sonrieron muy felices al ver lo contentas que estaban sus hijas con la notica y sin decir nada volvieron a unir sus labios en otro beso pero que esta vez era apasionada y rápido

_Cuando en una historia hay el final con un día después solo queda esperar que ese día después comience con buen pie, porque uno nunca sabe que podría pasar mañana, porque es el final de una etapa y el comienzo de otra, pero debemos tener en cuenta que quizás esa etapa que se acerca puede que no sea la mejor o pueda que si, la vida es tan impredecible como el clima, porque de un momento a otro puede cambiar sin ni siquiera darnos tiempo de prepararnos para la llegada de ese cambio_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones:<br>**

**Fuera De Este Mundo - Franco De Vita  
><strong>

**Chapel Of Love - The Dixie Cups  
><strong>

**Take My Breath Away - Glee  
><strong>


	43. Chapter 43 Cosas Improbables

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XLIII**

**Cosas Improbables Más No Imposibles **

_La real academia define imposible como algo que no tiene faculta ni medios para llegar a ser o suceder, y define improbable como algo inverosímil que no se funda en una razón prudente. Que David le ganara a Goliat era improbable pero sucedió, que un afroamericano habitara la casa blanca era improbable pero sucedió, que la oposición le gana unas elecciones a Chávez era improbable pero también sucedió. Por ese tipo de cosas que han sucedido es que no me gusta hablar de cosas imposibles sino de cosas improbables, porque lo improbable es por definición probable, las cosas que son casi seguras que no pasen, pueden llegar a pasar_

**CASA BERR/FABRAY **

**Rachel:** oh vamos eso no es justo (le dijo entrando a la sala detrás de su novia)

**Quinn:** a mi me parece lo mas justo (le dijo muy tranquila) lo lamento Rachel pero no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo

**Rachel:** bueno tu te lo pierdes (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si lo que tu digas (le dijo muy sonriente)

De pronto ambas chicas se quedaron completamente paralizadas al escuchar una voz muy familiar que las llamo muy suavemente mientras se acercaba hacia la entrada de la sala

**Quinn:** escuchaste lo mismo que yo (le pregunta muy rápido a su novia)

**Rachel:** no se escuchaste tú, pero yo escuche a Santana (dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** chicas (dijo llegando hasta la entrada de la sala)

**Quinn:** por dios Santana (dijo caminado rápidamente hacia su hermana) regresaste (abrazo fuertemente a la latina)

**Santana:** si regrese (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** que bueno que estas bien y sobre todo que hayas regresado (le dijo antes de darle un abrazo)

**Quinn:** si, pero no estarás bien por mucho tiempo (dijo muy rápido) no vuelvas a irte de esa manera me entiendes, no sabes lo preocupada que me tenias (le dijo muy duramente a su hermana mientras la sacudía hacia atrás y adelante)

**Rachel:** amor basta (le dijo muy rápido a la rubia)

**Santana:** lamento haberte preocupado Quinn (se disculpo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** preocuparme es poco, tenia tanto miedo de que algo mala te hubiera ocurrido o que nunca mas regresara, como se supone que le explicaría a Beth que su tía se perdió en el Tíbet (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** Quinn respira que te estas poniendo verde (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** cierra la boca (le dijo muy rápido a su novia)

**Santana: **en primer lugar Quinn no estaba en el Tíbet y segundo Beth sabe que estoy perfectamente bien porque nunca perdí la comunicación con ella, siempre estuvimos en contacto (le explico muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** espera, me estas diciendo que Beth siempre supo donde estabas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** no, nunca le dije donde estaba, pero si la llamaba para saber como estaban las cosas aquí y hacerle saber que yo estaba bien (le explico muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** esa pequeña tramposa, nunca me dijo nada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** no lo hizo porque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si que sabe cumplir su palabra esa pequeña (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si, pero se acaba de ganar un mes de castigo (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** porque (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** por mentirme (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** no te mintió, simplemente no menciono cosas (le dijo muy sonriente) así que no tienes porque castigarla

**Quinn:** linda deducción amor (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Santana:** bien, concentrasen porque debo decirles algo importante (les pido muy rápido a la chicas)

**Rachel:** que sucede (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) bueno yo regrese, pero no lo hice sola (les dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** oh no Santana ya no me gusta por donde va esta conversación (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** al menos podrías dejar que termine de hablar, no es que haya regresado con una novia (le dijo muy tranquila y miro la cara que puso Santana) oh por dios regresaste con novia incluida (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Santana (pero fue interrumpida por su hermana)

**Santana:** podrían callarse un segundo y dejarme terminar (les pido un poco seria)

**Rachel/Quinn:** de acuerdo (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Santana:** como les dije, no regrese sola (una sonrisa enorme se apodero de su rostro) regrese con la persona mas maravillosa del mundo y con la cual voy a estar el resto de mi vida (dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** con quien regresaste (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** conmigo (dijo apareciendo detrás de Santana)

Quinn Rachel sonrieron de manera inmediata cuando vieron aparecer a la rubia quien entrelazo su mano con la de Santana para luego sonreírse de manera tierna

**Rachel:** por dios Brittany no sabes lo feliz que estoy de ver que eres tu (le dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** no saben lo feliz que nos hace saber que están juntas nuevamente (les dijo muy feliz y sonriente a las chicas)

**Brittany:** bueno estamos mas que juntas (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Rachel:** eso que significa (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** (tomo un poco de aire) le pedí a Santana que nos casáramos (les dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn/Rachel:** que (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Santana:** y yo acepte (les dijo muy rápido sonriente)

**Rachel:** eso es genial (dijo muy sonriente) y cuando planean celebrar la boda (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** ese es el otro punto, no quisimos esperar y bueno nosotras ya nos casamos (dijo muy sonriente y mostro la alianza en su mano)

**Quinn:** esperen, eso significa que ustedes (les pregunta muy emocionada)

**Santana:** estamos casadas (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** felicidades (dijo abrazando a Brittany)

**Quinn:** esto es increíble (dijo abrazando a Santana) ya va, un segundo, cuando y donde se casaron (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** bueno resulta ser que mi padre es amigo de un juez de paz que vive en Boston y yo lo llame para pedirle el favor de que nos casara de manera inmediata, y el acepto gustosamente, hace dos días llegamos a Boston y nos casamos, después regresamos a New York (les explico muy despacio)

**Quinn:** vaya si que fue rápido (dijo sin creérselo aun)

**Santana:** bueno Britt no quería esperar, y yo no vi ningún inconveniente en que nos casáramos de esa forma (les dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** bueno no quería dar tiempo a que se me volviera a escapar, así que decidí atarla a mí lo más rápido posible (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** y yo feliz de ser atada (le dijo muy tiernamente y le dio un suave beso)

**Rachel:** pero que ternura (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** y ustedes que (le pregunta muy sonriente a la rubia)

**Rachel:** bueno yo le pedí matrimonio a tu hermana (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana/Brittany:** que (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Quinn:** y yo acepte (dijo muy emocionada)

**Brittany:** por dios eso es genial (dijo muy sonriente y abrazo fuertemente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** lo se (dijo muy feliz)

**Santana:** es bueno ver que van afianzar su relación (les dijo muy sonriente y abrazo a su hermana) y tu Berry (dijo acercándose a la diva) espero que hagas feliz a mi hermano o te juro que te pateare de aquí hasta Kosovo (la amenazo muy duramente)

**Rachel:** apuesto a que nunca has ido allá (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** no, pero me gusta patear cosas hasta allá (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** descuida Santana, yo jamás me atrevería a dañar a Quinn (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** eso era todo lo que quería oír (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Leroy:** vaya pero si la latina más hermosa ha regresado (dijo muy sonriente entrando a la sala)

**Hiram:** y lo bueno es que lo hizo muy bien acompañada (dijo mirando a Brittany)

**Santana: **señores Berry (dijo muy sonriente) ella es Brittany mi esposa (les dijo muy orgullosa y sonriente)

**Leroy:** esposa (le pregunta muy rápido y la latina afirma con su cabeza) es un placer Brittany (dijo dándole la mano a la rubia)

**Hiram:** cuando te casaste, si la última vez que te vi fue en el fune (pero no pudo continuar ya que su esposo le dio un pisotón) hola soy Hiram Berry es un placer conocerte (le extendió su mano a Brittany)

**Brittany:** el placer es todo mío (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** es maravilloso que estés feliz (le dijo muy rápido a Santana)

**Santana:** y como no estarlo si tengo a esta mujer a mi lado (le dijo mirando muy tiernamente a su esposa)

**Hiram:** cuando fue la boda (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** hace un día, en Boston (les dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** bien esto merece un brindis, por las recién casadas y por las la que prontos darán ese paso (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** buena idea, iré por una botella de champagne y unas copas (dijo yéndose hacia la cocina)

**Hiram:** te ayudare con eso (dijo yéndose detrás de la rubia)

Después de unos minutos todos estaban en la sala con sus respetivas copas en la mano listos para brindar, Santana y Brittany con sus manos entrelazadas al igual que Rachel y Quinn mientras que los padres de la diva estaban uno al lado del otro

**Hiram:** bien brindemos por Santana y Brittany que comienza una nueva vida como esposas, y por mi pequeña diva y Quinn quien se acaban de comprometer, se que ambas parejas serán muy felices, porque se aman y eso es lo fundamental para ser feliz en esta vida (les dijo muy suavemente)

**Todos:** salud (dijeron y chocaron sus copas)

**Hiram:** tengo una grandiosa idea (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no, no, cada cosa que se te ocurre no es grandiosa, es peligrosa y muy fuera de lo común (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** pero si ni siquiera ha dicho de que se trata su idea (le dijo muy rápido a su novia)

**Rachel:** eso no importa, sabes que no se le ocurren cosas buenas (le dijo muy rápido y vio la mirada de reproche que le dio Quinn) bien habla padre (dijo resignada)

**Hiram:** deberíamos hacerle una ceremonia matrimonial (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** padre ellas ya están casadas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Hiram:** y eso que, aun podemos hacer una ceremonia (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Brittany:** no es necesario en verdad (dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** a mi me parece una buena idea, además ustedes merecen una ceremonia (le dijo muy rápido) yo apoyo a tu padre (le dijo a la diva)

**Rachel:** bueno debo admitir que la idea no esta nada mal, pero quien organizara todo, porque les recuerdo que yo tengo que reunirme con Sue para un par de entrevistas, Quinn tiene mucho trabajo y no creo que sea justo que Brittany y Santana organicen una boda que no pidieron (les dijo muy rápido)

**Hiram:** a ver pequeña diva, acaso crees que tu padre y yo estamos pintados en a pared, nosotros organizaremos la boda (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** oh no, no, ustedes no (les dijo muy rápido)

**Hiram/Leroy:** porque no (le preguntaron al mismo tiempo)

**Rachel:** porque cada vez que ustedes organizan algo ocurre un desastre, o algo termina incendiándose (les dijo muy rápido)

**Hiram:** de acuerdo lo del incendio pasó una sola vez y además como debía saber que no debía prenderle fuego a ese muñeco (se defendió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no se, quizás porque era de cartón (le dijo recordó muy rápido)

**Quinn:** amor yo creo que deberías darles una oportunidad y dejar que ellos organicen todo (le dijo muy suavemente a su novia)

**Rachel:** Quinn sabes que si le dejamos harán algo loco y fuera de lo normal (le dijo muy suavemente a su novia)

**Quinn: **Rachel Berry digo que los dejes organizar la boda de mi hermana y no se discute mas (le dijo muy firmemente)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo los dejare organizar la boda, pero si algo sale mal tu serás la responsable (le dijo muy rápido a la rubia)

**Hiram: **perfecto entonces esta decidido, en tres días ustedes tendrán la boda de sus sueños (les dijo señalando a Santana y Brittany)

**Rachel:** tres días, creen que podrán hacerlo en tres días (le pregunta muy desconfiada)

**Hiram:** soy Hiram Berry para mi no hay nada imposible (le dijo muy presumidamente)

**Quinn:** definitivamente ese hombre es tu padre (le dijo muy sonriente a su novia)

**Hiram:** además debemos hacerlo antes de que te vayas de gira (le dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** bien buscare un lápiz y papel, empezaremos con la lista de invitados (dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** un momento hay si voy a intervenir (dijo muy rápido) Brittany y yo no queremos invitados, así que podrían organizar algo pequeño, donde solo estemos nosotros (les pido muy suavemente)

**Leroy:** de acuerdo, entiendo perfectamente lo que quieren (le dijo muy sonriente y empezó alejarse del grupo)

**Hiram:** también yo, y se exactamente lo que haremos (les dijo muy sonriente y se fue detrás de su esposo)

**Rachel:** hay no, ya se les ocurrió una idea (dijo muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** ya deja de quejarte (dijo abrazando a su novia)

**Santana:** bien Britt y yo iremos a ver a Beth, tenemos que hablar con ella (dijo agarrando la mano de su esposa)

**Quinn:** esta en su habitación viendo Encantada (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** me encanta esa película (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** claro que te encanta (dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel y Quinn vieron como Santana y Brittany salieron de la sala tomas de la mano para ir a la habitación de Beth, cuando llegaron la latina ni siquiera toco la puerta simplemente entro a la habitación y vio a la pequeña sentada frente a la TV

**Santana:** no te cansas de esa película (le pregunto muy entando a la habitación)

**Beth:** TIA SAN (grito muy feliz y corrió para saltar a los brazos de la latina)

**Santana:** aquí esta mi pequeña (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** te extrañe mucho (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** yo también (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** Brittany (dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** hola pequeña (le dijo muy sonriente y le dio un beso en la frente)

**Beth:** viniste con mi tía San (le pregunto muy rápido)

**Santana:** veras pequeña (puso a Beth en el suelo) Brittany y yo debemos decirte algo importante (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** están juntas otra vez (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** exacto, pero aparte de eso ahí algo mas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** el que (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** cariño Britt y yo estamos juntas, pero no como novias sino como esposas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** se casaron (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** así es (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** entonces eso quiere decir que Brittany a hora es mi tía (les pregunta muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** si, a hora soy tu tía (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** eso es genial, tía Britt (dijo saltando a los brazos de la modelo)

**Brittany:** me encanta como eso se escucha (dijo muy feliz)

**Beth:** mis mamis también se van a casar (les dijo muy feliz a sus tías)

**Santana:** ya lo sabemos cielo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** a hora somos una familia grande (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** si que lo somos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** debemos celebrar, vayamos a comer helados (les dijo muy emocionada)

**Santana:** suena muy tentador, pero tu tía Britt y yo debemos ir a casa de su padre, y darle la noticia de nuestro matrimonio (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** pero luego me llevaras a comer helado cierto (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** te lo prometo (le dijo muy rápido)

Los padres de Rachel estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina anotando todo lo que necesitaban para llevar acabo la boda de Santana y Brittany

**Hiram:** bien tenemos tres días para planear la boda perfecta (le dijo muy rápido a su esposo)

**Leroy:** muy bien, donde la haremos (le pregunta a su esposo)

**Hiram:** aquí en el jardín (le respondió muy rápido)

**Leroy:** flores o globos (le pregunta nuevamente)

**Hiram:** flores (le respondió muy rápido)

**Leroy:** ministro o juez de paz (le pregunta nuevamente)

**Hiram:** ministro (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** música (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Hiram:** música en vivo (dijo muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** que hacen (les pregunta entrando a cocina)

**Hiram:** oye podrías cantar en la boda (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no (le dijo muy tranquila y salió de la cocina)

**Hiram:** bien, Rachel cantara (anoto en su libreta)

**Leroy:** acaba de decir que no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Hiram:** ella cantara (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Leroy:** les haremos alguna fiesta de despedida de soltera (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Hiram:** no estaría nada mal (dijo muy tranquilo)

**Leroy:** juntas o separadas (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Hiram:** separadas (le dijo muy rápido) tu te iras con Quinn y Brittany y yo me iré con Rachel y Santana

**Leroy:** a donde iremos (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Hiram:** tu preparas tu fiesta y yo la mía de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Leroy:** bien (dijo muy tranquilo)

Rachel regreso a la sala junto con Quinn la cual estaba muy entretenida leyendo un libro, la rubia alzo la vista y vio a su novia que ingresaba a la sala nuevamente

**Quinn:** donde están tus padres (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** en la cocina planeando la boda (le dijo sentándose a su lado)

**Quinn:** están muy emocionados por eso no crees (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si la verdad es que si (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** ellos podría ayudarme con nuestra boda (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no creo que sea una buena idea (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** pues voy a necesitar ayuda y ellos parecen estar muy disponibles para esas cosas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** amor ellos van a regresar a los ángeles dentro de una semana y segundo aun no le hemos puesto fecha a nuestra boda, no hay prisa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no quieres casarte aun (le pregunta un poco temerosa)

**Rachel:** no dije eso (le dijo muy rápido) lo que sucede es que no creo que sea justo que tu tengas que encargarte de planear la boda sola mientras yo estoy de gira, lo mejor seria que esperáramos a que yo regrese y la planeamos juntas (le explico muy despacio)

**Quinn:** me parece bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** entonces esta decidido (le dijo muy sonriente y le dio un tierno beso)

**Santana:** pero que ternura (dijo entrando a la sala)

**Quinn:** como tomo la noticia Beth (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** esta mas que feliz porque tiene una nueva tía (le dijo muy feliz)

**Brittany:** a hora soy la tía Brittany (dijo muy feliz y sonriente)

**Rachel:** felicidades (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** bien nosotras nos vamos, aun tenemos que ir a casa de Brittany a hablar con su padre (le dijo muy tranquila) Quinn iré mañana a tu estudio necesito hablar contigo

**Quinn:** te esperare (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Hiram:** ah que bueno que no se han ido aun, mañana en la noche tendrá su despedida de soltera (les dijo muy sonriente a las recién casadas)

**Brittany:** eso no es necesario en serio (les dijo muy rápido a los señores Berry)

**Hiram:** claro que lo es, el plan es el siguiente Rachel y Santana se irán conmigo (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** Brittany y Quinn se irán conmigo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** a donde iremos (le pregunta muy rápido a su padre)

**Hiram:** es una sorpresa (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Santana:** bueno sino tenemos alternativa (le dijo resignada)

**Hiram:** muy bien, entonces las veré mañana en la noche (les dijo muy sonriente a las chicas)

**UNA HORA DESPUES **

**MANSION PIERCE **

**Robert:** aquí esta mi niña (dijo muy feliz al ver a Brittany) no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que regresaras (abrazo fuertemente a su hija)

**Brittany:** yo también estoy feliz de haber regresado (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Robert:** y por lo que veo lograste tu cometido (dijo mirando a Santana que estaba unos pasos atrás) Santana López que bueno ver que estas bien (dijo acercándose a la latina)

**Santana:** señor Pierce (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Robert:** por favor llámame Robert (le dijo muy rápido) entonces están juntas otra vez (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** papa debo decirte algo importante (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Robert:** dime (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Brittany:** (tomo un poco de aire) San y yo nos casamos ayer en la tarde (le dijo con muy suavemente)

**Robert:** que (le pregunta) no puedo creerlo (dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** por favor papa dime que no estas enojado (le pido muy temerosa)

**Robert:** no estoy enojado, solo sorprendido, y poco decepcionado (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** Robert se que no tengo una buena reputación, pero le juro que amo a Brittany (le dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** eso lo se, y no estoy decepcionado de que se casaran, me hace feliz saber eso (les dijo muy rápido) es me hubiera gustado estar en su boda, Brittany eres mi única hija y he soñado con verte casarte desde hace mucho (le dijo muy suavemente a su hija)

**Brittany:** entonces no estés decepcionado, puedes estar en nuestra boda, los padres de Rachel organizaran una pequeña ceremonia para nosotras, será en tres días (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Robert:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** si, hasta podrás entregarme y todo, que te parece (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Robert:** me parece perfecto (dijo muy emocionado) te amo hija (le dijo muy tiernamente a la rubia mientras la abrazaba)

**Brittany:** y yo te amo a ti (le dijo muy feliz)

**Robert:** Santana bienvenida a la familia hija (dijo abrazando a la latina)

**Santana:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Robert:** quien lo diría, mi pequeña ya es toda una mujer casada (dijo muy sonriente) debemos celebrar, James (llamo al mayordomo)

**James:** si señor (le pregunta llegando a la sala)

**Robert:** trae una botella de champagne y copas, hay que brindar por las recién casadas (dijo muy feliz)

**James:** en seguida señor (dijo muy tranquilo y salió de la sala)

**VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE**

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

**Rachel:** puedes creerlo, Santana y Brittany se casaron (le dijo a su novia mientras se metía a la cama)

**Quinn:** la verdad es que estoy muy feliz por ellas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** también yo (le dijo muy tranquila) tal vez deberíamos hacer lo mismo, escaparnos y casarnos (le propuso muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** tu oferta es muy tentadora, y debo admitir que nos ahorraría bastantes dolores de cabeza, pero debo rechazarla ya que yo quiero una boda de cuentos de Hadas

**Rachel:** jajaja de acuerdo entonces será como tu quieras (le dijo muy sonriente y le dio un tierno beso en la frente) buenas noche amor (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** buenas noches (le respondió muy sonriente)

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Hiram estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala anotando algo en su libreta, mientras Beth estaba a un lado jugando con su castillo de juguete y sus princesas

**Leroy:** bien la situación es la siguiente (dijo entrando a la sala con su libreta en la mano) tenemos las flores, las esculturas de hielo, y el festejo, los páspalos, serán pocos ya solo será una boda familiar, todo esto esta confirmado (le informo a su esposo muy feliz)

**Hiram:** que bueno (le dijo un poco apagado)

**Leroy:** que te sucede (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Hiram:** no hay ningún ministro ni juez de paz disponible para pasado mañana (le dijo muy preocupado)

**Leroy: **bueno eso no es un problema, digo ya están casadas que importa si nadie oficia la ceremonia (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Hiram:** como puedes decir eso, que sentido tiene preparar una boda si nadie se casa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** bueno ya no seria una boda, mas bien una celebración (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Hiram: **pues yo prometí una boda y les daré una boda, no una celebración (dijo muy seguro)

**Leroy: **así y como harás, porque sin juez de paz o ministro no hay boda (le pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Hiram:** no necesito un juez o ministro real, solo alguien que oficie la ceremonia (dijo muy tranquilo)

**Leroy:** si pero quien lo hará (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** a hora los declaro Príncipe y Princesa, pueden besarse (decía mientras jugaba con su barbie y su kent)

**Hiram:** (miro a su nieta y una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro) Leroy acabo de conseguir a la persona perfecta para oficiar la boda (dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** no puedes estar hablando en serio (le dijo muy rápido)

**Hiram:** claro que hablo en serio, preparare a Beth para que sea ella la que oficie la boda (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Leroy:** bueno suerte con eso (le dijo muy tranquilo antes de salir de la sala)

**Hiram:** hola cielo (dijo poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña Beth)

**Beth:** hola abuelito (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Hiram:** que haces (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** juego a casar a mis muñecos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Hiram:** cielo el abuelito necesita que hagas algo por el (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** el que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Hiram:** el abuelito necesita que oficies la ceremonia de tus tías San y Britt (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** pero no se como hacerlo (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Hiram:** claro que sabes, será igual como si estuvieras casando a tus muñequitos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** entonces si se como hacerlo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Hiram:** claro que sabes (le dijo muy sonriente) ven vamos a preparar lo que dirás en la ceremonia

**Beth:** de acuerdo (dijo tomando la mano de su abuelo)

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

**Quinn:** entonces estuviste dos meses y medio en la India comiendo curri y tocando la flauta (le pregunta muy sonriente a su hermana)

**Santana:** jajajajaja muy graciosa (le dijo muy sarcástica a la rubia) en realidad estaba encontrándome conmigo misma, como diría mi guía espiritual estaba siendo una con el universo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** fascinante (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Santana:** digo lo que quieras pero gracias a ese viaje a hora soy una persona nueva (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si, a hora eres una mujer casada (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** si (dijo muy orgullosa y miro fijamente a los ojos de su hermana) lamento no a ver estado cuando secuestraron a Beth (se disculpo muy sinceramente)

**Quinn:** descuida, tu tenías tu propia batalla que pelear (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** aun así, debí estar contigo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Santana a veces este tipo de situaciones se nos escapan de las manos, pero por suerte Rachel estaba conmigo y supo como manejar la situación (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** si, se convirtió en el héroe (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si que lo hizo (le dijo muy orgullosa)

**Santana:** cuanto han cambiado las cosas, cuanto han cambiado nuestras vidas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** si, tu estas casada y yo comprometida (le dijo muy suavemente) te juro que si hace un año me hubieran dicho que todo esto nos pasaría jamás me lo hubiera creído (exclamo muy rápidamente)

**Santana:** si, era muy improbable que nuestras vidas cambiaran de una manera tan radical (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** improbable pero sucedió (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** bien futura señora Berry necesito que vaya conmigo de compras (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** que vas a comprar (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** te recuerdo que mi ceremonia matrimonial es mañana, así que necesito conseguir un vestido (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** y que hay de Brittany (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** ella ya se esta haciendo cargo de su vestido (le dijo muy tranquila) vamos (tiro de la mano a la rubia)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo (dijo muy tranquila)

**BOUTIQUE SAMARA FASHION **

Brittany estaba en una boutique de novias probándose los vestidos para decidir cual compraría, en otro tipo de circunstancia la modelo hubiera mandado hacer su vestido, o lo hubiera ido a comprar a parís, pero eso ya no le preocupaba a Brittany ya que no necesitaba el mejor vestido del mundo, solo quería algo sencillo para pararse frente al ministro y sus familiares y decirle al amor de su vida acepto, eso era lo único que le importaba, lo único que quería, así que cualquier vestido que usara estaría bien

**Brittany:** y bien que te parece (le pregunta a su amigo saliendo del probador)

**Kurt:** por dios te ves hermosísima (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** gracias (le dijo muy feliz) me lo llevare (exclamo muy segura)

**Kurt:** no puedo creer que te vayas a casar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** Kurt yo ya me case (le recordó muy rápido)

**Kurt:** lo se, pero aun así me da mucha nostalgia (dijo casi llorando)

**Brittany:** siempre eres tan sensible (le dijo abrazándolo)

**Kurt:** Britt eres mi mejor amiga y te deseo lo mejor en tu nueva vida, deseo con todo el corazón que seas muy feliz (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Brittany: **gracias Kurt, eres un buen amigo, eres el hermano que siempre quise tener (le dijo muy suavemente) y se que me ira muy bien porque estoy con la persona que amo

**Kurt:** si, hace un año me dijiste que lograrías que Santana te amara con todo su corazón, yo te dije que eso era muy improbable que lograras eso y (no pudo continuar ya que la rubia lo interrumpió)

**Brittany:** yo te dije que me convertiría en la razón de vivir de Santana López, que ella iba amarme mas que a su propia vida (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Kurt:** y lo conseguiste (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** era muy improbable que Santana terminara enamorándose de mi, pero lo hizo Kurt, ella me ama y yo la amo (le dijo muy feliz)

**Kurt: **se te nota lo feliz que estas, tus ojos brillan como nunca antes lo había hecho (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** es porque nunca antes había sido tan feliz como a hora (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Kurt:** Britt no te preocupa de que el tomar esta decisión de casarte de un día para otro, el día de mañana te traiga consecuencias, no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez debiste ser un poquito mas prudente (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Brittany:** cuando uno esta enamorado y lo único que quiere es pasar el resto de su vida junto a la persona que ama, no hay tiempo para la prudencia, uno simplemente debe actuar de acuerdo a sus sentimientos, y es o fue lo que hice (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Kurt:** pero como puedes estar tan segura de que hiciste lo correcto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** simplemente lo se (le dijo muy segura y sonriente)

**Kurt:** bien, entonces eso es suficiente para mi (le dijo muy suavemente)

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Debido a que no quedaría nadie en la casa Brittany les dijo a Quinn y Rachel que las niñas podrían quedarse en casa de su padre, que hay estarían muy bien vigiladas y cuidadas durante toda la noche, y sin muchos peros ambas aceptaron la propuesta de la modelo. A hora las cuatro chicas estaban reunidas en la sala de la casa esperando a que los señores Berry aparecieran para cada grupo irse a su respetiva despedida de soltera

**Santana:** tienes alguna idea de adonde nos llevara tu padre (le pregunta muy tranquila a Rachel)

**Rachel:** no, me dijo que era una sorpresa, pero conociéndolo de seguro no es nada bueno (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** vamos no seas exagera, que hasta hora han hacho un buen trabajo con la planificación de la boda (le dijo muy rápido a su novia)

**Brittany:** si es increíble que ya tengan todo listo para el día de mañana (dijo un poco sorprendida)

**Rachel:** bueno a veces ellos suelen hacer posible lo imposible (les dijo muy orgullosa)

**Quinn:** alguien esta orgullosa de sus papis (le dijo muy sonriente a su novia)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo lo estoy (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Hiram:** muy bien chicas están listas para disfrutar de su ultima noche de soltería (les pregunta a muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** papa (pero no pudo continuar ya que su padre la interrumpió)

**Hiram:** si ya se lo que me dirás, papa ellas ya están casadas (dijo muy sarcásticamente imitando la voz de su hija)

**Rachel:** oye yo no hablo así (le dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** bien dejen de discutir (les pido muy rápido a su esposo y a su hija) concentrémonos en disfrutar esta noche, Brittany, Quinn conmigo al auto (les dijo muy suavemente a las rubias)

**Hiram:** Rachel, Santana conmigo al auto (les dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bien que empiece la noche (dijo muy tranquila) te amo, te veré mas tarde (le dijo muy suavemente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente y le dio un suave beso)

**Santana:** cuídate y no bailes sobre una barra (le dijo muy cariñosamente a su esposa)

**Brittany:** y tu aléjate de los tequilas, recuerda que luego te da por llorar (le dijo muy divertida y le dio un rápido beso a la latina)

**35 MINUTOS DESPUES **

**THE EMPORIUM CLUB **

Hiram, Rachel y Santana estaban parados en la entrada principal de aquel club, la diva y la latina tenían sus ojos completamente abiertos mientras veían lo que sucedía en aquel lugar, Rachel no podía creerlo su padre las había llevado a un club de strippers

**Hiram:** bien, la noche es joven (les dijo muy sonriente a las chicas)

**Rachel:** nos has traído a un club de strippers (le dijo muy rápido)

**Hiram:** es una despedida de soltera no, entonces es el lugar indicado para estar (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Santana:** señor Berry agradezco el gesto, pero no es correcto que estemos aquí (le dijo muy rápido)

**Hiram:** no digas tonterías, por dios actúan como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo (les dijo muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** si la prensa se entera de que estamos nos destrozara, sin contar que Quinn me matara, luego me revivirá y me matara de nuevo, después me clonara y matara a cada uno de mis clones (le dijo muy rápido)

**Hiram:** nadie se enterara de que estamos aquí porque es un club exclusivo, solo entran los mejores, además estaremos en el área VIP toda la noche, ahí no dejan entrar a cualquiera y mucho menos fotógrafos (les dijo llevándolas hacia el área VIP) así que no se discute mas, vamos a disfrutar que la noche es joven (les dijo muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** sigo insistiendo que es una mala idea estar aquí (dijo muy preocupada)

**Hiram:** Rachel Berry sino estas de acuerdo con mi plan puedes irte a la camioneta y quedarte ahí toda la noche (le dijo muy serio)

**Rachel: **perfecto eso hare, nos vemos luego (dijo levantándose de su silla)

**Hiram:** un momento jovencita usted no va a ningún lado (le dijo muy rápido deteniendo a su hija y las guio hasta una mesa) espérenme aquí mientras voy por unas bebidas y un par de bailarinas (les dijo a ambas chicas antes de alejarse de la mesa)

**Santana:** vamos a terminar en problemas (le dijo muy preocupada a Rachel)

**Rachel:** lo se, de seguro Quinn, Brittany y mi papa están teniendo una fiestas tranquila, donde hablan, se ríen, nada salvaje, ni prendido como esto (le dijo muy rápido)

De pronto las luces se del salón se apagaron y todo quedo en silencio, Rachel y Santana se miraron completamente confundidas

**Hiram:** Santana López por ser tu ultima noche de soltera te hemos preparado un numero especial para ti, disfrútalo (le dijo muy sonriente y la muisca comenzó a sonar)

_Extravagante, cuando muevo mi cuerpo, Extravagante, cuando estoy en una fiesta, Extravagante, con mis jeans sexy, Extravagante, cuando estoy en escena, Extravagante, mi viaje sexual, Extravagante, mi día de compras, Extravagante, en una gira mundial, Extravagante, se tu misma, chica _

La música sonaba fuertemente y cuatro bailarinas se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban Santana y Rachel, la diva rápidamente se paro de la mesa dejando sola a la latina la cual miraba de un lado a otro a las bailarinas, Rachel rápidamente se acerco a su padre que estaba en la barra bebiéndose un Martini

**Rachel:** como se te ocurrió esto (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Hiram:** solo quiero que Santana disfrute esta noche (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** ella no esta disfrutando (le dijo muy rápido)

**Hiram:** de que hablas, se ve que esta disfrutando su regalo (le dijo mirando hacia la mesa donde Santana estaba sentada)

**Rachel:** mas bien esta apunto de echarse a llorar (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Hiram:** lo se (le dijo muy sonriente)

Las bailarinas bailaban de manera sexy sobre Santana mientras que la latina tragaba grueso tratando de no caer en la tentación de tocar a ninguna, Santana amaba a Brittany eso lo tenia muy claro pero tampoco era de hierro y las chicas que estaban bailándole prácticamente encima eran mujeres esculturales, pieles bronceadas, cadera pequeñas, curvas muy bien pronunciadas, senos grandes, en pocas palabras tenían todo lo necesario para enloquecer a cualquiera

_Sexy es como quiero ser Tengo estos tipos siguiéndome Es tiempo que yo golpee las calles Todas mis chicas aun me sienten Y la chica B no ha perdido el ritmo Dejo atrás el drama y sigo caminando Tenemos que seguir no me detengan Y si no te gusta Entonces la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

**Rachel:** jajajaja te aseguro que en este momento Santana te esta insultando mentalmente (le dijo muy divertida a su padre)

**Hiram: **bueno no hubiera sido una buena despedida sino la hubiera hecho pasar por la prueba de fuego (le dijo muy sonriente)

Las bailarinas continuaban con su trabajo de intentar seducir a Santana mientras esta apretaba sus manos fuertemente a cada lado de su silla mientras miraba a las bailarinas de una en una

_Medios aquí, Vengan como a una premier mundial, Atrincherando mi abrigo y mi ropa interior, Vamos con este show de fenómenos_

**Santana: **_estúpido señor Berry, se aprovecha porque el es gay_ (pensó mientras intentaba respirar con calma) _por dios que trasero, debo_ tocarlo (extendió su mano para tocar el trasero de una de las bailarinas pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo y rápidamente quito su mano_) no, no puedo, debo ser fuerte, estúpido señor Berry_

_Extravagante, cuando muevo mi cuerpo, Extravagante, cuando estoy en una fiesta, Extravagante, con mis jeans sexy, Extravagante, cuando estoy en escena, Extravagante, mi viaje sexual, Extravagante, mi día de compras, Extravagante, en una gira mundial, Extravagante, se tu misma, chica _

Santana continuo recibiendo su baile especial mientras que Rachel y Hiram la observaban desde la barra tomando y riéndose de la cara que tenia la latina que parecía que estaba apunto de romper en llanto

**THE MAZE BAR **

Quinn estaba sentada en una mesa con sus ojos y su boca completamente abiertos ya que Brittany y Leroy estaban bailando y cantando sobre la barra del bar, mientras que las personas que estaban presentes los aplaudían y gritaban enloquecidos por la actuación de ambos

**Brittany/Leroy:** _Estoy hablando, Pedicura en nuestros pies, pies, Tratando de ponernos toda nuestra ropa, ropa, Chicos sonando en nuestros celulares, celulares, Llegamos, Escuchando nuestros cd's favoritos, Arrasando con las fiestas Tratando de ponernos un poco borrachas_ (cantaban y bailaban muy felices)

**Quinn:** nadie jamás me va creer que esto paso (dijo para si misma mientras bebía su trago)

**Brittany/Leroy:** _No pares, has pop, Dj, que estallen los parlantes!, Esta noche, lucharé, Hasta ver la luz del sol, Tick tock, en el reloj, Pero la fiesta no para, no, Woah-oh oh oh, Woah-oh oh oh, No pares, has pop, Dj, que estallen los parlantes! Esta noche, lucharé Hasta ver la luz del sol Tick tock, en el reloj Pero la fiesta no para no, Woah-oh oh oh, Woah-oh oh oh_

**Camarera:** disculpa tu conoces a esos dos (le pregunta muy rápido a Quinn)

**Quinn:** ah no, jamás en la vida los había visto antes (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Camarera:** son geniales (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** el hombre es mi suegro, la chica mi cuñada (le dijo muy rápido)

Brittany y Leroy terminaron de cantar y bajaron de la barra mientras eran aplaudidos por todos los que estaba en el bar, muy sonrientes y alegres ambos regresaron a la mesa junto con Quinn

**Quinn:** vaya quien diría que ustedes dos tenían algo en común (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** que cosa (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** que ambos les gusta ser el centro de atención (le dijo muy divertida)

**Brittany:** bueno es una noche de fiesta, y hay que disfrutarla (le dijo bebiendo de su vaso)

**Quinn:** si pero se fueron al extremo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** tu misma lo dijiste nos gusta llamar la atención (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Camarera:** disculpen (dijo llamando la atención de los tres) estas bebidas la envía el dueño del bar, por su magnifica actuación y les manda a decir que todo lo que consuman será por parte de la casa (Les dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** ves Quinn llamar la atención es bueno a veces (le dijo muy divertida a la rubia)

**THE EMPORIUM CLUB **

**Rachel:** oye disfrutaste tu baile (le pregunta a Santana mientras se sentaba al lado de ella)

**Santana:** tu padre es un miserable (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** jajajaja relájate que lograste pasar la prueba de fuego (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** casi tengo un orgasmo (le confeso con un poco de vergüenza)

**Rachel:** por dios son buenas (le dijo un poco sorprendida)

**Santana:** necesito un trago (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** toma te traje tequila (le dijo dándole la bebida) vamos brindemos (le dijo levantando su copa) por tu nueva vida (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** por cincuenta años con la misma mujer (le dijo muy sonriente)

Brindaron muy felices y bebieron sus tragos, y de esa manera continuaron la fiesta, ambas chicas permanecieron sentadas en la mesa mientras continuaban bebiendo muy tranquilamente, mientas que Hiram permanecía en la barra platicando con todo aquel que se le acercaba, definitivamente ese hombre no tenia ni un gramo de timidez

**TRES HORAS DESPUES **

Rachel y Santana ya estaban algo tomadas, bueno la latina un poco mas que la diva, ambas chicas miraban fijamente hacia la barra donde permanecía Hiram el cual a hora estaba platicando muy sonriente con una chica la cual no dejaba de coquetearle al hombre mientras este le contaba alguna historia divertida

**Santana:** es chica esta coqueteando con tu padre (le dijo muy divertida a la diva)

**Rachel:** si, le va a dar un ataque cuando sepa que es gay (dijo muy sonriente de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y se giro rápidamente)

**Bailarina:** hola cielo quieres un baile (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no gracias, estoy bien (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** oye eso no es justo, si a mi me hicieron pasar la prueba de fuego tu también debes hacerlo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** te recuerdo que es tu despedida de soltera (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** podemos adelantar una parte de la tuya (le dijo muy sonriente) un baile especial para ella por favor (le dijo a la bailarina)

**Rachel:** que no (dijo muy rápido)

**Bailarina:** será un placer (dijo subiendo encima de la diva)

**Rachel:** Santana voy a matarte (le grito a la latina que comenzó alejarse de la mesa)

Santana llego hasta la barra donde pido otro trago y se giro para mirar como Rachel recibía su baile especial por parte de aquella bailarina que parecía que estaba dispuesta a lograr que la diva perdiera la cabeza, pero Rachel simplemente aparto su vista de la bailarina que estaba sobre ella, y la fijo en Santana que estaba en la barra riéndose de ella mientras le hacia señas con su mano de que estaba disfrutando viéndola en esa situación

**THE MAZE BAR **

Brittany y Leroy quienes ya estaban un poco tomados se reían muy alegremente mientras que Quinn solo los observaba divertida, nunca se imagino que vería una escena tan graciosa, bueno a decir verdad la rubia nunca se imagino que vería a su suegro y a su cuñada en ese estado, bueno no juntos

**Brittany:** deberíamos ir al colegio de señoritas, podríamos secuestrar a una virgen (le propuso muy sonriente a Leroy)

**Leroy:** no yo voto porque mejor vayamos a la escuela militar, secuestremos a un militar (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** yo propongo que no vayamos a la casa (les dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no, la casa es aburrida (le dijo muy rápido) yo propongo que nos robemos un auto, no mejor un niño, vamos a robarnos un niño (les dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** Britt eso es ilegal (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** de acuerdo robémonos un perro, pero debe ser algo que este vivo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** mira será mejor irnos (dijo agarrando a la modelo)

**Brittany:** iremos al colegio de señoritas (pregunta muy suavemente mientras era llevada hacia la salida por Quinn)

**Quinn:** si, vamos al colegio de señoritas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Leroy:** no es justo yo quería ir al colegio militar (se quejo caminado detrás de las chicas)

**Quinn:** pues ni modo (le dijo a su suegro)

La fotógrafa sin mucho percance logro introducir a Brittany y a Leroy en la parte de atrás de su carro, durante el camino hacia su casa se tuvo que aguantar toda la platica absurda que sostenían su suegro y la modelo, Quinn no podía evitar reírse de vez en cuando de los comentarios sin sentidos que hacían, pero lo que mas risa le dio fue cuando comenzaron a cantar, y no recordaban la letra entonces empezaron a improvisar, Quinn se decía a si misma que esa noche se las recordaría por siempre

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Quinn llevo a Leroy hasta la habitación que compartía con su esposo, y luego llevo a Brittany hasta otra de las habitaciones de la casa, la rubia se quedo dormida apenas su cabeza se puso sobre la almohada, Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al ver a Brittany dormida ya que su rostro se vía relajado y feliz

**Quinn:** lo que hace el amor (dijo muy tranquila mientras caminaba hacia su habitación)

La rubia se coloco su pijama, se lavo los dientes y se metió a la cama, pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse y por cuestiones lógicas se imagino que Rachel era la personas que había ingresado a la habitación, Quinn prendió la luz sorprendiendo un poco a la diva

**Rachel:** pensé que estabas dormida (le dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa)

**Quinn:** como les fue (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** fue una locura total, mi padre nos llevo a un club de strippers, hizo que le bailaran a Santana, luego se la paso toda la noche en la barra coqueteando con todo el mundo, y cerramos con broche de oro Santana llorando durante todo el camino de regreso mientras nos decía lo feliz que la hace Brittany y la maravillosa vida que tendrán de a hora en adelante (le conto muy despacio mientras se terminaba de colocar su pijama)

**Quinn:** espera dijiste club de strippers (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** descuida que no paso nada de lo que te imaginas (le dijo yéndose al baño)

**Quinn:** como sabes lo que me imagino (pregunta yendo detrás de su novia)

**Rachel:** de seguro piensas que durante toda la noche tuve bailarinas encima de mí, haciéndome alguna especie de baile erótico (le dijo mientras se cepillaba los dientes)

**Quinn:** no estoy pensando eso (se defendió muy rápido mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta del baño) acaso eso fue lo que paso (Le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** claro que no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bien, porque no estaba pensando eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** (coloco su cepillo en su lugar) es bueno saberlo (le dijo acercándose a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla) y a ustedes como les fue (le pregunta saliendo del baño)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) lo resumiré, tu padre y Brittany bailaron y cantaron sobre la barra del bar, luego se embriagaron y terminaron platicando de todo un poco y Brittany quería robarse un niño (le dijo caminando de regreso hacia la cama)

**Rachel:** mi papa se embriago (le pregunta mientras se metía en la cama)

**Quinn:** aja (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** jamás en la vida lo he visto ebrio (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** pues hoy estaba ebrio y era muy divertido (le dijo muy sonriente) debería beber mas seguido

**Rachel:** jajajaja dudo que después de esta noche el vuelva a beber (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** estas cansada (le pregunta mientras se acercaba poco a poco a su novia)

**Rachel:** solo un poco (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** podemos divertirnos un rato (le pregunta mientras besa su cuello muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** me hicieron un baile erótico (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** que (pregunta alzando su vista para mirar la cara de Rachel)

**Rachel:** lo que escuchaste (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn: **pero dijiste que eso no había pasado (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no, te dije que no había tenido bailarinas encima de mi toda la noche haciéndome bailes eróticos (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** pero si tuviste a una bailarina sobre ti haciéndote un baile erótico (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** solo fueron 15 minutos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** suficiente, no quiero saber mas (dijo dándole la espalda a la diva)

**Rachel:** pero pensé que nos divertiríamos un rato (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** tu ya te divertiste, así que a hora duérmete (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** jajajaja eres tan tierna (dijo muy divertida y le dio un beso en la mejilla) te amo, hasta mañana (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** estoy enojada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** claro que lo estas (le dijo muy tranquila)

Quinn soltó un largo suspiro y cerro sus ojos mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro, podía fingir que estaba enojada pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz ya que su novia le había dicho lo del baile, sabia perfectamente que no tenia que preocuparse por eso, esta mas que segura que Rachel no hizo nada malo esa noche, y así como también estaba segura de que era improbable que le dijera lo del baile que le hicieron, pero lo hizo, una vez mas la diva le demostraba a Quinn que siempre le hablaría con la verdad y eso la hacia mas que feliz

_Claro esta que las relaciones, los sentimientos, el amor, no se fundan en una razón prudente, sino en la improbabilidad de las actos de las personas, es por eso que si hay que escoger a mi me gusta mas la improbabilidad que la imposibilidad como a todo el mundo supongo, porque la improbabilidad duele menos, y deja un espacio a la esperanz, a los sueños, al amor _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Del Autor:<strong> solo me limitare a decir esto, gracias, muchas gracias por leer la historia y por comentarla, en verdad muchísimas gracias, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo nuevo y sino háganmelo saber..!


	44. Chapter 44 Muy Parecido A Un Cuento

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XLIV**

**Muy Parecido A Un Cuento De Hadas **

_Todos conocemos las historias que empiezan con un __**"Erase Una Vez" **__y terminan con un __**"Fueron Felices Por Siempre"**__ si, hablo de los cuentos de hadas, esos cuentos que relatan la historia de la princesa en peligro que es rescatada por el príncipe azul de un dragón o que es despertada con un beso después de a ver sido envenenada por la bruja malvada y cabe mencionar que todos estos eventos siempre ocurren en un reino muy, muy lejano. Pero en esta historia es muy distinto el escenario, no empezó con un erase una vez, no hay dragones, ni brujas malvadas, pero si hay princesas que a diferencia de los cuentos de hadas han sido rescatadas por otras princesas y la historia se desarrolla en New York la ciudad de los rascacielos, es notable la diferencia que existe entre los dos escenarios señalados, pero lo que si es muy similar son los momentos que se viven en ella y el amor que existe entre los personajes, claramente esta historia no es un cuento de hadas pero hay momentos en el que si es muy parecido a un cuento de hadas_

Quinn y Rachel estaban en la cocina desayunando cuando Leroy, Brittany y Santana aparecieron los tres tenían cara de estar sufriendo las consecuencias de la noche anterior lo que hizo sonreír a ambas chicas ya que el cuadro era de fotografía

**Rachel:** oh pero si es mi papa el borrachito, mi cuñadita la llorona y la modelo secuestra señoritas (dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** cierra la boca que todo es culpa tuya (le dijo muy molesta)

**Rachel:** y yo que hice (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** por darme tequila, sabes como me pone el tequila (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** cual es la excusa de ustedes dos (le pregunta a Brittany y a su suegro)

**Leroy:** yo no tengo y debo decir que estoy avergonzado de mi actitud (dijo muy tranquilo)

**Brittany:** a mí siempre me ha gustado llamar la atención en las fiestas eso no es un secreto para nadie (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** por lo menos son valientes y aceptan su culpa (les dijo muy divertida)

**Hiram:** Leroy aun no estas listo (pregunta entrando a la cocina)

**Leroy:** listo para que (le pregunta muy tranquilo)

**Hiram:** te recuerdo que somos los organizadores de la boda así que debemos empezar a preparar todo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** no estoy de ánimos para ninguna boda por favor discúlpame con las novias (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** las novias te están escuchando (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Hiram:** deja las tontería hombre y anda a bañarte que el tiempo es oro (le dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** ten consideración de mi siento como si me hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con un martillo (se quejo mientras salía de la cocina)

**Hiram:** eso te pasa por fiestero, además sino sabes beber para que lo haces (le dijo yéndose detrás de su esposo)

**Brittany:** bien yo debo ir a mi casa por mis cosas y por las niñas (dijo muy rápido) así que nos vemos dentro de un rato (les dijo a las chicas y le dio un rápido beso a su esposa) te veré después (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** podrías quitar la cara de tonta que tienes (le dijo muy divertida a la latina)

**Santana:** cállate o le digo a Quinn sobre cierta cosita que paso anoche (la amenazo mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a ellas)

**Quinn:** cuando dices cosita te refieres al baile erótico que le pagaste a mi prometida (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** le dijiste sobre el baile (le pregunta muy rápido a la diva)

**Rachel:** pensaste que no se lo diría (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Santana:** pensé que yo tendría el gusto de decírselo (le dijo un poco decepcionada)

**Quinn:** lastima que mi novia sea sincera conmigo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** claro siéntete orgullosa de eso (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** oh vamos relájate que hoy es tu boda, por cierto ya pensaste a donde llevaras a tu esposa de luna de miel (le pregunta muy divertida)

**Quinn:** hay lugares muy exóticos y afrodisiacos como la India (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** jajajaja búrlense todo lo que quieran pero yo estaré de luna de mil durante mucho tiempo ya sea en la india o en mi departamento (les dijo muy tranquila) a diferencia de ustedes que estarán de castidad durante un buen rato (vio la cara que pusieron ambas chicas) quien se ríe a hora, yo me rio a hora (les dijo muy divertida y se levanto de la mesa)

**Quinn:** tiene razón en lo que dijo (dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** si lo se (dijo muy seria)

Ambas se miraron y luego volvieron a mirada al frente mientras bebían nuevamente de sus tazas de café el silencio se apodero del lugar hasta que fue interrumpido por Sue quien entro a la cocina muy tranquila

**Sue:** oigan porque esas caras pareciera que alguien se esta muriendo (les dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** hola Sue también nos alegramos de verte (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Sue:** si lo que digas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** como entraste (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sue:** la puerta esta abierta deberían tener cuidado así podrían robarlas (le dijo mientras se servía una taza de café)

**Quinn:** Rachel amor de casualidad cerraste la puerta anoche cuando regresaste (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** bien cabe la posibilidad de que no la haya hecho (le dijo un poco apenada)

**Quinn:** que bien (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** lo lamento (se disculpo muy rápido

**Sue:** muy bien concéntrense en lo importante (les dijo sentándose en la mesa junto a ellas) la boda, donde y cuando será (les pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** aquí hoy a las 5:00 pm (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** Quinn se que te angustia la partida de Rachel pero tampoco era para apresurar tanto las cosas (le dijo muy rápido a la rubia)

**Quinn:** de que hablas (le pregunta confundida)

**Sue:** de que van a casarse hoy a las 5:00 pm (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** nosotras no nos casaremos hoy la que se casa es Santana (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** (miro seriamente a Rachel) a que estas jugando (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** lo siento no puede evitarlo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** bien volvamos al punto para cuando planean ustedes dar el gran paso (les pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) Sue, Quinn y yo estuvimos hablando y hemos decidido que la boda sea después de la gira así Quinn no tendrá que hacerse cargo de todos los preparativos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** bueno que sea después de la gira es perfecto podemos prepararla mientras tanto tengo (pero no pudo continuar ya que Rachel la interrumpió)

**Rachel:** que parte de que no dejare que Quinn se haga cargo de los preparativos sola no has entendido (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sue:** quien dijo que lo hará sola contratare personal para que la ayude (les dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Sue ella tiene una empresa de la cual hacerse cargo no puede descuidar su trabajo le esta yendo muy bien (le recordó muy rápido)

**Sue:** pues deberá disminuir la carga laborar si quiere una boda de cuentos de hadas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** no puedes pedirle eso además no dejare que lo haga (le dijo un poco seria a su represéntate)

**Quinn:** disculpen ya notaron que estoy aquí (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel/Sue:** si (le respondieron al mismo tiempo)

**Quinn:** que bueno porque hablan de mí como si no lo estuviera (les dijo un poco enojada a ambas)

**Sue:** muy Q responde tu entonces que prefieres esperar a que Rachel culmine la gira y planear la boda, lo cual llevara bastante tiempo porque conozco muy bien a Rachel y nunca hace fácil este tipo de cosas, oh aprovechar que tu linda prometida estará ocupada y planear la boda de tus sueños como quieres sin nadie que te mortifique (le pregunta muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Rachel:** Sue te estas pasando de la raya (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** amor tal vez Sue tienes razón (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** como dices que dijiste (le pregunta muy rápido a su novia)

**Quinn:** Rachel tu eres un desastre a la hora de planificar algún evento y yo quiero que todo sea perfecto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bueno quizás tienen razón en la parte de que soy un desastre (les dijo muy rápido) pero no quiero que lo hagas sola Quinn seria pedirte demasiado (le dijo muy suavemente a su novia)

**Quinn:** no estaré sola, Sue contratara un personal para que me ayude (le dijo muy suavemente) así podre equilibrar mi trabajo con la planificación de nuestra boda no tienes porque preocuparte

**Sue:** ves ella si sabe lo que hace (le dijo muy sonriente a la diva)

**Rachel:** en dado caso que acepte lo que proponen para cuando seria la boda (le pregunta muy despacio a la rubia)

**Quinn:** tu gira termina en dos meses y medio que te parece si un mes después de tu regreso (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** (suspiro profundamente) de acuerdo pero no quiero quejas de tu parte (le dijo muy rápido a su novia)

**Quinn:** no las tendrás (le dijo muy feliz mientras la abrazaba)

**Sue:** bien que bueno que nos pusimos de acuerdo a hora si me disculpan tengo un avión que tomar (dijo levantándose de la mesa) Rachel te veré pasado mañana en Los Ángeles Q apenas consiga el personal adecuado lo mandare a que se reúnan contigo (les dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** bien adiós (les dijo antes de salir de la cocina)

**Quinn:** vamos a casarnos dentro de 3 y medio meses (dijo muy emocionada) les diré a tus padres (se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la cocina)

**Rachel:** mi novia ha enloquecido (dijo muy sonriente al ver a su novia abandonar la cocina)

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES **

Ya todo estaba listo para la pequeña boda de Santana y Brittany, Hiram y Leroy habían hecho un trabajo maravilloso todo estaba tal cual lo habían planeado nada podía salir mal. Las novias estaban cada una en una habitación terminando de prepararse, Quinn andaba intentado evitar que Elisa ensuciara su vestido, Rachel estaba conversando con Kurt y Nina mientras esperaban que la ceremonia empezara, el padre de Brittany esperaba para entregar a su hija, Beth estaba en su habitación revisando una vez mas lo que diría en la ceremonia, la pequeña intentaba mantenerse calmada, pero la realidad era que estaba hecha un completo manojos de nervios

**Leroy:** princesa estas lista (le pregunta tocando la puerta de la habitación)

**Voz De Beth:** no estoy segura (le dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** princesa que pasa (pregunta entrando a la habitación)

**Beth:** no creo que pueda hacerlo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Leroy:** porque crees eso (le pregunta sentándose al lado de ella)

**Beth:** es que repaso una y otra vez lo que escribí junto con mi abuelito Hiram y siento que no es lo suficientemente bueno (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Leroy:** cielo no tienes que sentir eso lo que escribieron es perfecto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** y que tal si no puedo hacerlo que tal si me equivoco (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Leroy:** eso no pasara estoy seguro que lo harás perfecto (le dijo muy suavemente) y sabes porque lo se, porque todo lo que haces con amor y empeño sale bien, así que no te preocupes

**Beth:** bueno pero sino puedo voy a fingir que me desmayo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** mira eso es mismo lo hacia Rachel cuanto tenia tu edad y se metía en problemas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** es la mejor salida (le dijo muy sonriente)

Brittany estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse y vio a través del espejo a Santana que se acercaba a ella muy sonriente

**Brittany:** oye se supone que no debemos vernos antes de la ceremonia (le dijo muy sonriente a la latina)

**Santana:** sabes que no creo en eso (le dijo muy tranquila mientras se acercaba a su esposa)

**Brittany:** aun así (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** viene porque quiero darte algo antes de la ceremonia (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** el que (le pregunta levantándose para quedar a la altura de Santana)

**Santana:** esto (dijo abriendo una pequeña cajita negra)

**Brittany:** por dios San es un anillo de compromiso (le dijo muy sorprendida)

**Santana:** lo tengo desde hace mucho, y desde hace mucho debí dártelo pero ya conocemos el porque no lo hice (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** amor lo estas colocando en el momento justo que tenias que colocarlo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** (coloco el anillo en el dedo de su esposa) con este anillo me comprometo hacerte feliz por el resto de mi vida (le dijo muy tiernamente)

Brittany sonrió ante las palabras de su esposa y se acerco a ella para darle un tierno beso con el cual se expresaban el amor que sentían la una por la otra

**Robert:** Brittany estas lista (pregunta entrando en la habitación) oigan acaso no pueden esperar cinco minutos (les dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** jajajajaja ya me iba (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Robert:** bien porque el padre de Rachel te debe estar buscando (le dijo muy tranquilo a la latina)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila y salió de la habitación)

**Robert:** es hora de casarse (le dijo muy suavemente a su hija)

**Brittany:** si (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Robert:** estas hermosísima amor (le dijo muy tiernamente a la rubia)

**Brittany:** gracias (le dijo bajando su mirada)

**Robert:** Brittany estoy muy orgulloso de ti, dejaste de ser una niña para convertirte en una mujer de bien estoy tan feliz por ti (le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)

**Brittany:** todo lo que soy hoy en día es gracias a ti, tu me enseñaste a ser una persona de bien, me diste valores, me hiciste entender el significado de la vida y sobretodo me enseñaste que uno vale por lo que es y no por lo que tiene, me guiaste durante mi camino hacia la adultez, me hiciste ver lo maravillosa que es la vida, tu me convertiste en una buena persona y eso nunca voy a poder pagártelo (le dijo casi llorando)

**Robert:** te amo hija (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Brittany:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy suavemente y lo abrazo fuertemente)

**Robert:** bien vamos no vaya a ser que Santana se desespere y venga a buscarnos (le dijo muy divertido)

**Brittany:** con lo impulsiva que es no dudo que lo haga (le dijo muy sonriente)

El jardín estaba adornado con flores blancas, esculturas de hielos en forma de cisnes, una gran alfombra blanca que iba desde la entrada hasta la el altar que habían montado para llevar acabo la ceremonia, altar que estaba adornados con telas blancas y una orquídea justo en el centro. Hiram y Beth caminaron hacia el altar tomados de la mano la pequeña tenia puesto un vestido de princesa rosado llevaba una corona y un barita que tenia forma de estrella en la punta en su mano derecha, al llegar al altar Hiram subió a la pequeña sobre un banco para que pudiera quedar a la altura de las novias, Rachel y Quinn que estaban muy cerca del altar junto con Elisa miraban muy sonriente a su pequeña princesa

**Rachel:** Quinn (llamo muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** dime (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** cuando nuestra hija obtuvo una licencia para oficiar bodas (le pregunta muy rápido mientras veía a Beth esperando a las novias)

**Quinn:** no se (le dijo muy sonriente)

De pronto la música de la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y todo voltearon a ver la entrada de Santana quien venia del brazo de Leroy, la latina sonreía muy feliz mientras se acercaba poco a poco hasta el altar los presentas sonreía mientras veían a la latina acercarse

**Leroy:** suerte cariño (le dijo muy suavemente a la latina cuando estaban frente al altar)

**Santana:** gracias Leroy (le dijo muy sonriente)

Leroy le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Santana la cual le agradeció con una sonrisa y se coloco a un lado del altar a esperar la llegada de Brittany

**Beth:** eres una novia muy linda (le dijo muy suavemente a su tía)

**Santana:** y tu eres la ministro mas pequeña de la historia (le dijo muy sonriente)

Brittany hizo su aparición del brazo de su padre, comenzaron a marchar muy despacio hacia el altar mientras eran observados por todos los presentes, la modelo sonreía mas que feliz se notaba que estaba ansiosa por llegar al altar para reunirse con su hermosa esposita mientras que Santana sintió que el alma se le escapo del cuerpo cuando vio a Brittany acercarse se veía hermosa, radiante y feliz, la latina respiro profundo y una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro

**Brittany:** hola (le saludo muy sonriente a su esposa)

**Santana:** hola (le respondió de la misma manera)

**Beth:** muy bien estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión entre mi tía Santana y mi tía Brittany (dijo muy suavemente y miro a Santana quien le sonreía tiernamente) en los cuentos de hadas el amor siempre es el que vence, el príncipe y la princesa siempre terminan viviendo felices para siempre este no es un cuento de hadas pero hay que decir que se acerca bastante ya que antes de poder estar aquí mi tía San y mi tía Britt tuvieron que encontrarse, perderse y luego volverse a encontrar, no lucharon contra dragones ni brujas malvadas, pero si lucharon contra gente malintencionada que las quiso separar, desafiaron al tiempo y espacio logrando vencer y eso solo nos enseña que su amor es verdadero que están destinadas a estar juntas por siempre como en los cuentos de hadas (dijo conto muy despacio a los presentes)

**Rachel:** excelente discurso (le dijo muy sonriente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** lo esta haciendo mejor que cualquier ministro (dijo muy orgullosa de su hija)

**Beth:** bien pasemos a los votos, tía Brittany tu primero (le indico a la rubia)

**Brittany:** (tomo un poco de aire) Santana desde el primero momento que te vi aquel día en mi cumpleaños supe que mi destino era estar a tu lado me tomo solo un segundo enamorarme perdidamente de ti, eres una persona que va completamente en contra de la corriente por fuera aparentas ser ruda y fuerte cuando en realidad eres tierna y sensible siempre estas dispuesta a dar lo mejor de ti para hacer sentir bien a los demás fuiste la primera persona que no me llamo estúpida cuando me conoció y la única que logro descifrar mis misterios, aceptarlos y celebrarlos y el día de hoy te prometo mi amor eterno, incondicional, y verdadero quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo que formemos una familia y que seamos felices por siempre como en los cuentos de hadas (le dijo muy tiernamente a la latina)

**Beth:** tía San tu turno (le dijo a la latina)

**Santana:** bien aquí vamos (tomo un poco de aire) Britt eres hermosamente rara, tu siempre has estado a mi lado apoyándome cuando mas lo he necesitado, me has dado mas amor del que cualquiera en este mundo me haya dado y nunca has esperado nada a cambio, eres la persona que ha logrado sacar lo mejor que hay en mi, yo era la persona mas cínica de este mundo pero tu amor me volvió humilde, me has salvado mas veces de las que yo misma podría recordar miro tus ojos y logro ver el futuro con el que siempre he soñado y tu sonrisa me da paz, se que siempre estaremos juntas y es por eso que hoy frente a nuestras familia y amigos te digo que te amare con la misma intensidad con la que tu me amas por el resto de nuestras vidas y si después de morir puedo seguir amándote lo hare con un inmenso placer (le dijo con la voz completamente quebrada)

**Quinn:** mi hermana ha madurado (le susurro muy feliz a Rachel)

**Rachel:** el poder del amor cielo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** muy bien a hora pregunto tía San aceptas a mi tía Brittany como tu princesa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte las separe (le pregunta a la latina)

**Santana:** acepto (dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** tía Britt aceptas a mi tía San como tu princesa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte las separe (le pregunta a la latina)

**Brittany:** acepto (dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** muy bien los anillos (les entrego las alianza a ambas novias) tía San repite después de mi (le pidió a la latina) Brittany con este anillo te tomo como mi princesa hasta el final de los siglos

**Santana:** Brittany con este anillo te tomo como mi princesa hasta el final de los siglos (repitió muy sonriente mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo de la rubia)

**Beth:** a hora tu tía Britt (le indico a la rubia) repite después de mi, Santana con este anillo te tomo como mi princesa hasta el final de los siglos

**Brittany:** con este anillo te tomo como mi princesa hasta el final de los siglos (dijo mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo de la latina)

**Beth:** si hay alguien presente que sepa de algún motivo por lo cual esta boda no deba llevarse acabo que hable a hora o calle para siempre (pregunto muy rápido) muy bien a hora por el poder que me concede todos los reinos de princesas de los cuentos de hadas yo las declaro princesa y princesa (les dijo moviendo su varita de princesa) pueden besarse

Santana y Brittany no dejaron pasar más tiempo y se besaron con gran pasión mientras todos aplaudían felizmente por la unión de las dos chicas, aquel momento era lo que la mayoría de las personas describirían como el momento perfecto en el cual dos personas expresan su amor sin restricciones mientras que los presentes sonríen por la felicidad de esas dos personas

**Beth:** como lo hice (pregunta saltando a los brazos de Rachel)

**Rachel:** mejor imposible es la ceremonia mas bonita que he presenciado (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** que bueno, mi abuelito Hiram me ayudo a escribir lo que diría (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** estuvo perfecto cielo lo hiciste perfectamente (le dijo muy suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente)

Todos empezaron acercase a la pareja de recién casadas para felicitarlas, mientras que Quinn comenzó a sacar fotografías de aquel hermoso momento que estaban viviendo, la alegría se sentía en el ambiente

**UNA HORA DESPUES **

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa mientras disfrutaban de aquel mágico momento Santana y Brittany a la cabeza de la larga mesa mientras los demás a los lados, todos hablaban entre ellos y sonreían por los comentarios que se hacían era un momento muy íntimo, familiar, hermoso, no había comparación con ese momento

**Rachel:** bien necesito su atención (dijo colocándose de pie) quiero proponer un brindis por las recién casadas, Santana, Brittany han recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta aquí y se podría decir que este es el final de un camino, pero es el comienzo de otro, un camino que es desconocido pero estoy segura de que al recorrerlo juntas no se perderán en el, felicidades, así que levantemos nuestras copas y brindemos por la feliz pareja (dijo levantando su copa) salud

**Todos:** salud (dijeron chocando sus copas entre si)

Rachel se sentó nuevamente en su puesto y apenas lo hizo recibió un apasionado beso por parte de su prometida quien le sonreía muy felizmente

**Quinn:** hermosas palabras (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** solo dije la verdad (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** me gustaría que nuestra boda fuera así como un cuento de hadas (le dijo mirando alrededor)

**Rachel:** a mi también (le dijo muy suavemente) y que Beth también la oficiara

**Quinn:** Beth no tiene ningún poder legal para oficiar bodas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** quizás pero lo hace muy bien (dijo mirando a la pequeña que estaba jugando con Elisa)

**Kurt:** yo también quiero decir unas palabras para las novias (dijo llamando la atención de todos) Brittany a sido mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, la considero como la hermana que nunca tuve y estoy muy feliz de que este dando este paso tan importante (miro a Brittany quien le sonreía tiernamente) hace un año para ser exactos Brittany me dijo que había conocido a una persona que le había robado el corazón, cuando me dijo que se trataba de Santana López yo inmediatamente le dije "Britt estas consiente que Santana es una de las personas mas infieles que pueda existir" (miro a Santana) no te ofendas Santana pero todos conocemos tu pasado (le dijo muy sonriente) pero Britt me dijo "Kurt yo se que ella no es una Santa, pero muy en el fondo ella es una buena persona, pude verlo en sus ojos, solo necesita que alguien le saque esa persona de su interior de donde esta escondida" pues debo decir que mi amiga tenia mucha razón eres una excelente persona Santana López y tienes mucha suerte porque acabas de unir tu vida a una maravillosa persona que te ama con todas sus fuerzas (les dijo muy suavemente a las recién casadas) y mas te vale que la trates bien porque sino te las veras conmigo

**Todos:** jajajajaja (rieron por el comentario del joven)

**Kurt:** así que levantemos nuestras copas por Santana y Brittany porque sean felices siempre (dijo muy sonriente)

**Hiram:** muy bien es hora de que las recién casadas hagan su primer baile oficial como esposas (les hizo saber a todos)

**Rachel:** vamos (le dijo a Quinn tomándola de la mano)

**Quinn:** a donde vamos (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** recuerdas esa canción que hemos estado preparando (le pregunta mientras la guiaba hacia donde estaban los músicos)

**Quinn:** aja (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** vamos a cantarla a hora (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** oye no espera, no creo que pueda (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** claro que puedes, tu siempre puedes (le dijo muy sonriente entregándole un micrófono)

**Quinn:** Rachel (le dijo un poco nerviosa)

**Rachel:** tu puedes Quinn (le dijo muy tiernamente) muy bien escuchen todos Quinn y yo vamos a cantar una canción que hemos estado preparando desde hace mucho y espero que les guste (les dijo a los presentas)

La música comenzó a sonar, Quinn suspiro nerviosa mientras que Rachel le sonreía muy tiernamente, la diva se acerco a su novia y la toma de la mano para calmarla un poco

**Rachel:** tu puedes (le susurro muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) _Como un bello amanecer tu amor un día llego por ti dejo de llover y el sol de nuevo salió iluminando mis noches vacías_ (canto muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** _Desde que te conocí todo en mi vida cambio supe al mirarte que al fin se alejaría el dolor que para siempre seriamos dos_ (le canto muy suavemente a Quinn)

**Rachel/Quinn:** _Enamorados siempre de manos eternamente_ (cantaron mientras comenzaban acercase muy despacio)

Brittany y Santana caminaron de la mano hasta el lugar que había sido adatado para que bailaran ambas sonreían muy felizmente Brittany paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposa mientras que la latina la sujeto suavemente por la cintura

**Brittany:** nuestro primer baile oficial como esposas (le dijo muy sonriente a la latina)

**Santana:** si el primero de muchos (le dijo muy feliz)

**Brittany:** te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel/Quinn:** _si no te hubiera conocido no se que hubiera sido de mi amor sin tu mirada enamorada no se si yo podría vivir sin el latido de tu corazón, el mundo es mas frio nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido_

Brittany y Santana se besaban tiernamente mientras continuaban bailando, Brittany acariciaba el rostro de la latina muy suavemente, los señores Berry también bailaban mientras se sonreían mutuamente

**Hiram:** lo hicimos (le dijo muy sonriente a su esposo)

**Leroy:** nunca dude que lo haríamos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Hiram:** ojala Rachel nos deje también planificar su boda (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Leroy:** lo dudo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Hiram:** empiezo a creer que tiene algo en contra de nosotros (dijo muy suavemente)

**Leroy:** somos sus padres siempre la estamos poniendo en vergüenza claro que tiene algo en contra de nosotros (le dijo muy sonriente)

Kurt estaba con una copa en la mano mirando hacia donde estaba Rachel y Quinn cantando, de pronto Nina se acerco al joven modelo para platicar con el

**Nina:** se ven muy bien cierto (le pregunta parándose a su lado)

**Kurt:** hacen una linda pareja (dijo muy tranquilo)

**Nina:** si hasta me hacen sentir envidia (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Kurt:** a mi también (le dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel y Quinn estaban tomadas de la mano cantándose muy tiernamente la una a la otra, la pareja estaba sumergida en su propia burbuja de ternura donde nadie más estaba invitado solo ellas

**Quinn:** _no se, que hubiera sido de mi_ (le canto muy tiernamente a Rachel)

**Rachel:** _que hubiera sido_ (canto muy suavemente mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Quinn)

**Quinn:** _sin tu mirada enamorada no se_ (se acerco poco a poco a la diva)

**Rachel:** _si yo podría vivir_ (paso su mano por la cintura de su novia)

**Quinn/Rachel:** _sin el latido de tu corazón sin ti el mundo es más frio nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido_ (terminaron de cantar muy tiernamente mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos)

Rachel no aguanto más y atrapo los labios de Quinn quien de manera inmediata le correspondió, se besaron con pasión mientras todos los presentes les aplaudían muy alegremente, Santana le dio un rápido beso a Brittany y se acerco hasta donde estaban Rachel y Quinn quienes seguían besándose sin importarles que las estuvieran viendo

**Santana:** ya dejen eso (les dijo sacándolas de aquel momento)

**Rachel:** pero que agua fiesta eres (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** necesito que me des eso (le quito el micrófono a la diva)

**Rachel:** que vas hacer (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** no son las únicas que prepararon una canción (les informo muy sonrientes) muy bien escuchen con atención, Britt esta canción te la escribí hace mucho tiempo, lo hice incluso antes de darme cuentas de cómo eras realmente, en ella te digo lo que siento por ti, lo que pensé de ti desde el primer momento que te vi y sobre todo lo que lograste hacer dentro de mi corazón (le dijo muy suavemente a su esposa)

La latina le dio una seña a la banda para que comenzara a tocar, la música comenzó a sonar mientras que Brittany se para justamente al frente de donde estaba Santana, al igual que los demás presentes

**Santana:** (comenzó a cantar) _tú no vas con la multitud tú sigues tu propio camino tú no juegas en la oscuridad tú iluminas mis días conseguiste un estilo propio que te aparta y es que nena como es que capturaste mi corazón _

_Yo sé que algunas veces sientes que no cabes en el mundo y el mundo no sabe lo que tienes dentro cuando te veo noto algo raro una rosa que quiere florecer y yo sé que no hay nadie que se te pueda comparar_

_Lo que te hace diferente, te hace hermosa, Lo que hay dentro de ti, brilla hacia mí, en tus ojos veo todo el amor que necesitaré, lo que te hace diferente, te hace hermosa para mí _

_Conseguiste algo tan verdadero tocaste tan profundo en mí que las cosas materiales ya no importan para mí por eso ven como eres no tienes que probar nada me ganaste con todo lo que haces y quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para decirte_

_Lo que te hace diferente, te hace hermosa, Lo que hay dentro de ti, brilla hacia mí, en tus ojos veo todo el amor que necesitaré, lo que te hace diferente te hace hermosa para mí _

_No te imaginas cómo tocaste mi vida en tantas formas que no puedo describir me mostraste como se supone que es el amor todas estas pequeñas cosas que haces te hacen hermosa para mí tan hermosa _

_Lo que te hace diferente, te hace hermosa, Lo que hay dentro de ti, brilla hacia mí, en tus ojos veo todo el amor que necesitaré, lo que te hace diferente te hace hermosa para mí _

_Todo en ti es hermoso, el amor que tú das brilla hacia mí, todo en ti es hermoso, eres hermosa para mí_

Santana termino de cantar y todos comenzaron aplaudirle de manera eufórica en especial Brittany quien tenía los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas acumuladas en ellos, la latina se acerco poco a poco a su esposa quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y le dio un apasionado beso

**Brittany:** gracias por esa hermosa canción (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** es hermosa porque dice lo que siento por ti (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Brittany:** te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Santana:** además la escribí cuando te comportabas como la Brittany insoportable que me sacaba de mis casillas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** esa fue una buena época (dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** para ti, yo era la que tenia que soportar tu bipolaridad (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** hay te encantaba esa Brittany (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** la verdad es que si (le dijo muy suavemente) pero por favor que no vuelva (le pidió muy rápido)

Santana y Brittany continuaban envueltas en su mágico momento mientras que Quinn las fotografiaba desde cierta distancia de pronto Rachel paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia y deposito un tierno beso en su cuello

**Quinn:** se ven muy felices (le dijo muy suavemente a su novia)

**Rachel:** es porque son felices (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** ya suenas como Hiram (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** ese fue un golpe bajo (le dijo muy sonriente) oye donde están nuestros angelitos (le pregunta buscando con la mirada a las niñas)

**Quinn:** Elisa esta con Kurt (señalo a la pequeña en brazos del chico)

**Rachel:** mira parece que le agrada (dijo muy sonriente al ver a su hija como se reía con Kurt)

**Quinn:** a ella le agrada todo el mundo (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** donde esta Beth (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** a esa pequeña tengo rato que no la veo (le dijo un poco preocupada)

**Rachel:** mejor voy a buscarla no vaya a ser que este tramando robarse el pastel (dijo muy tranquila a la rubia) ya vengo (le dijo un rápido beso y se fue a buscar a la pequeña)

Y así continuaron el resto de la celebración, entre bailes, canciones, risas, fotos, todos disfrutaban de aquel maravilloso momento las horas fueron pasando, la noche cayó y llego la hora de la retirada, las primeras en despedirse por supuesto que fueron Santana y Brittany

**Santana:** bien nosotras nos vamos (les informo a todos que estaban sentados en la mesa) gracias por a ver venido, señores Berry muchísimas gracias por preparar todo esto (les dijo muy agradecía a los padre de Rachel)

**Hiram:** la verdad es que fue un placer (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** bueno nos vamos (dijo tomando la mano de su esposa)

**Robert:** afuera esta una limosina esperándolas para trasportarlas (les informo a las chicas)

**Brittany:** gracias papa (le agradeció muy sonriente a su padre)

**Robert:** lo que sea por mi hija (le dijo muy sonriente)

Brittany y Santana empezaron alejarse tomadas de la mano sonriendo muy felices mientras eran observadas por todos los presentes

**Nina:** y donde será la luna de miel (le pregunta muy rápido a Rachel)

**Rachel:** en el apartamento de Santana (le dijo muy sonriente)

Y de esa manera cada uno de los presente se fue despidiendo hasta que solo quedaron los padres de Rachel sentados en el jardín observando como había quedado todo después de la ceremonia

**Leroy:** estoy agotado (dijo soltando un suspiro de cansancio)

**Hiram:** también yo pero valió la pena (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** hicimos un gran trabajo (le dijo muy orgulloso)

**Hiram:** somos los mejores (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Leroy:** te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Hiram:** también yo (le dijo muy sonriente y le dio un tierno beso)

**APARTAMENTO DE SANTANA**

**Santana:** muy bien camina despacio (dijo guiando a su esposa hasta el interior de la habitación)

**Brittany:** San que pretendes (le pregunta dejándose guiar)

**Santana:** no vayas a mirar (le advirtió muy rápido)

**Brittany:** tengo los ojos cerrados amor (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** perfecto párate aquí (coloco a Britt en medio de la habitación) ya puedes abrir los ojos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** por dios esto es hermoso (dijo muy sorprendida mirando a su alrededor)

**Santana:** te gusta (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** bromeas me encanta (le dijo muy feliz) como se te ocurrió (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** bueno un día me dijiste que te gustaría estar entre las estrellas pues yo he decidió complacerte en eso (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Brittany:** es lo mas hermoso que alguien a hecho por mi (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** y tu eres lo mas hermoso que ha pasado en mi vida (le dijo muy tiernamente) que te parece si brindamos (intento alejarse pero rápidamente Brittany la detuvo)

**Brittany:** brindaremos luego a hora solo quiero que cumplas otro de mis sueños (le dijo acercando el cuerpo de la latina a ella)

**Santana:** cual (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** bueno ya hiciste realidad mi sueño de estar entre estrellas a hora quiero que me cumplas mi sueño de hacer el amor entre estrellas (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Santana:** bueno eso puedo cumplirlo también (le dijo muy sonriente)

Santana unió acerco su rostro al de su a hora esposa y la beso con mucha ternura pero poco a poco el beso fue tomando forma y convirtiéndose en un beso muy apasionado, por una brevedad de segundo se dieron una mirada cargada de amor, ternura, pasión y nuevamente volvieron a besarse de manera muy lenta las manos de Santana fueron bajando el cierre del vestido de Brittany para dejarlo caer frente a sus propios ojos Brittany hizo el mismo procedimiento con el vestido de la latina luego entre risas y besos cortos fueron acercándose a la cama en la cual se sentaron una al frente de la otra

_**A partir de este momento la vida ha comenzado desde este momento tu eres la unica justo a tu lado es donde pertenezco a partir de este momento**_

Brittany empujo suavemente a Santana sobre la cama luego se coloco encima de esta besándola muy apasionadamente poco tiempo después sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a moverse en perfecta armonía la modelo comenzó a besar el cuello de Santana mientras esta empezó a sentir como una sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo y comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia arriba contra las piernas abiertas de su esposa que respondió con un gemido sobre sus labios, Santana logro incorporarse un poco sobre la cama mientras Brittany permanecía sobre ella, la latina no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de la que a hora era su esposa una sonrisa se marco en el rostro de Brittany al ver como la latina la miraba de esa manera tan pura y tierna la latina unió nuevamente sus labios con los de la rubia al mismo tiempo que daba un giro sobre la cama para logar quedar sobre esta

_**A partir de este momento he sido bendecida yo vivo sólo para tu felicidad y por tu amor yo daría mi último aliento a partir de este momento**_

Las chicas continuaban envueltas en aquella pasión que se había apoderado de ambas, Santana aguantaba el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos mientras besaba el cuello de Brittany poco a poco descendió hacia los pechos de la rubia, los mordió suavemente y sintió como la humedad su esposa brotaba como una río sin control mientras bajaba hasta el obligo de dejando besos y mordidas a lo largo de su abdomen, siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a la intimidad de Brittany donde durante un buen rato se mantuvo en esa zona Santana sentía como la respiración de la rubia se incrementaba poco a poco después de unos minutos la latina subió por el mismo camino de besos por el cual había descendido

_**te doy mi mano con todo mi corazón no puedo esperar a vivir mi vida contigo no puedo esperar para empezar tú y yo nunca nos separaremos mis sueños se hicieron realidad por ti**_

Una vez que Santana estaba frente a frente con Brittany le dio una mirada una mirada penetrante, una mirada con la cual le quería decir muchas cosas, la modelo no podía quitar sus ojos de los de sus esposa que, se sentía tan bien ante aquella mirada llenada de pasión y ternura, era como si la latina pudiera verle el alma, sin pensarlo dos veces le regalo una dulce sonrisa, no paso mucho tiempo para que Santana sin dar previo aviso introdujera dos dedos dentro de Brittany la cual fue tomada por sorpresa y soltó un fuerte gemido haciendo sonreír a su esposa, sonrisa que no le duro mucho ya que la rubia bajo una de sus manos introduciendo dos de sus dedos en la latina la cual al sentirla dentro de sí, dejo escapar un gemido aún más alto

_**A partir de este momento tanto como yo viva te amaré te prometo esto: no hay nada que no daría por ti a partir de este momento **_

Los movimientos de Santana dentro de Brittany empezaron de manera pausada, y viceversa durante unos minutos ambas mantuvo ese ritmo, pero poco a poco este fue subiendo, hasta alcanzar una velocidad algo agitada y lo que en uno momento fueron dos cuerpos ahora parecían uno, la latina veía el sudor en el cuerpo de Brittany mientras que esta con una de sus manos la apretaba con fuerza para que se pegara mas a ella, Santana comenzó a besar el cuello de su esposa con locura logrando que esta dejara escapar un grito sensual. Ambas estaban llegando al límite, no faltaba mucho para que alcanzaran el orgasmo, por lo que fijaron sus miradas y cuando el máximo placer las alcanzó, acercaron sus labios en un tierno beso

_**Tú eres la razón por la que creo en el amor y eres la respuesta a mis plegaria, todo lo que necesitamos es la una a la otra mis sueños se hicieron realidad por ti **_

Santana se desplomo en la cama jadeando, ambas trataban de mantener el contacto visual lo mas que pudieran, después de regalarse una sonrisa cómplice se abrazaron muy tiernamente

_**A partir de este momento tanto como yo viva te amaré te prometo esto: no hay nada que no daría por ti a partir de este momento te amaré mientras viva, a partir de este momento**_

Y de esa manera permanecieron, abrazadas sintiéndose una cerca de la otra en aquella habitación que había sido testigo de su entrega total, de aquel bello momento que sin duda alguna había sido especial y mágico

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Las niñas estaban completamente imperativas sin duda alguna el comer chocolate las había puesto a mil por horas no se quedaban quietas en ningún momento. Rachel intentaba por todos los medios que Beth se cepillara los dientes pero la pequeña estaba completamente renuente a cumplir con esa tarea

**Rachel:** vamos Beth tienes que cepillarte (dijo llevando a la pequeña hasta el baño)

**Beth:** pero porque (le pregunta muy insistente)

**Rachel:** por higiene (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** no quiero cepillarme (se quejo mientras la diva la colocaba frente al espejo)

**Rachel:** si, si quieres (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** es aburrido (le dijo un poco enojada)

**Rachel:** no lo es, es divertido (le dijo muy rápido)

Elisa salió corriendo de su habitación desnuda y llena de jabón de pies a cabeza mientras se reía descontroladamente, segundos después Quinn salió detrás de la pequeña

**Quinn:** Eli regresa acá (le dijo mientras corría detrás de la niña)

**Elisa:** jajajajaja, no (le dijo mientras continuaba corriendo)

**Quinn:** oye estas toda llena de jabón, cuidado no te vayas a (no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio a la pequeña resbalarse y caer contra el suelo)

**Elisa:** mami (llamo a la rubia antes de romper en llanto)

**Quinn:** te lo dije (le dijo levantando a la pequeña del suelo)

La rubia se encamino nuevamente hacia el cuarto de su pequeña hija para poder terminar de bañarla mientras que Rachel intentaba que Beth se quedara en la cama

**Beth:** pero podemos continuar la fiesta (le dijo mientras veía a su madre caminar hacia la puerta)

**Rachel:** no, la fiesta ya termino es hora de que te duermas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** quieres jugar a las tacitas (le pregunta nuevamente antes de que esta abandone la habitación)

**Rachel:** no Beth, no quiero jugar a las tacitas, a hora duérmete (le dijo dándole una sonrisa)

La diva apenas cerro la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se encamino hacia su habitación, cuando llego vio a Quinn sentada a la orilla de la cama sin mucha prisa se sentó al lado de ella

**Quinn:** que día (dijo un poco cansada)

**Rachel:** si (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** te apuesto que en los cuentos de hadas no cuenta esta parte de la historia cuando debemos meter a las niñas a la cama (le dijo dándole una sonrisa a la diva)

**Rachel:** no ellos prefieren cerrar la historia con el clásico, tuvieron muchos hijos y fueron felices por siempre (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** tramposos (le dijo se quejo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si que son tramposo (dijo muy suavemente mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la rubia muy despacio)

**Quinn:** Rachel que haces (le pregunta soltando un ligero suspiro al sentir los labios de su novia sobre su piel)

**Rachel:** quieres jugar a las tacitas (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** a las tacitas (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si (le dijo muy divertida antes de atrapar los labios de la rubia)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo juguemos (le dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro)

**Rachel:** bien (dijo colocándose encima de Quinn mientras la besa apasionadamente)

_Todos soñamos con vivir aunque sea una vez un momento que sea muy parecido al de un cuento de hadas, un momento mágico, único, lleno de alegría y felicidad, ese momento que nos haga aprecia lo maravillosa que es la vida y agradecer por las personas que tenemos a nuestro lado o las que elegimos para compartir nuestra vida, debemos admitir que todos buscamos sin cesar ese __**"Fueron Felices Por Siempre"**__ aunque nuestra historia no haya empezado con un __**"Erase una vez"**_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Canciones: <strong>**

****si no te hubiera conocido - L****uis fonsi y Christina Aguilera****  
><strong>**

****what makes you different - B****ackstreet boys ****  
><strong>**

****from this moment- Shania Twen  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Del Autor:<strong> muchas gracias por leer la historia y por comentarla, en verdad muchísimas gracias, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo nuevo y sino háganmelo saber..!


	45. Chapter 45 Una Muerte Chiquita

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XLV**

**Una Muerte Chiquita**

_Hay de muertes a **MUERTES**, la mejor es especialmente la que se anhela como si fuera la llegada al paraíso esa que los hombres llaman la muerte chiquita porque creen que una vez después de cruzar su frontera no podrán seguir pero que para las mujeres es apenas entrar a la vida, esa muerte chiquita es la única muerte que podemos conocer con la conciencia de estar muriendo, estar cayendo, estar abandonándolo y entregándolo todo por esa persona que nos deja sin aliento, que nos pone al limite con cada roce, con cada caricia, con cada beso, que posee nuestro cuerpo de manera única mientras nos enseña amar y amarnos a nosotros mismos mas allá de lo imaginad, de lo seductor, de lo prohibido_

Se calla la luz el sonido se apaga el aleteo de un grito se deja escuchar en la habitación, sus ojos llenos de deseo no pueden evitar encontrarse una y otra vez mientras se sonríen con malicia se encontraban al límite solo unos cuantos empujes mas y llegarían al paraíso

**Quinn:** estoy muy cerca (susurro en el oído de la diva)

**Rachel:** igualmente (le dijo con un poco de dificulta)

La diva incrementa el ritmo de sus caderas así como los dedos de Quinn recorren de arriba hacia abajo la espalda de su novia mientras suelta fuertes suspiros. De esa manera se mantienen unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente las dos consiguen tener un orgasmo, la diva trata de mantener el contacto visual con Quinn lo mas que puede hasta que termina desplomándose sobre el cuerpo vencido de la rubia después de a verlo escoltando hasta el delirio

**Rachel:** definitivamente las tacitas va ser mi juego favorito de ahora en adelante (susurro en el oído de su novia)

**Quinn:** también el mío (dijo intentando respirar con normalidad) nunca me cansare de decir esto, te amo (dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro)

**Rachel:** (levanto su mirada para encontrase con la de su novia) yo tampoco me cansare de escucharlo y de decirlo, te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

El sonido del llanto de Elisa se dejo escuchar a través del comunicador logrando captar la atención de ambas chicas las cuales sonrieron muy libremente

**Rachel:** ella debería estar dormida (dijo mirando el comunicador)

**Quinn:** es el chocolate, no volverá a comer chocolate (dijo levantándose de la cama)

**Rachel:** estas exagerando un poco (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** no, no lo hago (le dijo antes de salir de la habitación)

**Rachel:** si, si lo estas (dijo antes de desplomarse en la cama soltando un suave suspiro)

**APARTAMENTO DE SANTANA **

Santana y Brittany estaban acostadas una frente a la otra mirándose fijamente mientras se sonreían sin decir nada, simplemente se miraban en completo silencio se miraban mas que enamoradas

**Brittany:** en que piensas (le pregunta muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Santana:** pienso (tomo un poco de aire) estamos casadas ante la ley de Boston y ante todos los reinos de cuentos de hadas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** si estamos casadas, unidas para toda la vida (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** dudaste en algún momento antes de firmar el acta de matrimonio (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no dude ni un solo segundo (le dijo muy rápido) y tu dudaste (le pregunta con un poco de temor)

**Santana:** no (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** segura (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Santana:** muy segura (le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa)

**Brittany:** crees que nuestra vida cambie de a hora en adelante (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** a que te refieres (le pregunta sin entender)

**Brittany:** bueno estamos casadas supongo que a hora haremos cosas diferentes cosas que hacen las personas casadas (decía mientras con su dedo trazaba una línea sobre el brazo de su esposa) a hora la pregunta clave seria que haces las personas casadas

**Santana:** no se porque nunca he estado casada (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Brittany:** creo que deberíamos preguntarle a Rachel que hacen las personas cuando se casan (le dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** jajajaja no creo que le guste mucho la pregunta (le dijo mientras sonreía de manera divertida)

**Brittany:** porque (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** tengo que recordarte como termino su primer matrimonio (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** si esta bien, ya entendí (le dijo resignándose)

**Santana:** Britt no es cuestión de saber que hacer es cuestión de que de a hora en adelante nuestra vida será diferente en el sentido de que somos una familia cuando nos unimos en matrimonio nos convertimos en una familia y debemos actuar como una, querernos, respetarnos y sobretodo nunca ocultarnos nada, debemos siempre hablar con la verdad, aunque esa verdad duela (le dijo muy despacio a su esposa)

**Brittany:** suena fácil (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** puede que suene fácil pero no siempre es fácil (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** entonces lo haremos fácil (le dijo muy rápido y deposito un tierno beso en los labios de la latina)

**Santana:** lo haremos fácil (le dijo muy sonriente)

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

**CASA BERRY /FABRAY**

Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá de su habitación con la mirada fija al frente mientras que Rachel estaba organizando sus maletas o lo intentaba porque realmente aun ni siquiera había empezado, Quinn no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de que les había dicho Santana el día anterior en la cocina las cuales no dejaba de golpearle en la cabeza y estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escucho cuando la diva la llamo

**Rachel:** amor necesito que me ayudes con esto sabes que realmente odio hacer mis maletas (pensó un momento) la verdad es que nunca se por donde empezar (le dijo muy rápido) Quinn (la llama al ver que la rubia no le dice nada) amor (insiste una vez mas acercándose a ella) por dios mujer reacciona (dijo sacudiéndola un poco)

**Quinn:** que, que pasa (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** eso te pregunto yo a ti que te pasa (le dijo un poco preocupada)

**Quinn:** nada cielo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** entonces porque estas tan pensativa (le pregunta sentándose a su lado) que te tiene así

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) es que no dejo de pensar en lo que nos dijo Santana (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** sobre lo de el tiempo en castidad (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no quiero parecer pervertida, pero eso me preocupa y mucho (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no es para tanto Quinn (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no es para tanto (le pregunta muy rápido) Rachel estoy acostumbrada a hacer el amor contigo todas las noches como pretendes que no este preocupada cuando voy a pasar de mucho a cero de un día a otro (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) creo sinceramente que vas a tener que empezar a considerar ciertas alternativas para hacer llevadera esta situación (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** alternativas, que alternativas me podrían ayudar en esta situación (le pregunta muy rápido y se quedo fría cuando vio la sonrisa que se marco en el rostro de su novia) oh por dios (le dijo muy sorprendida)

**Rachel:** que, es una buena alternativa (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** oh vamos no puedes estar hablando en serio (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** a ver no entiendo porque te pones así no tiene nada de malo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** por dios Rachel estas diciéndome que (se quedo callada y bajo su mirada)

**Rachel:** que acaso no eres capaz de decir la palabra (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** discúlpame pero no me siento cómoda con la palabra masturbación (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** cariño masturbación es un termino clínico (le dijo muy tranquila) pero sino te sientes cómoda diciéndola puedes llamarlo el tiempo feliz de Quinn

**Quinn:** el tiempo feliz de Quinn (le pregunta un poco seria) por dios Rachel eso suena más sucio que la propia palabra (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bien, bien, entonces vamos a definirlo como que te darás placer a ti misma (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** tampoco me gusta que lo llames así (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** dios si que eres difícil (le dijo un poco cansada)

**Quinn:** disculpa si me pongo difícil pero debes tener en cuenta que la sugerencia que me estas haciendo es un poco inesperada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Quinn a veces uno debe aprender amarse a una misma (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** yo me amo a mi misma (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** carnalmente (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bueno es no lo hago (le dijo bajando la mirada)

**Rachel:** amor en verdad nunca lo has hecho (le pregunta un poco incrédula)

**Quinn:** no (le dijo muy rápido) porque te cuesta tanto creerlo (le pregunta con un poco de enojo)

**Rachel:** porque me parece un poco absurdo que no lo hayas hecho nunca (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** pues esa es la verdad (le dijo muy rápido) acaso tu lo has hecho antes (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** por dios Rachel no me digas que has entrado en tiempo feliz cuando yo estoy trabajando (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** claro que no tonta, no le hecho últimamente pero cuando era adolescente tuve un tiempo de practica (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** como es que hablas de este tema como si fuera algo normal (le dijo un poco molesta)

**Rachel:** porque en estos tiempos es normal Quinn tan normal como hablar de política (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no, es normal entre las adolescentes de 17 o 16 años que tienen las hormonas alborotadas y que hasta mirar al piso las hace desear sexo pero no es normal para una mujer de 24 años con dos hijas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** eso no es una excusa porque una mujer puede explorar su sensualidad de manera libre sin retenciones amarse a si misma de la manera en la que su pareja la amaría a ella (le dijo muy suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella)

**Quinn:** de la manera en como lo expones suena bien pero en verdad no se si puedo ser capaz de llevar esa tarea acabo (le dijo un poco avergonzada)

**Rachel:** bueno yo te podría ayudar con esa tarea (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** oh pero que ternura mira como hemos avanzado en nuestra relación estamos en el punto en donde me enseñas a darme placer a mi misma (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** no, te voy a enseñar a descubrir tu sensualidad a que te desees a ti misma de la misma manera en la que lo hago yo (le dijo mientras besaba de manera suave su cuello)

**Quinn:** puedo preguntar como harás eso (le pregunta con la voz entre cortada al sentir el aliento de su novia sobre su cuello)

**Rachel:** ven (dijo llevándola hacia el cuarto de baño)

La diva guio a Quinn hasta el cuarto de baño, la morena sin pensarlo mucho puso a llenar la bañera y comenzó a desvestirse poco a poco mientras que Quinn la miraba un poco incrédula, pero la diva rápidamente le pido que se desvistiera también la rubia no entendía bien las intenciones de la diva y a regañadientes obedeció a su petición

Leroy estaba en la cocina junto con las niñas, estaban preparando una tarta de manzana con la cual le desearían a Rachel un feliz viaje, el ambiente era relajado, feliz, Beth y Leroy batían la mescla mientras que Elisa se llenaba de haría de pies a cabeza

**Beth:** crees que a Rachel le guste (le pregunta un poco preocupada a su abuelo)

**Leroy:** bromeas le fascinara Rachel ama la tarta de manzana (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** igual que a mi (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Leroy:** sabes nunca lo había notado pero tu y Rachel tienen muchas cosas en común (le dijo muy divertido) ambas son hermosas y orgullosas

**Beth:** si lo somos (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Hiram:** Leroy tenemos un problema (le dijo a su esposo entrando a la cocina)

**Leroy:** que sucede (le pregunta sin mirarlo)

**Hiram:** se me presento un inconveniente con un paciente y debo volver a Los Ángeles lo mas pronto posible (le dijo con un poco de preocupación)

**Leroy:** no puede ser (le dijo un poco decepcionado)

**Hiram:** lo se (dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** esperen se van a ir (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Hiram:** tenemos que irnos cielo (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** pero dijeron que se quedarían mas tiempo (les dijo con tristeza)

**Leroy:** cariño a veces los deberes llaman y uno tiene que ocuparse de ellos (le dijo intentando hacer que la pequeña entendiera)

**Beth:** pues no es justo Rachel se va y a hora ustedes también se van todos se van no es justo (dijo muy enojada y salió corriendo de la cocina)

**Hiram:** Beth (la llamo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** Hiram deja que se calme un poco (le pidió a su esposo)

**Hiram:** pero nunca la había visto así de enojada (dijo con mucha preocupación)

**Leroy:** vamos a darle unos minutos (le dijo muy suavemente a su esposo)

**Hiram:** Leroy ya te diste cuenta de lo que esta haciendo Elisa (le pregunta viendo a la niña jugar con la harina)

**Leroy:** va necesitar un baño (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Hiram:** yo me encargo (dijo mientras agarraba a la pequeña)

**Leroy:** gracias yo terminare con esto no puedo dejarlo por la mita (dijo mientras su esposa salía de la cocina con Elisa en sus brazos)

Rachel y Quinn se encontraban completamente desnudas dentro de la bañera la fotograba estaba despalda a Rachel mientras esta le repartía suaves besos en su cuello

**Quinn:** si querías que me diera un baño lo hubieras dicho y ya (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** te dije que te enseñaría amarte recuerdas (le dijo muy suavemente al oído)

**Quinn:** aun no entiendo como lo harás (le dijo un poco confundida)

**Rachel:** sabes me gustan mucho tus manos (le dijo muy sensualmente mientras tomaba las manos de la rubia y depositaba un suave beso en ambas)

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** tus manos son increíbles (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** lo se (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** tan increíbles que pueden hacer mucho por ti (le dijo llevando las manos de la rubia hasta el propio cuello de la misma)

**Quinn:** que cosas (le pregunta cerrando sus ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior)

_**No estoy avergonzada por las cosas que sueño me encuentro a mí misma flirteando con el borde de lo obsceno a lo desconocido voy a enfrentar con valor yendo a lugares donde puedo salirme de control**_

**Rachel:** ellas te pueden acariciar de manera suave y tierna (le dijo con un tono muy sensual mientras acariciaba el cuello de Quinn con sus propias manos) pueden hacer que te sientas querida, sexy, pueden complacerte en todo lo que pidas (dijo llevando poco a poco las manos de la rubia desde su cuello hasta sus pechos)

**Quinn:** en serio (le dijo con la voz ronca al sentir como su novia guiaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo)

**Rachel:** si, tu solo debes pedirles lo que tu quieres que hagan y ellas obedecerán (le dijo muy suavemente mientras continuaba las caricias sobre los pechos de la rubia)

**Quinn:** se siente tan bien (le dijo muy suavemente mientras sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a excitarse)

_**Y no quiero explicar esta noche todas las cosas que he tratado de esconder me callo a mi misma del mundo y dibujé la pantalla después me enseñé a mí misma a volar**_

**Rachel:** si quieres que vayan hacia el sur (le dijo muy despacio deslizando las manos de la rubia a través de los pechos de esta llegando hasta su abdomen)

**Quinn:** por dios (dijo con un poco de dificulta)

**Rachel:** que lleguen hasta la zona donde más las necesitas (le dijo mientras llegaba hasta la entrepierna de su novia) que se muevan suave, lento y sexy (dijo mientras poco a poco masajeaba la zona íntima de Quinn con las manos de esta misma)

**Quinn:** esto se siente muy bien (dijo tirando su cabeza hacia atrás quedando sobre el hombro derecho de Rachel)

_**Me amo a mi misma no es un pecado no puedo controlar lo que pasa**_

**Rachel:** que te lleven hasta el cielo con cada movida (le dijo mientras ejercía más presión sobre la zona intima de su novia)

**Quinn:** Rachel lo haces muy bien (le dijo con un hilo de voz)

**Rachel:** no, tus manos lo están haciendo bien (le dijo muy despacio) ellas son las que te están acariciando, ellas son las que te llevaran hasta el orgasmos que deseas (presiono mas y mas)

**Quinn:** santo cielo (dijo muy rápido al sentir como Rachel aumentaba el ritmo de sus manos)

_**Porque acabo de descubrir la imaginación se está apoderando de mí otro día sin un amante más entiendo la caricia de mi mano**_

Rachel continuo los moviendo las manos de Quinn en su zona intima aumentado el ritmo de estas poco a poco, Quinn soltaba suaves gemidos con cada caricia recibida, se sentía tan bien, la rubia no se detenía a pensar en nada, solo a sentir aquel placer que le estaban brindados sus propias manos con un poco de ayuda de Rachel claro, pero eran sus manos las que estaban haciendo casi todo el trabajo, nunca antes había considerado hacer algo parecido, pero acababa de descubrir lo bien que se sentía hacerlo, como es que durante tanto tiempo jamás se imagino que sus propias manos serian capaz de llevarla la cielo y bajarla al mismo tiempo, que ignorante se sentía en aquel momento

_**El tamaño de mi espalda el arco de mis pies últimamente he estado reconociendo la belleza en mí más que mi piel y no voy a esperar me gusto a mí misma en la forma más preciada**_

Por su parte Rachel sonreía con cada gesto y cada palabra de Quinn, sabían perfectamente que su novia estaba disfrutando todo aquello, la manera en como gemía, como movía su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, hacia los lados, el placer estaba inundando el cuerpo de la rubia, la diva podía sentir como estaba apunto de alcanzar el orgasmo

_**Y no quiero explicar esta noche, todas las cosas que he tratado de esconder me callo a mi misma de el mundo y dibujé la pantalla después me enseñé a mí misma a volar**_

**Quinn:** por dios ya casi, casi (dijo con un poco de dificultar al sentir lo cerca que estaba de llegar al clímax)

**Rachel:** entonces haz que sea memorable (le dijo muy sensualmente)

La diva soltó las manos de Quinn para que fuera la propia rubia quien culminara la tarea empezada, Quinn al principio sintió dudas cuando Rachel soltó sus manos, pero rápidamente comprendió lo que quería su novia, dijo que le mostraría el camino, mas no que la llevaría hasta la cima, esa labor debía realizarla ella misma

**Quinn:** oh, si, oh, si, oh, si (decía entre gemidos mientras continuaba su tarea de complacerse)

_**Porque acabo de descubrir la imaginación se está apoderando de mí otro día sin un amante más entiendo la caricia de mi mano**_

Quinn continuo con los movimientos rápidos sobre su zona intima, acelero, acelero hasta que sintió como un fuerte orgasmo golpeo su cuerpo

**Quinn:** oh por dios (soltó en un fuerte gemido mientras apretaba sus ojos fuertemente)

_**Porque acabo de descubrir la imaginación se está apoderando de mí otro día sin un amante más entiendo la caricia de mi mano**_

Rachel sonrió grandemente al ver que la tarea estaba completa su novia acababa de complacerse ella misma y la verdad es que la diva pensaba que eso que acaba de pasar era lo más sensual que había visto hasta ese momento

_**Porque acabo de descubrir la imaginación se está apoderando de mí otro día sin un amante más entiendo la caricia de mi mano**_

Quinn cayó rendida completamente sobre el cuerpo de su novia, rápidamente sin perder tiempo la diva depósito suaves besos sobre el cuello de Quinn mientras esperaba que esta se recuperara de la experiencia que acababa de vivir

**Rachel:** y que tal (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** eso fue (dijo con la respiración aun agitada) muy bueno (finalizo soltando un pequeña risa)

**Rachel:** y fueron tus propias manos las que te hicieron vivir esa maravillosa experiencia (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si, jamás pensé que podría hacer algo así (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bueno, a veces no tenemos ni idea de lo podemos ser capaces de hacer nosotras mismas con nuestro cuerpo (le dijo depositando un tierno beso en la frente de la rubia)

**Quinn:** debes ser una experta en este tema (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bueno debo admitir que al principio estaba igual que tu, pero luego entendí que no hay nada de malo en el hecho de disfrutar una sola no hay que sentir vergüenza por considerar o explorar la sensualidad de nuestro cuerpo uno misma (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** vaya que sabia resultaste ser (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** y tu resultaste ser muy cohibida (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** oye (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** lo siento debía decirlo (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo beso con pasión a la diva, por la rudeza del beso Rachel comprendió que su novia quería sentirse nuevamente en el cielo y estaba dispuesta a complacerla sino fuera porque escucharon la voz de Leroy que las llamaba desde la habitación

**Quinn:** por dios que bueno que no nos interrumpió hace unos minutos atrás (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** iré a ver que necesita (le dijo saliendo de la bañera y se coloco su bata de baño)

**Quinn:** espera que le dirás si pregunta por mi (le pregunta un poco nerviosa)

**Rachel:** le diré que estas tomando una siesta (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** en la baño (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** solo espérame aquí (le dijo muy rápido y abandono el cuarto de baño) que sucede papa (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Leroy:** donde esta Quinn (le pregunta muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** esta tomando una siesta (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Leroy:** en el baño (le pregunta un poco confuso)

**Rachel:** que necesitas (le pregunta muy rápido y un poco nerviosa)

**Leroy:** tu padre y yo debemos regresar a los ángeles por causas de fuerza mayor (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** cuando se van (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Leroy:** mañana mismo (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** que bien, entonces no vamos juntos (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** si, pero en realidad no era de eso que quería hablarte (le dijo un poco preocupado)

**Rachel:** entonces de que (le pregunta sin entender)

**Leroy: **es Beth, esta muy molesta porque nos vamos y porque tú también te vas, y pienso que lo mejor seria que (fue interrumpido por su hija)

**Rachel:** hablara con ella (dijo muy suavemente)

**Leroy:** si (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** claro lo hare enseguida, gracias por avisarme (le dijo muy despacio a su padre)

**Leroy:** de nada (le dijo antes de salir de la habitación)

**Quinn:** que sucede (pregunto mientras salía del baño)

**Rachel:** mis padres deben volver a los ángeles y Beth se molesto por eso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** iré hablar con ella (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no espera (dijo deteniendo a la rubia) yo hablare con ella, tu espérame aquí (le dijo muy suavemente y se dirigió hacia la puerta)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila) Rachel (llamo a su novia antes de que saliera del baño) gracias (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** porque (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Quinn:** por todo lo que paso allá adentro (le dijo muy suavemente mientras señalaba el baño)

**Rachel:** fue un placer (le dijo muy sonriente y abandono la habitación)

**MANSION PIERCE **

**Robert:** oye que haces aquí no se supone que deberías estar con tu esposa (le pregunta a su hija al verla bajar las escaleras)

**Brittany:** si lo se simplemente viene por un poco de ropa (le dijo muy tranquila y le dio un beso a su padre) luego le pediré a James que me lleve el resto de mi ropa al apartamento

**Robert:** que bien (le dijo un poco triste)

**Brittany:** que sucede (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Robert:** nada simplemente me entro nostalgia el darme cuenta de que ya no estarás aquí la casa se sentirá muy vacía sin ti y yo voy a extrañarte mucho (le dijo con un poco de tristeza)

**Brittany:** yo también voy a extrañarte (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Robert:** bien es mejor que te vayas no hagas esperar a tu Santana (le dijo dándole una sonrisa)

**Brittany:** claro te veré luego (le dijo muy suavemente y se despido de su padre con un beso) te quiero

**Robert:** yo también te quiero (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

**Rachel:** Beth puedo pasar (pregunta mientras tocaba la puerta de la pequeña)

**Beth:** quiero estar sola (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** quiero hablar contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** bien pasa (le dijo resignada)

**Rachel:** tus abuelos me dijeron que estas molesta (le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama de la pequeña)

**Beth:** van a irse (le dijo muy molesta)

**Rachel:** Beth no puedes molestarte con ellos sabes bien que si fuera por ellos se quedarían más tiempo pero no pueden (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** entonces me molestare contigo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** tampoco puedes molestarte conmigo sabes bien que me voy porque es mi trabajo (le dijo muy despacio) pero voy a regresar

**Beth:** lo mismo decía mi papa cuando se iba a cantar luego regresaba para irse de nuevo después regreso simplemente para irse para siempre (le dijo con mucha tristeza)

**Rachel:** eso es lo que te preocupa en realidad que me vaya y no regrese (le pregunta muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** tengo miedo que dejes de querernos y ya no quieras regresar que alejes a Elisa de nosotras (le dijo con mucha preocupación a la diva)

**Rachel:** Beth escúchame bien yo jamás podre jedar de amarte a ti o a tu madre jamás me alejare de ustedes ni alejare a Elisa no importa cual sea la situación yo siempre estaré aquí (le dijo muy despacio) si mañana me iré pero solo será por un corto tiempo y donde quiera que este siempre pensare en ustedes porque las amo mas que a mi propia vida, de acuerdo

**Beth:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** entonces vamos a dejar esos miedos y esas inquietudes (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** con una condición que mantengas la promesa de que vendrás a mi obra escolar (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** te prometí que hay estaría y pienso cumplir mi promesa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** entonces te prometo que no me enojare contigo (le dijo dándole una sonrisa)

**Rachel:** así me gusta a hora ve hablar con tus abuelos que de seguro deben estar llorando de solo imaginarse que su nieta esta enoja con ellos (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** claro (le dijo muy rápido y salió corriendo de la habitación)

**Rachel:** amo a esa pequeña (dijo muy sonriente al ver a la pequeña salir de la habitación)

**APARTAMENTO DE SANTANA **

Santana estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala mientras que Nancy caminaba de un lado a otro reclamándole por todos los acontecimientos que había ocurrido recientemente en su visa

**Nancy:** te casaste, tú te casaste y yo soy la última en saberlo (le reclamo muy enfadada a Santana)

**Santana:** iba a decirte Nancy (se defendió muy rápido)

**Nancy:** cuando, cuando naciera tu primer hijo (le pregunta muy seria)

**Santana:** claro que no (le dijo muy rápido) mira todo paso muy rápido (pero no puno continuar ya que su representante la interrumpió)

**Nancy:** Santana primero suspendes tu gira de un día para otro después desapareces por dos meses luego regresas casada (le dijo reprocho muy enfadada) que pasa contigo acaso quieres sacarme canas verdes (le pregunta muy enfadada)

**Santana:** Nancy se que últimamente he estado un poco complicada pero me han pasado muchas cosas no puedes culparme por eso (le dijo tratando de hacer entender a la mujer)

**Nancy:** (tomo un poco de aire) esta bien se que hay cosas de las que no te puedo culpar pero al menos pudiste llamarme para avisarme que te casarías sabes que no me gusta ser la ultima en enterarme de las cosas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** lo siento en verdad pero todo paso demasiado rápido (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nancy:** como lo tomaron tus padres la notica (le pregunta sentándose al lado de la latina)

**Santana:** por dios mis padres no les he dicho que me case (dijo acordándose de ese detalle)

**Nancy:** bueno al menos ya se que no fui la ultima en enterarme de tu boda (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** si (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nancy:** bueno no solamente vine a reclamarte también vine a darte buenas noticas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** que noticas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nancy:** tu álbum alcanzo vender ya mas de un millón de copias (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** no te creo (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Nancy:** así es y eso no es todo (le entrego un sobre) ábrelo (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Santana:** que es esto (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Nancy:** esa es la suma de dinero que has ganado hasta hora por la venta de tu disco (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** soy rica (dijo muy sorprendida)

**Nancy:** y esta que esta aquí abajo es la suma de dinero que ganaste durante el tiempo que duro tu gira (le indico muy despacio)

**Santana:** por dios soy súper rica (dijo mas sorprendida aun)

**Nancy:** ves te dije que tantos esfuerzos y sacrificios valdría la pena (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** si que lo valen (dijo muy feliz)

**Nancy:** y bien que es lo primero que harás porque ya eres una mujer casada debes empezar a pensar en tu futuro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** bueno estaba pensando que quizás ya es hora de dejar este apartamento y comprar una casa (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nancy:** me parece bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** oye he escrito unas cuantas canciones que me gustaría que revisaras (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nancy:** cuando quieras pero a hora tomate un tiempo para disfrutar la vida de recién casada luego hablaremos de trabajo (le dijo levantándose del sofá) debo irme pero estaremos en contacto

**Santana:** claro yo te llamo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nancy:** hasta luego y felicidades por tu matrimonio (le dijo muy suavemente y le dio una calidad sonrisa)

Cuando Santana acompañaba a su representante hacia la puerta pudieron ver que esta se abría dándole paso a Brittany quien apenas las vio les dio una calidad sonrisa

**Santana:** pero si es mi hermosa esposita (dijo muy divertida)

**Nancy:** hola Brittany felicidades por la boda (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** gracias Nancy (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nancy:** bien yo ya me iba nos vemos luego (les dijo a las chicas antes de salir del apartamento)

**Santana:** te perdiste la mejor parte cuando me reclamaba por la boda (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** lastima que no llegue antes (le dijo dejando su bolso sobre el sofá)

**Santana:** esta es toda la ropa que trajiste (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** si (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** tengo que darte buenas noticias (le dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia)

**Brittany:** dime (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** al parecer mi álbum gusto mas de lo que me podría imaginar y bueno ya llevo un millón de copias vendidas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** no te puedo creer (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Santana:** pues créelo porque en verdad paso (le dijo muy feliz)

**Brittany:** felicidades cielo (dijo muy feliz mientras la abrazaba fuertemente)

**Santana:** sabes estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos comprar una casa en una linda zona residencial (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** quieres mudarte (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** la verdad es que si, ya siento este apartamento muy chico (le dijo con tranquilidad) podríamos comprar una casa bastante amplia

**Brittany:** (pensó un momento) y si te propusiera que nos mudáramos a casa de mi padre (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** lo que escuchaste (le dijo levantando su mirada en busca de la de su esposa)

**Santana:** Britt cuando uno se casa es con la intención de salir de casa de sus padres no irse a vivir ahí (le dijo muy divertida)

**Brittany:** San me preocupa dejar a mi padre desde que se separo de mi madre esta muy solo y a hora que me case estará mas solo aun (le dijo muy preocupada) se que es injusto que te pida esto pero en verdad me preocupa dejarlo

**Santana:** te comprendo a la perfección amor pero no quiero que tu padre piense que no soy capaz de poder darte una casa donde vivir (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** el jamás pensaría eso el sabe lo eficiente que eres (le dijo muy rápido) además estoy segura de que estará feliz con la notica

**Santana:** puedo pensarlo (le pregunta suavemente)

**Brittany:** claro (le dijo con mucha calma)

Brittany beso de manera tierna a la latina y cuando estaba apunto de separarse esta tomo su rostro e intensifico el beso sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo y sin dejar de besarla Santana fue llevando a su esposa hacia la habitación

**DOS HORAS DESPUES **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Todos estaban reunidos en la cocina sentados en la mesa hablando y riéndose de las historias que contaba Hiram sobre cuando era joven mientras disfrutaban la tarta de manzana que habían preparado Beth, Elisa y Leroy

**Rachel:** definitivamente este es la mejor tarta de manzana que he probado (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** que bueno porque la hice yo (le dijo muy sonriente a la diva)

**Leroy:** disculpa (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** el abuelito Leroy ayudo un poco (dijo muy rápido)

**Hiram:** esa es mi pequeña (dijo muy orgulloso de su nieta)

**Quinn: **estoy pensando seriamente en mantener separada a Beth de ti Hiram (le dijo muy sonriente a su suegro)

**Hiram:** oye yo no tengo la culpa (se defendió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no vayan a empezar a discutir (les pidió muy rápido a su novia y a su padre)

**Leroy:** muy bien Hiram debemos terminar de arreglar las maletas recuerda que nos vamos mañana temprano (le dijo muy suavemente a su esposo)

**Hiram:** si es cierto (dijo poniéndose de pie)

**Beth:** puedo ayudarlos (les pregunta muy rápido a sus abuelos)

**Leroy:** claro cielo (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Rachel:** bueno yo también debo terminar mis maletas te recuerdo que quedaron a la mita (dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa picara a la rubia)

**Quinn:** no me lo recuerdes (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bien Eli ve con tu mami que necesito ir a la habitación (dijo entregándole a la pequeña)

**Quinn:** ven acá mi pequeña (dijo mientras agarraba a Elisa) tu no te iras a ningún lado, no señor yo nunca te dejare irte de mi lado (le decía muy cariñosamente a la pequeña mientras le daba un bocado de tarta)

Rachel miro como Quinn hablaba con la pequeña mientras le daba de comer y una enorme sonrisa se marco en su rostro al ver la forma tan cariñosa en la que la rubia le hablaba a Elisa y como esta se reía felizmente la diva tomo un poco de aire y salió de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación a terminar con lo que había empezado hace horas

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES **

**APARTAMENTO DE SANTANA**

**Santana:** si mama me case (decía mientras hablaba por teléfono con su madre) no estoy embarazada como diablos podría si (se callo de golpe) mama por dios lo que acabas de decir es tan absurdo, si me case con una mujer, no mama no es una strippers de las vegas tampoco es una vendedora de bienes raíces (decía un poco cansada mientras Brittany la miraba desde cierta distancia) mama no llores por favor que me haces sentir mal, de acuerdo yo también te amo (le dijo muy suavemente y cerro la llamada)

**Brittany:** porque lloraba (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** porque esta muy feliz de que haya decidió sentar cabeza (dijo sentándose en el sofá)

**Brittany:** eso te molesta (le pregunta sentándose al lado de ella)

**Santana:** que llore (le pregunta muy rápido) no, ella siempre llora (dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** haz pensado lo que te propuse (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** si (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** y que has decidido (le pregunta con curiosidad)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) Britt se lo muy lo mucho que amas a tu padre y que ustedes siempre han sido muy unidos, y mas a hora se que te preocupa dejarlo solo y si eso se puede evitar entonces lo haremos, acepto que nos mudemos a casa de tu padre (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** gracias San (dijo muy feliz mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su esposa)

**Santana:** yo haría lo que fuera por ti (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** mañana a primera hora iremos a darle la noticia a mi padre (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Santana:** tiene que ser a primera hora (le pregunta un poco cansada)

**Brittany:** si a primera hora (le dijo con un tono serio)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

El escenario era muy parecido al de la noche anterior con la única diferencia que esta vez la posición de los jugadores había cambiado, Quinn esta vez era la que intentaba hacer que Beth se cepillara los dientes mientras que Rachel estaba intentado duchar a la pequeña Elisa

**Quinn:** vamos Beth sabes que es tu deber cepillarte los dientes (le dijo un poco cansada)

**Beth:** pero no quiero (le dijo con algo de fastidio)

**Quinn:** si quieres vamos (dijo dándole el cepillo)

Soltando un resoplido de resignación la pequeña comienza la labor de limpiar sus dientes bajo la estricta vigilancia de su madre mientras que Rachel estaba apunto de terminar de bañar a Elisa cuando su pequeño angelito con una sonrisa traviesa le arrojo aguan logrando empaparla bastante

**Rachel:** te parece gracioso (le pregunta a su hija mientras se secaba)

**Elisa:** jajajaja si (le dijo mientras se reía de manera traviesa)

**Rachel:** bien, pero no es gracioso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Elisa:** si (le dijo utilizando el mismo tono anterior)

Después de haber cumplido con su misión la diva se dirigió a su habitación en la cual apenas entro soltó un suspiro de cansancio y de pronto escucho las risa de Quinn

**Rachel:** que es tan gracioso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bueno es que estaba preguntándome quien ducho a quien (le dijo muy divertida) tu a Elisa o Elisa a ti (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** ese pequeño angelito esta muy inquieto últimamente (le dijo acercándose a la rubia)

**Quinn:** bueno es porque esta creciendo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** dios no me quiero imaginar como será cuando tenga 5 años (dijo muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** o cuando tenga 16 (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** ya me deprimí (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bueno yo puedo levantarte el ánimo quieres jugar a las tacitas (le pregunta muy suavemente mientras se acercaba a su novia con una mirada llena de deseo)

**Rachel:** esta vez no vamos a jugar (dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia) esta vez vamos a regalarnos una noche de amor, de pasión, una noche que no olvidaremos nunca (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** me parece perfecto (le dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel no dijo nada mas y atrapo los labios de Quinn para besarla de manera apasionada las palabras ya sobraban en ese momento no era necesario hablar solo querían sentirse piel a piel. La diva besaba apasionadamente el cuello de su novia mientras ésta comenzaba a soltar ligeros gemidos y deslizaba sus manos de arriba a bajo por su espalda

_**Quiero hacerte un regalo, algo dulce, algo raro, no un regalo común, de los que perdiste o nunca abriste, que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste, de los que abres y lloras, que estas feliz y no finges y en este día de septiembre, te dedicaré, mi regalo más grande**_

Quinn quien comenzó a despojar a Rachel de su ropa muy despacio al igual que la morena comenzó a deshacerse de las prendas de Quinn. Poco a poco lograron llegar hasta la cama mientras se besaban desenfrenadamente, Rachel pasó su lengua lentamente sobre el labio inferior de la rubia, la cual ya no resistió más y desabrochó el brasier de la diva lo quito lentamente y se detuvo un momento para admirar el cuerpo de ésta mientras sonreía de manera boba, levanto su mirada y se encontró con la de la diva quien la miraba con deseo y pasión así que sin perder tiempo se lanzo a sus labios para devorarlos de manera desesperada

_**Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que de noche que la mire pueda pensar en ti, porque tu amor para mi es importante y no me importa lo que diga la gente, porque, aun con celos se que me protegías y se que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía, mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia, para que sea nunca ida y siempre vuelta, mi regalo más grande**_

En la habitación se escuchaban los jadeos y gemidos de ambas, Quinn se encontraba sentada en la cama mientras que Rachel estaba sobre ella, la rubia besaba de manera apasionada el cuello de la Rachel mientras esta se aferraba a su espalda. Quinn comenzó a masajear suavemente la zona intima de Rachel y sin previo aviso introdujo dos de sus dedos haciendo movimientos de entrada y salida tratando de marcar un ritmo, mientras que Rachel se retorcía de placer. La morena aun mas a la espalda de Quinn mientras sentía como esta entraba y salía de ella

_**Quisiera me regalaras, un sueño escondido o nunca entregado, de esos que no se abrir, delante de mucha gente, porque es el regalo más grande, es, sólo nuestro para siempre**_

Rachel siguió besando con mucha pasión a Quinn mientras comenzó a bajar lentamente su mano por el cuerpo de la rubia acariciando cada centímetro y haciendo erizar cada parte de la piel por la que pasaba, Quinn se mordió fuertemente el labio y echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la mano de Rachel entre sus piernas dándole masajes de manera suave pero firme en su parte intima, la morena apoyo su frente en contra de la de Quinn al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba la rubia mientras seguía empujando dentro y fuera sus dedos en su interior, los gemidos propios del momento suben su intensidad con cada embestida de la rubia, las piernas de Rachel rodean el cuerpo de Quinn manteniéndola más cerca del suyo

_**Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que, de noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti, porque tu amor para mi es importante y no me importa lo que diga la gente porque aun con celos se que me protegías y se que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía, mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia, para que Sea nunca ida y siempre**_

Rachel introdujo dos dedos en Quinn y comienza sus movimientos en el interior de esta, en poco tiempo los movimientos de ambas comienzan a ser más rápidos e incontrolados, ambas respiraban con más dificultad mientras seguían con las embestidas de parte y parte.

_**Y si llegara ahora el fin que sea en un abismo, no para odiarme sino para intentar volar y si te niega todo esta extrema agonía, si aun la vida te negara, respira la mía y estaba atento a no amar antes de encontrarte y descuidaba mi existencia y no me importaba, no quiero lastimarme más amor**_

Ambas chicas se movían aun un mismo compas mientras los gemidos inundaban toda la habitación, sus labios se separaban y se unían nuevamente mientras seguían los movimientos de sus caderas los cuales las llevo a alcanzar el máximo placer primero Rachel quien se estremeció encima de la rubia emitió un gemido descontrolado segundos después Quinn quien sintió como su cuerpo convulsionaba como nunca antes lo había hecho

_**Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así de noche que la mire pueda pensar en ti, porque tu amor para mi es importante y no me importa lo que diga la gente y tú**_

Las dos se miraron a los ojos mientras, una sonrisa de satisfacción se marco en el rostro de ambas, juntaron sus frentes mientras esperaban que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad, pero aun cuando sus respiraciones ya se habían calmado ninguna hizo movimiento alguno por quitarse, sino mas bien se abrazaron fuertemente sintiéndose juntas muy juntas, podían sentir los latidos sus corazones, la respiración en sus cuellos, como su sudor se mesclaba convirtiéndose en uno sol.

_**Amor negado, amor robado y nunca devuelto, mi amor tan grande como el tiempo, en ti me pierdo, amor que me habla con tus ojos aquí enfrente y eres tú, Eres tú el regalo más grande**_

Ya habían pasado mas de tres horas y la chicas aun seguían despierta, pero sin mediar palabra alguna solo estaban mirándose fijamente sumergidas en aquel profundo silencia que había en la habitación hasta que el sueño las venció y sus ojos se fueron cerraban poco a poco

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

La abuela de Quinn era una mujer muy sabia siempre estaba aconsejando a la rubia así como también le contaba historias fascinantes y tenia los dichos mas acertados del mundo, su sabia abuela le dijo un día que cuando una persona se enamora escucha campanas, hace un año Quinn había comprobado que eso era cierto, también le dijo que el mundo no se mide por su longitud sino por su complejidad la rubia comprobó que eso también era cierto, pero lo que la fotógrafa estaba recordando en aquel momento era la historia que su abuela le había contado sobre los tipos de amaneceres que existen, la sabia anciana le conto que existían diferentes tipos de amaneceres, que cuando entraba el alba con un rayo de sol era un amanecer prometedor, lleno de alegría, nada podría opacar ese día porque había comenzado con luz, con belleza propia, cuando entraba el alba con nubes en el cielo cubriendo el sol, era un amanecer cálido, tranquilo, esos amaneceres en donde es posible que las nubes se dispersen o se queden, pero que no son malos sino simplemente tranquilos y cuando entraba el alba con lluvia y truenos era un amanecer triste porque los dioses lloraban la partida de un semidiós que iba a cumplir con su misión en la vida. No había entrado el alba lloviendo, más bien entro con luz con belleza propia pero para Quinn era un amanecer triste porque sabía a la perfección que ella en ese amanecer lloraba la partida de su semidiós

**Rachel:** _y será la cumbre el profundo océano cuando me pierda en tus pupilas palma con palma labio en labio respirando a dúo en una sinfonía inacabada_ (recitaba mientras continuaba jugando con las manos de su novia) _y será el instante un hoy eterno el ocaso tibio de esta madrugada la pasión sin tiempo, el latir sin mañana, la infinitud efímera, te amaré hasta el llanto y me iré con el alba_ (termino de recitarle de manera tierna a Quinn mientras esta solo le sonreía)

**Quinn:** hermoso poema (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no tan hermoso como tu (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente y deposito un beso en su frente)

Las chicas se encontraban sentadas en el sofá de su habitación disfrutando de sus últimos minutos a solas antes de que la diva partiera hacia el aeropuerto junto con sus padres. Quinn permanecía con su cabeza sobre el hombre de Rachel mientras esta jugaba con sus manos entre las de ella

**MANSION PIERCE **

Robert estaba en su estudio revisando unos documentos cuando escucho unos suaves toques en la puerta levanto su mirada para ver a Brittany que entraba muy sonriente junto con Santana

**Robert:** no es que me queje de su visita pero no deberían estar disfrutando de su luna de miel (les dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** vinimos porque queremos darte una notica (le dijo muy emocionada acercándose a su padre)

**Robert:** estas embarazada (le pregunta muy sonriente levantándose de su silla)

**Brittany:** papa estas consiente de lo que acabas de preguntar (le dijo muy despacio)

**Robert:** bueno uno nunca sabe (le dijo muy tranquilo mientras se acercaba a las chicas)

**Santana:** para que Britt pudiera estar embarazada ella tendría que, no es gracioso lo que dijo (le dijo con un tono bastante serio)

**Brittany:** calma tigre (le dijo muy rápido a su esposa)

**Robert:** muy bien dejando de lado ese tema, cual es la notica (les pregunta muy calmado)

**Brittany:** bien, recuerdas que me dijiste que estabas triste porque ya no vas a verme aquí en la casa (le pregunta muy despacio su padre)

**Robert:** bueno no quería hacerte sentir mal pero es la verdad (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** pues ya no debes estar triste porque le propuse a San que nos viniéramos a vivir para acá y ella acepto (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Robert:** es en serio (les pregunta muy rápido y un poco sorprendido)

**Santana:** bueno yo le dije a Britt que si, pero si eso lo hace sentir incomodo podemos comprar una casa y (no pudo continuar ya que su suegro lo interrumpió)

**Robert:** incomodo al contrario me parece perfecto así no estaré solo, me agrada la idea, en realidad me fascina la idea (les dijo muy feliz)

**Brittany:** ves te lo dije (le dijo muy sonriente a su esposa y abrazo a su padre)

**Santana:** odio cuando tiene razón (le dijo para si misma mientras veía a la rubia abrazar a su padre)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

El sonido de unos suaves golpes en la puerta de la habitación saco a Rachel y Quinn de su tierno momento, unos segundos después vieron a Leroy que entraba a la habitación

**Leroy:** tus maletas ya están en la limosina (le informo a su hija que estaba sentada en el sofá junto con Quinn) ya es hora de irnos

**Rachel:** bien (dijo muy suavemente)

**Leroy:** tu padre y las niñas las esperan en la sala (le informo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** amor (llamo muy suavemente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** lo se (le dijo incorporándose)

**Rachel:** (tomo la mano derecha de la rubia y depósito un suave beso en ella) te amo el tiempo pasara rápido ya veras (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente) además nos veremos dentro de una semana y media ya que tienes que venir para la obra escolar de Beth

**Rachel:** exacto, así que no hay que estar triste ya veras que cuando menos lo pienses la gira habrá acabado y entonces montamos la boda del año (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si, almeno estaré ocupada en los preparativos de nuestra boda (le dijo dándole una sonrisa)

Salieron de la habitación tomadas de la mano caminaron despacio sin prisa como queriendo retrasar el inevitable momento, llegaron a la sala y se encontraron con las niñas que se despedían de sus abuelos

**Hiram:** bien niñas a hora despídanse de su mami (dijo a las pequeñas)

**Beth:** (corrió a los brazos de la diva) te voy a extrañar mucho (le dijo casi llorando)

**Rachel:** yo también (le dijo muy suavemente) pero sabes que no tienes porque estar triste recuerda que dentro de una semana y medio voy a regresar para verte actuar en tu obra escolar, recuerdas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** si, pero aun así te voy a extrañar (le dijo volviendo abrazarla con mas fuerza)

**Rachel:** Beth necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito que cuides a tu madre y a tu hermana mientras no estoy (le pidió muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** te prometo que las cuidare (le dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha)

**Rachel:** esa es mi chica (le dijo muy sonriente) te quiero mucho Beth (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Beth:** también yo (le dio un beso en la mejilla)

**Hiram:** creo que esta señorita también quiere un abrazo (dijo acercándose para entregarle a Elisa a su hija)

**Rachel:** (bajo a Beth y agarro a Elisa) ven acá pequeña, te voy a extrañar mucho (le dijo muy tiernamente a su pequeña hija) te amo Eli (abrazo fuertemente a su pequeña Elisa)

**Leroy:** no quiero ser el malo pero debemos irnos (le hizo saber a su hija)

**Rachel:** bien (le entrego a Elisa a Quinn) te amo Quinn (le dijo muy tiernamente a su novia)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada)

Las chicas se abrazaron muy fuertemente respirando profundamente para aguantar las lágrimas que querían empezar a salir de sus ojos, se miraron directamente a los ojos para sonreírse con algo de melancolía, unieron sus labios en un apasionado pero breve beso. Rachel comenzó alejarse junto con sus padres hacia la limosina que los esperaba frente a la casa mientras que era observada por Quinn y las niñas, la rubia intentaba no llorar pero se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil así que sin poder evitarlo un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas la diva le dio una ultima mirada a su familia antes de abordar la limosina, respiro profundo y subió. Y de esa manera fue como Rachel partió hacia los Ángeles para el comienzo de su gira y Quinn se quedaba en New York con las niñas a esperar que su semidiós regresara a su lado

_Notable es la diferencia entre la muerte verdadera y la muerte chiquita, la muerte chiquita solo dura unos segundo a veces minutos, te puede subir al cielo así como también te puede bajar al infierno, a veces en vez de matarte mas bien te revive y con ella se sella una promesa, un pacto, una espera, un compromiso, es por eso que el orgasmos esa muerte chiquita es una boda con el brevísimo instante que se vuelve infinito, una boda con la eternidad_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Canciones: <strong>**

**Touch Of My Hand - B**ritney Spears **  
><strong>

****El Regalo Mas Grande - Tiziano Ferro  
><strong>**


	46. Chapter 46 Concurriendo A La Tolerante

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XLVI **

**Concurriendo A La Tolerante **

_Aguantar al otro con todo y sus diferencias convivir en santa paz con el bajo el manto del respecto y la humildad eso es ser tolerante y eso es algo que todos decimos ser o alguna vez han escuchado decir a un político: "__**yo como candidato a la gubernatura X me declaro intolerante**__" no verdad, aprender a ser tolerante implica dominar el mostro de las bajas pasiones que todos llevamos dentro, dominar el ego, la envidia y sobre todo la creencia estúpida de que somos los únicos que tenemos la razón ser tolerante es ser generoso pero quien debe tolerar a quien los que odian y tienen miedo deben tolerar a los que se aman en la indiferencia o los que se abren espacio en este mundo porque son diferentes deben tolerar a los represores a los vengativos _

_**UNA SEMANA Y MEDIA DESPUES **_

Ya había pasado una semana y media desde que Rachel había partido para realizar su gira la cual arrancón en los Ángeles donde el primer concierto fue un éxito total la respuesta del publico fue exactamente la esperada la diva se sintió tan bien de haber regresado a los escenarios sentir el cariño de su publico era lo mejor, luego vino el concierto en San Francisco que al igual que en los ángeles fue un éxito después vino el de Chicago siguiéndole continuamente el de Portland sin lugar a duda la gira había arrancado con mucha fuerza, ruedas de prensa, entrevistas, firmas de autógrafos, todo era una locura pero en el buen sentido pero a pesar de estar ocupada hasta el tope Rachel no dejaba de extrañar su hogar a Quinn a sus hijas la vida hogareña a la cual se había acostumbrado cada noche al terminar sus conciertos llamaba a su casa para saber de su familia pasaba horas hablando con Quinn hasta que el sueño las vencía, para Quinn había sido un poco duro las primeras tres noches la rubia se la pasaba horas y horas dando vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño pero no lo lograba lo único que hacia era pensar en su adorada Rachel después cuando la diva opto por llamar cada noche Quinn se sintió mejor y fue cuando comenzó a rogar por que el día trascurriera rápido para así poder escuchar la dulce voz de su novia la cual la tranquilizaba hasta mas no poder. Con las niñas todo estaba absolutamente normal las pequeñas seguían siendo traviesas como siempre pero nada de que preocuparse incluso Quinn podría jurar que desde que Rachel se había marchado las pequeñas se portaban mejor no le daban tanto trabajo a la hora de meterlas a la cama o cuando estaban en la casa era como si hubieran decidido portarse bien lo cual agradecía en silencio una y otra vez

_**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **_

Era una mañana calidad, tranquila todo transcurría con perfecta normalidad para Santana y Quinn que estaban revisando unas fotografías mientras escuchaban un programa de radio bastante popular en New York bueno en realidad Quinn era quien lo escuchaba ya que Santana no soportaba al locutor por la forma tan agresiva que tenia de hablar y sobre todo la manera tan despiadada en la que muchas veces atacaba a los artista el hombre era un verdadero verdugo a la hora de hablar de alguien pobre de aquel inocente que cayera en sus garras o lengua

**Santana:** porque escuchas a ese imbécil (le pregunta un poco enojada a su hermana)

**Quinn:** me gusta estar informada y el casi siempre habla de temas actuales (le dijo muy tranquila sin despegar la vista del block de fotos)

**Santana:** lo único que hace es insultar a las personas a diestra y siniestra (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** es un país libre San el puede decir lo que quiera para eso hay libertad de expresión (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** pero hay limites Quinn (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** al menos no te esta insultando a ti (le dijo dándole una sonrisa)

**Santana:** el hecho no implica el que (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Chris Home:** pasando al mundo musical, Rachel Berry ha regresados señores la cual fue nombrada la diosa del pop rock a regresado con nuevo disco (dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** esto será interesante (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** hasta hora no la ha insultado (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** dale tiempo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Chris Home:** la joven cantante desde hace casi un año esta saliendo con la fotógrafa Quinn Fabray quien antes era la esposa del rockero Noah Puckerman y con el cual tiene una hija de 8 años pues miren que ágil es la diva que logro hacer que la fotógrafa cambiara de gustos y colores (dijo muy divertido)

**Quinn:** que imbécil es ese hombre (dijo un poco molesta)

**Voz De Chris Home:** bueno cabe mencionar que yo en lo personal digo que gracias a Rachel Berry es cierta mi creencia de que las personas gay no pueden criar niños sin terminar convirtiéndolos en gay también y lo digo porque la cantante es hija de un matrimonio gay y salió del closet a los 18 años a hora la pregunta será sucederá lo mismo con sus dos pequeñas hijas en un punto dado de sus vida se sentirán influenciada por la tendencia sexual de sus madres y también saldrán del closet (dijo de manera agresiva)

**Santana/Quinn:** pero que (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**Voz De Chris Home:** pues no me extrañaría que algo así sucediera ya que las pequeñas están rodeadas de un ambienta que deja bastante que desear ya que la cantante Santana López quien es la mejor amiga de Quinn también es lesbiana así que por donde lo vean las pequeñas están atrapadas y condenadas (dijo con un tono de burla)

**Quinn:** es suficiente (dijo muy enfada y tomo su celular)

**Santana:** que haces (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** le cerrare la boca a ese idiota (dijo muy seria)

**Voz De Chris Home:** por dios tenemos en línea a Quinn Fabray (dijo muy emocionado) hola Quinn que cuentas

**Quinn:** hola Chris estaba escuchando tu programa y me parece muy injusto lo que estas diciendo acerca de mi familia (le dijo de la manera más calmada que pudo)

**Voz De Chris Home: **es un país libre Quinn sabes que tengo derecho de expresar lo que pienso (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Quinn:** si pero debes tener un limite tu manera de hablar es agresiva y deja mucho que desear (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Chris Home:** que hay de tu comportamiento también deja mucho que desear (le dijo muy duramente)

**Quinn:** honestamente no creo que mi tendencia sexual influya en mis hijas esa teoría es tan vaga que lo que da es risa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Chris Home:** entonces básicamente dices que nadie hace gay a nadie, las personas nacen gay (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** pues si, así es (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Chris Home:** te recuerdo que antes de estar con Rachel tu eras heterosexual luego conociste a la diva y a hora eres lesbiana así que mi teoría no da risa mas bien es muy cierta (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Quinn:** bueno hay tienes razón yo antes de Rachel no había estado con ninguna mujer pero eso no quiere decir nada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Chris Home:** entonces eras una lesbiana de closet (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** podría decirse (dijo un poco insegura y vio como Santana rodo los ojos en señal de que estaba perdiendo la disputa)

**Voz De Chris Home:** pues debiste quedarte ahí cielo porque no es normal lo que haces con tu vida (le dijo muy duramente)

**Quinn:** oye Chris no se en que siglo te quedaste tu pero entérate que ser homosexual en esta época es tan normal como se surdo o ser disléxico (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Chris Home:** por favor Quinn no digas tonterías que un surdo o un disléxico no le hacen daño a nadie (le dijo de manera muy agresiva)

**Quinn:** oh y un homosexual si (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Voz De Chris Home:** pues si (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** porque destruye todas la bases de la sociedad (le dijo muy sarcásticamente)

**Voz De Chris Home:** aunque lo digas con ese tono de sarcasmo pues es así (le dijo muy rápido) porque crees que la familia modelo es representada por la familia presidencial, porque es hombre, mujer, hijos, tu nunca has visto un mandatario presidencial que sea gay (le dijo muy duramente)

**Santana: **(le arrebato el celular a Quinn) quizás no declarado (dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Chris Home:** espera un segundo estas diciendo que crees que nuestro presidente es gay (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana: **si lo creo (le dijo muy firmemente)

**Quinn:** Santana (le dijo muy seria)

**Voz De Chris Home:** oh por dios escucharon eso, Quinn Fabray ha dicho que cree que el presidente es gay (dijo muy emocionado) esto si que dará mucho que hablar

**Quinn:** sabes que no tiene caso discutir contigo eres una persona despreciable (le dijo muy seria y cerro la llamada)

**Voz De Chris Home:** adiós Quinn gracias por la llamada y por darme mas tela de donde cortar (le dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** es un idiota (dijo apagando la radio)

**Santana:** fue divertido (le dijo muy sonriente)

De pronto el celular de Quinn empezó a sonar, esta lo miro y vio que la pantalla decía "Rachel llamando" la fotógrafa rápidamente miro a Santana y le mostro su celular

**Santana:** acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo muy importante (dijo levantándose muy rápidamente de su asiento)

**Quinn:** oye espera no puedes irte a hora (le dijo muy rápido a la latina pero esta la ignoro y salió de la oficina lo mas rápido que pudo) hola cielo (le dijo muy dulcemente a su novia)

_**PORTLAND – OREGÒN**_

Rachel estaba caminando de un lado a otro en el pasillo del avión que la regresaría a New York la diva estaba histérica por lo que acababa de hacer Quinn pero sobre todo con el ultimo comentario realizado por la rubia

**Rachel:** se puede saber en que estabas pensando (le pregunta muy seria a Quinn)

**Voz De Quinn:** escuchaste el programa de radio (le pregunta un poco nerviosa)

**Rachel:** claro que lo escuche (le dijo muy seria)

**Voz De Quinn:** oye el estaba insultando a nuestra familia yo simplemente hice lo que tenia que hacer (se defendió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no Quinn quedarte quieta y no decir nada eso era lo que tenias que hacer (le dijo muy enojada)

**Aeromoza:** señorita Berry debe sentarse y abrocharse el cinturón (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** en un minuto (le dijo muy seria a la joven) Quinn no tienes ni idea de como esto va afectarme (le pregunta muy seria a su novia)

**Voz De Quinn:** oh vamos no es para tanto (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** dijiste que el presidente era gay (le dijo muy enojada)

**Quinn:** esa fue santana (se defendió bastante nerviosa)

**Rachel:** has sido demasiado irresponsable, insensata y sobre todo intolerante (le dijo muy duramente)

****Voz De Quinn:**** ah yo y que hay de Chris el insulta a las personas a diestra y siniestra acaso el no es intolerante (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Rachel:** ese es su trabajo y tu debías hacer el tuyo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Quinn:** y cual es mi trabajo Rachel quedarme callada mientas insultan a mi familia (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** no meterte en este tipo de problemas, lo único que tenias que hacer era no dejar que esto te afectara (le dijo muy rápido)

**Aeromoza:** debe sentarse y abrocharse el cinturón (le volvió a repetir a la diva)

**Rachel:** dije que en un minuto (le dijo muy rápido)

****Voz De Quinn:**** es difícil no dejarse afectar cuando (no pudo continuar ya que la diva la interrumpió)

**Rachel:** no tienes excusa Quinn Fabray simplemente no la tienes (le dijo muy duramente)

**Aeromoza:** señorita Berry en verdad necesitamos que se siente y se abroche el cinturón (le repitió nuevamente)

**Rachel:** no voy a sentarme y no voy abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad despeguen el avión que importa si pego contra el techo o voy de aquí y de allá (le dijo muy enojada a la aeromoza)

**Voz De Quinn:** Rachel Barbará Berry hazme el favor de sentarte y abrocharte el cinturón a hora mismo (le ordeno muy enojada)

**Rachel:** (se sentó rápidamente) ya estoy sentada (le dijo muy rápido a su novia)

**Voz De Quinn:** bien hablamos luego cuando estés mas calmada disfruta el viaje, te amo (le dijo muy rápido y cerro la llamada)

**Rachel:** no espera Quinn no te atrevas a (dijo muy rápido pero no funciono ya que la rubia cerro la llamada) me colgó (dijo mirando la pantalla de su celular)

**Sue:** linda conversación (le dijo mientras anotaba algo en su agenda)

**Rachel:** esto me traerá muchos problemas cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente a su representante)

**Sue:** oh si (le dijo sin mirarla)

**Rachel:** bien súper agente 86 que propones (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sue:** iras a ese programa mañana y hablaras de tu a tu con el locutor (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** imagine que eso es lo que dirías (le dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad)

**Sue:** lista para volver a New York (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** lista (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** muy bien muevan este avión que tenemos que irnos (ordeno muy seria)

_**MANSION PIERCE **_

Brittany estaba sentada en la sala leyendo una revista cuando vio entrar a Santana quien venia hablando muy sonriente por su celular

**Santana:** tranquila que eso es lo mas común en estos tiempos (dijo muy tranquila) bueno hablamos luego y felicidades he que solo los valientes no atrevemos a dar ese paso (dijo muy divertida y cerro la llamada)

**Brittany:** con quien hablabas (le pregunta sin levantar la vista de la revista)

**Santana:** con mi prima Olga que me llamo para decirme que esta muy feliz porque va a casarse y también me pregunto que si debía firmar una separación de bienes porque sus padres se lo han sugerido y bueno ella no esta muy segura por eso me pregunto que pensaba yo y que le aconsejaba (le dijo sentándose al lado de su esposa)

**Brittany:** y tu que le dijiste (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** que si, que eso es lo mas normal en este tiempo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** por dios San ese no es un buen consejo con lo bonito que es casarse (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** si amor pero a veces es necesario porque si se divorcian termina peleándose hasta por el cepillo de dientes (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** si tu y yo nos fuéramos a casar me harías firmar una separación de bienes (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** tu y yo ya estamos casadas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** si pero imagínatelo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** vale nos casamos (le dijo muy tranquila) oye llama a los señores Berry para que organicen otra boda (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Brittany:** firmaríamos o no firmaríamos una separación de bienes (le pregunta muy seria)

**Santana:** pues claro que la firmaríamos Brittany lo que es de cada una es de cada una (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** muy bien (le dijo levantándose del sofá)

**Santana:** te molestaste (le pregunta muy radio)

**Brittany:** no lo que es de cada una es de cada una (le dijo enojada) esta revista es tuya (le tiro la revista duramente en las piernas a la latina)

**Santana:** Britt por favor (le dijo muy suplicante pero la rubia la ignoro y abandono la sala) genial (dijo un poco moleta)

_**ESTUDIO DE QUINN**_

**Nina:** vaya Quinn pasaste de ser una de las mejores fotógrafa de la cuidad de New York a ser el Quijote de las causas perdidas (le dijo muy divertida a la rubia)

**Quinn:** basta Nina que no es gracioso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** para mi si lo es (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** ese hombre insulto a mi familia yo solo hice lo que debía hacer (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** crees que Rachel pensara lo mismo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** me importa poco si Rachel esta enojada no me arrepiento de esa llamada y la haría de nuevo si fuera necesario (le dijo muy segura)

**Nina:** te apuesto que esta tarde no tienes el suficiente valor para decirle eso (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** déjame en paz Nina y regresa a trabajar (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** tomare eso como un no (le dijo levantándose de la silla)

_**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES **_

_**AUDITORIO DEL COLEGIO DE BETH **_

Quinn estaba junto con Santana platicando muy tranquilamente mientras que Brittany jugaba con Elisa, las chicas estaban esperando que la obra comenzara de pronto Quinn vio a Rachel que se acercaba hacia donde ellas estaban y de manera inmediata la rubia reacciono presa de los nervios ya que pensaba que la diva comenzaría a reclamarle por lo sucedido esa mañana con Chris Home

**Quinn:** no, no señor, no vas a reclamarme por la llama que hice a ese programa de radio de acuerdo no acepto que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para reclamarme (le dijo muy rápido a Rachel quien la miraba completamente extrañada)

**Rachel:** de que hablas yo vine a ver la obra de Beth (le dijo muy calmadamente)

**Quinn:** ah si es cierto (le dijo recordando ese detalle)

**Rachel:** iré a avisarle a Beth que estoy aquí (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo dándole una sonrisa)

**Rachel:** tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente (le dijo con un tono serio)

**Quinn:** temía que me dijera eso (dijo con preocupación a Santana)

**Santana:** tengo el presentimiento de que no tendrás sexo esta noche (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** Santana (le dijo con un tono serio)

**Santana:** que (les dijo muy tranquila)

Beth estaba platicando con una compañeritas de la obra cuando vio a Rachel acercarse a ellas muy sonrientes la pequeña de inmediato corrió hacia la diva y salto a sus brazos

**Beth:** viniste en verdad viniste (decía muy feliz mientras abrazaba a la diva)

**Rachel:** por nada del mundo me hubiera perdido tu obra eso jamás (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** ven quiero presentarte a unas amigas (le dijo muy rápido mientras arrastraba a la diva de la mano) Nicole, Sophia y Jenna les quiero presentar a Rachel mejor dicho mi mami Rachel (les dijo muy emocionada a sus compañeritas)

**Nicole:** eres realmente hermosa (le dijo muy despacio a la diva)

**Rachel:** gracias, ustedes también son hermosas (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Jenna:** eres famosa (le pregunta muy rápido) porque Beth nos dijo que eres famosa

**Rachel:** bueno debido a mi profesión se puede decir que si, soy famosa, pero no hagamos mucho escándalo de eso (les dijo muy tranquila)

**Sophia:** eres actriz de la televisión (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** no, ella canta es la mejor cantante del mundo (les dijo muy orgullosa)

**Rachel:** Beth por favor (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** pero es la verdad (le dijo muy rápido)

**Jenna:** mi hermano dice que tu música es basura (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** tu hermano es un gran tonto (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** Beth (le llamo la atención) oye pequeña dile a tu hermano que su opinión es aceptada y le deseo que tenga éxito en la vida (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** y dile que yo pienso que es un tonto (le dijo muy molesta a su amiguita)

**Rachel:** muy bien suficiente (dijo llevándose a Beth) oye fiera calma ella no ha hecho nada malo (le dijo muy suavemente mientras se colocaba a la altura de su hija)

**Beth:** pero no me gusto lo que su hermano dijo de ti (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** a mi tampoco pero esa es su opinión y la debemos respetar aunque no nos guste (le dijo muy despacio) Beth debes aprender a ser tolerante con los demás

**Beth:** que es ser tolerante (le pregunta sin comprender)

**Rachel:**(tomo un poco de aire) tratar de no enojarte por lo que los demás digan porque la mayoría de esos comentarios los hacen con la intención de hacer daños pero sino le haces caso dejaran de hacerlos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** bueno (le dijo un poco más calmada)

**Rachel:** prométeme que no dejaras que ningún comentario maligno te afecte o te saque de tus cabales (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Beth:** te lo prometo (le dijo alzando su mano derecha)

**Rachel:** esa es mi pequeña (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Miss Parkinson:** bien Beth ya vamos a empezar así que vamos (le informo a la pequeña)

**Beth:** deséame suerte (le pidió a la diva)

**Rachel:** mucha suerte (le dijo muy sonriente y le dio un tierno beso en la frente)

Rachel vio como la pequeña se alejaba de la mano con su maestra tomo un poco de aire y se dirigió nuevamente a buscar a Quinn cuando regreso a la parte del frente del auditorio pudo ver a la rubia que ya estaba sentada junto con Santana y Brittany se acerco a ellas y se sentó en el puesto que la había apartado su novia

**Quinn:** como esta (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bastante tranquila y feliz (le respondió muy sonriente)

**Santana:** eso es porque esta segura de si misma (dijo muy orgullosa de su pequeña sobrina)

**Brittany:** silencio ya va empezar (les dijo muy rápido a las chicas)

_**UNA HORA DESPUES **_

La obra había sido un completo éxito así como la actuación de la pequeña Beth las chicas estaban tan orgullosas de la pequeña que demostró que tenia bastantes dones para la actuación, sin perder tiempo fueron a buscar a Beth que se encontraba detrás del escenario

**Rachel:** aquí esta la pequeña estrella (dijo levantando a Beth)

**Beth:** les gusto la obra (les pregunta muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** la mejor obra que he visto en mi vida (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** apoyo a la diva la mejor obra del mundo (dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** donde esta mi papa (pregunto buscando a Puck con la vista) no vino cierto (dijo con mucha tristeza)

Quinn y Rachel se miraron rápidamente la una a la otra mientras Santana bajo la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior para aguantar las ganas de insultar a Puck en frente a la pequeña pero por suerte Brittany pensó rápido y decidió intervenir antes de que el silencio se hiciera dueño del momento

**Brittany:** debemos celebrar (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si buena idea (dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** pizza y helado (dijo muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** lo que sea por la pequeña estrella (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bien próxima parada la casa de las pizzas (dijo mientras le hacia cosquillas a Beth)

**Brittany:** el que llegue de último al carro paga la cuenta (dijo alejándose rápidamente)

**Santana:** (vio como los demás se alejaban) Puck es un verdadero imbécil (le dijo muy molesta a Quinn)

**Quinn:** no a hora Santana (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** hasta cuando vas a permitir que tenga esta actitud (le pregunta con enojo)

**Quinn:** y que quieres que haga que lo ate y lo traiga por la fuerza (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** amenázalo de que si siguen faltando a los eventos de Beth no lo dejaras que se acerque mas a la pequeña, que deje de lastimar a mi sobrina (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo hare eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** bien porque si Rachel pudo estar aquí no veo porque el no (le dijo muy seria y se alejo de su hermana)

Quinn respiro profundo mientras veía como Santana se alejaba de ella, la rubia sabia perfectamente que su hermana tenia razón Puck ya se estaba pasando de la raya casi nunca por no decir nunca asistía a los eventos del colegio de Beth y eso comenzaba a ser tedioso sobre todo porque la pequeña terminaba decepcionada porque esperaba la presencia se su padre, presencia que nunca llegaba así que Quinn tenia que frenar esa situación hablaría seriamente con su ex esposo o se acomodaba o se acomodaba no había mas opciones no le daría mas opciones

_**TRES HORAS DESPUES **_

Toda la cena estuvo tranquila Beth le conto con lujos y detalles a Rachel todo lo que había pasado durante esa semana y media la diva escucho muy atenta cada palabra que salió de la boca de su pequeña hija luego de cenar se despidieron de Brittany y Santana para dirigirse a su casa para poder descansar o al menos intentarlo.

Rachel estaba sentada al borde de la cama de Beth observando como sus pequeñas hijas dormían abrazadas la diva no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la g**a**rganta al ver aquella imagen de verdad extrañaba su hogar, extrañaba meter a la cama a sus pequeñas, cantarles una canción para dormirlas y muchas veces velar sus sueños, pero intentaba no sentirse afectada ya que sabia que pronto estaría de regreso y eso era lo que le daba fuerzas y ánimos para continuar con su carrera. De manera silenciosa salió de la habitación y se encamino a suya cuando entro vio a Quinn sentada en el sofá con la mirada fija al frente

**Quinn:** se durmieron (le pregunta muy suavemente a su novia)

**Rachel:** como dos angelitos no puede llevar a Elisa a su habitación bueno en realidad Beth no me dejo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si desde que te fuiste han optado por dormir juntas casi todas las noches a veces yo suelo dejarlas dormir conmigo tu sabes de esa manera no me siento tan sola (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** me imagine que eso pasaría (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** a que hora te vas mañana (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** después del mediodía ya que en la mañana tengo que ir a una entrevista en la radio (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** vas a ir al programa de Chris Home (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** tengo que tratar de acomodar un poco las cosas (le dijo sin mirarla)

**Quinn:** esta bien Rachel ya entendí me equivoque y estas molesta por eso (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** no Quinn no has entendido (le dijo muy rápido) cruzaste una línea muy delicada y parece no importarte (le dijo un poco molesta)

**Quinn:** yo cruce una línea delicada y que hay de el que prácticamente hizo comentarios homofóbicos y te ataco a ti a mi a nuestras hijas sin ningún tipo de pudor o respecto (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** buscaba provocar una situación como estas Quinn y lamentablemente lo logro porque le pusiste las cosas muy fáciles (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** pues entonces lamento que mi comportamiento afecte tu hermosa carrera (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** no lo veas así de acuerdo porque no es así (le dijo muy rápido acercándose a ella) no estoy molesta contigo por como reaccionaste, créeme cuando te digo que en otro tipo de situación yo hubiera reaccionado exactamente igual que tu pero durante mucho tiempo he tenido que soportar comentarios como los que hizo Chris incluso algunos peores

**Quinn:** en serio (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** crees que es fácil abrirse paso en este medio siendo completamente sincera con respecto a como soy verdaderamente como lo he hecho yo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** nunca me detuve a pensar en eso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** pues no ha sido fácil porque muchas veces me han atacado de las maneras más despiadada que te puedas imaginar (le dijo muy suavemente) pero yo no he dejado que eso me afecte mas bien me esfuerzo por ser mejor porque nada gano llenándome de odio o peleándome con todo aquel que me ataca

**Quinn:** pero no es fácil Rachel (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** se que no es fácil y es por eso que muchas veces debemos respirar no una ni dos sino hasta cuatro veces (le dijo muy despacio) debes tener muy presente que la tolerancia significa disculpar los defectos de los demás; no reparar en ellos

**Quinn:** tienes toda la razón como siempre (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no debes enfrascarte en cosas malas mas bien deja que el agua corra y arrastre con todo lo malos deseos o comentarios agresivos (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** si lo mejor es no permitir que ese tipo de cosas nos afecte (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** además nada se compara con cerrarles la boca cuando una de mis canciones llega al numero uno o gano un premio, sin duda alguna esa es la mejor venganza (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** ves por este tipo de cosas es que te amo cada día mas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

Quinn no dejo a que Rachel dijera nada más y se lanzo al encuentro de sus labios comenzando así un ardiente beso que poco a poco se va calmando para dar lugar a uno lleno de amor y ternura

_**Es la última noche en la tierra antes de la gran división me tiemblan las manos el tiempo no estaba de nuestro lado y no hay tal cosa como una despedida hermosa como un día cualquiera ruego por ti una y mil veces**_

Rachel sonríe cuando la rubia se aleja mínimamente para mirarla a los ojos ella también sonríe volviendo a besarla sus respiraciones aceleradas comienzan hacerse presente de forma audible acompañadas de gemidos que se escapan de sus bocas mientras se desnudan mutuamente sin prisa pero con deseo se fueron acercando a la cama donde se dejaron caer sutilmente para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos

_**Nunca es suficiente no importa cuántas veces he tratado de decirte que esto es amor**_

Rachel movía su cuerpo de forma sugerente mientras que sus labios permanecían unidos a los de Quinn quien estaba enloqueciendo al sentir los movimientos de su novia la cual tenia el control de la situación imponiéndose con besos cada vez más fogosos y pasionales tanto que Quinn no podía evitar que unos gemidos comenzaran a salir cada vez mas fuertes

_**Si mañana nunca llega quiero que sepas ahora mismo que yo te voy a amar hasta el día que me muera si mañana se queda dormido me puedes ofrecer la primera te voy a amar como si fuera la última noche en la tierra como si fuera la última noche en la tierra**_

Rachel besaba el cuello de Quinn con furia mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo los gemidos que salían de la boca de la rubia excitaban cada vez más a la diva quien fue descendiendo por el cuerpo de su novia dejando besos a lo largo de su recorrido hasta que llego a la intimidad de esta y sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo su cabeza en la entre pierna de esta Quinn al sentir como la lengua de la diva entraba en ella instintivamente arqueo su espalda Rachel se mantuvo en esa zona durante unos minutos luego fue subiendo nuevamente hasta quedar frente a frente con Quinn la cual atrapo sus labios en un apasionado beso y de esa manera logra tomar el control de la situación colocarse encima del cuerpo de Rachel

_**Un centavo por tus pensamientos una imagen por lo que dura vamos a derribar los muros de la inmortalidad tus dedos en mi piel sólo se puede escuchar mi miedo sólo usted me puede ayudar a sanar veo siempre con ustedes aquí**_

Quinn fue bajando por el cuerpo de la diva mientras depositaba pequeños besos por el cuerpo de esta hasta llegar a su intimidad la rubia comenzó a estimular aquella zona con su lengua logrando que la diva soltara fuertes gemidos después de unos minutos la rubia volvió a subir para encontrarse con la mirada de Rachel quien con una sonrisa picara la tomo por la cintura y dio un giro para quedar sobre su cuerpo atrapando nuevamente sus labios

_**Nunca es suficiente no importa cuántos kilómetros se interponen entre nosotros esto es amor**_

Quinn nunca en su vida había sentido tanta excitación al ser besada pero los besos de Rachel lograban hacerla temblar la rubia sentía como su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo y regresaba con cada beso que recibía por parte de la diva la cual seguía acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de la fotógrafa mientras depositaba un beso en cada caricia que realizaba Quinn sonreía mirándola con atención y a veces suspiraba por la delicadeza que lograba tener Rachel

_**Si mañana nunca llega quiero que sepas ahora mismo que yo te voy a amar hasta el día que me muera si mañana se queda dormido me puedes ofrecer la primera te voy a amar como si fuera la última noche en la tierra como si fuera la última noche en la tierra**_

Rachel movía sus caderas adelante y atrás rítmicamente sobre el cuerpo de Quinn cuando de pronto la diva siente como su novia le clava las uñas en su espalda y esta acción hace que Rachel empuje con más fuerzas sus caderas contra la rubia. La diva apoyo su frente contra la de su novia mientras veía como los ojos de esta estaban llenos de pasión

_**El resplandor, La línea del horizonte, Caen las sombras, tu seguirás siendo mía, tu seguirás siendo mía, tu seguirás siendo mía te pido**_

Quinn podía sentir como el sudor del cuerpo de Rachel caía sobre el suyo haciéndola enloquecer cada vez mas Rachel llevo su cabeza hacia atrás en señal de que ya no podía sostener aquel encuentro por mucho más tiempo por lo que acelero el ritmo de sus caderas logrando hacer que sus embestidas contra la rubia fueran cada vez más fuerte

_**Si mañana nunca llega quiero que sepas ahora mismo que yo te voy a amar hasta el día que me muera si mañana se queda dormido me puedes ofrecer la primera te voy a amar como si fuera la última noche en la tierra como si fuera la última noche en la tierra**_

Solo pasaron unos segundos cuando ambas se sintieron como en el cielo al lograr llegar aquel tan deseado orgasmo que las hizo temblar de pies a cabeza dejándolas jadeando y agotadas

_**MANSION PIERCE **_

Brittany peinaba su cabello mientras que Santana la miraba desde la cama en completo silencio ese silencio que había sido su compañero durante horas y el cual estaba empezando a ser algo tedioso la latina había tratado por todos los medios que su esposa hablara con ella pero esta continuaba renuente

**Santana:** Britt no puedes ignorarme por siempre en algún momento deberás hablarme (espero alguna respuesta por parte de su esposa) por dios Britt vas a seguir molesta (le pregunto un poco cansada)

**Brittany:** no estoy molesta (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** si claro (dijo muy sarcástica) a veces actúas como una niña de cuatro años (le dijo un poco molesta)

**Brittany:** perdóname si me pongo difícil pero no se como actuar al enterarme que mi esposa hubiera preferido firmar una separación de bienes para asegurar de que no me quede con nada de ella cuando nuestro matrimonio termine (le dijo muy molesta)

**Santana:** yo no dije eso de acuerdo, yo dije que de 10 matrimonios 7 a veces terminan en divorcio (se defendió muy rápido)

**Brittany:** y estas segura de que el nuestro esta entre esos 7 verdad por eso la separación de bienes (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Santana:** no te estoy pidiendo que firmemos una separación de bienes yo solo le di un consejo a una prima (le dijo muy molesta)

**Brittany:** de que te sirve dar un consejo y no seguirlo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** Brittany no estas tomando la mejor actitud (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** yo no estoy tomando la mejor actitud (le pregunta muy rápido) tu eres la que piensa que nuestro matrimonio puede fracasar, después de todo lo que hemos pasado prefieres que yo estampe mi firma en una línea recta para poder respirar tranquila

**Santana:** estas atacándome y juzgándome sin derecho alguno (le dijo muy despacio) porque si yo hubiera querido que firmáramos una separación de bienes te lo habría propuesto pero no lo hice porque no me importa porque se que nuestro matrimonio es solido pero al parecer que la que piensa que vamos a fracasar eres tu porque te obsesionas con este tema (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** yo no estoy obsesionada solo tengo un punto de vista que es importante por cierto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** por favor Britt hasta cuando vas a seguir así conmigo (le pregunto con desespero)

**Brittany:** no lo se llama a mi bufe de abogados (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** tu no tienes un bufe de abogados (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** entonces llama a mi estilista pero llama a alguien (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** sabes algo eso es lo que hare de acuerdo buscare un abogado y traeré una separación de bienes si eso te hace feliz pues entonces lo hare (le dijo muy rápido caminado hacia la puerta)

**Brittany:** bien tráela que la firmare sin pensarlo dos veces (le dijo con seriedad)

**Santana:** perfecto la traeré (le dijo antes de salir de la habitación)

Brittany tiro el cepillo que tenía en las manos contra la puerta muy fuertemente mientras que Santana del otro lado respiro profundo intentando calmarse para no agrandar más la situación

**Santana:** rayos (dijo muy molesta)

**Robert:** problemas con el matrimonio (le pregunta muy suavemente a la latina mientras se acercaba a ella)

**Santana:** no problemas con su hija que es muy distinto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** ven vamos a tomarnos un café (le pidió muy tranquilo)

**Santana:** claro (dijo yéndose detrás de su suegro)

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y una vez que se encontraban en esta la latina se sentó en una silla mientras observaba como su suegro servía dos tazas de café para luego sentarse junto a ella colocando una de las tazas frente a ella

**Robert:** a ver dime porque la pelea entre tu y mi hija (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) Britt cree que quiero que firmemos una separación de bienes me acusa de que pienso que nuestro matrimonio va a fracasar (le explico muy suavemente)

**Robert:** ese es el motivo mas tonto para una pelea (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** lo se pero ella insiste en hacer un drama (le dijo muy rápido) cada cosa que le digo la toma de mala manera y le da un sentido contrario

**Robert:** (tomo un poco de aire) veras Santana cuando mi hija se siente insegura suele hacer eso es su mecanismo de defensa

**Santana:** pero no tiene porque sentirse insegura (le dijo muy rápido) yo la amo y no quiero que firmemos ninguna separación de bienes solo le di un consejo a una prima pero si ella insiste pues entonces buscare un abogado para realizar una separación de bienes

**Robert:** creo que ambas están equivocadas (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Santana:** como dice que dijo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Robert:** veras Santana el matrimonio es cosa de dos no de uno y solo funcionara cuando logren entender eso y se comprometan a que deben aprender a tomas decisiones juntas en conjunto ser tolerante la una con la otra y muchas veces dar su brazo a torcer (le dijo muy despacio) sino pueden hacer eso sino aprenden hacer eso entonces debo decir que si deberían firmar una separación de bienes porque su matrimonio no durara mucho

**Santana:** decidir en conjunto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Robert:** veras cuando Brittany tenia 12 años había un niño en el colegio que siempre la fastidiaba porque ella usaba frenos (le comenzó a contar muy despacio) un día no resistió mas y le rompió la cabeza de una pedrada yo estaba feliz por lo que había hecho odiaba a ese niño y solo quería darle un premio a mi hija por a verle roto la cabeza

**Santana:** pero (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Robert:** pero mi esposa estaba horrorizada y dijo que debíamos castigarla para que aprendiera que esa no era la manera de solucionar las cosas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** usted no quería pero castigo a Brittany (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Robert:** exacto, no me puse a pelear con mi esposa porque yo quería premiarla y ella castigarla sino que di mi brazo a torcer y tomamos una decisión en conjunto porque de esa manera le enseñaríamos a nuestra hija que la violencia no resuelve nada (le explico muy despacio) que debía ser tolerante con aquellos que a veces suelen ser fastidiosos y represivos

**Santana:** creo que ya se como solucionar esto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Robert:** como lo harás (le pregunta muy tranquilo)

**Santana:** buscare un abogado (dijo muy sonriente y se levanto de su silla)

**Robert:** oye no escuchaste todo lo que te dije (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** si y por eso lo hago (le dijo muy tranquila antes de salir de la cocina)

**Robert:** esa chica esta mas que muerta (dijo muy tranquilo una vez que la latina había abandonado la cocina)

_**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **_

Quinn estaba boca abajo cerca del borde de la cama mientras que Rachel se encontraba acariciando delicadamente su espalda con la punta de sus dedos, observándola, grabando cada centímetro de aquella perfecta piel blanca en su mente aquella hermosa piel que simplemente era incomparable, indescriptible

**Rachel:** en que piensas (le pregunta muy suavemente a su novia mientras deposita un suave beso en su espalda desnuda)

**Quinn:** pienso esta es la mejor parte de las peleas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no peleamos solo tuvimos un desacuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** cual es la diferencia (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** que solo tuvimos una disconformidad con respecto a un tema pero dimos nuestros puntos de vista y pudimos entendernos porque sabemos que en cierto punto cada una tiene algo de razón (le dijo muy suavemente) si hubiéramos peleado aun estuviéramos enfrascadas en el problema repitiéndonos una y otra vez la típica frase "sabes que yo tengo la razón"

**Quinn:** muy bien entonces que bueno que fue solo un desacuerdo porque es mejor estar así como estamos en este momento (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si definitivamente es mejor (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** puedo ir mañana al programa de radio contigo (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** porque no (le pregunta girándose para quedar frente a ella)

**Rachel:** porque se cuales son tus intenciones (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bien, le darías un mensaje a Chris Home de mi parte (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** tampoco (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** oye eso no es justo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** la vida no siempre es justa (le dijo muy sonriente)

La diva atrapo los labios de Quinn para fundirse en un apasionado beso el cual dio pie a una nueva sesión de amor entre ellas. Esa noche casi no durmieron pues hicieron el amor durante horas se besaron, se sintieron, se acariciaron, se recorrieron la piel centímetro a centímetro grabando en sus cuerpos y en sus mentes el aroma de cada una hicieron el amor hasta que sus cuerpos no aguantaron mas pues ambas eran conscientes que después de esa noche no iban a poder amarse de esa manera durante un tiempo corto para algunos pero demasiado largo para ellas y fue por eso que esa noche no pensaban desperdiciarla durmiendo ni mucho menos discutiendo por culpa de terceros que no valían la pena

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **_

_**MANSION PIERCE **_

Brittany se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala escuchando atentamente el programa de Chris Home cuando vio a Santana que se acercaba por lo que desvió la mira rápidamente tratando de ignorar la presencia de la latina quien traía una carpeta en sus manos

**Santana:** que haces (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** en poco minutos Rachel va a estar en el aire enfrentando las preguntas de pesado de Chris Home y quiero escucharla (le respondió sin mirarla)

**Santana:** cierto (dijo recordando ese detalle) oye quiero que firmes esto (le pido extendiéndole la mano donde con la que sujetaba la carpeta)

**Brittany:** que es (le pregunta agarrando la carpeta)

**Santana:** es una separación de bienes (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** ah claro la firmare mas tarde cuando quiera deprimirme (le dijo con un poco de rabia)

**Santana:** podrías leerla y firmarla por favor (le pidió con muy rápido)

**Brittany:** bien (dijo acepto a regañadientes) por mediante del siguiente documento Santana López y Brittany (se detuvo en seco) Santana porque siempre te pones de primera (le pregunta muy molesta)

**Santana:** mira mejor lee el final quieres (le pidió con un tono serio)

**Brittany:** quiere hacer constar y certificar a través de este documento que todos sus bienes son de su esposa Brittany Pierce así como todos los bienes de Brittany son de ella (leyó muy despacio y levanto su mirada para ver a la latina) que significa esto (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Santana:** significa que todo lo mío es tuyo Britt y todo lo tuyo es mío bueno si tu quieres (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** esto es legal (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** para nosotras lo es (le dijo muy suavemente) entonces que me dices firmas (le pregunta ofreciéndole un bolígrafo)

**Brittany:** no (le dijo muy mucha seriedad)

**Santana:** porque (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** porque no hace falta (dijo muy rápido y se lanzo a los brazos de su esposa)

**Santana:** entonces estamos bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** estamos bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** menos mal porque si esto no funcionaba no se que mas podía hacer (le dijo respirando completamente aliviada)

**Brittany:** eres tan tierna (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Brittany:** yo también te amo y a hora vamos a escuchar como le va a Rachel (dijo tomando la mano de su esposa y guiándola hasta el sofá)

_**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **_

Quinn nunca ha sido una persona que ha tenido nervios de acero más bien todo lo contrario cuando se siente acorralada puede llegar a temblar como gelatina como la vez que tuvo que decirle a sus padres que estaba embarazada la rubia estaba tan nerviosa que se desmayo antes y después de decirle la noticia y eso era justamente lo que le pasaba en aquel momento estaba realmente nerviosa por la entrevista que tendría Rachel caminaba de un lado a otro sentía nauseas sus manos le temblaban y estaba casi segura de que en cualquier momento se desmayaría pero aun no estaba segura si seria antes, durante o después de la entrevista mentalmente rogaba que fuera después

**Nina:** podrías dejar de dar vueltas me estas mareando (dijo viendo a la rubia caminar de un lado a otro)

**Quinn:** no puedo evitarlo estoy muy nerviosa (dijo muy inquieta)

**Nina:** tranquilízate ya veras que a Rachel le va muy bien (le dijo dándole ánimos)

**Quinn:** aun así estoy muy nerviosa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** mira iré a buscarte un te para que te calmes un poco (dijo levantándose de la silla) enseguida regreso (le dijo a su jefa antes de salir de su oficina)

**Quinn:** vamos Quinn deja los nervios (se dijo a si misma)

_**ESTUDIOS DE LA EMISORA **_

Por otro lado Rachel era todo lo contrario a Quinn la diva si sabia como mantener nervios de acero bajo cualquier circunstancia se mantenía firme como una roca pensaba con la cabeza fría y nunca permitía que la acorralaran mas bien era al revés ella acorralaba a los demás y todo eso era gracias a que tenia a Sue Silvestre como representante, la mujer le había enseñado que _"el que se desespera pierde la razón"_ la diva le debía muchas cosas a Sue pero lo principal era eso haberla enseñado a ser calmada

**Sue:** muy bien la situación es la siguiente entraras en esa cabina y hablaras de manera calmada y responderás las preguntas que sean directas (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva) el tratara de provocarte así que no te dejes de acuerdo

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** otra cosa no te disculpes en ningún momento si el se disculpa tu te disculpas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** pero Chris Home, el nunca se disculpa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** entonces tu tampoco te disculparas, no tienes porque disculparte, no hiciste nada malo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (le dijo entendiendo lo que su represéntate le quiso decir)

**Técnico:** ya es hora (le hizo saber a la diva)

**Sue:** bien acaba con el (le dijo dándole ánimos)

Rachel suspiro profundamente y se dirigió hacia la cabina donde estaba Chris Home hablando a través de su micrófono mientras Sue los observaba a través del vidrio y los escuchaba a través de los alta voces la diva entro en la cabina el chico le dio una sonrisa de victoria la cual fue correspondida por Rachel

**Chris:** bien señoras y señores como lo dijimos anteriormente la diosa del pop rock esta aquí con nosotros (dijo muy emocionado) hola Rachel como estas (le pregunta muy sonriente a la diva)

**Rachel:** hola Chris, hola ciudad de New York estoy bien y tu como estas (le pregunta muy amablemente)

**Chris:** es un placer tenerte aquí aunque cabe mencionar que no estarías aquí sino fuera por la llamada que me hizo tu novia ayer por la mañana (le disparo rápidamente)

**Rachel:** no estaba en pautado en mi agenda visitar tu programa pero estoy feliz de estar aquí (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** muy bien súper estrella acabalo con cortesía (susurro muy sonriente al escuchar la respuesta de la diva)

**Chris:** bien una respuesta inteligente (le respondió dándole una sonrisa) no esperaba menos (tomo un poco de aire) Rachel la disputa de ayer empezó por los comentarios que hice con respecto a tu familia, sobre la vida que llevas y mi opinión acerca de si la forma en como vives podría influir en las decisiones de tus hijas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** Chris el día de ayer tu afirmaste que mi forma de vivir no era la mejor y aseguraste que yo soy un claro ejemplo del porque padres gay no deben criar niños (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Chris:** con temor a sonar de lo peor sostengo lo que dije y creo que tengo razón (le dijo muy rápido) te criaron dos hombres y a hora tu eres lesbiana eso debe significar algo quizás la crianza que te dieron no fue la mejor e influyo en ti haciéndote elegir ser como eres

**Rachel:** mis padres me criaron de la misma manera en la que me pudo haber criado una pareja de heterosexuales (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Chris:** eso no puedo creértelo, no puedo se igual (le dijo con algo de rudeza)

**Rachel:** claro que fue igual, ellos me amaron desde el primer momento que me tuvieron en sus brazos, me sostuvieron de la mano hasta que puede caminar sola, fotografiaron mi primera sonrisa, me regalaron lo que siempre quería en navidad, estuvieron en cada evento que tuve en la escuela, me enseñaron a que debo respetar a mis mayores, me dieron valores, me aconsejaron cada vez que tenía alguna duda, me hicieron saber que no había nada de malo en ser como soy, hicieron que me aceptara a mi misma, ellos estuvieron conmigo el día de mi matrimonio, lloraron conmigo el día en que falleció mi esposa (le dijo muy suavemente) es cierto no crecí en el vientre de ninguno, pero crecí en sus corazones y de eso se trata la familia modelo, no de estar representadas por un hombre, una mujer y niños, sino representar el amor de manera pura y clara

**Chris:** estas orgullosa de lo que eres hoy en día y la familia que tienes (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** acaso no lo estas tu (le pregunta muy despacio) estoy orgullosa de toda mi familia, porque mi familia es grande, no solo se limita a mis dos maravillosos padres, mi novia que vale oro, y mis dos hijas que son la luz de mis ojos (le dijo muy suavemente) yo considero mi familia a todo aquel que se acerca a mi con respecto, brindado su apoyo y cariño incondicional porque de esa manera yo me acerco a los demás, cuando conozco a alguien no me importa si es blanco, negro, judío o musulmán me basta con saber que es un ser humano y que ese ser humano es también mi familia porque pertenecemos a una misma nación, quizás no tengamos la misma forma de pensar, ni el mismo color de piel, pero eso no quita el hecho de que somos familia y la familia se respecta, se entiende y sobre todo se acepta tal cual es sin distinción alguna, soy feliz porque tengo una familia muy grande (dijo muy despacio mientras miraba fijamente a Chris a quien poco a poco se le fueron llenando los ojos de lagrimas al escucharla hablar) a hora la pregunta es porque tu no quieres formar parte de esta familia Chris (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Chris:** muy bien con estas palabras de Rachel no vamos a un breve espacio musical y enseguida volvemos (dijo muy rápido y se quito los auriculares) oye en verdad lamento todo lo que dije sobre ti (se disculpo muy avergonzado)

**Rachel:** no te preocupes (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** en tu propia cara Home (susurro muy suavemente para si misma)

Rachel miro hacia donde estaba Sue y le dio una gran sonrisa mientras levantaba su pulgar derecho en señala de que ya no había nada de que preocuparse porque la misión había sido cumplida Chris Home había sido puesto en su lugar de manera sutil pero con firmeza Sue le correspondió la sonrisa y también levanto su pulgar mientras respiraba aliviada

_**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **_

**Quinn:** esa es mi chica (dijo muy orgullosa después de escuchar las palabras de la diva) por dios Nina estas llorando (le pregunta muy rápido a su asistente)

**Nina:** como no hacerlo después de semejantes palabras por parte de Rachel (dijo intentando calmarse)

**Quinn:** si la verdad es que supo como defenderse (dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** no solo eso le dio una lección a Chris Home pero lo hizo con estilo (dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas) tienes tanta suerte Quinn (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** lo se (le dijo muy suavemente)

_**MANSION PIERCE **_

**Santana:** muy bien Berry (dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** hermosas palabras (dijo abrazando a su esposa)

**Santana:** ese chico tuvo suerte de que Rachel haya sido la que fue al programa porque hubiera sido yo y lo habría golpeado apenas hubiera colocado un pie en la cabina (dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** si de eso no tengo la menor duda (le dijo muy sonriente)

_**DOS HORAS DESPUES **_

_**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **_

**Rachel:** bien como lo hice (le pregunta muy sonriente a su novia)

Quinn no respondió absolutamente nada simplemente se limito a tirar de ella por el cuello de su camisa y la beso muy apasionadamente logrando dejar a Rachel sin aliento por unos cuantos segundos

**Rachel:** también así (le pregunta recuperando un poco el aliento)

**Quinn:** mejor (le dijo muy suavemente uniendo su frente con la de la diva) estoy muy orgullosa de ti (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** simplemente le dije la verdad (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** hiciste mas que eso le diste una lección hiciste que se disculpara (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** dos veces, la primera fue en el intermedio musical y la segunda fue la disculpa publica que escuchaste (le dijo muy orgullosa de si misma)

**Quinn:** eres tan amable y tan inteligente al mismo tiempo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** y también debo aprender a ser tolerante (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** de que hablas demostraste que eres tolerante (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no hablo de ser tolerante con un locutor de radio hablo de que debo ser tolerante contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** conmigo (le pregunta sin comprender)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) veras tu debes aprender a ser tolerante con este medio, con ese tipo de ataques, con esas personas y yo debo aprender a ser tolerante contigo porque tu solo intentabas defender a tu familia (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** te prometo que la próxima vez no dejare que algo así me saque de mis casillas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** que bueno porque esta no será la primera ni la ultima vez que pase algo así habrán muchas mas veces Quinn pero no tenemos que dejar que eso nos afecte (le dijo despacio)

**Quinn:** te doy mi palabra de niña exploradora (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** jajaja muy graciosa (le dijo muy sarcástica antes de darle un tierno beso)

**Sue:** Rachel debemos irnos (le informo a la diva entrando a la oficina)

**Rachel:** si ya se Sue (le dijo muy tranquila) bien debo irme tengo que salvar al mundo (le dijo muy suavemente a su novia)

**Quinn:** esta es la única parte de todo esto que no me gusta (le dijo con bastante tristeza)

**Rachel:** oye voy a regresar pronto de acuerdo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** te estaré esperando ansiosa (le dijo dándole una sonrisa algo triste)

Rachel capturo los labios de Quinn para fundirse en un profundo y apasionado beso, se besaron como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese mismo instante porque sabían que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran volver a sentir sus labios unidos de esa manera y con mucha pesadez la diva separo sus labios de los de Quinn para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos mientras suspiraba de manera profunda

**Voz De Sue:** Rachel (la llamo desde afuera)

**Quinn:** anda súper estrella el mundo necesita que lo salves (le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa)

**Rachel:** (le correspondió la sonrisa y le dio otro beso pero mas corto) de acuerdo (dijo con algo de desgano y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se giro y miro a su prometida una ultima vez) concede a tu espíritu el hábito de la duda y a tu corazón el de la tolerancia te amo Quinn y eso nada lo cambiara ni siquiera los kilómetros de distancias que nos van a separar (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy sonriente al escuchar las palabras que la diva le había recitado)

_Tolerar a los otros no siempre es fácil, tolerarse y aceptarse a uno mismo es una tarea monumental, la tolerancia es signo de que estamos claros con lo que somos y que no tenemos miedo de serlo, aunque para otros el estar claros sea sinónimo de estar ciegos es por eso que les cuesta tanto ser tolerante porque la tolerancia es esa sensación molesta de que al final el otro pudiera tener razón_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Canciones: <strong>**

**Last Night On Earth - Delta Goodrem**


	47. Chapter 47 Fuego Purificador

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XLVII **

**Fuego Purificador **

_Decía un antiguo sabio que el fuego es purificador que siempre que uno quema algo es porque va a comenzar un nuevo ciclo que generalmente empieza con una "R" reconquista, reencuentro, reinvención, todas esas palabras que empiezan con "R" y que hablan de lo mismo, renacer, resurgir de las cenizas con un espíritu renovado con las fuerzas recobradas para poder respirar a pleno pulmón esa paz que hemos logrado alcanzar_

_**MASION PIERCE **_

**Quinn:** a ver si entiendo tu quieres que coloquemos todo aquí para luego ponerle fuego (repasa una vez mas la tarea mirando con un poco de desconfianza a Brittany)

**Brittany:** si por enésima vez si (dijo un poco cansada) vamos a deshacernos de las malas vibras, vamos a purificarnos el alma, nos reconciliaremos con el universo (les dijo muy emocionada a su esposa y a su cuñada)

**Quinn:** a hora la pregunta del millón de dólares seria cuando nos molestamos con ese señor (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Brittany:** con quien (le pregunta sin comprender)

**Quinn:** con el universo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** siempre eres así de sarcástica o solo por temporadas (le pregunta con un poco de seriedad a la rubia)

**Santana:** bien voy a intervenir seré el referí (dijo colocándose en medio de su esposa y su hermana)

**Quinn:** descuida no habrá golpes (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** aun, pero les advierto a las dos que si siguen con es actitud que tiene empezare a repartir golpes (las sentencio muy seria a ambas)

**Quinn/Santana:** de acuerdo (respondieron al mismo tiempo)

**Brittany:** bien empecemos (dijo muy sonriente) oh ya va me falta algo (recordó de repente y salió corriendo hacia la parte superior de la casa)

**Quinn:** cuando tu esposa se volvió hippie (le pregunta muy sonriente a la latina)

**Santana:** oye estamos tratando de reconciliarnos con el universo (defendió muy rápido a su Brittany)

**Quinn:** y desde cuando tu quieres reconciliarte con el universo (le pregunta muy sarcástica)

**Santana:** no quiero de acuerdo pero con tal de no pelear con Britt yo digo que si y ya (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** y supongo que si Britt te dice que te lances de cabeza por un barranco tu vas y lo haces por no pelear cierto (le pregunta muy sarcástica)

**Santana:** podrías callarte (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** bien ya regrese (dijo entrando a la sala nuevamente)

**Santana:** que estabas buscando (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** esto (le mostro una foto de cuando tenia 8 años)

**Quinn:** esa eres tu (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Santana:** porque quieres deshacerte de ella (le pregunta sin comprender)

**Brittany:** porque me veía horrible y quiero quemar esa parte de mi vida (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** yo creo que te ves adorable (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Brittany:** en serio (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** hay el momento para el diario (dijo muy sarcástica y ambas chicas le dirigieron una mirada asesina) si ya se Quinn cierra la boca (dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** bien empecemos (dijo colocando la fotografía dentro del cubo de basura) a hora colocamos un poco de alcohol y tiramos un fosforo (lanzo el fosforo al cubo) listo que arda el pasado (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** oigan es normal que la llama sea tan alta (dijo mirando el cubo)

**Brittany:** tranquila pronto empezara a descender (dijo muy tranquila pero en vez de eso la llama de fuego creció más) o tal vez no (dijo muy rápido al ver lo sucedido)

**Santana:** Britt que pusiste ahí adentro (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** oh, oh creo que la botella de Whisky que vacié en el interior esta haciendo efecto (dijo recordando ese detalle)

**Quinn:** vaciaste una botella de whisky en el cubo (le pregunto muy rápido)

**Brittany:** bueno es que quería deshacerme de mi pasado cuando casi me vuelvo alcohólica (se defendió muy rápido)

**Santana:** por dios Britt (dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** tranquilas ya paso la peor parte (dijo viendo que la llama bajaba un poco)

De pronto en la casa se empezó a escuchar un pitido algo agudo y fastidioso Santana y Quinn miraban hacia todos lados en busca del origen de aquel pitido mientras que Brittany sonreía algo nerviosa

**Quinn:** que es eso (le pregunta muy rápido a la modelo)

**Brittany:** ups esa es la alarma contra incendios (dijo muy sonriente) que se activa automáticamente con la presencia de humo en la casa

**Santana:** espera eso significa que vienen los bomberos (le pregunta muy rápido a su esposa)

**Brittany:** bueno esa es la segunda parte (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** cual es la primera (le pregunta con un poco de temor)

**Brittany:** se activan los extintores de humo (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** eso significa que (no termino la frase cuando sintió el agua que caía sobre ella)

**Santana:** genial (dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** ups (dijo muy apenada)

_**UNA HORA DESPUES **_

Las chicas estaban paradas frente a la casa completamente empapadas por el aguan que les había caído viendo como unos bomberos sacaban lo que quedaba del cubo de basura que habían incendiado cuando el capitán de los bomberos se acerco a ellas nada contento

**Capitán Taylor:** en que estaban pensando al prender un cubo de basura dentro de la casa (les pregunta muy serio a las chicas)

**Quinn:** purificábamos nuestras almas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** nos reconciliábamos con el universo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** estas mujeres están locas les dije que no era buena idea hacer eso (le susurro muy despacio al capitán)

**Capitán Taylor:** bien no se de que hablan pero debo decirles que lo que hicieron fue bastante peligroso las cosas pudieron ponerse realmente feas (les dijo muy serio)

**Santana:** mas fea que esto (dijo señalando todo lo que estaba sucediendo)

**Voz De Robert:** pero que paso aquí (pregunto muy molesto)

**Quinn:** si más feo que esto (dijo mientras veía al padre de Brittany acercarse a ellas)

**Robert:** necesito que alguien me diga que sucedió aquí porque están los bomberos en mi casa (les pregunta muy serio a las chicas)

**Brittany:** yo te lo puedo explicar (le dijo con un poco de temor y tomo un poco de aire) Santana casi incendia la casa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** que oye eso es (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** yo me voy (dijo alejándose rápidamente de la escena)

Quinn comenzó a caminar hacia su auto y mientras se alejaba podía escuchar como Robert regañaba a Santana por casi incendiar la casa mientras que la latina pobremente intentaba defenderse

_**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**_

Quinn estaba acostada en su cama hablando por teléfono con Rachel contándole todo lo que había sucedido hace una horas en la casa de Brittany la diva no podía evitar reír mientras escuchaba como su novia le contaba lo que les había sucedido

**Voz De Rachel:** jajajajaja me estas diciendo que Santana pago los platos roto por lo que hizo Brittany (le pregunta muy divertida a su novia)

**Quinn:** bueno no le quedo de otra Robert no le dio tiempo a decir nada (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Voz De Rachel:** se pueden saber que estaban pensando ustedes tres (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** oye yo no quería hacerlo pero las chicas dijeron que era bueno para limpiar las malas vibras (se defendió muy rápido)

**Voz De Rachel:** si claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** como estuvo el viaje (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Voz De Rachel:** igual que todos los demás (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** entonces debes descansar para tu concierto de mañana (le dijo muy despacio)

**Voz De Rachel:** ojala fuera así de fácil resulta ser que soy la invitada de honor a la fiesta anual de Divas Starring que es esta noche (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** entonces Sue y tu pasaran la noche de fiesta en Las Vegas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Voz De Rachel:** así parece yo no quiero asistir pero Sue dice que debo hacerlo porque soy la invitada de honor y tiene miedo de que mi popularidad descienda sino voy y bla, bla, bla (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** entiendo son cosas que no puede evadir (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Rachel:** así es (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bueno que te diviertas (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Voz De Rachel:** gracias espero que tu también te diviertas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** sabes no es justo yo tengo que quedarme aquí a planear nuestra boda y tu te vas de fiesta (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Rachel:** oye tu fuiste la que accedió hacer eso de acuerdo yo quería esperar (le dijo tranquila)

**Quinn:** bueno ahí si tienes razón pero aun así (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Voz De Rachel:** te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

La rubia cerró la llamada luego se recostó en la cama soltando un suspiro bastante profundo coloco su celular en la mesita de noche y apago la lámpara se acurruco entre las sabanas hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **_

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN**

Quinn se encontraba en la sala de juntas acompañada por Dylan quien le estaba mostrando algunos modelos de vestidos de novia y de todos lo que habían visto ninguno lograba convencer a la rubia lo cual estaba comenzando agotar a Dylan quien había sido contratado por Sue para que se encargara de los preparativos de la boda junto con Quinn

**Dylan:** muy bien que te parece este (le pregunta a Quinn enseñándole otra foto)

**Quinn:** me parece muy extravagante (le dijo muy rápido)

**Dylan:** quieres una boda de cuentos de hadas no bueno este vestido es de cuentos de hadas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** quiero una boda de cuentos de hadas pero eso no significa que el vestido debe ser tan extravagante (le dijo muy rápido)

**Dylan:** de acuerdo que te parece este (le pregunta pasando la diapositiva)

**Quinn:** muy sencillo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Dylan:** el anterior era muy extravagante y este es muy sencillo (le dijo muy suavemente) entonces debo suponer que estas buscando algo intermedio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** quiero que sea perfecto (le dijo muy despacio)

**Dylan:** Quinn no existe nada perfecto (le dijo muy despacio) puede que las cosas se acerquen a su perfección pero no son perfectas

**Quinn:** hay te equivocas mi querido Dylan porque si existe algo perfecto en este mundo y eso es mi relación con Rachel (le dijo muy sonriente y orgullosa)

**Dylan:** hablando del rey de roma (dijo mirando la televisión) mira es tan dando una noticia de tu novia (le indico a la rubia mientras le daba un sorbo a su café)

Quinn rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia la televisión y sin perder tiempo le subió el volumen para poder escuchar lo que decían de su prometida

**TV:** la fiesta The Divas Starring conto con la presencia de la diosa del pop rock Rachel Berry quien era la invitada de honor la diva lucia hermosa a la hora de ser fotografiada en la alfombra roja y cuando se le pregunto como la estaba pasando en su gira su respuesta fue esta (narraba la periodista)

**Voz De Rachel:** es bueno estar de regreso en los escenarios y la respuesta del público ha sido maravillosa estoy muy agradecida (dijo muy feliz)

**TV:** a la fiesta también asistieron diferentes personalidades (continuo diciendo la reportera)

**Dylan:** vaya se veía realmente hermosa (le dijo muy sonriente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** si la verdad es que si (dijo muy sonriente bajándole volumen a la tv)

**Dylan:** bien señorita Fabray vamos a lo que nos interesa a nosotros (le dijo muy suavemente) que te parece este vestido (le pregunta mostrándole la foto)

**Quinn:** no me gusta (le dijo muy rápido)

**Dylan:** bien entonces volvemos al punto cerro (dijo apagando el video Bim) buscare otros modelos y luego te los mostrare (dijo muy tranquilo)

**Quinn:** como van las invitaciones (le pregunta muy suavemente al joven)

**Dylan:** Anastasia se encarga de eso sabe específicamente lo que pediste (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Quinn:** la lista de invitados (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Dylan:** si con respecto a eso (tomo un poco de aire) la lista aumento a 200 invitados (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** 200 invitados (le pregunta muy sorprendida) como pudo pasar de 60 a 200 en menos de tres días

**Dylan:** eso pasa cuando te casas con una persona que este en el medio artístico todo el mundo quiere asistir a la boda (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Quinn:** pero una cosa es que quieran y otra es que lo hagan (le dijo muy rápido)

**Dylan:** oye son ordenes de Sue me envió una nueva lista la cual hizo aumentar la que ya teníamos (le explico muy rápido)

**Quinn: **que bien sabes perfectamente que eso desorganiza todo a hora debemos aumentar las invitaciones, la cantidad de sillas, de mesas, de comida, de todo (dijo muy preocupada)

**Dylan:** cariño no te estreses de acuerdo para eso estoy yo acá para hacerme cargo de todo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** eso es difícil cuando sabes que tienes doscientos invitados que atender (dijo muy rápido) no tenia idea que de conociéramos tantas personas (dijo muy incrédula)

**Dylan:** bueno entre tus invitados, los de Rachel y algunos que Sue considero que seria bueno que asistieran se llego a esa cantidad (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Quinn:** creo que ese es el precio al desear una boda de cuantos de hadas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Dylan:** descuida ya veras que todo saldrá bien (le dijo dándole una suave sonrisa)

**Quinn:** mas te vale (amenazo muy sonriente al joven)

**Dylan:** hui pero que miedo me das (le dijo muy divertido)

**Quinn:** jajajaja muy gracioso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**LAS VEGAS – NEVADA **

Sue llevaba más de 5 minutos tocando la puerta de la habitación de Rachel sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de la diva lo cual estaba comenzando a preocuparla había considerado ir a buscar a alguien para que le abrieran la puerta pero dio gracias a dios que no fue necesario porque Rachel finalmente abrió la puerta

**Sue:** se puede saber porque tardaste tanto en abrir (le pregunto a la diva mientras entraba a la habitación)

**Rachel:** ya Sue no grites (le pidió muy suplicante a su representante)

**Sue:** no estoy gritando (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** lo siento es que me duele un poco la cabeza (se disculpo rápidamente)

**Sue:** estas bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si es solo como te dije me duele la cabeza (le resto importancia)

**Sue:** que tanto bebiste anoche (le pregunta un poco preocupada)

**Rachel:** no tanto (le dijo sentándose en la cama)

**Sue:** segura (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo bebí un poco mas de lo acostumbrado pero nada de que preocuparse (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** Rachel sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso debes cuidar tu imagen sabes como te destrozaría la prensa si te ven ebria en alguna fiesta (la reprendió con seriedad)

**Rachel:** ya Sue no volverá a pasar y te digo que no hice nada que me pueda perjudicarme (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** eso espero (le dijo con un poco de seriedad)

**Rachel:** sabes esto no hubiera pasado si tu hubieras ido conmigo a la fiesta (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** soy tu representante no tu niñera (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** hui pero que fuerte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** vamos date un buen baño y alístate que tienes una rueda de prensa y muchos autógrafos que firmar luego debes ir a ensayar para el concierto de esta noche (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** creo que tendremos un día algo agitado (dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** sabes que si (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** pero que lindo estar de vuelta (dijo muy sarcásticamente yéndose al baño)

**Sue:** sabes que odio el sarcasmo (le grito a la diva)

**Voz De Rachel:** no me importa (le grito desde el cuarto de baño)

**CIUDAD DE NEW YORK**

**CENTRAL PARK **

**Santana:** Britt me puedes explicar una vez mas porque hacemos esto (le pregunta muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Brittany:** San ya te dije que un poco de yoga siempre ayuda a que nos mantengamos en equilibrio (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** equilibrio con que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** con todo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** oye se puede saber porque andas en esta honda hippie (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no es una honda hippie San (le dijo un poco molesta)

**Santana:** amor casi incendias la casa de tu padre luego me hiciste beber un te que según tu era purificador pero para mi era lo peor del mundo y para completar a hora estamos aquí en medio central park tomando una clase de yoga (le recordó muy despacio)

**Brittany:** bueno quizás si es una honda un poco hippie pero no tiene nada de malo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** a mi no me gusta la honda hippie (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** pero te gusto yo y eso es mas que suficiente para que me complazcas (le dijo muy coquetamente)

**Santana:** mira como te aprovechas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** claro que lo hago (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** muy bien ya que aclaramos el punto de que si andas en una honda hippie a hora podrías aclararme el porque también esta tu padre aquí (le pregunta muy rápido mientras veía a Robert que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellas)

**Brittany:** oye a el también le gusta esta honda (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** amor tu papa nunca ha estado en honda (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** eso no es cierto el una vez en su vida estuvo en honda luego su honda dejo de ser honda y entonces el se quedo fuera de honda (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** de acuerdo no entendí lo que dijiste (le dijo completamente confundida)

**Brittany:** (tomo un poco de aire) lo que quiero decirte es que quiero que hagamos cosas en familia juntos los tres (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** bien que te parece si de a hora tenemos salidas de campos y no clases de yoga (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** cuantas veces debo decirte que todo esto es para que reencontrarnos, reinventarnos (pero no pudo continuar ya que Santana la interrumpió)

**Santana:** fastidiarnos (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Brittany:** muy suficiente ya no soportare ni una burla mas acerca de todo este asunto (le dijo levantándose rápidamente)

**Santana:** oye espera a donde vas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** me canse que no me tomen en serio en especial tu (le dijo un poco molesta) Brittany quemar cosas es tonto, Brittany tomar te solo lo hace la gente estirada y estúpida, Brittany el yoga no ayuda y es para hippie pues bien entonces haz lo que siempre haces no me importa ya (le dijo muy molesta y empezó alejarse)

**Santana:** pero yo solo bromeaba (dijo un poco desconcertada)

**Robert:** que le paso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** se acordó que tiene que hacer algo importante (le dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** que puede ser más importante que su honda hippie (le pregunta un poco confundido)

**Santana:** no tengo ni idea (le dijo muy suavemente)

_**HORAS MÁS TARDE **_

_**LAS VEGAS – NEVADA **_

El concierto de esa noche había sido completamente asombroso el publico fue increíble Rachel se sintió tan feliz después de haber culminado sin duda alguna le estaba yendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Después de una hora la diva ya se encontraba en su habitación y como era como ya era costumbre sin perder tiempo había llamo a su casa para saber de su familia

**Rachel:** como se han portado las niñas (pregunta muy suavemente)

**Voz De Quinn:** la verdad es que bastante bien aun estoy sorprendida por eso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** jajaja bueno deberías agradecerlo (le dijo muy divertida)

**Voz De Quinn:** créeme cuando te digo que lo hago (le dijo muy sonriente) como estuvo el concierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bastante bien me atrevería a decir que el mejor que he dado hasta el momento (le dijo muy feliz)

**Voz De Quinn:** me alegro de escuchar eso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** como van los preparativos de la boda (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Voz De Quinn:** aun no encuentro un vestido que me guste y la lista de invitados sigue en aumento (se quejo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bueno tranquila estoy segura de que encontraras el vestido que deseas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Quinn:** y que dirás con respecto a la lista de invitados (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** que te puedo decir cielo es la gira cada persona importante que conozco en alguna ciudad diferente Sue considera que es adecuado invitarlo a nuestra boda (le dijo muy despacio)

**Voz de Quinn:** pues deja de conocer gente importante quieres (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** jajajaja de acuerdo lo intentare pero no prometo nada (le dijo muy divertida)

**Voz De Quinn:** te extraño mucho (le dijo suavemente)

**Rachel:** yo también te extraño cielo (le dijo muy tiernamente) pero ya pronto estaré nuevamente de regreso

**Voz De Quinn:** mas te vale porque hay muchas personas que te quieren de regreso lo mas pronto posible (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** tengo una idea (le dijo muy rápido) cierra tus ojos (le pidió muy suavemente a su novia)

**Voz De Quinn:** para que (le pregunta con un poco de desconfianza)

**Rachel:** tu solo hazme caso y cierra los ojos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Quinn:** bien (dijo resignada)

**Rachel:** a hora imagínate la terraza de un edificio (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Quinn:** a donde quieres llegar (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Quinn solo cierra tus ojos y haz lo que te pido quieres (le dijo con un poco de seriedad)

**Voz De Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) de acuerdo cierro mis ojos y me imagino la terraza de un edificio (le dijo cerrando sus ojos)

**Rachel:** imagina una mesa que esta cubierta por un mantel rojo y sobre ellas hay tres velas encendidas al igual que una botella de champagne dentro de una hielera y dos copas de cristal (le relato muy despacio)

**Voz De Quinn:** oh si ya me lo imagino (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** a hora quiero que te imagines que tu cruzas la puerta que da a la terraza (le dijo muy despacio) llevas un vestido negro largo descotado en la espalda tu cabello esta recogido tus labios están pintados con un labial rojo tus pestañas levantadas tus mejillas tiene color estas mas hermosa de lo que yo te pudiera describir en este momento (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Voz De Quinn:** eres tan tierna (le dijo muy suavemente) espera un segundo donde estas tu (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** yo estoy del otro lado de la terraza esperándote llevo un vestido color crema largo ajustado el cuerpo mi cabello suelto con un ligero maquillaje mi brillo de labio es transparente y sostengo en mi mano derecha una rosa blanca (le dijo muy despacio)

**Voz De Quinn:** oh suena perfecto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** es perfecto (le dijo muy suavemente) puedes imaginártelo Quinn en este momento puedes visualizar esa terraza llena de luces blancas donde hay una mesa con velas y solo estamos tu y yo (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Voz De Quinn:** si me lo imagino (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** que bueno porque yo también (le dijo muy sonriente)

_**EN LA TERRAZA DEL EDEFICIO **_

Quinn cruzo la puerta de la terraza y tal y como la describió Rachel la rubia llevaba una vestido negro largo ajustado al cuerpo y con un pronunciado descote en su espalda sin comprender bien lo que pasa Quinn mira a su alrededor algo confundida

**Quinn:** que curioso es la primera vez que me pasa esto (le dijo muy suavemente)

comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa cuando de pronto descubre a Rachel del otro lado de la terraza sonriéndole mientras sostenía una rosa blanca en su mano derecha la diva empezó avanzar hacia ella muy despacio hasta que ambas estuvieron frente a frente

**Quinn:** muy bien como paso esto porque hasta donde recuerdo yo estaba en nuestra habitación hablando por teléfono contigo y a hora estoy aquí frente a ti (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** nunca te han dicho que el poder de la imaginación es grande (le dijo muy suavemente entregándole la rosa)

**Quinn:** me estas diciendo que todo esto (hizo una seña con su dedo índice) es producto de nuestra imaginación (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** así es (le dijo muy tranquila) oh tal vez nos quedamos dormidas y estamos soñando como sea lo importante es que estamos aquí frente a frente en una cita

**Quinn:** una cita (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si una cita mira (le señalo la mesa) hay champagne, comida, velas todo eso indica que es una cita (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** falta música (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** eso lo podemos arreglar mira (le dijo muy sonriente y movió su mano izquierda e hizo apareciera una banda a un costado de ellas)

**Quinn:** impresionante (le dijo muy sonriente) pero quien cantara (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** esa es la mejor parte (le dijo muy pícaramente) un buen amigo se encargara de cantar (nuevamente movió su mano izquierda y apareció un cantante)

**Quinn:** oh por dios ese es Frank Sinatra (le pregunta muy sorprendida a la diva al ver al cantante parado aun costado sonriéndoles)

**Rachel:** bueno si podemos hacer lo que queramos porque no traer al mejor (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** podemos hacer lo que queramos (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** lo que queramos (dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su prometida y depositando un suave beso en su cuello)

**Quinn:** quiero que bailemos (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** concedido (le dijo muy sonriente)

La diva chasqueo sus dedos y la banda empezó a tocar una suave melodía Quinn sonrió alegremente al ver lo ocurrido pero sobre todo al ver la sonrisa picara que tenia su novia la cual le extendió su mano derecha

**Rachel:** bailamos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** me encantaría (le dijo muy sonriente tomando la mano de la diva)

Rachel pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Quinn quien a su vez rodeo el cuello de la diva con sus brazos logrando que sus cuerpos quedaron muy cercas ambas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de aquella suave melodía que sonaba y el buen Frank Sinatra empezó a cantar

**Frank Sinatra:**_**Sé que debo esperar hasta que tengas tiempo para pasar una tarde conmigo y si vamos a algún lugar a bailar sé que es probable que no te vayas conmigo**_

Quinn estaba un poco nerviosa al sentir a Rachel tan cerca ya que todo aquel sueño o fantasía aun no estaba muy segura de lo que era todo aquello pero se sentía tan real más de que ella misma podría describir

**Quinn:** esto es fascinante (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** pienso lo mismo (dijo muy suavemente)

_**Después a última hora caeremos en un tranquilo rinconcito y tomaremo copas y entonces voy yo y lo estropeo todo diciendo algo estúpido como "Te Quiero"**_

Ambas se vieron a los ojos tenían una mirada profunda se perdieron en aquel mágico momento mientras bailaban lento, suave y sexy

_**Puedo ver en tus ojos tu desprecio a las mismas viejas mentiras que oíste ayer noche y aunque son adecuadas para ti para mi son ciertas y nunca antes me sentí tan bien**_

Rachel cerró los ojos y pegó su frente a la de Quinn quien también cerró sus ojos dejándose embriagar por aquel momento tan hermoso sus cuerpos pegados moviéndose al mismo compas de aquella melodía definitivamente no había mejor momento que aquel que estaban viviendo

_**Practico cada día para encontrar algo inteligente que decir y que haga realidad ese encuentro pero entonces creo que esperaré hasta el atardecer para estar a solas contigo**_

Rachel subió sus manos hasta la espalda Quinn al mismo tiempo que estaba acomodaba su cabeza en su hombro ambas continuaban con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la canción que escuchaban mientras continuaban bailando muy pegadas

_**Es el momento perfecto tu perfume embriaga mí mente las estrellas se vuelven rojas y la noche es tan azul y entonces voy yo y lo estropeo todo diciendo algo estúpido como "Te Quiero".**_

**Rachel:** sabes lo que es mas curiosos de todo esto (le pregunta muy suavemente a su novia)

**Quinn:** el que (le pregunta mirándola fijamente)

**Rachel:** que nunca habíamos tenido una cita como esta (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** lose (le dijo muy sonriente) pero sabes lo que es mas curioso que eso (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** que será (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** que nuestra cita perfecta sea en un sueño o imaginación aun no entiendo bien lo que es (le dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** jajajaja sea como sea es perfecta (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si que lo es (le dijo muy sonriente)

Acercaron sus rostros y comenzaron a besarse de una manera muy tierna la música continuaba sonando y ellas continuaban sumergidas en su propio universo, de besos y caricias

_**Es el momento perfecto tu perfume embriaga mi mente las estrellas se vuelven rojas y la noche es tan azul y entonces voy yo y lo estropeo todo diciendo algo estúpido como "Te Quiero"."Te Quiero" "Te Quiero"**_

La canción termino pero ellas continuaban besándose no querían parar ambas se sentían tan bien al poder estar así disfrutando aquel momento tan especial sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo estaban tan felices de poder estar de esa manera

**Rachel:** te amo (susurro separándose brevemente de los labios de su novia)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente) lastima que no podamos quedarnos así por siempre

**Rachel:** bueno tal vez no por siempre pero podemos aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que estemos así (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** me parece perfecto (le dijo muy sonriente)

Lo bueno de la actividad imaginativa de las personas es que se caracteriza por ser capaz de crear mundos fantásticos, íntimos y propios donde la persona que imagina es generalmente el protagonista y donde no existe ni límites ni restricciones de ninguna clase para su libertad. Y eso era exactamente lo que ocurría con Quinn y Rachel en ese momento ellas estaban envueltas en su propia imaginación en ese mundo perfecto que habían creado y del cual no querían salir porque era absolutamente maravilloso el poder estar ahí juntas sin nada perturbándolas reencontrándose la una con la otra y tal como dijeron que lo harían lo hicieron se quedaron ahí durante horas bailando, riéndose, besándose, acariciándose al ritmo de las canciones de Frank Sinatra en aquella azotea bajo la luz de la luna

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **_

_**ESTUDIO DE QUINN**_

Quinn estaba junto con Santana y Brittany revisando unos modelos florarles tratando de que algunos lograra alcanzar las perspectivas de la fotógrafa que hasta hora ninguno le había parecido adecuado pero Santana pudo notar algo raro en el ambiente y es que a pesar de que Quinn no se decidía por ningún modelo no estaba frustrada ni molesta como solía ponerse cada vez que no encontraba lo que deseaba la rubia mas bien estaba fresca y muy sonriente

**Santana:** se puede saber porque estas tan sonriente (le pregunta muy rápido a su hermana)

**Quinn:** tuve una cita maravillosa con Rachel (le dijo muy feliz)

**Brittany:** (miro un poco extrañada a la fotógrafa) como pudo ser eso posible si ella esta en las vegas (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Quinn:** dos personas pueden estar en lugares lejanos y aun así poder disfrutar de una maravillosa cita (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** ah ya entiendo tuvieron una cita vía chat (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** oh ya entiendo Rachel hizo un viaje fugaz para tener una cita contigo y ya se fue (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** tampoco (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** entonces no entiendo (dijo un poco confundida)

**Quinn:** verán Rachel y yo estábamos hablando por teléfono (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** hui entonces fue una cita de sexo telefónico picarona con razón esta tan feliz (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** no fue así de acuerdo fue romántico (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** hui una cita romántica de sexo telefónico picarona (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** tampoco fue así (le dijo con un poco de seriedad)

**Santana:** entonces explica como fue porque yo estoy confundida (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** estamos hablando luego ella me pidió (fue interrumpida por Santana)

**Santana:** que te desnudaras (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn/Brittany:** Santana (le dijeron muy molestas)

**Santana:** lo siento (se disculpo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** como les decía estábamos hablando ella me pidió que me imaginara una terraza donde había una mesa con champagne y velas luego aun no me explico como yo estaba en esa terraza junto con Rachel bailando al ritmo de las canciones de Frank Sinatra (les conto muy emocionada)

**Brittany:** suena tan mágico, romántico y confuso al mismo tiempo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** lo se pero fue maravilloso poder estar de esa manera poder sentirme de esa manera (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** yo no te creo mucho (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** que quisquillosa eres (le dijo muy seria a su esposa)

**Santana:** quisquillosa por decir la verdad (dijo muy rápido) saben cuantas posibilidades hay de que eso pase en realidad (les pregunta muy despacio)

**Quinn:** Santana a veces simplemente debes dejarte llevar por tu imaginación (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** y cuando Quinn te dice que te dejes llevar por tu imaginación no quiere decir que inventes nuevas posiciones en la cama sino que seas romántica (le dijo muy despacio a la latina)

**Santana:** de que hablas yo soy romántica (se defendió muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no cariño has tenido tus momento de romanticismo pero no eres una persona romántica (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** claro que lo soy (les dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no, no lo eres (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** oh y supongo que Rachel si es una persona romántica en verdad (les pregunta muy seria)

**Quinn/Brittany:** si (le respondieron al mismo tiempo)

**Santana:** pues eso es ridículo (dijo un poco molesta)

**Brittany:** a ver Santana te lo pondré fácil (le dijo muy suavemente) Rachel le ha dicho a Quinn que la ama en mas de 15 idiomas incluyendo la tristeza, le ha escrito mas de 100 canciones, le propuso matrimonio de la manera mas romántica que se haya conocido y por si fuera poco la ha llevado a tener una cita perfecta en un mundo imaginario donde pocas personas pueden ir (le explico muy despacio)

**Santana:** vaya me dejaste fuera de base (le dijo un poco sarcástica)

**Brittany:** no te ofendas San (le pidió muy suavemente) yo se que tu no eres una persona romántica siempre lo he sabido y te acepto así, te amo así, no necesito que me escribas 100 canciones o me digas te amo en diferentes idiomas, se que me amas con todo tu corazón y con solo saber eso soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** la segunda mas feliz (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** cierra la boca (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** bien, bien admito que nunca he sido una persona cursi y romántica pero eso pudo cambiarlo (les dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** me muero por ver eso (le dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** crees que no pudo hacerlo (le dijo muy amenazante)

**Brittany:** Santana te he dicho que es de mala educación amenazar a las personas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** lo siento (se disculpo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si Santi no seas mala educada (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** disfruta mientras puedas (le dijo forzando una sonrisa)

_**HORAS MÁS TARDE**_

_**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**_

Quinn estaba en su habitación sentada en su cama Beth estaba sentada a su lado mientras que la pequeña Elisa estaba completamente rendida al otro lado de la fotógrafa Quinn le mostraba a su pequeña hija las fotografías de los diferentes modelos de los vestidos para que le diera su opinión de cual le gustaba y cual no

**Quinn:** te guste este (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** si porque parece un vestido de princesa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** no te parece un poco extravagante (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** creo que te verías hermosa con el (le dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** bueno lo tomare en cuenta (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** oye yo también puedo casarme con Rachel (le pregunta muy suavemente a su madre)

**Quinn:** Beth tu no puedes casarte con Rachel ella se va a casarse conmigo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** lo se pero cuando tu te canses de estar casada con ella me la puedes prestar para yo casarme con ella (le pregunta muy inocentemente)

**Quinn:** dudo que yo algún día me canse de estar casada con Rachel (le dijo muy tranquila) además para poder casarte con una persona debes estar muy enamorada y esa persona también debe amarte, respectarte y hacerte inmensamente feliz como lo hace Rachel conmigo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** pero esa persona de la que me enamore y que me haga inmensamente puede ser parecida a Rachel (le pregunta rápido)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo puede ser parecida a ella (le dijo muy sonriente) a hora dime que opinas de este vestido (le pregunta mostrándole otra fotografía)

**Beth:** no me gusta (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** entonces este queda fuera de la lista (dijo eliminando la foto)

**Beth:** este me gusta (le dijo viendo otra foto)

**Quinn:** este se queda (dijo muy tranquila) tienes un buen gusto (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** lo se (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** hui pero que presumida (le dijo muy rápido y empezó hacerle cosquillas)

**Beth:** jajajajaja para mami jajajajaja (le suplicaba entre risas) ya vamos a despertar a Eli (le recordó muy rápido)

**Quinn:** hui si es cierto (dijo al recordad a su otra pequeña) dios tiene el sueño pesado (dijo al ver que la pequeña ni se había movido)

**Beth:** aun así no debemos hacer mucho ruido (le dijo muy rápido a su madre)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

_**MANSION PIERCE **_

Brittany acostada en su cama leyendo un libro cuando escucho unos suaves toques en la puerta de su habitación sin mucha prisa se dirigió abrir la puerta para encontrarse con James parada del otro lado con un pequeño sobre en sus manos

**Brittany:** James que ocurre (le pregunta muy rápido)

**James:** la señora Santana me pidió que le entregara esto (le dijo muy tranquilo y le entrego el sobre)

**Brittany:** donde esta Santana (le pregunta muy rápido)

**James:** me ordeno que no solo me limitara a entregarle el sobre (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** de acuerdo gracias James (le agradeció dándole una calidad sonrisa)

La rubia cerro la puerta de la habitación y de manera apresurada abrió el sobre para encontrarse con una pequeña nota dentro de este nota que estaba escrita por Santana

_**Nota de Santana: necesito que bajes a la piscina a hora mismo**_

Brittany se sintió completamente extrañada y curiosa ante aquella petición por parte de Santana así que tomo su bata de dormir cubrió su cuerpo con ella y salió en dirección hacia la piscina cuando llego pudo notar que las luces estaban bastantes bajas esto hacia que resaltara un enorme corazón hecho con velas que estaba en medio del lugar y Brittany no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Santana muy sonriente parada en medio de ese corazón mientras sostenía sus guitarra

**Brittany:** San que es todo esto (le pregunta muy suavemente acercándose a su esposa)

**Santana:** (empezó a tocar la guitarra) _como adivinas mis silencios en tu corazón como dibujas mis deseos con la luz del sol cuando no estas y te apareces al nombrarte hoy tú me das fuerzas para continuar tú quedaste en mi alma y me curaste es que tu eres el aire te veo en todas partes_

_Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí yo no puedo dejar de amarte y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma niña tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí y yo he nacido para amarte y esperarte tú la mujer perfecta, tú la mujer perfecta_

_Tú eres la luz que a mí me aleja de la oscuridad tú eres la calle donde yo prefiero caminar cuando hace falta te sumerges en mi soledad tú me enseñaste que así puedo andar y amar mil razones para enamorarme me has devuelto la vida no puedo olvidarte_

_Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí yo no puedo dejar de amarte y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí y yo he nacido para amarte y demostrarte que eres mía y que mi vida tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí _

_Una mujer con alma tú la que me entiende la que me acompaña en cada madrugada la que me dio el abrazo en aquellos momentos sin pedirme nada solo tus ojos, tus detallas niña amo el misterio de tu risa_

_Y es que tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí y yo he nacido para amarte y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí y poco a poco me enseñaste que a tu lado es que yo puedo ser feliz tu eres la mujer perfecta _

_Yo te amo y es por siempre que mi eterna melodía que hasta mil años niña yo te esperaría para amarte y robarme un beso de tus labios yo te amo, te amo _

**Brittany:** por dios San esa canción es hermosa (le dijo mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas)

**Santana:** eres la mujer perfecta Britt mi mujer perfecta (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Brittany:** te amo Santana no tienes ni idea de cuanto te amo (le dijo lanzándose a los brazos de su esposa)

**Santana:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy sonriente mientras la abrazaba fuertemente)

**Brittany:** todo esto ha sido verdaderamente hermoso pero no tenias porque hacerlo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** claro que si (tomo las manos de su esposa) porque si no hubiera un mañana quiero dejarte en claro que soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado aun con tus hondas hippie y todo incluido (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Brittany:** yo también soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado (le dijo con la voz completamente quebrada)

Santana se acerco a Brittany muy sonriente y cuando estaba muy cerca de la boca de su esposa esta la miro fijamente a los ojos roso su nariz con la de ella y unieron de manera tierna y dulce sus labios en un apasionado beso Santana tomo a Brittany por la cintura pegándola completamente a su cuerpo mientras que la rubia sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazo fuertemente al cuello de su esposa el beso se hizo cada vez mas apasionado y las chicas se tuvieron que separar cuando comenzaron a sentir la falta de aire

**Brittany:** ten piedad (le pidió muy suplicante a la latina)

**Santana:** no quiero (le dijo muy sonriente)

Una vez mas unieron sus labios en otro apasionado beso y de esa manera permanecieron un buen rato besándose bajo aquel cielo estrellado y a la luz de aquellas velas en forma de corazón que las rodeaban mientras ellas solo se limitaban a besarse

_**CATRO DIAS DESPUES **_

_**BOSTON – MASSACHUSETTS **_

**_RUEDA DE PRENSA DE RACHEL BERRY_ **

Rachel estaba respondiendo las preguntas que le realizaban los periodistas la diva estaba muy sonriente y fresca ya que la rueda de prensa se estaba desarrollando de manera tranquila sin ningún tipo de inconveniente la preguntas no eran nada fuera de lo común por lo que se le hacia mas que fácil a la cantante de responderlas Sue observaba todo lo que ocurría desde uno de los costados de la sala de conferencia cuando su celular empezó a sonar la representante rápidamente se aparto un poco para atender la llamada

**Sue:** halo (dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz:** Sue Silvestre (pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Sue:** si soy yo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz:** mi nombres es Albert Stone soy paparazzi profesional (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** no me interesa nada de lo que me vayas a decir (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Albert:** créame cuando le digo que si le interesa lo que tengo que decirle (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** sabe que voy a colgar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Albert:** no le conviene hacer eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** y eso porque será (le pregunta muy seria)

**Voz De Albert:** dentro de unos minutos una niña se acercara a usted y le entregara un sobre cuando vea lo que hay dentro de ese sobre quera hablar conmigo pero hasta entonces adiós (le dijo muy despacio y cerro la llamada)

Sue se quedo completamente desconcertada por la palabras dichas por aquel hombre tomo un poco de aire y trato de concentrase nuevamente en la rueda de prensa pasaron aproximadamente unos cinco minutos cuando una niña a la cual la represéntate le pudo calcula como unos 10 años se le acerco y le entrego un sobre amarrillo y sin decir nada salió corriendo del lugar por una brevedad de segundo Sue dudo en abrir aquel sobre pero necesitaba saber que había dentro de el así que lo abrió despacio encontrándose con unas fotografías y cuando vio las imágenes que habían en las fotos se quedo completamente fría

**Sue:** pero que rayos (dijo revisando las fotos) esto no puede ser cierto (miro a Rachel que continuaba muy sonriente contestando las pregunta de los periodistas)

_**CIUDAD DE NEW YORK **_

Brittany salía del gimnasio acompañada por Kurt ambos iban felices sonriendo muy alegremente al llegar al estacionamiento la rubia se despido se su amigo con un fuerte abrazo y se dirigió hacia su auto cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de este escucho a sus espalda una voz que la dejo completamente fría ya que ella no esperaba volver a escuchar esa voz mas nunca en su vida no deseaba volver a escuchar esa voz por lo que se giro rápidamente para quedar frente a frente con aquella persona

**Brittany:** que haces tu aquí (le pregunta muy seria)

**Susan:** hola hija (le dijo muy suavemente)

_**BOSTON – MASSACHUSETTS **_

Después de culminar la rueda de prensa Rachel y Sue regresaron a la habitación de la diva la cual no paraba de hablar de lo fantástico que había sido la rueda de prensa mientras que su represéntate solo la escuchaba o al menos lo intentaba ya que durante todo el camino de regreso había estado completamente ausente

**Rachel: **estoy agotada pero feliz (dijo antes de lanzarse sobre la cama) que te sucede Sue no has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salimos de la sala de conferencias (le pregunta muy tranquila a su representante)

**Sue:** (tomo un poco de aire) tengo que mostrarte algo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** el que (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Sue:** mira lo que hay dentro de este sobre (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** (saco las fotos y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo) de donde sacaste estas fotos (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sue:** cuando estabas en plena rueda de prensa recibí la llamada de un paparazzi llamado Albert Stone quien fue el encargado de hacerme llegar esas fotos tuyas en una situación verdaderamente comprometedora con una chica que no es tu novia (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** por dios esto no puede estar pasando (dijo sin dejar de ver las fotos)

**Sue:** claro que esta pasando (le dijo muy seria) que tienes que decir con respecto a eso (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** (miro directamente los ojos de su represéntate) Sue esto, yo (no sabia que decir)

**Sue:** solo dime si lo que muestran esas fotos es cierto si realmente paso (le pidió muy despacio)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) si, esto en verdad paso (dijo con la voz completamente quebrada)

**Sue:** entonces estas en problemas en grandes problemas (le dijo muy despacio)

Rachel sintió como un frio enorme se apodero de su cuerpo sus piernas empezaron a temblar rápidamente y miles de ideas se le vinieron a su mente. La diva sintió un miedo enorme al darse cuenta de que su vida estaba apunto de ser golpeada por una situación que era repentina y que no se esperaba

_El fuego purifica y muchas veces hace que nos reconciliemos con el universo nos reencontremos con nosotras mismos o con otras personas que dejamos atrás o creíamos haber dejado atrás pero que regresan con la intención de hacernos vivir un infierno que se disfraza de reencuentro que va desde un simple **"hola hija**" hasta unas fotografías reveladoras que pone en peligro esa paz que tanto nos había costado alcanzar. Si señores el fuego algunas veces purifica pero otras veces termina arrasando con todo a su paso _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Canciones: <strong>**

**Something Stupid - Frank Sinatra  
><strong>

**La Mujer Perfecta - Hany Kauam  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota De Auto:<strong> primero que nada quiero decirles gracias por sus comentarios en verdad los agradezco es bueno saber que les gusta como he ido llevando la historia, lo segundo es que ha habido varias personas que me han preguntado que ha sido de la vida de Alyson la prima de Ivys bueno a esas personas tengo que decirles que Alyson va a reaparecer en la historia pero será un poquito mas delante de acuerdo, y antes de que pregunta si va a causar problemas les diré que un tercero siempre causa problemas aunque no quiera pero ella si quiere, bien dije demasiado. bueno sin mas nada que decirles espero que el nuevo capitulo les haya gustado, les mando un saludo y les deseo que tengan éxito en la vida.


	48. Chapter 48 Fuego Destructor

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XLVIII**

**Fuego Destructor **

_El fuego purifica según dicen y algunos creen que es así pero la realidad es que el fuego a veces en vez de purificar más bien destruye porque es algo incontenible que empieza con una pequeña llamita y poco a poco se va convirtiendo en una fuerza destructora que arrasa con todo lo que esta a su paso las personas solemos utilizar el fuego por diferentes razones algunas veces lo utilizamos para quemar algunas fotos que nos traen recuerdos de personas que queremos dejar en el pasado y otras veces lo utilizamos para quemar fotos que no queremos que nadie mas vea, no señor el fuego no purifica el fuego mas bien destruye _

_**TIEMPO FUTURO **_

_**EN UNA CABAÑA A LAS AFUERA DE LIMA **_

**Brittany:** Santana, Quinn vengan rápido (grito muy asustada desde la cocina)

**Santana:** que sucede Britt (pregunta entrando a la cocina)

**Brittany:** esta encendido (dijo mostrando un sartén en llamas)

**Santana:** esta encendido (dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** que esta encendido (volvió a repetir bastante desesperada)

**Santana:** se que esta encendido lo estoy viendo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** que hacemos (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** a ver quítense (dijo entrando con un extintor)

Quinn rápidamente extinguió el fuego que estaba empezando hacerse cada vez mas grande mientras que sus amigas la veían muy atenta una vez que logro apagar el fuego se giro rápidamente

**Quinn:** a ver Britt puedes explicarme como sucedió esto (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** olvide apagar la cocina (dijo un poco apenada)

**Quinn:** Britt esto pudo ocasionar que se incendiara la cabaña (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** bueno sabes muy bien que ella es experta en quemar cosas (le dijo muy rápido a su hermana)

**Quinn:** jajajajaja si como olvidarlo (dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** oigan no permitiré que me ataquen de esa manera (les dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** ya amor simplemente decimos la verdad (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** pero que paso aquí (pregunta muy rápido una vez que entro en la cocina)

**Quinn:** Brittany casi incendia la cabaña (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bueno eso no es raro recuerdan la vez que incendio la carpa de ella y Santana (les dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** saben que no tolerare esto (dijo muy seria caminado hacia la puerta de la cocina) iré a ver a los niños (informo antes de salir)

**Santana:** yo iré con ella (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** (vio como Santana salía de la cocina) como es que siempre terminan pasando este tipo de cosas (le pregunta muy rápido a Quinn)

**Quinn:** créeme llevo cinco años haciéndome la misma pregunta (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no te parece raro que siempre que salimos de vacaciones algo termina quemándose (le pregunta a su esposa mientras se acerca a ella)

**Quinn:** lo que me parece raro es que la causante del fuego siempre sea Brittany empiezo a creer que es piro-maniaca (le dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** (tomo las manos de su esposa) recuerdas hace cinco años cuando tu casi me prendes fuego a mi (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si lo recuerdo bien y también recuerdo bien la causa por la que casi te prendo fuego (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no fue fácil para ti cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no (le respondió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** casi cometo un error pero luego me di cuenta de que podía perder mucho (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** y yo me alegro de que haya sido así (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** oigan chicas vengan que sus retoños preguntan por ustedes (les dijo entrando a la cocina)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy rápido a su hermana) vamos (le pregunta muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Rachel:** por supuesto (le dijo muy sonriente)

La diva entrelazo su mano con la de su esposa y salieron de la cocina rumbo a la sala donde se encontraban los demás sentados platicando de todo un poco

_**TIEMPO PRESENTE **_

_**BOSTON – MASSACHUSETTS **_

Rachel estaba parada frente a Sue aun con las fotografías en sus manos la diva alternaba su mirada entre las fotos y su representante

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) si, esto en verdad paso (dijo con la voz completamente quebrada)

**Sue:** entonces estas en problemas en grandes problemas (le dijo muy despacio) porque cuando Quinn sepa que le fuiste infiel (no pudo continuar porque la diva la interrumpió)

**Rachel:** infiel (pregunta muy rápido) yo no le fui infiel a Quinn (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** pero dijiste (intento hablar pero nuevamente fue interrumpida)

**Rachel:** dije que lo que se ve en las fotos paso mas no dije que le fui infiel a Quinn (le dijo muy despacio)

**Sue:** entonces necesito saber que sucedió exactamente (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** esta chica la conocí en la fiesta The Divas Starring es hija de un empresario o productor no se bien (le dijo muy despacio)

**Sue:** como se llama (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Melinda o Melisa no recuerdo bien (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** bien como se dieron las cosas (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) yo fui a la barra del bar (le empezó a contar)

_**Flashback**_

_**Rachel: disculpe me podría dar una botella de agua (le pregunta la cantinero) **_

_**Cantinero: enseguida (le dijo muy sonriente y le entrego una botella de agua) **_

_**Rachel: gracias (le agradeció muy sonriente) **_

_**De pronto una chica que estaba sentada en la barra y desde hace mucho rato no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Rachel le dirigió unas palabras **_

_**Chica: sabes es muy raro que alguien pida una botella de agua cuando hay barra libre (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva) **_

_**Rachel: bueno tengo que levantarme temprano así que no puedo alocarme mucho (le dijo muy tranquila) **_

_**Chica: claro (dijo muy tranquila) soy Melisa Stuart (le tendió su mano derecha a la diva) **_

_**Melisa Stuart una hermosa chica de unos 20 años aparentemente piel bronceada, cabello negro liso, ojos cafés, labios delgados, facciones finas, tenia una estatura normal y un cuerpo de diosa pero había algo mas que caracterizaba a esta joven una elegancia natural que poseía al hablar y una mirada llena de misterio que provocaba intentar descifrar **_

_**Rachel: mucho gusto Melisa soy Rachel Berry (le dijo muy amablemente) **_

_**Melisa: lo se (le dijo muy sonriente) la diosa del pop rock **_

_**Rachel: sabes debo confesar que odio es apodo (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Melisa: en serio (le pregunta muy rápido) **_

_**Rachel: si hubiera quedado mejor la diva del pop rock (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Melisa: bueno puedes aprovechar en una de tus ruedas de prensa y pedir que te cambien el apodo (le sugirió muy sonriente) **_

_**Rachel: lo tomare en cuenta gracias (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Melisa: oye que te parece si nos tomamos una copa (le propuso muy suavemente) **_

_**Rachel: ah no lo creo como te dije tengo que levantarme temprano de hecho estaba apunto de irme (le dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Melisa: solo será una copa (le dijo muy rápido) además he oído que tu siempre haces todo lo posible por complacer a tus fans **_

_**Rachel: oye eso es chantaje (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Melisa: bueno si funciona para que te tomes una copa conmigo no sentiré remordimiento de utilizarlo (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Rachel: (tomo un poco de aire y miro su reloj) de acuerdo pero solo una copa (le dijo muy segura) **_

_**Melisa: solo una (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Flashback**_

**Sue:** accediste a tomar una copa con ella (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** solo era una copa eso no tenia nada de malo (se defendió muy rápido)

**Sue:** pero resulta ser que no fue solo una copa Rachel porque tu misma me dijiste que bebiste mas de la cuenta (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si es verdad fue mas de una copa y bebí mas de lo normal pero siempre estuve consiente de mis actos (le dijo muy suavemente)

_**CIUDAD DE NEW YORK **_

Brittany no había articulado palabra alguna durante un lazo de unos tres minutos en los cuales permaneció con su mirada fija en Susan quien comenzaba a impacientarse por el silencio de su hija por lo que decidió hablar

**Susan:** vaya estas hermosa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** que demonios haces tú aquí (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Susan:** quería verte (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** pero yo no quiero verte a ti (le dijo muy duramente)

**Susan:** hija por favor (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Brittany:** no me llames hija (le dijo muy furiosa) hace tiempo que perdiste el derecho de llamarme así

**Susan:** Brittany se que me equivoque pero quiero arreglar las cosas en verdad quiero arreglar las cosas (le dijo con la voz un poco quebrada)

**Brittany:** pero yo no quiero (le dijo con mucha molestia)

**Susan:** Brittany tu (se quedo callada cuando vio la alianza de bodas de la rubia) te casaste por dios estas casada (dijo muy sorprendida)

**Brittany:** (miro su alianza) si me case (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** con (la rubia la interrumpió rápidamente)

**Brittany:** Santana (le dijo muy rápido) mira que irónica es la vida tu nos separaste y el destino nos volvió a unir nos casamos

**Susan:** felicidades (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no seas hipócrita que se que no te alegras de saber eso (le dijo muy duramente)

**Susan:** claro que me alegro porque se que eres feliz (se defendió muy rápido)

**Brittany:** yo era feliz cuando tu me separaste de ella sabias bien que era inmensamente feliz y eso no te importo (le dijo muy duramente)

**Susan:** me arrepiento de mi error no sabes cuanto me arrepiento (le dijo casi llorando)

**Brittany:** tienes razón no lo se pero tampoco me interesa saberlo (le dijo muy enfadada) no vuelvas a buscarme Susan

La rubia subió a su auto sin detenerse a mirar a su madre que se quedo viendo fijamente como el auto de su hija se alejaba de ella

_**BOSTON – MASSACHUSETTS **_

Sue estaba sentada en el sofá de la habitación cuando vio a Rachel salir del cuarto de baño la diva se quedo completamente desconcertada al ver la seriedad con la que la veía su represéntate ya que si la mirada mataran ese preciso momento Rachel Berry hubiera dejado de respirar

**Rachel:** porque me ves así (le pregunta con un poco de temor)

**Sue:** aun te falta contarme lo que paso después (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** cierto (tomo un poco de aire) bueno nos dirigimos a la barra para tomarnos una copa, luego otra después otra mas y ya para la quinta copa estábamos algo alegres (le explico muy despacio) ella estaba mas alegre que yo eso si debo decirlo

_**Flashback**_

_**Melisa: jajajajaja fue un desastre total (dijo muy alegre) **_

_**Rachel: me imagino que así fue (le dijo muy sonriente) dios mira la hora debo irme (dijo mirando su reloj) **_

_**Melisa: porque no te quedas para otra copa (le pidió muy rápido) **_

_**Rachel: lo siento pero debo irme si Sue se entera que me quede hasta tarde me mata (se disculpo muy rápido) **_

_**Melisa: tu novia (le pregunta muy curiosa) **_

_**Rachel: no mi representante mi novia esta New York (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Melisa: bien entonces yo también me iré (intento levantarse de su silla pero se mareo y tropezó) **_

_**Rachel: hey con cuidado (dijo sujetándola con fuerza) **_

_**Melisa: gracias (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Rachel: te estas quedando en este hotel (le pregunta muy rápido) **_

_**Melisa: si (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Rachel: bien quieres que llame a alguien para que te acompañe a tu habitación (le pregunta muy suavemente) **_

_**Melisa: estoy sola (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Rachel: menudo problema (dijo un poco preocupada) **_

_**Melisa: descuida puedo arreglármelas (le dijo intentándole levantarse pero nuevamente se sintió mareada) o tal vez tu podrías acompañarme a mi habitación (le pregunta muy despacio) **_

_**Rachel: (tomo un poco de aire y miro a su alrededor) bien te acompaño vamos (dijo ayudándola a levantarse) **_

_**Melisa: gracias eres muy amable (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Flashback**_

**Sue:** accediste a acompañarla a su habitación (le pregunta muy molesta)

**Rachel:** que querías que hiciera Sue que la dejara ahí lanzada (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sue:** pues si (le dijo sin pensarlo)

**Rachel:** te estas oyendo (le pregunta con un poco de seriedad)

**Sue:** nunca se te cruzo por la cabeza que quizás ella fingió estar mareada para poder envolverte y llevarte hasta su habitación y que algún paparazzi que te vio salir junto con ella se te podía ir atrás para sacarte fotos (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** la verdad es nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza (le dijo un poco avergonzada)

**Sue:** no ya veo que no (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

_**CIUDAD DE NEW YORK **_

_**MANSION PIERCE **_

Santana entro a la casa lo más rápido que pudo vio a James esperándola al pie de la escalera el hombre tenia una expresión de preocupación que se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia la latina se acerco rápidamente hasta el

**Santana:** donde esta (le pregunta muy rápido a James)

**James:** en el jardín (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** gracias James (le agradeció muy rápido y corrió al jardín)

Cuando llego al jardín pudo ver a Brittany de espalda con su mirada fija al frente era como si estuviera ausente como si estuviera en trance parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos

**Santana:** Britt (la llamo muy suavemente) Brittany (la llamo por segunda vez pero con un poco mas de firmeza)

**Brittany:** creí que estabas con Quinn viendo los lugares para la recepción de la boda (le dijo sin voltear a mirar a su esposa)

**Santana:** James me llamo para decirme que habías llegado llorando (le dijo acercándose a la rubia) que pasa cielo porque estas así (le pregunta girándola suavemente)

Brittany simplemente se abrazo fuertemente a su esposa y rompió en llanto una vez mas Santana simplemente se limito abrazarla fuertemente tratando de hacerla sentir segura y protegida

**Brittany:** porque tenia que regresar San (le pregunta sin dejar de llorar)

**Santana:** de que hablas amor (le pregunta separándola de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos)

**Brittany:** de mi madre Santana (le dijo muy suavemente)

Santana en ese preciso momento se quedo sin habla no sabia que decir ya que nunca había tocado ese tema con Brittany mas bien la rubia le había prohibido que tocara ese tema pues para ella Susan estaba muerta y enterrada

_**BOSTON – MASSACHUSETTS **_

Rachel estaba sentada al lado de Sue la cual estaba teniendo una conversación o mas bien estaba dándole ordenes a alguien que parecía no entender lo que Sue quería ya que por quinta vez la diva escucha a su representante preguntarle a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea que si era estúpido

**Sue:** si no le gusta su trabajo entonces cambie de profesión (dijo muy seria y cerró la llamada) bien en que quedamos (pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** iba a contarte el resto de lo que paso con Melisa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** cierto que paso cuando la llevaste a su habitación (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** durante el camino estuvimos platicando y una vez que estábamos frente a la puerta de su habitación (le conto muy despacio)

_**Flashback**_

_**Rachel: bien sana y salva (le dijo muy suavemente a la chica) **_

_**Melisa: gracias eres muy amable (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Rachel: si ya me lo han dicho antes (le dijo muy tranquila) **_

_**Melisa: y también te han dicho que tienes una hermosa sonrisa (le dijo muy coquetamente) **_

_**Rachel: bien creo que me iré (le dijo comprendiendo por donde iba la situación) **_

_**Melisa: espera (dijo agarrándola por el brazo) porque no entras y te aseguras de que llegue a la cama sin ningún problema (le pregunta muy sonriente) **_

_**Rachel: creo que no necesitas mi ayuda para llegar hasta ahí (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Melisa: quizás pero nunca esta demás un poco de ayuda (le dijo dando un paso al frente logrando pegar bastante su cuerpo al de la diva) **_

_**Rachel: Melisa no hagas estos de acuerdo (le pido muy rápido) porque no importa lo que digas no voy a entrar a tu habitación (le dijo muy segura) **_

_**Melisa: pero deseas entrar (le dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Rachel: no, no lo deseo (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Melisa: vamos Rachel no puedes ser tan correcta como todo el mundo piensa (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Rachel: lamento decepcionarte (le dijo muy tranquila) **_

_**Melisa: entra a mi habitación (le pido muy suavemente) **_

_**Rachel: no (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Melisa: porque (le pregunta muy rápido) **_

_**Rachel: tengo novia (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Melisa: no importa (le dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Rachel: voy a casarme (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Melisa: no importa (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Y Sin previo aviso Melisa se lanzo sobre los labios de Rachel la cual sin perder tiempo la aparto de ella lo mas rápido que pudo **_

_**Rachel: oye, oye (dijo apartando lo mas lejos que pudo a Melisa) quizás a ti no te importe que yo tenga novia y vaya a casarme pero a mi si de acuerdo (le dijo con mucha seriedad) **_

_**Melisa: dios en verdad creí que cederías creí que yo te gustaba (le dijo un poco incomodad) **_

_**Rachel: lamento de verdad si creíste que podías conseguir algo conmigo pero yo estoy muy enamorada de mi novia (le dijo muy suavemente) y tu eres una mujer muy hermosa pero (fue interrumpida por Melisa) **_

_**Melisa: no soy ella (le dijo con mucha tristeza) **_

_**Rachel: no, no eres ella (le dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Melisa: (tomo un poco de aire) eres una gran persona Rachel lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal momento (se disculpo muy despacio) **_

_**Rachel: esta bien (le dijo dándole una sonrisa) **_

_**Melisa: gracias por acompañarme cuídate y suerte con tu boda (le dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Rachel: tu también cuídate (le dijo muy tranquila) **_

_**Rachel espero a que Melisa entrara a su habitación y una vez que la puerta se cerró soltó un fuerte suspiro de alivio ya que temía que aquella chica se pusiera difícil pero respiro aliviada cuando vio que no fue así por lo que sin perder tiempo comenzó alejarse por el pasillo para llegar hasta los ascensores y marcharse hacia su hotel pero lo que nunca noto Rachel fue que en aquel pasillo estaba alguien mas presente un paparazzi que estaba oculto detrás de una esquina desde donde logro observar todo lo ocurrido y aprovecho que las chicas estaban tan metidas en su conversación para sacar fotografías de todo lo que ocurrido entre ellas **_

_**Flashback**_

**Sue:** (miro fijamente a Rachel) eso fue todo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** eso fue todo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** nunca entraste a la habitación (le pregunta un poco incrédula)

**Rachel:** no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** por dios Rachel eso significa que no hiciste nada malo (le dijo muy aliviada)

**Rachel:** por supuesto que no hice nada malo como pudiste siquiera pensarlo (le pregunta un poco molesta)

**Sue:** discúlpame si pero cuando vi las fotos pensé que (no pudo continuar ya que la diva la interrumpió)

**Rachel:** pensaste que si lo había hecho (le dijo muy seria) te adelantaste a los hechos me prejuzgaste

**Sue:** lo lamento (se disculpo muy avergonzada)

**Rachel:** Sue tienes años conociéndome como es posible que te hayas atrevido a pensar que yo era capaz de hacer algo así (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** hay un viejo dicho Rachel que dice que uno nunca acaba de conocer por completo a las personas que siempre pueden llegar a sorprenderte (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** lo tomare en cuenta (le dijo muy suavemente) que haremos a hora con respecto a las fotos (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sue:** esto es un caso simple de chantaje así que esperaremos a que el paparazzi se vuelva a comunicar para saber con exactitud lo que quiere (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo comprendiendo lo que su representante la había dicho)

**Sue:** a hora descansa un poco que dentro de dos horas tienes que irte a ensayar para tu concierto de esta noche (le indico mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

_**CIUDAD DE NEW YORK **_

Robert estaba parado frente a la habitación de Santana y Brittany esperando cuando vio a la latina salir con cara de preocupación lo cual lo hizo preocuparse más aun

**Robert:** como esta (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** bueno esta bastante afectada no me dijo mucho y no quise presionarla para que hablara pienso que lo mejor es darle un tiempo para que se calme (le dijo muy despacio)

**Robert:** hiciste bien (le dijo soltando un fuerte suspiro)

**Santana:** esta sorprendido de que Susan buscara a Britt (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Robert:** no la verdad es que no (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** Brittany alguna vez hablo con usted de ella después de lo sucedido (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Robert:** no cada vez que yo intentaba hablar del tema ella lo evadía (le dijo muy rápido) mi hija quedo muy dolida por lo que su madre hizo ella confiaba ciegamente en Susan y resulto que esta traiciono su confianza y eso es algo que Brittany no perdona

**Santana:** gracias por avisarme a tiempo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** las cosas se van a poner un poco agitadas por aquí (le dijo muy suavemente) conozco muy bien a Susan y se que intentara nuevamente acercarse a Brittany y se que esta la rechazara sin contar el hecho de que se pondrá histérica así que debemos estar muy pendiente y sobre todo no dejar sola a Brittany

**Santana:** entiendo estaré pendiente (le dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** que bien yo tengo que regresar a mi oficina pero estaré llamándote para ver como van las cosas por aquí (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no te preocupes yo cuidare a Britt (le dijo muy rápido)

_**ESTUDIO DE QUINN**_

**Nina:** oye no se supone que deberías estar viendo los locales para la recepción (le pregunta a la rubia cuando la ver cruzar la puerta del estudio)

**Quinn:** debería pero no (le dijo un poco frustrada)

**Nina:** que pasa (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Nina no logro encontrar ningún local que sea perfecto (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Nina:** bueno relájate que de seguro pronto encuentras uno que te guste (le dijo dándole ánimos)

**Quinn:** y si no es así (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Nina:** cuando te volviste pesimista (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** es solo que creí que esto de organizar la boda de mis sueños seria más fácil (le dijo un poco desanimada)

**Nina:** por dios Quinn nada en esta vida es fácil y mucho menos organizar la boda del año (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** debí hacerle caso a Rachel y espera a que ella acabara la gira (se lamento muy rápido)

**Nina:** no hables así de acuerdo tu eres Quinn Fabray (le dijo muy rápido) tu haces posible lo imposible no va a dejar que esta situación te saque de control

**Quinn:** sabes que tienes razón yo puedo hacerlo soy Quinn Fabray (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** por supuesto que tengo razón (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** gracias Nina (le agradeció muy rápido a su asistente)

**Nina:** bien que bueno que pude levantarte el ánimo porque te tengo malas noticias (le dijo muy rápido) Puck llamo para decir que no puede ir a buscar a Beth al colegio

**Quinn:** otra vez (dijo muy molesta) que lo puede tener tan ocupado que no tiene tiempo de ir a buscar a su propia hija al colegio

**Nina:** dijo que estaría todo el día en el estudio grabando (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** siempre hay una excusa con ese hombre (dijo muy molesta)

**Nina:** aun te sigues sorprendiendo ya deberías estar acostumbrada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) esta bien yo iré por Beth (le dijo resignada)

**Nina:** los clientes de la campaña de ropa deportiva llamaron otra vez piden ver el boceto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** diles que verán el boceto cuando decida que lo verán y que no sigan presionando porque no estoy para que me presionen (le dijo muy seria)

**Nina:** en verdad quieres que les diga eso (le pregunta con un poco de temor)

**Quinn:** (respiro profundo) diles que el boceto estará en unos días que por favor tengan un poco de paciencia (le dijo mas calmada)

**Nina:** de acuerdo (dijo mas tranquila)

**Quinn:** a hora iré a mi oficina y sino es algo importante no quiero que me molestes (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** entendido (le dijo muy suavemente)

_**BOSTON – MASSACHUSETTS **_

Rachel termino de ensayar y por primera vez en lo que llevaba de carrera la diva se le había olvidado la letra de sus canciones y se había desafinado en varias oportunidades se sentía tan mal con ella misma por eso no podía concentrarse del todo su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente andaba bastante lejos de pronto vio a Sue que se acercaba a ella la mujer parecía estar calmada y sino lo estaba lo disimulaba muy bien

**Rachel:** lo se fue el peor ensayo de la historia (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** oh vamos no estuvo tan mal (le dijo dándole ánimos)

**Rachel:** no estuvo tan mal Sue el chico de la luces no dejo de abuchearme en ningún momento (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** oye que sabes si estaba llamado al baterista que se llama Bu y por eso gritaba oye bu, oye bu, bu, bu, bu (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** a menos que el primero nombre del baterista sea que horror no creo que le estuviera gritando a el (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** vaya esta difícil levantarte el animo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** lo siento pero el asunto de las fotos me tiene muy preocupada (le confeso muy rápido)

**Sue:** pues deja de preocuparte porque eso ya lo tengo cubierto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** que quieres decir con eso (le pregunta muy rápido a su representante)

**Sue:** ya logre hablar con tu el paparazzi que te saco las fotos y me dijo que quiere 500 mil dólares por ellas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** medio millón de dólares si que supo apuntar alto (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Sue:** si esa cantidad de dinero nos va ahorrar un montón de problemas vale la pena pagarla (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) de acuerdo se le pagara esa cantidad pero debemos protegernos bien las espaladas ya que nada nos asegura que después que le demos el dinero el venda las fotos alguna revista (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** lo se y es por eso que llame a mis abogados redactaran un contrato que lo amarra de pies y manos (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** cuando lo veremos (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sue:** yo lo veré mañana en la mañana y tú te quedas fuera de todo esto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** quiero estar presente (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** no tiene caso que hagas eso tu debes concentrarte en el concierto de esta noche en mas nada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** otra cosa tienes prohibido hablar con Quinn hasta que logre resolver esta situación (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** que porque (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sue: **te conozco Rachel se que le dirás a tu linda novia lo que esta pasando entonces ella tomara el primer vuelo hasta acá y lo ultimo que quiero es a una rubia enloquecida arrojando puños y patas aquí (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bien no le diré hasta que resolvamos la situación (le dijo muy tranquila de pronto vio que su representante hizo un gesto de incomodidad) que sucede Sue (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sue:** en verdad crees que es necesario decirle (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** que quieres decir con eso (le pregunta sin entender)

**Sue:** que una vez que tengamos las fotos nos deshacemos de ellas y ya el asunto muera ahí (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** quieres que le mienta a Quinn (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sue:** no le mentirías solo le omitirías cierta información (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** no pienso hacer eso Sue (le dijo muy seria)

**Sue:** Rachel es lo mejor créeme (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** lo mejor para quien (le pregunta un poco molesta)

**Sue:** (tomo un poco de aire) en verdad quieres tener esta conversación con Quinn contarle todo explicarle lo que paso y rogar una y otra vez que crea que no le fuiste infiel (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** si le digo va a creer en mi (le dijo muy segura de sus palabras)

**Sue:** Quinn tiene un historial de desconfianza gracias al imbécil de su ex esposo y lo sabes bien (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** eso es verdad pero conmigo es diferente de acuerdo ella va a creer en mi (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** puede que sea así, pero la desconfianza y la incertidumbre se apoderara de ella y entonces sabes lo que vendrá (le explico muy despacio)

**Rachel:** no puedo mentirle a Quinn no quiero mentirle (le dijo muy despacio)

**Sue:** como dije anteriormente no le vas a mentir solo vas a omitirle información total lo que pasa en las vegas se queda en las vegas (le dijo muy despacio)

Rachel miro un poco desconcertada a su representante ya que de todos los años que llevaba conociéndola esta era la primera vez que le proponía que mintiera o que omitiera información como la acababa de catalogar ella misma

_**NEW YORK **_

_**AFUERA DEL COLEGIO DE BETH**_

**Beth:** oh no tú que haces aquí (le pregunta muy rápido a su madre)

**Quinn:** yo también estoy feliz de verte cielo (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Beth:** se supone que mi papi vendría por mi (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** tu papa esta muy ocupado en el estudio de grabación (le explico muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** muy ocupado como siempre (dijo muy triste)

**Quinn:** oye no te pongas así de acuerdo (le pidió muy rápido) que te parece si vamos por pizza y helado

**Beth:** pizza y helado no arreglaran esto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo (le dijo un poco frustrada)

**Beth:** pero podríamos intentarlo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** me parece bien (le dijo muy sonriente y tomo la mano de la pequeña) a hora vamos que aun falta buscar a tu hermana

_**OFICINA DE ROBERT PIERCE **_

Robert estaba sentado revisando unos papales cuando escucho a su asistente hablarle a través del comunicador

**Robert:** dime Celia (le pregunta muy tranquilo)

**Voz de Celia:** señor su esposa esta aquí (le dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** ex esposa (la corrigió rápidamente)

**Voz De Susan:** te recuerdo que aun no hemos firmado el divorcio (le respondió muy rápido)

**Robert:** queras decir que tu no quieres firmar el divorcio (le dijo muy serio)

**Voz De Susan:** voy a entrar (le dijo muy tranquila)

Robert dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de su oficina la cual se abrió de un solo golpe para dar paso a Susan que entro muy rápido

**Robert:** que quieres Susan (le pregunta muy rápido levantándose de su silla)

**Susan:** quiero poder hablar con Brittany (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Robert:** oye eso yo no te lo voy a impedir de acuerdo pero resulta ser que Brittany es la que no quiere hablar contigo (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Susan:** lo se pero quizás si tu hablaras con ella (no pudo continuar ya que Robert la interrumpió)

**Robert:** no eso si que no sabes muy bien que yo no intercedo en las decisiones de nuestra hija (le dijo muy rápido) a diferencia de ti claro (le dijo muy sarcástico)

**Susan:** ya entendí Robert tu eres el padre bueno y yo la bruja malvada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Robert:** tu misma te buscaste ese titulo de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Susan:** estoy arrepentida por hice de acuerdo tengo derecho a una nueva oportunidad para enmendar mi error (le dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** estoy de acuerdo Susan si en verdad estas arrepentida me parece justa que se te de una nueva oportunidad (le dijo muy suavemente) pero resulta ser que nuestra hija es el ser mas orgulloso que existe y conseguir que te de una nueva oportunidad va se un poco difícil

**Susan:** Robert quiero formar nuevamente parte de la vida de Brittany no quiero perderme sus grandes momentos ya me perdí su boda no quiero estar ausente cuando nazca mi primer nieto o los demás momentos que se que vendrán (le dijo un poco desesperada)

**Robert:** (tomo un poco de aire) esta bien Susan hablare con Brittany pero no te prometo nada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Susan:** con solo saber eso es mas que suficiente (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Robert:** eso si debo pedirte que te mantengas un poco al margen no presiones de acuerdo (le pidió muy rápido) debo primero hablar con Santana para que me ayude un poco con esto

**Susan:** ella no va ayudarte Robert de seguro me odia y va a insistirle a Brittany que no me perdone (le dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** ves Susan por eso es que estas como estas porque siempre prejuzgas a las personas (le dijo muy serio) Santana es una buena persona que ama con todo su corazón a nuestra hija y lo único que quiere es que sea feliz

**Susan:** lo lamento pero me cuesta creer que ella quiera interceder por mi después de lo que yo le hice (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Robert:** te ayudara Susan de eso estoy seguro (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Susan:** gracias Robert no cabe duda de que eres un buen hombre el mejor de todos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Robert:** tu no eres tan mala persona como aparentas Susan (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** muy graciosos (le dijo muy rápido) debo irme pero esperare tu llamada

**Robert:** claro (le dijo muy tranquilo)

_**MANSION PIERCE **_

**Santana:** amor quieres que te traiga algo de comer (le pregunta muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Brittany:** no tengo hambre (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** pero aun así creo que deberías intentar comer algo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** San puedo pedirte un favor (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** podrías simplemente abrazarme y ya (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

Santana se pego a la espalda de Brittany pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia para pegarla más a su cuerpo y deposito un tierno beso en su cuello

**Santana:** Britt no quiero sonar pesada pero me preocupas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** estere bien mientras estés conmigo yo estaré bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** yo siempre estaré contigo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Brittany:** me vas a querer toda la vida (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** toda la vida (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Brittany:** y siempre me veras caliente y sexy aun cuando este viejita muy viejita (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Santana:** claro será mi viejita caliente, sexy y grieta (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Brittany:** jajajajaja eso me gusta (le dijo muy sonriente) San (llama muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Santana:** dime (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** quieres que tener hijos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** claro que quiero que tengamos hijos (le dijo muy rápido) porque acaso tu no quieres tener hijos (le pregunta con un poco de temor)

**Brittany:** yo siempre he soñado con tener hijos y si son contigo mas aun (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Santana:** cuantos hijos quieres que tengamos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** tres, dos niños y una niña (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** en serio (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** aja (afirmo muy rápido) a veces cierro mis ojos y logro ver una casa de campo tu juegas soccer con nuestros tres hermosos hijos mientras yo los observo sonriente y feliz desde lo lejos, puedo ver como tu dejas de jugar y corres hacia mi me abrazas fuertemente mientras reímos como locas nos miramos a los ojos y me dice lo feliz que eres y yo te respondo que también soy feliz que soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo (le dijo conto muy despacio)

**Santana:** hermoso sueño (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** si tu misma lo has dicho es un sueño (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** un sueño que podemos hacer realidad que vamos hacer realidad (le dijo muy tiernamente) ya veras Britt que va a pasar exactamente eso que siempre sueñas vamos a tener tres hermosos hijos y una casa de campo donde pasaremos las vacaciones en familia seremos felices muy pero muy felices mas de lo que somos a hora

**Brittany:** (se giro y quedo frente a frente con Santana) lo prometes (le pregunta muy suavemente)

Santana acerco sus labios a los de su esposa para besarla con mucha ternura luego miro directamente a los ojos y le sonrió muy tiernamente

**Santana:** lo prometo (le respondió muy suavemente)

_**HORAS DESPUES **_

_**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **_

Quinn estaba sentada en su cama viendo las fotografías de los modelos florales una vez mas tratando de elegir uno pero por alguna razón aun no podía decidirse por uno o mejor dicho ninguno le convencía por completo soltó un suspiro algo cansado y vio la hora en el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche luego dirigió su mirada hacia su celular que estaba justamente al lado del reloj y el cual aun no había sonado lo cual le pareció sumamente extraño ya que hace casi media hora que Rachel debió haberla llamado como siempre Quinn era muy consciente de la diferencia de horario pero también era consciente de que hora era en Boston y suponía que la diva ya había acabado el concierto y debería estar en estos momentos en sus habitación así que sin perder tiempo tomo su celular y marco el numero de Rachel

**Quinn:** vamos cielo responde (dijo para si misma pero no conto con tanta suerte ya que le cayo la contestadora por lo que procedió a dejarle un mensaje) hola amor solo llamaba para saber si estas bien bueno en verdad estoy un poco preocupada ya que no me has llamado y bueno tu siempre me llamas así que sabes que olvídalo de seguro estas muy ocupada y por eso no me has llamado así que solo te diré te amo y espero que te haya ido de maravilla en tu concierto (termino de decirle y cerro la llamada)

Quinn miro la pantalla de su celular y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de frustración ya que realmente deseaba hablar con su novia así que decidió esperar 20 minutos más pero los espero en vano ya que Rachel no llamo por lo que la fotógrafa decidió apagar la luz y meterse debajo de las sabanas para dormirse

_**BOSTON – MASSACHUSETTS **_

Para su suerte el concierto había sido un éxito total la diva durante el concierto perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había agradecido a dios mentalmente por no haber olvidado ninguna de las letras de sus canciones como le había sucedido durante el ensayo. Ya dos horas más tarde Rachel ya se encontraba en su habitación sentada en su cama escuchando por enésima vez el mensaje que le había dejado Quinn en su contestadora

**Contestadora del celular de Rachel:** _hola amor solo llamaba para saber si estas bien bueno en verdad estoy un poco preocupada ya que no me has llamado y bueno tu siempre me llamas así que sabes que olvídalo de seguro estas muy ocupada y por eso no me has llamado así que solo te diré te amo y espero que te haya ido de maravilla en tu concierto_

Rachel había estado tentada a devolver la llamada pero la voz de Sue en su cabeza se lo impedía había momentos en los que llegaba a odiar a su representante y no por prohibirle hablar con Quinn sino por lo bien que la conocía ya que estaba en lo cierto cuando le dijo que si llamaba a la rubia esa noche tardaría solo un segundo en decirle lo que estaba pasando y sabia muy bien que a la primera Quinn no lo tomaría muy bien y para ser realista esa no era una conversación que se debía tener vía telefónica. La diva suspiro muy profundo coloco su celular sobre la mesita de noche y decidió dormirse ya que era mejor que seguir torturándose mentalmente como lo había estado haciendo hasta esos momentos

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **_

_**MANSION PIERCE **_

Brittany estaba sentada en el jardín de la casa mientras miraba unas fotografías de ella junto a su madre la rubia tomo un poco de aire y coloco las fotos en un cubo de basura sin perder tiempo encendí un fosforo y lo arrojo al cubo para darle fuego a las fotografías luego permaneció mirando fijamente el cubo viendo como aquellas fotos se hacían cenizas. Santana miraba desde lo lejos todo lo que hacia su esposa sin perder detalle alguno cuando su suegro se poso detrás de ella

**Robert:** como va (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** nada bien (le dijo un poco preocupada)

**Robert:** tengo que hablar contigo (le dijo muy suavemente a la latina)

**Santana:** (miro fijamente a su suegro) que sucede (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Robert:** necesito que me ayudes a que Brittany escuche a su madre (le dijo muy despacio)

Santana soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras negaba con su cabeza en señal de que sabia perfectamente lo que se le venia encima ya que sabia a la muy bien que intervenir entre su esposa y su suegra era lo peor que pudiera hacer pero muy en el fondo sabia que era lo correcto ya que quería que Brittany fuera feliz como en sus sueños y eso no seria posible sino lograba reconciliarse con su madre eso la latina lo sabia a la perfección

_**ESTUDIO DE QUINN**_

Nina hablaba como un radio prestado mientras que Quinn estaba completamente ausente de aquella conversación la rubia esta sumergida en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos cosa que no paso desapercibida por su asistente

**Nina:** Quinn podrías escucharme (le pregunta un poco molesta)

**Quinn:** lo siento Nina (se disculpo muy rápido)

**Nina:** que te sucede porque estas tan distraída (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Rachel no me llamo a noche (le dijo un poco triste)

**Nina:** habrá estado ocupada (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** ocupada después de dar un concierto (le pregunta muy rápido) en que podría estar ocupada

**Nina:** no se quizás tuvo que asistir algún evento o algo por el estilo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no lo creo (le dijo muy segura)

**Nina:** bueno Quinn no te puedes poner así porque deje de llamarte una noche (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** pero tampoco me ha llamado esta mañana (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Nina:** y porque no la llamas tu (le propone muy rápido)

**Quinn:** oh que idea tan brillante Nina como no se me ocurrió eso antes (le dijo muy sarcástica) claro que la he llamado pero siempre me cae la contestadora (le dijo muy rápido) que podrá estar haciendo que sea tan importante que siquiera le de tiempo de llamarme

**Nina:** tranquila no creo haya conocido a alguien y este ocupada con esa persona (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** oh Nina hasta este momento no se me había cruzado esa idea por la cabeza muchísimas gracias (le dijo muy seria)

**Nina:** ups lo siento (le dijo muy apenada)

_**BOSTON – MASSACHUSETTS **_

**Rachel:** como te fue (le pregunta a Sue apenas la ve cruzar la puerta)

**Sue:** muy bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** que tan bien (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sue:** tengo las fotos y la memoria de la cama (le mostro una bolsa) así que nos fue muy pero muy bien (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** gracias a dios (dijo respirando aliviada)

**Sue:** bien súper estrella ya estas fuera de problemas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** como hiciste para que te entregara todo (le pregunta con mucha curiosidad)

**Sue:** bueno veras el contrato que lo hice firmar tiene una cláusula que dice que si alguna de estas fotos llega a salir a la luz publica el tendrá que pagarte a ti el triple de lo que recibió (le explico muy despacio)

**Rachel:** vaya si que hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que lo atarías de pies y manos (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** y que agradezca que no lo amordace (le dijo muy sonriente) bien primero lo primero (dijo tomando las fotos) destruyamos las evidencia

**Rachel:** que haces (le pregunta muy rápido al ver que Sue saca un encendedor)

**Sue:** quemare las fotos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** oh Sue (dijo muy suavemente)

La diva vio como su representante se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y coloco las fotos en el lavamanos arrojo un poco de alcohol sobre estas y les dio fuego las fotografías se fueron quemando poco a poco hasta hacerse cenizas bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel

**Sue:** a hora la memoria de la cama (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** espera Sue (dijo deteniéndola)

**Sue:** que sucede (le pregunta muy rápido) oh ya entiendo quieres hacerlo tu misma (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no creo que me quedare con la memoria (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** que porque (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** voy a necesitarla (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** para que (le pregunta sin comprender)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) necesito que me hagas un favor (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** que favor (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** necesito que atrases mi concierto en Chicago (le pidió muy despacio)

**Sue:** que porque (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** porque voy a New York a hablar con Quinn sobre lo que paso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** vas a contarle (le dijo pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si Sue voy a decírselo (le dijo muy segura) no voy a cometer errores en mi relación con Quinn y el no contarle seria un error uno que me puede salir muy caro y no estoy dispuesta a pagar ese preciso

_Muchos grandes imperios fueron arrasados a punta de fuego como "Troya" que después de una larga batalla termino ardiendo gracias al odio de los griegos o Roma que ardió en fuego durante cinco días sea como sea claro esta que el fue destruye ya sea grandes imperios o pequeñas fotos pero destruye aunque también debemos tomar en cuenta algo muy importante y es que el fuego puedes destruir muchas cosas que van desde papeles hasta paredes de concreto pero lo único que el fuego no puede destruir es esa vocecita que tenemos dentro de nosotros y la que nos recuerda lo que hicimos, lo que no hicimos y lo que deberíamos hacer si el fuego destruye todo a su paso menos la conciencia esa se queda ahí para siempre _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****

* * *

><p><strong>Nata del autor:<strong> dos cosas la primera gracias por sus comentarios en verdad son el motor que impulsan mis deseos se continuar la historia y la segunda en verdad creyeron que Rachel engañaría a Quinn por dios la mujer es demasiado correcta como para hacer algo tan tonto, lo siento pero debía decirlo. Bueno sin mas nada que decir gracias una vez mas y espero que este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado. Éxito en sus vidas


	49. Chapter 49 La Conciencia Nunca Se Calla

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo XLIX**

**La Conciencia Nunca Se Calla **

_Hubo un tiempo en la que los seres humanos hablábamos con frecuencia con una vocecita interior esa voz que nos despertaba a mitad de la noche cuando nuestros actos o misiones del día no nos dejaban descansar tranquilos la voz de la conciencia le decían hoy los sicólogos le llaman culpa a esa voz y dicen que es malo escucharla y tienen razón a veces_

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

**Quinn:** no quiero intentarlo mas Rachel simplemente me canse (le dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas)

**Rachel:** pero Quinn se supone que formaremos una vida juntas nos vamos a casar (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Quinn:** y después que Rachel mas problemas como estos mas incertidumbres vivir con un enorme temor cada vez que te vayas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no puedo creer lo que escucho (le dijo muy dolida)

**Quinn:** lo siento pero así me siento y no me quiero sentir así entiendes ya me he sentido así muchas veces ya no mas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** yo no soy como Noah (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** lo se y aun así me siento insegura (le dijo casi llorando)

**Rachel:** entonces a esto se resume todo hasta aquí llega lo nuestro (le pregunta con la voz completamente quebrada)

**Quinn:** me temo que si (le dijo muy suavemente mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas)

**Rachel:** quien deja a quien Quinn dime quien rompe con quien (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Quinn:** yo Rachel yo te dejo a ti yo rompo nuestro compromiso (le dijo muy suavemente e intento irse pero la diva logro detenerla)

**Rachel:** no Quinn espera se que lo que yo haga siempre será malinterpretado por lo bello y lo bueno de esta ciudad pero nada de esto fue planeado (le dijo un poco desesperada) tómame de la mano Quinn no intentes entender por favor (dijo extendiéndole su mano derecha)

**Quinn:** lamento decir que no puedo hacerlo se que no eres culpable (le dijo muy suavemente) pero creo que ya no hablamos el idioma del amor realmente

Quinn salió corriendo de la sala mientras que Rachel se quedaba ahí parada completamente en shock la diva no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar Quinn había terminado con ella después todos los hermosos momentos que vivieron juntas no podía creer que el demostrarle una y otra vez que solo tenia ojos para ella no hubiera sido suficiente que un simple mal entendido se hubiera llevado aquello que con tanto esfuerzo les había costado forjar Rachel simplemente no entendía como podía estar pasando eso como es que su vida se había derrumbado nuevamente y frente a sus propios ojo

**Rachel:** esto no puede ser cierto (dijo mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas)

**Voz De Sue:** RACHEL (le grito muy fuertemente a la diva)

De pronto la diva se despertó de un golpe miro un poco sorprendida a su representante que estaba parada a su lado luego miro hacia todos lados y pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba en su casa sino en un avión uno que ni siquiera había aterrizado Rachel respiro aliviada al darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño un horrible sueño

**Rachel:** gracias a dios solo fue un sueño (dijo respirando completamente aliviada)

**Sue:** que estabas soñando (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** soñé que Quinn terminaba conmigo por culpa del mal entendido de las fotos (le dijo muy despacio)

**Sue:** bueno quizás lo haga digo aun no lo sabe (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** gracias Sue si lo que querías era asustarme mas ya lo lograste (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** lo siento pero solo te digo lo que creo no lo que quieres escuchar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** entonces sigues con la idea de que no le diga nada a Quinn (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Sue:** solo me pregunto para que decirle si ya tenemos todo bajo control (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** porque es lo correcto Sue no podría vivir conmigo misma sabiendo que le he mentido a la mujer con la que me voy a casar no creo que sea la mejor manera de empezar mi matrimonio (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** tu conciencia siempre te dicta que hagas lo correcto cierto (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** y la tuya que hagas cosas malas creyendo que son buenas cierto (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sue:** oye a mi no me ataques de acuerdo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** entonces no insista con lo mismo (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Sue:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**CENTRAL PARK **

Brittany y Santana caminaban tomadas de la mano mientras paseaban y conversaban tranquilamente la latina le había pedido a Brittany salir a pasear con la clara intención de decirle que ella pensaba que debía hablar con Susan pero hasta hora Santana no había encontrado el momento perfecto para hacerlo o mejor dicho no se atrevía a tocar el tema por miedo

**Brittany:** mira San vamos por un helado (le dijo muy sonriente acercándose hacia el puesto de helados)

**Santana:** my bien debería decírselo a hora (dijo para si misma)

De pronto la latina escucho una pequeñita vocecita que provenía de su hombro izquierdo volteo y vio una mini Santana vestida de rojo que le hablaba

**Mini Santana:** no le digas si lo haces se enojara contigo y tu no quieres eso o si (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no supongo que no (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Mini Santana:** bien entonces deja las cosas exactamente como están si la madre de Britt la quisiera no la hubiera hecho sufrir así (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** pero las personas a veces comenten errores es de humanos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Mini Santana:** un error es confundir el jarabe con miel pero irrumpir en la vida de una persona y alejarla del amor de su vida eso es ser cruel y despiadado (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** creo que tienes razón (le dijo analizando muy bien las cosas)

**Mini Santana:** claro que tengo razón hazme no decirle nada a Britt es lo mejor que puedes hacer (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** bien eso es lo que hare (dijo muy decidida y comenzó acercase hasta donde estaba su esposa)

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

Nina observaba como le dan el ultimo toque al estudio para la sesión de fotos que pronto llevarían acabo de pronto la chica busco con la mirada a su jefa y encontró a Quinn nuevamente revisando su celular la rubia se había pasado toda la mañana en lo mismo y con una cara de tragedia que cualquiera que la viera juraría que se la acababa de morir un familiar muy cercano

**Nina:** quieres dejar de ver tu celular y quitar la cara de tragedia que traes (le pidió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** lo siento pero no puedo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** Rachel debe estar muy ocupada de seguro te llamara mas tarde (le dijo dándole ánimos)

**Quinn:** eso espero (le dijo con un poco de tristeza)

**Nina:** vamos a concentrarnos en lo importante quieres (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** los modelos están listos ya (le informo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** perfecto entonces empecemos (dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro)

**MANSION PIERCE **

Santana y Brittany entraron a la casa tomadas de la mano mientras sonreían alegremente la latina le había hecho caso a esa mini Santana que le había hablado en el parque y no le dijo a Brittany lo que Robert le había pedido sino mas bien se dedico a pasear junto a su esposa mientras platicaban de todo un poco

**Santana:** te gusto el paseo (le pregunta muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Brittany:** me fascino (le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa)

**Santana: **que bueno (le dijo muy despacio)

**Robert:** hola donde andaban (les pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** San me llevo a dar un paseo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Robert:** eso es bueno y me imagino que hablaron de muchas cosas (les pregunta muy despacio)

**Brittany:** solo de lo necesario (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Robert:** y cuando dices lo necesario te refieres a (indaga con mucha curiosidad)

**Brittany:** una conversación normal entre un matrimonio (le dijo muy despacio)

**Robert:** y esa conversación trato de (le pregunta en el mismo tono)

**Brittany:** que raro estas (le dijo muy rápido a su padre) iré por un vaso de agua

**Robert:** (espero perder a su hija de vista) no le dijiste lo que te pedí (le pregunta muy rápido a Santana)

**Santana:** lo intente de acuerdo pero no encontré el momento adecuado ni las palabras correctas (se defendió muy rápido)

**Robert:** momento adecuado por dios Santana es tu esposa cualquier momento es adecuado (le dijo muy serio)

**Santana:** eso no es cierto además si se lo suelto de un solo golpe de seguro se molesta conmigo y no quiero que eso pase (le dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** espera un segundo me estas diciendo que le tienes miedo a Brittany (le pregunta un poco sorprendido)

**Santana:** no ha visto como se pone cuando se enoja (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Robert:** eres increíble (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** no se apuesto a pensar que quizás lo que me esta pidiendo esta mal (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Robert:** esta mal que me ayudes a que Brittany hable con su madre (le pregunta muy serio)

**Santana:** se que sus intenciones son buenas pero no se a puesto a pensar que quizás no deberíamos intervenir en esto podemos hacer que las cosas se pongan peores de lo que ya están (le dijo muy rápido) créame tengo una vocecita interna que me dice que nos hagamos a un lado que no intervengamos en este asunto

**Robert:** primero déjame decirte que tienes la mala fortuna de que tu conciencia no es tu mejor consejera y segundo es la peor excusa que has puesto para no admitir que te da miedo hablar con Britt (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** muy bien hombrecito si es tan valiente dígale usted a Brittany (lo desafío muy rápido)

**Robert:** bien eso es exactamente lo que hare yo le diré a Brittany (dijo muy seguro)

**Brittany:** decirme que (pregunta llegando de sorpresa)

**Santana:** si decirle que (le pregunta muy suavemente a su suegro)

**Robert:** Britt cariño necesito hablar contigo (le pidió muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Brittany:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** bueno yo los dejare hablar a solas (les hizo saber a ambos)

**Robert:** si gustas puedes quedarte (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** acaso tiene miedo (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Robert:** por supuesto que no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** solo era una pregunta (le dijo muy suavemente antes de irse)

**Brittany:** de que quieres hablarme (le pregunta muy suavemente a su padre)

**Robert:** (tomo un poco de aire) de tu madre (le dijo muy despacio)

Brittany miro fijamente a su padre quien le sostenía la mirada la rubia no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar su propio padre le estaba pidiendo que hablaran acerca de ese asunto del cual ella no quería ni siquiera acordarse

**20 MINUTOS DESPUES **

**Robert:** solo quiero lo mejor para ti (le dijo muy rápido) acaso no puedes entenderlo (le pregunta con un poco de desespero)

**Brittany:** no, no puedo entenderlo no quiero entenderlo (le dijo con la voz completamente quebrada) esa mujer me hizo mas daño del que te puedas imaginar y tú te atreves a defenderla (le tiro en cara muy duramente)

**Robert:** esta bien acepto que Susan se equivoco pero aun así merece una nueva oportunidad todos la merecemos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no quiero seguir hablando de esto (sentencio con firmeza)

**Robert:** Brittany puedes engañarte a ti misma pero a mi no me engañas porque yo se que te duele no tener a tu madre cerca (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** dije que no quiero seguir hablando (le dijo muy enojada y salió de la sala rumbo hacia la puerta principal)

**Robert:** puedes huir todo lo que quieras pero eso no significa que los problemas desaparecerán (le dijo siguiéndola)

**Brittany:** di lo que quieras (le dijo sin detenerse y sin ni siquiera mirarlo)

**Robert:** esto no esta bien (dijo muy preocupado al ver que Brittany salió de la casa)

**Santana:** y bien como nos fue (le pregunta apareciendo detrás de Robert)

**Robert:** ella se fue (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** como que se fue (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Robert:** se fue (le repitió en el mismo tono)

**Santana:** debió hacerle caso a mi vocecita interior (dijo muy rápido de pronto vio como Robert le daba una mirada asesina mientras negaba con su cabeza) yo solo decía (se defendió muy rápido)

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Beth entro a la casa corriendo mientras era seguida por Quinn quien traía Elisa en sus brazos la cual no dejaba de morder el cuello de la camisa de la rubia

**Quinn:** Eli amor te he dicho que no hagas eso (le dijo muy suavemente a su pequeña)

**Elisa:** gusta mucho (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** eso lo entiendo pero dañas mi ropa (le dijo muy sonriente a su hija)

**Beth:** podemos cenar pizza (pregunta muy rápido a su madre)

**Quinn:** te vuelvo a repetir que no (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** pero quiero pizza (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** yo quiero que Rachel este aquí pero eso no va a pasar (le dijo muy rápido) no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos

**Rachel:** a veces si (dijo muy suavemente apareciendo en escena)

**Beth:** MAMI (grito muy feliz y corrió hacia la diva)

**Rachel:** oh aquí esta mi princesa (dijo muy feliz mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la pequeña)

**Quinn:** pero como es posible (pregunta un poco sorprendida mientras se acerca a su novia)

**Rachel:** te cuento luego (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** luego y porque no a hora (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** porque a hora quiero darle un fuerte abrazo a mi otra princesa (le dijo quitándole a Elisa) y un beso a mi reina que bastante falta me hace (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa y se acerco para darle un suave beso a la diva)

**Rachel:** bien misión cumplida (dijo muy sonriente) y bien quien quiere pizza (pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** YO (grito muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** entonces ordenemos pizza (le dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel, Elisa y Beth se fueron a la cocina para ordenar la comida mientras eran observadas por Quinn la cual no dejaba de sonreír ni un solo segundo ya que no podía creer que Rachel estuviera ahí en ese momento

**POR LAS CALLES DE NEW YORK **

Brittany desde hace mas de 15 minutos que había dejado su auto en un estacionamiento y se había dispuesto seguir su recorrido a pie ya que no se sentía en capacidad para manejar y lo menos que quería era ocasionar un accidente mientras caminaba un torrente de emociones le recorrían su cuerpo se sentía furiosa, confundida, asustada, frustrada y sobre todo traicionada por su padre como era posible que se pusiera de parte de Susan el había sido testigo de todo lo que ella sufrió eso no lo podía entender no lo quería entender y mucho menos aceptar de pronto el sonido su celular la saco de sus pensamientos y vio que era Santana quien la llamaba

**Brittany:** hay San debería contestarle (dijo viendo la pantalla de su celular) total ella no tiene la culpa (de pronto levanto su mirada y vio que estaba frente a un bar) oh un bar bien primero iré a ese bar me tomare tres margaritas y luego cuando este mas feliz llamare a San (dijo caminando hacia el bar)

**TRES HORAS Y MEDIA DESPUES **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Después de cenar y escuchar atentamente como Beth le contaba todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia Rachel decidió llevar a sus pequeñas a dormir mientras que Quinn la esperaba en su habitación, la diva tomo un poco de aire antes de entrar ya que sabia que una vez que estuviera adentro tendría que hacer lo que había ido hacer contarle a Quinn lo que había sucedido en las Vegas no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a reaccionar su novia cuando le contara pero ya no había marcha atrás debía decírselo por el bien de las dos por el bien de su relación y de su futuro matrimonio

**Quinn:** se durmieron (le pregunta muy suavemente a la diva apenas la ve cruzar la puerta)

**Rachel:** si cayeron rendidas (le dijo dándole una suave sonrisa)

**Quinn:** perfecto (le dijo acercándose muy sonriente a su novia)

La diva sintió los labios de Quinn sobre su cuello y por inercia propia cerro sus ojos mientras una suave corriente le recorría el cuerpo pero de pronto recordó que debía hablar con la rubia antes de que algo pasara entre ellas ya que sino las cosa iban a ser peor por lo que sin dudarlo mucho alejo a Quinn muy suavemente de ella

**Rachel:** debemos hablar (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** a hora no puede esperar hasta mañana (le pregunta un poco confusa)

**Rachel:** no, mañana debo irme hacia Chicago (le dijo alejándose un poco de Quinn) bueno en realidad yo debería estar en Chicago en este momento pero no estoy aquí porque necesitaba hablar contigo de algo importante (le dijo un poco nerviosa)

**Quinn:** vaya si que debe ser algo importante para que retrasaras tu concierto y de paso te pusieras así de nerviosa (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** bueno lo que debo decirte no es algo que tu quieres escuchar (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** a ver Rachel estas comenzado asustarme podrías decirme de que se trata (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) cuando estaba en Las Vegas paso algo bueno (pensó un momento) será mejor enseñártelo (le dijo muy suavemente)

La diva busco la laptop de Quinn la cual la miraba atentamente Rachel introdujo la memoria de la cámara en la portátil busco las fotos pero antes de enseñárselas a su novia tomo un poco de aire y la miro fijamente

**Rachel:** bien cielo antes de mostrarte de que se trata quiero que tengas muy presente de que te amo y las cosas no son como parecen (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** podrías mostrarme de una vez de que se trata (le pregunta un poco molesta)

Rachel giro la portátil mostrándole a Quinn la foto la cual era donde Melisa tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras le sonreía con picardía la rubia sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima en ese preciso momento no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo tenia que ser una ilusión óptica o un pesadilla

**Quinn:** por dios (un poco sorprendida y presiono un botón para ver las fotos que seguían)

**Rachel:** amor escucha (le dijo muy rápido)

Quinn: no puede ser cierto (dijo muy molesta cuando por fin llego a la foto donde Melisa estaba besando a Rachel)

**Rachel:** Quinn puedo explicártelo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** como vas a explicar lo que estoy viendo (le pregunta muy enojada) porque eres tu besándote con otra mujer

**Rachel:** si puedo explicarlo (se defendió muy rápido) solo cálmate y déjame que te explique por favor solo déjame que te explique (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Quinn:** (miro de manera muy seria a su novia) de acuerdo te escucho (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) bien lo que paso fue lo siguiente (le empezó a relatar muy despacio)

**20 MINUTOS DESPUES **

Rachel le explico a Quinn todo lo sucedido con lujos y detalles no se salto absolutamente nada le conto como sucedieron las cosas que su suerte no estuvo a su favor esa noche y luego le relato como Sue se hizo cargo para que las fotos no se publicaran

**Quinn:** vaya que fuerte (le dijo muy despacio) le hacías un favor a una chica y para tu mala suerte un paparazzi te saco fotos que se podrían tomar de manera errónea luego le pagas medio millón de dólares para mantenerle la boca cerrada y borras todas las evidencias (tomo un poco de aire) insisto que fuerte

**Rachel:** no todas de acuerdo tengo la memoria con las fotos, fotos que te acabo de enseñar porque para eso vine hasta aquí para decirte personalmente lo que paso (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** no querías que ningún medio se te adelantara no (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** porque actúas así no entiendo (le pregunta muy rápido) hice lo correcto te dije la verdad y aun así pareciera que no es suficiente (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** respóndeme una pregunta Rachel me lo dijiste porque en verdad querías hacer las cosas de la manera mas correcta o por temor a que el fotógrafo te jugara sucio y vendiera las fotos algún medio de comunicación (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** te lo dije porque te amo y el no decírtelo seria un insulto a ese amor porque durante todo este año que hemos estado junta siempre te hablado con la verdad nunca te he ocultado nada (le dijo muy despacio) pero al parecer contigo nada es suficiente que hubieras preferido Quinn que te mintiera que le hiciera caso a Sue y no te contara nada (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) necesito estar sola necesito pensar muchas cosas (dijo caminando hacia la puerta)

**Rachel:** espera Quinn no te vayas vamos hablar (le pido muy suplicante)

**Quinn:** Rachel en verdad en este momento lo que necesito es salir de aquí (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** crees que lo hice cierto piensas que te fui infiel (le pregunta un poco dolida)

Quinn no dijo nada mas simplemente abandono la habitación mientras que Rachel se quedaba completamente anonada ya que su novia no fue capaz de responderle aquella pregunta que le había hecho

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DE NEW YORK **

Brittany caminaba con un poco de dificultaba ya que su estado de ebriedad era bastante alto la modelo dio un mal paso lo que hizo que cayera fuertemente al suelo de pronto un joven que venia caminando de lado contrario se acerco a ella rápidamente

**Joven:** oye estas bien (le pregunta muy suavemente a Brittany)

Brittany levanto su mirada para ver quien le hablaba y se quedo muy sorprendida ya que aquel joven que se le había acercado era la imagen exacta de Jesús tenia rasgos finos, el cabello largo un poco mas arriba de los hombros, su barba le cubría parte de su rostro, tenia todos esos aspectos que a simple vista lo igualaban a parecerse a Jesucristo la única diferencia es que este chico no pasaba de 24 años, vestía unos jeans desgastados y una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas

**Brittany:** oh por dios eres Jesús (le dijo muy sorprendida)

**Joven:** perdón (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** pensé que estabas en cielo (le dijo muy sonriente) pero ya veo que no estas aquí en la tierra caminado por la calles de New York

**Joven:** no tengo ni idea de lo que dices (le dijo un poco confundido)

**Brittany:** oh vamos Jesús no seas tímido (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Joven:** en primer lugar no soy Jesús me llamo Alan y en segundo no deberías andar a estas hora solo en la calle y mucho menos en ese estado de ebriedad (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** jajajajaja hay Jesús eres tan gracioso (le dijo muy divertida) bueno lo que pasa es que yo estaba en un bar (pensó un momento) y no tengo ni idea de cómo llegue aquí (dijo cayendo en cuenta)

**Alan:** bien a donde vas (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** tampoco tengo ni idea de adonde voy (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Alan:** entonces estas en problemas (le dijo muy preocupado)

**Brittany:** si en verdad estoy en problemas (le dijo muy tranquila) oye Jesús una pregunta porque la vida es tan complicada (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alan:** ya te dije que no soy Jesús (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** tranquilo que no le diré a los Romanos que estas aquí en la tierra ellos no volverán a crucificarte (le dijo muy despacio)

**Alan:** gracias eres muy amable (le dijo dándole una calidad sonrisa) a donde te diriges (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** ya te dije que no lo se (le dijo muy rápido) eso es normal que no sepa para donde debo ir (le pregunta un poco preocupada al joven)

**Alan:** (se sentó al lado de Brittany) veras (pensó un momento) disculpa cual es tu nombre (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** Brittany Pierce (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alan:** bien Brittany a veces hay personas que no saben de donde vienen pero tienen claro hacia donde quieren ir en cambio hay otras personas que saben de donde vienen pero no tienen muy claro hacia donde deben ir (le explico muy despacio)

**Brittany:** entonces creo que soy del segundo tipo de persona (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Alan:** ya puede notarlo (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Brittany:** porque tienes los ojos azueles se supone que los judíos tienen los ojos oscuros (le pregunta viendo fijamente los ojos de Alan)

**Alan:** porque no soy judío (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** tu eres Jesús así que eres judío (le dijo muy seria)

Alan iba a responderle pero no pudo ya que el celular de Brittany empezó a sonar la rubia rápidamente busco el aparato y sonrió inmensamente al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Santana

**Brittany:** es mi esposa porque sabes yo estoy casada con una maravillosa mujer a la cual amo mucho, mucho (dijo muy feliz)

**Alan:** Santana cierto (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** si Santana (dijo muy orgullosa) espera un segundo como supiste el nombre de mi esposa (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alan:** soy Jesús (le dijo muy despacio) y aparte su nombre aparece en la pantalla

**Brittany:** claro (dijo mirando la pantalla del teléfono) hola Santi (dijo muy feliz)

**Voz De Santana:** Britt donde estas me tienes sumamente preocupada (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** lamento haberme ido de esa manera pero es que fue demasiada presión para mí (se disculpo rápidamente)

**Voz De Santana:** no importa cielo dime donde estas para ir por ti (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** honestamente no tengo ni idea de donde estoy (le confeso muy rápido)

**Voz De Santana:** como que no sabes donde estas por favor Britt haz un esfuerzo no quiero que nada te pase (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Brittany:** descuida Santi que nada me pasara porque estoy con Jesús (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Santana:** estas con quien (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** con Jesús, he encontrado a Jesús (le dijo muy feliz)

**Voz De Santana:** Britt dime que estas bromeando (le pidió muy preocupada)

**Brittany:** claro que no bromeo Jesús esta a mi lado, tiene el cabello largo, barbar, esta vestido con jeans desgastados y una camisa blanca lleva una guitarra en sus espalda y tiene ojos azueles (describió muy despacio al joven que la acompañaba) pues creerlo Jesús tiene los ojos azules (le dijo muy divertida)

**Voz De Santana:** amor no se con quien estas en este momento pero aléjate lo mas que pueda ubícate bien donde estas para que pueda irte a buscar (le dijo pidió muy despacio)

**Brittany:** descuida amor Jesús es inofensivo porque el es el hijo de dios no me pasara nada mientras este con el (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Alan:** permíteme (le dijo a la rubia quitándole el celular) halo (dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Santana:** quien demonios eres tu (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alan:** me llamo Alan y acabo de encontrar a su esposa caminando sola por la calle y debo decirle que esta bastante ebria (le dijo muy despacio)

**Voz De Santana:** necesito que me diga donde están para ir hasta allá (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alan:** hagamos algo sabe donde queda el bar The Rasmus (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Voz De Santana:** si (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alan:** bien yo llevare a su esposa ahí para que usted pueda recogerla (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Voz De Santana:** de acuerdo (dijo muy suavemente y cerro la llamada)

**Alan:** ven vamos (le dijo a Brittany mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie)

**Brittany:** a donde vamos (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Alan:** tu solo ven (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** Jesús por favor a donde vamos (le pregunta muy insistente)

**Alan:** ya te dije que no soy Jesús (le dijo un poco cansado)

**PENT-HOUSE DE SUE **

Sue abrió la puerta de su pent-house para encontrarse con Quinn quien tenia cara de no estar nada contenta y la manager ya se imaginaba el motivo de su rabia

**Sue:** Q que haces aquí acaso tienes problemas con la organización de la boda (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** déjate de tonterías sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí (le dijo muy enojada entrando a pent-house sin pedir permiso)

**Sue:** claro que lo se (le dijo cerrando la puerta) Rachel te dijo lo que paso

**Quinn:** como pudiste permitir que pasara (le pregunta muy seria)

**Sue:** perdón (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** se supones que debes protegerla y mira lo que ocurrió (le dijo muy enojada)

**Sue:** yo la protejo de acuerdo tengo años haciendo eso cuidándole las espaldas (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** pues no lo hiciste muy bien esa noche porque mira lo que paso (le dijo muy seria)

**Sue:** no paso nada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** porque la dejaste ir sola a esa fiesta (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sue:** no soy su niñera Quinn ella es una mujer adulta y además te repito que no paso nada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** la hiciste pagar medio millón de dólares por las fotos (le dijo muy enojada)

**Sue:** y que se supone que hiciera he que dejara que las publicaran (le pregunta muy rápido) porque yo no tenia ningún inconveniente en que eso pasara total mas publicidad para Rachel, mas ventas de discos y entradas para los conciertos (le dijo muy sínicamente) sabes a quien si le hubiera ido mal a ti porque hubieras tenido que lidiar con paparazzi detrás de ti las 24 horas del día los siete día de la semana durante mucho tiempo las misma preguntas que no tendrán respuestas (tomo un poco de aire) así que agradéceme porque en realidad te hice un gran favor te ahorre muchas molestias

**Quinn:** eres la persona más cínica que existe (le dijo muy enojada)

**Sue:** si tienes razón y por cínica es que estoy donde estoy (le dijo muy tranquila) en cambio tu tienes mucha suerte porque Rachel es una de las persona mas correcta que existe y con una conciencia que realmente llega a ser fastidiosa y que siempre le dice que haga lo correcto

**Quinn:** no como tu que no tienes conciencia cierto (le pregunta muy

**Sue:** oh no Q yo tengo una conciencia pero hace mucho tiempo que deje de escucharla (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** oh la escuchas cuando solo te dice lo que quieres oír (le dijo muy seria)

**Sue:** si exactamente eso (le dijo muy tranquila) mira mejor ve a tu casa y habla con Rachel que eso es lo que en realidad deberías estar haciendo

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy rápido)

La fotógrafa sin perder tiempo salió del pent-house de Sue aquella conversación no le sirvió de nada para tranquilizarse mas bien la había alterado mas aun por lo que tomo la decisión de ir hablar con la única persona que en verdad la haría sentir mejor o mejor dicho que la ayudaría a pensar con claridad tenia que ir hablar con su conciencia

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Rachel estaba sentada en el borde de su cama con la mirada fija en la puerta por la cual hace mas de una hora había salido Quinn la diva se sentía realmente mal por todo lo que estaba pasando no entendía como era posible que su novia no le hubiera creído si ella hizo lo correcto

**Rachel:** no debí decirle nada (dijo muy despacio para si misma)

**Voz:** si hubieras hecho eso en este momento la culpa te estaría matando (dijo muy suavemente)

La diva se quedo completamente helada conocía perfectamente esa voz pero hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de escucharla no era posible que nuevamente estuviera de regreso Rachel se giro rápidamente para encontrarse con Ivys sentada en medio de la cama sonriéndole muy tranquilamente

**Rachel:** oh no, no, no, no señor tu te fuiste hace mucho tiempo no tienes porque estar aquí (le dijo muy rápido)

**Ivys:** estoy aquí porque tu me quieres aquí (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** no eso no es cierto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Ivys:** si lo es (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** esto no esta bien no puedo estar viéndote nuevamente (dijo para si misma)

**Ivys:** Rachel estoy en este momento frente a ti porque tu lo deseas (le dijo mientras se paraba frente a la diva) soy producto de tu imaginación aparezco cuando tu quieres que aparezca y desaparezco cuando tu quieres que desaparezca (le explico muy despacio)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) bien quiero que desaparezcas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Ivys:** (se vio de arriba abajo y le dio una calidad sonrisa) oh mira no me fui (le dijo muy sonriente) bien porque no me dices lo que te sucede (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no voy hablar de mis problemas con Quinn contigo porque tu podrás ser producto de mi imaginación o un fantasma no se bien cual de las dos pero aun así eres mi esposa y ella es mi prometida seria muy raro (le dijo muy rápido)

**Ivys:** amor raro es un perro azul y te guste o no hablaremos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** porque (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Ivys:** porque yo soy la única persona a la que tu en verdad escuchas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** por dios Ivys eres mi conciencia (le dijo entendiendo las palabras de su esposa)

**Ivys:** vaya que bueno que lo entendiste eso nos ahorrara bastante tiempo (le dijo muy sonriente) bien a hora si vamos directo al grano

Rachel vio como Ivys se sentó en la orilla de la cama cruzo sus piernas y le dio una tierna sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por la diva quien sin perder tiempo se sentó al lado de ella y respiro muy profundo

**BAR THE RASMUS **

**Brittany:** entonces esa es la razón por la que estoy así (le termino de relatar a Alan)

**Alan:** vaya no es una situación nada fácil (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** gracias (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alan:** pero tampoco deberías cerrarte del todo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** que quieres decir (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alan:** que el día de mañana te podrías arrepentir de no haberle dado por lo menos la oportunidad de explicarse (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** y que va explicarme que me separo de Santana porque simplemente la odiaba porque esa es la verdad (le dijo muy seria)

**Alan:** eso no lo sabes quizás sus motivos hayan sido otros pero hasta que no la escuches no lo sabrás (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no voy a escucharla (le dijo muy seria)

**Alan:** Jesús te ordena que la escuches (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no eres Jesús eres Alan Jesús no tiene los ojos azules (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Alan:** eres tan rara (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** no tienes ni idea (le dijo muy tranquila)

Santana entro al bar y con su mirada recorrió el lugar en busca de Brittany después de unos segundos la latina logro localizar a su esposa que estaba sentada en la barra conversando con un joven el cual se supuso que era con quien ella había hablado por teléfono por lo que sin perder tiempo se acerco a ellos

**Santana:** por dios Britt que bueno que estas bien (dijo muy aliviada)

**Brittany:** hola Santi (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** no debiste desaparecer de esa manera (le dijo un poco enojada) menos mal que (dirigió su mirada hacia Alan) por dios (dijo muy sorprendida al ver al joven) Britt tenias razón encontraste a Jesús (le dijo muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Alan:** otra más (dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** te lo dije (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** bien Jesús gracias por cuidar a mi esposa (dijo tendiéndole la mano a Alan)

**Alan:** de nada y me llamo Alan (le dijo dándole una sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano con la de la latina)

**Santana:** claro Alan (dijo muy rápido) bien Britt vamos (le indico a la rubia)

**Brittany:** adiós Jesús, Alan (se despido muy sonriente del joven)

**Alan:** adiós Brittany (dijo muy suavemente al ver a la rubia alejarse junto con Santana)

**APARTAMENTO DE NINA **

Nina estaba ya en su quinto sueño escucho como alguien tocaba el timbre sin parar la con mucho esfuerzo se levanto para ir a ver quien era el imprudente que estaba fastidiando su preciado sueño camino tropezando con todo a su paso hasta que por fin logro llegar hasta la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Quinn la cual ni siquiera la dejo preguntarle nada ya que empezó hablar rápidamente

**Quinn:** un paparazzi le tomo fotos a Rachel besándose con otra chica ella jura que no me fue infiel pero yo me siento completamente insegura por toda esta situación Nina ayúdame (le dijo muy rápido a su asistente)

**Nina:** necesito vacaciones (dijo muy despacio al ver a su jefa parada frente a ella)

**Quinn:** es en serio Nina (dijo empujando a su asistente para entrar al apartamento)

**Nina:** lo que yo dije también (dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** puedes creerlo fotos de ella con otra chica (le dijo muy enojada)

**Nina:** bien en que canal viste la noticia (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** en ninguno la misma Rachel me lo conto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** espera ella te conto sobre las fotos (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Quinn:** y me las enseño también (le dijo sin pensarlo)

**Nina:** Quinn disculpa que te diga esto pero no entiendo nada (le dijo mas confundida aun)

**Quinn:** bien te contare todo para que puedas entender (le dijo muy suavemente)

**15 MINUTOS DESPUES **

Nina había preparado café mientras que Quinn le contaba todo lo ocurrido luego de eso ambas estaban sentadas en sofá de la sala la rubia le conto toda la historia a su asistente la cual la escucho con mucha atención sin perderse ningún detalle

**Nina:** Quinn he escuchado tu versión de la historia y pienso que eres una idiota pero con mayúscula (le dijo muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** perdón (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** Rachel retrasa su concierto para venir hablar contigo te cuenta todo acerca de lo ocurrido cuando pudo quedarse callada porque tiene la situación bajo control y aun así tu te atreves a dudar de ella (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** pero es que (pensó un momento) dios soy una idiota (dijo un poco avergonzada)

**Nina:** no te has preguntado que quizás tu mama te dejo caer de cabeza cuando eras chiquita y a hora te esta empezando afectar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (le dio una sonrisa a su asistente) definitivamente Nina hablar contigo era lo que en verdad necesitaba no se como lo haces pero siempre logras traerme a la realidad y haces que me de cuenta de que no estoy pensando con claridad ni actuando de la mejor manera (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** que te puedo decir soy la voz de tu conciencia (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si que lo eres (le dijo muy sonriente) bien creo que iré a la casa Rachel y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente (dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla)

**Nina:** suerte con eso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** nos vemos luego (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** claro nos vemos luego y hablaremos de mis vacaciones (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo conciencia (le dijo muy tranquila)

Nina observo como su jefa salía de su apartamento después soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando fue contratada por la rubia para que cumpliera con su trabajo de asistente jamás pensó que también se convertiría en la confidente de la rubia o mejor dicho en su conciencia

**MANSION PIERCE **

Santana observaba fijamente a Brittany que estaba dormida la latina se sentía completamente impotente por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su esposa no le gustaba verla así deseaba verla feliz y alegre como ella era en realidad

**Mini Santana:** se lo que estas pensando y no es buena idea (le dijo muy suavemente a la latina)

**Santana:** tengo que hacer algo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Mini Santana**: no lo que debes hacer es no meterte ya lo hemos hablado (le recordó muy despacio)

**Santana:** no lo que tengo que hacer es dejar de hacerte caso eres la peor consejera que puede existir (le dijo muy enojada) mi esposa esta sufriendo mucho y tu pretendes que me quede sin hacer nada pues déjame decirte que esta vez no te hare caso

**Mini Santana:** claro que vas hacerme caso tu siempre me haces caso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** lárgate (dijo muy seria)

Santana respiro profundo para calmarse estaba mas que claro que ya había llegado al hora de que ella interviniera debía hablar con Brittany tenia que hacerla ver que no estaba bien la manera en como esta actuando tenia que hacerla entender que los problemas se enfrentan porque sino nunca desaparecen y eso era exactamente lo que haría y ya no le importaba si la rubia se molestaba con ella

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Rachel caminaba de un lado a otro mientras relataba todo lo que había sucedido con Melisa, con el paparazzi y con Quinn mientras que Ivys la observaba y escuchaba atentamente lo que la diva le decía

**Rachel:** yo hice lo correcto de acuerdo hice lo correcto y aun así ella se enoja no tiene porque enojarse (dijo muy molesta)

**Ivys:** amor a veces lo correcto es incorrecto y lo incorrecto suele ser lo correcto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** oh entonces eso significa que no debí decirle nada a Quinn de lo que paso simplemente debí callármelo y ya todo el mundo feliz (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Ivys:** ahora te estas contradiciendo y deberías tener cuidado porque las contradicciones matan (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** a ver Ivys no me estas ayudando de acuerdo (le dijo muy seria) porque mejor no me dices lo que tienes que decirme y ya

**Ivys:** bien tú hiciste lo correcto al decirle la verdad a Quinn pero deberías entenderla a ella (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** entenderla (le pregunta sin comprender)

**Ivys:** si entenderla crees que para ella es fácil toda esta situación (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** se que no es fácil pero nunca le he dado motivos para que dude de mi (le dijo muy molesta)

**Ivys:** quizás Rachel pero eso no impide que se sienta insegura y tal vez no desconfié de ti pero si de las personas a tu alrededor porque sabe perfectamente que muchas de esas personas se acercan a ti con una doble intención hiciste lo correcto pero aun así no puedes esperar que la noticia no le doliera no le sorprendiera y sobre todo no le molestara (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no me estas diciendo lo que quiero escuchar (le dijo un poco frustrada)

**Ivys:** no te estoy diciendo lo que necesitas escuchar (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** sabes porque tu eras a la única persona a la que yo siempre escuchaba (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Ivys:** no (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** porque contigo siempre fue tan fácil hablar siempre eras tan comprensiva (le dijo muy despacio)

**Ivys:** aun tienes sentimientos por mi cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si Ivys debo admitir que una parte de mi aun te ama y siempre te amara (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Rachel (la llama suavemente)

**Rachel:** por dios Quinn me asustaste (le dijo muy asustada)

**Quinn:** estas hablando sola (le pregunta un poco preocupada)

**Rachel:** no yo (dijo un poco nerviosa y busco a Ivys con su mirada pero esta ya no estaba) hablaba con mi conciencia (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** ya veo (dijo con un poco de seriedad) y fue una platica interesante (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** donde estabas (le pregunta muy rápido ignorando la pregunta de su novia)

**Quinn:** necesitaba pensar un poco las cosas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** tenemos una conversación pendiente (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** lo se y eso es lo que vamos hacer vamos a conversar (le dijo muy suavemente)

Rachel suspiro muy profundo mientras que Quinn la veía fijamente la habitación quedo en silencio ninguna de las dos decía nada era como si esperaban a que fuera la otra la que empezara aquella conversación la cual estaban seguras que seria larga y tendida aparte de incomoda y difícil

_A final de cuentas le hagamos caso o no le pongamos el nombre que le pongamos todos escuchamos la voz de nuestra conciencia algunos lo hacen a pesar del miedo simplemente porque hacer lo correcto es lo que les permite dormir en paz otros hace mucho que dejaron de escucharla o escuchan lo que quieren creyendo que actúan por el bien común a otros la conciencia les dicta que hagan cosas malas que parecen buenas y para algunos mas hablar con la conciencia es como mirarse en un espejo _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****


	50. Chapter 50 Zapatos Agenos

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo L**

**Zapatos Ajenos **

_No hay mujer que de niña no haya jugado a ponerse los zapatos de su mama pero cuantas conservamos esa sabia virtud cuando llegamos adultas la virtud de ponernos en el lugar de mama normalmente cuando crecemos nos ponemos en nuestros propios zapatos y perdemos la capacidad de ponernos en los zapatos de otros es decir de comprender al otro por ejemplo **"entender las razones de una madre que pensó que actuaba de manera correcta pero resulto ser todo lo contrario"** todos nos preguntamos alguna vez porque nadie puede ponerse en mis zapatos cuando nos sentimos solos e incomprendidos y es que llega el momento en el que los zapatos ajenos nos quedan mal e intentar avanzar con ellos es como andar como una piedra en el zapato_

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Más de quince minutos era exactamente lo que llevaban discutiendo no habían levantado la voz aun ninguna entendía como había sido eso posible si la pelea se hacia cada vez mas intensa y pesada si Rachel decía azul Quinn decía rojo solamente para provocarla mas si Quinn decía no comprendo Rachel le respondía porque no quieres y de esa manera continuaban en el mismo circulo vicioso del cual parecía que no iban a salir vivas

**Rachel:** ten cuidado como me hablas Quinn (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** disculpa si me pongo difícil Rachel pero resulta ser que hay fotos tuyas en actitudes bien comprometedoras con otra chica (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** pero ya te explique que fue lo que paso y por enésima vez te repito que no me acosté con ella no puedo creer que pienses que lo hice (le dijo muy molesta a su novia)

**Quinn:** se que no te acostaste con ella Rachel eso lo se a la perfección (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** entonces no entiendo porque estas tan molesta (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Quinn:** estoy molesta por toda esta situación (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** YA TE EXPLIQUE TODO (le grito muy enojada)

**Quinn:** AUN ASI ESTOY MOLESTA (le grito llena de rabia)

**Rachel:** dios eres tan insoportable, celosa, testaruda, irracional, fastidiosa (le dijo muy rápido)

Ambas se miraron de manera intensa sus respiraciones estaban agitadas sus ceños fruncidos era como si estuvieran apunto de irse a los golpes debido a la rabia que corría por sus adentros claro estaba también que ninguna se atrevería a ponerle la mano encima a la otra por muy molestas que estuvieran pero en verdad aquella discusión estaba siendo agotadora

**Rachel:** Quinn en verdad esta discusión no nos esta llevando a ningún lado siento como si ya hubiéramos peleado 10 rounds y no logramos ponernos de acuerdo (le dijo muy molesta)

**Quinn:** que fácil te rindes (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** que es lo que quieres que haga dime y lo hare te aseguro que lo hare (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Quinn:** quiero que me quites la respiración quiero que me hagas el amor (le dijo muy rápido)

Rachel por unos segundos se quedo fuera de lugar por lo que había dicho su novia y la mira con un poco de desconfianza pero la diva solo tardo unos segundo en comprender que Quinn hablaba completamente en serio ya que su mirada estaba llena de fuego

_Mirando cada movimiento en mi absurdo juego de amor en este interminable océano Finalmente los amantes no conocen la vergüenza entrando y retornando a algún secreto lugar adentro mirando en cámara lenta como tú te das vuelta y dices_

_Quítame la respiración Quítame la respiración_

La diva opto por no decir absolutamente nada simplemente se lanzo sobre los labios de su novia para besarla de manera apasionada de pronto siente como Quinn comienza a arrancarle la ropa a una velocidad increíble y sin perder tiempo ella comenzó hacer exactamente lo mismo pero la rubia no la deja terminar con su labor ya que con mucha rudeza y fuerza la arrojo a la cama

**Rachel:** que ruda (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** no has visto nada (le dijo muy pícaramente)

Las manos de Rachel descasaban a los costados de su cuerpo mientras no apartaba la mirada de su chica la cual hizo que la diva se quedara completamente idiotizada al ver como Quinn comienza a despojarse de su sujetador el cual cae al suelo bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel la cual no puede ocultar su deseo y esto hace sonreír abiertamente a Quinn

**Quinn:** te gusta lo que vez cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no tienes ni idea (le dijo con mucho deseo)

La rubia avanzo lentamente hacia su novia la cual no deja de mirarla en ningún momento Quinn se sienta sobre la diva colocando sus piernas a cada lado de las de esta al mismo tiempo que apoya sus manos en sus hombros no pasa mucho tiempo cuando siente como las manos de Rachel se apoderaban de su cintura y sin perder tiempo unen nuevamente sus labios en un ardiente beso

_Mirando quedo esperando aún anticipando amor nunca dudando para convertirnos en los predestinados entrando y retornando a algún lugar para esconder mirando en cámara lenta como tú volteas y me dices_

_Quítame la respiración Quítame la respiración_

Los besos son cada vez más ardientes sus respiraciones se vuelve más rápidas y pesadas a medida que avanza los minutos Rachel es quien lleva el control de la situación y ataca el cuello de la rubia con rudos besos mientras que con sus manos acaricia sus pechos con suavidad Quinn gime sin poder evitarlo ya que siente como si de un solo golpe la hubieran subido al cielo

**Quinn:** extrañaba tus manos (le dijo muy suavemente a su novia)

**Rachel:** yo te he extrañado toda (le dijo muy rápido)

Rachel tomo con fuerza la cintura de Quinn y dio un rápido movimiento que fue mas que suficiente para que la diva quedara encima de su novia mientras esta le sonreía con malicia Rachel empezó a descender por el cuerpo de Quinn la cual suspiraba al sentir los labios de su novia recorrer su piel pasando entre sus pechos su abdomen donde se entretiene por un minuto luego la diva retira la ultima prenda sobre el cuerpo de Quinn y puede observar que esta tan lista por lo que le separo las piernas y acerca su boca hacía su entrepierna donde se hunde sin previo aviso los movimientos que realiza con su lengua vuelven loca a la rubia que trata de no gritar ni gemir muy alto pero una cosa es intentarlo y otra muy distinta es lograrlo entonces es cuando fuertes gemidos empiezan a salir uno de tras de otro

_A través del reloj de arena yo te vi al tiempo que te marchaste cuando el espejo se rompió yo te llamé y giré para escucharte decir si solo por hoy No tengo miedo_

Rachel nuevamente sube hasta quedar frete a frente con Quinn la mira a los ojos por unos segundos y esto es mas que suficiente para que la diva entienda lo que su novia quiere por eso no deja pasar mucho tiempo y sin previo aviso entra en ella y rápidamente presiente que Quinn soltara un grito bastante sonoro por lo que utiliza su boca para silenciarlo

_Quítame la respiración Quítame la respiración_

La diva se mueve dentro de Quinn estableciendo un ritmo contaste y con su boca captura uno de sus pechos haciendo que la rubia arquee su espalda sin duda alguna Quinn estaba disfrutando de lo que su novia estaba haciendo pero ella también quería hacerla disfrutar así que no se quedo atrás y desliza su mano entre las piernas de Rachel alcanzando su húmedo centro la diva siente como Quinn entra en ella por lo que sus ojos se vuelven a conectar ambas mueven sus manos lentamente sin prisa alguna sintiendo cada respiración cada jadeo cada suspiro que escapa de sus bocas

_Mirando cada movimiento en mi absurdo juego de amor Perseguido por la noción en algún lugar hay un amor en llamas Entrando y retornando a algún secreto lugar adentro mirando en cámara lenta como das vuelta mi camino y dices_

Sus cuerpos y sus manos se mueven cada vez más rápidos y con más fuerza arrancando quejidos desde lo más profundo de ellas poco a poco incrementan el ritmo acompañando su mano con su cuerpo y esto es mas que suficiente para que las dos finalmente consigan tener un impresionante orgasmo que las hizo subir y bajar al mismo tiempo

_Quítame la respiración Quítame la respiración_

Sus respiraciones continúan agitadas y la sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros no se pueden ocultar Rachel se deja caer a al lado Quinn manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo en un dulce abrazo no pasa mucho tiempo para que el sueño les gane la partida y ambas se quedan profundamente dormidas

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

**MANSION PIERCE **

Robert entro a la cocina para encontrarse con Santana que ya estaba ahí desayunado tranquilamente el hombre se sentó a su lado mientras soltaba un suspiro de preocupación

**Robert:** buenos días (saludo a la latina)

**Santana:** buenos días (le respondió muy cordialmente)

**Robert:** y Brittany (le pregunta sentándose a la mesa)

**Santana:** aun duerme (le respondió muy tranquila)

**Robert:** como se encuentra (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no lo se aun (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Robert:** crees que este molesta conmigo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** lo mas probable (le dijo muy tranquila pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de sus palabra) pero descuide de seguro se le pasara pronto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Robert:** ya no se me ocurre nada para ayudar a Brittany creo que tendré que aceptar el hecho de que no hablara con su madre (dijo un poco cansado)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) sabe usted tiene razón Britt necesita hablar con Susan y se que no he sido de mucha ayuda y le pido una disculpa por eso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Robert:** Santana (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no escuche voy hacer lo que debí hacer desde un principio hablare con Brittany así se moleste conmigo o haga berrinches ya esta bueno ella debe afrontar este problema como se debe (dijo muy segura de sus palabras)

**Robert:** bueno te deseare suerte porque ahora todo depende de ti (le dijo muy suavemente)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Quinn abrió la puerta principal para encontrarse con una Nina bastante molesta ya que se había tenido que levantar más temprano de lo acostumbrado para ir a buscar a Beth y Elisa y llevarlas al colegio por petición de su jefa

**Nina:** explícame una vez mas porque tengo que llevar yo a las niñas al colegio (le pregunta muy seria a Quinn)

**Quinn:** ya te dije Nina yo no puedo porque tengo que hablar con Rachel (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** creí que anoche habías hablado con ella (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Quinn:** si hablamos pero no lo suficiente aun quedan cosas por decir (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** y porque no las dijeron anoche que se pusieron hacer que no les dio tiempo (le pregunta un poco confusa y vio la sonrisa que se apodero del rostro de su jefa) oh por dios ustedes son increíbles (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** y que querías que hiciera (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** que hablaran (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** hablamos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** si se nota que hablaron (le dijo muy sarcástica)

Quinn estaba apunto de responderle pero la llega de Beth junto con Elisa se lo impido las niñas habían estado con Rachel mientras esperaban la llegada de Nina

**Beth:** estamos listas (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** se despidieron de su madre (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** si nos dijo que nos portáramos bien y que pronto nos veríamos de nuevo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bien cielo Nina las llevara al colegio (le informo muy suavemente a su pequeña)

**Beth:** genial (dijo muy tranquila) adiós mami (se despidió de la rubia)

**Quinn:** adiós cielo (le dijo muy tiernamente) adiós a ti también mi pequeña princesa (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña Elisa)

**Elisa:** mami adiós (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** bien vamos niñas que sus mamis tienen que hablar (dijo mientras levantaba a Elisa) espero que esta vez si hablen (dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** no empieces Nina (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** que solo digo (se defendió muy rápido)

Quinn espero que el carro de su asistente arrancara luego sin perder tiempo corrió hacia su habitación para hablar con Rachel pero al llegar se detuvo en la puerta ya que la diva estaba muy ocupada hablando por teléfono y por la manera en que se expresaba su novia sabia perfectamente que estaba hablando con Sue

**Rachel:** lo se pero aun no puedo irme retrasa el viaje unas horas mas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Sue:** no me digas que aun no has podido solucionar nada con Quinn (le pregunta un poco desesperada)

**Rachel:** mira Quinn y yo estuvimos toda la noche hablando pero (de pronto fue interrumpida por su representante)

**Voz De Sue:** queras decir que se la pasaron toda lo noche peleando (le dijo un poco molesta)

**Rachel:** no peleamos simplemente no logramos ponernos de acuerdo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Sue:** lo lamento Rachel pero no puedo seguir atrasando el viaje tengo a la compañía patrocinadora encima de mi están amenazándonos con demandarnos sino viajamos a Chicago de inmediato (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** solo te pido que atrases el viaje unas cuatro nada mas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Sue:** acaso no comprendes la seriedad del asunto (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** voy a ir a Chicago Sue pero no lo hare sin antes dejar las cosas claras con Quinn solo te pido cuatro horas mas demonios (le dijo muy molesta)

**Voz De Sue:** estas pidiendo demasiado debemos irnos ya (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** pues no me parece nada justo (le dijo muy molesta)

**Voz De Sue:** Rachel en este momento debes entender que no tienes tiempo para nada mas que para tus compromisos laborales eres parte de una maquinaria bien aceitada tengo personas por todos lados moviendo sus traseros por ti (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no seas tan aprensiva Sue (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Sue:** aprensiva, aprensiva dices anoche debiste estar en Chicago dando tu concierto y a esta hora ya deberíamos ir camino hacia Minneapolis es mi trabajo hacer que te presentes a tiempo sin retraso alguno perderé mi trasero si continuas retrasando tus conciertos (le dijo muy molesta)

**Rachel:** tengo cosas mas importante que atender que los conciertos sabes (le dijo muy seria)

**Voz De Sue:** como que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** mi familia Sue eso esta por encima de todo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Sue:** que me estas diciendo que no quieres seguir con la gira (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** bueno tal vez no (le dijo sin pensarlo)

**Voz De Sue:** estas hablando en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** muy en serio (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Sue:** y tus admiradores que no vas a pensar en ellos simplemente lo dejaras todo por que tu novia tuvo un ataque de inseguridad (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no metas a Quinn (le dijo muy seria)

**Voz De Sue:** como no hacerlo si por ella es que esta pasando todo esto (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** basta de acuerdo yo soy la que decide si seguir con la gira o no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Sue:** perfecto cancélalo todo por mi esta bien veamos si puedes con las demandas por incumplimiento de contrato (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** estas amenazándome (le pregunta muy molesta)

**Voz De Sue:** solo te aviso (le dijo muy seria y cerro la llamada)

**Rachel:** rayos (dijo muy molesta)

**Quinn:** linda conversación (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** (se giro rápidamente para encontrarse con la mirada de su novia) escuchaste todo cierto (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si (le dijo mientras se acercaba a su novia)

**Rachel:** bueno ya te podrás imaginar que las cosas se pondrán un poco agitadas por aquí (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no eso no pasara porque vas a continuar tu gira (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** Quinn (pero no pudo continuar ya que su novia se lo impidió)

**Quinn:** no es justo que tu dejes de hacer lo que amas por culpa de mis inseguridades (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si puedo porque te amo mas a ti (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** pero aun así es muy injusto es como si tu te sintieras insegura de mi porque me la paso rodeada de modelos todo el tiempo y me pidieras que dejara mi trabajo tu te sentirías segura pero yo seria infeliz y se que eso es exactamente lo que pasara contigo si dejas la gira (le dijo despacio)

**Rachel:** bueno te diré que a veces me da un poco de celos que pases tanto tiempo rodeada de modelos pero jamás te pediría que dejaras tu trabajo y tu no me estas pidiendo que deje la gira lo hago porque quiero (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no, no quieres de acuerdo y no la dejaras (le dijo muy rápido) yo te amo Rachel Berry y eso nada lo cambiara y además solo estarás un mes fuera luego regresaras terminaremos de planear nuestra boda nos casaremos y seremos felices por siempre

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bien llama a Sue y arregla todo (le dijo antes de salir de la habitación)

**MANSION PIERCE **

Santana entro a su habitación con sumo cuidado previniendo de no despertar a su esposa pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que Brittany no estaba en la cama de pronto escucho ruidos que provenían del cuarto de baño

**Santana:** Britt (llamo suavemente a la rubia)

**Brittany:** creo que no volveré a beber más nunca (se quejo muy adolorida)

**Santana:** lo mismo dijiste la ultima vez (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** esta vez pienso cumplirlo (dijo acostándose nuevamente en la cama)

La latina se acerco muy sonriente a la cama para sentarse al lado de Brittany y comenzar a acariciarle el cabello mientras esta permanecía acostada boca abajo y con sus ojos cerrados

**Santana:** Britt (la llamo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** dime amor (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** quiero decirte algo pero tengo miedo de cómo vayas a reaccionar (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** simplemente dilo sabes que es muy difícil que me enoje contigo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) yo creo que deberías hablar con Susan (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** que dijiste (le pregunta abriendo sus ojos rápidamente)

**Santana:** si Britt pienso que deberías hablar con Susan (le repitió en el mismo tono)

**Brittany:** no puedo creer que estés sugiriéndome eso (le dijo con mucha molestia y se levanto de la cama)

**Santana:** no tiene nada de malo lo que te sugiero es tu madre esta arrepentida y quiera arreglar las cosas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** Santana esa mujer fue la causante de que tu y yo nos separáramos ella estaba con su cara bien lavada mientras nosotras vivíamos un infierno (le dijo muy enojada) a hora pretende que con solo decir que lo siente y que esta arrepentida voy a perdonarla pues esta muy equivocada

**Santana:** Brittany errar es de humanos pero perdonar es de sabios (le dijo muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Brittany:** no intentes persuadirme con tus reflexiones de acuerdo tengo una posición y la mantengo no quiero saber nada de Susan y no se hable mas (le dijo muy seria y se encerró en el cuarto de baño)

**Santana:** si muy bien continua así Britt evadiendo los problemas que te va ir muy bien mas adelante (le dijo muy seria)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

**Quinn:** bien que te dijo (le pregunta entrando a la habitación)

**Rachel:** viene por mi en dos horas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** muy bien (le dijo muy tranquilamente)

**Rachel:** tenemos una conversación pendiente (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** lo se (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** Quinn se que tienes razones de sobras para estar molesta conmigo pero (comenzó a decirle muy suavemente pero no pudo continuar ya que su novia la interrumpió)

**Quinn:** Rachel en realidad no me moleste contigo se que pareció que si pero no fue así (le dijo muy suavemente) lo que en realidad lo que me molesta es que traten de hacer quedar como una infiel me molesta tener el pavor de leer una noticia tuya y que lo primero que diga sea "Rachel Berry hace de las suyas" (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Quinn sabias a la perfección que esto iba a ser así sabias muy bien que este tipo de situación se podría presentar en algún momento (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** lose de acuerdo también se que no puedes evitar que estas cosas te pasen (le dijo muy despacio) pero ponte en mis zapatos podrías por favor ponerte en mis zapatos (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** claro que me pongo en tus zapatos Quinn se que para ti no es fácil toda esto (le dijo muy suavemente) pero tu también ponte en mis zapatos no puedo vivir atrasando conciertos para venir a explicarte las cosas personalmente debes confiar el 100% en mi con los ojos cerrados

**Quinn:** confió en ti Rachel pero no confió en las demás personas que se acercan a ti (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** _Ivys tenía razón_ (pensó rápidamente) Quinn no importa las intenciones que tengan las demás personas que se acerquen a mi de acuerdo yo no pienso arruinar lo que tenemos por nada del mundo te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** entonces estamos bien cierto (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Quinn:** estamos muy bien (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** excelente (le dijo mu sonriente)

**Quinn:** solo prométeme que intentaras no ser tan encantadora todo el tiempo (le pido muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** lo intentare (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn se acerco a la diva para comenzar a besarla de manera dulce quería disfrutar ese beso quería fundirse en su propio mar de ternura la rubia se separo poco a poco de Rachel para mirarla a los ojos mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa luego volvieron a juntar sus labios mientras caminaba muy despacio hacia la cama donde se dejaron caer suavemente

**MANSION PIERCE **

Santana tenía ya casi diez minutos esperando a que Brittany saliera del baño pero la modelo estaba empeñada en quedarse ahí mientras que su esposa tocaba la puerta y le hablaba para que saliera pero sin tener resultados

**Santana:** Britt piensas quedarte toda la vida metida en el baño (le pregunta muy suavemente) vamos amor sal de ahí por favor (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Voz De Brittany:** déjame en paz (le respondió finalmente con mucha molestia)

**Santana:** ya sal de una vez quieres así podremos hablar (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Voz De Brittany:** no quiero hablar Santana (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** no me importa si quieres o no el punto es que vamos hablar (le dijo muy seria)

La latina escucho como la puerta se abría y vio a Brittany que se asomaba con cara de no estar muy feliz por instinto Santana retrocedió dos paso mientras que la rubia avanzaba tres

**Brittany:** bien quieres hablar entonces solo te diré una cosa eres mi esposa Santana así que tu deber es ponerte de mi parte apoyarme a mí (le dijo muy seria a la latina)

**Santana:** si soy tu esposa pero no por eso voy aplaudirte todo (le dijo muy enfadada)

**Brittany:** no puedo creer que te pongas de parte de ella (le dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** no me pongo de parte de nadie de acuerdo (le dijo muy rápido) solo quiero que arregles las cosas con tu madre

**Brittany:** porque (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** como que porque (le pregunta muy seria) como se supone que formaremos una familia si la que ya tenemos esta dividida como le explicaremos a nuestros hijos que no conocerán a su abuela porque su madre esta enojada con ella como vamos a enseñarles a respectar a perdonar y amar si ni siquiera somos capaces de practicarlo así quieres que criemos un hijo Britt crees que esa es la mejor manera (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** dices que voy a ser una mala madre (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** claro que no pero que pasa contigo porque tomas todo lo que digo y lo volteas de cabeza (le dijo muy molesta)

**Brittany:** porque te cuesta tanto entenderme (le dijo muy molesta)

**Santana:** y a ti porque te cuesta tanto entenderme a mi entender que me duele verte sufrir así pero mas me duele ver que tu sufrimiento se puede detener pero tu no quieres simplemente porque te niegas a darle una posibilidad a Susan de explicarse (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no quiero sus explicaciones solo quiero que me dejen tranquila (le dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** estoy tan decepcionada de ti y sabes porque (le dijo muy despacio) porque pensé que me había casado con una mujer maravillosa y madura pero a hora es que me doy cuenta de que no me case con una niña malcriada que hace berrinches si las cosas no se hacen de acuerdo a su santa voluntad (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** no te permito Santana (pero fue interrumpida por su esposa)

**Santana:** no me permites que decirte la verdad (le dijo muy rápido) le pides a todo el mundo que se pongan en tus zapatos que te comprendan pero tu eres incapaz de ponerte en los zapatos de los demás eres muy egoísta y no sabes cuanto lamento darme cuenta de eso (le dijo muy duramente)

Sin decir mas nada Santana salió de la habitación dejando a Brittany muy pensativa la modelo no podía evitar sentirse mal por las palabras dichas por su esposa y esto era porque muy en el fondo sabia que tenia razón Santana le había dicho la verdad y por eso le dolía tanto porque ella tenia perfectamente claro que si había algo que doliera bastante era la verdad así fuera dicha de la manera mas suave que existiera la verdad siempre dolía y mucho

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Rachel y Quinn estaban totalmente desnudas con sus cuerpos unidos y rozándose no dejaban de besarse ni un solo segundo las dos mecían sus cuerpos a un mismo compas la pequeña diva se separó de los labios de la otra bajando hasta su cuello el cual lamió y mordió con fiereza estaban sitiándose como nunca la excitación de sus cuerpos iba en aumento con cada segundo que pasaba

Sus caderas se armonizaban haciendo que su roce se volviera primoroso logrando darles ese placer que tanto buscaban y sus labios no se separaban ni por un instante Quinn mordía el labio inferior de Rachel buscando provocar mas y mas a la diva la cual siente las uñas de la rubia clavarse en su espalda y sin pensarlo dos veces empuja con mas fuerzas sus caderas

Sus cuerpos tenían una capa de sudor que los cubría y sus caderas se movían cada vez más rápido cómo señal de que ya no les faltaba mucho para acabar aquel encuentro de pronto ambas sintieron un intenso escalofrío que hiso que sus cuerpos se tensaran y se liberaran de aquella humedad que fue el indicador de que habían logrado alcanzar el clímax

**Quinn:** eso fue impresionante (le dijo recuperando el aliento)

**Rachel:** si lo se (le dijo sin dejar de besar el cuello de la rubia)

Pasaron unos minutos y Quinn aun sentía como Rachel continuaba repartiendo besos en su cuello lo que la hizo sonreír alegremente pero también debía recordarle a su novia que tenia que alistarse ya que Sue llegaría de un momento a otro

**Quinn:** oye debes alistarte (le recordó muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** cierto (le dijo muy tranquila y se recostó a su lado)

**Quinn:** Rachel (la llamo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** dime (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no estaría mal si empiezas con un baño (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** claro (dijo muy tranquilamente)

Sin perder tiempo la diva de se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño bajo la atenta mirada de su novia la cual no paraba de sonreír ya que se sentía feliz y en paz consigo misma y como no estarlo después de entender que tenia la mejor novia del mundo como no estar feliz al saber eso

**MANSION PIERCE **

Después de estar un 45 minutos en el jardín pensando en la discusión que había tenido con su esposa Santana había decidió regresar a su habitación para intentar razonar de manera adulta con Brittany pero su sorpresa fue que cuando llego la modelo no estaba sin perder tiempo salió a buscarla y en su camino se encontró con James

**Santana:** James no has visto a Brittany (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**James:** la Sra. hace 20 minutos que salió (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Santana:** a donde fue (le pregunta muy rápido)

**James:** no me dijo solo dijo que si usted preguntaba le dijera que se fue (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Santana:** rayos Britt a hora a donde te fuiste (dijo muy enojada)

**APARTAMENTO DE SUSAN **

Susan abrió la puerta de su departamento y su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a Brittany parada frente a ella una enorme sonrisa se apodero del rostro de la mujer la cual rápidamente se lleno de esperanzas

**Susan:** Brittany (dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** de acuerdo Susan escucho lo que tengas que decirme (le dijo muy despacio)

**Susan:** pasa por favor (le pidió muy suavemente) quieres algo de tomar (le pregunta muy tímidamente a su hija)

**Brittany:** no solo quiero que me digas lo que tengas que decirme (le dijo muy seria)

**Susan:** claro (dijo un poco dolida por la frialdad de su hija)

Ambas pasaron a la sala donde Susan le indico a su hija que tomara asiento luego sin perder tiempo ella hizo lo mismo y se sentó a su lado

**Susan:** (tomo un poco de aire) primero quiero decirte que lamento haberte hecho sufrir como lo hice (se disculpo muy sinceramente)

**Brittany:** no entiendo como es que no me dijiste nada cuando viste que esta sufriendo como nunca en la vida había sufrido (le dijo muy duramente)

**Susan:** se que sonara cruel pero aun seguí pensando que había hecho lo correcto (le dijo muy suavemente) yo me imaginaba que Santana ya había regresado a sus viejas andanzas

**Brittany:** pues te equivocaste porque San estaba sufriendo igual que yo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Susan:** lo se (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no, no lo sabes me separaste de ella simplemente por tu divino capricho sin importarte lo mis sentimientos ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad para que te demostrara que había cambiado la juzgaste y condenaste a tu santa voluntad (le dijo muy duramente)

**Susan:** tampoco fue así de acuerdo tenia mis razones para hacer lo que hice (se defendió muy rápido)

**Brittany:** a ver dime cuales fueron (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Susan:** las personas como Santana no cambian tan fácilmente (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** sabes que no vine aquí para que insultaras a mi esposa (le dijo muy enojada levantándose rápidamente)

**Susan:** Brittany solo escúchame (le pidió muy rápido deteniéndola) por favor escucha lo que te voy a decir

**Brittany:** de acuerdo pero sin insultar a San porque gracias a ella es que estoy aquí (le dijo muy seria antes de tomar asiento nuevamente)

**Susan:** lo se y no lo voy a insultar solo quiero que escuches lo que te voy a contar (le pido muy suplicante) cuando yo tenia tu edad conocí a un chico que era exactamente igual que Santana igual de infiel incapaz de comprometerse con nadie y a pesar de conocer eso me enamore perdidamente de el pensé que podría lograr que se enamorada de mi perdidamente pensé que podría lograr que dejara esa vida que llevaba y por un momento pensé que lo había logrado pero todo resulto ser una ilusión ya que a la primera oportunidad que encontró me fue infiel me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos y ni siquiera le importo (le conto con la voz completamente quebrada)

**Brittany:** hay por dios (dijo muy suavemente)

**Susan:** tenia mucho miedo de que te pasara lo mismo de que le entregaras todo a Santana y ella terminara burlándose de ti como aquel chico lo hizo conmigo y es por eso que me empeñe en alejarla de ti para que no sufrieras pero todo me salió al revés porque resulta ser que fui yo la termino haciéndote mas daño (le dijo muy avergonzada)

**Brittany:** lamento lo que te sucedió en verdad y a hora entiendo el porque de tu desconfianza hacia San pero debiste hablar conmigo no actuar a mis espaldas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Susan:** lo lamento tanto (le se disculpo casi llorando)

**Brittany:** sabes perder a Santana me dolió mucho pero también me dolió saber que fuiste tu la que la alejo de mi (le dijo con la voz completamente quebrada) porque tu aparte de mi madre eras mi mejor amiga la persona en la que yo confiaba ciegamente y también me dolió perderte a ti creer que eras un mostro que no le importaba la felicidad de nadie sino la tuya nada mas

**Susan:** te entiendo me pongo en tu lugar se que no debí ser fácil para ti (le dijo intentado controlar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos)

**Brittany:** yo también me pongo en tu lugar en realidad no se si seria capaz de hacer exactamente lo mismo que tu pero a hora te entiendo muy bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

Brittany sin decir mas nada abrazo fuertemente a su madre la cual felizmente le correspondió el abrazo ambas lloraban como niñas pequeñas pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo esas lagrimas no eran de tristeza sino de reconciliación de felicidad

**Susan:** entonces puedo volver a estar en tu vida (le pregunta muy suavemente mientras se separaba de ella)

**Brittany:** no debiste dejar de estar en mi vida (tomo su mano) ven vamos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Susan:** a donde (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** a casa hablar con mi padre y Santana (le dijo muy sonriente)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Rachel y Quinn se habían sentado en el sofá mientras esperaban a que Sue pasara por la diva no sabían ni cómo ni cuándo pero habían empezado a besarse despacio sin prisa sin darle importancia a mas nada se repartían besos suaves, cálidos y dulces los cuales lograban hacerlas suspirar de manera cálida pero como nada en este mundo es eterno su preciado y bello momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre y con mucha pesadez se separaron

**Quinn:** porque Sue siempre es tan puntual (dijo levantándose para ir abrir la puerta)

**Rachel:** no puede evitarlo esta en su naturaleza (le dijo muy tranquila mientras la seguía)

La fotógrafa abrió la puerta encontrándose con Sue que tenia un semblante bastante serio pareciera como si su enojo aun no se le hubiera pasado lo que lo que hizo sonreír a Quinn inconscientemente ya que sabia que la mujer estaba mas enojada con ella que con Rachel

**Sue:** bien espero que ya estés lista (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** hola Sue me gusto de que estés bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** ya dejemos la cordialidad para después tenemos que irnos (les dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** típico en ti (dijo muy tranquila) iré por mi celular que se me quedo en la habitación (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no vas a pasar (le pregunta muy suavemente a la mujer)

**Sue:** no (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Sue te debo un disculpa tenias razón no eres la niñera de Rachel y fue tonto hacer un escándalo por algo que ustedes ya tenían bajo control (se disculpo muy sinceramente)

**Sue:** yo también te debo una disculpa no debí hablarte como lo hice pero tu a veces puedes llegar a sacarme de quicio (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si te entiendo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** yo también te entiendo no es fácil saber que tu novia es el objeto de deseo de muchas personas y mantener la seguridad a veces cuesta pero Rachel te ama y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** gracias eres una buena persona (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** tu también a hora concéntrate en la planificación de la boda porque tu novia estará muy ocupada en estos días (le informo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** así será (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** bien estoy lista (dijo llegando al lugar)

**Sue:** bien vamos que el tiempo es oro (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** te llamo apenas llegue (le dijo muy suavemente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy sonriente)

Se miraron directamente a los ojos para sonreírse con algo de melancolía luego se abrazaron fuertemente y unieron sus labios en un apasionado pero breve beso. Rachel y Sue comenzaron alejarse hacia la limosina que las esperaba frente a la casa mientras que era observada por Quinn quien sonreía felizmente la diva le dio una ultima mirada a su novia antes de abordar la limosina luego tomo un poco de aire y subió paso solo un minuto para que el vehículo se pusiera en marcha

**MANSION PIERCE **

Santana tenia ya mas de una hora y media sentada en la sala ya había llamado mas de 15 veces a Brittany pero esta no le contestaba las llamadas lo que empezó a preocuparla bastante la latina solo rogaba que Brittany apareciera pronto y respiro aliviada cuando la vio entrar a la sala

**Santana:** por dios me tenías muy preocupada pensé que (se quedo callada al ver que la rubia estaba acompañada por Susan)

**Brittany:** te hice caso y fui hablar como mi madre (le dijo muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Santana:** eso ya puedo verlo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** tu y mi padre tenían razón no me hizo daño simple por gusto me conto sus razones y ahora vamos a empezar a reconstruir lo que se derrumbo (dijo muy sonriente sin dejar de mirar a su madre)

**Santana:** me parece maravilloso (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** donde esta mi padre (pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** en su estudio (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** voy por el enseguida vuelvo (les dijo antes de irse corriendo a buscar a Robert)

**Santana:** es bueno que Britt y usted se reconcilien (le dijo muy suavemente a Susan)

Susan no dijo nada simplemente se acerco a Santana hasta que quedo frente a frente con la latina la cual se puso muy nerviosa ya que la mujer tenia una mirada seria y por un momento pensó que la golpearía

**Santana:** va a golpearme cierto (le pregunta con mucho temor)

Pero la latina se quedo completamente sorprendida ya que Susan sin decir nada sin previo aviso la abrazo fuertemente Santana respiro aliviada ya que eso era una buena señal de que Susan en verdad quería hacer las cosas bien esta vez

**Susan:** gracias en verdad de no se por ti mi hija jamás se hubiera atrevido a ir a verme (le dijo muy agradecida) y lamento haberlas hecho sufrir

**Santana:** esta bien todos en esta vida cometemos errores (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Susan:** estoy feliz que estés con ella (miro fijamente a la latina) eres una buena persona Santana y mi hija definitivamente tiene mucha suerte de tenerte (le dijo muy despacio)

**Robert:** vaya por fin podremos respirar paz en esta casa (dijo muy sonriente al ver a Susan)

**Susan:** que te parece he logrado volver (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Robert:** pues me alegro de eso (le dijo muy suavemente) y sobre todo me alegro que tu la escucharas (le dijo muy feliz a Brittany)

**Brittany:** todo se lo debo a ti y a Santana (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Susan:** y yo estoy agradecía con ambos (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** somos geniales (le dijo muy sonriente a Robert)

**Robert:** si que lo somos (dijo muy tranquilo)

**AEROPUERTO JFK **

**Sue:** bien el avión esta listo vamos (le informo a Rachel)

**Rachel:** Sue debo decirte algo importante (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** hay por dios no me digas que vas a cancelar de nuevo el concierto (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** que no (le dijo muy sonriente) lo que quiero decirte es que (tomo un poco de aire) tu has sido como una madre para mi siempre me has cuidado y has estado conmigo en todo momento y me he dado cuenta de que no te he agradecido lo suficiente por eso pero te prometo que todo eso cambiara de a hora en adelante porque se que no es fácil hacer lo que tu haces no es fácil estar en tus zapatos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** no tienes razón no es fácil estar en mis zapatos y tampoco tendré zapatos en lo que te intentes poner sino te montas en ese avión ahora mismo así que vamos súper estrella que tenemos mucho que hacer (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** vaya que manera de romper un lindo momento (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** deja de quejarte y vamos que necesito que todo salga bien (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** descuida Sue tengo el presentimiento de que todo estará bien todo estará muy bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel y Sue se sonrieron mutuamente mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de embarque había sido unas largas horas pero la diva tenia el presentimiento que de ahora en adelante ya todo marcharía bien sentía como si ya nada perturbaría su tranquilidad y la de su familia bueno al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba que sucediera pero como en esta vida nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir mas adelante será mejor no adelantarnos a los acontecimientos

_Ponerse en los zapatos de otros en una virtud que muy pocos conservan cuando crecen tantos años en los mismos zapatos se vuelve cada vez mas difícil entender a las demás personas y así como las niñas juegan a ponerse los zapatos de mama las mamas pueden jugar a ponerse en los zapatos de sus hijas aunque no les queden no pueden dejar de admirarlos ponerse en los zapatos de mama es divertido cuando mama sigue siendo nuestro ídolo pero llega el momento en el que esos zapatos ya no nos quedan y nos toca ponernos nuestros propios zapatos_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

**Pagina De ******Facebook: Yo tambin quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del Closet****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Canciones:<br>****

****Take My Breath Away - Glee  
><strong>**


	51. Chapter 51 Comprometerse No Siempre

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo LI **

**Comprometerse No Siempre Es Fácil **

"_**Comprometerse"** esa es una palabra grande que involucra muchas cosas y pone en juego otras están los que se comprometen con su carrera dispuestos a dar lo mejor de ellos para hacer feliz a unos cuantos están otros que se comprometen no solo con su carrera sino también con algo que desean profundamente con algo que han soñado desde la infancia pero luego en un punto dado empiezan a sentir el peso agotador de ese doble compromiso y hay otros mas que se comprometen a ser felices por sobre todas las cosas pero luego se estrellan con la dura realidad de que no es tan fácil ni tan divertido como se imaginaban que seria que ese compromiso que adquirieron les puede hacer ver que no están preparados para lo que sigue después _

Una nueva semana había empezado una semana la cual Quinn estaba más que segura de que no iba a estar nada fácil para ella ya que tenia mas de tres días que no hablaba con Rachel así como tenía un montón de trabajos acumulados reuniones suspendidas sesiones de fotos que se retrasaban por una u otra cosa los preparativos de la boda estaban cada vez mas pesados ya que aun no encontraba un vestido que le gustara tampoco el lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia y recepción muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo aun Quinn no lograba entender como no había enloquecido bueno quizás lo que la mantenía cuerda era el hecho de saber que en menos de una semana su prometida regresaría a su lado y luego un mes mas allá se casarían para vivir felices por siempre así que tenia que mantenerse completamente cuerda lo mas que pudiera

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN**

No despegaba su vista del reloj que estaba en la pared las manecillas de este apuntaban las 3:00 pm se suponía que para esa hora ya debería haber acabado de trabajar pero no ni siquiera estaba cerca de terminar ya que aun no había comenzado la sesión de fotos y todo gracias a la modelo que se había encerrado en el baño y estaba decidida a no salir Quinn no sabia a ciencia cierta el porque del encierro de Katherine pero lo que si sabia era que sino salía tendría que suspender la sesión y eso no quería hacerlo no podía hacerlo ya estaba bastante atrasada como para seguirse atrasándose mas así que opto por respirar profundamente levanto su mirada y pudo ver a Nina que se acercaba

**Nina:** dice que se rehúsa a trabajar con Paolo (le informo a su jefa)

**Quinn:** porque no entiendo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** bueno al parecer el galán (señalo al modelo) no volvió a llamarla después de (le explico muy despacio mientras hacia señas con sus manos) tengo que terminar la oración (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no Nina no tienes ya entendí (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** que haremos si no sale estamos retrasados con estos cliente y tratar de encontrar otra modelo que encaje a la perfección con esta campaña es mas que difícil por eso luchamos por conseguir a Katherine (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** que te dijo exactamente (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** no trabajare con ese italiano estúpido pero bello (le dijo textualmente)

**Quinn:** PAOLO (le grito muy enojada al modelo)

Se acerco a paso veloz hasta donde estaba Paolo el cual se había quedado completamente estático al escuchar el grito y ver como la fotógrafa se acercaba nada contenta hasta donde estaba el por lo que opto por hacer lo que siempre hacia en ese tipo de situación poner su perfecta sonrisa Colgate esperando que esta lo salvara de una muerte lenta y dolorosa en manos de Quinn Fabray

**Quinn:** quita tu perfecta sonrisa Colgate que eso no te salvara (le dijo muy rápido) por tu culpa Katherine se niega a realizar la sesión de fotos (le dijo muy enojada)

**Paolo:** lo lamento no era mi intención (se disculpo muy suavemente) pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo

**Nina:** podrías hacerle esa llamada que le debes (le dijo muy despacio)

**Paolo:** bueno es un poco tarde para eso ya que lo que paso entre nosotros fue hace seis meses (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Quinn:** escúchame bien italiano de escaso cerebro necesito que Katherine salga ahora mismo o si no te voy a patear hasta que me canse (le dijo muy amenazante al modelo)

**Paolo:** (trago con un poco de dificulta) ya va tengo una idea puedo llamar a mi represéntate para que la convenza de salir ella es muy buena haciendo eso (les dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** pues hazlo y rápido (le dijo entregándole su celular)

**Paolo:** claro (dijo muy rápido y marco el numero de su representante)

**UNA HORA DESPUES **

Quinn caminaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de ver su reloj ya había pasado una hora desde que Paolo llamo a su representante para que los ayudara a convencer a Katherine de que saliera del baño pero tanta espera estaba apunto de hacer que la fotógrafa perdiera el control

**Quinn:** porque tarda tanto en llegar tu representante (le pregunta un poco desesperada al modelo)

**Paolo:** tranquila el tiempo será nuestro mejor aliado (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no en este momento (le dijo muy rápido)

De pronto vieron a una mujer de unos 40 años rubia alta de rasgos finos cuerpo escultural y hermosos ojos verdes acercarse a ellos muy sonriente Paolo de inmediato sonrió alegremente y esto les hizo saber a Quinn y Nina que se trataba de la represéntate del modelo

**Paolo:** Beatrice que bueno que llegas (le dijo muy feliz)

**Beatrice:** bien aquí estoy cual es la emergencia (les pregunta muy tranquila)

**Paolo:** necesitamos que utilices tu don de convencimiento para hacer que Katherine salga a realizar la sesión de fotos (le dijo muy rápido a su representante)

**Quinn:** si sáquela como sea no importa si tiene que incendiar el baño para lograrlo (le dijo un poco desesperada)

**Beatrice:** tranquila no creo que sea necesario solo denme 5 minutos y hare que ella salga se los aseguro (les dijo muy sonriente)

Sin decir mas nada Beatrice entro al baño para hablar con la modelo mientras los otros tres se quedaban afuera esperando que la mujer lograra su cometido y convenciera a Katherine de salir

**15 MINUTOS DESPUES **

Los cinco minutos se convirtieron en 10 luego en 15 y no había señales de la representante ni mucho menos de la modelo tampoco lograban escuchar lo que estaba hablaban Quinn estaba cada vez mas desesperada Nina mas nerviosa y Paolo andaba feliz y campante total el no estaba siendo afectado en nada de pronto escucharon la puerta abrirse y vieron a Beatrice salir sola lo cual les dio una mala señal a todos

**Quinn:** (se acerco rápidamente a la representante) y bien saldrá (le pregunta con mucha esperanza)

**Beatrice:** Katherine me contrato como su nueva representante y dice que solo saldrá a realizar la sesión de fotos si despides a Paolo (le dijo muy despacio) y como representante de Paolo te informo que si lo despides te demandare por despido injustificado e incumplimiento de contrato (amenazo firmemente a Quinn) bueno que tengan un lindo día fue bueno visitarlos (les dijo muy sonriente antes de irse)

**Quinn:** tiene que ser un chiste (dijo sin poderse creer aun lo que había sucedido)

**Nina:** llamare a mi represéntate ella sabrá que hacer si como no (le dijo muy sarcástica a Paolo)

**Paolo:** sabia que Beatrice era mala pero nunca me imagine que era el diablo en persona (les dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** suficiente voy a entrar (dijo muy seria)

**Nina:** no la golpeas recuerda que aun la necesitamos (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Quinn:** no prometo nada (dijo antes de entrar al baño)

La fotógrafa entro al baño para encontrase con Katherine sentada en el suelo la modelo se veía enfadada su rostro estaba tenso y su mirada era fija si en ese momento buscarían un rostro que representara el enojo en alguien el de Katherine seria el elegido para llevar esa misión sin perder tiempo Quinn se acerco a la modelo y se sentó junto a ella para poder hablarle

**Quinn:** Katherine tienes que salir (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Katherine:** no voy a salir a menos que despidas a Paolo (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** pues no puedo despedirlo ya que si lo hago Beatrice me demandara (le dijo muy seria)

**Katherine:** no es mi asunto (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** a ver Katherine de verdad crees que esto es necesario es solo un estúpido chico (le dijo acercándose a la modelo)

**Katherine:** si pero ese estúpido chico me hizo sentir única (le dijo muy rápido) sabes lo doloroso que es darte cuenta de que el chico que creíste perfecto para ti el que te dijo que tu belleza crecía con cada luna nueva te utilizo que solo fuiste una estúpida mas (le dijo muy dolida)

**Quinn:** lo se no es nada agradable y se que en este momento lo que quieres es dañarlo pero encerrándote aquí no lo estas dañando a el sino a mi y a ti misma (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Katherine:** que mas da si me daño a mi misma digo para que quiero seguir siendo modelo si mi belleza no es suficiente para que Paolo se enamore de mi o por lo menos que me llamara como lo prometió (le dijo muy despacio)

Quinn miro fijamente a Katherine y recordó que alguien alguna vez le dijo_** "no hay nada mas peligros en la vida que una mujer con el orgullo herido" **_y gracias a esas palabras que había utilizado la modelo Quinn pudo darse cuenta de que esta más que decepcionada lo que tenia era el orgullo herido mentalmente sonrió ya que sabía perfectamente como iba lograr restaurar el orgullo destrozado de la modelo

**Quinn:** bien quédate aquí (le dijo muy suavemente y salió del baño encontrándose con las miradas expectantes de Paolo y Nina)

**Nina:** lograste convencerla (le pregunta muy rápido a su jefa)

**Quinn:** no (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** ahora que (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** Paolo ven acá le vas a decir a Katherine exactamente lo que yo te diga de acuerdo (le dijo muy rápido al modelo)

**Paolo:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquilo) Katherine cariño se que merezco que me trates con el látigo de la indiferencia por lo que te hice pero tengo una justificada razón para no haberte llamado después de haber pasado aquella maravillosa noche junto a ti (le dijo repitiendo exactamente lo que le decía Quinn al oído)

**Voz De Katherine:** cual es esa razón (le pregunta desde el interior del baño)

**Paolo:** yo (se detuvo un momento) espera no voy a decirle eso (le dijo muy rápido a Quinn)

**Quinn:** díselo (le ordeno firmemente)

**Paolo:** soy gay (le dijo muy suavemente)

Solo pasaron unos cinco segundos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a una Katherine que sonreía alegremente Quinn respiro aliviada ya que su jugada funciono exactamente como ella esperaba Nina tenia la mirada confundida mientras que Paolo intentaba sonreír cosa que no le estaba funcionando ya que parecía que estaba apunto de romper en llanto

**Katherine:** bien hagamos la sesión de fotos (les dijo muy tranquila)

**Paolo:** genial ahora soy gay (dijo yéndose detrás de Katherine)

**Nina:** (miro a Quinn) como supiste que eso funcionaria (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Quinn:** Katherine tenia el orgullo herido porque no entendía como ella una mujer tan hermosa no había podio conquistar a Paolo pero si este se declaraba gay se daría cuenta de que no era ella sino el y su orgullo herido se acomodaría (le explico muy despacio)

**Nina:** vaya si que conoces bien a las mujeres (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** en realidad eso me lo enseño Rachel aparte de otras cosas (le dijo antes de irse)

**Nina:** ah que bien por ti (le dijo muy tranquila yéndose detrás de ella) por cierto como esta Rachel (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no tengo ni idea ya que tenemos mas de tres días que no hablamos (le dijo con un poco de tristeza)

**Nina:** que mal escuchar eso pero ve la parte buena de todo este asunto ya solo falta días para que regrese (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si solo días (dijo muy suavemente mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro) bueno ahora vamos a concentrarnos en lo importante (agarro su cámara) antes de que Katherine se arrepienta

**Nina:** si es lo mejor (le dijo muy tranquila)

De esa manera empezaron la tan ansiada sección de fotos la cual termino extendiéndose mas de lo esperado debido a las horas que perdieron al principio pero Quinn daba gracias a dios que no tuvo que posponerla para otro día ya que trabajo acumulado era lo que en ese momento le estaba sobrando

**CUATRO HORAS DESPUES **

**Nina:** estoy agotada (dijo mientras suspiraba pesadamente)

**Quinn:** no mas que yo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** lo bueno es que acabamos con todo este asunto (dijo sonriendo aliviada)

**Quinn:** todavía falta hacer el montaje (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** diablos (exclamo furiosa al recordar ese detalle)

**Quinn:** descuida que yo me encargo lo terminare en la casa (tomo sus cosas) ahora debo irme tengo dos pequeñas que requieren mi atención (le dijo muy suavemente) espero que no hayan enloquecido a Dylan

**Nina:** ruégale a dios que no hayan atado a una silla (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** oye eso solo lo hicieron una vez (le dijo muy tranquila caminando hacia la puerta)

**Nina:** claro lo que digas (dijo viendo a su jefa salir del estudio)

**MANSION PIERCE **

Brittany y Santana estaban sumergidas en su propio mundo ambas disfrutaban cada segundo que pasaban juntas sin importarles nada ni nadie y ahí estaban en la sala de la casa en una sesión de besos que empezó como un simple juego pero que termino convirtiéndose en un momento muy apasionado ya que ambas estaba muy calientes pero sin previo aviso Brittany se separo bruscamente de Santana dejando a la latina completamente desconcertada

**Santana:** a donde vas (le pregunta un poco confundida al ver a la modelo alejarse poco a poco de ella) Britt no seas tramposa regresa aquí (le exigió muy rápido)

**Brittany:** oblígame a regresar (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** pretendes que corra detrás de ti (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** si (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** no voy a correr detrás de ti (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** si me atrapas soy tuya (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Santana:** hubieras empezado por ahí (dijo colocándose de pie rápidamente)

Brittany al ver a su esposa acercarse a ella salió corriendo escaleras arriba mientras era seguida por Santana la cual sin mucho esfuerzo logro atraparla ambas reían como dos niñas pequeñas que acababan de cometer alguna travesura

**Santana:** te atrape (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** así parece (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** serás mía (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** siempre he sido tuya y siempre seré tuya (le dijo muy tiernamente)

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un par de segundos luego fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que unieron sus labios en un beso que empezó siendo pasivo pero que poco a poco termino convirtiéndose en uno rítmico y apasionado

_**Tu me miras a los ojos y yo pierdo la cabeza no puedo ver nada por causa de este amor que me tiene ciega no puedo ayudarme a mi misma no puedo romper el hechizo ni siquiera puedo intentarlo**_

Entraron a su habitación envueltas en aquel apasionado beso que había empezado haces un par de minutos en el pasillo sus manos se movían de arriba hacia abajo recorriendo sus brazos, torso, cintura, muslos todo lo que estaba a su alcance la primera en actuar fue Brittany quien rápidamente comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su esposa sin despegarse de sus labios cuando logro despojar a la latina de su camisa la empujo fuertemente sobre la cama

**Santana:** oye no seas ruda (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** petición denegada (le dijo muy pícaramente)

la rubia se sentó encima de Santana colocando sus piernas a cada lado de las de esta mientras continuaba besándola apasionadamente poco tiempo después la modelo abandono los labios de su esposa para comenzar atacar su cuello mientras que esta sentía como una sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo haciéndola empujar sus caderas hacia arriba contra las piernas abiertas de Brittany que respondió con un gemido sobre sus labios sin perder el tiempo Santana fue subiendo la blusa de Brittany para sacarla de su cuerpo logrando dejarla con su torso semidesnudo la latina acaricio los pechos de su esposa por sobre el sujetador mientras esta soltaba gemidos que se ahogaban sobre los labios de Santana

**_Estoy fuera de mi cabeza tu te metiste bajo mi piel ya no me quedan fuerzas en el estado en el que me encuentro_ _y mis rodillas están débiles y mi boca no puede hablar me siento demasiado lejos ahora_**

La ropa de ambas fue quedando regada en el piso de la habitación mientras ellas continuaban envueltas en aquella pasión que se desbordaba como un rio crecido Santana empezó a deslizar su boca sobre el cuerpo de Brittany empezando desde su frente pasando por sobre su nariz deslizándose sobre la barbilla continuando por la garganta deteniéndose en los pechos de la rubia primero beso el seno derecho y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escucho a la modelo emitir un ligero gemido sin perder mucho tiempo se traslado hacia el seno izquierdo e hizo el mismo procedimiento lo beso con la misma intensidad minutos después la latina continua su recorrido sin despegar ni un solo segundo su boca del cuerpo de su esposa ya que estaba marcando un camino de besos hasta llegar a su abdomen el cual cubrió de besos de manera lenta y suave para luego seguir descendiendo hasta llegar a la entrepierna donde se introdujo sin pensarlo dos veces la latina primero repartió besos sobre la parte interna de los muslos de su esposa para luego atacar con pasión la intimidad de esta la respiración de la rubia se incrementaba mas y mas sus caderas empezaron a moverse cada vez mas rápido al mismo tiempo que soltaba fuertes gemidos que eran música para los oídos de Santana

_**Cariño estoy demasiado perdida en ti estoy atrapada en ti perdida en todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es tan profundo no puedo dormir no puedo pensar solo puedo pensar en las cosas que haces estoy demasiado perdida en ti**_

Después de unos minutos Santana abandono la zona intima de su esposa para comenzar a subir por su cuerpo recorriendo con sus labios el mismo camino que había marcado anteriormente paso por su abdomen hasta que llego a sus pechos los cuales sin perder tiempo volvió a besar de manera apasionada continuo subiendo y ataco con furia el cuello de Brittany logrando dejar varias marcas sobre su piel hasta que finalmente llego hasta su boca

_**Tu me susurraste y yo temblé por dentro tu me re-hiciste y me moviste de maneras desconocidas y tu eres todo lo que veo y tu eres todo lo que necesito ayúdame cariño **_

Las manos de la latina acariciaban la zona intima de Brittany de manera suave mientras que esta arrastraba sus uñas por la espalda de su esposa la cual soltó un suspiro sobre su boca cuando sintió las uñas rasgarle la piel al mismo tiempo que Brittany no podía evitar soltar fuertes gemidos al sentir la mano de Santana acariciar sus zona intima

_**Porque me he quedado dormida como la arena en la marea que fluyente entre tus brazos cayendo en tus ojos si te acercas demasiado yo tal vez desaparezca tal vez pierda la cabeza**_

Santana pudo sentir lo humedecida que estaba su esposa y por la intensidad de sus gemidos comprendió que estaba en el punto exacto en el que ella quería tenerla por lo que decidió colocarse sobre su cuerpo mientras separaba sus piernas para que sus zonas intimas quedaron completamente juntas Brittany no pudo evitar gemir entre cortadamente al sentir a Santana moverse de manera lenta sobre ella sus caderas empezaron a subir y a bajar a un mismo ritmo y los gemidos eran cada vez más fuerte por parte de ambas

_**Cariño estoy demasiado perdida en ti estoy atrapada en ti perdida en todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es tan profundo no puedo dormir no puedo pensar solo puedo pensar en las cosas que haces estoy demasiado perdida en ti**_

El ritmo de las caderas de ambas fue subiendo hasta alcanzar una velocidad algo agitada Santana apoyo su frente contra la de Brittany mientras veía el sudor en su cuerpo sin perder el tiempo comenzó a besar su cuello la modelo dejo escapar un grito de pasión al sentir los dientes de Santana clavarse en su piel

_**Me estoy volviendo loca de amor por ti estoy cayendo como una piedra en el mar si nadie puede rescatarme nadie puede rescatarme**_

Se besaban con pasión sus lenguas estaban luchando mientras los gemidos continuaban escapando de sus bocas sin que ninguna pudiera evitarlo la latina presiono con mas fuerza sus centros

_**Cariño estoy demasiado perdida en ti estoy atrapada en ti perdida en todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es tan profundo no puedo dormir no puedo pensar solo puedo pensar en las cosas que haces estoy demasiado perdida en ti**_

Ambas se movían frenéticamente no les faltaba mucho para llegar a un orgasmo que estaban seguras que seria inolvidable sus cuerpos sudorosos se pegaban cada vez más y mas hasta que sintieron aquella explosión en sus centros lo que las hizo soltar un grito que ambas estaban seguras que se escucho mas allá de las cuatro paredes de su habitación Santana se desplomo en la cama jadeando mientras que Brittany permanecía con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios

_**Estoy perdida en ti Estoy perdida en ti Perdida en todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es tan profundo no puedo dormir no puedo pensar solo puedo pensar en las cosas que haces estoy demasiado perdida en ti **_

Después de unos segundos se miraron fijamente a los ojos para regalarse una sonrisa cómplice se abrazaron tiernamente y así permanecieron abrazadas sobre la cama

**Brittany:** te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy sonriente) y quiero que siempre estemos así (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** así como haciendo el amor cada cinco minuto (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Santana:** no tonta (le dijo muy sonriente) así felices tranquilas disfrutando una de la otra (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** bueno también podríamos considerar hacer algo nuevo bueno mas que nuevo seria hacer algo que deseamos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** podrías ser un poco mas especifica (le pidió muy suavemente ya que no comprendía de lo que hablaba)

**Brittany:** (tomo un poco de aire) sabes que mejor olvídalo este momento es perfecto y no quiero arruinarlo con conversaciones pesadas (le dijo intentando restarle importancia a lo que había dicho)

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos compartiendo una mirada llena de amor y ternura que vino acompañada por un tierno beso que las hizo sentir como si hubieran muerto y acababan de llegar al paraíso mismo

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Cuando Quinn llego a su casa tuvo la suerte de encontrar a Dylan con vida pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que el chico le dijo que las niñas se habían portado bien toda la tarde lo cual era muy raro en las pequeñas ya que cuando las cuidaba alguien que no fuera su tía Santana y Brittany siempre hacían sus travesuras pero la fotógrafa dio gracias a dios que esta decidieron portarse bien por lo que metió a ambas en sus camas para luego dirigirse a su estudio ya que tenia mucho trabajo que hacer aun. La rubia estaba concentrada completamente en la pantalla de su computadora cuando de pronto escucho su celular sonar miro la pantalla y vio que se trataba de Nina

**Quinn:** que sucede Nina (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Voz De Nina:** te llamaba decirte que el modelo de la campaña de tenis me aviso que no podrá hacer la sesión de fotos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** que porque (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Voz De Nina:** porque se fracturo una pierna jugando básquetbol (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** pero que idiota (dijo muy enojada)

**Voz De Nina:** calma tigre (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo trata de encontrar otro modelo (le dijo tratando de recuperar la calma)

**Voz De Nina:** mañana mismo me encargo de eso adiós (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** adiós y gracias por avisarme (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Nina:** deberías pagarme horas extras (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** olvídalo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Nina:** al menos lo intente (dijo muy tranquila y cerró la llamada)

**Quinn:** horas extras si como no a mi alguien debería pagarme horas extras (dijo para si misma) oh, oh bebe enojado (dijo viendo el comunicador que estaba sobre su escritorio)

Quinn se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la pequeña Elisa para ver que le sucedía a la pequeña pero se detuvo en seco en la puerta ya que Beth llego antes que ella y se encontraba parada al lado de la cuna de Elisa cantándole una canción para calmarla Quinn sin poder evitarlo sonrió alegremente ante aquella perfecta imagen pero mas feliz se puso cuando vio que Elisa dejo de llorar y se quedo escuchando atenta la canción que su hermana le cantaba

**Beth:** _solo sonríe y el mundo se reirá solo contigo que los pequeños actos de amor hacen que uno se conviertan en dos si tenemos las posibilidades para cambiar las circunstancias imagina todo lo que podemos hacer si _(le cantaba muy suavemente a Elisa) _envíalo en sobre solo uno que puede curar al otro está aparte alcance a tu corazón solo una chispa de un incendio de estrellas con un poco de acción la reacción cadena de nunca parar nos hace fuertes brille una luz y envíalo en sobre_

La abuela de Quinn un día le dijo _**"la vida no se compone por las grandes obras que una persona realiza sino mas bien por los pequeños momentos que la vida te regala"**_ y en ese preciso instante la fotógrafa pudo darse cuenta de que una vez mas su abuela tenia razón ya que aquel momento que estaba observando era mas que perfecto era simplemente único o mejor dicho no había palabras para describirlo simplemente se tenia que vivir porque con palabras simplemente era indescriptible

**Quinn:** vaya lograste calmarla (le dijo muy sonriente a su hija mientras se acercaba a ella)

**Beth:** le gusta que le canten eso la calma inmediatamente (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** quien no se calmaría con una voz tan hermosa como la tuya y una canción tan bonita como la que le cantaste (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** gracias y la canción la escribió Rachel y me la regalo antes de irse de gira (le hizo saber muy feliz)

**Quinn:** en serio y porque yo no sabia eso (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Beth:** porque es nuestro secreto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** dime una cosa tu y Rachel tienen muchos secretos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** no muchos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** pero los tienen (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** todos tienen secretos mami (le dijo muy tranquila antes de salir corriendo de la habitación)

**Quinn:** oye como es eso que todos tienen secretos (le pregunta muy rápido pero la pequeña no le hizo ni el mas mínimo caso) tu también tienes secretos (le pregunta a Elisa mientras la saca de su cuna) dime mi pequeña princesa tienes muchos secretos como tu hermana (le pregunta muy tiernamente mientras la pequeña se ríe por el tono de voz de la rubia)

**SACRAMENTO – CALIFORNIA **

_**Los Ángeles, Portland, Olympia, Boston, Providence, Las Vegas, San José, Anaheim, San Diego, Minneapolis, Indianápolis, Chicago, Filadelfia, Miami, Toronto, Detroit, Cleveland, East Rutherford, Uniondale**_**,** diecinueve ciudades ya habían presenciado _**el torbellino Berry**_ la diva había arrasado en cada ciudad que se había presentado la ovacionaban de pie la aplaudían sin parar y lo mejor era que la amaban incluso mas de lo que ella misma se podía imaginar solo le quedaban dos ciudades para culminar aquella increíble pero agotadora gira "_**Sacramento" **_queera donde en ese momento se presentaría para luego partir a la ciudad donde seria el cierra su amado _**New York**_

**CA ARCO ARENA **

Había pasado ya una hora desde que el concierto había arrancado y en un punto dado de este Rachel se encontraba parada en mita del escenario observando como el publico aplaudía de manera eufórica la diva sonreía totalmente complacida por la respuesta del publico la cual era muy parecida a todas la anteriores en las distintas ciudades donde ya se había presentado

**Rachel:** ustedes son un publico maravilloso (decía muy sonriente mientras se acercaba hasta la orilla central del escenario) en cada distinta ciudad que he estado el recibimiento ha sido maravilloso y para agradecer ese maravilloso recibimiento siempre invito a un artista a cantar conmigo (les decía muy despacio a su publico) quien cree que vino hoy (les pregunta muy rápido) damas y caballeros recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Adele (dijo muy feliz)

El público de pronto enloqueció mas de lo que ya estaban aplaudía y gritaban el nombre de ambas artistas una y otra vez Rachel se acerco a Adel para recibirla con un fuerte abrazo mientras que los fans enloquecían cada vez más

**Adele:** hola sacramento (saludo muy sonriente) gracias por la invitación (le dijo muy sonriente a la diva)

**Rachel:** gracias a ti por estar aquí (le dijo muy feliz)

La melodía del piano se empezó a escuchar Rachel y Adel caminaron hasta el centro del escenario muy sonriente preparándose para cantar

**Rachel:** _hay un incendio empezando en mí corazón alcanzando un punto muy frío me está llevando a la oscuridad_ (canto muy suavemente mirando fijamente a Adel)

**Adel:** _finalmente puedo ver tu claridad sigue adelante y traicióname y yo expondré totalmente tu cagada mira como me marcho con cada pedazo de ti no subestimes las cosas que haré_ (canto muy suavemente mientras correspondía a la mirada de la diva) h_ay un incendio empezando en mi corazón alcanzando un punto muy frío y me está llevando a la oscuridad_

Rachel sonreía alegremente mientras vía a Adele cantar para nadie era un secreto de que la diva admiraba profundamente a la cantante y por esa razón fue que lucho y lucho para poder tenerla esa noche ahí con ella

**Rachel:**_Las cicatrices de tu amor me hacen recordar lo nuestro me mantienen pensando que lo tuvimos casi todo Las cicatrices de tu amor me dejan sin aliento no puedo evitar el sentimiento _(se acerco un poco mas a Adel mientras esta le regalaba una suave sonrisa)

**Rachel/Adele:** _pudimos haberlo tenido todo ondulando en las profundidades tú tuviste mi corazón y alma y la tocaste al ritmo_ (cantaron al mismo tiempo mientras que el publico gritaba cada vez mas emocionados)

**Rachel:** _cariño no tengo ninguna historia que contar_ (seño con su dedo índice a Adel mientras se alejaba un poco de ella) _pero he escuchado una de ti y voy a hacer que tu cabeza arda al pensar en mí en lo más profundo de tu desesperación hacer un hogar allí te recuerda el hogar que compartimos _

**Adele:** _las cicatrices de tu amor me hacen recordar lo nuestro me mantienen pensando que lo tuvimos casi todo_ (se acerco un poco más a la diva mientras esta daba un paso hacia atrás) _las cicatrices de tu amor me dejan sin aliento no puedo evitar el sentimiento _

**Adele/Rachel:** _pudimos haberlo tenido todo ondulando en las profundidades tú tuviste mi corazón y alma y la tocaste _(cantaron al mismo al mismo tiempo que se toman de las manos)

**Rachel:** _al ritmo_ (termino el coro)

**Adele:** _arroja tu alma por cada puerta abierta_ (dio un paso atrás alejándose un poco de Rachel)

**Rachel:** _cuenta tus bendiciones hasta encontrar lo que buscas_ (se acerco muy despacio a Adel)

**Adele:** _convertiste mi tristeza en oro atesorado _

**Rachel:** _me pagas con la misma moneda y cosechas lo que siembras_

**Adele/Rachel:** _pudimos haberlo tenido todo pudimos tenerlo todo tenerlo todo, todo_

**Rachel:**_hey (dijo muy sonriente) _

**Adele/Rachel:** _pudimos haberlo tenido todo ondulando en la profundidad tú tuviste mi corazón y mi alma y la tocaste al ritmo _(cantaban muy sonrientes mientras se acercaban cada vez mas) _pudimos haberlo tenido todo ondulando en la profundidad tú tuviste mi corazón y mi alma y la tocaste al ritmo, tocaste, tocaste, tocaste al ritmo _

Las artistas terminaron de cantar para luego sonreírse alegremente mientras que los fans aplaudían y gritaban muy emocionados

**Rachel:** ADELE (le grito muy sonriente al público mientras señalaba a la cantante)

**Adel:** RACHEL BERRY (hizo lo mismo que la diva)

Rachel se despido de Adel con un fuerte abrazo definitivamente de todos los artista que habían cantado con la diva ninguno se comparaba con la reina del Jazz y esa presentación solo se podía definir con una sola palabra "MARAVILLOSA"

**UNA HORA Y MEDIA DESPUES **

Un montón de confetis caían por todo el lugar Rachel y sus coristas sonreían muy alegremente mientras saludaban al público la diva termino de se despedirse de su publico mientras la lluvia de confetis continuaba cayendo

**Rachel:** GRACIAS SACRAMENTO HASTA UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD (grito muy felizmente y corrió hacia atrás del escenario donde la estaba esperando Sue)

No cabía duda alguna el concierto había sido un éxito total el publico la había aplaudido hasta cansarse ella no dejo de sonreír durante todo el espectáculo la diva poseía una energía única sin duda alguna había nacido para ser una estrella ya que cada vez que se subía al escenario dejaba todo sobre este

**Sue:** gran concierto (le dijo mientras le entregaba una toalla a la diva)

**Rachel:** ha sido el mejor de todos (le dijo muy feliz)

**Sue:** no tanto como lo será el concierto de cierre (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** ese tiene que superar este a kilómetros (le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar)

**Sue:** descuida que lo será (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** lo se (le dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel junto con Sue emprendieron su caminata por los pasillos de aquel lugar para dirigirse a la salida trasera donde las esperaba la camioneta que las llevaría de regreso al hotel

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

Quinn y Santana veían atentamente la televisión ya que estaban pasando un reportaje acerca del concierto que la noche anterior Rachel había ofrecido en Sacramento Quinn sonreía orgullosamente ya que sin duda alguna la diva se veía maravillosa sobre el escenario

**Santana:** vaya han definido el concierto de Sacramento como el mejor de esta gira (dijo muy suavemente sin apartar su vista de la televisión)

**Quinn:** la verdad es que se lucio bastante (dijo muy orgullosa)

**Santana:** por favor el cierre de mis conciertos era mejor que ese (dijo muy presumidamente)

**Quinn:** tal vez pero mi chica tiene mas estilo (le dijo muy sonriente) y canto con Adele (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** yo podría cantar con Adele si quisiera (se defendió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** y porque no lo haces (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Santana:** porque no quiero (le respondió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** jajajajaja queras decir que Adele no quiere cantar contigo (se burlo muy sonriente de su hermana)

**Santana:** cállate (le dijo muy rápido) porque mejor no me dices para que me llamaste

**Quinn:** te llame por dos simples razones la primera es porque quiero que seas la madrina de mi boda y la (de pronto fue interrumpida por la latina)

**Santana:** oh no, no, no un momento un momento no puedo ser la madrina de tu boda no quiero ser la madrina de tu boda (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** porque (le pregunta sin comprender)

**Santana:** porque se que tendré que empezar a se parte de organización de la boda y eso no pienso hacerlo ni siquiera organice mi propia boda que te hace pensar que quiero organizar la tuya (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** San no tienes que organizar mi boda yo ya la estoy organizando (le dijo muy despacio) de lo único que te encargaras tu es de las despedidas de solteras de mas nada

**Santana:** puedo hacer eso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bien que bueno que no logramos poner de acuerdo por cierto Nina también es madrina así que te ayudara con lo de organizar las despedidas de solteras (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Nina:** AH NO SEÑOR ESO SI QUE NO (grito desde afuera)

**Quinn:** como (dijo un poco confundida)

**Nina:** no puedes darme mas trabajo que hacer de acuerdo no te parece que tengo suficiente ya (le dijo muy rápido a su jefa mientras se acercaba)

**Quinn:** Nina cálmate solo es una despedida (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** me importa poco desde que comenzaste a planear tu boda he tenido mas trabajo de lo normal acaso quieres acabar conmigo (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** muy bien Nina admito que has trabajado mas de la cuenta pero yo también de acuerdo además prometo que te recompensare después de la boda podrás tener las vacaciones que siempre has deseado completamente pagas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** tres meses (le exigió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** uno y medio (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** hecho (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bien trabajaras con Santana como ya sabes (le informo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** (sintió su celular vibrar lo rápidamente lo reviso para ver que era un mensaje de Brittany) bien me encantaría quedarme pero debo irme porque tengo una linda esposa que atender (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** cuando dices atender te refieres a sexo (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Santana:** no pero estoy tentada a decirte que si para torturarte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** parece que alguien sigue de luna de miel (dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** oh si eso si (le dijo muy feliz mientras caminaba hacia la puerta)

**Nina:** esa chica esta idiotizada (le dijo muy suavemente a su jefa)

**Quinn:** si el amor te vuelve idiota (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** ves por eso yo no me enamoro (le dijo muy tranquila mientras caminaba hacia la puerta)

**Quinn:** hay Nina algún día te va tocar (dijo muy sonriente)

**AEROPUERTO DE SACRAMENTO **

Rachel estaba sentada leyendo una revista mientras esperaba a que terminaran de preparar la avioneta que la llevaría hasta San Diego donde tenia que cumplir con una presentación especial en un concierto a beneficio de un fundación que trata a niños que sufrieron de abuso infantil la diva levanto su mirada para ver a Sue acercarse a ella la mujer traía un diario en las manos y venia muy sonriente

**Sue:** mira (dijo mostrándole la portada del diario a Rachel)

**Rachel:** _Sacramento cayo rendido ante_ _el huracán Berry _(leyó el encabezado en voz alta) parece que los medio últimamente me aman mas de lo normal (dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** eres una súper estrella es inevitable amarte (le dijo sentándose a su lado)

**Rachel:** lo que digas (dijo sin mirarla)

**Mandy:** oye me podrías prestar tu revista (le pregunta muy suavemente a Rachel)

**Rachel:** claro Mandy toma (le dijo muy tranquila entregándole la revista)

**Sue:** (vio a la corsita alejarse) esa chica quiere contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** porque dices eso (le pregunta muy rápido a su representante)

**Sue:** porque no pierde oportunidad para coquetearte (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** de que hablas solo me pidió la revista prestada (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** Rachel no deja de sonreírte y hacerte ojitos cada vez que te ve (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** eso no es cierto (dijo muy tranquila)

La diva se giro para ver a Mandy quien sin perder el tiempo le dio una coqueta sonrisa mientras la saludaba con su mano entonces fue cuando Rachel comprendió que Sue tenia toda la razón su corista le estaba coqueteando

**Rachel:** si tienes razón (dijo sentándose mirando al frente nuevamente) empieza a cansarme esta situación porque les cuesta tanto entender que tengo novia una a la cual amo mucho y con la que estoy comprometida (dijo un poco cansada)

**Sue:** las personas a veces son muy tercas (dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** necesito que hagas algo al respecto (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Sue:** tranquila yo me encargo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** espera no vayas a despedirla de acuerdo es una buena corista y la necesitamos todavía (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** no voy a despedirla solo hablare con ella (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo muy agradecida)

**CENTRO COMERCIAL **

Santana y Brittany caminaban muy despacio por aquel centro comercial haciendo tiempo ya que la madre de la modelo las había invitado a almorzar pero como aun era temprano por lo que decidieron pasear un rato antes de encontrarse con Susan

**Santana:** como te fue en tu sesión de fotos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** muy bien nada del otro mundo (le respondió muy tranquila) tengo otra sesión dentro de tres días (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** que quería Quinn (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Santana:** necesita que prepare las despedidas de solteras de ella y de Rachel ya sabes esta full con los preparativos de la boda y necesita un poco de ayudad con eso voy a trabajar junto con Nina (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** me parece bien (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** aun que (pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su celular empezó a sonar) debo atender es Nancy (dijo viendo la pantalla) hola Nancy (dijo muy sonriente)

Brittany observo como su esposa se sumergió en su conversación con su representante porque lo dacio mirar hacia otro lado ya que a veces esas dos tardaban bastante hablando de pronto hubo algo que llamo la atención de la modelo y fue una tienda de ropa para bebes que estaba a unos metros frente a ella sin darse cuenta empezó acercarse hasta la vitrina para observar la ropa mas de cerca

**Santana:** si Nancy ya entendí no tienes porque repetírmelo dos veces (le dijo muy tranquila a su representante) bien hablamos luego (se despido y cerro la llamada)

La latina busco con su mirada a Brittany y la encontró parada frente a la vitrina de una tienda de ropas para bebes se acerco poco a poco a su esposa la cual estaba tan sumergida en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia sino fue hasta que toco su hombro

**Brittany:** por dios San me asustaste (le dijo un poco agitada)

**Santana:** que haces (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** nada (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** segura (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Brittany:** muy segura (le dijo regalándole una sonrisa y agarro su mano) ven vamos que mi madre nos espera (le dijo mientras se la llevaba)

**Santana:** oye de espacio que me vas a tumbar (dijo mientras era arrastrada por la rubia)

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN**

**Quinn:** no escucha Tony te necesito para esta sesión de fotos ya que el modelo que estaba seleccionado tuvo un contra tiempo y tu eres mi ultima alternativa (le dijo con un poco de desespera) si te entiendo pero no puedes pedirle matrimonio otro día digo no es una necesidad de vida (le dijo muy rápido) bien, bien buscare otro modelo gracias por nada (le dijo antes de cerrar la llamada) espero que le diga que no (dijo muy enojada para si misma)

La fotógrafa tomo un poco de aire para calmarse y pensar en un plan B para resolver ese contra tiempo cuando escucho sonar su celular sonar vio la pantalla y sin perder tiempo contesto

**Quinn:** dime Dylan (dijo muy tranquila) cierto había olvidado nuestra reunión salgo para allá ahora mismo (cerro la llamada y agarro su cartera) Nina voy a reunirme con Dylan (le hizo saber a su asistente apenas salió de su oficina)

**Nina:** oye espera que hay de la reunión con los clientes de la crema dental es dentro de una hora y media (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** rayos olvide eso por completo (dijo recordado a los clientes)

**Nina:** ve que yo me encargo de distraerlos hasta que regreses (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** gracias y descuida estaré aquí a tiempo (le dijo muy rápido y salió del estudio)

**Nina:** roguemos al señor (dijo para si misma mientras levantaba el teléfono de su escritorio)

**RESTAURANTE **

**Susan:** bien como vas con el modelaje (le pregunta a su hija)

**Brittany:** bien las sesiones no han disminuidos mas bien a aumentado (le dijo muy feliz)

**Susan:** bueno espero que te estés preparando muy bien recuerda que el desfile anual de Victoria esta cerca (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no lo se he estado considerando en colgar las alas por un tiempo (dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan/Santana:** que (preguntaron al mismo tiempo)

**Susan:** cariño eres uno de los ángeles principales muchas matarían por poder llevar tus alas sin contar el hecho de que a ti te encanta modelar para victoria y amas el fashion show porque quieres colgar las alas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** bueno es que estaba pensando tomarme un tiempo para hacer otras cosas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** que cosas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** cosas San otro tipo de trabajo (le dijo tratando de no darle importancia al asunto)

**Santana:** pero tu profesión es el modelaje sino vas hacer eso que otra trabajo ocuparía tu tiempo (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Brittany:** hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer para ocupar mi tiempo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** por ejemplo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** sabes a veces eres algo pesada (le dijo muy tranquila para luego ponerse de pie) voy al baño permiso (se alejo de la mesa)

**Susan:** tienes alguna idea de lo que le sucede (le pregunta muy suavemente a latina)

**Santana:** no (le dijo muy suavemente)

La verdad era que Brittany desde hace unos días estaba actuando un poco raro o mejor dicho estaba muy pensativa como si todo el tiempo estuviera analizando algo en su mente y cada vez que Santana le preguntaba que le ocurría ella decía que pensaba cosas nada mas la latina ya se estaba empezando a preocupar su esposa no era una persona de quedarse todo el tiempo sumergida en sus pensamientos eso solo lo hacia cuando algo le molestaba o estaba haciendo planes grandes planes

**THE NEW YOKR PALACE HOTEL **

**Quinn:** no me gusta (dijo muy rápido)

**Dylan:** que porque (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** es muy corriente (le dijo mirando a su alrededor)

**Dylan:** Quinn este es el octavo salón que rechazas (le dijo un poco cansado)

**Quinn:** lo lamento Dylan pero no me gusta quiero que sea algo mas (se detuvo a buscar las palabras adecuadas) mejor que esto (le dijo muy rápido señalando a su alrededor)

**Dylan:** sabes no estas poniendo las cosa nada fáciles (le dijo muy serio)

**Quinn:** crees que lo hago a propósito crees que para mi es divertido esta situación pues no lo es de acuerdo soy madre de dos niñas las cuales tengo que cuidar la mayoría del tiempo sola atender mi estudio estar entre sesiones y sesiones de fotos muchas veces lidiar con modelos prepotentes y malcriados y por si fuera poco organizar gran parte de mi boda (le dijo muy seria) lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que consigas el salón perfecto para mi boda nada mas (le pidió con mucha seriedad)

**Dylan:** de acuerdo seguiré buscando y luego te avisare (le dijo un poco asustado)

**Quinn:** bien a hora si me disculpas debo regresar a mi estudio tengo clientes que atender (le dijo muy seria antes de abandonar el lugar)

**Dylan:** tiene carácter la mujer (dijo para si mismo)

**SAN DIEGO – CALIFORNIA **

Rachel caminaba junto con Sue tratando de salir del aeropuerto mientras un montón de paparazis las acosaban con sus cámaras y gritos la diva intentaba mantenerse calmada ya que no quería darles tela de donde cortar a los medios por lo que ignoro por completo cada pregunta que le habían hacho hasta llegar a la camioneta que las esperaba ella y Sue subieron rápidamente y entonces fue cuando Rachel respiro aliviada ya que se sentía a salvo

**Rachel:** escuchaste lo que me preguntaron (le dijo un poco sorprendida a su representante)

**Sue:** si lo escuche (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** de donde sacaron eso (le pregunta muy seria)

**Sue:** ya sabes como es este medio sino encuentran nada malo en tu vida simplemente inventan rumores para provocar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si pero a veces exageran un poco (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** no le hagas caso y ya (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (dijo resignándose)

**Sue:** vamos a concentrarnos a lo que vinimos tu concierto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bueno a hora lo único que quiero es llegar al hotel y descansar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

Llegaba con diez minutos de retraso a la reunión que tenia pautada hiso todo lo posible por llegar puntual y lo hubiera logrado sino fuera por un accidente que hiso que se quedara atorada en una cola y cuando logro salir corrió lo mas que pudo para llegar a su estudio

**Quinn:** bien ya estoy aquí (dijo entrando a la sala de conferencia) donde están los clientes (le pregunta a Nina al ver que nada mas estaba ella en la sala)

**Nina:** se fueron hace diez minutos (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** genial (se reprocho a si misma)

**Nina:** hay mas malas noticias (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** cuales (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** no se como paso pero tienes dos sesiones de fotos programadas para mañana a la misma hora (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** que cuales sesiones (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** la de la compañía de preservativos y la de compañía de ropa interior femenina (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** pues eso es genial es lo único que me faltaba para completar esta situación (le dijo muy seria) como pudo pasar algo así (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** no lo se (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** como que no lo sabes tu eres mi asistente tu deberías saberlo (le dijo muy enojada)

**Nina:** no lo se de acuerdo me imagino que entre tanta corredera de aquí para allá se me paso y no me di cuenta de las fechas y las horas (le explico muy rápido)

**Quinn:** esto es un desastre Nina (dijo muy enojada)

**Nina:** Quinn estamos full de trabajo y pare que la situación en vez de mejorar mas bien empeora cada vez mas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** necesitamos buscar una manera de resolver esta situación (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** como lo haremos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** voy a tener que contratar otro fotógrafo para que me ayude con las sesiones de fotos y así tu podrás concentrarte solo en lo que te corresponde y no hagas doble trabajo (le explico muy suavemente)

**Nina:** si la verdad que si eso ayudaría bastante (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bien encárgate de colocar un anuncio para comenzar las entrevistas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** enseguida (le dijo antes de salir de la oficina)

**MUCHAS HORAS DESPUES **

**MANSION PIERCE **

Santana estaba acostada boca abajo la latina abrazaba una almohada mientras dormía muy tranquilamente de pronto sintió unas suaves caricias en su espalda caricias que era producidas por el dedo índice de Brittany que recorría de arriba abajo aquella perfecta espalda la latina poco a poco fue despertando y sin decir nada atrapo los labios de su esposa para fundirse en un apasionado beso

**Brittany:** no podemos hacer el amor nuevamente (le dijo separando a Santana de su cuerpo)

**Santana:** oye tu empezaste con las caricias así que no puede echarte hacia atrás (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** solo estaba despertándote (le dijo muy suavemente) recuerda que tenemos que ir a un evento de caridad con mi padre (le recordó muy despacio)

**Santana:** si es cierto (dijo recordando ese pequeño detalle) odio ese tipo de eventos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** porque (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** todos son tan hipócritas siempre te preguntan como estas y a ninguno le interesa en realidad (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** pues lo siento por ti pero debemos ir (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** de acuerdo iré a darme una ducha (dijo levantándose de la cama)

Brittany vio a Santana encaminarse al baño la modelo soltó un fuerte suspiro para luego levantarse de la cama y cubrir su cuerpo con su bata camino hasta su closet ver que ropa usaría para el evento de esa noche la modelo paso por frente a su espejo en el cual se detuvo a mirarse de pronto una idea se le cruzo por su mente y tomo un pequeño cojín que estaba cerca de ella y lo coloco dentro de su bata haciéndolo parecer una barriga de embarazada la rubia sonrió alegremente al ver como ella lucia embarazada

**Brittany:** nada mal (susurro para si misma)

Santana estaba parada en el marco de la puerta del baño y desde ahí logro observar todo lo sucedido con Brittany y a hora ya tenia mas que claro cual era el nuevo trabajo que su esposa tenia en mente la verdad es que la cantante muy en el fondo ya se había imaginado que era lo que le pasaba a su esposa lo hiso desde que la vio parada frente aquella vitrina hace unas horas atrás esa mirada, esa sonrisa latina suspiro pesadamente mientras bajaba su mirada hacia el suelo ella quería tener hijos con Brittany pero nunca se le cruzo por la mente que esta deseaba tenerlos tan pronto porque esa era la palabra que golpeaba su mente "pronto"

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Quinn estaba sentada en su cama revisando unas fotos la rubia no lograba decidirse cual usaría para el montaje bueno la verdad era que no era que no lograba decidirse era que no estaba completamente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo solo pensaba una y otra vez en lo difícil que se estaba poniendo todo de pronto su celular la regreso al mundo real

**Quinn:** halo (dijo sin ni siquiera ver la pantalla)

**Voz De Rachel:** vaya que agresiva (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** lo siento amor pero es que no vi el identificador (se disculpo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Rachel:** tranquila no pasa nada (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** no sabes lo feliz que estoy de escuchar tu voz (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Voz De Rachel:** también yo y lamento no haberte podido llamar estos últimos días pero (no pudo continuar ya que la rubia la interrumpió)

**Quinn:** lo se tus compromisos no te lo permitían (le dijo con un poco de tristeza y cansancio)

**Voz De Rachel:** hay algo que quieras decirme (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Quinn:** no nada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Rachel:** Quinn estamos hablando por teléfono pero eso no impide que te vea la muela del juicio cuando me mientes (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** es solo que (tomo un poco de aire) no esta siendo fácil Rachel pareciera que algo se empeña en ponerme obstáculos en el camino al punto de que me dan ganas de dejarlo todo y salir corriendo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Voz De Rachel:** amor escúchame bien de acuerdo se que en este momento sientes que no puedes pero si puedes porque tu eres Quinn Fabray y nada es imposible para Quinn Fabray (le dijo muy suavemente) además recuerda que estaré en New York muy pronto por lo que no tendrás que hacerlo sola porque yo voy a estar ahí contigo ayudándote y veras que entre las dos lo haremos menos pesado

**Quinn:** pero no debería ser así Rachel se supone que debería ser divertido no pesado (le dijo muy rápido)

**Voz De Rachel:** a ver quien quiera que te haya dicho que organizar una boda era divertido te mintió descaradamente porque no es divertido por eso casi siempre se le paga a otra persona para que haga ese trabajo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** pero no es solo la boda también es mi trabajo cada vez se me acumula mas hoy perdí a unos clientes importantes porque no pude llegar a tiempo para reunirme con ello no quiero que eso me vuelva a suceder y es por eso que tome una decisión (le dijo muy despacio)

**Voz De Rachel:** que decisión tomaste (le pregunta un poco temerosa)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) voy a contratar otro fotógrafo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Rachel:** bueno si tu crees que hacer eso te ayudara entonces yo te apoyo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy suavemente) por cierto vi las criticas a tu concierto en Sacramento y lo definen como el mejor de la gira (le dijo muy feliz)

**Voz De Rachel:** si lo se pero estoy segura que el de New York va ser diez veces mejor (le dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn:** así y eso como porque (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Voz De Rachel:** porque estaras tu y las niñas junto conmigo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** jajajaja entonces si te creo que será diez veces mejor (le dijo muy sonriente)

_Si comprometerse no siempre es fácil y mas aun cuando esos compromisos amenazan con derrumbar la paz y cordura que uno posee pero lo cierto es que el comprometerse no debería verse como un trabajo ni como una necesidad sino mas bien como algo que se desee profundamente y mas aun cuando hay una persona que aunque no este a tu lado precisamente sabes que esta tan comprometida como tu _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Canciones:<br>****

****Too Lost In You - Sugababes ****_  
><em>

****Rolling In The Deep - Adele  
><strong>**


	52. Chapter 52 Los Sueños Sueños Son

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo LII **

**Los Sueños, Sueños Son**

_Y en el mundo en conclusión todos sueñan algunos lo hacen sin ni siquiera cerrar los ojos simplemente se dejan llevar por el placer de imaginarse algo que desean que anhelan y que están casi seguros que pronto lo obtendrán otros cierran sus ojos y sin querer sueñan cosas que a veces no entiendan muy bien su significado **¿Que son los sueños?** "un frenesí" **¿Que son los sueños?** "una ilusión" **¿Que son los sueños?** "una sombra" **¿Que son los sueños?** "una ficción" entonces si los sueños son alguna de todas las anteriores mencionadas debemos suponer que el mayor bien es pequeño y esta dentro de nosotros pero también debemos recordar que: "**Toda la vida es sueños y los sueños, sueños son"** si leyeron bien "**Que toda la vida es sueños y los sueños, sueños son" **_

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Quinn dormía plácidamente sin nada que la perturbara cuando de pronto sintió como un dedo se deslizaba desde su frente hasta su mentón el mismo acto se repitió tres veces mas hasta que la fotógrafa fue abriendo sus ojos de manera lenta para encontrarse a Rachel acostada al su lado con su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano derecha mientras que usaba el dedo índice de su mano izquierda para trazar una línea en el rostro de prometida mientras le sonreía muy tiernamente

**Rachel:** despierta dormilona (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no quiero (le dijo volviendo a cerrar sus ojos)

**Rachel:** Quinn (la llamo suavemente pero esta permanece con sus ojos cerrados) Quinn (insistió nuevamente y sonríe al ver que su prometida nuevamente abre sus ojos) te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

La diva atrapo los labios de Quinn en un apasionante beso sin perder tiempo Rachel fue colocando su cuerpo sobre el de su prometida mientras hundía su cara en el cuello de esta Quinn sonreía al sentir los labios de la diva acariciar su piel no había nada que le gustara mas que sentir los suaves tiernos y húmedos labios de Rachel sobre su piel eso la hacia perder la cordura de forma inmediata amaba el ser besada por eso labios

**Despertador:** BI, BI, BI, BI, BI (sonaba fuertemente)

Quinn abrió sus ojos lentamente la rubia sintió una gran tristeza al darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño uno hermoso pero un simple sueño sin mucho animo estiro su brazo para apagar su despertador y ponerse levantarse ya que tenia que poner en marcha su día

**Quinn:** solo era un sueño (susurro con cansancio mientras se dirigía hacia el baño)

**MANSION PIERCE **

Santana estaba terminando de arreglarse ya que tenia que reunirse con Nancy de pronto la cantante fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz adormilada de su esposa

**Brittany:** porque estas despierta tan temprano (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** de que hablas son las 07:30 am (le dijo señalando el despertador)

**Brittany:** para mi es muy temprano (le dijo recostándose nuevamente sobre su almohada)

**Santana:** tengo una reunión con Nancy (le dijo sin mirarla)

**Brittany:** y tiene que ser tan temprano (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** el que madruga dios lo ayuda (le dijo mientras agarraba sus cosas)

**Brittany:** lo que digas (le dijo con sus ojos cerrados)

**Santana:** (se acerco hasta Brittany y le dio un beso en la mejilla) hasta mas tarde floja (le dijo muy suavemente y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación)

**Brittany:** también te amo (susurro muy tranquila)

La latina le dio una ultima mirada a su esposa antes de salir de la habitación la verdad era que no tenia que reunirse con Nancy tan temprano pero ella prefería salir de la casa lo mas rápido posible para evitar a Brittany no quería correr el riesgo de que esta le hablara acerca del tema de tener hijos aun no le había dicho nada pero estaba segura de que no tardaría mucho en hacerlo y es por eso que la cantante decidido actuar esquivamente y aplicar el dicho de su abuela "_**es mejor huirle al diablo que quedarse con el en la misma habitación"**_ si estaba decidida a evitar esa conversación a toda costa

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

**Quinn:** Nina que tienes para mi (le pregunta a su asistente apenas entra al estudio)

**Nina:** los clientes de la campaña deportiva están mas que satisfecho tienes una reunión a las diez con los clientes de la campaña de crema facial (le informo muy rápido) Dylan llamo para decir que necesita reunirse contigo porque tiene algo que mostrarte (culmino de leerle mientras seguía a la rubia hasta su oficina)

**Quinn:** bien llama a Dylan y dile que lo veré al mediodía (le dijo antes de sentarse en su silla) algo mas (le pregunta a su asistente)

**Nina:** nada mas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** bien prepara la sala de juntas para la reunión (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** en seguida (le dijo muy tranquila)

De pronto Quinn soltó un suspiro de cansancio que rápidamente llamo la atención de Nina la cual la observo determinadamente para darse cuenta de que la rubia no tenia un buen semblante se notaba que no había tenido una buena noche y por su puesto Quinn empezó a sentir la mirada de su asistente sobre ella

**Quinn:** porque me miras así (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** estas bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** claro que estoy bien (le dijo concentrando su vista el la pantalla de su computadora)

**Nina:** tienes cara de cómo si no hubieras dormido bien (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** bueno es difícil dormir bien cuando trabajas hasta altas horas de la madrugada y cuando por fin puedes descansar tus sueños no te ayudan ya que en vez de relajarte mas bien te perturban mas (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Nina:** a que te refieres exactamente (le pregunta sentándose frente a ella)

**Quinn:** a nada Nina (le dijo sin mirarla)

**Nina:** has estado teniendo sueños eróticos cierto (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** no (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** yo creo que si (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** no, no son sueños eróticos porque ni a ese punto puedo llegar ya que mi estúpido despertador se empeña en interrumpirme siempre (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** apágalo (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** ojala pudiera (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** bueno cada vez falta menos para que regrese Rachel así que ya no tendrás que pelearte con el despertador por interrumpirte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** (sin poder evitarlo sonrió suavemente) mira Nina mejor ve hacer lo que te pedí (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Nina:** claro (le dijo levantándose de la silla)

**OFICINA DE NANCY**

Santana estaba sentada frente al escritorio de su representante de pronto escucho la puerta de la oficina abrirse y se giro para ver a Nancy aparecer con dos cafés la latina rápidamente sonrió al ver aquella imagen

**Nancy:** debo conseguir una nueva asistente (se quejo mientras le entregaba uno de los café a la latina)

**Santana:** que le paso a Jane (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Nancy:** se fue a los ángeles a tratar de convertirse en actriz (le explico muy tranquila)

**Santana:** crees que lo logre (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Nancy:** la verdad es que no la pobre no tiene nada de talento (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** bien para que querías verme (le pregunta antes de darle un sorbo a su café)

**Nancy:** bueno por dos motivos el primero es que ley las canciones que me enviaste y debo decirte que son muy buenas y segundo debes empezar a ser una buena persona (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** de que hablas soy una buena persona (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Nancy:** si se que lo eres pero debes empezar hacer cosas buenas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** como que cosas (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Nancy:** veras Santana estas casada ahora la sociedad te va ver de diferente manera has pasado de ser la rompe corazones a ser la señora casada dispuesta a formar una familia es por eso que (le decía muy suavemente hasta que la latina la interrumpió)

**Santana:** ah no Nancy eso si que no una cosa es que tenga que huir de Brittany pero no quiero tener que empezar a huir de ti también (le dijo muy rápido mientras se ponía de pie)

**Nancy:** de que estas hablando (le pregunta muy confundida)

**Santana:** quieres que tenga un hijo para eso me citaste hoy (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nancy:** QUE (grito muy rápido) no te cite porque quiero que tengas un hijo te cite porque quiero que empieces a contribuir con una fundación (le explico muy rápido)

**Santana:** ah era eso (exclamo comprendiendo de lo que hablaba su represéntate y volvió a tomar asiento)

**Nancy:** un hijo si que eres paranoica (le dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** no tan paranoica (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nancy:** espera acaso quieres tener un hijo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** yo no pero Brittany si (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nancy:** Santi no puedes tener un hijo en este momento tienes mucho trabajo por hacer y un hijo seria una fuerte distracción (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** eso lo se Nancy (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nancy:** entonces si lo sabes debes hacérselo saber a tu linda esposa (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) mira de ella me encargare después ahora dime de que fundación quieres que me encargue (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nancy:** no puedo decirte eso San tu misma debes encargarte de buscar una fundación con la cual colaborar (le dijo muy suavemente) pero desde ya te advierto que tienes prohibido buscar una fundación que trate problemas de adicción al sexo (le advirtió muy seria) no quiero que la prensa malinterprete la situación y piense que eres adicta al sexo

**Santana:** de acuerdo nada de sexo (dijo levantándose de su silla)

**Nancy:** lo digo en serio Santana (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** entendí mama (le dijo muy sarcástica mientras caminaba hacia la puerta)

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

Quinn sonreía alegremente mientras cerraba su laptop la presentación fue todo un éxito los clientes habían quedado mas que satisfecho con el trabajo realizado por la rubia y ahora esta podía respirar con un poco mas de libertad ya que tenia unos clientes menos por los que preocuparse

**Nina:** nunca vi a unos clientes tan felices como los que acaban de irse (le dijo muy sonriente a su jefa)

**Quinn:** bueno hicimos un buen trabajo así que tenían buenos motivos para estar felices (le dijo muy sonriente) por cierto han llamado por el anuncia que pusimos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Nina:** si han llamado tengo que entrevistar algunos hoy en la tarde (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** perfecto (le dijo muy tranquila) ahora me voy tengo que reunirme con Dylan luego tengo que ir a una reunión del colegio de Beth (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** eso significa que cancelo lo que tenias pendiente para esta tarde (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** por favor (le pidió mientras caminaba hacia la salida)

**Nina:** bien creo que estaré solo yo (dijo mientras volvía a su escritorio)

**MANSION PIERCE **

Brittany se había reunido a comer con Kurt ya que el joven acababa de llegar de viaje y necesitaban ponerse al día sobre lo que había hecho no hecho y lo que estaban planeando hacer

**Kurt:** y bien como va tu vida de casada (le pregunta muy suavemente a su amiga)

**Brittany:** mejor imposible (le dijo muy feliz)

**Kurt:** se nota te ves radiante (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** bueno San es maravillosa y nuestra vida en este momento es fantástica de hecho pronto podríamos dar el siguiente paso (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Kurt:** cuando dices el siguiente paso te refieres a (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Brittany:** tener un hijo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Kurt:** vaya eso si que es grande (le dijo muy sorprendido) cuando lo decidieron (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** bueno aun no lo hemos decidido de hecho no he hablado con San sobre el tema (le explico muy despacio)

**Kurt:** espera no lo han hablado y ya estas emocionada que tal si te dice que no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** Kurt ella quiere tener hijos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Kurt:** Britt un hijo implica muchas cosas tampoco es una decisión que se toma de un día para otro (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** eso lo se pero no veo porque no tener un hijo ahora (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Kurt:** creo que primero deberías habla con Santana y luego emocionarte (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** esta bien Don Regañón eso hare (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Kurt:** te lo digo porque es lo mejor (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** hablare con San lo mas pronto posible (le dijo muy suavemente)

**MANSION EN BAY RIDGE – BROOKLYN **

Dylan después de mucho buscar se le ocurrió que quizás a Quinn le gustaría casarse en aquella magnifica mansión que se encontraba situada en Brooklyn el chico sabia que lo normal era alquilar el salón de un hotel no una mansión entera pero ya se le habían acabado las alternativas el único hotel que pudo haberle servido era el plaza pero ya estaba reservado y no importo todo los ruegos y amenazas que el organizador le hizo al encargado no consiguió nada por que le paseando por la ciudad se le cruzo por la mente aquella idea ahora miraba fijamente a Quinn quien observaba el lugar detalladamente Dylan rogaba porque a la rubia le gustara

**Dylan:** y bien (le pregunta con un poco de temor)

**Quinn:** la verdad (dijo mirando a su alrededor)

**Dylan:** ya se no te gusta (dijo un poco decepcionado)

**Quinn:** me encanta (dijo muy sonriente ganándose una mirada incrédula del joven)

**Dylan:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si tiene un toque de elegancia y confort (le dijo muy suavemente) me imagino casándome en este lugar o mejor dicho quiero casarme aquí (dijo muy sonriente)

**Dylan:** gracia a dios (dijo respirando aliviado)

**Quinn:** bueno no des gracias a dios todavía que aun nos falta mucho por hacer (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Dylan:** pero esto ya es un avance (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si la verdad es que si (dijo muy sonriente)

**Dylan:** ah por cierto (le dijo recordando de repente y rápidamente busco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta) toma (le entrego una hoja que estaba doblada en cuatro partes)

Quinn desdoblo la hoja y pudo notar que era el dibujo de un vestido de novia pero no era cualquier vestido de novia sino el vestido que ella quería con el que siempre había soñado abrió los sus ojos enormemente esta vez se había quedado fuera de base o mejor dicho Dylan logro dejarla fuera de base

**Quinn:** por dios (dijo muy sorprendida)

**Dylan:** te gusta (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** me fascina es exactamente el modelo que buscaba (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Dylan:** lo se tengo una amiga que dibuja le describí el vestido exactamente como tu lo querías y ella lo dibujo (le explico muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Dylan esto es maravilloso no sabes lo agradecida que estoy (dijo muy feliz mientras abrazaba al chico)

**Dylan:** también tengo quien lo va a diseñar también es una amiga y debo decirte que es muy buena así que tienes una cita mañana para tomarte las medidas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** gracias en verdad (le dijo muy sonriente)

Bueno después tanto búsqueda por fin había logrado conseguir el lugar donde diría acepto y celebraría la recepción y el vestido soñado Quinn ya podía eliminar dos cosas de su lista ahora solo le quedaban diez mas por eliminar que felicidad tan agridulce ya que las búsquedas apenas empezaban

**MANSION PIERCE **

**Santana:** vaya pero si es mi linda esposita (dijo muy sonriente acercándose a Brittany)

**Brittany:** como te fue en tu reunión (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** pues bien a Nancy le han gustado las canciones que he escrito (le dijo muy feliz)

**Brittany:** que bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** como esta Kurt (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** esta bien (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** de seguro se la pasaron todo el rato hablando de modelaje y esas cosas (le dijo muy suavemente mientras se sentaba en el sofá)

**Brittany:** bueno hablamos de muchas cosas (le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposa)

**Santana:** que cosas (le dijo pregunta con mucha curiosidad)

**Brittany:** cosas que hemos hecho las que no hemos hecho las que planeamos y deseamos hacer (le dijo muy despacio)

En ese preciso momento Santana sintió un escalofrió enorme al escuchar las palabras de su esposa ya sabia por donde iba la conversación sabia que Brittany estaba apunto de tocar el tema que ella no quería tocar

**Santana:** bien me alegro por ustedes (le dijo sin mirar a la rubia)

**Brittany:** San quisiera hablarte de algo muy importante (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** (vio su reloj) oh por dios mira la hora que es (dijo levantándose rápidamente)

**Brittany:** espera a donde vas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** oh cariño casi olvido que hoy en la tarde voy a reunirme con Nina para arreglar ciertas cosas de la despedida de soltera de Quinn y Rachel (le explico muy rápido)

**Brittany:** ah claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** bueno debo irme (se acerco a su esposa para darle un rápido beso y salir casi corriendo del lugar)

Brittany observo con un poco de confusión como su esposa se iba la rubia de pronto sintió como si Santana estaba esquivándola y eso no le gustaba ya que no había razones para hacerlo hasta donde ella sabia no tenía motivos para hacerlo

**COLEGIO DE BETH **

Quinn entro al salón de su hija para encontrarse con que este estaba casi vacio ya que solo se encontraba la maestra de Beth sentada en su escritorio corrigiendo unos exámenes la rubia vio un poco desconcertada su alrededor ya que se suponía que tenían una reunión

**Quinn:** Miss Parkinson (llamo muy suavemente a la maestra)

**Miss Parkinson:** oh señora Fabray (dijo levantándose para recibirla)

**Quinn:** llegue muy temprano o muy tarde (le pregunta con un poco de temor)

**Miss Parkinson:** de hecho llega justo a tiempo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si llego justo a tiempo donde están los demás representantes (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Miss Parkinson:** no va ver más nadie solo estaremos usted y yo (le dijo retomando nuevamente su asiento)

**Quinn:** bien usted me dirá (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Miss Parkinson:** quería hablarle de Beth (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** por favor no me diga que la ato a una silla (le dijo muy rápido)

**Miss Parkinson:** no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** que bueno (dijo respirando aliviada)

**Miss Parkinson:** le pedí que nos reuniéramos porque he estado haciendo un estudio profundo de mis estudiantes y he podido notar que Beth resalta entre sus compañeros (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** eso es bueno (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Miss Parkinson:** su hija posee una inteligencia única, hace sumas de gran tamaño sin necesidad de una calculadora cosa que es casi imposible que hagan los niños de su edad le gusta leer y tiene gran capacidad para analizar lo que lee sin contar el hecho de que tiene un nivel de aprendizaje enorme o mas bien dicho aprende mas rápido que los demás niños no hace falta que se le explique las cosas mas de dos veces (le explico muy despacio)

**Quinn:** en pocas palabras (dijo muy despacio)

**Miss Parkinson:** su hija es súper dotada (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** vaya siempre pensé que era mas lista que los demás pero nunca imagine esto (dijo muy sorprendida)

**Miss Parkinson:** bueno no siempre se puede distinguir que un niño con la personalidad de Beth sea súper dotado ya que ante los ojos de cualquiera es una niña normal que le gusta jugar y hacer travesuras pero la realidad es que tiene un gran potencial para hacer cosas increíbles y únicas (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** debo suponer que esta reunión no es simplemente para informarme acerca de su descubrimiento verdad (le pregunta muy suavemente a la maestra)

**Miss Parkinson:** vera la cite con el fin de hacerle saber que lo más normal y recomendable en este tipo de casos es que los niños súper dotados asistan a una escuela que les proporcione educación a su nivel y donde puedan estar con otros niños que tengan su mismo talento (le explico muy despacio)

**Quinn:** me esta diciendo que debo cambiar a mi hija de escuela (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Miss Parkinson:** solo le doy un consejo como maestra de Beth en usted recae la decisión (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bueno no le voy a negar que el solo pensar que Beth asista a una escuela de súper dotados me llena de orgullo y felicidad pero no quiero sacarla de su habiente ella se siente cómoda aquí tiene amiguitos (tomo un poco de aire) tendría que pensarlo muy bien

**Miss Parkinson:** claro no es una decisión que se tome a la ligera pero debo recomendarle que no se deje llevar por ese tipo de emociones si Beth puede que se sienta cómoda aquí pero no es su lugar y eso a veces puede afectarle ya que puede llegar a sentirse ahogada (le dijo muy suavemente) pero para que se quede mas tranquila le voy a recomendar que lea esta información que saque después que la lea y vea los pro y los contra tome una decisión

**Quinn:** gracias (dijo agarrando la carpeta que le daba la maestra) pero tampoco puedo tomar una decisión sin antes hablar con Rachel y con Puck digo ellos también deben opinar (le hizo saber de inmediato)

**Miss Parkinson:** tómese el tiempo que necesite no importa (le dijo muy suavemente mientras le daba una calidad sonrisa)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo y gracias nuevamente (le dijo poniéndose de pie) iré por Beth

**Miss Parkinson:** esta en el salón de música le encanta la música (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si eso lo se muy bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn salió del salón con una enorme sonrisa marcada en su rostro estaba mas que orgullosa de su hija y jamás en la vida se imagino que su pequeña pudiera llegar a ser súper dotada bueno siempre supo que tenia un oscuro don para realizar travesuras pero de ahí a ser súper dotada eso era mucho pero de igual manera estaba mas que feliz esa pequeña había salido de su vientre la fotógrafa llego hasta el salón de música y ahí estaba su pequeña Beth sentada frente al piano tocando con delicadeza las teclas de este sin duda alguna Rachel había enseñado muy bien a la pequeña ya que la melodía que se escucha era suave y romántica

**Beth:** _una palabra solo una palabra hasta que entiendan lo que dices y el amor no es amor hasta que lo das tenemos todos que dar un regalo dar para hacer un cambio_ (canto muy suavemente) _envíalo en sobre solo uno que puede curar al otro esta aparte alcance a tu corazón solo una chispa de un incendio de estrellas con un poco de acción la reacción cadena de nunca parar nos hace fuertes brille una luz y envíalo en sobre_ (termino de cantar muy lentamente)

**Quinn:** vaya si que tienes talento (le dijo muy sonriente mientras se acercaba)

**Beth:** me gusta la música (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si eso ya lo he notado (le dijo sentándose a su lado)

**Beth:** supongo que lo llevo en la sangre (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** tienes mucho talento amor y un gran potencial para realizar las cosas (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Beth:** puedo se cantante (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** puedes ser lo que tu quieras nada y nadie te lo impide (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** quiero ser cantante como mi papa y mi mami Rachel (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bien entonces cuando llegue el momento serás cantante pero mientras debes estudiar de acuerdo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** a hora vamos que tenemos que ir por tu hermana (le dijo poniéndose de pie)

**Beth:** claro (le dijo muy alegre)

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

**Santana:** hola Nina (saludo suavemente a la joven)

**Nina:** Santana (le devolvió el saludo) tu hermana no esta y no regresara hoy en la tarde porque tenia una reunión en el colegio de Beth (le informo muy despacio)

**Santana:** que hizo esta vez (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** no se simplemente me dijo que tenia una reunión (le dijo sin despegar su mirada de unos papeles que estaba revisando)

Un silencio absoluto se apodero del lugar Santana mantenía la mirada fija en Nina quien estaba revisando unas carpetas cuando empezó a sentir la mirada pesada de la latina lo que la hizo levantar su mirada rápidamente

**Nina:** Santana necesitas algo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no porque (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** bien acomodare la pregunta (le dijo muy suavemente) estas bien (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) tu eres buena escuchando a las personas verdad (le dijo sentándose frente al escritorio de esta)

**Nina:** bueno no es que sea buena escuchando es que la mayoría de las personas creen que soy sicóloga y vienen a contarme sus problemas (le dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** Britt quiere que tengamos un hijo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** (levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada desesperada de la latina) pero no soy sicóloga San (le dijo muy suavemente pero vio la mirada desesperada de Santana por lo que tomo un poco de aire) y tu no quieres tener hijos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no (lo dijo sin pensarlo) si (corrigió rápidamente) pero no (termino diciendo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** oye discúlpame si tengo un signo de interrogación sobre mi cabeza pero la verdad es que no entendí nada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** si quiero tener hijos con Brittany pero no ahora no en este momento (le explico muy suavemente)

**Nina:** porque no (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** porque son muchas cosas digo hace apenas dos meses que nos casamos yo tengo que empezar a grabar de nuevo ella la llaman cada vez mas para sesiones de fotos es muy pronto para tener hijos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** y ya se lo hiciste saber (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Santana:** a quien (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** a Brittany (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** pues deberías decírselo porque si ella ya te dijo que quiere tener hijos no puedes dejar que se haga falsas ilusiones (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** ella no me ha dicho que quiere que tengamos un hijo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** entonces como sabes que quiere tener un hijo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** porque he observado sus actitudes y han cambiado mucho ha estado pensativa, callada, mira ropa de bebes y por si fuera poco quiere retirarse del modelaje incluso quiere colgar sus alas un tiempo y eso ya es demasiado ella ama modelar para victoria cada año vive por eso y ahora simplemente lo deja (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** yo pienso que deberías hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no puedo Nina digo estaría matándoles sus ilusiones antes de que ella las exponga (le dijo muy desesperada)

**Nina:** y crees que si se lo dices después que ella te diga cuales son sus deseos será menos doloroso (le pregunta muy rápido) no, no lo será Santana

**Santana:** no puedo hacerlo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** bien depende de ti pero de una vez te digo que huir del tema solo te funcionara un rato (le dijo muy suavemente)

**VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Quinn suspiraba mientras sentía como Rachel le repartía cálidos besos en su abdomen para después ir subiendo hasta quedar frente a frente con ella la diva le dio una tierna sonrisa sin perder tiempo Quinn atrapo sus los labios para darle un apasionado beso y luego sintió como Rachel empezó a descender su mano derecha por su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba atacar su cuello sin poder evitarlo Quinn empezó a gemir de manera descontrolada ya que sentía que estaba apunto de explotar

**Quinn:** (se sentó de un golpe mientras respiraba agitadamente) rayos otro sueño (dijo intentado normalizar su respiración)

La fotógrafa observo a su alrededor y pudo notar que estaba en el sofá de la sala dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo y vio la carpeta que le había entregado Miss Parkinson yacía en el suelo entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida mientras leía la información que le había dado la maestra de Beth y sintió tanta vergüenza en ese momento y no solo por dormirse en mita de la sala también sintió vergüenza por el sueño que estaba teniendo no entendía que pasaba con ella ni que fuera una adolescente para estar teniendo sueños eróticos cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban

**Quinn:** si que estas mal Fabray (se dijo así misma mientras levantaba la carpeta para irse a su habitación)

**MANSION PIERCE **

Santana estaba sentada en su cama pensando una y otra vez en si hablar Brittany o seguir evitando el tema la latina no quería seguir huyendo como una prófuga pero la verdad es que no tenia la suficiente fuerzas para mantener esa conversación no sabia como decirle a su esposa que no quería tener hijos en ese momento sabia que Brittany era sensible y por mas dulce que fueran sus palabras iba a lastimarla estaba segura de eso

**Santana:** rayos (dijo muy rápido al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse)

Sin perder tiempo se acostó para simular que estaba dormida Brittany entro muy sonriente a la habitación cuando observo a su esposa acostada en la cama se acerco a esta de manera rápida para hablar con ella

**Brittany:** San (la llamo muy suavemente pero la latina no se movió) pues esto es raro ella nunca se duerme sin antes darme mi besos de buenas noches (dijo mirando a Santana en la cama) de seguro esta cansada (susurro mientras se dirigía al baño)

**Santana:** _soy la peor persona del mundo_ (pensó mientras que mantenía su postura)

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

**ATELIER EN BROOKLYN **

Quinn estaba en el taller de la prima de Dylan quien seria la encargada de diseñar el vestido de novia de la rubia Doris era una diseñadora en ascenso con mucha experiencia pero muy poco conocida pero Quinn decidió darle la oportunidad de diseñar su vestido ya que Dylan le aseguro de que su trabajo era bueno y de calidad

**Doris:** necesito que se quede quieta (le dijo muy suavemente a la rubia ya que esta no dejaba de bostezar y moverse)

**Quinn:** lo siento (se disculpo muy rápido)

**Dylan:** has dormido poco cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** la verdad es que si he estado trabajando hasta tarde y bueno lo poco que puedo dormir no lo hago muy bien a veces me despierto un poco agitada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Dylan:** porque acaso has tenido pesadillas (le pregunta muy sarcástico)

**Quinn:** no precisamente (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Dylan:** oh por dios Quinn Fabray has estado teniendo sueños eróticos (le dijo muy divertido)

**Quinn:** que yo no he estado teniendo sueños eróticos (le dijo muy rápido y nerviosa)

**Dylan:** entonces porque te sonrojas (le pregunta muy sonriente al ver la mejillas rojas de la rubia)

**Quinn:** no me sonrojo (se defendió muy rápido)

**Dylan:** sabes no debes sentir vergüenza por tus sueños (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no siento vergüenza por que no tengo sueños eróticos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Dylan:** lo que digas (le dijo caminando hacia la salida) iré a comprarte un café a ver si así te despiertas un poco no vaya a ser que tengas unos de tus sueños aquí (le dijo muy divertido)

**Quinn:** que no tengo sueños eróticos (dijo levantando un poco la voz y luego vio a Doris quien la miraba fijamente) no los tengo (le dijo muy suavemente a la mujer)

**Doris:** esta bien yo no la juzgo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** pero no los tengo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Doris:** oiga no hay nada de malo en que tenga sueños eróticos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Doris:** aunque normalmente siempre son los adolescentes quienes los tienen (susurro en voz baja pero Quinn logro escucharla)

**Quinn:** oye si tuvieras mas de dos meses y medio que no vieras a tu pareja te aseguro que también tendrías esos sueños (le dijo muy rápido y con un poco de vergüenza)

**Doris:** tal vez pero creo que debería interpretar de otra manera sus sueños (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** a que te refieres (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Doris:** esos sueños pueden tener otro significado (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** de que otra manera se puede interpretar ese tipo de sueños (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Doris:** al tener esos sueños claramente puedes darte cuenta de que tienes una necesidad pero no precisamente física sino mas bien emocional (le dijo muy suavemente) en cierto modo te sientes un poco abandonada, extrañas a tu pareja quieres que este contigo pero no de manera sexual sino tierna simplemente la extrañas mas de lo que imaginas y tu subconsciente te lo recuerda cuando duermes (le explico muy despacio)

**Quinn:** vaya definido de ese modo entonces suena mejor (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Doris:** ya termine de tomarle las medidas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** ahora que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Doris:** ahora todo depende de mi y no se preocupe le aseguro de que su vestido será tal y como lo quiere (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente)

**MANSION PIERCE **

**Robert:** que te sucede cariño (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** nada es solo que San salió muy temprano y no se a donde fue (le dijo un poco preocupada)

**Robert:** tendrá cosas que hacer Brittany (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Brittany:** no lo dudo pero es raro que salga sin ni siquiera avisarme a donde iba ella nunca hace eso (le dijo con un poco de tristeza)

**Robert:** no seas dramática por favor (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** no soy dramática de acuerdo (se defendió muy rápido) siento como si me estuviera esquivando

**Robert:** acaso tiene algún motivo para esquivarte (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** entonces no tienes que preocuparte de nada de seguro regresa pronto (le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla)

**FUNDACION AHHFCWC **

**Directora:** Santana López (le dijo muy suavemente a la latina al verla entrar en su oficina) soy Vanesa Miller la directora de la fundación déjeme decirle que es un verdadero placer tenerla aquí (le dijo tendiéndole la mano)

**Santana:** el placer es todo mío (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Vanesa Miller:** por favor tome asiento y dígame a que debo el honor de su visita (le pidió muy amablemente)

**Santana:** bueno lo que sucede es que (comenzó a decirle mientras tomaba asiento) yo básicamente toda mi vida he sido una persona egoísta y no me importaba nada mas que yo pero de un tiempo para acá muchas cosas han cambiado en mi y he sido bendecida de distintas manera y (le explico muy despacio)

**Vanesa Miller:** siente que necesita dar algo a cambio (termino de relatar muy suavemente)

**Santana:** exacto digo si esta vida me ha dado tantas cosas buenas es justo que yo devuelva algo a cambio (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Vanesa Miller:** bien comprendo su punto de vista y la verdad es que nos alegra que haya escogido nuestra fundación para llevar acabo su retribución (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** como no hacerlo si a mi siempre me ha interesado las fundaciones (le decía muy tranquilamente) que tratan problemas de alcoholismo

**Vanesa:** jajaja es bueno ver que usa su buen sentido del humor para aminorar la realidad (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** si bueno a veces es necesario el buen humor para no deprimirse con este tipo de realidad (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Vanesa:** si bueno tratar niños con cáncer no es fácil para nadie es algo bastante duro (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** si para cualquiera es (de pronto las palabras dicha por la directora golpearon en su cerebro) que un momento yo no sabia por las iníciales pensé que (exclamo muy seria pero se detuvo al ver la mirada confundida de la directora sobre ella) como usted dijo no es fácil y se debe hacer lo que se puede (completo muy rápido) les hare un cheque

**Vanesa:** eso es muy generoso de su parte pero no solo queremos su dinero señorita López (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** señora me case hace poco (le informo muy sonriente)

**Vanesa:** felicitaciones (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Vanesa:** bien como le decía no solo queremos su dinero también nos gustaría que se involucrara un poco con nosotros (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** bien cuando usted dice involucrarse se refiera a (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Vanesa:** que tenga contacto con los niños que los visite hable con ellos que les haga saber que a pesar de la dura situación que esta viviendo no deben perder las esperanzas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** oiga yo no se si pueda hacer eso realmente soy terrible para manejar este tipo de situaciones siempre me pongo nerviosa no se que de decir y luego termino diciendo algo completamente fuera de lugar (le dijo muy rápido)

**Vanesa:** para nadie es fácil pero si se lo propone podrá hacerlo en verdad nos gustaría que lo intentara por ellos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) de acuerdo lo intentare (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Vanesa:** le parece bien mañana a las 9:00 am (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Santana:** me parece perfecto (le dijo dándole una sonrisa)

**Vanesa:** bien (le dijo muy feliz)

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

Quinn sentada sobre su escritorio mientras que Rachel estaba posada entre sus piernas la diva sin perder tiempo introdujo su mano derecha por debajo de la falda de la rubia quien sin poder evitarlo respiraba entrecortadamente al sentir la mano de su novia sobre su piel no paso mucho tiempo para que la fotógrafa desabotonara la camisa de Rachel para luego arrojarla lo mas lejos se besaban sin piedad era como si intentaran robarse sus almas a través de besos y Quinn estaba encantada con que eso pasara sus manos recorrían la espalda bronceada de Rachel mientras arrastraba sus uñas sobre su piel todo en aquel momento era mas que pasión era un frenesí total

**Voz De Nina:** Quinn (la llamo entrando de un golpe a la oficina de la rubia)

**Quinn:** por dios (dijo despertándose de un golpe)

**Nina:** lo siento no sabia que estabas dormida (se disculpo rápidamente)

**Quinn:** (se dio cuenta que se había dormido sobre su escritorio) no te preocupes (le dijo un poco agitada mirando a su alrededor)

**Nina:** estas bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si estoy bien es solo que (pensó un momento) que querías decirme (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Nina:** bueno es que estaba revisando el boceto de la campaña de preservativos y la verdad es que note que falta una foto (le informo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** de seguro se me paso lo arreglare enseguida (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy suavemente) segura que estas bien (le pregunta nuevamente a su jefa)

**Quinn:** estoy bien Nina en verdad (le dijo dándole media sonrisa)

**Nina:** bien regresare a mi trabajo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) estoy bien pero estaría mejor si dejara de tener estos sueños van a enloquecerme (dijo un poco cansada para si misma)

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES **

**MANSION PIERCE **

Santana entro a su habitación para encontrarse con una Brittany muy enojada que la esperaba sentada a la orilla de la cama con sus brazos cruzados y sus ceño fruncido la latina apenas vio el semblante de su esposa supo que estaba en problemas

**Brittany:** donde estabas (le pregunta muy seria)

**Santana:** con Nancy tenia cosas que hablar con ella (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** Santana no me mientas (le dijo muy seria poniéndose de pie)

**Santana:** no te miento (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** claro que lo haces porque hace una hora que llame a Nancy y me dijo que no te había visto en todo el día (le dijo muy enfadada)

**Santana:** estas monitoreándome (le pregunta muy seria)

**Brittany:** estaba preocupada por ti ya que saliste desde la mañana y mira la hora que es y es cuando vienes apareciendo (le dijo muy rápido) y ni siquiera me dices donde estas

**Santana:** estaba ocupada tratando unos asuntos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** que asuntos (le pregunta muy seria)

**Santana:** asuntos míos Brittany (le dijo muy enojada)

**Brittany:** perfecto asuntos tuyos (le dijo un poco dolida)

**Santana:** lo siento Britt de verdad no quería ser dura contigo y lamento haberme desaparecido todo el día de hoy (se disculpo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no me molesta tanto que te desaparecieras porque se que tienes asuntos aparte que atender lo que me duele es que siento como si estuvieras esquivándome y no entiendo porque (le dijo con mucha tristeza y vio como la latina bajo su mirada algo apenada) San si hay algo que te este perturbando quiero que me lo digas por favor (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) se que quieres tener un hijo y te estado esquivando porque no quería darte tiempo para que me lo hicieras saber (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** porque no (le pregunta con la voz entre cortada)

**Santana:** porque no quería ver tu cara cuanto te dijera que yo no deseo tener un hijo en este momento (le dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Quinn dormía plácidamente sin nada que la perturbara cuando de pronto sintió como un dedo se deslizaba desde su frente hasta su mentón el mismo acto se repitió tres veces mas hasta que la fotógrafa fue abriendo sus ojos de manera lenta para encontrarse a Rachel acostada al su lado con su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano derecha mientras que usaba el dedo índice de su mano izquierda para trazar una línea en el rostro de prometida mientras le sonreía muy tiernamente

**Rachel:** hola (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** dios porque sigues torturándome con estos sueños (dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no estas soñando amor (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si estoy soñando porque tú no estas aquí (dijo un poco decepcionada)

**Rachel:** Quinn yo si estoy aquí (le dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su novia)

**Quinn:** se siente tan real (dijo cerrando los ojos al sentir los dedos de la diva sobre su rostro)

**Rachel:** porque es real (le dijo muy suavemente) que pasa contigo (le pregunta un poco preocupada)

La fotógrafa rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia su despertador para ver la hora y pudo notar que eran las 11:30 pm abrió sus ojos enormemente y regreso su mirada hacia la diva quien la miraba un poco confundida

**Quinn:** por dios Rachel en verdades estas aquí (dijo muy feliz sentándose rápidamente en la cama)

**Rachel:** claro que estoy aquí (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** estas aquí esta vez si estas aquí (dijo muy sonriente mientras abrazaba a la diva)

**Rachel:** Quinn estas asustándome (le dijo un poco asustada)

**Quinn:** te amo Rachel Berry y estoy sumamente feliz de que estés aquí (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** yo también te amo Quinn Fabray y estoy sumamente feliz de estar de regreso (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn se lanzo sobre los labios de Rachel para besarla de manera apasionada la rubia en ese momento no quería saber nada lo único que deseaba era beberse el aliento de su novia besarla como sino existiera mañana o como si en cualquier momento fuera a despertar de aquel sueño

_Todos alguna vez despertando de un sueño nos preguntamos qué tal si ese sueño es en realidad la vida misma y a hora al despertar yo estoy soñando_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	53. Chapter 53 El Color Del Cristal

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo LIII**

**El Color Del Cristal Con Que Miramos**

_Mi abuela decía que vemos las cosas de acuerdo al color del cristal con que las miramos yo digo que también depende del la forma y grosor del cristal si miramos a través de un telescopio invertido los objetos se ven lejanos, pequeñitos, inofensivos a kilómetros de nosotros incapaces de tocarnos y esto no hace confiarnos ya que en verdad creemos que las cosas están muy lejos cuando en realidad están ahí frente a nosotros _

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

La vida se vuelve absolutamente perfecta cuando tienes a tu lado a esa persona que amas la cual has extrañado soñado y anhelado su regreso desde el momento en que se fue y cuando esa persona regresa a ti te sientes tan completa y feliz como si ya nada te preocupara como si desde ese momento en adelante todo fuera hacer perfecto nada podría dañarlo y así era exactamente como se sentía Quinn estando envuelta en aquellas sabanas de sedas blancas con su cuerpo enredado al de su prometida dándose calor mutuo acariciándose suavemente sin duda alguna no había momento mas perfecto que ese

**Quinn:** no entiendo porque no me llamaste para decirme que llegabas antes (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** porque quería que fuera sorpresa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** pues lograste sorprenderme y mucho (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** entonces debo decir misión cumplida (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn cerro sus ojos cuando sintió como Rachel acariciaba su rostro sutilmente con la yemas de sus dedos se sentía tan bien poder sentir las suaves manos de su novia sobre su piel la fotógrafa tomo la mano de su novia y con mucha ternura beso la punta de sus dedos

**Quinn:** (miro fijamente los ojos de Rachel) dios no sabes cuanto te he extrañado (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** no mas que yo (le dijo muy suavemente)

Unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso Rachel dio un rápido giro para quedar sobre Quinn quien sin poder evitarlo sonrió grandemente al ver como su prometida tenia todas la intenciones de ser quien llevara las riendas de aquel encuentro y ella estaba dispuesta a ceder ya que el anterior fue ella quien lidero o mas bien quien casi abuso de la diva

**Quinn:** hui pero que decidida (le dijo muy sonríete)

**Rachel:** hare que te sientas muy bien (le dijo con un tono muy seductor)

La diva comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de su prometida mientras iba dejando besos a lo largo de su recorrido Quinn sonreía de manera alegra ya que los labios de Rachel le producían un intenso cosquilleo en cada parte que tocaban cuando por fin llego a su intimida la rubia no soporto mas y soltó un sonoro grito al sentir la lengua de su prometida entrar en ella

**Quinn:** _Whooooau! me siento bien sabía que me gustaría ahora me siento bien sabía que me gustaría ahora tan bueno tan bueno porque te tengo_ (canto en un tono muy sexy)

**Rachel:** espera, espera (dijo muy rápidamente mientras se colocaba a la altura de su prometida) estas cantando (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** aja (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** porque (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** porque estoy feliz y me siento muy bien (le dijo muy rápido) y ahora mas te vale que vuelvas allá abajo (señalo su entre pierna) y sigas haciendo lo que estabas haciendo (la amenazo muy seriamente)

**Rachel:** enseguida (le dijo muy sonriente) no dejes de cantar (le pido antes de volver a descender hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo de Quinn)

Rachel tenían su cabeza metida en la entre pierna de esta Quinn dándole suaves masajes con su lengua la rubia al sentir como la lengua de la diva entraba instintivamente arqueo su espalda y volvió a gritar al mismo tiempo que arrastraba sus manos por las sabanas hasta que empuñarlas con mucha fuerza

**Quinn:** _Whoa! me siento bien como azúcar y especias me siento bien como azúcar y especias tan bueno tan bueno porque te tengo_

Rachel fue subiendo nuevamente hasta quedar frente a frente con Quinn la cual atrapo sus labios en un apasionado beso y de esa manera logra tomar el control de la situación colocarse encima del cuerpo de su prometida

**Quinn:** ahora te toca cantar (le dijo en un tono muy sexy mientras le giñaba su ojo derecho)

La fotógrafa sin perder tiempo bajo hasta la entrepiernas de la diva y justo antes de introducirse por completo entre las piernas de esta levanto su vista para encontrarse con la de su prometida la cual elevo su ceja izquierda de manera muy sensual y la fotógrafa le sonrió pícaramente y empezó su trabajo de estimular la zona intima de la diva la cual por unos segundos se quedo sin respirar al sentir la lengua de su prometida jugar dentro de ella

**Rachel:** OH POR DIOS (grito muy duramente)

**Quinn:** (levanto su mirada) no te escucho cantar (le dijo muy rápido y regreso a continuar con su trabajo)

**Rachel:** _cuando te tengo en mis brazos sé que yo no puedo hacer nada malo y cuando te tengo en mis brazos mi amor no va a hacerte ningún daño_ (canto muy divertida)

Quinn seguía estimulando la zona intima de Rachel al mismo tiempo que sonreía al escuchar como esta intentaba cantar sin gemir pero no lo estaba logrando mucho ya pudo escuchar los gemidos que se le escapaban inconscientemente y solo por maldad decido acelerar el ritmo de su boca

**Rachel:** _y me siento bien como_ (cantaba de manera suave) OH POR DIOS QUINN (grito muy fuertemente)

Quinn al escuchar su nombre decidió bajar el ritmo para luego subir la fotógrafa sonrió divertida al ver que su prometida estaba respirando agitadamente mientras apretaba sus ojos y labios para Quinn esa imagen valía oro

**Quinn:** jajaja eres adorable (le dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** tu turno de cantar (le dijo muy rápido)

La diva tomo por la cintura a Quinn para girar rápidamente logrando quedar sobre el cuerpo de esta comenzó a besar el cuello de esta separo sus piernas y se poso entre ellas la fotógrafa enredo sus piernas en las caderas de su prometida de esa manera sus centros lograron quedar completamente unidos Rachel comenzó a moverse haciendo la fricción completamente placentera

**Quinn:** OH POR DIOS (grito muy fuertemente)

**Rachel:** esa no es la canción (le recordó antes de hundir su cara en el cuello de la rubia)

La diva empezó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente Quinn intento controla los movimientos de su prometida con colocando su mano izquierda en las caderas de esta pero de nada le sirvió ya que Rachel rápidamente quito su mano y la coloco por encima de su cabeza

**Rachel:** canta (le pidió en un susurro poco audible)

**Quinn:**_me siento bien como azúcar y especias me siento bien como azúcar y especias tan bueno tan bueno porque te tengo _(canto sin despegar su mirada de la de Rachel) estas matándome (susurro muy seximente)

Rachel siente las uñas de Quinn recorrer su espalda lo que fue un detonador para que la diva fuera haciendo el movimiento más rápido mas frenético mas duro en ese momento la diva estaba intentando fundir su piel con la de su prometida

**Quinn:** _Whoa! Me siento bien sabía que me gustaría ahora Me siento bien sabía que yo tan bueno tan bueno porque te tengo_ (cantaba muy sonriente)

Rachel besaba apasionadamente el cuello de Quinn a su vez que esta continuaba rasguñándole la espalda por el placer que esta la estaba haciendo sentir sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y estas se hacían notar de forma muy audible la diva incrementa el ritmo de sus caderas al mismo tiempo que Quinn suelta fuertes suspiros a media que se acercaban al orgasmo fueron también sintiendo como el calor en sus cuerpos fue en aumento al igual que sus sudores se mesclaban en uno solo y una corriente eléctrica las recorría de arriba abajo hasta que "BOOM" una gran explosión golpeo el cuerpo de ambas lo cual era señal de que habían alcanzado la cumbre máxima

**Quinn:** _tan bueno tan bueno porque te tengo_ (canto casi en un susurro)

**Rachel:** creo que de ahora en adelante esa será mi canción favorita (dijo mientras sonreía divertidamente)

**Quinn:** la mía también (dijo muy emocionada)

Se miraron fijamente y sin poder evitarlo se dieron una sonrisa cómplice para luego abrazarse de manera tierna y así permanecieron abrazadas más que felices porque nuevamente estaban juntas

**MANSION PIERCE **

Estaban sentadas una frente a la otra Brittany tenia su mirada clavada en el colchón mientras que Santana la miraba fijamente como tratando de pedirle perdón a través de su mirada lo que no estaba funcionando ya que la rubia no se había atrevido a mirarla desde hace mas de 15 minutos

**Brittany:** entonces no quieres tener hijos (le pregunta con mucha tristeza sin dirigirle la mirada)

**Santana:** si quiero pero es muy pronto para eso (le dijo muy suavemente) Britt se que deseabas mucho salir embarazada de manera inmediata pero no podemos tener un hijo en este momento

**Brittany:** porque no (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** amor tengo mucho trabajo acumulado debo empezar a escoger las canciones de mi próximo disco cumplir con otros compromisos pendientes luego debo entrar a grabar no voy a tener tiempo para cuidarte y estar pendiente de ti (le explico muy despacio) mira mas adelante cuando tengamos el tiempo suficiente para ocuparnos de eso (vio como Brittany se levanto de la cama) Britt espera no te pongas así (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Brittany:** sabes una cosa Santana yo estaba dispuesta a poner de lado mi carrera para ser madre y esperaba que tu también estuvieras dispuesta hacer lo mismo pero veo que me equivoque (le dijo con algo de tristeza)

La latina vio como su esposa se introducía en baño sin poder evitarlo soltó un pequeño suspiro de cansancio ella ya se imaginaba de ante mano que esa conversación no seria fácil pero nunca se imagino que seria tan pesada o peor aun que fuera causar problemas en su matrimonio

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Quinn estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno la rubia estaba muy concentrada tarareando una canción cuando escucho a Beth hablarle en un tono muy serio

**Beth:** mami porque no estas lista vamos a llegar tarde (le dijo muy rápido) sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde (exclamo en un tono muy serio)

**Quinn:** tranquila amor llegaran justo a tiempo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** y eso como pasara acaso me llevaras a la escuela en bata (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** (se acerco muy despacio a su pequeña) bueno mas bien estaba pensando en que quizás (le dijo muy despacio y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina)

**Rachel:** seria bueno que yo las llevara hoy (dijo muy sonriente entrando con Elisa en sus brazos)

Beth giro su cabeza rápidamente para ver a Rachel parada a unos cuantos pasos de ella sin poder evitarlo la pequeña sonrió muy alegremente y salto a los brazos de la diva

**Beth:** MAMI (grito muy emocionada) te extrañe mucho (le dijo muy rápido mientras la abrazaba fuertemente)

**Rachel:** no más que yo (le dijo mientras abrazaba a la pequeña)

**Beth:** cuando llegaste (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** anoche (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** porque no me despertaste (le pregunta un poco molesta)

**Rachel:** lo intente pero resulta ser que tienes el sueño muy pesado (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** luego dice que Eli es la que tiene el sueño pesado (le dijo muy sonriente a su prometida)

**Beth:** lo tiene (les dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** pues es que tiene que dormir mucho para poder crecer grande sana y fuerte (le dijo muy tiernamente a la pequeña Elisa)

**Elisa:** jerte (dijo alzando sus brazos)

**Rachel:** si fuerte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bien a desayunar porque se le va hacer tarde y recuerdo bien que me dijiste que no te gusta llegar tarde (le recordó muy sonriente a Beth)

**Beth:** no me importa si hoy llego tarde (dijo sin dejar de abrazar a Rachel)

**Rachel:** pero a mi si la responsabilidad ante todo así que vamos a desayunar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**MANSION PIERCE **

Santana comenzó a estirarse con mucha flojera cuando noto que su esposa no estaba a su lado entonces la busco con la mirada y la encontró completamente vestida y arreglada apunto de salir de la habitación lo cual le pareció muy extraño a la latina ya que era raro ver a la modelo despierta tan temprano

**Santana:** a donde vas (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** voy a reunirme con Kurt (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** tan temprano (dijo un poco extrañada mientras miraba el reloj de la mesita de noche) porque no primero desayunamos juntas antes de irte (le propuso muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** descuida desayunare con Kurt (le dijo sin detenerse)

**Santana:** espera un segundo me estas castigando por lo que te dije anoche (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no te estoy castigando Santana solo iré a desayunar con mi mejor amigo (le dijo con mucha frialdad)

**Santana:** entiendo que estés molesta de verdad pero eso no te da derecho a actuar de esta manera (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** no actuó de ninguna manera de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

Santana se quedo viendo fijamente la puerta por donde había salido la modelo la latina aceptaba sin enojarse que Brittany estuviera algo molesta pero lo que no aceptaba era que tomara una actitud de niña malcriada y consentida ya que ese tipo de actitud era la que mas le enfurecía

**APARTAMENTO DE PUCK **

El rockero abrió la puerta de su apartamento para encontrarse con Luciano uno de los hombres de Máximo desde hace tiempo Puck había estado cumpliendo las ordenes que este le daba pero también había buscado las mil maneras de salirse de ese circulo pero no había podido lograrlo

**Puck:** oye no te puedo atender estoy muy ocupado en este momento (les dijo muy rápido)

**Luciano:** tengo un mensaje de Máximo (le dijo muy serio)

**Puck:** (tomo un poco de aire) cual (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Luciano:** necesita que hagas una entrega bastante grande (le dijo muy despacio)

**Puck:** no lo hare de acuerdo ya cancele mi deuda con Máximo no tengo porque seguir haciéndole caso (les dijo muy serio)

**Luciano:** a ver semental de escaso cerebro creo que no has entendido aun (le dijo de forma muy amenazante) tu ya no tienes vida porque ahora tu vida le pertenece a Máximo y si el dice que debes hacer una entrega tu haces la entrega y ya

**Puck:** no lo hare (le dijo muy firmemente)

**Luciano:** bien entonces creo que tendremos que hacerle una visita a tu padres o mejor aun a tu hija (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Puck:** no te atrevas (intento amenazarlo pero no pudo continuar ya que Luciano lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo pego contra la puerta)

**Luciano:** tu no estas en posición de amenazar Puckerman sino quieres que nada malo le pase a tus seres queridos vas a obedecer sin protestar o de lo contrario las cosas se pondrán muy feas (le dijo muy duramente antes de soltarlo)

**Puck:** con un demonio (dijo mientras veía a Luciano alejarse)

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

Nina entro al estudio y se quedo sorprendida al ver que Quinn ya estaba ahí lo cual era muy raro porque la rubia siempre llegaba después que ella llegaba así había sido desde hace mas de dos meses y medio

**Nina:** llegaste primero que yo tu nunca llegas primero que yo (le dijo muy rápido a su jefa)

**Quinn:** pareces sorprendida (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** estoy sorprendida (le dijo dejando sus cosas en su escritorio)

**Quinn:** bueno hoy el tiempo me sobro y por eso llegue primero que tu (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** a ti nunca te sobra tiempo bueno no en estos días (le recordó muy despacio)

**Quinn:** digamos que eso va a cambiar un poco (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** que pasa contigo estas más feliz de lo normal (le pregunta muy rápido)

Quinn rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia su oficina Nina hizo exactamente lo mismo y vieron a Rachel salir con una enorme sonrisa entonces fue cuando la asistente comprendió muy bien el porque de la felicidad de su jefa

**Nina:** claro debí suponerlo (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** hola Nina (saludo muy sonriente a la chica)

**Nina:** Rachel Berry o mejor dicho el huracán Berry según los medios de comunicación (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si odio ese apodo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** a mi me gusta (le dijo mientras la abrazaba)

**Rachel:** si me imagino (le dijo muy tranquila)

De pronto las tres escucharon la puerta del estudio abrirse agitadamente dando paso a Santana quien venia como el correcaminos y traía una cara de estar nada contenta

**Santana:** oh Rachel regresaste que bueno que regrésate (le dijo muy rápido a la diva) Nina tengo que hablar contigo ahora (le pidió muy suplicante a la asistente)

**Nina:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** vaya veo que ya empezaron a trabajar en la preparación de la despedida de soltera eso es bueno (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** si mientras mas rápido empecemos mas rápido terminaremos (le dijo muy rápido a su hermana)

**Rachel:** despedida de soltera (pregunta sin comprender)

**Quinn:** ven luego te explico (le dijo a su prometida mientras se la llevaba a su oficina)

**Nina:** bien estaba pensando que seria bueno hacer despedidas por separado (comenzó a contarle a la latina)

**Santana:** olvida eso quiero hablarte de otra cosa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** pero dijiste (comenzó a decir y rápidamente fue interrumpida por Santana)

**Santana:** lo que le dije a Quinn fue para no darle detalles de nada a ella (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** bien tu me dirás (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** prefiero que hablemos en otro lugar (le pidió muy rápido)

**Nina:** (tomo el teléfono y apretó un botón) Quinn necesito salir unos minutos (le informo a su jefa)

**Voz de Quinn:** bien (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** bien vamos (le dijo muy tranquila a la latina)

Nina y Santana salieron del estudio rápidamente mientras que Quinn y Rachel conversaban tranquilamente en la oficina de la fotógrafa

**Quinn:** como estuvo todo con las niñas (le pregunta muy suavemente a su prometida)

**Rachel:** todo bien Beth no dejaba de preguntarme sobre los lugares donde estuve (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** me imagino (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** por cierto le prometí que la llevaríamos a la casa de los panqueques (le informo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** me parece perfecto así de una vez le hablo acerca de un tema muy importante (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** que tema (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) pues resulta ser que nuestra hija es súper dotada (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si ayer Miss Parkinson me lo hizo saber (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** como es posible digo no es que no me alegre de eso pero como es posible (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** lo descubrió a través de un estudio que realizo en el se pudo dar cuenta de que Beth resalta de manera extraordinaria entre sus compañeros (le explico muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** y entonces ahora que (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bueno debemos decidir si la cambiamos a una escuela de súper dotados o la dejamos en donde esta (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** bueno no esta nada fácil en una escuela de súper dotados ella explotaría su inteligencia al máximo pero sino quiere dejar su escuela actual no podemos obligarla (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** tenemos que hablar con ella los tres (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** cuando dices los tres te refieres a (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Quinn:** tu yo y el padre de la criatura entre paréntesis Noah Idiota Puckerman (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** como se ha portado (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** ha estado mas ausente de lo normal es como sino no quisiera estar cerca de Beth en verdad no se que le pasa (dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Rachel:** hablare con el (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si pero estaba (dijo muy suavemente mientras se acercaba a la diva) pensando que quizás antes de que vayas a patear a Noah podríamos (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Rachel:** podríamos que (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Quinn:** no se disfrutar un poco (le dijo sentándose encima de su escritorio y halando a Rachel hacia ella)

**Rachel:** aquí (le pregunta mientras se colocaba entre las piernas de la rubia)

**Quinn:** si no te parece excitante la idea de hacerlo aquí (le pregunta muy pícaramente)

**Rachel:** no es que no me guste la idea pero nos podrían escuchar (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** no gritare (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** eso no te lo crees ni tu misma (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bueno tengo una idea para opacar los gritos (le dijo muy rápido tomo el control del reproductor de música y lo encendió)

**Rachel:** tiene que ser un chiste (dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** vez el ambiente ya esta apto (le dijo con una sonrisa sexy)

Quinn tiro fuertemente a su prometida del cuello de su camisa y comenzó a besarla muy apasionadamente Rachel se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de la rubia la cual no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió el muslo de la diva roso su intimidad

_**Recuéstate donde estas no hagas ruido se que están mirando están mirando toda la conmoción todo parece un juego que tiene a la gente hablando ellos están hablando**_

_**Tu, tu sexo esta que arde**_

Casi de manera desesperada la fotógrafa le arranco la camisa a la diva para luego arrojarla lo mas lejos posible y de manera inmediata atacar su cuello Rachel suspiro agitadamente al sentir los labios de Quinn sobre su cuello la sensación que le hacían sentir era única nunca había sentido nada parecido era como si estuviese a punto de explotar por el simple contacto de la rubia

**Rachel:** espera no deberíamos cerrar la puerta (le pregunta intentando detener los besos de Quinn)

**Quinn:** olvídate de la puerta (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** es que no quiero que (no pudo terminar ya que Quinn la interrumpió)

**Quinn:** en serio Rachel olvídate de la puerta (le ordeno con mucha seriedad)

La fotógrafa aumento el volumen del equipo de sonido para luego volver a unir sus labios con los de Rachel se besaban con necesidad sin perder tiempo la diva despojo a su prometida de su camisa y su sujetador para comenzar a masajear sus pechos al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello

_**La oscuridad del corredor el atardecer del día la cabeza mientras manejo estoy manejando suaves labios abiertos pálidos nudillos se siente como si estuvieras muriendo, muriendo**_

_**Y tu, tu sexo esta que arde consumida con lo que resta para transpirar**_

Quinn enloquecía por el contacto de las manos de la diva sobre sus pechos y casi por inercia propia movió sus manos hacia el pantalón lo desabrocho y introdujo su mano en el para acariciar la zona intima de Rachel de pronto la fotógrafa sintió como su prometida se freno en seco

**Quinn:** que pasa (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** estoy vibrando (le dijo separándose de su cuerpo)

**Quinn:** bueno eso suele pasa cuando (le decía muy pícaramente pero la diva no la dejo continuar)

**Rachel:** no literalmente estoy vibrando (le dijo mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo)

**Quinn:** claro (dijo comprendiendo de lo que hablada la diva)

**Rachel:** (apago el aparato y lo dejo sobre el escritorio) problema resuelto (dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn sin perder tiempo apretó sus labios de nuevo contra los de la diva la cual rápidamente le abrió las piernas lo más que pudo e introdujo una de sus manos por debajo de la falda llegando hasta su intimida Rachel sonrió cuando escucho le gemido que emitió su prometida al sentir las caricias que le estaba proporcionando pero la sonrisa no le duro mucho ya que la rubia no se quedo atrás y metió su mano entre su pantalón tomando por sorpresa a la diva

_**Caliente como la fiebre huesos crujiendo solamente puedo saborearlo, saborearlo pero no es para siempre pero es solamente esta noche oh seguimos siendo los mejores los mejores, los mejores**_

_**Y tu, tu sexo esta que arde**_

Quinn con su brazo libre se aferraba fuertemente al cuello de Rachel mientras sentía como esta entraba y salía de ella al igual que la diva con su brazo libre se aferraba a la cintura de Quinn mientras sentía como la rubia trabajaba en su zona intima ambas se movían aun mismo compas mientras los gemidos inundaban toda la oficina sus labios se separaban y se unían nuevamente mientras seguían los movimientos de sus manos las cuales las llevo a alcanzar un gran orgasmo sintieron como sus cuerpos convulsionaron al mismo tiempo

_**Tú, tu sexo esta que arde consumida con lo que resta para transpirar y tu, tu sexo esta que arde consumida con lo que resta para transpirar**_

Rachel poso su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Quinn mientras respiraba agitadamente de manera sutil retiro su mano del interior de la rubia quien hizo lo mismo la diva levanto su cabeza y atrapo los labios de su prometida para darle un apasionado beso que la dejo sin aliento

**Quinn:** Whoooo!Cien veces mejor que en mis sueños (exclamo muy suavemente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento)

**Rachel:** perdón (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** nada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** dijiste sueños (le pregunta muy divertida)

**Quinn:** no (le respondió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si lo dijiste (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo lo dije (admitió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** has estado teniendo sueños eróticos (le pregunta muy divertida)

**Quinn:** quizás (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** y que tal (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** como dije anteriormente nada se compara con la realidad (le dijo muy sonriente) y eso que la chica en mis sueños es buena pero tu eres mejor

**Rachel:** perdón (le pregunta con mucha seriedad)

**Quinn:** mentira tonta (le dijo muy divertida mientras la halaba para besarla)

**Rachel:** con quien has estado soñando (le pregunta muy rápido impidiendo que la besara)

**Quinn:** contigo siempre sueño contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

Nuevamente volvieron a unir sus labios de manera apasionada Rachel que ya tenia su camisa en sus manos la dejo caer nuevamente al suelo cuando sintió la lengua de Quinn entrar en su boca de manera sugerente sabia que aquello no había acabado y la verdad era que no se quejaba de eso

**CAFETERIA **

Nina tenia mas de 15 minutos escuchando a Santana hablar sin parar o mejor dicho quejarse sin parar por el tono de voz de la latina pudo notar que estaba molesta y desesperada muy desesperada

**Santana: **una egoísta Nina eso es lo que es una egoísta una niña malcriada y egoísta (le dijo muy enojada)

**Nina:** San podrías calmarte un poco (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Santana:** como quieres que me calme si me he dado cuenta de que tengo una esposa malcriada y caprichosa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** se que te sientes frustrada (no pudo continuar porque la latina la interrumpió)

**Santana:** frustrada es poco mas bien estoy furiosa como es posible que ella se comporte así si la complazco en lo que ella me pide soy la mejor del mundo pero sino me trata como basura (le dijo llena de rabia)

**Nina:** Santana pienso que estas exagerando un poco (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no exagero en nada cásate con Brittany y veras que no exagero (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** tentadora oferta pero tendré que declinarla (le dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** Nina no es divertido esta situación (le dijo muy seria)

**Nina:** (tomo un poco de aire) mira para solucionar este asunto lo único que tienes que hacer sentarte hablar con Brittany (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** y si sigue con la misma actitud (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** respira tres veces y ya (le aconsejo muy rápido)

**Santana:** porque esto tiene que ser tan complicado (dijo muy molesta)

**Nina:** que esperabas Santana un matrimonio sin problemas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** si (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** por favor esos matrimonios no existen por mas que ames a tu pareja siempre van ver malestares (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** porque estas tan segura de eso (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Nina:** porque es verdad (le dijo muy tranquila) dios mira la hora que es debo regresar a la oficina (se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo)

**Santana:** si yo tengo también tengo algo importante que hacer (dijo recordando que tenía que ir al refugio)

**Nina:** haz lo que te digo San habla con Britt de manera calmada y veras que lograran ponerse de acuerdo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** gracias lo hare (le dijo dándole una calidad sonrisa)

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN**

Nina llego al estudio y enseguida noto la música que sonaba en la oficina de Quinn y solo tardo un segundo en comprender lo que ahí adentro estaba ocurriendo giro sus ojos señal de fastidio no quería interrumpir a su jefa por lo que decidió abandonar nuevamente el estudio pero rápidamente recordó que tenían un sesión en menos de una hora así que tomo aire y camino hacia la oficina de Quinn toco un cuatro veces y tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos para que la puerta se abriera dándole paso a una Quinn bastante agitada con la mejillas enrojecidas y la ropa mal acomodada

**Quinn:** oh Nina que tal te fue con Santana (le pregunta un poco nerviosa)

**Nina:** no tan bien como a ti (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** de que hablas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** tienes un chupón recién hecho en el cuello (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** oh por dios (dijo con mucha vergüenza)

**Nina:** no quiero interrumpir nada pero tenemos trabajo que hacer (le recordó muy despacio)

**Quinn:** claro gracias Nina (le dijo muy rápido para cerrar la puerta y dirigir su mirada hacia su prometida que estaba terminando de vestirse) cuantas veces debo decirte que no me dejes marcas (le dijo muy rápido mientras se acercaba a ella)

**Rachel:** oye era esa era la única manera que tenia para defenderme o quieres que te recuerde lo que estabas haciendo tu (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** si lo se (le dijo muy sonriente) tengo trabajo que hacer (expreso con mucha pereza)

**Rachel:** esta bien yo iré a hablar con Puck y luego tengo que reunirme con Sue para ajustar algunos detalles del concierto de mañana (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** claro entonces supongo que te veré mas tarde (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** supones bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

La diva acerco su rostro al de su prometida para darle un tierno beso el cual duro unos cuantos minutos ya que Quinn no le permitía separarse de sus labios

**Quinn:** te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**FUNDACION AHHFCWC**

**Vanesa:** Santana es bueno ver que vino (le dijo muy sonriente a la cantante)

**Santana:** prometí que vendría y yo siempre cumplo mi promesa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Vanesa:** es bueno saberlo (le dijo muy feliz) bien empecemos le daré un recorrido por las instalaciones

La directora paseo a la latina por las principales instalaciones de la fundación y en su recorrido le fue hablando acerca de esta en que año fue fundada porque fue fundad por quien fue fundada así como le conto los diversos casos que trataban los diferentes directores que habían estado al mando de aquel lugar en pocas palabras le dio una muy buena información

**Vanesa:** y finalmente llegamos a la sala de recreación (le dijo muy despacio) aquí los pequeños se distraen jugando leyendo u realizando cualquier otra actividad

**Santana:** vaya es fascinante (dijo entrando a la sala)

De pronto la latina escucho como alguien tocaba una guitarra sacando una suave melodía al mismo tiempo que cantaba una canción bastante conocida por la cantante rápidamente busco con su vista a la persona que cantaba y ahí en un rincón de la sala se encontraba una chica morena de piel bronceada cabellera larga rasgos finos de unos 19 años de edad la joven se encontraba sentada en una silla mientras unos 10 niños estaban sentados frente a ella escuchándola cantar

**Chica:** _quizá un gran imán tira todas las almas hacia la verdad o quizá es la vida misma que alimenta sabiduría a su juventud_ (les cantaba muy sonriente a los pequeños) _deseo constante siempre ha sido_

**Santana:** quien es (le pregunta muy suavemente a la directora)

**Vanesa:** una voluntaria (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** viene muy seguido (le pregunta con mucha curiosidad)

**Vanesa:** tres veces por semana y siempre dura horas jugando con los pequeños aunque la mayoría de las veces siempre les canta (le dijo muy despacio a la latina) tiene una voz maravillosa como lo habrás podido notar (le hizo saber de inmediato)

**Santana:** si que la tiene (le dijo muy rápido)

**Vanesa:** bien continuemos con el recorrido (le dijo muy tranquila)

Vanesa salió de la sala de juego mientras era seguida por Santana quien antes de salir dirigió su mirada una vez mas hacia la voluntaria que continuaba cantando rápidamente saco su celular y comenzó a grabar un video de la joven

**Vanesa:** ah Santana no viene (le pregunta ingresando nuevamente a la sala)

**Santana:** en un minuto (le dijo sin dejar de grabar a la chica)

**APARTAMENTO DE PUCK **

Noah estaba haciendo su maleta ya que le gustara o no la idea tenia que cumplir con lo que máximo le había ordenado cuando escucho que tocaban el timbre dejo de empacar su ropa y de muy mala gana fue a ver quien tocaba su puerta la cual abrió de un solo golpe y se encontró con Rachel

**Puck:** vaya regresaste (le dijo muy serio a la diva)

**Rachel:** claro que regrese que pensabas que me iba a ir por siempre (le dijo muy seria)

**Puck:** la verdad es que si (le dijo dándole una sínica sonrisa)

**Rachel:** que demonios pasa contigo Noah Puckerman (le dijo mientras lo empujaba y entraba a su apartamento) hasta cuando vas a seguir con esta actitud de no interesarte por Beth (le pregunta muy enojada al rockero)

**Puck:** claro que me intereso por ella de acuerdo (le dijo muy serio)

**Rachel:** si se nota que te interesas por ella (le dijo muy rápido) ya se que estos últimos dos meses has estad mas ausente que nunca

**Puck:** he estado muy ocupado de acuerdo la grabación de mi disco esta siendo pesada y a veces debo también ocuparme de otros asuntos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** que asuntos (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Puck:** asuntos que no te incumben a ti y son de suma importancia (le dijo muy serio)

**Rachel:** mas importante que Beth (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Puck:** no dije eso de acuerdo no pongas palabras en mi boca (le dijo un poco cansado)

La diva de inmediato noto el semblante del rockero que se veía cansado desvelado e incluso asustado y nervioso esto le llamo mucho la atención a Rachel ya que Puck podía ser lo que fuera pero nunca había tenía un semblante tan atroz como el que tenia en ese momento

**Rachel:** Puck estas bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Puck:** claro que estoy bien porque no debería estarlo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bueno es que te ves horrible (le dijo un poco preocupada)

**Puck:** no es nada solo es cansancio (le dijo tratando de sonar convincente)

**Rachel:** si te sucede algo puedes decírmelo en verdad (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Puck:** no es nada estoy bien (le dijo un poco molesto)

**Rachel:** bien pero no te pongas así de acuerdo solo quiero ayudarte (le dijo muy rápido)

**Puck:** si en verdad quieres ayudarme no me molestes (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no se ni siquiera para que nos tomamos la molesta de intentar hablar contigo (dijo muy seria) tu no mereces una hija como Beth (le dijo muy enojada antes de salir del apartamento)

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES **

**MANSION PIERCE **

Santana entro a la sala para encontrarse con Brittany sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista la modelo le dio una rápida mirada a la cantante pero no dijo nada continuo leyendo muy tranquilamente

**Santana:** Britt (llamo muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Brittany:** donde estabas (le pregunta muy seria)

**Santana:** estaba con Nina (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** claro (le dijo sin dejar de leer)

**Santana:** debemos hablar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no tenemos nada de que hablar Santana ya tengo muy en claro todo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** porque actúas de esa manera no entiendo (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** actuar como (le pregunta muy desafiante)

**Santana:** malcriadamente haciéndote la victima intentado hacerme sentir miserable (le dijo muy enojada)

**Brittany:** yo no actuó así de acuerdo (se defendió muy rápido)

**Santana:** claro que lo haces y la verdad es que comienzo a cansarme de eso (le dijo muy seria)

**Brittany:** comienzas a cansarte (le pregunta poniéndose de pie)

**Santana:** si Brittany comienzo a cansarme porque aunque sea una vez quisiera que te comportaras como una persona adulta y no como una niña consentida la cual se enoja si no se le complace en lo que pide (le dijo muy duramente)

**Brittany:** eso es lo que piensas de mi (le pregunta muy dolida)

**Santana:** y que otra cosa quieres que piense si es la manera en como te comportas (le dijo muy rápido) si te complazco en lo que pides soy la mejor persona del mundo y sino lo hago entonces soy mala no tienes ningún derecho hacer sentir así como no tienes ningún derecho a presionarme no tienes ningún derecho de obligarme hacer algo que no me siento segura de querer hacer esta vez no te lo voy a permitir (le dijo muy duramente)

**Brittany:** nunca te he presionado para que hagas algo que no quieres (se defendió muy rápido)

**Santana:** nos casamos sin previo aviso porque tu así lo quisiste nos vinimos a vivir a casa de tu padre porque era lo que tu deseabas hacemos siempre lo que tu quieres y como tu quieres vivimos como mejor te parece simplemente porque es tu deseo no importa nada mas solo lo que tu quieres a los demás que se los coma el tigre (le dijo muy enojada)

**Brittany:** no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo (le dijo muy dolida y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas)

**Santana:** es la verdad y honestamente ya me canse (dijo tratando de calmar su respiración)

Brittany miraba fijamente a Santana que respiraba agitadamente mientras le daba una mirada seria por un momento la modelo se sintió tan herida y no solo por las palabras de su esposa sino por esa mirada que tenia era una mirada de reproche y disgusto que no le gustaba para nada

**CAFETERIA **

Después de la rabia descomunal que había tenido por causa de Puck Rachel decidió ir por un café eso siempre la calmaba bueno eso era una excusa que ponía para no admitir que era adicta a la cafeína pero le funcionaba a la perfección

**Rachel:** gracias (exclamo una vez que recibió su café)

De pronto recibió un mensaje de texto sin dejar de caminar hacia la salida empezó a revisar su celular lo que hiso que no viera por donde iba y sin previo aviso choco con una persona a la cual estuvo apunto de tirarle su café encima

**Rachel:** oh por dios lo lamento tanto (se disculpo muy rápido y completamente avergonzada)

**Chica:** me habían dicho que eras torpe pero nunca pensé que tanto (le dijo muy rápido a la diva)

**Rachel:** perdón (dijo levantando su mirada)

La diva solo tardo un segundo en reconocer a la chica que estaba parada frente a ella era Alyson la prima de Ivys la joven le dio una enorme sonrisa mientras que Rachel respiraba aliviada por no haberle tirado el café encima

**Rachel:** Alyson (dijo muy suavemente) por dios Alyson lo siento tanto casi te tiro el café encima (se disculpo muy apenada)

**Alyson:** descuida solo es café (le dijo regalándole una sonrisa)

**Rachel:** que haces aquí (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** yo siempre vengo aquí (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** en serio esta es mi cafetería favorita desde que me mude a New York (le dijo muy sonriente) es raro que nunca nos hayamos cruzado

**Alyson:** bueno la verdad es que descubrí esta cafetería hace poco y desde entonces vengo aquí (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** ah eso explica entonces porque no nos habíamos cruzado (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Alyson:** pensé que estabas de gira bueno hasta donde mi tía Elizabeth me dijo estabas de gira (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si estaba pero regrese anoche (le hizo saber muy rápido)

**Alyson:** que bien (le dijo muy sonriente) como esta la pequeña Elisa (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** esta bien cada día mas hermosa y mas parecida a Ivys (le dijo muy feliz)

**Alyson:** me imagino (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** porque no vienes a visitarla digo eres su tía seria bueno que pases tiempo contigo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** la verdad es que me gustaría (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** entonces quedamos así llámame para avisarme cuando vayas (le dijo muy suavemente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida)

**Alyson:** lo hare (le dijo muy sonriente) lo hare mas pronto de lo que te imaginas (susurro para si misma mientras veía a la diva alejarse)

**MANSION PIERCE **

**Robert:** Brittany estas bien (le pregunta muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Brittany:** no (le dijo casi llorando)

**Robert:** que sucede (le pregunta mientras se sentaba a su lado)

**Brittany:** crees que soy una persona caprichosa y malcriada (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Robert:** a que viene esa pregunta (le pregunta un poco confundido)

**Brittany:** bueno es que Santana cree que soy así y la verdad es que yo no se que pensar (le dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar)

**Robert:** Santana y tu pelearon (le pregunta un poco preocupado)

**Brittany:** yo quiero tener un hijo pero ella dice que es muy pronto luego me dijo que soy una persona malcriada que siempre tiene que hacerse mi voluntad que solo le exijo cosas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Robert:** Brittany quizás no lo dijo del modo mas sutil pero en cierta parte tiene razón ustedes se han apresurado un poco las cosas y eso a veces puede traer consecuencias algo inesperadas no puedes molestarte con ella porque no quiera tener un hijo en este momento es normal que no quiera tener un hijo en este momento y también es normal que se sienta presionada (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** también es normal que me trate mal (le dijo muy dolida)

**Robert:** no creo que te haya hablado de esa manera porque quería hacerlo conoces muy bien a tu esposa no es una persona que sabe como expresar sus sentimientos suele ser torpe (le dijo muy dándole una sonrisa)

**Brittany:** y si resulta ser que tienes razón que nos adelantamos demasiado como hacemos para que esos adelantos no terminen arruinando nuestro matrimonio (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Robert:** honestamente creo que ambas han estado jugando a estar casadas y no se han comprometido lo necesario o mas bien no se han comprometido realmente (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** a que te refieres (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Robert:** ustedes deben vivir como un verdadero matrimonio necesitan su espacio propio su refugio sin nadie a su alrededor donde solo estén ustedes (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** estas diciendo que deberíamos mudarnos (le pregunta con un poco de temor)

**Robert:** es lo mejor para ustedes (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** papa no quiero dejarte solo me preocupa dejarte solo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** cariño yo estaré bien no tienes que preocuparte por mi tienes que preocuparte de tu esposa de tu matrimonio a menos que quieras terminar divorciada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no eso no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** bien entonces ya sabes lo que debes hacer (le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa)

**CASA DE LOS PANQUEQUES **

Rachel y Quinn miraban como sus hijas jugaban en el área de recreación las péquelas estaban mas que felices eso se les podía notar en sus miradas y esas enormes sonrisas que tenían

**Quinn:** entonces una vez más Noah se comporto como Noah (le pregunto muy suavemente a su prometida)

**Rachel:** honestamente creo que debemos empezar a tomar decisiones sin el (le dijo muy suavemente) no se que le pasa pero no es nada bueno

**Quinn:** a que te refieres (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** esta extraño Quinn se nota que no duerme bien esta nervioso ansioso (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** crees que haya regresado a las drogas (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** esperemos que no (le dijo muy suavemente)

La diva sin decir mas nada se puso de pie para unirse a sus pequeñas mientras era observada por Quinn quien empezó a sonreír alegremente al ver como Rachel jugaba con las niñas era una imagen muy graciosa y tierna

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

**MANSION PIERCE **

Santana entro a su habitación la latina estaba mas que cansada no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche ya que no dejaba de pensar en la discusión que había tenido con Brittany odiaba discutir con ella en verdad lo odiaba

**Santana:** Britt (llamo muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Brittany:** donde pasaste la noche (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** en mi apartamento (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** quiero que hablemos o mejor dicho necesito que me escuches (le dijo muy suavemente)

Santana se sentó al lado de la rubia quien la miro fijamente de manera inmediata la latina pudo notar que su esposa tampoco había dormido mucho se le notaba en las grandes ojeras que tenia

**Brittany:** he estado pensando y la verdad es que tienes razón San he sido muy egoísta (le dijo con un poco de vergüenza)

**Santana:** no Britt escúchame (no pudo continuar ya que la modelo le puso un dedo sobre sus labios)

**Brittany:** no digas que no porque si lo he sido y lo lamento no tengo derecho a presionarte de esa manera traer un hijo al mundo debe ser algo bien pensado planeado y sobretodo tomado con calma no a las carreras como lo he querido hacer (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** quiero tener hijos contigo de verdad quiero pero (no pudo continuar ya que Brittany la interrumpió)

**Brittany:** pero hay muchas cosas que debemos hacer antes (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** exacto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** tu debes trabajar en tu música yo concentrarme en las pasarelas y debemos buscar una casa donde vivir (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** ves a hora si estamos hablando el mismo idioma (de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho la rubia) espera dijiste buscar una casa (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Brittany:** necesitamos nuestro propio espacio un lugar que sea nuestro un lugar donde empecemos nosotras dos y luego formemos nuestra familia (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** pero tu papa creí que (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** el estará bien así como nosotras estaremos bien (le dijo dándole una sonrisa)

**Santana:** te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

Santana acerco su rostro al de Brittany para unir sus labios en un tierno beso que duro unos minutos luego se separaron y unieron sus frentes mientras se sonreían de manera tierna

**COMISARIA CENTRAL **

Noah estaba parado frente a las puertas de la comisaria mucho había meditado y finalmente entendió que aquella decisión era la mas correcta no podía seguir viviendo atrapado manipulado por máximo y mucho menos seguir poniendo en riesgo la vida de Beth porque ella era lo único que le importaba y le importaba tanto que había decidido alejarse de la pequeña para que si en algún momento llegara a pasar algo no le fueran hacer daño pero tampoco era justo que el se perdiera de estar cerca de su hija por temor así que tomo un bocado de aire y se adentro a la comisaria muy decidido de lo que iba hacer

**Puck:** disculpe (llamo al oficial que estaba en recepción)

**Oficial:** si dígame (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Puck:** necesito hablar con un detective o algo por el estilo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Oficial:** podría especificarme para que exactamente (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Puck:** tengo información acerca de Máximo Giannetti o mejor dicho tengo información del próximo paso de Máximo Giannetti (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Oficial:** sígame por favor (le pido muy rápido al rockero)

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

**Rachel:** Quinn en verdad debo irme o Sue me matara (dijo muy suavemente mientras intentaba zafarse de los labios de su prometida)

**Quinn:** Sue puede esperar ella ha estado contigo mucho tiempo en cambio yo no (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Rachel:** lo se pero debo hacer prueba de sonido para el concierto de esta noche (le recordó muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bien ya te dejare ir (le dijo soltándola) pero debo decirte que estas en deuda (la amenazo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** y pagare mi deuda con gusto después de esta noche (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** mas te vale (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn se acerco a la diva para besarla de manera muy dulce quería disfrutar de los labios de su prometida y poco a poco fueron fundiéndose en un mar de ternura en su propio mar de ternura ambas chicas se sintieron en el cielo en aquel momento

**Rachel:** te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** yo también (le respondió en el mismo tono)

Rachel le dio un ultimo beso a Quinn para salir con una enorme sonrisa de la oficina de esta y encaminarse hacia el estacionamiento para buscar su camioneta la diva subió a su vehículo sin mucha prisa y cuando estaba apunto de encenderlo escucho sonar su celular rápidamente lo saco de su bolsillo y vio la pantalla no tenia en numero registrado pero eso no fue impedimento para atender la llamada

**Rachel:** halo (dijo respondiendo la llamada) Alyson (exclamo muy suavemente)

_Los cristales protegen nuestra mirada lo malo es que son tan frágiles que nos preguntamos que clase de lentes son los adecuados para discernir bien las cosas y es que en su transparencia un cristal puede ser la cosa mas engañosa del mundo **¿Alguna vez han ido a la casa de los espejos?** ahí hay espejos que nos hacen ver deformes, gordos, flacos, o muy largos pero nunca como realmente somos y hay otros espejos que se llaman convexos estos son tan peligrosos que hasta traen una advertencia: **"peligro las cosas pueden estar más cerca de lo que aparentan" **_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones:<br>**

**I Feel Good - James Brown  
><strong>

**Sex Of Fire - Kings Of Leon  
><strong>


	54. Chapter 54 Pequeños Grandes Pasos

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo LIV **

**Pequeños Grandes Pasos **

_Los pasos que de uno en la vida siempre son importantes desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes porque cada uno de ellos es la toma de una decisión que podrá ser pequeña o grande como nuestros pasos pero igual de importante para nosotros mismos así como para todos lo que están a nuestro alrededor _

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

La mañana había transcurrido sin mucho inconveniente para Quinn solo tenia programada una sesión fotográfica para ese día y esta se había dado sin ningún inconveniente por lo que la fotógrafa daba gracias a dios por eso

**Quinn:** PERFECTO ESO ES TODO GRACIAS (les grito a todos los presentes)

**Nina:** gracias a Dios esto termino rápido (le dijo muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** bueno los modelos tuvieron química inmediatamente así que eso ayudo bastante (le dijo mientras guardaba su cámara)

**Nina:** una gran ventaja (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** que ha pasado con las entrevistas (le pregunta muy suavemente a su asistente)

**Nina:** han venido varios pero ninguno que de la talla (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** a que te refieres (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** bueno vino uno que era más presumido que la propia palabra luego vino una que no tenia ni idea de lo que hacia y para completar el circulo vino uno que pensó que iba a fotografiar mujeres desnudas (le resumió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** a este paso no creo que encontremos a nadie (dijo un poco cansada)

**Nina:** descuida ya aparecerá alguien (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** esperemos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**THE MADISON SQUARE GARDEN **

Rachel ya tenia mas de tres hora de haber empezado a hacer las pruebas de sonidos todo estaba perfecto solo había que ajustar unos cuantos detalles pero nada fuera de lo normal por lo que podía respirar con calma y ahora la diva se encontraba en mita del escenario acompañada de uno de sus corista ambos se movían al compas de la música mientras eran observados por el resto

**Chris:** _tu trabajabas como camarera en un bar cuando te conocí te elegí te hice vibrar y te hice cambiar como resultado eres una persona nueva_ (cantaba sin dejar de mirar a la diva) _ahora cinco años después tienes el mundo a tus pies el éxito ha sido tan fácil para ti pero no te olvides que soy yo quien te puso donde está ahora y te puedo poner a bajo también_

Chris se fue acercando poco a poco a la diva mientras esta lo miraba sonriente y seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música el corista con mucha suavidad tomo la mano derecha de Rachel y la miro fijamente a los ojos

**Chris:**_no, no me quieres tú sabes que yo no puedo creer cuando escucho que no me quieres ver no, no me quieres tú sabes que yo no puedo creer cuando escucho que no me necesitas_

**Chris/Rachel:** _es demasiado tarde para darte cuenta crees que has cambiado de opinión será mejor que pienses como antes o los dos lo lamentaremos_ (cantaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos) _¿No me quieres bebe ¿No me quieres, oh ¿ No me quieres bebe ¿No me quieres, oh _

**Rachel:** _yo trabajaba de camarera en un bar mucho de eso es cierto pero incluso ahí yo sabía que merecía un lugar mucho mejor incluso con o sin ti_ (le canto muy sonriente al corista mientras esta bailaba a su alrededor) _los cinco años que hemos tenido han sido los buenos tiempos todavía te amo pero ahora creo que es hora de vivir mi vida por mi cuenta creo que es justo lo que debo hacer_

**Chris:** _no_ (canto mientras se acerco peligrosamente a la diva)

**Rachel:** _no _(canto dando un paso hacia atrás)

**Chris:** _no me quieres_ (tomo la mano de Rachel para que no siguiera retrocediendo)

**Rachel:** _no me quieres_ (dio un paso al frente logrando quedar muy cerca de Chris)

**Chris/Rachel:** _tú sabes que yo no puedo creer cuando escucho que no me quieres ver_ (se miraban fijamente a los ojos mientras cantaban)

**Chris:** _no_ (dio mas hacia adelante intentado acercar más su cuerpo al de Rachel)

**Rachel:** _no_ (coloco su mano en el pecho del corista para evitar que se acercara más)

**Chris:** _no me quieres_

**Rachel:** _no me quieres_

**Rachel/Chris:** _tú sabes que yo no puedo creer cuando escucho que no me necesitas_

**Rachel/Chris:** _es demasiado tarde para darte cuenta crees que has cambiado de opinión Será mejor que pienses como antes o los dos lo lamentaremos ¿No me quieres bebe? ¿No me quieres? oh ¿No me quieres bebe? ¿No me quieres?, oh _

Terminaron de cantar la diva abrazo a su corista mientras ambos sonreían alegremente al igual que los que observaban aplaudían efusivamente ya que sin duda alguna la actuación de ambos había sido magnifica

**Rachel:** eso fue genial gracias Chris (dijo muy sonriente)

**Chris:** gracias a ti (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** sino fueras gay juraría que intentas algo conmigo (le dijo muy divertida)

**Chris:** yo no soy gay (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** que (le pregunta muy sorprendida quedándose sin aire)

**Chris:** estoy bromeando (le dijo muy divertido)

**Rachel:** Chris no hagas eso (le dijo respirando aliviada y le dio un golpe en su brazo derecho)

**Chris:** lo siento pero valió la pena tu cara fue un poema (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** jajajajaja muy gracioso (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Sue:** ya dejen de jugar y volvamos a lo que nos interesa (le dijo muy rápido a la diva)

**Rachel:** cálmate Sue ya hicimos las pruebas de sonidos necesarias (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** te recuerdo que hoy es el cierre de tu gira y me gusta la perfección (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** lo se Sue toda va a salir perfecto ya deja la histeria colectiva (le dijo muy rápido) ahora me voy

**Sue:** espera a donde vas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** tengo que reunirme con una persona pero descuida estaré aquí muy puntual (le dijo muy tranquila)

**MANSION PIERCE **

Santana salió del cuarto de baño secándose su cabello con una toalla la latina dirigió su mirada hacia la cama donde permanecía una Brittany completamente rendida envuelta en aquellas suaves y sedosas sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo la cantante se acerco a la cama para poder ver mas de cerca a su hermosa esposa Santana aun no entendía como una simple mujer podía poseer una belleza tan natural porque así la veía en ese momento natural sin preocupaciones respirando sin prisa y con una hermosa sonrisa marcada en su rostro

_**Podría permanecer despierto sólo para escucharte respirar mirarte sonreír mientras duermes a lo lejos soñando podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce redención podría quedarme perdido en este momento para siempre cada momento que pasé contigo es un momento que atesoro**_

La latina con mucho cuidado se recostó al lado de Brittany intentando no despertarla quería verla mas de cerca necesitaba verla mas de cerca y durante unos minutos se quedo en esa posición viéndola dormir queriendo detener el tiempo en ese momento queriendo grabarse cada facción del rostro de la modelo en su mente no quería apartar su mirada ni si quiera quería parpadear por temor a perderse alguna expresión

_**No quiero cerrar los ojos no quiero quedarme dormido porque te extrañaría nena y no quiero extrañar nada porque aún si soñara contigo el más dulce de los sueños no alcanzará aún así te extrañaría nena y no quiero extrañar nada**_

Santana suavemente con la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha trazo suaves líneas en la que iban desde su frente hasta la parte baja de su abdomen la latina no podía dejar de admirar lo perfecta que era su esposa y debía reconocer el hecho también de que era adicta a ella no podía tenerla cercan sin sentir la tentación de besarla acariciarla admirarla durante horas delicadamente rozo su nariz contra la mejilla derecha de Brittany luego coloco un tierno beso sobre su ojo derecho y luego en el izquierdo

_**Acostado cerca de ti siento latir tu corazón y me pregunto con qué estás soñando me pregunto si será conmigo luego beso tus ojos y agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos y sólo quiero estar contigo en este momento para siempre para siempre, siempre**_

Brittany fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo acostada a su lado la modelo todos los días le daba gracias a Dios porque Santana la amaba con la misma intensidad y locura que ella lo hacia tenia tanta suerte de poder tenerla de sentirla de perder horas y horas en tiernos dulces y cálidos momentos que terminaban siendo inolvidables para ambas

**Santana:** hola dormilona (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Brittany:** me encanta cuando me despiertas de esa manera (le dijo regalándole una tierna sonrisa)

**Santana:** me encanta despertarte así (le dijo muy suavemente)

Brittany cerró la brecha que las separaba con un beso carente de cualquier tipo de represión simplemente buscaba entregarse nuevamente Santana le correspondía con pasión con todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía darle sentía como su corazón latía más rápido prácticamente de manera desbocada le exigía más contacto por lo que se fue acomodando sobre Brittany al mismo tiempo que la rubia iba quitando con un poco de rapidez la bata de baño que cubría el cuerpo de la latina

_**No quiero cerrar los ojos no quiero quedarme dormido porque te extrañaría nena y no quiero extrañar nada porque aún si soñara contigo el más dulce de los sueños no alcanzará aún así te extrañaría nena y no quiero extrañar nada**_

Brittany se dejaba llevar por las caricias impuestas por Santana pero con un par de movimientos la modelo cambio de posiciones y se puso a horcajadas sobre su esposa Brittany soltaba dulces suspiros al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior al sentir como Santana acariciaba sus pechos con delicadeza y ternura al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a repartir besos por su cuello y poco a poco fue deslizando una de sus manos hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo de la rubia quien no dejaba de soltar gemidos debido a lo excitada que estaba y esto hacia que la excitación en el cuerpo de Santana subiera más y mas

_**No quiero extrañar ni una sonrisa no quiero extrañar ni un beso ya que sólo quiero estar contigo aquí mismo contigo como ahora sólo quiero tenerte cerca sentir tu corazón muy cerca del mío y permanecer aquí en este momento por el resto del tiempo**_

Santana se movía dentro de Brittany al mismo tiempo que esta se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de la latina sintiendo sus dedos jugar en ella los gemidos fueron en aumento cómo señal que el clímax estaba cerca por lo que la latina intensifico sus movimientos al mismo tiempo que fijo sus ojos esos azules intensos de Brittany quien por instinto cerró sus ojos apretándolos fuertemente al sentir aquel impresionante orgasmo

_**No quiero cerrar los ojos no quiero quedarme dormido porque te extrañaría nena y no quiero extrañar nada porque aún si soñara contigo el más dulce de los sueños no alcanzará aún así te extrañaría nena y no quiero extrañar nada**_

Ninguna articulo palabra alguna durante varios minutos estaban sumergidas en aquel silencio acogedor se miraban de manera tierna mientras se sonreían dulcemente el brillo en los ojos de ambas era hermoso pero como nada es eterno Brittany decidió hablar primero

**Brittany:** lamento haberme comportado como una niña malcriada (se disculpo muy apenada)

**Santana:** esta bien yo no tenia porque hablarte de la manera en que lo hice (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** si, si tenias porque yo me lo merecía y a decir verdad te agradezco que lo hayas hecho porque de esa manera se que debo dejar de ser así (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** no quiero que cambias todo en ti Britt solo quiero que enfrentes las cosas como se deben no me guasta discutir contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** a mi tampoco me gusta (le dijo muy tiernamente)

Unieron sus labios nuevamente en un tierno beso cálido suave sin prisa porque en realidad no tenían prisa de nada y si la tenían pues no les importaba mucho ya que no tenían intenciones de separarse hasta que el sonido del celular de Santana las regreso a la realidad

**Brittany:** quien será (dijo con un poco de fastidio al sentir como la latina se movía para alcanzar su celular)

**Santana:** es Quinn (le hizo saber rápidamente a su esposa) dime Quinn (le dijo a su hermana) si lo se no lo he olvidado como podría claro te veremos ahí ya deja la histeria colectiva que es solo un concierto no la toma de posesión de la presidencia (cerro la llamada)

**Brittany:** que sucede (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** Quinn recordándome que no podemos faltar al concierto de Rachel (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no sabia que Rachel había regresado (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** si ya regreso y esta noche va a dar su concierto de cierre (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** eso es genial (dijo muy emocionada)

**Santana:** es solo un concierto (le dijo suavemente)

**Brittany:** aun así es genial emociónate (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** yupi (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Brittany:** ahí que quisquillosa eres (le dijo con un tono serio)

**CAFETERIA **

Rachel llego casi corriendo a su cafetería favorita ya que ese era el lugar en que Alyson la había citado la diva estaba llegando con mas de diez minutos de retraso y si había algo que Rachel Berry detestaba era el llegar tarde sentía que eso no le daba buena imagen apenas entro busco con la mirada a Alyson y la pudo divisar sentada en una de las mesas que estaba cerca de las ventanas sin perder tiempo de acerco hasta ella

**Rachel:** lamento el retraso (se disculpo muy rápido con Alyson)

**Alyson:** esta bien me imagino que estabas muy ocupada por lo de tu concierto de esta noche (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si la verdad es que si (le dijo muy emocionada) bien para que me pediste que viniera (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** por esto (le mostro un anuncio de periódico)

**Rachel:** un anuncio de periódico (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Alyson:** es el anuncio de tu novia (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** que tiene (le pregunta mas confundida aun)

**Alyson:** esta buscando un fotógrafo y la verdad es que me interesa el trabajo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Alyson si quieres solicitar el trabajo pide una entrevista y ya (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** si lo haría pero resulta ser que no tengo mucha experiencia con la fotografía y estaba pensando que quizás tú podrías (decía muy suavemente cuando fue interrumpida por la diva)

**Rachel:** ayudarte (completo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** exacto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** pensé que estudias periodismo en Columbia (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** lo hago pero resulta ser que tuve problemas con mis padres y necesito trabajar (le explico muy rápido)

**Rachel:** ya has trabajado con fotografía anteriormente (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** cuando estaba en la preparatoria yo era la fotógrafa del periódico luego trabaje algunos meses en un estudio pero luego tuve que dejarlo (le dijo muy despacio) se todo lo que se necesita saber o al menos lo necesario

**Rachel:** lo necesario no se si eso será suficiente Quinn es muy exigente (le dijo con un poco de preocupación)

**Alyson:** pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo por favor Rachel en verdad necesito el trabajo (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) esta bien Alyson hablare con Quinn pero no te prometo nada ya que es su estudio y ella es quien tiene la ultima palabra (le dijo muy despacio)

**Alyson:** esta bien me conformo saber con que hablaras con ella (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bueno a hora debo irme (se puso de pie) iras al concierto de esta noche (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** no puedo debo estudiar pero suerte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo dándole una sonrisa)

Alyson vio como Rachel se alejaba de ella y una sonrisa se marco en su rostro ya que su primer movimiento estaba realizado no había planeado hacerlo de ese modo pero el encontrar aquel anuncio por casualidad le facilito un poco mas las cosas o mejor dicho le puso muchas cartas a su favor ahora solo tenia que saber jugarlas

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Quinn estaba sentada en la sala revisando una de sus presentaciones cuando escucho el timbre anunciándole que alguien llamaba a la puerta la fotógrafa tranquilamente se levanto para ir a ver quien era la persona que llamaba a la puerta

**Quinn:** Noah que haces aquí (le pregunta un poco sorprendida al encontrarse al rockero al otro lado de la puerta)

**Puck:** se que he estado ausente en la vida de Beth pero no lo hago por deseo propio Quinn (tomo un poco de aire) deseo ser un buen padre lo he intentado en verdad pero pareciera que la vida se empeña en fastidiar mis deseos pero amo a Beth mas que a mi propia vida quiero que tengan eso muy presente (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** no estarás tratando de excusarte cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Puck:** no claro que solo quería decir lo siento (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Puck se que a veces podemos ser muy duras pero Beth necesita a su padre (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Puck:** lo se (le dijo muy suavemente)

En ese preciso momento apareció la pequeña Fabray la cual se emociono al ver a su padre parado en la entrada y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta el para luego saltar a sus brazos

**Beth:** PAPI (grito muy emocionada saltando a los brazos del rockero)

**Puck:** oh mi pequeña princesa (dijo levantando en brazos a la pequeña)

**Beth:** te extrañado mucho (le dijo muy rápido)

**Puck:** también yo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** viniste a jugar conmigo (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Puck:** claro que vine a jugar contigo (le dijo muy sonriente miro a Quinn)

**Quinn:** bien vayan al cuarto de juego (les dijo muy rápido)

La rubia vio como sin perder tiempo Noah y Beth corrieron escaleras arriba para ir al cuarto de juegos de las niñas Quinn odiaba admitir que Puck en verdad amaba a Beth si podía ser un tarado la mayoría de las veces pero en sus ojos se podía ver un hermoso brillo cuando miraba a la pequeña eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad pero aun no lograba entender el porque rockero estaba poniendo tanta distancia entre el y su hija

**MANSION PIERCE **

Brittany se había ido al baño a preparar la bañera ya que ella y Santana habían decidió tomar un baño relajante o bueno esa no era precisamente la intención de la modelo pero eso no se lo había hecho saber a su esposa aun mientras que Santana estaba aun en la cama con su espalda apoyada al espaldar la latina estaba completamente concentrada viendo el video que le había tomado a la voluntaria en el refugió la cantante aun no lo entendía pero la voz de esa chica era atrapante

**Brittany:** Santana te vas a quedar ahí (le pregunta muy rápido a su esposa mientras se acercaba a la cama)

**Santana:** no amor ya voy (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** que tanto vez en tu celular llevas mas de 15 minutos sin dejar de verlo (le recrimino muy seria)

**Santana:** nada Britt (dijo deteniendo el video) ves ya deje de verlo (coloco el celular sobre la mesita de noche)

**Brittany:** ven la bañera esta lista (le hizo saber con una sonrisa picara)

**Santana:** creo que morí y llegue al paraíso (dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** no ahora es que vas a conocer el paraíso (le dijo mientras la guiaba hacia el baño)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Quinn estaba en la cocina completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió como unos brazos rodearon su cintura y sintió unos cálidos labios sobre su cuello de manera inmediata la fotógrafa sonrió ya que conocía perfectamente esos brazos y sobre todo eso labios

**Quinn:** que bueno que llegas (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** tanto me has extrañado (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** creída (le dijo muy rápido) lo decía porque Puck esta aquí y pensé que seria bueno que habláramos con el sobre Beth (le hizo saber muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bien me parece perfecto (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** iré por el (le dijo muy suavemente)

Rachel vio a su prometida salir de la cocina la diva tomo un poco de aire y se sirvió una taza de café para luego tomar asiento pasaron solo unos minutos cuando vio a Quinn entrar de regreso pero esta vez venia acompañada por su ex esposo ambos se dieron una mirada fría

**Puck:** Rachel (saludo fríamente a la diva)

**Rachel:** Puck (lo saludo en el mismo tono)

**Quinn:** siéntate Noah (le pidió al rockero)

**Puck:** muy bien de que quieren hablar (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** veras hace poco la maestra de Beth descubrió que nuestra hija posee cualidades únicas en pocas palabras es superdotada (le dijo muy despacio)

**Puck:** en serio (le pregunta muy sorprendido)

**Quinn:** muy en serio (le dijo muy rápido)

**Puck:** vaya eso es grandioso (exclamo muy emocionado) porque es grandioso cierto (le pregunta muy rápido a su ex esposa)

**Quinn:** por una parte si y por una parte no (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Puck:** podrías explicarte (le pidió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) los niños superdotados sobre salen porque tiene una inteligencia superior a los demás niños de su edad hacen cosas extraordinarias y mayormente se recomienda que estén rodeados de otros niños como ellos

**Rachel:** cual es la parte mala (le pregunta muy suavemente a su prometida)

**Quinn:** este tipo de niño suelen tener ciertas dificultades digamos que ellos son buenos en el área cognitiva leyendo y analizando pero sufren de desgastes físico suelen tener problemas con la escritura

**Puck:** entonces eso significa que si ella entra a una escuela de superdotados podría presentar estos problemas (le pregunta un poco temeroso)

**Quinn:** en ese tipo de escuelas suelen explotar su potencial como es debido (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** pero podría pasar (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no estoy segura (les dijo muy sinceramente)

**Puck:** yo digo que la dejemos donde esta le va bien (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** (vio que su prometida hizo un gesto de preocupación) que Quinn porque ese gesto (le pregunta muy rápido a la rubia)

**Quinn:** bueno también resulta ser que a veces dejarla con niños que van mas atrasados que ella puede cuásar cierto desequilibrio desenfoque o mejor dicho atraso porque ella se mueve a un ritmo mas rápido entonces podría pasar de un nivel alto a cero (les dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** a ver no entiendo si la enviamos a una escuela de superdotados podríamos dañarla y si la dejamos en donde esta también entonces que hacemos (dijo un poco desesperada)

**Puck:** yo sugiero que consultemos a un experto de esa manera sabremos como hacer bien las cosas (les sugirió muy despacio)

**Quinn:** no esta nada mal esa idea (le dijo muy suavemente al rockero) muy bien decidido hablaremos con un experto en la materia (dijo muy rápido)

**Puck:** bien iré a despedirme de Beth (dijo levantándose de la silla y sin mucha prisa salió de la cocina)

**Rachel:** no es tan idiota como antes (reconoció muy rápido)

**Quinn:** se ha portado mal pero no es una mala persona (le dijo muy suavemente a su novia y vio la mirada nerviosa que esta le dio) que porque pones esa mirada (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** que mirada (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** esa que pones cuando quieres pedirme algo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** yo no pongo ninguna mirada (se defendió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si claro (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** pero si quiero preguntarte una cosa (reconoció muy rápido)

**Quinn:** dime (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** ya has contratado al fotógrafo que buscabas (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no aun no (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** que bien porque Alyson necesita trabajo y pensé que quizás tu podrías darle ese puesto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** que Alyson (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** la prima de Ivys la que vino con Elizabeth al cumpleaños de Eli (le recordó muy rápido)

**Quinn:** la que no dejaba de mirarte y sonreírte cada vez que tenia oportunidad (le pregunta muy seria)

**Rachel:** ella no hacia eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si lo hacia (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** necesita un empleo porque sus padres le cortaron el fondo monetario (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** hay muchos puestos vacantes como mesera (le dijo muy seria y vio la mirada de reproche que le dio la diva) sabe sobre fotografía (le pregunta intentando acomodar la situación)

**Rachel:** sabe lo que necesita saber o lo necesario (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no tiene experiencia (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** muy poca (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** o mejor dicho ninguna (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** dije poca (se defendió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Rachel creo que no comprendes yo necesito contratar un fotógrafo profesional para que se encargue de ciertas sesiones y de esa manera poder organizar la boda tranquilamente (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** amor yo ya estoy aquí y te ayudare con los preparativos de la boda y Alyson se puede encargar de sesiones pequeñas y en las importantes puede ser tu asistente (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** yo ya tengo una asistente no necesito otra (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Rachel:** bien, bien es tu estudio tu decides (le dijo con un tono de decepción pero completamente resignada)

**Quinn:** _voy a lamentar esto_ (pensó muy rápido) de acuerdo la contratare (le dijo muy suavemente) pero no seré nada compasiva con ella porque sea la prima de Ivys sino da la talla la despido (le hizo saber de inmediato a su prometida)

**Rachel:** me parece justo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bien avísale que la quiero mañana en mi estudio (le dijo muy rápido antes de salir de la cocina)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo muy rápido a su prometida)

**Voz De Quinn:** como sea (le dijo desde afuera)

**CUARTO DE JUEGOS **

Beth estaba sentada en su mesita tomando el te junto con Noah quien le sonreía muy tiernamente a la pequeña así estuvieron varios minutos luego finalizaron el tan respectado ritual de la pequeña de tomar el te que para ella era sagrado

**Beth:** ahora que quieres hacer (le pregunta muy sonriente a su padre)

**Puck:** (tomo un poco de aire) ya debo irme (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** no quiero que te vayas (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Puck:** Beth cielo papi tiene que hacer otras cosas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** pero casi no te veo (le dijo con mucha tristeza)

**Puck:** lo se amor y lo lamento pero no te veo no es porque no quiero sino porque a veces uno debe mantenerse a distancia para poder salvar lo que mas ama (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** a que te refieres (le pregunta muy confundida)

**Puck:** a nada solo quiero que sepas que te amo y no hay un solo día en que no piense en ti (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Beth:** yo también te amo (le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente)

**APARTAMENTO DE ALYSON/ERIKA **

Alyson entro a la sala con una enorme sonrisa marcada en su rostro su mejor amiga Erika que estaba con su cabeza sumergida en un montón de libros la vio y le pareció extraño verla sonreír tan feliz si solo haces unos minutos que estaba furiosa protestando en contra de la universidad del profesor y otros mas

**Erika:** porque tan sonriente según recuerdo hace menos de cinco minutos estabas apunto de asesinar a alguien (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** acabo de obtener un trabajo (le dijo muy feliz)

**Erika:** que bien por ti y debe ser un buen trabajo para que estés así de feliz (le dijo sin mirarla)

**Alyson:** es un trabajo que me conviene mucho (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Erika:** porque pagan bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** si también por eso (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Erika:** a ver Alyson no te entiendo nada (le dijo muy confundida)

**Erika:** todo a su tiempo Erika todo a su tiempo (dijo muy sonriente mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina) quieres café (le pregunta desde la cocina)

**Erika:** si que más da (dijo sin mucho ánimo)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Rachel entro a su habitación en busca de su prometida una rápida mirada alrededor del lugar le hizo saber de inmediato que no se encontraba ahí y supo el paradero de la rubia al escuchar el ruido de la ducha sin hacer ruido se acerco al cuarto de baño para encontrarse con Quinn metida baja la ducha la diva se quedo sin aliento al ver como las gotas de agua caían por el cuerpo de su prometida

**Rachel:** por dios podría ser mas sexy (susurra para si misma)

La diva aprovecho que Quinn estaba de espalda y comenzó a desvestirse a la velocidad de la luz luego camino sobre la punta de sus pies para no hacer ningún tipo de ruido luego con mucho cuidado se introdujo en la ducha y sin previo aviso abrazo a Quinn por su espalda haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara

**Quinn:** por dios me asustaste (le dijo muy rápido a la diva)

**Rachel:** así tendrás la conciencia (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** jajaja muy graciosa (le dijo muy sarcástica)

La diva empezó a llenar de besos el cuello de Quinn mientras que sus manos poco a poco empezaban acariciar su abdomen Quinn mantenía sus ojos cerrados y suspiraba mientras que sentía los cálidos labios de su prometida sobre su piel

**Quinn:** Rachel las niñas están en el cuarto de juegos (le recordó mientras intentaba no gemir al sentir como la diva la mordía con malicia)

**Rachel:** acabo de ponerles una película estarán entretenidas por un rato (le dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel sin previo aviso gira rápidamente a su prometida para lograr quedar frente a frente sin perder tiempo la diva comenzó a besar de manera apasionada a Quinn quien coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras que la manos de Rachel permanecían en la espalda de Quinn para luego ir descendiendo poco a poco hasta sus caderas al mismo tiempo que la diva empezó atacar su cuello la fotógrafa no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido mientras mordía su labio inferior

_**Tu me miras a los ojos y yo pierdo la cabeza no puedo ver nada por causa de este amor que me tiene ciega no puedo ayudarme a mi misma no puedo romper el hechizo ni siquiera puedo intentarlo **_

Quinn se sentía tan vulnerable le parecía sumamente increíble como Rachel lograba dejarla sin defensa con tan solo un beso una caricia una mirada una sonrisa era inconcebible pero fascinante al mismo tiempo la rubia fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando siento a la diva atrapándola contra la pared de la ducha sin poder evitarlo jadea al sentir la cálida lengua de su novia en su cuello y una de sus manos en su pecho al mismo tiempo que su rodilla entre sus piernas golpeándola justo en su centro la rubia suelta un profundo gemido que hace sonreír a Rachel

_**Estoy fuera de mi cabeza tu te metiste bajo mi piel ya no me quedan fuerzas en el estado en el que me encuentro y mis rodillas están débiles y mi boca no puede hablar me siento demasiado lejos ahora**_

Quinn hace su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie cuando las manos de Rachel son sustituidas por su boca y la rodilla entre sus piernas por una de sus manos la rubia se aferra al cabello de la diva al sentir la yema de sus dedos masajear con decisión su zona intima Quinn rodea con una de sus piernas a Rachel y presiona acercando más sus cuerpos la diva jadea al chocar con su propia mano en medio de las dos la Rachel entreabrió sus labios para darle paso a la lengua de la Quinn que la acaricia provocándola e incitándola a participar en el juego mientras ella no deja de mover su mano en la entrepierna de rubia

_**Cariño estoy demasiado perdida en ti estoy atrapada en ti perdida en todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es tan profundo no puedo dormir no puedo pensar solo puedo pensar en las cosas que haces estoy demasiado perdida en ti**_

Rachel rompe el apasionado beso en el que están envueltas para mirar a su prometida quien permanece con los ojos cerrados apretándolos fuertemente sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la diva la besa suavemente de nuevo a la vez que sus dedos empiezan a entrar en ella y comienza a moverlos tratando de llegar a lo más profundo de Quinn solo le lleva algunos intentos encontrar el punto exacto que quiere y donde cada vez que toca escucha los gritos ahogados de la rubia

_**Tu me susurraste y yo temblé por dentro tu me re-hiciste y me moviste de maneras desconocidas y tu eres todo lo que veo y tu eres todo lo que necesito ayúdame cariño ayúdame cariño porque me he quedado dormida como la arena en la marea que fluyente entre tus brazos cayendo en tus ojos si te acercas demasiado yo tal vez desaparezca tal vez pierda la cabeza**_

Rachel siente como Quinn se abraza a ella para poder mantenerse en pie apoyándose en su hombro donde puede sentir las mordidas de la rubia cada vez que entra en ella la diva continúa con su trabajo en la zona intima de su novia aumentando el ritmo y puede sentir como la respiración de su prometida también lo hace así como el nivel de sus gemidos entonces una firme palabra por parte de Quinn le hace saber a Rachel que es el momento la diva mueve con mas fuerza sus dedos dentro de la rubia para lograr hacerla estallar en un grito que rápidamente es silenciado por la boca de Rachel

_**Cariño estoy demasiado perdida en ti estoy atrapada en ti perdida en todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es tan profundo no puedo dormir no puedo pensar Solo puedo pensar en las cosas que haces estoy demasiado perdida en ti**_

Quinn se aferro con mucha fuerza al cuerpo de Rachel quien podía sentir la respiración agitada de la rubia al igual que las pulsaciones aceleradas de su corazón por lo que la diva también la abrazo con fuerza y de manera muy sutil empezó a deja pequeños beso en su hombro izquierdo y de esa manera permanecieron abrazadas dejando que el agua corriera por sus cuerpos

**VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE **

**THE MADISON SQUARE GARDEN **

La familia Berry – Fabray ya había llego al m la pequeña Beth se quedo completamente sorprendida al ver la cantidad de personas que habían ido a ver el concierto de Rachel no dejaba de hablar de eso y brincar de un lado a otro mientras estaban en el camerino de la diva que permanecía sentada junto a Quinn y la pequeña Elisa

**Beth:** es increíble que tantas personas venga a verte (dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** bueno mas que increíble es algo bueno (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** no yo digo que es fantásticamente increíble (dijo mientras saltaba de emoción)

**Quinn:** ya deja de saltar tanto (le pidió muy suplicante a su hija)

**Rachel:** amor no seas agua fiesta (le dijo muy sonriente a su novia)

De pronto escucharon unos suaves toques en la puerta para segundos después dar paso a Santana y Brittany quienes venían muy sonrientes Beth apenas vio a sus tías de manera inmediata salto a sus brazos

**Beth:** ti San (dijo muy feliz)

**Santana:** pero si es mi pequeña princesa (dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** viste el montón de personas que vinieron a ver a mi mami (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Santana:** si amor si que las vi (le dijo mientras le regalaba una calidad sonrisa)

**Brittany:** bueno no es para menos es Rachel Berry (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** bueno ya no es para tanto (dijo con un poco de celos)

**Quinn:** parece que alguien esta celosa (le dijo muy sonriente a su hermana)

**Santana:** yo celosa por favor (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** porque no habían llegado antes (les pregunta tratando de que la conversación se vaya por otro rumbo)

**Brittany:** bueno es que había mucho tráfico (les dijo mientras que una sonrisa picara se posaba en sus labios)

**Quinn:** mucho trafico (les pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** si mucho trafico (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** y tu aprovechaste para vestirte en el carro (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** porque lo pregunta (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Rachel:** porque tienes la camisa al revés (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** que (dijo mientras revisaba su camisa)

**Quinn:** no puedo creer que hayas caído (le dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** jajajajaja muy graciosa Berry (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Voz De Sue:** Rachel tres minutos para empezar (le grito desde afuera)

**Rachel:** bien es hora del show (dijo mientras se ponía de pie)

**Quinn:** mucha suerte (le dijo muy tiernamente a su novia antes de darle un suave beso)

**Beth:** se que lo harás muy bien (le dijo muy sonriente a la diva)

**Brittany:** dedícame una canción (le pidió muy emocionada)

**Santana:** oye (le dijo con un poco de seriedad a su esposa) Berry espero que te rompas un pierna (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** gracias San (le dijo regalándole una sonrisa)

**Santana:** no literalmente espero que te rompas una pierna (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn/Brittany:** Santana (la reprendieron con mucha seriedad)

Rachel camino despacio hacia la puerta de su camerino y antes de salir le dio una sonrisa a su familia luego abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Sue esperándola un poco impaciente

**Sue:** vamos que el tiempo es oro (le dijo muy seria a la diva) ustedes vayan con Greg el las llevara a sus puesto (les indico a las demás)

Rachel comenzó alejarse junto con Sue y parte de su equipo de seguridad mientras que Quinn y las demás se iban con Greg mientras mas se acercaban al escenario la diva podía escuchar los gritos de sus fans y la diva podría jurar que cada vez se hacían mas y mas fuertes

**Rachel:** hay mucha emoción en el ambiente (dijo un poco nerviosa)

**Sue:** nerviosa (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** solo un poco (le confeso con mucha sinceridad)

**Sue:** eso es bueno (le dijo muy suavemente) bien súper estrella de aquí en adelante debes hacerlo tu sola (le indicio a la diva la llegar a la zona de salida)

**Rachel:** que comience el Show (dijo intentando no ponerse nerviosa)

**Sue:** rómpete una pierna (le dijo muy sonriente entregándole el micrófono)

Rachel se coloco sobre la plataforma que la ascendería al escenario la diva le dio una ultima mirada a su representante acto seguido le guiña su ojo izquierdo en señal de que estaba lista la diva empezó a escuchar la música con la que abría el concierto y solo pasaron unos segundos para que la plataforma empezara a subir

**Rachel:** NEW YORK (grito muy emocionada al público antes de arrancar a cantar) _**creo que el sol nunca se debe establecer en un argumento creo en poner nuestra felicidad en manos de otras personas creo que la comida chatarra sabe tan bien porque es malo para ti**_

La diva empezó acercarse a la orilla central del escenario mientras se movía al ritmo de la música

**Rachel:** _**creo que tus padres hicieron el mejor trabajo que sabían hacer creo que las revistas de belleza promueven la baja autoestima creo que soy amada cuando estoy completamente por mí mismo **_

Rachel corrió hacia la parte izquierda del escenario para luego saludar al público agitando su mano izquierda

**Rachel:** _**creo en el Karma lo que das es lo que obtienes regresó creo que tu no puedes apreciar el verdadero amor hasta que haya sido quemado creo que la hierba no es más verde al otro lado creo que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que te despides**_

Sin perder tiempo la diva corrió hacia el lado derecho del escenario mientras saludaba seguía cantando y saludando al su publico que gritaba y cantaba junto con ella

**Rachel:** _**creo que no puedes controlar o escoger tu sexualidad creo que la confianza es más importante que la monogamia creo que tus rasgos más atractivos son el corazón y el alma creo que la familia es un valor más que el dinero o el oro creo que la lucha por la libertad financiera es injusta creo que los únicos que están en desacuerdo son millonarios**_

De un costado del escenario la diva era observada fijamente por Quinn, Santana, Brittany mientras que la pequeña Beth que no dejaba de bailar al ritmo de la música Quinn sonreía argullosamente ya que sin duda alguna la diva se veía fantástica se movía de manera tan natural sobre el escenario era como un pez en el agua

**Sue:** no cabe dudas que nació para ser una estrella (dijo muy feliz llegando hasta donde estaban la chicas)

**Quinn:** se ve hermosa (dijo completamente embobada por su prometida)

**Santana:** demonios (dijo muy molesta)

**Brittany:** que te pasa (le pregunta muy rápido a su esposa)

**Santana:** la apertura de su concierto es mejor que la del mío (se quejo muy seria)

Brittany sonrió alegremente al ver el semblante serio de su esposa y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras que Rachel continuaba cantando y de vez en cuando dirigía la vista hacia donde estaba su familia

**UNA HORA Y MEDIA DESPUES **

Ya habían transcurrido una hora y media de concierto una hora y media que había estado llena de alegrías emotividad y diversión de todo un poco el momento mas alegre de la noche fue cuando Rachel invito a Santana a cantar con ella y luego de una magnifica interpretación que hicieron amabas terminaron en una pequeña discusión por llevarse el crédito de quien canto mejor discusión que hizo estallar al publico en risas alegres el momento mas emotivo vino de la mano de Beth cuando la diva la llevo al escenario para que cantaran juntas el publico entero se derritió ante el encanto de la pequeña Fabray quien después de terminar de cantar presa de los nervios por los aplausos y gritos del publico rompió en llanto mientras Rachel la abrazaba fuertemente tratando de darle confianza y seguridad luego fue el turno de Brittany quien sin previo aviso se fue al escenario a exigirle a la diva que le cantara una canción lo que trajo como consecuencia que Santana regresara al escenario pero esta vez para sacar a su esposa de el la misma Rachel se quedo sin poder dar una explicación convincente de aquella interrupción por lo que solo se limito a decir _**"cosa que pasan el la vida"**_ y ahora se encontraba ahí para frente aquella multitud de personas que la aplaudían y gritaban su nombre una y otra vez

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) todos en esta vida tenemos una persona especial que no hace sentir únicos nos hace apreciar lo maravillosa que es la vida y darle todos los días gracias a dios por tener lo que tenemos (dijo muy sonriente) bueno debo decir que yo no tengo una sino tres que me hacen inmensamente feliz (vio hacia el costado derecho del escenario) a una ya la conocieron hace rato (dijo muy alegremente al recordar el momento vivido con Beth) otra se quedo dormida y se pone de mal humor si la despiertan y la tercer pero no menos importante es la que me va decir que si frete a un ministro dentro de un mes (dijo muy emocionada y feliz)

**Publico:** NOOOOOOOOOO (gritaron fuertemente)

**Rachel:** si damas y caballeros me caso en un mes pero no se preocupen apenas me divorcie les prometo que regreso con todos ustedes (les dijo muy divertida logrando hacer reír al los fans) Quinn por favor (llamo muy suavemente a su prometida)

**Sue:** ve rubia que esperas (le dijo a la fotógrafa mientras le quitaba a Elisa)

**Quinn:** espera no puedo ir ahí (dijo bastante nerviosa)

**Sue:** claro que puedes ve (le dijo muy rápido mientras la empujaba hacia el escenario)

Quinn con mucha timidez salió al escenario donde la esperaba una sonriente Rachel quien le tendió su mano derecha para darle confianza mientras juntas se acercaban al centro del escenario por un momento

**Rachel:** damas y caballeros les presento a la futura señora de Berry (les dijo muy feliz mientras presumía a la rubia)

Quinn tuvo temor de que alguna fans enloquecida de su prometida le lanzara un zapato o algo parecido si era tonto que pensara eso pero de las fans de Rachel se podía esperar cualquier cosa pero se siento aliviada al ver que la aplaudían y uno que otra persona le proponía que no se casara con la diva sino con ellos (as)

**Quinn:** Rachel no me vayas a pedir que cante porque la verdad es que no voy a poder hacerlo (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**Rachel:** descuida no tienes que cantar (le dijo muy suavemente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa)

La diva le dio la señal a su banda para que empezaran a tocar la melodía empezó hacerse presente en el lugar Rachel le sonreía tiernamente a Quinn la cual no dejaba de temblar por causa de los nervios pero se sintió un poco menos nerviosa cuando su prometida la acerco un poco mas a su cuerpo antes de comenzar a cantar

**Rachel:** _**voy a ser tu sueño voy a ser tu deseo seré tu fantasía seré tu esperanza seré tu amor sé todo lo que tu necesitas te amo más con cada respiración sincera loca y profunda seré fuerte seré fiel porque estoy contando con un nuevo comienzo una razón para vivir un significado más profundo**_(le canto muy tiernamente a Quinn mientras esta le sonreía poniéndose un poco colorada por la vergüenza) VAMOS COMO DICE EL CORO (le pregunta a sus fans los cuales solo tardan un segundo en reaccionar)

**Publico:** _**quiero estar contigo sobre una montaña quiero bañarme contigo en el mar quiero permanecer así para siempre hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí**_ (cantaron a juntos y con mucha fuerza)

**Rachel:** _**y cuando las estrellas brillen con fuerza en el cielo de terciopelo voy a pedir un deseo para enviarlo al cielo entonces dan ganas de llorar**_ (sin soltar la mano de Quinn empezó a caminar junto con ella hasta llegar a la parte céntrica del escenario) _**las lágrimas de alegría por el placer con la certeza de que estamos rodeados por el confort y la protección de las mayores potencias en horas de soledad las lágrimas te devoran **_

**Publico:** _**quiero estar contigo sobre una montaña quiero bañarme contigo en el mar quiero permanecer así para siempre Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí**_ (sin necesidad de que la diva se los pidiera volvieron a cantar juntos y con la misma fuerza)

**Rachel:** _**voy a ser tu sueño voy a ser tu deseo, seré tu fantasía seré tu esperanza seré tu amor sé todo lo que usted necesita Te amo más con cada respiración sincera loca y profunda**_ (le canto muy tiernamente a Quinn sin dejar de verla en ningún momento a los ojos) VAMOS UNA VEZ MAS (le pidió a sus fans)

**Publico:** _**quiero estar contigo sobre una montaña quiero bañarme contigo en el mar quiero permanecer así para siempre Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí**_

**Rachel:** _**quiero vivir así para siempre hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí**_

La música se fue apagando poco a poco mientras que el publico aplaudía y gritaba eufóricamente Quinn tenia sus ojos llenos de lagrimas ya que todo aquello le había parecido sumamente romántico la manera en como Rachel la sujeto fuertemente de la mano para darle confianza como le sonrió con tanta ternura como le canto con tanta pasión y amor

**Quinn:** por dios eso fue maravilloso (le dijo muy emocionada a Rachel)

Rachel sin pensarlo dos veces unió sus labios con los de Quinn acto seguido el publico volvió a enloquecer de emoción estallando fuertemente en gritos y aplausos Quinn sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y rápidamente tomo el rostro de la diva entre sus manos e intensifico el beso introduciendo su lengua el la boca de su novia sus cuerpos se pegaron mas y mas mientras que sus labios se movían en una perfecta coordinación entonces el tiempo para ellas se detuvo ya no existía mas nada no importaba mas nada que ellas dos y ese dulce tierno cálido y apasionado beso que se estaban dando

**DOS HORAS Y MEDIA DESPUES **

**MANSION PIERCE **

**Brittany:** que concierto el mejor del mundo (dijo muy emocionada)

**Santana:** no fue la gran cosa (dijo mientras se metía bajo las sabanas)

**Brittany:** tu solo dices eso porque estas celosa (le dijo muy sonriente abrazándose a su cuerpo)

**Santana:** no lo estoy (se defendió muy rápido)

**Brittany:** si lo estas (le dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** bueno si lo estoy pero es que (pensó un momento) sabia que Rachel era buena pero nunca me imagine que fuera tan buena (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** San por algo la bautizaron la Diosa del pop rock y el huracán Berry (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** esos apodos son estúpidos (dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** claro te parecen estúpido pero si te llamaran a ti de esa manera serian los mejores del mundo (le dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** exacto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** oh mi pobre Santi no puede manejar el hecho de que Rachel es una veterana mientras ella continua siendo la nueva (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** oye no me gusto como sonó eso (le dijo con mucha seriedad muy rápido)

**Brittany:** mira lo mismo le pasaba a Adriana, Alessandra, Isabel, Rosie y Candace siempre eran las nuevas mientras que Heidi, Tayra, Naomi, Gisel y Carolina era las expertas su gloria las opacaba hasta que ellas se convirtieron en las expertas y nos opacan a las demás (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** esta conversación tiene un punto (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Brittany:** lo que trato de decirte es que tu gran momento va a llegar veras que un día tu serás la veterana y otro será el aprendiz solo tienes que ser paciente (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** y mientras (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** haces lo que yo hago sonrió y soy amable (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no quiero ser amable (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** eres un caso perdido (dijo levantándose muy suavemente antes de cerrar sus ojos)

**Santana:** lo que digas (dijo muy tranquila)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

**Rachel:** estoy agotada y no lo digo por decirlo en verdad estoy agotada (dijo mientras se metía a la cama)

**Quinn:** no es para menos cantaste dos horas (le dijo muy suavemente mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de la diva)

**Rachel:** lo bueno es que no lo hare por un rato (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** no harás algo mejor (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** oh los preparativos de la boda (recordó muy amargamente)

**Quinn:** lo prometiste (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** y pienso cumplir con mi palabra (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel: **porque (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** por la hacernos sentir especial a las niñas y a mi esta noche (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** son especiales y la verdad es que me moría porque todos vieran la familia maravillosa que tengo y sintieran mucha envidia (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** te apuesto que la sintieron (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** gracias por darle una oportunidad a Alyson no tenias que hacerlo en verdad (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** solo lo hice porque tu me lo pediste (le confeso muy despacio)

**Rachel:** Quinn no tienes que hacerlo sino quieres (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** esta bien amor en verdad ya tome una decisión y sabes que yo no me regreso después de haber decidido algo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

Un pequeño silencio se apodero de ambiente mientras Quinn miraba con tanta dulzura amor y pasión a Rachel que solo fue cuestión de segundos para que la diva atrapara sus labios en un apasionado besos y segundos después se encontraban envueltas en un mar de caricias que ambas tenían muy claro a donde las llevarían si al la cumbre suprema de la pasión la cual ambas estaban muy felices de poder escalar

_Los pasos que damos en la vida al igual que las decisiones que tomamos deben pensarse muy bien y con mucho cuidado no se debe caminar a prisa ni decidir a las carreras porque eso podría traer como consecuencia que más adelante esas pequeñas o grandes decisiones nos puede llegar afectar o bendecir esperemos que sea la segunda porque de lo contrario tendríamos que regresar sobre nuestros pasos para saber donde y cuando fue que nos equivocamos _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones: <strong>

**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing – Aerosmith**

**Too Lost In You – Sugababes**

**I Belive - Savage Garden**

**I Wanna Stand With You on a Mountain - Savage Garden**


	55. Chapter 55 Las Personas Somos Como Las P

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo LV**

**Las Personas Somos Como Las Puertas**

_Las puertas son objetos muy útiles y a veces muy bonitas a mi abuelo le gustaban mucho las puertas se quedaban frente a una casa o una iglesia viéndolas con mucho detenimiento un día le pregunte porque le gustaban y me dijo: **"lo que esta detrás de ellas puede ser una bonita sorpresa o un gran peligro" **_

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Era una mañana fresca se podía sentir lo ligero del ambiente al igual que Rachel podía sentir una gran tranquilidad y paz en su interior que desde hace un tiempo que no se sentía tan serena tan tranquila respirando con liberta sin presión alguna movió su brazo derecho en busca del cuerpo de Quinn pero no lo encontró levanto su cabeza y dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor luego vio la hora que marcaba el despertador de la mesita y fue cuando comprendió el porque su prometida no estaba en la cama junto con ella sin mucha prisa se estiro e inconscientemente soltó un suspiro aliviador para luego dirigirse al cuarto de baño

**Rachel:** la vida es bella (dijo muy sonriente al verse en el espejo)

Quinn ya tenia mas de cinco minutos tratando de hacer que Beth desayunara pero la pequeña estaba tan adormecida que era casi inútil lograr que tomara su desayuno

**Quinn:** oh vamos amor tienes que desayunar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** no quiero tengo mucho sueño (se quejo nuevamente)

**Quinn:** lo se cielo y desde ahora en adelante no te volverás a pasar de tu hora de dormir (dijo muy firmemente)

**Beth:** valió la pena (le dijo mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa)

**Quinn:** si serás picara tú (le dijo muy sonriente a su pequeña)

La fotógrafa comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su hija mientras esta se retorcía riéndose alegremente ambas estaban tan entretenidas en su momento que no se dieron cuenta de que Rachel estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina con Elisa en sus brazos viéndolas mientras sonreía

**Rachel:** vaya que buen humor tenemos esta mañana (le dijo mientras se acercaba a ellas)

**Quinn:** oye se despertó mi princesa (dijo agarrando a la pequeña Elisa)

**Rachel:** estaba tocando la puerta de su cuarto con un zapato (le dijo muy tranquila) no sabia que ya se salía sola de la cuna

**Quinn:** si aprendió hacerlo hace un mes (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** creo que debemos comprarle una cama (sugirió mientras se servía una taza de café)

**Quinn:** es muy pronto para eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** pero ya se sale de la cuna creo que esta lista para dormir en una cama (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** una cosa es que se salga de su cuna y otra muy distinta que duerma en una cama Rachel (le dijo muy seria)

**Beth:** yo pienso que deberían cómprale una cama cuando duerme conmigo no se cae ni nada (les dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** ves ella piensa igual que yo (le dijo muy sonriente a su prometida)

**Quinn:** puede que piensen igual pero eso no significa que vayamos a comprarle una cama a Elisa (les hizo saber muy despacio)

**Rachel:** somos dos contra una (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** aun así ahora si me disculpan voy a arreglar a esta princesa (le dijo muy suavemente antes de salir de la cocina con la pequeña Elisa)

**Beth:** creo que nunca vamos a ganarle una (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** si pienso lo mismo (le dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel y Beth se quedaron desayunando mientras que Quinn subía a bañar y vestir a Elisa las chicas había decidido que las pequeñas se quedaran en la casa ese día 15 minutos después Quinn estaba de regreso la fotógrafa sentó a Elisa en su silla para alimentarla mientras escuchaba a Beth contarle a Rachel lo que mas le había gustado del concierto de la noche anterior

**Beth:** fue lo mejor (dijo muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** si mi cielo pero tú siempre vas a ser recordada como la niña que lloro en el concierto de su madre (le dijo muy sonríete a Beth)

**Beth:** es que me puse muy nerviosa (se defendió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** al menos lloraste después de cantar y no antes (le dijo muy suavemente a su pequeña)

**Quinn:** por dios a quien le puede pasar eso (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** a mi me paso una vez (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** (vio fijamente a la diva) por eso digo que eso le puede pasar a cualquiera (dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** jajajajaja te atraparon (se burlo de su madre)

**Quinn:** tu sube a cepillarte los dientes (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña) y lleva a tu hermana contigo por favor

**Beth:** claro (dijo muy tranquila levantándose de su silla)

La pequeña Beth tomo la mano de Elisa para salir de la cocina junto con ella mientras era observada por sus madres quienes no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver a sus pequeñas hijas caminar tomadas de la mano Quinn fue la primera en levantarse de su silla para colocar la taza que había usado en fregadero mientras que Rachel la veía atentamente la rubia no tardo mucho en sentir la mirada de su prometida sobre ella

**Quinn:** porque me miras así (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** acaso no puedo mirarte (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si (le dijo muy sonriente)

La diva se acerca lentamente hasta donde esta parada Quinn ninguna despega la mirada de la otra mientras se sonríen cálidamente Rachel rodea la cintura de su novia al mismo tiempo que atrapa su cuerpo contra el fregadero y seguido a eso beso delicadamente su cuello Quinn dejándose llevar cerro sus ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior la manos de Rachel maniobran solas acariciando la cintura de su prometida para luego bajar hasta su trasero pero a medio camino una leve risilla las interrumpe ambas dirigen su mirada hacia la puerta para encontrarse con la pequeña Elisa mirándolas muy sonrientes mientras abrazaba su osito de felpa contra su pecho

**Quinn:** por dios esto es increíble (dijo bastante avergonzada)

**Rachel:** ni me lo digas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** Eli como llegaste hasta aquí (le pregunta muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Elisa:** alera (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** princesa ya te he dicho que no debes bajar las escaleras sola (le dijo mientras la cargaba)

**Rachel:** creo que ya es hora de colocar las puertas de protección (le dijo mientras se acercaba a ellas)

**Quinn:** si es mejor prevenir que lamentar (dijo muy suavemente)

Quinn puso a la pequeña en el suelo y esta sin perder tiempo salió corriendo de la cocina rumbo hacia la sala mientras reía alegremente lo que hizo que sus madres automáticamente sonrieran también al ver lo traviesa y alegre que estaba Elisa

**Rachel:** has notada que entre Elisa y Beth Eli siempre es la que tiene mas energía (le dijo muy suavemente a su novia)

**Quinn:** si la verdad es que si (le dijo muy sonriente) a veces cuando las tres íbamos al parque a jugar Beth y yo terminábamos completamente agotadas y Eli seguía como si nada

**Rachel:** quieres jugar un rato (le pregunta muy pícaramente a su novia)

**Quinn:** debo ir a mi estudio tengo cosas que hacer (le dijo muy rápido) y por cierto ya voy muy retrasada (exclamo al ver su reloj)

**Rachel:** no mejor quédate y pasamos el día juntas jugando (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Quinn:** le recuerdo señorita que usted debe ir probarse los vestidos que Dylan le aparto y luego tenemos que reunirnos con la florista que esta encargada de los arreglos (le recordó muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no quiero hacer eso quiero estar contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Rachel (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo iré a probarme los vestidos (le dijo resignada)

**Quinn:** buena chica (le dijo dándole una sonrisa) muy bien me voy (dijo mientras salía de la cocina y era seguida por la diva) te veré mas tarde y ya que te vas a quedar con las niñas por favor no le vayas a comprar helados ni dulces no quiero que anden cargadas de azúcar (le daba instrucciones a su novia)

**Rachel:** te recuerdo que soy su madre no la niñera así que no me des ordenes como tal (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Quinn:** te recuerdo que eres débil ante los encantos de nuestras hijas las cuales lo saben y se aprovechan de eso (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** esta bien esta bien ya entendí nada de helados ni dulces para ellas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bien así me gusta (le dijo muy sonriente a su novia para luego acercarse a ella y darle un rápido beso) te amo (le susurro muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no mas que yo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

La diva observo como su prometida tomos sus cosas para luego salir de la casa muy a prisa la cantante soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras una sonrisa se marcaba en sus labios sonrisa que rápidamente fue borrada al escucharse un fuerte ruido que provenía de la sala un ruido que segundos después era seguido por el llanto de la pequeña Elisa

**Rachel:** Eli (dijo muy rápido)

**MANSION PIERCE **

Brittany y Santana estaban desayudando muy amenamente entre pláticas divertidas risas alegres miradas cómplices besos furtivos caricias inocentes ambas estaban atrapadas en su propio universo donde nada ni nadie las molestabas

**Santana:** (miro su reloj) dios se me hace tarde (dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** a donde vas (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** debo reunirme con Nancy ya sabes cosas de trabajo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** pensé que íbamos a pasar el día juntas (le dijo con un poco de tristeza)

**Santana:** lo lamento amor pero esto es importante (se disculpo muy suavemente) te prometo que luego te lo recompenso si (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** mas te vale que lo hagas (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Santana:** te veo mas tarde (le dijo muy suavemente)

La latina dejo un tierno beso sobre los labios de su esposa beso que esta se encargo de profundizar volviéndolo de manera inmediata en uno muy apasionado que termino dejando sin aliento a Santana quien al separarse de los labio de Brittany vio como esta reía de manera traviesa

**Brittany:** vas a recordar ese beso durante horas (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Santana:** ten piedad (susurro muy suplicante)

**Brittany:** no quiero (le dijo muy sonriente)

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

Quinn intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo pero le estaba siendo muy difícil gracias a que Nina no dejaba de molestarla su asistente estaba empeñada en sacarla de sus casillas cosa que estaba apunto de lograr si seguía como iba

**Nina:** explícamelo una vez mas por favor (le pidió a la rubia)

**Quinn:** Nina por favor (le dijo muy seria)

**Nina:** lo siento pero es que me cuesta trabajo entenderlo pensé que querías a un profesional (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** y lo quería pero Rachel me pidió que le diera trabajo a la prima de Ivys porque lo necesita (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** entonces si Rachel te pide que te tires frente a un autobús tu vas y te tiras (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Nina (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Nina:** lo siento (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** mira nada perdemos con darle una oportunidad (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** lo que digas (le dijo no muy convencida)

**Quinn:** Nina ve hacer lo que tengas que hacer y avísame cuando Alyson llegue (le dijo pidió muy suavemente)

**Nina:** de acuerdo (le dijo no muy contenta)

**FUNDACION AHHFCWC **

Santana estaba parada frente a la puerta que daba a la sala de recreación de los niños la latina se debatía si entrar o no la cantante se sentía sumamente nerviosa ya que nunca antes había compartido con otros niños que no fueran sus sobrinas y no estaba segura si podría hacerlo bien si lograba llevarse bien con Beth y Elisa pero esta situación era muy distinta estos niños eran especiales tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con su manera de hablarles y para nadie era un secreto que Santana López a veces por no decir todo el tiempo era muy torpe con lo que decía o mejor dicho como lo decía

**Voz:** la primera vez siempre es difícil (le dijo muy suavemente parándose al lado de la cantante)

Santana giro su cabeza para encontrarse con aquella voluntaria que ya había visto anteriormente si la misma a la cual la cantante le había sacado el video mientras cantaba la joven estaba ahí parada a su lado derecho mirándola fijamente mientras le sonreía con mucha calidez

**Santana:** lo dices por experiencia propia (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Voluntaria:** si (le dijo dándole una sonrisa)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) no se si pueda hacerlo digo no soy muy buena con este tipo de cosas (le dijo un poco preocupada)

**Voluntaria:** solo respira profundo déjate llevar y veras que todo se vuelve extremadamente fácil (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente) por cierto soy Santana López (se presento entendiéndole su mano derecha)

**Voluntaria:** lo sé (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** y tu eres (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Voluntaria:** Chantal (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** Chantal que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Chantal:** solo Chantal (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** sin apellido (le pregunta rápido)

**Chantal:** mis padres son hippies (le dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** muy bien solo Chantal es un placer conocerte y gracias por el consejo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Chantal:** de nada y recuerda respirar (le dijo muy suavemente)

La cantante se quedo observando como la voluntaria se alejaba de ella con una caminar apurado como si estuviera retrasada a una cita importante la latina no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por aquella joven ya que le parecía tan misteriosa

**Santana:** que chica tan misteriosa (dijo para sí misma)

La latina regreso su mirada al frente tomo un poco de aire y se adentro al interior de la sala de recreaciones donde apenas puso un pie dentro todos los pequeños se le fueron encima como si ella fuera la chica que estuviera repartiendo dulces al principio se asusto por aquella reacción pero luego sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo un calor que no era mala sino mas bien alentador por lo que decidió seguir el consejo que anteriormente la había dado Chantal se dejo llevar por la situación dejo que las cosas fluyeran solas

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN**

Quinn estaba concentrada en la presentación que estaba montando cuando el sonido del teléfono la hizo regresar a la realidad al mismo tiempo que la sobresaltaba bastante la fotógrafa tomo un poco de aire para no decir la palabra que en ese momento se le vino a la mente luego con mucha calma levanto el auricular del teléfono

**Quinn:** dime Nina (le pregunta muy suavemente a su asistente) bien hazla pasar (le pidió muy tranquila)

Solo pasaron unos segundos para que Quinn escuchara la puerta de su oficina abrirse dejando ver a Alyson quien parecía de estar un poco nerviosa ya que frotaba sus manos unas con las otras y sus mirada se iba de un lado a otro

**Quinn:** hola Alyson (la saludo con una calidad sonrisa)

**Alyson:** hola (saludo un poco de timidez)

**Quinn:** por favor siéntate (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** gracias (le dijo tomando asiento)

**Quinn:** bueno me imagino que sabes a la perfección porque estás aquí (le dijo mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre su escritorio)

**Alyson:** por su puesto y la verdad es que debo decirte gracias de antemano (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bien no me agradezcas nada aun porque tengo que decirte algo importante la primera es que te ocuparas de cosas pequeñas debido a tu falta de experiencia no puedo ponerte a cargo de sesiones grandes si comprendes eso verdad (le pregunta muy suavemente y la joven asiente con su cabeza de forma afirmativa) bien y la segunda es que sino haces un buen trabajo voy a prescindir de tus servicios (le dijo muy despacio)

**Alyson:** lo entiendo perfectamente (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Rachel me dijo que sabes lo básico sobre fotografía (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** bueno hice varios cursos cuando estaba en preparatoria también fui la fotógrafa del periódico y durante un corto tiempo trabaje en un estudio (le hizo saber rápidamente) no tan grande ni reconocido como este

**Quinn:** bueno tampoco somos tan reconocidos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** bromeas tienes las campañas más importantes de New York (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bueno si somos bastante reconocidos pero tampoco hay que hacer mucho escándalo por eso (dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** claro (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bien empiezas mañana a primera hora de acuerdo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy sonriente) y en verdad gracias (le agradeció una vez mas)

**Quinn:** agradécele más que todo a Rachel (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** claro (le dijo muy sonriente)

Cuando Alyson estaba a punto de salir de la oficina de Quinn se cruzo de frente con Nina que venía entrando la asistente miro fijamente a la joven a los ojos la cual le sostuvo la mirada y le dio media sonrisa media sonrisa que a Nina no le gusto para nada desde el primer momento que Alyson puso un pie en el estudio Nina sintió que había algo misterioso en esa chica y no estaba demás mencionar que esa carita y sonrisa de niña buena no la convencía de nada eso mas bien la hacía desconfiar más aun

**Nina:** no me agrada esa chica (le hizo saber muy rápido a su jefa)

**Quinn:** tranquila tigre que es inofensiva (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** inofensiva por favor inofensiva mis polainas hay algo en ella que no me agrada (le dijo sentándose en la silla que antes había ocupado Alyson)

**Quinn:** sí que es más joven que tu (le dijo muy divertida)

**Nina:** Quinn hablo en serio (le dijo muy seria)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) debo confesarte que a mí tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de contratarla siento que no va a poder con el puesto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** entonces porque lo haces (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** le dije a Rachel que le daría una oportunidad (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** pues dile que lo pensaste mejor y que decidiste contratar un profesional es tu estudio tu negocio (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) mira Nina mejor vamos a dejar esta conversación porque vamos a terminar peleándonos (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Nina:** bien pero luego no te quejes y no digas que no te lo dije (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (entre cerro sus ojos y le dio una mirada mortal a su asistente) querías algo (le pregunta muy seria)

**Nina:** si necesito que firmes estos papeles (le dijo entregándole una carpeta)

**Quinn:** bien (dijo agarrando la carpeta y abriéndola de un golpe)

**BOUTIQUE SAMARA FASHION**

Brittany estaba sentada en un sillón con sus piernas cruzadas mientras veía a Elisa y a Beth jugar con sus muñecas la modelo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella imagen tan adorable de sus sobrinas de pronto la voz de Rachel llamo su atención

**Voz De Rachel:** Britt debo decirte una vez más gracias por acompañarme (le grito a la modelo desde el vestidor)

**Brittany:** de nada además es mejor que quedarme sola en la casa (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva)

**Voz De Rachel:** dónde está tu Satanás perdón Santana (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** tenía que reunirse con Nancy por cuestiones de trabajo tu sabes (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Voz De Rachel:** ah ya entiendo (le dijo muy rápido) creo que encontré el vestido indicado (dijo muy emocionada)

Rachel salió del probador Brittany se quedo completamente embelesada al ver a la diva en aquel vestido que era completamente ajustado al cuerpo con un pequeño descote que quedaba un poco más arriba del pecho tenía un agarre semi corrugado a la altura del abdomen largo hasta los tobillos en la parte trasera tenia descote que llega unos cinco dedos más arriba de la parte baja de la espalda

**Rachel:** y bien que tal (le pregunta muy suavemente a Brittany)

**Brittany:** por dios te ves hermosa muy hermosa (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente y se paro frente al espejo del salón) la verdad es que me gusta porque es sencillo y elegante al mismo tiempo (dijo estudiando el vestido frente al espejo)

**Brittany:** se acopla muy bien a tu cuerpo o mejor dicho hacer resaltar muy bien tu figura y tu trasero (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** Britt (le dijo un poco avergonzada)

**Brittany:** que es verdad (le dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** si pero no tienes que decirlo (le dijo un poco sonrojada)

**Brittany:** que tienes un buen trasero por favor Rachel lo que esta simple vista no necesita anteojos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** Brittany a menos de dos metros están mis hijas (le recordó muy rápido a la modelo)

**Brittany:** cierto (vio a las niñas) Niñas que les parece el vestido de su mami (les pregunta muy rápido a las pequeñas)

**Beth:** vaya esta hermoso (dijo mientras se acercaba a donde estaba su madre)

**Rachel:** Eli te gusta (le pregunta a su hija más pequeña)

**Elisa:** no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** que sincera (dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** ven Eli vamos a seguir jugando (dijo mientras e llevaba a su hermana hacia de regreso al sillón donde estaban jugando anteriormente)

**Rachel:** (vio como sus hijas se alejaban y luego vio a Brittany) no puedo creerlo encontré mi vestido de novia (dijo muy feliz)

**Brittany:** y te tardaste menos que Quinn (le dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** si bueno Quinn es algo (decía muy despacio cuando fue interrumpida por Brittany)

**Brittany:** maniática (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** iba a decir complicada (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** bueno yo comprendo muy bien a Quinn si yo tuviera que preparar mi boda estaría igual que ella o peor (le dijo muy suavemente)

Brittany sin poder evitarlo soltó un suspiro un poco triste el cual no paso desapercibido por Rachel quien continuaba viéndose al espejo y a través de este vio a la rubia y noto la mirada apagada que tenía en ese momento

**Rachel:** (se giro para quedar nuevamente frente a la modelo) Britt estas bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** claro que estoy bien (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** entonces porque luces triste (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** (tomo un poco de aire) le dije a San que quería tener un hijo (le hizo saber muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** vaya eso es genial (le dijo muy emocionada) y que te dijo Santana (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** me dijo que no (le dijo con un tono de voz triste)

**Rachel:** oh (dijo comprendió todo) te sientes mal por eso cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** San y yo ya lo hablamos y me explico muy bien que no es el mejor momento para tener un hijo y su explicación es válida pero eso no quita que me siento un poco decepcionada (le explico muy suavemente y dirigió su mirada hacia Beth y Elisa) quiero lo que tú y Quinn tienen quiero formar una familia

**Rachel:** Britt se por lo que estas pasando créeme cuando te digo que te comprendo perfectamente (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** veras cuando Ivys y yo nos casamos casi de manera inmediata le propuse tener un hijo y ella me dijo que no porque no era el mejor momento yo estaba en plena gira y un hijo en ese momento no era lo más conveniente al principio me sentí frustrada molesta pero luego entendí que tenía razón tener un hijo es algo importante no se puede decidir a la ligera se debe planear muy bien las cosas porque es una nueva vida que viene a este mundo una que va depender por siempre de ti (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** no lo había pensado de esa manera (le dijo cayendo en cuenta)

**Rachel:** mira debes ser paciente tendrás un hijo cuando sea el momento para tenerlo y estoy segura de que tu y Santana serán unas grandes madres (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** gracias (le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa)

**Rachel:** de nada (le dijo muy suavemente) y ahora debo ir a cambiarme porque tengo que reunirme con Quinn para ver los arreglos florales o algo por el estilo (dijo muy rápido mientras se iba hacia el vestidor)

**APARTAMENTO DE ALYSON/ERIKA **

Alyson entro a su apartamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja su mejor amiga que estaba en la sala viendo la televisión no puedo evitar mirarla extrañada ya que era raro ver a Alyson de tan buen humor y en los últimos dos días esta había tenía el mejor humor del mundo Erika empezaba a creer que su mejor amiga se había ganado la lotería y se le había olvidado mencionárselo

**Erika:** porque tan feliz (le pregunta un poco extrañada)

**Alyson:** no tengo motivos para estar triste (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Erika:** dónde estabas (le pregunta con mucha curiosidad)

**Alyson:** estaba conociendo el estudio donde empezare a trabajar (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Erika:** y como te fue (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** me fue excelente (le dijo sentándose a su lado)

**Erika:** entonces ya es oficial trabajas para Quinn Fabray (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** si (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Erika:** vaya si que tienes suerte y lo digo porque es una de las mejores fotógrafa de New York (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** si es buena pero tampoco es para tanto (le dijo con un tono de desagrado)

**Erika:** no entiendo si no te agrada porque quieres trabajar para ella (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Alyson:** digamos que me interesa algo que ella tiene (le dijo mirando fijamente la televisión)

**Erika:** podrías ser mas especifica (le pidió muy rápido)

**Alyson:** trabajando para ella tengo más oportunidad de acercarme a Rachel (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Erika:** jajajajaja Alyson por favor Rachel Berry jamás te va hacer caso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** porque no (le pregunta muy seria)

**Erika:** porque está enamorada de Quinn y va a casarse con ella dentro de un mes lo grito a los cuatro vientos en el concierto que dio anoche (le dijo muy despacio) de verdad crees que puedes impedir esa boda y lograr quedarte con Rachel (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** y quien dijo que voy a impedir esa boda (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Erika:** no lo vas hacer (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Alyson:** no las cosas a veces simplemente no se dan y si se dan no significa que todo está perdido (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Erika:** cuando te volviste tan misteriosa (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** siempre he sido misteriosa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Erika:** que estas planeado (le pregunta un poco preocupada)

**Alyson:** todo a su tiempo Erika (le dijo dándole una macabra sonrisa)

**Erika:** cada vez que me dices eso me da escalofríos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** todo a su tiempo (le repitió con las misma sonrisa y se levanto del sofá)

Alyson le guiño un ojos a su mejor amiga para luego irse a su habitación apenas entro se acerco a su escritorio y de la gaveta de este saco un diario que tenia las iniciales I-M en la portada la joven soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras una nueva sonrisa se volvía a marcar en su rostro

**Alyson:** tú me ayudaras a conseguir lo que quiero (susurro mientras veía fijamente el diario)

**FUNDACION AHHFCWC **

Santana estaba leyéndoles un cuento a los pequeños durante más de tres horas había estado compartiendo con los niños primero tuvo una conversación con ellos por medio la cual les hizo saber que no importaba la situación en la que se encontraban no debían dejar de soñar porque los sueños son los que les daban la fuerzas necesarias para salir adelante luego estuvo jugando con ellas hasta que finalmente termino leyéndoles un cuento para cerrar su la jornada

**Santana:** y vivieron felices por siempre (termino de leer el cuento) bien pequeños eso es todo por hoy (les hizo saber a los niños)

**Rosie:** vienes mañana cierto (le pregunta muy emocionada a la latina)

**Santana:** mañana estoy aquí sin falta (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rosie:** te esperaremos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo antes de darle un tierno beso en la frente)

La directora que durante un largo rato había estado observando a la latina se acerco a ella muy sonriente estaba feliz de que la cantante hubiera logrado conectarse con los pequeños y también era bueno ver que Santana había puesto mucho de su parte para que eso sucediera

**Vanesa:** veo que te fue muy bien (le dijo muy suavemente a la cantante)

**Santana:** la verdad es que es mejor de lo que pensé (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Vanesa:** si al principio da un poco de miedo pero luego cuando ves el cariño que los niños te dan y las sonrisas que tu le sacas te hace ver que todo esto vale la pena (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** si la verdad es que si (le dijo muy despacio) bueno debo irme (dijo viendo su reloj)

La latina estaba dispuesta a salir del lugar cuando recordó a Chantal y sin poder evitarlo la curiosidad la invadió tenía que saber más de aquella chica y si alguien podía darle información de esta era la directora ella de seguro la conocía muy bien

**Santana:** disculpe la voluntaria que siempre viene (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Vanesa:** Chantal (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Santana:** si ella cual es su apellido (le pregunta muy curiosa)

**Vanesa:** no lo sé (le hizo saber de inmediato)

**Santana:** no lo sabe (le pregunta muy rápido y sorprendida)

**Vanesa:** si no lo sé (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** y no le preocupa eso que esa chica este con los niños sin saber si quiera quien es realmente (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Vanesa:** no es una persona peligrosa Santana y se puede ver que disfruta venir a jugar con los pequeños sobretodo cantarles canciones (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** si eso lo puede apreciar pero porque tanto misterio con respecto a quien es (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Vanesa:** no se tal vez le gusta el anonimato y lo digo porque hay muchas personas que les gusta mantenerse bajo perfil (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo un poco desconfiada)

**FLORISTERIA THE MANHATTAN **

Quinn esperaba a Rachel quien ya tenía cinco minutos de retraso por lo que la fotógrafa aprovecho para ojear una revista de arreglos florales que le habían entregado mientras esperaba a su novia de pronto la rubia escucho la puerta abrirse dirigió su mirada y vio a una Rachel que venía como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo lo que le causo mucha gracia

**Rachel:** lamento el retraso (se disculpo muy rápido con su prometida antes de darle un tierno beso)

**Quinn:** descuida (le dijo muy sonriente) donde están las niñas (le pregunta muy rápido al verla sola)

**Rachel:** Brittany quiso pasar un rato con ellas así que le dije que las iría a buscar después que acabáramos aquí (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** ya veo (le dijo muy sonriente) encontraste un vestido que te gustara (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si y no es cualquier vestido es el vestido perfecto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** segundo perfecto (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** claro segundo perfecto (le dijo muy sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella de manera peligrosa)

Marisa quien era la dueña del local y la encargada de realizar los arreglos se acerco hasta las chicas quienes estaban muy concentradas besándose por lo que la florista tuvo que aclararse la garganta para poder llamar la atención de ambas

**Quinn:** lo sentimos (le dijo un poco avergonzada)

**Marisa:** está bien no tiene nada de malo que se demuestren su amor (les dijo muy sonriente) muy bien empecemos tengo cuatro diferentes arreglos que mostrarles y ustedes decidirán cual es el mejor (les hizo saber mientras sus asistente colocaban los arreglos en la mesa)

**15 MINUTOS DESPUES **

Después de la explicaciones que Marisa les dio de cada arreglo como lo realizo que llevaba y el porqué podría ser el ideal para la boda las chicas terminaron por decidirse por el arreglo numero tres bueno el cual para ellas era el mas elegante y hermoso

**Marisa:** entonces el elegido es el arreglo numero tres (dijo anotando en su libreta)

**Quinn:** pero no quiero rosas blancas ni rojas que sean azules por favor (le pido rápidamente a la florista)

**Rachel:** porque azules (le pregunta muy rápido a su prometida)

**Quinn:** porque son elegantes (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** también las blancas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** quieres rosas blancas (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no solo decía (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** solo decías (le pregunta con un poco de seriedad)

**Rachel:** que no quiero rosas blancas me gustan las azules (le dijo muy rápido)

**Marisa:** entonces blancas o azules (les pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** azules (le dijo muy rápido)

**Marisa:** bien rosas azueles (dijo mientras anotaba en su libreta)

Quinn vio como Marisa empezó alejarse con el arreglo que había elegido luego dirigió su mirada hacia Rachel quien estaba muy distraída revisando su celular la rubia aprovecho la distracción de su prometida para depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla

**Rachel:** y eso porque fue (le pregunta mientras embolsaba una sonrisa)

**Quinn:** porque te amo y estoy feliz de que estés aquí (le dijo muy tiernamente mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba su mejilla)

**Rachel:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy suavemente) tenemos que ir por las niñas (le recordó muy despacio)

**Quinn:** lo se (le dijo muy suavemente mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa)

**MANSION PIERCE **

**Brittany:** como te fue con Nancy (le pregunta muy suavemente Santana al verla entrar a la sala)

**Santana:** bien fue increíble a decir verdad (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** bueno te ves muy feliz para a ver asistido a una simple reunión con tu representante (le dijo un poco extrañada)

**Santana:** bueno es que (pensó un momento) Britt por primera vez en la vida me siento bien conmigo misma es como si estuviera haciendo lo correcto siento que estoy haciendo lo correcto (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Brittany:** bueno estas empezando a trabajar en lo que será tu nuevo disco si eso no es hacer lo correcto entonces no entiendo que lo será (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** si tienes razón lo que pasa es que últimamente me emociono por cualquier cosa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** bueno hablando de emocionarse esta noche tenemos que acompañar a mi padre a una fiesta que (le decía muy suavemente pero la latina la interrumpió rápidamente)

**Santana:** por favor Britt no otra fiesta de caridad sabes que odio esas fiestas todos (se quejaba muy seria cuando la rubia la interrumpió)

**Brittany:** si ya se todos te pregunta como estas pero a nadie le interesa realmente (le dijo muy rápido) pero no es una fiesta de caridad es el cumpleaños de un buen amigo de mi padre y me pido que lo acompañáramos (le hizo saber muy suavemente)

**Santana:** bueno tengo una mejor idea porque no vas tu y luego me cuentas que tal (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** San por favor (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Santana:** de acuerdo iré pero debo decir que tienes que recompensarme por eso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** así y que quieres a cambio (le pregunta con un tono de voz bastante pícaro)

Santana sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre Brittany y atrapo los labios de esta en un apasionado beso que prácticamente dejo sin aliento a la rubia

**Brittany:** ten piedad (le susurro de forma muy suplicante a la latina)

**Santana:** eso no puedo prometerlo (le dijo muy pícaramente)

Brittany empezó a sentir los labios de Santana sobre su cuello al mismo tiempo que las manos de esta empezaban lentamente por sus piernas hasta posarse sobre sus muslos los cuales empezó a acariciar de manera sugerente

**Brittany:** San no podemos hacerlo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** porque no (le pregunta sin despegar sus labios del cuello de la rubia)

**Brittany:** porque (le decía muy suavemente)

**Voz De Beth:** TIA BRITT (grito mientras se acercaba a la sala)

Brittany sin pensarlo dos veces empujo a Santana lejos de ella logrando tirarla al suelo la latina se quedo en el piso mirando fijamente a su esposa tratando de analizar lo sucedido mientras que esta se encontraba de pie frente a ella

**Beth:** tía San llegaste (dijo muy emocionada al ver a su tía)

**Santana:** como esta la princesa más bella del mundo (dijo atrapando a la pequeña en sus brazos)

**Beth:** bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** donde esta Elisa (le pregunta muy rápido a su sobrina)

**Beth:** se quedo dormida mientras veíamos la película que nos pusiste (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** y que haces que no estas viendo la película (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** tengo hambre (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** entonces vamos a la cocina (le dijo muy rápido a la pequeña)

**Beth:** llegare primero que ustedes (dijo muy emocionada y salió corriendo)

**Santana:** porque no me avisaste que las niñas estaban aquí (le pregunta muy rápido a su esposa)

**Brittany:** no me diste tiempo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** a hora resulta ser que es culpa mía (le pregunta muy sarcástica)

**Brittany:** tu fuiste la que se me lanzo encima así que si es culpa tuya (le dijo muy suavemente antes de abandonar la sala)

**Santana:** mira que eres mala (dijo para si misma mientras veía a Brittany alejarse)

**ESTACIONAMIENTO **

Puck estaba dentro de su carro esperando a que el agente Wilson apareciera el rockero estaba empezando a ponerse un poco nervioso ya que el estacionamiento donde se encontraba era subterráneo y sombrío podrían asesinar a cualquiera ahí y nadie se enteraba

**Agente Wilson:** lamento la tardanza (se disculpo con el Noah entrando al carro de este)

**Puck:** porque tenemos que reunirnos aquí (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Agente Wilson:** te recuerdo que estás trabajando en cubierto por lo tanto no podemos exhibirnos en lugares públicos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Puck:** que ahí de mi apartamento (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Agente Wilson:** ese es el lugar menos seguro para vernos máximo de seguro tiene alguien vigilando tu casa (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Puck:** y cómo puedes asegurar que no están vigilándonos en este momento como saber el mismo que vigila mi casa no me sigue a todos lados (dijo un poco preocupado) dios de seguro en este momento Máximo ya sabe lo que estoy haciendo y está preparando mi muerte (empezó a decir bastante nervioso)

**Agente Wilson:** a ver Noah cálmate un poco por favor (le dijo pidió muy rápido)

**Puck:** cómo quieres que me calme si esto es muy arriesgado aun no logro entender porque no hacen nada al respecto digo ya les dije todo lo que se le porque no arrestan a Máximo (le dijo un poco frustrado)

**Agente Wilson:** porque no es tan fácil como parece de acuerdo máximo tiene muchos contactos y si lo arrestamos con la poca información que nos has dado el saldría de prisión con solo chasquear los dedos necesitamos más Noah por eso tienes que hacer bien tu trabajo por eso debemos tener cuidado para poder atraparlo definitivamente y que tu no mueras en el proceso (le explico muy despacio)

**Puck:** (tomo un poco de aire) de acuerdo (le dijo un poco más calmado) estas son las últimas conversaciones que he grabado de mis reuniones con máximo (le dijo mientras le entregaba unos cintas)

**Agente Wilson:** muy bien no va ver cambios por los momento seguirás como vas asistiendo a cada reunión que máximo te pide y grabando todo (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Puck:** claro (le dijo resignado)

El agente Wilson salió del carro de Noah para luego alejarse hasta su propio carro el rockero lo siguió con la mirada luego soltó un suspiro de cansancio ya que este juego del el gato y el ratón le estaba empezando afectar la verdad era que tenía mucho miedo ya que nunca en la vida había estado en una situación parecida y pensar que no podía culpar a mas nadie que así mismo ya que sus malas decisiones fue lo que lo llevo a estar como estaba en ese momento

**MANSION PIERCE **

Santana Brittany y Beth después de comer por petición de la pequeña Fabray habían decidido ponerse a jugar a las mímicas las tres estaban en el jardín pasando un muy buen rato bueno Santana y Beth estaban pasando un buen rato Brittany no tanto ya que la modelo no había logrado que adivinaran ni una sola cosa de lo que ella trataba de decir

**Brittany:** oh vamos como es posible que no adivinaran (les reprocho un poco molesta a su sobrina y a su esposa)

**Santana:** lo siento pero no te entendí nada (se disculpo muy rápido)

**Beth:** yo tampoco (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** como es posible que no me entendieran si lo decía muy claramente es el patito feo (exclamo muy molesta)

**Santana:** imitabas un pato (le pregunta muy rápido y Brittany le dio una mirada asesina) excelente imitación cielo (dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** si duda alguna es muy buena (le dijo muy sonriente a su tía)

**Brittany:** ya no tiene caso que traten de acomodar la situación (les dijo un poco frustrada sentándose en su silla)

En eso preciso momento entraron Quinn y Rachel acompañadas por James quien se había encargado de recibir a las chicas Beth apenas vio a sus madres corrió hacia donde estas estaban quienes la recibieron con los brazos abiertos

**Quinn:** como te has portado (le pregunta muy suavemente a su pequeña)

**Beth:** muy bien (le dijo muy sonriente) estábamos jugando a las mímicas pero la tía Britt no es muy buena jugando (les conto muy emocionada)

**Brittany:** oye eso no es cierto tú y San no son buenas adivinando (se defendió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** donde esta Elisa (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** esta dormida voy por ella (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** te acompaño (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** como se portaron las niñas (le pregunta muy suavemente a Brittany)

**Brittany:** bien como siempre ambas son un amor (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si pero últimamente han estado muy inquietas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** eso es normal (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bien ya estamos listas (dijo regresando con Elisa en su brazos aun dormida)

**Quinn:** bueno nosotras nos vamos pero hablamos luego de acuerdo (les dijo muy suavemente a sus amigas)

**Santana:** claro (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** Beth despídete de tus tías (le dijo a su pequeña hija)

**Beth:** adiós (les dijo a sus dos tías)

**Santana:** adiós cielo (le dijo muy suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente)

**Brittany:** pórtate bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

Quinn y Rachel junto con las niñas empezaron alejarse hacia la salida mientras eran observadas por las otras chicas las cuales las siguieron con la mirada hasta que estas las perdieron de vista

**Brittany:** en verdad no se notaba que imitaba a un pato (le pregunta muy rápido a la latina)

**Santana:** lo siento amor (le dijo muy suavemente)

**VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Rachel entro a su habitación luego de llevar a Beth a la cama le pequeña se había quedado dormida en los brazos de la cantante mientras miraban la televisión

**Rachel:** que estas leyendo (le pregunta muy suavemente a su prometía mientras se mete en la cama)

**Quinn:** es una lista que me mando Dylan con las cosas que aun nos falta por hacer (le dijo sin dejar despegar su mirada del papel) nos falta reunirnos con el repostero para ver las muestras del pastel también debemos reunirnos con varios ministros para decidir cual será el que oficie la boda buscar las alianzas elegir a donde nos iremos de luna de miel (decía muy rápido mientras leía la lista) por dios son muchas cosas Rachel (le dijo con un poco de preocupación)

**Rachel:** estas bastante tensa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no es para menos no te parece (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** sabes cual es el mejor remedio para liberar la tensión (le pregunta mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su cuello)

**Quinn:** no cual (le pregunta soltando un suave suspiro)

**Rachel:** hacer el amor (le dijo muy despacio) es mas han dicho que si no se aplica ese remedio podría traer consecuencias fatales en la persona (le dijo dándole una picara sonrisa)

**Quinn:** en serio (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** nunca en la vida había hablado tan enserio y tu sabes que a mi me importa mucho tu bienestar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** que suerte tengo yo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no tienes ni idea (le dijo muy pícaramente)

La diva acerco su rostro al de Quinn para besarla de manera muy tierna quería disfrutar de los labios de su prometida al mismo tiempo que quería fundirse en la piel de esta una vez mas para Rachel era inevitable ese inmenso deseo que sentía por la rubia deseo que cada día iba aumentando mas y mas

**MANSION DE LOS BAUDAUX  
><strong>

Robert, Brittany y Santana se encontraban en el gran salón de fiesta de la mansión Baudaux el habiente era ameno todos conversaban en pequeños grupos bebían champagne mientras esperaban que el cumpleañero apareciera

**Santana:** no creen que el cumpleañero ya tardo mucho en hacer acto de presencia (le pregunta en un tono muy bajo a Robert y a Brittany)

**Robert:** Brucé siempre le ha gustado tomarse su tiempo (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Santana:** ya pero voy hacerme vieja esperándolo (se quejo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** ya San deja de quejarte (le pidió muy rápido a la latina) oh ahí esta Cristi voy a saludarla (dijo muy emocionada)

Robert y Santana vieron como su esposa se alejaba de ellos para ir a saludar a su amiga de la infancia la latina estudiaba el lugar con su mirada para nadie era un secreto que a la latina no le gustaban mucho las fiestas aristócratas siempre le han parecido bastante superficiales y falsas solo asistía a ellas porque Brittany se lo pedía a suplicas siempre termina compensándola con una buena dosis de sexo

**Santana:** hace cuanto conoce a este hombre (le pregunta muy suavemente a su suegro)

**Robert:** desde que estábamos en la universidad siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos a pesar de lo diferente que somos y lo diferente que son nuestras familias (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** diferentes como pueden ser diferentes si ambos son millonarios de cuna (le dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** si pero la Bruce fue criado de una manera muy distinta a la mía su familia era muy estricta ya que provienen de una aristocracia bastante medieval que creo que aun mantienen (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no entiendo (le dijo un poco confundida)

**Robert:** veras en su familia nunca han permitido que se salgan de la línea que les marcan no aceptan márgenes de errores así como tampoco aceptan nada ni nadie que tenga que ver con vida mundana nacen para ser aristócratas y mueren siendo aristócratas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** que lo diferencia de usted también nació bajo la aristocracia y vive en ella (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Robert:** que yo pude elegir con quien casarme permití que mi hija fuera modelo y aparte se casara con una mujer (le explico muy despacio)

**Santana:** oh ya lo entiendo ellos discriminan si me hubiera dicho eso antes le juro que no hubiera venido (le dijo muy rápido)

**Robert:** no lo tomes personal siempre han sido así pero no te preocupes no dejare que te traten mal (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** no necesito que me defienda necesito salir de aquí (le dijo muy seria)

**Robert:** Santana por favor (le dijo deteniéndola al ver las intenciones que tenia su yerna de abandonar la fiesta)

De pronto escucharon el sonar de una copa que era golpeada por un tenedor todos los presentes en la sala dirigieron su mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido y se dieron cuenta de inmediato que Bruce Baudaux era quien reclamaba la atención de sus invitados

**Bruce:** damas y caballeros gracias acompañarme en esta noche tan especial para mi (dijo muy sonriente) porque debo decir que es doblemente especial ya que no solo celebro un año mas de vida sino que también celebro que mi hermosa hija pronto se ira a Harvard a estudiar Derecho (dijo muy orgulloso) cariño ven (llamo muy suavemente a su hija) alcemos nuestras copas y brindemos por mí y por mi bella Harmony (les pidió a sus invitados)

Santana abrió sus ojos y su boca enormemente al ver que la hija de Bruce no era nada mas y nada menos que la voluntaria de la fundación Chantal o Harmony porque ese el nombre por el cual su padre la había llamado

**Santana:** y así se rebela el gran misterio (susurro para si misma mientras veía fijamente a Harmony)

La latina no podía creerlo después de todo sus sospechas eran ciertas esa chica misteriosa ocultaba algo por un momento llego a pensar que esta era una mafiosa con conciencia pero jamás se imagino lo que estaba viendo sus ojos una aristócrata fingiendo se una persona mundana eso para ella era fin de mundo

_Las personas somos como las puertas también traemos nuestros misterios detrás de la fachada por eso debemos recordar la sabias palabras de nuestros padres: "**nunca le abras la puerta a un extraño no le abras hasta que sepas realmente quien es quien llama"**_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Del Autor:<strong> bueno primero que nada debo decir Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia, segundo quiero agradecerle a alguien que me aclaro a través de su comentario el nombre de la canción con la que se cerro el capitulo anterior la cual en realidad se llama Truly Madly Deeply. A esa persona gracias por aclarar la duda porque les juro que hasta hace poco yo creía que se llamaba de la manera en como la mencione y eso que la busque en internet y dijeron que se llamaba así y esto me sirvió para aclarar otra duda no debemos confiar en todo lo que dicen en Internet a veces puede hacer que nos equivoquemos. Bueno sin mas nada que decir muchas gracias por leer el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado hasta la próxima


	56. Chapter 56 Lobo Manso u Oveja Feroz

**Nota Del Auto 1:** bueno primero que nada debo decirles gracias por responder la pregunta que les hice con anterioridad y sobre todo por responderla de manera sincera y cordial, así que GRACIAS. Lo segundo muchos manifestaron su preocupación por Alyson y su enorme deseo de que salga de la historia así que debo decirles que el drama de Alyson iba a durar un poquito pero en ningún momento iba a dañar la relación de Quinn y Rachel sino mas bien iba a servir para fortalecerla otros me hicieron saber que a su parecer me he extendido con esta historia que la he alargado mucho e incluso he tocado temas que a su parecer no deberían ir algunos más han dicho que la historia les gusta cómo va y al ritmo que va así que después de pensarlo muy bien y con mucho cuidado he llegado a la conclusión de que voy a corta la historia voy a empezar a cerrarla es decir hay muchas cosas que iban a pasar pues ya no pasaran así como varios personajes van a concluir su historia uno de ellos es Puck pero antes que el Alyson. Así que debo pedirles que empiecen a despedirse de sus personajes favoritos porque entramos en la etapa final. Tercero una persona menciono que no he tocado el tema de Elisa y su familia por parte de Ivys bueno eso lo haría mas adelante pero lo adelantare hasta los capítulos próximos y también menciono a Tina pues el personaje de Tina va a reaparecer en la boda de las Faberry para darle una sorpresa a Rachel estaba guardando eso para hacerlo emotivo con lagrimas incluidas y todo pero me han obligado a rebelar mi secreto.

**Nota Del Autor 2:** también quiero hacerles saber que cada personaje que he creado en esta historia tiene un propósito y un fin no los he formado solo por formarlos procedo a explicarlo:

**Rachel:** es el personaje clave de todo una desgracia le cambio la vida por completo pero al mismo tiempo le hizo saber que podía tener paz en medio de la tormenta perdió a su esposa pero conservo a su hija y lo mejor fue que encontró nuevamente el amor en Quinn y un hija en Beth

**Quinn:** es el personaje que nos enseña que no importa la cantidad de veces que nos equivoquemos siempre podemos tener un nuevo comienzo solo es cuestión de querer tener un cambio de no quedarnos lamentando nuestros errores sino avanzar al futuro de la mano de la persona que amamos

**Santana:** es el personaje que nos enseña que puedes poner las paredes que quieras en frente de ti taparte los ojos y los oídos negarte a que las personas te conozcan como eres realmente pero nunca podrás conseguirlo del todo porque la persona que menos te lo imaginas será la que te haga sacar a ese ser que está encerrado en lo más profundo de tu corazón y que solo necesita un empujoncito para darse a conocer

**Brittany:** es el personaje que nos hacer saber que muchas veces debemos ser más inteligente que los demás movernos con cuidado y muchas veces disfrazarnos de lo contrario a como somos realmente con el solo propósito de poder saber quien merece nuestra amistad y nuestro amor

**Puck:** es el que nos muestra las consecuencias de la soberbia y las malas dicciones que muchas veces las personas toman y cuando quieren parar se ven envueltas una situación que las tiene contra la pared y para poder solucionarla deben empezar por cambiar en su interior para luego cambiar lo que han hecho

Estos personajes están bien diseñados y cada uno complementa la historia y juntos son la combinación perfecta para el desarrollo de esta historia porque cuando empecé a escribir esta historia lo hice con el propósito de querer dejar un consejo, una enseñanza una reflexión y es por eso que pongo las notas de apertura y de cierre en cada capítulo esa ha sido mi manera de hablarles de forma directa.

Bueno sin más nada que agregar espero que disfruten el capitulo el cual ya estaba escrito incluso lo iba a publicar ayer pero como dije en la nota anterior me encontré con unos cuantos mensajes que me preocuparon y es por eso que decidí retrasar la publicación y consultar mis dudas con ustedes quienes son los mejores lectores del mundo. Les deseo muchas bendiciones a cada uno y que su vida siempre este llena de cosas alegres y positivas

* * *

><p><strong>Una Nueva Oportunidad<strong>

**Capitulo LVI**

**Lobo Manso u Oveja Feroz**

_En la crueldad de los cuentos infantiles el lobo se viste de oveja para que lo dejen entrar en donde están sus presas aunque debemos tomar en cuenta también que a veces la oveja se disfraza de lobo para asustar a sus depredadores y en la vida real ocurre exactamente lo mismo fingimos ser algo que no somos nos disfrazamos de niñas buena y obedientes para conseguir lo que queremos o para no tener que enfrentar la dura realidad de que estamos atrapadas siendo algo que no deseamos ser y esto trae como consecuencias que perdemos la noción de quienes somos realmente entonces debemos adentrarnos en nosotros mismos para emprender la odisea de volvernos a encontrar _

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

Nina estaba en su escritorio adelantando unos trabajos que Quinn le había pedido cuando una voz llamo su atención la asistente levanto su mirada para encontrarse con Alyson parada frente a ella con una sonrisa que a cualquiera podría enternecer pero a ella no

**Alyson:** hola (saludo con un tono muy cordial a Nina)

**Nina:** hola Madison (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** Alyson (la corrigió rápidamente)

**Nina:** claro lo siento es que no soy buena con los nombres (se disculpo con un poco de falsedad)

**Alyson:** claro (le dijo con un poco de desconfianza) esta Quinn en su oficina (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** no Quinn no vendrá sino hasta después del mediodía (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Alyson:** porque no (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** creo que eso no es asunto tuyo no crees (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** lo siento (se disculpo un poco frustrada) dejo algo de lo que me pueda encargar (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Nina:** (la miro fijamente y una sonrisa maliciosa se apodero de su rostro) si de hecho si sígueme (le pidió mientras se levantaba de su silla)

Nina llevo a Alyson hasta la oficina de archivos la cual estaba completamente desordenada Quinn le había pedido a Nina que se encargara de ordenarla pero la chica pensó que para que hacerlo ella si ya había alguien más que podía encargarse de hacerlo

**Nina:** ordena todas estas fotos en esas cajas y luego pones las cajas en los estantes (le indico mostrándole las cajas)

**Alyson:** pero pensé que mi trabajo iba hacer de fotografía esto parece mas trabajo tuyo que mío (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** pues hoy no va haber sesiones fotográficas así que te toca trabajo de oficina (le dijo muy rápido) ordena las fotos las pones en las cajas y luego las colocas en los estante (le ordeno muy seria)

**Alyson:** claro (le dijo forzando una sonrisa)

**PASTELERIA MISS BRANDY **

Quinn y Rachel se encontraban en la pastelería que Dylan había seleccionado para que se encargara de realizar el pastel de la boda ya que era la mas reconocida en New York su dueña era una famosa repostera reconocida a nivel internacional y ahí estaban ellas sentadas observando en las 15 muestras de pasteles de boda que se encontraban sobre la mesa

**Rachel:** es necesario tantas muestras (se quejo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** así es mejor tenemos mas de donde escoger (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** no amor mientras mas muestras mas indecisión (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** eso no es cierto (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** lo que digas (le dijo agarrando su tenedor)

**20 MINUTOS DESPUES **

Durante 20 minutos estuvieron probando pasteles de todo tipo de todo sabor ambas daban pequeñas opiniones sobre los que le iban gustando y los que no Miss Brandy las observaba fijamente esperando a que se decidieran por un sabor

**Miss Brandy:** y bien (les pregunta muy ansiosa)

**Quinn:** me gusto mucho el de vainilla (dijo fascinada por el sabor del pastel) que contiene (le pregunta muy suavemente a la Miss Brandy)

**Miss Brandy:** relleno de: licores de frutas frambuesa, creza, naranja, fresa, crema de limón, maracuyá, melocotón, lima, mango y piña también lleva relleno de frutos secos: almendra, pistacho y avellana. Mouses y cremas de manteca: amaretto, moka, capuchino, chocolate, chocolate blanco y vainilla (le explico muy despacio a la fotógrafa)

**Rachel:** yo me inclino por el de chocolate (dijo muy suavemente)

**Miss Brandy:** ese es muy parecido al de vainilla también contiene relleno de licores de frutas: frambuesa, cereza, naranja, plátano y fresa al igual que relleno de frutos secos: almendra, pistacho, avellana y manteca de cacahuate. Mouses y cremas de manteca: moka, café, chocolate, chocolate blanco, vainilla y menta pocas son las diferencias entre ambos pasteles (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** genial (dijo muy sonriente)

**Miss Brandy:** con cual se quedan (les pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Vainilla (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** chocolate (dijo muy rápido)

Quinn y Rachel se miraron rápidamente al darse cuenta de que habían dicho sabores distintos mientras Miss Brandy las miraba con una sonrisa divertida ya que se pudo dar cuenta de que se venia una discusión por el sabor a elegir lo cual para ella ya era muy común observar ese tipo de discusiones entre las parejas que iban a probar las muestras

**Quinn:** que tanto te gusto el de chocolate (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** a ti que tanto te gusto el de vainilla (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Quinn:** yo pregunte primero (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** yo pregunte después (le dijo con un poco de seriedad)

**Quinn:** presiento que no nos podremos de acuerdo tan fácilmente (dijo un poco preocupada)

**Miss Brandy:** porque no tomas ambos sabores (les propuso muy suavemente a las chicas) el pastel va tener cuatro pisos no (les pregunta muy rápido y estas afirman con sus cabezas) bueno dos pueden ser de vainilla y dos de chocolate

**Quinn:** no esta mal esa idea (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** me parece perfecto (dijo muy rápido)

**Miss Brandy:** bien entonces decidido será ambos sabores (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** por dios mira la hora que es (dijo muy preocupada al ver su reloj) debemos darnos prisa aun tenemos las entrevistas con los ministros

**Rachel:** tengo el presentimiento de que hoy será un largo día (dijo sin mucho ánimo)

Ambas chicas se despidieron de Miss Brandy agradeciéndole todo lo hecho por su parte incluso luego salieron rumbo a las entrevistas que tendrían que realizar para estudiar y elegir cual ministro seria el más indicado para que oficiara la boda

**FUNDACION AHHFCWC **

Santana llego a la fundación con mucha prisa la verdad era que ese día no le tocaba ir pero había decidido hacerlo con la clara intención de ver a Harmony tenia que hablar con ella la noche anterior no se atrevió a acercársele a la joven por no exponerla ante su familia por lo que fue cautelosa y se mantuvo a distancia todo el tiempo que estuvo en la fiesta contando con la suerte de que la joven no la vio en ningún momento. La latina caminaba con dirección hacia el área de recreación cuando vio a Harmony caminar en dirección hacia ella la joven le dio un calidad sonrisa que de inmediato fue correspondida por Santana

**Harmony:** no pensé que vinieras hoy (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** la verdad es que no estaba en mis planes (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Harmony:** bueno la verdad es que este lugar tiene cierta adicción una vez que vienes no quieres dejar de hacerlo (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** si es igual con las mentiras primero dices una blanca luego tienes que decir otra para tapar la que habías dicho anteriormente luego a esa le sigue otra y otra y cuando te das cuentas estas viviendo una completa mentira ya no sabes quien eres de donde eres y lo peor a donde querías llegar (le dijo muy despacio)

Harmony se tenso casi de inmediato por las palabras dichas por la latina ya que sintió como si la cantante había le dicho esas palabras directamente a ella pero trato de disimular todo aquel escalofríos que había sentido por lo tomo un poco de aire y forzó una sonrisa

**Harmony:** que te vaya bien con los niños hoy Santana (le dijo muy educadamente para luego comenzar alejarse de Santana poco a poco)

**Santana:** gracias Chantal (le dijo muy suavemente) o debería decir Harmony (le dijo muy rápido)

Harmony sintió un enorme escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo entero y casi de forma inmediata palideció por completo de manera lenta se giro sobre su eje para ver de frente a Santana quien la miraba esperando a que ella le dijera algo

**Harmony:** (trago con fuerza) como me llamaste (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Santana:** Harmony porque ese es tu verdadero nombre Harmony Baudaux (le dijo muy despacio mientras se acercaba a ella)

**Harmony:** no se de que me estas hablando (le dijo bastante nerviosa)

**Santana:** mira porque no dejas de fingir y aceptas la verdad (le dijo muy seria) te llamas Harmony Baudaux hija del aristócrata Bruce Baudaux si se tu pequeño secreto

**Harmony:** tu no sabes nada (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** se lo suficiente para asegurar que aquí en la fundación has fingido ser alguien que no eres o tal vez en tu casa es donde finges ser alguien que no eres (le dijo muy despacio)

**Harmony:** cállate (le dijo muy duramente)

**Santana:** calma tigre que no quiero pelear (le dijo muy rápido)

**Harmony:** déjame tranquila si que te importa a ti quien soy o quien finjo ser es mi vida yo decido que hacer con ella así que apártate (le pidió muy seria)

**Santana:** Harmony (la llamo muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** no me llames así (le dijo muy seria mientras miraba hacia todos lados)

Santana vio como Harmony se alejaba por el pasillo a pasos gigantescos la latina sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a seguirla había ido hasta ahí para hablar con la joven y no se iba a ir sin hacerlo. Santana logro alcanzar a Harmony en el estacionamiento cuando estaba apunto de abordar su automóvil la latina la tomo con fuerza por su brazo izquierdo obligándola a que la viera de frente

**Santana:** oye espera (dijo deteniéndola muy rápido)

**Harmony:** suéltame tengo que irme (le dijo intentando zafarse del agarre de la latina)

**Santana:** tu no vas a ningún lado hasta que hablemos (le dijo muy firmemente)

**Harmony:** no tengo nada de que hablar contigo (le dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** tenemos mucho de que hablar créeme (le dijo suavemente mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos)

**Harmony:** suéltame o voy a empezar a gritar (le dijo con un tono muy amenazante)

**Santana:** de acuerdo grita (le dijo muy desafiante)

**Harmony:** no digas que no te lo advertí (le dijo muy rápido) AUXILIO (grito con mucha fuerza)

**Santana:** cállate (le dijo mientras le cubría la boca con su mano derecha y la pegaba contra su auto) escucha se que te puede parecer extraño pero lo único que yo quiero es ayudarte (le dijo muy suavemente mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos)

Pasaron unos segundos luego Santana muy despacio quito su mano de la boca de Harmony y se movió liberando el cuerpo de esta por completo la joven de ojos azules miro un poco confundida a la cantante como tratando de descifrar las palabras dichas por esta

**Harmony:** porque quieres ayudarme (le pregunta un poco desconfianza)

**Santana:** porque hace 7 años yo estaba pasando por lo mismo que estas pasando tu (le dijo muy despacio)

**Harmony:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** mira porque mejor no vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo y hablamos con calma (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** (tomo un poco de aire) de acuerdo (le dijo aceptando la idea de la latina)

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

Nina estaba en su escritorio cuando escucho las voces de su Quinn y Rachel acercarse la asistente alzo si mirada y vio a las chicas acercarse de forma inmediata noto que estaban teniendo una de esa pequeñas discusiones que tenían cuando no lograban ponerse de acuerdo con respecto algún tema y de las cuales mas de una vez ella había sido testigo

**Quinn:** bueno que tal el numero tres (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** el que mastica tabaco (le pregunta un poco molesta)

**Quinn:** oh vamos no es tan malo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** es asqueroso (le dijo con cara de asco)

**Quinn:** bueno que tal el numero cuatro (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** el que te miraba los pechos (le pregunta muy seria)

**Quinn:** oye acaso puedes culparlo (le pregunta muy sonriente y bajo la mirada hacia sus senos)

**Rachel:** disculpa pero no quiero que mientras no este casando el te este mirando los senos y pensando "_quiero tocarlos quiero tocarlos_" (le dijo muy enojada)

**Quinn:** bien entonces volvemos al punto cero (le dijo completamente resignada)

**Nina:** que sucede (les pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no encontramos ministro para que oficie la ceremonia (le dijo un poco frustrada)

**Quinn:** uno nos corrió porque es sumamente cristiano y nos dijo que iríamos al infierno otro se queda dormido mientras habla hay uno que no deja de mascar tabaco y el ultimo no dejaba de mirarme los pechos (le relato muy rápido a su asistente)

**Nina:** acaso puedes culparlo (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** gracias Nina (le agradeció muy rápido)

**Rachel:** a este paso no vamos a encontrar quien nos case (dijo un poco preocupada)

**Nina:** oigan yo debería casarlas (les propuso muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Nina es una boda de verdad no un simulacro de boda como la de Santana (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** lo se Quinn pero resulta ser que yo tengo una licencia para oficiar bodas la saque hace tres años cuanto intente (pensó un momento) eso es todo lo que necesitan saber (les dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** porque nunca nos lo dijiste (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** nunca me preguntaron (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn/Rachel:** típico (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

En ese preciso momento entro Alyson quien estaba completamente roja y jadeando mientras traía varios trajes en sus manos Quinn y Rachel la miraron un poco confundidas mientras que Nina intentaba aguantar la risa por la satisfacción que le producía ver a la chica en esa estado de agotamiento

**Alyson:** hola chicas (dijo saludándolas con poco animo) aquí están la que me pediste que buscara (le informo a Nina entregándole unos recibos)

**Quinn:** donde estabas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** en la tintorería buscando las ropas que se utilizaran en la próxima sesión (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** ya veo (le dijo muy despacio y rápidamente le dio un mirada a Nina la cual mordió su labio inferior para no reírse)

**Rachel:** creí que la tintorería era la que traía la ropa (le dijo un poco confundida)

**Nina:** así es pero esta vez no pudieron hacer eso por que les falta personal por lo que esta vez los clientes tuvieron que ir por su ropa ellos mismo (les dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Alyson ve a tomarte un café por favor (le pidió muy suavemente a la joven)

**Alyson:** pero todavía tengo que seguir organizando las fotos (le hizo saber de inmediato a la fotógrafa)

**Quinn:** descuida cuando vuelvas las fotos seguirán ahí (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** bueno (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** espera voy contigo (le dijo rápidamente a la joven) te traigo algo (le pregunta a su novia)

**Quinn:** no gracias (le dijo dándole una sonrisa)

La fotógrafa espero a que Alyson y Rachel salieran del estudio y cuando esto paso sin pensarlo dos veces le tomo una carpeta que estaba sobre el escritorio de su asistente y se la tiro con fuerza en la cabeza a esta la cual no se esperaba eso por lo que no le dio tiempo de esquivarlo

**Nina:** oye porque fue eso (le muy rápido mientras se sobaba donde le había dado la carpeta)

**Quinn:** sabes muy bien porque fue (le dijo muy seria a su asistente)

**Nina:** no se de que hablas (le dijo haciéndose la desentendida)

**Quinn:** mandaste a Alyson a la tintorería a buscar tu ropa (le dijo muy enojada)

**Nina:** bueno lo que sucede es que yo estaba ocupada y en verdad necesito esa ropa (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** Nina no te pases que Alyson no es tu asistente así que deja de tratarla así (le dijo muy seria)

**Nina:** lo siento Quinn pero hay algo en ella que no me da buena espina (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** acaso estas celosa (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** no estoy celosa simplemente no me agrada (le dijo muy suavemente) se que se ve dulce e inocente como una mansa oveja pero creo que esconde algo (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Quinn:** por amor a Cristo deja la paranoia si (le pidió muy rápido)

**Nina:** di lo que quieras pero yo mantengo mi posición (le dijo muy firmemente)

**Quinn:** cuando Alyson regrese vas a disculparte con ella (le ordeno muy rápido)

**Nina:** que no hare eso (protesto muy molesta)

**Quinn:** vas a disculparte con ella o tu iras a la tintorería por mi ropa (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** bien puedo hacer eso (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** te pondré a organizar las fotos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** ya lo he hecho antes (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** cuidaras a las niñas tres veces por semana (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** NO (grito muy asustada) no Quinn me disculpare en verdad pero no me hagas cuidar a tu demonios por favor (le dijo muy suplicante)

**Quinn:** muy bien entonces cuando regrese Alyson le ofrecerás una disculpa (sentencio muy firmemente)

**Nina:** esta bien (dijo completamente resignada)

PARQUE

Santana y Harmony caminaban muy despacio mientras recorrían aquel parque que estaba casi desierto durante su camino de ida la latina le conto a Harmony el como se entero de su pequeño secreto a lo que la aristócrata lo único que pudo decir fue mira que pequeño es el mundo

**Harmony:** entonces cual es tu historia (le pregunta muy suavemente a la latina)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) veras cuando tenia 17 años estaba atrapada fingiendo ser alguien que no era y lo hacia por la sencilla razón de que tenia pánico de mostrarme realmente como era (le dijo muy despacio)

**Harmony:** porque (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** por miedo a ser juzgada a ser señalada a que hablaran a mis espalda no podía soportar eso y lo que mas terror me daba era el miedo a mi familia dejara de amarme (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** que cambio en ti porque te mostraste como eras realmente (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** porque entendí que no podía vivir con miedo no podía seguir ocultando lo que era (le dijo muy despacio) me sentía sucia e hipócrita cada vez que besaba a un chico porque sabia le estaba mintiendo a el, le estaba mintiendo a mis amigos a mi familia y lo mas triste me estaba mintiendo a mi misma

**Harmony:** pero no debió haber sido fácil para ti después de mostrarte como eras realmente (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** no fue fácil así como tampoco fue fácil salir (le dijo muy suavemente) recuerdo que estaba muerta de miedo pero me dije a mi misma que era lo correcto así que prepare todo un discurso lo practique mas de 30 veces frente al espejo luego me pare frente a mis padres respire profundamente y dije todo lo que había practicado (le conto muy despacio)

**Harmony:** y que paso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** bueno ellos se sorprendieron lloraron luego me abrazaron y me dijeron que estaban orgullosos de mi y que me amaban mucho mas que antes (le dijo muy despacio) me sentí tan aliviada por primera vez sentí que respiraba de verdad como si la carga que tenia sobre mis hombros hubiera desaparecido

**Harmony:** Santana es una hermosa historia y te felicito porque todo te salió bien pero mi caso es muy distinto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** no lo es lo tuyo es exactamente lo mismo claro una situación diferente pero lo mismo (le dijo muy rápido) vives fingiendo que algo que no eres solo por complacer a tu familia vas a sacrificar tus sueños por unos ideales tontos que no se fundan en una razón prudente

**Harmony:** no conoces a mi familia de acuerdo ellos jamás me perdonaría que no estudie la carrera de derecho eso seria como escupirles a la cara (le dijo muy rápido) no se nos permiten márgenes de errores nacemos aristócratas morimos aristócratas

**Santana:** y mientras tanto que vives infeliz solo por hacerlos feliz a ellos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** es el precio que se paga por nacer bajo el seno de la familia B (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** pues no debería ser así no deberías ser cobarde (le dijo muy rápido)

**Harmony:** cobarde Santana no tienes ni idea de cuantas veces he intentado hablar con mi padre de mis verdaderos sueños pero me detengo porque resulta ser que no tengo a nadie que me apoye nadie de mi familia se va atrever a desafiarlo o opinar diferente a el (le dijo con la voz completamente quebrada)

**Santana:** quizás tu madre pueda comprenderte (le dijo muy rápido)

**Harmony:** mi madre jamás se pondrá de mi lado (le dijo muy rápido) yo no tengo escapatoria Santana tu familia te apoyo pero la mía ni en mil años lo hará

**Santana:** bueno yo te apoyo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** muy amable (le dijo con un poco de tristeza mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos del parque)

**Santana:** no en serio Harmony yo te apoyo (le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado)

**Harmony:** porque (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Santana:** porque me recuerdas a mi cuando pasaba por el peor momento de mi vida y solo dios sabe cuanto hubiera deseado yo tener alguien que me apoyara que me tomara de la mano y me dijera que todo iba a salir muy bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** gracias (le dijo regalándole una sonrisa)

**Santana:** (entrelazo su mano con la de Harmony) ya vas a ver que encontraremos una salida para ti (le dijo muy despacio)

**CAFECTERIA **

**Rachel:** de verdad nunca pensé que planear una boda fuera tan complicado (exclamo muy sonriente)

**Alyson:** pero no pareces molesta sino mas bien hablas como si todo eso te pareciera gracioso (le un poco confundida)

**Rachel:** bueno la verdad es que nunca tuve la oportunidad de planear mi primera boda así que con esta estoy aprovechando el tiempo perdido (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Alyson:** estas muy enamorada de Quinn cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** la verdad es que si Quinn es una mujer maravillosa que me dio esperanza cuando yo no tenia ninguna y me hizo recordar lo maravilloso que es el amor (le dijo sonriente)

**Alyson:** la amas mas de lo que amaste a Ivys (le pregunta de un golpe)

A la diva la pregunta de Alyson le cayó tan de sorpresa que termino ahogándose con el café que en ese preciso momento estaba bebiéndose la diva después de lograr calmar su tos tomo un bocado de aire y levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de Alyson

**Rachel:** a que viene esa pregunta (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** solo curiosidad (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** esa pregunta es muy caseosa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** es solo una pregunta que te debería ser fácil de responder (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** Ivys es la madre de mi hija ella fue mi primer amor ese amor puro inocente que nunca se olvida porque es el primero pero no el único (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** por tu manera de hablar me atrevo a decir que aun amas a mi prima (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** Ivys siempre va ocupar un lugar en mi corazón eso no es un secreto pero la realidad es que yo amo a Quinn y mucho (le dijo muy rápido) ups lo siento teléfono (exclamo al sentir su celular vibrar en el interior de su bolsillo)

Alyson se quedo viendo fijamente a la diva la cual estaba muy entretenida revisando su celular la chica sonreía para sus adentros ya que había movido la primera ficha en el tablero y resulto ser un movimiento acertado ya que Rachel no llego a responder su pregunta si dijo que ama mucho a Quinn pero nunca dijo que la ama mas de lo que una vez amo Ivys

**FUNDACION AHHFCWC **

Después aquella conversación que tuvieron en el parque Santana y Harmony decidieron volver a la fundación para pasar otro rato con los pequeños bueno mas bien la latina le pidió a Harmony que la acompañara para darles un regalo a los pequeños y la joven acepto gustosamente

**Santana:** ¿lista? (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** lisa (le dijo muy sonriente)

Santana empezó a tocar la guitarra suavemente mientras Harmony la observaba muy sonriente al igual que los niños que estaban sentados frente a ellas

**Santana:** _solía pensar que no podría continuar que la vida no valía nada y era una horrible canción pero ahora que se el significado del verdadero amor me apoyo en los brazos del atardecer si puedo verlo entonces puedo hacerlo si solo creo no habrá nada más_ (canto muy suavemente mientras veía a los pequeños)

_Creo que puedo volar creo que puedo tocar el cielo pienso en cada noche y día extenderé mis alas y volare lejos creo que puedo elevarme me veo corriendo a través de la puerta abierta creo que puedo volar creo que puedo volar creo que puedo volar _

**Harmony:** _veo que estuve al borde del desastre a veces el silencio puede hacerse tan fuerte más hay milagros en la vida y debo admitirlo pero primero debo saber que empieza por dentro de mí si puedo verlo entonces puedo hacerlo si solo creo no habrá nada más_ (canto muy suavemente mientras era observada por Santana)

**Harmony/Santana:** _creo que puedo volar creo que puedo tocar el cielo pienso en cada noche y día extenderé mis alas y volare lejos creo que puedo elevarme me veo corriendo a través de la puerta abierta creo que puedo volar creo que puedo volar creo que puedo volar _(cantaron muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** si puedo verlo entonces puedo hacerlo si solo creo, no habrá nada más (canto con tanto sentimiento) creo que puedo volar si solo extiendo mis alas no habrá nada más

Harmony termino de cantar y todos los niños y demás personas presentes en la sala la aplaudieron fuertemente ya que la joven le había puesto mucho sentimiento a la canción tanto que hasta la misma Santana se quedo impresionada

**Santana:** eso fue grandioso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Harmony:** gracias (le dijo un poco avergonzada)

**Santana:** no lo digo en serio Harmony tienes una maravillosa voz y un talento único y si te lo propones puedes llegar muy lejos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** necesito un poco de tiempo Santana (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** claro lo entiendo pero ten presente que mientras mas rápido hagas las cosas será mejor (le dijo muy despacio)

**Harmony:** tengo que irme ya (le dijo un poco incomoda)

**Santana:** esta chica esta muerta de miedo (dijo para si misma mientras veía como Harmony se alejaba)

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

Quinn y Nina estaban en la oficina de la rubia ajustando unos detalles en la agenda del día siguiente cuando escucharon la voz de Rachel que se hacia presente en el lugar

**Rachel:** regresamos (dijo como sino fuera obvio que habían llegado)

**Quinn:** eso ya lo veo (le dijo muy suavemente)

Rachel le dio una tierna sonrisa a su prometida lo que hizo que Nina rodara los ojos en señal de fastidio mientras que Alyson permanecía aun lado de Rachel en completo silencio

**Nina:** bueno yo regresare a mi escritorio (dijo muy tranquila para luego ponerse de pie)

**Quinn:** primero tienes que hacer algo no recuerdas (le dijo muy rápido a su asistente)

**Nina:** si debo seguir trabajando (le dijo muy rápido intentado escaparse de la situación que se le venia encima)

**Quinn:** Alyson Nina tiene algo que decirte (le informo muy suavemente a la joven)

**Nina:** _te odio_ (pensó mientras le daba una mirada asesina a la rubia) Alyson se que no he sido muy amable contigo y por eso te quiero pedirte una sincera disculpa (dijo muy despacio y tratando de que sonara convincente)

**Alyson:** descuida Nina no pasa nada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** gracias (le dijo forzando una sonrisa)

**Alyson:** bien seguiré mi trabajo esas fotos no se organizaran solas (les dijo muy sonriente para luego salir de la oficina)

**Rachel:** no sabia que no te agradaba Alyson (le dijo muy rápido a la chica)

**Nina:** suelo ser muy desconfiada y esto trae como consecuencia que me ponga a la defensiva es naturaleza (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** bueno pero con Alyson ya no tienes que ser así porque es una buena chica (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** _hay pobre para la edad que tiene es muy ingenua_ (pensó muy rápido) si una buena chica (dijo forzando mas aun su sonrisa) bueno si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer y debo hacerlo porque no tengo mi dulce encanto de niña buena para que me perdonen (dijo muy sarcástica y salió de la oficina de Quinn)

**Rachel:** que le pasa (le pregunta muy rápido a la rubia)

**Quinn:** ahí ignórala esta en su fase de (pensó un momento) solo ignórala (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bien debo irme tengo que reunirme con Sue y luego iré por las niñas (le dijo muy tranquila a su novia)

**Quinn:** entonces las veré en la casa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** claro recuerda que hoy es noche de pizza (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** como olvidarlo (le dijo muy tranquila)

La diva se acerco a su prometida para darle un corto beso que Quinn sin perder tiempo tomo el rostro de su chica entre sus manos para alargar y profundizar aquel beso luego de unos minutos se separaron se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron de manera tierna

**Rachel:** te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** no mas que yo (le dijo muy suavemente)

Rachel camino de manera lenta hacia la puerta mientras que Quinn la seguía con la mirada la diva antes de salir giro su cabeza por encima de su hombro derecho para ver darle una rápida mirada a su novia la fotógrafa no perdió tiempo y le lanzo un tierno beso a Rachel quien empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras una enorme sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES **

**MANSION PIERCE **

Brittany estaba sentada en la cama con su mirada fija en la pantalla de su laptop cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse levanto su mirada y vio a Santana acercarse hacia donde estaba ella la latina sin perder tiempo le dio un corto pero apasionado beso a su esposa la cual gustosa lo recibió

**Santana:** como has pasado el día (le pregunta muy tranquilamente al mismo tiempo que se sienta a su lado)

**Brittany:** la verdad es estado muy aburrida (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** pues te hubieras ido de compras (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** pero que crees tu que yo solo ocupo mi tiempo libre yéndome de compras (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Santana:** por dios que humor traemos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** lo siento (se disculpo muy suavemente) pero es que te extraño mucho digo en estos últimos días hemos pasado muy poco tiempo juntas y bueno me pongo de mal humor cuando no te veo (le dijo con un tono triste)

**Santana:** lo lamento de verdad no quiero descuidarte pero es que tengo tantas cosas que hacer y las que faltan aun (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** si lo se y no intento reprocharte nada pero no me gustaría que dejáramos de vernos aun viviendo en la misma casa (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Santana:** te prometo que hare todo lo posible porque eso no pase (le dijo muy suavemente y le dio un corto beso) bien voy a darme un baño (se puso de pie y se fue al cuarto de baño)

**Brittany:** no quieres un poco de compañía (le dijo pregunta muy pícaramente)

**Voz De Santana:** no hoy no (le dijo desde el baño)

**Brittany:** ves como no me subes en nada el animo (le reprocho a su esposa) San me escuchas (la llama nuevamente)

Brittany se quedo pensativa por unos segundo mientras se mordía su labio inferior luego una sonrisa maliciosa se apodero de su rostro y sin perder tiempo salió disparada hacia el cuarto de baño cuando llego pudo ver a Santana debajo de la regadera la modelo a paso de veloz se despojo de su ropa para luego introducirse en la ducha, Brittany pego su cuerpo desnudo a la espalda de Santana quien sin poder evitarlo sonrió al sentir las manos de su esposa acariciar su espalda

**Santana:** Britt te dije que me quería bañar sola (le dijo muy sonriente mientras se giraba para quedar frente a frente con Brittany)

**Brittany:** si eso lo entiendo pero yo quería asegurarme que te bañes bien tu sabes que no te quede jabón en ninguna parte de tu cuerpo (le dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** jajajajaja eres un caso perdido (le dijo muy suavemente)

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

**Alyson:** Quinn (llamo muy suavemente a la fotógrafa)

**Quinn:** dime Alyson (le dijo levantando su mirada)

**Alyson:** ya termine de organizar las fotos y las cajas están en los estantes (le informo muy suavemente) le iba a decir a Nina pero no esta

**Quinn:** si tubo que salir a encargarse de algo importante (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Alyson:** bueno sino no hay mas nada que hacer me puedo ir (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo regalándole una sonrisa y vio como la joven caminaba hacia la puerta) Alyson (la llamo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** dime (le pregunta girándose rápidamente)

**Quinn:** porque te peleaste con tus padres (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** bueno es que ellos no están muy contentos que estudie periodismos me exigieron que estudiara medicina (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** vaya dilema (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** si al principio me permitieron estudiar periodismo porque pensaron que era un simple capricho (le dijo contaba mientras se acercaba hasta ella) luego me dieron un ultimátum que dejara esa carrera por la de medicina sino ya no contaría con su ayuda me negué y bueno ya sabes el resto (le explico muy despacio)

**Quinn:** sabes a veces los padres suelen equivocarse pero también suelen reconocer sus errores y te lo digo por experiencia propia (le dijo dándole ánimos) así que no te preocupes porque de seguro pronto todo se arreglara

**Alyson:** eso mismo espero yo (le dijo con un poco de tristeza)

**Quinn:** sube ese animo que la vida sigue (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** gracias (le dijo dándole una sonrisa)

**Quinn:** oye te gustaría cenar hoy con nosotros digo seria bueno que compartieras un poco con Elisa (le propuso muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** me encantaría de verdad (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** entonces no se diga mas (dijo levantándose de su silla) vamos que hoy es noche de pizza (le hizo saber muy sonriente)

**Alyson:** eso que es (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** así bautizaron Beth y Rachel las noche de los miércoles ya que es cuando cenamos pizza (le explico muy rápido)

**Alyson:** genial (le dijo muy sonriente)

**MANSION PIERCE **

Estaban envueltas en un apasionado beso Brittany tenia sujetado con mucha fuerza el rostro de Santana la modelo rápidamente introdujo su lengua en la boca de su esposa para luego empezar a descender sus manos desde su rostro hasta sus pecho para acariciarlos pero su intenciones fueron frenadas por las manos de la latina quien dio un paso hacia atrás

**Santana:** ya Britt en verdad no puedo seguir bajo la regadera estoy toda arrugada (se quejo mientras intentaba salir de la ducha)

**Brittany:** (vio como Santana salía de la ducha) cobarde (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** lo que digas (le dijo mientras toma su bata de baño toalla)

La latina salió del cuarto de baño cuando escucho su celular sonar sin perder tiempo lo tomo entre sus manos la cantante vio en el identificador el nombre de la persona que la llamaba y una sonrisa alegre se marco en su rostro

**Santana:** Nancy (dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Nancy:** es impresionante de verdad (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Santana:** disculpa (le pregunta sin comprender)

**Voz De Nancy:** la chica del video (le dijo aclaro muy rápido)

**Santana:** vaya veo que te impresiono (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Voz De Nancy:** bromeas necesito que la traigas a verme la voy a convertir en una estrella (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** calma Nancy no tan de prisa (le dijo muy suavemente frenando a su represéntate)

**Voz De Nancy:** porque no podemos perder tiempo (le hizo saber muy emocionada)

**Santana:** Nancy necesito que me des un poco de tiempo porque las cosas son tan fáciles como parecen (le dijo muy despacio)

**Voz De Nancy:** a que te refieres (le pregunta sin comprender)

**Santana:** mira solo déjame que yo maneje esto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Nancy:** pero la traerás a verme cierto (le pregunta un poco temerosa)

**Santana:** si Nancy la llevare a verte y podrás hacer de ella una estrella no te preocupes (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Voz De Nancy:** bien eso era todo lo que quería escuchar (le dijo muy rápido)

Santana cerró la llamada mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro la cantante tenia muy presente que se estaba metiendo en aguas muy profundas pero lo bueno era que ella sabia nadar perfectamente bien no iba a necesitar de ningún tipo de salvavidas

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Quinn entro a la sala para encontrarse con su familia ya lista para iniciar con la noche de pizzas la rubia sonrió al ver a Rachel y las pequeñas muy entretenidas jugando las tres se veían tan felices que hasta le provoca no molestarlas pero ella también quería un poco de atención de ambas partes

**Quinn:** oh veo que ya tienen todo listo (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** ahorramos tiempo (le dijo muy suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un tierno beso)

**Quinn:** que bien pero creo que deberías buscar un plato mas (le informo muy suavemente a su novia)

**Rachel:** eso porque (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Quinn:** he traído compañía (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** quien (le pregunta muy rápido)

De pronto Alyson entro a la sala la joven se había quedado afuera de la casa ya que estaba hablando por teléfono y una finalizada su conversación procedió a entrar al hogar de las chicas

**Alyson:** hola Rachel (saludo muy sonriente a la diva)

**Rachel:** hola Alyson (la saludo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** invite a Alyson para que nos acompañara esta noche (le dijo muy suavemente a su novia)

**Rachel:** me parece bien (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** pero la noche de pizza es familiar (protesto con un tono muy serio)

**Rachel:** cariño Alyson es tía de Elisa por lo tanto puede estar presente en la noche de pizza (le explico muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** no me parece (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Beth por favor (le llamo la atención a la pequeña) discúlpala ella no suele ser así (le dijo a la joven)

**Alyson:** descuida los niños siempre se sienten incómodos cuando alguien que no están acostumbrados se introduce en sus rutinas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** entonces te vas a ir (le pregunta muy esperanzada)

**Rachel:** que pasa contigo hoy (le pregunta muy rápido a la pequeña)

**Quinn:** discúlpennos (dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su hija) ven Beth acompáñame a la cocina un momento (le dijo con un poco de seriedad)

Rachel y Alyson vieron como Quinn y la pequeña Beth se alejaban rumbo hacia la cocina de pronto la diva sintió a Elisa que tiraba de su pantalón reclamando su atención sin perder tiempo la cantante la tomo entre sus brazos

**Rachel:** bien aquí esta la otra pequeña (dijo mientras muy sonriente)

**Alyson:** puedo cargarla (le pregunta muy suavemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo acercándole a la pequeña)

Apenas Alyson cargo a la pequeña Elisa esta se puso bastante inquieta y rompió en llanto dejando completamente sorprendida a Rachel ya que era la primera vez que la pequeña hacia eso por lo que sin perder tiempo la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos

**Rachel:** oye que te pasa porque te pones así (le pregunta muy suavemente a su hija)

**Alyson:** siempre es así (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no de hecho siempre se lleva bien con todo el mundo (le dijo un poco extrañada por la actitud Elisa)

Después de unos minutos Quinn y Beth regresaron a la sala la pequeña Fabray traía la mirada en el suelo mientras que su madre tenia un semblante un poco serio

**Quinn:** Alyson Beth tiene algo que decirte (le dijo muy suavemente a la joven)

**Beth:** lo siento (se disculpo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** esta bien no te preocupes (le dijo dándole una sonrisa)

**Quinn:** bien ya que hemos aclarado los puntos lo mejor será que nos sentemos (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** si las pizzas deben estar por llegar (dijo mirando sus reloj)

**Quinn:** a ver dame a mi princesa (dijo mientras le quitaba a Elisa a Rachel)

**Beth:** llegaron las pizzas (exclamo muy emocionada al escuchar el timbre)

**Rachel:** voy por ellas (dijo muy sonriente)

**UNA HORA DESPUES **

Rachel estaba sentada con Beth en su regazo así como Elisa estaba en el de Quinn mientras que Alyson estaba un poco alejada de ambas chicas observando la interactividad de la familia mientras la pequeña Beth les contaba una historia que había aprendido en la escuela

**Beth:** entonces el cazador salvo a caperucita roja y a su abuela del lobo (termino de leer)

**Rachel:** muy bien un final feliz (dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** no para el lobo (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bueno así terminan las personas que intenta dañar a las demás utilizando trucos tan bajos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** que es un truco bajo (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** es cuando una persona no juega limpio cuando hace trampa para ganar (le explico muy suavemente)

**Beth:** entonces las personas que hacen eso son malas como un lobo (les pregunta muy rápido a sus madres)

**Quinn/Rachel:** si (le respondieron al mismo tiempo)

**Beth:** no quiero personas así junto a nosotros (les dijo muy rápido y preocupada a las chicas)

**Rachel:** cariño no hay nadie así junto a nosotros (le hizo saber muy rápidamente)

**Beth:** (vio directamente a Alyson) estas segura (le pregunta muy suavemente a la diva) recuerda que el lobo se disfrazó de una persona dulce e inocente para atrapar a Caperucita (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** pero fue descubierto a tiempo mi cielo y no logro su objetivo (le dijo muy suavemente a su pequeña)

**Rachel:** exacto no te preocupes que si un lobo entra a esta casa saldrá mas rápido de lo que entro (le dijo con mucha seguridad)

**Beth:** tu que opinas de todo esto (le pregunta muy rápido a Alyson)

**Alyson:** yo creo que para la edad que tienes eres muy lista (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** eso ya me lo han dicho (le dijo muy tranquila)

Alyson de pronto se sintió acorralada por Beth bueno mas que acorralada se sintió tan descubierta y eso le infundió un poco de temor ya que se había dado cuenta de que no tenia tanto territorio ganada como pensaba

_Nunca sabemos con exactitud quien va a tocar nuestra puerta solo nos queda mirar cautelosamente por la mirilla y preguntar: **"lobo estas ahí"** solo nos queda desear que el lobo no esté adentro disfrazado de alguien a quien ya le hemos abierto la puerta confiadamente o pedir con todas nuestras fuerzas que dentro de la casa ya este el cazador listo con su hacha esperando al lobo para darle la lección que se merece antes de que les haga daño a las personas que amamos_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones: <strong>

**I believe I Can Fly - R Kelly **


	57. Chapter 57 Las Buenas Intenciones

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo LVII **

**Las Buenas Intenciones Son Peligrosas **

_En esta vida se sabe que las buenas intenciones son hechos y no buenas razones y para que no se queden en simple demagogias deben sostenerse con tres condiciones indispensables 1) coraje para cumplir la palabra 2) voluntad de llegar a realizar la obra y 3) inteligencia armada **"porque el camino al infierno esta lleno de buenas intenciones" **para que David le pudiera ganar a Goliat las intenciones no solo debieron ser buenas sino totales absolutas y frontales como una flecha que dispara el arquero exactamente al punto de su mira y que sabe acertara _

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY 1:30 am **

Quinn estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Rachel mientras la diva la abrazaba con sutiliza la fotógrafa utilizaba su dedo para trazar una línea recta sobre el brazo de su prometida ambas disfrutaban de aquel perfecto silencio en el que se encontraban

**Rachel:** Quinn (llama muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** dime (le pregunta muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** vamos a tener hijos cierto (le pregunta con un poco de temor)

Quinn detuvo el movimiento de su mano para luego medio incorporarse sobre la cama y ver fijamente a la diva la cual la miraba sin pestañear

**Quinn:** quieres tener mas hijos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** tu no quieres (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Quinn:** no es que no quiera es que nunca lo había pensado (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** tu ya lo habías pensado (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** yo siempre he querido tener una familia grande (le confeso con sutiliza)

**Quinn:** en serio (le pregunta acomodándose nuevamente en el pecho de la diva)

**Rachel:** si (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** que tan grande (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** lo suficientemente grande como para formar un batallón (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** que acaso piensa ir a la guerra (le pregunta muy divertida)

**Rachel:** tal vez (le dijo muy tranquila)

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio cada una pensando por separado en el tema que acababan de tocar ya que era la primera vez que hablaban acerca de agrandar la familia Quinn jamás se había detenido a pensarlo y Rachel no había tenido tiempo de confesarle a su prometida que deseaba tener mas hijos

**Rachel:** quiero tengamos otro hijo (exclamo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bueno no digo que lo tengamos mañana mismo pero si me gustaría que en un futuro no tan lejano le diéramos un hermanito a Beth y Elisa (le dijo con mucha ilusión)

**Quinn:** hermanito (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si porque tiene que ser varón digo ya hay demasiadas mujeres en esta casa (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** jajajajaja tu crees (le pregunta muy sonriente) me encanta la idea de tener otro hijo y en especial si es contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

Rachel sonrió alegremente ante las palabras que le había dicho Quinn se lanzo al encuentro de sus labios comenzando así un ardiente beso luego de unos minutos la diva se aleja mínimamente para mirar a Quinn directamente a los ojos

**Rachel:** no sabes lo feliz que soy (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** lo mismo digo (le dijo regalándole una tierna sonrisa)

Con mucha firmeza Rachel dio un giro muy veloz y se coloca encima de Quinn el deseo que emanaba de los ojos de ambas chicas era inexplicable la diva comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de su prometida mientras iba dejando besos a lo largo de su recorrido sin poder evitarlo Quinn comenzó a sonreír la mismo tiempo que se recostaba completamente sobre la cama

**CAFETERIA **

Santana entro aquel café y con su mirada busco a Harmony la joven la había llamado vuelta un mar de llantos la latina no le había podido entender casi nada de lo que intento decirle por lo que le pidió que le dijera donde se encontraba para ir por ella

**Santana:** Harmony que sucedió (le pregunta muy preocupada)

**Harmony:** le dije a mi padre sobre lo que en realidad deseo (le dijo con mucha tristeza)

**Santana:** me imagino que no lo tomo muy bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** lo tomo de la peor manera (le dijo casi llorando)

**Santana:** que sucedió (le pregunta muy suavemente a la joven)

_**Flashback **_

_**Bruce: la respuesta es no (le dijo muy duramente) **_

_**Harmony: porque te cuesta tanto entenderlo (le pregunta muy rápido) **_

_**Bruce: sabes muy bien lo que pienso acerca de ese tema ninguna hija mía va andar por ahí metida en ese medio de perdición (le dijo muy enojado) **_

_**Harmony: papa por favor no me obligues a estudiar derecho no me obligues a ser alguien que no quiero ser (le pidió muy suplicante) **_

_**Bruce: tu harás lo que yo diga Harmony serás abogada y no se discute mas del tema (le dijo muy firmemente) ahora prepárate porque tengo un salón lleno de personas que quieren felicitarte y deserte buenos deseos antes de tu partida hacia la universidad **_

_**Bruce sin decir mas salió de su estudio rumbo hacia el salón lleno de personas de la alta burguesía el hombre no había escatimado a la hora de realizar aquella fiesta en honor a su hija quería presumirle a todas sus amistades de la perfecta que era Harmony sin duda alguna Bruce saboreaba ese tipo cosa disfrutaba presumir que tenia la familia perfecta disfrutaba presumir que en esa casa solo se hacia su santa voluntad que su palabra era ley para el su familia debía rezar: "Santo Bruce que estas en lo mas alto" de ese modo debían funcionar las cosas **_

_**Bruce: bueno ningún padre puede estar mas orgullos en este momento (les dijo muy presumidamente a sus amigos) **_

_**Todos los que rodeaban a Bruce se reían alegremente por las cosas que el aristócrata decía cuando de pronto escucharon una suave melodía que los hizo a todos girar Bruce se quedo de piedra cuando vio a su hija parada al lado del piano mientras sostenía un micrófono **_

_**Harmony: mírame puedes pensar que ves quien realmente soy pero nunca me conocerás cada día es como si jugara un papel ahora veo que si uso una máscara puedo engañar al mundo pero no puedo engañar a mi corazón (canto muy suavemente) Quién es esa chica que veo mirando directo a mí cuándo mostrará mi reflejo quién soy en verdad**_

_**Bruce apretó fuertemente su mandíbula mientras veía a Harmony cantar algunos de los presentes en el salón alternaban sus miradas entre el aristócrata y la joven la cual tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas **_

_**Harmony: estoy ahora en un mundo donde tengo que ocultar mi corazón y en todo lo que creo pero de alguna forma le mostraré al mundo lo que está dentro de mi corazón y seré amada por quien soy (cantaba viendo fijamente a su padre) Quién es esa chica que veo mirando directo a mí por qué es mi reflejo alguien que no conozco debo fingir todo el tiempo que soy alguien diferente cuándo mostrará mi reflejo quién soy en verdad hay un corazón que debe estar libre para volar que se quema con la necesidad de saber la razón de por qué por qué debemos ocultar todo lo que pensamos lo que sentimos debe haber un secreto al cual estoy obligada a ocultar**_

_**Olivia la madre de Harmony observaba toda aquella escena desde uno de los costados para ella no era un secreto los deseos de su hija pero nunca se atrevió a alentarla a cumplir con sus sueños ya que sabia perfectamente que su esposo no lo permitiría y ella nunca haría nada por contradecir a su esposo **_

_**Harmony: no fingiré todo el tiempo que soy alguien diferente cuándo mostrará mi reflejo quién soy en verdad cuándo mostrará mi reflejo quién soy en verdad (termino en cantar mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas) **_

_**Cuando Harmony termino de cantar todos en el salón la aplaudieron fuertemente mientras sonreían bueno todos menos Bruce que parecía que acaba de tragarse una anguila ya que estaba que echaba chispa la joven sin mirar a los lados camino hasta la salida su padre sin perder tiempo fue detrás de ella al igual que su madre los siguió a ambos **_

_**Bruce: que demonios fue eso (le pregunto muy enojado a su hija mientras la halaba fuertemente del brazo) **_

_**Olivia: Bruce por favor así no (le dijo muy suavemente a su esposo)**_

_**Bruce: tu no te metas Olivia (le dijo muy duramente a su esposa) **_

_**Harmony: (se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su padre) esa fui yo haciéndote saber que no pienso seguir tus ordenes (le dijo muy firmemente) **_

_**Bruce: Harmony no te voy a permitir (le decía muy enojado cuando fue interrumpido por la morena) **_

_**Harmony: que no me permites (le pregunta muy desafiante) **_

_**Bruce: si insiste en mantener esa idea absurda de ser cantante te juro que renegare de ti ya no serás mas mi hija (le dijo muy duramente) **_

_**Harmony: entonces debo hacerme la idea de que ya no tengo padre (le dijo muy firmemente pero con su voz un poco quebrada) **_

_**Bruce: te quiero fuera de esta casa y fuera de nuestras vidas a partir de este momento tu estas muerta y enterrada (le dijo muy duramente) **_

_**Harmony: estas de acuerdo con lo que dice (le pregunta a su madre) **_

_**Olivia: (vio a su esposo luego regreso su mirada a su hija) por favor Harmony recapacita (le pidió muy suplicante) **_

_**Harmony: (tomo un poco de aire para evitar romper en llanto) claro era de esperarse esto (le dijo con mucha decepción a su madre) **_

_**Flashback **_

**Harmony:** lamento haberte molestado a esta hora pero no tenía a nadie más a quien llamar (se disculpo muy apenada)

**Santana:** no te preocupes por eso ahora trata de estar tranquila sí que todo va estar bien (le dijo muy rápido)

**Harmony:** cómo van a estar bien las cosas Santana (le dijo muy rápido) me he quedado sin familia me he quedado sin nada

**Santana:** Harmony se que en este momento parece que te quedaste sin nada pero en realidad has ganado más de lo que te imaginas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** en serio (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** claro que si solo necesitas tiempo para darte cuenta de eso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** cuanto tiempo (le pregunta desconfiada)

**Santana:** quizás mañana o pasado (le dijo muy despacio)

**Harmony:** y mientras tanto (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** te llevare a un lugar para que descanses porque es lo que necesitas justamente en este momento (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** muchas gracias Santana la verdad es que no se qué sería de mi sin ti (le dijo muy agradecida)

**Santana:** descuida hoy por mí mañana por ti (le dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa) ahora vamos

Santana salió junto con Harmony de aquel café la cantante había decidido llevar a la joven a su apartamento para luego regresar a casa junto con Brittany la latina rogaba mentalmente que su esposa no notara su ausencia ya que si eso pasaba se metería en muchos problemas ya que la rubia podía pensar mal de ella y no era pará menos digo quien sale a mita de la noche sin decir a donde va eso no era bien visto en ninguna parte del mundo

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Quinn estaba sentada en la isla de la cocina disfrutando de su taza de café mientras se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban por su cintura y unos labios que se posaban sobre la piel de su cuello de manera inmediata la fotógrafa sonrió al saber perfectamente que se trataba de su adorada novia

**Rachel:** bueno días (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** buenos días (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** porque no me despertaste (le pregunta antes de depositar un suave beso en su hombro)

**Quinn:** te veías muy tierna durmiendo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** yo siempre soy tierna (le dijo en un tono muy presumido)

**Quinn:** que humildad (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** estoy lista (dijo entrando a la cocina)

**Rachel:** oye tu a donde se supone que vas tú (le pregunta muy sonriente a la pequeña)

**Quinn:** pues nuestra hija se ha empeñado en que la lleve al estudio (le dijo muy suavemente a su novia)

**Rachel:** y a que se debe eso (pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** tengo interés que cuidar en ese estudio (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** creí que pasaríamos el día juntas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** descuida te lo compensare (le dijo a la diva regalándole un pequeña sonrisa)

Beth salió de la cocina dejando atrás a una Rachel bastante fuera de base por las palabras dicha por su pequeña y una Quinn muy sonriente por la expresión fácil de su novia

**Rachel:** has escuchado lo que me dijo (le pregunta muy sonriente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** esa niña esta fuera de control (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si cada día se parece más a ti (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** está más hermosa inteligente y divertida (le pregunta muy pícaramente)

**Rachel:** y cada vez me enloquece mas (le dijo muy suavemente)

Quinn se acerco a la diva para besarla de manera dulce quería disfrutar de los labios de su prometida de esa manera fueron fundiéndose en un mar de ternura en hasta que la voz de Beth las saco de ese mágico momento

**Voz De Beth:** Quinn Fabray será mejor irnos o llegaremos tarde (le grito desde la sala)

**Rachel:** también está un poquito pesada (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** si en eso se parece a ti (le dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** oye eso fue un golpe bajo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** lo siento (le dijo muy sonriente y le dio un fugaz beso) por favor dile a la maestra de Elisa que ya no la deje jugar con Cole ese pequeño caníbal le mordió el brazo derecho (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** tiene mucha suerte de tener 3 años porque sino lo hubiera tirado por la ventana (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no mas que yo (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn le dio un ultimo beso a Rachel para luego salir de la cocina la diva suspiro alegremente al ver desaparecer la figura de su novia luego se sirvió una taza de café y salió rumbo a la habitación de la pequeña Elisa

**MANSION PIERCE **

Brittany tenía su mirada fija en la pantalla de su laptop mientras revisaba algunas casa que estaban a la venta mientras que la latina veía las noticas del medio artístico ya que últimamente había estado muy desinformada de ese parte del mundo

**Santana:** me gusta el nuevo look de Miley Cyrus se ve mala (dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** que te parece esta (le pregunta muy suavemente a su esposa mientras le enseña la casa)

**Santana:** no crees que es un poco grande (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** me parece perfecta tiene seis habitaciones piscina un gran jardín estacionamiento para cinco vehículos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** para que queremos una casa con seis habitaciones (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** la palabra hijos te es familiar (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** piensas tener cinco hijos (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** San (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** está bien márcala luego iremos a verla (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** gracias (le dijo regalándole una tierna sonrisa)

**Santana:** (vio su reloj) bien debo irme (dijo levantándose del sofá)

**Brittany:** a dónde vas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** debo reunirme con Nina para terminar de ajustar unos detalles de la despedida de Quinn y Rachel (le dijo muy suavemente)

Santana acerco su rostro al de Brittany para unir sus labios en un tierno beso que duro unos minutos luego se separaron y unieron sus frentes mientras se sonreían de manera tierna

**Santana:** regresare en un rato (le susurro muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** te estaré esperando (le dijo muy sonriente)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Rachel tenia casi 20 minutos de haber regresado de llevar a Elisa a la guardería la diva aprovecho que estaba sola en casa para relajarse de la manera que mas amaba tocando su guitarra y cantando por lo que sin perder tiempo se fue a su estudio para hundirse en su propio mundo

**Rachel:** _imagina los recuerdos perfectos regados alrededor en el suelo tratando de alcanzar el teléfono porque no puedo luchar contra esto más y me pregunto si alguna vez he pasado por tu mente a mí me sucede todo el tiempo _(cantaba muy suavemente)_ Es la una y cuarto estoy sola y te necesito ahora dije que no vendría pero he perdido todo el control y te necesito ahora y no se como estar sin ti solo te necesito ahora _

_Otro trago de Whiskey no puedo dejar de ver la puerta esperando que entrarías arrasando tal como lo hiciste la vez anterior y me pregunto si alguna vez he pasado por tu mente a mi me sucede todo el tiempo _

_Es la una y cuarto estoy algo ebria y te necesito ahora dije que no vendría pero he perdido todo el control y te necesito ahora y no sé cómo estar sin ti te necesito ahora_

**Ivys:** hermosa canción (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** te parece (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Ivys:** como esta nuestra pequeña (le pregunta mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba la diva)

**Rachel:** cada día te pareces mas a Ivys (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Ivys:** está más hermosa inteligente cordial y graciosa (le pregunta sentándose al lado de la diva)

**Rachel:** mejor no lo pudiste decir (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Ivys:** has hecho un gran trabajo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no solo yo Quinn también tiene mucho que ver (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Ivys:** lo sé he visto como la mira como le habla como la cuida no cabe ninguna duda de que la ama como si hubiera salido de ella (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** tu también hubieras hecho un gran trabajo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Ivys:** si pero a falta de mi quien mejor que ella (le dijo regalándole un tierna sonrisa)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) queremos agrandar la familia (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Ivys:** eso es bueno las familias grandes siempre están llenas de amor (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** yo siempre he querido una familia grande (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Ivys:** lo sé recuerdo que me lo repetías muy seguido (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** jajajaja si también lo recuerdo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Ivys:** estas en el camino correcto Rachel no vayas a dudar ni un solo segundo de eso (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** porque me dices eso porque iba yo a dudar del camino por donde voy (le pregunta con un poco de preocupación)

**Ivys:** eres demasiado buena Rachel incluso a veces sueles ser un poco inocente (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** que me estas queriendo decir que ser bueno es malo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Ivys:** lo que intento decirte es que a veces las personas pueden aprovecharse de la bondad de los demás para hacer cosas malas a veces la buenas intenciones termina volteándose en contra de uno (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** ya se el camino al infierno esta lleno de buenas intenciones (le dijo muy despacio)

**Ivys:** así es (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bueno si eso es cierto que hay del karma (le pregunta muy rápido) porque si haces cosas buenas recibes cosas buenas no o por lo menos debería ser así (le dijo muy rápido)

**Ivys:** dependiendo de a quien le hagas el bien porque hay personas que no se merecen la bondad de los demás (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** que intentas decirme Ivys (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Ivys:** no te dejes confundir puede que una cosa se parezca a la otra pero ten siempre presente de que no lo es solo intenta parecerse pero nunca será igual (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** nunca me han gustado los acertijos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Ivys:** pues lo lamento pero es la única manera que tengo para decirte las cosas (le dijo regalándole una cálida sonrisa)

**Rachel:** supongo que eso es porque eres producto de mi imaginación (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Ivys:** exactamente tu subconsciente hablándote (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** quien va intentar confundirme (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Ivys:** tu sabes quien solo tienes que ser más objetiva abrir un poco más los ojos (le dijo muy despacio)

**CAFETERIA **

**Nina:** bien ya todo esta listo (dijo revisando la lista por ultima vez)

**Santana:** al fin (dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** al fin (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** digo hicimos un buen trabajo (le dijo regalándole una sonrisa)

**Nina:** hicimos un buen trabajo (vuelve a preguntarle con el mismo tono) como te atreves a decir eso cuando yo fui la prácticamente tuve que organizar la despedida de las chicas mientras tu andabas bien gracias (le dijo muy seria)

**Santana:** oye, oye espera un segundo yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer (se defendió muy rápido)

**Nina:** ah no porque yo no yo vivo jugando en eso gasto todo mi tiempo (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Santana:** deja el sarcasmo Nina (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Nina:** se suponía que este era un trabajo compartido pero tu no hiciste mucho que digamos (le dijo muy enojada)

**Santana: **no me vengas con regaños de acuerdo (le dijo muy enojada)

**Nina:** yo te regaño las veces que quiera cabeza de chorlito (le dijo muy duramente a la latina)

Nina y Santana se quedaron viéndose fijamente como tratando de descifrar lo que acaba de ocurrir la latina fue la primera en soltar una pequeña sonrisa logrando relajar el ambiente Nina tomo un poco de aire para luego sonreír de la misma forma que Santana

**Santana:** me llamaste cabeza de chorlito (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Nina:** si (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** no me había llamado así desde la secundaria (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** quizás no en tu propia cara (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** lamento no haberte ayudado como debía hacerlo (se disculpo muy sinceramente)

**Nina:** está bien supongo que tienes muchas cosas en las que ocuparte (le dijo muy despacio) como están las cosas con Brittany (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** está bien normal como en cualquier matrimonio (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** Santana sea lo que sea que esté pasando ahora estoy segura de que lo pueden solucionar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no está pasando nada malo Nina Britt y yo estamos bien (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** entonces porque sonaste como si estuviera preocupada (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** porque estoy preocupada pero no por Britt sino por otros asuntos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** que asuntos (le pregunta con mucha curiosidad)

**Santana:** cosas del trabajo ya sabes (le dijo restándole importancia)

**Nina:** entonces te daré un consejo trata de relajarte y no se te ocurra contratar ningún personal nuevo porque pueden resultar peligrosos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** (miro un poco extrañada a Nina) que te preocupa a ti (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** nada es que últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo y he dormido poco (le dijo soltando un suspiro algo cansado) ahora debo volver al estudio (dijo viendo su reloj)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**MANSION PIERCE **

Nancy se encontraba parada en mita de la sala de la mansión Pierce cuando la voz de Brittany llamo su atención haciéndola girarse de manera inmediata

**Brittany:** Nancy (dijo muy sonriente al ver a la mujer)

**Nancy:** Brittany (la saludo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** que te trae por aquí (le pregunta muy amablemente)

**Nancy:** bueno es que necesito hablar con Santana por el hecho de que nos hemos atrasado un poco digo ya debería estar seleccionando las canciones para luego entrar a grabar (le explico muy rápido)

**Brittany:** pero como es eso posible si últimamente Santana lo único que ha hecho es reunirse contigo (le dijo un poco confundida)

**Nancy:** no si nos hemos reunido dos veces ha sido mucho debido a que la mayor parte del tiempo Santana ha estado en la fundación (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** fundación de que fundación hablas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nancy:** la fundación a la cual Santana ha está asistiendo estos últimos días (le dijo muy despacio)

Brittany trago con dificulta para luego soltó un suspiro muy pesado ya que aquella información que le acaba de dar la representante de su esposa le cayo como una verdadera piedra la modelo se sintió tan engañada y estúpida porque hasta hace escaso segundos ella juraba y perjuraba que Santana esos últimos días había estado reuniéndose con Nancy cuando la realidad era otra

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

Nina entro al estudio muy tranquila cuando llego a su escritorio pudo ver a la pequeña Beth sentada en una silla y dibujo en su cuaderno la chica busco con su mirada a Quinn y la encontró a lo lejos realizando una sesión de fotos mientras era asistida por Alyson

**Nina:** (tomo un poco de aire) _esa chica me cae pesada_ (pensó mientras se acercaba a Beth) oye tu no deberías estar en el colegio (le pregunta muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** no tengo clases hoy (dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** y que haces aquí (le pregunta muy rápido a la pequeña)

**Beth:** tengo que cuidar a mi mami del lobo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** perdón (le pregunta bastante confundida)

**Beth:** si el lobo (le dijo muy despacio mientras dirigía su mirada hacia donde estaba Alyson)

**Nina:** ah ya veo no te agrada Alyson (dijo comprendiendo)

**Beth:** no confió en ella siento que es mala (le dijo muy suavemente a la asistente de su madre)

**Nina:** pues ya somos dos (se sentó en la silla ubicada detrás de su escritorio) hay algo en esa chica que no me cuadra aun (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** hagamos algo (le propuso muy rápido a la morena)

**Nina:** Beth que podemos hacer nosotras (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** vamos a descubrirla (le propuso muy animadamente)

**Nina:** ella no es un continente perdido para estarla descubriendo (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Beth:** Nina esa chica está planeando algo malo lo puede leer en su mirada (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Nina:** espera leíste su mirada como puedes hacer eso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** tengo un don (le dijo muy sonriente) entonces me ayudas atrapar al lobo (le pregunta con mucha esperanza)

**Nina:** (pensó un momento) está bien vayamos de casería (le dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

**Dylan:** entonces que te parecen (le pregunta muy suavemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** por dios están mejor de lo que esperaba (dijo sin dejar de admirar las alianzas)

**Dylan:** bueno fueron hechas exactamente como las pediste (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** si pero una cosa es como las pedí y otra es verla materializadas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Dylan:** también resumí la lista de la luna de mil como me pidieron dejando solo dos lugares (le dijo entregándole una hoja de papel)

**Rachel:** Venecia y El Caribe (le pregunta muy incrédula)

**Dylan:** tu dijiste que querías un lugar tranquilo y romántico y Quinn dijo que quería algo relajado y exótico así que esos son los dos lugares que se acercan a las peticiones de ambas ahora solo deberán decir a cual irán y mientras más pronto lo hagan mejor (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** claro hablare con Quinn (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Dylan:** bueno yo debo retirarme tengo otras cosas pendientes (le hizo saber muy tranquilo)

**Rachel:** gracias Dylan de verdad (le dijo muy agradecida)

**Dylan:** siempre es un placer (le dijo muy sonriente)

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

**Beth:** muy bien ya todo está listo para llevar a cabo la operación cazadores (dijo muy entusiasmada)

**Nina:** recuérdame una vez más porque se llama así (le pidió muy rápido a la pequeña)

**Beth:** porque estamos cazando al lobo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** utilizaremos ballestas y esas cosas (le pregunta muy emocionada a la pequeña)

**Beth:** Nina tienes idea del siglo en que nos encontramos cierto (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Nina:** bien entonces que haremos (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** porque me preguntas a mí se supone que la adulta eres tu (le dijo con mucho sarcasmo)

**Nina:** sabes tú actitud empieza a ser un poco molesta (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** y tu deberías empezar a tener actitud (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** muy bien jovencita suficiente soy mayor que tu no puedes hablarme de esa manera (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Beth:** Nina no puedes molestarte simplemente porque yo sea más inteligente que tu (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** quizás tengas razón pero no tienes porque presumir de eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** de acuerdo ya no lo hare (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** gracias (le dijo suavemente)

**Beth:** ahora volvamos a lo que es verdaderamente importante la operación cazadores (le dijo mirando el papel) muy bien asignare los nombres tú te dirigirás a mí como cazadora numero 1 y yo me dirigiré a ti como cazadora numero 2 (dijo mientras anotaba en el papel)

**Nina:** espera porque yo tengo que ser cazador numero 2 (le pregunta muy rápido a la pequeña)

**Beth:** porque yo soy el cerebro de esta operación (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** no yo soy el cerebro de esta operación (le dijo muy firmemente)

**Beth:** Nina por favor querías utilizar ballestas nadie en su sano juicio utiliza ballestas (le dijo muy sonriente)

Beth y Nina estaba tan concentradas en su discusión que no vieron que Quinn y Alyson se acercaron a ellas una vez que habían terminado con la sesión fotográfica

**Quinn:** se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos (le pregunta a su asistente y a su pequeña)

**Beth:** jugamos a las cazadoras (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** que interesante (les dijo con un poco de sarcasmo)

**Nina:** aunque no lo creas es muy interesante (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** si tenemos nombres claves y todo (le dijo muy emocionada a su madre) yo soy cazadora numero 1 y Nina es cazadora numero 2

**Nina:** bueno yo quiero acotar que el hecho de que me llame cazadora numero 2 no me hace menos que cazadora número 1 de hecho pueden llamarme también Nina la peligrosa o Nina la sabía ustedes deciden (explico muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bien cazadora numero 1 y cazadora numero 2 o Nina la peligrosa me pueden decir que cazaran (les pregunta muy despacio)

**Beth:** lobos (dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Alyson)

**Quinn:** fascinante (les dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** que dices Alyson te gustaría participar (le pregunta muy suavemente a la joven)

**Alyson:** la verdad es que no me gusta la cacería la considero cruel (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** en cierto punto es cruel pero a veces hay algunos lobos que merecen ser cazados porque saben que lo que están haciendo esta mal y no se detienen (le dijo muy despacio y con mirada de asesina)

**Beth:** si no se detienen por eso deben ser cazados (le dijo tratando de sonar peligros pero mas bien sonó impaciente)

Alyson tomo un poco de aire la verdad es que no le gusto para nada las miradas que le daban Beth y Nina y mucho menos el tono de voz en el que le hablaban se sentía acorralada incluso sintió unos enormes deseos de lanzarles algo a la cabeza a ambas pero decidió contenerse no podía dejarse provocar no tan fácilmente

**Alyson:** puedo ir por un café (le pregunta muy rápido a Quinn)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

Quinn vio como Alyson se alejo casi corriendo luego vio a Nina y Beth que se daban una mira cómplice la fotógrafa conocía a la perfección a su hija y a su asistente sabia que estaba planeando algo por lo que decidió actuar con inteligencia armada ya que ella tenia muchas cosas que hacer no tenia tiempo para vigilar a esas dos

**Quinn:** Nina lleva a Beth por un helado (le pidió muy tranquila a su asistente)

**Nina/Beth:** porque (preguntaron al mismo tiempo)

**Quinn:** porque yo les doy permiso pero nada de chocolate (les dijo antes de irse a su oficina)

**Nina:** ahora que cerebrito (le pregunta muy rápido a la pequeña)

**Beth:** bien si conozco bien a mi mami y para nuestra suerte la conozco quiere sacarnos de la jugada (le explico muy rápido)

**Nina:** que hacemos (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** iremos por esos helados pero regresaremos lo mas rápido posible no podemos dejar mucho tiempo el cuartel ya que el lobo no tarda en regresar (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** bien (le dijo muy rápido)

**MANSION PIERCE **

Brittany estaba parada frente a la gran ventana de su habitación viendo fijamente hacia el jardín la modelo no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Nancy estaba tan molesta con Santana como era posible que le hubiera ocultado lo que realmente había estado haciendo esos últimos días como si fuera algo malo a menos que en realidad estuviera haciendo algo malo de pronto la rubia fue saca de sus pensamientos cuando sintió los brazos de su esposa rodearle la cintura

**Santana:** ya te he dicho que cada día estas más hermosa (le pregunta muy tiernamente)

**Brittany:** si ya me lo has dicho (le dijo mientras se zafaba de los brazos de la latina)

**Santana:** Brittany que te sucede porque el mal humor (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no se dímelo tu tengo motivos para estar molesta (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) sé que he estado un poco ausente estos últimos días pero Nancy y yo hemos estado muy ocupadas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** que curioso que digas eso cuando Nancy estuvo hoy aquí y me hizo saber que si se han reunido dos veces esta semana ha sido mucho porque has estado metida de lleno con la fundación porque resulta ser que estas colaborando con una fundación y no has tenido la delicadeza de decírmelo (le dijo muy duramente)

Santana por unos minutos dejo de respirar ya que no se esperaba que Brittany le mencionara el tema a decir verdad la rubia había logrado ponerla en tres y dos porque no tenia ninguna excusa con que defenderse que le podía decir _**"oh lo siento cariño lo olvide" **_para decir eso prefería quedarse callada

**Santana:** lamento que te hayas enterado de esta manera de verdad yo iba a decírtelo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** cuando porque han pasado días Santana y no he visto que hayas tenido ni si quiera la intención de mencionármelo (le dijo muy duramente)

**Santana:** Britt se que no tengo excusa para no haberte dicho acerca de la fundación (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** si tienes razón no tienes excusa (le dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** solo puedo decirte lo lamento (le dijo acercándose muy despacio a su esposa)

**Brittany:** porque ocultar algo así San digo ni que estuvieras haciendo algo malo (le dijo muy rápido) porque no esta haciendo nada malo cierto (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Santana:** no amor por supuesto que no (le dijo muy suavemente) lo siento mucho en verdad podrías disculpar a esta torpe que a veces no sabe cómo hacer las cosas (le pregunta muy despacio)

Santana comenzó a besar en el cuello de Brittany al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura Brittany cerro sus ojos al sentir la caricias de la latina pero casi de manera inmediata reacciono y levemente empujo a Santana lejos de ella

**Brittany:** San esta situación no la podemos resolver haciendo el amor yo no puedo dejar pasar el hecho que me has mentido (le reprocho con un tono bastante serio)

**Santana:** Britt en verdad lo lamento mucho sé que no hice las cosas como debía pero yo te amo y no haría nada que te lastimara en verdad (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Brittany:** como se que no me estas ocultando otras cosas (le dijo muy seria)

Santana se tomo unos segundos para analizar las palabras de su esposa entonces se dijo mentalmente que debía contarle acerca de Harmony ya que era lo correcto porque si Brittany se había puesto así de furiosa con lo de la fundación no quería ni imaginarse como le iría si se enteraba por otro lado de sus encuentros con la joven aristócrata

**Santana:** de acuerdo tienes razón aparte de la fundación también te he estado omitiendo otra información (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** (vio fijamente los ojos negros de su esposa) que información (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** veras yo (empezó a decirle pero no pudo continuar ya que el celular de la rubia empezó a sonar)

**Brittany:** dame unos segundos (le pidió muy rápido a su esposa) hola Kurt (dijo respondiendo la llamada) que pasa Kurt porque estas histérico (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Voz De Kurt:** enciende la televisión y pon el canal E (le dijo muy rápido)

Sin perder tiempo la modelo hizo lo que su amigo le pidió y puedo ver que estaban pasando una noticia que llevaba por titulo **"Santana López vuelve a las viejas andadas"** la modelo abrió sus ojos menormente al ver las imágenes de su esposa discutiendo con una joven morena en un estacionamiento también pudo ver otras imágenes que mostraban a Santana saliendo en un café acompañada de la misma joven

**Reportera:** aun se desconoce la identidad de la joven con la cual se ha estado viendo la sensación latina pero lo que si sabemos es que esto no le agradara en nada a la top modelo Brittany Pierce quien es la esposa de la cantante será este el final del cuento de hadas (narro con mucha malicia)

**Brittany:** por dios (susurro sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla)

Santana sintió un enorme escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo y empezó a temblar como una hoja de papel cuando vio la mirada asesina que le dio Brittany a la modelo le salía humos por los oídos y fuego por los ojos Santana no sabia si correr o quedarse ahí

**Santana:** Britt no es lo que tu piensas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** tu estas muerta (le dijo con un tono muy amenazante)

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

Quinn se encontraba en su oficina ajustando algunos detalles de una presentación mientras Alyson estaba en el escritorio de Nina encargándose de unos pedidos de su jefa Nina y Beth no había regresado de la heladería cosa que agradecía la joven y mas agradecía cuando vio a Rachel acercarse hacia donde estaba ella

**Rachel:** hola Alyson (saludo a la joven)

**Alyson:** hola Rachel (la saludo con una gran sonrisa)

**Rachel:** Quinn está en su oficina (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** si pero pidió que nadie la molestara (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** y Beth (le pregunta viendo que no había señales del pequeño terremoto)

**Alyson:** salió con Nina por un helado (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel**: claro (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** tienes prisa (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bueno no mucha pero tengo que ir por Elisa al colegio (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Alyson:** ah claro si quieres le aviso que estas aquí (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no tranquila esperare a Beth aquí afuera (le dijo muy rápido)

Alyson regreso a lo que estaba haciendo y aprovecho para mover otra ficha de su lado del tablero así que sin perder tiempo comenzó a tararear una canción una canción que estaba segura que la diva reconocería de forma inmediata

**Alyson:** _yo tenía cinco años y el seis cabalgábamos sobre caballos de madera el vestía de negro y yo de blanco el siempre ganaría la pelea bang bang me abatió bang bang caí al suelo bang bang aquella horrible canción bang bang mi amor me abatió_ (tarareo muy suavemente)

Rachel se quedo mirando fijamente a Alyson conocía a la perfección esa melodía que la joven estaba tarareando le pareció increíble inconscientemente empezó a sonreír un poco embobada

**Alyson:** que (le pregunta muy suavemente a la diva al ver que no dejaba de mirarla)

**Rachel:** esa canción que acabas de tararear (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** que sucede con esa canción (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** es la misma que muchas veces Ivys me cantaba al oído mientras yo dormía (le dijo muy sonriente) esa era su táctica para hacerme despertar de buen humor

**Alyson:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido) mira qué casualidad (le dijo regalando le sonrisa)

**Rachel:** si bastante (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** bueno a veces no solo son casualidades sino también el destino que intenta decirnos cosas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** el destino es muy misterioso (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Alyson:** si te pone en frente justo lo que necesitas (le dijo con un tono muy sugerente)

Rachel se quedo un poco fuera de base por la palabras que le había dicho Alyson bueno en realidad no tanto por las palabras sino mas bien por el tono empleado al momento de decirlas casi podría jurar que le coqueteo de manera sutil pero le coqueteo estuvo a punto de preguntarle si eso había sido lo que ella se había imaginada pero la llegada de Beth y Nina se lo impidieron

**Beth:** mami (grito muy feliz mientras corría a los brazos de la diva)

**Rachel:** oh pero si aquí está mi pequeña princesa (dijo mientras levantaba a la pequeña)

**Beth:** fuimos por un helado y Nina se peleo con el chico que sirve los helados (le conto muy rápido)

**Rachel:** en serio (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Nina:** en mi defensa diré que él era un idiota (exclamo muy furiosa)

**Rachel:** se puede saber porque es un idiota (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** porque no me quiso dar chispitas extras (dijo mientras bajaba su mirada con un poco de vergüenza)

**Rachel:** si que es un verdadero idiota (le dijo muy divertida)

**Nina:** jajajajaja muy graciosa (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** bien yo vine por esta señorita (dijo estremeciendo a la pequeña Beth) para luego ir por el otro terremoto (vio a directamente a Nina) podrías decirle a Quinn que me lleve a Beth por favor (le pidió muy suavemente a la chica)

**Nina:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** hasta luego Alyson (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Alyson:** adiós Rachel adiós Beth (se despidió muy amablemente)

**Beth:** hasta luego lobo (le dijo sin pensar y las tres adultas la miraron fijamente) digo Alyson (se corrigió rápidamente)

Rachel salió con la pequeña Beth en sus brazos mientras era observada por las otras dos chicas después de unos segundos Nina vio a Alyson como queriendo decirle con la mirada que le regresara su silla pero al parecer la joven no la entendió ya que seguía sin moverse de su sitio

**Nina:** disculpa necesito mi escritorio (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** oh claro (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** gracias (le dijo con un tono algo serio)

**APARTAMENTO DE SANTANA **

Harmony estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse rápidamente fue a ver quien había entrado y abrió sus ojos enormemente cuando vio Santana con su espalda apoyada sobre la puerta y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente

**Harmony:** Santana (la llamo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** Brittany enloqueció (dijo casi sin aliento)

**Harmony:** que paso porque dices eso (le pregunta acercándose a la latina)

**Santana:** bueno resulta ser que unos paparazis me ha estado siguiendo y tomaron imágenes de nosotras juntas y el canal E hizo un reportaje donde da a entender que tenemos una aventura (le dijo muy rápido)

**Harmony:** quienes (les pregunta un poco confundida)

**Santana:** tú y yo mujer (le dijo muy rápido)

**Harmony:** pero tu y yo no tenemos nada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** eso yo lo se, tu lo sabes pero Britt no y ella se pudo histérica cuando vio la noticia apenas y salí con vida de la casa (le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la sala)

**Harmony:** Santana debes hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** lo se pero lo mejor será esperar unas horas a que se le pase la rabia (le dijo sentándose en el sofá) no puedo creer que esto esté pasando estúpidos paparazis (dijo un poco frustrada)

**Harmony:** si lose es muy injusto hayas salido perjudicada solo por ayudarme no se vale (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) siempre hay dificultades en esta vida Harmony hasta para las cosas más sencilla hay dificultades como dice el dicho _**"le llueve a los justos y a los injustos por igual"**_ (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** sí que sería de esta vida sin su enredos y complicaciones (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** toche (le dijo muy rápido)

**Harmony:** todo se va arreglar (le dijo dándole ánimos)

**Santana:** eso espero Harmony eso espero (le dijo un poco despacio)

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

**Nina:** Quinn necesito que me digas si contrato las strippers para la despedida o no (le pregunta a su jefa entrando a su oficina)

Pero Quinn no le hace ni el mas mínimo caso ya que tenia su mirada fija al frente esta sumergida en sus pensamientos Nina la observo por unos segundos la llamo varias veces pero esta no respondía por lo que opto por estremecerla un poco

**Quinn:** que pasa Nina (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** eso te pregunto que te pasa (le dijo un poco preocupada)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) Nina creo que tienes razón (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** sobre que (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Quinn:** sobre Alyson (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** en serio (le pregunta un poco sonriente)

**Quinn:** ella quiere algo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** que quiere Quinn (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** quiere a Rachel (le dijo un poco preocupada)

_Si dicen que **"el camino al infierno esta lleno de buenas intenciones" **lo que yo me pregunto es que si será cierto o no si una buena intención puede llevarnos a cosas horribles y a sufrimientos espantosos de ser así que nos quedarían las malas intenciones la malicia o simplemente la indiferencia no yo creo que más bien de buenas intenciones tendrían que estar llenos los caminos de la vida_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones:<strong>

**Reflection - Christina aguilera**

**Need You Now - Lady Antebellum**

**Bang Bang My Baby Shot Me Down - Nancy Sinatra**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong> primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios, segundo se que desean que actualice más seguido y yo también deseo poder actualizar más seguido pero la verdad es que no puedo mi tiempo últimamente es muy escaso debido a ciertas actividades que estoy realizando por lo que solo puedo actualizar una vez a la semana en verdad me disculpo por eso y les pido que tengan un poco de paciencia bueno más de la que ya me han tenido, tercero y último debo hacerles saber que no voy a dejar esta historia incompleta ese no es mi estilo la voy a terminar y le voy a dar el final que se merece de acuerdo. Bueno sin más nada que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y les deseo mucho éxitos y bendiciones en sus vidas…!


	58. Chapter 58 Mientras Unos Ganan

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo LVIII **

**Mientras Unos Ganan Otros Pierden**

_En el juego de la vida hay que apostar y si te toca perder callar y pagar y seguir jugando con la esperanza de ganar la próxima vez como en todas las apuestas alguien tiene que ceder la mano mientras no haya rendición no se acaba la batalla en la vida como en las apuestas no siempre importa quien es el ganador sino lo que ese esta apostando y muchas veces para ganar hay que dejarse perder, perder los miedos los peros las dudas porque a la hora de la hora hay que saber jugársela apostar todo o nada _

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

**Nina:** a ver Quinn se puede saber cómo sabes que Alyson está detrás de Rachel (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** porque la vi coquetearle claro lo hizo de manera sutil pero lo hizo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** cuando (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** fue poco antes de que tu y Beth regresaran (le dijo muy rápido)

_**Flashback **_

_**Quinn: muy bien solo necesito las fotos que acabamos de sacar y termino con esto (dijo buscando las fotos en su computadora) y no tengo las fotos (dijo recordando que aun no había descargado las fotos) **_

_**Quinn camino de manera tranquila hacia la puerta de su oficina sin hacer mucho ruido abrió un poco la puerta de inmediato escucho la voz de Rachel y una sonrisa se apodero de su rosto la fotógrafa estaba a punto de salir a saludar a su prometida cuando un comentario por parte de Alyson hizo que se frenara en seco **_

_**Alyson: bueno a veces no solo son casualidades sino también el destino que intenta decirnos cosas (le dijo muy despacio) **_

_**Rachel: el destino es muy misterioso (le dijo muy tranquila) **_

_**Alyson: si te pone en frente justo lo que necesitas (le dijo con un tono muy sugerente)**_

_**Quinn cerró la puerta de su oficina muy rápido pero sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido para que Rachel ni mucho menos Alyson notaran su presencia ni mucho menos que había escuchado aquella conversación **_

_**Quinn: oh por dios esa motolita le acaba de coquetear a Rachel a mi Rachel (dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Flashback **_

**Nina:** te lo dije (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Nina por favor no es momento para eso (le dijo un poco molesta)

**Nina:** lo siento pero necesitaba decírtelo y disculpa si saboreo el momento (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** voy a despedirte (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Nina:** a mi porque (le pregunta muy rápido) mejor ve a despedir a cierta personita que anda detrás de tu futura esposa (le sugirió muy despacio)

**Quinn:** no voy a despedir a Alyson (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** TE HAS VUELTO LOCA (le grito muy enojada)

**APARTAMENTO DE SANTANA **

**Harmony:** tienes que ir hablar con Brittany (le sugirió muy suavemente a Santana)

**Santana:** no Harmony en verdad no puedo Brittany esta furiosa y lo digo literalmente esta vuelta una fiera (le dijo con un poco de temor)

**Harmony:** ah vamos que tan peligrosa puede ser (le pregunta muy sonriente)

_**Flashback **_

_**Santana sintió un enorme escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo y empezó a temblar como una hoja de papel cuando vio la mirada asesina que le dio Brittany a la modelo le salía humos por los oídos y fuego por los ojos **_

_**Santana: Britt no es lo que tu piensas (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Brittany: tu estas muerta (le dijo con un tono muy amenazante) **_

_**La modelo se lanzo sobre Santana intentando atraparla pero esta con agilidad la esquivo haciendo que esta cayera sobre una de las mesitas de noche sin perder tiempo Brittany se incorporo y comenzó la persecución. Santana corrió por toda la habitación escapando de su furiosa esposa la cual le arrojaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso **_

_**Brittany: ven acá traidora (le dijo mientras corría detrás de la latina) **_

_**Santana: no gracias (le dijo saliendo de la habitación) **_

_**La cantante salió de la habitación y corrió por los pasillos de la casa bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal cuando estaba apunto de llegar esta se abrió de un golpe dejando ver a James que venia entrando con unas bolsas en sus manos pero Santana no se detuvo en ningún momento simplemente ignoro al mayordomo y salió de la casa **_

_**James: señora López que sucede (le pregunta muy rápido) **_

_**Santana: ELLA ME VA A MATAR (le grito sin dejar de correr) **_

_**James dirigió su mirada hacia el interior de la casa y vio a Brittany que corría en su dirección la rubia sin pensarlo le arrojo un marco de foto a su esposa que fue a dar justamente en el parabrisas del auto de esta **_

_**Brittany: SI CORRE, CORRE LEJOS PORQUE SI TE ALCANZO ERES UN CADAVER (le grito mientras veía el carro de Santana alejarse) **_

_**Brittany tenia la respiración agitada y una mirada llena de rabia y en ningún momento aparto la vista del auto de Santana que se alejaba a toda velocidad James alternaba su mirada entre el auto alejándose y la rubia el hombre jamás en su vida había presenciado una escena parecida a esa hasta le pareció graciosa como si hubiera sido sacada de un película cómica sintió grandes ganas de reírse pero evito hacerlo ya que tenia miedo a como pudiera reaccionar la modelo **_

_**Brittany: James (le dijo muy calmadamente antes de entrar de regreso a la casa) **_

_**James: señora (le dijo muy suavemente) en esta casa pasan cosas increíbles (susurro mientras sonreía de manera divertida) **_

_**Flashback **_

**Harmony:** vaya que fuerte (exclamo un poco sorprendida)

**Santana:** lo mejor será esperar a que se le baje un poco la rabia (dijo suspirando pesadamente)

**Harmony:** te puedo hacer una pregunta (le pregunta muy despacio a la latina)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Harmony:** siempre eres así de torpe (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** oye (le dijo con seriedad)

**Harmony:** lo siento pero tenia que preguntarlo (le dijo muy despacio)

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

**Nina:** tu estas loca (exclamo con un poco de desespero)

**Quinn:** Nina por favor ya te lo explique si por lo momentos es muy peligroso despedir a Alyson no tengo motivos ni justificación alguna (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** quiere a tu prometida ese es un motivo suficiente y una buena justificación para su despido (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) Nina se que parece una locura lo que estoy haciendo (le decía muy despacio cuando de pronto su asistente la interrumpió)

**Nina:** es una completa locura (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** mira lo mejor es mantener a Alyson aquí muy cerca de esa manera la podre vigilar y sobretodo hacer que se de cuenta que no importa lo que haga no va a poder separar a Rachel de mi lado (le explico muy despacio)

**Nina:** me parece que es un juego muy peligroso el que quieres realizar Quinn (le dijo con mucha preocupación)

**Quinn:** tu lo ves peligroso pero yo lo veo muy sencillo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** así y eso porque (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** porque yo tengo toda la ventaja del juego y se que no importa lo que Alyson haga yo no voy a perder (le dijo muy segura de sus palabras)

**Nina:** ojala no te equivoques (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** descuida que este juego no durara mucho y la victoria será mía eso júralo (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn le dio una confiada sonrisa a su asistente la cual rodo los ojos en señal desacuerdo para Nina la situación con respecto a Alyson era muy sencilla sentía que su jefa estaba en la obligación de despedirla y así se ahorraba muchos problemas pero Quinn veía el panorama de manera diferente nada solucionaría con despedir a la joven eso no iba hacer que dejara de andar detrás de Rachel eso solo la incitaría a seguir adelante la fotógrafa estaba consiente que debía ser muy inteligente y jugar muy bien sus cartas tenia que dejarle muy en claro a Alyson que no lograría perturbar su tranquilidad ni mucho menos separar a su familia tenia que ganarle con estilo y elegancia y por su puesto sin levantar mucho polvo ese era su estilo para hacer las cosas ese era _**"El Estilo Fabray"**_

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Quinn entro a su hogar y se encontró con que todo el sitio estaba en completo silencio lo cual le pareció muy extraño ya que siempre que Rachel estaba solas con las niñas el lugar se convertía en un centro de ruidos y ahora todo estaba en silencio eso no podía ser bueno. Quinn despacio camino hacia la sala y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos y su boca se abrieron enormemente al ver a Rachel en medio de la sala amordazada y atada a una silla

**Quinn:** oh por dios (exclamo mientras corría hacia donde estaba la diva) que paso (le pregunta muy rápido al mismo tiempo que le quita el pañuelo de la boca)

**Rachel:** las niñas están fuera de control (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** espera me estás diciendo que nuestras hijas te hicieron esto (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** como (le pregunta muy confundida)

**Rachel:** bueno veras yo estaba aquí en la sala muy tranquila (le empezó a relatar)

_**Flashback **_

_**Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá revisando unas canciones cuando sintió la necesidad de ir por un vaso de agua sin mucha prisa se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina cuando sus pies tropezaron con algún objeto desconocido que hizo que la diva fuera a parar al suelo tan pronto la cante toco el suelo escucho un sonoro grito por parte de Beth **_

_**Beth: ATAQUEMOS (grito muy fuertemente) **_

_**Lo siguiente que Rachel vio fue a dos pequeñas disfrazadas de indígenas que se le iban encima sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ya que le cayeron encima una detrás de otro y sin perder tiempo le amarraron las manos detrás de la espalda lo más rápido que pudieron **_

_**Beth: ahora eres nuestra prisionera (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva) **_

_**Rachel: esto no está bien (dijo con mucha preocupación) **_

_**Flashback **_

**Quinn:** esas niñas estarán castigadas de por vida (dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Rachel:** tengo una mejor idea para solucionar este problema (le dijo muy suavemente) pero necesito que me sueltes

**Quinn:** claro (dijo muy rápido y desato a la diva) bien cuál es el plan (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** vamos a jugar su mismo juego (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** su mismo juego (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Rachel:** a las atadas (le dijo con una sonrisa picara) sígueme y trata de no hacer ruido (le pidió mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras)

Subieron las escaleras y de manera silenciosa caminaron hacia el cuarto de juego donde estaban seguras que estarían sus pequeños angelitos con mucho cuidado la diva abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con las pequeñas jugando a las tacitas esa imagen era única y perfecta tan perfecta que lograría dejar a mas de una persona enamorada incluyendo a Quinn de la cual pudo escuchar un sonoro aaahhh pero ella no estaba dispuesta ceder ante los encantos de sus pequeñas no después de haber pasado una hora y media atada a una silla

**Quinn:** se ven realmente tiernas e inofensivas (dijo embobada viendo a sus pequeñas)

**Rachel:** que no te confundan porque no lo son (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** claro (dijo muy rápido) cual es el plan (le pregunta muy suavemente a su prometida)

**Rachel:** ojo por ojo (le dijo muy despacio) yo me ocupo de Beth tu encárgate de Elisa (tomo un poco de aire) dios mío perdonados porque si sabemos lo que hacemos (susurro antes de entrar de un solo golpe al cuarto de juego)

**15 MINUTOS DESPUES **

Rachel y Quinn se encontraban paradas frente a sus dos pequeñas las cuales estaban atadas a sus pequeñas sillas ambas adultas reían ligeramente mientras veían como las pequeñas intentaban zafarse de sus amarres sin éxito alguno

**Beth:** no es gracioso (se quejo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** para ti a mi me parece comiquísimo (le dijo muy divertida) y a ti que parece amor (le pregunta muy suavemente a su prometida)

**Quinn:** la verdad es si es muy gracioso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** muy bien, muy bien ya aprendimos nuestra lección (les dijo muy suavemente) verdad Eli que ya aprendimos (le pregunta muy rápido a su hermanita la cual afirma con su cabeza)

**Rachel:** no se yo no estoy muy segura de sus palabras (dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** créeme aprendí la lección ya no volveré atar a nadie más nunca (le dijo muy rápido utilizando un tono de voz muy suave)

**Rachel:** que dices tu amor (le pregunta a Quinn)

**Quinn:** (pensó un momento) creo que deberíamos darle otros 15 minutos solo para asegurarnos de que lo entienden bien (sugirió muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** me parece perfecto (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** oigan no pueden dejarnos aquí (les decía a sus madres mientras las veía caminar hacia la puerta) por favor esto se denomina como maltrato infantil y debo decirles que yo conozco el número de servicios sociales ESTOY PROTEGIDA POR LA LEY (les grito en un último intento de intimidar a las chicas)

**Elisa:** jajajajaja atadas (dijo muy divertida)

**Beth:** si Eli pero eso no es bueno (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Elisa:** oh, oh (dijo muy suavemente)

**APARTAMENTO DE SANTANA **

Harmony estaba totalmente atónita viendo como Santana lloraba repitiéndole una y otra vez lo torpe que era la joven de ojos azules jamás se imagino que la latina fuera una llorona bueno quizás el hecho de que estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol tenía mucho que ver ya que la cantante prácticamente se había tomado una botella de whisky en dos sorbos

**Santana:** sabes yo siempre he sido torpe para algunas cosas por no decir todas pero en verdad amo a Britt y no quiero que me deje ni mucho menos me odie (le dijo casi llorando)

**Harmony:** no creo que ella te odie ni mucho menos que te deje (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no va a matarme de eso estoy segura (exclamo recordando lo furiosa que estaba su esposa con ella) sabes merezco un golpe en la cara en verdad lo merezco (dijo muy enojada consigo misma)

Sin decir palabra alguna ni mucho menos detenerse a pensarlo Harmony estrello su puño contra la cara de Santana todo paso tan rápido para la latina que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y detener la acción de Harmony solo se dio cuenta de lo sucedido cuando sintió el dolor en su nariz producto del golpe recibido

**Santana:** OYE (le grito muy adolorida a Harmony) porque hiciste eso (le pregunta sin dejar de sobarse la nariz)

**Harmony:** tu dijiste que merecías un golpe en la cara (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** dije que lo merecía mas no pedí que me lo dieras (le dijo muy despacio)

**Harmony:** ups lo siento (se disculpo bastante apenada)

**Santana:** estúpida Harmony (dijo muy enojada mientras se dirigía hacia el baño)

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Quinn se encontraba sentada sobre la cama observaba como Rachel se colocaba su pijama la fotógrafa estaba un poco pensativa ya que sentía un poco de remordimiento por lo que habían hecho para enseñarles a sus pequeñas que atar a las personas es de mala educación

**Quinn:** no crees que fuimos muy drásticas con las niñas (le pregunta un poco preocupada a su novia)

**Rachel:** bromeas (le pregunta muy rápido) debimos dejarlas atadas toda la noche (le dijo intentando sonar molesta)

**Quinn:** Rachel solo jugaban (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** debo recordarte que me dejaron atada a una silla por mas de una hora y media (le dijo muy suavemente) son unos pequeños demonios que solo están esperando a que nos descuidemos para atacar

**Quinn:** vaya que dramática (se burlo muy divertida de su prometida)

**Rachel:** yo te voy atar a ti para ver si te gusta (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** ummm eso sonó bastante sexy (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Rachel:** no sabía que te gustara ese tipo de juegos (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** bueno cierta persona me enseño a disfrutar de ese tipo de cosas así como me enseño amarme a mi misma (le dijo con un tono bastante pícaro)

**Rachel:** de seguro esa persona es realmente buena en lo que hace (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** yo le daría un 10 bueno mas no excelente (le dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** oye (le dijo con un tono un poco serio)

Rachel vio la sonrisa maliciosa que se marco en el rostro de su novia y sin perder el tiempo se acerco a la cama Quinn la recibió con los brazos abierto los cuales paso alrededor del cuello de la diva al mismo tiempo que unían sus labios en un beso que empezó siendo tierno pero que poco a poco tomo un ritmo apasionado Quinn fue acaricio la espalda de Rachel mientras bajaba sus manos hasta sus caderas y sin perder tiempo tomo a la cantante con fuerza y la recostó en la cama la rubia se coloco encima de ella pasando sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de su novia

**Rachel:** vaya tienes más fuerza de la que aparentas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** para que tú ves (le dijo muy pícaramente)

Nuevamente unieron sus labios en otro apasionado beso y las manos de Rachel no tardaron en entrar en acción empezando a recorrer las delicadas piernas de su prometida Quinn cerró sus ojos al sentir los suaves labios de la diva en su cuello recorriendo su piel y arañándola suavemente con sus dientes las manos inquietas de Rachel se situaron en los pechos de la rubia mientras le regalaba caricias bastante sugerentes por encima de la ropa la diva estaba a punto de retirar la parte superior de la pijama de su prometía cuando sin aviso previo Beth entro a la habitación haciendo que Rachel del susto empujara a Quinn lo más lejos posible la diva empujo con tanta fuerza a su novia que esta termino en el suelo

**Beth:** mama que haces en el suelo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** que hago en el suelo (le pregunta con un tono de voz bastante serio) que hago en el suelo (pensó un momento) cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no debes entrar sin antes tocar la puerta (le dijo muy enojada)

**Beth:** lo siento lo olvide (se disculpo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** hay que chévere lo olvido (dijo en un tono bastante sarcástico)

**Rachel:** Beth cariño que necesitas (le pregunta intentando bajar la tensión del momento)

**Beth:** no has ido a cantarme mi canción de buenas noches (dijo mirando a la diva)

**Rachel:** cierto la canción de buenas noches (dijo recordando ese pequeño detalle que se había saltado)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) bien ve cántala y regresa lo más rápido que puedas (le dijo en un tono muy serio a su prometida)

**Rachel:** claro general (dijo muy sarcástica mientras saltaba de la cama)

Tomo la mano de la pequeña Beth y caminaron rumbo a la puerta de la habitación mientras Quinn las observaba fijamente hasta que desaparecieron de su vista la rubia suspiro con un poco de frustración para regresar a su cama y esperar el regreso de su novia

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES **

Quinn estaba acostada con su mirada fija en el libro que había decidió leer mientras esperaba a Rachel al principio la rubia pensó que solo tardaría unos cinco minutos como era de costumbre pero ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde que la diva había salido hacia la habitación de su hija a esas alturas la fotógrafa ya se estaba empezando a desesperar porque tardaba tanto su novia en regresar se preguntaba una y otra vez sin pensarlo mucho cerro el libro que tenia en sus manos se puso de pie y salió rumbo a la habitación de Beth ya no aguantaba mas la espera y decidió aplicar aquel famoso dicho que siempre le repetía su abuela _**"si Mahoma no va a la montaña que la montaña vaya a Mahoma" **_en menos de dos segundos Quinn ya se encontraba frente a la habitación de Beth con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta evitando hacer ruido ya que si la pequeña estaba dormida no quería despertarla y así era efectivamente Beth dormía como un bello angelito pero lo que mas lleno de ternura a la fotógrafa fue que la pequeña estaba abrazada fuertemente al cuerpo de Rachel que también dormía serenamente a su lado Quinn movió su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sonreía alegremente y procedió a retirarse de la habitación de la misma forma como entro

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Quinn dormía plácidamente cuando sintió unos labios posarse sobre su mejilla derecha instintivamente la rubia sonrió y fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco para encontrarse con una muy sonriente Rachel que la miraba de manera tierna

**Rachel:** buenos días (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** buenos días (le respondió mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa)

**Rachel:** oye cuando yo me fui con Beth a su habitación tú te quedaste sola como es que esta señorita amaneció a tu lado (le pregunta mirando a la pequeña Elisa que dormía muy tranquilamente al lado izquierdo de Quinn)

**Quinn:** bueno como tu estabas durmiendo muy plácidamente con Beth y yo no quería dormir sola traje a mi princesa para que durmiera conmigo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** ya veo (le dijo muy suavemente) tengo algo que enseñarte

**Quinn:** que será (le pregunta muy tranquila)

La diva busco en el cajón de su mesita de noche las alianzas que Dylan le había entregado el día anterior Quinn abrió sus ojos enormemente al ver que las alianzas era exactamente como las habían pedido

**Quinn:** son hermosas (dijo completamente maravillada)

**Rachel:** tal cual las queríamos (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn tomo el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos para atraerla muy cerca de ella y unir sus labios en un tierno beso el cual la diva se encargo de alargar unos cuantos minutos

**Quinn:** estoy feliz por la cena de esta noche (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** yo también (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** nadie se imagina lo que tenemos planeado (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bueno es que no es muy común que las personas hagan algo así (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si no es muy común pero a mi me parece bueno hacerlo porque así le damos un toque sentimental al ambiente antes del estrés de la boda y todo eso (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** bueno eso si es verdad (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** oye esta pensando en decirle a Alyson para que nos acompañe a la cena de esta noche (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** a Alyson (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Quinn:** si a Alyson (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** pero pensé que querías que fuera algo estrictamente familiar (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si es verdad pero ella es tía de Elisa y la verdad es que me gustaría que nos acompañara esta noche (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bueno si tu no tienes problemas con que ella asista a la cena supongo que yo tampoco (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** _perfecto _(pensó muy rápido)

**Voz De Beth:** OIGAN TENGO HAMBRE (grito mientras golpeaba la puerta)

**Quinn:** por dios (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** bueno por lo menos esta vez recordó de tocar (dijo muy divertida)

**MANSION PIERCE **

Brittany había pasado casi toda la noche despierta dando vuelta de un lado a otro en su habitación como un león enjaulado la rubia estaba furiosa con Santana deseaba tenerla frente a ella para poder asesinarla lenta y dolorosamente no entendía como era posible que le hubiera hecho semejante traición y ella que hasta hace unos días pensó que todo estaba perfecto en su matrimonio porque todo parecía que estar perfecto así que simplemente no entendía nada de pronto la modelo fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho unos suaves toques en la puerta de su habitación los cuales estaba decidida a ignorar pero le fue casi imposible cuando nuevamente volvieron a tocar pero esta vez con mas insistencia por lo que sin mucho animo fue a ver de quien se trataba

**Brittany:** que sucede James (le pregunta un poco molesta)

**James:** debo informarle que en la sala hay una persona esperándola (le informo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** quien quiera que sea que se vaya no tengo ánimos de recibir a nadie (le dijo muy seria)

**James:** dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted urgentemente (le dijo en un tono insistente)

**Brittany:** James no quiero hablar con nadie (le dijo apunto de perder la paciencia pero vio la mirada de suplica que tenia el hombre) de acuerdo bajare (exclamo resignada)

Brittany entro a la sala y la rabia que se había medio aplacado volvió a resurgir en su interior al ver a Harmony para en mita de la sala para la rubia ese era el colmo de los descaro que se creía esa chica como se atrevía a ir a su casa después de lo que había hecho de seguro estaba ahí para reírse de ella en su propia cara para humillarla para decirle que se quedaría con Santana pero no se lo pondría tan fácil porque Brittany Susan Pierce no seria humilla por una niña rica con aires de gran dama eso si que no

**Brittany:** que demonios haces tu aquí (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Harmony:** vengo hablar contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** claro lo único que me faltaba que la amante de mi esposa viniera a mi casa (dijo con un tono bastante sarcástico)

**Harmony:** yo no tengo nada con Santana (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** si como no (le dijo muy sarcástica) sabes las personas creen que soy estúpida pero la realidad es otra cuando estuvimos es la fiesta de tu padre pude notar que San paso toda la noche viéndote al principio no le preste atención pero ayer me puse atar cuerdas y me di cuenta de que realmente fui una tonta al no darme cuenta ustedes ya se conocían porque conozco muy bien la miradas de mi futura ex esposa y se que la mirada que te daba no era de curiosidad sino de insistencia ella quería acercarse a ti pero claro era muy arriesgado hacerlo y de seguro a ti te pasaba lo mismo (le dijo muy con un tono de voz bastante serio)

**Harmony:** vaya que bien Brittany eres una persona muy inteligente con una mente aguda y penetrante pero lastimosamente has errado la historia y las conclusiones porque Santana y yo no somos amantes (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** pues eso no es lo que dicen las noticias (le dijo muy seria)

**Harmony:** al diablo con las noticas en verdad crees que si yo tuviera una aventura con tu esposa estaría aquí intentando explicarte las cosas (le dijo muy enojada)

Brittany pensó un momento las palabras que le había dicho Harmony y se dio cuenta que la joven tenia razón si Santana y ella tuvieran una aventura no tendría caso ir hasta allá para explicarle las cosas mas bien estaría celebrando que ya se sabia la verdad porque de esa manera tendría mas oportunidad de quedarse con la latina "Ups" pensó la rubia quien ya a ese punto de la conversación empezó a darse cuenta de que quizás si había errado un poco la historia por no decir mucho o toda

**Brittany:** bueno supongo que no (dijo muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** se que las cosas se ven muy raras y comprometedoras pero debes creerme cuando te digo que Santana y yo no tenemos ninguna aventura (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** entonces porque pareciera que si (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Harmony:** mira yo estoy pasando por una etapa bastante fuerte en mi vida y Santana simplemente esta ayudándome (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** si claro así le llaman ahora (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Harmony:** dios porque tienes que ser tan difícil (le dijo bastante molesta)

**Brittany:** oye tu no tienes ningún derecho a venir a mi casa a insultarme (le dijo muy enojada) y mucho menos cuando te has estado viendo a escondida con mi esposa agradece que no tengo un arma en este preciso momento

**Harmony:** (tomo un poco de aire) si es verdad Santana y yo no hemos visto varias veces pero no ha sido a escondidas porque no tenemos nada que esconder (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** entonces porque se han estado viendo (le pregunta con mucha seriedad)

**Harmony:** de acuerdo te contare todo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**45 MINUTOS DESPUES **

Harmony le conto todo a Brittany con lujos y detalles sin saltarse nada no dejo hueco alguno en su explicación con el firme objetivo de disipar todas las dudas que existieran en la cabeza de la modelo por su parte Brittany escucho de manera silenciosa y con mucha atención todo lo que la joven de ojos azules le contaba y sin poder evitarlo se sintió tan miserable después de conocer toda aquella situación todo había sido un muy mal entendido que se pudo haber solucionado si tan solo ella le hubiera permitido a Santana explicarse

**Brittany:** vaya jamás me imagine todo esto (dijo digiriendo toda la información que había recibido)

**Harmony:** como te dije anteriormente Santana simplemente me ha estado ayudando pero eso es todo (le repitió muy despacio)

**Brittany:** oh pobre de mi Santy la juzgue y la ataque sin ni siquiera darle chance de que me explicara las cosas (dijo sintiéndose mal por el error cometido) entendería si no me quisiera ver después de esto

**Harmony:** yo no creo que eso pase (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** porque estas tan segura (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Harmony:** porque pase gran parte de la noche viendo llorar a Santana mientras repetía una y otra vez cuanto te ama y lo torpe que ha sido (le hizo saber muy despacio)

**Brittany:** en serio (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** si (le dijo muy suavemente) y tiene razón en todo si que es torpe pero también te ama mucho y eso lo puede notar hasta un ciego

**Brittany:** se que no debí haber perdido el control pero es que últimamente Santana había estado actuando tan raro y luego salieron esa imágenes de ustedes dos y bueno yo me asuste mucho por un momento pensé que ella había regresado ser como era antes (dijo un muy despacio y tomo un poco de aire) jamás podría soportar que Santana me fuera infiel

**Harmony:** pues tienes suerte porque no creo que eso pase nunca (le dijo regalándole una calidad sonrisa)

**Brittany:** gracias por venir aclarar todo este enredo (le dijo muy agradecida)

**Harmony:** tenia que hacerlo no soportaría un día mas escuchando los lamentos de tu esposa que bien fastidiosos que son (le dijo muy divertida)

**Brittany:** oye eso fue cruel (le dijo intentando sonar seria)

**Voz De Santana:** BRITTANY (grito muy fuertemente)

Santana entro a la casa hecha un demonio la latina estaba un poco tomada ya que la borrachera del día anterior no se le había bajado por completo tenia unas ojeras grandísimas la ropa arrugada los ojos rojos e hinchados como consecuencia de haber pasado toda la noche llorando con un poco de dificulta la latina camino hasta la entrada de la sala Brittany al ver el aspecto de su esposa se quedo un poco sorprendida porque jamás la había visto de esa manera tan descuidada y eso que solo se habían separado una noche la rubia no quería ni imaginarse que seria de Santana si se separan de por vida

**Santana:** Brittany soy tu esposa y no me voy de aquí hasta que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte (decía con un tono de voz bastante lloroso mientras se acercaba hasta su esposa) tengo derecho a que me dejes explicarte las cosas yo soy inocente de lo que se me acusa

La cantante camina hacia donde estaba Brittany pero a mita de l camino se enredo con sus propios pies lo que hizo que cayera al suelo de manera estrepitosa Brittany y Harmony al ver lo sucedido no perdieron tiempo y corrieron ayudar a Santana

**Brittany:** San (llamo muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Harmony:** que Santanazo se dio (dijo muy divertida de pronto vio la mirada asesina que le dio Brittany) lo siento no pude evitarlo (se disculpo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** ven San (le decía a su esposa mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie)

**Santana:** yo te amo jamás me atrevería a serte infiel (le decía como niña pequeña mientras lloraba)

**Brittany:** lo se cariño (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** entonces si lo sabes porque me perseguiste como una loca asesina (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** por que soy una tonta (le dijo un poco avergonzada mientras bajaba su mirada hacia el suelo)

**Santana:** Harmony que haces aquí (le pregunta un poco confundida a la joven)

**Harmony:** yo ya me iba (le dijo muy tranquila)

Sin decir mas nada Harmony comenzó alejarse hacia la salida pero antes de salir le dio una ultima mirada a la pareja que ahora se estaban abrazando de manera tierna mientras se disculpaban mutuamente la joven de ojos azules no pudo evitar reír alegremente ante la tierna imagen que vio suspiro profundamente y abandono la casa ya que su misión ahí esta cumplida ahora tenia que encargarse de intentar resolver su situación actual de la cual no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo hacerlo se preguntaba una y otra vez por donde debía empezar bueno quizás lo podría averiguar dando un largo pasea por la ciudad tenia muchas cosas que pensar o mejor dicho tenia muchas cosas en las que debía dejar de pensar como el hecho de que había perdido a su familia, amigos y esta en la ruina total si necesitaba dar un largo paseo

**TRES HORAS DESPUES **

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

Quinn estaba ajustándoles unos últimos detalles a una presentación cuando Alyson entro a su oficina la rubia levanto su mirada para ver a la joven que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro Quinn mordió su labio inferior para evitar lanzarle algún objeto a la cara ya que estaba furiosa con esa chica pero como ya se lo había propuesto antes debía moverse con inteligencia si quería ganarle no podía mostrarle su enojo no podía dejar que se diera cuenta de que ya conocía las intenciones que tenia por eso respiro profundo y le devolvió la sonrisa

**Alyson:** Nina te manda estas fotos dice que necesitas revisarlas cuanto antes (le dijo entregándole la carpeta)

**Quinn:** claro gracias Alyson (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Alyson:** oye me preguntaba si me podrías dar el día libre es que tengo un problema con un profesor y necesito resolverlo cuanto antes (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** claro Alyson ve tranquila (le dijo sin mirarla)

**Alyson:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** Alyson (llamo a la joven antes de que abandonara el lugar)

**Alyson:** dime (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** que vas hacer esta noche (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** nada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bueno Rachel y yo vamos a dar una cena esta noche con un motivo muy especial y la verdad es que nos gustaría que nos acompañaras (le dijo muy despacio)

**Alyson:** en serio (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** muy en serio (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** me encantaría asistir (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** entonces te esperamos esta noche a las 7 (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Alyson:** claro (le dijo muy sonriente y salió de la oficina de la rubia)

**Quinn:** perfecto (susurro para si misma)

**MANSION PIERCE **

Brittany estaba tendida boca arriba sobre su cama descansando muy plácidamente mientras disfrutaba de la suave y cálida respiración de Santana en su cuello así como del contacto de sus manos alrededor de su cintura

**Brittany:** estoy orgullosa de ti San (le musito muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Santana:** en serio (le pregunta bastante sorprendida)

**Brittany:** claro has demostrado ser una persona compasiva y madura que está dispuesta ayudar a quien lo necesita (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) bueno la verdad es que yo pase por una situación similar y sé que no es fácil y menos si tienes que hacerlo sola (le dijo muy despacio al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza sobre su codo para poder ver mejor a su esposa) quiero ayudar a esa chica en verdad Britt y no quiero que pienses que me intereso en ella porque me guste ni nada por el estilo yo solo quiero ayudarla y solo quiero sacarle provecho a su talento

**Brittany:** talento (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** tiene una gran voz (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** oh por ahí viene la cosa (dijo comprendiendo todo) quieres explotar el talento de la pobre chica (le dijo con un tono un poco seco)

**Santana:** oye no lo digas con ese tono de acuerdo porque en verdad quiero ayudarla (se defendió muy rápido)

**Brittany:** jajajajaja lo que digas cielo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** oye hace tres segundo estabas orgullosa de mi (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** hace tres segundos no sabía tus verdaderas intenciones (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Brittany:** también yo (le dijo regalándole una tierna sonrisa)

Santana nuevamente hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Brittany retomando nuevamente su posición la rubia suspiro fuertemente mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su esposa al mismo tiempo que absorbía el aroma de esta

**ESTUDIO DE QUINN **

**Nina:** oye la cena de esta noche va a ser formal o informal (le pregunta muy rápido a la rubia)

**Quinn:** solo será un cena sencilla Nina (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** eso no responde mi pregunta (le dijo muy insistente)

**Quinn:** Nina cuando quieres eres bastante pesada (le dijo con un poco de seriedad)

**Nina:** calma tigre (le dijo muy rápido) oye porque Alyson se fue (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** me pidió el día libre porque tiene algunos asuntos pendientes que atender (le dijo muy tranquila) pero descuida si la extrañas la veras en la cena de esta noche

**Nina:** (le dio una mirada un poco confusa a la rubia) ella va asistir a la cena de esta noche (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** así es (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** porque va asistir (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Quinn:** digamos que la necesito ahí (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** que estas planeando Quinn (le pregunta con un poco de temor)

**Quinn:** _vous verrez ma chère Nina_ (le recito en francés mientras le sonreía de manera traviesa)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Beth estaba sentada en barra de la cocina observando a Rachel que sentada en una silla leyendo el libro de recetas buscando cual seria lo mas adecuado cocinar para la cena de esa noche la pequeña estudiaba detenidamente cada expresión facial de la diva la cual se veía tranquila como si nada la perturbara

**Beth:** aun no me creo que tu y mi mama me hayan atado a una silla (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** (sin mover su cabeza dirigió su mirada a la pequeña) espero que hayas aprendido la lección (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** la aprendí (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** que bueno (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Beth:** debes saber que solo estaba practicando para cuando me toque atrapar al lobo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** Beth ya hemos hablado de eso (le dijo muy rápido) a esta casa no va entrar ningún lobo

**Beth:** pues déjame decirte que estas muy equivocada porque ya entro (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** muy bien señorita cazadora (exclamo levantándose de su silla y acercándose hasta su hija) me puedes decir quien es el lobo (le pregunta mientras se posa frente a ella y coloca sus manos en su cintura)

**Beth:** Alyson (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** cielo Alyson no es un lobo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** no parece un lobo pero no te confundas porque si lo es (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Beth creo que tu imaginación se te esta escapando de las manos (le dijo un poco preocupada)

**Beth:** porque no puedes creerme cuando te digo que Alyson no es buena (le pregunta un poco desesperada)

**Rachel:** porque siento que en cierto punto estas un poco celosa de Alyson quizás porque ella es tía de Elisa y sientes que la puede alejar de ti (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** no siento celos de Alyson y puede que ella sea la tía de Elisa pero yo soy su hermana mayor y nada ni nadie puede romper ese vinculo por mas que lo intenten (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** en eso tienes mucha razón pero (le decía muy suavemente cuando la pequeña puso tapo su boca con su mano derecha)

**Beth:** solo prométeme que no vas a dejar que el lobo te atrape (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) si eso te hace sentir tranquila te lo prometo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** y prométeme que siempre, siempre vamos hacer una familia feliz (le pidió nuevamente con el mismo tono usado anteriormente)

**Rachel:** lo prometo (le dijo regalándole una sonrisa)

**Beth:** también prométeme que mañana me vas a enseñar a conducir (le pido muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** lo pro (se detuvo en seco y vio a fijamente a la pequeña que sonreía muy traviesamente) buen intento casi lo logras (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** no pude evitarlo (le dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** eres un peligro para la sociedad jovencita (le dijo muy rápido)

Rachel comenzó atacar a Beth con cosquillas la pequeña sin poder evitarlo empezó a retorcerse en poco tiempo las risas de la pequeña inundaron toda la cocina

**Beth:** jajajajaja bien jajajajaja ya jajajajaja basta, basta (le dijo muy suplicante a la diva)

**Rachel:** bien no mas cosquillas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** por favor (dijo intentando calmarse mientras pasaba sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Rachel) somos amigas cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** por supuesto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** entonces puedo contarte lo que sea (le pregunta un poco tímida)

**Rachel:** lo que sea (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** la semana pasada un niño en la escuela me beso (le dijo un poco avergonzada)

**Rachel:** POR DIOS (grito bastante emocionada)

**Beth:** oye (dijo muy rápido mientras colocaba su mano en la boca de la diva) no hables muy fuerte (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Rachel:** Beth tu primer beso (susurro muy emocionada)

**Beth:** tu también te pusiste nerviosa cuando te besaron por primera vez (le pregunta en un tono de voz muy bajo)

**Rachel:** claro que si incluso aun me pongo nerviosa cada vez que tu madre va a besarme (le dijo regalándole una tierna sonrisa)

**Beth:** el niño que me beso es un verdadero tonto (le dijo muy rápido) pero al mismo tiempo es muy lindo

**Rachel:** niños no se puede vivir con ella pero tampoco sin ellos (exclamo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** exactamente (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** estas consiente que debemos decirle esto a tu madre cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** lo se (le dijo muy tranquila)

Beth junto su frente con la de Rachel para luego quedarse abrazadas con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa marcada en el rostro de ambas se tomaron su tiempo para disfrutar de aquel bello momento

**MUCHAS HORAS DESPUES **

**APARTAMENTO DE ALYSON/KAREN **

**Alyson:** Nina que haces aquí (le pregunta a la chica al verla parada frente a su puerta)

**Nina:** bueno Quinn me dijo que asistirías a la cena y me tome la molestia de venirte a buscar (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** gracias pero no te hubieras tomado la molestia (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** no es ninguna molestia (le dijo muy rápido) así puedo aprovechar para husmear un poco por aquí (exclamo muy tranquila sin darse cuenta de sus palabras)

**Alyson:** perdón (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** digo conocer por aquí (se corrigió muy rápidamente)

**Alyson:** claro bueno la verdad es que ya estoy lista así que nos podemos ir (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** irnos (le pregunta muy rápido) no me invitas a pasar primero (dijo mientras se movía de un lado a otro para intentar ver el interior del apartamento) podrías invitarme un café o un vaso con agua

**Alyson:** si no nos vamos ahora llegaremos tarde (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** bien vámonos (dijo completamente resignada)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Santana y Brittany entraron a la casa de Berry/Fabray tomadas de la mano con su mirada estudiaron el lugar y al no encontrar a nadie cerca decidieron ir hacia la cocina donde encontraron a Rachel juntos con sus dos pequeñas hijas

**Santana:** disculpen no saben que es de muy mala educación no recibir a las visitas (les dijo muy rápido)

**Elisa:** tía tana (dijo muy sonriente y corrió a los brazos de la latina)

**Santana:** mi pequeña princesa (dijo tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos) has extrañado a la tía tana (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Elisa:** chi (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** oye y a la tía Britt (le pregunta a la pequeña)

**Elisa:** bien (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** ven con la tía Britt (dijo quitándole a Elisa a la latina)

**Beth:** tía San en la televisión dijeron que eres una infiel porque has estado engañando a mi tía Britt (le dijo muy rápido mientras se acercaba a la latina)

**Santana:** Berry como es posible que permitas que tu hija de 8 años vea esa clase de programas (le dijo muy seria a la diva)

**Rachel:** oye que te molesta que lo vea o que lo vea cuando hablan mal de ti (le pregunta tranquila)

**Santana:** Beth cielo nada de lo que dijeron en ese programa es cierto (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Brittany:** es verdad Santana me explico bien las cosas y ella es inocente (les dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** a decir verdad yo nunca dude de Santana pero como dice el dicho: _"crea fama y acuéstate a dormir" _(le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** jajajajaja que sabia (le dijo con mucho sarcasmo a la diva) donde esta Quinn (pregunta mirando a su alrededor)

**Rachel:** en la habitación terminando de arreglarse (le respondió muy tranquila)

**Beth:** vamos al cuarto de juego tía San tengo que contarte unas cuantas cosas que están pasando (le dijo llevándose a la latina)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo muy sonriente dejándose guiar por la pequeña)

Beth arrastro a Santana fuera de la cocina Brittany rápidamente miro a Rachel como buscando una explicación acerca de lo sucedido la diva simplemente encogió sus hombros dándole a entender que ella tampoco entendía nada

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES **

Beth le conto a su tía Santana lo preocupada que estaba por la presencia de Alyson la latina la escucho muy atenta cada palabra que le decía su sobrina y le prometió que hablaría con Quinn acerca de lo que le había dicho por otro lado en la sala ya se encontraban Brittany, Rachel y Quinn la modelo les contaba sobre lo que había sucedido entre ella y Santana después de ver la noticia sobre la supuesta infidelidad de la latina ambas chicas no pudieron evitar reírse como locas al escuchar como Brittany le contaba como había perseguido a Santana por toda la habitación y rieron mas aun cuando les conto el estado en que había llegado Santana esa mañana pidiéndole perdón por todo el enredó que había ocasionado

**Rachel:** jajajaja me imagino a Santana corriendo por su vida (dijo sin poder dejar de reírse)

**Quinn:** muy bien basta ya no seguiremos riéndonos de mi pobre hermana (dijo defendiendo a la latina) debemos estar orgullosas de que San esta haciendo cosas buenas

**Brittany:** bueno la verdad es que yo estoy muy orgullosa (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** quien diría que Satanás tiene conciencia (dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** Rachel si sigues vas a dormir en el cuarto de invitados (amenazo a su novia)

**Rachel:** por eso digo que estamos orgullosas de Santana (dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** se puede saber que hablan de mi (pregunta apareciendo junto con Beth)

**Rachel:** Britt nos conto todo lo sucedido con ustedes (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** Britt (le dijo en un tono serio a su esposa)

**Brittany:** nunca me dijiste que no debía decirlo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bueno ya que estamos hablando de cosas que pasaron Beth tiene algo importante que decirles (dijo mirando fijamente a la pequeña)

**Quinn:** que tienes que decirnos cielo (le pregunta muy suavemente a su pequeña hija)

**Beth:** no me da mucha vergüenza (dijo cubriéndose la cara con sus manos)

**Rachel:** pues nuestro pequeño angelito ya recibió su primer beso (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana/Quinn:** QUE (gritaron al mismo tiempo)

**Brittany:** oh eso es genial (dijo muy feliz)

**Quinn/Santana:** no, no lo es (exclamaron al mismo tiempo y con un tono bastante serio)

**Santana:** quien fue (le pregunta muy rápido a su pequeña sobrina) voy a matar a quien se haya atrevido a besar a mi princesa (dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** espero que su primer bebe sea varón (le susurro muy despacio a Brittany)

**Brittany:** también yo (dijo muy suavemente)

Quinn y Santana interrogaban a Beth al mismo tiempo mientras la pequeña no sabia donde meterse cuando el timbre sonó Rachel sin perder tiempo se puso de pie para ir abrir la puerta de principal a los poco minutos volvió a la sala acompañada por Nina y Alyson, Beth apenas vio a Alyson tomo fuertemente la mano de Santana para llamar su atención

**Beth:** tía San el lobo (le susurro muy suavemente a la latina)

Santana estudio por unos segundos a Alyson a simple vista no vio nada fuera de lo normal en la joven pero eso no la hizo confiarse ya que si Beth le decía que esa chica no era de confiar ella le creía la latina regreso su mirada hacia Beth y le dio una rápida sonrisa

**Santana:** Quinn (llamo a su hermana) puedo hablar contigo (le pregunta muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

Ambas se fueron a la cocina para poder hablar mientras que en la sala se quedaban las demás hablando muy tranquilamente

**Santana:** mira no quiero acusar a nadie ni que me malinterpretes pero Beth esta muy preocupada por la presencia de esa chica Alyson (le dijo muy suavemente a la rubia) dice que es un lobo y que quiere algo

**Quinn:** lo se quiere a Rachel (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** (abrió sus ojos enormemente) y lo dices así de tranquila (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** como quieres que lo diga (le dijo sin inmutarse en ningún momento)

**Santana:** muy bien quien eres tu y donde esta mi hermana (le pregunta muy rápido) porque la Quinn que yo conozco ya hubiera asesinado a esa chica (exclamo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Santana debo confesarte que eso fue lo primero que se me paso por la mente (le confeso muy despacio)

**Santana:** por favor Quinn a las personas no se les asesina eso es de muy mala educación (le dijo muy asustada)

**Quinn:** no voy a matarla San (le dijo muy suavemente) esta situación decidí atenderla con inteligencia armada y estoy complemente segura que después de esta noche Alyson no se atreverá a intentar nada con Rachel

**Santana:** como estas tan segura de eso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** porque esta misma noche esa chica se va dar de cuenta que ella jamás podrá arruinar esta familia (pensó un momento) pienso dejarle bien en claro las cosas sin ni siquiera hacer un escándalo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** me asustas (le dijo con un poco de temor)

**Quinn:** _Santy néglige tout est sous contrôle_ (le recito en francés antes de salir de la cocina)

**Santana:** odio cuando recita las cosas en francés (susurro muy despacio)

Quinn regreso a la sala seguida por Santana la rubia pudo notar de inmediato la mirada lasciva con la que Alyson miraba a Rachel por lo que decidió poner su plan en marcha además no tenia caso esperar mas tiempo ya que mientras mas rápido mejor

**Quinn:** oye seria bueno que empezáramos antes de que Elisa se duerma (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo poniéndose de pie y parándose al lado de ella) muy bien escuchen (llamo la atención de todas) en nombre de Quinn y el mío propio queremos agradecerles el que esta noche estén aquí acompañándonos en esta cena familiar (dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** no tan familiar (exclamo muy rápido de pronto sintió la miradas de todas sobre ella) pero es la verdad yo no soy familia Alyson tampoco ni Brittany (dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** Brittany es mi esposa (le dijo muy seria)

**Nina:** aun así (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Nina quieres guardar silencio (le pidió muy seria a su asistente)

**Nina:** esta bien (dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** como iba diciendo gracias por estar aquí con nosotros pero debo informarles que esta cena tiene un propósito muy especial (les dijo mientras una enorme sonrisa se marco en su rostro y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Quinn) Quinn y yo queremos hacer una ceremonia de alianzas antes de la boda (decía muy suavemente cuando fue interrumpida por Nina)

**Nina:** espera eso no lo pueden hacer aun digo yo oficiare la boda y aun no tengo mi discurso preparado (les dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** aun no has preparado tu discurso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** es que quiero que ritme y encontrar palabras que ritman es muy difícil (se defendió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** eres increíble (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Rachel:** ya descuida Nina que la alianza no será entre nosotras (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** entonces (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Santana:** si no hubieras interrumpido tanto ya lo sabríamos (le dijo muy duramente a la chica)

**Nina:** oh tu cierra la boca pequeña infiel (le dijo muy rápido a la latina)

**Santana:** claro cazadora numero 2 o debería decir Nina la peligrosa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** bueno basta las dos compórtense (les dijo muy duramente a su esposa y la asistente)

**Santana/Nina:** de acuerdo (exclamaron al mismo tiempo)

**Rachel:** bien ya pasando de lado las interrupciones (dijo en un tono muy serio sin dejar de mirar a Nina) quiero volver al punto principal (saco la cajita con las alianzas que habían mandado hacer) esta alianzas que pueden ver son un diseño único que Quinn y yo mandamos a hacer para Beth y Elisa

**Quinn:** como ya saben Rachel y yo en menos de una semana nos uniremos en matrimonio pero esta noche daremos por sentado un vínculo entre nosotras y nuestras hijas (dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** eso se puede hacer (pregunta un poco confundida)

**Rachel:** si sigues de impertinente te vas (amenazo con un tono muy amenazante)

**Nina:** yo ya no digo nada (dijo bajando su mirada)

**Rachel:** Beth (llamo muy suavemente a su hija)

La pequeña que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Santana camino muy despacio hacia su madre Rachel tomo una de las alianzas y se pudo a la altura de su pequeña

**Rachel:** (miro fijamente a su hija) Beth con este anillo yo me comprometo a quererte por sobre todas las cosas a escucharte las veces que necesites ser escuchada a estar a tu lado cuando quieras que lo este y cuando no también con el te tomo como mi hija para amarte respetarte protegerte hasta mi ultimo día de vida en este momento aquí frente a todas estas personas sello contigo un pacto que me mantendrá unidad a ti por siempre uno que incluso va mas haya de este mundo (le dijo muy tiernamente a la pequeña la cual casi llora con las palabras de la diva) que dices aceptas mi propuesta pequeña (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Beth:** acepto (dijo muy emocionada)

Rachel coloco la alianza en el dedo Beth para después fundirse en un tierno abrazo los aplausos por parte de las demás no se hicieron esperar bueno a decir verdad no todos aplaudían ya que Alyson solo se limitaba a observar todo lo que sucedía la joven tenia una mirada triste como si de pronto se hubiera dado de cuenta que no tenia ni la mas mínima oportunidad con la diva por otra parte Quinn miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa y luego de que su novia y su hija se separaran tomo a Elisa que estaba en sentada sobre las piernas de Brittany

**Quinn:** Elisa (dijo colocando a la pequeña en el suelo y arrodillándose frente a ella) con este anillo yo me comprometo a convertirme en la madre que tu mereces tener una que estará dispuesta a dar su vida por ti de ser necesario de reír contigo en los momentos buenos así como de llorar en los malos de escuchar cada cosa que tengas que decirme así ya me la hayas dicho antes de guiar tus pasos sobre la arena para que nunca pierdas el camino te tomo como mi hija como el pequeño rayo de luz que llego a mi para sacarme sonrisas alegres con sus travesuras y aquí frente a todas ellas y con Ivys de testigo en el cielo te prometo que siempre te amare con una madre ama a una hija y espero que tu siempre me ames como hija ama a su madre (le dijo muy suavemente a la bebe)

Quinn coloco el anillo en el dedo de Elisa mientras las demás aplaudían luego la rubia se pudo de pie y cargo a su pequeña para fundirse en un tierno abrazo Rachel y Beth se unieron al abrazo familiar la diva le dio un beso en la frente a su hija mas pequeña para luego darle uno tierno beso a su novia sin duda alguna aquella escena era la mas dulce y tierna del mundo

**Brittany:** acaso estas llorando (le pregunta a Santana)

**Santana:** por supuesto que no es que una pestaña cayó en mi ojo (dijo muy rápido mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas)

**Brittany:** yo creo que si (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** de acuerdo hasta las rudas como yo lloran (dijo muy suavemente) pero es que lo que acaban de hacer fue verdaderamente hermoso

**Nina:** tan hermoso que ya hasta a mi me dieron ganas de tener una familia (les dijo a las chicas muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si pues esto es solo formalidad porque desde hace un buen tiempo que nosotras somos una familia (dijo muy orgullosa mientras levantaba en brazos a Beth)

**Quinn:** _ma famille_ (dijo muy sonriente abrazando con fuerza a Elisa)

**Rachel:** que sexy te ves cuando hablas francés (le dijo muy suavemente a su prometida)

**Quinn:** lo se (le dijo muy sonriente)

Nina miro Alyson quien permanecía con su mirada apagada y triste durante todo el camino a la casa Berry/Fabray Nina no dejo de interrogar a Alyson intentando averiguar mas acerca de la joven y esta de manera calmada le respondió todo lo que le pregunto y le conto varias cosas acerca de su vida incluso en un punto dado de la conversación a la asistente de Quinn le empezó a caer bien la joven pudo notar que no era una persona del todo mala sino mas bien una persona que deseaba algo que ya estaba ocupado y solo era cuestión de hacerle ver y entender que eso que quería no lo podía obtener aunque lo deseara por sobre todas las cosas

**Nina:** no te parece que se ven hermosas (le pregunta muy suavemente a Alyson)

**Alyson:** si son una hermosa familia (le dijo con un tono un poco serio)

**Nina:** si una hermosa y fuerte familia que nada ni nadie podrá llegar a romper por mas que lo intente (le dijo muy despacio)

**Alyson:** así parece (dijo con un poco de tristeza) así parece (repito en el mismo tono para luego apretar fuertemente sus labios para evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos)

**Nina:** que bueno que te des cuenta y espero que tengas en claro lo que debes hacer de aquí en adelante (le dijo muy despacio)

Nina se alejo de Alyson para unirse a las demás que conversaban entre si con respecto a la pequeña ceremonia que acababan de realizar Quinn y Rachel les contaban muy felices y sonrientes como se le había ocurrido la idea mientras que Alyson las observaba desde cierta distancia por mas que la joven evito llorar unas rebeldes lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas lagrimas que esta no tardo en limpiar ya que no quería que nadie en la sala viera que estaba sufriendo

_Hay partidas que se pierden sin ni siquiera haberle dado tiempo al jugador contrario de utilizar todas sus estrategias y entonces este empieza a preguntarse mentalmente **"para que seguir intentándolo si el resultado será el mismo lo mejor es retirarse con dignidad con la frente el alto"** así como también hay partidas ganadas que se disfrazan de derrotas por ejemplo **"perder a toda tu familia y las comodidades que siempre has tenido a cambio de la libertad también es una manera de ganar"** así como también hay que saber jugar con inteligencia nunca mostrarle al contrario que conoces su secreto ni mucho menos su debilidad eso es lo que muchos llaman **"jugar con estilo"** sea como sea para vivir hay que jugar y siempre que se juega se corre el peligro de perder y también de perdernos en el camino pero lo mas triste en esta vida es no apostar nada vivir sin jugársela_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	59. Chapter 60 La Vida Se Compone Solo

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo LIX **

**La Vida Se Compone Solo De Momentos**

_Mi abuelo siempre decía "la vida no es tan larga como parece ni tan corta como dicen" y saben que me di cuenta de que el tenia razón; la vida es solo una película que se compone de diferentes momentos y donde tú que eres el protagonista debes saber disfrutar cada uno de esos momentos; porque son muchos los momentos que existen, __**"momentos de impacto",**__**"momentos triste"**__**"momentos peligrosos"**__**"momentos alegres"**__**"momentos únicos e inigualable" **__y el tan apreciado __**"momento perfecto"**__ ese es mi favorito porque es el que te dejan un suspiro en los recuerdos que simplemente son o fueron perfectos, la compañía, el clima, el cómo pasaron las cosas y es qué en algunos casos hasta los planetas se alinean para que uno pueda lograr tener un momento perfecto, si lo crean o no es cierto lo que digo "la vida se compone solo de momentos" que muchas veces se pierden en el tiempo y espacio o tal vez no…_

**MANSION EN BAY RIDGE – BROOKLYN **

Por fin el tan esperado día había llegado todo había sido una locura total personas corriendo de un lado a otro Dylan por razones personales se tuvo que ausentar de la boda pero dejo a cargo a Sue quien ajustaba los últimos detalles y aprovechaba para gritarle a todos el personal constantemente, Quinn y Rachel se encontraban en habitaciones separadas que estaban de polo a polo y siendo vigiladas constantemente para que no se escaparan para verse; todo el ambiente estaba cargado de emoción, alegría y sobre todo entusiasmo porque dentro de un par de horas la boda del año daría inicio

**SALA **

**Hiram:** por dios quieres quedarte quieto la que se va a casar es Rachel no tu (le pidió muy suavemente a su esposo al verlo caminar de aquí para allá)

**Leroy:** no puedo evitarlo estoy muy nervioso (le dijo muy ripidio)

**Hiram:** solo es una boda no una guerra civil (le dijo muy tranquilo)

**Leroy:** ves eso es lo que me molesta de ti todo te da igual (le recrimino un poco enojado) te apuesto que si en este momento se cayera el cielo tu solo dirías pónganlo nuevamente o compren otro (le dijo muy con un tono muy sarcástico)

**Hiram:** discúlpame pero es la verdad (le dijo muy rápido)

**Leroy:** nuestra hija va a casarse (le recordó muy rápido)

**Hiram:** y estoy feliz por ella en verdad que estoy feliz pero creo que estas exagerando (le dijo muy suavemente)

Leroy estaba apunto de protestar pero Beth entro a la sala con una hoja y papel en mano la pequeña se veía bastante preocupada cosa que llamo la atención de sus abuelos

**Hiram:** princesa que te sucede (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Beth:** quiero escribir una carta bonita para un niño de la escuela que me gusta pero no se me ocurre nada (le dijo muy preocupada sentándose en las piernas de Hiram)

**Leroy:** una carta un niño que te gusta acaso nos hemos perdido de algo (le pregunto muy rápido)

**Beth:** estoy enamorada de Thomas un niño de mi salón (le dijo muy suavemente a Leroy)

**Leroy:** enamorada jajajajaja no crees que esta muy pequeña para estar enamorada (le dijo un poco divertido)

**Beth:** no (le respondió muy rápido)

**Leroy:** de acuerdo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Hiram:** cielo no tienes que preocuparte de nada solo es una carta no un discurso presidencial (le dijo muy suavemente a Beth)

**Leroy:** (le dio una mirada seria a su esposo) en momentos como este es que me pregunto porque me case contigo (le dijo un con mucha seriedad)

**Beth:** si ya se que solo es una carta pero quiero que sea especial (le dijo muy rápido a Hiram) por eso necesito encontrar palabra adecuadas y lindas

**Hiram:** por favor princesa olvida las palabras lindas mejor utiliza amenazas (le sugirió muy rápido) escribe _"mi querido y apreciado Thomas tengo a tus padres si quieres volver a verlos deberás aceptar ir a tomar un helado conmigo" _(le redacto muy despacio)

**Beth:** puedo hacer eso (le pregunta muy suavemente a Leroy)

**Leroy:** solo si quieres conseguir una orden de alejamiento (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** oigan se puede saber que hacen (les pregunta entrando a la sala)

**Leroy:** Hiram ayuda a Beth a escribir una carta de amor amenazante (le respondió muy rápido)

**Sue:** oh recuerdo cuando mi novio de la escuela me mandaba ese tipo de cartas eran tan románticas; me encantaban (dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** cuando esta vida dejo de ser normal (se pregunto a si mismo)

**Sue:** en fin solo vine porque quería avisarles que la sorpresa de Rachel esta apunto de llegar (les informo muy rápido)

**Hiram:** en serio eso es genial Sue (dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** lo se; apenas llegue la llevare directo con mi súper estrella (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** que sorpresa le darán a mi mami Rachel (les pregunta muy rápido a los adultos)

**Sue:** tu solo espera y veras mini súper estrella (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**HABITACION DE RACHEL**

Rachel ya estaba maquillada y peina solo le faltaba colocarse su vestido pero eso lo haría después cuando faltara menos de 20 minutos para salir la diva caminaba de un lado a otro mientras movía sus manos con bastantes nervios estaba a solo dos horas de casarse era increíble la cantidad de sensaciones que le recorrían su cuerpo ni si quiera cuando dio su primer concierto se puso tan nerviosa a decir verdad ella nunca había sido una persona de ponerse nerviosa con facilidad pero esta vez era diferente se iba a casar con la mujer más bella, espectacular, buena, inteligente que hubiera conocido sin lugar a duda había sido bendecida por los dioses si poder evitarlo una gran sonrisa se apodero de su rostro

**Rachel:** sin lugar a dudas fui bendecía (susurro para sí misma)

**Voz:** has contado con mucha suerte

**Rachel:** hay por dios Ivys que haces aquí (le pregunta muy suavemente a la joven)

**Ivys:** oye es tu boda no pensarías que iba a perdérmela (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** estas consciente de que voy a casarme con otra mujer (le dijo muy despacio)

**Ivys:** estas consciente de que yo estoy muerte verdad (le recordó muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** empiezo a creer que eres una anima en pena (le dijo sentándose en el sofá que estaba en la habitación)

**Ivys:** amor sabes perfectamente que (le decía muy tranquila cuando la diva la interrumpió)

**Rachel:** si ya se, tu solo apareces cuando yo quiero que aparezcas, eres producto de mi subconsciente eso ya lo sé (le dijo muy rápido)

**Ivys:** entonces porque sigues sorprendiéndote cada vez que me vez (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** porque a veces creo que he enloquecido (le dijo muy rápido) digo quien en su sano juicio ve a su esposa muerta

**Ivys:** tu (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** (sin poder evitarlo sonrió con alegría) voy a casarme (dijo muy suavemente)

**Ivys:** lo sé y eso es maravilloso (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** porque tengo el presentimiento de que vas a decirme algo que no quiero escuchar (le dijo con un poco de temor)

**Ivys:** cielo antes de que termine esta semana vas a tener que ser un punto de apoyo para las personas que mas amas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** por dios no tienes derecho a decirme eso (le dijo muy seria) no hoy, no el día mas feliz de mi vida

**Ivys:** es mejor prevenirte desde ya (le dijo muy rápido)

Rachel quiso protestar pero antes de poder abrir su boca escucho como unos suaves toques en la puerta se hicieron presente la diva tomo un poco de aire y vio hacia la puerta

**Rachel:** pase (dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** Rachel cariño (dijo muy sonriente entrando a la habitación)

**Rachel:** oh Sue (dijo muy alegremente mientras se levantaba del sofá) mira quien está aquí (dijo señalando hacia donde estaba Ivys)

**Ivys:** ella no puede verme cielo (le recordó muy suavemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** y no hay nadie aquí (completo muy rápidamente al ver como su representante la veía)

**Sue:** te sientes bien (le pregunta un poco preocupada)

**Rachel:** mejor que nunca (dijo apretando sus dientes un poco molesta)

**Sue:** bueno vengo a informarte que (le decía muy tranquila a la diva cuando esta la interrumpió)

**Rachel:** si se trata sobre la madre de Santana déjame decirte que me rindo, ya que mama López haga lo que quiera si quiere llevarse los arreglos florales de la recepción bien que lo haga o si quieres gritar después que termine la ceremonia bien que lo haga ya en verdad no me opondré a nada de lo que intente hacer (le dijo con bastante desespero)

**Sue:** de hecho la señora López por alguna extraña razón está bastante tranquila (le hizo saber muy suavemente) lo que te quería informar es que hay una persona que quiere verte ahora mismo

**Rachel:** quien (le pregunto muy rápido)

**Sue:** espérame aquí (le dijo un poco emocionada)

La diva veía fijamente la puerta cuando vio a Sue que entro nuevamente pero esta vez lo hizo acompañada de la persona que Rachel menos se esperaba la diva sintió como su corazón se acelero a mil se quedo completamente sorprendida estática sin palabras e incluso sin respirar

**Rachel:** por dios Tina (logro decir con un poco de dificulta)

Ahí estaba Tina su mejor amiga parada frente con una enorme sonrisa marcada en su rostro y una mirada brillante limpia se veía realmente hermosa y sobre todo recuperada Rachel sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al igual que pudo ver la lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos de su amiga quien corrió abrazarla y ella la espero con los brazos abiertos

**Rachel:** Tina mi dulce Tina (dijo mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a la asiática)

**Tina:** mi querida Rachel (dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** por dios estas hermosísima (dijo separándose de ella y viéndola de arriba abajo)

**Tina:** bueno ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí "pasar un año y medio en terapia ayuda a la figura" (le dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés completamente recuperada y sobre todo que estés aquí (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Tina:** no podía perderme la boda de mi mejor amiga (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** si no podías (le dijo muy suavemente)

**HABITACION DE QUINN **

Quinn caminaba de un lado a otro bajo la atenta mirada de Jessica la fotógrafa estaba más que nerviosa sentía un poco de vértigo y sus manos no dejaban de sudar la ex niñera no perdía movimiento alguno de la rubia e incluso ya se había mareado de tanto verla caminar de aquí para allá

**Jessica:** podrías sentarte (le pidió un poco exasperada)

**Quinn:** no quiero sentarme (le dijo muy rápido)

**Jessica:** bueno al menos podrías dejar de moverte porque ya me tienes mareada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** lo siento Jessica pero la verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa (le dijo muy sentándose al lado de la chica)

**Jessica:** a ver porque los nervios si tu amas a Rachel (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Quinn:** que la ame no es impedimento para que sentir un nudo en el estomago (se defendió muy rápido)

**Jessica:** bueno eso si es cierto, son muchas las sensaciones que estas sintiendo en este momento y sin quitar de por medio los temores que te embargan como el intentar no tropezarte en plena marcha nupcial y hacer el ridículo frente a mas de 400 invitados (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Jessica no necesito que me sicoanalices solo quiero que me digas que todo estará bien (le dijo con un poco de seriedad)

**Jessica:** (tomo un poco de aire) todo estará bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo regalándole una calidad sonrisa) en verdad crees que me puedo caer en plena marcha nupcial (le pregunta un poco preocupada)

**Jessica:** no lo creo eres demasiado buena para eso (le dijo muy tranquila) pero por si a las duda pídele a tu padre que te sostenga con fuerza (le aconsejo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** voy a casarme (dijo muy sonriente y apretó su labio inferior con sus dientes) voy a casarme con la mujer más maravillosa que pueda existir (termino de decir muy emocionada)

**Jessica:** ya no sea presumida (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** estoy feliz de que estés aquí (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Jessica:** bromeas esta es la boda del año y yo no podía faltar (le dijo muy divertida y vio como la rubia rodo sus ojos) que es la verdad (se defendió con mucha tranquilidad)

**HABITACION DE NINA **

Nina caminaba de un lado a otro mientras repasaba por enésima vez lo que iba a decir antes durante y después de la ceremonia la asistente se sabía perfectamente cada palabra pero eso no le impedía sentirse nerviosa y el hecho de que más de 400 ojos estarían posados sobre ella no la ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarse

**Beth:** Nina necesito tu ayuda (dijo entrando a la habitación)

**Nina:** ahora no pequeña (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** estas bien (le pregunta muy suavemente a la chica)

**Nina:** si, digo porque no debería estar bien (le dijo intentando disimular sus nervios)

**Beth:** pareces nerviosa (insistió una vez más)

**Nina:** de acuerdo estoy nerviosa (admitió muy rápidamente)

**Beth:** quieres que te de un consejo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Nina:** jajajajaja pequeña no me hagas reír (dijo muy sarcástica) porque debería aceptar el consejo de una niña de 8 años (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** porque la niña de 8 años ya ha hecho lo que tu estas a punto de hacer (le recordó muy rápido)

**Nina:** gracias pero paso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Beth:** bien suerte cuando se te enredé la lengua pronunciando "estamos aquí reunidos" (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** espera, espera, espera (le pidió muy suplicante a la pequeña que ya iba camino hacia la puerta) digamos que hipotéticamente yo acepto tu consejo, que me dirías (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Beth:** hipotéticamente te diría que dejes que las cosas fluyan, no le hagas caso a nadie tu solo concéntrate en decir lo que preparaste y nada mas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** oye ese es un buen consejo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** claro que es un buen consejo, porque lo estoy dando yo (le dijo muy presumidamente)

**Nina:** por un momento había olvidado lo pesada que a veces puede llegar a ser (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Beth:** suerte Cazadora numero 2 (le dijo muy sonriente antes de salir de la habitación)

**Nina:** ya no me llames así (le dijo muy rápido)

**HABITACION DE RACHEL **

Rachel sonreía mientras veía como Tina jugaba con Elisa que estaba sentada en sus piernas la pequeña había congeniado muy bien con la joven asiática quien desde el momento que Sue trajo a la pequeña Berry no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas ya que el parecido con Ivys era impresionante

**Tina:** por dios es como si estuviera viendo a Ivys en miniatura (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** lo sé pienso eso cada vez que la veo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Tina:** ella sabe quién es Ivys (le pregunta con un poco de temor a su amiga)

**Rachel:** por supuesto que sabe (le dijo muy sonriente) Eli dile a la tía Tina quien es Ivys (le pidió a su pequeña hija)

**Elisa:** mami (dijo muy sonriente) mami Ivys

**Tina:** que bien (dijo muy feliz)

**Elisa:** mami Ivys allá ta (dijo señalando hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación)

Rachel y Tina dirigieron su mirada hacia donde estaba señalando Elisa la habitación se quedo en silencio y ambas chicas se miraron la una a la otra como queriendo decirse algo con la mirada

**Tina:** Rach sé que esto te va a sonar un poco descabellado pero (se detuvo un momento y tomo un poco de aire) no si fue por el golpe que recibí en la cabeza o la culpa en si que he sentido desde que paso lo que paso pero es que a veces siento como si Ivys estuviera presente (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** puedes hablar con ella (le pregunto muy despacio y vio como su amiga asintió con su cabeza) que bien porque yo también (le dijo con su voz un poco quebrada)

**Tina:** oh por dios (dijo mientras rompía en llanto)

Rachel sin dudarlo abrazo fuertemente a su amiga quien le correspondió el abrazo mientras seguía llorando como niña pequeña era increíble como dos personas pueden compartir una experiencia idéntica pero de maneras diferentes porque cada una a su modo veía y sentía a Ivys que irónico es darse cuenta que la revelación de un profundo secreto no es más que el gran espejo mágico donde toda la creación pura y cristalina se refleja; en ella se abisman los espíritus tiernos esos espíritus que son verdaderamente valerosos tanto así que encuentran una manera de permanecer siempre junto a sus seres amados aunque estos los vean o no

**DOS HORAS DESPUES **

**HABITACION DE QUINN **

Quinn seguía caminando de un lado a otro y esta vez era observada por Jessica, Beth y Santana las tres movían su cabeza de un lado a otro a conforme caminaba la rubia ninguna decía nada solo se limitaban a observarla y reírse en silencio de los nervios de la fotógrafa pero su espectáculo se les acabo cuando Judi y Russel entraron a la habitación

**Russel:** cariño es hora de bajar (le informo a su hija)

**Santana:** gracias a dios porque ya estaba mareada (dijo sacudiendo un poco su cabeza)

**Jessica:** bienvenida al club (le dijo muy sonriente a la latina)

**Judi:** chicas necesitamos un momento a solas con Quinnie (les dijo muy suavemente a las chicas)

**Beth:** porque (le pregunto muy curiosa a su abuela)

**Judi:** queremos decirle algo importante (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Santana:** ahí van a tener una de esas platicas emocionales y tontas cierto (les dijo con un poco de repulsión a los padres de la rubia)

**Judi:** tú no deberías hablar así jovencita (reprendió muy seriamente a la latina)

**Santana:** Judi no necesito tus regaños yo ya tengo una madre que hace eso (le dijo muy suavemente a la mujer)

**Judi:** hablando de ella deberías bajar porque la última vez que la vi estaba intentando intervenir en la cocina (le hizo saber rápidamente a la latina)

**Santana:** por dios (dijo muy rápido y corrió hacia la puerta)

Los padres de Quinn esperaron que Beth y Jessica abandonaran la habitación luego le dieron una pequeña sonrisa a su hija quien los veía un poco temerosa como esperando a que les soltaran un sermón acerca de si esta segura de querer casarse con una mujer y todo esas cosas

**Quinn:** bien de que quieren hablar conmigo (les pregunto muy suavemente)

**Russel:** (tomo un poco de aire) solo queremos decirte una cosa antes de entregarte en matrimonio (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Judi:** y es que estamos muy orgullosos de ti amor; eres lo mejor que nos pudo pasar en la vida (le dijo muy suavemente a Quinn)

**Russel:** y nos complace ver que a pesar del abandono que te dimos durante mucho tiempo y falta de cariño a la que te expusimos no te desviaste por un mal camino si cometiste errores pero quien en esta vida no lo ha cometido (le dijo muy despacio)

**Judi:** lo mejor fue que aprendiste de tu errores y te esforzarte por ser una mejor persona; te amos mucho Quinnie aunque a veces pudo parecer lo contrario (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Russel:** y estamos felices de que vayas a unir tu vida con Rachel (le dijo regalándole una tierna sonrisa)

**Quinn:** yo también los amo y estoy realmente feliz que estén aquí conmigo (les dijo casi llorando)

Quinn abrazo fuertemente a sus padres desde hace mucho tiempo que no habían compartido un momento como ese tan intimo tan familiar tan sincero la fotógrafa quería simplemente disfrutar de ese momento lo mas que pudiera no quería que acabara nunca o por lo menos no tan rápido

**HABITACION DE RACHEL **

Después de su emotivo momento Rachel y Tina se habían mantenido hablando sin parar tratando de ponerse al día con respecto a lo que pasaba en sus vidas la diva se puso mas que feliz cuando la asiática le dijo que ella y Mike estaban intentando quedar embarazados y Tina se puso mas que contenta cuando Rachel le confeso que ella y Quinn también tenían planes de agrandar la familia tantas cosas que decirse y tan poco tiempo porque la platica de las chicas fue interrumpida por los padres de la diva

**Hiram:** cielo ya es hora (le informo muy suavemente a la diva)

**Tina:** bien yo iré a mi lugar (dijo poniéndose de pie) felicidades Rach (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** gracias Tina (le dijo muy sonriente)

Hiram y Leroy vieron como la asiática abandono la habitación luego dirigieron su mirada hacia Rachel quien los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

**Rachel:** bien creo que es hora del discurso familiar (dijo muy suavemente) muy bien que esperan para empezar a hablar (les dijo un poco impaciente al ver que sus padres no le decían nada)

**Hiram:** estamos esperando a que tu hables (le dijo muy despacio a la diva)

**Rachel:** es en serio (les pregunta un poco molesta) son mis padres ustedes deberían ser los que hablen no al revés

**Leroy:** oh cariño que mas podemos decirte digo siempre te estamos repitiendo lo orgulloso que estamos de ti y lo feliz que nos hace que te hayas cruzado con una mujer tan maravillosa como lo es Quinn (le hizo saber muy rápidamente a su hija)

**Rachel:** (suspiro un poco cansada) de acuerdo (tomo la mano de ambos hombres) ustedes siempre has sido un gran apoyo para mi y se que una vez le fue difícil dejarme ir pero el día de hoy quiero decirle que estoy muy agradecida con la enseñanza que me dieron con los valores que me inculcaron y sobre todo con el gran amor que me han profesado desde el día de mi nacimiento son los mejores padres del mundo y soy muy afortunada de ser su hija (les dijo muy tiernamente)

**Hiram:** me prometí que no lloraría (dijo rompiendo en llanto)

Rachel sonrió divertidamente cuando vio a sus padres abrazarse mientras lloraban como niños pequeños les regalo un beso a cada uno para luego abrazarlos con mucha fuerza la diva conocía a la perfección a sus padres y sabia que el modo de reaccionar de ambos era lo mas normal y honestamente ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso

**SALON DE CEREMONIA **

Ya todo estaba listo para dar comienzo a la ceremonia el salón estaba adornado con flores blancas, una gran alfombra blanca que iba desde la entrada hasta la el altar que habían montado para llevar acabo la ceremonia, altar que estaba adornados con telas color champagne; la música de la marcha nupcial empezó todos por acto reflejo se giraron para ver la entrada de las novias.

La primera en aparecer fue Rachel quien venía acompañada por sus padres y a pasos cortos pero firmes empezaron la marchar, la sonrisa de la diva se hacía cada vez más grande con forme se acercaba a su destino estaba apunto de casarse con el amor de su vida y fue cuando recordó algo que hace mucho tiempo atrás aprendió en la clase de sicología en la preparatoria y es que la profesora de sicología un día les hablo sobrela teoría del sociólogo Maslow; este doctor en sus estudios descubrió que todos buscamos las mismas siete cosas en la vida, el lo llamo _**"La Jerarquía De Las Necesidades Humanas"**_ lo primero que buscamos es la supervivencia: _"la salud que nos permita seguir viviendo"_lo segundo es la seguridad: _"sentirnos protegidos, a salvos en nuestra propia casa"_ la tercera es el amor: _"nadie puede vivir sin tener amor o sin buscar el amor"_la cuarta es el respecto: _"que los demás valoren lo que hacemos, nuestras decisiones, aunque nos equivoquemos" _la quinta es la necesidad de entender: _"entender porque la gente toma decisiones que nos duelen"_ la penúltima necesidad humana es la autorrealización: _"intentar encontrar nuestra autentica naturaleza, lo que somos"_ y la última es la estética o espiritual: _"sentirnos parte de algo especial y único el plan perfecto de nuestras vidas" _si bien la diva se ponía analizar su vida se podía dar cuenta de que había logrado cubrir todas esas necesidades porque en ese momento estaba llevando acabo la ultima unía su vida al de la persona que amaba formaba una familia el plan perfecto de su vida definitivamente eso si que era algo especial y único, porque así la hacia sentir Quinn Fabray _"Especial y Única"_

Rachel llego al Nina la recibió con una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le guiño su ojo derecho la diva le devolvió la sonrisa al igual que el guiño

**Hiram:** felicidades cielo (le dijo muy tiernamente a su hija)

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** te amamos (le dijo casi llorando)

**Nina:** estas lista (le pregunta muy suavemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** mas que lista (le dijo muy segura)

Segundos después Quinn ya estaba en la entrada del salón junto a su padre Rachel se quedo sin aliento al ver lo hermosa que se veía su rubia la cual suspiro profundamente cuando vio que todos los presentes posaron su mirada en ella si había algo que Quinn Fabray odiaba profundamente era ser el centro de atención no le gustaba que la miraran de manera fija por eso se había decidido por quedarse detrás de la cámara y no delante de ella esa era la gran diferencia entre Rachel y ella tal vez por eso estaban tan bien equilibradas tal vez por eso eran la pareja perfecta

**Quinn:** papa por favor sostenme con fuerza (le pidió muy suplicante a su padre)

**Russel:** descuida que te tengo (le dijo muy sonriente)

Ambos comenzaron la marcha al igual que lo hicieron los Berry caminaron de espacio pero con firmeza Quinn sonrió feliz cuando vio a Rachel esperándola la diva se veía realmente hermosa parecía un verdadero ángel entonces fue cuando la fotógrafa recordó cuanto había esperado ese día y no era precisamente desde el momento en que se comprometió con Rachel sino desde mucho antes de conocer a la diva porque todos en esta vida soñamos con el día de nuestra boda ese día especial y mágico en el que caminas del brazo de tu padre, madre o hermano por un gran pasillo mientras la mirada de muchos se posan sobre ti pero uno no ve a nadie porque vamos caminando con la mirada fija al frente mientras sonreímos con alegría y felicidad porque sabemos que al final de ese recorrido esta la persona que amamos esperándonos para enlazar su vida con la nuestra de manera eterna, y Quinn nunca fue la excepción siempre soñó con el día de su boda; ella colocaba un mantel blanco sobre su cabeza fingiendo que era un velo practicaba la marcha nupcial durante horas y divisaba que al final de ese pasillo la esperaba su príncipe azul; no esta de mas mencionar que ahora la realidad era muy diferente a sus fantasías la fotógrafa no llevaba un mantel sobre su cabeza sino un hermoso tocado no practico las marcha nupcial porque simplemente no era necesario y al final del pasillo no la espera un príncipe azul pero si la mujer más maravillosa que pueda existir la que le enseño lo que es realmente el amor y como se debe amar la que ante sus ojos es y siempre será la mujer perfecta si la realidad de Quinn Fabray era muy distinta a sus fantasías y lo que la hace distinta es que es un millón de veces mejor

**Russel:** bien de aquí en adelante debes seguir sola (le dijo muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Russel:** te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** también yo (le dijo muy suavemente y le dio un beso)

Alguna vez han tenido la sensación de que están en el lugar correcto a la hora exacta que deben han sentido esa sensación de felicidad que les cubre el cuerpo entero millones de sensaciones juntas su corazón latiendo de manera efusiva como si estuviera a punto de salir de su pecho pero al mismo tiempo una sensación de paz les sube desde los pies hasta la cabeza como diciendo _**"tranquila que no hay nada que temer"**_ pues eso era exactamente lo que sentían Rachel y Quinn cuando sus miradas se encontraron ahí estaban listas para unir sus vidas en matrimonio se sonrieron con ternura y devoción perdiéndose una en los ojos de la otra

**Nina:** estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión entre Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray quienes hoy más que unirse en matrimonio se unen como un solo corazón que va latir con fuerza al mismo tiempo que mantiene en alto la llama de su amor porque un antiguo sabio dijo un día "El amor es una cosa ideal, el matrimonio una cosa real" y eso es cierto porque es real para aquellos que en verdad creen en él (dijo muy despacio mientras miraba a Quinn y Rachel)

**Santana:** Nina se volvió inteligente (le susurro muy suavemente a Brittany)

**Brittany:** creo que todo lo que ha dicho es hermoso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Gloria:** silencio (les pidió a ambas chicas)

**Nina:** Rachel tu hoy no solo tomas a Quinn como tu esposa sino también como la mujer que amaras por el resto de tu vida con la cual reirás, te divertirás, lloraras y tendrás hijos será tu compañera en las buenas y las malas no miraras sus errores más bien la amaras por encima de ellos la comprenderás y apoyaras cada vez que sea necesario esa será tu misión de ahora en adelante (le dijo muy despacio a la diva) Quinn tu recibes y aceptas a Rachel no solo como tu esposa también la recibes como la mujer que te acompañara de aquí en adelante en tu vida quien te ayudara en las buenas y las malas así como tú la ayudaras a ella se convertirá en la mujer que respetaras y honraras en todo momento la que comprenderás aun cuando no tenga la razón y la guiaras para que las decisiones que tome sean acertadas (le dijo muy despacio a la rubia) de aquí en adelante su tarea es amarse, respetarse, comprenderse y guiarse mutuamente no deberán tomar decisiones por separado porque ahora ustedes serán un matrimonio y por ende deben comprender que no es cosa de uno sino de dos, dos corazones que pasaran a ser uno solo; ahora pregunto aceptan las condiciones dadas (les pregunta a ambas chicas)

**Rachel/Quinn:** aceptamos (respondieron al mismo tiempo)

**Nina:** bien ahora quiero que ambas se miren y se digan sus votos de compromiso mientras se colocan sus alianzas (les pidió muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** Quinn durante un lago tiempo infinidades de personas siempre me hacen la misma pregunta "si pudieras cambiar algo en tu vida que cambiarias" y mi respuesta siempre es la misma "nada" pero no respondo así por salir del paso sino porque es la verdad (tomo un poco de aire) agradezco todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida tanto lo bueno como lo malo porque gracias a las cosas no tan agradable que viví pude conocerte a ti; a mi imperfecta y adorable Quinn; entraste a mi vida como un rayo de luz devolviéndome la dicha de creer nuevamente en esta vida, te convertiste en mi pilar de apoyo, en mi cómplice, en mi musa, en la madre de mi hija, tu Quinn Fabray te has convertido en toda mi felicidad y hoy me comprometo a amarte en todas las formas que existan para siempre y prometo nunca olvidar que lo nuestro es una amor eterno y no importa las pruebas que nos ponga la vida yo siempre estaré detrás de ti cuidándote la espalda (le dijo muy tiernamente a la rubia)

**Nina:** Quinn tu turno (le indico a la fotógrafa)

**Quinn:** (se aclaro la garganta) Rachel yo nunca fui una persona que creyera en seres mágicos ni en cuentos de hadas ni si quiera estaba segura de creer en el amor viva la vida solo por vivirla y de pronto como un huracán entras tu a mi vida derribas todos los muros de concreto que había puesto alrededor de mi corazón y te metes en lo más profundo sin pedir permiso me enseñas lo que es en realidad amar me regalaste la dicha de sonreír nuevamente tu Rachel Berry eres la mujer que siempre espere y yo nací para amarte con locura; porque esa es la realidad te amo más de lo te puedas imaginar más de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar eres el amor de mi vida eres mi mujer perfecta y hoy ante todos estas personas me comprometo a ayudarte amar la vida cada día mas abrazarte siempre con ternura y tener la paciencia que el amor requiere te prometo que hablare cuando sea necesario y guardare silencio cuando deba, me comprometo a que mi corazón será siempre tu hogar (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva)

**Nina:** ambas aceptan unir sus vidas para siempre (les pregunta muy sonriente a las chicas)

**Rachel:** yo acepto (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** yo también acepto (dijo muy alegremente)

**Nina:** muy bien por el poder que me concede el estado de New York las declaro unidas en matrimonio (les dijo muy feliz) ahora pueden besarse

Las chicas acercaron sus rostros sonriéndose mutuamente para fundirse en un apasionado beso que hizo de forma inmediata estallar en aplausos a todos los presentes quienes sonreían feliz al ver que ya de manera oficial Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray estaba casadas

**Santana:** sin duda alguna ellas nacieron para estar juntas (susurro muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** estas llorando (le pregunta en un tono muy bajo a Santana)

**Santana:** no (le dijo secándose las lagrimas)

**Brittany:** yo creo que si (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** de acuerdo estoy llorando (le dijo muy rápido) pero como no hacerlo digo míralas Britt (señalo a las chicas) dime que no es una hermosa imagen

**Brittany:** sin duda alguna (dijo muy sonriente)

Una lluvia de pétalos blancos comenzó a caer sobre Quinn y Rachel quienes sonrieron felizmente luego se tomaron de la mano para caminar hacia la salida mientras la lluvia de pétalos seguía cayendo sobre ellas conforme avanzaban sin duda alguna ese momento si que era un momento de impacto porque ya se podía sentir el cambio en el ambiente el choque emocional de los sentimientos que ahora estaban más unidos que antes y listos para enfrentar nuevos desafíos e incluso dispuestos a ir hacia donde nunca se imaginaron que pudieran ir

**45 MINUTOS DESPUES **

Todos los invitados ya estaban bien ubicados en el salón donde seria la recepción las chicas aun no había hecho su aparición ya que estaban cumpliendo con el protocolo por lo tanto tuvieron 45 minutos ocupadas en la sesión de fotos

**Santana:** damas y caballeros tengo el placer de presentarles las señoras Berry-Fabray (anuncio muy feliz a todos los presentes)

Rachel y Quinn aparecieron sonriendo felices mientras todos los presentes las aplaudían con entusiasmo

**Santana:** muy bien ahora las chicas harán su primer baile como esposas (dijo muy sonriente)

Santana sin perder tiempo le hizo señas a Harmony para que se acercara y así entregarle el micrófono

**Santana:** lista (le pregunta muy suavemente a la morena)

**Harmony:** siento que voy a vomitar (le dijo con bastante nervios)

**Santana:** bien eso es bueno (le dijo muy sonriente) ahora rómpete una pierna porque no hay mejor manera de empezar tu carrera que cantando en la boda de Rachel Berry

**Harmony:** gracias (le dijo muy sonriente a la latina)

**Rachel:** muy señora Berry tendría el honor de permitirme este baile (le pregunta muy sonriente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** a usted le concedo todo (le dijo muy pícaramente)

Ambas caminaron hacia el medio de la pista al mismo tiempo que la melodía de la canción empezó a sonar Quinn paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rachel quien sujeto la cintura de su esposa con fuerza al mismo tiempo que la traía muy cerca de ella

**Harmony:** _alguien me dijo una vez que tienes que elegir entre ganar o perder; no puedes tenerlo todo; no corras riesgos puedes sentir el dolor, no ames en vano porque ese amor no te hará libre podía pararme a un lado y ver la vida pasar delante de mí, tan infeliz, pero lo evitaré mientras pueda_ (canto muy suavemente)

Rachel y Quinn comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de aquella suave melodía que sonaba se sonreían con amor al mismo tiempo que se daban una mirada profunda fueron acercando sus rostros y unieron sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión que la llevo a perderse en aquel mágico momento mientras seguían bailando

**Harmony:** _¿Y qué si me duele? ¿Qué si me rompo en dos? qué si este mundo sólo me lanza al filo, mis pies se quedan sin tierra que pisar, tengo que encontrar mi sitio, quiero oír mi sonido no me importa más dolor frente a mí, porque yo sólo intento ser feliz, sí, sólo intento ser feliz, sí_

Rachel junto su frente a la de Quinn ambas permanecían con sus ojos cerrados dejándose embriagar por aquel momento tan hermoso sus cuerpos pegados moviéndose al mismo compas de aquella melodía definitivamente no había mejor momento que aquel que estaban viviendo

**Harmony:** _a__ferrándome simplemente no puedo dejarlo ir sólo intento jugar mi papel, desapareciendo lentamente, oh. Pues bien todas las lágrimas se sienten igual, sólo en rostros y nombres diferentes, ¡sácame de aquí! Bien, no puedo quedarme a un lado y ver la vida pasar delante de mí, pasar delante de mí._

Rachel subió sus manos hasta la espalda Quinn al mismo tiempo que estaba acomodaba su cabeza en su hombro ambas continuaban disfrutando de la canción mientras eran observadas por la mayoría de los invitados así como eran retratadas por los fotógrafos contratados para llevar esa labor

**Hiram:** alguna vez habían visto una imagen más perfecta que esa (dijo muy suavemente admirando a las chicas bailar)

**Judi:** se ven realmente hermosas (dijo casi llorando)

**Russel:** momentos como ese son los que hacen que valga la pena esta vida (dijo muy sonriente)

**Leroy:** me pregunto cuándo vendrán los niños (dijo muy despistadamente)

**Hiram:** conociendo a Rachel te aseguro que no tardaran mucho en llegar (dijo muy entusiasmado)

Las chicas continuaban bailando así como Harmony continuaba embriagando a los presentes con su maravillosa voz porque si algo había que destacar era que la joven ya tenía atrapado a más de uno de los invitados entre ellos Sue que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la cantante

**Sue:** quien es esa chica (le pregunto muy suavemente a Santana sin dejar de ver a Harmony)

**Santana:** se llama Harmony y la descubrí cantando en una fundación (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Sue:** tiene talento (dijo bastante impresionada por la voz de la joven)

**Santana:** lo sé (le dijo muy sonriente)

Sue y Santana siguieron admirando la actuación de Harmony mientras que las recién casadas seguían sumergidas en su burbuja de amor y felicidad

**Harmony:** _así que cualquier cambio que no pueda ver, lo voy a extrañar en este camino pero no afirmes que tú eres la víctima, no digas nada_

**Rachel:** te amo (le dijo muy suavemente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** no más que yo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** _¡Y qué si me duele! qué si me rompo en dos qué si este mundo sólo me lanza al filo mis pies se quedan sin tierra que pisar, tengo que encontrar mi sitio, quiero oír mi sonido no me importa más dolor frente a mí, porque yo sólo intento ser feliz (sí)_

_Sólo intento ser feliz (sí). oh sí, feliz, oh sí, sí sólo quiero ser feliz._

La canción termino Rachel y Quinn continuaron abrazadas por un tiempo más largo se sentían tan bien al poder estar así disfrutando aquel momento tan especial sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo estaban tan felices de poder estar de esa manera pero nada dura para siempre y su mágico momento fue disuelto por la voz de la pequeña Beth que pedía la atención de todos los presentes a través del micrófono las chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír cuando vieron a su pequeña con el micrófono en mano dispuesta a hablar

**Rachel:** es hora del discurso de la consentida de la casa (dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** buenas noches yo solo quiero decir unas palabras (dijo un poco nerviosa y miro a sus madres) se que a partir de ahora pasamos a formar una familia aunque nosotros ya éramos una familia desde hace mucho (exclamo sonriendo alegremente) al principio intente resistirme que Rachel fuera parte de nuestras vidas porque pensé que iba a robarme a mi mami Quinn pero luego logre entender que ella no quería robarme nada solo quería que la dejara formar parte de nuestras vidas, quería amarme como una madre ama a su hija y no me arrepiento de haberla dejado quedarse con nosotros porque me dio una maravillosa hermana y me dio más amor del que alguien pueda darle a una persona (dijo muy despacio mirando fijamente a Rachel quien estaba a punto de romper en llanto) te amo mami Rachel y estoy feliz de que hayas llegado a nosotras (le dijo muy tiernamente a la diva)

Rachel camino hacia Beth la cual la espero con los brazos abiertos y se fundieron en un gran y tierno abrazo todos los invitados aplaudieron con mucho furor al ver aquel tierno momento entre madre e hija las lagrimas cian de los ojos de la diva sin que esta pudiera evitarlo Quinn miraba toda la escena desde lejos mientras sonreía con felicidad

**CUATRO HORAS DESPUES **

Rachel y Quinn cuando no estaban hablando con los invitados estaban bailando a veces se tenían que separar para poder atender a todos bueno no era de esperarse menos eran más de 300 invitados

**Stefano:** y cuando vendrán los bebes (les pregunto a las chicas muy curiosamente)

**Quinn:** bueno ya hemos hablado del tema pero no tenemos fecha específica para eso (le respondió muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** discúlpennos (les pidió a los presentes en la mesa)

**Quinn:** ya estoy agotada de responder las misma preguntas (se quejo con un poco de seriedad)

**Rachel:** tú querías una boda grande bueno cálate tu boda grande (le dijo muy sarcástica a la rubia)

**Quinn:** sabes no deberías molestarme en este momento (le advirtió muy seriamente a la diva)

**Rachel:** donde esta Beth (le pregunta buscando a la pequeña con la mirada)

**Quinn:** la última vez que la vi estaba en la pista bailando con un niño (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** con que niño (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no se oficial no le pedí los datos al pequeño (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Rachel:** jajajajaja muy graciosa (le dijo muy seria) voy a buscarla

**MESA DE FAMILIA PIERCE – LOPEZ **

**Gloria:** aun no entiendo porque Santy no hizo un fiesta como estas (le dijo un poco molesta a la latina)

**Brittany:** eso fue culpa mía (intervino antes que Santana hablara)

**Susan:** aun podemos hacer una boda (propuso rápidamente)

**Robert:** ellas ya tuvieron una ceremonia y fue realmente hermosa (les hizo saber muy rápido)

**Santiago:** porque no supimos de eso (le pregunto un poco molesto a su hija)

**Santana:** de que hablas yo se los dije (se defendió rápidamente)

**Gloria:** al día siguiente (le dijo muy molesta)

**Santana:** pero se los dije (dijo un poco molesta)

La latina se levanto de la mesa Brittany siguió a su esposa ya que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de quedarse a escuchar los reclamos de los padres de ambas

**Brittany:** estas bien (le pregunta muy suavemente a la latina)

**Santana:** mejor que nunca (le dijo un poco cansada)

**Brittany:** San todo terminara dentro de poco (dijo intentando consolar a su esposa)

**Santana:** escucho eso y no me siento mejor (dijo un poco desanimada)

**Brittany:** te sentirías mejor si te digo que cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a consentir (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Santana:** oh sí que me siento mejor (dijo sonriendo alegremente)

**EN LA BARRA **

Nina estaba en la barra tratando de conquistar al chico que serbia los tragos pero este no le hacia el más mínimo caso y la asistente hablaba sin parar

**Nina:** pero nunca dije que fuera necesario (le dijo al chico detrás de la barra) oye estas muerto (le pregunta un poco seria al ver que este no le hizo el más mínimo caso) esto es humillante (exclamo un poco frustrada antes de darle un sorbo a su copa de champagne)

**Alyson:** sí que es humillante querer que te hagan caso y no conseguirlo de ninguna forma (dijo muy sonriente sentándose al lado de la chica)

**Nina:** lo dices por experiencia propia (le pregunto muy sarcástica)

**Alyson:** sabes Nina si fueras igual de rápida conquistando chicos como lo eres hablando te aseguro que serias perfecta (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** yo puedo conquistar a cualquier chico que yo quiera (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** entonces porque no logras hacer que este te haga caso (le pregunto muy sonriente señalando al joven detrás de la barra)

**Nina:** porque (pensó un momento lo que podía decir para defenderse) porque es gay (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** no es gay (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** si lo es (le dijo un poco molesta)

**Alyson:** no has pensado en considerar otras opciones (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** oye yo no soy lesbiana de acuerdo (se defendió muy rápido)

**Alyson:** calma tigre que no me refería a eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** entonces de que hablabas (le pregunta con mucha seriedad)

**Alyson:** que quizás deberías involucrarte mas sentimentalmente que físicamente (le sugirió muy suavemente)

**Nina:** lindo consejo, me imagino que tu haces eso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** aunque no lo creas si (le dijo muy tranquilamente)

**Nina:** y lo haces antes o después de separar a la pareja; porque eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer cierto, meterte en el medio y destruir la felicidad de los demás o por lo menos es lo que estabas intentando hacer con Rachel y Quinn (le pregunta muy duramente)

**Alyson:** claro ya entendí tu punto; mira yo solo me acerque a decirte que hiciste un lindo trabajo con la ceremonia (le dijo un poco dolida por las palabras de la chica)

Nina vio como Alyson se alejo de la barra de pronto la asistente se sintió un poco mal por lo que le había dicho a la chica pero no iba a ir a disculparse con ella no tenia porque disculparse así que simplemente regreso a su postura al frente y se encontró con la mirada del cantinero fija en ella

**Nina:** que me ves tonto (le pregunta muy enojada)

**CON RACHEL **

La diva había recorrido todo el salón buscando a Beth pero no la encontró por lo que decidió salir a ver si la pequeña estaba alrededor de pronto escucho el sonido de una melodía que salía de una habitación cercana Rachel de inmediato reconoció la melodía que sonaba sin hacer ruido entro a la habitación y vio a Beth sentada tocando el piano

**Rachel:** vaya si que eres buena (le dijo muy sonriente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** he tenido la mejor maestra (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** que haces aquí (le pregunta sentándose a su lado)

**Beth:** pensando (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** en que pensabas (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** cuando tú y mi mami Quinn tengan más hijos me amaras menos a mí o a Elisa (le pregunta un poco preocupada)

**Rachel:** que; claro que no (le dijo muy rápido) eso jamás, jamás va a pasar, no importa cuántos hijos tengamos tu madre y yo de aquí en adelante nunca voy dejar de amarte a ti o tu hermana

**Beth:** pero tendrán hijos (dijo con cierta tristeza)

**Rachel:** Beth no tienes por qué preocuparte tu siempre serás mi pequeña y siempre voy amarte (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** lo prometes (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** lo prometo (le dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa) mira recuerdas que una vez me preguntaste si te podía escribir una canción y yo te prometí que lo haría (le recordó y la pequeña asintió con su cabeza) bueno he escrito esa canción (le informo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** en serio (le pregunta muy emocionada) quiero escucharla (le pidió muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** te la iba cantar el día de tu cumpleaños pero creo que este es el mejor momento para hacerlo (le dijo muy suavemente)

Rachel empezó a tocar las teclas del piano con suavidad al mismo tiempo que veía fijamente a la pequeña Beth quien sonreía muy emocionada

**Rachel:** _tienes que soportar tan fácilmente como yo te dejé ir voy a decirte cuanto te amo aunque pienses ya saberlo recuerdo que pensé que lucías como un ángel envuelta en una rosa tan sueva y tierna me has tenido haciendo lo que quieres desde el día que te conocí_ (canto muy suavemente)

_Tu belleza cariño no es de este mundo sales a perseguir tus sueños pero conoces el camino y estas en casa otra vez continúa domina al mundo entero pero para mí siempre serás mi pequeña niña _

_Cuando tenías tantos problemas que doblaban tu sonrisa podías derretir mi corazón de piedra ahora que te miro después de haberme dado vuelta y casi has crecido a veces que duermes yo susurro __**"Te amo"**__ a la luz de la luna desde tu puerta cuando me alejo te escucho decir, "__**yo te amo más"**_

_Tu belleza cariño no es de este mundo sales a perseguir tus sueños pero conoces el camino y estas en casa otra vez continúa domina al mundo entero pero para mí siempre serás mi pequeña niña _

_Algún día algún chico vendrá y me pedirá tu mano pero no le diré "si", al menos que sepa que es tu otra mitad que te completará que él tiene un alma de poeta y el corazón de un hombre de hombres sé que él dirá que está enamorado pero entre tú y yo el no será lo suficientemente bueno_

_Tu belleza cariño no es de este mundo sales a perseguir tus sueños pero conoces el camino y estas en casa otra vez continúa domina al mundo entero pero para mí siempre serás mi pequeña niña _

**Beth:** es una canción muy linda (dijo casi llorando)

**Rachel:** no tan hermosa como tu (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Beth:** te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no más que yo (le dijo muy sonriente) ahora que me dices si volvemos a la fiesta (le propuso)

**Beth:** me parece bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn estaba muy entretenida hablando con una amiga cuando vio a su esposa e hija acercarse a ella ambas veían tomadas de la mano y muy sonrientes

**Quinn:** vaya ustedes dos sí que están felices (les dijo muy suavemente a ambas)

**Beth:** no tenemos motivos para estar tristes (le dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** buena respuesta (le dijo muy pícaramente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** voy a buscar a Eli (dijo muy tranquila y se alejo de sus madres)

**Quinn:** donde estaban (insistió una vez más a la diva)

**Rachel:** eso es un secreto entre madre e hija (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** pues yo soy tu esposa con todas las de la ley así que debes decírmelo (le dijo fingiendo estar molesta)

**Rachel:** te he dicho lo sexy que te ves cuando te enojas (le dijo muy pícaramente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** si (le dijo muy sonriente al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella)

**Jessica:** oigan se que están muy ocupadas en su mundo Faberry pero debo informarte Rachel que Santana está a punto de matar a Sue (le informo un poco asustada)

**Rachel:** porque (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Jessica:** no se bien, pero están discutiendo en el baño y Santana esta gritando un poco de cosas en otro idioma que no entiendo pero estoy segura de que no son cosas lindas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** iré a ver qué sucede (exclamo muy rápido)

**BAÑO **

Rachel entro al baño encontrándose con una Santana muy enojada y una Sue que sonreía con cinismo como si estuviera disfrutando ver a la latina echar humo por sus orejas

**Santana:** tienes tanta suerte de que no te golpe (le dijo muy enojada a Sue)

**Rachel:** muy bien que sucede aquí (les pregunta muy rápido a ambas)

**Santana:** pues que tu representante quiere robarse a mi Harmony (le dijo muy molesta)

**Sue:** disculpa cuando la compraste (le pregunta con un tono bastante sarcástico)

**Santana:** dile que no puede hacer eso (le ordeno a la diva)

**Rachel:** Sue no puedes hacer eso (le dijo muy rápido a su representante)

**Sue:** pues ya lo hice (le dijo muy tranquilamente)

**Santana:** Sue ya te dije que Harmony va trabajar con Nancy porque no lo aceptas y ya (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** porque esa chica tiene un gran talento que debe ser bien explotado y no hay nadie mejor para eso que yo Nancy delante de mi es basura (les dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** Nancy es mi representante (le dijo muy con mucha seriedad)

**Sue:** y mírate donde estas tienes un gran talento y no estás en la cima están en el medio y eso es realmente triste (le dijo muy duramente)

**Rachel:** Sue no tienes porque se cruel (reprendió a la mujer muy duramente)

**Santana:** está bien déjala (le dijo a la diva) sabes Sue tuve muchas oportunidades de llegar a la cima rápidamente pero ello tenía que trabajar con personas como tú, podrás llamar a Nancy basura pero ella fue la única que realmente se preocupo por mi tomo en cuenta mis ideas y sobre todo respeto cada una de las cosas que yo pedía (le dijo muy despacio a la mujer) prefiero mil veces a la basura que tengo como representante que a ti

Santana salió del baño dando un gran portazo Rachel miro por unos segundos la puerta y luego poso su mirada en Sue quienes taba de lo más tranquila

**Rachel:** porque a veces tienes que ser tan malvada (le pregunto muy molesta)

**Sue:** este negocio es así súper estrella y tú lo sabes (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** era necesario robarte a Harmony (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Sue:** el talento de esa chica es grande súper estrella casi tan grande como el tuyo así que si era necesario robármela (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** vas a ir al infierno Sue (le dijo muy suavemente antes de abandonar el baño)

**Sue:** ese es el destino de todos (susurro muy tranquila)

**UNA HORA DESPUES **

Rachel y Quinn fueron las primeras en retirarse de la fiesta agradecieron a cada uno por su presencia y salieron rumbo a la limosina que las esperaba afuera para llevarlas directo al hotel en cual pasarían la noche de bodas y al día siguiente partirían rumbo a su luna de miel no se fueron sin antes despedirse de sus familias y pedirle a Beth que se portara bien ya que se iba a quedar con sus tías Brittany y Santana así como Elisa se quedaría con su abuela Elizabeth

**Jessica:** fue una buena fiesta (le dijo muy sonriente a Nina)

**Nina:** nada mal (le dijo un poco desanimada)

**Jessica:** sabes al menos deberías fingir un poco de entusiasmo (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Nina:** de que hablas lo dije con entusiasmo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Jessica:** si se nota (le dijo muy sarcástica)

**Nina:** lo siento pero es que (pensó un momento) le dije algo malo a una persona que quizás se merecía lo que le dije pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme mal por lo que le dije (le explico muy despacio)

**Jessica:** bueno quizás deberías disculparte con esa persona (le sugirió muy suavemente)

**Nina:** disculparme (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Jessica:** eso es lo que las personas normalmente hacen cuando tratan mal a otra (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** (vio a Alyson caminar hacia la salida) si quizás sea lo mejor (dijo levantándose de la silla)

Alyson caminaba de manera distraída hacia la salida cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba insistentemente la joven se giro para ver a Nina acercándose a ella a toda prisa

**Alyson:** Nina pensé que a esta hora ya te habrías fugado con el cantinero (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** deje de insistir con el cuándo me dijo ya déjame en paz (le dijo muy divertida)

**Alyson:** que fuerte (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** en fin solo quería decirte que lamento lo que te dije hace rato (se disculpo muy sinceramente)

**Alyson:** no tienes porque disculparte Nina solo dijiste la verdad (le dijo bajando su mirada)

**Nina:** aun así no debí atacarte (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** sabes si tenía intenciones de seducir a Rachel pero la verdad es que me di cuenta de que no importara lo que yo hiciera ella no iba hacerme caso porque ella ama a Quinn así que decidí dejar la pelea porque al final el resultado sería el mismo Quinn con Rachel y yo fuera (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** es bueno saber que eso (le dijo un poco aliviada)

**Alyson:** si cazadora numero 2 ya no vas a tener que preocuparte por el lobo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** ah te enteraste de eso (dijo un poco apenada)

**Alyson:** no te ofendas Nina pero eres pésima espiando personas (le dijo muy divertida) en fin ya me voy

**Nina:** espera ya te vas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** si ya quiero irme (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** te vas con tu tía (le pregunta muy curiosamente)

**Alyson:** no ella ya se fue porque Elisa se durmió yo buscare un taxi (le dijo muy mirando su reloj)

**Nina:** si quieres yo puedo llevarte (le propuso rápidamente)

**Alyson:** no hace falta que te molestes (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** no es ninguna molestia, solo déjame ir por mis cosas y nos vamos (le dijo muy rápido)

**MANSION PIERCE **

**Santana:** Sue Silvestre es la peor personas del mundo (se quejo entrando a su habitación seguida por Brittany)

**Brittany:** San has repetido eso durante todo el camino (le dijo un poco fastidiada)

**Santana: **pero es la verdad se robo mi descubrimiento como se atreve hacer eso (le dijo muy enojada)

Brittany no dijo nada mas simplemente se fue al cuarto de baño en ese momento la latina se dio cuenta de que estaba descargando su rabia con la persona equivocada ya que su esposa no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido así que por lo tanto no tenia porque aguantar sus quejas

**Santana:** lo siento Britt tú no tienes la culpa de lo que paso (se disculpo muy sinceramente) Britt en verdad lo siento (insistió una vez más al ver que la rubia no le respondía)

**Voz De Brittany:** vas a seguir quejándote (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no ya no (le dijo muy rápido)

Brittany salió del cuarto de baño y Santana puso su mejor cara de niña buena que hizo que la rubia cayera rendida cuando la latina se acerco y la abrazo muy tiernamente al mismo tiempo que depositaba un beso en su cuello

**Santana:** te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** también yo (le dijo sonriendo muy alegremente)

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras se sonreían de manera tierna sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo Brittany cerró la brecha que las separaba con un beso carente de cualquier tipo de represión las manos de Santana fueron bajando el cierre del vestido de Brittany para dejarlo caer frente a sus propios ojos

**Santana:** por dios Britt nunca me voy a cansar de decir lo hermosa que eres (dijo mientras veía embobada mente el cuerpo de su esposa)

**Brittany:** tú no te quedas atrás (le dijo muy pícaramente)

Brittany hizo el mismo procedimiento con el vestido de su esposa y por una brevedad de segundos la rubia se quedo admirando el cuerpo de su latina luego entre risas y besos cortos fueron acercándose hasta que cayeron sobre la cama donde le dieron rienda suelta a toda su pasión

**SUITE THE ROOSEVELT HOTEL **

Quinn y Rachel ya tenían más de 15 minutos que habían arribado al hotel a Quinn le pareció muy casual que su noche de bodas la iban a pasar justamente en el mismo hotel y en la misma Suite en la que habían pasado su noche de compromiso pero la diva le hizo saber de inmediato que no era casualidad sino que eso fue muy bien planeado por ella y todo el habiente en el interior de la habitación era muy parecido al de aquella noche solo que variaba en pequeños detalles por ejemplo esta vez no había fuente de chocolate ya que Rachel quería evitar terminar como la ultima vez

**Quinn:** no puedo creer que hayas reservado la misma habitación en la cual nos comprometimos (le dijo muy sonriente a su esposa)

**Rachel:** ya te dije que me pareció muy romántico (le confeso abrazándola por la espalda y depositando un tierno beso en su hombro) que pasa (le pregunta muy suavemente al sentir como la rubia tembló en sus brazos)

**Quinn:** es que jajaja (rio un poco nerviosa) se que va sonar un poco tonto pero me siento un poco nerviosa (le confesó un poco avergonzada)

**Rachel:** en serio (le pregunto muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** me siento igual que la primera vez que estuvimos juntas… nerviosa, ansiosa, excitada, virgen (le dijo muy despacio) porque así me hiciste sentir la primera vez que me tocaste (le confesó muy tiernamente)

Se perdieron una en la mirada de la otra ninguna supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvieron mirándose sin decir ni hacer movimiento alguno hasta que poco a poco sus rostros se fueron juntando en un beso uno que era como el numero 1000 mil pero sin saber porque ni como para ambas se sentía como el primero ya que tenia la sutiliza, el encanto y el sabor de aquel primer beso que una vez compartieron hace un tiempo atrás ese beso que dio inicio a una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Quinn se aferraba con fuerzas al cuello de Rachel quien a su vez sujetaba con firmeza su espalda sentir sus labios moviéndose contra los de la otra sus lenguas jugando como solo ellas sabían hacerlo sus manos comenzando a viajar por la piel de sus cuerpos que empezaban a calentarse mas y mas

**Quinn:** necesito unos minutos (le pidió muy suavemente al separase de los labios de la diva)

**Rachel:** claro (le dijo muy tranquilamente)

**Quinn:** regreso enseguida y cuando vuelva espero encontrarte sobre la cama solo en ropa interior (le dijo muy pícaramente mientras caminaba hacia el baño)

**5 MINUTOS DEPUES **

Rachel estaba acostada con su cabeza apoyada sobre el cabecero de la cama cuando escucho como se abrió la puerta del baño giro su cabeza y vio como Quinn salía portando solamente un brasier y una minúscula tanga negra que dejaba ver su perfecto cuerpo

_**Yo estaba en el medio del desierto,  
>De alguna manera ahí me encontraba<br>No me daba cuenta de lo perdida que estaba,  
>Hasta que te encontré<strong>_

Rachel sonrió pícaramente porque la rubia se veía realmente sexy y provocativa Quinn camino despacio hacia la cama bajo la atenta mirada de la diva quien recorría el cuerpo de su esposa de arriba abajo

_**Estaba incompleta  
>Sí lo estaba, triste y sola<br>Pero tú me hiciste sentir  
>Sí, tú me hiciste sentir<br>Brillante y nueva **_

Quinn estaba al pie de la cama sonriendo con picardía lo que hizo que Rachel se mordiera su labio inferior con deseo para luego acercarse hasta la rubia quedando frente a frente con esta y de rodillas sobre la cama la fotógrafa poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rachel mientras le daba una intensa mirada

_**Como una virgen  
>Acariciada por primera vez<br>Como una virgen  
>Cuando tu corazón late<br>Junto al mío**_

Podían sentir sus alientos cálidos mezclarse sus corazones latir con rapidez y fuerza aun mismo compas Rachel sujeto con fuerza las caderas de Quinn y de un solo tirón la arrojo sobre la cama el cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a estremecerse cuando sintió a la diva posarse sobre ella

_**Te voy a dar todo mi amor, cariño  
>Gracias a ti mi miedo se desvanece rápido<br>Estuve guardándolo todo para ti  
>Porque solo el amor puede durar <strong>_

Rachel unió sus labios con los de Quinn en un sensual beso sus manos fueron colándose ente el colchón y la espalda de la rubia hasta que llegar a los botones del brasier de esta el cual desabrochó y retiro lentamente quedándose un momento admirando el pecho desnudo de Quinn mientras sonreía de manera boba si algo tenía claro Rachel en esta vida era que su esposa sin lugar a dudas tenia los atributos más bellos y destacan-tés de todos

_**Eres tan bella y eres mía  
>Me haces sentir fuerte,<br>Sí me haces ser atrevida  
>Oh tu amor lo derrite todo<br>Sí tu amor derrite todo  
>Estaba tan asustada y sola <strong>_

Rachel retiro la parte baja de la ropa interior de Quinn una vez que había sacado la prenda la miro fijamente mientras le daba una sonrisa un poco pervertida para luego hundirse en su entrepierna y comenzar a rozar con la punta de su lengua la parte interna de sus muslos Quinn sin poder evitarlo comenzó a gemir al sentir como la diva trabajaba con su boca sobre su zona intima de manera lenta pero firme logrando que la respiración de la fotógrafa aumentara increíblemente al igual que sus gemidos que trajo como consecuencia que la rubia tirara de Rachel trayéndola hasta ella para poder atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso

_**Como una virgen  
>Acariciada por primera vez<br>Como una virgen  
>Cuando tu corazón late<br>Junto al mío**_

El en la habitación solo se escuchan los suaves gemidos de ambas que estaban entregándose sin medidas ni clemencia Rachel permanecía encima de Quinn quien arrastraba sus uñas por su espalda al sentir como sus caderas se movían a un mismo ritmo las dos sentían sus respiraciones aceleradas así como el calor de sus cuerpo aumentaba cada vez más el sudor se hacía presente en ellas mezclándose entre sí hasta volverse uno solo Rachel acelero el ritmo de sus embestidas logrando hacer que fueran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes

_**Eres tan bella y eres mía  
>Seré tuya para siempre<br>Porque me hiciste sentir  
>Sí, me hiciste sentir<br>Que no tengo nada que ocultar**_

Se miran fijamente como queriendo ver la reacción de la otra cuando llegasen al orgasmo sus caderas continúan moviéndose y entonces una fuerte corriente recorrió el cuerpo de ambas la cual era la anunciante que habían llegado justo donde querían llegar continuaban jadeando intensamente ninguna decía nada mejor dicho ninguna podía decir nada por lo que dejaron pasar el tiempo hasta que sus respiraciones agitadas fueron calmándose poco a poco

_**Como una virgen, ooh, ooh  
>Como una virgen<br>Me siento tan bien por dentro  
>Cuando me abrazas<br>Y tu corazón late  
>Y me amas<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

En ningún momento habían dejado de mirarse ni un solo segundo una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba marcada en el rostro de ambas juntaron sus frentes y se abrazaron fuertemente sintiéndose juntas muy juntas

**MANSION PIERCE **

Brittany permanecía recostada sobre el pecho de Santana mientras que la latina acariciaba su espalda desnuda de arriba abajo ambas estaban despierta pero con sus ojos cerrados no decían palabra alguna solo se limitaban a disfrutar del silencio que invadía su habitación sus respiraciones eran calmadas serenas nada las molestaba hasta que escucharon unos gritos perturbadores que las hizo sobresaltarse de inmediato

**Santana:** es Beth (dijo reconociendo la voz de la pequeña)

Ambas chicas cubrieron sus cuerpos a una velocidad impresionantes y salieron corriendo rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraba Beth a toda prisa entraron en ella para encontrarse con la pequeña retorciéndose sobre la cama mientras gritaba desesperadamente

**Voz De Beth:** NO, NO, NO LO MATES POR FAVOR (gritaba muy asustada)

**Santana:** Beth despierta (decía intentando despertar a la pequeña)

Beth logro despertar gracias a las sacudidas que le dio Santana la pequeña temblaba como un cachorrito asustado respiraba entrecortadamente y su corazón estaba tan agitado que incluso sus tías podían escucharlo latir

**Beth:** mi papi mataron a mi papi tía San (le dijo muy desesperada a Santana)

**Santana:** cielo solo era una pesadilla (le dijo muy suavemente a su sobrina)

**Beth:** pero parecía tan real (dijo muy asustada)

**Brittany:** ya cariño no pasa nada estamos aquí contigo (dijo sentándose al lado de la pequeña)

**Robert:** no pierdan la calma ya estoy llamando a emergencias (exclamo entrando a la habitación con su celular en mano)

**Brittany:** tranquilo papa que no pasa nada (le hizo saber muy rápido a su padre)

**Robert:** que bueno (dijo respirando aliviado)

**Gloria:** QUIETO AHÍ MALEANTE (grito entrando a la habitación y apuntando con una arma a Robert)

**Robert:** POR DIOS (dijo apartándose bastante asustado)

**Brittany:** SAN (grito muy asustada)

**Santana:** mama por favor baja esa arma (le pidió muy rápido a Gloria) no hay ningún maleante aquí (le informo muy rápidamente) y desde cuando portas un arma (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Gloria:** desde hace 20 años (le dijo muy rápido) y bueno lamento haberlos asustado pero como escuche que la niña grita pensé que algo malo estaba pasando (se disculpo un poco apenada)

**Brittany:** Beth gritaba porque tenia una pesadilla nada más por eso (le dijo muy suavemente a su suegra)

**Robert:** hay Gloria que barbará de verdad ya no se que me asusto mas si los grito de la pequeña o usted entrando con esa arma en las manos (le confeso muy sinceramente a Gloria)

**Beth:** tía San no quiero estar sola (le informo muy asustada a la latina)

**Santana:** ya amor la tía San esta aquí contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santiago:** oiga porque todas están aquí? Sucede algo (les pregunta bastante soñoliento) Gloria que haces con esa arma

**Santana:** no pasa nada porque mejor no regresan a la cama recuerden que mañana tienen que tomar un avión muy temprano (les dijo muy suavemente a sus padres)

**Gloria:** si tienes razón, vamos Santiago (dijo muy rápido mientras arrastraba a su esposo fuera de la habitación)

**Santiago:** desde cuando portas un arma (le pregunta muy sorprendido a su esposa)

**Gloria:** desde hace 20 años (dijo sin darle importancia al asunto)

**Santana:** bueno al parecer no soy la única que ignoraba que mi madre portaba un arma (dijo bastante sorprendida mientras veía a sus padres salir de la habitación)

**Robert:** bueno yo también me retiro pero cualquier cosa me avisan (les dijo muy suavemente a ambas chicas)

**Santana:** ven cielo vamos a acostarnos nuevamente (le pidió muy suavemente a Beth)

La pequeña Beth se acurruco en el regazo de su tía Santana mientras que Brittany se acomodo al otro lado para quedar tres muy juntas las chicas se dieron una pequeña sonrisa y se quedaron mirándose fijamente esperando a que Beth se durmieran nuevamente

**SUITE THE ROOSEVELT HOTEL **

Quinn y Rachel estaban sumergidas en su amplio frenesí de amor sus cuerpo enamorados hacían el amor de manera apasionada pero tierna una canción romántica sonaba de manera sutil al fondo la luz tenue de la habitación tenia un color alegre para ellas muchas cosas habían dejo de importar, las horas, los minutos, la luna, las estrellas, el oxigeno, el mundo entero, todo aquello que no fueran ellas dos no importaba y eso tenia mucho sentido porque como pude importarte algo mas cuando a tu lado tienes a la persona que amas con la cual siempre soñabas y la que finalmente encontraste

_**Definitivamente nada que cambiar te has convertido en toda mi felicidad definitivamente basta respirar para sentir completa tu totalidad**_

Rachel estaba sentada en la cama con Quinn encima de ella sus piernas estaban completamente entrelazadas alrededor de su cintura fuertes gemidos de placer se escuchaban por toda la habitación ambas tenían sus manos en sus centros y movían sus caderas al tiempo que sus dedos jugaban en el interior de la otra y pegaban sus frentes sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos Quinn sujetaba el cuello de Rachel con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha seguía trabajando en el centro de la diva de la misma forma Rachel tenía su mano derecha en la entrepierna de la rubia al tiempo que su mano izquierda sujetaba el trasero de la misma

_**Hay un ángel en tus ojos vida mía hay un ángel que respira tan solo quiero estar junto a ti perderme gritarle al universo que estoy hecho para ti no hay más junto a ti fundirme y en un instante huir de todo lo demás la vida quiero pasarla junto a ti**_

Estando en ese momento de pasión total Rachel no podía dejar de pensar en lo preciosa que era Quinn la observaba detenidamente mientras esta se movía encima de su cuerpo la rubia poseía una belleza natural tenía una cara angelical, rasgos finos, una sonrisa brillante como la de una niña de 3 años un cuello largo y esbelto el cual no se cansaba de besar, brazos finos que se abrazaban a su cuerpo con ímpetu y sus largos dedos que en ese momento la estaban haciendo gemir de placer

_**Definitivamente nada que cambiar te has convertido en toda mi felicidad definitivamente basta respirar para sentir completa tu totalidad**_

Los movimientos de caderas cada vez eran mas frenéticos amabas se movían al mismo compas mientras que sus dedos entraban y salían rápidamente entonces de repente todo pareció ralentizarse; ambas se deleitaban con lo que estaba pasando se miraban fijamente mientras se sonreían con un poco de timidez solo fue un instante pero sin duda alguna fue como si hubiera momento hubiera durado una eternidad y entonces nuevamente el mundo volvió a acelerarse siguieron moviéndose una dentro de la otra al mismo compas era gracioso como hasta sus jadeos de placer eran coordinados como si se tratara de una canción que estuvieran interpretando

_**Hay un ángel en tus ojos vida mía hay un ángel que respira tan solo quiero estar junto a ti perderme gritarle al universo que estoy hecho para ti no hay más junto a ti fundirme y en un instante huir de todo lo demás la vida quiero pasarla junto a ti**_

No aguantaron más y una explosión sacudió el cuerpo de ambas mientras soltaban un sonoro grito que logro inundar toda la habitación que daba por entendido que habían sido golpeadas por el éxtasis de un poderoso orgasmo; poco a poco Rachel fue tumbándose en la cama con Quinn aun encima quien desde el momento que llego al orgasmo no había abierto los ojos

_**Hay un ángel en tus ojos vida mía hay un ángel que respira tan solo quiero estar junto a ti perderme gritarle al universo que estoy hecho para ti no hay más junto a ti fundirme y en un instante huir de todo lo demás la vida quiero pasarla junto a ti**_

Minutos después aun seguían juntas Quinn con su cabeza sobre el hombro de la diva que subía y bajaba el pecho de manera serena como ya que estaba más calmada

**Quinn:** perpetuo (susurro muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** que (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Quinn:** quiero que este momento sea perpetuo (dijo acurrucándose más en el pecho de la diva)

**Rachel:** te lo aseguro que siempre será así (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** estamos casadas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** aja (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** y dentro de unas horas partiremos directo a nuestra luna de miel (le dijo bastante emocionada)

**Rachel:** estas emocionada cierto (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** mas que emocionada estoy feliz (le dijo incorporándose un poco) y creo sinceramente debemos descansar un poco porque son (tomo el reloj de Rachel que estaba sobre la mesita de noche) amor creo que debes mandar a revisar este reloj porque no anda (le hizo saber muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Rachel:** ya se que no anda a decir verdad dejo de andar hace mucho (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** y si no anda porque lo usas (le pregunto bastante confundida)

**Rachel:** porque tiene un significado muy especial e importante para mi (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** a ver cielo que tan importante puede ser un reloj dañado (le pregunto con bastante sarcasmo)

**Rachel:** recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** como olvidarlo esa tarde sonaron las campanas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** exacto y recuerdo a la perfección que eran las 3:01 de la tarde (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** como puedes recordar cual fue la hora exacta de nuestro primer encuentro (le pregunta sin comprender)

**Rachel:** porque la primera vez que nos vimos la primera vez que nos dimos la mano y las campanas sonaron una suave corriente subió por mi brazo hasta situarse en mi pecho era como un cosquilleo un poco fastidioso pero al mismo tiempo agradable (le dijo muy sonriente) yo no le preste importancia alguna luego cuando llegue a mi casa fui darme un baño al quitarme mi reloj me di cuenta de que este había dejado de andar se había quedado parado a las 3:01 que fue exactamente la hora en la que nos vimos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** en serio (le pregunto muy sorprendida)

**Rachel:** (tomo el reloj de las manos de la rubia) el momento exacto en el que nos conocimos esta atrapado en este reloj; parado ahí para siempre, nunca mande a arreglarlo y nunca más puede saber la hora pero me importo poco porque cada vez que miro mi reloj sonrió alegremente porque esas dos agujas que están detenidas me recuerdan que ese es el momento preciso en el cual mi vida nuevamente comenzó a tener sentido (le conto muy despacio)

**Quinn:** te amo (le dijo muy sonriente mientras la abrazaba fuertemente)

**Rachel:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

Un par de lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de la fotógrafa lo que había contado Rachel le había llegado al alma jamás imagino todo aquello; muchos han sido los científicos, filósofos y sabios que han dicho que los momentos son fugaces puede que haya momentos de impactos pero eso no lo hace eternos todos los momentos sin importar que tan profundo, dolorosos, bellos o importante sean son fugaces se pierden en la línea del tiempo y espacio no pueden ser detenidos y hasta hace escasos segundos ella pensó que era cierto pero Rachel su esposa le acababa de revelar una verdad tan grande como un templo uno de los momentos mas cruciales en la vida de ambas estaba metido en un reloj marcado por dos agujas y dos números quizás si haya momentos verdaderamente fugaces y que se pierden en el tiempo pero definitivamente su primer encuentro no había sido uno de esos porque estaba atrapado en un reloj roto

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

**AEROPUERTO JFK **

**Rachel:** como lograste que los paparazis no estorbaran (le pregunto muy sorprendida a su representante)

**Sue:** hice correr la voz de que saldrían de aeropuerto the Guardia (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** que astuta (le dijo muy sonriente a la mujer)

**Sue:** gracias Q (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** aun estoy molesta por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana (le dijo poniéndose seria nuevamente)

**Sue:** por favor ya quieren superar eso; tu hermana debe aprender a perder (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** y tu debes dejar de ser tan mala (le dijo muy duramente)

**Rachel:** muy bien me meteré en medio seré el réferi (dijo muy suavemente poniéndose entre su esposa y su representante)

**Azafata:** señora Silvestre (llamo muy suavemente a Sue)

**Rachel:** (vio como Sue se alejo rápidamente) ya amor se que Sue puede ser despiadada a veces pero no es una mala persona (le dijo muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Quinn:** le arrebato a Santana su Harmony (le dijo muy seria)

**Rachel:** bien si lo pones de ese modo si suena malo (le dijo muy rápido) pero podrías olvidarte de eso por las próximas dos semanas (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Quinn:** bien lo hare (le dijo muy suavemente)

Rachel atrapo los labios de Quinn en un beso muy apasionado sin pensarlo introdujo su lengua en la boca de su esposa quien estaba completamente indefensa ante aquel inesperado beso que estaba apunto de hacerla perder la razón pero de pronto ambas son sacadas de su mágica burbuja cuando el celular de Quinn sonó haciéndolas separase de inmediato

**Rachel:** recuerda también apagarlo durante las próximas dos semanas (le dijo muy sonriente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** créeme lo recordare (le dijo antes apartarse un poco para responder)

**Sue:** Rachel (llamo muy suavemente a la diva) el avión esta listo las esperan para abordar (le hizo saber muy rápidamente)

**Rachel:** perfecto (dijo muy sonriente) Quinn (llamo a la rubia) el avión esta listo (le dijo muy suavemente) Quinn que sucede (le pregunta muy preocupada al ver a la rubia completamente pálida)

**Quinn:** le han disparo a Noah (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** que; como es eso posible (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no lo se (le dijo sin podérselo creer)

**Rachel: **espera Noah esta muerto (le pregunta muy rápido) Quinn te pregunte si Noah esta muerto (le volvió a preguntar pero esta vez con un tono mas serio)

Quinn intentaba responder pero las palabras no salían de su boca era como si de pronto du voz se hubiera apagado temblaba de pie a cabeza de lo nerviosa que estaba u el hecho de que Rachel estuviera para frente a ella viéndola fijamente presionándola para que hablara no la ayudaba en nada sino mas bien la ponía más nerviosa aun

_La vida está compuesta de momentos y del recuerdo o la sensación de esos momentos así como también del despecho, del dolor y la añoranza de los mismos; porque hay momentos que pasa de ser bellos y hermosos a ser tan amargos y frustrantes que hacen que la vida se convierta en una completa __

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones: <strong>_  
><em>

**Happy - Leona Lewis  
><strong>

**My Little Girl - T**im Mcgraw**  
><strong>

****Like Virgen - Glee  
><strong>**

****Junto A Ti - A****lex Sirvent feat Ximena Herrera ****  
><strong>**


	60. Chapter 60 De Cada Lado De La Frontera

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo LX**

**De Cada Lado De La Frontera**

_Todos somos hijos de alguien a veces también solemos ser unos hijos de P***… en fin; pero no a todos nos toca ser padres y las cosas se ven muy distintas de cada lado de esa frontera no es lo mismo ser la causa de las alegrías y los dolores que el que los padece pero en lo que si somos todos iguales es que ninguno está listo para el papel que les toque jugar tan difícil es explicarse ante un padre como darle explicaciones a un hijo porque es ahí donde aparecen las consecuencias de lo que hemos hecho sin que podamos esconderlas o huir de ellas _

**SEDE DEL F.B.I**

Agente Wilson: bien Puck el plan es el siguiente, el agente Warren se hará pasar por Luigi, el supuesto mafioso con el cual Máximo quiere unirse, cuando este le diga en donde esconde la mercancía nosotros entraremos en acción, para hacer mas creíble todo y que máximo en ningún momento sospeche de ti te dispararemos en el pecho de ese modo estarás fuera de riesgo (le explico muy despacio)

**Puck:** espera creen que máximo sospeche de mí (les pregunta un poco preocupado)

**Agente Wilson:** solo será prevención (le dijo muy suavemente al rockero)

**Puck:** prevención, que tal si no se cree el cuento (les pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Agente Wilson:** eso no va a pasar (dijo intentando calmar al joven)

**Puck:** no pueden asegurar eso (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Agente Wilson:** Noah lo puedo asegurar de acuerdo (le dijo muy rápidamente) así como te puedo asegurar que después de hoy podrás respirar nuevamente en libertad

**Puck:** de acuerdo (dijo un poco mas tranquilo)

**Agente Wilson:** lo has hecho bien Puck, has sido muy valiente (le dijo muy suavemente al rockero) ahora colócate la protección necesaria (le pidió entregándole el chaleco antibalas)

**Puck:** claro (dijo tomando el chaleco antibalas)

**DOS HORAS **

**MANSION DE MAXIMO **

Puck miraba detenidamente la interacción entre Máximo y Luigi de pronto el jefe napolitano dijo las palabras claves y en menos de tres minutos un montón de agentes del FBI estaba allanando la mansión de Máximo el cual miraba hacia todos lados completamente confundido

**Máximo:** pero que demonios (dijo con bastante seriedad)

Máximo saco su arma y sin perder el tiempo disparo contra los primeros agentes que cruzaron la puerta del estudio y con esta acción lo único que consiguió fue desencadenar una línea de fuego cruzado entres los hombres de Máximo y los federales; Puck miro al agente Wilson el cual lo apunto con su arma y le disparo justo en el pecho el rockero sintió como la bala penetro con fuerza su piel al mismo tiempo que quemaba todo lo que estaba a su paso

**Puck:** eso dolió (susurro mientras apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza)

De pronto el cuerpo de Puck empezó a desplomarse de manera lenta y mientras eso ocurría el rockero solo pensaba en una sola persona Beth, en silencio se lamentaba que nunca mas iba a volver a ver su rostro angelical, su tierna sonrisa, su mirada llena de brillo, no podría decirle lo mucho que la amaba y todo lo que deseaba; el cuerpo de Puck toco el suelo mientras los disparos continuaban

**Agente Wilson:** necesito una ambulancia (grito mientras se acercaba a Noah) por dios que hiciste Noah (se pregunta a si mismo al ver abrir la camisa del rockero y darse cuenta de que este no tenia puesto el chaleco)

Puck miraba fijamente al agente Wilson quien seguía hablándole pero para Noah la voz de este empezaba a escucharse lejos muy lejos y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente

**12 HORAS DESPUES **

**HOSPITAL GENERAL **

Rachel jugaba con sus manos mientras aguardaba en su asiento por brevedades de segundos miraba todo el ambiente a su alrededor pero no tardaba mucho en regresar su mirada al suelo dios como odiaba el olor de las salas de espera de los hospitales lograban hacer que se le revolviera el estomago al mismo tiempo que le traía los peores recuerdos la diva ya tenía más de 20 minutos sentada esperando a Quinn quien había salido a llamar a Santana para avisarle lo que estaba sucediendo aunque no había mucho que decir porque aun ninguna de las dos sabía bien lo que estaba sucediendo si sabían que le habían dado un disparo a Noah pero solo eso ninguna enfermera les había informado nada solo le decían que esperaran a que el medio apareciera y la verdad es que la situación empezaba a ser un poco desesperante

**Quinn:** aun no dicen nada (pregunta sentándose al lado de la diva)

**Rachel:** no aun nada (le dijo muy suavemente) hablaste con Santana (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si ella y Brittany ya vienen para acá (le informo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** y Beth (le pregunta con un poco de temor)

**Quinn:** les pedí que no le dijeran nada… lo mejor será esperar a ver que nos dicen primero (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** me parece justo (le dijo my tranquila)

**Voz:** señora Fabray (llamo muy suavemente a la rubia)

Quinn al escuchar que la llamaban levanto su mirada para encontrarse con el agente Wilson quien era el encargado de llevar el caso de Noah; la rubia lo miro un poco confundida ya que no entendía nada

**Agente Wilson:** agente Wilson F.B. I (se presento mostrándole su placa)

**Quinn:** F.B.I que tiene que ver Noah con el F.B.I (le pregunta muy rápido al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie)

**Agente Wilson:** el señor Puckerman ha estado ayudándonos en un caso de narco trafico (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Puck ha estado ayudándolos atrapar narco traficantes; desde cuándo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Agente Wilson:** desde que confesó que el pertenecía a una de las mafias más buscada aquí en los estados unidos y parte de Europa (le dijo muy rápido)

Quinn sintió como si la hubieran golpeado fuertemente en la boca del estomago Puck estaba involucrado con narcotráfico, con la mafia, sabía que su ex esposo no era el mejor hombre del mundo pero jamás se imagino que pudiera llegar a tanto en qué momento había perdido verdaderamente el camino

**Rachel:** no puedo creerlo (dijo casi en un susurro)

La diva miro a su esposa que continuaba con la mirada perdida al mismo tiempo que abría y cerraba la boca como tratando de argumentar algo pero sin poder hacerlo y no era para menos la noticia que acaban de recibir era impactante Noah Puckerman estaba involucrado con la mafia, ¿como? ¿Cuando? ¿Porque? Esas eran las preguntas que se aglomeraban en la cabeza de ambas y esas preguntas solo podían ser respondidas por el responsable de todo y el cual aun no sabían si podría darle las respuestas

**Agente Wilson:** se que esta sorprendida (decía muy suavemente cuando Quinn lo interrumpió)

**Quinn:** sorprendida es poco; lo que estoy es furiosa cómo es posible que Noah haya sido capaz de llegar a tanto (exclamo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** amor cálmate un poco (le pidió muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Quinn:** cómo quieres que me calme (le pregunto muy enojada)

**Voz:** señora Fabray (llamo suavemente a la fotógrafa)

Quinn se giro rápidamente para encontrase con un hombre blanco, alto de ojos marones y cabello negro cubierto con ciertas canas a sus costados; la rubia suspiro pesadamente porque de inmediato supo que el hombre que estaba parado frente a ella era el médico que atendió a Puck

**Hombre:** soy el Dr. Stiller (se presento rápidamente)

**Quinn:** como esta Noah (pregunto de manera directa)

**Dr. Stiller:** logramos estabilizarlo pero no está fuera de peligro porque no logramos extraer la bala de su pecho ya que esta está alojada justamente al lado de la arteria principal lo que es conocida como la Orta y al intentar sacarla cabe la gran posibilidad que esta se rompa y el señor Puckerman se desangre (le explico muy despacio)

**Quinn: **espere un momento me está diciendo que si lo opera se muere (le pregunto muy rápido)

**Dr. Stiller:** bueno es un 80% probable de que eso suceda (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** y si no lo operan (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Dr. Stiller:** si no lo operamos la bala se rodara y romperá la arteria causándole un derrame interno y por ende la muerte (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** es decir que igualmente se morirá (pregunto muy fríamente)

**Dr. Stiller:** bueno la operación podría salvarlo nosotros haremos todo lo posible por salvarlo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** el tiene conocimiento de todo esto (le pregunta muy rápido al médico)

**Dr. Stiller:** si (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** y cuál fue su decisión (le pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Dr. Stiller:** pidió hablar con usted antes de tomar una decisión (le dijo muy suavemente)

Quinn miro sobre su hombro derecho para ver a Rachel quien permanecía expectante ante todo lo que sucedía la rubia nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia el Dr. Stiller que esperaba por ella

**Quinn:** de acuerdo lléveme con Noah (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** espera Quinn (le pidió muy rápido a la rubia)

**Quinn:** descuida Rachel voy a estar bien (le dijo muy rápido a la diva)

**Rachel:** no me preocupas tanto tu me preocupa lo que le puedas hacer a Puck (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no voy a matarlo Rachel aunque ganas no me faltan (le dijo muy enojada)

Rachel resoplo un poco frustrada mientras veía a Quinn alejarse la diva conocía a la perfección a su esposa y sabia que en esos momentos estaban más que enojada incluso podría apostar su vida y no la perdía a que si le cortaban las venas en esos precisos momentos Quinn no sangraba ni un poquito y eso la asustaba mucho

**Dr. Stiller:** bien esta es la habitación (le dijo muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo con un tono calmado)

La rubia vio como el médico se alejo luego miro nuevamente la puerta que tenia frente a ella levanto su mano para tocar entonces y pensó _**"qué demonios"**_ bajo su mano y sin dudarlo tomo la manilla la giro con rapidez y empujo la puerta abriéndose paso hacia el interior de la habitación; entonces lo vio ahí tumbado sobre la cama con su pecho descubierto un suero pegado a su vena, un línea de oxigeno sus orificios nasales y un monitor indicando las pulsaciones de su corazón cualquier persona se doblegaría ante esa imagen tan desgarradora pero ella no lo haría; no después de lo que se había enterado; con firmeza cerró la puerta la cual hizo un ruido algo fuerte que de inmediato hizo que el rockero volteara su cabeza

**Puck:** Quinn (musito muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Noah (le dijo con bastante seriedad mientras se acercaba hacia el) justo cuando pensé que no podías caer más bajo (le dijo muy enojada)

**Puck:** Quinn yo (intento decir pero la rubia no lo dejo)

**Quinn:** tú que Puck; que vas a decirme (le pregunto con mucha seriedad) que lo lamentas; que tu no querías; que te obligaron que nada de esto es lo que parece; eso es lo que me vas a decir (le dijo muy rápido y vio como su ex esposo bajo su mirada) narcotráfico Noah; la mafia en qué demonios estabas pensando; cómo pudiste arriesgar tu vida de esa manera y la vida de nuestra hija

**Puck:** yo lo lamento en verdad (le dijo muy avergonzado)

**Quinn:** desde cuando estas metido en esto (le pregunta muy rápido) te hice una pregunta Noah

**Puck:** 6 meses (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** seis meses (pensó un momento) el secuestro de Beth no fue casualidad cierto (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Puck:** no; yo le debía mucho dinero a la mafia y ellos me dieron un plazo para pagar como no lo hice se llevaron a Beth para presionarme a pagar (le confeso muy despacio al mismo tiempo que rompía en llanto)

Quinn miraba horrorizada su ex esposo no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar al parecer Noah ocultaba mas secretos de lo que ella podía imaginar o cualquiera pudiera imaginar secretos tan penosos, tan dolorosos que iban golpear con fuerza a muchos, lastimarían sin piedad porque los secretos que se guardan largo tiempo se convierten en un veneno; un veneno que quema las venas que se atraganta y pone la vista borrosa

**Quinn:** eres un bastardo miserable (le dijo completamente llena de rabia)

Científicamente un acto de ira se define como _**"una serie de sensaciones que nos llevan al descontrol e incluso a no pensar y actuar impulsivamente, hasta llegar a desconocernos a nosotros mismos por nuestras propias acciones"**_eso fue exactamente lo que paso en ese momento con Quinn la confesión de Puck la hizo estallar en un acto de ira y cuando quiso darse cuenta de las cosas ya estaba asfixiando al rockero con una almohada

**Quinn:** voy a matarte Puck; tú mereces morir (decía mientras sujetaba con fuerza la almohada contra la cara de su ex esposo)

Puck sujetaba los antebrazos de Quinn intentando alejarla pero debido a su condición no lograba hacerlo ya que su fuerza en esos momentos era mínima la maquina que media las pulsaciones del corazón se disparo inmediatamente sonando de manera ruidosa el Dr. Stiller entro corriendo junto con dos enfermeras los tres se quedaron por unos segundos sorprendidos ante la imagen que se encontraron

**Dr. Stiller:** señora Fabray por favor (sujetando a la rubia con fuerza)

**Quinn:** tu mereces morir Noah (decía mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos del medico)

**Dr. Stiller:** vamos (le dijo a Quinn mientras la arrastraba fuera de la habitación)

La respiración de Quinn estaba completamente agitada la rubia apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sus puños el medico la miraba fijamente como buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablarle

**Dr. Stiller:** acaso perdió la cabeza (le pregunto muy suavemente) estuvo apunto de matarlo (le dijo muy preocupado)

**Quinn:** lastima que me detuvo (le dijo muy enojada)

**Dr. Stiller:** no comprende la gravedad del asunto; ahora mismo yo podría denunciarla por intento de homicidio (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Quinn:** pues hágalo si quiere realmente no me importa (le dijo con un tono retador) ese hombre que esta ahí adentro (señalo la habitación) es la basura mas grande que puede existir (le dijo muy enojada)

**Dr. Stiller:** ese hombre que esta ahí adentro tiene una bala en el pecho que lo esta matando de a poco (le hizo saber muy seriamente)

**Quinn:** pues eso es lo que se merece (le dijo de manera fría)

La fotógrafa empezó alejarse a toda marcha aun tenia la sangre caliente aun sentía unas inmensas ganas de matar a Noah por lo que decidió alejarse ya que si se quedaba ahí iba a ser capaz de atentar nuevamente contra la vida del rockero

**SALA DE ESPERA **

Rachel caminaba de un lado a otro cuando vio a Quinn acercarse la rubia estaba roja como un tomate y tenia una mirada asesina que haría temblar a cualquiera la diva de inmediato supo que algo no andaba bien conocía perfectamente a su esposa y muy en su interior sabia que algo grave había sucedido

**Quinn:** nos vamos (dijo en modo de orden sin ni siquiera dejar que la diva abriera la boca)

**Rachel:** espera un momento Quinn (dijo intentando detenerla) que paso (le pregunta con mucha preocupación)

**Quinn:** Noah Puckerman merece todo lo que le esta pasando (le dijo sin detenerse)

**Rachel:** espera, solo espera (exclamo con mucha frustración deteniéndola) dime que sucedió (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) Noah fue el responsable del secuestro de Beth (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** no puedes estar hablando en serio (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** puedes creerlo; pasamos las peores horas de nuestras vidas por su culpa; pudieron matar a mi pequeña por su causa (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** no se que decir (dijo muy desconcertada)

**Quinn:** no debes decir nada; simplemente nos vamos (le ordeno muy rápidamente)

**Rachel:** espera no podemos dejarlo solo (le dijo con cierta preocupación)

**Quinn:** que se quede solo; que muera solo (le dijo muy duramente) porque eso es lo que merece

**Rachel:** Quinn tu ex esposo no es mi persona favorita en el mundo pero creo que estas llevando las cosas muy lejos; además debido a esta situación creo que Beth debería verlo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** mi hija no se acercara a ese hombre; no después de todo lo que hizo; no después de haberla expuesto al peligro que la expuso (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** Quinn (trato de hablar pero la rubia no la dejo)

**Quinn:** dije que no y punto; ahora vamos (le dijo con mucha seriedad y empezó a caminar hacia la salida) ¿que haces? (le pregunto muy rápido al ver que la diva no se movía)

**Rachel:** yo te amo pero sinceramente creo que esta vez te equivocas (le dijo muy despacio) yo no me voy (le hizo saber muy seriamente)

**Quinn:** perfecto (le dijo muy enojada)

Rachel vio a Quinn alejarse a paso firme y sin mirar atrás en cierto punto ella entendía a la perfección a la rubia tenia razones de sobra para actuar de esa manera porque si hay algo que realmente llene de rabia a una madre es el saber que sus hijos han sido puestos en peligro y mas furia daría el saber que la persona que se supone que tenia que cuidarlo es quien la puso en ese predicamento así que no podía molestarse con su esposa mas bien la comprendía a la perfección y solo esperaría a que la sangre se le calmara un poco para volver hablar con ella

**APARTAMENTO DE ALYSON **

Nina caminaba hacia la puerta intentando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible por eso llevaba sus zapatos en la mano y caminaba en la punta de sus dedos pero con lo que no contaba la asistente era que toda su maniobra de escape silencioso era observado por Erika la compañera de apartamento de Alyson quien sonreía divertida

**Erika:** hola (saludo muy suavemente a Nina para llamar su atención)

**Nina:** (se giro muy despacio y vio a Karen) hola (le dijo un poco nerviosa) tu eres la compañera de Alyson (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Erika:** y tu intentas irte a escondidas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** si bueno lo que sucedes es que yo, yo, yo (decía intentando defenderse) por favor no le digas a Alyson que me viste (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Erika: **descuida no lo hare (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** gracias (le dijo suspirando aliviada)

**Erika:** es una buena chica sabes (le dijo muy rápido a Nina cuando esta estaba apunto de salir del apartamento)

**Nina:** perdón (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Erika:** Alyson es una buena chica; puede que a veces no lo parece pero lo es (le dijo muy despacio)

Nina sin decir nada mas salió del apartamento una vez afuera se coloco sus zapatos y sin perder el tiempo corrió hacia su auto aun no podía creer lo que había hecho se había acostado con una chica y no fue con cualquier chica sino con "Alyson" en que momento ocurrió todo bueno quizás fue cuando decidió llevar a la chica a su apartamento pero solo la iba a llevar jamás se imagino que terminaría metida en la cama de la joven definitivamente eso no estaba bien; bueno todo lo que ocurrió estuvo muy bien mas que bien estuvo fantástico pero a ella no le gustaba Alyson o si, hay demasiadas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta y poco tiempo para poder asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo; así que Nina siguió con su plan original desaparecer lo mas rápido que pudiera de la escena del crimen

**HOSPITAL GENERAL **

Noah tenía la mirada fija en un rincón de la habitación cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse con suavidad giro su cabeza para encontrarse con Rachel mirándolo fijamente

**Puck:** no necesito que vengas a recordarme lo idiota que he sido porque ya lo se (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** no vengo a hacer eso Noah (le dijo muy rápido mientras se acercaba a el)

**Puck:** soy el imbécil más grande del mundo; he sido un desastre como hijo como esposo y sobre todo como padre merezco lo que me está pasando (dijo casi llorando)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) tienes razón has sido un completo desastre jamás en la vida yo había visto a alguien equivocarse tanto como lo has hecho tú, te has equivocado como hijo como esposo y como padre (le dijo muy duramente) pero a pesar de todos tu errores y defectos amas a tu hija; la amas tanto que estuviste dispuesto a morir por ella (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Puck:** como sabes eso (le pregunto muy rápido)

**Rachel:** hable con el agente Wilson cuando Quinn estaba aquí (le informo muy rápido) me dijo que antes de entrar a la reunión con Máximo llevabas chaleco antibalas (tomo un poco de aire) pensaste que quizás la operación podía fallar y eso te asusto porque si sabían que tu estabas trabajando encubierto te harían pagar caramente tu traición y lo primero que te vino a la mente fue Beth; ninguna tortura te dolería tanto como saber que algo malo le había pasado por causa tuya así que te quitaste el chaleco y te entregaste a la muerte; porque si tu morías todo acababa ahí contigo; Beth estaría a salvo (le dijo muy despacio y vio como las lagrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos de Puck) pero la bala que te metieron en el pecho no te mato como si fuera un castigo de dios para obligarte a enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que has hecho; porque eso es lo que tienes que hacer Noah dar la cara

**Puck:** no puedo mirar a mi hija a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza sin sentirme una completa basura (le dijo mientras lloraba)

**Rachel:** será peor si no la vez créeme (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Puck:** no puedo Rachel amo a mi hija pero simplemente no puedo (le dijo negándose rápidamente) como me justifico ante ella después de esto (le pregunto un poco desesperado)

**Rachel:** Puck hasta los actos más extraños que somos capaces de cometer se justifican si se hacen por amor (le dijo muy suavemente) habla con tu hija; dile cuanto la amas, dile lo orgulloso que estas de ella y lo que esperas que ella sea en un futuro; porque se lo debes y tu sabes que es así

**Puck:** de acuerdo veré a Beth (le dijo muy suavemente)

Dicen que el amor tienen sus razones de las cuales la razón no sabe nada y es que a veces por amor hacemos las cosas más irracionales más extrañas; por extraño que parezca morir o dejarse matar puede ser un acto de amor; nos burlamos de los incomprendidos, de los bufones, de los locos y de los desadaptados pero pocos se atreven a reírse del que ama porque aunque amar es toda esas cosas a la vez sabemos que en el fondo cualquiera en cualquier momento como padre como hijo está dispuesto hacer todo por amor por ejemplo confesar y dar la cara después de tantas equivocaciones entregarse a un futuro incierto a pesar de que con ese acto sabemos que lo perderemos todo también puede ser un acto de amor

**SALA DE ESPERA **

**Santana:** Berry que sucede (le pregunta muy rápidamente a la diva)

**Rachel:** voy por Beth (le dijo muy decidida sin detenerse)

**Santana:** espera que haremos nosotras (le pregunto al verla alejarse)

**Rachel:** solo espérenme aquí (les pidió muy suavemente)

**Santana:** caramba (dijo un poco molesta)

**Voz:** Santana (llamo muy suavemente a la latina)

**Santana:** (se giro con rapidez) que demonios haces tu aquí (le pregunto muy molesta a la joven)

**Harmony:** necesito hablar contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** si vienes a decirme que vas a trabajar con Sue déjame decirte que ya lo se pequeña traidora (le dijo muy molesta) ves por eso yo no hago nada bueno por nadie; te ayude; te aconseje y mira como me pagas apuñalándome por la espalda

**Harmony:** no se que estas hablando (le dijo bastante confundida)

**Santana:** no te hagas la tonta Harmony ya Sue me dijo que aceptaste trabajar con ella (le dijo muy rápido)

**Harmony:** a ver Santana eso no es cierto; Sue Silvestre me propuso trabajar con ella pero yo le dije que no porque ya tenia planeado trabajar contigo, le hice saber que no iba a darte la espalda no después de todo lo que habías hecho por mi (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Harmony:** claro; si te dijo que acepte seguramente fue porque creyó que después podía convencerme pero la realidad es que voy a trabajar contigo y con Nancy (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** esa mujer si que es mala (dijo muy molesta)

**Harmony:** en fin; vine a buscarte porque no respondías mis llamadas y bueno tenia que decirte que Nancy me llamo para pedirme que me reuniera con ella hoy para hacer una prueba de medición y no tengo ni idea de que se trata eso y temo que me duela (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** no tienes nada que temer; la prueba de medición es algo normal se utiliza para medir la potencia de tu voz, saber si tus cuerdas vocales están en perfecto estado (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Harmony:** ah que alivio (dijo respirando aliviada)

**Santana:** jajajaja bien creo que debes irte porque tu nueva vida te espera (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** claro; oye lamento todo esto en verdad (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** gracias (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** hablamos luego San (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**APARTAMENTO DE NINA**

Nina estaba sentada intentando concentrarse en el programa de televisión que estaba viendo pero sin éxito alguno ya que su mente estaba en otra parte o mejor dicho ocupada por otra persona de pronto escucho el timbre de la puerta sonar y con mucha pesadez decidió ir a ver quien llamaba a su puerta y se quedo completamente sorprendida cuando vio a Quinn parada frente a su puerta junto con Beth

**Nina:** tu no deberías estar en tu luna de miel (le pregunto muy rápidamente)

**Quinn:** debería pero no; porque ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí: "uno propone, dios dispones entonces viene el diablo y lo descompone" (dijo muy molesta entrando al apartamento)

El silencio reino en el ambiente Nina miraba a Quinn con los ojos bien abiertos mientras que la pequeña Beth alternaba su mirada entre su madre y la asistente como tratando de darle sentido a todo aquello ya que era bastante confuso todo

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) Beth ve a la habitación de Nina por favor (le pidió muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** claro (le respondió yéndose muy tranquilamente)

**Nina:** muy bien ahora si que sucede (le pregunta a su jefa una vez que la pequeña había desaparecido)

**Quinn:** le dispararon a Puck (soltó de un solo golpe)

**Nina:** que? Como? Cuando? Porque? (le pregunto muy rápido)

**Quinn:** al parecer tomo la estúpida decisión de involucrarse con personas realmente malas y bueno las consecuencias fueron esas (le dijo muy rápido) puedes creerlo Nina; de todos lo errores que ha cometido este ha sido el mas grande y estúpido como pudo hacer algo así; como pudo poner en riesgo la vida de nuestra hija de esa manera (exclamo llena de rabia)

**Nina:** Quinn la verdad es que me agarraste desprevenida; jamás imagine algo como esto (dijo muy desconcertada)

**Quinn:** como alguien puede equivocarse tanto en esta vida Nina (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Nina:** la verdad es que no se (le dijo muy suavemente)

La asistente vio como la rubia camino hacia el sofá para luego sentarse un par de lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la fotógrafa quien rápidamente las limpio Nina en ese preciso momento supo que su jefa estaba mas afectada de lo que aparentaba o de lo que quería aparentar

**Nina:** sabes se que en este momento nada de lo que diga te hará sentir mejor pero (se sentó a su lado) todo va estar bien; ya veras que si (le dijo apretando su mano con fuerza)

**Quinn:** gracias Nina, eres una buena amiga (le dijo muy sinceramente)

**Nina:** me acosté con Alyson (le soltó de un solo golpe)

**Quinn:** ¿QUE? Como ha sido eso posible; creí que la odiabas (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Nina:** también yo (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** espera me estás diciendo que estas enamorada de Alyson (le pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Nina:** no; claro que no, es solo que (tomo un poco de aire) no sé cómo paso, yo me ofrecí a llevarla hasta su casa y cuando me di cuenta amanecí en su cama, todo es muy extraño y confuso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** si que lo es (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** que significa todo esto Quinn; que me gustan las chicas o que me gusta Alyson (le pregunta un poco desesperada)

**Quinn:** la verdad es que no se Nina; pero lo que si te puedo decir es que no te cierres porque a veces uno termina encontrando las mejores cosas en los lugares y las personas que jamás imaginamos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** tiene mucho sentido lo que dices (le dijo muy suavemente) que vas hacer ahora (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no se; la verdad es que no se (le dijo muy cansada)

**Nina:** Quinn sinceramente creo que debes llevar a Beth junto con su padre, mira se que no merece una hija como Beth pero aun así ella tiene derecho a verlo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) tienes razón al igual que Rachel la tiene, no puedo quitarle ese derecho a mi pequeña (dijo muy suavemente) me acompañas al hospital (le pregunta muy rápido a su asistente)

**Nina:** por su puesto (le dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa)

En ese preciso momento escucharon el timbre de la puerta sonar ambas mujeres se vieron la una a la otra como preguntándose mentalmente quien era

**Quinn:** esperas a alguien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Nina:** no (le dijo levándose del sofá)

**Quinn:** ni siquiera a Alyson (le pregunta muy divertida)

**Nina:** no es gracioso (le dijo muy seria antes de abrir la puerta)

**Rachel:** Nina no encuentro a Quinn y a Beth por ningún lado, no están en la casa, no están en el estudio y pensé que quizás podían estar aquí (le dijo un tanto desesperada)

**Nina:** pues acertaste porque aquí están (le dijo señalándole hacia la sala donde estaba Quinn)

**Rachel:** gracias a dios (dijo entrando al apartamento) que crees que haces desapareciendo de esa manera (le pregunto muy seria a su esposa)

**Nina:** bien yo voy con Beth a la habitación (dijo muy rápidamente)

**Quinn:** lo lamento (se disculpo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** eso no es suficiente Quinn Fabray, si querías desaparecer está bien, pero no tenias ningún derecho a llevarte a la niña de esa manera y para que sepas voy a llevar a Beth con Puck te guste o no (le dijo muy firmemente)

**Quinn:** de acuerdo (le respondió muy rápidamente)

**Rachel:** ¿de acuerdo? (le pregunta bastante sorprendida)

**Quinn:** tienes razón, Beth debe hablar con su padre, no puedo quitarle ese derecho (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** es bueno ver que has razonado cielo (le dijo muy suavemente)

Quinn acerco su rostro al de Rachel y atrapo sus labios en un tierno beso que duro unos segundos luego se abrazo fuertemente al cuerpo de la diva la cual entendió perfectamente por la magnitud del abrazo que estaba recibiendo que ahora más que nunca su esposa y su hija la necesitarían y entonces recordó las palabras de Ivys _"antes de que termine la semana tendrás que ser un punto de apoyo para los seres que más ama"_

**Rachel:** amor quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí contigo y con Beth de acuerdo (le dijo con mucha suavidad)

**Quinn:** lo sé y no sabes cuánto agradezco que sea así (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** bien debemos llevar a Beth al hospital (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo separándose de ella)

Nunca se han pregunta que va ser lo más difícil que les va a tocar hacer en la vida pues Quinn si se lo había preguntado anteriormente y muchas eran las opciones que se formaban en su cabeza como respuestas por ejemplo: "cuando le tocara aconsejar a Beth sobre el sexo, como protegerse, cuando hacerlo" "o cuando le tocara dejar ir a Beth a la universidad" pero nunca en ningún momento se le cruzo por la mente que lo más difícil que le iba a tocar hacer en esta vida era decirle a su hija que su padre había recibido un disparo y que sus horas en este mundo podrían estar contadas como iba a ser capaz de decirlo sin quebrarse en el camino

**UNA HORA DESPUES **

**SALA DE ESPERA **

Brittany tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Santana mientras la latina jugaba con los dedos de su esposa cuando de pronto vieron a lo lejos a Quinn, Rachel, Beth y Nina que venían caminando hacia donde ellas estaban

**Beth:** tía San (dijo muy emocionada y corrió abrazar a la latina)

**Santana:** por fin aparecen ya estaba preocupada (exclamo muy seria mientras levantaba en brazos a la pequeña)

**Rachel:** lo siento pero es que no me fue fácil encontrarlas (se disculpo rápidamente)

**Brittany:** eso porque (le pregunta muy confundida)

**Rachel:** cierta persona se dio a la fuga (dijo muy suavemente mientras miraba a Quinn)

**Santana:** no es para menos; yo hubiera hecho lo mismo (dijo muy rápidamente)

**Quinn:** bien dejemos esta conversación para después ahora voy a llevar a Beth con Noah (dijo muy rápidamente)

**Santana:** sus padres avisaron que tardaran en llegar porque su vuelo se retraso (le informo muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** claro (dijo muy tranquila) necesito que me acompañes San (le pidió muy suavemente a su hermana)

**Santana:** claro (le dijo muy rápidamente) enseguida vuelvo (le dijo muy suavemente a Brittany)

**Brittany:** ve tranquila aquí te espero (le dijo muy suavemente)

Quinn junto con Santana y Beth comenzaron alejarse de las demás a pasos lentos a medida que se iban acercando a la habitación donde estaba Noah; Quinn podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba a toda prisa si ella y Rachel habían hablado con Beth pero no le había contado las verdaderas causas por las cuales había recibido ese disparo pensaron que lo mejor seria omitirlo y esperar a ver si Puck cuando la viera se lo contara o no

**Quinn:** Beth necesito que me esperes aquí con la tía San (le pidió muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** estas bien (le pregunta muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** sabes la respuesta (le respondió muy rápidamente)

**Santana:** Quinn recuerda que no estas sola (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** lo se (le dijo muy suavemente)

La fotógrafa tomo un poco de aire y se adentro al interior de la habitación una vez que estaba dentro su mirada rápidamente se encontró con la de Noah quien le dio media sonrisa

**Puck:** vienes a terminar lo que empezaste hace rato (le pregunto muy sarcásticamente)

**Quinn:** no vengo a matarte Noah; aunque es lo que mereces (le dijo acercándose a el)

**Puck:** Quinn yo se que no me vas a creer; pero en verdad lo lamento, fui un idiota pero te aseguro que jamás quise que a Beth le pasara nada (le dijo muy suavemente) por eso estuve tan alejado de ella todo este tiempo

**Quinn:** por eso decidiste dejarte matar (le dijo muy suavemente Puck la miro con sus ojos abiertos) Rachel me conto todo (le informo muy rápidamente) Noah tu has sido el hombre mas orgulloso que he conocido en mi vida después de mi padre, te has equivocado mas veces de las que podamos contar y como consecuencia mira donde estas (le dijo muy despacio) pero también eres el hombre que me dio lo mas grande del mundo que es Beth y por ella es que estoy aquí (le dijo muy suavemente)

Puck vio como Quinn fue hasta la puerta y segundos después venia acompañada por la pequeña Beth quien al ver a su padre sonrió alegremente y corrió hacia la cama donde este estaba acostado Quinn espero unos segundos luego abandono la habitación dejando a Puck y Beth solos

**Beth:** papi no sabes como me moría de ganas de verte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Puck:** yo también mi princesa (dijo sonriéndole con lagrimas en los ojos)

**Beth:** estaba preocupada porque mi mami dijo que unos hombres malos te dispararon (le dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama)

**Puck:** así es cariño (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** porque te hicieron eso (le pregunto muy asustada)

**Puck:** porque papi también ha hecho cosas malas muy malas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** cuando yo hago algo malo pido perdón de corazón y entonces todo se resuelve (le dijo muy suavemente) tu también deberías hacer lo mismo (le sugirió muy rápido)

**Puck:** no están fácil amor porque a veces cuando los adultos hacemos cosas malas a los demás les cuesta perdonarnos (le dijo intentando no romper en llanto)

**Beth:** yo te perdono (le dijo muy rápido) ves si a mí no me cuesta nada perdonarte a ti no te cuesta nada pedirle perdón a quien hayas lastimado

**Puck:** (miro a su hija directamente a los ojos) Beth tu eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida y no importa lo que pase papi te ama y siempre estará contigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Puck:** prométeme que nunca vas a cambiar (le pidió sujetando su mano con fuerza)

**Beth:** lo prometo (le dijo muy suavemente)

Beth abrazo con fuerza a su padre el cual empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño Noah Puckerman siempre había sido un verdadero machista que pensaba que llorar era de débiles pero en esos momentos todo él se derrumbo al sentir los pequeños bracitos de su hija sobre el no pudo evitar que su llanto saliera a flote así que simplemente lo dejo fluir

**Dr. Stiller:** ya es hora (le informo muy suavemente a Noah)

**Quinn:** vamos Beth a papa tienen que llevárselo (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** te quiero (le dijo muy tiernamente a Puck y le dio un beso en la mejilla)

**Puck:** yo también te quiero (le dijo muy suavemente)

Beth bajo de la cama y tomo la mano de Quinn; ambas caminaron hacia la puerta pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación la pequeña se giro para mirar una vez más a su padre que la miraba fijamente con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas esta le sonrió con ternura logrando hacer que el también sonriera

_**En los ojos de mi hija yo soy un héroe soy fuerte, sabio y no conozco el miedo pero la verdad está a la vista ella fue enviada a rescatarme veo quien quiero ser en los ojos de mi hija**_

Quinn, Santana y Beth regresaron a la sala de espera junto a las demás la pequeña Beth rápidamente se subió a los brazos de Rachel y se abrazo con fuerza a su cuerpo mientras que Quinn la observaba con un poco de nostalgia. Puck ya estaba posado sobre la mesa de operaciones mientras los cirujanos intentaban extraer la bala de su pecho el monitor marcaba que sus pulsaciones eran estables mientras en la sala de espera todas permanecían sentadas esperando pacientemente noticias sobre el estado del rockero Beth se había dormido en los brazos de Rachel la cual mantenía su mirada fija en Quinn

_**En los ojos de mi hija todos son iguales la oscuridad se convierte en la luz y el mundo está en paz este milagro que Dios me dio me da fuerza cuando soy débil encuentro razón para creer en los ojos de mi hija**_

Un monitor marcaba una línea recta que era la anunciante de que un corazón había dejado de latir una pequeña niña seguía dormida en los brazos de su madre mientras estas seguían esperando la noticia del frente de batalla la cual no tardo mucho en llegar, el médico se paro frente a ellas entonces lo supieron no hubo necesidad de que el hablara su mirada lo dijo todo

_**Y cuando ella envuelve sus manos alrededor de mi dedo Oh. pone una sonrisa en mi corazón todo se vuelve un poco más claro me doy cuenta de lo que se trata la vida**_

Puck estaba parado a la orilla de un gran abismo el rockero observaba con gran determinación la gran luz blanca que estaba frente a él no entendía bien lo que sucedía pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que podía respirar con tranquilidad era como si el gran peso que llevaba sobre su espalda se había marchado se sentía libre entonces a sus espaldas escucho la suave y tierna voz de Beth que lo llamo; se giro despacio y vio a la pequeña parada a unos escasos metros del sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro ya que ahí frente a él estaba lo único perfecto y bueno que había hecho en la vida su pequeña Beth la cual le sonreía con ternura y lo miraba con mas amor del que cualquiera persona lo haya visto jamás

_**Es resistir cuando tu corazón ha tenido suficiente es dar más cuando se siente como si se fuera a renunciar he visto la luz está en los ojos de mi hija**_

Puck se acerco a Beth y se puso a la altura de la pequeña tomo su rostro entre sus manos y vio sus brillantes ojos marrones al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus mejillas con sus pulgares un par de lagrimas cayeron de los ojos del rockero lagrimas que fueron limpiadas por las pequeñas manos de su hija

**Beth:** no llores papi (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Puck:** Beth papito tiene que irse (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** no voy a volver a verte (le pregunta con mucha preocupación)

**Puck:** amor que me vaya no significa que ya no estaré contigo; yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado; así no me puedas ver quiero que tengas la firmeza de que ahí estoy (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** te quiero, nunca voy a dejar de quererte (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Puck:** mi princesa eres idéntica a tu madre; tienes la misma cara, la misma sonrisa, la misma nariz; pero tienes mis ojos y solo con eso me conformo (le dijo muy tiernamente) se buena Beth y jamás cometas los mismo errores que papi (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Beth:** yo no te juzgo (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Puck:** algún día lo harás; cuando entiendas bien toda la situación, pero cuando ese día llegue quiero que recuerdes que a pesar de todas mis equivocaciones tú fuiste lo más grande para mí y quizás yo no supe cómo llevar mi vida por un buen camino pero lo que siempre tuve presente es que te ame con todo mi corazón (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** lo recordare (le dijo muy suavemente)

Puck deposito un beso en la frente de Beth para después abrazarla con mucha fuerza él sabía que después de ese abrazo ya no habría otro mas poco a poco se separo de la pequeña y miro por última vez sus hermosos ojos los contemplo por unos segundos

_**En los ojos de mi hija puedo ver el futuro un reflejo de lo que soy y de lo que será y aunque ella crecerá y algún partirá tal vez formar una familia**_

El rockero se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la orilla del gran abismo que estaba a escasos metros suyo cuando estaba justo en frente de este miro por encima de su hombro derecho una vez más a Beth le dio media sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por la pequeña luego despacio Noah se introdujo en esa luz blanca que estaba frente a él y de esa manera despareció frente a los ojos de Beth

_**Cuando me vaya espero que veas lo feliz que me hizo porque yo estaré allí en los ojos de mi hija**_

**TRES DIAS DESPUES**

Tres agotadores días ya habían pasado desde la muerte de Puck y con ello vino todo el corre, corre de un lado a otro, sin dejar de lado el montón de periodistas y paparazis que habían estado molestando a las chicas constantemente en busca de noticas cosa que había empezado a impacientar a Quinn ya que lo ultimo que quería en esos momentos era que un montón de buitres estuvieran fastidiando y mas aun a Beth la cual ya era producto de persecución; el entierro del rockero fue sencillo debido a que Puck no había pertenecido a una religión directamente por lo que decidieron hacer un funeral civil en el cual familiares y amigos dirían una palabras en honor al fallecido ya que era lo mas común en ese tipo de funeral, durante toda la ceremonia Beth se mantuvo abrazada a Rachel por su parte Quinn compartió una palabras con los padres de Noah los cuales estaban mas que destrozados por la repentina muerte de su hijo, ellos desde hace un tiempo habían sospechado que este no andaba bien pero jamás se llegaron a imaginar que estaba metido es ese tipo de negocios turbios y el enterarse de eso les rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, pero Quinn le dijo que a pesar de todo los errores cometidos Puck los amaba y quizás por eso hizo las cosas como las hizo al final al mismo tiempo les aseguro que Beth jamás se distanciaría de ellos que podían visitarla siempre que quisieran porque iban a ser bien recibidos

**MANSION PIERCE **

Santana permanecía en silencio sentada en el sofá de su habitación la latina tenía sus codos apoyados en su piernas y mientras que cubría su rostro con sus manos de pronto la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y la cantante escucho como Brittany salía hablando de un tema cualquiera y el cual realmente no le interesaba para nada

**Santana:** (suspiro pesadamente) Puck esta muerto (dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** (vio fijamente a su esposa) lo sé cariño; hace menos de quince minutos que regresamos del entierro (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** está realmente muerto (dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** San te encuentras bien (le pregunto un poco preocupada mientras se acercaba a ella)

**Santana:** es que me pongo a pensar en todo esto que a ocurrido; Puck tenía todas la cualidades para ser una mejor persona pero no encontró alguien que le hiciera desear ser una mejor persona ni si quiera su hija porque el sabia que aunque él no estuviera ella estaría bien, murió como vivió siendo un pobre infeliz (dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** Santy a veces las personas cambian cuando descubren que tienen el potencial de cambiar; como lo hiciste tu (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** yo cambie porque encontré ese alguien que me hizo desear ser una mejor persona, te encontré a ti; mi dulce y tierna Britt (le dijo muy suavemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de esta) eres la mujer más maravillosa que existe con la cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y la que quiero que sea la madre mis hijos

**Brittany:** pues yo estaré complacida de en un futuro ser la madre de tus hijos (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** y que dirías si te digo que no quiero que esperemos, que quiero que tengamos un hijo a tiempo presente no futuro (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** está hablando en serio (le pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Santana:** muy en serio; la vida es muy corta y no quiero esperar, deseo que tengamos un hijo (le dijo regalándole una gran sonrisa a la rubia)

**Brittany:** por dios San no sabes lo feliz que me haces (le dijo lanzándose a los brazos de la latina) espera un minuto que va a pasar con tu disco; Nancy pido que te concentraras al 100% en el (analizo con mucha preocupación)

**Santana:** retrasare la grabación de mi disco (le dijo muy tranquilamente)

**Brittany:** San no puedes hacer eso (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Santana:** claro que puedo y lo hare; además Harmony me pidió que trabajara con ella en su disco y realmente no pude resistirme le dije que si (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** (tomo el rostro de la latina entre sus manos) vamos a tener un bebe (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Santana:** vamos a tener un bebe (le dijo muy sonriente)

Brittany sonrió ante las palabras de su esposa y se acerco para darle un tierno beso con el cual se expresaban el amor que sentían la una por la otra y la emoción que les causaba la idea de tener un hijo porque ya estaba más que decidido iban a tener un hijo

**APARTAMENTO DE ALYSON**

Nina estaba parada frente a la puerta del apartamento de Alyson debatiéndose entre si tocar o no tocar no había hablado con la chica desde lo que ocurrió entre ellas y para colmo de todos los males había ignorado todas las llamadas y mensajes que esta le había enviado se sentía terrible por eso pero la verdad era que se había aterrado y no sabía exactamente que decirle o como actuar pero tenía que enfrentar esa situación no podía huir por siempre de ella así que por eso estaba parada frente a esa puerta

**Nina:** vamos que tampoco muerde (se dijo a si misma)

La asistente toco el timbre pasaron uno dos minutos para que la puerta se abriera dejando ver a una Alyson que se tenso de forma inmediata al ver a Nina para frente a su puerta el silencio reino por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Nina decidió hablar

**Nina:** hola (la saludo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** hola (le devolvió el saludo)

**Nina:** yo, yo (intentaba hablar pero las palabras no le salían)

**Alyson:** desapareciste Nina, nos acostamos y luego desapareciste (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Nina:** Alyson todo esto ha sido un poco difícil para mí y no hablo de que nos hayamos acostado; sino de todo este proceso de transición que he estado sufriendo (le explico muy despacio) he descubierto una parte de mi que no sabía que tenía y la verdad es que ha sido difícil

**Alyson:** te entiendo Nina y lamento si te sentiste atosigada por mis llamadas y mensajes pero la verdad es que disfrute el tiempo que pase contigo y por un momento pensé que tu también lo habías disfrutado (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** y lo hice en verdad; pero necesito un poco de tiempo para asentar un poco mis ideas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** si quieres podemos ser amigas (le sugirió muy rápidamente)

**Nina:** me encantaría en verdad (le dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa)

**Alyson:** bien te invito un café que te parece (le propuso muy suavemente)

**Nina:** acepto (le dijo muy rápidamente)

Alyson se hizo a un lado para darle paso a Nina la cual no perdió tiempo y se adentro al interior del apartamento de la joven mientras le sonreía cálidamente

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Quinn observaba a sus pequeñas hijas que estaban dormidas en su cama una abrazada a la otra el servicio funerario y el entierro de Noah las había dejado tan exhaustas que no aguantaron y se durmieron durante el camino a casa una vez que llegaron llevaron a ambas niñas a la habitación principal ya que Quinn no quería dejarlas solas en ningún momento

**Rachel:** en que piensas (le pregunta muy suavemente a su esposa mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y depositaba un suave beso en su cuello)

**Quinn:** pienso que quiero alejar a Beth de todo esto por un tiempo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** hablas en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** muy en serio; se que las cosas se van a poner verdaderamente duras, digo tu viste la cantidad de paparazis con lo que tuvimos que lidiar hoy, y estoy segura de que mañana van estar esperándonos afuera (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** si las cosas van a estar un poco agitadas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no quiero que mi pequeña tenga que aguantar todo eso (le dijo con su voz completamente quebrada)

**Rachel:** entonces vamos, vámonos muy lejos donde no tengamos que preocuparnos por nada durante un tiempo (le propuso muy rápidamente)

**Quinn:** hablas en serio (le pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Rachel:** muy en serio (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** cuanto tiempo nos iríamos (le dijo muy preocupada)

**Rachel:** el tiempo que tú quieras (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** y si acepto a donde nos iremos (le pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Rachel:** ya te conté que tengo un racho en Suiza que es apropiado para tener a dos pequeñas princesas como lo son nuestras hijas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** suena tentador (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** entonces aceptas mi propuesta (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Quinn:** como resistirme a tal propuesta (le dijo muy sonriente)

_Si el juicio mas difícil que tendremos que enfrentar es el que le debemos a alguien cuya vida gira a nuestro alrededor alguien a quien podemos alterar, mejorar o empeorar con alguna decisión que tomemos _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones: <strong>_  
><em>

**In My Daughter's Eyes - Martina Mcbride_  
><em>**


	61. Chapter 61 Pasiones Que Pueden Ser

**Nota Del Autor**

Hola espero que estén muy bien, que la estén pasando en familia como es lo normal en este hermoso mes. Bueno solo les escribo para decirles tres cositas, la primera es que se me había olvidado decirles que quedan pocos capítulos para que esta historia llegue a su fin y cuando digo pocos me refiero específicamente a que después de este solo quedarían cuatro capítulos. Lo segundo es que les pido por favor que comenten sus opiniones del capitulo porque aunque no lo crean sus comentarios son los que hacen que la mayoría de los escritores tengan la motivación suficiente para escribir el siguiente capitulo, sus comentarios son prácticamente la vitamina del autor. Y la tercera cosita es que les deseos a todas las personas que leen esta historia una feliz navidad y un muy bonito y prospero año nuevo… bien sin mas nada que decir espero que les guste el capitulo…!

* * *

><p><strong>Una Nueva Oportunidad<strong>

**Capitulo LXI**

**Pasiones Que Pueden Ser Mortales**

_Rumoran las malas lenguas que no hay nada mas peligroso en esta vida que la pasión y lo dicen porque cuando esta se desborda espanta a más de uno pero lo cierto es que la gloria esta en toda esa palabra __**"PASION"**__ porque la pasión es lo que anima a defender aquello en lo que creemos sin importar el costo sin medir las consecuencias esa misma pasión que provoca terremoto en el cuerpo propio y en el ajeno la que como los vientos huracanados puede cambiar de dirección y arrasar con todo sin perder su fuerza haciendo estallar el cuerpo y el alma si tienen razón cuando dijeron que es lo mas peligroso que existe porque sin lugar a dudas la pasión puede volver loco al más cuerdo y cuerdo al más loco _

**SEIS MESES DESPUES **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

**Rachel:** hogar dulce hogar (exclamo muy sonriente apenas puso un pie dentro de la casa)

**Quinn:** es bueno estar de regreso (dijo muy sonriente mientras entraba a la casa con Elisa en brazos)

**Rachel:** hay cierta persona que no piensa lo mismo (le dijo muy sonriente señalando la puerta) oh vamos cariño no puedes quedarte toda la vida ahí afuera (le grito a la pequeña Beth)

**Voz De Beth:** si puedo y lo hare (le grito muy enojada)

**Quinn:** esa niña si que es testaruda (dijo suspirando un poco cansada)

**Rachel:** descuida iré hablar con ella (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bueno yo mientras tanto llevare a esta pequeña a su habitación porque ya se durmió (dijo mirando a Elisa)

**Rachel:** últimamente se duerme en todos lados (dijo un poco extrañada)

**Quinn:** bueno ella siempre ha sido muy dormilona así que no es de extrañarse (dijo muy tranquila)

Rachel vio como Quinn subió las escalera salió de la casa para hablar con Beth, la pequeña estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada del frente la diva se sentó al lado de su pequeña hija la cual tenia un semblante serio

**Rachel:** Beth no puedes seguir con esa actitud (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** pero porque no nos pudimos quedar en Suiza, nos iba muy bien allá (se quejo con mucho enfado)

**Rachel:** cielo sabes bien que decidimos que nos iríamos solo hasta que las cosas se calmaran (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** pero me gustaba estar allá, podía montar a caballo cuando quisiera (dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** segura que esa es la única razón por la cual te querías quedar (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** de acuerdo hora de la verdad, siento que estando aquí voy a extrañar mas a mi papi (le confeso muy despacio)

**Rachel:** amor eso es normal y por mas distancia que pongas de por medio siempre lo vas a extrañar (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** pero en Suiza no me dolía tanto, en cambio regreso aquí y me siento mal (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** Beth uno debe aprender a lidiar con el dolor de la perdida de un ser querido; saber sobrellevar su ausencia porque sino podemos cavar un hueco muy hondo del cual quizás después no encontremos como salir (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** siempre lo voy a extrañar cierto (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si, pero cada vez que lo extrañes recuérdalo con amor y su ausencia no será tan dura (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** claro (dijo sonriendo de medio lado)

**Rachel:** bien que te parece si entramos (le propone muy sonriente)

**Beth:** de acuerdo entremos (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**CASA LOPEZ/PIERCE **

Santana estaba durmiendo muy plácidamente cuando de pronto su sueño fue interrumpido por una molesta Brittany que saltaba de rodillas en el lado derecho de la cama intentando hacer que la latina despertara

**Brittany:** Santy despierta por favor (le pidió muy suplicante) tengo al muy importante que enseñarte (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Santana:** (abrió un ojo y vio que el despertador marcaba las 8:30 am) sea lo que sea estoy segura que puede esperar hasta las 9 (le dijo sin moverse de su posición)

**Brittany:** mira mi vientre creció dos centímetros mas (le dijo subiéndose su camisa)

**Santana:** fascinante (le dijo con mucho ironía)

**Brittany:** claro que es fascinante porque estoy engordando (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Santana:** Britt estuve casi toda la noche metida en el estudio de grabación (le recordó muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Brittany:** y yo te dije que mi vientre creció dos centímetros mas (le recordó muy rápidamente)

**Santana:** esta discusión no tiene caso mejor voy a ducharme (dijo levantándose de la cama lo más rápido que podía)

**Brittany:** rayos Santana mira mi vientre y dime que estoy gorda (le pidió muy enojada a su esposa mientras la veía internarse en el cuarto de baño)

**Voz De Santana:** estas gorda amor (le grito desde cuarto de baño)

Brittany sonrió enormemente cuando escucho las palabras que Santana le había dirigido y acaricio su vientre que ya estaba un poco abultado debido a sus cuatro meses de embarazo la rubia estaba mas que feliz con su barriga hace unos días atrás habían tenido la cita medica correspondiente al mes y su sorpresa fue grande cuando se enteraron que iban a tener no uno sino dos bebes, si Brittany estaba esperando gemelos podía ser la situación mas perfecta para ellas

**APARTAMENTO DE NINA**

Nina entro a la cocina estirándose lo más que podía una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio a Alyson parada detrás de la barra esperándola con una taza de café y panecillos

**Nina:** buenos días (la saludo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** buenos días (le dijo muy sonriente) como dormiste (le pregunta muy pícaramente)

**Nina:** como si no lo supieras (le dijo muy divertida)

**Alyson:** tienes razón sí que lo sé (dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** oye recuerda que no debes hacer planes para esta noche (le recordó rápidamente)

**Alyson:** porque (le pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Nina:** porque hoy regresan Rachel y Quinn y bueno Santana y Brittany les prepararon una cena de bienvenida (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** crees que es buena idea que te acompañe a esa cena (le pregunta un poco insegura)

**Nina:** porque no iba a ser una buena idea (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Alyson:** es que no quiero que Quinn piense que aun estoy interesada en Rachel (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** no creo que Quinn piense eso ella sabe a la perfección que tu y yo estamos saliendo (le dijo muy rápidamente) a menos que tu aun sigas interesada en Rachel (le pregunto con un poco de temor)

**Alyson:** por supuesto que no; porque iba a seguir interesada en ella (le pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Nina:** bueno porque es Rachel Berry, la diosa del pop rock, es sexy, adinerada, bueno es Rachel Berry (le dijo muy despacio)

**Alyson:** también debo recordarte que está casada y con dos hijas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** eso no iba a ser impedimento para ti la primera vez (le dijo muy divertida)

**Alyson:** oh muchas gracias por recordarme mi etapa de rompe hogares (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Nina:** yo solo decía (le dijo muy bajando su mirada)

**Alyson:** bueno que tal si te doy un buen impedimento (le dijo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa picara)

**Nina:** así cual seria (le pregunta al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre sus caderas)

**Alyson:** pues yo estoy saliendo con una chica (coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nina) verdaderamente maravillosa, simpática; sexy, un poco alocada pero nada que no se pueda controlar (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** que chica tan interesante acaso no tendrá una hermana que me presente (le dijo muy divertida)

**Alyson:** jajajaja a veces eres tan tú (dijo muy sonriente)

**ESTUDIO DE GRABACION **

Santana entro al estudio para encontrarse con Harmony quien estaba en la cabina de grabación sentada en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas y la mirada fija al frente, la latina se quedo un poco extrañada con aquella imagen porque si era cierto que la primera que siempre llegaba era Harmony pero casi siempre la encontraba calentando su voz o tocando la guitarra nunca la había encontrado sentada en el suelo envuelta en sus pensamientos

**Santana:** Harmony estas bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** no (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** que te sucede (le pregunta sentándose a su lado)

**Harmony:** mi padre vino a verme ayer en la tarde (le revelo muy despacio)

**Santana:** se reconciliaron (le pregunta con un poco de esperanza)

**Harmony:** Santana crees que si me hubiera reconciliado con mi padre estaría así de deprimida (le pregunta con un poco de seriedad)

**Santana:** tienes razón fue una pregunta tonta (admitió con rapidez la latina) entonces que sucedió (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** vino a informarme que si sigo con esta vida va a quitarme el apellido; puedes creerlo Santana mi padre va a quitarme su apellido porque soy una vergüenza para la familia y no quieren tener nada que ver conmigo (le dijo con su voz completamente quebrada)

**Santana:** bueno ya sabemos que no se va a llevar el premio al padre del año (dijo en un tono de burla)

**Harmony:** Santana por favor sin bromas (le dijo pidió un poco molesta)

**Santana:** lo siento no quise sonar cruel (se disculpo rápidamente) mira yo pienso que deberías tomar esto que te esta pasando y utilizarlo como un impulso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Harmony:** como un impulso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** si, quiero que descargues toda esa rabia y dolor que sientes en este disco, demuéstrale a tu padre que puede quitarte el apellido pero nunca tu fortaleza ni mucho menos tus sueños (le dijo muy despacio)

**Harmony:** bien eso puedo hacerlo (le dijo sonriendo levemente)

**Santana:** perfecto eso era todo lo que quería escuchar (le dijo muy sonriente)

Desde que nacemos nos asignan roles y a lo largo de la vida tratamos de honrarlos, según estos roles se nos dicta como debemos actuar, si vamos a jugar con muñecas o soldaditos, si vamos a ser madres abnegadas, hijas obedientes o padres trabajadores, pero aquellos que no pueden o no quieren representar el papel que les toco suelen pagar un precio muy alto, un precio que va desde la censura publica hasta la incomprensión de aquellos que amamos un precio que nos hace dudar si debemos seguir resistiéndonos o entregarnos a lo que creemos que se espera de nosotros y eso era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo con Harmony, sus padres la habían asignado el rol de ser la niña perfecta siempre obediente y que un día llegaría a ocupar el puesto de su padre pero como ella decidió rebelarse y no cumplir con su papel ahora tenia que enfrentar las consecuencias de su decisión

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES **

**CASA LOPES/PIERCE **

Brittany estaba terminando de organizar la mesa para la cena cuando escucho sonar el timbre sin mucha prisa fue abrir la puerta y al hacerlo lo primero que sintió la modelo fue una pequeña de 9 años que se lanzo abrazarla con mucho entusiasmo

**Beth:** tía Britt te extrañe mucho (le dijo muy feliz)

**Brittany:** también yo cielo (dijo sonriendo alegremente)

**Quinn:** Beth por favor puedes lastimar a la tía Britt (le dijo muy rápido a la pequeña)

**Brittany:** déjala Quinn (le dijo muy suavemente a la rubia)

Brittany saludo a toda la familia Berry-Fabray al mismo tiempo que las hacia pasar hacia la sala para esperar a que apareciera Santana quien estaba aun arreglándose ya que había llegado un poco tarde ya que se distrajo mas de la cuenta en el estudio de grabación

**Rachel:** vaya la casa es realmente hermosa y amplia (le dijo muy suavemente a Brittany)

**Brittany:** si, queríamos algo bastante amplio con suficiente espacio (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** se a lo que te refieres, cuando hay niños en la casa el espacio es muy necesario (le dijo muy rápido a su cuñada)

**Santana:** Beth (grito muy sonriente apenas termino de bajar las escaleras)

**Beth:** tía San (grito muy emocionada al mismo tiempo que corrió abrazar a la latina)

**Rachel:** Elisa espera un segundo (le pedía a su pequeña mientras esta se sacudía obligándola a que la pusiera en el suelo)

**Elisa:** tía tana (dijo corriendo hacia la latina)

**Santana:** oh aquí esta mi pequeña princesa (dijo mientras cargaba a Elisa) extrañaron a la tía Tana (les pregunto a ambas niñas) porque la tía tana si las extraño a ustedes

**Beth:** si te extrañamos (le dijo muy rápido a la latina)

**Santana:** eso era todo lo que quería saber (dijo muy sonriente)

Nuevamente sonó el timbre el cual era el anunciante de que Nina y Alyson habían llegado Santana le entrego a Elisa a Quinn y fue abrir la puerta donde se encontró con una imagen que la hizo fruncir el ceño de inmediato ya que Nina y Alyson estaban compartiendo un apasionado beso justo frente a su puerta

**Santana:** oigan, oigan no hagan eso frente a mi puerta (le pidió con mucha seriedad)

**Nina:** lo siento (se disculpo mientras sonreía divertida)

**Santana:** dios parecen adolescentes (les dijo mientras se hacia un lado para que las chicas entraran)

**Nina:** ya doña amargada (le dijo muy rápido a la latina)

**Santana:** Nina me estas obligando a golpearte (le dijo de manera amenazante)

Las tres entraron a la sala para encontrarse con las demás quienes ya estaban sentadas escuchando como Brittany les contaba lo que había pasado con ellas esos últimos seis meses

**Nina:** Quinn Fabray por fin decides regresar (le dijo muy rápidamente a su jefa)

**Quinn:** Nina (dijo muy tranquila) hola Alyson (saludo muy suavemente a la joven)

**Alyson:** hola Quinn (saludo a la rubia con un poco de temor) Rachel (saludo a la diva desde la distancia)

**Rachel:** hola Alyson (saludo muy sonriente a la joven) Beth no saludas (le pregunta muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** hola (le dijo de manera seca a Alyson)

Alyson sonrió un poco incomoda ante el saludo que le dio Beth ya que estaba mas que claro que aun le agradaba ni un poquito a la pequeña y no podía culparla por eso después de todo ella había tenido intenciones de destruir su familia así que era normal que la pequeña aun estuviera recelosa con ella

**Brittany:** bien ya que estamos todas podemos pasar a la mesa (les anuncio muy suavemente)

De esa manera se dirigieron a la sala comedor donde cada una tomo asiento para dar inicio a la cena de celebración por el regreso de la familia Berry-Fabray a la hermosa cuidad de los rascacielos

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES **

Después de la cena decidieron moverse a la sala para continuar platicando y poniéndose al día sobre todo lo ocurrido en sus vidas esos meses que estuvieron sin verse, la sorpresa de la noche fue cuando Santana y Brittany les revelaron la gran noticia de que estaban esperando gemelos lo que hizo a las demás estallar en sonoro grito de alegría

**Quinn:** no puedo creer que vayan a tener gemelos (exclamo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** es lo mejor del mundo (dijo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** mas trabajo diría yo (dijo muy rápidamente)

**Quinn:** Rachel (reprendió a su esposa)

**Rachel:** pero es la verdad (se defendió muy rápidamente)

**Quinn:** como reaccionaron cuando se enteraron (les pregunto muy rápidamente)

**Brittany:** bueno yo me puse muy feliz; pero Santana digamos que tuvo su momento (dijo muy despacio mirando a su esposa)

**Santana:** oh vas a disfrutar contándolo cierto (le reprocho muy seriamente)

**Rachel:** que hizo (pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** bueno lo que paso fue lo siguiente (empezó a contar)

_**Flashback**_

_**Estaban en el consultorio esperando a que la doctora apareciera para llevar acabo la consulta Brittany estaba ya en su tercer mes de embarazo Santana permanecía a su lado sosteniendo su mano mientras le regalaba la sonrisa mas grande del mundo **_

_**Dra. Miller: **__**bien señoras están listas (le pregunta muy a la pareja apenas cruza la puerta) **_

_**Brittany: **__**más que lista (dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Santana: **__**yo también (dijo muy tranquila) **_

_**Dra. Miller: **__**bien aquí vamos (dijo mientras colocaba el gel sobre el vientre de Brittany) muy bien, todo se esta desarrollando con normalidad (les informo mientras veía estudiaba al bebe) los latidos son fuertes y continuos muy continuos (exclamo analizando la situación) **_

_**Brittany: **__**eso es bueno no (le pregunta muy rápido a la doctora) **_

_**Dra. Miller: **__**dependiendo de cada punto de vista (le dijo muy tranquila) **_

_**Santana: **__**podría ser mas especifica (le pidió intentado no perder la paciencia) **_

_**Dra. Miller: **__**la razón de que los latidos se tan continuos solo tiene una explicación y es que no es un solo corazón que esta sonando sino dos (les dijo muy despacio) **_

_**Santana: **__**y cuando dice dos corazones quiere decir el corazón del bebe y el de Brittany cierto (le pregunta muy rápidamente) **_

_**Dra. Miller: **__**no, quiero decir que son dos bebes, felicidades van a tener gemelos (les dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Brittany: **__**oh por dios (dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Santana: **__**gemelos (dijo muy sorprendida) **_

_**Dra. Miller: **__**si aquí están (señalo la pantalla) miren son dos (les dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Brittany: **__**eso es increíble (dijo muy feliz) verdad San (le pregunto a la latina) **_

_**Santana no dijo absolutamente nada simplemente se desplomo contra el suelo Brittany la miro por unos segundos luego vio a la doctora que se reía en silencio por la reacción de la latina **_

_**Brittany: **__**se desmayo (le dijo muy suavemente a su doctora) **_

_**Dra. Miller: **__**ya vi (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Flashback**_

**Rachel:** jajajajaja no puedo creer que te hayas desmayado (dijo muy divertida)

**Brittany:** no mejor fue la conversación que tuvimos después que regresamos de la consulta (dijo muy rápidamente)

_**Flashback**_

_**Santana: **__**gemelos Brittany, sabes lo que eso significa (dijo muy rápido entrando a la casa) **_

_**Brittany: **__**si, que hemos sido doblemente bendecidas (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Santana: **__**no, significa que tendremos doble trabajo (dijo sin pensarlo y de inmediato vio la mirada seria que le dio su esposa) no me veas así de acuerdo que sabes que es cierto (se defendió muy rápido) si es verdad que dijimos que tendríamos hijos, pero la el plan original es tenernos de cada cierto tiempo de esa manera podemos organizarnos mejor (le explico muy despacio) **_

_**Brittany: **__**Santana se que es inesperado todo esto, pero la verdad es que a mi me parece de lo mejor (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Santana: **__**no podemos tener gemelos Britt (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Brittany: **__**y que pretendes que hagamos, que demos uno en adopción (le pregunta con mucho sarcasmo) **_

_**Santana: **__**si (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Brittany: **__**no puedes estar hablando en serio (le pregunta con mucha seriedad) **_

_**Santana: **__**muy en serio (tomo un poco de aire) mira esto es lo que haremos; comparemos una medalla del signo géminis la mandaremos a separar en dos mitades las pondremos en unas cadenitas de oro blanco y cuando los bebes nazcan le colocaremos una a cado uno, después elegiremos cual de los dos daremos en adopción luego de eso pasaran muchos años y entonces ambos s por obra y gracia del destino se van a encontrar en alguna circunstancia que se presente y entonces unirán la medalla y se darán cuenta de que son hermanos y todos estaremos felices porque después de muchos años se lograron rencontrar (le explico muy despacio) **_

_**Brittany: **__**empiezo a creer que pasar tanto tiempo en el estudio te hizo perder la cordura (le dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Santana: **__**esas cosas pasan Brittany, la vida esta llena de historias como esa (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Brittany: **__**Santana eso solo pasa en las noveles de Telemundo (le dijo con mucha seriedad) **_

_**Santana: **__**pero pasan (le dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Brittany: **__**Santana estos son nuestros hijos y no vamos a dar ninguno en adopción solo porque tu estés aterrada (le dijo con mucha seriedad) **_

_**Santana: **__**bien nada de adopción (le dijo completamente resignada) **_

_**Flashback**_

**Rachel:** justo cuando pensé que no podías caer más bajo (le dijo muy divertida a la latina)

**Santana:** al menos yo no hice el ridículo frente a trescientos personas (la ataco rápidamente)

**Rachel:** le contaste (le reprocho muy seriamente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** era un secreto (le pregunto muy sarcásticamente)

**Nina:** que hizo Rachel (pregunta muy curiosa)

**Rachel:** ni te atrevas a decírselo (le advirtió a su esposa)

**Quinn:** bueno resulta ser que cuando estábamos en Suiza de casualidad conocí a un famoso fotógrafo y debo decir que Rachel no le agrado para nada eso (empezó a contar su historia)

_**Flashback**_

_**FINE ART GALLERY **_

_**Rachel caminaba con una copa de vino en su mano mientras veía las fotografías que estaban siendo expuestas Quinn ya tenia mas de 15 minutos que se había desaparecido junto con su nuevo amigo Heinz que cabía destacar que no le caía en lo mas mínimo a la diva ya que esta tenia la intuición de que el chico tenia intereses secundarios con su esposa pero los disfrazaba de cordialidad y supuesta admiración por el trabajo de la rubia "si como no" pensó Rachel cuando este se lo dijo hace días atrás **_

_**Chica: **__**disculpa me podrías dar tu autógrafo (le pidió muy suavemente a la diva) **_

_**Rachel: **__**claro (le dijo tomando el papel y lápiz) tu nombre (le pregunta a la chica) **_

_**Chica: **__**Ruth (le dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Rachel comenzó a escribir luego unas risas muy conocidas para ella la hicieron elevar su mirada para encontrarse con Quinn y Heinz riéndose muy alegremente a simple vista no estaban haciendo nada malo pero lo que hizo que la rabia de la diva explotara fue que el muy idiota de Heinz estaba aprovechándose de la situación ya que su mano esta sobre la mejilla izquierda de Quinn y a esta parecía no impórtale ya que no hacia nada quitarla **_

_**Rachel: **__**suficiente (dijo muy enojada y le entrego el autógrafo a medias a Ruth) **_

_**Quinn estaba tan distraída riéndose de lo que decía Heinz que no vio que Rachel se acercaba como un toro enfadado dispuesta a llevarse por el medio a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino lo único que vio la fotógrafa fue como Heinz era empujado muy lejos de ella **_

_**Rachel: **__**quien te has creído que eres idiota para tocar a mi esposa (le dijo muy enojada al fotógrafo) **_

_**Heinz: **__**oye cálmate si, no estoy haciendo nada malo (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva) **_

_**Quinn: **__**Rachel por favor no es lo que crees (trato de tranquiliza a la diva) **_

_**Las personas que estaban alrededor mantenían sus miradas fijas en lo que esta sucediendo Quinn mirada a su alrededor asegurándose que un hubiera una cámara grabando el ataque de celos que estaba teniendo Rachel mientras esta continuaba desafiando con su mirada al joven fotógrafo **_

_**Rachel: **__**solo te diré una cosa Heinz te quiero bien lejos de mi esposa si vuelvo a ver que pones una de tus manos encima de ella te juro que te la corto (lo amenazo muy duramente) **_

_**Heinz: **__**Rachel créeme cuando te digo que Quinn no me interesa de la manera que piensas (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva) **_

_**Rachel: **__**no te creo ni media palabra, siempre buscas una excusa para llamarla o intentar verla y he sido muy paciente pero todo tiene un limite y mi paciencia ya llego al suyo (le dijo muy enojada) no quería usar esta palabras pero no me dejas opción "deja a mi esposa en paz" **_

_**Quinn: **__**Rachel por favor cálmate porque estas exagerando y lo más importante estas errando la situación (le dijo muy despacio a su esposa)**_

_**Rachel: **__**por favor Quinn no me digas que no te das cuenta de que este quiere algo contigo (le dijo muy enojada) **_

_**Quinn: **__**dudo que Heinz quiera algo conmigo (le dijo con mucha seriedad) **_

_**Rachel: **__**porque estas tan segura de eso (le pregunta muy enojada) **_

_**Heinz: **__**porque yo soy gay (le dijo muy rápidamente) **_

_**Rachel: **__**no me importa si eres gay (le dijo muy enojada) espera que (le pregunta muy rápido al chico) **_

_**Heinz: **__**lo que escuchaste (le dijo muy sonriente) **_

_**Rachel: **__**por dios que vergüenza (dijo bajando su mirada) **_

_**Quinn: **__**si que vergüenza (le dijo muy divertida) **_

_**Flashback**_

**Nina:** jajajaja tuviste un ataque de celos y el hombre resulto ser gay eso si que es vergonzoso (le dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** donde quedo tu radar Berry (le pregunta muy sonriente a la diva)

**Nina:** oh por dios Rachel se quedo sin radar (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** tengo mi radar de acuerdo solo que esta un poco fuera de sintonía (se defendió muy rápidamente)

**Nina:** lo que digas (le dijo intentando no reírse de nuevo)

**Rachel:** no sigas Nina porque todo esto es tu culpa, no puedo controlar mis celos desde lo ocurrido en la despedida de soltera que le organizaste a Quinn (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** oye yo no tengo la culpa que tu esposa haya disfrutado mas de la cuenta (se defendió muy rápido)

**Quinn:** oigan yo no hice nada malo solo fue un baile (se defendió contra los ataques de su asistente)

**Nina:** eran seis senos encima de tu cara Quinn (le recordó muy despacio)

**Quinn:** Nina no sigas porque sino llamo a tus padres y les digo que eres lesbiana (la amenazo rápidamente)

**Nina:** de acuerdo (dijo muy asustada)

**Alyson:** aun no has hablado con tus padres (le pregunta muy rápido a su novia)

**Nina:** oye San como va tu disco (le pregunta a la latina esquivando la pregunta de Alyson)

**TIEMPO DESPUES **

**APARTAMENTO DE NINA **

Alyson estaba terminando de colocarse su pijama mientras era observada por Nina desde la cama la asistente estaba un poco preocupada por la actitud de su novia ya que desde que habían regresado de la cena no había articulado palabra alguna

**Nina:** estas bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** si (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** esta molesta conmigo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** porque debería estarlo (le respondió mirándola fijamente)

**Nina:** bueno como no me has dirigido la palabra desde que regresamos (le dijo un poco preocupada)

**Alyson:** en verdad no has hablado con tus padres sobre ya sabes que (le pregunta muy suavemente a su novia)

**Nina:** Alyson solo tenemos tres meses saliendo pienso que es un poco pronto para hablarle a mis padres de nuestra relación (le dijo muy despacio)

**Alyson:** eso lo entiendo Nina pero no necesariamente tienes que decirle lo nuestro simplemente puedes decirle lo principal (le dijo con un tono muy suave)

**Nina:** y que es lo principal (le pregunta un poco molesta)

**Alyson:** que te gustan las mujeres (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** creo que deberías tener un poco de paciencia Alyson no todas somos lesbiana desde los 15 años (le dijo muy duramente)

**Alyson:** no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso (le dijo muy dolida)

**Nina:** yo (trato de hablar pero la joven no la dejo)

**Alyson:** no, tienes razón salí del closet a los 15 pero al menos yo tuve la valentía de salir y no quedarme ahí fingiendo ser algo que no era, yo tuve los pantalones suficiente para enfrentar lo que se me venia encima, no como tu que eres una mujer hecha y derecha y no tienes la suficiente valentía para admitir quien eres en realidad (le dijo muy duramente)

**Nina:** eso no es cierto (se defendió muy rápidamente)

**Alyson:** claro que lo es Nina, o crees que no me he dado de cuenta de cómo miras hacia todos lados antes de darme un beso cuando estamos en la calle, asegurándote de que nadie nos ve, o como disimuladamente sueltas mi mano cuando sientes la miradas de las personas sobre nosotras (le dijo muy rápidamente) te avergüenzas de quien eres y te avergüenzas de estar conmigo y eso es realmente doloroso (su voz se quebró completamente)

**Nina:** que haces (pregunta muy rápido al ver a Alyson tomar sus cosas)

**Alyson:** me voy a mi apartamento (le dijo con un tono serio)

Nina vio como Alyson salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe la asistente quiso correr detrás de ella y pedirle que no se fuera pero sabía muy bien que eso de nada le serviría ya que si algo tenía su novia en esta vida era orgullo y por mas que le rogara no se quedaría

**CASA LOPEZ/PIERCE **

Brittany estaba recostada sobre el espaldar de la cama mientras que Santana estaba acostada su lado hablándole al vientre de la rubia quien sonreía alegremente al escuchar cada palabra que le decía la latina a sus bebes

**Santana:** Britt estas segura que esto funciona (le pregunta un poco insegura)

**Brittany:** ya te dije que si San, en el libro que leí dice que hablarle a los bebes cuando están en el vientre sirve para ayudarlos a reconocer tu voz una vez que hayan nacido (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** espera porque estas tan segura de que son ellos y no ellas; no será que la doctora te dijo algo y tu me estas jugando chueco (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** por dios San yo jamás me atrevería hacer eso (le dijo muy rápido) simplemente fue un decir

**Santana:** bien (le dijo muy tranquilamente y regreso a su posición inicial) bien mis pequeños u pequeñas mami debe ir a dormirse porque mañana tiene que levantarse temprano ustedes deben hacer lo mismo (le decía muy tiernamente a sus pequeños) los amo con todo mi corazón

**Brittany:** jajajaja hay San eres tan tierna a veces (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** si que lo soy (le dijo muy sonriente)

La latina subió hasta quedar frente a frente con Brittany para darle un apasionado beso que dejo sin aliento a la modelo la cual soltó un sonoro suspiro apenas separa sus labios de los de Santana

**Brittany:** Santi creí que habías dicho que te ibas a dormir (le dijo con un poco de dificulta al sentir los labios de la latina sobre su cuello)

**Santana:** eso fue lo que les dije a los bebes para que ellos se durmieran (le dijo sin separar sus labios del cuello de la rubia) que clase de madre crees que soy si le digo a mis hijos que necesito que se duerman porque le voy hacer el amor a su madre

**Brittany:** jajajaja definitivamente una no muy buena (le dijo muy divertida)

Cuando Santana alzó la vista Brittany vio el enorme deseo en los ojos de su esposa; un gemido se escapo de los labios de la modelo cuando sintió las manos de Santana acariciar sus senos de manera sugerente; poco a poco la latina fue retirando las prendes de ropa que cubrían el cuerpo de ambas; Brittany suspiraba con pasión al sentir como los labios de Santana se paseaban por encima de su piel humedeciendo cada centímetro de esta la latina de manera lenta fue acercando su boca por el valle de los pechos de la modelo para depositar pequeños besos en los que incluía su lengua que iba subiendo sensualmente hasta llegar a su cuello al mismo tiempo que utilizaba su rodilla para separa las piernas de la rubia y poder posicionarse entre ellas con sumo cuidado Brittany al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de la latina sobre el suyo la hizo inmediatamente buscar su boca para besarla apasionadamente

**Brittany:** mmm… (gemía entregada a las caricias de su esposa)

**Santana:** te deseo tanto (murmuro sobre el oído de Brittany)

Santana fue dejando un camino de húmedos besos desde su boca, mandíbula, cuello así como se tomo su tiempo para morder levemente la zona de pulso luego siguió bajando hasta detenerse en los pechos de Brittany que le demostraban lo mucho que disfrutaban de su boca continuo por la costilla, llegando así al abultado vientre de la modelo el cual no dudo ni un solo segundo en cubrir de caricias y besos tiernos

**Brittany:** vas a despertarlos (le dijo muy sonriente a la latina)

Santana le dio una tierna sonrisa y continúo descendiendo hacia la entrepierna de su esposa la cual de inmediato emitió un sonoro gemido, la latina paso su lengua lentamente sobre la zona intima de Brittany al mismo tiempo que utilizaba sus dedos para estimular el clítoris; la cantante se mantuvo lo necesario en esa zona y cuando sintió que su esposa estaba a punto de terminar se retiró rápidamente provocando un gruñido por parte de Brittany que se quejaba del abandono pero sonrió levemente cuando vio a Santana nuevamente posicionarse sobre sus piernas para conectar sus sexos

Se besaban con furia al mismo tiempo que movían sus caderas en un vaivén que las estaba enloqueciendo, gemían sin pudor mientras que sentían mutuo placer Santana tomo una de las piernas de Brittany para dar más espacio al contacto mientras seguía sus movimientos sobre la misma y soltó un fuerte gemido cuando sintió las uñas de la rubia clavarse en sus hombros lo cual era una clara señal de que no faltaba mucho para que Brittany acabara por lo que acelero mas el ritmo de sus caderas

De pronto una fuerte corriente recorrió el cuerpo de ambas al alcanzar el orgasmo Santana cayó exhausta aun lado de la cama mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, de pronto unos leves sollozos llamaron la atención de la latina giro su cabeza y se encontró con Brittany llorando de manera silenciosa

**Santana:** Britt estas bien (le pregunta rápidamente) amor acaso te lastime mientras estábamos haciendo el amor (pregunta un poco mas asustada al ver que la rubia no respondía)

**Brittany:** no Santy tu no hiciste nada malo (le dijo calmándose un poco)

**Santana:** entonces porque lloras (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** son las hormonas; recuerda que la doctora dijo puedo tener cambios de humor constantemente (le explico muy suavemente)

**Santana:** bien que puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** abrázame, simplemente abrázame (le pidió muy despacio)

Santana abrió sus brazos para recibir a Brittany quien paso su brazo derecho sobre el abdomen de la latina y acomodo su cabeza sobre el pecho de esta; la latina deposito un tierno beso sobre la cabeza de su esposa al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su espalda de arriba hacia abajo con mucha delicadeza

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Cada beso, cada caricia la hacían transportarse a otro mundo uno en donde solo estaban Rachel y ella, sentir los labios de su esposa recorrer su cuerpo la volvía loca, sentía como su cuerpo explotaba de placer con cada rose, se besaban apasionadamente mientras sentía como las manos de Rachel bajan y subían constantemente por su espalda sus manos se encontraban aferradas a la espalda; Quinn besaba el cuello de Rachel haciendo que esta gimiera cada vez con mas fuerza

Quinn apoyo su frente contra la de su esposa mientras veía como los ojos de esta estaban llenos de pasión Rachel apretó con mas fuerza el cuerpo de la rubia para que lograr que se pegara mas al suyo; ambas jadeaban con fuerza la fotógrafa acelero el ritmo de sus caderas logrando hacer que sus embestidas fueran cada vez mas fuerte

**Rachel:** ya…ya…casi (decía entre gemidos mientras sujetaba con fuerza las caderas de Quinn)

Y no paso mucho tiempo para que la diva fuera golpeada por un intenso orgasmo; segundos después Quinn también lograba alcanzar la cumbre mientras apretaba con fuerza sus labios intentando no gritar de la manera como quería; ambas se miraban a los ojos mientras respiraban con dificulta, unieron una vez mas sus labios en un tierno beso que duro unos cuantos segundos luego la rubia se hizo a un lado completamente exhausta liberando el cuerpo de Rachel

**Rachel:** eso fue increíble (dijo muy sonriente una vez que su respiración se había calmado)

**Quinn:** mas que increíble (dijo muy rápido)

Pasaron alrededor de unos 20 minutos en los cuales la Quinn y Rachel había estado conversando de todo un poco mientras se regalaban caricias mutuas cuando de repente escucharon unos fuertes gritos que las hizo sobresaltarse de inmediato

**Quinn:** es Beth (dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama)

Ambas cubrieron sus cuerpos lo mas rápido que pudieron y corrieron a la habitación de su hija Beth se movía entre las sabanas mientras gritaba asustada

**Voz De Beth:** NO, NO, NO (gritaba de manera suplicante)

**Quinn:** Beth despierta (decía intentando despertar a su hija)

Quinn logro despertar a la pequeña la cual la miraba asustada al mismo tiempo que sudaba y temblaba completamente asustada sus ojos estaban irritados como si hubiera estado llorando durante horas

**Beth:** me quería comer (dijo muy asustada mientras respiraba con dificulta)

**Rachel:** quien te quería comer cielo (le pregunta muy rápido a la pequeña)

**Beth:** un gigante, me persiguió por todos lado corrí con todas mis fuerzas pero logro alcanzarme y me iba a comer (le explico muy rápido)

**Quinn:** amor solo fue una pesadilla (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** pero aun así tengo miedo de volver a dormir (le confeso muy rápido)

**Quinn:** ya cielo (acuno a la pequeña entre sus brazos)

**Rachel:** sabes lo que tienes que hacer (le pregunta a Beth y esta niega con la cabeza) demostrarle a ese gigante que nadie absolutamente nadie se come a Beth Fabray (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** es un gigante mami (le recordó muy rápido a la diva)

**Rachel:** si, pero es tu sueño y tu puedes hacer que ese gigante se convierta en un enanito de chocolate entonces tu te lo comes a el (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** jajajajaja esa es una muy buena idea (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** entonces no se diga mas a dormir nuevamente (le indico señalándole la almohada) a soñar con gigantes enanos de chocolate (le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente)

**Beth:** deliciosos de chocolate (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** descansa cielo (le dijo a su pequeña antes de darle un beso de buenas noches)

Beth cerro nuevamente sus ojos mientras Quinn y Rachel la observaban desde la puerta la pequeña respiraba con tranquilidad y por la expresión facial que tenia era de suponerse que ya no había nada de que preocuparse

**Quinn:** gigantes enanos de chocolates (le susurro muy sonriente a la diva)

**Rachel:** funciono no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** hay cielo a veces no se quien es mas infantil si tu o nuestras hijas (le dijo muy suavemente antes de dirigirse a su habitación)

**Rachel:** oye ese fue un golpe bajo (se quejo mientras caminaba detrás de su esposa)

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

**APARTAMENTO DE NINA**

**Nina:** qué bueno que vinieron (dijo respirando aliviada)

**Rachel:** como no hacerlo si te escuchabas desesperada (le dijo entrando al apartamento)

**Santana:** si cual es la emergencia (pregunta entrando detrás de Rachel)

**Nina:** tuve una discusión con Alyson y bueno no se qué hacer (les dijo un poco desesperada)

**Santana:** intentaste llamarla (le pregunto muy suavemente)

**Nina:** oh claro como no se me ocurrió eso antes (le dijo con un tono bastante sarcástico)

**Rachel:** y porque se pelearon si ustedes se veían muy bien (le pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Nina:** bueno ella dice que yo no acepto del todo quien soy en realidad y eso le molesta (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** bueno debería entenderte un poquito porque no es fácil; te lo digo yo que lo se por experiencia propia (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** bueno quizás si se lo hubiera dicho de esa manera ella no se habría enojado (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** de qué manera se lo hiciste saber Nina (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Nina:** le grite que se calmara que no todas éramos lesbiana desde los 15 años (dijo bajando su mirada)

**Rachel:** cómo pudiste decirle eso (le dijo muy enojada)

**Nina:** créanme cuando les digo que me arrepentí apenas termine de decirle la última frase (les dijo muy rápidamente)

**Santana:** pues yo no te creo mucho y por eso voy a golpearte (le dijo muy suavemente mientras se arremangaba su chaqueta)

**Nina:** hey, hey, hey clámate si, tampoco es para tanto (dio unos pasos hacia atrás) además Rachel no está de acuerdo con que me golpes cierto (busco apoyo en la diva)

**Rachel:** bueno normalmente me opondría pero en verdad mereces un golpe en la cara (le dijo muy tranquila) adelante Santana (le concedió el permiso a la latina)

**Nina:** esto me va a doler (exclamo muy asustada viendo como Santana se acercaba)

**5 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Nina estaba sentada en el sofá con su ojo izquierdo completamente rojo, Santana sonreía con satisfacción sin apartar la vista de la asistente de pronto Rachel entro a la sala con una bolsa de hielo en su mano

**Rachel:** bien esto te ayudara solo debes mantenerlo sobre el ojo (le indico a Nina mientras le entregaba una bolsa con hielo)

**Nina:** Santana eres una bestia (le dijo muy enojada a la latina)

**Santana:** agradece que solo fue un golpe (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** bien olvídense del golpe, ahora debemos concentrarnos en lo importante (les pidió muy rápido a ambas chicas) como hacer que Alyson perdone a Nina

**Nina:** que hacen ustedes cuando sus esposas se enojan (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** bueno desde que Britt está embarazada se enoja cada cinco minutos y contentarla es muy fácil solo tengo que darle un pastel de chocolate y ya (dijo muy tranquila)

**Nina:** Rachel que haces tú cuando Quinn se enoja (le pregunta muy rápidamente a la diva)

**Rachel:** bueno básicamente no hago nada porque cada vez que Quinn se enoja termina abusando de mí (dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** creo que la rabia la hace excitarse (dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** ojala y Brittany fuera así (se quejo muy despacio)

**Nina:** no me ayudan (les dijo con un poco de seriedad)

**Santana:** Nina solo habla con ella, discúlpate dile que no te avergüenzas de quien eres y prométele que harás todo lo que este de tu parte para no volver hacerla sentir miserable (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** muy buen consejo latina y eso lo que quiero hacer, pero quiero hacerlo con estilo con romance y un toque de locura a la vez (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** podrías cantarle una canción (le sugirió muy suavemente)

**Nina:** por favor yo no puedo hacer eso, yo solo canto en la ducha y lo hago bien mal por cierto (dijo con poco ánimo)

**Santana:** Ashton kutcher canto mal en la película "Muy Parecido Al Amor" y le funciono bien, se quedo con la chica (le dijo muy suavemente a Nina)

**Rachel:** de hecho no fue así; la chica le dijo que no quería nada con el porqué iba a casarse con otro (le informo a la latina)

**Santana:** si pero después al final ella lo fue a buscar a él, así que funciono se quedo con la chica (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si pero lo fue a buscar meses después no al instante (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** pero lo que importa es que lo busco tonta (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** pero se dice que funciona cuando lo acepta al instante no meses después (le dijo con mucha seriedad) eso es anti-romántico

**Nina:** de verdad importa cuando lo fue a buscar (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel/Santana:** Si (respondieron al mismo tiempo)

**Nina:** debí llamar a Quinn (se lamento mientras veía a ambas cantante discutir)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

**Quinn:** hola Britt (saludo muy sonriente a la rubia)

**Brittany:** hola Quinn (saludo entrando a la casa)

**Quinn:** no es que no me agrade verte, pero que haces aquí (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** bueno resulta ser tengo que comprar unas cosas y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** la verdad es que me encantaría (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** tía Britt (dijo muy emocionada la ver a la rubia y corrió abrazarla)

**Brittany:** pero si es mi pequeña princesa (dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** sabes convertí a un gigante en un enano de chocolate y me lo comí (le dijo muy emocionada)

**Brittany:** eso es genial (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** si soy genial (dijo dando saltos de alegría)

**Quinn:** muy bien señorita genial ve por tu chaqueta que vamos a salir con la tía Brittany (le indico a su hija) y por favor trae la chaqueta de tu hermana (le pido a la pequeña antes de que esta subiera las escaleras)

**Brittany:** donde esta Eli (le pregunta a la fotógrafa viendo hacia todos lados)

**Quinn:** en la sala construyendo un castillo con sus legos o al menos intentándolo (le dijo muy sonriente mientras caminaba hacia la sala)

Cuando llegaron a la entrada ambas mujeres sonrieron ya que la pequeña Elisa estaba sentada en el suelo intentado unir sus legos pero sin ningún éxito ya que no los colocaba como era debido y esto hacia que la pequeña se enojara un poco y terminara lanzando los legos hacia el frente con un poco rabia

**Brittany:** jajaja por lo visto no tiene mucha paciencia (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si, ella suele fastidiarse con todo, a veces cuando no quiere que nadie la moleste se esconde en el estudio de Rachel específicamente detrás del piano (le conto muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** astuta (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** para la corta edad que tiene es muy inteligente (le dijo muy orgullosa) vamos Eli iremos a dar un paseo (le informo a la pequeña mientras caminaba hacia ella) vamos mi pequeña princesa

**Brittany:** como lo haces Quinn (le pregunta muy suavemente a la fotógrafa)

**Quinn:** como hago que (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Brittany:** como haces que la maternidad parezca fácil; cual es tu formula secreta (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** jajajaja no hay ninguna formula secreta Britt, simplemente hago lo que mis instintos me dicen que haga (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** pero como sabes que tus instintos no te van a llevar por un lado equivocado (le pregunta un poco preocupada)

**Quinn:** Britt la maternidad es un poco compleja a veces debemos tomar decisiones que no son fáciles pero siempre son la acertadas, no te voy a mentir, no todo será color de rosa muchas veces deberás lidiar con los arranques de rabia y que tiren la puerta en la cara y te griten que te odian (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** vaya que fuerte, a que edad ocurre eso a los 16 (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** a los 5 años (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** ahí no (dijo con bastante preocupación)

**Quinn:** descuida que lo harás bien, tu y Santana será una madres maravillosas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Beth:** mami no encuentro mi chaqueta favorita (le grito desde la parte superior de las escaleras)

**Quinn:** te apuesto a que esta debajo de su cama, siempre esta debajo su cama (le susurro muy suavemente a Brittany)

Brittany sonrió divertida mientras veía a Quinn subir las escaleras con Elisa en sus brazos a la modelo no le cabía duda alguna de que la fotógrafa era una excelente madre siempre estaba pendiente de sus dos pequeñas estuvieran bien y sin dejar de mencionar en ese brillo que tenia sus mirada cada vez que miraba a las pequeñas era único

**Brittany:** espero poder ser así de buena yo también (susurro mientras acariciaba su vientre)

**EMPRESAS BAUDAUX **

Rachel y Santana entraron al edificio Baudaux con las claras intenciones de hablar con el padre de Harmony y tratar de hacer que entrara en razón con respecto a la decisión que estaba tomando

**Rachel:** a ver una vez mas; le va a quitar el apellido (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** si Berry, no conforme con desheredarla también la va dejar sin apellido (le dijo con un poco de cansancio)

**Rachel:** pero que clase de padre hace eso (pregunta un poco enojada)

**Santana:** uno no muy bueno (le dijo muy suavemente)

La latina se dirigió hacia la recepción acompañada por la diva para su propia suerte no necesitaron presentarse ya que la recepcionista las reconoció a ambas enseguida y eso hizo que las cosas fueran mucho mas fácil

**Rachel:** oye no creo que Britt se sienta muy contenta si sabe que estuviste coqueteando con esa recepcionista (le dijo muy rápido a la latina mientras entraban en el ascensor)

**Santana:** fue por una causa justa (le dijo muy tranquila) pero no se lo digas por favor (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Rachel:** descuida soy una tumba (le dijo muy tranquila)

Las cantantes llegaron al piso en el cual se encontraba la oficina del señor Baudaux caminaron a paso firme y se pararon frente al escritorio de la secretaria la cual las miro un poco confundida ya que el señor Baudaux no tenia programado ninguna reunión para ese día

**Secretaria:** puedo ayudarlas en algo (les pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** queremos ver al señor Baudaux (le pidió muy amablemente)

**Secretaria:** lo siento pero el licenciado esta ocupado y no puede recibir a nadie, pero si quieren les pudo dar una cita para la próxima semana (les dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bien que sea el lunes porque los demás días estoy muy ocupada (le pidió muy rápido a la secretaria y se gano una mirada asesina por parte de la latina)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) creo que no has entendido, nosotras vinimos a ver al señor Baudaux y de aquí no nos vamos hasta no haber hablado con el (le dijo muy despacio a la mujer)

**Secretaria:** y yo les dije que el licenciado esta ocupado y no las puede recibir (le dijo con un tono muy serio)

**Santana:** bien entonces será al modo lima heights (le dijo muy sonriente)

La cantante tomo a la secretaria por el cuello y la levando de su asiento de un solo tirón haciendo que esta quedara muy cerca de su cara Rachel abrió sus ojos como platos al ver la acción realizada por la latina

**Santana:** bien lo repetiré una vez mas y espero que sea la ultima; vinimos a ver a al señor Baudaux (le dijo muy despacio)

**Secretaria:** pueden pasar (dijo bastante asustada ya que la mirada asesina que le estaba dando Santana la tenía aterrorizada)

**Santana:** gracias muy amable (le dijo regalándole una sonrisa antes de arrojarla de regreso a su silla) vamos Berry (llamo a la diva la cual miraba fijamente a la secretaria)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo sicópata (le dijo con mucho sarcasmo a la latina)

Brucé estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio muy concentrado leyendo unos documentos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de un solo golpe el hombre rápidamente levanto su mirada y vio a Santana y Rachel parada a unos metros del mirándolo fijamente, la latina tenia sus manos en su caderas mientras que la diva permanecía con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho

**Bruce:** se puede saber quien son ustedes (les pregunta un poco enojado mientras se levantaba de su silla)

**Rachel:** Rachel Berry "la diosa del pop rock" (se presento muy sonriente)

**Santana:** Santana López "la niña mala del pop" (le dijo muy rápido)

**Bruce:** lindos apodos (les dijo con bastante sarcasmo)

**Rachel:** sabe ahí lo apoyo nunca me ha gustado mucho mi apodo, siempre pen (le decía muy tranquila cuando Mr. Baudaux la interrumpió)

**Bruce:** se puede saber que hacen aquí (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** bueno vinos a (pensó un momento) a que vinimos (le pregunta muy rápido a Santana)

**Santana:** vinimos a decirle que usted es un verdadero miserable (le dijo muy rápido al hombre) como es posible que sea capaz de quitarle el apellido a su hija simplemente porque decidió hacer lo que en verdad ama

**Bruce:** ya veo por donde vienen y desde ahora les pido que se retiren porque no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes (les dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Santana:** de aquí no nos vamos hasta que usted nos escuche (le dijo muy rápido)

**Bruce:** no tengo porque escucharlas (le dijo muy enojado)

**Santana:** como es posible que haya dejado de amar a su hija simplemente por no querer ser quien usted la ha exigido (le dijo muy duramente)

**Bruce:** yo amo a mi hija (se defendió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** pues lo demuestra de una manera muy rara (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Bruce:** ustedes no entienden, ella era mi mayor orgullo incluso llegue a poner a mi hijo mayor debajo de ella y todo para que, para que se comportara como una persona vulgar y corriente viviendo en un mundo de chismes y controversia (le dijo muy enojado) pues no voy a permitir que mi apellido se vea envuelto en ese mundo tan escandaloso

**Rachel:** Mr. Baudaux el peor error que puede cometer un padre es exigirle a su hijo que sea todo lo que no quiere ser, ellos deben tener la potestad de elegir lo que verdaderamente los hago felices y el deber de nosotros es apoyarlos en lo que elijan (le dijo muy suavemente al hombre)

**Santana:** usted tiene una hija maravillosa con talento único y estoy segura de que si dejara aun lado su orgullo se daría cuenta de eso (dijo muy despacio)

**Bruce:** lo siento pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo (les dijo muy rápido) ahora quiero que se vayan sino me veré obligado a llamar a seguridad

**Rachel:** vamos San no tiene caso seguir aquí (le pidió a la latina)

Bruce vio como ambas cantantes abandonaron su oficina luego de eso soltó un fuerte suspiro ya que en cierto punto las chicas tenían razón pero el era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo

**UNIVERSIDAD DE COLUMBIA – FACULTA DE PERIODISMO **

**Erika:** Alyson estas escuchándome (le pregunto a su amiga con un tono un poco desesperado)

**Alyson:** lo siento Karen que me decías (le pregunto regresando en sí)

**Erika:** podrías intentar concentrarte por favor, o debo recordarte que este proyecto es de suma importancia (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** en verdad lo siento pero es que no dejo de pensar en Nina y nuestra estúpida discusión (le dijo con un tono triste) quizás no debí presionarla

**Erika:** bueno quizás, pero ella tampoco tenía porque atacarte de esa modo (le dijo muy suavemente) por mas enojada que este

**Alyson:** que sugieres que haga (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Erika:** mira estos problemas solo se resuelven hablando (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Alyson:** entonces voy a llamarla (dijo muy rápidamente y saco su celular)

**Erika:** quizás no sea necesario que la llames (le dijo viendo a Nina que se acercaba)

**Alyson:** porque (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Erika:** mira sobre tu hombro derecho (le pidió muy sonriente)

Alyson se giro con rapidez para encontrarse con su novia parada a unos escasos metros de ella la asistente tenia una guitarra en sus manos mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa ya que mas de una mirada se estaba posando sobre ella

**Alyson:** Nina que haces aquí y con esa guitarra (le pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Nina:** _estando tan cerca del amor no necesité del dolor con una o dos veces fue suficiente y todo fue en vano el tiempo empieza a transcurrir y antes de que te des cuenta, ya está congelado_ (canto mientras tocaba la guitarra)

**Erika:** nunca dijiste que tocaba guitarra (le pregunto muy rápido a Alyson)

**Alyson:** porque no toca guitarra o acaso no ves que está a punto de romper las cuerdas (le hizo saber muy rápidamente a su amiga) Nina sea lo que (trato de hablar pero su novia la interrumpió)

**Nina:** solo escucha sí, porque si no lo hago rápido me voy acobardar (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Erika:** oh le robaste la frase a Ashton kutcher (le dijo muy rápidamente a Nina)

**Nina:** _pero algo sucedió por primera vez desde que estoy contigo mi corazón se fundió en el suelo encontrando algo verdadero y todo el mundo miraba alrededor pensando que estaba loca _(canto de manera muy desafinada mientras Alyson sonreía alegremente) _pero no me importa lo que digan estoy enamorada de ti ellos tratarán de alejarme pero no saben la verdad mi corazón está mutilado hasta las venas y yo continúo cerrándolo y tú me lo cortas lo abres y yo_

_Sigo Sangrando Sigo, Sigo Sangrando Amor Sigo Sangrando Sigo, Sigo Sangrando Amor Sigo Sangrando Sigo, Sigo Sangrando Amor Tu Me Cortas y Me Abres_

La asistente termino cantar mientras que las personas curiosas que estaban cerca viendo todo lo sucedido le aplaudían dándole ánimos Alyson estaba completamente sonrojada ya que jamás se imagino que Nina fuera capaz de hacer algo tan loco pero al mismo tiempo romántico

**Nina:** Alyson quiero decirte que lamento mucho la forma en cómo te hable y también quiero decirte que tenias mucha razón no he aceptado verdaderamente quien soy, pero te prometo aquí delante de este montón de extraños que están viéndonos que de ahora en adelante me aceptare como soy y lo más importante que no me avergonzare de estar contigo porque tú eres lo mejor que tengo y no quiero perderte (le dijo muy despacio) así que ahora te pregunto si podrías ser capaz de aceptar de regreso a este pobre y loco corazón que lo único que sabe hacer es latir por ti

**Alyson:** Nina te das cuenta de que te has robado la escena de Ashton kutcher en muy parecido al amor (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Nina:** quizás, pero lo que quiero saber es si va a pasar lo mismo que en la película (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Alyson:** (tomo un poco de aire) yo acepto de regreso a tu pobre y loco corazón solo si eres capaz de besarme aquí y ahora frente a este montón de extraños que nos miran atentamente (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Erika:** oh vamos Nina ya hiciste el ridículo nada te cuesta besarla (animo a la chica al ver que esta estaba dudando)

**Nina:** vamos por ese beso (dijo muy sonriente)

Nina se acerco con mucha decisión a la joven la sujeto fuertemente por la cintura y unió sus labios con los de Alyson quien tomo el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y de manera inmediata intensifico el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la asistente sus cuerpos se pegaron cada vez mas mientras que sus labios se movían en una perfecta coordinación pasaron unos segundos para que se empezaran a escuchar los gritos, silbidos y algunos aplausos por parte de las personas que estaban a su alrededor las chicas se separaron cuando comenzaron a sentir la falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos y unieron sus frentes sin dejar de sonreírse

**Alyson:** debo decirte honestamente que tocas muy mal la guitarra y cantas pésimo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** que esperabas después de un curso de media hora con Santana y Rachel (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Alyson:** cierto (dijo muy sonriente)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Santana estaciono su auto frente a la casa de Rachel desde que había salido de la oficina de Bruce la latina no había emitido palabra alguna y tenia un semblante serio que incluso llego a intimidar a Rachel

**Rachel:** oye estas bien (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** como es posible que haya personas tan egoístas en esta vida (dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** San tu y yo sabemos muy bien que esta vida es una sinfonía agridulce; muchas veces mostrarte ante tus seres amados y el mundo entero tal cual eres te puede dar muchas cosas buenas, pero otra veces en cambio (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** te lo puede quitar todo (completo lo que la diva quería decir) Harmony es una buena persona Rachel y no es justo que por intentar cumplir sus sueños se quede sola (dijo con mucha tristeza)

**Rachel:** ella no esta sola, te tiene a ti que eres su amiga y como buena amiga que eres debes apoyarla ahora mas que nunca (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** la verdad es que no como será el futuro pero de lo que si estoy segura es que yo jamás les hare algo así a mis hijos (dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** te preocupa el no poder ser una buena madre (le pregunta muy suavemente a la latina)

**Santana:** mas que nada en el mundo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** San no tienes nada de que preocuparte porque estoy segura de que serás la segunda mejor madre del mundo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** quien ocupa el primer lugar (le pregunta con mucha curiosidad)

**Rachel:** Quinn (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** por un momento pensé que dirías que tu (le dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** no si digo eso seria una mentira; Quinn es diez veces mejor madre que yo (le dijo muy despacio) ahora vamos te invito un trago (le propuso desabrochándose su cinturón)

**Santana:** gracias pero prefiero ir a casa a pasar el tiempo con Britt (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** sabia decisión (le dijo muy sonriente) nos vemos luego

**Santana:** dale un beso a las niñas por mi (le dijo muy suavemente)

Rachel bajo del auto de Santana luego vio como este se alejo hasta perderse de vista la diva tomo un poco de aire y camino hacia la entrada de la casa, una vez que se encontraba en el interior de la misma busco con su mirada alguna señal de su esposa o hijas pero no las encontró pero si escucho las risas de sus pequeñas que provenían del jardín la diva se encamino hacia allá y encontró a sus dos pequeñas jugando muy alegremente, la cantante sonrió al ver como Beth era perseguida por Elisa la cual intentaba quitarle la pelota que tenia la mayor de las Fabray

**Beth:** oye es mía (protesto muy rápidamente al sentir como Rachel le quito la pelota)

**Rachel:** ahora es mía (dijo muy sonriente comenzando a huir de su hija mayor)

**Beth:** al ataque (grito mientras empezaba a perseguir a la diva)

Beth y Elisa persiguieron a Rachel hasta que lograron alcanzarla sin perder el tiempo brincaron sobre ella y la derrumbaron sobre el césped las tres estallaron en risas mientras eran observadas desde la distancia por Quinn quien también sonreía al ver los juegos de su esposa e hijas

**Rachel:** muy bien, muy bien ustedes gana (dijo rindiéndose) aunque debo decir que fue injusto porque eran dos contra una (se puso de pie)

**Beth:** somos un gran equipo (le dijo muy sonriente)

La diva se alejo de sus pequeñas las cuales celebraban su victoria dando brincos de alegría Rachel se acerco a Quinn quien la recibió con una enorme sonrisa

**Rachel:** sabes pudiste ayudarme (le dijo a su esposa sentándose a su lado)

**Quinn:** y perderme el espectáculo de verte sometida por las niñas (le dijo muy sonriente)

Rachel sin previo aviso le dio un apasionado beso a Quinn quien gustosa lo recibió e incluso lo alargo unos segundos más

**Rachel:** como estuvo tu día (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** estuvo bien, las niñas y yo fuimos con Britt a comprar unas cosas para los bebes (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** que bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** y tu día como estuvo tu día (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** hice muchas cosas, pero la más resaltante fue que ayude a Nina con una crisis existencial (le dijo muy divertida)

**Quinn:** interesante (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** no tienes ni idea (le dijo muy sonriente)

Rápidamente la diva atrapa los labios de Quinn en un casto beso al cual le sigue otro menos inocente que acaba convirtiendo en uno verdaderamente apasionado pero que es interrumpido por un fuerte pelotazo lanzado por Beth que fue a dar justo en medio de ambas chicas

**Quinn:** Beth (reprendió a la pequeña)

**Beth:** lo siento pero es que no me prestaban atención (se disculpo muy rápidamente)

**Rachel:** y golpearnos con la pelota era la mejor manera (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Beth:** quizás no, pero funciono (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** bien para que reclamas nuestra atención (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Beth:** estaba pensando que sería bueno que fuéramos por unos helados (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** me parece una buena idea (dijo muy rápidamente)

**Quinn:** bien vamos (dijo completamente resignada)

Quinn toma en brazos a Elisa mientras que Rachel toma la mano de Beth y de esa manera la familia Berry-Fabray comienzan adentrarse al interior de la casa para cumplir los caprichos de sus pequeñas princesas

_La pasión puede adoptar forma insospechadas así como puede ser el deseo de que alguien nos quiera también puede ser el querer a alguien completamente sin sentir vergüenza de lo que se esta sintiendo sin que importe lo que los demás piensen; la pasión se mueve por caminos extraños la pasión por defender una causa justa puede llevarnos a un tipo completamente distinto de pasión pero igual de intensa la pasión seda su tiempo para encargarse de las grandes cosas y de las pequeñas también; pero entro todo esto resalta el hecho de que hay pasiones que simplemente pueden ser mortales_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones: <strong>_  
><em>

**bleeding love - **leona lewis ****


	62. Chapter 62 Es Pura Biología

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo LXII**

**Es Pura Biología**

_**La sangre es un liquido rojo que transita por las venas y se encarga de llevar oxigeno a todos los órganos y también contiene los glóbulos blancos que nos defienden de las enfermedades **__esa es la definición científica de la sangre; aunque cabe destacar que a veces a la sangre se le atribuyen muchos poderes sobre las personas, si alguien nos cae mal decimos que tiene la sangre pesada, si tenemos un arranque de ira es que nos esta hirviendo la sangre, si alguien es un blandengue tiene la sangre floja y si es una mala persona tiene mala sangre; dicen que la sangre llama, que no hay cadena de hierro tan fuerte ni lazo tan difícil de romper; dicen que el rio de la sangre lleva consigo los sueños de nuestros ancestros nuestra inteligencia y también nuestra estupidez; será verdad, será que podemos encontrar tantas cosas en esa cadenita ilusiva y tramposa que es el ADN _

**CINCO MESES DESPUES **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

**Beth:** yo solo digo que es mejor (le insistió a su madre)

**Rachel:** no es mejor es una idea vaga (le dijo muy rápidamente a la pequeña)

Quinn entro a la sala para encontrarse con su esposa y su hija envueltas en una discusión ambas insistían en que su manera era la correcta y eso estaba trayendo como consecuencia que no se pusieran de acuerdo en nada; la fotógrafa sonrió divertida ya que Rachel y Beth se parecían mucho, ambas tenia el carácter casi igual, eran testarudas, rebeldes y siempre creían que tenían la razón en todo, cada vez que arrancaban a discutir por cualquier tema no paraban ya que ninguna de las dos daba su brazo a torcer incluso muchas veces pasaban días insistiendo con el mismo tema hasta que Quinn tenia que intervenir y poner en su sitio tanto a su esposa como a su hija, que irónica era la vida la pequeña Beth había nacido del vientre de Quinn pero sin duda alguna la rubia podía decir que era una copia exacta de Rachel, si tan solo con convivir con la diva la había llevado a volverse igual a ella Quinn no quería ni imaginarse como seria su pequeña si hubiera salido del vientre de Rachel

**Rachel:** que no, tiene que ser impactante (le dijo nuevamente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** bueno solo era mi opinión (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** pueden dejar de discutir ya (le pidió a ambas muy rápidamente) Beth pronto llegara la niñera así que quiero que vayas por tu hermana (le ordeno a la pequeña)

**Beth:** claro (dijo antes de subir las escaleras)

**Rachel:** vaya pero que hermosa esta mi esposita (dijo muy sonriente mientras se acercaba a la rubia)

**Quinn:** pues tu tampoco estas nada mal (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bueno estoy nominada a mejor cantante de pop rock y mi video esta nominado al video del año, así que tengo que lucir bien para cuando gane los premios (le dijo con bastante presunción)

**Quinn:** vaya pero que diva eres (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** ya me conoces cielo (le dijo muy divertida)

**CASA LOPEZ/PIERCE **

Santana ya tenia mas de 20 minutos que estaba lista y esperando a que Brittany terminara de arreglarse últimamente la modelo tardaba mas de lo normal debido a su avanzado estado de embarazo su barriga era bastante grande y Britt se cansaba con mucha facilidad, la latina miraba nuevamente el reloj en su muñeca en otra circunstancias tendría toda la paciencia del mundo y esperaría lo necesario pero esa día no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde

**Santana:** Britt podrías por favor apurarte (le pidió a su esposa)

**Brittany:** hago lo que puedo San pero no es fácil moverse cuando tienes dos pequeños en tu vientre (se quejo muy seriamente)

**Santana:** haz un esfuerzo si (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** podrías dejar de hablarme de ese modo (le pidió un poco molesta)

**Santana:** solo te estoy pidiendo que te apures, recuerda que hoy no puedo llegar tarde (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no es lo que dices Santana sino como lo dices (le dijo muy enojada)

**Santana:** por dios podrías dejar el drama (le pidió muy duramente)

**Brittany:** no entiendes nada (le dijo rompiendo en llanto)

La rubia se sentó en la cama a llorar como una niña pequeña y Santana de inmediato se arrepintió de haberle hablado de ese modo por lo que corrió hasta quedar frente a su esposa y se arrodillo frente a ella

**Santana:** lo siento amor en verdad lo siento, no debí hablarte así fui una completa idiota (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** esta siendo un poco difícil para mi San, digo mírame estoy toda hinchada, lloro cada cinco minutos y no quiero que te avergüences de mí y termines fijándote en Taylor Swifty, Rihanna o la estúpida presunsiosa de Katy Perry que se que quiere contigo porque he visto como te sonríe cada vez que te ve (le dijo llorando)

**Santana:** de que hablas eso no va a pasar, como crees que me voy fijarme otra mujer que no seas tu, Taylor Swifty, Rihanna y Katy Perry solo son unas zorras presumidas y poco sexys (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** pero yo quiero ser así (le dijo sin dejar de llorar)

**Santana:** entonces serás mi zorra presumida y poco sexy, te aseguro que lo serás cielo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** lo prometes (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** lo prometo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** gracias (le dijo sonriéndole muy cálidamente)

**Santana:** bien, pero ahora necesito que nos vayamos (le pido muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** de acuerdo solo dame dos minutos (le dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el cuarto de baño)

**Santana:** rayos no tengo dos minutos (murmuro viendo su reloj)

**APARTAMENTO DE NINA **

**Alyson:** Nina has visto mis pendientes (le pregunta a su novia mientras buscaba entre los cajones)

**Voz De Nina:** cuales (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** los que son en forma de lagrimas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** no recuerdo que lo hayas traído (dijo entrando a la habitación)

**Alyson:** oh rayos esos son lo que quería usar (se quejo un poco enfadada) debí hacer una lista antes de ir a mi apartamento

**Nina:** hacer una lista como cuando vas al supermercado (se burlo muy sonriente)

**Alyson:** tienes una mejor idea (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** bueno podrías traer todas tus cosas y dejarlas aquí (le sugirió muy despacio)

**Alyson:** si hago eso entonces que sentido tendría ir a mi apartamento (le dijo muy rápidamente y vio la sonrisa que se marco en el rostro de su novia) oh me estas pidiendo que me mude contigo (exclamo entendiendo por donde iba la conversación)

**Nina:** porque no, digo siempre estas aquí ya solo seria traer tus cosas nada mas (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** no es solo eso Nina; es un paso gran para dar (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** si es grande pero no veo porque no darlo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** crees que estamos listas para dar ese paso, no crees que es un poco rápido (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Nina:** Alyson sino quieres que nos mudemos juntas no hay problema solo fue una propuesta (le dijo intentando tranquilizar a su novia)

**Alyson:** no es que no quiera, solo quiero pensarlo un poco (se defendió rápidamente)

**Nina:** de acuerdo piénsalo (le dijo con un poco de seriedad)

**CUATRO HORAS DESPUES **

**FIESTA DESPUES DE LOS MTV VIDEO MUSIC AWARDS 2012**

Como todo evento de alta categoría hubo lo que ya se esperaba, la chicas primero tuvieron que desfilar por la alfombra blanca posando para los paparazis, luego le siguieron las entrevistas a los diferentes medios durante las cuales no faltaron la pregunta típicas y fastidiosas pero las cuales ya sabían como manejar luego vino lo mas importante la premiación la cual fue un éxito total, la presentación de Harmony fue explosiva y la mayoría del publico presente la aplaudió de pie, luego le toco el turno a Rachel de subir al escenario cuando gano el premio a Video Del Año y Mejor Video Femenino pero no conto con tanta suerte en su tercera nominación ya que Santana le quito el premio a Mejor Video Pop, la latina también logro obtener los premios en Mejor Dirección de Arte y Mejor Edición, sin duda alguna fue una buena premiación para las chicas ya que eran las que mas nominaciones tenían y ninguna se fue con las manos vacías. Ahora todas se encontraban en la fiesta que se daba después de la premiación celebrando por los triunfos obtenidos

**Nina:** que se siente ganar un premio (les pregunta muy rápido a las Santana y Rachel)

**Rachel:** bueno cada premio que gano me llena de alegría porque es señal de que mis esfuerzos han dado resultado (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** yo aun no me acostumbro (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** oh por dios San mira esa que esta ahí Alicia Keys; ven vamos a saludarla (le dijo muy rápidamente a la latina)

La diva arrastro prácticamente a Santana hacia la mesa donde estaba Alicia Keys dejando atrás a sus esposas y amigas quienes las veían un poco divertidas

**Nina:** yo tengo que ir al baño (anuncio antes de levantarse de la mesa) Alyson me acompañas (le pregunta a su novia)

**Alyson:** ah no, yo te espero aquí (le dijo muy rápido y bastante nerviosa)

**Nina:** claro (le dijo con bastante seriedad antes de irse)

**Quinn:** Britt como vas con tu embarazo (le pregunto muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Brittany:** la verdad es que a estas alturas esta siendo un poco pesado pero nada de que preocuparse (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Alyson:** cuanto tiempo paso para que tú y Rachel se fueran a vivir juntas (le pregunta muy rápidamente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** como unos diez meses (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** diez meses (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** tu y Nina están considerando irse a vivir juntas (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Alyson:** bueno a decir verdad Nina me lo propuso hace unas horas (le dijo un poco nerviosa)

**Brittany:** y tu que le dijiste (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** que necesitaba pensarlo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no quieres irte a vivir con ella (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** no es que no quiera es que no estoy segura si quiero dar ese paso aun (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** se que es un paso importante pero si tu y Nina están bien no veo porque no darlo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bueno la decisión es tuya piénsalo bien y sea cual sea tu decisión estoy segura de que Nina lo entenderá (le dijo muy suavemente)

**EN LA BARRA **

**Rachel:** no era necesario tanta rudeza Santana (reprendió a la latina)

**Santana:** oye ella empezó, dijo que mi disco no servía (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** solo dijo que le falto un poco de profundidad (le recordó muy rápidamente)

**Santana:** hay por dios ella que puede saber (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** Santana es Alicia Keys esa mujer es un mostro en la industria musical; ha vendido internacionalmente más de 30 millones de discos y ganado numerosos premios, incluidos 14 Grammys, 17 Premios Billboard y 3 American Music Awards. Su álbum debút Songs in A Minor ganó 5 grammys en una sola noche, un récord para las mujeres artistas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** como digas (le dijo restándole importancia al asunto) oye tu que haces aquí (le pregunta muy rápido a Nina)

**Nina:** bebo una copa (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** si pero porque lo haces aquí y no en la mesa (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** quiero estar un momento a solas (les dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** sucede algo (le pregunta un poco preocupada)

**Nina:** le pedí a Alyson que se mudara conmigo y creo que la asuste (les dijo un poco preocupada)

**Santana:** te dijo que no (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** me dijo que tenía que pensarlo; pero ya sabemos lo que eso significa (le dijo un poco desanimada)

**Rachel:** oye no te adelantes a los hechos que te haya dicho que lo iba pensar no significa que vaya a decir que no (le dijo muy rápido) no es una decisión fácil y a veces las cosas deben pensarse un poco

**Nina:** tú crees (le pregunta mientras una sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro)

**Rachel:** claro que lo creo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**EN LA MESA **

**Quinn:** mira puede parecer que es muy rápido pero a veces las cosas rápidas salen bien digo mira a Brittany y Santana (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Brittany:** si míranos a San y a mi (le dijo muy sonriente) espera un momento no entendí que quisiste decir con eso (le pregunta a Quinn)

**Quinn:** bueno que se casaron a las carreras pero resulto bien (le explico muy despacio)

**Brittany:** tenia que ser así con lo impredecible que estaba tu hermana en esos momentos no quise arriesgarme a que volviera desaparecer (se defendió muy rápidamente)

**Quinn:** se fue porque su novia murió prácticamente en sus brazos (le recordó muy rápidamente)

**Brittany:** esa no es una excusa además ella ya sabia que Sugar se iba a morir (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Alyson:** necesito tomar un poco de aire (dijo levantándose de la mesa)

**Quinn:** oh vamos Alyson no te vayas (le pidió muy rápido a la joven)

**Brittany:** vamos que se escapa (le dijo muy rápido a Quinn)

**EN LA BARRA**

**Santana:** bueno pero si te dice que no tampoco es tan malo porque así podrás seguir libre (intento consolar a Nina)

**Rachel:** no ayudas (le susurro a la latina con mucha seriedad)

**Santana:** pero es la verdad (dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** chicas gracias pero la verdad es que en ves de ayudarme están poniéndome peor (les hizo saber a las chicas)

**Santana:** vez ya ni siquiera agradecen que uno trata de ayudar (se quejo muy rápidamente)

**EN EL PASILLO **

Alyson esperaba a que el ascensor abriera sus puertas cuando vio a Quinn y Brittany que se acercaban a toda prisa justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y la joven reportera no perdió tiempo en introducirse en el ascensor

**Quinn:** espera Alyson a donde vas (le pregunta a la joven entrando al ascensor)

**Alyson:** ya les dije necesito tomar un poco de aire (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** necesitas aire o un taxi porque agarraste todas tus cosas (le dijo muy suavemente a la joven)

**Alyson:** no puedo quedarme, voy a irme y mañana hablare con Nina (les dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Alyson espera (dijo deteniendo la mano de la castaña que estaba apunto de apretar el botón de planta baja) yo creo que deberías hablar con Nina ahora sea lo que sea que vayas a decirle díselo ahora (le sugirió muy despacio)

**Alyson:** voy a decirle que no me quiero ir a vivir con ella (le hizo saber muy rápidamente)

**Quinn:** sabes que mañana esta bien, no hay prisa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** mira piénsalo mejor las cosas quizás te estas apresurando un poco (le sugirió muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** si quizás nosotras te asustamos (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** ustedes no me asustaron, yo ya tenía pensado decirle que no a Nina lo que sucede es que no tuve las suficientes fuerzas para decírselo de inmediato (les hizo saber muy rápido)

Quinn iba hablar pero de pronto el ascensor hizo un fuerte ruido que hizo que las tres mujeres en el interior de este se miraran entre si como buscando una explicación de lo que había ocurrido

**Quinn:** que fue eso (pregunto muy rápidamente)

**Alyson:** oh no estamos atoradas (dijo muy suavemente mientras le daba al botón de abrir)

**Brittany:** oh no, no podemos quedarnos atoradas aquí (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** cálmate Britt el ascensor no estaba en movimiento de seguro fue una falla de energía se restaurara en cualquier momento (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** créeme cuando te digo que no podemos quedarnos aquí atoradas (insistió nuevamente) acabo de entrar en trabajo de parto (dijo mientras se sujetaba el vientre)

**Alyson:** AHÍ POR DIOS (grito muy asustada)

**Quinn:** muy bien nadie se desespere (dijo muy rápido) Britt tu solo respira, respira, respira (le indicaba a la rubia)

**Brittany:** estoy respirando Quinn (le dijo muy adolorida a la fotógrafa)

**Alyson:** AUXILIO MUJER EMBARAZADA APUNTO DE DAR A LUZ (grito desesperada mientras golpeaba la puerta de metal)

**Brittany:** no creo que te hayan escuchado (le dijo muy rápido a la joven)

**Quinn:** Britt recuéstate en el suelo, mientras pienso que haremos (le pidió muy suavemente a la modelo)

**Alyson:** pensar (le pregunta muy rápido) no hay nada que pensar tenemos que salir de aquí (le dijo muy desesperada)

**Quinn:** Alyson cálmate que tus gritos ponen nerviosa a Britt (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Brittany:** DIOS EN VERDAD DUELE (grito muy adolorida)

**Alyson:** no quiero estar aquí (dijo muy asustada)

Brittany se recostó en el suelo del ascensor mientras que Quinn se agacho a su lado para sujetar la mano de la modelo que respiraba como le habían enseñado en las clases de maternidad Alyson solo miraba la escena con los ojos bien abiertos al mismo tiempo que temblaba de pies a cabeza

**Quinn:** vamos Britt respira (le pidió muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Brittany:** hay bebes que inoportunos son (dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre)

**Alyson:** tu crees (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bueno este tipo de situación es tan impredecible, cuando yo entre en trabajo de parto acababa de terminar una presentación en las regionales con le club glee (le dijo soltando una pequeña risa)

**Brittany:** no quiero ni imaginar como te pusiste (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** la verdad es que fue un verdadero desastre (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** bueno creo que esta historia gana, digo estamos encerradas en un ascensor (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** sabes Alyson deberías tomar esto como una señal (le dijo muy rápido a la joven)

**Alyson:** perdón (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** DUELE (se quejo nuevamente)

**Quinn:** respira cielo (le pidió muy suavemente a su cuñada) si como una señal de lo rápido que pueden cambiar las cosas y que quizás las decisiones que se toman a prisa son las verdaderamente acertadas

**Alyson:** no puedes estar hablando en serio (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** te dice la verdad pequeña testaruda, San y yo somos una prueba de que las decisiones apresuradas son las mas acertadas; digo mira lo felices que somos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** estas apunto de tener a tus bebes en un ascensor (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** eso es otra historia (le dijo muy rápido) QUINN ME DUELE (grito nuevamente)

**Quinn:** lo se cielo (le dijo muy despacio) amas a Nina (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** claro que la amo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** entonces porque la duda (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** tengo miedo de que ella no me ame a mi como la amo yo (confeso muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** jajajaja por dios no tienes nada que temer créeme cuando te digo que Nina esta mas que enamorada de ti; jamás la vi hiciera por otra persona lo que ha hecho por ti (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** te canto una canción en pleno patio de la faculta y debo decir que fue muy valiente porque para no saber cantar ni tocar guitarra lo hizo bien (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** vimos el video en Youtube (le explico a la joven cuando las miro con bastante confusión)

**Alyson:** entonces creo que mis dudas ya no tienen fundamentos razonables algunos (les dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** permítete ser feliz Alyson solo te diré eso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** si; y vuelve a gritar para ver si esta vez te escuchan (le pidió muy rápidamente)

**EN LA BARRA **

Rachel, Santana y Nina estaban muy entretenidas en la barra conversando y mirando a todos a su alrededor mientras platicaban de todo un poco sin ni siquiera percatarse de que sus esposas y novia habían abandonado la fiesta desde hace ya tiempo

**Rachel:** mira Harmony esta coqueteando con ese chico (le dijo muy sonriente a la latina)

**Santana:** esa chica no pierde tiempo (dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida)

**Nina:** este tipo de eventos siempre son así de aburridos (les pregunta muy suavemente a ambas)

**Rachel:** la verdad es que si (dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** nunca pasa nada interesante (dijo muy tranquila)

**Joven:** disculpen creo que sus esposas están encerradas en un ascensor en el pasillo (les dijo muy suavemente a las chicas)

**Rachel:** porque piensa eso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Joven:** bueno porque una de ellas no deja de gritar que esta en labor de parto y pide por Santy (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** si esa es mi Brittany (dijo muy sonriente) OH POR DIOS BRITTANY (grito cuando cayo en cuenta de la situación)

**PASILLO **

**Santana:** Britt, Brittany (llamo muy rápido a su esposa)

**Voz De Brittany:** San me duele (le dijo casi llorando a la latina)

**Santana:** lo se cielo descuida ya te vamos a sacar (le dijo intentando calmar a la rubia)

**Nina:** como diablos las vamos a sacar (pregunto muy confundida)

**Rachel:** Quinn como va todo ahí adentro (le pregunto a su esposa)

**Voz De Quinn:** bueno estamos encerradas y con dos pequeños en camino imagínatelo (le dijo muy rápidamente a la diva)

**Voz De Alyson:** Nina (llamo a su novia)

**Nina:** aquí estoy (dijo muy rápido) digo si aquí estoy (dijo nuevamente pero con un poco mas de frialdad)

**Voz De Alyson:** Nina tengo una respuesta a tu pregunta (le dijo muy suavemente) yo

**Brittany:** AAAAGGGGHH (grito opacando la respuesta de Alyson)

**Nina:** oh caramba (dijo un poco frustrada al no poder escuchar la respuesta de su novia)

**Santana:** amor estas bien (le pregunta a su esposa)

**Nina:** por supuesto que esta bien Santana solo va a dar a luz (le dijo muy rápido a la latina) Alyson podría repetir una vez mas tu respuesta (le pidió muy suavemente a su novia)

**Voz De Alyson:** Nina me encantaría irme a vivir contigo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** SI (grito muy feliz)

De pronto de la nada las puertas del ascensor se abrieron Quinn y Alyson salieron casi corriendo y la mas joven a paso firme se acerco hasta Nina quien la espero con los brazos abiertos, se abrazaron con ternura y luego unieron sus labios en apasionado beso, las demás sonreían alegremente al ver lo feliz que estaban las chicas

**Rachel:** pero que ternura (dijo muy sonriente)

**Voz De Brittany:** disculpen se olvidan de lo importante aquí (les dijo a todas desde el interior del ascensor)

**Santana:** (reacciono rápidamente) por dios Brittany esta en trabajo de parto (dijo adentrándose al interior del ascensor) oh mi dulce y tierna Britt te aseguro que en este momento puedo sentir el mismo dolor que tu sientes

**Brittany:** no lo creo Santy (le dijo casi llorando mientras acariciaba su vientre)

**Santana:** quédate aquí (le pidió muy rápido a su esposa)

**Brittany:** oh esta bien (le dijo con mucho sarcasmo)

**Santana:** muy bien Nina y Alyson necesito que se adelanten a la clínica y pidan que tengan la habitación de Brittany lista, que sea privada no quiero soportar los gritos de otra mujer que no sea la mía (les ordeno a joven pareja) Quinn y Rachel necesito que esperen a la ambulancia que voy a llamar en la entrada (le ordeno a la otra pareja) muy bien vayan ya y no se angustien por nada, no hay nada de que preocuparse (decía mientras veía a las chicas alejarse por el pasillo) nada de que preocuparse (repitió con optimismo)

Santana comenzó a marcar el número de emergencias en su celular cuando de pronto las puertas de ascensor se cerraron nuevamente la latina abrió sus ojos y su boca hasta mas no poder ya que Brittany estaba sola en el interior del mismo

**Voz De Brittany:** Santy ahora si estoy preocupada (dijo muy despacio desde el interior del ascensor)

**UNA HORA DESPUES **

**CLINICA **

**SALA DE ESPERA **

Quinn estaba sentada esperando a que Rachel regresara la diva había ido llamar a la niñera para avisarle lo que estaba ocurriendo y de una vez avisarle a Beth que sus primitos o primitas estaban apunto de nacer la pequeña se puso tan feliz que empezó a dar gritos de alegría que hicieron que Rachel sonriera

**Quinn:** hablaste con Beth (le pregunta muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Rachel:** si, se puso loca de felicidad al saber que los bebes ya van a nacer (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** si la verdad es que esta muy emocionada (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** (vio a Alyson y Nina que estaban sentadas unos puestos mas allá de ellas) mira se ven realmente felices (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** puedes creer que se van a ir a vivir juntas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** la verdad es que estoy feliz por ellas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** también yo (le dijo muy suavemente) te das cuenta de cómo están cambiando las cosas; digo Santana y Brittany ya van a ser madres (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si pareciera que fue ayer cuando Brittany estaba haciéndole la vida a cuadritos a tu hermana, han pasado por muchas cosas antes de llegar a este punto (dijo analizando toda la situación)

**Quinn:** también pareciera que fue ayer cuando te conocí (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si (le dijo muy suavemente sin mirarla)

**Quinn:** Rachel (llamo muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Rachel:** dime (le pregunta con mucha calma)

**Quinn:** quiero que tengamos un hijo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** (vio a rápidamente a Quinn) lo dices en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn: **si, creo que estamos en ese punto de nuestra vidas (le dijo muy sonriente) que me dices quieres tener otro hijo conmigo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** me encantaría (le dijo muy sonriente)

**HABITACION DE BRITTANY **

**Enfermera:** muy bien señora hasta hora todo esta normal, cuando haya dilatado lo suficiente podrá ir a sala de parto, mientras tanto le pondré algo suave para los dolores (le explico muy suavemente a Brittany)

**Brittany:** (agarro del brazo a la enfermera) nada suave cariño quiero estar completamente drogada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** bien tus padres ya saben y tomaran el primer vuelo de regreso (dijo entrando a la habitación)

**Brittany:** que bien (se quejo muy malhumorada)

**Santana: **oye calma si (le pidió muy rápido a su esposa)

**Brittany:** lo siento Santy pero es que no pensé que los dolores serian tan fuertes (se disculpo con la latina)

**Santana:** ya amor yo estoy aquí (le dijo muy suavemente) mira la próxima vez que sientas los dolores puedes apretar mi mano (le ofreció su mano derecha)

**Brittany:** gracias (le agradeció muy suavemente) ahí vienen otra contracción (dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** muy bien aprieta mi mano y respira profundo (le indico muy rápido) Britt no sabia que tenias tanta fuerza (le dijo cuando sintió la fuerza con la que la rubia esta apretando su mano) Britt no tienes que apretar tan fuerte

**Brittany:** AAAAAAAGGG AHIIIIIIII (grito muy adolorida y apretó con mas fuerza la mano de Santana)

**Santana:** suéltame Britt por favor suéltame (le pidió muy suplicante mientras caía de rodillas al suelo)

**HABITACION CUALQUIERA **

Rachel y Quinn entraron a la habitación envueltas en un apasionado beso mientras que con sus manos recorrí sus cuerpos de arriba abajo, de pronto Quinn sintió un golpe de conciencia y separo sus labios de los de su esposa con un poco de dificulta

**Quinn:** oye espera, espera (le pidió muy rápido a la diva) no crees que es un poco descarado que no pongamos hacer el amor mientras Brittany espera para dar a luz (le pregunta muy rápido a la diva)

**Rachel:** si la verdad es que si es poco descarado (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** me encanta ser descarada (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** a mi también (le dijo muy rápido)

Quinn nuevamente atrapo los labios de la diva sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrase con mucha rapidez y sin separar sus cuerpos se movieron hasta llegar a la cama en la cual le dieron rienda suelta a esa pasión desenfrenada que se había apoderado de sus cuerpos y la cual no se iba apagar amenos ellas se ocuparan de apagarla y eso era exactamente lo que harían

**HABITACION DE BRITTANY **

**Nina:** respira, respira, respira (le pedía a Brittany mientras pasaba un pañuelo por su frente)

**Brittany:** Nina como esta San (le pregunto muy rápidamente)

**Nina:** le están revisando la mano; pero tranquila de seguro no es nada grave (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** AAAAAAAGGG (grito cuando sintió una nueva contracción golpearla) cuanto tiempo mas tengo que esperar (tomo un poco de aire) las contracciones son cada vez mas seguidas (se quejo mientras se sujetaba la barriga)

**Nina:** no me preguntes a mi, yo no se nada de esto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** Nina puedo sujetar tu mano (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Nina:** claro cielo (le dijo ofreciéndole la mano)

**Brittany:** gracias (le dijo tomando la mano de la asistente)

**Nina:** no entiendo porque Santana se quejaba tanto no aprietas tan duro (dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** AAAAGGGGHH DUELE (grito muy adolorida y apretó fuertemente la mano de Nina)

**Nina:** suéltame, suéltame por dios suéltame (le pidió muy suplicante cuando sintió el apretón que le dio la rubia que fue tan fuerte que la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo) rayos creo que me rompiste la mano (dijo muy adolorida mientras se sujetaba la mano)

**Brittany:** lo siento (se disculpo muy suavemente)

**Nina:** quien diría que una mujer como tu tendría tanta fuerza (le dijo mientras se sujetaba la mano)

**SALA DE ESPERA **

**Alyson:** hasta que por fin aparecen; donde han estado (les preguntas muy rápidamente a Quinn y Rachel)

**Rachel:** en la cafetería (le dijo muy rápido)

Alyson miro a la pareja con bastante confusión ya que ella haces solo un par de minutos había ido a la cafetería a buscarlas pero no las encontró e iba a replicarles pero se detuvo cuando vio a Nina que veía acompañada de una enfermera la asistente tenia una bolsa de hielo sobre su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que un gesto de dolor marcado en su rostro

**Alyson:** amor que te sucedió (le pregunta muy preocupada a su novia)

**Nina:** Brittany es mas fuerte de lo que uno se puede llegar a imaginar (le dijo muy adolorida)

**Enfermera:** vamos a tomarle una placa (le informo a las chicas)

**Quinn:** Alyson ve con Nina, nosotras iremos con Brittany (le dijo muy rápido a la joven)

Alyson se fue junto con la enfermera y su novia así como el matrimonio Berry-Fabray se fueron hacia la habitación de Brittany para hacerle compañía a la modelo

**15 MINUTOS DESPUES **

**Quinn:** bien respiras Britt, respira (le pedía a la rubia mientras pasaba un pañuelo por su frente)

**Brittany:** donde esta San (les pregunto muy rápidamente) chicas tengo un poco de miedo (les hizo saber muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** oh cielo no tengas miedo, nosotras estamos aquí (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si no tienes nada que temer (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** puedo sujetar sus manos (les pregunto muy suavemente a ambas)

**Rachel/Quinn:** no (respondieron al mismo tiempo)

**Dra. Miller:** muy bien como va la futura madre (pregunta entrando a la habitación)

**Brittany:** me duele cada vez mas (se quejo rápidamente)

**Dra. Miller:** muy bien por lo que puedo ver estas listas para ir a Sala de parto (le informo muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Brittany:** ahora (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Dra. Miller:** si ahora (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** espere no puedo ir ahora, Santana no esta aquí y yo necesito a mi esposa (le dijo muy rápido a la doctora)

**Dra. Miller:** lo siento Brittany pero estos bebes quieren salir (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** chicas (les dijo a sus amigas bastante asustadas)

**Rachel:** descuida Britt yo voy a ir a buscar a Santana (le dijo muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Dra. Miller:** muy bien a sala de parto (le dijo muy suavemente a Brittany)

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES **

**SALA DE PARTO **

**Brittany:** DONDE ESTA MI ESPOSA (gritaba completamente desesperada)

**Quinn:** relájate cielo (le pidió muy rápido a la rubia)

**Brittany:** no puedo hacer esto sin Santana, necesito a Santana (dijo casi llorando)

**Nina:** Rachel la esta buscando no debe tardar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** fue a buscarla hace 30 minutos, que tan grande es esta clínica (dijo bastante molesta)

**Alyson:** a decir verdad es bastante grande (le informo muy rápido) que lo es (se defendió cuando vio las miras asesinas que le estaban dando Quinn y Nina)

**Dra. Miller:** Brittany no podemos esperar mas debes empezar a pujar (le dijo muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Brittany:** olvídelo no voy a tener estos bebes sin Santana (le dijo muy rápido)

**Dra. Miller:** no podemos esperar mas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** le dije que no voy a pujar (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Dra. Miller:** alguien podría decirme donde esta la esposa de esta mujer (pregunto muy enojado)

**Santana:** aquí estoy (dijo entrando a la sala de un solo golpe)

**Brittany:** Santy (dijo muy feliz cuando vio a su esposa)

**Santana:** lamento la tardanza pero la estúpida enfermera me puso un sedante y termine durmiéndome (se disculpo muy rápidamente)

**Nina:** déjame adivinar la golpeaste (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no de hecho yo la golpe (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Rachel Berry que sexy (le dijo muy pícaramente a su esposa)

**Dra. Miller:** muy bien escuchen aquí hay demasiadas personas y cabe mencionar que ya vienen dos mas en camino así que necesito que se salgan solo se quedara la otra madre (les dijo muy rápido a las chicas)

**Nina:** una pregunta si digo que soy la amante de Brittany me puedo quedar (le pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Dra. Miller:** no (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** y la amante de Santana (le pregunta nuevamente)

**Dra. Miller:** tampoco (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Nina:** valió la pena intentarlo (dijo caminando hacia la salida)

**45 MINUTOS DESPUES **

**SALA DE ESPERA **

Nina y Alyson estaba sentadas esperando tranquilamente cuando vieron a Quinn y Rachel aparecer, desde hace mas de 10 minutos que se habían desaparecido sin avisar a donde iban y ahora aparecían nuevamente y esta vez venían un poco agitadas y sonrojadas

**Rachel:** hay alguna noticia (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** aun no (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Alyson:** donde estaban ustedes dos (les pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** tomando un poco de aire (le dijo muy rápido)

**Nina:** es en serio, Brittany esta dando a luz y ustedes se ponen a hacer el amor (les dijo muy rápidamente)

**Rachel:** oye estábamos celebrando a nuestra manera (se defendió muy rápido)

**Nina:** son una desvergonzadas (les dijo muy duramente)

**Quinn:** bien Nina esta desvergonzada acaba de tener dos maravillosos orgasmos; tu que has tenido (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** yo tengo una mano lastimada que injusta es la vida (dijo analizando su situación)

**Rachel:** touché (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** a quien creen que se parezcan los bebes (pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** Nina fue inseminación artificial, es mas que obvio que se van a parecer a Brittany (le dijo muy suavemente a su novia)

**Quinn:** el donante tenia las misma características físicas de San (le informo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** si, pero aun así Santana no tiene nada que la ate genéticamente a esos bebes (dijo muy rápidamente)

**Nina:** Alyson por dios lo que estas diciendo ofende a todas las personas sentadas en esta sala incluyéndote (le dijo con mucha seriedad a su novia)

**Alyson:** no lo tomen por el lado que no es (les dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** es difícil no tomarlo por el lado que no es cuando lo dices de esa manera (le dijo muy duramente)

**Alyson:** (tomo un poco de aire) miren lo que quiero decir es que lindo todo esto de formar una familia pero la realidad es dura, y Sanguíneamente Santana no esta unida esos pequeños (les dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** en eso tienes razón, esos pequeños no tienen la sangre de Santana pero si tienen su amor y su corazón y eso es realmente todo lo que necesitan (le dijo muy despacio a la joven)

**Nina:** satisfecha (le pregunta muy seriamente a su novia)

**Alyson:** no te enojes solo di mi punto de vista (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** miren mejor dejemos esta conversación por el bien de todas (pidió muy rápidamente) ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en que Brittany en este momento esta dando a luz a mis sobrinos que quizás no lleven mi sangre pero eso no lo hace que los ame menos, así que ya fin del tema

**SALA DE PARTOS **

**Brittany:** AAAAGGGGHH (grito antes de caer contra el colchón) no puedo… ya no puedo mas (dijo respirando entrecortadamente)

**Santana:** vamos cielo lo estas haciendo bien (le dijo muy suavemente) nuevamente, puja, puja, puja (animaba a su esposa muy rápidamente)

**Brittany:** NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER (le grito muy enojada a la latina)

**Santana:** pero yo (intento hablar pero la mirada asesina de Brittany no la dejaba)

**Dra. Miller:** puja Brittany (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** de acuerdo doctora Miller (dijo muy rápidamente) AAARRGGG (grito mientras pujaba con todas sus fuerzas)

**Dra. Miller:** aquí viene el primero (anuncio muy suavemente)

El doctor Miller les mostro a las chicas un bebe que se retorcía para todos lados y lloraba intensamente mientras apretaba sus ojos fuertemente en señal de protesta Santana sintió como sus piernas le temblaron al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba con rapidez

**Santana:** por dios es (dijo sin dejar de mirar al bebe)

**Dra. Miller:** un varón (les informo muy rápidamente a las chicas)

**Santana:** Britt tenemos un varón (le dijo muy sonriente a su esposa)

**Brittany:** mi pequeño príncipe (susurro casi llorando)

La doctora le entrego el bebe a una de las enfermera que se lo llevo para asearlo la doctora Miller retomo nuevamente su posición entre las piernas de Brittany para continuar con el parto

**Dra. Miller:** muy bien Britt necesito que vuelvas a pujar a la cuenta de tres (le pidió muy despacio a la rubia)

**Brittany:** tres, como que tres, Santana primero eran dos ahora son tres (se quejo muy rápidamente con su esposa)

**Santana:** no cielo que a las tres debes pujar (le dijo muy rápido) así que vamos puja, puja (le decía muy rápido y vio la mirada asesina que la rubia le dio) la doctora dijo que pujaras (le dijo muy rápido apuntando hacia donde esta estaba)

**Brittany:** AAAAGGGGHH…. DIOS ESTE TIENE LAS CADERAS DE MI ABUELA (grito mientras pujaba con todas sus fuerzas)

**Dra. Miller:** aquí esta el segundo (anuncio muy suavemente)

El doctor Miller les mostro a su segundo bebe que al igual que el primero lloraba intensamente una enorme sonrisa se apodero de rostro Brittany Santana cuando vieron el sexo de su segundo hijo no podían creerlo

**Santana:** no puedo creerlo (dijo muy feliz)

**Dra. Miller:** es una nena (les dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** Santy tenemos una nena (dijo casi llorando)

**Santana:** mi nene (exclamo casi llorando)

Después del proceso de aseo al cual fueron sometidos los bebes las enfermeras los pusieron en brazos de sus madres quienes los recibieron con una gran sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos la doctora Millar y soltó un suave suspiro

**Dra. Miller:** que hermosa familia (les dijo a ambas antes de salir de la sala)

**Brittany:** somos una familia San (le susurro a su esposa)

**Santana:** te amo Brittany, no tienes ni idea de cuanto te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente a su esposa)

**Brittany:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**UNA HORA DESPUES **

**Rachel:** chicas (llamo muy suavemente a recién estrenadas madres)

**Brittany:** pasen, pasen (les pidió muy feliz)

**Quinn:** vaya pero que hermosa imagen (dijo muy sonriente)

**Nina:** y bien son dos hermosas niñas o dos hermosos niños (les pregunto muy rápidamente a la chicas)

**Santana:** bueno tuvimos mucha suerte porque son una hembra y un varón (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** eso es genial (dijo muy emocionada)

**Santana:** chicas debo presentarles a Juliett y Jeremy López Pierce (les dijo muy suavemente mientras les mostraba a sus pequeños)

Las otras cuatro mujeres sonrieron felices al ver a dos pequeñitos bebes de cabellera negra azabache y ojos marrones que permanecían con la mirada fija al frente mientras se mordían sus pequeñas manitos

**Quinn:** necesito cargar a uno (dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** toma a Juliett es menos inquieta que su hermano (dijo entregándole a la pequeña)

**Quinn:** hola Juliett soy tu tía Quinn (le habla muy tiernamente a su sobrina) por dios eres toda una belleza (exclamo admirando a la bebe)

**Rachel:** que puedes esperar si salió de Brittany (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** oye también fueran igual de bellos si hubieran salido de mi (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si pero de seguro tendrían un humor de perro (le dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** oh cierra la boca Berry (le dijo un poco enojada a la diva)

**Nina:** puedo cargar a el pequeño (le pregunto muy suavemente a Brittany)

**Brittany:** claro (dijo muy rápido y le entrego al pequeño)

**Alyson:** vaya tiene el mismo color de ojos que Santana (dijo detallando al pequeño)

**Nina:** esperemos que no tenga el mismo carácter (dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** roguemos al señor (dijo muy sonriente)

**UNA HORA DESPUES **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

**Beth:** quiero conocer a mi nuevos primitos (dijo muy emocionada mientras bajaba las escaleras en una sola carrera)

**Quinn:** oye tu no deberías estar durmiendo (le dijo con un poco de seriedad a su hija)

**Beth:** bromeas no podía dormirme antes de que ustedes llegaran (dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** Beth son las tres de la mañana (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** ya Quinn, ya la llevo a su habitación (le dijo muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Beth:** no antes quiero ver a mis primitos; lo prometiste (le dijo con mucha seriedad a la diva)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (le dijo completamente resignada)

La diva tomo la mano de Beth y la llevo hasta los escalones de las escaleras donde se sentaron la cantante saco su celular y empezó a buscar el video que había sacado de los bebes para mostrárselo a su pequeña hija

**Rachel:** aquí están (le mostro a su pequeña)

Beth empezó a ver fijamente la pantalla del celular y vio a su tía Santana sentada en una cama junto con Brittany y cada una tenia un pequeño bebe entre sus brazos la pequeña sonrió alegremente apenas vio las imágenes de sus tías con los pequeños

**Voz De Santana:** hola Beth mira ellos son Juliett y Jeremy tus primitos (hablo muy sonriente a la cámara) tienen aproximadamente una hora de nacidos y ya están locos por conocerte personalmente

**Voz De Brittany:** se que van a ser muy unidos y se vana a cuidar mutuamente (dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** son hermosos; no puedo esperar para verlos en persona (exclamo muy emocionada)

**Quinn:** muy jovencita ya cumplimos su capricho ahora usted debe irse a la cama (le ordeno muy rápidamente)

**Beth:** de acuerdo (dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** ven yo te llevo (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**HABITACION DE QUINN Y RACHEL **

Rachel entro en su habitación para encontrarse con Quinn parada frente a la ventana con la mirada fija al frente la diva se acerco a ella y paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de esta para luego depositar un tierno beso en su hombro

**Rachel:** se puede saber en que piensas (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** pienso en que Alyson en cierto punto tiene razón (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel: **no puedes estar hablando en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** (se giro para quedar frente a su esposa) Rachel yo te amo y tu me amas, nos amamos con locura, pasión, ternura, lo nuestro es un amor perfecto pero la realidad es que no importa que tan perfecto, intenso o lindo pueda ser nuestro amor nosotras no podemos crear el maravilloso don de la vida, por mas que lo deseemos o lo intentemos, no fuimos bendecidas con esa magia y eso realmente me pone triste (le dijo muy suavemente) que dos personas que se aman tanto no puedan darle forma física a ese amor

**Rachel:** si tienes razón es un poco triste eso, pero que importa que no podamos crear vida Quinn, que importa que los hijos que tenemos o tengamos de aquí en adelante no lleven la sangre de ambas (le dijo muy rápido) no necesitamos una línea sanguínea para ser una verdadera familia, somas mas familia de lo que otras que comparten sangre puedan ser; sino me crees mírate tu y Santana o Beth y Elisa no llevan la misma sangre pero son hermanas, y lo son porque las une un lazo mas fuerte que la sangre, las une el lazo del amor que sienten la una por la otra y debo decir que eso es mas que suficiente, no se necesita nada mas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Rachel:** yo también te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

Quinn abrazo fuertemente a su esposa mientras aspiraba su dulce aroma luego se separaron y se miraron directamente a los ojos se sonrieron con algo de melancolía y unieron sus labios en un apasionado pero breve beso luego juntaron sus frentes mientras seguían perdiéndose una en los ojos de la otra

_Será verdad que en la sangre esta todo lo que somos, que la sangre nos determina, que nos une por si sola a los que nos dieron origen a los que nos trajeron al mundo __**¿es la sangre nuestra verdadera herencia?**__ yo digo que__**¡no!**__**;**__para mi lo que verdaderamente nos une a nuestros padres a nuestros hijos y a nuestros hermanos son los lazos que construimos junto con ellos cada día; yo digo que la verdadera herencia que los padres dejan a sus hijos esta en sus obras no en la sangre, en sus actos, en sus emociones, en sus enseñanzas; __**todo lo demás es pura biología **_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	63. Chapter 63 La Maternidad Está Llena

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo LXIII **

**La Maternidad Está Llena De Claroscuros**

_Ser madre es mucho mas que un asunto de rosas y discursos sobre el maravilloso don de dar vida, ellas también son padres confidentes, guerreras, la columna que sostiene el hogar por mucho que les pese; Rachel primero cambio su carrera de cantante por las delicias de la maternidad de tiempo completo y ahora le toca enfrentar los momentos agridulces de la madre trabajadora, Quinn en cambio paso rápidamente de ser adolescente a madre pero quizás en el fondo no ha dejado de ser esa adolescente rebelde que no tuvo tiempo de tranquilizarse, para todas las mujeres la maternidad empieza con una cosita pequeña que se anuncia con una nausea mañanera y crece hasta convertirse en toda su vida _

**CUATRO MESES DESPUES **

Rachel estaba parada frente a la puerta de su casa debatiéndose si entrar o no entrar, hace mas de tres horas que había abandonado su morada debido a un fuerte discusión que había tenido con Quinn, discusión que ni si quiera sabe porque empezó pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba en su carro conduciendo sin rumbo fijo por las transitadas calles de New Your y después de calmarse lo suficiente decidió regresar a casa para arreglar las cosas con su esposa, tomo un bocado de aire antes de abrir la puerta muy despacio, una vez que se adentro al interior de la residencia se quedo completamente sorprendida cuando vio todas luces apagas y un camino de velas que iba desde la puerta de la entrada hasta la sala

**Rachel:** vaya creo que entre a una casa equivocada (dijo mirando a su alrededor)

Avanzo unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió como alguien la sorprendía por la espalda cubriéndole los ojos con una bufanda la diva enseguida reconoció el perfume de su esposa y sin poder evitarlo sonrió aliviada al saber que era ella quien la habita tomado por sorpresa

**Quinn:** hola cielo (susurro suavemente en oído de su esposa)

**Rachel:** pensé que estabas molesta conmigo (le pregunto un poco confundida)

**Quinn:** solo fingí que estaba molesta contigo para mantenerte fuera de la casa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** que astuta (dijo muy rápido)

Quinn guio a la diva hasta la sala que estaba perfectamente decorada con un estilo del medio oriente con cojines en el suelo velas por todo alrededor, botellas de champagne en hieleras, frutas en bandejas en pocas palabras estaba todo lo necesario para tener una buena noche de locura y pasión

**Quinn:** muy bien siéntate con mucho cuidado (le pidió a su esposa mientras la ayudaba)

Una vez que Rachel estaba sentada sobre la alfombra Quinn procedió a sentarse a su lado y sin poder contenerse depósito un delicado beso en el cuello, la rubia sonrió cuando escucho a Rachel gemir levemente por la acción que acababa de cometer

**Quinn:** no te he tocado aun cielo (le dijo muy divertida)

**Rachel:** es inevitable de acuerdo (se defendió muy rápido) ahora me quieres explicar porque tengo los ojos vendados (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** porque quiero que hagamos un pequeño juego de adivinanzas (le explico muy despacio)

**Rachel:** no estoy muy convencida (dijo un poco preocupada)

Quinn besa delicadamente los labios de su esposa para lograr que esta se relajara y sabe que esta consiguiendo su objetivo ya que puede sentir como el cuerpo de Rachel empieza a ceder ante aquel beso e incluso intento intensificarlo

**Quinn:** no, espera aun no (le dijo muy suavemente se parándose de sus labios)

**Rachel:** pero Quinn (se quejo con frustración)

**Quinn:** ten paciencia Rachel (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (le dijo completamente resignada)

Quinn sin moverse de su posición tomo una fruta de las bandejas que tenia cerca y con mucha delicadeza la coloco en la boca de Rachel quien la mordió y empezó a saborear el sabor de la misma

**Quinn:** que es (le pregunta muy despacio a la diva)

**Rachel:** una uva (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** muy bien (dijo muy sonriente)

La fotógrafa otra fruta de la bandeja y nuevamente la coloco en la boca de la diva la cual hizo el mismo procedimiento anterior mientras era observada atentamente por Quinn quien esperaba que diera su respuesta

**Rachel:** es una fresa (afirmo al reconocer la fruta) sabes este juego esta siendo muy fácil (exclamo un poco cansada e intento quitarse la bufanda)

**Quinn:** espera, espera una mas (le dijo muy rápido evitando que la diva se quitara la venda)

**Rachel:** Quinn ya (trato de hablar pero la rubia la cayo colocando un dedo en sus labios)

**Quinn:** una mas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** de acuerdo (cedió ante la petición de su esposa)

Quinn tomo un regalo perfectamente decorado con un pequeño lazo blanco la rubia por unos segundos vio a su esposa que permeancia vendada sin saber lo que estaba apunto de colocar en sus manos, sonrió levemente y beso el regalo antes de colocarlos en las manos de la diva

**Quinn:** adivina que es esto (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** es un (pensó un momento) ya va esto es un regalo (dijo muy rápido)

La diva se quito la bufanda que cubría sus ojos y vio el regalo que su esposa acababa de colocar en sus manos lo estudio por unos breves segundos para luego ver a Quinn quien se mordía el labio inferior intentando ocultar las ansias que tenia en ese momentos de que Rachel abriera el regalo

**Rachel:** porque me das un regalo (le pregunta muy suavemente) digo no es que me este quejando pero mi cumpleaños fue hace tres semanas y debo decir que tu regalo fue muy diferente (le recordó muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** solo ábrelo (le pidió muy suavemente)

Con mucha tranquilidad Rachel quito la tapa del regalo para dejar al descubierto una prueba de embarazo casera con un sino positivo en el medio, la diva se quedo completamente sorprendida sintió como su corazón empezó acelerarse con rapidez Quinn miraba de manera expectante esperando a que esta dijera algo

**Rachel:** por dios (dijo sin poder creérselo)

**Quinn:** solo basto un intento (le dijo muy sonriente)

Lo dicho por la rubia era muy cierto ya que hace un mes habían hecho el primer intento para que Quinn quedara embarazada por un momento Rachel pensó que no había dado resultado ya que para la fecha exacta su esposa no había presentado ningún síntoma de estar en estado, nada de nauseas, ni mareos, ni cambios de humor, todo era perfectamente normal, pero por lo visto estaba equivocada y le daba enormemente gracias a dios por eso

**Rachel:** vamos a tener un bebe (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** vamos a tener un bebe (repitió con el mismo tono que había utilizado la diva)

Ninguna lo pensó demasiado para unir sus labios en un dulce beso, uno que no tenia prisa alguna, querían disfrutar de eso hermoso momento y de eso modo fueron fundiéndose en su propio mar de ternura, sentir sus labios moviéndose contra los de la otra, sus lenguas jugando entre si haciendo que ambas se elevaran directamente al cielo

Quinn reclamó mas contacto entre ellas por lo que con firmeza se sentó a horcajadas sobre la diva quien gustosa la recibió con los brazos abiertos, sin perder el tiempo la fotógrafa empezó a desabotonar la camisa de su esposa mientras sentía los besos húmedos que esta le repartía por todo el lado derecho de su cuello sus manos viajando por la piel caliente de sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo que las prendas de ropas iban siendo retiras por las manos de ambas

Se entregan de la forma en que siempre lo hacen cuando hacen el amor, con fuerza, deseo y pasión, no hay lucha alguna por el control porque Quinn lo sede de inmediato permitiéndole a Rachel que la lleve a la cumbre, primero de arriba abajo, luego en círculos intercalando movimientos y velocidad ha pedido de la fotógrafa que gime sin control al mismo tiempo que clave sus uñas en la espalda de la diva al sentirla en lo mas profundo de su ser y sin poder evitarlo deja escapar más gemidos que son cada vez más altos

Por su parte Rachel la embiste con lentitud para luego incrementar la velocidad haciendo que su esposa llegue a lo más alto en tiempo record y grite su nombre a la vez que arquea su espalda en el momento exacto

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES **

Permanecían en silencio, abrazadas y completamente desnudas sobre alfombra, rodeada por la luz de aquellas velas casi extintas, respiraban con calma, Quinn mantiene su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Rachel sintiendo como subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración; la fotógrafa se deja acariciar la espalda al mismo tiempo que ella realiza pequeños círculos sobre el hombro izquierdo de su esposa

**Quinn:** la vida podría ser mas perfecta (susurra muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** supongo que no (le dijo muy suavemente) como crees que lo tome Beth (le pregunta un poco preocupada)

**Quinn:** le va a encantar la noticia (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** como estas tan segura de eso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** simplemente lo se (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

**Quinn:** yo mas a ti (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** creo que deberíamos levantarnos no vaya a ser que las niñas decidan despertarse y por mala suerte nos encuentren en esta situación (dijo un poco preocupada)

**Quinn:** sabes bien que ambas tienen el sueño pesado (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Rachel:** están dormidas Quinn no muertas (le recordó muy rápidamente a su esposa)

**Quinn:** bien (dijo completamente resignada) dios que manera de romper un bello momento (se quejo mientras buscaba su ropa)

**Rachel:** podemos continuar en la habitación (le propuso muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** me gusta esa idea (le dijo mientras se mordía su labio)

Y de esa manera cubrieron sus cuerpos solo lo suficiente para llegar hasta su habitación en la cual continuaron con su pequeña celebración que era en honor al nuevo miembro de la familia que venia en camino

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

La mañana las había sorprendido rendidas, estaban agotadas ya que se habían mantenido despiertas hasta altas horas de la madrugada pero de pronto Quinn sintió el síntoma que era el anunciante de que estaba llena de vida, rápidamente quito el brazo que Rachel mantenía sobre su cintura y corrió hacia el baño

**Rachel:** que sucede (pregunta al ver la acción realizada por la rubia)

La diva rápidamente se pone de pie cubre su cuerpo con su bata de dormir y se dirige al cuarto de baño al llegar encuentra a Quinn arrodillada con su cabeza metida en el inodoro

**Rachel:** al parecer empezó la parte mala de todo este asunto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no entiendo como es que empiezo a sentir nauseas la mañana siguiente de haberte hecho saber que estaba embarazada (le dijo dirigiéndose al lavado)

**Rachel:** sabes muy bien que este mundo puede ser muy misterioso (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** un poco injusto también (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** si también (le dijo muy divertida)

**CASA LOPEZ/PIERCE **

Santana estaba parada frente a la cuna de sus pequeños hablando con ellos mientras que sus retoños la miraban fijamente como si pudieran entender lo que la latina les decía ya que debes en cuando soltaban una pequeña sonrisa

**Santana:** tu serás todo un rompe corazones como tu lo fue tu madre; si lo vas a ser porque eres bello, tendrás muchas chicas detrás de ti, tendrás un montón de novias (le decía muy sonriente al pequeño Jeremy) y tu no tendrás novio hasta que tengas 30 y si acaso, pobre de aquel chico que llegue a poner su ojos encima de ti; si va ser así, si va hacer así porque eres la nena de la casa y no voy a dejar que ningún idiota se acerque a ti (le dijo muy despacio a Juliett)

Santana continuaba su conversación con sus pequeños sin ni siquiera imaginarse que Brittany la escuchaba muy atentamente todo lo que su esposa le decía a los pequeños sin poder evitarlo la modelo sonrió al ver aquella imagen tan encantadora

**Brittany:** ¿que haces? (le pregunta muy suavemente mientras se acercaba a Santana)

**Santana:** nada (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** te escuche San (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** escuchaste todo (le pregunta al mismo tiempo que eleva su ceja izquierda)

**Brittany:** si todo y me parece que estas siendo injusta, no puedes decirle a nuestro hijo que le das permiso para que sea un rompe corazones y a nuestra hija que no va a salir hasta los 30 (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** pero es verdad (le dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** igualdad San (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** amor sabes que seria muy raro que Jeremy no saliera hasta los treinta (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** cuando digo igualdad quiero decir que Juliett también tendrá derecho a salir como lo hará Jeremy (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** oh no, no, no, no voy a permitir que ningún manganzón o manganzona ponga sus manos encima de mi nena, eso si que no (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Brittany:** el karma Santana lo que das es lo que recibes (le dijo muy divertida)

**Santana:** eso fue un golpe bajo (le dijo a su esposa al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

**Beth:** genial panqueques de chocolate (dijo muy emocionada al ver el plato que estaba frente a ella)

Quinn y Rachel quienes estaban paradas frente a Beth la miraban expectante esperando que no se diera cuenta de las intenciones que tenían pero la suerte no estaba de su lada ya que su pequeña hija solo tardo dos segundos en entender que algo estaba pasando por lo que elevo su mirada para ver fijamente a sus madres y entrecerró sus ojos

**Beth:** ustedes solo me dan panqueques con chocolate cuando quieren suavizar una noticia (les dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** había olvidado lo lista que eras (dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** que puedes esperar de una niña superdotada (le dijo muy sonriente a su esposa)

**Quinn:** Beth tu madre y yo queremos decirte algo muy importante (le dijo muy despacio a la pequeña)

**Rachel:** veras cielo (tomo un poco de aire) mami Quinn esta embarazada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** oh (dijo muy suavemente y se quedo pensativa unos momentos) genial Eli y yo vamos a tener una nueva hermanita (exclamo muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** podría ser un varón (le hizo saber muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** si también podría ser una de esas cosas (dijo muy despacio antes de empezar a devorar sus panqueques)

**Rachel:** no cabe duda que esa niña salió de ti (le dijo muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Quinn:** hijo de gato caza ratón (dijo mientras veía fijamente a su pequeña)

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES **

**OFICINA DE SUE **

Sue estaba muy entretenida hablando con una persona cuando sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió de un tirón dándole paso Rachel quien no se dio cuenta de que su representante estaba en mita de una reunión hasta que fue muy tarde

**Rachel:** oh lo siento no sabias que estabas ocupada (se disculpo rápidamente al darse cuenta de su imprudencia)

**Sue:** no, no súper estrella justamente estaba apunto de llamarte para que vinieras (le dijo muy rápido a la diva) pasa y siéntate (le pidió con amabilidad) mira déjame presentarte a Nancy Dawson

**Rachel:** mucho gusto Nancy (le dijo muy cordialmente pero de pronto recordó un detalle muy importante) espera tu eres la representante de Santana (le dijo muy rápido a Nancy)

**Nancy:** así es (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** Sue porque esta la representante de San aquí (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Sue:** te lo explicare en un momento cuando (escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su oficina) ahí están, esta abierto (dijo muy rápido)

La puerta nuevamente se abrió dándole paso a Santana y Harmony quienes miraron a Nancy, luego a Sue y seguidamente a Rachel quien al igual que las otras dos miraba todo el escenario bastante confundida

**Sue:** oigan se que todo esto es un poco confuso pero necesito que tomen asiento y les explicaremos el motivo de esta reunión (les ordeno a las cantantes)

**Nancy:** bien verán (comenzó hablar una vez que las tres cantantes estaban sentadas) Sue y yo hemos esta hablando desde hace tiempo y hemos llegado a una muy importante conclusión (les dijo muy despacio)

**Sue:** ustedes tres (señalo a las cantantes) son la combinación perfecta (les dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** espera nos estas diciendo que quieres que nos fusionemos en un grupo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nancy:** no exactamente (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** verán Harmony (señalo a la joven de ojos azueles) tu eres la nueva revelación la gente ama tu look de niña buena e inteligente; Santana (señalo a la latina) tu eres la chica mala de los escenarios con tu actitud rebelde y sexy enloqueces a todos y tu mi querida súper estrella (señalo a Rachel) eres el huracán que se impone ante todos y arrasa con el escenario completo sin ni siquiera sudar la suficiente (les explico muy despacio a las tres)

**Santana:** muy linda explicación pero aun no nos dicen que exactamente lo que quieren (dijo un poco impaciente)

**Nancy:** queremos que las tres hagan una gira juntas de 8 meses por varios estados del país y unos cuantos países sudamericanos (les dijo muy despacio)

**Harmony:** genial (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana/Rachel:** no (exclamaron al mismo tiempo)

**Sue:** esa no era la reacción que esperaba (dijo un poco preocupada)

**Nancy:** Santana a ti más que nadie le conviene esta gira (le recordó a la latina)

**Santana:** mira eso lo se, pero no puedo irme de gira durante tanto tiempo, no puedo dejar sola a Britt con los gemelos (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** igual yo (le dijo a Sue)

**Sue:** y tu porque te quieres quedar con Brittany (le pregunta un poco confundida a la diva)

**Rachel:** hablo de Quinn y las niñas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** por favor súper estrella Quinn puede sola con las pequeñas divas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** en otras circunstancias te diría que si pero ahora todo es diferente (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Sue:** que lo hace diferente ahora (le pregunta un poco molesta)

**Rachel:** que esta vez Quinn esta embarazada (soltó de un solo golpe)

**Sue/Santana:** Que (preguntaron al mismo tiempo)

**Harmony:** esto será divertido (dijo mientras alternaba su mirada entre Sue, Santana y Rachel)

**Sue:** necesito que me dejen a solas con Rachel (les pidió a las demás)

**Nancy:** ya escucharon vámonos (les dijo a sus representadas)

**Harmony:** porque si ahora es que se pone interesante (se quejo mientras se levantaba de su silla)

**Santana:** tenemos una conversación pendiente Berry (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva)

Rachel vio como las demás abandonaron la oficina luego poso su mirada en su representante quien tenía un semblante serio lo que le hizo entender de manera inmediata a la diva que esta conversación no estaría fácil

**Rachel:** Sue (trato de hablar)

**Sue:** se puede saber porque no me habías dicho que tu y Quinn se habían propuesto tener otro hijo (le pregunta un poco molesta)

**Rachel:** porque es mi vida Sue, mi familia (le dijo muy despacio)

**Sue:** si pero resulta ser que yo soy parte de tu vida y lo menos que merezco es que me informes de los grandes cambios que vas a realizar en tu vida, ya estoy cansada de que tomes decisiones sin avisarme; típico en ti (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** que significa eso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Sue:** tu sabes lo que significa; primero decides casarte cuando apenas tu carrera estaba despegando, tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que era intentar meterte en el mercado siendo lesbiana declarada como para encima luchar con un matrimonio apresurado (le dijo muy duramente) luego Ivys queda embarazada y tu cancelaste tu primera gira mundial porque no querías que se quedara sola, luego ocurre el accidente y dejas todo para largarte a lo mas recóndito de Suiza sin importarte nada

**Rachel:** MI ESPOSA SE ACABABA DE MORIR (le grito muy enojada)

**Sue:** eso lo se y la verdad fue un hecho lamentable, y no sabes cuanto me dolió verte pasar por algo semejante, pero la realidad era una sola, la vida continuaba Rachel pero tu no quisiste entender eso, y por lo visto sigues sin hacerlo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** crees que no me importa mi carrera (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Sue:** desde que regresaste no te has comprometido lo necesario con tu carrera, todo es Quinn esto, las niñas aquellos, (le reprochaba muy duramente) te fuiste seis meses, atrasase todo el cronograma que teníamos planeado, y ahora Quinn esta embaraza lo que significa que no te vas a querer despegar de ella ni un solo segundo; así que si, pienso que tu carrera es lo que menos te importa (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** Sue yo amo la música, amo escribir, cantar, salir de gira, pero amo mas a mi familia y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** entonces creo que ya decidiste (le dijo muy dolida)

**Rachel:** si ya decidí (le dijo con la voz completamente quebrada)

**Sue:** estas hundiendo tu carrera Rachel Berry y yo no puedo sentarme con los brazos cruzados y mirar como lo haces, lo siento pero no puedo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** bien; como quieras, encontrare otra representante (le dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar)

**CASA LOPEZ/PIERCE **

**Brittany:** hola Quinn (saludo muy sonriente a la rubia que estaba parada frente a su puerta) pasa por favor (le pidió haciéndose a un lado)

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** y las niñas (le pregunta al verla sola)

**Quinn:** están con Alyson y Nina (le informo muy tranquila) viene porque necesito hablar con Santana

**Brittany:** no esta, tuvo que salir (le informo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** y como se portan mis sobrinitos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** terribles, pero yo feliz (le dijo muy sonriente) quieres un café (le pregunta muy suavemente a la fotógrafa)

**Quinn:** no gracias, no puedo beber café (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Brittany:** temes que la cafeína te cambie de color (le pregunta muy divertida)

**Quinn:** no, los médicos siempre recomiendan que las mujeres embarazadas no tomen café (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** si eso es cierto pero podrías tomar (se quedo callada cuando entendió lo que la rubia la había querido decir) ahí por dios, ahí por dios (exclamo muy emocionada) estas embarazada (le pregunta muy rápido y Quinn afirma asintiendo con su cabeza)

La modelo abrazo a Quinn mientras daba pequeños saltos de alegría a causa de la noticia que acababa de recibir, su cuñada estaba embarazada es decir que dentro de 9 meses tendría un nuevo sobrio o sobrinita fuera lo que fuera no importaba para Brittany

**Brittany:** eso es maravilloso Quinn (le dijo muy sonriente separándose de la fotógrafa)

**Quinn:** ni me lo digas, que aun no me lo creo, sin contar el hecho de que Rachel esta que no cabe de tanta felicidad (le dijo muy feliz)

**Brittany:** no me quiero ni imaginar como se va poner Santana (dijo analizando la situación)

**Quinn:** estoy segura de que esta vez va a reaccionar mejor que la primera vez (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** que hizo cuando se entero que estabas embarazada de Beth (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** bueno ella (empezó a relatarle a su cuñada)

_**Flashback**_

_**Era una calurosa tarde de abril cuando Santana avanzaba por los pasillos de la prepararía en busca de Quinn, hacia menos de 5 minutos que habían tenido una fuerte discusión que empezó porque la latina le dijo que lo mas estúpido que una adolescente podía hacer era no cuidarse al tener relaciones sexuales, la capitana de las porristas estallo en una furia incontrolable y le grito diciéndole que a veces se hacia todo de manera correcta pero uno de esos pequeños soldaditos lograba salirse con la suya, claro eso no era la excusa que ella podía usar porque ella si había sido verdaderamente estúpida y no se había cuidado. Santana logro divisar la figura de su hermana que salía del baño de damas, sin perder tiempo se acerco a ella y de inmediato noto que la rubia había estado llorando **_

_**Santana: **__**me quieres decir que te pasa (le pregunta con mucha seriedad a Quinn) **_

_**Quinn: **__**(tomo un poco de aire y miro a la latina directamente a los ojos) estoy embarazada (le dijo con su voz completamente quebrada) **_

_**Santana sintió como si alguien le hubiera arrojado un balde de agua fría, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar Quinn estaba embarazada y lo peor de todo era que estaba embarazada del ser que ella menos toleraba el cual justamente aparecía en ese preciso momento frente a ellas con una sonrisa idiota y una mirada cargada con cierto aire de superioridad lo que hizo que Santana le hirviera la sangre de forma inmediata **_

_**Puck: **__**señoritas (saludo muy sonriente a ambas chicas) **_

_**Santana: **__**estas muerto Noah Puckerman (le dijo llena de rabia) **_

_**Sin previo aviso Santana se lanzo encima de Noah para golpearlo una y otra vez en la cara hasta que logro sacarle sangre, Quinn miraba todo lo que sucedía con sus ojos abiertos como platos al mismo tiempo que su barbilla casi tocaba el suelo, la rubia sabia perfectamente que su hermana iba a reaccionar de esa manera pero aun sabiéndolo no puedo evitar sorprenderse**_

_**Flashback**_

**Brittany:** vaya que ruda (dijo analizando la situación)

**Quinn:** si, bastante (le dijo muy sonriente)

**HELADERIA **

**Beth:** podría comer otro helado (le pregunta muy suavemente a Nina)

**Nina:** no, tu madre fue clara, solo un helado (le dijo muy rápido a la pequeña)

**Beth:** ella no tiene que saber que me comí mas de uno (le dijo muy pícaramente)

**Nina:** (sonrió al ver lo astuta que era la pequeña Fabray) esta bien espérenme aquí (les ordeno muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** que pasa Eli no quieres mas helado (le pregunta muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** no le gusta que le den las cosas en la boca (le hizo saber rápidamente a Alyson)

**Alyson:** (le entrego la cuchara a la pequeña) vaya no sabia que comía sola (dijo al ver como Elisa empezaba a comer su helado por si sola)

**Beth:** eso es porque no la conoces como yo (le dijo muy presumidamente)

**Alyson:** aun no te caigo bien cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** no puedes culparme por eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** (tomo un poco de aire) Beth se que no tienes la mejor imagen de mi pero te aseguro que no soy una mala persona (le dijo muy despacio a la pequeña)

**Beth:** querías robarte a mi mami, ibas a separar a mi familia (le reprocho muy duramente)

**Alyson:** si esa no fue la mejor etapa de mi vida eso lo admito pero todos en esta vida cometemos errores y merecemos una nueva oportunidad para emendar esos errores (le dijo muy suavemente) podrías por favor darme una nueva oportunidad (le pregunta con un poco de esperanza)

**Beth:** ya no intentaras nuevamente llevarte a mi mami Rachel (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** no, yo estoy con Nina y debo decir que soy muy feliz a su lado (le explico muy suavemente)

**Beth:** entonces supongo que puedo darte una nueva oportunidad (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** gracias (le dijo respirando aliviada)

**Beth:** de nada lobito (le dijo regalándole una sonrisa)

**CASA LOPEZ/PIERCE **

**Santana:** que haces (pregunta entrando al cuarto de baño)

**Brittany:** estoy bañándolos (dijo sin mirar a su esposa)

Santana miro a sus dos pequeños que estaban metidos en la bañera cubiertos de jabón, la latina sonrió con ternura al ver como Juliett y Jeremy sonreían con alegría al mismo tiempo que con sus pequeñas manitos salpicaban el agua logrando ocasionar varias gotas fueran a dar directo al suelo

**Santana:** si que disfrutan bañarse (dijo muy sonriente sin apartar la vista de sus pequeños)

**Brittany:** como te fue en tu reunión (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** Nancy me tendió una trampa se puso de acuerdo con Sue para que Harmony, Rachel y yo hagamos una gira juntas por varios estados así como también por varios países sudamericanos (le dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** eso es genial (le dijo muy sonriente) que no es genial (pregunta muy rápido al ver la mirada de su esposa)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) le dije a Nancy que no la hare (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** porque no (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** porque no te puedo dejar sola con los bebes (le dijo señalando a sus pequeños)

**Brittany:** ya va; déjame ver si entiendo, tu vas a dejar de trabajar para quedarte en casa conmigo y nuestros hijos (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Santana:** se que a simple vista parece mal (intento hablar pero la rubia no la dejo)

**Brittany:** esta mal San, no puedes dejar de hacer tu trabajo, se que te preocupa que me quede sola pero podre arreglármelas no soy inútil (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** ya va eso quiere decir que me estas diciendo que debo irme (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Brittany:** si eso te estoy diciendo, o crees que yo voy a dejar de desfilar por que ahora tengo estos dos angelitos (le dijo señalando a sus pequeños) Santana soy madre pero también soy modelo profesional y apenas pueda regresare a las pasarelas (le dijo con mucha firmeza)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) Quinn esta embarazada (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** lo se (le dijo muy sonriente) como te sientes con esa noticia (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** la verdad es que estoy feliz, muy feliz (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** Rachel no se va de gira cierto (le pregunta muy rápido a la latina)

**Santana:** no se (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** muy bien ya es suficiente (les anuncio a sus pequeños) vamos a vestirlo y a darles de comer (dijo mientras sacaba a Juliett de la bañera)

**Santana:** ven mi príncipe (dijo sacando a Jeremy)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Rachel entro a su casa toda cabizbaja y sin poder evitarlo suspiro con pesadez; la discusión que había tenido con Sue la dejo contra el piso, ella y su ahora ex representante siempre discutían pero la diva estaba consiente de que esta vez era muy diferente porque pudo sentir la molestia en el tono de voz de Sue y en cierto punto la mujer mayor tenia razón en lo que había dicho pero de igual manera ella no se arrepentía de lo que hizo o estaba haciendo porque ama a su familia y siempre iban a estar primero que cualquier cosa. Sin mucho animo camino hacia la sala donde encontró a Quinn sentada leyendo un libro

**Rachel:** hola (saludo muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Quinn:** hola (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** regresaron las niñas (le pregunta buscando a las pequeñas con su mirada)

**Quinn:** si, Elisa esta dormida y Beth en el cuarto de juego viendo una película (le informo muy suavemente) ah por cierto ya hice una cita con el medico, nos vera dentro de tres días

**Rachel:** que bien (le dijo un poco desanimada)

**Quinn:** amor esa no es la reacción que esperaba (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** lo siento amor pero es que (tomo un poco de aire) tuve una horrible discusión con Sue (le dijo bastante preocupada)

**Quinn:** porque que paso (le pregunta bastante preocupada)

**Rachel:** bueno Sue junto con Nancy quieren que Santana, Harmony yo hagamos una gira juntas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** una gira de cuanto tiempo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** 8 meses (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** Rachel no quiero sonar egoísta pero no puedes irte por 8 meses, no ahora (le dijo bastante preocupada)

**Rachel:** eso lo se; por eso le dije que no y bueno eso la enfureció hasta la medula; tanto que decidió ya no seguir siendo mi representante (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** y ahora que va a pasar (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** bueno ya no tengo representante así que me tomare un tiempo para estar aquí en casa contigo y las niñas, después que nazca nuestro bebe veré que hago (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** estas segura (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** muy segura (le dijo regalando una calidad sonrisa y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de su esposa) sabes voy a recostarme un rato, avísame cuando la cena este lista

**Quinn:** claro yo te aviso (le dijo muy suavemente)

Quinn conocía tan bien a Rachel que solo le tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta de que la diva estaba muriéndose por dentro debido a su rompimiento de relación con Sue pero también sabia a la perfección que en gran parte lo que mataba a su esposa era el no poderse ir de gira; y lo sabia porque la diva amaba salir de gira, ama la emoción de visitar ciudades diferentes, amaba la adrenalina que se le disparaba cuando estaba sobre el escenario, ama sus fans y sobretodo amaba escuchar como estos gritaban su nombre una y otra vez; entonces esto llevo a que Quinn se preguntara si debía permitir que su esposa se quedara o debía obligarla a irse

**TRES DIAS DESPUES **

**CONSULTORIO MEDICO **

Quinn y Rachel estaban en el consultorio de la doctora Mary Abrahamz quien había sido la elegida por la fotógrafa para que llevara el control de su embarazo ya que esta tenia excelentes recomendaciones; ambas estaban nerviosas ya que esa era la primera consulta iban a realizar la primera ecografía y asegurarse de que todo estaba en perfecto orden con el embarazo. Quinn permanecía recostada en la camilla mientras que Rachel estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados al mismo tiempo que estudiaba todo a su alrededor con su mirada y al hacer eso la diva vio una revista de espectáculos que estaba sobre una mesita a su lado derecho, pero lo que le pareció mas irónico a la cantante fue que dicha revista la tenia una foto del ella cuando realizo el cierre de su gira en el Madison Square Garden y el titulo era _**"La Diosa Berry Cierra Su Gira A Lo Grande" **_

**Rachel:** (tomo la revista y la miro por unos segundos) aquí necesitan actualizarse (le dijo a Quinn mostrándole la revista)

**Quinn:** si, la verdad es que si (le dijo muy sonriente y vio como la diva tiro la revista en la papelera)

**Secretaria:** Sra. Berry (anuncio entrando al consultorio)

**Quinn:** soy yo (dijo levantando su mano)

**Secretaria:** la doctora Abrahamz enseguida viene (le informo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** claro (le dijo muy suavemente a la chica)

**Secretaria:** (miro fijamente a Rachel) me gusto mucho tu disco mas reciente (le dijo muy sonriente a la diva)

**Rachel:** gracias (le agradeció muy amablemente)

**Secretaria:** cuando sales de gira nuevamente (le pregunta muy emocionada)

**Rachel:** bueno yo (intentaba hablar pero las palabras no le salían)

**Dra. Abrahamz:** buenos días (dijo entrando al consultorio)

**Rachel:** _salvada por la campana_ (pensó rápidamente)

**Dra. Abrahamz:** muy bien Quinn esta es tu primera consulta (le dijo viendo el historial de la rubia) así que vamos a chequear que todo esta en total normalidad (levanto la camisa de la rubia para colocar el gel) muy bien aquí vamos (empezó tantear en el vientre de Quinn en busca del bebe) aquí esta su pequeño (les dijo muy sonriente a las chicas) porque esto pequeñito que parece una semilla (les explico a las chicas mientras señalaba en el monitos) ese es su bebe

Las chicas miran la pantalla y sonríen al ver la primera imagen de su pequeñito bebe, porque parecía una semillita pero estaban satisfecha y felices porque sabían que poco a poco esa semillita iba ir creciendo; Rachel vio a Quinn con una ternura extrema al mismo tiempo que se inclina sobre su esposa dejando un dulce beso en sus labios

**Rachel:** te amo (le dijo muy suavemente apenas separa sus labios de los de Quinn)

**Quinn:** yo también te amo (le dijo con una enorme sonrisa)

Rachel y Quinn ya habían vivido hace tiempo y por separado el mismo evento pero que eso ocurriera no era impedimento para que ambas se sintieran tan emocionadas, tan felices, tan únicas; para ellas intentar describir aquel momento en una sola palabra les resultaba simplemente imposible porque eran muchas las emociones que sentían y muchas las palabras que se podían utilizar para describirlo

**CASA LOPEZ/PIERCE **

Santana estaba sentada en sofá revisando cuidadosamente el cronograma de la gira que Nancy la había enviado, cuando la latina le informo a su representante que aceptaba irse de gira esta enseguida le dijo que le mandaría el cronograma cosa que le pareció muy raro a la cantante ya que solo apenas tres días que les habían informado de dicha gira y el hecho de que ya tuvieran dicho cronograma listo solo significaba una cosa, la gira se había preparado desde hace ya tiempo y lo único que se necesita era ajustar detalles y comenzar, Santana rio para sus adentros al ver los movimientos astutos que estaba realizando su representante en que momento Nancy se había vuelto fría y calculadora, bueno eso era lo de menos ya que ahora ella tenia que concentrarse al 100% en esa gira en eso y nada mas; de pronto los pensamientos de la cantante fueron interrumpidos por la dulce y tierna voz de la pequeña Beth

**Beth:** tía San deberías venir a ver como Elisa juega con Juliett y Jeremy (anuncio entrando a la sala)

**Santana:** enseguida voy cielo (le dijo sin dejar de revisar los papeles)

**Beth:** que miras (le pregunta subiéndose a las piernas de su tía)

**Santana:** Nancy me mando unos papeles con el cronograma de cómo estará desarrollado la gira y lo estoy revisando (le anuncio muy suavemente)

**Beth:** te vas a ir de gira (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** la tía San tiene que trabajar cielo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** estarás mucho tiempo fuera (le pregunta un poco preocupada)

**Santana:** solo unos cuantos meses (exclamo restándole importancia)

**Beth:** no te preocupa dejar a la tía Britt y los bebes solos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Santana:** (tomo un poco de aire) la verdad es que si me preocupa un poco, de hecho he estado considerando pedirles que vengan conmigo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** la tía Britt te va a decir que no (le hizo saber rápidamente)

**Santana:** por eso dije lo estoy considerando (le recordó muy sonriente)

**Beth:** sabes no tienes porque preocuparte por ellos, yo los cuidare mientras tu no estés (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** en serio harías eso por mi (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** claro, tu has cuidado de mi desde que naci es justo que yo cuide de Jeremy y Juliett, además son tan lindos (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** de acuerdo entonces debo decirte que ahora si estoy completamente aliviada porque mis pequeños estarán en buenas manos (le dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** te quiero tía San (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** yo también te quiero pequeña (le dijo muy tiernamente) ahora ve a ver quien toca la puerta (le pidió a su pequeña cuando escucho el timbre sonar)

Beth corrió hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta y vio a sus madres paradas muy sonriente la pequeña son perder el tiempo salto a los brazos de Rachel quien la recibió de las gustosa

**Beth:** que bueno que regresaron (dijo muy feliz)

**Rachel:** como te has portado (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Beth:** muy bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** donde están tus tías (interroga su hija)

**Beth:** la tía Britt esta en el cuarto con Jeremy, Juliett y Elisa y la tía san esta en la sala (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** regresaron, como les fue en el medico (les pregunta rápidamente llegando a la entrada)

**Quinn:** todo en perfecta normalidad (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** escuchaste Beth tu hermanito esta creciendo en perfecta normalidad (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** oh hermanita (le dijo muy rápido a la diva)

**Santana:** no es un poco pronto para que se pongan a discutir el sexo del bebe (les pregunta muy rápido a ambas)

**Quinn:** bueno lo que sucede es que Rachel desea que sea niño y Beth desea que sea niña (le hizo saber a su hermana)

**Santana:** y tu que deseas (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no me importa el sexo solo quiero un bebe sano y fuerte (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** (vio los papeles que tenia Santana en su mano) ese es el cronograma de la gira (le pregunta muy suavemente a la latina)

**Santana:** ah si, Nancy me lo envió esta mañana (le dijo cerrando la carpeta)

**Rachel:** entonces decidiste irte de gira (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** si, Britt y yo estuvimos hablándolo y logro convencerme de que debo hacerlo porque es mi trabajo, no puedo dejarlo a un lado como si nada ya que he trabajado mucho para llegar hasta donde he estoy (le explico muy despacio) además Beth me prometió que cuidaría de su tía y sus primitos

**Quinn:** hiciste eso (le pregunta muy sonriente a su hija)

**Beth:** si, ya soy grande así que yo puedo cuidarlos (le dijo muy suavemente a su madre)

**Rachel:** que bien por ti San, envíame fotos (le dijo muy suavemente a la latina)

**Santana:** descuida que lo hare (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** cuando salen (le pregunta con mucha curiosidad)

**Santana:** la semana que viene (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** (vio la mirada triste de la diva) bien creo que iré por Elisa (anuncio muy rápido)

La rubia empezó a subir las escaleras seguida por Beth, luego que la fotógrafa se perdiera de vista Santana sin perder el tiempo arrastro a Rachel hasta la sala y la arrojo duramente sobre el sofá

**Rachel:** oye perdiste la cordura (le pregunta un poco enojada)

**Santana:** Berry escucha muy atentamente lo que te voy a decir (le dijo muy despacio) se que no te vas a ir de gira debido al embarazo de mi hermana y me parece bien lo que estas haciendo, es muy responsable y admirable; pero como profesional te digo que no estas haciendo lo correcto

**Rachel:** Santana trata de (trato de hablar pero la latina no la dejo)

**Santana:** lo entiendo, de verdad lo entiendo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que no puedes dejar de ser una cosa por ser otra (le dijo muy rápido) necesitas buscar un equilibrio, tienes que ser las dos, necesitas ser las dos porque si solo puedes ser una entonces no eras tan maravillosa como todos piensan

Las palabras dichas por Santana retumbaron fuertemente en la cabeza de la diva la cual no quería admitirlo pero su cuñada tenia razón en gran parte pero aun así sabiendo eso no iba a dar su brazo a torcer ya había tomado una decisión y no pensaba cambiarla por nada se mantendría firme

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) lo siento San pero no puedo (le dijo muy suavemente bajando su mirada)

Santana suspiro con un poco de frustración al darse cuenta de que no importaba cuanto lo intentara sus esfuerzos por convencer a la diva serian inútiles y daba gracias a dios que nadie hubiera escuchado aquella conversación o por lo menos eso pensaba la latina ya que escondida atrás de una pared a pocos metros de ambas cantantes se encontraba Beth quien había escuchado toda la conversación sin querer ya que ella había regresado a la parte baja de la casa porque quería contarle a Rachel algo gracioso que le había ocurrido ese día y bueno el resultado fue ese el escuchar como su tía le pedía a su madre que participara en la gira y como esta se negaba

**HABITACION DE JULIETT Y JEREMY **

Quinn miraba silenciosamente desde la puerta como Brittany y Elisa quien estaba sentada sobre las piernas de su tía les leían un cuento a los dos angelitos más pequeños que estaban acostados en su cuna

**Quinn:** vaya pero que bien se ven (dijo muy sonriente)

**Elisa:** mami (dijo muy sonriente mientras corría hacia la rubia)

**Quinn:** oh mi pequeña princesa (dijo mientras cargaba a la pequeña)

**Brittany:** como les fue en el medico (le pregunta muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** todo bien (le dijo muy suavemente) como se han portado las niñas (le pregunta acercándose hacia la cuna)

**Brittany:** de maravilla, mas inquietos han estado estos dos angelitos (le dijo mirando a sus pequeños)

**Quinn:** y lo que te falta (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** si, voy a tener que organizarme mejor ahora que San no estará para ayudarme (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** y lo dices con tanta tranquilidad (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** como quieres que lo diga, es la verdad no será fácil pero me las arreglare (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** crees que soy egoísta porque no obligo a Rachel a irse como tu a Santana (le pregunta un poco preocupada a la modelo)

**Brittany:** son dos situaciones muy distintas Quinn, tu estas embarazada necesitas mas atención, en mi opinión personal Rachel hace lo correcto al quedarse (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** y tu opinión profesional (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** pienso que debería irse (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** temía que dijeras eso (le confeso muy sonriente)

Lo que Quinn no sabia era que detrás de la puerta estaba Beth quien había decidió subir nuevamente a la habitación de sus primitos y sin querer nuevamente escucho toda la conversación que estaba teniendo con Brittany, la pequeña Fabray se dio cuenta de que sus madres estaban en cierto dilema y para resolver ese dilema era necesario la intervención de un tercero y también sabia perfectamente que ese tercero era ella

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Quinn estaba sentada en la sala envuelta en sus propios pensamientos los cuales fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de su adorada esposa que entraba muy sonriente

**Rachel:** bien las niñas están viendo una película, después de una intensa discusión Elisa logro ganarle a Beth, claro tenia ventaja ya que le pego con su osito hasta que Beth cedió a su petición de ver Enredados (anuncio muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** que bien cielo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** y como te sientes tú, como esta mi pequeño campeón (le pregunta acariciando el vientre de su esposa)

**Quinn:** he tenido un poco de nauseas matutinas pero todo bien (le dijo con mucha tranquilidad)

**Rachel:** te vas a ver hermosa con tu barriga (le dijo muy suavemente sin dejar de acariciar el vientre de su esposa)

**Quinn:** si, y pensar que a ti te va tocar ver mi barriga desde la distancia (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** perdón (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** estuve pensándolo casi toda la noche y sinceramente creo que debes irte de gira con Santana y Harmony (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** tiene que ser una broma (le dijo muy suavemente)

**CASA LOPEZ/PIERCE **

Brittany le daba su biberón a Jeremy mientras Susan se encargaba de alimentar a Juliett ambas mujeres estaban completamente perdidas en las delicias de ese hermoso momento mas que todo Susan quien sonreía felizmente por el hecho de poder compartir con sus nietos los cuales le habían robado el corazón desde el primer momento en que los tuvo entre sus brazos

**Susan:** dios como extrañaba hacer esto (dijo muy sonriente sin dejar de ver a Juliett)

**Brittany:** es lo mejor del mundo (le dijo muy feliz mientras seguía alimentando a Jeremy)

**Susan:** donde esta la otra madre (le pregunta muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Brittany:** tenia que reunirse con Nancy; dentro de una semana sale de gira y tiene que arreglar muchas cosas (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Susan:** se va de gira (le pregunta muy rápido a su hija)

**Brittany:** así es (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Susan:** y eso no te preocupa (le pregunta con cuidado)

**Brittany:** mama voy a estar bien, se que no será fácil pero podre hacerlo (le dijo muy despacio a su madre)

**Susan:** bueno es que te va ser un poco difícil regresar a las pasarelas y ser madre a tiempo completo (le dijo un poco preocupada)

**Brittany:** si creo que va ser un poco complicado cuando tenga que desfilar en otro estado (dijo analizando la situación)

**Susan:** o país (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** (abrió sus ojos enormemente) hay no, que voy hacer, no puedo pedirle a San que se quede eso seria muy egoísta de mi parte (le dijo bastante preocupada)

**Susan:** bien tienes suerte de que tienes una madre que esta dispuesta ayudarte (le dijo muy suavemente) voy a venirme a vivir contigo el tiempo que Santana este fuera

**Brittany:** y que va a pasar con mi papa (le pregunta un poco preocupada)

**Susan:** también vendrá, sabes que se vuelve loco con estos angelitos (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** si, no puede dejar de sonreír cada vez que los mira (dijo muy feliz)

**Susan:** pero quien podría dejar de sonreír mirando esta cara tan linda, porque es muy linda (le decía en un tono muy cariñoso a su nieta) dios en verdad es hermosa (reconoció muy sonriente)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

**Rachel:** no, no y no, no importa cuanto insistas Quinn no me voy a ir de gira (le dijo a su esposa perdiendo un poco la paciencia)

**Quinn:** Rachel por favor trata de entender; es tu trabajo (insistió una vez mas tratando de hacer entender a su esposa)

**Rachel:** mi trabajo es quedarme aquí contigo y velar porque estés bien (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** estoy embarazada, no lisiada así que puedo arreglármelas (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Rachel:** de igual manera vas a necesitar a alguien a tu lado (le dijo muy despacio)

**Voz De Beth:** yo estaré a su lado (dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** (miro sobre su hombro derecho y vio a Beth parada en la entrada de la sala) cariño se que tus intenciones son buenas pero tu no puedes adquirir esa responsabilidad (le explico muy suavemente a la pequeña) es mi responsabilidad y por eso no voy a ir a ningún lado (le hizo saber con firmeza a su esposa)

**Quinn:** amor (trato de hablar pero Beth la interrumpió)

**Beth:** mami déjame que yo hable con ella (le pidió muy suavemente a la rubia) ven mami vamos a sentarnos (le pidió muy suavemente a la diva mientras la llevaba de la mano hacia el sofá)

**Rachel:** Beth no lo tomes a mal (trato de hablar pero la pequeña la interrumpió)

**Beth:** solo déjame hablar por favor (le pidió muy suplicante) se que piensas que soy muy pequeña para adquirir responsabilidades, pero déjame decirte que me subestimas, yo puedo cuidar a mi mami Quinn durante el tiempo que no estés y sabes como estoy tan segura de eso, porque tu me has enseñado lo que necesito sabes acerca de cómo proteger a los seres que mas amamos, sin darte cuenta me has preparado para este tipo de situaciones y ahora te pido por favor que confíes en mi y me creas cuando te digo que todo estará bien (le dijo muy despacio a la diva)

Rachel sintió un enorme presión en el pecho porque ahí estaba su pequeña hija diciéndole con mucha firmeza que ella se encargaría de cuidar a su madre durante los mese que ella no estaría, y el que la diva escuchara esas palabras, esa petición por parte de Beth solo le indicaba una cosa; su pequeña ya estaba dejando de ser pequeña, estaba creciendo y eso era lo que realmente hacia que su pecho se oprimiera, ver que las pequeñas manos de su hija estaban empezando a soltar las suyas

**Rachel:** ay Beth estas creciendo demasiado rápido (le dijo casi llorando)

**Beth:** eso es un si (le pregunto muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** es un si (le dijo muy suavemente)

Beth salto muy emocionada a los brazos de la diva quien abrazo con mucha fuerza a su pequeña mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas; Quinn sonreía y al mismo tiempo lloraba mientras miraba toda la escena desde cierta distancia; la fotógrafa al igual que Rachel ya empezaba a sentir nostalgia al ver como su pequeña Beth estaba creciendo, un día la estaba enseñando a caminar luego en un simple parpadeo ya estaba convertida en toda una señorita, bueno quizás de eso se trata la maternidad en si pensó Quinn en que uno primero debe cuidar a los hijos y después debemos permitirle a ellos que cuiden de nosotros

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUES **

Sue esta sentada en su silla perdida en sus propios pensamientos la mujer se sentía un poco perdida y no era para menos porque la ruptura de relación con Rachel la tenia contra el suelo tanto que no había logrado dormir muy bien durante esos días y eso era decir bastante porque Sue Silvestre no era el tipo de persona que perdía el sueño por discusiones con sus clientes ella siempre tenia un dicho _**"fue bonito mientras duro"**_ pero con Rachel Berry todo era muy distinto por el simple hecho de que mas que su cliente la diva era su amiga, casi se podía decir que su hija porque muchas fueron las veces que tuvo que cumplir ese rol y no le había molestado en lo mas absoluto mas bien se sentía halagada cada vez que Rachel le decía que la ama igual que una hija ama a su madre, de pronto unos suaves toques en su puerta llamaron su atención la mujer sacudió un poco su cabeza para despejar un poco su mente

**Sue:** Adelante (le pidió a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta)

Una tímida Rachel se adentro al interior de la oficina Sue al ver a la cantante inmediatamente tomo un postura firme por su parte la diva no hizo ningún intento de acercarse al escritorio se mantuvo a distancia pero con su mirada fija el los ojos de Sue

**Rachel:** hola Sue (la saludo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** Rachel (le dijo muy firmemente)

**Rachel:** soy cantante esa es mi profesión pero también soy madre, soy esposa y soy hija, no puedo escoger ser una sola tengo que serlo todas porque me gusta ser todas, claro cada una es diferente pero ninguna es menos importante para mi y lamento mucho en verdad si en algún momento actué como si no me importara mi carrera porque si me importa y mucho (tomo un poco de aire) no puedo escoger Sue tengo que buscar un equilibrio entre todo y se que muchas veces me va tocar vivir momentos agridulces pero estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo (le dijo muy despacio a su representante)

**Sue:** no quise ser tan dura contigo pero la verdad es que me preocupo mucho por ti (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** lo se y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** mira si no quieres irte de gira esta bien yo lo entiendo (le dijo muy tranquilamente)

**Rachel:** la cuestión no es querer o no querer, la cuestión es que tengo que hacerlo porque es mi trabajo (dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** cuidar a Quinn también es tu trabajo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** si es verdad, pero cuento con la suerte de que hay cierta personita que puede hacer ese trabajo por mi mientras yo estoy fuera (le dijo con una ligera sonrisa)

**Sue:** dejaras que tu hija de 9 años se encargue de Quinn (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** ella puede porque ya es una niña grande y debo decir que es muy inteligente (dijo con mucho orgullo)

**Sue:** de acuerdo entonces creo que no hay cabos sueltos por lo que preocuparse (dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** a si parece (dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** muy bien Rachel Berry prepárate porque esta gira va ir con todo (le dijo muy sonriente a la diva)

**Rachel:** no esperaba menos de ti (le dijo muy divertida)

Ambas se regalaron una sonrisa cómplice esas sonrisas que solo ellas compartían porque eran como un código de comunicación entre ellas con el cual se decían mucho y nada al mismo tiempo con el cual se pedían disculpa mutuamente y se decían que de ahora en adelante todo iba a estar mejor que nunca

**7 MESES DESPUES **

Siete meses fueron los que trascurrieron, siete meses eran los que se cumplían, siete meses maravillosos donde el trió de oro porque ese era el apodo que les habían puesto a las tres divas estaban en la cima de lo mas alto, siete meses en las que Quinn fue viendo como su vientre iba creciendo poco a poco su embarazo se había desarrollado de manera normal y habían contado con la suerte que Rachel había podido asistir a todas las consultas medicas, no de forma personal porque un par de veces tuvo que hacerlo vía Skype pero estaba ahí, lo mas cómico de todo fue cuando se enteraron del sexo del bebe, Beth brinco de alegría cuando les informaron que era una niña y Rachel tuvo que pagarle 100 dólares a su pequeña porque perdió la apuesta que habían realizado, si siete meses fueron los transcurrido siete meses los que se cumplieron siete meses lo que se posaban sobre las vidas de cada una de las protagonistas de esta historia, siete meses marcados por risas y felicidad, por ausencias bien sentidas pero al mismo tiempo justificadas para suerte de todas las cosas marchaban acorde al plan inicial sin ningún tipo de inconveniente y ahora solo faltaban dos meses para que la pequeña Berry/Fabray naciera y un mes para que Rachel regresara a casa junto a su hermosa familia

**AVION **

Rachel iba en un avión rumbo a Buenos Aires – Argentina para su próximo concierto la diva no dejaba de mirar una foto que tenia en su Iphone en la cual aparecían las tres mujeres de su vida y sin poder evitarlo soltó un fuerte suspiro que resonó en el ambiente

**Harmony:** vaya que suspiro tan grande (le dijo sentándose a su lado)

**Rachel:** que puedes esperar estoy en un avión camino a Argentina mientras mis hijas y mi esposa que tiene 7 meses de embarazo están en New York (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no seas llorona Berry que todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios (le dijo muy duramente asomándose por encima del asiento de la diva)

**Rachel:** ahí San que seria de esta gira sin ti (dijo muy divertida)

**Harmony:** de seguro estaríamos mejor (susurro muy despacio)

**Santana:** oye novata te escuche; cuidado con lo que dices recuerda que yo te cree (le dijo muy rápido a Harmony)

**Rachel:** tú no la creaste Santana solo la descubriste (le dijo muy suavemente a la latina)

**Santana:** aun así me debe respecto porque sino fuera por mi en estos momentos estaría estudiando derecho preguntándose una y otra vez si hubiera tenido el valor de (dijo muy rápido)

**Harmony:** si, y también tendría aun familia (dijo un poco desanimada)

**Rachel:** Harmony se que algún día tu padre se dará de cuenta el enorme error que cometió (le dijo muy suavemente a la joven)

**Harmony:** mi padre nunca reconoce que se ha equivocado así el lo sepa (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva)

**Santana:** al menos no te quito el apellido (le dijo muy rápido intentando subirle el ánimo)

**Harmony:** al menos, aunque aun no entiendo que lo detuvo (exclamo un poco sorprendida)

**Rachel:** (miro fijamente a Santana) quizás tuvo un golpe de conciencia (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** si eso a veces pasa (le dijo muy rápido)

**Harmony:** si quizás (les dijo mirando fijamente a ambas cantantes)

La verdad era que el Bruce si había tenido un golpe de conciencia pero todo había sido gracias a la intervención de Santana y Rachel a pesar de su gran orgullo decidió no retirarle el apellido a Harmony la cual al enterarse se sintió aliviada pero al mismo tiempo triste porque de forma inmediata el aristócrata le hizo saber que el hecho de que no le quitara no significaba que la aceptaba nuevamente como su hija, pero muy en el fondo y aunque no lo admitiera la joven aprendiz se sentía feliz porque estaba segura de que su padre seguía amándola y que en un futuro quizás los ríos volverían a tomar su cause

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Quinn caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la planta superior mientras hablaba por teléfono con Judy quien solo hace un día que había regresado a Lima la Sra. Fabray apenas se entero del embarazo de su hija y de que Rachel estaría ausente durante meses hizo su maleta y se mudo a New York para ayudar a su nieta a cuidar la barriga de Quinn pero lamentablemente se vio forzada a regresar a Lima debido a un pequeña fuga de agua en su casa y de la cual ella tenia que hacerse cargo ya que Russel estaba en Boston por negocios

**Quinn:** si mama ya se que no debo cargar nada pesado, si mama también se que no debo hacer movimientos brusco así como también se que no debo subirme a ningún banco ni nada parecido (decía un poco frustrada a su madre) quiero recordarte que no es mi primer embarazo; mama puedo estar sin ti un par de días (estaba apunto de perder la paciencia) además Beth no se separa de mi en ningún momento, con decirte que tuve que obligarla a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Thomas; mira hablamos cuando regreses si, te quiero, si mama, mira adiós (cerro la llamada y tomo un poco de aire) madres parecen que vinieran de un planeta extraño (susurro para si misma)

La rubia después de cerrar la llamada decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua ya que sentía un poco de sed, sin mucha prisa camino hacia las escaleras pero cuando estaba justamente apunto de poner su pie derecho en uno de los escalones fue sorprendida por un fuerte mareo que hizo que todo le diera vuelta a su alrededor

**Quinn:** esto no esta bien (dijo con un poco de dificulta)

La fotógrafa intento sujetarse de uno de los barandales de las escaleras pero no tuvo suficiente fuerza ni destreza para lograrlo y termino rodando escaleras abajo hasta que llego al suelo donde quedo completamente inconsciente

_La maternidad como todo en la vida está llena de claroscuros, esa aventura que empieza con una pequeña nausea matutina les cambia la vida en las formas más insospechadas, a veces les da las alegrías más grandes, fuerzas que no sabían que tenían y también penas que solo pueden compartir con muy pocos o con nadie _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	64. Chapter 64 La Vida Y Sus Sorpresas

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo LXIV**

**La Vida Y Sus Sorpresas**

_Dice la canción: __**"la vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida"**__ y es que hay veces que la vida nos sorprende con cosas muy buenas, situaciones agradables que muchas veces no esperábamos pero que al suceder sonreímos de felicidad, pero de igual manera como nos sorprende trayéndonos cosas buenas del mismo modo nos sorprende trayéndonos cosas malas, situaciones que pueden llegar a ser verdaderamente desagradables para quienes les toca vivirlas, si __**"la vida da sorpresas, muchas sorpresas da la vida"**_

**HOSPITAL GENERAL **

Las puertas de la emergencia se abrieron de un golpe dándole que fue propinado por la camilla que llevaba a Quinn, la fotógrafa había logrado despertar después de estar unos 15 minutos inconsciente y conto con la gran suerte de que en su mano aun tenia el inalámbrico con el cual había estado hablando con Judy por lo que rápidamente llamo a emergencias quienes de inmediato enviaron un equipo a socorrerla, Quinn también le pidió a la operadora que llamara a Sue y a Brittany

**Doctor****:** que tenemos (le pregunta muy rápido al paramédico recibiendo a Quinn)

**Paramédico:** mujer 25 años embarazada de 7 meses cayo por las escaleras de su casa (le informo rápidamente) su presión es normal y no hay sangrado uterino

**Quinn:** siento pequeñas corrientes en mi vientre (le dijo muy rápido al medico)

**Doctor****:** bien, trauma dos (ordeno muy rápidamente)

Llevaron a Quinn a trauma dos, rápidamente la pasaron de una camilla a otra, el medio residente abandono el cubículo pero antes le ordeno a una enfermera se encargara de tomarle la presión nuevamente a la rubia y a otra que le colocarle una vía para empezar a pasarle suero, después de un par de minutos el medico regreso al cubículo con un monitor de obstetricia

**Doctor****:** vamos a revisar al pequeño (dijo colocando el gel en el vientre de Quinn)

**Quinn:** pequeña (le corrió rápidamente al joven doctor)

**Doctor:** pequeña (repitió mientras le sonreía a la rubia)

Unos cuantos tanteos y el medico logro dar con el pequeño latido de la bebe, luego de asegurarse que su corazón aun latía empezó a estudiar con cuidado la posición de esta, retiro el aparato del vientre de Quinn quien lo miraba de manera expectante

**Doctor:** necesito llamar a su medico obstetra de inmediato (le dijo muy despacio a la rubia)

**Quinn:** espero que vio, acaso pasa algo malo (le pregunta muy asustada)

**Doctor:** señora yo soy medico general, necesito llamar a su obstetra porque es el mas capacitado para atenderla (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** por favor dígame que mi pequeña esta bien (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Doctor:** el corazón de la bebe esta estable y físicamente se ve bien, pero como le dije anteriormente su medico será quien lo confirme (le explico muy despacio)

De pronto la puerta del cubículo se abrió de un solo golpe dándole paso a Sue y Brittany quienes llegaron al hospital al mismo tiempo y sin pedir permiso se abrieron paso entre las dos enfermeras hasta que posicionarse a un costado de la camilla donde estaba acostada Quinn

**Brittany:** Quinn, cariño (le dijo muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** Britt, Sue que bueno que están aquí (exclamo un poco aliviada al ver a la mujer)

**Sue:** que ha pasado (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** tuve un mareo y rodé por las escaleras (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** pero todo esta bien cierto (le pregunta muy rápido al doctor)

**Doctor:** necesito hablar con una de ustedes (les anuncia a ambas mujeres)

**Sue:** claro (dijo muy rápido) acompáñala mientras yo hablo con el medico (le pidió a Brittany)

**Brittany:** claro (le dijo muy rápido)

Sue junto con el doctor abandonaron el cubículo una vez que estuvieron afuera la representante de Rachel noto que el semblante del medico cambio radicalmente y eso no le dio una muy buena señal de que algo pasaba

**Sue:** pasa algo malo (le pregunta con bastante preocupación)

**Doctor:** vera por lo que pude ver la bebe se ha movido de su posición inicial y esto podría complicar un poco las cosas (le explico muy despacio)

**Sue:** ahora en perfecto español (le piido muy rápido)

**Doctor:** este tipo de golpe siempre termina asustando al bebe el cual se pone muy inquieto y al ocurrir el parto siempre termina adelantándose (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Sue:** espere me esta diciendo que Quinn podría dar a luz (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Doctor:** aun no es muy seguro, el medico obstetra encargado de la señora será quien logre confirmar o descartar mis sospecha solo se lo digo para que estén preparadas (le dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** pero ella no puede dar a luz aun porque no es su tiempo, además su esposa esta en Argentina (le dijo muy rápido)

**Doctor:** pues le aconsejo que la llame y la haga volver lo mas pronto posible (le recomendó muy suavemente)

Sue vio como el doctor se dirigió nuevamente al cubículo donde estaba Quinn, la mujer saco su celular y marco el numero de Rachel, aun no podía creerlo, una vez mas ella iba a ser la encargada de anunciarle a la diva que algo malo había pasado con su esposa, tenia suerte si Rachel no comenzaba a odiarla después de esa llamada

**Voz De Rachel:** Sue (dijo muy tranquila)

**Sue:** tienes que regresar a New York de inmediato (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Voz De Rachel:** que sucede (pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Sue:** Quinn tuvo un pequeño accidente (le dijo muy despacio)

Después de darle ese mensaje a la diva Sue lo único que escucho un golpe en seco la representante le rogaba a dios que Rachel no se hubiera infartado ni nada por el estilo porque en esos momentos tenia que estar más fuerte que nunca, mas centrada y sobre todo mas calmada

**20 MINUTOS DESPUES **

**HABITACION DE QUINN **

Quinn ya se encontraba en una habitación recostada Brittany permanecía sentada a su lado sujetando su mano mientras que Sue estaba sentada en el sofá de la habitación leyendo una revista, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dándole paso a la Dra. Abrahamz que venia acompañada de una enfermera

**Dr. Abrahamz:** muy bien Quinn tengo los resultados de tus análisis (le anuncio sin despegar la vista de los papeles que llevaba en su mano)

**Quinn:** como esta la bebe (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Dr. Abrahamz:** bueno debido a la caída la pequeña se asusto y se movió hacia la parte baja del útero y las pequeñas corrientes que has estado sintiendo son contracciones (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** contracciones eso significa que la pequeña va a nacer (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no esperen ella no puede nacer solo tengo siete meses y un bebe sietemesino corre muchos riesgos (dijo muy asustada)

**Dr. Abrahamz:** calma Quinn, las contracciones son leves por lo que cabe la gran posibilidad de que paren, pero para eso debemos esperar por eso te tendremos en observación unas 48 horas si en ese lazo de tiempo no hay mayores complicaciones podrás regresar a tu casa pero deberás tener reposo absoluto (le explico muy despacio)

**Quinn:** estoy dispuesta hacer lo que sea necesario (dijo muy rápido)

**Dr. Abrahamz:** bien; enfermera por favor (le pidió a la enfermera que la acompañaba)

La enfermera saco una inyectadora de su bolsillo luego se acerco a Quinn y tomo la mano en la cual esta tenia puesto el Jelco por donde hasta hace unos minutos le estaban pasando el suero

**Quinn:** ya va esperen que me va a inyectar (pregunta muy rápido)

**Dr. Abrahamz:** corticoides, tenemos que estar preparadas para cualquier complicación que se pueda presentar y por eso debemos empezar por madurar los pulmones de la bebe (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no, no, eso no (dijo negándose rotundamente mientras apartaba su mano para impedir que la enfermera aplicara el medicamento) esta bebe va a nacer dentro de siete semanas como estaba pronosticado, no antes así que no se le maduraran los pulmones ni nada por el estilo (dijo muy rápido)

**Dr. Abrahamz:** Quinn los vientos cambian de dirección constantemente y no queremos tener que lamentar nada (le dijo muy despacio a la rubia)

**Quinn:** pero porque se adelanta a esa opción porque usted se tiene que adelantar a esa opción (le pregunta muy enojada)

**Brittany:** porque es su trabajo Quinn, como tu medico es su trabajo prevenir por adelantado (le dijo muy despacio a su cuñada)

**Quinn:** necesito a mi esposa, quiero a Rachel aquí ella sabría que hacer (dijo casi llorando)

**Sue:** Q nadie conoce mejor a Rachel que yo y se que si estuviera aquí en este momento te diría que lo mejor es hacerle caso a los médicos por tu bien y por el de la bebe (le dijo muy despacio)

Quinn miro a por un momento a Sue luego miro a Brittany quien en un gesto de cariño le acaricio su brazo izquierdo haciéndole saber que no estaba sola y que lo mejor en ese momento era confiar en su medico y la rubia capto el mensaje ya que estiro su mano para permitirle a la enfermera que aplicara la inyección

**Enfermera:** listo (anuncio al terminar su labor)

**Dr. Abrahamz:** bien regresare después para ver como vas (le dijo antes de salir de la habitación)

**Brittany:** ya veras que todo va estar bien Quinn (le dijo muy suavemente)

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente dándole paso a una Beth que entro corriendo seguida por Nina y Alyson quienes habían sido las encargadas de ir por la pequeña a la fiesta de Thomas

**Beth:** mami dime que están bien (le pidió al mismo tiempo que se subía a las piernas de Brittany)

**Quinn:** calma cielo tanto mami como la bebe están bien (le informo muy rápidamente a su hija)

**Beth:** sabia que no debía dejarte sola, todo es mi culpa (dijo casi llorando)

**Brittany:** oye no digas eso que nada de lo sucedido es tu culpa (le dijo muy rápido a la pequeña)

**Quinn:** tu tía Britt tiene razón cielo, nada de lo que sucedió es tu culpa (le dijo muy rápido a su pequeña hija) así que no quiero que te sientas culpable de nada, porque no lo eres

**Beth:** de acuerdo (le dijo con poco animo)

**Quinn:** mira porque mejor no me das un beso, estoy segura de que eso ayudara (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Beth:** (se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia) y una para ella también (anuncio muy sonriente y sin perder el tiempo beso el vientre de Quinn)

**Nina:** que ha dicho tu doctora (le pregunta muy suavemente a su jefa)

**Quinn:** que debemos esperar para ver si las contracciones pasan (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Alyson:** estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien Quinn (dijo rápidamente dándole ánimos a la rubia)

**Nina:** también yo (dijo muy rápido)

**Sue:** muy bien es grata la reunión pero Q necesita descansar así que todo el mundo fuera; solo se quedaran la pequeña Fabray y Brittany (anuncio muy firmemente mientras arrastraba a Nina y Alyson hacia la puerta)

**Beth:** que ruda (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** es Sue (le dijo muy suavemente a su pequeña)

**11 HORAS DESPUES **

**HABITACION DE QUINN**

Quinn hacia un par de horas que se había quedado dormida gracias a los calmantes que le habían colocado, las contracciones que había estado sintiendo habían disminuido ya no eran tan seguidas y eso hizo que la rubia respirara con bastante alivio; la fotógrafa poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y al hacerlo lo primero que vio fue a Rachel sentada a su lado mirándola fijamente al mismo tiempo que sujetaba su mano

**Quinn:** lo siento tanto (se disculpo casi llorando)

**Rachel:** esta bien cielo, todo va estar bien (le dijo muy suavemente)

La diva abrazo con fuerza a Quinn mientras esta lloraba como una niña pequeña entre sus brazos lo que hizo que Rachel la abrazara mas fuerte aun dándole a entender de esa manera que no tenia porque estar asustada porque ella ya estaba ahí a su lado para cuidarla tanto a ella como a la bebe

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES **

**Quinn:** no se ni como paso cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en el suelo (dijo con su voz completamente quebrada)

**Rachel:** estas cosas pasan Quinn, pero no quiero que te angusties por nada (le dijo muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Quinn:** no quiero que nuestra bebe sea prematura Rachel (le dijo muy rápidamente a la diva)

**Rachel:** no va a ser así, todo va a salir bien (le dijo muy suavemente mientras la abrazaba con ternura)

La diva se separo un poco de su esposa para regalarle un tierno beso que hizo toda la tensión del momento bajara de manera inmediata de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió para mostrar a Beth, Sue y Judy las dos primeras habían salido hace una hora aproximadamente a buscar a la Sra. Fabray al aeropuerto

**Beth:** mami (grito muy emocionada al ver a Rachel)

**Rachel:** oh mi princesa (dijo muy sonriente atrapando entre sus brazos a la pequeña)

**Beth:** que bueno que regresaste te he extrañado mucho (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** yo también te he extrañado mucho (le dijo muy suavemente) hola Judy (saludo a su suegra)

**Judy:** Rachel es un placer verte; lastima que sea en esta situación (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** mami como te sientes (le pregunta muy preocupada a Quinn)

**Quinn:** estoy bien cariño, no te preocupes (dijo intentando tranquilizar a su hija) que bueno que estas aquí (le dijo muy suavemente a su madre)

**Judy:** no debí dejarte sola amor lo lamento tanto (se disculpo rápidamente con su hija)

**Quinn:** esta bien, no te culpes (le dijo muy despacio a Judy)

**Sue:** bien yo debo retirarme, tengo un par de pendientes que atender (anuncio muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** gracias Sue por todo (le dijo muy suavemente a la mujer)

**Sue:** ha sido un placer (le dijo regalándole una calidad sonrisa)

**Rachel:** bien te acompaño a la salida, así de una vez aprovecho para llamar a Elizabeth y preguntarle como van las cosas con Elisa (dijo mientras dejaba a Beth en suelo) regreso dentro de unos minutos (le anuncio a su esposa la cual le dio una tierna sonrisa)

**APARTAMENTO DE NINA **

Nina estaba sentada en el sofá con su mirada fija al frente tan pedida en sus propios pensamientos que ni si quiera escucho el llamado de Alyson desde la cocina sino fue hasta que tuvo a su novia parada frente a ella que se dio cuenta de lo perdida que estaba en sus pensamientos

**Nina:** me decías algo (le pregunta muy suavemente a su novia)

**Alyson:** tengo mas de 5 minutos avisándote que la comida esta lista (le dijo con un poco de seriedad)

**Nina:** lo siento cielo, no te escuche (se disculpo un poco apenada)

**Alyson:** estas bien (le pregunta un poco preocupada al ver el semblante de su novia)

**Nina:** (tomo un poco de aire) has notado como los vientos cambian de dirección rápidamente (le pregunta muy despacio) digo hoy estamos felices y tranquilos y mañana quizás no

**Alyson:** lo dices por lo que esta sucediendo con Quinn cierto (le pregunta sentándose a su lado)

**Nina:** en parte (le dijo muy rápido) sabes un antiguo proverbio chino dice que una personas para estar completa ha de plantar un árbol, tener un hijo y escribir un libro; que eso es lo que hay que hacer para poder ser recordados mas allá de la muerte (le relato muy suavemente a su novia)

**Alyson:** en serio (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Nina:** aja (afirmo muy tranquilamente)

**Alyson:** bien creo que si alguna de nosotras llega a fallecer quedaremos en olvido porque no hemos hecho ninguna de las tres cosas necesarias para permanecer en la mente de los demás (le dijo a su novia con un tono muy cariñoso mientras tomaba una de sus manos)

**Nina:** (miro fijamente a Alyson) quiero que tengamos un hijo (le soltó de un solo golpe)

**Alyson:** que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**HOSPITAL GENERAL **

**HABITACION DE QUINN **

Todas las presentes en la habitación de Quinn sonreían al ver como Beth le hablaba a su pequeña hermanita de forma cariñosa al mismo tiempo que acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo el vientre de su madre

**Beth:** hola bebe soy yo tu hermana mayor, solo quiero decirte que debes quedarte ahí adentro por un tiempito mas porque aun no es hora de que nazcas, estamos ansiosos por conocerte pero todo a su tiempo de acuerdo (le hablo de forma muy tierna al vientre de su madre) bien ya vas a ver como me hace caso (le dijo muy sonriente a Quinn)

**Quinn:** estoy segura de que así será (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Judy:** ya han elegido el nombre de la pequeña (le pregunta muy suavemente a su hija)

**Quinn:** si queremos llamarla Abigail (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** porque ese nombre (pregunta un poco confundida)

**Beth:** porque lo elegí yo (dijo muy emocionada)

**Judy:** en serio (pregunta muy sorprendida)

**Quinn:** si, una mañana despertó diciendo que había tenido un sueño en el cual su hermanita se llamaba Abigail (le dijo muy sonriente a su madre)

**Beth:** fue un muy bonito sueño (dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** no lo dudo (le dijo muy suavemente a su nieta)

**Rachel:** porque tan sonrientes (pregunta entrando a la habitación)

**Beth:** porque a todas les gusta el nombre que escogí para la bebe (dijo saltando a los brazos de la diva)

**Rachel:** pues es normal porque es un nombre muy bonito (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** tan bonito como yo (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Rachel:** no, tu eres mas bonita (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** ven Rachel y Santana son quienes tienen a esa niña así de consentida (dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** oye no puedes culparnos esa niña es un encanto (se defendió muy rápido)

**Rachel:** lo confirmo (dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** tengo hambre (dijo cuando sintió su estomago rugir)

**Brittany:** eso es normal ya llevamos muchas horas aquí, vamos te llevare a comer algo (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** vienes tía San (le pregunta a la latina)

**Santana:** claro (dijo levantándose del sofá)

**Judy:** las acompaño ya que quiero un te (dijo muy rápido)

De forma calmada Beth, sus tías y su abuela fueron abandonando la habitación dejando en el interior de esta a las dos protagonistas de la historia; Rachel miro atentamente como la puerta de la habitación se cerro luego poso su mirada sobre su esposa quien le sonreía de manera calidad

**Rachel:** como te sientes (le pregunta muy suavemente a Quinn mientras se sentaba a su lado)

**Quinn:** mejor, al parecer Abigail se quedo tranquila desde que Beth hablo con ella (dijo muy suavemente mientras se acariciaba la barriga)

**Rachel:** es una buena niña (dijo muy sonriente) lamento que estés pasando por esto cielo (se disculpo muy suavemente con su esposa)

**Quinn:** tu no tienes la culpa de nada Rachel (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** debí estar contigo Quinn, estoy segura de que si hubiera estado contigo nada de esto habría pasado (le dijo casi llorando)

**Quinn:** no digas eso, estoy hubiera pasado de una u otra manera fue algo impredecible (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** no he sido la mejor esposa del mundo (dijo sintiéndose culpable)

**Quinn:** no digas eso (le dijo muy rápido) Rachel mírame (le pidió muy suavemente a la diva) tu fuiste la desconocida que una tarde se cruzo en mi vida y le dio un giro de 180 grados has sido maravillosa en todos los sentidos, eres tan perfecta que a veces pienso que no eres de este mundo y tengo miedo de que te desvanezcas delante de mis ojos como un sueño bonito (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** yo no voy a ir a ningún lado (exclamo muy rápidamente) mira nosotras vamos a tener a esta bebe luego tendremos dos mas (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** dos mas (le pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Rachel:** si, también vamos a comprar una casa más grande a las afuera de la ciudad tendremos un perro enorme llamado Bongo, y un volvo color blanco donde todos los domingos saldremos a pasear con nuestros hijos, luego en la tarde cuando regresemos nuevamente a la casa nos sentaremos todos frente a la chimenea a tomar chocolate caliente y contaremos historias de nuestros tiempos de juventud (le dijo muy despacio a la rubia)

**Quinn:** y seremos felices por siempre (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** seremos felices por siempre (le dijo sonriéndole con ternura)

**Quinn:** yo no voy a conducir un volvo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** si lo harás (le dijo muy sonriente)

Quinn miro fijamente los ojos de Rachel esos hermosos y profundos ojos marrones de aquella hermosa mujer que estaba sentada a su lado mientras sujetaba su mano de forma cariñosa pero firme y le contaba como después que salieran de esa pesada situación iban a ser felices por siempre; entonces fue ahí justo ahí cuando la fotógrafa recordó algo que hacia mucho tiempo que había leído en el prologo de un viejo y olvidado libro de trama inglesa en el cual el autor decía: **"**_**hay personas que llegan a nuestra vida de la manera más inesperada como invasores que nos toman por asalto sin preguntar, un encuentro fortuito y de pronto hay alguien más a nuestro lado que nos significa que nos importa personas que llegan y poco a poco casi sin darnos cuenta se instalan en nuestras vidas, en nuestros corazones y por mucho que nos resistamos por más que queramos negarlos o evitarlos esos desconocidos que un buen día aparecieron se vuelven indispensables"**_ y para Quinn lo escrito en aquel libro era muy cierto porque Rachel fue una desconocida que gracias a un encuentro fortuito termino convirtiéndose en el amor de su vida, la rubia no podía asegurar si su historia con la diva había sido predestina o era una azar del destino, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que ella había nacido para amar a Rachel Berry la hermosa desconocía que llego a su vida para darle sentido nuevamente

**Quinn:** te amo (le dijo con mucha ternura a su esposa)

**Rachel:** yo también te amo (le respondió muy suavemente)

De pronto sin pensarlo mucho Rachel unió sus labios a los de Quinn en un beso que fue tan apasionado que ambas podían sentir como si sus almas estuvieran apunto de abandonar sus cuerpos para viajar lejos, muy lejos

**Quinn:** odio cuando me besas así (susurro apenas Rachel se separo de sus labios)

**Rachel:** lo se (le dijo muy sonriente)

**APARTAMENTO DE NINA **

**Nina:** no entiendo porque reaccionas de esa manera (le pregunta con mucha tranquilidad a Alyson)

**Alyson:** y como quieres que reacciones después de lo que me has dicho (le dijo muy rápidamente mientras se levantaba del sofá)

**Nina:** solo te dije que quiero que tengamos un hijo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** Nina te estas escuchando, tener un hijo es algo muy importante, no es una decisión que se toma a la ligera, sin contar el hecho de que primero deberíamos casarnos para hacer las cosas de manera correcta y legalmente (le dijo muy despacio)

**Nina:** entonces casémonos (le propuso muy rápidamente)

Alyson se quedo de piedra cuando escucho la propuesta de Nina, la joven periodista sintió como de pronto su corazón empezó acelerarse con rapidez al igual que sus manos y piernas empezaron a temblar rápidamente

**Alyson:** tú perdiste la cordura (dijo muy rápidamente mientras se alejaba de Nina)

**Nina:** por pedirte matrimonio (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Alyson:** no; por la forma en que me pediste matrimonio (le dijo muy despacio) sin anillo, sin cena romántica, sin ponerte de rodillas (relato muy rápidamente)

**Nina:** de verdad te importa tanto eso (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** (tomo un poco de aire) lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que me pediste que tuviéramos un hijo porque sentiste un impulso de hacerlo así como también acabas de hacerlo al proponerme matrimonio (le explico muy suavemente)

**Nina:** eso no es cierto (se defendió muy rápido)

**Alyson:** si lo es (le dijo con un poco de seriedad)

**Nina:** (tomo un poco de aire) mira se que fui un poco impulsiva pero eso no significa que no desee casarme contigo al igual que tener un hijo, si se que puede esperar a comprar el anillo, preparar la cena romántica y ponerme de rodillas, pero necesitaba hacértelo saber (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** Nina yo te amo en verdad, y te juro que si me hubieras propuesto matrimonio de otra manera no hubiera tardado en decirte que si, pero en este momento no puedo aceptar esa propuesta, lo siento (le dijo muy despacio)

**CAFETERIA DEL HOSPITAL **

**Santana:** si tus madres preguntan fue tu tía Brittany quien te compro todo esos dulces (le dijo susurro a Beth en el oído mientras le entregaba una bolsa de dulces)

**Beth:** seguro (dijo muy sonriente)

**Brittany:** te escuche (le dijo muy rápido a su esposa)

**Judy:** es increíble como pasan los años y Santana sigue siendo igual (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** a que te refieres (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Judy:** bueno siempre le hechas la culpa de tus vándalas a los demás (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** eso no es cierto (le dijo muy rápido)

**Judy:** cuando tenias 13 años culpaste a Quinn de romper mi florero de la dinastía mimi (le dijo muy duramente)

**Santana:** dinastía chichina-gua porque mira que salió malo, no resistió un simple pelotazo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Judy:** aun así castigue a Quinn durante dos meses por culpa de la pequeña López (les conto muy suavemente a Brittany y Beth)

**Brittan**y: Santana deberías sentir vergüenza (le dijo muy rápido a su esposa)

**Santana:** oigan, oigan no crean que la pequeña Quinnie no era muy tranquila de acuerdo, me hizo pagar muy caro el haberla culpado (les dijo muy rápidamente)

**Beth:** que te hizo (le pregunta muy curiosa)

_**Flashback**_

_**Quinn estaba parada frente a la puerta de la casa López, con suavidad toco el timbre y espero pacientemente a que su mejor amiga abriera la puerta**_

_**Santana: **__**ah Quinn pensé que estabas castigada (le pregunta muy suavemente a la rubia apenas la vio) **_

_**Quinn: **__**lo estoy, pero le pedí a mi madre que me trajera un momento porque necesito decirte algo (le dijo muy tranquila) **_

_**Santana: **__**el que (le pregunta muy rápido) **_

_**Quinn: **__**esto (le dijo muy suavemente)**_

_**De pronto sin previo aviso Quinn levanto su mano derecha y le mando un fuerte golpe a Santana sobre su ojo izquierdo la cual no retrocedió ni un solo paso al sentir el golpe que le había propinado la rubia, ni si quiera se inmuto lo que hizo fue cruzarse de brazos mientras miraba fijamente a Quinn y luego cayo de espalda al suelo inconsciente **_

_**Quinn: **__**sueña con los angelitos San (dijo muy tranquilamente antes de retirarse y dejar a la latina lanzada en el suelo) **_

_**Flashback**_

**Beth/Brittany:** jajajajajaja (se reían a carcajadas burlándose de la latina)

**Santana:** esa mujer si que golpea duro (dijo sobándose el ojo izquierdo)

**Brittany:** tendríamos que preguntarle a Adriana Lima si confirma esa información (dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** oh Adriana Lima se ya me había olvidado de ella (dijo muy rápido)

**Judy:** quien es Adriana Lima (pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** una modelo a la cual Quinn casi le saca un ojo por intentar propasarse con Rachel (le explico muy rápido)

**Judy:** como fue eso (pregunta muy rápido)

**Brittany:** bueno veras (empezó a contarle)

_**Flashback**_

_**Rachel: **__**Quinn cálmate un poco, ven vamos a hablar (le pidió intentando llevársela) **_

_**Quinn: **__**no quiero hablar, solo quiero que esta deje de aprovecharse de la situación (dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Adriana: **__**no me aprovecho de nada, solo quiero hacer bien mi trabajo, porque no haces tu el tuyo, te quedas tranquila, dejas de interrumpir y de actuar como una loca histérica (le dijo muy seria) **_

_**Quinn: **__**loca histeria, piensas que soy una loca histeria (miro a Rachel) vas a necesitar otra modelo (le dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Sin pensarlo mucho Quinn le mando un fuerte golpe a Adriana que se estrello contra el ojo derecho de la modelo, la cual callo inconsciente en el suelo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos en especial la de Rachel**_

_**Quinn: **__**a hora si soy una loca histérica (dijo muy sonriente)**_

_**Flashback **_

**Brittany:** la pobre Adriana tuvo que faltar al desfile de la semana de la moda en Brasil porque ningún maquillaje lograba ocultar el golpe que Quinn le dio (termino de contar muy suavemente)

**Beth:** a cuantas personas ha golpeado mi mami (pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** no se, pero lo que si se es que cada persona que Quinn haya golpeado lo va a recordar por siempre (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** abuela mi mami alguna vez te ha golpeado (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Judy:** si; pero no de forma física sino con palabras y honestamente eso duele mas (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

_**Flashback **_

_**Judy: **__**por favor Quinnie debes entendernos un poco (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Quinn: **__**porque yo debo entenderlos a ustedes y ustedes no pueden entenderme a mi (le dijo muy seria) **_

_**Judy: **__**es que tu no eras así (le dijo muy suavemente) **_

_**Quinn: **__**tú no puedes decir como era yo realmente, tu nunca supiste nada de mi mama, tu y mi padre jamás me conocieron en verdad (le dijo muy duramente) **_

_**Judy: **__**eso no es cierto, te conocíamos lo suficiente como para darte respecto (le dijo muy rápido) **_

_**Quinn: **__**respecto, ustedes no me daban respecto, me daban todo lo que yo les pedía para no tener que lidiar conmigo; tenia 10 años no 30, y lo único que necesitaba era a mis padres, solo eso nada mas, no pedía demasiado (le dijo muy enojada)**_

_**Flashback **_

**Beth:** vaya si que es drástica (dijo muy suavemente)

**Judy:** tu mami es una mujer muy valiente y fuerte por ende ella es capaz de superar cualquier situación o sobrevivir a cualquier situación (le dijo muy despacio a la pequeña)

**Beth:** entonces no tengo nada de que preocuparme porque ella va a salir bien parada de esta situación (pregunto muy rápidamente)

**Santana/Brittany:** exactamente (exclamaron al mismo tiempo)

**Judy:** bien creo que es hora de que regresemos a la habitación (dijo viendo su reloj)

**Santana:** si es lo mejor (dijo muy rápidamente)

**TRES HORAS DESPUES **

Hacia mas de una hora que Brittany y Judy se habían retirado del hospital, la primera porque necesitaba ir a vigilar que sus dos pequeños angelitos no hubieran acabado con sus abuelos mientras que a la segunda Quinn le había pedido que fuera a casa a descansar por que todo marchaba normalmente y lo mas probable era que dentro de poco ella también regresara a la casa, la única que no habían podido persuadir para hacerla ir a casa había sido a la pequeña Beth quien estaba renuente de abandonar a su madre en aquel hospital, y Quinn sabia que su hija se negaba a separarse de su lado porque aun se sentía culpable de aquella situación aunque no lo manifestaba de manera directa la fotógrafa sabia perfectamente que era por eso; por lo que le pidió a Rachel que hablara con la pequeña e intentara hacerla entender que ella no era culpable de absolutamente nada

**SALA DE ESPERA **

Rachel decidió aprovechar que Quinn se había quedado dormida para hablar con Beth, pero quería hacerlo a solas por lo que le pidió a Santana que se quedara con la rubia mientras ella iba a la sala de espera para hablar con su hija, cuando llegaron a la sala la diva se sentó y le pidió a la pequeña que se sentara a su lado la cual acepto sin chistear en ningún segundo

**Rachel:** confías en mi cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente a Beth)

**Beth:** claro (le respondió muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** entonces vas a creerme cuando te digo que no debes sentirte culpable por lo que esta pasando cierto (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Beth:** se que no debo sentirme culpable, pero no pudo evitar sentirme así; te hice una promesa y falte a esa promesa, como no puedo ser culpable después de eso (dijo muy rápidamente)

**Rachel:** cariño esto hubiera pasado aun estando tu en la casa con tu madre (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** eso no puedes asegurarlo (le dijo muy rápido)

**Rachel:** al menos que tengas el súper poder de detener el tiempo o corres como flash si estoy segura de que hubiera pasado (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Beth:** no estas decepcionada de mi (le pregunta un poco temerosa)

**Rachel:** yo jamás podría estar decepcionada de ti, no importa lo que hagas o en que te equivoques, yo jamás pero jamás podre decepcionarme de ti porque a pesar de tu corta edad eres una persona muy inteligente, valiente y justa (le dijo muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Beth:** solo dices eso porque soy tu hija (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Rachel:** claro que no, lo digo porque es la verdad, Beth tú estas destinada a la grandeza de eso estoy segura (le dijo muy despacio a su pequeña)

**Beth:** Eli también esta destinada a la grandeza (le pregunta muy suavemente a su madre)

**Rachel:** estoy casi segura de que Elisa va ser una diva por excelencia (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** si yo también lo creo (dijo muy sonriente)

**HABITACION DE QUINN **

Santana después de una intensa lucha contra el sueño este le gano la partida y termino quedándose dormida sobre el sofá de la habitación la cual permanecía en absoluta calma y silencio hasta que una fuerte punzada en el vientre de Quinn hizo que la rubia despertara gritando de dolor mientras se sujetaba el vientre con fuerza; Santana dio un salto del sofá apenas escucho los gritos de su hermana y sin perder el tiempo corrió a su lado

**Santana:** que sucede (le pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Quinn:** me duele (dijo muy adolorida mientras seguía aguantándose su vientre)

**Santana:** AUXILO ENFERMERA (grito con desesperación)

La doctora Abrahamz entro acompañada por dos enfermeras, Santana veía como tres mujeres que entraron a la habitación revisaban tanto los signos vitales de Quinn como los de la bebe luego se miraba entre se si con un expresión de clara preocupación pero ninguna se atrevía a decir absolutamente nada por lo que la latina decidió indagar en lo que sucedía tanto con su hermana como con su sobrina

**Santana:** que es lo que sucede (le pregunta muy asustada a doctora) que es lo que sucede (vuelve a preguntar pero esta vez con un tono mucho mas serio)

**Dra. Abrahamz:** la frecuencia cardiaca de la bebe se elevo y esta sacudiéndose sin control lo que podía causar un infarto (le dijo muy suavemente a la latina)

**Quinn:** eso que significa (le pregunta muy rápido a la doctora)

**Dra. Abrahamz:** tenemos que sacarla cuanto antes (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** espere eso significa que (hizo la pregunta a medias)

**Dra. Abrahamz:** haremos una cesaría (le informo muy rápido)

**SALA DE ESPERA **

Rachel vio a lo lejos como Santana se acercaba a toda velocidad de inmediato la diva intuyo que algo no andaba bien, se puso de pie para recibir a la latina la cual al llegar tuvo que tomarse un par de segundos antes de hablar ya que estaba toda agitada y eso había hecho que se quedara sin aliento

**Rachel:** Santana que sucede (le pregunta un poco desesperada al ver que esta no hablaba)

**Santana:** Quinn (tomo un poco de aire) Quinn se complico y la están subiendo a quirófano (le dijo como pudo)

**Rachel:** oh por dios (dijo muy rápido al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo)

**Beth:** tía San (le dijo muy asustada acercándose a la latina)

**Santana:** esta bien cielo, no te asuste (dijo mientras cargaba a la pequeña) basta con que la tía san este asustada (susurro muy rápido)

**QUIROFANO **

Quinn estaba sobre la mesas de operaciones mientras las enfermeras y el anestesiólogo preparaban todo para la cesaría; la doctora Abrahamz entro al quirófano mientras se secaba las manos y las estiraba para que le colocaran los guantes

**Dr. Abrahamz:** muy bien Quinn se que no quieres que la bebe sea prematura pero no tenemos mas opción debemos sacarla (le informo muy rápidamente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** no espere, debe algo mas que podamos hacer (le dijo muy rápido)

**Dr. Abrahamz:** Quinn la pequeña esta forzando para salir y esto esta haciendo que la frecuencia cardiaca se eleve masivamente; si queremos salvarla debemos sacarla ahora (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** donde esta Rachel (pregunto muy asustada)

**Rachel:** estoy aquí (dijo entrando de un golpe al quirófano ya vestida y todo)

**Dr. Abrahamz:** ya le explique la situación a tu esposa pero esta renuente a que hagamos la cesaría y debo decir que el tiempo es oro (le dijo muy rápido a la diva)

**Rachel:** Quinn (intento hablar pero la rubia la interrumpió)

**Quinn:** tengo miedo Rachel, tengo mucho miedo (le confeso rompiendo en llanto)

**Rachel:** se que estas aterrada y yo también lo estoy, pero en este momento debemos ser fuerte por nuestra pequeña que esta apunto de venir al mundo y debe encontrarse con dos madres preparadas para recibirla (le dijo muy despacio)

La fotógrafa miro a su esposa, luego vio a la doctora y tomo un bocado de aire, ella sabia perfectamente que un bebe prematuro la mayoría de las veces presentaba muchas dificultades incluso algunos no resistían y eso era lo que mas la aterraba el perder a su pequeña antes de que esta si quiera pudiera tener una oportunidad, pero ahí estaba Rachel dándole una mirada de confianza con esos bellos y profundos ojos marrones que la hacían sentir mas que segura y protegida

**Quinn:** de acuerdo, de acuerdo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Dr. Abrahamz:** empecemos (dijo al ver que la diva logro convencer a la rubia)

Una vez que Quinn estaba anestesiada de la cintura para abajo la doctora procedió con la operación, Rachel alternaba su mirada entre su esposa y la doctora mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano de la rubia el silencio reinaba en el ambiente por lo que la doctora Abrahamz decidió romperlo con la clara intención de relajar a la pareja

**Dr. Abrahamz:** porque no me cuentas como se conocieron (les pregunta muy suavemente a la chicas)

**Rachel:** fue una tarde de Abril (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** ella salvo a mi hija de ser arrollada por un carro (dijo muy suavemente)

_**Flashback**_

_**Beth: **__**quiero ir hacia allá (le dijo muy rápido y arranco a correr) **_

_**Quinn: **__**BETH (grito muy rápido al ver que la niña salió disparada) BETH (volvió a gritarle cuando vio que la niña se lanzo hacia la carretera) **_

_**De pronto se escucho el ruido de un carro que había frenado de golpe, Quinn sintió como su corazón se había paralizado y su rodillas temblaban, no podía dar un paso, estaba completamente paralizada, a la rubia le regreso el alma al cuerpo cuando vio que Beth estaba siendo sujetada por una chica que la había agarrado antes de que pudiera pisar la carretera. **_

_**Quinn: **__**dios mío Beth (dijo llegando hasta donde estaba su hija) no vuelvas a hacer eso entendiste, jamás se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo (le dijo a la niña muy molesta) **_

_**Beth: **__**yo solo quería ir a donde estaba la princesa (le dijo muy asustada) **_

_**Quinn: **__**te pudo haber matado un carro (le dijo muy seria) si no hubiera sido por ella (levanto la vista para ver a la chica) gracias en verdad (le dijo muy agradecida)**_

_**Chica: **__**los niños son muy inquietos (dijo tratando de que bajara la tensión del ambiente) **_

_**Quinn: **__**no tienes ni idea (le dijo muy tranquila) soy Quinn Fabray (dijo extendiéndole su mano derecha) **_

_**Chica: **__**Rachel Berry (dijo muy sonriente y tomando su mano)**_

_**Flashback**_

**Dr. Abrahamz:** y por lo visto con su acto heroico logro ganarse tu corazón (le dijo muy despacio a la rubia)

**Quinn:** como podría una resistirse a la persona que salva la vida de tu hija (le respondió mirando fijamente a la diva)

**Dr. Abrahamz:** que pensaste la primer vez que la viste (le pregunta muy suavemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** que era la mujer más bella que jamás había conocido (dijo sonrojándose levemente)

**Dr. Abrahamz:** y tu Quinn que fue lo primero que pensaste cuando conociste a Quinn (le pregunta muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** no tuve tiempo de pensar porque estaba completamente perdida esos hermosos ojos marrones de esa hermosa desconocida que estaban frente a mi y que ya me había robado el corazón (dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** tú también me robaste el corazón desde el primer momento en que te vi (dijo muy rápido a su esposa)

**Quinn:** eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida (dijo casi llorando)

Todas las personas presentes en aquel quirófano no pudieron evitar sonreír con alegría al ver el inmenso y hermoso amor que se tenían aquel matrimonio la forma en como se miraban, como se sonreían y como se hablaban solo indicaba una cosa y era que ese amor que sentían la una por la otra era mas grande que el propio universo

**Dr. Abrahamz:** muy bien aquí viene la pequeña (dijo mientras sacaba a la bebe del vientre de Quinn)

Quinn no podía ver a la pequeña debido a su posición pero Rachel si tenia vista perfecta de su hija y pudo ver como la doctora puso a la pequeña en manos de la pediatra que se encontraba a su lado la cual rápidamente se movió acompañada por una de las enfermeras hacia una de las esquinas del quirófano

**Quinn:** porque no llora (pregunta un poco angustiada al no escuchar a su hija)

**Dr. Abrahamz:** la pequeña trago liquido por lo que nació inconsciente (le explico muy despacio a la rubia)

**Rachel:** pero va estar bien cierto (pregunta muy rápido)

**Dr. Abrahamz:** la pediatra la esta atendiendo (le dijo muy suavemente)

El corazón de ambas mujeres comenzaron a latir con rapidez debido a la angustia que estaban sintiendo al ver que la pequeña Abigail no lloraba por mas que no querían pensar lo peor era inevitable hacerlo al ver que la bebe aun no daba señales de vida

**Quinn:** Rachel porque la bebe no llora (le pregunta casi llorando a la diva)

**Dr. Abrahamz:** chicas se que es mucho pedir pero quiero que tengan un poco de paciencia si (les pidió mientras cocía a Quinn)

Y de pronto como una luz al final de túnel se puedo escuchar el retumbar de un fuerte llanto que hizo que Rachel y Quinn respiraran aliviadas al mismo tiempo que sonreían de felicidad al poder escuchar por primera vez el precioso llanto de Abigail Berry Fabray

**Dr. Abrahamz:** ahí tienen el sonido mas bello del mundo (les dijo muy sonriente a las chicas)

**Rachel:** (miro muy sonriente a Quinn) la escuchas (le pregunta muy suavemente) es nuestra bebe (le dijo con mucha ternura)

**Quinn:** nuestra bebe (dijo muy suavemente mientras sonreía levemente) cuídala mucho por favor (le dijo con un poco de dificulta)

**Rachel:** que (le pregunta un poco confundida)

De pronto el monito que media la frecuencia cardiaca de Quinn empezó a sonar de manera continúa y sin previo aviso la rubia quedo inconsciente ante la mirada de Rachel quien se quedo completamente sorprendida al ver lo sucedido ya que eso si era algo que ella no se esperaba que sucediera

**Rachel:** Quinn, Quinn (la llamo a la rubia con desesperación) que le sucede (pregunta muy rápido)

**Enfermera:** es la presión Dra. Abrahamz va en ascenso (dijo muy rápido)

**Dr. Abrahamz:** Rachel necesito que salgas del quirófano (le pidió a la diva mientras empezaba a revisar a Quinn)

**Rachel:** que no, yo de aquí no me muevo (le hizo saber muy rápido)

**Dr. Abrahamz:** lo siento pero puedes quedarte (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

La doctora miro a una de las enfermeras indicándole con ese gesto que hiciera el favor de sacar a Rachel la cual rápidamente empezó a cumplir la orden dada y empezó arrastrar a la diva hacia la salida del quirófano mientras esta se resistía con todas su fuerzas

**Rachel:** espere, espere es mi esposa (le dijo casi llorando a la doctora)

**Dr. Abrahamz:** te prometo que hare todo lo posible por mantenerla aquí (le dijo muy suavemente a la diva)

Rachel después de escuchar las palabras dichas por la doctora no siguió poniendo resistencia alguna y se dejo guiar hacia la parte exterior del quirófano para luego ver como la enfermera rápidamente se volvía adentrar al interior de este dejándola ahí parada frente aquella puerta que se cerraba ante sus ojos y la hacia preguntarse una y otra vez como era posible que toda aquella situación cambiara tan drásticamente; porque al principio era la pequeña Abigail quien luchaba por sobrevivir y de pronto en un giro inesperado y completamente sorprendente ahora era Quinn quien estaba luchando por sobrevivir

_La vida y sus inesperadas sorpresas… y a las pruebas hay que remitirnos porque un día ella nos sorprende trayéndonos a un desconocido a quien querer alguien que llega para transformarnos y darle un nuevo sentido a las cosas; pero igualmente un buen día nos sorprende apartándolos de nosotros, dejándonos una pregunta atorada en la garganta __**¿para que llegaron si a hora se van?**__**¿Porque se van?**__ Acaso puede una historia terminar de la misma manera como empezó, con un corazón solitario que sufre por la perdida de un ser amado; bueno si va ser así entonces debería decir que eso si seria una gran sorpresa…_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	65. Chapter 65 Mi Destino Siempre Fuiste Tu

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capitulo LXV**

**Mi Destino Siempre Fuiste Tu**

_Dicen que el guion de nuestro destino no depende de las leyes humanas sino divinas; será eso cierto, será verdad que el destino de cada persona ya esta escrito antes de siquiera haber nacido y si es así entonces yo me pregunto: que pasaría si nunca hubiera ocurrido ese inesperado suceso que cambio tu vida de forma brusca, que pasaría si fueras lo contrario a como en realidad eres, si en tu adolescencia nunca hubieras cometido esos errores que te llevaron a donde estas, que seria de ti si no hubieras tenido la valentía suficiente para aceptar quien eres y como consecuencia te hubieras quedado metida en lo mas profundo de un closet; tu destino seria el mismo, podría este unir sus hilos hasta llevarte de una u otra manera al lugar donde estas o por lo menos a la personas con la que estas actualmente…._

**LOS ANGELES – CALIFORNIA **

Rachel estaciono su auto en el garaje de su hogar, apago el motor, tomo su chaqueta y a pasos lentos la diva camino hacia la entrada principal, una vez que estaba en el interior de la casa soltó un sonoro suspiro de cansancio, había pasado toda la noche fuera trabajando y ahora que estaba de regreso lo único que quería era darse un baño y acostarse a dormir pero sus planes fueron arruinados por la persona que la llamaba desde la cocina; la cantante apretó sus dientes fuerza para evitar soltar una mala palabra y sin mucho animo se dirigió hacia la cocina

**Rachel:** dime Ivys (pregunta entrando a la cocina)

**Ivys:** dijiste que no pasarías la noche fuera (le reclamo en un tono bastante serio)

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) no tuve alternativa, las grabaciones se han atrasado mucho y tenemos el tiempo sobre nosotros (le explico muy despacio)

**Ivys:** prometiste que esta vez seria diferente Rachel (le dijo un poco dolida)

**Rachel:** Ivys ya hemos hablado de esto, es mi trabajo y no puedo dejarlo simplemente porque tu quieres que sea así (le dijo un poco enojada)

**Ivys:** no es simplemente porque yo quiero que sea así, tienes una familia, una a la que no le prestas atención (le dijo llena de rabia) sabias que Elisa va a protagonizar el musical de su escuela, sabias que James ama el beisbol, ni siquiera sabes que este bebe que llevo en el vientre es un varón

**Rachel:** es un varón (pregunto muy rápido)

**Ivys:** te estas perdiendo cosas maravillosas y todo porque, por premios, reconocimientos y fama (le dijo muy duramente)

**Rachel:** te recuerdo que gracias a ese reconocimiento, esa fama que tanto odias es la que pone la comida sobre nuestra mesa, así que deberías ser mas agradecida (le dijo muy enojada)

**Ivys:** yo solo quiero a mi esposa; quiero que regrese esa Rachel dulce y tierna de la cual me enamore, la que fue capaz de gritar sobre una colina a todo pulmón que me amaba y que si aceptaba casarme con ella seriamos felices por siempre (le dijo con su voz completamente quebrada)

Rachel vio como un par de lagrimas rodaron por la mejillas de su esposa y eso hizo que su corazón se arrugara por completo, si había algo que en verdad le dolía en esta vida era ver llorar a Ivys pero lo que mas le dolía era que la causante de su llanto era ella misma; un día se había jurado que jamás lastimaría a la bailarina y le entristecía ver que no estaba cumpliendo porque desde hacia ya mucho tiempo que todas y cada de las lagrimas que Ivys derraba tenían nombre y apellido Rachel Berry

**Rachel:** Ivys en verdad lamento todo esta (se disculpo mientras se acercaba a su esposa y toma sus manos) pero te prometo que las cosas van a mejorar (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Ivys:** Rachel me has prometido eso muchas veces y nada mejora (le dijo con su voz completamente quebrada)

**Rachel:** lo se pero esta vez va ser diferente, porque esta vez si voy a cumplir con esa promesa (le dijo con mucha suavidad y ternura)

**Ivys:** de acuerdo, te creo (dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** (deposito un fugaz pero tierno beso en la mejilla de su esposa) bien ahora voy a darme un baño (anuncio muy tranquilamente)

Ivys vio como la diva abandonaba la cocina casi corriendo la bailarina sabia a la perfección que su esposa no iba ser capaz de cumplir la promesa que hace unos minutos le había hecho pero ella prefería hacerse la ciega y creerle nuevamente antes que romper con aquel matrimonio que se había convertido en un verdadero infierno, porque esa era la realidad, un año después del nacimiento de James empezaron los problemas, los cuales poco a poco fueron en aumento pero ninguna había tenido la valentía suficiente para admitir que su matrimonio estaba en crisis en cambio decidieron traer al mundo un nuevo hijo creyendo ilusamente que eso solucionaría todos los problemas y mas bien lo que hizo fue empeorarlos porque Rachel se había mantenido mas ausente que nunca con destacar que ni si quiera estuvo presente en la cita del mes con el medico, la relación con Elisa y James no era diferente ya que solo compartía lo necesario con ambos la diva no conocía en nada a sus otros dos hijos, no sabia que les gustaba y que no simplemente era su madre de nombre porque ese rol desde hace tiempo que no lo desempeñaba como era debido, lo que dejaba mas que claro que aquella perfecta familia no era mas que una verdadera falsa

**NEW YORK **

Quinn caminaba a gran velocidad por los aquellos pasillos que conocía a la perfección, desde que se salió de la escuela de derecho su padre la había asignado como la encargada de su bufe en New York tarea que acepto sin chistear en ningún momento ya que ella hacia todo lo que se le pedía con tal de que su papi estuviera feliz, tenia 30 años y había sido elegida como la empresaria mas exitosa del país y la sexta mujer mas poderosa del mundo tenia todo lo necesario para triunfar y lo mas importante para ser feliz

**Quinn:** Jenny que tienes para mi (le pregunto a su secretaria apenas entro a su despacho)

**Jenny:** el señor Baudaux llamo para confirmar su cita, también llamaron del juzgado cambiaron la hora del la sesión del caso Patterson para las 10 de mañana y por ultimo tiene una reunión a las tres con los directores de la clínica que esta siendo demandada por mala praxis (le informo rápidamente a su jefa mientras caminaba detrás de ella)

**Quinn:** perfecto necesito que te comuniques con mi novio y le avise que nuestro almuerzo de hoy se suspende porque tengo que ir al juzgado (le pidió mientras ocupaba su silla)

**Jenny:** en seguida licenciada (dijo anotando en su agenda para luego salir de la oficina lo más rápidamente posible)

Quinn por un par de segundos vio el anillo de compromiso que tenia en su dedo sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro; hacia ya mas de dos meses que se había comprometido con su perfecto y guapo novio Sam Evans el cual conoció durante sus años de preparatoria pero después de la graduación no volvió a saber del sino hasta hace dos años que por pura casualidad se lo encontró en un evento de caridad, ambos empezaron a recordar su años de juventud, luego una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando quisieron darse cuenta eran novios y próximamente esposos ya que dentro de unos cuatro meses se casarían, Quinn no podía dejar de pensar en lo perfecta que era su vida y en lo maravilloso que seria su futuro

**CON SANTANA **

Santana junto con varios de su equipo de trabajo miraban con detenimiento cada foto que aparecía en la pantalla del video Bim ya llevaban mas de una hora mirando foto tras foto pero ninguna de las modelos lograba convencer a la latina la cual estaba ya apunto de perder la paciencia

**Santana:** bien ya detén todo (le pidió con mucha seriedad a la chica que estaba encargada de pasar las fotos) como es posible que entre tantas candidatas no exista una que sirva para la campaña (pregunto un poco frustrada)

**Hony:** bueno en tampoco estas poniendo las cosas de modo fácil Santana (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Santana:** disculpen es mucho pedirles que las cosas sean de manera perfecta (les pregunta con un poco de seriedad)

**Hony:** no pero (trato de hablar pero la latina no la dejo)

**Santana:** somos la casa publicitaria más grande que existe, la mejor del país (les dijo con mucha seriedad) y saben porque (les pregunta a todos los presentes pero ninguno le da una respuesta) porque siempre innovamos, nos atrevemos hacer cosas que otros no, nadamos contra corriente y ganamos y esta vez no va a ser la excepción, esta cuenta que estamos manejando es la mas grande que jamás hayamos tenido y no podemos darnos el lujo de quedar mal; por eso vamos a mover cielo y tierra para encontrar esa modelo que nos de frescura, libertad y al mismo tiempo la sensualidad que necesitamos (les dijo muy despacio)

**Hony:** Santana hemos visto mas de 100 modelos, americanas, europeas, latinas, asiáticas y ninguna te gusta, honestamente empiezo a creer que todavía no ha nacido esa modelo que quieres para que protagonice la campaña (le dijo un poco desesperada)

**Santana:** claro que ha nacido solo que no hemos buscado bien, así que su misión desde este momento es encontrar a esa modelo que necesitamos (les ordeno a cada uno de los que estaban presente en aquella sala de juntas)

Todos los presentes en la sala se miraron entre si para luego ponerse de pie y sin mucha prisa comenzaron a salir de la sala de juntas mientras que Santana retomaba nuevamente su asiento apoyando su espalda y su cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro de frustración ya que era la primera vez que se encontraba en un dilema como ese; Santana López era considerada como la mejor publicista del país y todas sus campañas eran de renombre internacional mas de una empresa se habían peleado por tenerla a la cabeza de su equipo pero la latina desde joven había apuntado alto por lo que tomo la oferta de la mejor empresa de New York; quien le había ofrecido el puesto de jefa de publicidad; poniendo analizar su vida Santana se podía dar cuenta de que a sus 30 años tenia todo lo que siempre deseo, un buen empleo, una buena casa, un buen carro, y sobre todo un buen esposo entonces porque a pesar de tener todo eso sentía que aun le faltaba algo y esa era la otra pregunta que era lo que le faltaba para poder ser completamente feliz

**Santana:** no se supone que debo ser feliz (se pregunto a si misma mientras mantenía su mirada fija al techo)

**LOS ANGELES – CALIFORNIA **

Rachel estaba terminando de abotonarse la camisa cuando Ivys entro a la habitación la bailarina no pudo evitar sentirse molesta al ver que su esposa se estaba alistando para abandonar la casa por un momento ingenuamente pensó que la diva se quedaría a cenar en familia pero a quien quería engañar desde hace tiempo que eso no pasaba

**Ivys:** pensé que te quedarías a cenar (le dijo un poco molesta)

**Rachel:** no puedo, tengo que regresar al estudio (le dijo sin ni siquiera voltear a verla)

**Ivys:** es increíble que esta mañana prometas una cosa y en la tarde hagas algo completamente diferente (la ataco muy duramente)

**Rachel:** Ivys no quiero empezar una nueva discusión (dijo muy rápidamente)

**Ivys:** tu no quieres nada con esta familia Rachel (le dijo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** como puedes decir eso (le pregunta con un tono muy serio)

**Ivys:** lo digo porque es la verdad, desde hace mucho tiempo que nuestro matrimonio dejo de ser prioridad para ti, así como también nuestros hijo (le dijo muy duramente)

**Rachel:** no atrevas a decir que no me importa mis hijos, porque eso no es cierto (le dijo muy enojada)

**Ivys:** ENTONCES DEMUESTRALO (le grito muy duramente) Rachel en verdad quieres estar aquí, en verdad quieres a este bebe que estoy esperando (le pregunta muy suavemente a la diva)

**Rachel:** por supuesto que lo quiero (le dijo muy rápido)

**Ivys:** me amas igual que hace diez años atrás (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Rachel:** si te amo (le respondió mirando al suelo)

**Ivys:** al menos mírame a la cara cuando digas eso (le dijo un poco molesta)

**Rachel:** (miro a Ivys directamente a los ojo) si te amo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Ivys:** entonces quédate esta noche con nosotros (le pidió muy suplicante)

**Rachel:** lo siento pero no puedo (se disculpo muy despacio)

La diva tomo su chaqueta que estaba sobre la cama y salió de la habitación dejando a Ivys con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas al mismo tiempo que soltaba una pequeña sonrisa amarga la bailarina apretó con fuerza sus labios para evitar romper en llanto porque eso era lo que deseaba hacer llorar hasta quedarse completamente seca

**NEW YORK **

Quinn se encontraba sentada leyendo la carta que el mesero le había dejado mientras esperaba su cita, la abogada estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que solo noto la presencia de alguien frente a ella porque esta persona aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de la rubia la cual elevo su mirada y sonrió de manera calidad

**Quinn:** vaya pensé que no ibas a venir (dijo en forma de regaño)

**Santana:** disculpa la tardanza pero me entretuve en la oficina (le informo mientras ocupaba su silla)

**Quinn:** veo que la cuenta millonaria te esta llevando a la cima (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** si no logro encontrar la modelo adecuada no creo que eso pase (le dijo un poco frustrada) pero no creo que me hayas invitado a cenar para saber de mis proyectos laborales cierto (le pregunta muy suavemente a la rubia)

**Quinn:** vaya me gusta cuando empleas tu mente aguda y penetrante (le dijo muy divertida a la latina)

**Santana:** no es necesario usar mi mente aguda y penetrante, simplemente te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tu solo me invitas a cenar a un fino y caro restaurante por dos motivos, tienes algo importante que decirme o quieres pedirme algo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) quiero que seas mi madrina de bodas (le pidió muy rápidamente)

**Santana:** en serio, creí que se lo pedirías a Nina como ella es tu mejor amiga (le dijo un poco sorprendida)

**Quinn:** puede que Nina sea mi mejor amiga pero tu eres mi hermana (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** bien entonces acepto (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** brindemos (le pidió elevando su copa) por nosotras

**Santana:** por nosotras (le dijo muy sonriente y choco su copa con la de Quinn)

**Quinn:** alguna vez te llegaste a imaginar que seriamos así (le pregunta muy suavemente a la latina)

**Santana:** así como; bellas, exitosas y adineradas (le pregunta muy pícaramente)

**Quinn:** sabes jamás llegue a imaginarme que terminarías siendo publicista; siempre pensé que serias modelo o cantante, algo que relacionado con el medio artístico (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** te mentiría si te dijera que no lo considere, pero la verdad es que me di cuenta de que no tengo madera para ese medio, digo no creo que pudiera llegar mantener un matrimonio exitoso, hijos bien atendidos y un disco en la cima, eso solo lo puede hacer Rachel Berry (le dijo con mucha tranquilidad)

**Quinn:** quien (le pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Santana:** en serio debes ver un poco de televisión (le dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** no tengo tiempo para ver televisión San, estoy llevando mas de cuatro casos y preparando la boda de mis sueños (le dijo muy rápido)

**Santana:** sabes aun no entiendo porque elegiste la carrera de derecho, pensé que te gustaba la fotografía (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** eso solo era un pasatiempo San, mi verdadera pasión siempre fueron las leyes (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** y el hecho de que Russel te haya presionado para que entraras a la escuela de derecho no tiene nada que ver (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Quinn:** estas insinuando que me deje montar el pie encima (le pregunta con un poco de seriedad)

**Santana:** haz hecho todo tal cual como te lo ha pedido (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** pues si a eso vamos entonces deberías saber que siempre pensé que eras lesbiana (le dijo muy duramente)

**Santana:** perdón (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Quinn:** tu mirada a veces te delata (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** no soy lesbiana porque estoy casada Quinn (se defendió muy rápidamente)

**Quinn:** si claro como si eso cambiara las cosas (le dijo con mucho sarcasmo)

**Santana:** sabes mejor vamos a dejarlo así (le dijo levantándose de su silla) llámame cuando hayas dejado de ser una perra (le pidió muy rápidamente)

**Quinn:** pues no esperes que eso pase pronto (le dijo muy enojada)

Quinn vio como Santana se alejaba a pasos acelerados sintió enormes ganas de ir tras ella debido al enorme sentimiento de culpa se apodero de su pecho pero se contuvo ya que la latina había herido lo mas grande que tenia en esta vida y eso era su orgullo nadie se metía con el orgullo de Quinn Fabray

**LOS ANGELES – CALIFORNIA **

Ivys permanecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos mientras frente a ella tenia una humeante taza de te aquellas líneas de vapor subían hasta que de manera leve golpeaban su rostro hasta que el sonido del timbre de la puerta logro sacar a Ivys de su trance, sin mucho animo se encamino hacia la entrada principal para ver quien llamaba a la puerta

**Ivys:** que haces aquí (fue lo primero que exclamo al ver quien era la persona que estaba parada frente a su puerta)

**Alyson:** vaya prima a mi también me da gusto verte (le dijo con bastante sarcasmo mientras entraba a la casa)

**Ivys:** no te ofendas Alyson en verdad me da gusto verte pero me ha sorprendido tu presencia (le dijo muy suavemente a su prima)

**Alyson:** bueno esa era la idea (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Ivys:** debo suponer que ya te aburriste de estar en Europa y ahora has decidido hacer de las tuyas aquí en América no (le pregunta mientras cerraba la puerta)

**Alyson:** supones bien (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Ivys:** en verdad Alyson no piensas sentar cabeza nunca (le pregunta con mucha seriedad)

**Alyson:** por dios prima que te ha pasado que has envejecido tan rápido (le pregunta muy rápidamente a la bailarina)

**Ivys:** se llama madurar y tu deberías intentarlo (le dijo con bastante seriedad)

**Alyson:** tentadora oferta pero no gracias (le dijo muy sonriente) por cierto donde esta tu maravillosa esposa (le pregunta a su prima mientras miraba a su alrededor)

**Ivys:** esta en el estudio (le dijo con un tono de voz apagado)

**Alyson:** tienes 5 meses de embarazo y ella te deja sola, eso no puede ser bueno (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Ivys:** Alyson si quieres que te deje quedarte aquí en mi casa no debes meterte en mi matrimonio de acuerdo (amenazo muy duramente a su prima)

**Alyson:** vaya pero que carácter (le dijo muy rápido) esta bien te doy mi palabra de niña exploradora de que no me meteré (aseguro mientras levantaba su mano derecha)

**Ivys:** bien ahora vamos te llevare a tu habitación (dijo muy suavemente)

Alyson Mays la típica niña rica que siempre hace lo que le viene en gana, estudio periodismo pero nunca quiso ejercer su carrera ella mas bien prefirió seguir viviendo su vida de aventuras con el dinero de sus padres viajando de continente en continente sin que nada ni nadie la detuviera, cuando se cansaba de estar en un lugar se iba a otro y para muestra un botón porque durante una año y medio había estado en Italia pero por lo visto su fascinación por Europa se había acabado que nuevamente retornaba a Los Ángeles

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Rachel bajo las escaleras de su casa para dirigirse a la cocina después de pasar una larga noche metida en el estudio lo que necesitaba en ese preciso momento era una buena taza de café; la diva quedo un poco sorprendida cuando ingreso a la cocina y se encontró a Alyson quien apenas vio a la cantante le sonrió coquetamente

**Rachel:** Alyson (dijo muy suavemente)

**Alyson:** hola Rach (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** hace cuanto estas aquí (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Alyson:** llegue anoche, pensé que Ivys te lo había dicho (le dijo muy tranquila mientras se acercaba a ella)

**Rachel:** llegue muy tarde y cuando me levante no encontré a Ivys, supongo que debió haber salió (le dijo muy tranquilamente)

**Alyson:** vaya veo que mi prima y tu siguen teniendo problemas de comunicación (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** si tu prima y yo tenemos problemas eso no es asunto tuyo (le dijo muy duramente a la chica)

**Alyson:** uy pero que ruda, justo como me gustan las chicas (le dijo muy pícaramente mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la diva)

**Rachel:** Alyson compórtate si (le dijo con bastante seriedad mientras la apartaba)

**Alyson:** oh vamos Rachel, la vez pasada la pasamos muy bien juntas, no puedes negar que disfrutaste estar en la cama conmigo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** la vez pasada fue un error ya te lo había dicho y no se va a volver a repetir (le dijo muy rápido)

**Alyson:** mira porque mejor no dejas de engañarte y empezamos con nuestra tan merecida sesión de sexo salvaje, porque mientras mas rápido empecemos mas rápido acabaremos (le dijo con bastante descaro)

**Rachel:** estas enferma (le dijo con un tono bastante serio)

Rachel intento irse pero Alyson con mucha rapidez se lanzo sobre los labios de la cantante para atraparlos en un apasionado beso el cual al principio fue un poco forzado ya que Rachel intento alejar a Alyson de ella pero esta se aferro con fuerzas a su cuello impidiéndole por completo esa acción entonces fue cuando poco a poco la diva fue cediendo por la calentura del momento y profundizo mas aun el beso mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de Alyson, de pronto a unos cuantos metros de ellas se escucho un golpe en seco que hizo que ambas mujeres se detuvieran Rachel giro su cabeza y se encontró con Ivys parada en la puerta de la cocina viéndolas

**Rachel:** Ivys (susurro muy suavemente)

**Ivys:** esto no puede ser (dijo casi llorando)

**Rachel:** no es lo que tú piensas (le dijo alejándose de Alyson para acercarse a su esposa)

**Ivys:** ESTAS A PUNTO DE ACOSTARTE CON MI PRIMA Y NO ES LO QUE PIENSO (le grito muy enojada mientras empujaba a la diva lejos de ella) Y TU (señalo a Alyson) TE QUIERO FUERA DE MI CASA (le grito muy enojada a su prima)

**Rachel:** Alyson vete (le ordeno a la mujer)

Alyson salió corriendo de la cocina en dirección a su habitación Rachel nuevamente intento acercarse a Ivys pero esta una vez mas la rechazo de un fuerte empujón pero la cantante no desistió volvió acercarse de pronto empezó un fuerte forcejeo ya que la bailarina intentaba por todos los medios zafarse de los brazos de su esposa

**Rachel:** cálmate (le pedía mientras la sujetaba con fuerzas)

**Ivys:** por que haces esto Rachel, como puedes hacerme esto (le decía mientras lloraba)

**Rachel:** cálmate Ivys que estas embarazada (le decía nuevamente mientras intentaba abrazarla)

**Ivys:** NO TE IMPORTO Y ESTE BEBE NO TE IMPORTA (le grito muy duramente mientras la empujaba lejos de ella)

De pronto Ivys sintió una fuerte punzada en su vientre, el dolor fue tan agudo que hizo que la bailarina se doblara de forma inmediata mientras Rachel la miraba con sus ojos completamente abiertos como platos

**Ivys:** AAAAGGGGHH (grito mientras se sujetaba el vientre)

**Rachel:** Ivys que te sucede (le pregunta muy rápidamente a su esposa)

**Ivys:** nada Rachel, no me sucede nada (le dijo muy duramente al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus dientas para aguantar el dolor que estaba sintiendo)

**Rachel:** y si no te pasa nada entonces porque tienes sangre en tus muslos (le pregunta muy despacio mirando fijamente los muslos de su esposa)

La bailarían vio sus muslos internos para comprobar lo que Rachel le había dicho y efectivamente estos estaban bañados en sangre Ivys elevo su mirada para encontrarse con la de su esposa quien ahora la miraba con una expresión de pánico al mismo tiempo que temblaba de pies a cabeza

**NEW YORK **

Quinn estaba en su oficina revisando los papeles de uno de los casos que estaba llevando cuando de pronto la puerta de su despacho se abrió de un golpe dándole pasado a un enojado Russel la rubia apenas vio a su padre acercase a ella no dudo en ponerse de pie para recibirlo

**Quinn:** padre (dijo muy suavemente)

**Russel:** hiciste un trato con los demandantes de la clínica (le pregunta muy enojado)

**Quinn:** si, ya no hay nada de que preocuparse (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Russel:** ahora hay mucho por lo que preocuparse, los altos gerentes de la clínica no querían ningún trato porque al firmar una cuerdo se iba admitir que si hubo mala praxis y eso a ellos no les conviene ya que su reputación se vendría abajo (le dijo con bastante rabia)

**Quinn:** era eso o irse a un juicio de años (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Russel:** hubieras tomado el juicio total el demándate no iba a vivir lo suficiente, ahora nos has metido en gran problema porque la clínica nos va a demandar a nosotros por mala practica (le dijo muy enojado)

**Quinn:** por favor hice las cosas bien, ellos nos pueden hacer eso (le dijo muy rápido)

**Russel:** no hiciste las cosas bien, si hubieras hecho las cosas bien nada de esto estaría pasando (le dijo muy duramente)

Quinn no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, ella había pasado noches enteras sin dormir a causa de ese caso busco y busco hasta que agoto todas las alternativas pero logro encontrar una solución que les convenía a ambas partes y ahora su padre le acaba de decir que no hizo las cosas bien eso si no iba a tolerarlo esta vez no

**Quinn:** no importa cuanto me esfuerce, no importa si siempre obedezco tus reglas nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente buena para ti (le dijo muy despacio a Russel)

**Russel:** quiero que hagas la cosas de manera perfecta (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no, quieres que haga las cosas a tu manera, como lo he venido haciendo hasta hora (le dijo muy suavemente) porque esa es la verdad he hecho todo lo que me has ordenado, deje la fotografía porque tu me obligaste, estudie derecho porque tu me obligaste, estoy viviendo esta vida porque es la vida que tu quieres que viva (le reprocho muy duramente)

**Russel:** y mira donde estas, en la cima del mundo, gracias a mi no has cometidos errores que te hagan fracasar (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** no, he cometido el error mas grande de mi vida y ese ha sido el dejarme montar el pie encima por ti, ese ha sido el peor y mas grande error que he podido cometer (le dijo muy despacio) pero por suerte no es un error que no se pueda arreglar (tomo un poco de aire) renuncio

**Russel:** tu no puedes renunciar (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Quinn:** claro que puedo y lo hago, renuncio a este bufete, renuncio a ser la hija perfecta, renuncio a ser la idiota que hace todo para que su padre este feliz y lo más importante renuncio a esta farsa a la cual llamo vida (le dijo muy duramente a su padre)

Quinn tomo sus cosas y sin detenerse a pensar en nada ni mucho menos mirar hacia atrás salió de su oficina en cualquier otro momento hubiera dudado en si lo que acababa de hacer era lo correcto o no, pero la verdad es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía libre, el poder gritarle todas esas verdades a su padre le había hecho sentirse tan bien consigo misma que ya no le importaba si se quedaba sin trabajo, sin dinero o sin familia que mas le daba

**LOS ANGELES – CALIFORNIA **

Ivys permanecía en aquella solitaria habitación recostada sobre aquella fría cama la bailarina tenia su mirada fija en algún punto de la habitación, ya habían transcurrido mas de seis horas desde que ingreso a la clínica con un fuerte dolor en su vientre y sangrando, de forma inmediata fue revisada por los médicos y tiempo después estos le anunciaron tanto a ella como a Rachel que había perdido al bebe que llevaba en su vientre, el pequeño feto había sufrido un infarto por tanta angustia y sofoque, Ivys sintió una enorme opresión en el pecho como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de carne y sin poder evitarlo rompió en llantón, lloro hasta que se quedo dormida, por su parte Rachel se sintió como el ser mas miserable que podía existir ya que por causa de sus malas decisiones o mejor dicho de sus idioteces su esposa había perdido a su hijo

**Rachel:** Ivys (llamo muy suavemente a su esposa la cual no le respondió solo giro su cara para verla fijamente) el medico dijo que tienes que quedarte hasta mañana, tus padres tomaran un vuelo lo mas pronto posible, y los niños están con mis padres en su casa (le informo muy despacio)

La diva espero a que su esposa articulara alguna palabra pero esta ni si quiera se inmuto lo único que hizo fue girar nuevamente su cabeza para regresar su mirada al mismo punto donde la había tenido anteriormente Rachel bajo su cabeza cerro sus ojos y apretó sus labios con fuerza luego de manera calmada se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Ivys

**Rachel:** (tomo un poco de aire) Ivys se que en este momento decirte que lo siento puede sonar falsamente, pero en verdad lo siento, yo no se en que momento me convertí en este ser tan horroroso que soy hoy en día, porque un día te juro amor eterno y diez años mas tarde soy la causante de perdida de nuestro tercer hijo; tu no merecías pasar por todo esto (le dijo con su voz completamente quebrada)

**Ivys:** dejaste de amarme Rachel, no tuviste la suficiente valentía para darte cuenta de eso y yo no tuve la suficiente fuerza para aceptarlo (le dijo muy despacio a la diva) pero la realidad es esa, tu no me amas, hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de hacerlo

**Rachel:** Ivys yo (intento hablar pero la bailarina la interrumpió)

**Ivys:** y creo que es mejor así, porque yo tampoco te amo (dijo muy rápidamente) porque si te amara no hubiera hecho lo que hice, la forma en que lo hice

**Rachel:** de que hablas (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Ivys:** el bebe que estaba esperando no era por inseminación artificial, era producto de un engaño (le dijo muy despacio)

**Rachel:** que (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Ivys:** te fui infiel y me quede embarazada (soltó de un solo golpe)

**Rachel:** quien era el padre (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Ivys:** que importa quien era el padre, aquí lo único que importa es que nuestro matrimonio se ha convertido en una completa maraña de mentiras y engaños (le dijo muy duramente)

Rachel miraba de manera sorprendida a su esposa no podía creer lo que esta le acaba de confesar por lo visto la cantante no era la única que había faltado en ese matrimonio y como dice un viejo dicho _**"no hay familia que se aprecie de serlo que no tengan un que otro esqueleto escondido en el closet"**_ pero en la casa de Rachel y Ivys empezaron a ver tantos que hizo falta armarios para guardarlos y como en la historia de la caja de pandora siempre hay alguien que no puede resistirse a abrir una puerta que debería haber permanecido cerrada

**Rachel:** y ahora que vamos hacer (le pregunta muy despacio)

**Ivys:** lo que debimos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo; divorciarnos (anuncio muy despacio desviando su mirada)

Dicen que la vida se trata de eso, de puertas que se abren cuando otras se cierran, que terminan un siclo para empezar uno nuevo y también puertas que esconden nuevos esqueletos, umbrales que tal vez nos arrepintamos de a ver traspasado pero que ya nada se puede hacer porque el daño ya esta hecho

**NEW YORK **

Un semi desnudo Sam Evans abrió la puerta de su apartamento para encontrarse con una impaciente Quinn el chico abrió sus ojos enormemente por la sorpresa de encontrarse con su prometida parada frente a el

**Quinn:** porque tardaste tanto en abrir (exclamo un poco molesta mientras entraba al interior del apartamento)

**Sam:** ah Quinn no sabia que ibas a venir (le dijo muy rápido)

**Quinn:** bueno es que tengo que contarte algo muy importante (le dijo con mucha tranquilidad)

**Sam:** me imagino que debe ser muy importante pero realmente este no es el mejor momento para que hablemos (le dijo un poco nervioso)

**Quinn:** porque (le pregunta muy rápidamente)

La rubia estudio de arriba abajo a su prometido y fue cuando noto que el rubio llevaba solamente una toalla con la cual cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo lo cual le pareció un poco raro pero no le presto mucha importancia

**Quinn:** bueno amor ve a ponerte decente mientras yo preparo café para que así podamos hablar (le dijo con mucha tranquilidad)

**Sam:** Quinn yo (trato de hablar pero alguien se lo impidió)

**Voz:** Sam quien es (pregunto saliendo de la habitación)

Quinn giro rápidamente su cabeza y se quedo completamente sorprendida cuando vio a Nina aparecer, la chica tenia el cabello alborotado y solo llevaba puesto la camisa de su prometido, Sam rápidamente palideció mientras que Nina se quedo paralizada al ver a su mejor amiga

**Nina:** hay que incomoda es esta situación (dijo muy despacio)

Quinn le dio una mirada a Nina para luego mirar a Sam en esos momento la rubia se sentía el ser mas estudio del mundo se sentía traicionada o mejor dicho doblemente traicionada porque ahí parado frente a ella estaba el que hasta hace unos minutos era su prometido el hombre con el cual se iba a casar con el que compartiría toda una vida y a su derecha estaba la que supuestamente era su mejor amiga y en medio de todo ella la novia engañada y burlada, aquel cuadro no podía ser mas patético

**Sam:** Quinn (intento hablar pero no pudo gracias a la bofetada que le propino su ahora ex prometida)

Quinn: púdrete (le dijo muy duramente)

De la misma manera en que llego se fue no quería que esos dos traidores la vieran llorar porque eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero no les daría el gusto porque puede que ahora no tenia familia, no tenia trabajo y no tenia novio pero lo que si poseía aun era su orgullo ese estaba intacto y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie se lo destruyera

**HORAS DESPUES **

**LOS ANGELES – CALIFORNIA **

Rachel se encontraba parada en el marco de la habitación de invitados mirando como Elisa y James dormían tranquilamente, durante un buen tiempo ese había sido un buen pasatiempo para ella ver dormir a sus hijos aunque desde hacia mucho que había dejado de hacerlo, la diva se preguntaba una y otra vez como era posible que todo aquello hubiera pasado no entendía en que habían fallado, desde un principio la meta fue fija ser felices; porque cabe mencionar que las familias felices se complementan en un perfecto equilibrio, eso las vuelve fuertes ante las amenazas del mundo eterno, la solidaridad, la compasión y la unión de estas familias son los cimientos de una familia que parece irrompible, pero basta con que alguno de esos cimientos se mueva de lugar para que la torre quede en riesgo de caer, en los medio ambientes mas delicados el simple soplar del viento puede romper la fragilidad del ecosistema y cuando ese equilibrio se rompe puede provocar un huracán, cuando la pasión le gana a la razón se rompe el equilibrio y aun las personas mas imposibles corren el riesgo de perder la cabeza, si nos ponemos tacones tan altos que no nos permiten avanzar sin dolor también se rompe el equilibrio y es necesario quitárnoslo para seguir caminando, pero cuando se rompe la espina dorsal de una familia, incluso la mas firme esta en riesgo de perder el equilibrio al debilitarse su cimientos y eso fue exactamente lo que paso con la familia Berry/Mays poco a poco y sin que lo notaran sus cimientos se fueron debilitando pero lo peor fue que cuando lograron darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien no hicieron ni el mas mínimo esfuerzo por detener la caída de la torre mas bien se escudaron en excusas baratas y promesas falsas que las llevo al borde del precipicio en el que se encontraban en esos momentos

**Hiram:** recuerdo que hacia exactamente lo mismo contigo (le dijo muy suavemente a su hija) pasaba horas y horas viéndote dormir

**Rachel:** cuando dejaste de hacerlo (le pregunta muy suavemente sin dejar de ver a sus pequeños)

**Hiram:** creo que fue la noche antes de que te marcharas con Sue a Europa (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Rachel:** papa ya tenia 17 años (le reprocho muy rápidamente)

**Hiram:** oye no puedes culparme, eras mi pequeña niña y te ibas a ir lejos durante casi un año (se defendió rápidamente)

**Rachel:** yo deje de hacerlo hace seis años (anuncio muy despacio) me levantaba todas las noche y miraba a Elisa durante horas, luego después que nació James hacia lo mismo, primero iba a la habitación de uno y después a la habitación del otro, pero una noche estaba tan cansada que me dije a mi misma "no importa mañana iré a verlos" entonces esas noches fueron mas y mas seguidas hasta que ya ni siquiera me alentaba a mi misma a mirarlos (termino de decir con su voz completamente quebrada)

**Hiram:** Rachel (trato de hablar)

**Rachel:** soy la única responsable de que mi familia este rota, les falle a ustedes, a mis hijos y a Ivys (admitió con mucha vergüenza)

**Hiram:** no todo es tu culpa (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Rachel:** papa me aleje de mi familia, me encerré en mi propio mundo los aislé y para colmo le fui infiel a Ivys con su propia prima, claro que soy responsable de todo (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Hiram:** Ivys también te fue infiel a ti (le dijo muy rápido) y antes que digas que eso también fue tu culpa déjame decirte que las personas somos responsables de nuestros propios actos, mira quizás fue la soledad que impulso a tu esposa a los brazos de un desconocido pero ella pudo elegir y bueno lastimosamente no lo hizo bien

**Rachel:** yo, yo estoy tan perdida, no se que hacer (dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro)

**Hiram:** nunca te conté la historia del joven millonario (le pregunta muy rápidamente a la diva)

**Rachel:** no (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Hiram:** veras había una vez un joven que venia de una familia muy rica, su padre siempre fue un hombre muy trabajador y cuidadoso a diferencia de su hijo que lo único que le gustaba hacer era derrochar el dinero que su padre se había ganado con tanto esfuerzo, un buen día su padre viendo que le faltaba poco para el morir le pidió a dos de sus obreros que construyeran una horca hueca en uno de los establos luego llevo a su hijo y le dijo: yo se que me falta poco para morir también se que tu vas a derrochar con la fortuna que te dejare en menos de un año, empezaras a vender todas la propiedades que tenemos y cuando hayas caído en la miseria total todos tus amigos te abandonaran; cuando eso pase quiero que vengas aquí y te quites la vida en esta horca que te he mando hacer" el joven entre burlas le prometió a su padre que si todo eso pasaba el haría exactamente lo que le pidió; pasaron unos dos años y el padre del joven murió y como el lo había predicho aquel joven gasto toda la fortuna en menos de un año, luego vendió todas la propiedades para pagar deudas y cuando quedo en la completa miseria todos sus amigos le dieron la espalda, completamente derrotado y solo decidió que por primera vez obedecería a su padre y fue hasta el establo para quitarse la vida en esa horca que su padre había mandado a construir para el, paso la soga por su cuello y se lanzo a los brazos de la muerte pero como la horca estaba hueca no resistió con su peso y se rompió ocasionando que el joven callera al suelo sin entender que pasaba se arrodillo y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que a su alrededor había montones y montones de piedras preciosas, Zafiros, rubíes, diamantes, esmeraldas y una nota escrita por su padre en la cual le decía _**"esta es tu nueva oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas"**_ (le conto muy despacio a su hija)

**Rachel:** vaya que fuerte (dijo bastante impresionada por el relato de su padre)

**Hiram:** somos humanos Rachel y por naturaleza nos equivocamos mas veces de las que uno pueda llegar a imaginar, pero también debes tener muy presente que la vida siempre nos dará una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien (le dijo muy despacio)

Rachel bajo su mirada intentando contener las lagrimas que se encontraban acumuladas en sus ojos mientras que Hiram la abrazo con ternura tratando de hacerla sentir protegida haciéndole saber que no importara lo que pasara de ahí en adelante siempre estarían con ella por que la amaban por sobre todas las cosas

**NEW YORK **

Quinn se encontraba sentada en la barra de un fino bar en pleno centro de Manhattan ese había sido su refugió después de a ver salido del apartamento de su ex prometido la abogada dio un fuerte suspiro y le dio un sorbo a su vaso de Whisky el cual era su quinto y ya iba por la mita de pronto la presencia de una persona muy conocida por la rubia llamo su atención

**Quinn:** no estoy de humor para pelear (anuncio muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no vine a pelear (dijo mientras ocupaba el asiento al lado de la rubia) parece que has tenido una mala tarde (indago muy sutilmente)

**Quinn:** mala tarde, malos 30 años (dijo con mucho sarcasmo)

**Santana:** quieres que hablemos (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (apretó sus labios con fuerza) soy una idiota Santana, tu tenias razón cuando dijiste que me deje montar el pie en cima (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Santana:** Quinn (trato de hablar pero la rubia la interrumpió)

**Quinn:** mi vida es un verdadero desastre (dijo muy rápidamente) soy un verdadero chiste; un mal chiste (se corrigió rápidamente)

**Santana:** tu no eres un mal chiste, yo soy un mal chiste (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** (miro fijamente a la latina) a que te refieres (le pregunta muy rápido)

**Santana:** tu también tenias razón con respecto a lo que pensabas de mi (le dijo muy suavemente y Quinn le dio una mirada de confusión) soy lesbiana (admitió despacio)

**Quinn:** desde cuando (le pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Santana:** desde siempre es solo que nunca tuve el valor suficiente para aceptarlo; tenia 17 años cuando descubrí mi orientación sexual y me dio miedo de lo estaba pasando en conmigo, me aterraba que las personas me juzgaran, me señalaran con el dedo que mi familia dejara de quererme, me repetí una y otra vez que tenia que cambiar, me lo repetí tantas veces hasta que por fin me convencí y luego conocí a Jeremy (le dijo con mucha vergüenza)

**Quinn:** y lo utilizaste como salvavidas (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** si, dios soy la peor persona del mundo (dijo sintiéndose completamente miserable)

**Quinn:** vaya dilema en el que nos encontramos ambas (dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida)

**Santana:** aja (afirmo muy suavemente)

Los grandes dilemas suelen ser los que nos obligan a buscar una salida una ruta de escape para salvar el pellejo a veces esos dilemas son como una bomba de tiempo porque el dilema puede ser el rebelar una verdad pero el miedo nos paraliza nos arrincona nos pone entre la espada y la pare _"enfrentar la verdad con todo y sus consecuencias o esperar a que la bomba estalle en nuestras propias manos"_ _**Ese Es El Dilema**_…

**Quinn:** Santana vamos hacer lo debimos hacer desde el comienzo (le dijo muy rápidamente a su hermana)

Santana: emborracharnos (le pregunta un poco confundida)

**Quinn:** no, enfrentar la verdad, tu saldrás del closet y yo dejare de ser sumisa (le propuso muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no crees que es un poco tarde para eso (le pregunta un poco desanimada)

**Quinn:** nunca es tarde Santana, mira ya hemos aguantado demasiado es hora de que empecemos a ser felices, merecemos ser felices (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Santana:** Quinn yo no puedo, no entiendes que tengo mucho que perder (le dijo bastante preocupada)

Quinn: por favor ya no seas cobarde, mírame a mi que en un mismo día perdí mi trabajo, perdía a mi familia y perdí a mi novio; pero a pesar de eso me siento bien con migo misma y se que de aquí en adelante me ira mejor, hare que me vaya mejor, aun no se como pero se que lo lograre (le dijo muy segura de sus palabras) y tu harás lo mismo. De ahora en adelante seremos Quinn y Santana contra el mundo

**Santana:** de acuerdo, pero yo tengo que ir un poco de espacio necesito ir un poco despacio (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** muy bien iras despacio pero quiero que recuerdes que yo siempre estaré a tu lado (le hizo saber muy alentadoramente)

**Santana:** gracias (le dijo muy despacio)

Qué hacer cuando la espada nos apunta directo al corazón y estamos tan pegados a la pare que no tenemos escapatoria posible así es el dilema aprisiona acorralados por las circunstancias cerramos los ojos esperando tan solo el golpe final de la espada pero por imposible que parezca siempre hay un pequeñísimo espacio que nos permite derrumbar la pare para luego encontrar el camino a la liberación

**DOS MESES DESPUES **

**LOS ANGELES – CALIFORNIA **

Ivys introdujo la ultima maleta que le quedaba para luego cerrar con fuerza el maletero de su auto la bailarina suspiro profundamente y cuando se giro se encontró con Rachel parada viéndola de manera fija con una pequeña sonrisa en rostro

**Rachel:** ya esta todo (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Ivys:** si (le dijo con mucha calma)

Rachel: Ivys se que dijimos que lo haríamos sin abogados de por medio ni audiencias pero estoy un poco preocupada por los niños; digo ahora que te vas a New York yo quiero saber (hablaba un poco nerviosa cuando su esposa la interrumpió)

**Ivys:** puedes venir a verlos cada vez que quieras Rachel, no va importar la fecha ni la hora (le dijo muy rápidamente) siguen siendo tus hijos, que nos divorciemos no cambia en nada la situación con ellos

**Rachel:** gracias (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Ivys:** pórtate bien (le sugirió muy sonriente)

Ya había pasado un mes desde los sucesos de aquella mañana en la cual todas los secretos entre ellas habían explotado, y por mas increíble que pareciera después de aquel día ambas estaban mas relajadas e incluso habían hecho lo que desde hacia mucho habían dejado de hacer "hablar" se sinceraron la una con la otra, Rachel le conto que su aventura con Alyson solo fue una vez y Ivys le confeso quien había sido el hombre con el cual se había engañado fue como si el admitir que las cosas entre ellas no les dio la confianza suficiente para sincerarse, lastima que esperaron tanto para hacer eso pero como dijo un viejo sabia un día "nunca es tarde para reconocer los errores y empezar de nuevo" y eso es lo que ellas harían, empezarían nuevamente por separado esta vez y con millones de kilómetros entre ellas, porque Ivys le hicieron una buena oferta de trabajo en new york en una prestigiosa academia de baile la cual acepto gustosamente mientras que Rachel se mantendrían en los ángeles trabajando en su música como siempre

**NEW YORK **

Quinn estaba parada en medio de aquel estudio que por los momentos se encontraba completamente vacio la rubia sonreía feliz mente mientras que con su mirada estudiaba cada detalle del lugar la arrendadora la miraba esperando su respuesta

**Quinn:** perfecto, me lo quedo (dijo con mucho entusiasmo)

**Arrendadora:** esta segura (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** más que segura; es perfecto para comenzar mi estudio de fotografía (dijo muy sonriente)

**Arrendadora:** entonces traeré los papeles que debe llenar (le anuncio muy tranquilamente)

**Quinn:** gracias (le dijo a la mujer antes de que esta se alejara)

Después de un mes de búsqueda por fin había logrado conseguir lo que quería un pequeño estudio en el cual empezaría su nueva profesión, su nueva vida no había vuelto hablar con su padre desde su pelea infernal en la que le dijo todas su verdades su madre no fue de mucha ayuda pero ya nada de eso le importaba ahora lo único que le importaba ahora era que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba haciendo las cosas que mas amaba, no estaba dispuesta a obedecer mas reglas ella haría sus propias reglas nomas Quinn Fabray sumisa

**Quinn:** hay San como se nota que estas aterrada (dijo mirando la pantalla de su celular) hola San (saludo a la latina muy sonriente)

**Voz De Santana:** no puedo hacerlo Quinn (le dijo muy nerviosa)

**Quinn:** claro que puedes, ya hemos hablado de esto, tienes que hacerlo (le dijo dándole ánimos)

**Voz De Santana:** de acuerdo lo hare (dijo muy decidida y cerro la llamada)

Santana se encontraba sentada en el asiento de su auto mirando fijamente la puerta de aquel famoso bar de ambiente de Brooklyn, ya tenia casi dos meses desde que había salido del closet, bueno en realidad no había salido del todo, el primero en saber la noticia por supuesto que fue Jeremy el cual casi se infarta de la impresión pero luego de una larga noche de discusiones llantos y disculpas medio logro comprender a su esposa, los segundos fueron sus padres quienes en un principio se molestaron con ella y no por ser lesbiana sino por no haber tenido la suficiente valentía de admitirlo _**"de igual manera te habríamos amado"**_ fueron las palabras exactas que salieron de la boca de su madre, ahora le tocaba salir en sociedad e increíblemente eso era lo que mas miedo le estaba dando

**Santana:** bien tu puedes, digo ya llegaste hasta aquí (se dijo a si misma)

La latina bajo de su auto después sin mucha prisa camino hacia la entrada del bar y antes de entrar en este tomo un bocado de aire, una vez que estaba en el interior del mismo estudio con su mirada el lugar a simple vista parecía un lugar tranquilo sin mucho movimiento lo cual la hizo sentirse un poco mas calmada se encamino hacia la barra donde tomo asiento y ordeno un vodka con limón, sonrió un poco avergonzada cuando la camarera le guiño el ojo al mismo tiempo que le pasaba su bebida

**Santana:** _por lo menos tendré tragos gratis_ (pensó mientras bebía su copa)

Pasaron alrededor de unos diez minutos cuando Santana ya estando mas tranquila platicaba amenamente con la cantinera lo que ambas no sabían era que toda su conversación era seguida muy de cerca por Brittany S Pierce una hermosa rubia de ojos azules quien después de observar a la latina durante unos minutos decidió acercarse a ella interrumpiendo la platica que esta mantenía con la cantinera a la cual no le agrado para nada la situación ya que le dio una seria mirada a la rubia

**Santana:** no te recomendaría que te tomaras lo que te sirva de ahora en adelante (dijo muy sonriente viendo como la cantinera se alejaba)

**Brittany:** si, lo tendré en cuenta (le dijo muy sonriente) soy Brittany Pierce (se presento tendiéndole su mano derecha)

**Santana:** Santana López (le dijo muy cordialmente)

**Brittany:** sabes desde hace tres años yo vengo muy frecuentemente a este bar y nunca te había visto por aquí (dijo tomando el asiento al lado de la latina)

**Santana:** bueno es que nunca había venido por este lugar, a decir vedad nunca había frecuentado lugares como este (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** en serio (le pregunto muy rápidamente)

**Santana:** si, es que soy nueva en todo este asunto, vida, sea lo que sea (le dijo un poco nerviosa)

**Brittany:** mira que sorpresa, sabes yo tengo mucho tiempo es te asunto, vida o sea lo que sea (le dijo muy divertida a la latina)

**Santana:** que bien por ti (le dijo muy tranquilamente)

**Brittany:** pero aun teniendo tanto tiempo aun así puedo decir que sigo aprendiendo (le dijo muy despacio)

**Santana:** mira que sorpresa (dijo muy sonriente a la rubia mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos)

Brittany: te invito un trago (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** acepto, aunque espero que la Chloe no ponga veneno en tu vaso (le dijo muy divertida a la rubia)

**Brittany:** si eso pasa entonces diré que mi vida valió la pena y que morí feliz porque estaba a tu lado (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** vaya que poética (le dijo muy sonriente)

Un closet suele ser el escondite perfecto cuando somos niños el problema es cuando crecemos y ya no cabemos en el nos vemos obligados a salir por suerte para nosotros siempre hay personas en el camino con las cuales no tenemos que escondernos compañeros de guaridas que nos ayudan a protegernos del frio, del peligro, del ojo crítico, porque muchas veces nos hacen sentir que no seremos criticados, los grandes maestros de la simulación se reconocen entre sí a distancias kilométrales pero por reglas de etiquetas tienen el buen gusto de disimular, para Santana López ya no habría mas disimulo de ahora en adelante viviría sin disfraces, sin mentiras, sin un closet húmedo, oscuro y frio donde ocultarse, no mas.

**DOS AÑOS DESPUES **

**LOS ANGELES – CALIFORNIA **

Rachel camina muy tranquilamente mientras hablaba por su celular con su ex esposa ya tenían casi dos años de haberse divorciado y a decir verdad las cosas entre ellas estaban muy bien se trataban con cordialidad y respecto los amargos momentos que vivieron fueron quedando en el pasado ya no importaban ahora lo único que importaban era que cada una había rehecho su vida y estaban felices por eso

**Rachel:** si Ivys ya te dije que si, estaré ahí la semana que viene sin falta, dile a Elisa que se tranquilice que no pienso faltar a su obra (decía muy tranquilamente mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara) y dile a James que le llevare el bate que me pidió, bien nos vemos la semana que viene, cuídate (termino de decir la ultima frase, cerro la llamada)

La diva se distrajo tanto en su llamada que no se dio cuenta de que el semáforo nuevamente había cambiado y cuando se dispuso a cruzar la calle el sonido de un bocina llamo su atención miro a su derecha y un carro se acercaba hacia ella a toda velocidad la cantante cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando nada mas el golpe pero de repente sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo y la halaba con fuerza, segundos después Rachel se encontraba fuera de peligro en los brazos de una hermosa rubia de ojos color avellana

**Rachel:** dios por poco me muero (dijo respirando aliviada)

**Chica:** por poco (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** eres mi héroe (dijo regalándole una sonrisa a la chica mientras se separaba de ella)

**Chica:** soy Quinn Fabray (le dijo tendiéndole su mano)

**Rachel:** Rachel Berry (dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer)

De pronto se escucho el redoblar de unas campanas ambas voltearon a ver de donde provenía el sonido luego se miraron nuevamente y con sus manos aun tomas se dieron una dulce sonrisa

**Rachel:** que curioso tanto tiempo pasando por aquí y jamás note que había una iglesia cerca (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** si que es curioso (le dijo muy suavemente)

_La vieja palabra destino quiso sorprender a su suerte le cruzo en medio del camino la sonrisa de la muerte desafiante para una sonrisa pero no para volver a verte si el destino lo tenia planeado echada tenían ya su suerte… _

Sus ojos se fueron abrieron poco a poco lo primero que hizo fue estudiar el lugar en el cual se encontraba e incluso le tomo un par de segundos recordar lo que había sucedido estaba tan confundida había estado soñando no sabia bien durante cuanto tiempo pero aun encontrándose medio inconsciente y aturdida podía recordar a la perfección aquel sueño que para ella había sido tan, pero tan raro

**Quinn:** _que raro sueño_ (pensó durante unos segundos)

La rubia giro su cabeza hacia su derecha y se encontró con el cuerpo inconsciente de su esposa la cual se encontraba sujetando su mano sonrió levemente al verla ahí a su lado aferrándose a su mano como temiendo que se fuera a escapar algún lado

**Quinn:** siempre fuiste tu (susurro con voz ronca mientras apretaba la mano de Rachel)

Al sentir el leve apretón y escucharla susurrar Rachel se despertó subió su mirada y se encontró de frente con la mirada de Quinn quien le sonreía levemente la diva sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo al ver que su esposa estaba despierta habían sido las 37 horas mas desesperante de su vida y todo gracias a una inesperada subida de tención que tuvo Quinn después de la cesaría, los médicos le dijeron a la cantante que tenían que esperar que la rubia despertara para poder ver los daños causados

**Rachel:** por dios, por dios estas despierta (dijo muy rápidamente) dijeron que tardarías mas en despertar pero que bueno que se equivocaron, Abigail aun esta en la incubadora, esta estable pero tiene que estar ahí por precaución (le relataba rápidamente a Quinn mientras esta continuaba mirándola fijamente) que pasa Quinn porque me miras de esa manera (le pregunta un poco preocupada a su esposa al ver que esta lo único que hacia era mirarla fijamente)

**Quinn:** siempre fuiste tú (susurro muy despacio)

**Rachel:** que (le pregunta rápidamente al no comprender de que le hablaba)

**Quinn:** mi destino siempre fuiste tú (le dijo muy suavemente mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro)

Rachel no entendía para nada lo que Quinn le decía e incluso iba a preguntarle pero no pudo ya que el medico que atendió a la fotógrafa entro a la habitación junto con una enfermera para examinar a la recién despertada y de paso le pidieron a la diva que saliera de la habitación

_No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente resulta ser que surge de las más profunda fuente del destino, porque el destino separa para siempre a unas personas pero también unirá para siempre a otras que quizás en algún momento puedan tomar rumbos distintos pero su destino siempre va a ser el mismo porque esta vida te lleva por muchos caminos pero todos esos caminos te llevaran a un mismo destino…_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	66. Chapter 66 Mas Que Duradero Debe Ser

**Nota del Auto: hola a todos espero que hayan recibido muy bien el 2013 junto a todos sus seres queridos, muy bien, tres cositas: **

**La primera se suponía que el capitulo anterior debía ser el ultimo pero debido a que extendí demasiado el sueño de Quinn no puede cerrar la historia y eso nos deja de la siguiente manera esta capitulo si es el ultimo es decir que ya se acaba la historia no hay mas de aquí en adelante punto y final. **

**Segundo la mayoría quedo sorprendido con el capitulo anterior, unos pensaron que había cambiado la historia, otros que se había equivocado de historia y otras mas simplemente descifraron lo que sucedía a media de que iban leyendo, nunca tuve la intención de hacer un capitulo alrevesado pero de pronto me vino la idea a la mente y dije porque no, de esa manera podía mostrar que nuestras protagonistas estaban destinada la una con otra sin importa lo que sucediera. **

**Tercero y ultimo quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia desde principio y las que se unieron después, en verdad muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ideas, y mas que todo la paciencia que han tenido conmigo que a veces tuve que dejar tiempo si publicar por una u otra circunstancia, y ustedes ahí llenándose de paciencia y siendo fieles conmigo en verdad gracias, porque no ha sido fácil este camino que he recorrido con esta historia que comenzó con una simple idea y bueno miren hasta donde llegue, todo un año paso y sin duda alguna fue el mejor año de mi vida. Bueno ya no los entretengo mas espero que el capitulo les guste, esta a la altura y sino bueno ni modo…jajajajaja… solo diré una vez mas gracias totales…!**

* * *

><p><strong>Una Nueva Oportunidad<strong>

**Capitulo LXVI**

**Mas Que Duradero Debe Ser Intenso **

_Yo siempre he dicho que todo amor es eterno mientras dura cuanto tiempo habrá de durar es lo de menos lo que importa es el proceso hay amores que como un buen consomé o como la venganza se cuecen a fuego lento pero a final de cuentas el resultado es cálido y reconfortante para el corazón; cuanto tiempo dura el impulso de un amor de que depende que un encuentro llegue a través del tiempo a la profundidad de su misterio mi abuelo me dijo siempre que el amor es un misterio que no está en el mundo para ser revelado sino para disfrutarlo que no importaba lo que durara porque según el la eternidad no es un platillo del futuro sino la degustación del presente_

**DIEZ PRIMAVERAS DESPUES **

_La primavera es la estación del año que astronómicamente principia en el equinoccio de primavera y termina en el solsticio de verano; los años de una persona, los años recorrido, 10 primaveras puede ser el tiempo en que una vida está en su mayor vigor y hermosura; las primaveras de tus obras, esas las que miras y sonríes porque te sientes feliz de todo lo que has logrado hasta hora. _

La familia Berry/Fabray estaban en su mayor apogeo después del nacimiento de Abigail todo había tomado un rumbo tranquilo Quinn nuevamente regreso a su estudio de fotografía mientras que Rachel como siempre a su música pero sin dejar de atender a sus pequeñas en ningún momento luego de un tiempo ambas tuvieron de deseo de agrandar un poco mas la familia pero esta vez fue el turno de Rachel quien después de un embarazo bastante tranquilo y fuera de percances dio a luz a un hermoso varón el cual llamaron Elijah el cual ahora tenia 5 años de edad el pequeño era una copia exacta de la diva tenia el cabello del mismo color así como los ojos sus facciones físicas eran casi idénticas incluso en mas de una ocasión habían dicho que el niño era un mini Rachel solo que hombrecito pero no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas para la familia Berry/Fabray porque un año después del nacimiento del pequeño Elijah Rachel recibió un fuerte golpe al enterrarse de que a Sue le habían diagnosticado cáncer de páncreas; después de una intensa lucha de un año y medio la mujer no aguanto mas y falleció dejando completamente desconsolada a la diva quien sintió como si hubiera perdido a su madre y hubo momentos en los que pensó que no iba a poder seguir pero luego recordó todas las enseñanzas que le dejo su representante y poco a poco comenzó a superarlo luego dos años mas tarde las chicas volvieron agrandar la familia un poco mas se sintieron seguras de hacerlo ya que el mas pequeño de la casa ya tenia 3 añitos por lo que podrían con otro embarazo así que Rachel nuevamente quedo en estado y para sorpresa de todos estaba vez trajo al mundo a una hermosa nena a la cual llamaron Natalie quien ahora tenía 2 añitos de edad, la pequeñas con sus travesuras y sus encantos se robo el corazón de todos hasta el punto que se convirtieron en las consentidas de la casa; si había sido diez hermosas primaveras para aquella familia que aun con sus altos y bajos seguían amándose con intensidad y estaban mas unidas que nunca

_La primavera es quizás una mano en la ventana cuidadosamente moviendo nuevas y viejas cosas mientras todos miran absortos moviendo una quizá fracción de flor aquí colocando una pulgada de aire ahí y sin romper nada por allá. _

La familia López/Pierce también estaban en la plena felicidad y tranquilidad tres años después del nacimiento de Juliett y Jeremy tuvieron una hermosa niña a la cual llamaron Izabel López Pierce en honor a la abuela de Santana quien falleció meses antes del nacimiento de la pequeña ambas chicas habían tenido intenciones de seguir agrandando la familia pero sus apretadas agendas se lo impidieron Brittany logro consolidarse en el top de modelos mejores pagadas del mundo llevándose el puesto numero 2 justo debajo de **Candice Swanepoel** cosa que hizo que sus contratos aumentaran mas y mas, mientras que Santana había logrado fama casi universal con su ante ultimo disco el cual llego a países que ni si quiera la latina sabia que existían y esto trajo como consecuencia que estuviera casi dos años de gira luego de eso ejerció como productora para el disco de uno joven que descubrió cantando en el subterráneo la latina noto que poseía un gran talento para descubrir nuevas promesas musicales, también fundo dos fundaciones llamadas **"****A Helping Hand" **la cual se encargaría de atender a niños con cáncer de bajos recursos que vinieran de cualquier parte del país y **"****Faith****and Joy"** la cual se encargaría de ayudar a todas las personas de bajos recursos que tuvieran talento para la música, la cantante fue alabada por sus obras benéficas pero eso era lo que menos a ella le importaba porque ella no lo hacia por reconocimiento sino por ayudar a quienes lo necesitaran su amistad con Harmony se fortaleció con el pasar del tiempo la que una vez fue la aprendiza de Santana ya era toda una veterana en el mundo musical e incluso había sido productora de su ultimo disco las relación con su familia no mejoro mucho tuvo cierto acercamiento con su padres después de la sorpresiva muerte de su madre pero aquel hombre seguía siendo el mismo testarudo que no estaba dispuesto a personar a la joven de ojos azules pero ella increíblemente seguía manteniendo la fe de que algún día recuperaría a su padre

_Mas... ¿Lo que fue? ¡Jamás se recupera! ¡Y toda primavera que se esboza es un cadáver más que adquiere vida y es un capullo más que se deshoja!_

Por otro lado Nina y Alyson después de tres años y medio de relación empezaron a tener dificultades debido a que Alyson quería comerse el mundo, ganar reconocimiento por su trabajo viajar a donde estuviera la noticia mientras que asistente quería sentarse tener una familia, vivir una vida tranquila ambas se dieron cuenta de que sus interés estaban en otra parte y sus amor por lo visto no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar eso por lo que decidieron separarse Alyson logro conseguir un importante puesto en el New York Times que la llevo primero a Europa donde cubrió la crisis económica que presento El Reino Unido y España luego de eso fue directo a Latinoamérica donde cubrió un importante reportaje con un alto mando de la guerrilla Colombiana y actualmente estaba en el Medio Oriente donde se encontraba cubriendo los últimos sucesos en los países árabes si era un trabajo arriesgado el que tenia pero ese era por el cual siempre había luchado mientras que Nina después de su separación de Alyson sintió la necesidad de cambiar de aire por lo que decidió mudarse a Boston le pareció que esa era una cuidad perfecta para empezar de nuevo, logro conseguir un excelente trabajo, hizo nuevas amistades y lo mas importante que se enamoro de nuevo conoció a un talentoso abogado que le robo el corazón y con el cual tiempo después se caso, y tuvo una hermosa pequeña a la cual llamaron Hannah quien ahora tenia 4 añitos de edad, ninguna lamento ni un solo momento de los cuales estuvieron juntas mas bien a pesar de todo se recordaban con cariño e incluso un poco de amor pero ambas estaban consiente de que su historia ya había pasado y que mientras duro todo fue muy bonito

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY**

Quinn le daba los últimos retoques al pastel para la fiesta de Beth para la fotógrafa aquel cumpleaños tenia un sabor agridulce porque era un año mas que anunciaba la adultez de su hija la cual cumplía 19 años, todos en algún momento creyeron que la pequeña seguiría los pasos de Rachel y seria cantante pero cuando Beth descubrió la magia de **Broadway** quedo fascina por aquel mundo de teatralidad tanto que decidió que quería ser una actriz de teatro quería pertenecer a ese maravillosos mundo, cuando la joven cumplió 16 años sus madres la llevaron al **West End Theatre** en Londres como regalo de cumpleaños Beth casi murió cuando se entero estaba mas que feliz con ese regalo y gracias a el confirmaba una vez mas que quería ser actriz, por lo que durante los cuatro años que le quedaban de preparatoria se metió a todas las actividades que tenían que ver con el medio artístico para poder hacer currículo y apuntar a una excelente universidad artes dramáticas entre las cuales estaban **"NAYA Y RADA"** la segunda estaba en Londres, Reino Unido y la cual sólo aceptaba 28 estudiantes nuevos cada año para cursar los 3 años de su Licenciatura en Actuación y formarlos profesionalmente en arte dramático, para suerte de Beth ambas academias la aceptaron y entonces tuvo que tomar la decisión mas difícil que se le presento, finalmente la joven se decidió por RADA ya que le parecía interesante la idea de irse a estudiar a otro país cosa que no causo mucha alegría entre sus madres Quinn estaba feliz por ella pero sentía un poco de nostalgia por dejarla ir por su parte Rachel lloro durante una semana seguida cuando se entero de la notica la cantante tenia la gran esperanza de que su hija aceptara ir a NAYA de esa manera estaría muy cerca pero aun así la apoyo en todo momento y le hizo saber lo feliz que estaba de sus logros

**Quinn:** muy bien ya esta listo (anuncio muy sonriente cuando termino su trabajo) te gusta como se ve (le pregunta muy suavemente a Elijah el cual estaba sentado sobre uno de los mesones de la cocina)

El pequeño le dio esa sonrisa traviesa que siempre lo caracterizaba y la cual muchas veces lograba sacarlo de problemas Quinn le regreso la sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su pequeño y una vez que estuvo frente a el le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

**Quinn:** bien campeón por ser tan buen compañero te has ganado esto (le dijo a su hijo mientras le entregaba las sobras de crema) pero no le digas a tu madre porque va a matarme (le pidió en un susurro y este asintió con su cabeza)

**Voz De Elisa:** MAMA (grito con desespero)

Quinn no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos al escuchar el grito por parte de su hija para nadie era una sorpresa lo histérica que podía llegar a ser la joven de 13 años muchos decían que era por la edad pero todos en esa familia estaban mas que seguros que la histeria ya era propia de ella Santana siempre estaba diciendo que Eli se comportaba como **Candace Flynn** la hermana mayor de **Phineas y Ferb**

**Quinn:** Eli es necesario que grites de esa manera (le pregunta a su hija apenas entra a la cocina)

**Elisa:** si es necesario porque el asunto a tratar es de suma importancia (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Quinn:** dios mío pero que manera de hablar (dijo muy sonriente) muy bien reina de la histeria colectiva que te sucede ahora (le pregunta muy suavemente a su hija)

**Elisa:** pues que encontré a tu hija leyendo mi diario (le dijo muy enojada)

**Quinn:** no puede ser verdad (dijo un poco cansada)

**Elisa:** tan verdad como que tu yo existimos (le dijo muy rápidamente) sabes deberían enseñarle un poco de respecto por la privacidad de las demás personas, no puede hacer eso, no debe hacer eso

**Quinn:** se puede saber porque estabas leyendo el diario de tu hermana (le pregunta muy seriamente a la su otra hija apenas esta cruzo la puerta)

**Abigail:** lo siento (se disculpo muy suavemente con su madre)

**Elisa:** no lo sientes, lo hiciste a propósito solo para molestarme (se quejo muy enojada con su hermana) exijo que sea castigada, castígala, castígala (le dijo muy rápidamente a su madre)

**Abigail:** ya deja la histeria que lo que realmente te molesta es que leí la parte donde confiesas que te has estado besando con Chris por todo el colegio (dijo muy rápidamente)

**Quinn:** QUE (grito muy sorprendida)

**Elisa:** tu estas muerte pequeña sabandija (amenazo muy seriamente a su pequeña hermana)

Abigail se lanzo a correr por toda la cocina al ver la furia que desprendía su hermana quien corría detrás de ella intentando alcanzarla Quinn suspiro pesadamente al ver aquella escena no era la primera de ese tipo que presenciaba a decir verdad desde hace mucho tiempo Elisa y Abigail se comportaban de esa manera era una relación muy particular que sostenían entre ellas ya que se la pasaban peleándose a cada rato pero ninguna podía vivir si saber o estar donde estaba la otra; cuando la mas pequeña nació la mayor tuvo un poco de celos porque sintió que sus madres ya no le prestaban la misma atención de antes pero con el tiempo se le fue pasando muchas veces esas peleas que sostenían hacían que Quinn sonriera divertida pero otras veces llegaban a desesperarla hasta mas no poder

**Quinn:** oigan niñas dejen de correr no vaya a ser que (no termino la frase cuando vio como Abigail chocaba contra la mesa y arrojaba el pastel que estaba sobre ella al suelo) arruinen el pastel de su hermana (termino de decir sin mucho animo)

**Abigail:** oh, oh (dijo muy despacio mientras veía el pastel estrellado en el suelo)

**Elisa:** espero que estés feliz, arruinaste el pastel (le dijo muy duramente a la pequeña)

**Quinn:** muy bien suficiente las dos están castigadas (les dijo muy enojada a sus dos hijas) tu (señalo a Abigail) por leer el diario de tu hermana (la sentencio muy duramente) y tu (señalo a Elisa) por andar dándote de besos con Chris por toda la escuela (sentencio a la mayor)

**Elisa:** pero mami (trato de hablar pero la fotógrafa no la dejo)

**Quinn:** nada de mami Elisa Katherine Berry Mays Fabray (reprendió muy seriamente a la joven)

**Elisa:** vaya nunca había dicho mi nombre entero (dijo muy despacio)

**Quinn:** nunca me habías hecho enojar de esta manera (dijo mientras apretaba duramente sus dientes) ahora quiero que ambas se vayan a sus respetivas habitaciones (les ordeno muy seriamente a sus hijas) y de ante mano les advierto que no quiero que vayan a quejarse con su madre con respecto a sus castigos, no anda de buen humor y lo menos que quiero es que ustedes la atormenten ya que no pueden comportarse bien ni siquiera dos horas

**Elisa:** pues me comportaría mejor si esta cosa (señalo a Abigail) dejara de fastidiarme (anuncio muy rápidamente)

**Abigaíl:** oye no soy una cosa (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Quinn:** esa cosa es tu hermana de acuerdo (dijo mientras buscaba las cosas necesarias para limpiar la cocina)

**Abigail:** no soy una cosa (dijo un poco molesta)

**Rachel:** se puede saber que pasa aquí (pregunto apenas entro a la cocina)

**Abigail:** me esta llamando cosa (se quejo rápidamente mientras apuntaba con el dedo a su hermana mayor)

**Elisa:** (señalo a Abigail) ella leyó mi diario (se quejo también con su madre)

**Abigail:** ella se ha estado dando de besos con Chris (ataco rápidamente)

**Elisa:** ella tumbo el pastel (dijo regresando el ataque)

**Quinn:** ambas están castigadas el doble (les hizo saber rápidamente a sus hijas)

**Abigail/Elisa:** (miraron a Rachel) mami (dijeron buscando el apoyo de la diva)

**Rachel:** ya escucharon a su madre, están castigadas a sus habitaciones ahora (les pidió muy suavemente)

Ambas niñas suspiraron con frustración para luego salir de la cocina una detrás de otra Rachel estudio con su mirada el panorama en la cocina, un pastel en el suelo el que estaba casi segura que era el de Beth, una Quinn con un semblante serio y un Elijah con su cara cubierta de crema

**Rachel:** vaya no quiero ni preguntar que paso (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** nuestras hijas están fuera de control (le dijo con mucha tranquilidad)

**Rachel:** sabes me enojaría, pero ya no tiene caso porque parece que tu estas enojada lo suficiente por las dos (le dijo muy tranquila)

**Quinn:** como no estarlo, todo iba de lo mas genial hasta que cosa numero 1 y cosa numero 2 entraron a destrozar todo (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Rachel:** sabes que seria mas genial que no hubieras dejado que Elijah se comiera esa taza de crema (le dijo con mucha seriedad a su esposa)

**Quinn:** (giro y vio a su pequeño) en mi defensa diré que tengo debilidades por ese niño (dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** como no hacerlo es el único varón de la casa (dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** pobrecito va a enloquecer entre tantas mujeres (dijo muy divertidamente)

Ambas mujeres reían divertidas mientras observaban a su pequeño quien continuaba comiendo los restos de crema de pastel sumergido en su propio mundo de pronto escucharon como alguien entraba a la cocina quejándose en voz alta se giraron y se encontraron con Beth quien regresaba de pasear a Natalie pero al parecer algo la había puesto de muy mal humor

**Quinn:** oye que te pasa (le pregunta muy suavemente a su hija)

**Rachel:** si cuando saliste de aquí ibas de lo mas feliz (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Beth:** (tomo un poco de aire) vi a Julián paseando en el paraqué con su nueva novia (dijo con un poco de tristeza al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas) estaban paseando y besándose de lo mas lindo, casi hasta me sentí mal por tirarles uno de los zapatos de Natalie (confeso un poco apenada)

Rachel y Quinn miraron al mismo tiempo su hija y comprobaron que efectivamente lo que decía su hija mayor era cierto porque Natalie solo tenía un solo zapato puesto y solo dios sabia a donde había ido a parar el otro, ambas mujeres tomaron un bocado de aire para luego preceder a sentarse una a cada lado de Beth

**Quinn:** lo siento cielo (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** como es posible que ya este saliendo con otra, digo apenas cuatro meses que rompimos (se quejo muy enojada)

**Rachel:** a decir verdad el rompió contigo (le recordó muy rápidamente)

**Quinn:** gracias cariño (le dijo muy sarcástica a su esposa)

**Voz De Elisa:** MAMA (grito de manera histérica)

**Quinn:** dios (dijo un poco cansada)

**Rachel:** iré yo, así de una vez aprovecho para ponerle otros zapatos a Natalie y bañar a ese pequeño (señalo a Elija) antes de que entre en un coma diabético (anuncio poniéndose de pie) ustedes sigan hablando (les pidió antes de salir de la cocina con sus dos pequeños)

**Quinn:** cariño se que en estos momentos te sientes mal pero te aseguro que todo va a pasar, mira cuando estés en Londres ni siquiera vas a recordar que Julián existe (le dijo muy suavemente a su hija)

**Beth:** se que va a pasar, pero de igual manera me siento triste, Julián y yo estuvimos toda la preparatoria juntos incluso llegue a pensar que también los estaríamos por siempre (le dijo muy despacio a su madre)

**Quinn:** cielo los romances de preparatoria casi no duran después de ella, y si lo hacen pocos son los que funcionan para siempre (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** lo dices por lo que paso con mi padre y tu (le pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Quinn:** Beth sabes muy bien la historia entre tu padre y yo, nuestra historia fue algo pesada y por mas que lo intentamos no estábamos destinado a un futuro juntos (dijo muy despacio)

**Beth:** si lo se, tu solo salías con el en la preparatoria porque mis abuelos lo odiaban (dijo un poco molesta)

**Quinn:** Noah no era un mal muchacho tampoco fue un mal hombre, solo fue una persona que cometió muchos errores (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Beth:** si y entre eso errores estoy yo (dijo bastante desanimada)

**Quinn:** no digas eso (le pidió muy rápidamente)

**Beth:** pero es la verdad, yo fui el error de calculo de Noah Puckerman y la venganza mal realizada de Quinn Fabray (dijo muy rápidamente)

**Quinn:** muy bien jovencita no quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso, porque sabes que no es cierto (le dijo con bastante seriedad)

**Beth:** por dios mama tu misma me confesaste que convenciste a mi padre de tener relaciones sin protección, deseabas salir embarazada solo para amargarle la existencia a mis abuelos (le dijo muy enojada)

**Quinn:** quizás eso sea verdad, pero en ningún momento te he visto como un error o una venganza, eres mi hija y te amo mas que nada en este mundo (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Beth:** aun así, a veces siento que no pertenezco aquí, me siento fuera de lugar, y nada de lo que digas me va hacer sentir diferente (le dijo muy duramente antes de salir de la cocina)

Elisa estaba al pie de las escaleras cuando vio a Beth caminar en esa dirección la joven sonrió grandemente esperando a que su hermana le dijera algún comentario alentador como siempre lo hacia pero esta lo único que hizo fue pasar por su lado ignorándola completamente lo que causo mucho malestar en la mas joven

**Elisa:** sabes te volviste una completa idiota desde que Julián termino contigo y me alegro de que te vayas a Londres (le dijo muy duramente a su hermana mayor)

Claro que lo que afirmaba Elisa no era cierto en realidad ella estaba muriéndose por dentro porque su hermana mayor se iba a otro país a estudiar, la relación de ambas siempre había sido de lo mejor y el hecho de que Beth se fuera le causaba una enorme tristeza y dolor

**CASA LOPEZ/PIERCE **

**Santana:** Juliett López Pierce abre ahora mismo la puerta (le ordeno muy enojada a su hija)

**Voz De Juliett:** no abriré no importa cuanto insista (le dijo muy tranquila desde el interior de su habitación)

**Jeremy:** si quieres puedo tirarla abajo con una moto cierra (le dijo muy rápidamente a su madre)

**Santana:** no Jeremy (le dijo muy rápido a su hijo) mira sino abres la puerta ahora mismo te aseguro que te enfriare hasta la edad de piedra (volvió amenazar a su hija)

**Voz De Juliett:** jajaja hay mami deberías dejar de ver los Simpson (le respondió muy divertida)

**Santana:** Juliett abre la bendita puerta o dejare que Jeremy la tire abajo con una moto cierra (le dijo apunto de perder la paciencia)

**Jeremy:** genial voy por la moto cierra (dijo muy emocionado)

**Santana:** tu no vas a tumbar nada con una moto cierra, ven acá (dijo deteniendo s su hijo)

**Voz De Brittany:** he regresado (anuncio en voz alta entrando a la casa)

**Izabel:** mami (grito muy emocionada)

**Jeremy:** genial regreso (dijo muy feliz corriendo hacia las escaleras)

Los jóvenes López Pierce bajaron las escaleras a una velocidad increíble hasta llegar a donde estaba su recién llegada madre la cual los recibió con una enorme sonrisa y sus brazos abiertos segundos después Santana se unió a ellos

**Brittany:** muy bien me falta uno, donde esta Juliett (les pregunta muy suavemente a sus hijos)

**Jeremy:** esta encerrada en su habitación (le informo muy rápidamente)

**Izabel:** y mami esta enloquecida (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** no estoy enloquecida (se defendió rápidamente)

**Brittany:** porque estas enloquecida (le pregunta muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Santana:** porque esa niña esta fuera de control (dijo bastante histérica) sabes de que me entere de que beso a un niño en su escuela, mi pequeña beso a un niño (se quejo casi llorando)

**Brittany:** el karma (susurro muy despacio)

**Santana:** Brittany (le dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Brittany:** niños quiero que se queden aquí revisando todo lo que les traje (les pidió mientras les señalaba una de sus maletas) mientras su madre y yo vamos a hablar con su hermana

Los pequeños acataron la orden dada por su madre y se fueron a revisar los regalos que estaba les había traído, Brittany empezó a subir las escaleras seguida por Santana, la modelo se poso frente a la puerta de su hija y suavemente toco dio dos toques

**Brittany:** Juliett cariño abre la puerta (le pidió muy suavemente a su pequeña)

Juliett al escuchar la voz de Brittany corrió abrir la puerta y se lanzo abrazar a su madre fuertemente Santana suspiro de manera frustrada ya que parecía como si la pequeña estaba asustada

**Brittany:** que sucede cielo (le pregunta muy suavemente a la pequeña)

**Juliett:** mami enloqueció (le respondió muy rápido)

**Santana:** yo no (iba a protestar pero se detuvo en seco) muy bien y le quieres explicar a tu madre porque enloquecí (le pidió muy suavemente)

**Brittany:** Juliett porque tu madre enloqueció (le pregunta muy despacio a su hija)

**Juliett:** porque bese a un niño en mi escuela (confeso mientras bajaba su mirada)

**Santana:** vez por eso enloquecí; no puede hacer eso (dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** Santana (reprendió a su esposa)

**Santana:** esta bien me calmo (dijo respirando profundamente)

**Brittany:** Juliett no puedes besar niños aun, estas muy pequeña cariño todo tiene que pasar a su debido tiempo (le explico muy despacio a la niña)

**Juliett:** entonces a que edad podre besar niños (les pregunta muy suavemente a sus madres)

**Santana:** a los treinta (dijo muy rápidamente)

**Brittany:** San (reprendió nuevamente a su esposa)

**Santana:** bien (dijo un poco molesta y tomo un poco de aire) podrás besar niños cuando tengas la madures suficiente para saber la importancia que eso implica (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Juliett:** y cuando ocurre eso (les vuelve a pregunta a ambas)

**Santana:** a los treinta (volvió a repetir rápidamente)

**Juliett:** entonces no volveré a besar niños hasta los treinta (dijo muy sonriente) iré a ver que me trajiste (le anuncio muy rápidamente a Brittany)

**Brittany:** (vio como Juliett se alejaba corriendo) sabes muy bien que no va esperar hasta los treinta para besar niños cierto (le dijo muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Santana:** me aferrare a una fe ciega de que si lo hará (dijo muy rápidamente)

**Brittany:** San sabes bien (intento hablar pero la latina la interrumpió)

**Santana:** no Britt, no besara niños, no crecerá ni mucho menos se va a ir a estudiar al otro lado del continente con esos estúpidos ingleses que se creen mejor que los demás simplemente porque son muy bien educados (dijo con bastante desespero)

**Brittany:** Santana estas segura de que tu crisis es por que Juliett haya besado a un niño y no porque solo falta una semana para que Beth se vaya a Londres (le pregunta muy despacio a su esposa)

**Santana:** de acuerdo quizás si estoy un poco histérica por que Beth se va (admitió completamente derrotada) pero es que (pensó un momento) porque se tiene que ir, digo aquí esta NAYA que le cuesta estudiar en esa universidad (dijo con bastante desespero)

**Brittany:** para todos es difícil dejarla ir San pero si queremos lo mejor para ella la vamos apoyar en su decisión (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** no quiero apoyarla, quiero atarla a una silla y dejarla aquí (dijo muy rápido)

**Brittany:** hay San eres tan tierna (le dijo muy dulcemente y le dio un suave beso) ahora voy a cambiarme recuerda que la fiesta de Beth será dentro de una hora

Brittany le dio otro rápido beso a su esposa para luego dirigirse a su habitación lo cierto era que desde que Santana se entero de la noticia que su sobrina se iría a Londres había estado de un muy mal humor incluso en mas de una ocasión se peleo con Quinn por permitirle a Beth que se fuera según la latina tenían que persuadir a la joven Fabray para que se quedara e incluso obligarla si era necesario pero su hermana le dijo que no movería ni un solo dedo para interferir en la decisión de su hija cosa que hizo que la furia de Santana estallara mas aun

**CEMENTERIO CENTRAL DE NEW YORK **

Beth coloco una ramo de flores sobre la lapida de su padre luego se arrodillo frente a esta para con suavidad la joven acaricio las letras que decían Amado Padre y Amado Hijo" no había visitado la tumba de su padre desde hacia ya casi un año pero cuando salió de su casa sintió la necesidad de ir ahí para hablar con aquel hombre o mejor dicho con su lapida

**Beth:** sabes aun recuerdo aquel extraño sueño que tuve el día que falleciste en el cual me decías que cuando entendiera bien toda la situación te juzgaría (tomo un poco de aire) lo comprendí todo cuando cumplí 15 años, vio un reportaje que hicieron de ti en el cual te ponían por el suelo, yo estaba furiosa porque estaba segura de que todo lo que decían de ti era mentira, fuiste un buen padre o por lo menos lo intentaste y se fervientemente que me amaste con todo tu corazón, pero eso no borra el hecho de que yo fui tu error de calculo, porque esa es la verdad solo soy un error, una venganza frustrada, no deseaban tenerme solo llegue y ya (dijo con su voz completamente quebrada)

**Rachel:** te equivocas (le dijo muy suavemente a su hija)

**Beth:** como me encontraste (le pregunta sin voltear a verla)

**Rachel:** te conozco lo suficiente como para saber donde estabas (le dijo parándose a su lado) tu madre esta muy preocupada por ti

**Beth:** tenia que salir de la casa, no me sentía nada bien (le dijo intentando calmarse)

**Rachel:** te sentirías mejor si te digo que te equivocas (le pregunta muy suavemente mientras le tendía su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie)

**Beth:** con respecto a que (le pregunta mientras tomaba la mano de la diva para luego quedar parada frente a ella)

**Rachel:** sobre que eres un error (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** mama (intento hablar pero la diva la interrumpió)

**Rachel:** los errores son definidos como inexactitudes porque suelen producir en la mente una idea sobre algo, tu no eres un error Beth, tu eres un verdadero milagro (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Beth:** por favor (dijo bastante desganada)

**Rachel:** sabias que en este mundo existen eventos con tales rarezas astronómicas como oxigeno que se convierte en oro (le pregunta muy suavemente a su hija)

**Beth:** no (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** pues es la verdad eso pasa y la mayoría de las personas admiran tales eventos como si fueran milagros, los admiran fervientemente a tal punto que llegan a olvidarse que en la concepción humana millones y millones de células compiten para crear la vida, generación tras generación hasta que al final, tu madre se entrega a Noah Puckerman un joven que tus abuelos odiaban con toda razón y a pesar de la contradicción contra todas la probabilidades eres tu y solo tu quien emerge para darle una forma especifica y perfecta a todo el caos que se generaba (le explico muy despacio a Beth mientras esta la miraba fijamente a los ojos) eso es igual que hacer oro de la nada, un milagro Beth, eres un verdadero milagro

**Beth:** por dios (exclamo mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas)

**Rachel:** ahora seca tus lagrimas que vamos a casa (le anuncio muy suavemente)

**CASA BERRY/FABRAY **

Quinn observaba como Natalie, Abigail y Elijah jugaban de lo más alegres en el patio de la casa la fotógrafa ya estaba empezando a preocuparse porque habían pasado dos horas desde que Beth salió de la casa y una desde que Rachel fue a buscarla había llamado a ambas pero ninguna les contestaba la llamada mas bien la mandaban al buzón de mensaje y eso hacia que se desesperara mas aun pero su angustia se esfumo cuando vio a Rachel y Beth entrar juntas y muy sonrientes

**Quinn:** por dios que bueno que regresan (dijo acercándose a ambas)

**Rachel:** te prometí que la encontraría y lo hice (le dijo muy sonriente antes de alejarse de su esposa e hija)

**Quinn:** Beth quiero que (trato de hablar pero su hija la interrumpió)

**Beth:** lo se (le dijo muy rápidamente) se que nunca me has visto como un error o una venganza frustrada, también se que me amas mas que a tu propia vida y no estaba enojada contigo ni con mi padre solo estaba teniendo un mal día (termino de decir muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** tu día a mejorado (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** (vio a Rachel que en ese momento se encontraba jugando con sus hermanos) mas de lo que me podía imaginar o esperar (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Quinn:** ella también logra hacer que mis días sean mejores (le dijo muy sonriente mientras veía a su esposa)

**Beth:** tenemos tanta suerte de haberla encontrado (dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** mucha (exclamo sin dejar de sonreír)

**Beth:** donde esta Eli (pregunta al notar la ausencia de su hermana)

**Quinn:** en su habitación dijo que se negaba a participar en esta reunión aunque aun no entiendo porque (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Beth:** yo se porque, así que ahora regreso (le dijo muy suavemente)

Beth corrió hacia la habitación de su hermana para hablar con esta sabia perfectamente que se había portado mal sin razón alguna por lo que tenia que disculparse lo antes posible con ella apenas estuvo frente a su puerta toco con suavidad

**Voz De Elisa:** quien (pregunto desde el interior de su habitación)

**Beth:** soy Beth puedo pasar (le pregunta muy suavemente)

**Voz De Elisa:** no (le respondió muy rápidamente)

**Beth:** por favor Eli solo quiero disculparme contigo (le suplico muy despacio)

**Voz De Elisa:** para que si te vas a ir dentro de poco (le soltó de un solo golpe mientras abría la puerta)

**Beth:** (rápidamente noto la cara de molestia que tenia su hermana) solo me iré por tres años (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Elisa:** pero te iras (le dijo muy enfadada)

**Beth:** Elia tu me importas mucho y que me vaya no significa que te voy abandonar, siempre estaremos en contacto e incluso puedes venir a visitarme (le dijo muy suavemente a su hermana)

**Elisa:** en serio (le pregunta con mucha ilusión)

**Beth:** en serio (le dijo muy sonriente)

Elisa avanzo un paso para abrazar fuertemente a Beth quien la recibió gustosa la relación entre ellas siempre había sido muy especial y con el pasar de los años se fue volviendo cada vez mas solidad ellas dos tenían como un circulo aparte donde no dejaban entrar a nadie solo ellas dos contra el mundo

**Beth:** que te parece si ahora bajamos a mi fiesta (le propuso a su hermana apenas se separo de ella)

**Elisa:** Me parece perfecto (le dijo muy sonriente)

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa donde ya se encontraban todos reunidos porque Santana y Brittany junto con sus retoños hacia un par de minutos que habían llegado, todos los pequeños se encontraban jugando entre ellos mientras sus madres hablaban muy amenamente

**Beth:** tía San, tía Britt (dijo muy sonriente llamando la atención de amabas)

**Santana:** oh mi pequeña (dijo abrazando a Beth)

**Beth:** ya no tan pequeña (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Santana:** si yo digo que eres mi pequeña, eres mi pequeña (le dijo muy seriamente)

**Brittany:** por dios Santana deja el drama (le dijo muy rápidamente a su esposa)

**Elisa:** si deja el drama que para eso estoy yo (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Santana:** ven acá pequeño peluche (dijo abrazando fuertemente a su otra sobrina)

**Rachel:** oigan vamos hacer un brindis por la cumpleañera y recién graduada (anuncio muy entusiasmada) quien habla tú (le indico a su esposa)

**Quinn:** (tomo un poco de aire) bien Beth no hay palabras que describan lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, siempre fuiste diferente a los demás y no solo por el hecho de que eras superdotada sino que tenia o tienes una esencia única hasta se podría decir que brillas con luz propia y dejarte ir esta siendo la tarea mas difícil que me ha tocado pero se que regresaras nuevamente convertida en toda una mujer y todas las personas presentes aquí en este momento estamos sumamente orgullosas de ti cielo (le dijo muy suavemente a su hija quien la miraba muy sonriente)

**Santana:** yo también quiero decir algo (hizo saber muy rápidamente) saben ayer estaba leyendo unos reportajes en internet y me entere de que Londres es la ciudad ideal (dijo muy despacio)

**Brittany:** ideal para que (le pregunta muy suavemente a su esposa)

**Santana:** ideal para ser atropellada porque tiene niebla y se conduce al revés (soltó muy rápidamente) Beth deberías considerarlo mejor y no irte (le suplico a su sobrina)

**Rachel/Quinn/Brittany:** Santana (dijeron al mismo tiempo con mucha seriedad)

**Santana:** que solo di mi punto de vista (dijo con bastante frustración)

Beth sonrió alegremente y abrazo fuertemente a la latina la joven Fabray tenia mas que claro que su tía no estaba de acuerdo con que se fuera a estudiar a Londres y estaba mas que segura que durante el corto tiempo que le quedaba antes de marcharse estaba iba a ser todo lo posible por persuadirla para que se quedara

**CUATRO HORAS DEPUES **

Quinn estaba un poco apartada observando muy detenidamente como se desarrollaba todo el ambiente a su alrededor una sonrisa se marco en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que ahí justamente frente a ella estaba su familia riendo simplemente siendo felices por a Quinn Fabray siempre le inculcaron que familia es la base de la sociedad, es el lugar donde encontramos seguridad, amor y estabilidad en pocas palabras todo lo que ella había encontrado desde hacia ya mucho tiempo

**Rachel:** se puede saber porque tan alejada (le pregunta muy suavemente a su esposa mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de sus cintura y depositaba un beso en su hombro)

**Quinn:** simplemente estaba observando (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Rachel:** observando que (le pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Quinn:** no te has dado cuenta de que hemos logrado conseguir lo que siempre deseábamos (le dijo muy despacio) una familia grande, unida y llena de amor

Rachel miro en la misma dirección que veía su esposa y sonrió al ver como los niños por un lado jugando alegremente mientras que por otro lado las adolescente y mas adultas conversaban al mismo tiempo que se reían de cualquier broma dicha por alguna de ellas la vista era simplemente indescriptible parecía un cuadro en el cual se representaba a la familia feliz

**Rachel:** no es como deseábamos Quinn (le dijo muy rápidamente dejando un poco sorprendida a la rubia)

**Quinn:** no (le pregunta un poco temerosa)

**Rachel:** es diez veces mejor (le dijo muy sonriente)

Ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras se sonreían con ternura luego acercaron sus rostros hasta que finalmente se fundieron en un apasionado beso Quinn se aferraba con fuerzas al cuello de Rachel sentir sus labios moviéndose contra los de la otra sus lenguas jugando como solo ellas sabían hacerlo sus manos comenzando a viajar por la piel de sus cuerpos que empezaban a sentir la necesidad de ir mas allá

**Beth:** mis madres siempre han dicho que lo mejor es que uno viva sus propias experiencias (dijo muy tranquila)

**Santana:** que gran consejo el de tu madres (dijo con mucho sarcasmo) por cierto donde esta ese par (pregunto buscándolas con la mirada)

**Brittany:** creo que se han ido (dijo muy suavemente)

**Santana:** ya pero a donde (pregunto muy rápidamente)

**Beth:** en verdad ni te imaginas a donde se fueron (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Santana:** son unas descaradas (dijo muy seriamente antes de darle un sorbo a su copa)

Quinn y Rachel ya estaban en su habitación sumergidas en su amplio frenesí con sus cuerpos entrelazados rozándose de manera apasionada, fuertes eran los gemidos que se escuchaban por toda la habitación

**Santana:** voy a sacarlas de esa habitación como sea (dijo mientras subía las escaleras)

**Brittany:** San por favor (le suplico a su esposa)

**Santana:** no es justo Britt que ellas se pongan hacer el amor y nos dejen colgadas (se quejo muy enojada)

**Brittany:** basta Santana López (exigió deteniendo a su esposa)

**Santana:** pero Britt (dijo mientras hacia un pequeño gesto infantil)

**Brittany:** mira no vas a interrumpirlas porque pienso que nosotras también podríamos tener nuestra fiesta privada (le propuso muy pícaramente)

**Santana:** oh que sexy (dijo muy sonriente dejándose guiar por su esposa hacia una de las habitaciones)

Quinn permanecía encima de Rachel con sus piernas completamente entrelazadas alrededor de la cintura de la cantante; ambas movían sus caderas al tiempo que sus dedos jugaban en el interior de la otra y pegaban sus frentes sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos

**Abigail:** donde están mi mamas (le pregunta muy suavemente a Beth)

**Beth:** (tomo un poco de aire) están jugando (le dijo muy suavemente)

**Juliett:** y mis también estas jugando (le pregunta mientras buscaba a sus madres con la mirada)

**Beth:** también están jugando (le dijo intentando aguantar la risa)

**Izabel:** están jugando las cuatro juntas (pregunta muy rápidamente)

**Beth:** espero que no, porque la imagen es realmente traumática (le dijo muy rápidamente y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro)

Brittany se dejaba llevar por las caricias impuestas por Santana logrando que poco a poco cada prenda de ropa que tenían fuera desapareciendo de sus cuerpos y cayeran al suelo luego Brittany empujo suavemente a la latina sobre la cama y sin perder el tiempo se coloco encima de esta sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento Santana comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia arriba contra las piernas abiertas de su esposa la cual respondió con un gemido sobre sus labios

**Beth:** oigan, oigan todos afuera ahora mismo (dijo mientras les impedía el paso tanto a su hermanitos como primitos)

**Abigail:** pero queremos ir a jugar también (se quejo muy rápidamente)

**Beth:** ustedes van a jugar pero no hoy, sino algún día muy lejano (les informo muy rápidamente)

**Jeremy:** que tan lejano (pregunta muy suavemente)

**Beth:** muy, muy lejano, así que ahora afuera todos (le dijo muy despacio)

**Elisa:** muy enanos ya escucharon todos afuera (ordeno muy rápidamente)

Ambas parejas continuaban envueltas en aquella pasión que se había apoderado de sus cuerpos sus movimientos de caderas cada vez eran mas frenéticos hasta que de repente todo pareció ralentizarse; cada una se deleitaba con las millones de sensaciones que estaban recorriendo sus cuerpos hasta que nuevamente el mundo volvió a acelerarse siguieron moviéndose y una explosión sacudió el cuerpo de ambas parejas mientras soltaban un sonoro grito que logro inundar todo el lugar y con el cual daban por entendido que habían sido golpeadas por el éxtasis de un poderoso orgasmo

**Izabel:** que fue eso (pregunto bastante asustada al escuchar los gritos)

**Beth/Elisa:** nada (respondieron al mismo tiempo)

**Abigail:** fueron como unos gritos (dijo muy rápidamente)

**Beth:** bien hora de picar el pastel (anuncio rápidamente para desviar la atención de los mas pequeños)

**Todos:** SI (gritaron muy emocionados)

**20 MINUTOS DESPUES **

Quinn y Rachel aparecían nuevamente tomadas de la mano mientras sonreían enormemente Beth apenas la vio aparecer se acerco a ellas

**Rachel:** vaya veo que decidieron picar el pastel (dijo muy tranquilamente)

**Beth:** bueno era la única manera de distraer a los pequeños ya que se estaban poniendo algo inquietos porque ustedes estaban arriba jugando muy ocupadas jugando (le dijo muy rápidamente)

**Rachel:** no puedes culparme por ir arriba a jugar, digo mira a tu madre (le dijo muy tranquilamente)

**Quinn:** si, mírame (le dijo muy sonriente)

**Beth:** son unas descaradas (les dijo muy suavemente)

**Quinn:** no Natalie, el plato no se come (dijo muy rápidamente y se fue corriendo a detener a su pequeña)

**Rachel:** (vio a como Quinn se alejaba) donde están Britt y San (le pregunta a su hija la no ver a las otras dos)

**Beth:** esas son mas descaradas aun (dijo con mucha seriedad)

**Rachel:** espera me estas diciendo que tus tías también están arriba jugando (le pregunta muy sonriente)

**Beth:** solo espero que no estén usando mi habitación para sus juegos (dijo con bastante temor)

**Juliett:** mamis (dijo muy sonriente al ver que sus madres nuevamente aparecían)

**Santana:** la vida es bella (anuncio muy sonriente) por cierto tu cama es bastante cómoda (le dijo muy tranquilamente a su sobrina)

**Beth:** muy bien suficiente esta noche dormiré con Elisa y mañana a primera hora quemare mi colchón (dijo con mucha seriedad antes de alejarse tanto de su madre como de su tía)

**Rachel:** Santana pudiste usar una de la habitaciones para invitados (le dijo muy seriamente a la latina)

**Santana:** sabes que Berry, no me arrepiento (le dijo muy descaradamente)

**Quinn:** oigan vamos a tomarnos una foto (les anuncio a su esposa y hermana)

Mientras Quinn programaba la cámara cada quien buscaba manera de acomodarse para sacar aquella foto familiar que seria la ultima que se tomarían estando todas juntas ya que en unos días se quedarían por un tiempo sin uno de los miembros mas importantes de la familia porque esta partiría hacia Europa para iniciar sus estudios universitarios por lo que Quinn quería inmortalizar ese bello momento que estaban viviendo

**Quinn:** muy bien todos sonrían alegremente (anuncio mientras ocupaba su puesto junto a Rachel quien mantenía en brazos a la pequeña Natalie)

De pronto se disparo el flash de la cámara dejando completamente inmortalizando aquel hermoso cuadro familiar todas sabían que pasarían años de años en las cuales muchas cosas cambiarían pero al ver aquella fotografía iba a recordarles ese hermoso día en aquel bello jardín donde todos vivieron un hermoso momento después de muchos altos y bajos pero que al final cada una a su manera logro entender que la vida esta llena de misterios e incluso que muchas veces puede llegar a ser muy injusta con las personas y de un golpe quitarle lo mas preciado que tienes pero de igual manera te puede regalar **Una Nueva Oportunidad** aunque no la esperes o creas que no la mereces y parafraseando un poco concluiré con que _**"nunca el amor fue mas grande como el día que se conocieron Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry y repicaron las campanas"**_

_Los amores todos los amores que se tienen en la vida tienen que prepararse a fuego lento y como el buen vino que necesita su tiempo para madurar el ser amado que se fue se llevo una parte de nosotros o más bien nos la dejo supongo que todo depende del cristal con que lo miremos porque si hay algo que ni la mismísima muerte puede borrar es el amor que nos deja los que se van ese amor se queda en la mente en la piel en los hijos para la duración del amor el ingrediente que no puede faltar es la transformación de amigos a amantes a compañeros a cómplices unos dicen citando la química que el amor dura 3 años otros citando la poesía que dura toda la vida y algunos citando la experiencia saben que cuando se trata de amor más que la duración lo importante es la intensidad _

**Al Fin…**

**No Perdón…**

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.<strong>

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


End file.
